


College Confidential

by Laragh



Series: Confidential!Verse [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boston College can mean any college in Boston really, F/F, Prequel, lots of fluff, smut throughout, spans years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 114
Words: 475,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laragh/pseuds/Laragh
Summary: How did they come to be who they are?The College Years of the Confidential!Verse





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted @ [The Kitten Board](http://thekittenboard.net/thekitt/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=10177&p=704104#p704104) in June 2012
> 
> This was the third written fic of the Confidential!Verse series and is set first chronologically

 

* * *

 

**_Part 1_ **

 

* * *

  
  
Tara walked across campus quickly, holding her books to her chest with one hand while the other grasped onto the large latte she was taking steady sips from. It was her weekly treat to get a take-out coffee and while she normally indulged herself on a weekend, she needed it that morning to try and wake up. She was rushing along the path on the way to her early-morning class, though the chilly air was helping more than the coffee in tricking her brain into functioning.  
  
  
She had been living in Boston for two years, having moved from New York State when she graduated high school. She was half way through her bachelor’s degree in social work and enjoyed her college life, certainly more than she ever had while in high school and living at ‘home’, but she still felt somewhat like an outsider in her surroundings.  
  
  
She knew it was her own fault, never making an effort to join any college groups or meet anyone outside of her classes, but she sort of liked the isolation - people and social interaction had never been her strong suit. A lot of that was due to circumstance, but there was a large chunk that was just her too.  
  
  
She wasn’t overly shy and wasn’t really opposed to having friends, but growing up, she hadn’t been allowed to have friends over and so people at school had generally avoided her or picked on her for the clothes she wore or the way she talked, so she’d learned to like her own company.  
  
  
Most of the human contact she received was from her family, which was fine up until she was ten and her mother died in a car accident. Then her father started drinking and started hitting her, so being alone – being away from him – was always the preferred option.  
  
  
As well as that, she figured, if she focused on her studies, she could graduate to the full of her potential, make sure she got a job and never have to see her father again. Not that she’d ever go back there. She’d live on the streets before she willingly went back.  
  
  
But on that particular Thursday morning, her thoughts were far from the life she escaped and were focused on the life she was working towards, which included attending her Sociological Statistics class. A class, which she determined with a quick glance down to her watch, she was definitely running late for.  
  
  
She brought her coffee up to her mouth, intending to take a final sip before she had to take off running, but instead felt the shirt she was wearing covered in it. The warm liquid made it cling to her skin, but she didn't have a chance to process the uncomfortable sensation as something suddenly crashed against her front, causing her to stumble around.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Willow pushed her glasses up her nose to stop them from falling off as she scurried across the campus, intent on getting to the library as soon as it opened. She wanted first access to whatever books and resources were available for her independent study in her Introduction to Cognitive Neuroscience class, and no amount of reason could convince her that she wouldn’t if she arrived even a second late.  
  
  
Much to the annoyance of her roommate, Becky, she was an early-riser, a quality she had kept on from high school when she’d get up early to hang out in the school library before school. She always preferred the wall-to-wall books than the surroundings of her own lonely bedroom.  
  
  
Her parents had never been around, so she never had to explain her whereabouts to them. They only seemed to care about her academics, so when she’d applied for colleges, they’d been delighted when she’d been accepted into Harvard, MIT and Princeton.  
  
  
Willow, however, had fallen in love with the Boston College campus when she had visited during the tour around the country her parents had sent her on to decide - though they didn't know about the particular detour she took until she announced that it was where she'd had taken a place in.  
  
  
The fact that it was as far away from her parents as possible was a bonus in her eyes; they may rarely have been around, but the time they did spend together was full of ridicule and belittling on their part - made worse by the fact that they, or her mother at least, seemed to deem that as 'affection'. Her father was warmer, but deferred to his wife enough that it didn't make a difference to Willow's upbringing.  
  
  
She was also glad she’d been offered a full scholarship as her coming out hadn’t gone down well and she’d been effectively cut-off until she ‘renounced her ways’, something she was never going to do.  
  
  
Like a certain other person who happened to be on the same route as her that day, her thoughts too were far from what she’d left and on where she was going – the library. Which she had to get to. Quick.  
  
  
She pulled out her cell phone to check the time but before she could even glance at the screen she found herself colliding with something, or rather someone, and promptly fell on her butt. The notebooks and collection of pens in her possession flew everywhere and her glasses slipped right down her nose again, though her instinct was to push them right back up, so luckily they weren't caught in the ambush.  
  
  
She shook her head to get her bearings, then looked up, instantly going into panic mode when she saw she had walked straight into a girl – an absolutely gorgeous girl, she couldn't help but think as she jumped up and pulled a pack of tissues from her pocket.  
  
  
“Oh god, I am so sorry, I am so, so sorry, are you okay? Clearly you’re not okay, some lunatic just spilled coffee all over your pretty shirt,” Willow said, barely taking breaths between words as she dabbed at the blonde’s t-shirt with her tissues, suddenly realizing what she was doing, “And I really shouldn’t be touching you like this, I’m so sorry, I’ll pay for dry-cleaning and get you a new coffee, as many coffees as you like and, and a muffin or whatever baked goodness you desire.”  
  
  
Tara knew she should be concerned about the slowly-diminishing burning sensation of the coffee on her chest. She knew she should be concerned about her ruined shirt, or the fact that she would definitely be late for her class, or that a strange woman was touching very close to her breasts. But she couldn’t quite bring herself to care because at that moment she looking into the most beautiful face with the greenest eyes she had ever seen.  
  
  
Those green eyes suddenly locked with hers and Willow inhaled softly, cutting off the babble.  
  
  
Both felt like something had just changed for them, that something special had somehow happened.  
  
  
“I’m, I’m Willow by the way. Willow Rosenberg,” Willow squeaked out after a minute, “I’m so sorry about your shirt.”  
  
  
“It’s okay,” Tara replied, feeling her heart pounding in her chest, and the most sociable she ever had in her life - she just had to talk to this girl, “It’ll wash out. And I’m Tara Maclay. It’s nice to meet you.”  
  
  
Tara extended her free hand – the one that had been holding her coffee – and gulped when she felt a spark jolt through her as Willow took her hand and shook it firmly. A wave of confidence washed over her.  
  
  
“So…that coffee?”  
  
  
“Yes!” Willow replied, a little too overzealously, making her blush, “I mean, yes, coffee, I spilled your coffee so I’ll buy you coffee. Um, I’m...I’m free now?”  
  
  
Forgotten was all the morning of research she’d planned, all the notes she had been going to look over, the paper as a whole - gone from her mind. All she knew was that the most beautiful girl she’d even seen was standing in front of her and seemed willing to spend time with her – it was the first time in her life she’d ever felt something was more important than homework.  
  
  
Tara too had let her class slip from her mind. A quiet thought pushed its way forward that she was now very late, she honestly couldn't care. Right then it didn't matter if she never attended a class again – there was no way she was going to pass up the opportunity to hang out with this Willow.  
  
  
_That's the prettiest name I've ever heard._  
  
  
“I-I’m free too,” she managed to respond, offering a nervous but still adorably crooked smile.  
  
  
Willow had to make a conscious effort not to let out a loud squeal and pointed behind herself with her thumb.  
  
  
“The campus coffee shop is...you know, right around the corner.”  
  
  
“Yeah, I know,” Tara replied easily, a remarkable feat given she only words she'd spoken to anyone in the past week was to give her coffee order, “That’s where I got my coffee.”  
  
  
Willow blushed again, but it was from more than just embarrassment. It was the oddest feeling she'd ever experienced, but she swore she felt her heart lift when Tara smiled at her.  
  
  
“Do you wanna...?”  
  
  
Tara nodded in agreement and they started in the direction of the coffee shop. It was a short two minute walk around the corner, and while the trip was silent, it was also littered with sneaky glances until they arrived at the building, the place bustling with students looking for an early morning caffeine-fix.  
  
  
Willow spotted a free circular table with a stool either side near the left-hand side window and quickly walked over, putting her books on the table, thus claiming it. Tara followed her and sat on the stool opposite, letting her own books rest beside the other ones as Willow motioned towards the counter.  
  
  
“Triple Latte with vanilla syrup, right?”  
  
  
Tara’s eyebrows shot up and Willow inhaled sharply, her hands moving in front of her to gesture wildly.  
  
  
“I’m not like a really weird creepy stalker person or anything, I just read the little letters on your coffee cup when I spilled it and I’m like an expert on all things coffee. Coffee and computers, those are my things. My roommate says she thinks I’m gonna become a millionaire ‘cause I’ll own some big software company and I’ll invest in coffee industries ‘cause I could single-handedly keep the trade alive, but I don’t really think that’s true, I mean, I drink a lot, but you’d need to drink a lot of coffee to make yourself rich off an investment and you’d have to spend all the money on the coffee you were drinking anyway, so you probably wouldn’t make anything at all, plus I really don’t want to own a company, I know nothing about business and I don’t think I’d do well in meetings ‘cause when I get nervous I babble, kinda like I am right now, and I’d look silly and nobody would think I was good for representing the company and there’d be a mutiny and I’d be tossed out and lose all my money and all I’d have left would be the stocks in coffee and they’re really probably no use to anyone...”  
  
  
Willow trailed off and looked down dejectedly, clasping her hands together in front of her stomach.  
  
  
_Great. If she wasn’t already completely freaked out she will be now._  
  
  
Tara stared for a moment before giving that half-smile again and a quiet, but warm and full laugh.  
  
  
“You have very impressive breathing skills.”  
  
  
Willow looked up and after hiding a gasp when she felt that heart flutter again, smiled too.  
  
  
_That wasn’t a mocking laugh! I heard Cordelia’s for so many years, I know laughs and that was not mocking!_  
  
  
“I also have impressive ‘making-an-ass-outta-yourself’ skills,” she replied, cheeks flushing and hands waving twitching nervously, but she was still smiling, “As you’ve just witnessed.”  
  
  
“I don’t think you made an ass out of yourself,” Tara replied with a sure shake of her head, “I think you made yourself looked super cute.”  
  
  
Both girls blushed bright red but Willow’s smile got impossibly wide.  
  
  
“Was that the right coffee order?” she asked after a moment, swinging her still clasped hands in front of her.  
  
  
Tara nodded and reached into her pocket for her wallet, thinking she'd just have to make her budget stretch this week, but Willow started gesturing with her hands again.  
  
  
“No, no way, I spilled yours, remember? I’ll, um, I’ll be back in one sec.”  
  
  
Willow rushed off and joined the queue for coffee, her hand moving to cover her hand in disbelief.  
  
  
_No way am I about to buy coffee for the most gorgeous woman in the world. Is this a date? No, not a chance. A date requires asking...except I kinda did ask...but not for a date...could I ask her for a date? I just met her. What’s the etiquette? What are the rules? I need to ask Becky. Would she even want to date me? She said I was cute...probably just being polite. God, I made an ass of myself, I don’t care what she says. Stupid, Willow, stupid, stupid, stupid._  
  
  
“Excuse me...ma’am...ma’am...look, do you want some coffee or not?!”  
  
  
Willow was pulled from her self-deprecating thoughts by the sound of the exasperated man behind the counter snapping his fingers in her face and finally registered his words and the fact she’d reached the top of the queue.  
  
  
“Uh, yeah...” she said, blinking a couple of times to gain her bearings, “Vanilla Triple Latte and a Mocha. And, um, a muffin.”  
  
  
The server looked at her, thoroughly annoyed.  
  
  
“What kind?”  
  
  
Willow scowled at the man, just to show her disdain for not getting ‘service with a smile’ before quickly glancing over her shoulder at where Tara was sitting, calmly looking out the window. Willow felt her lips curl into a smile just at the sight of the other girl until she noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye and jerked her head back around. She narrowed her eyes at the server whose hand was raised and fingers positioned as if he was about to snap them again.  
  
  
“If you snap your fingers at me one more time, your manager will be getting a _very_ strongly worded letter, okay? And trust me, I’ve very good with words. Give me one of each.”  
  
  
The man looked suitably chastised and nodded, rushing off to put four different types of muffins into a small white paper bag and handed it over the counter.  
  
  
“Thank you,” Willow said with only a small hint of sarcasm.  
  
  
She retrieved her wallet, giving the man a bill and taking the change back, pocketing it before the coffee cups were passed to her. She pondered how she was going to carry everything for a moment before taking the folded top of the paper bag between her teeth and holding one of the Styrofoam cups in each hand. She made her way back to the table, placing Tara’s cup in front of her and took a hold of the bag, putting it between them as she swung herself onto her stool and smiled at her coffee companion.  
  
  
“Sorry that took so long, the barista was all moody,” she said before tearing the bag along the side so the muffins were revealed, “Um, I got muffins. I wasn’t sure which you liked so I got one of each. There’s, um...chocolate chip, blueberry, poppy-seed and...I think this is apple cinnamon.”  
  
  
“You didn’t have to do that,” Tara smiled, holding her coffee between both of her hands to warm them, “I like blueberry.”  
  
  
“Me too!” Willow replied enthusiastically, before tacking on shyly, “We could...we could share, if you wanted...”  
  
  
Tara nodded and they shared a coy glance for a moment before Willow reached out to pull a small piece from the blueberry muffin, popping it into her mouth.  
  
  
“Yummy,” she said with a nervous smile, and Tara gave a small laugh.  
  
  
“Good?” she asked.  
  
  
Willow swallowed the chunk in her mouth and nodded too.  
  
  
They both reached towards the muffin at the same time, their fingers inadvertently brushing against each other in the process. The two jolted, both feeling their heartbeats quicken as a rush of fire and electricity shot through them. Their eyes met and they searched each other, both thinking the exact same thing.  
  
  
_Did she feel that?_  
  
  
They both looked away shyly before either got an answer from the other’s eyes and they shared the muffin quietly until Willow broke the quiet by slipping her glasses off and folded them, leaving them on top of her pile of books.  
  
  
“You don’t need those all the time?”  
  
  
Tara voice was tinged with curiosity but felt her mouth go dry as Willow looked up and even more vibrant green eyes came into focus, now unclouded by the frames. She quickly took a long gulp of her coffee as Willow just smiled.  
  
  
“No, I only wear them if I know I’m gonna be reading or concentrating for long periods of time. I get headaches otherwise.”  
  
  
Tara nodded, then her brow creased in confusion.  
  
  
“Then why were you wearing them this morning?” she asked but saw Willow’s eyes widen and realised why, “You had plans this morning. I’m sorry, you really didn’t have to buy me coffee.”  
  
  
“No, really, I wanted to,” Willow hastened to reassure, “I was just gonna hang in the library ‘cause I don’t have any classes this morning and I had nothing better to do. But this counts as ‘something better to do’ so...yeah.”  
  
  
Tara smiled shyly again.  
  
  
“It does?”  
  
  
“Yeah,” Willow nodded with a matching smile, “I mean...making new friends is nice...right?”  
  
  
Tara nodded back but her eyes looked saddened for just a moment.  
  
  
_Friends. What were you expecting Tara? But she’s right, friends would be nice. Friends would be very nice. Friends means I still get to look into those beautiful green eyes._  
  
  
“Right. I’d like to have a friend,” she eventually answered, “I haven't met many people since I came out here.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head in disbelief.  
  
  
“That’s not right. You're so nice, you must have lots of friends.”  
  
  
Tara gave a one-shouldered shrug. She didn't want to go into specifics of her lack of socialising pre-college, though she did feel some pride that she was holding a conversation well. She had to admit that Willow deserved a lot of that recognition - she was making it easy for them to just chat, a phenomenon she'd never understood too well but was thoroughly enjoying.  
  
  
“Guess I’m just choosy,” she replied eventually and saw Willow’s smile falter, so quickly added, “I’d choose you.”  
  
  
Willow visibly brightened.  
  
  
“To be your friend?”  
  
  
_To be my everything._  
  
  
Tara blinked in surprise of her own thought and quickly drank some coffee to mask the look on her face.  
  
  
“Definitely. You seem like great friend material.”  
  
  
“Well, great,” Willow beamed, before giving a definitive nod, “So, friends...know things about each other, right? Like...your major?”  
  
  
“Social work,” Tara replied, settling into the conversation, “Sophomore.”  
  
  
“I’m a sophomore too,” Willow responded happily, “But psychology.”  
  
  
Tara got a curious look on her face.  
  
  
“Psychology? That’s pretty different from computers.”  
  
  
Willow blushed that Tara had remembered any part of her inane babble from earlier.  
  
  
“I figured I had machines down, so why not try and learn about the mind?” she replied with a laugh, “I don’t really think I’ll ever settle into a job as a psychologist or anything but...I like learning about like, behaviour and things. Why people do what they do. Computers are so simple, you give it a command and it does it, no questions asked. People...aren’t. So it’s interesting.”  
  
  
Tara had a look on her face between smitten and impressed.  
  
  
“That certainly seems like a good reason to declare a major.”  
  
  
Willow was pleased, feeling oddly gratified that this person she'd known for a half hour approved of her decisions.  
  
  
“So social work? Do you want to be a social worker?”  
  
  
“Uh huh,” Tara replied with a smile that held a tinge of sadness, “I want to help kids. You know that are...kids who need help.”  
  
  
Willow saw the sadness of Tara's smile reach her eyes and without thinking, reached across the table to entwine their fingers, giving her hand a comforting squeeze. She jerked her hand back almost straight away when she realised what she was doing and looked down at the lid of her coffee cup.  
  
  
“That’s good. Wanting to help. The kids will be lucky to have you.”  
  
  
“Um, thanks,” Tara replied, staring down at her hand in awe for a moment at how wonderful it had felt to have Willow’s there, before snapping back to attention, “T-that means a lot.”  
  
  
Willow continued to stare down at her coffee cup, worried she had managed to mess up her new friendship already before becoming aware of eyes staring at her and looked up to see Tara softly smiling. Happy that she still seemed interested in talking to her, she decided to continue her inquiries.  
  
  
“So, we’d be around the same age, huh? I’m 19.”  
  
  
Tara smiled a little wider in relief for the same reason, happy they were still talking.  
  
  
“I’m 20. I was 20 on January 1st. New Year’s baby.”  
  
  
“Cool!” Willow exclaimed, bouncing a little in her seat, “I’m 20 in April. Um...showery baby?”  
  
  
“As in April showers?” Tara asked, laughing when Willow gave a shy nod, “That’s a good one.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head slightly.  
  
  
“Most people think my jokes are stupid.”  
  
  
Tara was the one to shake her head this time.  
  
  
“I think they’re funny.”  
  
  
“Oh,” Willow replied with a smile, “Well then you can be my official joke tester-outer.”  
  
  
“Okay,” Tara nodded with a grin, “All future humorous idioms go through me.”  
  
  
Willow giggled again, loving the way Tara talked and phrased things, but her glee was short-lived when she noticed her glancing down at her watch.  
  
  
“Do you have to go?” she asked, trying not to convey her disappointment.  
  
  
“Yes,” Tara replied, not even trying to hide her own disappointment, but she knew there was no way she could miss her second class, “I’m sorry. I have an exam. And I, um, need to run up to my dorm to get changed.”  
  
  
She opted not to tell Willow about missing her first class and would have been quite willing to forgo this one too if it wasn't for the test that was scheduled.  
  
  
“Your shirt!” Willow exclaimed in response, hands covering her mouth, “I got coffee all over it, I’m so sorry, I forgot.”  
  
  
“Willow, it’s fine,” Tara replied with a genuine smile, “I’m sure it’ll wash out.”  
  
  
Willow blushed when Tara said her name – she wasn’t sure how or why, but it sounded different coming from her lips. Soft and sweet and almost…pretty.  
  
  
“No, I said I’d get it dry-cleaned and I will,” she replied quickly with a definitive shake of her head, “If, um...you could meet me tomorrow, wearing a new shirt obviously, and with that shirt and I can take it and get it dry-cleaned and then bring it back to you. I mean, it’s my fault, it’s not fair for you to have to go out of your way to go to a dry-cleaners.”  
  
  
_And that would mean I get at least two more chances to see you. Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say yes..._  
  
  
“Okay,” Tara replied with a coy shyness, “If you insist.”  
  
  
“Great!” Willow replied, her smile stretching from ear-to-ear, “So tomorrow? To um, collect your shirt?”  
  
  
“Sure,” Tara nodded, eager to have a solid plan to see Willow again, “I just have one class in the morning.”  
  
  
“I'm free after two...so say, like, three?” Willow asked with keen enthusiasm, getting a nod in return, “Yes. Okay. Here? Outside?”  
  
  
Tara downed the last of her coffee and stood up.  
  
  
“I’ll be here.”  
  
  
Willow beamed and nodded.  
  
  
“Great. Wonderful. And, um, I’m really sorry again. About the coffee and everything.”  
  
  
Tara got a bashful smile on her face.  
  
  
“I’d have a thousand coffees spilled over me if it meant I got to meet you,” she replied softly before ducking her head in embarrassment and gathering her books, “Bye Willow.”  
  
  
Willow raised her hand in a wave and watched as Tara left the coffee shop and walked away. She kept an eye on her, definitely not noticing the way her hips swayed as she moved.  
  
  
_Nope. Not looking at her ass at all. Definitely don't see that sway...or those curves..._  
  
  
She blushed at her thoughts but allowed herself to have them until Tara was out of sight, then dropped her head onto her books, a dreamy smile on her face.  
  
  
_This is the start of something magical._


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Willow skipped down the hallway and into her dorm room, a massive smile still plastered to her face.  
  
  
A smile that hadn't left her ever since she'd run in to Tara that morning.  
  
  
She’d decided to forgo her study plans - a concept quite alien to her - for the day after Tara had left the coffeehouse, figuring there was no way she would be able to concentrate when all she could think about was her new friend.   
  
  
She had wandered around the campus for a while before the weight of her books started to weigh her down and she decided to return to her room. She'd actually enjoyed the time just thinking about nothing in particular and had noted with interest that everything seemed brighter and lighter around her - which she attributed to taking the time to look and not rush around.   
  
  
_Must be it...nothing else changed...'cept I met Tara...Tara...her name is so pretty. I wonder what it means. I should ask her. Tomorrow. When I get to see her again!_  
  
  
She smiled at her roommate, Becky, who had been her roommate for as long as they'd been in college, as she entered her room and continued her skip-walk to her desk to drop off her books.  
  
  
Becky was lying on her bed, knees up and laptop resting on them, idly typing away at something.  
  
  
“I thought you’d be in the library all day,” she commented without looking up.  
  
  
“That’s really bad for your posture,” Willow replied, actually spinning over to her bed and sitting down with a bounce, “I didn’t get to the library.”  
  
  
That seemed to be intriguing enough for Becky to glance away from her laptop.  
  
  
“And why is that?”  
  
  
Willow pursed her lips in an attempt for nonchalance.  
  
  
“Just met a new friend is all.”  
  
  
Becky eyed her roommate curiously. She had gotten used to Willow's 'odd' behaviour and had come to learn how to decipher it, but there was something about her demeanour that was different to anything she'd seen in her friend before. She watched the way Willow rocked back and forth on the bed, keeping her hands linked under her knees and her feet kicking from under her.  
  
  
Definitely 'giddy-Willow'. But with something extra, a gleam in her eye.  
  
  
It only took her a second to reconcile what she was seeing with what she heard, and was fully at attention, laptop tossed down beside her, forgotten.   
  
  
“A girl...friend?”  
  
  
Willow almost jumped right up onto the bed, but busied herself by grabbing her pillow and squeezing it to her chest, chin resting on top.  
  
  
“She is a girl, who is currently a friend, but is also a girl that I really, really want to be a girlfriend of the romantic variety because she is so very, very beautiful and she’s funny and she’s kind, she wants to be social worker so she can help kids and isn’t that amazing? And I only talked to her for like an hour but I know she’s fantastically wonderful but I think she just wants to be friends and I don’t know what to do.”  
  
  
She hadn't quite meant for all of that to come out in one go, or to be so revealing in her affections, but apparently possessing feelings for someone did nothing to help her lack of control in articulation.   
  
  
In fact it made it worse.  
  
  
“So...yeah,” she finished somewhat lamely, but figured if it was out there now maybe she could get some advice from her far more learned-in-matters-of-the-heart roommate, “What do I do?”  
  
  
Becky sat up fully and turned to face Willow, a thoughtful look on her face. Her roommate having a crush was a Big Deal - and an as yet unexperienced one.  
  
  
“Start from the beginning. Tell me everything.”  
  
  
Willow looked off a moment with a dreamy smile as she again thought about the person who had lit up her morning, before focusing again. She needed advice.  
  
  
“Okay, so I was walking to the library, like I planned when I left here this morning-”  
  
  
“Yeah, thanks for banging into your nightstand so loudly, by the way,” Becky couldn't resist interrupting with a roll of her eyes, “You know I just love how early you like to wake up.”  
  
  
“Sarcasm not appreciated,” Willow replied in a snipe, “And if you don’t want to know...”  
  
  
Becky held her hands out in front of her defensively.  
  
  
“Okay, okay. Continue.”  
  
  
Willow closed her eyes, thoughts having been derailed for a moment, but it didn't help as her mind instantly flooded with thoughts of Tara again.  
  
  
“She smells so wonderful...”  
  
  
Becky cocked an eyebrow; she'd never heard Willow offer such a compliment about someone and had certainly never seen the smitten look on her face.  
  
  
“I think you’re skipping a little too far ahead...”  
  
  
Willow quickly opened her eyes again and nodded.   
  
  
“Right. Okay, so I was on my way to the library from here and I was carrying all my books in one, um, my left, hand and I used the other to pull my cell phone from my right pocket and check the time ‘cause I didn’t have my watch on, you know my normal watch, it has mickey mouse on it and his arms are the hands? I left it here this morning 'cause it kind of hurts when I lean on it too long and I figured I would be if I was writing lots of notes. So I have my phone in my hand, my right hand, and I look down, which, cue distraction from the path and next thing I know I’m on my butt and my books are everywhere, my pens too, and I look up and there’s this... beautiful... stunning... just... perfect girl standing there... and her hair is all shining in the sun, making her look like an angel...she just took my breath away...but then I glanced down and kablamo! I'd spilled her coffee all over her shirt, which was really pretty and blue and kind of had a purple running through it, or maybe that was just from the coffee, but it looked darker anyway. So obviously, I started to panic and I jumped up and took a tissue I had in my right pocket with my cell phone and started trying to clean the coffee up and then I realised I was basically feeling her up so I-”  
  
  
Becky stopped her roommate by holding up her hand when she realised she was taking the 'everything' thing to heart.  
  
  
“When I said everything, I didn't mean _everything_. Not every tiny detail is necessary.”  
  
  
Willow blushed as she realised how pedantic she was being and cleared her throat.  
  
  
“Okay. Sorry,” she replied, nodding to herself to tell her brain to give the highlights, “So I spilled her coffee on her, and she was really sweet about it all. Didn't get mad or anything. And I told her that I would buy her a replacement coffee, and a muffin, you know, to say sorry. She said she was free right then. So, duh, I might be a complete dummy and super dork, but you don't say no when an angel tells you she wants to spend more time with you! Question her sanity, maybe, but you don't so no!”  
  
  
“So you had coffee?” Becky prompted for her to continue.  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Uh huh, yeah. We went to the coffee shop, and I made my jackass #2 move by seeming like a stalker by knowing her coffee order-”  
  
  
“Read it off her first cup?” Becky interjected in a guess.  
  
  
“Yeah!” Willow replied, relieved not to have to explain, “And I told her the whole thing about your coffee corporation and me being head of theory, in full babble mode. Like expert level babble. But she didn't laugh, she smiled, this wonderful, adorable smile that only went up one side of her face. We had our coffees and we shared a muffin and talked, it was so easy. She laughed at my jokes and really listened to what I was saying and did I mention she smelled really good?”  
  
  
Becky looked troubled a second, all too aware how unskilled Willow was in dating or possible dating etiquette.   
  
  
“Uh, Will...you didn’t sniff her, did you?”  
  
  
“No!” Willow replied, a light flush rising in her cheeks, “She was just wearing a nice perfume and it...wafted over to me. It wafted, okay?!”  
  
  
“Okay, jeez,” Becky responded defensively, before grinning in delight at all that she'd heard, “Wow, you met a girl. My Willow met a girl. A real live girl, who I didn't even have to push you to meet!”  
  
  
“I met a girl,” Willow confirmed with a broad smile before it faltered, “But I don’t know what it means. The prospect of a date was much easier when there were no actual feelings involved. Awkward, yes, but easier.”  
  
  
Becky rolled her eyes a little at that.  
  
  
“You can't really know that. If you would just have let me set you up-”  
  
  
“I did let you set me up, Becky!” Willow cut her friend of, quite loudly, “With a bunch of different girls-”  
  
  
Becky eyed her as if to say 'are you serious?'.  
  
  
“Two girls.”  
  
  
“And another one from my LGBT group!” Willow retorted, squirming in discomfort at the memory of those 'dates', “Doesn't matter, I never felt anything.”  
  
  
Becky shook her head, having always thought her roommate treated the idea of dating unreasonably.  
  
  
“If you’d have just let them go past the first date-”  
  
  
“Why, Becky?” Willow questioned, with a sure shake of her head, a lot surer then than it ever had been before, “It was a waste of time. And I know definitely now that it was a waste of time because I could’ve spent all the time in the world with those girls and not felt a thing. All I had to do was stare at Tara for one second and I felt like my heart was a piece of butter melting on toast.”  
  
  
“Tara?” Becky asked with a small smile, ignoring the odd metaphor and letting the ideals of her roommate's dating history go, “Nice name.”  
  
  
Willow seemed appeased again as she thought of Tara and clung to the pillow.  
  
  
“Isn’t it? It's so beautiful. Just like she is,” she replied before falling back down onto her bed and sighing, “Becky, I don’t know what to do! What do I do? You're supposed to be giving me advice!”  
  
  
Becky folded her legs beneath herself, ready to take on the role of dating guru.  
  
  
“Well you said you talked. Was it flirty?”  
  
  
Willow contemplated the question and realised she had little idea what flirty dialogue would actually consist of.  
  
  
“She called me cute... Super cute actually.”  
  
  
Becky gave an encouraging look.  
  
  
“Well that’s a good start. And you said she laughed at your jokes. She’d have to like you _a lot_ for that.”  
  
  
Willow grabbed her pillow and flung it across the room in retaliation, but stayed focused.  
  
  
“Do I ask her out? What if I do and she gets weirded out and never wants to see me again and – oh god, Becky, I don’t even know if she’s into girls! I just...I never even thought! Big gaymo here just assumes everyone is gay! She could have a boyfriend for all I know! Ugghh! Why is this so hard?!”  
  
  
She covered her face with her hands and groaned loudly, annoyed that yet another possible impedance had presented itself. Becky was kind enough not to burden her roommate with some hackneyed phrase or stale adage about the difficulties of dating and relationships, opting to help her be positive.  
  
  
“So ask her. Are you seeing her again?”  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Yeah. Tomorrow. I'm picking up her shirt to dry-clean, and I think she wants to hang out too. She said she wanted to be friends.”  
  
  
Becky clapped her hands together, as if the whole situation was resolved.  
  
  
“Well there you go. It’s normal for a friend to ask about relationships, she won’t think it’s weird. Scope her out, feel around, guess how she’s feeling. Come on, Will, what the hell are you doing a psychology degree for if it’s not to work out what people are thinking?”  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“There’s a difference between working out the mechanisms of the broad human mind and figuring out whether the girl of my dreams wants to be the girl of my reality.”  
  
  
Becky looked surprised - it was a big enough deal that Willow would talk about someone in such a way, but she could tell that her roommate really meant it.  
  
  
“Wow. You have it bad.”  
  
  
Willow sighed dramatically, some might say love-struck.  
  
  
“If your heart skipping a beat, sweaty palms, weak knees, stomach flutters and not being able to think about anything else but how her eyes are the deepest blue I’ve ever seen and how I could spend days just staring into her soul constitutes having it bad, then yeah. I have it really, really bad.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Hey! Tara! Hi!”  
  
  
Tara spun around at the sound of her name being eagerly called and smiled when she saw Willow coming from the coffee shop she was standing in front of, a cup in each hand, one of which was thrust towards her.  
  
  
“More coffee?” she asked with a smile, “You already got me a replacement.”  
  
  
“Friends buy friends coffee,” Willow replied cheerily, then noticed the small plastic bag hanging from Tara's wrist and made a grab for it, “Is this your shirt? I’ll have it back asap.”  
  
  
“Willow, you really don’t have to get it dry-cleaned,” Tara responded shyly, “I have good detergent.”  
  
  
“I’m sure you do,” Willow rushed to reassure she didn't think Tara was less than capable of cleaning her own shirt, “But I want to. Please? It’d make me feel better.”  
  
  
Tara just smiled that crooked smile again that tuned Willow into a puddle.  
  
  
“Okay. If you insist.”  
  
  
“I do,” Willow replied resolutely before tacking on hopefully, “Did you wanna hang out? I mean, if you’re not busy or made new plans?”  
  
  
Tara's hands twisted around her coffee cup and she bounced just slightly up on her feet.  
  
  
“I’d love to hang out.”   
  
  
“Great!” Willow beamed in delight, then looked over her shoulder, “I-it was pretty crowded in there. Noisy. There's, um...there’s a big oak tree I study by sometimes. I know it’s February and kinda chilly but it’s nice and sunny...and we could talk.”  
  
  
She hoped she was appearing as aloof as she was intending and not making too big a deal out of wanting to talk - but she wanted to take Becky's advice and scope Tara out a little.  
  
  
“We have warm coffee,” Tara replied heartily in indication that she was okay with staying outside despite the nippy weather, “Lead the way.”  
  
  
Willow grinned in glee and almost grabbed Tara's hand to hold, only realising at the last second that that was not an appropriate ‘friend’ thing to do. She covered by pretending she was reaching for her cell and brought it out, acting like there was something interesting on the screen.  
  
  
“Sorry. Just a reminder about a, um, study group I have...later, way later!” she chuckled nervously, internally kicking herself for her near faux-pas, “Um, so the tree. It’s not far. This way...”  
  
  
She pointed to the left of them and took a step in that direction, smiling when Tara followed in step.  
  
  
“So did your exam go well yesterday?” she asked after a moment, deciding she could both 'scope out' and just have a nice conversation at the same time, “The one you were going to?”  
  
  
“I was, um...kinda distracted,” Tara answered honestly - her thoughts had been almost point for point the same as Willow's were about her over the past 30 hours, “But you know, it wasn't for my final grade or anything. I can make it up. College is...college.”  
  
  
“Lectures and notes,” Willow agreed, pointing again when the large oak tree she'd been referencing came into view, “I never really went for the whole ‘going wild, getting drunk and partying’ side of college life. The grass is dry if you want to sit.”  
  
  
Tara found a soft patch of grass and settled down, folding her legs underneath herself. She left her cup in her lap and smiled softly.  
  
  
“Me either. I’m not opposed to having fun, I just don’t see the point if I can’t remember it the next day. Plus that wouldn't really be my idea of...fun. I don't like drinking much.”  
  
  
She left out it was more the stench of booze that she'd grown to 'dislike' and the effects it had had on her father - though by choice she'd opted not to find out what the effects would be on a whole bar full of college students.  
  
  
Willow sat opposite but stretched her legs out, then nodded in agreement.  
  
  
“Can't say I've never had a drink...I've actually gotten drunk a few times,” she admitted, almost shame-faced, “My roommate’s big on the booze. I mean, not to serious, unhealthy levels or anything, but she likes to party. I’ve gone out with her a few times, mostly just when there were bands playing at the college bars and stuff, but I don’t really gel too well with that side of things. She’s my best friend and we get on great and I wouldn’t change her for anything, we just have separate night lives, you know? She’s beer and boys and I’m books and...well, not boys.”  
  
  
Tara nodded along as Willow spoke, still smiling at her. She didn't hold her father being an aggressive drunk against anyone else who wanted to drink, and she knew most people didn't wait until they were 'legal' to do so. She was appreciative that Willow didn't like to get drunk every night though - it left room to be able to hang out in the evenings.  
  
  
More intriguing to her to her though, was Willow's last statement.  
  
  
 _Does that mean she’s just not into relationships...or she’s not into relationships with boys?_  
  
  
Willow noticed Tara looking at her intently and blushed, unsure whether she'd revealed too much.  
  
  
Tara realised she was making Willow uncomfortable and quickly looked away, but was unsure how to respond - did she acknowledge what had been said, or ignore it? What if she was picking it up wrong?  
  
  
“I like to read too,” she said eventually, opting to go for neutral ground, “A good storyline is all the stimulation I need.”  
  
  
Willow eagerly agreed with a nod and figured now was an opportunity for 'scoping'.  
  
  
“So, what else do you do for fun?” she asked, taking a casual sip of her coffee, “Boyfriend?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head, but her expression gave nothing away.  
  
  
Willow waited a moment, hoping for some elaboration, but got nothing.  
  
  
“Right,” she continued, trying to think of a better way to ask ‘do you get off the train at girls town' before deciding she was being far too convoluted and should revert back to normal conversation, “Watch any TV? I watch some stuff on my laptop. I like comedies, I love Will & Grace!”  
  
  
“I've seen that a couple of times,” Tara answered with a smile, “I really like cop shows too. I always try to guess who the killer is before they actually tell us. I’m never right.”  
  
  
“Me either. They're purposely sneaky...and not very factually accurate a lot of the time,” Willow responded knowledgably, “So you like the CSI’s and Law and Orders and all that? I always wondered why they had so many.”  
  
  
“I watch every now and then. At least when no one else is in the student lounge. I really like that Special Victims Unit, Law and Order one,” she replied, tapping her fingers against her cup before adding on bashfully, “I kind of have a bit of a crush on the lead.”  
  
  
Willow was familiar with the show in question and saw her chance to answer the question she’d been trying to ask before.  
  
  
“Christopher Meloni?” she asked nonchalantly, taking a long sip of her coffee right after to hide the anxious look on her face.  
  
  
Tara shook her head again, but with her lips quirked up demurely on one side.  
  
  
“No. The, um, lady.”  
  
  
Willow was so lost in Tara's smile that it took her a few seconds to register what had been said, but once she did, lit up like a light bulb and had to dig her heels into the ground to stop from jumping up to do a happy dance.  
  
  
“That's cool. She's pretty,” she managed to speak with a reservedness very much not indicative of how she was feeling on the inside, “So, I, um, guess that renders my question about the boyfriend pretty redundant...Girlfriend?”  
  
  
Her voice betrayed her at the end by going up an octave or two.  
  
  
“No,” Tara shook her head, then moved a little closer to Willow without realising, “I've never...I just...I think you should meet someone and they should take your breath away. That’s never happened to me.”  
  
  
 _Until I met you._  
  
  
“I know how you feel. I've been told I'm naïve,” Willow replied with a wide smile that Tara thought the same as her, “Oh and um, just so you, ah, know, when I said not boys...I meant not boys. As in, yes girls.”  
  
  
Tara hid a grin of delight behind her cup until she composed herself.  
  
  
“Really?”  
  
  
“Uh huh,” Willow nodded gleefully, thinking she caught a hint of that grin, “It's funny, huh? We must give off some kind of frequency.”  
  
  
“Maybe,” Tara replied with a quiet laugh, before her face took on the same forced attempt at aloof that Willow had attempted earlier, “S-so have you got a girlfriend?”  
  
  
Willow shook her head quickly.  
  
  
“No. My roommate – her name’s Becky by the way – she set me up on some dates with these girls in a few of her classes...and I was in an LGBT society freshman year, there was a girl there that asked me out. Not trying to seem all 'look, wow, all these girls wanna date me' or anything. And they never went past date on-, um, three,” she embellished slightly, not wanting Tara to think she couldn't keep the interests of someone, “Actually, the same reason you said. I figured if you can’t feel that...that spark, you know? Even if I didn't know what it was supposed to feel like, I knew that I didn’t. Not fair to the other girls either. I want that breathless thing you said too, but never had it.”  
  
  
 _Until you knocked me on my ass. I haven’t been able to breathe since._  
  
  
Tara listened as Willow spoke and found herself becoming more and more enamoured. She thought she possibly caught a longing glance at the end, a glance she knew she was guilty of herself and wondered if she could tell her friend that she had actually been struck breathless, with her.   
  
  
Ask whether it was possible she'd caused the same reaction. She’s caused something. She knew that much. Unfortunately her lack of experience in both friend- and relationships made her unsure of the dynamic between them, not to mention the fact they'd only spent a short amount of time together, even if that time had been wonderful.  
  
  
She was aware of her emotions; she knew she was attracted to Willow, knew she would very much be interested in things beyond a friendship, even if friendship was more than she’d ever been given. What she didn't, and couldn't, know was Willow's feelings, and figured this was something she herself wouldn't be able to take a lead in.   
  
  
She could be her friend and see if anything stemmed from that.  
  
  
 _Time, Tara, give it time. It's not like you would pounce over and kiss her right this second. Just talk. Get to know her._  
  
  
Happier at sorting her thoughts a little, she relaxed her shoulders and smiled.  
  
  
“So you were part of the LGBT society? Are you in any other clubs”   
  
  
“Just for freshman year,” Willow answered, confident she'd gotten some valuable information and could take a break and just let herself enjoy the afternoon, “I was part of the computer club and the book club too.”  
  
  
“Was?” Tara asked curiously, “Not anymore?”  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“Nah. The computer club just talked about things I already knew about and the book club weren’t into the same books I was, so I left those pretty quick. I stayed in the LGBT club for my whole freshman year, they were really great when I came out to my parents and it didn’t go so well, but I wasn't that into it this year. I wanted to keep up with my studies, and with the failed date…the girl was nice but kinda pissy that I 'blew her off'. I tried to explain everything I said to you but...well, you know. It was awkward.”  
  
  
Tara nodded understandingly.  
  
  
“You don’t have to explain yourself to me. I never joined any clubs at all, so committing to one for any amount of time is an achievement in my book,” she replied warmly, before her eyes creased in sympathy, “I’m sorry your coming out didn’t go so well. Are things better now?”  
  
  
Willow shook her head, but didn't seem too cut up about it.  
  
  
“It’s okay. I don’t know what I expected really. I mean, I just made the one phone call, got an earful about letting them down and my religion down, though I always thought that seemed like more of a front, 'cause they never had any issue with gay people until it was me. It was a rough call...they said I wasn't their daughter any more. Not nice to hear. But at least it wasn't drawn out.”  
  
  
Tara felt her heart sink for her friend.  
  
  
“Willow, that’s terrible. I’m so sorry.”  
  
  
Willow just shrugged.  
  
  
“Yeah, it sucked at the time, but I’ve had like...a year to come to terms with it. We were never particularly close anyway. It’s fine, really, Tara,” she replied when she saw the look on Tara’s face, “Honestly. If they’re ever a part of my life again, then...well, cool. But if they’re not, I accept that too. It’s their choice.”  
  
  
Tara could only offer a comforting smile.  
  
  
“You're really strong.”  
  
  
Willow felt a sense of pride that Tara viewed her in such a way and smiled back.  
  
  
“So your coming out went a bit better then?”  
  
  
Tara was completely taken aback by the question, not having registered in her mind that a discussion about families would be turned back on her. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, before she managed to rein herself in and cleared her throat.  
  
  
“W-well, I never really came out to my parents. I don’t...I don’t speak to my Dad. I guess we have that in common. And my...” she trailed off, sad, “My Mom died when I was 10.”  
  
  
Willow’s features softened and she scooted over to give Tara's shoulder a squeeze.  
  
  
“That's awful. I’m so sorry. I know that probably doesn’t mean anything-”  
  
  
“It means something,” Tara cut Willow off softly, feeling comfortable enough to cover Willow's hand on her shoulder with hers, “Thank you.”  
  
  
They shared a look for a moment until Willow's eyes fell to their hands, and Tara quickly retracted hers, thinking she had lingered too long. Willow felt a pang of loss for a moment before dropping her own hand by her side.  
  
  
“So no parental coming out woes. That's of the good,” she said, trying to break through the heaviness between them with some levity, “So wait...if you never came out to your family...and you said yesterday you haven't really had friends, and no girlfriend...Tara have you ever actually come out? I mean, obviously apart from to yourself? Have you ever like...said the words?”  
  
  
Tara’s brow crinkled as she considered the question. She couldn’t remember a time where she wasn’t comfortable with her sexuality – sure, she’d grown up in a small, predominantly Christian town but even when she was young it never seemed odd that her allegiances always fell more towards girls than boys.   
  
  
She hadn’t had a word to describe herself until she entered high school and learned just through hearing things from the other kids, but even when they denigrated gay people, she never felt like it was something to be ashamed of. It was as natural as breathing to her. And if there was anything her mother had managed to instil in her before her untimely passing, it was that she should always be proud to be herself.  
  
  
Apart from the credible sense of self she managed to keep during the darker times of her time, more pressing issues by way of her father's fists were enough of an incentive not to publicise it - he didn't need a reason and she had enough sense not to make things worse for herself. She could be happy with who she was and happy not to shout it from the rooftops at the same time.  
  
  
But now that Willow had brought it up, she thought it probably was odd that those specific words had never left her mouth.  
  
  
“I guess not,” she answered, twirling her finger around the lid of her cup, “I always knew and never had anyone to tell.”  
  
  
Willow smiled, thinking Tara's fidgeting was adorable.  
  
  
“Why don't you tell me?”   
  
  
Tara looked up in confusion.  
  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
  
“Tell me,” Willow repeated with an insistent nod of her head, “Come out to me.”  
  
  
Tara was bewildered.  
  
  
“But I already did.”  
  
  
Willow gave a little grin.  
  
  
“No, you told me you had a crush on a lady-cop. You didn't say the words.”  
  
  
Tara wasn't sure what Willow was trying to do, but decided to go along with it. She opened her mouth to 'say the words', but they got caught in her throat and she blushed.  
  
  
“You’ve made a big deal out of it, it feels weird.”  
  
  
Willow just smiled, offering a kind, patient face. Tara recognised what Willow was doing, giving her a safe opportunity to have a 'milestone' event and smiled appreciatively.  
  
  
“I’m gay,” she said, easily this time, feeling enlightened somehow even though it didn't change anything.  
  
  
Willow beamed and took Tara's hand, giving it a firm shake.  
  
  
“Congratulations, Tara Maclay. You just came out. Expect your introductory packet in the mail,” she joked, getting a laugh for her efforts, “Hey, what does your name mean? I was wondering last night and forgot to look it up.”  
  
  
It took Tara a second to process the jump in conversation, but she snapped to attention when she saw Willow's expectant face.  
  
  
“Oh, it means either 'Queen' in Gaelic or 'Star' in Sanskrit.”   
  
  
Willow smiled, liking the answer.  
  
  
 _Queen or Star. That sounds about right. I'd happily have her be either of mine..._  
  
  
“-hy?”  
  
  
Willow blinked as she realised Tara had asked something.  
  
  
“Um, sorry?”  
  
  
“Why?” Tara repeated, curious as to why Willow was interested.  
  
  
“Oh!” Willow replied, realising that it probably was an odd question to ask a friend, “I'm, ah, interested in names. Willow just means Willow, so you know, boring. But I like your name. It's pretty.”  
  
  
She averted her gaze to hide the blush on her face at that, but if she hadn't she would have seen Tara was in the exact same boat.  
  
  
“I like hanging out with you,” Tara piped up shyly when she felt her cheeks start to calm down.  
  
  
Willow looked up and could only smile.  
  
  
“Maybe we could keep hanging out? If you wanted?”  
  
  
Tara nodded keenly.  
  
  
“I do want. Very much.”  
  
  
Willow felt her heart lift in her chest, delighted at the prospect of continued time spent with Tara.  
  
  
“Great!”  
  
  
And it was.  
  
  
They had a friendship, and there was an undeniable deeper bond. They enjoyed each other's company and had plans to continue being in it.   
  
  
There was _something_ there.  
  
  
And that was enough.  
  
  
For now.


	3. Chapter 3

  
“Again, Willow? Is there one day this week you haven’t spent with Tara?”  
  
  
Willow sprayed herself with some body spray to freshen up, then sat on her bed to contemplate the question.  
  
  
“No,” she answered finally, a smile coming to her face at the fact, “No I haven’t.”  
  
  
It had been ten days since their afternoon spent talking by the oak tree, and they had kept up steady contact since, making plans to see each other every day, even if it was just for an hour. Willow always brought them coffees despite Tara protesting each time that she didn't owe her any more. They stuck around campus, and the tree, if the weather was nice or found a warm place inside to sit and talk if it wasn't.  
  
  
Both generally steered away from further talk of their parents, not wanting to taint the good time they were having together, but Tara did speak about the some of the happier memories she had of her mother and Willow opened up about her ‘geek-infested roots’ and how it had caused her some hassle in high school.  
  
  
As well as that, they talked about their respective classes, some professors they'd both encountered, books they were reading and other interests they enjoyed. Once, on a nicer day, Willow had pointed out a funny shape she'd spotted in the clouds and they'd lost hours quietly identifying more, spending a long while in complete silence, just content with each other.  
  
  
Willow was particularly excited for their meeting this particular evening, because it was the first time they'd arranged to meet 'after dark'. Their daytime schedules had clashed with an extra credit assignment Willow had due, and so only had the evening free. She'd been delighted when Tara had agreed to the evening with her - even if the plan was just to sit by 'their' tree and talk, like they normally would, doing so at night was just one step closer to a real date.  
  
  
A date which neither had broached yet; or, as Willow felt, hadn’t quite plucked up the courage to ask for.   
  
  
She wanted to ask. There had even been occasions when she almost had, times when she was almost sure she felt a reciprocation of her feelings from Tara, but something blocked her each time. She didn't think she could cope if she was rejected.  
  
  
“-dea?”  
  
  
Willow blinked a few times as she realised Becky was standing over and talking to her, having been lost in her own internal musings.  
  
  
“Huh?”  
  
  
Becky sighed; she knew exactly where Willow's thoughts were.  
  
  
“I said do you really think that’s a good idea?”  
  
  
Willow's lips dropped in a frown.  
  
  
“Why wouldn’t it be?”  
  
  
Becky sat at the chair by her desk and started to slip her shoes on. While initially being delighted that her best friend had found a potential romantic interest, as the days had dragged on, it had turned to concern.  
  
  
“Because...” she replied, sighing again, “I know you. And you’re falling for her. Hard. And if she’s not feeling the same way and just wants friendship...you’re going to be crushed.”  
  
  
Willow's frown turned into a pout and turned away, pretending to search for something atop her nightstand.  
  
  
“Yeah well I don’t want to think about that.”  
  
  
Becky shook her head.  
  
  
“Willow...”  
  
  
“Becky, I said I don’t wanna think about it!” Willow replied loudly, throwing her hands up exasperatedly, “I’m still...scoping her out, feeling around. Like you told me to. So...that’s what I’m doing.”  
  
  
Becky knew the annoyance wasn't really directed towards her, but at the situation. If her roommate wanted to stay oblivious for a while, then she'd let her. She had yet to meet the now famous Tara, so she couldn't draw her own conclusions from their interactions, but it didn't stop her knowing she'd need to be there for Willow.   
  
  
Whether that was to squeal excitedly if the relationship ever blossomed or be there with chocolate and tissues and if it all fell apart.   
  
  
“'Kay, Will. Whatever you think is best.”  
  
  
Willow felt bad for snapping, but didn't want to be put in a dour mood so close to meeting Tara. She spun back around to Becky and sighed.  
  
  
“If friends is all she wants to be then I will be her greatest friend in the world. I need her in my life. That's not even a question. And I’m gonna fall for her. I can’t stop it. It’s already happening, happened. If that causes some huge, massive problem...I will deal with it. Whenever that is. Until then...until then, I’m clinging to the possibility that she could ever want me back. Okay? Can't I have that?”  
  
  
Becky just nodded.  
  
  
“Sure, Will. You can have that.”  
  
  
Willow gave a resolute nod to stave off the feeling of dejection.  
  
  
“So you’re going somewhere tonight?” she asked after another moment, gesturing towards her roommate, “That’s a nice dress.”  
  
  
Becky checked her appearance in the mirror and tucked the hem of her dress up a little.  
  
  
“Yeah, well if you don’t make an effort on Valentine’s Day, then when do you?”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes widened in surprise.  
  
  
“It’s Valentine’s Day?!”  
  
  
“Uh, yeah,” Becky replied with a ‘duh’ expression on her face, “Have you not seen the cut-out hearts all over campus?”  
  
  
“I thought they were the party advertisements that are always around,” Willow responded, jumping up from her bed and bouncing up and down on her feet, “Tara agreed to meet me on Valentine’s Day. That...that could be a good sign, right?”  
  
  
Becky offered a positive smile.  
  
  
“Yeah, it could.”  
  
  
Willow clapped her hands together once, hope restored.  
  
  
“Cool. Great. So, um, who’ve you got a date with? Anyone I know?”  
  
  
Becky shrugged.  
  
  
“Just a guy from my poetry class, Andrew. We’re getting some Italian food and going dancing.”  
  
  
Willow grinned playfully.  
  
  
“Should I expect you home tonight?”   
  
  
Becky gave a sly wink.  
  
  
“Depends on how good a dancer he is.”  
  
  
Willow giggled and was about to wish her best friend a good evening, when a thought occurred to her.  
  
  
“Hey, do you think I should bring some food? I was gonna bring a blanket anyway ‘cause the grass was kinda dew-y when I was walking past it earlier...I could get something delivered and bring it with me? I mean, it's late, kinda...she might not have eaten in a while.”  
  
  
Becky exhaled slowly - she had no idea if she should be encouraging Willow or not.  
  
  
“That would be…date-like.”  
  
  
“It could be an experiment!” Willow exclaimed suddenly, the scientific part of her brain going into overdrive, “I can set everything up like a date and see what her reactions would be to that! To being on a date! With me! So it’s like a...pseudo-date. Which, if nothing else, is another step towards a real date.”  
  
  
She nodded happily as she spoke, delighted to have figured out some way to at least try and further her relationship with Tara.  
  
  
“Yeah, I’m gonna order Chinese food. She said she liked Chinese food the other day when we were cloud spotting and I said one looked like a fortune cookie! Where’s my phone?”  
  
  
Becky stood up and grabbed her purse from the bed.  
  
  
“Good luck with your pseudo-date,” she said as she made her way over to the door, “I gotta go.”  
  
  
Willow covered the mouthpiece of her phone which was pressed against her ear and smiled at her friend.  
  
  
“Have a good night. Thanks for all the advice,” she said warmly before speaking back into the phone when someone greeted her on the other end, “Hi, can I get a delivery please? BC campus. Yeah, can I get...”  
  
  
She placed an order of the things she liked and threw in a couple of extra dishes in case Tara had different tastes. When she’d finished ordering, she looked down and decided the outfit she had on wasn’t good enough for a date, pseudo or otherwise.   
  
  
She walked over to her closet and opened it, looking through for a few moments before pulling out a forest-green halterneck top, one which would have been something she'd normally pass over for its lack of fuzziness, but had been a birthday present from Becky the year before. She held it against herself and decided it went well with the black pants she was already wearing.   
  
  
She pulled the shirt she had on over her head and dropped it on her bed before fitting the halterneck snugly over her frame. She turned around a few times in front of her mirror, straightening the fabric out before grabbing getting some green eyeshadow and applying a light amount on her lids, hoping the overall effect was appealing.  
  
  
She spent another minute checking herself out before finding the spare blanket she had under her bed. She left it on her desk and sat down, biting the skin around her thumb as she contemplated how she'd go about this 'pseudo-date'.  
  
  
 _Stop overthinking. Ha! Who do you think you're speaking to? Right, yourself. Talking to yourself because you're completely insane. Get all the crazy out now, brain, 'cause you're not allowed be crazy tonight! I specifically ban it!_  
  
  
She nodded to herself, resolve face fully in force, before the shrill ringing of her cell disturbed her. She quickly answered and confirmed her dorm building, then got ready to go downstairs. A quick glance at the alarm clock on her nightstand told her it was about time to set off to see Tara anyway, so she threw the waist-length black jacket that was hanging over the chair at her desk and slipped it over her shoulders, then checked her pockets for wallet and keys.  
  
  
She slipped the blanket under one arm and flicked the lightswitch off, then left her dorm and went downstairs to wait for the food delivery guy. She only had to wait a couple of minutes before he arrived and she paid him while taking the paper bag in her other hand.  
  
  
“Keep the change,” she said warmly when he tried to hand her back some coins, before taking a deep inhale of the brisk air and set off for the tree.  
  
  
She grew cheerier as she approached, excited about her 'experiment', and would have skipped if her hands hadn't been so crowded and weighing her down. The sun had completely set, but the sky was still a dark blue in twilight, the stars just beginning to peek out. She arrived at the tree in a few minutes and set everything down on the ground, spreading the blanket out and unpacking the cartons of food.  
  
  
“Are we having a picnic?”   
  
  
Willow's head shot up at the sound of Tara's voice and she jumped up with a smile.  
  
  
“Hi! I, um, I got us some food. I was kinda hungry so I thought you might be too. And I remembered you said you liked Chinese food...You do, right?”  
  
  
Tara heard some sound float into her ears, but she couldn't quite register what was said as she took in what Willow was wearing. She'd loved seeing the different styles of brightly coloured and textured shirts and pants Willow had worn each day, but she would have been lying if she said she didn't appreciate the figure-hugging halterneck or the way the deep green made her eyes pop.  
  
  
 _She looks so beautiful. And she went to all this effort...it’s almost like a date. Is she trying to tell me something? Does she want a date? That’s probably just wishful thinking, Tara. She’s not that shy. If she wanted to date, she’d ask. She’s just trying to make an effort for a friend so stop overanalysing and answer her._  
  
  
“I...I could eat,” she managed eventually, wondering if it would be okay to compliment the outfit.  
  
  
 _Friends can tell each other they look good, right?_  
  
  
Willow bounced in delight and didn't notice the lingering eyes on her as she gestured down to the blanket.  
  
  
“Great! I wasn’t sure what you liked exactly so I just got a few different things. I can order more if you don't like anything.”  
  
  
Tara nodded shyly and sat on the corner of the blanket.  
  
  
“You’re outfit is really pretty,” she said quickly as Willow got comfortable opposite her, “I really like your top.”  
  
  
Willow looked down and smiled; pleased she'd opted to change.  
  
  
“Thanks,” she replied, feeling herself burst with happiness at the compliment before a dash of reality hit her.  
  
  
 _It might not mean a thing. Friends tell each other they look good all the time. I just told Becky earlier._  
  
  
“Is that Moo shu pork?” Tara’s voice interrupted Willow's train of thought as she pointed at a container, “I love Moo shu pork.”  
  
  
Willow blinked for a moment, then pushed the container in question over towards her.  
  
  
“Yeah, me too. Don’t tell the Jew police though.”  
  
  
Tara laughed and Willow felt herself smiling from ear-to-ear that she was able to make her do so, then a quick look in the now empty bag made her smile falter.  
  
  
“Uh oh. They forgot to include those little plastic spoon/fork thingies.”  
  
  
Tara pointed at a couple of pairs of chopsticks that were already out.  
  
  
“We have those.”   
  
  
Willow eyed the utensils warily.  
  
  
“I, um...I haven’t the slightest idea how to use those.”  
  
  
Tara picked them up and handed one pair to Willow.  
  
  
“I can teach you. It’s easy. A guy in my study group taught me. We get take-out if we're staying up late sometimes.”  
  
  
“Are you sure?” Willow replied with a nervous chuckle, “I wouldn’t wanna...accidentally poke you in the eye or something...”  
  
  
“Don’t be silly,” Tara laughed, holding up her chopsticks in demonstration, “You hold one of them between your thumb and middle finger...it should be touching against the bottom of both.”  
  
  
Willow copied the blonde’s hand motions.  
  
  
“Like this?”  
  
  
“Exactly,” Tara smiled, before adjusting the second chopstick, “Now with this one, you put it between your thumb and your forefinger on top. Against the tip of your thumb and the pad of your forefinger.”  
  
  
Willow intellectually understood what Tara was saying to her and could see how the action was performed but when her brain send the signals down to her fingers, they somehow interpreted it as ‘toss the chopsticks in the air and make one hit your pretty friend in the forehead’.  
  
  
“Shit,” she exclaimed, scrambling over to the other side of the blanket so she was beside Tara, rubbing her thumb over the place when the utensil had hit, “I’m so sorry.”  
  
  
“It’s okay, don't worry about,” Tara replied with a soft sigh as Willow touched her, before composing herself and picking up the accidentally-thrown chopsticks, “Just plastic.”  
  
  
Willow sat back on her heels, a guilty look on her face.  
  
  
“A couple of plastics sticks to you and the rest of the world maybe, but in the hands of this spaz? Deadly weapons.”  
  
  
“I'm sure you can do it,” Tara replied, offering Willow the chopsticks back, “Sit back down, we'll try again with the sesame chicken, that should be easy to pick up.”  
  
  
Willow was reluctant to make an ass out of herself again, but couldn't resist a request from Tara. She sat back down and smiled when Tara shuffled right up close to her, then her eyes widened as she watched her friend pick up a piece of chicken and offer it to her. She silently closed her mouth over the offering, thankful she was able to do a task like that without messing up.  
  
  
“See? It's easy,” Tara somehow managed to speak despite being completely distracted by Willow's lips, “I-I’ll help.”  
  
  
She let her gaze flutter upwards, then held out the chopsticks for Willow to take. Willow did, but held them very carefully until Tara reached out to cover her hand, gently moulding her fingers until they took the right shape over the utensils. Tara used her hand’s position to guide Willow's hand down to the container again and helped her grab some of the contents before removing her hand completely.  
  
  
Willow kept her grasp tight on the chopsticks and carefully picked up the piece of meat. She looked up to meet Tara's eye and slowly, cautiously, brought it up to her mouth. She felt her heard start to pound as Tara took it between her lips and let her hand drop back down by her side. She looked between Tara's lips and eyes, not caring right then if she was being obvious  
  
  
“You did it,” Tara whispered when she finished, so low that the redhead wouldn’t have heard had they not been sitting so close together.  
  
  
Willow felt her breath start to come in shallow, heady gasps. She didn’t know whether her mind was playing cruel tricks on her, but it seemed as if their faces were inching closer and closer together. She was sure she recognised the look in Tara’s eyes - it was the exact same one shining in hers.   
  
  
Want.  
  
  
Was her plan working? Had setting things up like a date prompted Tara to be a bit more apparent with possible feelings? She wasn’t sure. She couldn’t tell. But she did know that Tara's lips were definitely closer to hers than they had been three seconds ago. Much closer. And they were getting even closer still. She licked her own lips in response and felt her eyes flutter closed. It was coming. Tara's lips were coming towards hers. They would be on hers any second...  
  
  
Until loud shouts from a few feet away from them made both girls spring apart in shock and surprise.  
  
  
“Wooo...hooooooo! Glug, glug, glug!”  
  
  
Willow gaped at the group of boys stumbling down the sidewalk nearby, some with beer bottles in their hands, the rest gulping the liquid down their throats. She felt like marching over there and smashing the bottles over all of their heads as her mind reeled from what had, or in fact, hadn't happened.   
  
  
She took a calming breath that did little to assuage her, before glancing over at Tara, who had picked up one of the containers of food and was picking at some of the food, examining the content intently, hiding flushing cheeks that Willow couldn't see.  
  
  
 _She’s acting like nothing happened. Did I...Did I imagine it?_  
  
  
“Frat boys, huh?” she managed to speak after a moment, “The only people who don’t want a date on Valentine’s days. At least not just one.”  
  
  
Tara’s mind was running to ninety after their almost-kiss. She had been just a millimetre away from sealing the deal when the interruption had happened and now couldn’t help but think it was fate’s way of stopping her from doing it. From ruining the one pure friendship she’d ever had. Sure, Willow hadn’t pulled away when she’d started to push closer but that was probably because she wouldn’t have even thought of the possibility of kissing her and so wouldn’t think to pull away.  
  
  
She decided in that moment that she’d been stopped from making what could have been a terrible mistake if it meant losing Willow as a friend. She knew she couldn’t let Willow see her flustered or anguished without arising suspicion so forced a smile instead.  
  
  
“Huh. I forgot it was Valentine’s day. Explains why I saw quite so many couples on my way here.”  
  
  
Willow’s face instantly fell.  
  
  
 _She didn’t know it was Valentine’s Day either. Which means she didn’t agree to spend time with me on Valentine’s Day. She agreed to spend time with me on any old day. Like every other day. Nothing special. No step forward. And my mind clearly must’ve imagined whatever the hell just happened. Or didn’t happen. She’s just eating those noodles like she didn’t just almost make all my dreams come true._  
  
  
She blinked away an errant tear that came to her eye, ashamed at letting herself have such a reaction and quickly composed herself as she picked up another of the containers and tried to eat. She didn’t really care that she still couldn’t use the chopsticks that well since her appetite had been rapidly suppressed by her own thoughts.  
  
  
“This is good Chinese,” Tara broke the silence after a few minutes of them eating quietly.  
  
  
“They deliver to campus,” Willow responded, feeling like it was a bit of a stupid answer but not knowing what else to say, “I can give you their number.”  
  
  
Tara gave a quiet nod.  
  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
  
They lapsed into silence and finished eating most of the food displayed in front of them. Willow packed all of the empty containers back into the bag and started tapping her fingers against her pants. Both of them noticed the shift in the mood of their evening and Tara, thinking was her fault, decided to start a new topic of conversation to try and get back to their normal friendliness.  
  
  
“Do you like the stars?”  
  
  
Willow looked up at the surprise question and offered a small smile.  
  
  
“Yeah. I really do, actually. They're supposed to make you feel all insignificant, but they made me feel like ... like I was in space or something... part of the stars. Part of something so much bigger than just me,” she replied before pointing upwards, “See, there’s Canis Minor. Oh and Cassiopeia. That’s ‘Little Dog’ and ‘The Queen’ to you and me.”  
  
  
Tara looked impressed.  
  
  
“I never knew the Latin names. I never knew any of the names actually. I always made up my own.”  
  
  
Willow looked at her friend with an inquisitive grin, not feeling quite so down on herself as she had been just a few minutes before.  
  
  
“You did? Will you...will you teach me? Unless they’re private or something.”  
  
  
“They’re not private,” Tara shook her head, moving over slightly so they were sitting shoulder-to-shoulder again and pointing upwards, “See right up there? That’s The Big Pineapple.”  
  
  
Willow giggled.  
  
  
“The Big Pineapple?”  
  
  
“Yes,” Tara nodded definitively, tracing a line of stars with her finger, “That right there is the base. Then it curves upwards.”  
  
  
Willow followed the curve with her eye and nodded, impressed.  
  
  
“It’s big.”  
  
  
“Hence the name,” Tara replied with a wry grin, before moving her fingers over to a different patch of stars, “And that... is Short Man Looking Uncomfortable. See that cluster of stars there in the middle? That’s the grimace.”  
  
  
Willow threw her head back in laughter.  
  
  
“Tell me more, tell me more.”  
  
  
Tara beamed that she had seemed to be able to get past the awkwardness she was sure she had caused before and moved her hand again.  
  
  
“Moose Getting A Sponge Bath.”  
  
  
“Oh I can see the antlers,” Willow replied in mock-seriousness, “It must be a male.”  
  
  
“Of course,” Tara replied in a similar mirth-filled tone, “It’s the female who has to give him the bath.”  
  
  
Willow giggled again.  
  
  
“Got any more?”  
  
  
Tara looked upwards and bit her lip in contemplation.  
  
  
“Little Pile O’ Crackers?” she suggested after a moment before shaking her head, “No, I don’t think that one works.”  
  
  
“No, I can see it!” Willow insisted, moving her hand beside Tara’s and tracing the same path her finger had, “Look, there’s the crackers...piling up...and there on the top, see the little swirl? That’s clearly the Cheese Wiz!”  
  
  
Tara gave a small laugh and dropped her hand.  
  
  
“You’re good at this,” she said before an errant yawn escaped her, making her cover her mouth, “Sorry.”  
  
  
“You sleepy?” Willow asked with a smile, glancing down at her watch, “Yeah, it’s getting pretty late. Can I walk you back to your dorm?”  
  
  
“Oh,” Tara replied, wishing she'd been able to suppress the yawn so they wouldn't have to part, “Yeah, sure. That’d be nice.”  
  
  
They both stood up and Willow gathered her blanket and folded it under her arm before taking the bag of empty containers and threw it in a nearby trashcan. She walked back over to Tara and once again found herself almost about to instinctively take her hand. She shoved her hand into her pocket to stop herself as she started walking alongside Tara, letting her lead the way since she realised she didn’t actually know which student house her friend resided in, they’d never discussed it.  
  
  
“I had a really fun night,” Tara said as they strolled along the grass, “No one’s ever understood my star constellations before.”  
  
  
“Well they’re just stupid poop-heads,” Willow replied in all seriousness, “They’re so much better than the other ones.”  
  
  
Tara smiled as she stopped outside a building.  
  
  
“Well this is me.”  
  
  
Willow nodded, only paying attention to Tara's smile again, before she realised where they were and did a double-take.  
  
  
“This is what?”  
  
  
“This is me,” Tara repeated, tugging the end of her shirt uncomfortably when Willow continued to just stare at her, wondering if there was an issue because she'd lucked out in getting a dorm in what happened to be the newest building on campus, “Is that a bad thing?”  
  
  
Willow looked between the building door and Tara in disbelief.  
  
  
“Tara, this is...I live here!”  
  
  
“You do?” Tara asked, surprised.  
  
  
“Yes!” Willow replied, almost shouting at this stage, “How have I never seen you in the lounge or getting food...or...or something!”  
  
  
Tara gave a small, shy shrug.  
  
  
“I don’t leave my room much. You know, except for class. Or I didn’t before I met you. I only went into the lounge when no one else was there.”  
  
  
Willow was completely flabbergasted but didn't know what else to say, so just opened the double glass doors.  
  
  
“Well I said I’d walk you to your dorm.”  
  
  
Tara slipped through the door and started walking down the hallway.  
  
  
“I’m on the ground floor, I have a single.”  
  
  
Willow nodded almost curtly, irrationally annoyed at herself for not discovering Tara sooner.  
  
  
“Lucky. I love Becky but it’d be nice to have some private space sometime too.”  
  
  
“You can come hang out in my room if you need some peace,” Tara offered before ducking her head shyly, “I could leave and you could just...chill.”  
  
  
“Thanks,” Willow replied with a small smile, “But I’d prefer if you were there too.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and gave a quiet nod before stopping outside her dorm. Willow looked up at the number on the door and had a whole new reason to be upset.  
  
  
“Tara, please tell me this isn’t your room,” she said and saw Tara just give her a nod, “No, this can’t be your room. This is 109.”  
  
  
Tara looked at her door number in confusion.  
  
  
“Do you...not like prime numbers?”  
  
  
Normally Willow would have laughed at that but instead just leaned against the doorframe and put a hand flat against the door.  
  
  
“This can’t be your room...109 can’t be your room...because _my_ room is 209. And that means...that means that for the past 18 months there has been...what, a foot of flooring between us? A foot. And we never met. And that’s not fair.”  
  
  
Tara looked towards the door in a mix of surprise and anguish – the anguish from the upset look on her friend’s face.  
  
  
“We’ve met now,” she said, putting a comforting hand on Willow's shoulder but just saw her sigh so without thinking of anything other than offering her some comfort, pulled her into a hug, “We’re friends now.”  
  
  
Willow inhaled sharply as she felt Tara’s arms wrap around her. It was the first time they’d ever hugged and she just melted. For a whole second, she wasn't worried, or upset. She was just hugging Tara. She couldn't believe wonderfully perfect it felt, how wonderful _Tara_ felt holding her and squeezed back as tightly as she could. That second was quickly dissolved though, as she took in Tara's last words.  
  
  
“Right. Friends. We’re the best of friends,” she said with a forced smile, trying not to bark a laugh out, “So, um, I know where you live now, so I’ll, um...I’ll come down and visit, okay?”  
  
  
Tara gave a small nod, sad she hadn't been able to cheer Willow up.  
  
  
“Or, um,” Willow continued, trying to lighten the tension in herself by making a joke, “You could just bang on the ceiling with a broom or something. We could have a system. One bang for ‘come on down’, two for ‘check back later’”  
  
  
Tara offered a laugh, though her heart wasn’t really in it and Willow exhaled before pointing behind her with her thumb.  
  
  
“So, I’ll um...I’ll see you soon?”  
  
  
“I’ll see you soon,” Tara confirmed with a wave and watched Willow turn and walk towards the staircase to her floor.  
  
  
She fished her keys from her pocket and opened her door, dropping her keys on her desk as she massaged her temples and started slipping her clothes off so she was left in just her underwear.  
  
  
 _The woman of dreams has been a foot away from me for the entire time I’ve lived in Boston. Just an arm’s reach away. Except it’s not my arms she wants to be in. She pulled back from that hug I gave her after a second. I clearly made her uncomfortable._  
  
  
She gave a loud sigh and climbed between the sheets on her bed, settling her head against the pillows and gazed up at her ceiling, imagining what Willow was doing directly above her.  
  
  
 _It’s worse now. At least before I didn’t have to be reminded of how that perfect angel will never want to be with me every time I look upwards._  
  
  
Tears sprang to her eyes and she didn’t even try to stop them, too worn out by the emotional back-and-forth her feelings had been playing throughout the evening. She turned on her side and felt her tears flow across her nose and onto the pillow, not caring that she’d probably make quite a predominant wet patch on the fabric, her thoughts only focused on how she could learn to live with the ache in her heart every time she would see Willow.  
  
  
She cried herself to sleep after a few minutes and let her dreams take over.   
  
  
They were her secret haven - the only place, she thought, where she and Willow could actually be together.


	4. Chapter 4

“You doing anything tonight?”  
  
  
Willow didn't look up from where her head was buried in a book at her desk.  
  
  
“Studying. I have a big test tomorrow.”  
  
  
Becky stood behind her, arms crossed loosely over her chest.  
  
  
“You’re not...seeing Tara or anything?”  
  
  
Willow visibly stiffened but made no movement to look away.  
  
  
“No.”  
  
  
Becky dropped down to sit on the end of Willow's bed, exasperated. She knew something had happened, some drama had occurred, because Willow had been a sourpuss for more than a week now, but refused to talk about it.  
  
  
“You haven’t seen her in over a week now,” she ventured after a moment, “Not since Valentine’s night.”  
  
  
“I have the ability to count small numbers, Becky,” Willow replied in annoyance, “I know how many days it’s been. You were the one who said I shouldn’t spend all my time with her anyway! That I’d just end up getting hurt!”  
  
  
Becky grabbed the back of the swivel-y chair her roommate was sitting on and spun it around so they were facing each other.  
  
  
“I think that might have already happened.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes dropped.   
  
  
Being someone who worked in extremes, she’d gone from trying to spend every spare minute with Tara before Valentine’s Day to avoiding her like the plague after. Her mind had processed the evening’s events, from the almost-kiss that she was sure hadn’t actually happened, to Tara’s repetitive use of the word ‘friend’ and had finally come to the conclusion that there was no way her romantic feelings were reciprocated.   
  
  
The possibility that she’d been clinging was effectively gone in her mind and that didn’t sit well with her.  
  
  
She’s caught a glimpse of Tara across campus the day after Valentine's and the palpable ache in her chest had hurt so much that she didn’t think she could bear it if she actually had to try and hold a conversation. So she hadn’t made an effort to make any contact, even going so far as using the back entrance to the dorms so there was no way they could accidentally run into each other there.  
  
  
“Yeah, well, she pretty much confirmed she just wants to be friends. And she hasn’t tried to see me either,” she said eventually, her eyes tinged with hurt, “She knows which number we live in. Directly above her.”  
  
  
“You told me she's really shy?” Becky offered in explanation, “Maybe she didn’t feel she could just pop by unannounced, you know?”  
  
  
Willow considered that.  
  
  
“I did say that I’d call down to her. I never mentioned her calling up to me,” she mused before her eyes went wide “Oh god, you don’t think she thinks I don’t want to be friends anymore or anything, do you?!”  
  
  
Becky threw her hands in the air.  
  
  
“Willow, you’ve basically abandoned her for a week.”  
  
  
Willow dropped her head into her hands and groaned. She’d been so consumed by her own self-pity she hadn’t stopped to think how her sudden disappearance might seem to Tara. She was avoiding the pain of having to see her temporarily, sure, but the thought that she could never see her _ever_ again – that made her heart shatter into a million pieces.  
  
  
“What happened?” Becky prompted, relieved to have gotten a response other than 'I don't want to talk about it'.  
  
  
“She just...she wants to be friends. And I threw that back in her face,” Willow replied with a self-deprecating shake of her head, “I need to go see her. Apologise. Hope she doesn't slam the door in my face.”  
  
  
Becky offered a comforting shoulder squeeze.  
  
  
“I'm sure she'll understand. We all have mid-terms.”  
  
  
Willow nodded towards her lap, then looked up, eyes vulnerable.  
  
  
“How do I...how do I make it not hurt when I see her?”  
  
  
Becky gave her an apologetic smile.  
  
  
“I wish I could tell you.”  
  
  
Willow closed her eyes for a moment to compose herself before letting out a shaky breath.  
  
  
“Okay. Okay,” she nodded, then swallowed, “I'll just...deal. I'll just have to deal.”  
  
  
“You’ll get over this eventually,” Becky replied, trying to be kind, “It won’t hurt forever.”  
  
  
Willow pulled back and gave an appreciative but sad smile.  
  
  
“I don’t think that’s true,” she said before looking away and grabbing her keys, “Thanks for slapping a little sense into me. I’ll be back in a bit. Still have a few chapters to cover.”  
  
  
“Good luck,” Becky replied with a wave.  
  
  
Willow slipped out the door and turned right to walk down the staircase. She hovered at the bottom for a moment before continuing down the hallway to Tara's dorm, taking a deep breath and quickly knocking while she still had the courage.  
  
  
She waited tensely for the few seconds it took for the door to open.  
  
  
“Willow!” Tara greeted, her face instantly brightening when she saw who it was, “H-Hi!”  
  
  
“Hey, Tara,” Willow replied, taking in her friend’s angelic features before gesturing forwards with her hand, “Can I come in?”  
  
  
“Of course,” Tara replied eagerly, stepping aside to let her in, delighted to see her after so many days of not.  
  
  
Willow heard the door being closed and turned to face Tara.  
  
  
“I have to apologise. I’ve been crazy busy with midterms and stuff,” she said, thinking it wasn’t really a lie. Hyperbole maybe, but not a lie, “I’ve been in the library first thing in the morning to last thing at night and I didn’t want to come knocking at bad times. And, um, we never exchanged cell phone numbers so I couldn’t call.”  
  
  
Tara was flooded with relief that she hadn't done something to turn Willow away. She'd been starting to think their friendship had been dissolved without her knowing and would be lying if she said she hadn't shed a few tears over it.  
  
  
“It's okay,” she replied, toying with her own hands in front of her, “I thought you didn't want to be friends anymore.”  
  
  
Willow felt her heart break that she'd made Tara think that.  
  
  
“God, Tara, no. I definitely want to...be friends. Can I get your number now?”  
  
  
Tara looked down, her cheeks reddening.  
  
  
“I um, I don’t have a cell phone.”  
  
  
Willow saw Tara shuffle uncomfortably and figured the lack of a cell phone was probably down to finances. She knew Tara was in the same boat as her with her scholarship, but didn't have the backlog of savings from parental guilt money that she did. She guessed Tara probably lived on just the small ‘living expenses’ stipend she received, which wasn’t much, Willow knew.  
  
  
“Sometimes I wish I didn’t have a cell phone,” she said after a moment in a light tone, “It means you never get drunk calls from your roommate. Not that you have a roommate but you know what I mean.”  
  
  
Tara nodded, though still looked embarrassed.  
  
  
“So, yeah,” Willow continued a few seconds later, “I’m really sorry I’ve basically just been invisible-girl. Sometimes I get...engrossed it things and people need to kick me out of it.”  
  
  
Tara gave a little nod, just relieved they were conversing again. She didn't want Willow to feel guilty; she hadn't made the effort to get in touch either - though she had thought about it. But the offer to call on Willow hadn't been extended to her, so she couldn't quite bring herself to do it.  
  
  
“It’s okay,” she replied forgivingly, “Exams are important. I finished mine yesterday.”  
  
  
Willow nodded before looking regretful.  
  
  
“Yeah. I actually have a really big exam tomorrow so I kind of have to go again...I just wanted to come down and check in. You know, make sure you were okay. Maybe...organise some time to meet up? At the weekend?”  
  
  
Tara seemed eager.  
  
  
“Sure. Anytime.”  
  
  
“Great,” Willow replied with a bright smile, relieved that she had been well-received, “Um, how do you feel about maybe getting off campus? Have you ever been down to the Public Gardens? We’d have to get the T ‘cause it’s kinda far, but it’d be fun.”  
  
  
“I love the Gardens,” Tara smiled that smile that Willow had to look away from lest it melt her heart, “I’m definitely in.”  
  
  
Willow wiped her hands against her pants to remove the nervous sweat that had formed there but was still smiling.  
  
  
“Cool. I’ll call down to you again before the weekend and organise a time. I, um...I better go.”  
  
  
“I have a dorm phone,” Tara interjected suddenly, before a light flush rose on her cheeks, “If you want to call, I mean. Extension 109.”  
  
  
Willow’s nodded keenly.  
  
  
“Great idea! I’ll give you a call, yeah? Oh and you know you’re welcome up in my dorm any time. I didn’t say that before. So...just so you know.”  
  
  
Tara smiled at the offer as Willow walked over to the door. Tara followed and opened it for her to go through.  
  
  
“Good luck with your exam tomorrow.”  
  
  
“Thank you, Tara,” Willow replied softly, “We’ll talk soon.”  
  
  
Tara felt a shiver go up her spine at the way Willow said her name and gave her a wave as she departed. She closed the door and sighed softly, feeling a lot happier than she had in the past week.  
  
  
 _Talk soon. We'll talk soon._  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Hello?”  
  
  
“Hey, Tara, it’s me, Willow!”  
  
  
Tara sat up fully in her bed and rubbed her eyes with the hand not holding the phone against her ear. She glanced at the alarm clock beside her bed.  
  
  
“Hey, Willow,” she said sleepily, “Is everything okay?”  
  
  
“Everything’s great!” Willow’s voice came from the other end, “Are _you_ okay? You sound kinda tired.”  
  
  
Tara lips quirked upwards.  
  
  
“Just a little. It’s 2am.”  
  
  
Tara had to hold the phone away from her ear as she heard a loud squeal come through the phone before Willow’s panicked voice spoke up again.  
  
  
“Oh my god, Tara, I’m _so_ sorry, I didn’t realise it was so late! I’ve been writing notes and I took a couple of these caffeine pills Becky gave me and she’s gone to stay the night at some guys place that she’s seeing, so she’s not here yelling at me to turn off the light and go to bed so I didn’t know it was the middle of the night! I’m so sorry! I’m gonna hang up now! So sorry!”  
  
  
“No, Willow, don’t,” Tara said quickly, wanting to keep hearing her voice, “It’s okay. Really. I’m awake now. What’s up?”  
  
  
She heard an exhalation over the line.  
  
  
“Um, I was just thinking how we said we’d go to the Gardens this weekend and thought we could arrange that a little. Like maybe Saturday?”  
  
  
“That sounds great,” Tara agreed warmly, then remembered something she wanted to get first, “I, um, have to do something in the morning but I could meet you at the Gardens at like noon?”  
  
  
She could almost hear a smile through the line.  
  
  
“I’ll be there. Sorry again for the late call.”  
  
  
Tara shuffled back down in the bed and rested her head against the pillow.  
  
  
“It’s okay, Willow. I like hearing your voice,” she replied before blushing at what she said, despite the fact no one was there to see, “Goodnight. Don't study too hard.”  
  
  
“'Kay, I won't. 'Night, Tara. Sweet dreams.”  
  
  
Tara heard the dial-tone and reached out to put her phone back in its place, a small smile playing on her lips. Her eyes started to flutter closed again.  
  
  
Her Willow-filled dreams were calling her.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Do you want this gift-wrapped?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head at the cashier, then handed him over a bill from her wallet and received a small paper bag and a receipt in return.  
  
  
“Thank you for your purchase.”  
  
  
“Thanks,” Tara replied shyly before walking out of the shop and back onto the street.  
  
  
She unfolded the bag in her hands and pulled out the object she’d just purchased, toying with it between her fingers. She threw the bag in a nearby trashcan and carefully placed her purchase in the pocket of her hip pocket before she started to walk towards the Public Gardens, where she was due to meet Willow in just a few minutes.  
  
  
She quickened her pace slightly when she glanced at her watch and saw it was a little later than she thought and sighed in relief that she hadn’t left Willow waiting when she arrived at the large entrance gates to the Gardens and didn’t see her friend there yet.   
  
  
It was barely a minute before she heard a familiar voice call out to her.  
  
  
“Tara! Hey!”  
  
  
She turned in the opposite direction that she had come from and saw Willow walking towards her, holding two coffee cups in front of her. She arrived a moment later, offering one of the cups.  
  
  
“You know, you don’t have to buy me a coffee every time you see me,” Tara said with a slight grin as she took the Styrofoam cup offered to her, “You’ve more than made up for the spilled one.”  
  
  
Willow blushed.  
  
  
“Well, I still feel bad, you know.”  
  
  
Tara just smiled and motioned for them to start walking into the Gardens, which they did.  
  
  
“I’m glad you suggested hanging out in the park. It’s nice to get off campus.”  
  
  
Willow nodded in agreement before gesturing around them.  
  
  
“This place is really beautiful, huh? All the flowers, and green…and the lake,” she said as she spotted the area of water just ahead, “Hey, have you ever been on one of those paddle boats?”  
  
  
“No,” Tara shook her head, “Never had anyone to go with and I didn’t want to go on my own. What about you?”   
  
  
Willow shook her head as well.  
  
  
“Nope. But I’ve always wanted to. Do you, um, maybe, wanna…?”  
  
  
“Yeah?” Tara asked, smiling when the redhead nodded, “Then yes. Definitely.”  
  
  
They made their way over to the Swan Boats and Tara paid the small fee before Willow had a chance to object.   
  
  
“For all the coffees,” she said as they climbed onto the boat and sat on the bench in the front, “Boston’s so pretty.”   
  
  
Willow bit down on her lip to stop herself from replying ‘you’re so pretty’, instead opting to just smile and nod as the boat started its tour around the water.  
  
  
Neither talked during the tour, both just enjoying the calmness of the lake and the pretty scenery surrounding them as well as being around one another. Willow loved that she could be quiet with Tara and not feel awkward. It was another thing she thought made Tara so wonderful – making her speechless was no small feat.  
  
  
As the tour continued, Willow started taking sneaky, coy looks at her friend and let her mind wander a little.  
  
  
 _I know we’ve established, brain, that Tara just wants to be friends...but was that a little hasty? Maybe I’m reading too much into the little things...or not enough...It’s not like she’s ever actually said she’s not interested...and that almost-kiss...Did I really imagine it? It felt so real...so...agonisingly real..._  
  
  
They docked back at the bank, the jolt of which cut off Willow's thoughts. She watched Tara walk over to throw her now-empty coffee cup in a trash can, then sit at the nearby bench. She quickly followed when she saw her pat the space beside her and sat, talking full advantage by sitting close.  
  
  
Her mind was spinning. She'd told herself she was going to forget about her romantic feelings for Tara, but it was obvious that she just wouldn't be able to. She had to know. She turned to look at Tara again, an intense gaze as if trying to read her mind. She lingered until Tara looked back.  
  
  
That’s when she saw it again.   
  
  
The want.  
  
  
The want she was sure she had seen when they had fed each other the Chinese food and been so near to kissing but had dismissed when she’d ascertained her mind had been playing tricks on her. But she was focused now. She wasn’t lost in erotic feeding and delirious hopefulness. And she still saw it. She looked away and blinked a few times in thought before deciding that thinking had only made her confused and unsure.   
  
  
So she had to act.  
  
  
“Tara?”  
  
  
There was something in Willow's tone that made Tara both nervous and excited at the same time.  
  
  
“Yes?”  
  
  
Willow inhaled deeply before going for broke.  
  
  
“I really wanna hold your hand.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes widened and she felt her breath quicken. Was Willow saying what she thought she was saying? She started to inch her hand closer to Willow's.  
  
  
Willow held her breath as she waited for a response, her heart beating furiously in her chest. She was expecting Tara to move away or even to be yelled at for ruining their friendship. What she wasn’t expecting was a warm hand to cover hers and give a small squeeze. She exhaled, a slow smile spreading on her face and turned her hand in Tara's, squeezing back.  
  
  
After a moment she decided that she’d gotten a good response to her first move and needed to make sure there was no confusion on either end for their actions. She needed Tara to know they weren’t holding hands in that moment because friends just did that or because it was cold and they weren’t wearing gloves.   
  
  
She took another deep breath. She could be brave.  
  
  
“Tara?”  
  
  
Tara wasn't sure her breathing was steady enough to respond, but tried anyway.  
  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
  
Willow waited a long moment.  
  
  
“I really want to kiss you.”  
  
  
Tara thought her hand might slip from Willow's in nerves.   
  
  
_She wants to kiss me. She wants to kiss me. You want to kiss her back. Tell her._  
  
  
She turned her head towards and tried to speak, but found herself unable, just parting her lips instead.  
  
  
Willow saw the movement and felt herself bursting with adrenaline. She swallowed to get some moisture back in her mouth, then leaned forwards half of the way, letting Tara decide whether they connected or not.  
  
  
The decision was made without hesitation and Willow quickly found a soft pair of lips on her own, moving gently.  
  
  
Tara felt like her whole body got an electric shock sent through it and her lips had been set on fire as the kiss she had been longing for, for weeks, finally came to fruition. She wasn’t sure what had prompted Willow to vocally express her interest but didn’t really care in that moment. She had and they were kissing and that’s all that was mattered.   
  
  
And the kissing was wonderful. She never knew she could feel such pleasure from such a simple action but as their lips started moving faster against each other, she was quite certain that kissing Willow would become her new favourite pastime, if she would let her.  
  
  
Willow was having a similar train of thought. She’d been brave, she’d taken the plunge and it had paid off. Tara was kissing her. Tara was returning her non-friendship feelings. And Tara’s tongue was pushing at her lips, timidly and unsure, but definitely there.  
  
  
She opened her mouth to let Tara in, and while having no idea how she was supposed to move her own tongue in response, it only took her half a second not to care - it was shy, a little awkward and more than a little clumsy but it didn't matter. It was Tara she was kissing and Tara who was kissing back and that made it perfect.  
  
  
She found Tara's other hand nearby and slipped their fingers together, wanting to be touching her as much as possible.  
  
  
They continued kissing for a long while, caught up in the newness and each other until a burning need for air made them break apart. Willow made sure they stayed close by resting her forehead on Tara's, pecking her shyly as she caught her breath.  
  
  
Tara closed her eyes for a brief moment to enjoy the tingle when Willow pecked her and instantly craved more. She reopened her eyes to look in Willow's smiling ones and bit the side of her lip bashfully.  
  
  
“Willow?”   
  
  
Willow felt a wave of fear go through her as she thought Tara might voice some regrets over what had just happened. But Tara was smiling and was making no effort to separate their hands so she managed an answer.  
  
  
“Uh huh?”   
  
  
Tara's cheeks flushed from more than exertion.  
  
  
“I really wanna do that again.”  
  
  
Willow's breath caught in her throat in relief for a moment before she let out a giggle.  
  
  
“You do?”  
  
  
Tara nodded eagerly and Willow went to move their lips together again, but was distracted by a group of adult, male voices chanting in their direction.  
  
  
“Kiss again! Kiss again!”  
  
  
Tara ducked her head shyly and Willow looked over to the source of the interruption; a group of guys in long shorts and t-shirts that said ‘Boston College’, clearly thinking they were the funniest thing in the world as they laughed and patted each other on the back.  
  
  
“Assholes!” Willow called back in the same jeering tone before turning back to Tara, squeezing her hands, “Are you okay?”  
  
  
Tara looked back up, a crooked smile turned up one side of her face.  
  
  
“I'm more than okay.”  
  
  
Willow beamed and couldn't resist brushing their lips together again, then quickly jumped up before there was another chance for cat-calling.  
  
  
“Come on, let's get out of here.”  
  
  
She pulled Tara up and began to move back the same way they came in, but Tara skid them to a halt after just a few feet.  
  
  
“Willow, where are we going?”  
  
  
Willow spun back around and lifted herself onto her tiptoes.  
  
  
“Can I take you on a date?”  
  
  
“A date?” Tara asked, needing a moment to process, “Willow, what...what just happened?”  
  
  
“We kissed,” Willow answered matter-of-factly, before tacking on “And it was amazing. It, um…it was amazing, right?”  
  
  
“Yes, Willow, it was amazing,” Tara replied, bashful, then looked down, “I don't know what this means. Do you like me?”  
  
  
Willow gently raised Tara's chin.  
  
  
“Very much.”  
  
  
Tara felt her heart soar but was still confused.  
  
  
“Can you help me out a little? You know I don’t really know anything about this kinda thing.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head softly.  
  
  
“Me either. I’ve been relying on Becky for advice on how to deal with how hard I was falling for you,” she replied, knowing it was the right thing to say by the amount Tara's face lit up, “I do know that you make me feel things I’ve never felt before. And that you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. And that if you’d maybe want to...we could, you know, keep kissing... and classify the time we spend together as ‘dates’... and I definitely like holding hands...”  
  
  
Tara looked down at their entwined fingers before back up at Willow, question in her eyes.  
  
  
“Like girlfriends?”  
  
  
Willow bounced on the spot and nodded eagerly.  
  
  
“Yes, yes. Exactly like girlfriends. As in, I would be yours and you would be mine and we would collectively be two girls who are girlfriends. Yes.”  
  
  
Tara ducked her head again  
  
  
“I am, you know.”  
  
  
Willow’s brow crinkled in confusion, she wasn't sure she'd even heard correctly, Tara had spoken so quietly.  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
Tara looked back up and tucked a piece hair behind her own ear.  
  
  
“Yours.”  
  
  
Willow blinked a few times, taking in the lovely sentiment, but the silence made Tara wonder if she'd said something wrong.  
  
  
She opened her mouth to backtrack but didn't get a chance to actually speak as Willow kissed her again. It wasn't a peck, but wasn't quite as intense as the first, leaving it in happy medium territory of soft and warm. She felt Willow's arms cross over her neck and appreciated how their bodies pressed together; even more tightly when Willow moved her lips to kiss her cheek.  
  
  
“I never thought I’d be able to hug you and it wouldn’t hurt.”  
  
  
Tara turned her head in to meet Willow's eye.  
  
  
“I hurt you? When we hugged? Did I squeeze too tight? I hadn't hugged anyone in a while.”  
  
  
Willow smiled softly and shook her head.  
  
  
“No, not pain. And it wasn't you. I hurt myself by thinking we could never be together.”  
  
  
Tara blushed at her misunderstanding, then nodded.  
  
  
“I know how that feels,” she replied, thinking of all the tears she wasted, “Thank you for being brave.”  
  
  
Willow kissed Tara's other cheek, loving how soft her skin felt against her lips.  
  
  
“Thank you for being mine. I loved when you said that.”  
  
  
She clung to Tara for a few moments until an unfortunately-familiar set of voices called out to them again.  
  
  
“Did we miss a kiss?!”  
  
  
Willow was getting thoroughly annoyed at this special time being interrupted and promptly flipped them all the bird.  
  
  
The guys cat-called for another moment before they all started high-fiving each other as if they’d accomplished some major feat, then moved off. Willow turned back to Tara and rolled her eyes.  
  
  
“How did they even get into college?”  
  
  
“I’m guessing they’re all really good at some kind of sport,” Tara replied with a tiny shrug.  
  
  
Willow crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
  
“Pfft, yeah. Jackass-ery. Varsity team.”  
  
  
Tara smiled at the joke, but had better things on her mind.  
  
  
“So...you said something about a...proper date?”


	5. Chapter 5

  
Willow brightened and nodded excitedly.  
  
  
“Yes, yes, yes! Okay, um, I normally would need time to plan and panic and make sure everything was mapped out perfectly but I really don’t think I can wait even longer for a date with you so...a movie? I could take you to a movie! And then out for dinner! Dinner and a movie, but, you know, backwards!”  
  
  
“Right,” Tara replied a little nervously, not wanting to think about money at a time like this, but having to anyway, “I’m in.”  
  
  
Luckily she was careful with the little she did have, so she had a few extra dollars she could spare for the day...enough for a movie ticket anyway. And how expensive could a salad be?  
  
  
She resolved to enjoy the day and try not to worry too much about expense, a feat made easy when she saw the huge smile on Willow's face.  
  
  
“Yay!” Willow squealed, unable to contain herself, “We’re going on a date! We’re going on a date!! A real one, too, not like the fake one I tried to plan on Valentine’s!”  
  
  
She blushed as she realised what she'd said, but Tara just smiled.  
  
  
“I thought that’s what you were doing. But then I thought there’d be no way you’d ever want that so I figured it couldn’t have been.”  
  
  
They started to walk again; hands squeezed together between them and made their way out of the Gardens and onto the streets.  
  
  
“Yeah, I thought if I set us up on a date, it would magically turn into one,” she explained, then looked up to Tara, “Hey, can I ask you something?”   
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Of course.”  
  
  
Willow moved so that she was standing in front of Tara, walking backwards on the street.  
  
  
“Make sure I don’t crash into someone, okay?”  
  
  
Tara laughed but agreed.  
  
  
“I’ll protect you.”  
  
  
Willow could tell Tara meant that, and even if it was just in reference to making sure she didn't fall on her ass right then, it was something.  
  
  
“I know you will,” she replied happily before getting on with her question, “So, um, on Valentine’s night...did we almost kiss? When you were teaching me to use the chopsticks? Before those frat boys interrupted? Or was I going completely insane? You can say insane if it was insane.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head, relieved Willow had wondered the same thing.  
  
  
“We did. I think. I wanted to. I was going to.”  
  
  
Willow did another bounce and fell back into step with Tara.  
  
  
“Thank god. I thought I was going absolutely crazy and I imagined the whole thing. Like I was thinking about kissing you so much that my mind just made it happen. Like a mirage or something. I was really convinced. I was looking my textbooks up about it and everything!”  
  
  
“Well, I kinda believe in fate. So I thought the interruption was fate’s way of telling me trying to kiss you was the wrong thing to do,” Tara replied before seeing Willow frown, so quickly added, “Now I know it was just their way of saying it wasn’t our moment.”  
  
  
Willow turned her head curiously at that. She wasn't quite sure of her own belief system, but she could get behind the idea of fate.  
  
  
“You think?” she asked, the concept intriguing her, “Huh. Why do you think fate wanted us to wait?”  
  
  
“I'm not sure” Tara replied, never giving too much rhyme or reason to things like that, just accepting them, “Maybe they were bored and messing with us was their way of having some fun.”  
  
  
“Those darn fates,” Willow clicked her tongue with a laugh, “Pawning us around like we’re part of their own personal video game.”  
  
  
Tara grinned a little, joining in on the fun.  
  
  
“Or maybe they just wanted us to be in the Gardens for our first kiss or something.”  
  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
  
“You think? Like it’s gonna be like a special place for us?”  
  
  
Tara let their hands swing between them.  
  
  
“It's special for me already.”  
  
  
“Yeah, me too!” Willow replied cheerily, feeling like she was walking on air, “There's the movie theatre, right up there!”  
  
  
Tara looked over to the building in question. It was a small, quaint structure, nothing like the large multiplex-type establishments she had seen around, with a red awning overhead and a small booth with a man sitting inside, in front of and in-between a set of glass doors that led inside.  
  
  
“It's nice, huh?” Willow smiled as they strolled up to it, “It's my favourite movie theatre in Boston. It's all old-timey but they show the new stuff. I think they have classics nights too. _And_ they do the world's best popcorn! Really!”  
  
  
“Do you go to the movies a lot?” Tara asked, interested.  
  
  
“Not every week or anything,” Willow replied with a one shoulder shrug, the gestured to the movie posters adorning the walls on the way to the door, “What movie do you want to see?”  
  
  
Tara didn't recognise any of the names.  
  
  
“I don't mind, you choose.”  
  
  
“Do you like comedies?” Willow asked, pointing to a poster for ‘Hitch’, “That one starts in ten minutes. I've heard good things. Will Smith is pretty funny. Have you ever seen Men in Black?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“You haven't?!” Willow asked in disbelief as they walked over to the ticket booth, “It's a classic! Or a modern classic anyway. It's about these secret agents who keep the world safe from aliens.”  
  
  
She saw Tara didn't quite get the humour and smiled.  
  
  
“It's funnier than it sounds. And one of the aliens is called Rosenberg. That always made me laugh.”  
  
  
“Maybe we could watch it sometime,” Tara suggested, making Willow nod eagerly.  
  
  
“Definitely! I have 1 and 2 on my laptop,” she replied, then turned to the man in the booth, “Um, two for Hitch.”  
  
  
Tara reached for her wallet, but Willow was already paying.  
  
  
“I got it, baby, don't worry.”  
  
  
Tara forgot about protesting at hearing Willow call her by a pet name and ducked her head to hide the blush. Willow took their tickets and retook Tara's hand as they walked inside to the concession stand.  
  
  
“Do you want Coke? Or Sprite? Or something else? We can share but I like everything. Except orange soda, yuck.”  
  
  
“I like Sprite,” Tara answered.   
  
  
“Large popcorn and a large Sprite please!” Willow said to the woman behind the counter.  
  
  
The server put the cup under the drinks machine and let it fill up while scooping the popcorn into the bucket. Tara figured since the cost of her movie ticket had been covered, she could use that money to pay for their snacks but Willow, showing the stealth of someone who had watched way too many ninja movies, had the cash pushed into the server's hand before Tara even realised it had happened.  
  
  
Willow handed her the popcorn and held the drink herself so they still had their hands free between them to hold but Tara kept her gaze down as they walked into the right theatre. She silently nodded when Willow pointed out two seats near the back and left the popcorn on the floor when they sat down  
  
  
“Are you okay?” Willow asked her as she put the drink in the cup holder between them and saw Tara toying with the end of her shirt, “Did you not want to see this movie? We can go to another one.”  
  
  
Tara glanced up for a moment.  
  
  
“You don't have to pay for me.”  
  
  
“It's fine, really,” Willow tried to brush it off cheerily, only for Tara to look away again, “I didn't mean to embarrass you, Tara. I'm sorry.”  
  
  
She took a tentative reach for Tara's hand and held it on the arm rest between them, keeping her voice low so as not to cause further embarrassment.  
  
  
“Tara, I know...you can't have much to live on. I think it's amazing that you manage at all. I have some complicated parent money that I had saved from before...you know. I'll explain all of that to you, soon, I promise. But not now. It's our first date. I still can't believe that. We're on a date. A real date. And our dates don't have to be expensive. I just want to spend time with you. But this once...it's just popcorn and movie tickets. And we don't even have to go to a restaurant, we can just pick up a pizza on the way back. Is that okay?”  
  
  
Tara looked back up and smiled shyly.  
  
  
“Yeah. That's okay.”  
  
  
Willow turned Tara's hand in hers and played with her fingers. She kept her eyes on Tara's face, smiling widely.  
  
  
“Why are you smiling so much?” Tara asked, finding the look both adorable and infectious.  
  
  
Willow shrugged, bouncing a little in her seat.  
  
  
“I was smiling 'cause I thought 'my girlfriend has the prettiest smile'. Then I was smiling more 'cause I got to think of you as my girlfriend.”  
  
  
“Oh,” Tara replied, flushing lightly, “You think my smile is pretty?”  
  
  
Willow felt a surge of confidence and leaned over to kiss the corner of Tara's mouth.  
  
  
“Uh huh, definitely,” she said, loving the tingle left on her lips, “I love when it does that sideways thing, it makes my belly do flip-flops”  
  
  
She blushed then, thinking she sounded childish, and picked up the drink to cover.  
  
  
“Oh I only got one straw,” she said after taking a long sip, “Do you mind?”  
  
  
Tara looked to the lid, then back to Willow shyly.  
  
  
“Sharing a straw? I-I think we got past that on the bench.”  
  
  
Willow covered her mouth to contain the giggles, not wanting to draw any attention to them from the other people starting to fill the theatre. Tara blushed again, wondering where the bold-for-her comment had come up, but loved hearing Willow's laugh so much that she didn't care too much.   
  
  
She picked up their popcorn as someone walked by, not wanting them to accidentally kick it over, and threw a piece into her mouth.  
  
  
“It's good, huh?” Willow asked, getting her laughter under control.  
  
  
Tara wasn't hugely versed in the world of popcorn, but there was definitely a nice flavour and satisfying crunch to what she was eating, so she nodded in agreement.  
  
  
“I told you!” Willow replied, forgetting her earlier quest for quietness.  
  
  
A woman shuffling through the aisle in front of them instantly turned, an annoyed look on her face.  
  
  
“Shush!”  
  
  
“You shush,” Willow retorted back, not appreciating an attempt to ruin her good mood, “The movie hasn’t even started yet!”  
  
  
The woman shot daggers at them for a moment before turning her attention away and moving a few seats down, though there wasn't many left. Luckily they had almost their own entire row to themselves; not many people wanted to sit at the very back. The lights dimmed then and chatter quietened down as the screen was projected with a welcome greeting before rolling onto a trailer.  
  
  
“I think we really have to be quiet now,” Tara whispered, leaning over so she only had to raise her voice a tiny bit.  
  
  
“Okay,” Willow whispered sheepishly, unable to resist leaving a quick kiss on Tara's cheek as it was so close.  
  
  
Tara nuzzled against Willow's lips without realising she was doing it, and held her hand a little tighter.  
  
  
She had a fleeting thought that maybe she was in a dream and was going to wake up to an empty bed and aching heart like she had before, but it only lasted a second. She knew this was real, because even the best of her dreams couldn't compare to how good reality felt.  
  
  
She sensed by Willow's reaction that it was okay to stay close, so decided to rest her head on Willow's shoulder. An arm immediately wrapped around her shoulder,  
  
  
“I thought I was gonna have to do the ole yawn-and-reach!” Willow whispered in her ear, obviously giddy, “Can you reach the popcorn okay?”  
  
  
Tara nodded and took another piece in indication. Willow relaxed back, enjoying the protective embrace she had on Tara.  
  
  
Rationale before would have told her there was no such thing as a 'perfect moment', but she could fully believe that she was in one right then.   
  
  
The movie started just a few seconds later and they both silently enjoyed it, laughing along with the rest of the theatre until they were more than half way through and only a few stray pieces of popcorn remained in the bucket between them. Their fingers brushed against each other as they both reached for the last one.   
  
  
“Sorry,” Tara whispered, straightening up in her seat.  
  
  
“It's okay, you have it,” Willow whispered back even quieter, not wanting the aggressive woman in front to get angry again.  
  
  
Tara looked in the bucket and picked up the last piece, biting off half, then offered Willow the rest. Willow took it between her lips with a blush that was hidden in the darkness.  
  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
  
Tara smiled demurely and started to move her head back down, but was stopped by another cheek kiss. She turned to smile again, but apparently Willow already had plans for her lips. She was glad she was sitting as she realised what the phrase to 'go weak in the knees' meant and did what she thought was the right action by moving her lips gently.  
  
  
It felt right, and Willow was coming back every few seconds for more - that had to be a good sign. She saw Willow leave the bucket down to the floor, then felt a hand on her shoulder and watched her lean right over to speak into her ear.  
  
  
“Can we kiss the way we did on the bench?”  
  
  
Tara met her shy eyes and gave a tiny nod - she had worried she'd been overzealous during their first kiss but if that's what Willow wanted, she was definitely happy to go along with it.  
  
  
Willow's face lit up, very eager to experience all Tara-tongue had to offer, and pressed their lips together again. This time instead of pulling away to reinstigate, she did the tongue-push Tara had earlier and found herself welcomed straight away.  
  
  
She did a little more exploring as well as playing this time, discovering how Tara's mouth felt. Her hand found its own way to the back of Tara's neck and played with the little bits of hair that fell near her ear. She was completely melting into the kiss, feeling a warmth spread to her through every point of contact, but after a little while had the eerie sensation of someone watching them.   
  
  
She was quite unwilling to break the kiss, but did open her eyes. She knew there was no one alongside them so her eyes instantly jerked to the side, in front of them. The 'shush' woman has her eyes glued to them and seemed more than a little intrigued.  
  
  
 _Are you serious, lady? Jeez, stare much?_  
  
  
She knew Tara would be completely humiliated if she knew they were being watched, so instead of pulling away to give the woman some choice words, she lifted her hand and raised her middle finger.   
  
  
_This finger is getting plenty of exercise today. Note to self, having a girlfriend brings all the jerks out to play._  
  
  
The woman at least looked thoroughly embarrassed to be caught staring and spun back around in her seat, slumping down. Willow brought her hand back to Tara's hair, happy to give her focus back to more important things.  
  
  
Relaxed again, the minutes slipped by them caught up in each other, until everyone in the theatre began clapping along with the closing scene. Tara pulled away first, as soon as the lights came back on and started to fix the front of her shirt, though it hadn't gotten too disrupted.  
  
  
Willow sat back in her seat, a look of stunned awe on her face for a moment before she lifted the arm rest and slid her arms around Tara's waist.  
  
  
“That was awesome,” she gushed, not bothering to keep her voice down now that everyone had left or was leaving, “I really like making out. Can we do that a lot?”  
  
  
Tara looked surprised for a moment, not having expected the embrace, but finally looked over her shoulder and offered a smile.  
  
  
“Uh huh, sure,” she replied shyly, then gestured needlessly at the screen, “We missed the movie.”  
  
  
“We can get the DVD,” Willow suggested, making no move to let up her hold.  
  
  
Tara could feel the imprint of Willow's hand pressing through her shirt onto her stomach and looked away to hide the silly grin on her face.  
  
  
“When do those come out?”  
  
  
“A few months,” Willow replied with a shrug, “I'm not going anywhere.”  
  
  
Tara's silly grin got sillier and wider, but was aware they were the only people left in the theatre.  
  
  
“I guess we should probably leave.”  
  
  
Willow sighed dramatically, then squeezed Tara's waist just one before releasing her.  
  
  
“Yeah, we should,” she said, picking up their empty containers but offering her other hand to Tara, “Pizza now? Or are you still full?”  
  
  
Tara took the offered hand and stood, following her out.  
  
  
“I could eat if you could.”  
  
  
“I can always eat,” Willow joked, dumping their trash and leading them out into the street-lit sidewalk, the sun having set while they were inside, “We could look around for a pizza place. Or um, just get the T back to campus. Go to one of the places nearby and head back to the dorms. It’s gotten kinda chilly out.”  
  
  
Tara wordlessly unbuttoned her sweater and put it over Willow's shoulders.  
  
  
“Oh, no, I didn't mean for you to-” she started, but stopped when she saw the shy look on Tara's face, “Thank you. That's... so nice.”  
  
  
Tara watched Willow's smile light up her face and looked away coyly.  
  
  
“You're smiling again.”  
  
  
“I'm happy,” Willow answered unapologetically, “I dunno, just...you gave me your sweater. It's a...couple-y thing to do.”  
  
  
Tara looked back up.  
  
  
“We are a couple, right?”  
  
  
Willow nodded eagerly.  
  
  
“Yeah, uh huh! Definitely! Couple a' what I don't know, but definitely a couple!”  
  
  
Tara's smile matched Willow's, and she was so lost in her own little bubble of happiness she almost walked straight past the T station. Willow giggled and pulled her back, then got them through the turnstiles onto the platform where their train was already sitting.  
  
  
“Good timing,” Willow commented, jumping onto the train and looking around, “Pretty crowded, it's rush hour.”  
  
  
She spotted a single free seat just down from them and walked over, gesturing for Tara to sit.  
  
  
“You take it.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“No, you take it.”  
  
  
“Tara, take it before someone else does!” Willow protested, seeing someone board on the other end of the carriage.  
  
  
Tara took the seat and Willow held onto the nearest handrail, but still lunged forwards when the train jolted into movement.  
  
  
“You need shoes made of glue to stay still in one of these things,” Willow said, pressed up close to the rail.  
  
  
Tara pointed to her lap shyly.  
  
  
“You could sit if you wanted.”  
  
  
Not about to pass up an offer like that, Willow slid over just enough to sit gently on Tara's lap.  
  
  
“I'm not too heavy am I?”  
  
  
Tara smiled and shook her head.  
  
  
“No, you’re light as a feather.”  
  
  
“And stiff as a board?” Willow joked before immediately frowning, “Ew. Gross. I didn’t mean-”  
  
  
The train jerked again, cutting her off and she took it as a sign to abandon the thought completely. She smiled as she felt Tara's arms cross over her waist the same way she'd done to her in the movie theatre and swung her legs around enough that she could look at Tara's face.  
  
  
“I like peaches!”  
  
  
Tara hid her confusion and nodded along, going with it.  
  
  
“I like apples.”  
  
  
Willow realised she sounded insane and giggled.  
  
  
“No, on pizza,” she clarified, “I like peaches on pizza.”  
  
  
Tara couldn't mask being confused this time.  
  
  
“On...pizza?”  
  
  
“Uh huh, it's really good,” Willow answered, “Especially with pepperoni.”  
  
  
Tara's eyebrow quirked in suspicion, but Willow was adamant.  
  
  
“Really. It’s sweet and spicy and really, really good!”  
  
  
Tara tried to be open.  
  
  
“How did you find out about, um, peach pizza?”  
  
  
Willow exhaled slowly for a moment.  
  
  
“Well, last year, after my disastrous coming out phone call...Becky got me drunk...and we got post-alcohol munchies...and the only thing we had in our dorm was a leftover pizza from earlier in the day...and peaches that were in our mini-fridge to try and make us look like we at least tried to be healthy. So in our inebriated state, Becky dared me to combine the two, thinking it would be horrible and I’d throw up everywhere which would have apparently been hilarious...but it was actually amazing and I’ve been a convert ever since. I, uh, even got the pizza place we normally order from to put it on their menu.”  
  
  
“Wow,” Tara replied, unsure what to think, but willing to try, “Well, if you say it’s delicious, then I’m sure it’s delicious.”  
  
  
“It is,” Willow agreed heartily, slipping her hand into Tara's on her lap, “And I’m an expert on things that taste good.”  
  
  
“Oh an expert?” Tara teasingly challenged.  
  
  
Willow nodded seriously.  
  
  
“Uh huh. Real vanilla ice-cream...s'mores...blueberries...” she trailed off a moment and popped a second-long kiss on Tara's lips, pulling away giddy, “You...”  
  
  
Tara knew her cheeks were flushing but she kept her smiling gaze on Willow until the old train pulled to an abrupt halt again and a crackly voice came over the speaker system.  
  
  
“Boston College Station. Please exit the train with all your belongings. Boston College Station...”  
  
  
Willow jumped up, keeping Tara's hand in hers.  
  
  
“Our stop.”  
  
  
Tara followed behind Willow until they were out of the station, then fell into step with her.  
  
  
“Tara?” Willow asked after a moment.  
  
  
“Yes?” Tara replied, looking over, ready to answer.  
  
  
“Do you mind when I kiss you in public?” Willow questioned, “You just seem a little uncomfortable. I only thought it was okay, 'cause you smooched my brains out in the Garden's. But I totally get that that was, you know, a heated moment. So if you don't want me to, I won't.”   
  
  
Tara thought about it for a moment, then suddenly stopped them in the middle of the street and pressed their lips together sweetly. She did blush, but she didn't mind.  
  
  
“I'm not ashamed of kissing you.”  
  
  
“Wow,” Willow replied, a dazed look on her face, “So this is what it's like to swoon.”  
  
  
She thought she might've fallen over if Tara hadn't been holding her hand, such were the butterflies in her belly, but managed to compose herself after a minute.  
  
  
“So, um, pizza. Was it pizza?”  
  
  
Tara couldn't help a smile.  
  
  
“Uh huh, pizza. I don't really know the carry-out places around here too well, do you?”  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Oh definitely. My regular place is just on the corner here.”  
  
  
“And they really...put peaches on pizza?” Tara asked, still unsure of the idea.  
  
  
“Fruit on pizza is not completely unheard of,” Willow argued, “People have pineapple on theirs all the time.”  
  
  
Tara had to concede that point.  
  
  
“Okay, sweetie. I'll try it.”  
  
  
Willow felt her heart skip a beat at Tara calling her 'sweetie' and suddenly recalled her own use of a pet name earlier.  
  
  
“Thank you, baby,” she replied sweetly, looking for and receiving a similar reaction.  
  
  
She reluctantly dropped Tara's hand to open the heavy door for the pizza parlour, then led her over to the counter, gesturing for her to sit on one of the stools while she ordered. A tall guy their age with light hair walked over when he saw them approach.  
  
  
“Hey there,” he said easily with a some-might-say charming smile.  
  
  
“Hi, Danny,” Willow replied, friendly, having struck up a friendly rapport with the pizza maker/cashier/delivery guy – his role changed daily and she ate a lot of pizza, “Usual please.”  
  
  
“Large Sweet Red special,” Danny called out to whoever was in charge of making the pizza’s that evening, then immediately focused back on Willow, “Nice evening, huh?”  
  
  
“Sure,” Willow agreed with a smile, casting a sidelong smile to Tara, “After a really good day. To be finished with some awesome pizza.”  
  
  
Tara smiled back at Willow, but she felt uneasy around Danny - particularly the way he was looking at Willow.  
  
  
“It’d have to be, you invented it.”  
  
  
Willow blushed and gave a dismissive hand wave.  
  
  
“Nah, you’re the one who perfected it. Just the right ratio of peaches to pepperoni.”  
  
  
Tara's eyebrows rose just a tad at that - she was projecting Danny's flirting tone onto Willow having it as well. She didn't have long to process though as she heard him speaking in her direction.  
  
  
“I haven’t seen you in here before.”  
  
  
“This is Tara!” Willow said excitedly, bouncing over to be near her.  
  
  
“Hi,” Tara spoke up with a shy wave, though internally glared at Danny.  
  
  
“Hi,” Danny replied kindly, before another customer beckoned him over, “Your pizza won’t be long.”  
  
  
He moved off to attend to the other patrons, while Tara toyed nervously with her hands in her lap.  
  
  
“So, Danny, huh?”  
  
  
Willow looked confused.  
  
  
“Yeah...that’s his name,” she replied, before adding on, “He was the one who convinced them to put my pizza on the menu.”  
  
  
Tara nodded but didn't lift her gaze.  
  
  
“Did he name it?”  
  
  
“Yeah, actually he did,” Willow nodded, not picking up on Tara's discomfort, “You know, ‘cause peaches and pepperoni and both reddish in colour...and peaches are sweet.”  
  
  
Tara felt a flare of something inside her.  
  
  
 _More like the redhead he's sweet on_  
  
  
Willow could have sworn she saw Tara physically wither and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
  
“Tara? You okay?” she asked gently, “Is the floor tile really that interesting?”  
  
  
Tara looked up for a moment and gave a bashful shrug.  
  
  
“H-he likes you. Can't really blame him.”  
  
  
“Danny?” Willow asked, bewildered, before shaking her head, “Tara, no, no way, you got it all wrong. I only even know his name ‘cause me and Becky are lazy and never want to go down to the cafeteria for food. Hence a lot of pizza ordered. I know the name of the guy who delivers the Thai food too. Danny doesn’t like me like that.”  
  
  
Tara nodded but Willow saw right away it was a façade.  
  
  
“You don't believe me.”  
  
  
Tara started to bite the skin around her thumb.  
  
  
“T-there was flirting.”  
  
  
Willow immediately shook her head.  
  
  
“He wasn't flirting with me, we were just talking about-wait...do you mean I was flirting?”  
  
  
Willow kept her voice down, but she was slightly annoyed that Tara would think that. It only took her a second to forgive - it may have been unfounded but she knew if that idea had been in her mind, all hell would have broken loose. She let her hand fall from Tara's shoulder to her cheek and brushed her fingers there tenderly.  
  
  
“I wasn't flirting, Tara, I promise,” she said softly, “I mean that.”  
  
  
Tara looked up into Willow's kind eyes.  
  
  
“I believe you,” she replied, feeling both relieved and stupid, “So, I'll just go crawl in a hole now.”  
  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
  
“It's okay. You're cute when you're jealous. But you don't have any reason to be, ever. I've been dating you five hours and I know I could spend my life with you.”  
  
  
She almost choked on air as she realised she'd spoken the last sentence she'd meant to think, so missed the smile it left on Tara's lips, and gratefully jumped away when Danny approached with their pizza in its box.  
  
  
“One large Sweet Red special,” he said and put a hand up when Willow brought her wallet out, “Let me get this one. You order enough, I think you're about due one on the house.”  
  
  
Willow pushed a $20 bill across the counter, not wanting anything to seem iffy to Tara.  
  
  
“That's cool, I got it,” she replied hastily, “But, um, thanks...”  
  
  
Danny shrugged and tendered the sale, handing Willow her change, who tucked it in her pocket and grabbed the pizza box.  
  
  
“Thanks, again. Bye.”  
  
  
“Uh, wait,” Danny suddenly interjected, reaching out to clasp Willow’s wrist, “So, uh, my friends have kind of been ribbing me lately...'cause I like this girl and I've been too chicken to ask her out. I kinda have a rep to keep up...so do you want to go out next weekend? I, um, do have a life outside of this place sometimes.”  
  
  
Danny smiled that charming smile again, while Tara slinked back. Willow looked down at where his hand was touching her and gently took her hand back.  
  
  
“You really pick your moments, buddy,” she muttered, thinking how exponentially easier it would have been to let him down when Tara wasn't three feet away watching, “Uh, sorry. That's um, very sweet, but, uh, um-”  
  
  
“You’re seeing someone?” Danny guessed with a dejected sigh, “Of course you are.”  
  
  
“Uh huh!” Willow nodded, grabbing Tara's hand and pulling her right up closer, “I'm seeing her.”  
  
  
Danny perked up again, thinking he hadn't lost his chance.  
  
  
“I think you misunderstood. I meant on a date.”  
  
  
Willow's brow creased in mild annoyance.  
  
  
“I know what you meant. I'm _dating_ her.”  
  
  
Tara had her eyes fixed firmly on floor, so didn't see the 'charming' smile on Danny's face turn into a smarmy one.  
  
  
“Huh. Wow.”  
  
  
“Yep,” Willow replied, not liking the look on Danny's face, “So, um, we'll be seeing you.”  
  
  
 _Never. We'll be seeing you never. Definitely finding a new pizza place._  
  
  
She tugged on Tara's hand, intending to lead them away from the awkward situation but Danny called out again before they got to the door.  
  
  
“Hey, if things don’t work out...or if you two feel like something...new. You call me. Day or night.”  
  
  
Tara looked up, suitably offended, but could almost see steam blowing out of Willow's ears as she slammed the pizza box back down onto the counter.  
  
  
“What the hell did you just say?!”  
  
  
Tara hung back, not wanting to get caught up in it all but could see Danny's features change to fear and Willow continue to seethe.  
  
  
“I was trying to be nice to you ‘cause I thought you just got the wrong end of the stick but if you think for one second I would ever date your scrawny little ass you are _seriously_ mistaken! Never mind the fact that you're a dude, have you seen who I walked in with? My girlfriend is a beautiful princess and you're an ugly toad that'll never be a prince!”  
  
  
Tara couldn't help but smile at the compliment despite the aggressive nature it was said in and the numerous stares it was attracting, but could see the situation was spiralling out of control.  
  
  
“Willow, let’s just go,” she said, stepping a little closer.  
  
  
“You’re an asshole!” Willow continued yelling at Danny, not hearing Tara behind her, “And my relationship with my GIRLFRIEND – have you got that yet?! Girlfriend!? As in I’M GAY, buddy! – is none of your damn business but just for your information things are gonna work out because I would be a damned fool if I ever let her go!”  
  
  
Tara blushed and took another step forward, feeling safe to do so; that Willow's anger wasn't going to become physical. She slipped their hands together and saw Willow instantly deflate.  
  
  
Willow looked over her shoulder at Tara's sweet face and nodded once, indicating she would stop her tirade.  
  
  
But not before shoving the pizza box off the counter so it opened and the cheesy mess fell onto Danny’s shoes.  
  
  
“Keep your lousy pizza.”  
  
  
She marched them out then, head held high until she knew they were out of sight, after which she slumped down onto a nearby bench, head in her hands, ashamed at how she'd acted. Tara sat down next to her and rubbed a hand on her back.  
  
  
“You okay?”  
  
  
“I dunno,” Willow replied through muffled hands before looking up, “Are you gonna break up with me?”  
  
  
“Why would you think that?” Tara asked gently.  
  
  
“Are you kidding? I completely lost control back there,” Willow replied, then tacked on as a self-deprecating joke, “Redheads and their tempers.”  
  
  
Tara considered what had happened for a moment before speaking again.  
  
  
“Do you think you'd lose control like that if you got angry at me?” she asked calmly.  
  
  
Willow shook her head rapidly.  
  
  
“No, Tara, no. I've never even done anything like that before. I felt like he was disrespecting you, and us, and I...lost it. And I'm not going to apologise to him, because it wasn't okay what he said, and I don't even ever want to see him again. But I'm very sorry if I scared you, or embarrassed you, or all of the above.”  
  
  
Tara moved her hand up to Willow's shoulder and gave it an affectionate squeeze.  
  
  
“I believe you, Willow,” she said finally, genuinely, “Oh, but, I don't like to be yelled at. I know we're bound to fight eventually. But I don't like being yelled at.”  
  
  
Willow could see there was something heavy behind those words and nodded.  
  
  
“Okay, Tara. I won't, I promise.”  
  
  
Tara smiled softly.  
  
  
“Good.”  
  
  
She leaned over and kissed Willow's cheek, happy to put the incident behind them and continue what had been a wonderful date.  
  
  
“Is there another pizza place around here?” she asked, her eyes telling Willow all was forgiven, “I may even have some peaches in my dorm we can add to them.”  
  
  
Willow smiled gratefully.  
  
  
“Yeah, but it's a few blocks. We can call and get it delivered. Back to yours? It's, um, more private.”  
  
  
Tara nodded and they both stood to begin walking back towards campus.  
  
  
Willow kept Tara's hand tight in hers as they walked - she meant what she'd said before.  
  
  
There was no way she'd ever let her go.


	6. Chapter 6

  
“You're smiling again.”  
  
  
Willow just smiled wider, practically skipping along the path to their dorm building.  
  
  
“I must have a super-duper Tara smile because you only say that when I'm thinking about you!”  
  
  
“You were thinking about me?” Tara asked coyly.  
  
  
“I was thinking that the last time I was on campus I was single and pining for my pretty new friend,” Willow replied, swinging their hands between them, “Now I’m all girlfriend-y. Holding hands and smooching and all of those nice things.”  
  
  
“Very nice things,” Tara agreed, taking a glance down at their conjoined hands with a smile, “I'm looking forward to that pizza. I'm getting kind of hungry.”  
  
  
“I'll call right now,” Willow replied, taking her cell phone from her pocket, “Then we won't have to wait long by the time we get to your dorm. Pepperoni still okay?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, so Willow found the number and called to place their order.   
  
  
“They said twenty minutes,” she said as she hung up and pocketed her phone again, “Actually these guys are cheaper too and the pizza's just as good. And they give you free ranch! Pfft, no idea why we kept going back to that other place.”  
  
  
She shook her head for a moment before smiling up at Tara.  
  
  
“Anyway. Don't need to think about that. You sure you don't mind going to your dorm? You're welcome in mine, of course, but Becky might be there and I'd like to just be with you.”  
  
  
“No, I don't mind at all,” Tara replied, smiling back when Willow held the door to their building open for her, “Thanks. You're sweet.”  
  
  
“Your sweetie,” Willow corrected playfully, “I'm your sweetie. Hey, was it okay when I called you baby earlier? It just slipped out, but I liked it.”  
  
  
Tara smiled warmly as they walked down the hallway.  
  
  
“I liked it too. It made me feel special.”  
  
  
“You are special,” Willow replied shyly but genuinely, “Really…so special.”  
  
  
“You’re sw–” Tara started to respond again before smiling, “You’re my sweetie.”  
  
  
They arrived at her door and she fished around for her key for a moment before finding and opening the door. She walked in and held the door open for Willow, then closed it and went to her desk to flip the switch for the string of lights over it, then to her nightstand to turn the lamp to give them enough light.  
  
  
“Hey, I love your room!” Willow suddenly announced as she really took in the simply decorated room – rich, red satin sheets on the bed; a bookcase filled with books, almost all of them textbooks for classes; a dresser; a wardrobe with a small poster of a kitten on it and a desk, opened books and scattered pens sprawled on it, “I love those lights!”  
  
  
Tara walked back over, smiling shyly.  
  
  
“You've been in my room before. You came down during the week, remember? To tell me you'd been busy.”  
  
  
Willow looked guiltily and sank down onto the edge of the bed.  
  
  
“Can I be honest with you?” she asked, then rolled her eyes to herself, “I never understand why people ask that. Like 'no, please lie to me'.”  
  
  
Tara sat on the bed too, but gave Willow some space.  
  
  
“You can be honest.”  
  
  
Willow let out a soft sigh before speaking.  
  
  
“I was avoiding you. I had myself so convinced you just wanted to be friends...and that hurt.”  
  
  
“I understand,” Tara replied gently, then added on shyly, “The hurt, I mean. I cried a little bit.”  
  
  
Willow face fell.  
  
  
“Oh Tara, I didn't want to make you cry!”   
  
  
“No, no,” Tara shook her head quickly, “I didn't mean that. I just meant...I understand. It's okay. ”  
  
  
Willow gave a little nod, but her gaze stayed down.  
  
  
“That probably doesn't sound too good to you. I had a problem and my solution was to ignore it.”  
  
  
Tara shuffled over to put a hand on Willow's back.  
  
  
“Don't beat yourself up. It was very confusing. I didn't know what the heck to do either. I could have tried to find you more too.”  
  
  
Willow considered that a moment and decided it fair, making her feel better.  
  
  
“All worked out, right?” she said, her tone eased and heart lifted when Tara smiled, “So, yeah. I really love your room. It's...warm. And lovely. ”  
  
  
“Do you mind incense?” Tara asked, happy to see Willow brighter, “I burn some sometimes, but if you don't like it, I won't. I want my room to be Willow-friendly.”  
  
  
Willow nodded keenly.  
  
  
“Uh huh, I love incense. It makes Becky's allergies go wack-o but I used to burn some when I lived at home, at least when my Mom wasn't there. She thought I was turning into an occultist or something.”  
  
  
Tara's crooked smile came out to play.  
  
  
“Well if you promise it won't lead to a ritual sacrifice, I-I have some sandalwood, or um, vanilla blossom I think.”  
  
  
Willow started to giggle.  
  
  
“You're so funny,” she said, pulling her knees onto the bed and resting her chin on them, “I like vanilla, but sandalwood's good too. You choose.”  
  
  
Tara went over to the window and lit a couple of the vanilla blossom incense sticks sitting on the window sill. She made sure the smoke was blowing upwards, then went to her desk to empty her pockets. Following her wallet and keys, was the purchase she'd made before meeting up with Willow, forgotten in the day's events until right then.  
  
  
She hid it behind her hands and walked back towards Willow.  
  
  
“I-I got you something.”  
  
  
“Me?” Willow asked in surprise, “You shouldn't be spending your money on me.”  
  
  
“It's just something little,” Tara replied quickly, turning her hand around with a metal chain with a solid, dark green, cylindrical pendant hanging off of it to show her, “I got it just to say thanks for being my friend, but I guess now I can give it to you to say...I’m really, really happy we’re girlfriends.”  
  
  
Willow reached her palm out to hold the pendant against it.  
  
  
“Tara, this is beautiful.”  
  
  
Tara smiled shyly.  
  
  
“I saw it and it reminded me of your eyes.”  
  
  
Willow felt her heart swell and looked up into Tara's eyes. Her hand lifted to brush against the delicate skin of Tara's cheeks for a moment before she leaned over to press their lips together lightly.  
  
  
The kisses they'd shared already had been sweet, soft, longing, intense; Willow could think of a variety of ways to describe how wonderful they were. But alone, in the shadowy light, silent apart from their gentle inhalations, the only word Willow thought was 'intimate'.   
  
  
After a minute or two she pulled away, accidentally bumping their noses together. She smiled with quiet joy and lifted Tara's hand with the necklace still in it.  
  
  
“Will you put it on me?”  
  
  
“You like it?” Tara asked hopefully.  
  
  
Willow pecked her again.  
  
  
“I love it. Thank you.”  
  
  
She turned and tilted her neck down, then felt the metal of the chain against her skin. The weight of the pendant hung down from her as Tara clasped the necklace around the back of her neck and straightened up again, looking down in admiration.  
  
  
“No one's ever given me jewellery before.”  
  
  
“I wish it was more,” Tara replied, toying with her hands.  
  
  
“I don't,” Willow answered, feeling the smooth jewel of the pendant, “It's perfect.”  
  
  
Tara looked down and smiled to herself, happy her gift went over well. Willow played with the necklace for another few moments, feeling pretty to be adorned with it, until her phone starting vibrating in her pocket. She took in out and answered, then nodded.  
  
  
“Okay, I'll be right out.”  
  
  
Tara guessed it was the delivery guy with their pizza and picked up her wallet, offering Willow the lone $20 bill in there.  
  
  
“Willow, I can pay for this one, you paid for the first one.”  
  
  
“Uh, and I was the reason it ended up on the floor. No way, no how,” Willow shook her head, then offered a smile, “'Kay?”  
  
  
Tara didn't want to cause a disagreement so nodded and put the money back in her wallet. Willow skipped out to collect the pizza and returned after just a minute, bringing the pizza box over to the bed.  
  
  
“Hey, I meant it about the money thing and cheap dates,” she said in a casual tone as she flipped the lid, “I never want to make you feel uncomfortable.”  
  
  
Tara nodded shyly but with a smile.  
  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
  
Willow just smiled back, then rubbed her hands together in anticipation of the steaming pizza.  
  
  
“You got those peaches?”  
  
  
“Oh, sure,” Tara replied, going over to the small mini-fridge in the corner of the room.  
  
  
Fruit, bottled water and the odd juice box were the only things she kept in there, taken from the cafeteria at mealtimes. A ripened peach sat at the bottom, as Tara thought it would, so she grabbed it and handed it over.  
  
  
“Do you have a knife?” Willow asked, taking the peach and holding it in both hands.  
  
  
“Um...” Tara replied uncertainly, going over to rummage in her nightstand drawer, “I have a plastic one?”  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Uh huh, that'll work!”  
  
  
Tara handed her the white, plastic knife.  
  
  
“Do your magic.”  
  
  
Willow sliced the peach in half-inch think pieces and scattered them around the pizza before closing the box again.  
  
  
“We have to let the steam from the box cook them.”  
  
  
“Oh, okay,” Tara replied, sitting near her on the bed, “How long does that take?”  
  
  
Willow gave a slow shrug, then looked up with a hopeful smile.  
  
  
“Long enough for me to steal a kiss?”  
  
  
Tara's cheeks flushed and she smiled, giving a shy nod. Willow scooted over so they were next to each other again and took one of Tara's hands, cradling it between both of hers in her lap.  
  
  
“You've got really nice hands,” she said, drawing slow circles in Tara's palm, “Really, you could be a hand model. Do you lotion?”  
  
  
Tara nodded and picked up a small white bottle on her nightstand, offering it.  
  
  
“You can have some if you want.”  
  
  
“Thanks!” Willow replied, eagerly squirting some into her palms, “This is nice! I always mean to lotion but then I forget. I'm a great brusher though, three times a day!”  
  
  
Willow had no idea why she had felt the need to announce her hygiene routine and shuffled awkwardly for a moment before clasping Tara's hand.  
  
  
“Um, so can I kiss you now?”  
  
  
Tara nodded again.  
  
  
“You don't have to ask.”  
  
  
Willow shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“Well, it's polite to ask. Can't just come up kissing you whenever I want.”  
  
  
Tara smiled bashfully.  
  
  
“Yes you can.”  
  
  
“Oh,” Willow replied, not even trying to hide her ear-to-ear grin, “Well then maybe I will. Starting right now.”  
  
  
She leaned over and took Tara's lips, kissing her gently. She let her hands rest on Tara's shoulders and her thumbs brush over the skin close to her neck until she felt a giggle rise in her throat and had to pull away to let it out.  
  
  
“I'm glad I didn't know kissing you felt this good, I would have been even more upset not being able to!” she said, pecking her again before grabbing the pizza box, “This should be ready, I'm starving! I left some of it peach-less in case you don't like it.”  
  
  
She popped the lid and poked a peach to make sure it was warmed, then gestured for Tara to take the first slice. Tara took the slice Willow had poked at and eyed the bit of peach warily for a moment before taking the bite.   
  
  
Willow watched intently, trying to figure if Tara enjoyed her concoction, but couldn't tell at all until she swallowed and smiled.  
  
  
“That's really good.”  
  
  
“I told you!” Willow replied, delighted Tara enjoyed it.  
  
  
“You did, I'm a convert,” Tara responded, taking another bite.  
  
  
Willow moved up and sat against the wall, taking her own slice and sighing contentedly as it filled her belly.  
  
  
They talked and laughed until they'd each had their fill, and Willow found an errant yawn escaping her mouth.  
  
  
“Sorry,” she said, covering her mouth with her hand, “I always get sleepy after I eat.”  
  
  
Tara glanced over at her alarm clock.  
  
  
“I guess it's pretty late.”  
  
  
Willow looked down reluctantly.  
  
  
“I should probably leave. Let you go to sleep.”  
  
  
“You don't have to leave,” Tara replied, a little too quickly, before ducking her head, “But you're sleepy too.”  
  
  
Willow perched at the end of the bed.  
  
  
“I don't wanna leave.”  
  
  
Tara looked back up, clearly shy again.  
  
  
“Y-You can stay, if you want.”  
  
  
“Stay?” Willow asked, trying not to sound too eager, “The night?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, then blushed bright red.  
  
  
“N-not to, not for-I mean, it's a long walk...upstairs.”  
  
  
She trailed off lamely but Willow jumped on the excuse to spend the night.  
  
  
“The lights could be off, I could trip and fall.”  
  
  
Tara's whole face lit up.  
  
  
“Right, exactly! I have some spare pyjamas...they'd be kinda big on you.”  
  
  
“That's okay, I like comfy,” Willow replied, letting her keenness show.  
  
  
Tara stood and slid her hands in her pockets so as not to show their excited shaking at the thought of sleeping next to Willow, then went to her dresser to find some nightclothes. She took out a pair of sweats that she knew were a little tight on her, and a tank top that had shrunk in the wash and offered them to Willow.  
  
  
“Thanks,” Willow said, feeling giddy at being able to share clothes and sleeping quarters with Tara, “I'll just get changed over here.”  
  
  
She went over to the corner and turned around, quickly stepping out of her clothes and pulling on the ones Tara had given her. The top fit her perfectly and the sweats were just a little baggy, easily rectified when she turned the waistband down to make them more snug.  
  
  
Without thinking, she spun back around, but was caught motionless when she realised Tara was still in the process of getting changed - her bottoms were on but she was just pulling the top over her head.  
  
  
 _Oh my god I can see her boobs. Well, one. Oh what a boob. The side of her boob, but still her boob. That is one very round, soft-looking – oh my god what am I doing, turn back around, turn back around!_  
  
  
She quickly turned again, feeling awful for invading Tara's privacy and chastised herself until she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She jumped right back.  
  
  
“Sorry,” Tara said, idly playing with her hands, “I, um...just wanted to say I have an extra toothbrush in the bathroom.”  
  
  
Willow crossed her arms over her chest and nodded quickly, trying not to think about what she'd seen.  
  
  
“You can keep extra stuff in your bathrooms down here? If you tried to do that upstairs people would just steal it. Oh the difference a floor makes.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and shook her head, walking over the other side of the room where there was a door that Willow hadn't noticed before.   
  
  
“Single rooms have their own bathrooms?!” Willow asked as she joined Tara and looked into the en-suite bathroom, “No fair! I have to share with like 20 other girls! It’s impossible to get a free shower unless you go while it’s still dark outside!”  
  
  
Tara's nose scrunched at the thought of having to share shower space and realised how lucky she was to have her own private facilities.  
  
  
“It's just these rooms that have them. This is the newest building on campus. Built pretty much entirely because of a tantrum.”  
  
  
Willow turned to her, an intrigued look on her face, so Tara continued.  
  
  
“Well, six years ago, some heiress to a Fortune 500 company started going here, her father was an alumni and a huge funder apparently. She was all set to be a party girl, but wasn’t impressed when she found out that involved sharing, and didn't want to live off-campus. The story goes that she flat out refused to come here until there was a way she could live on the dorms and by herself,” Tara told the story as it was told to her, then gestured around, “Voilà . The building was up in less than two months and now they give out the rooms to scholarship students. Daddy’s little girl, huh?”  
  
  
Willow smiled softly, more at the storytelling than the actual story.  
  
  
“How do you know all that?”  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“I’ve done a bit of admin work for the college.”  
  
  
Willow nodded, not prying and peered back into the bathroom.  
  
  
“I’m super jealous.”  
  
  
“Well you can use mine whenever you like,” Tara replied before blushing when images of a wet, naked Willow sprang to her mind, “Um, you can go first. The spare toothbrush is the red one.”  
  
  
“Thanks,” Willow smiled as she walked into the tiled room and shut the door, looking around.  
  
  
 _Private shower, private toilet...single rooms rock. Why did I ever say I wanted a roommate on that application form? Wouldn’t have met Becky though, so I guess that’s of the good. Still, I could get used to hanging out in here...well, not in the bathroom, really. Why would we be hanging out in the bathroom together? Unless we were in the shower together...whoa, girl, slow it down there, Willow. Slow it right down._  
  
  
She splashed her cheeks with some water to calm them down, then spotted a red toothbrush still in the plastic wrapping. She freed it and spread some toothpaste on the bristles, then began to brush as she contemplated her reflection in the mirror.  
  
  
 _That is the face of a girl who has a girlfriend. A beautiful, kind, smart, wonderful girlfriend. Woke up this morning, got a mocha and finished my term paper...now I have a girlfriend. That I smooched...a lot. Smooched in the Gardens, smooched in the movies, smooched on the street, smooched in her room...now I get to spend the night with her...I wonder if she'll want to cuddle? Would she have asked me to sleep over if she didn't? I hope she does, but I'll deal if she doesn't...hey, maybe she's expecting me to sleep on the floor...that's okay, too! Still near her! I better ask._  
  
  
She spit and rinsed, leaving the toothbrush back in the holder, then washed her hands again and walked out. Tara started to walk past to get in, but Willow caught her wrist.  
  
  
“Tara?”  
  
  
“Yeah?” Tara asked, smiling softly.  
  
  
Willow gestured downwards.  
  
  
“Do you have an extra blanket for the floor?”   
  
  
“The floor?” Tara replied shyly, “T-the bed's big enough for both of us.”  
  
  
Willow beamed.  
  
  
“Okay, if you're sure!” she replied, already bouncing towards the bed.  
  
  
She took a detour to fold the clothes she dropped on the floor and took her cell phone from her pants pocket. She left it on the nightstand as she was accustomed to doing in her own room, then lifted the sheet and slid into the bed on the left side, but didn't get comfortable until Tara came back out.  
  
  
“I wasn’t sure if you had a side,” she said as Tara made her way over, “I can move if you want.”  
  
  
“I normally take the right, so you can stay right there,” Tara replied, then a little nervously got in beside her.   
  
  
Neither of them made an effort to move until Willow piped up a few seconds later.  
  
  
“So I normally lie down.”  
  
  
“Right,” Tara blushed, “Me too.”  
  
  
They both lay down with their backs ramrod-straight and almost a foot between them. There was more silence until Willow once again spoke up.  
  
  
“I’d be open to cuddling...if you wanted. Only if you wanted.”  
  
  
A slow, nervous smile fell on Tara's face.  
  
  
“Okay.”  
  
  
She shuffled over onto her side and watched as Willow did too, but there wasn't any movement after that.  
  
  
“Um, how do we...?” Tara questioned, unsure how to proceed.  
  
  
“We have options,” Willow replied helpfully, “I mean, there’s spooning, in which we’d have to decide on who was the big and who was the little spoon, or one of us can lie on our sides and hold the other, or the sides but with lying on instead of holding, or just generally facing each other or...any variant, really. I think the only requirement is closeness.”  
  
  
Tara thought over those options, all of which sounded great.  
  
  
“You choose.”  
  
  
“Okay,” Willow nodded, happy to take the lead since she sort of had already, “Well then I'll just...”  
  
  
She stayed on her side and shuffled over, getting close enough that their legs and hips were touching and put her arm over Tara's waist.   
  
  
“Is this okay?”  
  
  
Willow's face was close enough that Tara could feel her breath on her lips as she spoke, but she managed to nod and put her hand on the small of Willow's back.  
  
  
“I-is this?”  
  
  
Willow nodded too and brushed their lips together lightly, but Tara ducked her head, separating them.  
  
  
“Willow...you, you know I’ve never been with anyone, right? I-intimately?”  
  
  
Willow pulled her hands away and held them, shuffling back a few inches.  
  
  
“I know, I know, I wasn't trying anything, seriously,” she protested, taking a breath, “I mean, I haven't either. And there is no pressure, absolutely, positively no pressure. I'll sleep on the floor, really, or I can leave if I've made you uncomfortable.”  
  
  
“No, you haven't,” Tara replied quickly, then smiled shyly again, “I'd prefer if you stayed. I definitely like cuddling.”  
  
  
Willow breathed a sigh of relief and shuffled in closer again.  
  
  
“Oh, good. Me too. It's like a hug but all nice and lie-down-y. Plus I can do this.”  
  
  
She wiggled their toes together and Tara giggled. Willow loved hearing that sound, especially when she was the one who caused it, and brought their faces close together again.  
  
  
“I'm gonna steal another one of those kisses.”  
  
  
Tara didn't pull away this time and melted into Willow kissing her. She wondered if the tingling sensation would ever go away.  
  
  
 _I hope not._  
  
  
Willow lifted her hand first up to Tara's arm, then continued further up, loving the point-of-contact heat she felt as she did so.  
  
  
“Tara?” she breathed after a few minutes, brushing her fingers against Tara's cheek, “Can I kiss your neck? It's totally fine if that's not okay.”  
  
  
“My neck?” Tara questioned with a soft gulp, liking that prospect, “Okay.”  
  
  
Willow pressed feather-light kisses along Tara's jaw, then over her ear and into her neck. Tara's skin was so soft and buttery against her lips; she could quickly see herself becoming addicted.   
  
  
Tara figured Willow kissing her neck was by far the most pleasurable sensation she'd ever experienced and was very glad she'd agreed to it. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sparking feeling in her belly, until she felt Willow's lips lift away.  
  
  
“Oh, Tara, I'm sorry. I think I left a mark.”  
  
  
Tara tried to look down to her neck.  
  
  
“A m-mark? Like a hickey?”  
  
  
“Yeah, I guess they call them that,” Willow replied sheepishly, “I'm sorry.”  
  
  
“It's okay,” Tara reassured, then blushed, “I liked it.”  
  
  
Willow looked relieved, but set her gaze on Tara's lips.  
  
  
“Maybe I'll stick to these kisses anyway.”  
  
  
She covered Tara's lips again, smiling when she felt the ends of her hair being played with. She let herself get lost in it this time until a shrill ring made them both jump up in fright. Willow made a grab from her cell and read the name on the screen before answering.  
  
  
“Not coming back tonight. Perfectly safe. Don't worry.”   
  
  
She hung up without waiting for a response, annoyed at being interrupted.  
  
  
“Was that your roommate?” Tara asked, her heart still pounding a little from the surprise.  
  
  
“Yeah,” Willow nodded, “Sorry.”  
  
  
Tara looked down coyly.  
  
  
“Does she know about me?”  
  
  
“Oh yeah, I've been gushing since we met,” Willow replied with a smile, “I could introduce you guys if you wanted.”  
  
  
“Really?” Tara asked, pleased  
  
  
“Yeah! Then I can really say to someone 'this is my girlfriend!’,” Willow said excitedly, before adding on, “Plus, I want you to meet her. I don't want you hidden from any part of my life.”  
  
  
Tara smiled.  
  
  
“Okay. I'd like to meet her.”  
  
  
“Great!” Willow replied, before covering her mouth when she yawned again, “Sorry.”  
  
  
Tara put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.  
  
  
“That's okay. I'm about ready to fall asleep too.”  
  
  
“With cuddles?” Willow asked hopefully and Tara nodded.  
  
  
Willow lay back down on her side like she had before and put her arm over Tara's waist again.  
  
  
“Thanks for today, Tara. I'm so happy. I couldn't have asked for a better date. Both the activities and person. 'Night.”  
  
  
Tara settled cheek on Willow's shoulder and had a moment of realisation that she'd been uncomfortable falling asleep every night for the past twenty years and finally wasn't.  
  
  
“Goodnight, Willow. I couldn't have asked for a better everything.”


	7. Chapter 7

Willow turned her head into the pillow in annoyance when a flash of bright sun burned into the back of her eyelids. She reached up, intending to bring the pillow down to cuddle, but her eyes blinked open in surprise when she bumped into something else soft along the way. Her face instantly broke out in a smile.  
  
  
 _Tara._  
  
  
Memories of the day before flooded her mind.  
  
  
“Wow,” she whispered, taking in Tara’s delicate, sleeping features, “You’re my girlfriend.”  
  
  
She watched her for another moment, then was about to cuddle back into her when she heard her cell vibrating on the nightstand. She quickly snapped it up, not wanting to wake Tara, and immediately pouted when she read a text message reminding her of a study group organised for that morning.  
  
  
 _I don’t wanna go. Don’t they know I have a girlfriend who needs to be snuggled?!_  
  
  
She sighed as she realised she was going to have to go and leaned down to leave a kiss on Tara’s forehead.  
  
  
“Sorry, Tara. I’ll be back, okay?” she whispered, then chanced a chaste kiss on her lips.  
  
  
Tara arms crossed over her chest as if she was hugging herself and she smiled softly.  
  
  
“Willow,” she mumbled, making Willow think she was awake, but her eyes remained firmly closed.  
  
  
 _Even her subconscious knows it's me kissing her..._  
  
  
She found it even more difficult then, but managed to drag herself from the bed and went to brush her teeth before finding her clothes from the day before to change back into.  
  
  
Tara felt herself starting to stir into consciousness and unknowingly copied Willow's action of burying her head a little into her pillow. She was comfortable and reluctant to allow herself to awaken at all until she remembered how un-alone she'd been when going to sleep and her eyes flew open.  
  
  
Her heart immediately sank when she saw the other side of the bed empty.  
  
  
 _Was it a dream? No, please, no._  
  
  
She turned over and started to sit, but stopped short when she spotted Willow standing at the end of the bed, her back to her. It wasn't her back, however, that was on show as she pulled her panties up her legs.   
  
  
_That is Willow's butt. That is...Willow's butt. She has a very cute butt. I kinda want to kiss it. Her cute butt...that I should not be looking at._  
  
  
She quickly closed her eyes and lay back down, definitely a lot more awake than she had been a few moments before.  
  
  
 _You looked away, Tara, you don't have to feel guilty...she could have gotten changed in the bathroom...her butt really was cute. I'm sure I saw a couple of freckles._  
  
  
She felt herself blush and hid her cheeks into the pillow until she felt a pair of lips kissing her forehead.  
  
  
“Tara, I gotta go. I wrote you a note, okay? I'll see you later,” Willow whispered with another kiss as Tara blinked her eyes open, “I thought you were asleep.”  
  
  
Tara felt the knot in her stomach tighten a little as she saw Willow's sweet face.  
  
  
“I was.”  
  
  
Willow took a moment to appreciate Tara's sleepy face for a moment.  
  
  
“Oh, well I'm sorry I woke you.”  
  
  
“It's okay,” Tara replied quietly, then unable to resist her own urges, leaned up to pop a kiss on Willow's lips.  
  
  
Willow seemed pleasantly surprised and offered a peck back. They went back and forth a few times until their lips were firmly locked and Willow was moving back onto the bed.  
  
  
Tara scooted over to give her room but stayed close enough that they didn't strain their necks. She wasn't sure whether kissing Willow eased the heat in her belly or made it worse, but either way, she didn't want it to stop.   
  
  
Willow had completely forgotten she had planned to leave; Tara's lips easily the most distracting force she'd ever encountered. Her hand moved up to touch Tara's neck, carefully avoiding the bruised area from when she'd been a little over-eager the night before.  
  
  
She loved how her fingertips just sank into Tara's soft, pure skin and thoroughly enjoyed finding the little nooks and crannies she pressed into from her ear, across her hairline.   
  
  
Tara was equally caught up with her own caresses, though her focus was on Willow's hair, loving the satiny feel as she curled the ends over her fingers and gave her scalp a gentle massage.  
  
  
A lot of minutes passed in complete silence apart from the sound of their lips smacking together until Willow's phone began to vibrate and jumped from her pocket, between them. Tara looked down in confusion as to what was vibrating in her bed, then picked up the phone and handed it to Willow.  
  
  
Willow blinked a couple of times, trying to regain some form of thought, and absently took her phone.  
  
  
“I, uh...something.”  
  
  
Tara smiled coyly and rested her hands under her head on the pillow.  
  
  
“Good morning.”  
  
  
Willow nodded, lips pouted from kissing.  
  
  
“Yeah. That.”  
  
  
Tara felt uncharacteristically unselfconscious, even though it was first thing in the morning.  
  
  
“I thought yesterday was a dream when I woke up,” she said softly, taking Willow's hands to play with her fingers, “Were you sneaking out on me?”  
  
  
Willow shook her head reassuringly.  
  
  
“No, Tara, I had a study group. I didn't want to leave. I woke up and you looked so cute, I just wanted to lie there all day.”  
  
  
Both of them blushed and looked away, hiding smiles from each other.  
  
  
“On a Sunday?” Tara asked, though not doubtingly, “You guys must really love to study.”  
  
  
“We decided on an extra one because we all have some midterms left this week,” Willow explained.  
  
  
Tara nodded understandingly, feeling guilty for keeping her.  
  
  
“Sorry I distracted you. You should go.”  
  
  
Willow pouted.  
  
  
“I don't wanna. Who cares about the grade?”  
  
  
“You do,” Tara replied, looking up through her eyelashes.  
  
  
Willow felt a heart flutter at the way Tara was looking at her, but knew she was right.  
  
  
“It's not all day, I'll come back,” she said, before getting bashful, “I mean, um, if you want me to.”  
  
  
Tara's face lit up.  
  
  
“Yes, please.”  
  
  
Willow shot her a winning smile.  
  
  
“Great! I can introduce you to Becky too!”  
  
  
“Okay,” Tara agreed warmly.  
  
  
Willow nodded and started to stand but only scooted about an inch over.  
  
  
“Okay, leaving now...” she said, though made no further effort to move, “I slept really good last night. I liked being close to you.”  
  
  
A smile lit up Tara's face all over again.  
  
  
“Me too.”  
  
  
Willow wiggled happily in place, then finally jumped up.  
  
  
“Really leaving now. I'll be back this afternoon, okay? Will you be here?”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“I'll be here.”  
  
  
Willow leaned down to give her a gentle peck.  
  
  
“Bye Tara. Thank you...for everything.”  
  
  
Tara returned the sentiment with a smile and squeezed Willow's hand before releasing her. Willow closed her fist and shoved her hand in her pocket, as if trying to hold onto and protect Tara's touch, then quickly left before she let herself be distracted again.  
  
  
Tara stayed lying down, her hand over the spot Willow had been in, feeling the lingering warmth. She smiled again, unable to contain it, as she thought for the first time ever she'd woken up to her dreams being a reality.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Willow skipped through the doors of the dorm building, very happy to be done with her study commitments and free to spend the afternoon with Tara. She paused as she passed the stairs, remembering her promise to introduce her girlfriend to her roommate, and decided to run up quickly to check if Becky was there.  
  
  
She hadn't even opened the door fully when her irate roommate pounced on her.  
  
  
“Alright, you need to spill. Now!”  
  
  
She jumped back in fright at the unexpected yelling in her face.  
  
  
“Jeez, Becky, work on your volume control,” she said as she stepped inside and closed the door.  
  
  
Becky threw her hands up in exasperation.  
  
  
“What. The. Hell, Willow?! You’ve never stayed out all night in your whole life! Where were you?! I was worried! And don’t tell me something stupid like Chem Lab.”  
  
  
“I told you I was safe,” Willow replied calmly, sitting on the edge of her bed, “I was at Tara’s.”  
  
  
Becky waited for elaboration, but when she received nothing, picked up a pillow from her own bed and threw it across, hitting Willow squarely in the face.  
  
  
“Hey!” Willow spluttered, getting a mouthful of fabric.  
  
  
“Willow, spill!” Becky replied impatiently, as if Willow was holding out on the meaning of the universe.  
  
  
Willow hugged the pillow to her chest, a proud look on her face.  
  
  
“I took her on a date. A real one, not even a pseudo-one. Also there was kissing. She likes me back!”  
  
  
Becky clapped eagerly, delighted that things had worked out, but quirked an eyebrow a moment later.  
  
  
“And you spent the night? On a first date?”  
  
  
Willow blushed bright red.  
  
  
“We didn't...!” she started, flustered, remembering the glimpse of topless-Tara she shouldn't have gotten the night before, “We just cuddled!”  
  
  
“Are you sure?” Becky asked, through her tone had turned teasing.  
  
  
“Yes!” Willow replied vehemently, feeling defensive of Tara's honour more than her own, “And I don't appreciate you talking about my girlfriend like that.”  
  
  
Becky's eyebrow took another turn upwards.  
  
  
“Girlfriend?”   
  
  
“Yes,” Willow replied, beaming from ear-to-ear, “She is my girlfriend and I am hers and there is no confusion about it because she said it, she asked. After I kissed her.”  
  
  
Becky looked wary.  
  
  
“You've never even agreed to a second date before...but Tara gets elevated to girlfriend status after a single date?”  
  
  
“Duh,” Willow replied, looking at Becky as if she was crazy, “Have you not listened to a single word I've said about her over the past few weeks?”  
  
  
“I just think you need to be careful...” Becky trailed off, clicking her tongue.  
  
  
Willow thought a moment, then smiled at her best friend.  
  
  
“Becky...you've been great. You really have. And I don't think I would have made it out of all this Tara confusion without you....but I think I need to stop relying on you for advice...I think me and Tara gotta find our own way. We're together now, we're a couple. We're one 'two', not two 'ones'.”  
  
  
Becky took a moment, then smiled and nodded.  
  
  
“Okay, Will. That's fair. I'm really, really rooting for you both.”  
  
  
“Thanks,” Willow replied, grinning happily, “So am I, Look, she got me this necklace. Isn't it pretty?”  
  
  
She held up the pendant for Becky to see, but didn't give her a chance to reply.  
  
  
“Just like her. She’s so pretty. I was watching her sleep this morning before I got up and she is just...so beautiful.”  
  
  
“You watched her sleep?” Becky asked with a grimace, “That’s really creepy.”  
  
  
“It’s not creepy,” Willow replied indignantly, hoping Tara didn't think the same, “She looks like an angel when she’s sleeping. So peaceful. And then I kissed her and she didn’t wake up or anything, but she smiled and whispered my name. While she was sleeping!”  
  
  
Becky held up her hands.  
  
  
“All I’m saying is, if I woke up and caught some guy staring at me, I’d swing for him.”  
  
  
“Yeah, well,” Willow replied, adopting the tone of a petulant child, “I’m not gonna stop.”  
  
  
Becky grinned curiously.  
  
  
“So you're going to keep having sleepovers?”  
  
  
Willow shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“If she wants to, too,” she replied, hoping Tara would, “I mean she doesn't want to rush the, you know...physical stuff anymore than I do...but I like cuddling...and I'm pretty sure she likes cuddling...so why not cuddle?”  
  
  
“Your logic works,” Becky quipped, happy to see Willow happy, “So am I ever gonna get to meet her?”  
  
  
Willow jumped up from her bed.  
  
  
“Uh huh, uh huh, yes!” she replied eagerly, “That's why I came up here, to see if you were around! She wants to meet you too!”  
  
  
“Well go get her now, 'cause I'm going on a date in a half hour,” Becky responded, then stretched back on her bed with a satisfied grin, “And it looks like our dorm will have to live without inhabitants tonight ‘cause I don’t plan on coming home.”  
  
  
Willow blushed.  
  
  
“So, Andrew's in for a good night, huh?”  
  
  
Becky rolled her eyes.  
  
  
“No, I'm over him. He tried to make every conversation into a work of poetry, it was exhausting. I met a new guy.”  
  
  
“Oh?” Willow asked, used to keeping up with her roommate's often quickly-changing love life.  
  
  
“Uh huh,” Becky nodded, “Paul. Seems nice, bit of a player maybe, but hey, he's in good company.”  
  
  
“And you’re planning on spending the night?” Willow asked with a non-judgemental grin, “What was it you were saying about doing that on a first date?”  
  
  
“Oh that rule doesn’t count for me,” Becky replied with a playfully dismissive hand wave, “Not when the guy is a perfect Adonis. I mean, I’m talking abs you could grate cheese on and pecs that just don’t quit.”  
  
  
Willow looked completely lost.  
  
  
“You’re really not speaking my language but I’ll take your word for it.”  
  
  
“Trust me. He’s _hot_. So hot I don’t even care that he’s a cafeteria worker.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head at Becky.  
  
  
“There’s nothing wrong with working to earn extra bucks. Most people consider it a good thing! We're lucky we both have so much, even if it's only because our parents suck.”  
  
  
Becky held up her hands defensively, though did think that maybe she'd sounded like a bit of a snob before and didn't want to come across that way.   
  
  
Willow didn't want to fight about something trivial, and had more immediate plans to concern herself with.  
  
  
“I’m gonna go get Tara, okay?”  
  
  
She left the room and was skipping again as she approached Tara's door, waiting patiently for it to open after knocking.  
  
  
“Hi, Tara!” she greeted when her girlfriend came to the door, throwing her arms over Tara in an embrace.  
  
  
“Hi, Willow,” Tara replied softly, managing not to stumble, “How was your study group?”  
  
  
She closed the door as Willow bounced into the room.  
  
  
“Much knowledge was learned and retained. What did you do all morning?”  
  
  
“I read for a little while, and finished an art project,” Tara answered, before ducking her head shyly, “Showered. Tried to look a bit better than this morning.”  
  
  
Willow stepped towards her and took her hand.  
  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“Bedhead and...everything,” she answered before swallowing and lowering her voice to an embarrassed whisper, “Did I have really bad morning breath? I didn't really think before I kissed you.”  
  
  
“I don't know what you're talking about, I thought you looked beautiful. I sorta couldn't stop looking at you,” Willow replied, at a loss as to how Tara could think she was ever anything but gorgeous, “And there was no morning breath. None. Just tingly-Tara-lips.”  
  
  
“Really?” Tara asked, relieved she hadn't completely turned Willow off of her.  
  
  
“Yeah, of course,” Willow responded, taking Tara's other hand too as her tone grew bashful, “I loved waking up next to you, every bit of it.”  
  
  
Tara blushed and smiled shyly. Willow kissed both of those flushing cheeks.  
  
  
“So, um, I was gonna introduce you to Becky, if you still wanted. She's going on a date in a little bit, but she's free right now and then you and me could...do something. If you're still, you know, free.”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“I'm free,” she replied, before looking down self-consciously at the plain blue shirt and cargo pants she was wearing, “Should I change?”  
  
  
“Not unless you want to, I love how you look,” Willow answered, reaching up to pull at the collar of the shirt affectionately, “That coffee stain washed out well, huh?”  
  
  
She smiled up at Tara who smiled back, then took her hand again.  
  
  
“So are you ready?”  
  
  
Tara nodded again and grabbed her dorm keys, before following Willow out and up the stairs to her room.  
  
  
Willow put her key in the door and opened it again, holding it back for Tara to step in.  
  
  
“This is my side of the room,” she said, gesturing to the tidy, left side, then smiled in the other direction at her roommate sitting on her bed, “And this is Becky. Becky, this is Tara.”  
  
  
Becky stood up and offered a friendly smile, but it turned into a teasing grin in seconds.  
  
  
“Wow, Willow, you said she was hot, but damn...”  
  
  
Becky whistled approvingly and Tara went as red as she ever had. Willow hissed at Becky, making a kick for her shin, but just missed. Becky stuck out her tongue at her roommate, then offered her hand to Tara.  
  
  
“Hi, I’m Rebecca Hardy, but everyone calls me Becky.”  
  
  
Tara shook Becky's hand shyly.  
  
  
“H-hi, Becky, it's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you.”  
  
  
Becky felt a little bad for teasing them when she realised just shy Tara really was.  
  
  
“You too. On both counts. Not just how hot you are.”  
  
  
Willow shot Becky what could only be described as a death glare.  
  
  
“I'm sorry, Willow, I don't know how to act, I've never seen you smitten with someone,” Becky replied, making no real apology before turning to Tara, “You better not hurt her.”  
  
  
Willow kicked out again and connected this time, making Becky grab her shin and yelp. Tara shrunk away a little and toyed nervously with her sleeve, but did manage to speak after a moment.  
  
  
“I won't.”  
  
  
“You don't have to say anything to that,” Willow reassured quickly.  
  
  
Tara looked over to Willow and shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“But I won't.”  
  
  
A slow smile spread on Willow's face and she leaned over to leave a kiss on Tara's cheek.  
  
  
“Good enough for me,” Becky interjected, over the attack on her leg.  
  
  
Tara ducked her head away bashfully.  
  
  
“I'm just going to go to the bathroom,” she said quietly, slipping from the room without another word.  
  
  
“Down the hall to your right!” Willow called after her before turning back to Becky and crossing her arms over her chest, “What the frak! You made her all uncomfortable!”  
  
  
Becky grinned.  
  
  
“So I guess I shouldn’t mention the huge hickey on her neck, then? Nice work.”  
  
  
Willow blushed but her stance remained firm.  
  
  
“Don’t you dare push it,” she replied, narrowing her eyes, “I'm really mad at you right now.”  
  
  
“I was playing,” Becky defended.  
  
  
Willow looked like she was trying her darndest to set Becky on fire with just a glare.  
  
  
“Not everything is a joke.”  
  
  
“Uh, yeah, it kinda is. Loosen up,” Becky replied with a roll of her eyes, sitting on the edge of her bed, “Listen, Tara's great. You weren't kidding about that shy thing, but great. I wish you'd introduced us sooner, we could have avoided all of your moping.”  
  
  
Willow wasn't sure she had forgiven Becky for making Tara uncomfortable yet, but did look intrigued by that.  
  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
  
“The way she looks at you?” Becky replied as if it was obvious, “She's clearly gaga for you.”  
  
  
Willow did have to admit Becky was more versed in the art of dating and definitely in the more subtle cues.  
  
  
“You think?” she asked with a hopeful smile.  
  
  
“Oh, I know,” Becky nodded assuredly, “You guys have this crazy energy.”  
  
  
Willow bounced back on her heels in delight at that but didn't get a chance to respond as a quiet knock came from the door. Willow went over and opened it just a little, enough to look out.  
  
  
“Hey, you okay?” she whispered.  
  
  
Tara nodded shyly, her cheeks a little shiny from where she'd splashed herself with some water. Willow noticed and took her hand for support, then kissed her cheek in comfort.  
  
  
“Don't worry about her, she thinks she's funny.”  
  
  
“I heard that,” Becky interjected, walking over and throwing the door completely open, “And I'm hilarious.”  
  
  
“Yeah, a regular Carol Burnett,” Willow replied sarcastically.  
  
  
Becky rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse from her desk.  
  
  
“Anyway, I better go, can't keep my hunk waiting,” she said with a glint in her eye before smiling genuinely, “Nice to meet you, Tara. Really. I hope we can hang out more some time.”  
  
  
“O-okay,” Tara replied, then offered a demure wave as Becky left.  
  
  
Willow closed the door behind her, then slumped against it.  
  
  
“I'm sorry, she's...She doesn't really have a censor button. But she's not mean, or at least she doesn't try to be.”  
  
  
Tara nodded politely.  
  
  
“You guys seem close. That's nice.”  
  
  
“Uh huh, we are. We kinda have a back-and-forth thing,” Willow replied, motioning with her hand, “If you just give her a chance, I promise I'll ask her to tone it down.”  
  
  
Tara smiled softly.  
  
  
“Willow, I think she's great. Really.”  
  
  
“Really?” Willow asked with a relieved smile, “I want you two to get along, you know?”  
  
  
Tara nodded again and Willow rushed forward to give her a brief hug before gesturing around.  
  
  
“So this is my room,” she explained unnecessarily, “That's my desk, and my bed...closet.”  
  
  
Tara looked around in approval, then smiled at a dog plush toy sitting on Willow's pillow.  
  
  
“I like your dog. What's his name?”  
  
  
Willow looked over to the toy she'd won at a fair the summer before and kept because she'd liked to have something to cuddle before Tara, then blushed.  
  
  
“Wish I'd hid that,” she replied, looking down and clearing her throat, “It's um, Snuggles.”  
  
  
Tara smiled at the name and went over to pick him up.  
  
  
“I have a stuffed rabbit, Mr. Hoppy. I've had him since I was a baby, my mom gave him to me.”  
  
  
“So you shared a bed with a man before me?” Willow joked and delighted in hearing a giggle in response, “So, um, Becky's gone for the night, we can hang up here if you want. Or go do something, I don't mind.”  
  
  
Tara looked out the window, the rain hitting against the glass.  
  
  
“It's raining pretty hard.”  
  
  
Willow looked out too, hearing the loud clapping for the first time.  
  
  
“Oh,” she replied, looking nervous for a moment and covering with a smile, “My Bubbe used to say this was a 'duvet day'. Where it's so wet and yucky that you should just curl up with your blanket.”  
  
  
“Your Bubbe?” Tara asked, thinking she knew the term, “Your grandmother?”  
  
  
“Yeah, sorry,” Willow confirmed, looking away for a moment as if remembering, “She was the best. She...passed on when I was nine.”  
  
  
Tara left Snuggles down and walked over to Willow to rub her shoulder.  
  
  
“I'm sorry. Were you close?”  
  
  
“Yeah, she was the parent I didn't have. It broke me when she died. Hey, that must've been the same year you lost your-” Willow started before promptly clamping a hand over her mouth, “Tara, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I said that.”  
  
  
“That's okay,” Tara replied softly, “Rough year for us both.”  
  
  
Willow nodded and turned to embrace Tara again, giving them both a hug they could have used all those years ago. She felt comforted even though she'd long gotten over her Bubbe's death.  
  
  
“So, um, do you wanna watch some TV or something?” she asked after taking all she could from the hug.  
  
  
“Okay,” Tara agreed easily.  
  
  
“We could have a duvet day!” Willow replied cheerily, then frowned, “My bed's kinda small though.”  
  
  
“We can go back down to mine,” Tara offered, then looked embarrassed, “But I don't have a TV.”  
  
  
Willow glanced at her computer sitting on her desk.  
  
  
“I have some movies on my laptop, I could bring it down,” she suggested and Tara nodded, “Great!”  
  
  
She bounced off get her laptop plug, then looked at her closet and back to Tara, unsure.  
  
  
“Tara? Should I...bring some jammies?”  
  
  
“To stay the night?” Tara asked brightly.  
  
  
Willow nodded coyly.  
  
  
“I mean, only if-”  
  
  
Tara cut her off with a smile.  
  
  
“You're always welcome.”  
  
  
Willow beamed.  
  
  
“You too! But, you know, we fit better in your bed,” she said as she went over to her closet, “So, I'll just pack a bag real quick...my clothes and laptop.”  
  
  
She threw everything she needed into a backpack and shrugged it onto her shoulder.  
  
  
“Do you want popcorn? I could put some in our microwave and bring it down.”  
  
  
Tara noticed the little microwave in the corner then, and with another look around the room noticed how well equipped it was.  
  
  
“You guys have your own little apartment up here.”  
  
  
“Well the TV is Becky's, and I bought the microwave soon after I moved out here when I realised how much pizza we were wasting,” Willow explained, scratching the side of her head, “The electric kettle is mine too...we both have a CD player...mini fridge came with the room! Oh and there's a toaster oven in my closet but I never even took it out of its box.”  
  
  
Tara got a little more wide-eyed as she spoke, making Willow shuffle uncomfortably.  
  
  
“I sound like a spoiled brat don't I?”  
  
  
“No, not at all,” Tara quickly shook her head, “It's nice to have convenience.”  
  
  
“Yeah,” Willow nodded, still feeling like a bit of a jerk for shoving things Tara didn't have in her face, at least as she saw it, “So, popcorn?”  
  
  
Tara seemed agreeable so Willow got a bag of microwave popcorn and left it in to pop, before going over to the mini-fridge.  
  
  
“You like Sprite, right?”  
  
  
Tara nodded again and Willow grabbed a can of Sprite and a can of Diet Coke, balancing them on top of one another. The microwave dinged a moment later and Tara took the cans so Willow could retrieve it.  
  
  
“Ow, ouch!” she hissed as the paper burned her, then managed to hold it on the cool corner, “Okay, ready.”  
  
  
They left the room to go back to Tara's, and Willow left her backpack in the corner. She brought her laptop out and went over to Tara's bed, leaving that and the popcorn down as she set everything up.  
  
  
“Do you have a movie preference? Comedy, drama?”  
  
  
“I don't mind,” Tara answered, perching on the end of the bed and leaving the cans with the popcorn.  
  
  
Willow opened a folder on her computer and started looking through.  
  
  
“I have a new movie that one of my online buddies got an advance copy of, it's called Imagine Me and You. It's super cute and all with the girly lovin'.”  
  
  
Tara smiled.  
  
  
“That sounds good.”   
  
  
Willow set the movie up to play and angled the screen, before looking at Tara shyly.  
  
  
“We'll have to lie kinda close so we can both see.”  
  
  
Tara scooted up and rested her head on the pillow next to Willow with a soft smile. Willow smiled back and left a gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
  
“Are you comfortable?”  
  
  
“Very,” Tara replied, very softly nuzzling into Willow's shoulder.  
  
  
Willow rested her arm over Tara's waist, leaving the popcorn there so they could both reach. The opening credits started, the sound drowning out the rain outside  
  
  
It was one of her more embarrassing secrets that she didn't like the rain, or rather, the thunderstorms that were often associated, ever since she was little and had been caught out in one all night by accident.  
  
  
But as she heard the harder drops of rain hit the window, she didn't feel that pang of fear she always before.  
  
  
She'd be happy for it to rain every Sunday for the rest of her life, if it meant afternoons like this with Tara.


	8. Chapter 8

“Willow, I think you have to leave.”  
  
  
“No,” Willow whined, a pout forming on her face, “Why?”  
  
  
“Because you're not sticking to the rules,” Tara replied softly, “I’m supposed to be writing my assignment at the desk and you’re supposed to be studying on the bed.”  
  
  
Willow’s pout deepened.  
  
  
“I just came over to borrow a pencil.”  
  
  
Tara glanced down to where Willow was sitting in her lap, then back up again.  
  
  
“Twenty minutes ago.”  
  
  
Willow reluctantly removed herself from Tara's lap and the lovely kissing session they'd been engaged in.  
  
  
“I’ll be good, I promise.”  
  
  
“I don't know if I can promise that,” Tara replied with a blush, “But this assignment is due tomorrow.”  
  
  
Willow looked down and nodded.  
  
  
“Okay. I'll go.”  
  
  
“It's not that I want you to go...” Tara said, not wanting Willow to think she wasn't wanted, “I never want you to go.”  
  
  
“It's alright, I understand,” Willow replied after a moment; she's only been reading over class notes but if she had real study to do she knew she would've been distracted by Tara too, “Will you meet me for breakfast tomorrow?”  
  
  
“Of course,” Tara smiled, “Come get me?”  
  
  
Willow smiled too, happy that they at least had plans to meet again.  
  
  
“Sure I will. Eight o'clock okay?”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“That sounds great.”  
  
  
Willow leaned down to kiss the corner of Tara's mouth, then went to gather her books.  
  
  
“I'll leave my laptop here so you can type up your paper when you're finished your notes.”  
  
  
Tara tapped her pencil against the desk.  
  
  
“I was just going to write it out longhand tonight and go to the library early to type it up.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head and brought her laptop out, opening the lid.  
  
  
“Oh, well I don't want to crap on a system if you have it, but it seems way easier to just use mine. I'll open the word processor and everything so all you have to do is type. Plus that'll leave you extra time for breakfast with that adoring girlfriend of yours.”  
  
  
Tara smiled affectionately and Willow got her computer set up. She brought it over and left it on the desk, then kissed the top of Tara's head.  
  
  
“Take care of my baby.”  
  
  
Tara nodded seriously, she knew how important Willow's computer was to her, and so was honoured to be allowed use it.  
  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure it comes back to you just the way I got it.”   
  
  
“Well, thanks,” Willow replied, then dropped her head down to kiss Tara's cheek, “But I meant you. I kinda noticed you don't eat much when you're stressing. Have a juice box and some crackers before bed. I don’t want to come here in the morning and find you passed out on the floor.”  
  
  
Tara blushed at the concern but couldn't help a smile.  
  
  
“Okay, I promise.”  
  
  
“Thank you,” Willow replied, collecting her books in her hand, “Okay...well...see you in the morning. Don't miss me too much!”  
  
  
“I'll try not to,” Tara said, only half-joking.  
  
  
Willow went over and pecked Tara's lips, then walked to the door and hesitated.  
  
  
“Going through a door was never hard before it meant leaving you,” she sighed before clutching the doorknob, “Okay, breakfast. You and me.”  
  
  
“I'll be there,” Tara replied and offered a wave as Willow forced herself to leave.  
  
  
She moped upstairs, not liking the idea of her cold, hard, decidedly Tara-less bed that would be her sleeping quarters that night and sighed dramatically again as she walked into her room.  
  
  
Becky looked up from where she was watching TV in surprise as the door opened.  
  
  
“I'm sorry, what are you doing in my room?” she asked with a straight face, “I'm going to have to call the- hey wait, you're Willow! The other occupant of this room! I forgot there was one!”  
  
  
Willow rolled her eyes and kicked the door closed behind her, then dropped her books on her desk.  
  
  
“Ruh roh,” Becky continued in a surprisingly good Scooby Doo impression, “Trouble in paradise?”  
  
  
“No,” Willow replied, flopping down onto her bed and instantly feeling disdain for it just because it wasn’t Tara’s, “She’s got a big assignment due and I was…distracting her.”  
  
  
Becky laughed loudly.  
  
  
“My little Willow has discovered the joys of making out.”  
  
  
Willow blushed but didn’t try to deny it.  
  
  
“She has very addictive lips.”  
  
  
Becky whistled approvingly.  
  
  
“And a rack to die for.”  
  
  
Willow sat up and shot her roommate a glare.  
  
  
“Hey, watch your mouth!”  
  
  
“Jeez, I’m just playing, you know I am,” Becky replied, grinning to herself.  
  
  
Willow sighed.  
  
  
“‘Play’ with me all you want, but leave Tara out of it, okay?”  
  
  
“Alright, alright,” Becky responded, sensing her normal teasing nature was off-limits when it came to her roommate’s girlfriend, “She doesn’t have a nice rack then.”  
  
  
Willow scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
  
“Your eyes shouldn’t be anywhere near that part of her, _my_ eyes shouldn’t be anywhere near that part of her.”  
  
  
Becky quirked an eyebrow.  
  
  
“You’ve never sneaked a peek?”  
  
  
“No!” Willow replied indignantly, though the colour of her cheeks indicated otherwise.  
  
  
Becky saw right through the blush and chuckled.  
  
  
“You sure about that?”  
  
  
Willow swallowed guiltily.  
  
  
“It was an accident, okay? I didn’t know she was still getting changed!”  
  
  
“Whoa, I meant down her top!” Becky replied, eyes wider, “You watched her get changed?”  
  
  
“It was an accident!” Willow repeated, “An accidental accident! I looked away!”   
  
  
Becky smiled teasingly.  
  
  
“And you said you were taking things slow.”  
  
  
“We are!” Willow replied, throwing her hands upwards, “It was an accident. She was pulling her top on, I turned around too quick, I looked away. And, okay, maybe I’ve liked touching her neck, and maybe, once or twice, she’s worn a low-cut top, and I’ve wondered what it would be like to touch her there, but I’m not gonna pressure her! We want it to be special, and I don’t even care if you tease me about that.”  
  
  
Becky looked over, a rare air of sincerity about her.  
  
  
“I’m not gonna tease you about that. Your first time should be special.”  
  
  
Willow brought her knees up to her chest and shuffled around to face her best friend.  
  
  
“Was your first time special?”  
  
  
Becky’s eyes flashed for a moment before she laughed, though Willow could tell it wasn’t one of amusement.  
  
  
“Oh yeah. Three beers, three thrusts and I was sore for three days after. So special I could barely stand it.”  
  
  
Willow looked apologetic.  
  
  
“I’m really sorry, Becky. That sucks.”  
  
  
Becky inhaled a moment, then gave a soft but genuine smile.  
  
  
“It’s okay, I’ve had special times since.”  
  
  
Willow offered a smile, then looked away shyly.  
  
  
Becky had never, apart from her usual teasing that Willow herself was well game for, belittled her lack sexual experience. She appreciated that for many reasons, not least of which was because the subject matter made her uncomfortable, at least for a conversation with a friend.  
  
  
She’d long held the belief she wanted to wait for love until she became intimate with anyone – though didn’t think there was anything wrong with people who didn’t think the same – and for her that included any frank discussion of it. If Becky wanted to share details about her boyfriends with her, she’d listen, but when she and Tara grew more physical, that was something she wanted to keep between them.  
  
  
She couldn’t help but smile as she thought about Tara and looked down at the floor wistfully, before Becky suddenly jumped up and distracted her.  
  
  
“Let’s go out.”   
  
  
“Huh?” Willow asked, straightening her legs again, “Go out where?”  
  
  
Becky shrugged but was already in the mirror to reapply her make-up.  
  
  
“I dunno. One of the bars. One of them will have some decent music. We’ll have a roommate night since we have a rare-Tara free night.”  
  
  
Willow’s brow creased.  
  
  
“What do you mean by that?”  
  
  
Becky smiled over as she brushed some blusher over her cheeks.  
  
  
“I mean that I couldn’t be happier for my best friend to have found a girl she’s really into.”  
  
  
Willow gave a small frown.  
  
  
“Have I been neglecting our friendship? It’s not that you’re not important. Just…she’s Tara and everything’s so new.”  
  
  
Becky nodded and sat at her desk to pull some shoes.  
  
  
“Uh huh, I know. And I think it’s great. I’d also like to have lunch with you guys and get to know her more sometime soon…but since an opportunity has presented itself to us tonight…I say we carpe diem!”  
  
  
“Carpe noctem,” Willow corrected, “Carpe diem is seize the day. It’s night time.”  
  
  
“So you’re in?” Becky smiled, and Willow shrugged, then nodded, “Great! I’ll even buy you a drink since I’m such an awesome friend.”  
  
  
Willow chucked.  
  
  
“Alright, alright.”  
  
  
She stood up too and pocketed her wallet, but didn’t bother with any make-up or changing clothes if they were just going to be listening to music. She heard the sound of Becky smacking her lips together as she applied some gloss before turning to her.  
  
  
“Ready?”  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
  
Becky opened the door and led them out. They chatted idly as they walked towards the nearest block of campus bars, and followed their ears until they found a band they liked.   
  
  
“What do you want?” Becky asked as they started to push their way through the people smoking at the entrance.  
  
  
“Oh, uh, just an iced tea,” Willow replied, raising her voice to accommodate the loud music.  
  
  
Becky shot an annoyed glance at a man who pushed into her, then looked back at Willow.  
  
  
“Are you worried about getting served? Because I know the bartender.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“I’m meeting Tara for breakfast early, and it’s not really my thing, anyway.”  
  
  
Becky grinned in what could have been classed as a trademarked mischievous way.  
  
  
“Uh huh, okay. Iced tea. Go get us a good spot near the band.”  
  
  
Willow nodded and made her way towards the small sound stage at the end of the bar and two guys on guitar and drums were playing, with a female lead singer, and bounced around to the music. Becky appeared a couple of minutes later and offered her a glass.   
  
  
“Here you go,” she yelled over the music.  
  
  
Willow took it with a smile and sipped through the straw, coughing slightly and making a funny face at the glass as she swallowed.  
  
  
“It tastes kind of weird,” she said, pulling Becky down and speaking into her ear, “Strong or something.”  
  
  
Becky held back a grin and gave a nonchalant shrug.  
  
  
“It’s a special blend they do here. It’s from Long Island. Strong, um...tea leaves. It grows on you.”  
  
  
Willow shrugged and nodded, oblivious as she continued to sip on her drink. She had to admit, Becky was right.  
  
  
It was growing on her.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
A few hours and as many ‘iced teas’ later, Becky was grinding against some guy on the dance-floor and Willow was bouncing around to her own beat, giggling every time she stumbled, but didn’t know why.  
  
  
She sipped up the last of her drink, then pouted when the last droplet landed on her tongue. She glanced towards the bar, but it seemed to stretch out like a mile-long hallway, so just left her glass on the nearest table.   
  
  
She looked around and began to feel very cramped as couples started to get hot and heavy around her, which then sparked an overwhelming need to see Tara.  
  
  
She pushed her way through the crowds, doing a very admirable job of not falling on her ass along the way, and vigorously poked Becky in the shoulder.  
  
  
“I’m going now!”  
  
  
Becky dismissed her with a hand wave, much more interested in dancing with the tall, dark and handsome beau she was with. It took her another moment to register what Willow said, and while a little liquored up herself, knew better than to let her walk home alone when she’d fed her alcohol all night.  
  
  
She pushed the guy away from her and spotted Willow’s hair bobbing along in the crowd, so quickly followed.  
  
  
“Willow! Wait up!”  
  
  
Willow finally fought her way through the throngs and began skipping down the path, but only made it a few steps before the pebbled walkway got the better of her and she fell forward.  
  
  
Becky rushed towards Willow as fast as she could manage in her stilettos and bent down to help her up.  
  
  
“Okay there, Will, come on.”  
  
  
She checked to make sure Willow hadn’t hurt herself, then put an arm around her waist to aid her in walking.  
  
  
“You know, Becky, it’s funny,” Willow giggled and slurred as they walked, “‘Cause I feel drunk, but all I had were iced teas! But those Long Island ones are yummy. I gotta hand it to those New Yorkers...they know their tea leaves. I didn’t even know we grew tea leaves in the US. I thought it was in like...China and stuff.”  
  
  
Becky chuckled; drunk Willow was always an amusing sight to behold, even if the effects the next day weren’t so. She figured it would take a couple of mochas for Willow to forgive her when she woke up hungover but that was a problem for tomorrow – they’d had a good night and that was all she cared about.  
  
  
They turned the corner back into campus; Becky thankful she wouldn’t have to drag Willow along anymore and made their way towards their building until a male voice called out to them.  
  
  
“Yo, Becky!”  
  
  
She stopped them in place and Willow thankfully didn’t fall this time.  
  
  
“Hi Paul,” Becky said coyly as she recognised the man approaching them, “How’s it going?”  
  
  
“Good,” Paul smiled an easy smile, then looked curiously at Willow, “Who’s this?”  
  
  
“I’m Willow!” Willow replied with a hiccup and a giggle, “Oh, oh, you’re Paul! The hunk!”  
  
  
Becky nudged her in the ribs, but Willow didn’t pick that up as a direction to shut up.  
  
  
“I don’t really know ‘cause I don’t do the whole guy thing, I’m a booby girl myself. Oh and I have a really hot girlfriend who has really incredible boobies but ssshhh ‘cause I’m not supposed to know that. Hehe. Tara-boobies.”  
  
  
Willow went off into her own little world while Becky stood there wishing the world would open up and swallow her, but Paul took it all in his stride.  
  
  
“So, Becky, apart from, ah, chaperoning the booby-lover here, are you doing anything tonight?”  
  
  
Becky looked momentarily relieved before smiling.  
  
  
“Well it’s 2am...haven’t found something to keep my interests yet.”  
  
  
“Hey, the night’s still young,” Paul replied with a charming smile, “I know a late-night bar we could go to. Or just head back to my place.”  
  
  
Becky wasn’t completely drunk, but she was definitely tipsy enough to be easily wooed.  
  
  
“We could head back to yours,” she replied with a nonchalant shrug, “Just...chill.”  
  
  
Paul flashed his teeth and offered his arm.  
  
  
Becky went to take it, then remembered Willow and took her firmly by the shoulder.  
  
  
“Hey, Will, can you get the rest of the way home by yourself? That’s our building right there. See? Right there.”  
  
  
She pointed just ahead of them and Willow nodded enthusiastically, suddenly realising how close Tara was.  
  
  
“Yep! Bye!”  
  
  
She offered a wave, then ran off as fast as she could as Becky took Paul’s arm and let herself be led away.  
  
  
Inside the building, Willow had taken to counting the doors along the hallway by feeling them, having found the numbers too blurry to read when she tried.  
  
  
“Seven...eight...nine...nine! Nine! Tara’s nine!” she announced to no one and began banging loudly on the door, “Ta-ra! It’s meee!”  
  
  
She continued rapping at the door and calling through it loudly until it finally swung open and Willow fell forwards into the room, landing on her ass and giggling.  
  
  
“I keep doing that!”  
  
  
Tara dropped down and put a hand on the small of Willow’s back.  
  
  
“Willow, are you okay?  
  
  
Willow looked into Tara’s eyes with her own glassy ones, then began nuzzling into her neck.  
  
  
“You’re so pretty.”  
  
  
Tara reached out to nudge the door closed, then looked at Willow in confusion.  
  
  
“Willow?” she asked, lifting her head to look at her, “Are you drunk?”  
  
  
“Nope!” Willow declared with a definitive shake of her head, “Nope, no alcohol. Just iced tea. Lots and lots of yummy iced teas.”  
  
  
Tara could smell the alcohol on Willow’s breath.  
  
  
“Were they Long Island iced teas?”  
  
  
Willow went wide-eyed.  
  
  
“How’d you know?! Are you psychic? Are you a witch!?”  
  
  
Tara sighed and rubbed Willow’s back.  
  
  
“Long Island iced teas have a lot of alcohol in them.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head again.  
  
  
“But I said…I said I just wanted an iced tea…and Becky…” she stopped and thought as much as her hazy mind would allow, “Oh.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyebrows rose.  
  
  
“Your friend got you drunk without you knowing?”  
  
  
Willow shrugged.   
  
  
“She’s a jokester!”  
  
  
“That’s not a very funny joke,” Tara replied, appalled.  
  
  
Willow suddenly giggled again.  
  
  
“Do you wanna hear a funny joke? What did the bra say to the hat?” she asked, before promptly grabbing Tara’s breasts as she delivered the punchline, “You go on ahead and I’ll give these two a lift!”  
  
  
Tara went wide-eyed and pushed Willow’s hands away.  
  
  
“Willow!” she exclaimed in shock and embarrassment.  
  
  
Willow turned her head back into Tara’s neck and made another grab for her.  
  
  
“You don’t need a lift, you’re perfect.”  
  
  
Tara gripped Willow’s wrists and moved back.  
  
  
“Willow, stop.”  
  
  
Willow pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, then moved them up to clutch her head.  
  
  
“I don’t feel too good.”  
  
  
Tara moved to rub Willow’s back again.  
  
  
“Do you want some water?” she asked sympathetically, not wanting to stay mad when it apparently wasn’t even Willow’s fault she was inebriated.  
  
  
Willow buried her head into her chest and nodded. Tara went and got a bottle of cold water from her mini-fridge and brought it over, twisting the cap off.  
  
  
“Take a sip, sweetie,” she encouraged.  
  
  
Willow closed her mouth over the top and took a long, steady swig, before slumping forwards again. Tara secured the bottle again, then wrapped her arm around Willow’s waist and encouraged her up.  
  
  
“Come on, honey, you can sleep it off.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head petulantly.  
  
  
“No, Tara, I missed you.”  
  
  
“You can stay over,” Tara replied softly, helping her over to the bed, “I’ll get you something to change into.”  
  
  
“Wait, wait,” Willow responded as seriously as she could manage, “Did you finish your assignment?”  
  
  
Tara couldn’t help a small smile.  
  
  
“Yes, Willow, I finished it.”  
  
  
“Good,” Willow replied with a nod coupled with a hiccup, then started to shake herself free of her pants, “I’ll just sleep like this!”  
  
  
Tara found herself watching Willow’s panties-covered butt wiggle as she crawled up the bed, but quickly diverted her gaze when she realised what she was doing.  
  
  
“A-are you sure you don’t want some sweats?” she asked, peering at the ceiling as Willow clambered between the sheets.  
  
  
“Nuh uh,” Willow shook her head, cuddling into the mattress, “Just my girlfriend.”  
  
  
She smiled, then giggled.  
  
  
“That’s you!”  
  
  
Tara lifted the sheet just enough to slip under and reached to turn the lamp on her nightstand off.  
  
  
“Goodnight, Wi–”  
  
  
She didn’t quite get to finish as Willow was suddenly on her, kissing her somewhat sloppily.  
  
  
She had a moment of fright; the combination of the smell of alcohol and hands on her flashing to memories she’d rather not have, but it dissolved in a second. Willow may have had wandering hands when her inhibitions weren’t all there, but she wouldn’t hurt her.  
  
  
She very gently pushed Willow’s shoulders back.  
  
  
“Let’s go to sleep now, Willow.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes had become even glassier and she dropped her mouth to Tara’s ear.  
  
  
“I think about touching you and it makes my tummy feel funny.”  
  
  
Tara’s cheeks flushed, both at Willow’s admission and her thinking that she had had the same thoughts. She felt Willow’s hand creeping up her top again and had a moment of wanting to let her continue, before coming to her senses and stopping her.  
  
  
Letting Willow touch her was one thing; letting her do so drunk was another, and it wasn’t fair to either of them or their relationship.  
  
  
“Do you want to cuddle?” she asked as calmly as she could, hoping it would placate her girlfriend.  
  
  
Willow seemed to consider that a moment, then smiled.  
  
  
“Uh huh! Can I be the little spoon?”  
  
  
“Um, sure,” Tara replied, turning on her side and opening her arms.  
  
  
Willow snuggled her back into Tara’s front and settled her head on the pillow.   
  
  
Two hiccups and a murmur later, she was fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

  
  
Willow felt a stream of light hit the back of her eyelids, stirring her from her peaceful slumber. Her hand idly reached out as if trying to bat it away, but the process of movement suddenly caused a bombardment of conflicting sets of sensations.  
  
  
Her body felt warm. And tingly. She was very aware of the feeling of a strong and protective arm thrown over her waist and a body curled around her, as well as soft, warm breath hitting her ear.  
  
  
That was good. She liked all of that.  
  
  
What she didn’t like was the constant, harsh throbbing pulsing through her head, or the way her mouth felt like it had been glued together. She attempted to move again, but it just made her head spin.  
  
  
“Ohhhhh,” she groaned as the sunlight really hit her eyes, before croaking, “Go away.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes fluttered open when she felt movement next to her, but just smiled when she was confronted with a mop of red hair. She hadn’t quite remembered the circumstances as to how Willow ended up in her bed yet, and was just appreciating that she was there.  
  
  
“Good morning.”  
  
  
Willow opened her mouth to speak but couldn’t quite manage anything more than another groan. Tara blinked a few times, then recalled the previous night’s events and began to rub Willow’s arm comfortingly.  
  
  
“Are you a little hungover, sweetie?”  
  
  
Willow shook her head very slowly, each pounding inside sending a wave of nausea to her stomach.  
  
  
“No…just had iced tea. Wait…what am I doing here?”  
  
  
“You don’t remember what happened last night?” Tara asked, wondering if she’d have to explain.  
  
  
Willow’s brow creased in thought as she tried to recall. She remembered going to the bar, and the new kind of iced tea she’d tried, then starting to feel loosened up. There were flashes of dancing and laughing, but most of the night was lost in a haze.  
  
  
“Did someone spike my drink?” she asked eventually, confused by the haziness and the pain in her face and head.  
  
  
“Well, yes, kind of,” Tara replied softly, “Those ‘iced teas’ were full of alcohol.”  
  
  
“What?” Willow asked in disbelief, “No, no, I remember...Becky said something about them...they’re from Long Island. They grow the leaves especially so they’re really strong but taste really good.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“No honey, Long Island Iced Tea doesn’t even have any iced tea in it. Just _a lot_ of alcohol.”  
  
  
“Becky said it was just the special blend,” Willow replied, bringing her hand up to massage her temple, “I can’t believe she did that…I can’t believe I was that stupid. Who doesn’t even realise that they’re getting completely wasted?”  
  
  
Tara continued to rub her arm but looked less than amused.  
  
  
“It wasn’t a very nice thing to do.”  
  
  
Willow frowned.  
  
  
“She wasn’t trying to be mean,” she defended weakly, “Not to go all psych-girl, but the only attention she got from her parents when she was little was when she was funny, so now she treats everything in life as a joke, something to mess around with.”  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“That’s okay until you bring someone else into it.”  
  
  
Willow nodded; she made a lot of allowances for her best friend because she knew in her heart she never meant to be malicious, but this was more than idle teasing.  
  
  
“She crossed a line, I’m not supporting what she did.”  
  
  
Tara just nodded but didn’t say anything. She didn’t feel it was her place to make a comment on Willow and Becky’s friendship.   
  
  
“So, uh, did she drop me off here?” Willow continued after a moment, things starting to piece together again.  
  
  
Tara exhaled slowly, then shook her head.  
  
  
“No. ”  
  
  
“Then how did I get he–” Willow started to ask before her hands flew to her face as she remembered, “Oh god, oh god. If your neighbours complain, send them right to me, okay?”  
  
  
“No one came out to complain,” Tara replied softly, wanting to reassure.  
  
  
Willow shook her head between her hands, utterly embarrassed, until she started to remember what had happened, or rather what her hands had done, when she’d been let in.  
  
  
“Oh, Tara,” she said, tone full of remorse, “Tara…I’m so sorry. Oh, I’m so sorry.”  
  
  
Tara’s cheeks flushed and she brought the sheet over her chest a little self-consciously.  
  
  
“It’s okay, I know you weren’t yourself,” she replied, tucking a piece of hair behind her own ear, “We can forget it all happened if you want.”  
  
  
Willow looked completely ashamed.   
  
  
“You were so nice, let me stay, made me feel better.”  
  
  
Tara gave a shy shrug.  
  
  
“That’s what girlfriends do.”  
  
  
“Then I’m a lousy one,” Willow replied dejectedly.  
  
  
“No, Willow,” Tara shook her head, hating to see Willow so down on herself, “Let’s just forget it, okay? Really.”  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Thanks,” she replied, then found a whole new reason to blush when she put her hands on her thighs, expecting fabric where there was none, “So that would be no pants I’m wearing.”  
  
  
Tara looked away and slid out of the bed.  
  
  
“You wouldn’t take any sweats,” she explained as she went to her dresser and got a pair, trying to control the volume of her voice as she thought about that wiggle she’d gotten a glimpse of, “Here you go.”  
  
  
She turned around as Willow pulled the pants up her leg and pretended to busy herself with folding things until she heard the bathroom door close. She sat back on her bed and took some slow exhalations to control the pulsing in her belly.  
  
  
“I look like death,” Willow’s gruff voice came a minute later as she walked from the bathroom and crawled back into the bed, “And I feel like it too.”  
  
  
Tara reached over and brushed some hair from her brow.  
  
  
“Do you want some Tylenol?”  
  
  
“Do you have any?” Willow asked hopefully.  
  
  
Tara went to her nightstand and pulled the drawer open. She rooted and found a bottle of painkillers, then offered it to Willow and went to the mini-fridge.  
  
  
“Apple or orange?”  
  
  
“Apple, please,” Willow replied, struggling to open the childproof bottle.  
  
  
Tara took an apple juice box and pierced the straw through the foil opening. She closed the fridge and went back to Willow, handing her juice box, then took the bottle of pills and twisted it open easily.  
  
  
“Thanks,” Willow replied sheepishly, shaking two white pills into her hands and swallowing them with a mouthful of juice, “Tara, I promise something like this won’t happen again. Waking you up the middle of the night and…everything.”  
  
  
Tara smiled shyly.  
  
  
“I wasn’t sleeping too well anyway. I’ve kind of gotten used to you being here.”  
  
  
Willow wasn’t sure if the pills had kicked in or whether Tara’s smile just had a natural effect on her, but she felt her headache begin to lift and leaned up to press a kiss against her girlfriend's cheek.  
  
  
Tara smiled again and was about to give Willow one back, when, for the second time in only a matter of hours, someone began knocking manically at the door.  
  
  
“If that’s a neighbour, just point to me,” Willow said as Tara went to answer the door, “Seriously, you don’t even have to take a second of shouting, I know you hate it.”  
  
  
Tara cautiously opened the door and peeked out, to see a frazzled looking Becky standing there.  
  
  
“Is Willow here?!?”  
  
  
Tara had barely answered with a ‘yes’ before Becky pushed her way into the room, spotted Willow and ran over, throwing her arms around her neck.  
  
  
“Oh thank god! I got home this morning and you’re bed wasn’t slept in and I kept calling your cell but it was just sitting there on your desk ringing out. Jesus, Willow, I had no idea what happened to you!”  
  
  
Tara closed the door and folded her arms over her chest.  
  
  
“That tends to happen when you feed someone alcohol, then leave them to fend for themselves.”  
  
  
Tara cheeks flushed at her unusual outburst, but she was definitely feeling some anger towards Becky – and that wasn’t something she felt often. Becky looked equally surprised and stung at Tara’s words – it definitely wasn’t something she expected from the demure girlfriend of her best friend.  
  
  
Willow opened her mouth, intending to back her girlfriend up, but Tara apparently felt the awkwardness and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
  
The sound of the shower starting came a moment later and Becky pulled at the collar of her shirt.  
  
  
“So...she’s pissed.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes flashed in annoyance.  
  
  
“Yeah, she is. I’ve been told that apparently Long Island iced tea isn’t just a special blend of tea from New York.”  
  
  
Becky snorted.  
  
  
“Come on, that was funny.”  
  
  
“No it wasn’t, Becky!” Willow replied, showing an assertive side she never had with her best friend, “How do you not see that? You basically spiked my drinks! How would you react if a guy had done this to me?”  
  
  
Becky wasn’t sure what to say, so pushed a white paper bag she had in her hand forwards.  
  
  
“I got you a muffin…a mocha too, but I kind of dropped it when I saw you didn’t make it home,” she replied, then swallowed, her eyes creasing, “I really messed up, didn’t I?”  
  
  
Willow sighed.  
  
  
“Becky, look…I know you weren’t trying to be mean…”  
  
  
Becky shook her head.  
  
  
“I just wanted to help you loosen up.”  
  
  
“That’s my choice,” Willow replied curtly.  
  
  
She could forgive her friend encouraging her to get wasted when she was aware of what she was drinking, immature as it may be, but being so devious about it wasn’t okay. Not least of which was because it had disrupted Tara so much, which was probably the biggest contributing factor as to why she was speaking up and not just letting it slide like she might have before.  
  
  
Becky hung her head down.  
  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
  
A genuine apology wasn’t something that left Becky’s lips often, so Willow wasn’t sure if it actually was.  
  
  
“I can accept that if you really mean it and won’t ever do that to me, or anyone, again.”  
  
  
Becky nodded.  
  
  
“I do and I won’t. Honestly.”  
  
  
Willow nodded too.  
  
  
“Okay, Becky. I’m still kinda mad, but I’ll get over it.”  
  
  
Becky felt a little stung still but knew for once that she deserved it.  
  
  
“Did you come straight here at least? You didn’t get lost?”  
  
  
“I came straight here,” Willow answered, still a little cool, “At 2am. Wasted. I’m very lucky I have a forgiving girlfriend.”  
  
  
Becky looked suitably chastised.  
  
  
“I’ll apologise to her too.”  
  
  
Willow glanced towards the bathroom door.  
  
  
“I’ll talk to her and see if she’s willing to hear that.”  
  
  
“Are we still friends?” Becky asked, feeling a little heartbroken at the thought of not.  
  
  
Willow took a slow breath before answering.  
  
  
“Yes. And we can move past it. But I’m feeling a little too hungover to do so right this second.”  
  
  
Becky nodded, sensing she best leave.  
  
  
“I have to get to my American Literature class anyway. I’m really sorry, Will.”  
  
  
Willow wasn’t one to make someone feel guilty for longer than necessary, so offered as much of a smile as she could manage.  
  
  
“We’re good, Becky. I’m just too tired to hold a conversation.”  
  
  
Becky exhaled a sigh of relief and stood up.  
  
  
“Thanks. Okay, I gotta run.”  
  
  
Willow waved her off, then lay back down on the bed, her stomach doing a few flips at the thought of eating the muffin she was offered. She closed her eyes and nuzzled into Tara’s pillow, enjoying the lingering scent of her it held.  
  
  
She was close to drifting back to sleep, when a faint sound sparked some consciousness. She identified the sound as singing and after another moment, realised it was coming from the bathroom.  
  
  
 _Hey, that’s Tara...wow, she’s really good!_   
  
  
“Oh yeah, I’ll tell you something... I think you’ll understand... When I say that something... I wanna hold your hand... I wanna hold your ha-aa-and, I wanna hold your hand...”  
  
  
Willow smiled as she listened, humming along quietly herself until the singing stopped at the same time as the shower.  
  
  
Tara appeared through the doorway a couple of minutes later in a white robe, towel drying her hair.   
  
  
“Becky’s gone,” Willow said quietly as Tara walked over to her dresser.  
  
  
“I know,” Tara replied as she picked up her hairbrush, “I heard the door bang.”  
  
  
Willow was distracted for a moment by watching Tara brush her hair, imagining running her fingers through the silken locks, before focusing.  
  
  
“She’s sorry. She wanted to apologise to you, too, but I said I’d talk to you about it first.”  
  
  
Tara went to the closet to find some clothes.  
  
  
“It’s none of my business, she’s your friend.”  
  
  
“I think she’d like to be yours too,” Willow replied, turning over to give Tara some privacy to change, “She told me yesterday…before we went out. That she’d like to spend some time with us and get to know you.”  
  
  
Tara kept her robe on as she got her underwear on.  
  
  
“Okay.”  
  
  
Willow thought she still heard some resentment in Tara’s tone.  
  
  
“She’s really sorry. She meant it, and she doesn’t mean it often. I don’t want to hold a grudge.”  
  
  
Tara tied her robe around herself again and walked over to the bed, leaning over to leave the kiss on Willow’s cheek she’d been interrupted from before.  
  
  
“You shouldn’t. And I’m not mad you ended up here in the middle of the night, I’m…upset at the danger it posed to you,” she replied, stroking Willow's cheek affectionately, “I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you.”  
  
  
Willow leaned in to Tara's touch.  
  
  
“You're so sweet,” she said, marvelling at how easy Tara was able to comfort her, “Becky fucked up and she knows it. And I told her we’d be friends again but that it would take a little while. I understand if you don’t feel the same way.”  
  
  
Tara thought for a moment, then smiled softly.  
  
  
“As long as you’re happy, I am too.”  
  
  
“You don’t have to just agree to that,” Willow replied, leaving her hand over Tara’s, “You’re allowed have feelings even if she’s my friend. Well, not feelings _for_ my friend, but about my friend. Or the situation involving my friend.”  
  
  
Tara smiled again and tapped Willow’s nose affectionately.  
  
  
“You’re so cute,” she said, then turned her hand to press their palms together, “Resentment never got anyone anywhere. If you want to move on, I do too.”  
  
  
Willow smiled too.  
  
  
“You’re the best, Tara.”  
  
  
Tara smiled shyly and gave Willow’s hand a squeeze before going back to the closet to continue getting changed.  
  
  
“So, you like The Beatles, huh?” Willow asked after a moment, remembering the sweet sound of her girlfriend singing.  
  
  
Tara’s hand stilled from taking a shirt off a hanger.  
  
  
“You could hear that?”  
  
  
“You’ve got a wonderful voice, baby,” Willow replied, having picked up on the embarrassed tone, “You should sing more often, I’d listen to you all day.”  
  
  
Tara blushed but resumed putting her clothes on.  
  
  
“My Mom loved them,” she eventually replied, “The Beatles. She always used to play them when she was cooking. On the weekends we’d make pancakes and have a sing-a-long.”  
  
  
“That’s adorable,” Willow said with a smile at the image, “I bet you were such a cutie. Hey, there’s a British pub a couple of blocks away, I’ve passed it a few times. I think they have cover bands a lot, I could check it out and see if they have any Beatles ones.”  
  
  
“A pub?” Tara asked a little uneasily.  
  
  
“I won’t be drinking,” Willow replied, feeling her stomach lurch at the thought, “We don’t have to go or anything, it was just an idea.”  
  
  
Tara left her robe on the back on the bathroom door, then went back to Willow.  
  
  
“That’s a sweet idea. I’d love to go with you,” she replied, stroking Willow’s cheek tenderly as she took in her pale features, “I don’t think you’re up for breakfast.”  
  
  
Willow’s face fell and she immediately pushed herself up.  
  
  
“No, I’m totally fine!”  
  
  
She tried to prove that by jumping up from the bed, but found her knees unwillingly to comply. Tara caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
  
“Thanks,” Willow replied with a swallow, her heart pounding a little, “I overestimated myself.”  
  
  
Tara eased her back up and onto the bed.  
  
  
“What classes do you have today?”  
  
  
“None,” Willow replied, a little embarrassed, “I normally have Chem Lab but it’s postponed for a week.”  
  
  
Tara tucked the blanket in around her.  
  
  
“Good. You can just rest for the day,” she replied, then sighed, “I have to go to my French class and hand that assignment in.”  
  
  
“Okay,” Willow said, grimacing at the idea of having to stand again, “You’ll have to help me upstairs.”  
  
  
“You can stay here, sweetheart,” Tara replied with a smile.  
  
  
Willow sank back down into the bed gratefully.  
  
  
“You don’t mind?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“I’d stay with you if I could,” she replied as she went over to her desk to gather her things in her satchel, “Just pull the door closed if you leave.”  
  
  
“Okay,” Willow answered in a mumble, already beginning to drift off again, “Bye Tara.”  
  
  
Tara arranged her bag over her shoulder, then went to leave a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek before leaving.  
  
  
She knew she had a whole day of classes to focus on, but she would be hard-pushed to get her thoughts far from Willow.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Tara drudged along the sidewalk back to her dorm, a long day of classes on top of the disturbed sleep from the night before having worn her out.   
  
  
She perked up a little by the time she was walking down her hallway, hoping an afternoon with Willow was on the cards.  
  
  
“You still here, sweetie?” she asked as she walked through her door, and saw Willow was in the exact same position in she’d left her in that morning, “You haven’t gotten very far.”  
  
  
“Can’t move,” Willow whined, head buried in the pillow, “Tylenol wore off hours ago.”  
  
  
“Why didn’t you take more?” Tara asked, leaving her satchel down and walking over to sit beside her, “You can take another dose after four hours.”  
  
  
Willow peeked one eye open.  
  
  
“Didn’t want to go through your stuff.”  
  
  
Tara reached into the drawer of her nightstand and retrieved the bottle of pills again.  
  
  
“I don’t mind, it’s mostly junk.”  
  
  
Willow took the pills and swallowed them with the last of her juice box.  
  
  
“Can I have a hug?” she asked a moment later, still whiny.  
  
  
Tara lay down and cuddled into Willow, smiling affectionately.  
  
  
“You’re needy when you’re not feeling well.”  
  
  
“Am I the most annoying person on earth?” Willow asked, pouting slightly.  
  
  
Tara gently rubbed Willow’s arm.  
  
  
“No, you’re cute.”  
  
  
Willow smiled a little at that and nuzzled into Tara’s shoulder.  
  
  
“Well don’t worry, because I never get sick and I’m _never_ drinking again.”  
  
  
Tara brushed her fingers against Willow’s cheek, not liking how pale she’d gotten.  
  
  
“Have you eaten anything today?   
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“My stomach feels all blech-y.”  
  
  
“Going hungry isn’t going to help that,” Tara replied in concern, “I’ll go get you something.”  
  
  
“Nooo. You were gone all day,” Willow complained, “We just established I am very needy today.”  
  
  
“I won’t be long, I promise,” Tara replied, “You need to eat something, sweetie.”  
  
  
Willow pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
  
“Fine. I don’t need to be snuggled.”  
  
  
“Please let me get you something,” Tara replied gently, “I could make you some toast, the dorm kitchen is just across the hall. I have some bread.”  
  
  
Willow made a dramatic attempt at sitting up.  
  
  
“I can do it. I want to get some Coke.”  
  
  
Tara stood up and gestured for her to lie back down.  
  
  
“I can get you some Coke,” she replied, going over to scrape some coins together on her desk.  
  
  
“Wait, I have some in my room,” Willow said quickly, not wanting Tara to waste a single quarter on her, “Really, Tara, you’re being too nice. I’ll go.”  
  
  
“Willow, it’s okay,” Tara replied with a smile, “I don’t mind going upstairs.”  
  
  
Willow looked conflicted.  
  
  
“Am I taking complete advantage of you?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“No, Willow.”  
  
  
Willow couldn’t help but smile every time Tara said her name, loving the flutter it gave her belly.  
  
  
“Thank you, Tara. My keys should be in my pocket. Hopefully.”  
  
  
Tara found Willow’s jeans on the floor and fished the keys from her pocket.  
  
  
“Got ‘em. I’ll be back in a five minutes.”  
  
  
She took the bread she’d wrapped up at breakfast from her satchel, then left and quickly went upstairs. She fumbled with Willow’s keys a moment before getting them in the lock, then opened the door.  
  
  
She expected the room to be empty, so jumped a little when she saw Becky sitting cross-legged on her bed.  
  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I would’ve knocked if I knew you were here. I-I didn’t mean to just barge in.”  
  
  
“That’s okay,” Becky replied, though looked concerned, “Is everything okay?”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Willow just wanted some of her soda.”  
  
  
Becky looked away for a moment, then stood up, playing nervously with her hands in front of her.  
  
  
“Tara, I owe you an apology.”  
  
  
Tara shuffled uncomfortably.  
  
  
“I-It’s okay.”  
  
  
Becky shook her head.  
  
  
“No, it’s not. I get that now.”  
  
  
“Willow said you sorted things out,” Tara replied, feeling more than a little awkward.  
  
  
“Yeah, we did. She’s a great friend. I won’t risk that again,” Becky said genuinely, “I’d like to be friends with you, too. Maybe we could all have lunch sometime.”  
  
  
Tara just nodded; quite willing to spend time with Willow’s friend if that’s what her girlfriend wanted.  
  
  
“Uh huh, okay.”  
  
  
Becky caught on to Tara’s discomfort and offered her a smile.  
  
  
“Willow’s crazy about you, you know,” she said, sitting back down on her bed, “You should know that.”  
  
  
Tara appeared to be over the moon upon hearing that.  
  
  
“Thanks,” she replied, bouncing almost Willow-like on her toes, “I’ll, um, get out of your hair.”  
  
  
She turned for the door, but Becky called out to her before she opened it.  
  
  
“Wait, weren’t you getting soda for Willow?”  
  
  
Tara turned back around with a blush and nodded, spotting the mini-fridge. She took a couple of cans in her spare hand, then went for the door again.  
  
  
“Bye,” she said in a friendly tone as she left, and received a wave back.  
  
  
She went back downstairs and to the small dorm kitchen, which was thankfully empty. She left the bread in the toaster oven and waited patiently for it to brown before returning to Willow.  
  
  
“Tara, that was _not_ five minutes,” Willow griped as Tara entered and kicked the door closed, “It was more like...it was at least...”  
  
  
She cast a glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand before finishing sheepishly.  
  
  
“At least seven.”  
  
  
“Sorry,” Tara replied, coming over to offer Willow her, her toast and drinks, “Becky was in your room and we talked.”  
  
  
Willow looked up.  
  
  
“Oh? Did she say sorry?” she asked, receiving a nod of confirmation, “So do you think you guys are okay?”  
  
  
Tara nodded again and Willow looked visibly relieved.   
  
  
“Good. Great. I hate when there’s conflict.”  
  
  
Tara smiled, then went to her satchel again.  
  
  
“I have some butter packs. And some, um,” she rooted around a moment before pulling out a few small containers, “Grape jelly.”  
  
  
“Yes, please,” Willow replied keenly, “I love grape jelly.”  
  
  
Tara found a plastic knife and brought it all over for Willow to spread on her toast. Willow busied herself doing that while Tara brought out a deck of tarot cards from her drawer and began shuffling them.  
  
  
“You were right, this is helping,” Willow said through a mouthful, appreciating the feeling of it hitting her stomach and settling her nausea, “Are those tarot cards?”  
  
  
“Uh huh,” Tara nodded, “Do you want to choose some?”  
  
  
“Sure!” Willow agreed, feeling perkier after a slug of Coke, “What do I do?”  
  
  
Tara offered the cards.  
  
  
“Shuffle them first.”  
  
  
Willow shuffled through the cards quickly.  
  
  
“Now what?”  
  
  
“You split the deck in three and pick the top card from each,” Tara explained, smoothing out the bedspread between them, “The first represents your past, the second your present and the third your future.”  
  
  
Willow split the cards into three piles, then turned the top card from the first one over.  
  
  
“I like the illustrations,” she said as she looked down at it, “What does the Hermit card mean?  
  
  
“Isolation and loneliness…” Tara replied, sadly, “Withdrawal.”  
  
  
Willow blinked a few times, then puffed out a breath.  
  
  
“Glad that’s my past,” she quipped, then turned over her second card, “Ace of Cups? That’s not as self-explanatory.”  
  
  
Tara’s cheeks tinged a light red.  
  
  
“It, um, represents the beginning of love.”  
  
  
“Oh,” Willow replied, smiling to herself.  
  
  
She wrapped her arms around herself for a second, enjoying the warmth that spread through her as she thought about that, then turned over the last card.  
  
  
“Lovers,” she read, suddenly feeling like a swarm of butterflies had landed in her belly, “What, um…what does that mean?”  
  
  
Tara felt Willow’s hand move over hers.  
  
“It means, um, strong connection and attraction…” she answered, then looked up to Willow’s eyes, her gaze soft and shy, “I-it often indicates a soulmate bond.”  
  
  
Willow felt her heard begin to pound and rubbed Tara’s fingers with her own.  
  
  
“I didn’t much believe in this stuff before.”  
  
  
“Do you now?” Tara asked quietly.  
  
  
Willow looked down at the three cards, then smiled up at Tara.  
  
  
“Yeah. I think I do.”


	10. Chapter 10

  
“This one or this one?”  
  
  
Willow held up a purple blouse with questionable puffy shoulders and a yellow button-down shirt with smiley-faced suns embossed on each button.  
  
  
Not for the first time, Becky stared in disbelief at what came out of her roommate’s closet, before marching over to look through for herself.  
  
  
Willow hung back; leaving the tops Becky obviously didn’t approve of on her bed and closed her robe more securely over herself, a little self-conscious.  
  
  
“This one!” Becky finally announced, pulling out a short-sleeved red blouse with a chunky black belt coming around from the back.  
  
  
Willow looked it up and down warily.  
  
  
“Uh, Becky, I dunno. It’s kinda...not very me.”  
  
  
Becky rolled her eyes and thrust it towards her.  
  
  
“Come on, Will, I got you this for Christmas last year and you haven’t worn it once! Or that halterneck I got you for your birthday.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“Actually, I wore that on Valentine’s Day with Tara.”  
  
  
“And did she like it?” Becky prompted, grinning a little.  
  
  
Willow’s cheeks flushed.  
  
  
“She complimented it, yeah.”  
  
  
Becky all but tossed the shirt at Willow.  
  
  
“Well there you go.”  
  
  
Willow held the shirt up by the hanger, unconvinced.  
  
  
“But this…” she trailed off and looked down at herself, “It’s really more for someone who has something to show in...you know, the chest area.”  
  
  
Becky regarded the shirt for a second, then went rooting through the closet again. She pulled something out a minute later.  
  
  
“Wonderbra!”  
  
  
“Becky!” Willow squealed, grabbing the bra and hiding it behind her back, blushing profusely, “I don’t have a Wonderbra!”  
  
  
Becky rolled her eyes but placated her.  
  
  
“Well let’s say if you did, then it would help with…letting that shirt sit nicely,” she replied as diplomatically as possible, “Come on, Willow, you’re not going to give Tara a little peek at the goods?”  
  
  
Willow pulled her robe tighter again.  
  
  
“There’s no ‘goods’ to look at.”  
  
  
“Tara didn’t seem to think that yesterday,” Becky replied in a teasing tone.  
  
  
Willow’s brow creased.  
  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
  
Becky shrugged, grinning still.  
  
  
“Just that I noticed when we were all having lunch yesterday, that she was having a little trouble keeping her eyes upwards after you took your sweater off.”  
  
  
Willow eyed Becky suspiciously.  
  
  
“You’re making that up.”  
  
  
“What would I possibly gain from making that up?” Becky asked with a laugh, “She tried to make it seem like she was just picking a piece of lint off her shirt, but trust me, there was definite ogling.”  
  
  
Willow blushed but couldn’t help feeling pleased.  
  
  
“Oh. Well then maybe I’ll give the shirt a try,” she replied, removing it from the hanger, then looking at Becky who hadn’t moved, “If Tara likes to look, then I’m sure she wants to be the only person doing it!”  
  
  
Becky rolled her eyes playfully and went back to her side of the room, checking herself in the mirror.  
  
  
“Does this skirt make my thighs look chunky?”  
  
  
Willow glanced over her shoulder as she attempted to secure the belt under her breasts, unused to having the accessory in such a high place.  
  
  
“I dunno.”  
  
  
Becky pulled at the end of her skirt and sighed.  
  
  
“Willow, the answer to that question, or any variant, is always ‘no’. And considering you’re dating a woman, I’ve just given you the best advice of your life.”  
  
  
Willow scoffed.  
  
  
“I would never tell Tara she looks chunky, she’s beautiful.”  
  
  
“Oh great, reserve your insults for your fat best friend,” Becky replied though her tone was indicative of her just playing around, “I’ll be your punching bag.”  
  
  
Willow was too busy fighting with the belt to respond, before finally yelping in triumph as she secured it.  
  
  
“I still think this is a weird place to have a belt,” she commented, pulling the end of her shirt into place and catching a glimpse of her quite generously exposed cleavage in the process, “Whoa. Look at those.”  
  
  
Becky turned again to look at the finished product and whistled approvingly.  
  
  
“I knew it would look great on you! Why don’t you trust my fashion sense more?”  
  
  
“Because I also enjoy breathing on a regular basis,” Willow replied, tugging at the belt a little.  
  
  
“Overrated,” Becky shrugged, squeezing her feet into a pair of heels, “And now, my dear, I must leave you to your boring monogamy and go find a pack of sweaty guys to dance with.”  
  
  
Willow picked up random pieces of her hair, trying to make it do something other than its normal ‘flat’.  
  
  
“Things not going well with Paul?”   
  
  
Becky shrugged.  
  
  
“I dunno. I don’t think either of us wants anything serious right now. He’s good for a bit of fun. And I can’t really figure him out. Sometimes he’s a jackass, mostly when his friends are around, sometimes he’s a sweetheart,” she replied before sighing dramatically, “Men. Can’t live with ‘em...but you can’t live without ‘em. What can you do about them?”  
  
  
“Alright, Gladys Knight,” Willow replied teasingly, “Hey, if it’s not right, it’s not right. And trust me, you know when you’ve got the real thing.”  
  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Becky rolled her eyes, though good-naturedly, “Tara’s great, Tara’s perfect, Tara’s beautiful.”  
  
  
“Yep!” Willow replied cheerily, seemingly pleased with herself, “She is. And she’s mine.”  
  
  
Becky started to make her way towards the door.  
  
  
“Well, on that sickly sweet note, I’m leaving.”  
  
  
“On the midnight train to Georgia?” Willow quipped, laughing at her own joke as Becky just shook her head and left.  
  
  
Willow continued to giggle to herself as she brushed her hair through again. She spent another few minutes in the mirror pulling and tugging at the shirt before she decided to stop over-analysing.  
  
  
She checked the time and wondered if she’d given Tara enough time to change as well since leaving earlier. Not wanting to land on her in the middle of changing, she went over to the dorm phone and dialled down to her room.  
  
  
“Hello?” Tara’s voice came on the other end, a little confused as to who would be calling her.  
  
  
“Hey, are you ready?” Willow asked, unable to hide her eagerness, “Can I come get you?”  
  
  
“Uh huh, sure.”  
  
  
Willow beamed.  
  
  
“Be right down!”  
  
  
She hung up the phone and went to find a jacket, finding a bright orange zip-up, disregarding the colour clash with her shirt. She shrugged it on, but only zipped it up half-way.  
  
  
A quick pat of her pockets made sure she had her wallet and keys with her, and she left her room in darkness to make her way back to Tara’s.  
  
  
She knocked and waited for the door to open, which Tara did so only seconds later. Tara was wearing a fitted but flowing black dress that was splashed with a green and orange floral design down the front and sides, with a deep V neck, a simple silver chain hanging between.  
  
  
“Holy...yikes!” Willow exclaimed, appreciating the figure hugging around her girlfriend’s waist “Tara, you look amazing.”  
  
  
Tara closed the door behind them as Willow walked in, then started adjusting the shoulders of the dress.   
  
  
“Is this okay? I didn’t know what to wear.”  
  
  
Willow smiled at her.  
  
  
“You look beautiful.”  
  
  
Tara blushed.  
  
  
“So do you,” she replied, then couldn’t help a coy look downwards and very much noticed the care Willow had taken in dressing, “That’s a nice, um, jacket.”  
  
  
Willow may not have noticed any ‘ogling’ before, but she definitely saw it now.  
  
  
“It’s new,” she replied, feeling an odd mix of pleased embarrassment.  
  
  
Tara’s stuck gaze was becoming less and less discreet.  
  
  
“It’s very pretty...it looks...soft...and...round...”  
  
  
Willow’s cheeks were flushing, but there was a noticeable grin on her face.  
  
  
“Round?”  
  
  
Tara’s head snapped up, her hands toying nervously in front of her. She hoped her cheeks weren’t as red as they felt.  
  
  
“I meant, um, astound. It looks… astounding on you.”  
  
  
Willow had to commend Tara for her quick thinking-on-her-feet, but couldn’t resist teasing her a little.  
  
  
“Do you want to touch it?” she asked, trying not to giggle when Tara’s eyes went wide, “You said you thought it looks soft...it is.”  
  
  
Tara tentatively reached out and brushed her fingers against the fabric, keeping it to the relatively neutral zone of Willow’s arm.  
  
  
“Definitely soft,” she replied, managing to do so without a squeak, “I’ll just go to the bathroom and we can leave.”  
  
  
Willow watched Tara scurry off to the bathroom, then when the door was safely closed, took a hold of her breasts through her shirt, giving them a commendable squeeze.   
  
  
“Wow, this really is a Wonderbra,” she muttered to herself, and dropped her hands again but still looked smug, “Tara can’t keep her eyes off of you, ladies. Well done.”  
  
  
“Who’re you talking to?”  
  
  
Willow felt a slap of karma hit her for teasing Tara earlier as she was almost caught talking to her own breasts.  
  
  
“N-nothing, no one,” she replied, clearing her throat, “You ready?”  
  
  
“Yes,” Tara replied, grabbing a small clutch purse.  
  
  
Willow opened the two doors out of Tara’s room and the building as they left, then offered her hand. Tara took it without hesitation.  
  
  
Willow looked down at their gently swinging hands and smiled.  
  
  
“If I say something super sappy will you promise not to laugh?”  
  
  
Tara looked over to her and smiled back.  
  
  
“Of course.”  
  
  
Willow mused for a moment before continuing with her thought.  
  
  
“From when I was little, I was taught to be proud of achievements, or well, my academics. So, I was really proud every time I brought an ‘A’ home…mostly I guess because it was the only attention I ever got. But even now, when I don’t even talk to my parents, when I get a good grade…I feel so proud.”  
  
  
“You should feel proud, you work so hard,” Tara replied warmly.  
  
  
Willow’s smile turned bashful.  
  
  
“Well here comes the sappy. As proud as those things make me feel…when I’m holding your hand, walking down the street, and I get to kind of show you off, you know, as my girl…that’s when I feel most proud.”  
  
  
Tara found herself completely speechless, which Willow mistook for discomfort.  
  
  
“Did I embarrass you?”  
  
  
Tara still couldn’t quite form words, but did manage to shake her head and smile. Willow dropped her gaze coyly but was smiling too, the look on Tara’s face giving her all the response she needed.  
  
  
She swung Tara’s hand just a little bit higher.  
  
  
“Are you excited about the band?”  
  
  
Tara could still feel her heart fluttering at what Willow had said, but tried to compose herself enough to carry a conversation.  
  
  
“Uh huh,” she answered, smiling wide, “We’re going to an English pub?”  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Yeah, uh huh, but it’s more bar-like than pub-like. I mean, you know, it doesn’t have a great big wood fire and stuff, it does have a soundstage. They just do the British thing as a gimmick, I think.”  
  
  
“Sounds exotic,” Tara replied in all seriousness, “Where is it?”  
  
  
“Just a few blocks down, around the corner from the T stop, there’s a whole neighbourhood of bars there,” Willow answered, pointing in the general direction, “I wasn’t sure which one it was exactly, but I checked it out when I was finding out the information about the band. It’s nice; we can sit at a table and see the band but still talk. And it shouldn’t be too crowded since a Beatles cover band isn’t exactly the most popular music choice of the student population.”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“So there shouldn’t be too many drunk people?”  
  
  
Willow picked up on a slightly apprehensive tone in Tara’s voice. She wasn’t sure why it was there, but she wouldn’t do anything that would make her uncomfortable.  
  
  
“We don’t have to stay too late. Honestly, I mean, I just wanted to come because you really enjoy the music and it has good memories for you and I wanted us to have good memories. But we can leave whenever you want.”  
  
  
She smiled reassuringly and squeezed her hand, then pointed out a flag of the union jack that was hanging from a building as they rounded a corner.  
  
  
“See, right there. The flag was the tip-off for me the first time.”  
  
  
They walked over and into the establishment and Tara took a good look around. There were plenty of people littered around the bar, a chunk of them their age, and the area was littered with British flags and memorabilia.  
  
  
“Does this look okay?” Willow asked from beside her, “We can leave and watch a movie if you’re uncomfortable, it’s not a problem.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head softly.  
  
  
“No, it looks nice.”  
  
  
“Great!” Willow replied, then pointed to a small circular table that was diagonally across from the stage that four men appeared to be setting up on, “I reserved that for us so we wouldn’t have to stand.”  
  
  
She guided Tara over to the table and pulled out one of the chairs for her, then unzipped her jacket and left it over the other one.  
  
  
“What do you want to drink?”  
  
  
Tara was momentarily distracted as Willow’s even lower-cut top came into view, but composed quickly and looked away.  
  
  
“Just water please.”  
  
  
“Are you sure?” Willow asked, a bashful grin on her face from noticing where Tara’s gaze had gone, “They have all varieties of sodas and whatnot. Or juice, or even those virgin cocktail things.”  
  
  
“Water is good,” Tara replied, cheeks flushed.  
  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
  
“Okay. Back in a sec.”  
  
  
She went over to an open space at the end of the bar and waited patiently until the bartender came over to take her order. She entertained herself with making a little house out of beer mats until the bartender returned with two long glasses.  
  
  
She smiled sheepishly as she collapsed the ‘house’ and paid, then took the glasses and turned to head back towards the table. As she approached, she noticed her seat had been taken by an unfamiliar dark-haired man, her age or a little older, and had moved it around so it he was sitting much too close for Willow’s liking.  
  
  
“Hi,” she greeted with a forced pleasantness as she set their drinks down, “Who’s this?”  
  
  
Tara looked towards the man.  
  
  
“Did you say Eric?”  
  
  
Eric looked even more pleased as he looked Willow up and down.  
  
  
“Yeah, I’m Eric. I was just talking to your friend here. Nice to meet you.”  
  
  
Willow offered a nod, but when he made no move to stand up, she started to get annoyed.  
  
  
“You’re in my seat.”  
  
  
Eric just smiled smugly.  
  
  
“I can get another chair, there’s plenty of room for three.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes flashed with anger.  
  
  
“And I’m sure there’s plenty of room for my shoe up your ass but I bet you don’t really want to find out, do you?”  
  
  
Eric held up his hands defensively.  
  
  
“Hey, I’m just trying to talk to a pretty girl.”  
  
  
“Yeah, _my_ pretty girl,” Willow responded, crossing her arms over her chest and internalised a groan of frustration when the man just looked blank, “My. Pretty. Girlfriend.”  
  
  
It took Eric a second, but once he got it, his grin stretched from one ear to the other.  
  
  
“Oh. So you two are...? Cool. I love lesbians. I mean, I really love lesbians,” he replied and wrapped his arm around Tara’s shoulder, who instantly stiffened, “I could find us another couple of girls, you know…get some beer, head back to mine. Get a real tight party go–”  
  
  
Eric didn’t get to finish as Willow picked up one of the glasses and held it over his head.  
  
  
“If you don’t get your slimy paws off my girlfriend in the next five seconds, you’re getting this Shirley Temple over your head, and I’m sure that won’t be a winning cologne to whatever girl you try to sink your teeth into next.”  
  
  
Eric knew a legitimate threat when he heard one and jumped straight up.  
  
  
“I’ll, ah, see you ladies later,” he said, trying to take back some dignity, but let it go again when he saw Willow’s face, “Or not. Bye.”  
  
  
He scurried off back to his friends at the bar and Willow took her rightful seat back.  
  
  
“Are you okay, did he scare you?” she asked, putting a hand over Tara’s, “Why does every guy think they can get in our pants?”  
  
  
“I didn’t like him touching me,” Tara answered, shuffling slightly, “I-I wouldn’t have talked to him if I knew…he just sat down.”  
  
  
Willow leaned over and pressed a kiss against her cheek.  
  
  
“I won’t leave you alone again,” she promised, “We can go if you want. My plan to take you out has backfired miserably.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“No, it’s okay. It’s nice to be out with you.”  
  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
  
“It’s nice to be out with you too.”  
  
  
They chatted happily until the band started playing a little while later, opening with ‘I Want To Hold Your Hand’, which delighted Willow as it was the tune she’d ‘caught’ Tara singing. She held Tara’s hand tight throughout.  
  
  
They both giggled at the retro outfits the band had donned, and spent the next few hours listening to the music, interspersed with comments about how they were enjoying it.  
  
  
Even Willow found herself singing along as they closed their set with ‘Hey Jude’, though she did flush with embarrassment when she realised what she was doing. They both clapped along with the majority of the others when the four men bowed. Willow had to cover her eyes a little as the lighting brighten up a bit, but was smiling.  
  
  
“Wow, they were really good! I was just excited because I knew you liked the music but they were really good! I almost felt like dancing when they did ‘Twist and Shout’!”  
  
  
“You should’ve,” Tara replied with a happy giggle.  
  
  
“Oh no, it’s bad enough they lured me into singing,” Willow responded with a shake of her head and a smile, “Do you like to dance?”  
  
  
Tara shrugged a shoulder shyly.  
  
  
“I’d dance with you.”  
  
  
Willow’s smile grew twice as big.  
  
  
“Maybe we could do that sometime,” she said happily, then a quick glance around the room told her the place was filling up with people who’d already consumed a fair amount of alcohol, which she didn’t want to subject Tara any more to, “Do you want to go for a stroll? We could take the long way back to campus, it’s all lit up so it’d be safe.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and nodded.  
  
  
“Uh huh, that sounds nice.”  
  
  
Willow jumped up and pulled Tara’s seat out for again, then led her through the crowds that had started to form out into the chilly night air. She instantly unzipped her jacket and put it over Tara’s shoulders.  
  
  
Tara smiled shyly but didn’t avert her gaze.  
  
  
“What?” Willow asked, finding Tara’s smile infectious.  
  
  
“Pulling out my chair, defending me against that guy, giving me your jacket,” Tara replied coyly, “It’s just…really nice.”  
  
  
Willow looked proud again and put her arm around Tara’s waist.  
  
  
“Well whoever said chivalry is dead clearly didn’t have a wonderful girlfriend,” she replied, delighting in the bigger smile she received, “It’s a nice night, huh? I love when it’s all cold out and then you get into bed and it’s all warm and cosy.”  
  
  
“I feel like that when there’s a thunderstorm,” Tara replied, still smiling, “You can hear all the rain and thunder and just know how cold and wet it is outside, but you’re snug in bed.”  
  
  
Willow paled a little.  
  
  
“Not too big on the thunderstorms myself,” she answered, chuckling nervously, “When I was little, like really, really first-memories kinda little, there was a thunderstorm. My parents were away and my nanny was watching me, but I guess she passed out on the couch or something. I saw the lightning outside my window and I thought it was a star crashing to the sky. I must’ve climbed up or dragged a chair or something, but I got out the back door… The lightening wasn’t so cool anymore, it was raining so hard and the thunder sounded like a whole pack of lions roaring. I couldn’t reach the door to get back in, I was so scared. I ended up hiding behind a potted plant all night until my nanny found me the next morning.”  
  
  
Tara felt her heart clench at the thought of a tiny Willow, cold, wet and scared.  
  
  
“Willow, that’s horrible, I’m so sorry.”  
  
  
Willow shrugged, trying not to let the memory affect her.  
  
  
“I had a habit of getting into trouble when I was little. I liked exploring a lot.”  
  
  
Tara could tell Willow was trying to be brave but didn’t want to make her dwell.  
  
  
“There was a forest behind my house. I liked learning about the trees when I was younger.”  
  
  
Willow smiled, much happier thinking about a tiny Tara.  
  
  
“Did you ever paint pinecones? My dad did that with me once.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and nodded.  
  
  
“Yeah, I did, with my mom.”  
  
  
Willow sensed Tara’s issues with her father went way back than whatever caused them to lose contact when she left for college, but decided it wasn’t her place to push for an explanation.  
  
  
“What else did you do as a kid?”  
  
  
“Well, not much after…” Tara started to reply, feeling her heart sink for a moment but quickly recovered, “I did some dance classes, and a little horse riding.”  
  
  
Willow swallowed nervously.  
  
  
“Horses…like, big…tall…teeth-that-can-take-your-arm-off horses?”  
  
  
Tara looked amused.  
  
  
“Most horses don’t like arm very much.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head, a slight shudder going up her spine.  
  
  
“I had a bad birthday party pony thing when I was four. I- I look at horses and I see really big ponies…”  
  
  
“You should ride with me sometime,” Tara replied, smiling affectionately, “I guarantee safety and fun.”  
  
  
Willow cast a sidelong glance in Tara’s direction and gave her hip a rub over her shirt.  
  
  
“Well… if you promise you’ll look after me.”  
  
  
Tara felt her breath quicken as Willow’s fingertips just barely brushed against her skin as her shirt rode up.  
  
  
“I-I promise.”  
  
  
Willow exhaled slowly as the same tingle spread up through her arm, then noticed they were outside their dorm building.  
  
  
“When did that happen?” she asked, in a bit of a Tara-daze, “Do you want to go around again, or just go inside?”  
  
  
Tara turned to face Willow and noticed the goosebumps that had risen on her arms, so put her hands there and rubbed up and down.  
  
  
“You’re freezing.”  
  
  
Willow shuffled a little closer.  
  
  
“I wouldn’t say no to some warming up.”  
  
  
Tara was pretty sure she’d heard a flirty tone in her girlfriend’s voice before, but she was positive now. She very much enjoyed the sensation it left in the pit of her stomach, and was still revelling in the way her skin felt where Willow had made contact, albeit briefly.  
  
  
“Then let’s go inside.”  
  
  
Her tone was a mix of excited shyness that Willow found both adorable and rousing – if she hadn’t had goosebumps before, she would have then. She opened the door for Tara to walk through, then followed down the hallway to her dorm. She didn’t even think to turn upstairs to her own room, it didn’t even feel like that anymore.  
  
  
“Is it weird I feel like I’m coming home when I come in here?” she asked as Tara unlocked the door to let them in.  
  
  
Tara smiled widely to herself as she took Willow’s jacket off, then went to turn on the lamp on her nightstand.  
  
  
“You do spend every night here.”  
  
  
Willow hung back, suddenly worried.  
  
  
“I’m not, you know, invading your space, am I?”  
  
  
Tara turned and shook her head.  
  
  
“I like having you here. It feels empty without you.”  
  
  
Willow thought about that, then smiled.  
  
  
“Actually, I think that’s what I feel,” she replied, clearly happy at the thought, “Like I’m home when I’m with you.”  
  
  
She bounced over to Tara and took her hands.  
  
  
“I feel like Scarlett O’Hara,” she continued, then explained, “Her home was Tara.”  
  
  
Tara looked down shyly, but was smiling.  
  
  
“I hope you don’t go through three husbands.”  
  
  
Willow laughed and shook her head.  
  
  
“One wife maybe.”  
  
  
She met Tara’s eyes and smiled when it was kept, before accepting a warm hug that was offered. She loved the feeling that spread through her every time they embraced.  
  
  
She hadn’t figured out it was love yet.   
  
  
“So do you want to watch a movie…or something?” she asked when they separated.  
  
  
“Whatever you want,” Tara replied, staying close.  
  
  
Willow looked down to Tara’s lips, then back up to her eyes.  
  
  
“Right now I want to kiss you.”  
  
  
Tara ducked her head shyly, but was smiling.  
  
  
“I’m available for kissing.”  
  
  
Willow smiled and leaned over to close the gap between them, pressing their lips together sweetly. They sank down onto the bed together and shuffled up so they could lie next to each other.  
  
  
Willow slipped her shoes off when she felt Tara doing the same, then started playing footsie with her. Tara giggled, which sent a pulse of joy to Willow’s heart.  
  
  
“You make me really happy, do you know that?”  
  
  
Tara smiled and entwined their fingers together by her waist.  
  
  
“You make me happy too.”  
  
  
Willow dropped a lingering kiss on Tara’s cheek, then went back for her lips.   
  
  
As they kissed, she began first playing with Tara’s fingers, then gradually moved up her arm and back to her waist. After a while, she felt Tara’s hand cover hers.   
  
  
She started to lift it away, thinking that’s what Tara was going to do, but instead felt it gripped and brought up.  
  
  
She tried to link their fingers together, again thinking that’s what her girlfriend’s intention was, and so found herself quite surprised when her hand was dropped, or rather left, on a particularly cushioned area of Tara’s chest.  
  
  
Tara’s heart was pounding as she took her hand away, but it took her a few seconds to notice that Willow had stopped responding to the kiss. She looked away, embarrassed.  
  
  
“S-sorry.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes were glued to her hand, and what was beneath her hand, but she snapped to attention when she felt Tara shrink away. She looked up, but was still at a loss for words.  
  
  
“Um… uh… you… I mean… you’re… okay with... this?”  
  
  
Tara wasn’t sure whether she should be encouraged that Willow hadn’t removed her hand, but that very fact was causing sensations that were making it hard for her to think anyway.  
  
  
“Well, um…I’m not comfortable with taking my clothes off…yet,” she replied, her cheeks flushing a brighter red, “But we could talk about…above them.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes went down again.  
  
  
“I think we’ve gone past talking about it.”   
  
  
Tara started to sit up, turning completely crimson.  
  
  
“I’m sorry, just forget about it.”  
  
  
Willow felt a rush of air hit her hand and looked up to see her girlfriend’s crestfallen features.  
  
  
“No, no, Tara, I’m sorry,” she replied quickly, feeling awful that she’d reacted to badly to Tara trying to share such a thing, “This is just…special. And I was surprised. But glad, definitely glad…and lots of other things. All good.”  
  
  
Tara met her eye, but Willow could tell she was wary. She tentatively reached for Tara’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, then guided it to her own chest as had been done for her.  
  
  
Tara felt her breath catch in her throat as she connected, her fingers grazing the exposed tops of Willow’s breasts.   
  
  
Willow was glad she had donned the Wonderbra that night, both because it gave her a bit more to show off, and the padding hid the fact that she could feel her nipples hardening under the fabric.  
  
  
After a moment, she reached out to touch Tara’s breast again. She held back a giggle of glee when she saw Tara smile shyly, not wanting to give the wrong impression again, then moved up so their faces were close together.  
  
  
“Tara?” she whispered, almost bouncing from her skin, “Can I kiss you again?”  
  
  
Tara nodded and accepted Willow’s lips back on her own just a moment later.  
  
  
She felt more than a little overwhelmed by the combination of sensations, but wasn’t scared. Willow always made her feel safe. And warm.  
  
  
She smiled against Willow’s lips as she thought of what her girlfriend had said.  
  
  
 _…and lots of other things. All good._  
  
  
She hadn’t figured out it was love yet either.  
  
  
They both would soon.


	11. Chapter 11

“Tara?”  
  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
  
Willow brushed her fingertips down Tara’s arm as they watched a movie in bed, though she was a little distracted and sensed her girlfriend was too.  
  
  
“Do you like the movie?”  
  
  
Tara nodded somewhat absently; she was looking at the screen but her focus wasn’t on it.  
  
  
“Sure.”  
  
  
Willow had noticed Tara’s ‘absence’ over the past day or so, but hadn’t broached it. She figured Tara would let her in if that’s what she wanted, but wanted to make sure her girlfriend knew that.  
  
  
“I know we’ve only been, like, ‘together-together’ for a little while, but you know you can talk to me about anything, right?”  
  
  
Tara turned her head towards Willow.  
  
  
“Of course. Why?”  
  
  
Willow began to play with Tara’s fingers, the movie forgotten about.  
  
  
“You’re…sad. I mean, you’re not crying, you’re not even all frown-y, but you’re sad. I can tell. I just want to make you feel better.”  
  
  
Tara reached up and stroked Willow’s cheek affectionately.  
  
  
“You’re very sweet.”  
  
  
Willow looked up into Tara’s eyes and fully entwined their fingers.  
  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“I am okay. Really. I’m just always a little sad on this day because it’s my mother’s birthday.”   
  
  
Willow looked surprised.  
  
  
“Oh.”   
  
  
Tara leaned up to peck her cheek.  
  
  
“So don’t worry about me. I’m not even sad all the time, just remembering.”  
  
  
Willow squeezed their palms together.  
  
  
“Do you want to tell me about her?”  
  
  
Tara smiled softly.  
  
  
“Do you really want to know?”  
  
  
“About the amazing woman that brought you into the world?” Willow asked genuinely, “I wanna know everything.”  
  
  
Tara’s smile slowly spread.  
  
  
“Okay.”  
  
  
Willow smiled back happily and shut her laptop to stop the movie from playing, then shuffled a little closer to Tara.  
  
  
“Okay, comfiness first,” she said as she got comfortable cuddling into Tara’s side.  
  
  
She let her girlfriend gather her thoughts for a few moments before prompting a start to the discussion.  
  
  
“What was her name?”  
  
  
She glanced up and saw Tara smiling still.  
  
  
“Her name was Lisa.”  
  
  
“That’s a pretty name,” Willow replied, settling their conjoined hands over Tara’s stomach.  
  
  
“She had darker hair than me,” Tara continued after another few moments, “But our eyes were the same colour. I remember a few people saying we had the same smile when I was little but I’m not really sure.”  
  
  
Willow felt her heart skip a beat at the thought of two crooked smiles and squeezed her girlfriend’s hand to let her know she was still listening.  
  
  
“She grew up in Rochester, same as me. She was a cheerleader, and my Dad was a quarterback. They got married right after high school, and had me pretty quick. My Dad started working as a mechanic, she taught art classes on the weekends and stayed home with me during the week.”  
  
  
Willow listened keenly to the details of her girlfriend’s past and played idly with her fingertips as Tara kept speaking.  
  
  
“My very first memory is of her waking me up singing Good Day Sunshine…I told you she loved The Beatles. I think I was around three. I don’t remember anything else. Just waking up and seeing her smiling at me and singing that song.”  
  
  
“That’s so sweet,” Willow gushed, raising her head to smile down at Tara, “My first memory, after the thunderstorm, is getting an A in colouring at playschool.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyebrow quirked upwards and Willow’s cheeks flushed.  
  
  
“I went to a really competitive playschool.”   
  
  
Tara gave a gentle smile but it was tinged with sadness.  
  
  
“I used to always bring her flowers to her grave when I was growing up but since I’ve left home I can’t do that and...well, I struggle a little with wondering how I can show her I still care.”  
  
  
“Maybe you could call your Dad and ask him to leave some flowers dow-” Willow piped up in a helpful tone before grimacing, “You guys don’t talk. I knew that. I’m so sorry. Brain-goof.”  
  
  
Tara nodded understandingly and Willow’s look became curious.  
  
  
“I know you never came out to him…because you said the first time you ever said it out loud was that day with me…did you guys just not get along?” she asked, then cleared her throat when she saw Tara’s face fall, “I’m sorry, I’m prying.”  
  
  
Tara inhaled deeply, then exhaled it in a slow sigh.  
  
  
“He just wasn’t very nice to me.”  
  
  
“I know that feeling,” Willow replied sympathetically, “When I came out…worst phone call of my life.”  
  
  
Tara reached up to tuck a piece of hair behind her girlfriend’s ear and looked at her tenderly, so Willow felt safe to continue.  
  
  
“Well, it was a couple of months after college started. Becky was super excited when I told her I got off the train at girlstown because she loves setting people up but could still have the pick of all the guys for herself. So she was kind of pressuring me to come out, but it wasn’t mean or anything, more just like…insistent encouragement. Which I probably needed or I never would have done it. And I had a regular Tuesday phone call with my dad, so I decided that would be the day…”  
  
  
*  
  
  
 _“I don’t know about this, Becky. Maybe I shouldn’t be doing this over the phone.”  
  
  
Becky looked up from where she was sorting through some notebooks on her bed.  
  
  
“No, see this is good, because it will give them a chance to get used it before you go home for the holidays and things won’t be weird,” she said in an reassuring tone, then winked at her, “I have a smokin’ brunette waiting in the wings for you.”  
  
  
Willow didn’t smile, instead just staring down at the phone in her hand.  
  
  
“I’m not coming out to them just to go on a date.”  
  
  
She felt Becky’s hand on her shoulder a moment later, offering a comforting squeeze.  
  
  
“I know, Willow,” she said, at a loss of what to say for a moment before going on, “Do you know what you’re going to say?”  
  
  
“I think so,” Willow replied, fully prepared with her facts and data about being gay, wanting to appeal to the professional, logical side of her parents.  
  
  
Becky gave Willow’s shoulder another squeeze before moving back to her bed to pick up her notebooks.  
  
  
“Okay, well, I have to go, I finagled my way into an all-boy study group. It’ll all be fine, Willow, don’t worry.”  
  
  
Willow gave a completely unconfident smile and then was alone in the room. Her gaze floated to the clock on the wall, watching the seconds tick closer and closer to the hour.   
  
  
Her phone rang as soon as it struck. Her father was nothing if not punctual. Her hands shook as she pressed the answer button and was silent as she brought to her ear, but luckily Ira started talking instead.  
  
  
“Hello, bubbala. How are you?”  
  
  
Willow relaxed a little at the comforting sound of her father’s voice.  
  
  
“Hi. Um, I’m pretty good, Dad. How are you?”  
  
  
“Very well, Willow. I landed a big east coast client today and your mother was asked as a guest lecturer at Berkeley for this weekend.”  
  
  
“That’s…great!” Willow replied enthusiastically, “That’s really great.”  
  
  
There were a few moments of silence on the line before Ira piped up again.  
  
  
“So, tell me about your schooling. Are you still taking your business classes along with your regular ones? I’ve told you, no matter what your career, a basic knowledge of business will only ever help you.”  
  
  
Willow confirmed she was still doing the classes and spoke to her father about her other classes until she’d stalled all she could and took a deep breath.  
  
  
“Is mom there? I have something I wanted to say to the both of you.”  
  
  
“Well, sure, Willow,” Ira’s tone was surprised and then there was shuffling and muffled words, “Sheila, Willow is on the phone. She says she wants to talk to us both.”  
  
  
Willow tried to ignore the nausea settling in her stomach as she listening to more shuffling and footsteps, then buttons being pressed as she was put on speaker. Her mother’s voice came next, skipping any pleasantries.   
  
  
“Are you keeping up with your GPA?”  
  
  
“Yes, mom,” Willow said shakily, playing with her sleeve, “This, um…this isn’t school related.”  
  
  
Sheila scoffed.  
  
  
“You can’t possibly need more money. We’ve been sending you enough to run the government of a small town.”  
  
  
Willow took another deep breath.  
  
  
“I don’t want money.”  
  
  
Willow could almost feel her mother’s annoyance.  
  
  
“Well, spit it out, Willow, come on.”  
  
  
“Let’s just listen to the girl,” Ira said curtly, “We’re listening, Willow.”  
  
  
Willow closed her eyes, hoping it would somehow make everything easier.  
  
  
“So…you know I didn’t really date in high school...busy with studying and stuff.”  
  
  
“Have you met a boy?” Ira asked, before tacking on, “I hope he’s Jewish.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head even though she knew her parents couldn’t see.  
  
  
“No, I haven’t met anyone… But, I could…potentially…meet…a someone.”  
  
  
She heard her mother make a clicking noise with her tongue.  
  
  
“Relationships will just get in the way of your studies. They serve no purpose until you’re ready to get married and have children.”  
  
  
Willow swallowed and stood up, gesturing in front of her with the hand not holding the phone, unable to stay still as she took the plunge.  
  
  
“I haven’t met someone… but if I did met a someone… that someone... would be a girl.”  
  
  
The silence on the other end could have lasted hours for all Willow knew until her father’s confused voice came through.  
  
  
“What are you talking about, Willow?”  
  
  
Willow’s breathing grew a little heavier.  
  
  
“My someone wouldn’t be my boyfriend… they’d be my… m-my girlfriend. My… lesbian, gay-type lover.”  
  
  
Another stretch of silence followed, then Willow heard her mother.  
  
  
“Think of what you’re saying very carefully, Willow.”  
  
  
“I-I know exactly what I’m saying,” Willow replied with faux-confidence, “I’m gay. A-and you know it’s not that uncommon, one in ten–”  
  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous!” Sheila burst out, “That college is putting ideas in your head!”  
  
  
“I’ve known since before I came to college,” Willow replied calmly, though she was feeling anything but, “I’ve always known.”  
  
  
“Willow, don’t be silly, upsetting your parents like this,” Ira spoke, almost forlornly, “Have your little phase if you must but don’t say these things.”  
  
  
Willow shut her eyes, trying to keep herself in check.  
  
  
“It’s not a phase. I’m gay. I can’t change it and I don’t want to.”  
  
  
Willow physically winced as she heard a tirade launch from her mother then; she heard more words like ‘phase’ and ‘unnatural’ and thought she recognised some scripture quotes, though it seemed like Sheila was just spouting out anything she could think of than through any real reasoning.  
  
  
She felt her heart sink lower and lower with each passing second until there was silence again, though her mother’s enraged breathing could be heard clearly still. She opened her mouth to speak, but her voice came out in a low whisper.  
  
  
“This won’t ever change. This is who I am.”  
  
  
She felt a lump rising in her throat as her mother began to spout angrily at her again.  
  
  
“Well as long as you stand by that, you can consider yourself free from family obligations. You are not welcome in our lives as a heathen, and we certainly won’t continue to finance you!”  
  
  
“D-Dad?” she asked, trying and failing to stop the tears falling from her eyes.  
  
  
“This is not who we raised, Willow,” Ira spoke in a low and disappointed tone, “We have expectations of you.”  
  
  
The tears silently flowed down her cheeks as her father continued, his tone turning pleading.  
  
  
“Just tell us this is one of your little practical jokes, Willow. We can forget all about it.”  
  
  
“I can’t do that,” she whispered, “I can’t lie anymore.”  
  
  
“Very well, Willow. You’ve made your decision,” Sheila said, her tone taking on a coldness that Willow had never heard before but sent an icy chill through her, “Quite frankly it’s a relief we won’t have to worry about you taking up our lives!”  
  
  
Willow believed that instantly. She heard footsteps stomping off and then there was silence for another minute before final words were spoken from her father. Willow could have sworn they sounded sad and conflicted, but it didn’t matter, because they were said anyway.  
  
  
“Goodbye, Willow.”  
  
  
Willow croaked out a ‘goodbye’, but the line went dead before she even finished. She fell onto the bed, sobbing loudly into her chest as she listened to the dead dial tone._  
  
  
*  
  
  
“…maybe it would have been better if I had waited to do it in person. But I guess I anticipated…or at least feared the reaction they did have. It could have been a disaster if I was at home and they kicked me out right then and there, nowhere to go.”  
  
  
Tara face was scrunched as she listened, her heart clenching for her girlfriend whose tone was both sad and resigned in acceptance as she recounted the tale.  
  
  
“Willow, that’s awful. No one should have those things said to them. I’m so sorry.”  
  
  
Willow nodded, still feeling the pang of sadness that she didn’t have her family, but had had more than a year to deal with it and had mostly come to terms with it.  
  
  
“Yeah. I mean, it wasn’t good times. I tried a couple more times to get in touch, but they never answered. I didn’t really care about the money, my scholarship paid my tuition and my room and board, like you, so I knew I wouldn’t get kicked out of school. And like they said on the phone, I had a pretty hefty allowance, and not just since college started, so I had, have, a lot of it saved. I budgeted it out over the four years of college and it’s still probably more than I need.”  
  
  
Tara nodded slowly, eyes wide.  
  
  
“Wow.”  
  
  
Willow cringed as she realised her words.  
  
  
“That sounded bad.”  
  
  
“No, no,” Tara shook her head reassuringly, “I just still don’t understand how anyone could not want you in their lives.”  
  
  
Willow gave a shy smile, then a small shrug.  
  
  
“Well after all that happened, I became a whole new person. Cut my hair, it used to be really long, way down my back, and I wasn’t scared about…getting out there anymore. Went on those few dates… if you call long awkward silences over sandwiches or seeing a movie and being bored off your ass a ‘date’.”  
  
  
Tara pretended to think about it.  
  
  
“I call…Chinese take-out sitting by a tree a date…or swan boats and peach pizza…”  
  
  
“Well now, see that must have been my problem,” Willow replied, smacking her palm against her forehead, “It was never going to work out with someone who can’t even share my definition of a word.”  
  
  
They both shared a smile for a moment before Tara spoke again.  
  
  
“Do you wish you’d never said anything?”  
  
  
Willow instantly shook her head.  
  
  
“No. Like I said, I couldn’t lie anymore. It went on too long. While all the other little girls dreamt about their prince proposing to them, I dreamt about proposing to my princess.”  
  
  
Tara brushed some hair from Willow’s brow.  
  
  
“That’s really sweet.”  
  
  
Willow smiled shyly before she began idly tracing circles on Tara’s shoulder.  
  
  
“So was it the same with your Dad? The coldness?”  
  
  
“Definitely…cold,” Tara replied hesitantly.  
  
  
Willow nodded, noting Tara’s repeated cautiousness.  
  
  
“You don’t have to tell me.”  
  
  
Tara took a deep breath and covered Willow’s hand on her shoulder.  
  
  
“I want to tell you. It’s just…hard.”  
  
  
“Tara?” Willow asked, suddenly overwhelmed with concern.  
  
  
Tara looked up to meet Willow’s eyes. She did want to tell her. Tell her everything she’d been through, come from. She wanted to share just like Willow had shared with her, but didn’t know how. She brought Willow’s hand up to her mouth and closed her eyes while she kissed her palm for a few moments of comfort before deciding to just be as plain as she could.  
  
  
“He…abused me.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes flashed with emotion.  
  
  
“Verbally?”  
  
  
Tara nodded slowly.  
  
  
“And…physically.”  
  
  
Willow felt as if her heart had just dropped right from her body.  
  
  
“Tara.”  
  
  
Tara swallowed at seeing Willow’s grief-stricken features.  
  
  
“If I talk, will you listen?”  
  
  
Willow eyes remained wide but she shut her mouth, managing a nod as she reeled from what she had just been told.  
  
  
“Okay. I’ve never…” Tara paused a moment and gathered herself, “I’ve never spoken to anyone about this. At least not someone I care about…so…give me some time to get it all out.”  
  
  
Willow had no idea what do to or how to react but sensed what a big deal it was for Tara to be sharing this with her so she pushed down her own feelings and reached, albeit shakily, for Tara’s hand, bringing it up to her mouth and kissing her knuckles gently.  
  
  
“I’m here.”  
  
  
Tara couldn’t help feeling happy then; even with the memories and preparing herself to speak of them plaguing her mind, she had Willow now, and that was indescribably wonderful.  
  
  
She took yet another deep breath and prepared to start.  
  
  
“My father shut down after my mother died. He stopped going to work and started drinking heavily and expected me to look after him and the house and everything around us. I was ten, and I’d just lost my mother, so even though I tried, thinking it would make her proud, I couldn’t always keep up. He slapped me one day when his shirts weren’t folded. And that’s when it started…”  
  
  
Willow listened silently as Tara recounted the abuse she’d been subjected to over the years. There was a few pauses, a few wiped tears and a few stumbled words, but Tara was able to tell the tale almost completely without falling apart – her voice sad but strong.  
  
  
Willow felt tears moving to the back of her eyelids with every blink, determined to offer Tara nothing but comfort.   
  
  
“He won’t hurt me ever again,” Tara finished resolutely.  
  
  
Willow saw red in that moment that anyone had dared to hurt her girlfriend.  
  
  
“No, he won’t _ever_ , I will die before I let–” she started to spout before calming herself for Tara’s sake, “I will keep you safe. I promise.”  
  
  
Tara blushed a little at how intensely Willow had reacted to her story – she knew it was a subject matter that would cause a reaction in most people, but she could really feel how deeply her girlfriend cared for her.   
  
  
She thought it should scare her, especially considering how little time they’d actually been together, but it didn’t. She felt the same. And she didn’t care if it had been weeks or years, she knew what they shared was something special.  
  
  
She shot a soft smile upwards.  
  
  
“I believe you.”  
  
  
“No one will ever hurt you without going through me,” Willow replied with the same intent before trying to lighten the mood – more for herself to stop the rage she could feel pulsing through her veins, “I know I’m small but I can be spunky when I want to be!”  
  
  
Tara laughed a little and Willow smiled too but there were still creases of concern etched on her face.  
  
  
“Tara, I don’t…do you need to…talk to someone…a professional someone? I mean, I’m trying not to suggest police and–”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“Police...that’s pointless. I did talk to someone last year for a while.”  
  
  
“Like a therapist?” Willow asked before adding on quickly, “There’s nothing shameful in needing help.”  
  
  
“I know that,” Tara replied softly, “I had some problems with my wrist because of a fracture that wasn’t treated properly. The doctor at the student health centre recognised the injury and had me make an appointment with the counsellor they have in there once a week. I saw her for a few months…and she helped. But I don’t like dwelling on it anymore.”  
  
  
Willow continued to look conflicted.  
  
  
“Tara…eight years…no one can go through that and not…”  
  
  
Tara looked as if she was contemplating something for a moment before she started to reach towards her nightstand.  
  
  
“Let me show you something.”  
  
  
Willow was slightly fearful for a moment about what was about to be pulled from the drawer, about what her girlfriend used as a coping method, then breathed a sigh of relief when an old, tattered journal-type, leather-bound book was produced.  
  
  
“You kept a journal?”  
  
  
Tara gently pushed the metal fastenings up to pull the leather strap around the journal free.  
  
  
“My mom did.”  
  
  
“Oh,” Willow replied, realising all at once how private this was, “You don’t have to share–”  
  
  
“I want to,” Tara cut her off, before adding shyly, “If you do.”  
  
  
“Y-yes,” Willow replied, her head moving like one of those nodding dogs seen in the back window of a car.   
  
  
Tara offered the open journal.  
  
  
“You can read it.”  
  
  
Willow gingerly took it like it was made of fine china and read from the top of the opened page.  
  
  
“He’s changing. He’s taunting me all the time, like he wants us to fight. He’s always been jealous and… authoritarian. I go along to keep the peace. But he’s becoming cruel, and I won’t subject Tara to that.”  
  
  
“He never hit her,” Tara piped up softly, “I don’t know whether he would have started or whether my mom dying is what pushed him over the edge.”  
  
  
Willow blinked a few times before looking back on the page, where the words skipped a few lines, then continued.  
  
  
“My perfect angel, Tara. I know there is good in the world when I look at her, in her deep eyes and her sweet smile.”  
  
  
Willow glanced up at her girlfriend and knew straight away what her mother had been talking about. She smiled shyly and continued to read.  
  
  
“I may not have done much in this world, but I made her and she will always be thing I am most proud of. I will make sure she always knows how loved and precious she is. She can do anything, be anything, be someone. My sweet, sweet Tara.”  
  
  
The bottom corner of the page had a pencil sketch of what Willow could tell was Tara as a child and she traced the familiar features with her thumb until she heard her girlfriend speak again.  
  
  
“Check the date.”  
  
  
“December 12th,” Willow read, then tried to flick the page, but the rest of the diary was blank, “There isn’t any more.”  
  
  
“She died on the 13th,” Tara replied sadly before shaking her head and smiling a little as she put the journal next to her lamp on the nightstand, “There are pages…and pages…and pages of her talking about how much she loved me. There are some bonds that just can’t be broken, and I had that with her. She said she’d make sure I knew I was loved and could do anything, and this did it. This kept me going. This showed me I could be more than a punching bag for someone. This made me do everything I could to get good grades, this made me push myself to get a scholarship so I could get out of that situation.”  
  
  
Willow wasn’t sure what to say, but was relieved from having to when Tara kept going.  
  
  
“I became an adult when I was ten years old. And I went through hell for eight years. But I always knew that wasn’t it, that there would be a time when it wouldn’t be hell,” she said with conviction in her voice, “I got out. I was lucky. And I’m going to help the kids who aren’t as lucky. To have that opportunity is so amazing.”   
  
  
“You’re so brave,” Willow said in awe, “I mean…I’m so happy you are…but even knowing all that you said…living in fear for so long…”  
  
  
“It wasn’t without its effects on me,” Tara replied, still feeling the hairs on the back of her neck standing from recounting her earlier life, “There was one time…About a year after my mom died. I got my period for the first time, and I had no idea what was happening. I thought I was dying…and I was kind of glad.”  
  
  
Willow felt like throwing up at the thought of little Tara going through that fear alone, and being glad about thinking she was dying – it took all her strength not to rush to the bathroom and empty her stomach.  
  
  
“I stuffed my underwear with toilet paper and it stopped after a couple of days…we had ‘the talk’ in school not long after that so I learned all about it then…” Tara continued, missing the greenish tinge Willow’s cheeks had taken, “And then when I moved out here, I spent maybe three months looking over my shoulder, thinking my Dad was going to find me and drag me home. But when the winter holidays came and I was still safe in my dorm…I think that moment I realised that, that was the first time I really breathed in about 9 years.”  
  
  
Willow looked down, trying to piece it all together in her mind. Tara noticed and tried to help.  
  
  
“Have you ever had a real epiphany? Just a moment of pure clarity where you know exactly what you want? See something really clearly?”  
  
  
Willow thought ‘the first time I saw your face’ but just nodded and remained silent.  
  
  
“Well I guess I had an epiphany and I shifted from being the girl who was scared, to the girl who survived. And that changed how I reacted with people. I never really connected with anyone fully until I met you, but I started getting involved in conversations in class, even told a joke or two. That was enough,” Tara continued, then smiled affectionately, “Until a pretty redhead turned my life upside down.”  
  
  
Willow blushed and reached down to take Tara’s hand by her waist again.  
  
  
“Will you talk to me if you ever need to?” she asked, her eyes and tone genuine, “I’ll listen…maybe offer a cuddle or two.”  
  
  
Tara nodded softly.  
  
  
“I will.”  
  
  
Willow smiled happily at that before leaning down to cover Tara’s body with her own in as much of an embrace as was manageable with them both lying. Tara inhaled deeply from the top of Willow’s head and couldn’t resist a gentle kiss on her hair.  
  
  
“My mom would love you.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes lit up with child-like excitement.  
  
  
“She would?”   
  
  
“I know for sure because we always liked the same things,” Tara replied with a warm smile, “And you know, I’m not worried about showing her that I still care anymore. I know exactly how.”  
  
  
“You do?” Willow asked expectantly.  
  
  
Tara nodded again.  
  
  
“Be happy.”  
  
  
“And you’re…doing that?” Willow asked shyly.  
  
  
Tara said nothing, but did press a long and lingering kiss of indication against Willow’s cheek. Willow felt herself flush and gave Tara’s hand a squeeze.  
  
  
“Wanna go on a date tomorrow?”  
  
  
“Yes, please,” Tara replied with an enthusiastic smile, “Romantic, strobe-lit dinner in the cafeteria?”  
  
  
Willow beamed.  
  
  
“See, there you go, sharing my word definitions again!”  
  
  
Tara laughed, visibly releasing the tension from everything she shared and Willow smiled in delight at the sweet sound before suddenly finding her lips being put to different use.   
  
  
Tara lay back down with her head against the pillows, taking Willow with her as she went. She opened her mouth to invite Willow in, craving the closeness, but sensed a reluctance straight away. She brushed it off and teased her own tongue into Willow’s mouth instead, but after several minutes couldn’t help but notice that her girlfriend’s hands weren’t anywhere near the vicinity they normally made a beeline for.   
  
  
Willow was hands-y and she was very okay with it.   
  
  
Thinking Willow was worried about touching her after everything that had been said, she softly moved their entwined hands up and over her clothed breast, but the hand instantly retreated.  
  
  
She broke the kiss and looked down, then raised her head to meet Willow’s eyes.  
  
  
“Is something wrong?” she asked gently, “Do you…do you not want me like that after what I told you?”  
  
  
Willow shook her head vigorously.   
  
  
“No, no, baby, no, nothing like that.”  
  
  
Tara reached up to stroke Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
“What is it?”  
  
  
Willow glanced warily towards the nightstand.  
  
  
“Your mom is watching!”  
  
  
Tara turned her head towards the journal and picked it up with a smile.  
  
  
“Happy Birthday, mom,” she whispered with a reverent look before leaving it back in the drawer and turning back to Willow, “Thank you for listening. It meant so much.”  
  
  
Willow opened her mouth to answer but could only smile when Tara yawned, her nose scrunching up in a way that made her heart melt.  
  
  
“Sleepy?”  
  
  
Tara nodded and began to settle back into a sleeping position. Willow moved back behind Tara to spoon her, her arm sitting more protectively over her waist than it ever had before.   
  
  
She felt Tara’s breath even out after a few minutes and settled into thought, figuring she probably wasn’t going to get much sleep that night.  
  
  
There was no way anyone was going to get away with hurting her girl.


	12. Chapter 12

  
Tara peered into her satchel as she walked into the campus library and located the two books she wanted to return. She quickly and quietly made her way straight to the returns desk and smiled at the librarian sitting behind it as she dropped them through the slot.  
  
  
She offered a small wave to the older lady, then started to walk towards the fiction section to pick out a couple of more books for the reading she liked to do in her downtime between classes. On her way, she spotted a distraction to her normal reading habits in the corner.  
  
  
Willow was sitting on the very end of a long desk, hunched over her laptop and peering at it intently. There were stacks of books all around her, essentially shielding her in her own little space and Tara was unsure whether to disturb her before deciding a quick hello couldn’t hurt.  
  
  
She snuck up behind her and put her hands softly on her girlfriend’s shoulders as she turned her head in to kiss her cheek.  
  
  
“Hi honey,” she whispered, before immediately frowning when something on Willow’s laptop caught her eye.  
  
  
She didn’t have a chance to confirm what she thought she saw though, as Willow suddenly slammed the screen down, garnering the attention of the other students sitting around the desk and the librarian at the desk, who was now shooting them a disapproving look.  
  
  
“W-Willow?” Tara asked weakly, her heart pounding in her chest, unsure if her eyes had been playing tricks on her.  
  
  
“Hi, baby,” Willow said in a whisper, quickly trying to scramble her laptop into her bag, “Hey, wanna go for a walk?”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes were wide and her nostrils flared as she covered Willow’s hand on the laptop to halt her movements.  
  
  
“Willow, l-lift the lid.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes sunk in desperation.  
  
  
“Tara, it’s nothing.”  
  
  
Tara fixed an icy glare on Willow, who visibly withered, then gulped. She took her hand from her laptop and Tara whipped it open, staring down at the screen before back up to Willow, clearly trying and failing not to show hurt.  
  
  
“What is this? W-what are you doing?”  
  
  
Willow's mouth opened and closed dumbly for a few moments and Tara staggered backwards. Her eyes shut for a long moment before opening, shining with unshed tears, then she turned on her heels and headed straight for the door.  
  
  
Willow quickly snapped to attention.  
  
  
“Let me explain, let me explain!” she yelled, fumbling to gather her things.  
  
  
“Quiet!” the librarian yelled as well and at any other time Willow would have rolled her eyes at the irony, but she was far too busy trying to follow Tara.  
  
  
She swung her book bag over her shoulder and held her laptop against her chest as she ran out in the same direction, out the doors and onto the campus grounds. She skid to a stop as she looked around urgently, trying to locate Tara in the sea of people, but the familiar head just wasn’t in sight.  
  
  
“Dammit!” she yelled, propelling a pebble forward with a swift kick of frustration.  
  
  
She ignored the odd looks she received as her feet hit the ground running in the direction of their dorm building, her feet burning the path all the way across campus. As she neared, she got close enough to look in the ground floor windows and spotted Tara sitting on her bed, holding her head in her hands.  
  
  
She felt her heart sink, but she didn’t give herself a chance to really feel it as she skidded in the doors and rounded the corner to approach Tara’s door. Her heart was hammering and her cheeks were flushed as she leaned her forehead against the wood, using one arm to securely hold her laptop against her chest while she raised the other to rap her knuckles against the door.  
  
  
“Tara, please,” she panted as loud as she was able, “I know you’re in there.”  
  
  
She held her breath for an entire minute as she waited for a response, but got nothing, so decided persistence was her friend and knocked again, softly, but consistently.  
  
  
“I’ll stay out here all night!” she called, her voice coming back to her, then winced as she realised threatening wasn’t going to help her, no matter how benign, “Tara? Please?”  
  
  
She felt a chill of despair run up her spin as she door remained shut in her face and began to feel dizzy at the thought this was it, that she’d ruined things between herself and Tara. That she’d never get to kiss her again, that Tara’s special smile would never be shown for her again.   
  
  
“No, no, no, no, no,” she chanted frantically, near tears, trying one last hand-slap against the door, “Tara, please!”  
  
  
Inside, Tara kept her head between her legs and took deep breaths, softly singing ‘Do Re Mi’ to herself as her mother had always done when she was little to calm her down. The sense of hurt and betrayal was unlike anything she had ever felt before; the tidal wave of emotion only growing with each desperate plea she heard coming from the other side of the door.  
  
  
“Ray, a drop of golden sun,” she whispered to herself in song, then felt her heart clench as her own ‘drop of golden sun’ called out to her again, voice strained and wretched.  
  
  
She raised her head and looked forlornly at the door before deciding she at least owed Willow a chance to explain what she had seen. She stood up and made her way to the door, taking a few calming breaths before opening it.  
  
  
To her complete surprise, the hallway was empty. She peered out and looked either way, but no one was there.   
  
  
_So much for staying out there all night if she had to._  
  
  
She huffed out a breath of annoyance, thinking Willow didn’t even care enough to stay for five minutes and turned back into the room, where she was even more surprised to see a familiar redheaded body trying to wiggle in through the window.  
  
  
“What are you doing?” she almost yelled, though she wasn’t one to raise her voice so it wasn’t too loud.  
  
  
“You wouldn’t let me in!” Willow called back, managing to push the window up high enough to begin to push her body through.  
  
  
“So your solution was to break in?!” Tara asked incredulously.  
  
  
“I just want to exp–” Willow started to say before the window lost its stability and came down sharply on her neck, “Ow.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes widened in fright and she rushed over to lift the window again, helping Willow through until she was securely on her feet.  
  
  
“Are you okay?” she asked in concern, patting her hands around Willow’s back and arms.  
  
  
Willow nodded and felt a pang of hope at the tender way Tara was checking her over but it was dashed just a moment later when she took a few steps back and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
  
“Well you wanted to explain.”  
  
  
Willow put a tentative foot forward.  
  
  
“It’s not what it looks like.”  
  
  
“It looks like you were looking up contact information for my father,” Tara replied accusingly, “I didn't even tell you his name, how did you find him?”  
  
  
“That is not what I was doing!” Willow shook her head defensively, ignoring the other question for now, “I was…”  
  
  
She trailed off lamely and saw Tara roll her eyes, clearly thinking she was trying to think of an excuse.  
  
  
“I was...” she tried again, unsure how telling Tara what she was really doing would go down, “I was looking up his FBI records.”  
  
  
Tara’s brow creased in confusion.  
  
  
“What do you mean FBI records? There are no records of him, he hasn’t been arrested,” she said, unless something had happened in the time since she'd left home.  
  
  
“No _public_ records,” Willow muttered, looking down, though Tara heard and looked even more confused.  
  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
  
Willow sighed but decided she needed to be honest if she had any chance of Tara’s forgiveness.  
  
  
“You know I like computers…and that I’m pretty good with them…well, see, there’s this thing called ‘hacking’ where you can force your way into computer servers…and access the information on them. So I found your birth records, and got your father’s name from that…then I just started to…research.”  
  
  
Tara looked completely gobsmacked.  
  
  
“You…forced your way in…to the _FBI’s_ …database?” she asked, eyes wide, “Willow! Are you completely insane?! You can’t go around trying to ‘h-hack’ that kind of information! They’ll throw you in jail!”  
  
  
“I was careful!” Willow protested, choosing to leave out the other databases she'd wormed her way into in her futile quest to make Tara's father pay for what he'd done - she hadn’t even been able to ruin his credit score, he seemed to have done that for himself.  
  
  
Tara couldn't quite believing what she was hearing and threw her hands up in front of her.  
  
  
"They're the government!"  
  
  
“I was trying to help,” Willow replied, her voice rising, “He should be rotting in jail!”  
  
  
“Yes,” Tara responded with a cool calmness that said she was the one who was going to be in control of any situation involving her father, “He should. But he isn’t. What did you think you were going to be able to do?”  
  
  
Willow hands gesticulated wildly.  
  
  
“Something! Anything!”  
  
  
“Did you not think that this could make him find me?” Tara asked, the fear palpable in her voice, “You got the god damn FBI involved, Willow!”  
  
  
Willow did a slight double take at that possibility, then shook her head.  
  
  
“I-I would’ve been shut down straight away if I was caught,” she said in what was supposed to be a reassuring tone, “I didn’t change anything, just looked things up. I promise he won’t find you.”  
  
  
Tara dropped down onto her bed and hung her head in her hands again. Willow hesitantly approached and sat beside her, taking a chance in rubbing her back and breathing a sigh of relief when she wasn’t rejected.  
  
  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to do. You told me…and I didn’t know what to do.”  
  
  
“I told you what to do!” Tara replied, her voice muffled but clearly near tears, “Listen and hold me, that’s all I wanted.”  
  
  
Willow felt sick to her stomach that she'd hurt Tara so badly.  
  
  
“I know. I-I messed up. I know. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she said emphatically, her heart sinking when she got no response and tried for a joke, “I risked decapitation for you, that’s got to count for something, right?”  
  
  
She again got nothing back until Tara raised her head, eyes shining with unshed tears.  
  
  
“Can you leave, please?”  
  
  
Willow felt her own eyes well up and opened her mouth to argue before closing it and nodding, wanting to respect Tara’s wishes. She stood, feeling her knees shake, wondering if this was the end of the shortest but most powerful connection she’d ever made with someone.  
  
  
She quickly swallowed a cry of despair at the thought and dropped her head to place a soft but lingering kiss on Tara’s forehead.  
  
  
“I’m sorry,” she whispered one last time, before turning and walking from the room, wiping at her eyes.  
  
  
The world seemed to be moving at an agonisingly slow rate; her feet dragging along the floor as they moved on autopilot to collect her book bag and laptop she’d left outside Tara’s window, the air around her thick and choking.  
  
  
She found herself wading through the shrubs outside Tara’s dorm again, spotting her things right under the window she’d tried to get through. She bent down and gathered the books that had spilled out in her haste before, then began to stand.   
  
  
She caught sight of Tara again as she did so and felt her stomach lurch as she saw her in the same head-hanging-in-hands position, but her body now heaving with sobs.  
  
  
 _I did that. I caused those tears. I hurt that beautiful woman. I’m no better than him._  
  
  
She looked away, the shame too much to bear, and rushed back into the building, pounding the stairs up to her floor and rounded into her dorm. She threw her bag on the floor and all but tossed her precious laptop onto her desk before sinking down with her back against the door, bringing her knees up to her chest.  
  
  
Some tears came but they stopped almost as soon as they started. She didn’t have the right to be upset. She wasn’t the one who had been hurt. She’d done the hurting.  
  
  
She stayed in her stupor of shame, feeling like her heart was slowly dissolving into nothingness until she heard a sound from beneath and suddenly remembered just how close Tara was. Her body slumped out until she was lying face-down on the floorboards, palm laid down flat as if she was trying to reach through them.  
  
  
“Tara, I’m sorry,” she whispered against the wooden slats, “I just want to make you feel better. Hug you and kiss you and–”  
  
  
 _Do what she asked me to do. Be there for her. Not dredge up this drama because of my own stupid insecure feelings. God, how could I be so selfish? She went through hell and I made it all about me. I just had to be in control. She’s managed to cope all by herself for years and years, but nope, I couldn’t trust that maybe she actually knew best for herself. Won’t make that mistake again. Not that I’ll ever get the chance to._  
  
  
Her lips pressed against the floor, thinking it was as close to kissing Tara as she was going to get again, but only made her start to cough and splutter as an errant dust bunny went down her throat.  
  
  
She scrambled over to the mini-fridge in the corner of the room and twisted the top from a bottle of water, taking generous gulps to rid herself of the foul taste and scratchy feeling. Once recovered, she went to close the fridge door again and spotted a lone chocolate pudding on the top shelf.  
  
  
 _If I’m going to mope I might as well mope with chocolate pudding._  
  
  
She grabbed it and kicked the fridge door shut, then flopped down onto her bed. She clutched a pillow to her chest and didn’t even bother with a spoon, pulling the foil lid from the pudding and scooping it up with her finger.  
  
  
Any sense of self-decorum left her as the sugar hit lifted her spirits a little and she ran her tongue around the container until it was just clear plastic. Her bottom lip protruded in a pout and she threw the empty pudding pot on the floor in sadness.   
  
  
_Pudding is good. Pudding makes the feelings go away. Wraps them all in gooey, chocolate-y goodness. Nothing can escape its gelatinous pull._  
  
  
She decided in that moment that pudding was the answer to all her problems and after a quick raid on Becky’s side of the room, which yielded no results, she upturned her book bag and let everything fall to the floor.   
  
  
She left her dorm with her bag over her shoulder, fully intending to fill it with pudding cups and spend the evening drowning her sorrows in chocolate, vanilla, butterscotch and whatever other flavours she was able to snag.  
  
  
She kept her head down, not wanting to make eye contact, or any contact really, with anyone on her way until she entered the cafeteria and heard her name called from the side.  
  
  
“Willow!”  
  
  
Her eyes flew up in hope but sunk again when she saw Becky approaching her.  
  
  
“Hi, Beck.”  
  
  
Becky frowned at her friend’s uncharacteristically unenthused greeting.  
  
  
“Why the long face? Don’t you have your sickeningly cute cafeteria date with Tara? I made Paul set you up with the table in the corner just like you asked.”  
  
  
Willow looked over and felt a fresh wave of nausea as she remembered what she’d asked Becky to ask Paul help set up, to make their 'romantic, strobe-lit dinner' date more special.  
  
  
The table in the far right corner was covered in a table cloth and had silverware set in two place settings either side. A handmade, but neatly scribed, folded piece of paper had ‘Reserved’ written on it. Tied to the back of one of the chairs was a heart-shaped helium balloon, bouncing in the air with a lot more gusto than Willow felt in her own.  
  
  
“Thanks, Becky,” she said, her voice flat and empty, “I appreciate it. But the date is cancelled. Our whole relationship is…cancelled.”  
  
  
Becky’s eyebrows shot up.  
  
  
“What? How? I saw you two this morning, you were giggling and holding hands.”  
  
  
Willow’s body visibly slumped.  
  
  
“I messed up. Irreparably so.”  
  
  
“Did you kiss someone else?” Becky asked, pretty sure if Willow had done anything with another party it wouldn’t have gone further than that.  
  
  
“Of course not!” Willow all but spat, before sighing, “I just…she told me some stuff and I reacted badly. Went behind her back.”  
  
  
Becky looked confused.  
  
  
“What kind of stuff?”  
  
  
“It’s, um, private,” Willow said, not about to betray Tara’s trust again.  
  
  
She felt Becky put a hand on her shoulder and give her a comforting squeeze before her watch suddenly beeped three times in succession. Becky glanced down, then up apologetically.  
  
  
“Willow, I’m really sorry. I have my late class.”  
  
  
“It’s okay. I understand,” Willow replied, examining the floor and kicking invisible pieces of lint on the floor, “I’ll see you in our dorm later. My bed will be so confused to feel me in it all night.”  
  
  
Becky patted Willow’s shoulder again.  
  
  
“Hey, chin up, okay? You barely know the girl.”  
  
  
Willow resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  
  
  
“Right.”  
  
  
 _Not like my heart is broken. Not like it feels like it’s been smushed and torn apart. Barely know her. Maybe I don't, but she knows me better than anyone. And I know her too. Just don't know how not to act like a jackass._  
  
  
She offered a weak wave as Becky skidded off to get to her class and went over to the table that was supposed to have been a romantic surprise for Tara. She placed her hand flat on the soft tablecloth and toyed with the little strings hanging from the end until she heard her name called again, but didn’t mistake it this time as it was obviously male.  
  
  
“Hi, Willow.”  
  
  
She looked over her shoulder and recognised her roommate’s – well, she wasn’t sure she should call him her ‘boyfriend’, but guy-on-the-go seemed dismissive – smiling kindly in his Boston College tennis shirt and black slacks; his uniform when working in the cafeteria.  
  
  
“Hi Paul.”   
  
  
Paul didn’t seem to notice her dejected tone and produced a bright green glow stick from his pocket.  
  
  
“Not allowed put candles on the table, but I brought one of my glow sticks from the Jovi concert I went to a couple of months ago.”  
  
  
Willow nodded gratefully.  
  
  
“Thank you. You’re so sweet to help set this up. But, um, the date is off,” she replied with a deep sigh, “Thanks again though, it really was super nice.”  
  
  
Paul nodded, unsure what to do or say – he’d only met Willow a handful of times, and only in passing. Still, he felt bad that she was obviously feeling down.  
  
  
“Hey, um, I’ll take care of it all. Don’t worry, yeah?”  
  
  
He left the glow stick on the table and was thankful when he was then called over to man the cash desk.  
  
  
Willow continued to stare down at the table settings, intending to gather everything up, but found herself overwhelmed by the emotion of it all again and fell into the nearest chair, where the balloon was tied.  
  
  
She tugged the string until the balloon floated down in front of her and found herself tracing the letters in Tara’s name across it before letting out a small whimper and dropping her head against the cool foil.  
  
  
Across the room, Tara stepped through the swinging doors into the cafeteria and pulled her sweater closed across her chest as the chill from the air-con hit her. Her eyes were slightly red and a little sunken, but her demeanour was calm, though getting more agitated as she searched the room for Willow; her fifth stop in looking for her after checking her dorm, the student lounge, the library and their tree with no results.   
  
  
She was on the verge of giving up and going back to her dorm, but she didn’t want to go the whole night without talking to Willow – she was a big believer in not going to bed mad, even if this was the first instance she’d ever had to test that belief.  
  
  
Her eyes searched the line of people getting their food, then each of the tables in vain until they landed on the last one. The first thing that caught her eye was the unusual way it was set up, but that was forgotten almost instantly as she saw the face-down head sitting on by it.  
  
  
It may have just been a back of the head, but she recognised it – she’d been waking up to it every morning.  
  
  
She pulled at her sweater again, more in nerves this time before taking a deep breath. She walked over to the table and took the seat opposite.   
  
  
Willow didn’t raise her head, though did seem to realise someone else had sat down, as Tara found the ‘reserved’ sign swiftly picked up and thrown in her face.  
  
  
She blinked a couple of times as the paper hit her nose before drifting back down to the table and picked it up, examining what was written on it for a moment.  
  
  
“Reserved for me?”  
  
  
Willow’s head flew up as if she’d been shot, her eyes wide.   
  
  
“Tara!”  
  
  
The balloon went back to bouncing in the air and Tara couldn’t help but smile softly as she saw the shape. She unwittingly copied Willow’s motions from earlier, playing with the small strings at the end of the tablecloth.  
  
  
“Did you do all of this for me?”  
  
  
“I-I tried to set it up to be more date-y,” Willow replied, before looking down, shame-faced, “Before.”  
  
  
Tara nodded and brushed her palm over the cloth, then sighed and folded her arms on top of the table.  
  
  
“I’m upset that you went behind my back.”  
  
  
Willow swallowed, using all her effort not to dose-dive back down, to hide from this. The break-up speech. The official one. She’d never been privy to one before, but she’d seen enough movies and heard enough stories from Becky to know when it was happening.  
  
  
“I know.”  
  
  
 _Does she have to do it here? The place I have to come back to three times a day?_  
  
  
“And I’m upset that you brought up things that are in my past - things I want to stay there.”  
  
  
Willow nodded, willing to accept whatever verbal tirade was thrown in her direction, knowing she deserved much worse.  
  
  
“I know.”  
  
  
Tara waited a few moments to try and meet Willow’s eye, but she seemed intent on keeping them downward so she reached across the table to entwine their fingers softly together.  
  
  
“But I’m most upset at the risk you put on yourself because I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
  
  
Willow’s entire body stilled and her gaze slowly drifting to their hands, worried that when she looked, she’d be imagining it. A soft gasp left her lips as she confirmed what she felt and she looked up to Tara, her eyes terrified but daring to hope.  
  
  
“But you broke up with me.”  
  
  
Tara’s brow creased.  
  
  
“When did I break up with you?”  
  
  
“Y-you asked me to leave,” Willow stammered, sure that Tara would be able to see her heart physically pounding out of her chest, as if they were in a cartoon, at the rate it was going.  
  
  
“I needed some time to calm down,” Tara replied, her tone indicating that that’s exactly what she’d done, “I didn’t ask you to leave forever.”  
  
  
“We’re still girlfriends?” Willow asked, barely able to speak over the throbbing beat of her heart between her ears.  
  
  
Tara looked regretful that she unintentionally made Willow think otherwise but had to make sure they wouldn’t get into a similar situation again.  
  
  
“I know you do your…computer thing. But you can’t ever do something like that aga–”  
  
  
“I swear,” Willow cut her off in her eagerness to assure that she would never make that particular mistake again.  
  
  
Tara kept her gaze steady with Willow’s.  
  
  
“If things comes up, and you feel like you need or want to do something…just talk it through with me. Don’t be afraid to talk to me.”  
  
  
“I promise,” Willow replied resolutely.  
  
  
Tara looked at the redhead intently.  
  
  
“Promises mean something to me, Willow–”  
  
  
Willow lifted Tara’s hand to cradle it between both of hers and looked deeply and genuinely into her eyes.  
  
  
“And I will never break one make I to you.”  
  
  
Tara glanced down at the way Willow was holding her hand; warm and protective, a thumb caressing her gently. She covered the hand on top with her own and gave it a soft squeeze.  
  
  
“I forgive you.”  
  
  
“You do?” Willow asked, almost leaping from her seat in excitement.  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Yes, Willow. I know you had the best intentions. I can’t blame you for…being mad. Wanting to help. For caring about me.”  
  
  
Willow really did jump up then, running around the table to wrap her arms around Tara, pulling her up with the strength of the embrace.  
  
  
“I won’t let you down ever again.”  
  
  
Tara knew that was probably unlikely, that they were both human and mistakes were bound to be made. But she did believe Willow meant it and that was enough.  
  
  
She closed her arms across Willows back and squeezed her affectionately, letting go of the last of the hurt.  
  
  
“I couldn’t quite organise table service, but I can be the waiter!” Willow suddenly announced pulling back an inch to look at Tara, “There’s um, tacos or barbeque chicken. And all the regular sides. If you still want to have our…romantic, strobe-lit cafeteria date?”  
  
  
Tara smiled and nodded, sitting back down in the seat.  
  
  
“I’ll have the chicken with a twice-baked potato. And some Greek salad if there’s any left.”  
  
  
“Coming right up!” Willow replied before zipping off to the end of the line.  
  
  
Tara smoothed out the table cloth as she waited; blushing, but with glee, as people passed and stared at the set-up – it may have still been a college cafeteria but it thrilled her that Willow had gone to so much effort to treat her like a princess.  
  
  
Willow came skidding back after just a couple of minutes, holding a tray loaded with two plates, one sitting on top of the other and two large, lidless plastic cups; all of which very nearly tumbled onto Tara.  
  
  
Willow squealed and rushed to leave the tray down on the table, breathing a sigh of relief when it wobbled a moment but ultimately stayed in place.  
  
  
“Spilling your dinner in your lap wouldn’t be a great way to get back in your good books,” she chuckled nervously, “Unless you fell under the classic Rosenberg spaz charm.”  
  
  
Tara smiled softly.  
  
  
“It’s been known to have its effects on me.”  
  
  
Willow blushed and looked away, not feeling deserving of that smile yet. She lifted the top plate from the tray.  
  
  
“Chicken, potatoes and Greek salad,” she said as she laid the plate down in front of Tara, then left her cup by the side, “And Sprite. That’s your favourite, right?”  
  
  
Tara nodded and took a sip.  
  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
  
Willow nodded and mumbled a ‘you’re welcome’ as she got her own plate in place and sat down opposite her. She picked up her fork and speared one of her fries and dipped it in some ketchup, though didn’t lift it to actually eat.   
  
  
She made a face on her chicken with the ketchup as paint and a French fry as her paintbrush, then just started idly pushing her food around until she heard Tara speak to her.  
  
  
“You okay?”  
  
  
Willow looked up sheepishly and gave a one-shoulder shrug.  
  
  
“I’m worried I fell asleep in my dorm and I’m lying in the foetal position surrounded by empty pudding cups and I’m just dreaming that you’re being so nice to me after everything that happened,” she said, immediately grimacing at her words, “And that was overshare.”  
  
  
Tara stopped a moment and didn’t say anything before resuming cutting and eating her food.  
  
  
“Pudding, huh? Rocky Road tends to be my drug of choice,” she replied in a kind tone, “I’d probably be sitting in that other corner hunched over a bowl if I didn’t find you.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyebrows rose at that.  
  
  
“You were looking for me?”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“I wanted to try and talk to you before it got dark and we were settling in for the night. I don’t like the idea of going to bed mad. Disagreements can fester.”  
  
  
Willow looked down guiltily.  
  
  
“This wasn’t a disagreement. This was me fucking up.”  
  
  
Tara took in a soft breath as she sensed the possibility of Willow’s remorse becoming a bigger deal than the initial issue. She picked up the seat under her and scooted around to sit next to Willow, covering her hand with her own.  
  
  
“You said sorry. I accepted it. It’s over.”  
  
  
Willow looked down at their hands, then back up to Tara.  
  
  
“I’ll make it up to you. In completely non-technological ways. I’ll bring you dinner to your door every day and muffins every morning and I’ll carry your books to class and do your laundry, or, um, get it done, and, and anything else you want, just say so and I’ll do it.”  
  
  
Tara squeezed the hand beneath hers.  
  
  
“I meant it when I said it’s over. I’m not holding anything over you. I’m also a big believer in forgive and forget. Not so much that we don’t learn from it. But as far as I’m concerned, we had an issue and we resolved it. And we’re stronger for it. I hope so anyway.”  
  
  
Willow looked at Tara in wonder; that a simple, genuine apology seemed to be enough and she wasn’t going to have to grovel and offer things in exchange for forgiveness.  
  
  
“I’m not ever going to let you go.”  
  
  
She seemed embarrassed by her words and lowered her head but Tara just smiled and squeezed her hand again.  
  
  
“Hey, try some of this potato mix. I think they put chives in it today, it’s really good.”  
  
  
Willow had another moment of pure adoration that her girlfriend–  
  
  
 _Thank every deity known and unknown that I can still call her that._  
  
  
–was so perfect before she smiled and took some of the potato on her fork to taste. She gave a thumbs-up sign as the creamy, fluffy mixture settled on her tastebuds, then offered her own plate.  
  
  
“Want a fry?”  
  
  
Tara nodded and took a French fry, cutting off a piece of her chicken to eat with it. They ate mostly in silence but with affectionate looks from both sides until they were finished and Willow did a quick clean-up of the area while Tara went to the bathroom; then they walked together across campus to their dorm building.  
  
  
Tara stopped outside of the door to her room and fished in her pocket for her key.  
  
  
“I have to finish a paper–”  
  
  
“Of course, I understand,” Willow cut her off, looking down, thinking she was being blown off, “I have some reading I have to do.”  
  
  
Tara toyed with her keychain.  
  
  
“My bed is pretty comfortable to read on.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes lit up and she began bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
  
  
“I can stay over?”  
  
  
Tara smiled shyly.  
  
  
“If you want to.”  
  
  
Willow nodded eagerly.  
  
  
“Yeah! I love sleeping with you!” she announced a bit too loudly, resulting in stares and blushes, hers the brightest, “Sleeping. Bed-sharing.”  
  
  
“Right,” Tara replied, blushing too.  
  
  
Willow twitched nervously and cleared her throat, then gestured over her shoulder with her thumb.  
  
  
“So I’ll go get my books?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, finally pulling out her key.  
  
  
“I’ll leave the door open.”  
  
  
Willow breathed a sigh of relief that she was still welcome and hurried off before she accidentally said something else, quickly getting up to her dorm.   
  
  
Becky’s looked up from where she was watching TV on the television in the corner of their room as she heard the door opened and quickly turned it off with the remote.  
  
  
“Hey.”  
  
  
“Hi,” Willow greeted, instantly going on a search for the books she needed.  
  
  
Becky watched, thinking Willow was throwing herself into work to get her mind off of things.  
  
  
“All-nighter at the library?”  
  
  
Willow shook her head, loading her physics textbook on top of her psychology notebook.  
  
  
“No, going to Tara’s.”  
  
  
Becky grinned.  
  
  
“Did you kiss and make up?” she asked, getting a nod of confirmation, “Now, see you were worrying over nothing!”  
  
  
“No,” Willow replied seriously, “No, I was worrying with very good reason. But she forgave me.”  
  
  
Becky flopped back onto the bed and picked up the remote again.  
  
  
“Well, thank god. I was not looking forward to dealing with mopey Willow.”  
  
  
“No mope,” Willow replied cheerily, patting her mattress, “Sorry, bed, hope I didn’t tease you saying I’d be here tonight!”  
  
  
Becky smiled at her cheered-up friend.  
  
  
“Hey, you owe me a pudding cup.”  
  
  
“I’ll buy you a whole pack,” Willow replied, slotting her books into her laptop bag, “Got plans?”  
  
  
Becky nodded.  
  
  
“Paul gets off work in a half hour. If you’re not coming back tonight, we’ll hang here. He has a roommate too.”  
  
  
Willow nodded too and flung her bag over her shoulder with a smile.  
  
  
“Tell him thanks again from me.”  
  
  
“I will,” Becky responded, “Tell Tara I said thanks for not breaking my best friend’s heart.”  
  
  
“Have a good night,” Willow replied before shuddering, “I don’t want to know how good. Bye!”  
  
  
Becky brought her hand up in a wave as Willow skidded out and quickly went back down to Tara’s room, opening the door, then turning the lock as she closed it.   
  
  
Tara looked over from her desk and smiled as she entered. Willow smiled back and dropped her bag onto the bed, before suddenly looking at it in horror, realising she’d brought the source of their earlier drama with her. She looked up to Tara, wide-eyed.  
  
  
“I-It’s just for the morning, for class.”  
  
  
Tara looked down at the bag and nodded, still smiling, not having thought anything else.  
  
  
“I trust you.”  
  
  
Willow scrambled to open her bag and went to lift the lid on her laptop.  
  
  
“I can show you my search history every night if you wa–”  
  
  
“Willow,” Tara cut her off with a soft smile, “I trust you.”  
  
  
Willow swallowed, her eyes sinking just a little.  
  
  
“Even after…making that mistake?”  
  
  
Tara stood and placed her hands on Willow's waist to pull them close together.  
  
  
“You recognise it was a mistake. You did straight away. You didn’t try to make excuses, or lie to me after the fact. If we don’t have trust we don’t have anything.”  
  
  
Willow let out a shaky breath as she leant her forehead against Tara’s.  
  
  
“You’re wonderful.”  
  
  
“So are you,” Tara said softly, “And human. We both are. So let’s not worry about things that have happened, and if something else comes up, we’ll deal with it together.”  
  
  
Willow nodded, unable to speak for a moment, but found it unneeded as she felt Tara’s lips gently covered her own, the first time since that morning and long before the events of the afternoon took place.   
  
  
She fully relaxed for the first time in hours and brought her arms around Tara’s neck, turning her head so their noses bumped together.   
  
  
“I didn’t think I’d ever get to do that again,” she breathed, savouring the taste and feel of her girlfriend’s lips.  
  
  
“Don’t be so quick to bury us,” Tara whispered back, “Have faith.”  
  
  
“I…” Willow trailed off, then gave a definite nod, “I will. I do. I promise. And I meant it, no breaksies.”  
  
  
Tara’s lips quirked up one side in a grin.  
  
  
“No breaksies is as serious as no takesies-backsies, you know.”  
  
  
Willow giggled and nodded her agreement before finding the allure of having Tara’s lips so close too much and closed the small gap again. They found themselves dropping down to sit on the bed, though once they started to move into a more horizontal position, Tara regretfully pulled away.  
  
  
“I would really love to do this all night but I have to write my paper.”  
  
  
“Yes, of course,” Willow smiled understandingly, “Hey, take my laptop. You don’t need to do the long-handy thing anymore, I mean unless you want to, but it saves you a trip to the library to type. You can use mine anytime.”  
  
  
Tara smiled gratefully.  
  
  
“Thank you, sweetie.”  
  
  
Willow felt her cheeks flush at the pet name and knew her smile was reaching her ears. She got her laptop set up on Tara’s desk and brought the word processor up before going back to lay stomach-down on the bed and flipped her physics textbook open in front of her.  
  
  
She attempted to read the marked pages, idle words about the invariance of the speed of light floating into her brain, but she was mostly consumed in stealing glances of Tara in front of her; the curve of her back against the chair, the way she chewed on the end of the pen she was using to make notes before she started her paper, then the way she only used her index fingers to type – which would have annoyed Willow if it was anyone else, but with Tara she found it utterly endearing.  
  
  
After a while she decided no reading was going to get done and settled her head down to just use her book as a pillow for some Tara-gazing. Tara seemed to sense she was being watched and looked over her shoulder, smiling and blowing a kiss.  
  
  
Willow beamed and pretended to catch it as Tara turned back to her work.  
  
  
 _Yep. That is definitely decided. No way am I ever, ever, ever letting her go._


	13. Chapter 13

  
  
Willow intently scribbled notes on one of the many notepads spread across the desk she was sitting at, her different coloured pens out laid out above her in order so she knew where to grab without having to look up.  
  
  
She had been in the library for hours already, after regretfully leaving Tara once they had finished eating dinner together in the cafeteria. She had a huge Neuroscience of Psychopathology paper due the next morning and was uncharacteristically behind on it – having found herself either day dreaming about Tara or just staring at her if she was there, even during their designated study times.  
  
  
So she’d filled her book bag with all of her study notes, her pen collection, her text books and her laptop and had set herself up in a corner desk in the library in the early evening. She hadn’t looked up once in the hours that had passed since, hadn’t noticed the sky darkening, hadn’t noticed anything except the words on the pages and the clicking of her pens.  
  
  
Therefore, when she felt a hand touch her shoulder and then give a squeeze, her own synaptic responses – the same one she’d been studying so intently – made her jump in fright and sent her pen flying to the floor.  
  
  
“Sorry,” Tara whispered, taking her hand back and bending down to retrieve the pen, “You said you were looking at an all-nighter, I brought you some coffee.”  
  
  
Willow took a steady breath as she felt her heart pounding from the surprise, then smiled softly. She took the pen Tara was holding back out to her and saw a tall Styrofoam cup in the other.  
  
  
“I know you said you need no distractions,” Tara continued to whisper, not wanting to get on the bad side of the librarian that was already shooting her a disapproving look for daring to open her mouth, “I just wanted to make sure you didn’t fall asleep in your books.”  
  
  
 _And I missed you._  
  
  
Willow smiled again and gratefully took the cup of coffee.  
  
  
“It’s okay. I’ve gotten a lot done. I could use a little break.”  
  
  
 _And I missed you._  
  
  
Tara seemed pleased and dragged a nearby chair closer to Willow, which resulted in a glare from the librarian’s desk.  
  
  
“I don’t think that lady even knows how to smile,” Willow said quietly, hiding a grin, “We’re getting the stare-down. Wanna go for a walk?”  
  
  
Tara nodded towards the laptop sitting open on the desk.  
  
  
“You can’t leave your laptop.”  
  
  
Willow pursed her lips in thought and looked around for a moment.  
  
  
“I have an idea,” she said, offering her hand, which Tara happily took.  
  
  
Willow closed her laptop and covered it with her notepads so it was both concealed and hard to access, then stood and led Tara down the middle of the book aisles until they were at the last one. She walked them into the corner.  
  
  
She peered down the straight gap between the wall and the bookshelves and fist-pumped the air in victory when she was able to see half of her desk at the very end, enough to keep an eye on it.  
  
  
“Safe laptop and some peace!”  
  
  
She dropped to the floor and cosied herself up against the wall, then patted the spot next to her for Tara to sit too. They sat shoulder to shoulder and knee to knee, hands clasped between them.  
  
  
“I love your sweater,” Willow said, smiling at how the soft blue brought out Tara’s eyes and the design on front, “Stars, like your name!”  
  
  
Tara looked down at the sweatshirt she’d thrown on and ran her hand down the black stars that embossed the edges of the front. She remembered exactly when she’d bought it, not long after she’d moved out there.   
  
  
It was the first piece of clothing she’d even been able to buy for herself – her father had left her an extremely tight budget to feed them and there was barely a penny left over for detergent, never mind clothing. She had worn the clothes she had in her closet after her mother died for as long as they would fit her, then had had to go in search for alternatives, eventually finding a clothes and food bank that she could avail of services from in lieu of some volunteering that her father approved of since it was run by the church.  
  
  
Though the only fear of God he had was that his beer stash would ever run out.  
  
  
She remembered strolling into the thrift store on one of her first trips to explore the city, and spotted the sweater on a rack hidden between hangers filled with shirts and tops that should have been burned before the 1980’s were over.  
  
  
The fall air had started to turn nippy and while she was happy to put a blanket over herself in the evenings, she had noticed the chill when walking to classes; even her long-sleeved shirts were quite flimsy, and there was nothing heavier in her wardrobe.   
  
  
Like Willow, the stars too had caught in her eye, and for the same reason.   
  
  
She'd never thought too much on the meaning of her name, but her mother had sung 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' to her frequently when she was very young and so she had always felt some connection to them - if nothing else she was reminded of her mother when she looked to the night sky, and that was a reason enough to like them.  
  
  
She had picked the sweatshirt up and tried it on, and when it had fit her perfectly, brought it to the counter and bought it without a second thought.  
  
  
It had only been a few dollars, but as she handed it over, she felt truly liberated for the first time ever. She had the sweater back on before she’d even left the store, and had worn it every day for the fall and winter that followed.  
  
  
The fabric still warmed more than just her body and she threw it on whenever she needed some comfort.  
  
  
She hadn’t noticed that Willow had replaced the sweater as her source of comfort until she had to spend the evening alone and had scoured it out from the back of her closet.  
  
  
“Thanks. It’s my favourite,” she eventually replied with a soft smile, rubbing her cheek lightly against the inner fabric of the hood, enjoying the soft feel with the even softer feel of Willow’s hand in hers, “How’s your paper going?”   
  
  
She spoke just a little above a whisper, but not quite in her normal voice, not wanting to draw any attention to themselves when the only other sounds were scribbling pens, pages turning and typing.  
  
  
“I think if I read about one more neural mechanism I was going to turn into one,” Willow joked in the same quiet tone, before frowning, “Wait…”  
  
  
Tara lips quirked to one side and Willow felt her heart flutter in response. She tried to cover the giddy smile she knew was on her own face by taking a sip of her mocha.  
  
  
“Never gonna be as good as the Espresso Pump,” she sighed, then looked to Tara, “You didn’t get any coffee for yourself?”  
  
  
Tara awkwardly shook her head and Willow immediately realised that it was probably because her girlfriend couldn’t afford two take-out coffees, making the gesture all the more meaningful. She quashed the words about to fall from her mouth, of offering to reimburse, knowing it would just make Tara uncomfortable and opted to bump her shoulder instead.  
  
  
"There’s easier ways to touch my lips than sharing a coffee cup, you know.”  
  
  
Tara cheeks flushed but her head moved a little closer to Willow’s.  
  
  
“Oh yeah?”  
  
  
Willow almost choked on the sip of coffee she’d taken and gaped at Tara.  
  
  
“We’re in the library!” she hissed in astonishment, “With books!”  
  
  
Tara started to retreat, thinking she must have somehow misinterpreted what Willow had said.  
  
  
“Books!” Willow repeated, gesturing wildly around them, “Books!”  
  
  
“I think you’ve been staring at one of them too long,” Tara commented, wondering if she’d done the right thing by supplying her girlfriend with a caffeine hit.  
  
  
Willow opened her mouth to explain, but quickly closed it again, realising how ridiculous it was that the thought of kissing surrounded by books made her feel naughty.   
  
  
“Yeah,” she said with a nervous chuckle, “Wanna distract me?”  
  
  
Tara was hesitant, not wanting to misunderstand again, but there wasn’t much time for her to ponder as Willow took the initiative. She found a hand on her hip and lips pressing against hers and brought her hand up to curl the ends of Willow’s hair between her fingers.   
  
  
Not even the comfiest sweatshirt could relax her more than that.  
  
  
Willow spent the first minute with her eyes darting around, feeling as if the books had grown eyes and were staring at her. For her, at that time, in that moment, it was pure exhibitionism as she recognised many of the titles on the shelves surrounding them - she felt like old friends were watching her.   
  
  
The resulting adrenaline rush only enthused her actions and it wasn’t long before any thoughts about books had completely fallen from her mind in place of–  
  
  
 _Tara’s lips…Tara’s lips…Tara’s lips…_  
  
  
The coffee grew cold as their bodies grew warm, nestling closer together until they were disturbed by a very ireful throat-clearing.  
  
  
They broke apart and both bore the look of a deer caught in headlights as the librarian stood over them, her tongue clicking disapprovingly. The look she was shooting them was so intense, Willow thought it might crack the glasses hanging off the end of her nose. There was a moment of scornful silence that seemed to drag for hours until the librarian finally spoke; her voice cutting and nasally.  
  
  
“This is a library, not the back row at a movie theatre.”  
  
  
Both girls remained silent apart from a squeak from Willow and an audible gulp from Tara. The librarian rolled her eyes derisively and sighed.  
  
  
“Either continue with your work or leave please.”  
  
  
She turned on her heels and marched away, but the girls remained completely frozen in surprise until Willow’s hands suddenly shot to her mouth to conceal the giggles that were falling out.  
  
  
“We were scolded by a school official!” she whispered, “Us! ME!”  
  
  
“Ssshhh,” Tara replied through her own laughter, finding it infectious and dropped her head to Willow’s shoulder to stifle it.  
  
  
She stayed there until she felt her flush die down, then lifted it to place a quick kiss on Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
“I better go before I get you kicked out.”  
  
  
Willow nodded, still smiling from the encounter, and helped them both stand up.  
  
  
“Thank you so much. For the coffee and the… break,” she said with a grin before her fingers went to the end of Tara’s shirt, playing with the hem, “Missed you.”  
  
  
Tara smiled coyly and reached up to tuck a piece of hair behind Willow’s ear.  
  
  
“I’ll leave my door open…if you manage to finish up before dawn.”  
  
  
“I don’t want to wake you,” Willow started to reply before seeing the adoring look on Tara’s face and beamed from ear to ear, “Keep the bed warm for me.”  
  
  
“I will,” Tara whispered, casting a quick look around to make sure they were safe before leaving a final, soft kiss on her lips.  
  
  
It only lasted about three seconds but Willow was sure every ounce of breath was pulled from her lungs and had to reach out to steady herself on a shelf when Tara pulled away. She watched Tara give her that special smile and felt her heart skip a beat. She wondered for a moment how she was ever going to survive when so many of her vital organs seemed to give out whenever her girlfriend was around.   
  
  
She offered a wave to Tara, who returned it with a wiggling of her fingertips, and couldn’t help but enjoy the view as she watched her walk away. When she was finally gone, Willow slumped back against the wall, wrapping her arms around her own body in an attempt to keep the tingles shooting through her well encased.  
  
  
After another minute, fearing a second visit from the librarian who was clearly not happy being on the night shift, she grabbed her now-cold coffee – intent on still drinking it when so much trouble had been gone to, to get it for her – and rushed back to her desk, keen to finish and get to those Tara-snuggles that were waiting for her.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Willow very carefully turned the doorknob of Tara’s dorm room and opened it just enough for her to slip her body through. She didn’t want the light from the hallway to stream into the room, though was happy when she saw her girlfriend had left the curtains open and the moon was casting enough of a glow that she could make her way around.  
  
  
She was prepared for quietness, shoes already off, and gently left both them and her book bag on the floor.   
  
  
She tiptoed across the room, ready to sleep in her clothes so as not to disturb Tara by looking through the dresser for something like she normally would, but stopped and smiled when she saw a pair of pyjamas sitting neatly folded on ‘her’ pillow.  
  
  
Her features softened as she looked at Tara peacefully sleeping on the other side, and smiled widely when she saw her girlfriend had her hand holding onto the pillow by the pyjamas.  
  
  
She decided she definitely needed to be beside her, quick, and picked the pyjamas up to change into. She stepped away from the nearby nightstand, knowing that if there was anything other than air surrounding her, the chances were high she’d bump into them and cause a racket.  
  
  
She stripped herself off and was about to start the change, but suddenly stopped short when she realised just how naked she was and just how close Tara was - not to mention how easily she could wake up and see her like that. She'd learned what arousal felt like from the many opportunities to kiss and touch Tara, but the idea of being seen naked both terrified and thrilled her enough that she almost fell over in surprise at the resulting throb between her legs.  
  
  
She decided to quickly throw her panties back on and the pyjamas followed, though the top took a few attempts as she shakily misbuttoned it up. Her normal night-time routine forgotten and only the desire to be close to Tara in her mind, she found her way under the covers and cuddled in tight.  
  
  
She smiled happily as Tara adjusted herself around her, but once again found her lungs devoid of breath as her girlfriend's arm settled on her chest, right over her breasts. That normally wouldn't have given Willow much bother, but found that the pressure made the fabric of her pyjama top chafe against her nipples that had grown stiff, and not from the cold.  
  
  
It only took a few seconds for that to translate into more throbbing, though Willow wasn't sure it had ever quite stopped. In fact, they only seemed to be intensifying as her mind flashed with explicit images that she'd never quite allowed herself to think about before.  
  
  
She’d certainly had thoughts, during heated make-out sessions; thoughts of the feel of Tara's breasts without the cloth barrier, or about kissing her stomach when she caught sight of some skin in the midst of a stretch.  
  
  
But the intensity of the physical reactions she was feeling was only fuelling the sea of images floating through her brain, her mind taking the freedom of thought and running with it.  
  
  
For the first time, she really imagined Tara naked - not isolating a body part as she'd let herself before, not making herself stop when a fleeting thought of her in the shower popped up, but really thought about her and what she would look like head-to-toe nude.  
  
  
A soft gasp rose from her throat at the image.  
  
  
She could feel her cheeks burning and the throbbing she'd felt before was barely a flutter compared to what she was feeling now.  
  
  
She reached down and tried to adjust her panties, hoping movement would somehow stop it, but it only made it worse as she heard an audible squelching sound come from between her legs.   
  
  
She’d knew what happened to a woman’s body when it became aroused and had enjoyed the light experiences she’d had with it, but was unprepared for feeling like her lower half was swimming in itself.  
  
  
She snatched her hand back and stayed deathly still, unsure how or what to do, but started to squirm uncomfortably when she saw her fingertips glistening. She balled her hand into a fist to hide it, but not before her nose picked up the distinct musky scent of herself.  
  
  
 _Oh god, oh god! That's me, that's me! What if Tara wakes up and smells me or sees me or hears me and knows I was thinking about her naked. Am I allowed think about her naked? ...if she wanted me to know what she looked like naked, she let me see her naked! So stop being a perve and stop thinking about it! Stop it! Right now! Is she moving? Oh no, please don't wake up. Oh god, oh god!_  
  
  
She wasn't sure if Tara's movements were signalling an impending awakening or whether they were just in her sleep, but wasn't about to risk her waking up and finding her in that state.  
  
  
She delicately, but quickly, removed Tara's arm from her chest, then gingerly stood and ran straight to the bathroom.  
  
  
Filling the sink with cold water and plunging her face in was the first point of order, followed then by removing her panties and cleaning herself up.   
  
  
She tugged her pyjama bottoms back on and started to brush her teeth, using the menial task to take her mind off of anything sexy.  
  
  
She spent a lot longer any normal person would furiously brushing up and down, but it had the desired effect as it completely wore her out and left no room for any thought other than to sleep, the late hour only helping the cause.  
  
  
She rinsed her mouth out and grabbed the panties she’d discarded to leave with her bag before finally climbing back into bed. Tara started to stir again, but Willow was much more capable of offering her some comfort this time.  
  
  
“Go back to sleep, baby, just me.”  
  
  
Tara seemed to settled and Willow thought she'd fallen back to sleep until she heard a quiet giggle in her ear.  
  
  
“Your feet are cold.”  
  
  
Willow smiled softly and rubbed her feet against Tara's.  
  
  
“Better warm me up.”  
  
  
She felt Tara sandwich her feet between her own and nuzzle under her chin.  
  
  
“Mmhh. Finish your paper?”  
  
  
“Uh huh,” Willow answered, leaving a kiss on top of Tara’s head, “That coffee was a godsend. Or a goddess-send, since it came from you.”  
  
  
She couldn’t see, but knew Tara smiled at that.  
  
  
“‘Night Willow.”  
  
  
Willow sighed contentedly and closed her eyes, definitely ready for sleep after her busy night.  
  
  
“‘Night Tara.”


	14. Chapter 14

  
Tara picked up a couple of odd socks that had fallen to the floor and tossed them into her laundry hamper, which was sitting on her bed. She looked around the rest of her room to make sure there was nothing on the floor or tossed onto her dresser, but her attention was diverted as she saw her dorm door open.  
  
  
“Hey, just me,” Willow’s voice came, followed by her body as she came in and shut the door behind her, “You should keep that locked, even if you’re here. This campus has some weirdos, what if you were in the shower or something?”  
  
  
“Yes, dear,” Tara replied with a joking yet affectionate smile.  
  
  
Willow smiled back and half-stepped, half-jumped forwards eagerly.  
  
  
“Wanna hang out?” she asked hopefully, then tried not to show her disappointment when she saw hesitation on Tara’s face, “You’re busy.”  
  
  
“No, no,” Tara shook her head, lifting her hamper in indication, “I was just going to do my laundry.”  
  
  
“Oh,” Willow replied, her face lighting up again, “Well do you want some company? I, um, have some laundry too.”  
  
  
Tara nodded keenly.  
  
  
“That would be great.”  
  
  
“Awesome!” Willow beamed, happy to have time to spend with Tara, though was trying not to think of the actual task, “Um, just give me five to grab my stuff?”  
  
  
“Sure,” Tara agreed brightly, “I have detergent.”  
  
  
“Right, detergent!” Willow nodded, not wanting to reveal the fact that she’d never actually done her own laundry before, “So I don’t need to bring…”  
  
  
Tara held up a blue bottle.  
  
  
“It has softener in it.”  
  
  
Willow just bobbed her head, hoping it conveyed confidence in this subject.  
  
  
“So, I’ll, um, be right back!”  
  
  
She skidded off without giving Tara a chance to respond and hurried up to her room, where Becky was hunched over her desk, tapping a pen against the side. She looked up as Willow came in.  
  
  
“I thought you were hanging with Tara?” she asked, then gestured down at the variety of books and papers on her desk, “If you’re staying in for the afternoon I need you to be quiet. Writing a paper.”  
  
  
Willow rolled her eyes.  
  
  
“You know they have a whole building full of quiet. Call it the library.”  
  
  
Becky rolled her eyes right back.  
  
  
“Let me clarify; I need quiet enough to concentrate, not so quiet that I get a death glare for eating chips,” she responded, before throwing her pen down in frustration, “Eurgh, have you ever tried to study American literature from pre-1900? _Boring_.”  
  
  
Willow stared at her roommate like she had two heads.  
  
  
“Why did you even major in English?”  
  
  
“Things can be boring and interesting at the same time,” Becky mused thoughtfully, though it just made Willow’s brow crease.  
  
  
“I’m pretty sure they’re antonyms for each other,” she said, then frowned deeper, “You should really know that.”  
  
  
Becky shrugged.  
  
  
“I guess I just liked reading when I didn’t have to write thousands of words of essays on them. Or analyse things that the damn author probably never even thought about.”  
  
  
Willow went to the corner of her side of the room to get her laundry hamper.  
  
  
“Pre-1900 literature sounds like it would be fun to study. Mark Twain, Dubois. Writings from the civil war, the philosophical challenge of Darwinism. It’s not like you’re short of material.”  
  
  
Becky turned her head and tried to adopt a puppy-dog-eyes expression.  
  
  
“Will you write my paper?”  
  
  
“Can’t!” Willow replied, bubbly, not that she would anyway, “Doing laundry!”  
  
  
“Oh thank god,” Becky replied dramatically, though good-naturedly, “I was about to toss your hamper out the window, it’s been stinking up the room for weeks.”  
  
  
Willows eyes went wide.  
  
  
“I-I’ve been distracted,” she stammered, lifting the shirt she was wearing up to her nose, “I don’t smell, do I? Oh god, what if Tara thinks I stink?”  
  
  
“I was teasing, calm down,” Becky chuckled, before raising an eyebrow at seeing her roommates laundry staying in the hamper and not being transferred into the drawstring bags she was used to seeing them leave the room in, “Wait do you mean…in the laundry room? You’re doing it yourself?”  
  
  
Willow nodded, pursing her lips and trying to remain poised.  
  
  
“With Tara.”  
  
  
“Oh boy,” Becky whistled, grinning from ear-to-ear, “I want the full story later.”  
  
  
Willow slumped but didn't want to admit defeat.  
  
  
“It can’t be that hard. Put them in the machine, take them out of the machine,” she rationalised, “And uh, I probably won’t be back tonight anyway.”  
  
  
“You hooking up with Tara is the best thing to happen to my sleep schedule in a long time,” Becky replied with a playful smirk, “You’re a great roommate, Will, but I’m really loving not being woken up before it’s even light out.”  
  
  
“Glad my relationship is working out so well for you,” Willow responded perkily, picking up her laundry hamper with both hands, “Wish me luck.”  
  
  
“You’ll need it,” Becky murmured, which Willow heard but chose to ignore.  
  
  
She left with a quick goodbye and held her hamper above her head as she descended the stairs so as not to trip, then blushed wildly as she spotted Tara already waiting at the bottom.  
  
  
“Sorry,” she said as she approached, lowering her hamper and holding to the far side, conscious of Becky’s ‘stink’ comment, teasing or not, “Becky, um, needed a motivation boost for her paper.”  
  
  
“No problem,” Tara smiled easily, “All ready?”  
  
  
“I have clothes,” Willow answered, deciding she was definitely going to be able to bluff her way through this.  
  
  
“I hope I didn’t mess up your laundry schedule,” Tara said as they both started to walk down the hallway.  
  
  
“Oh no,” Willow shook her head, “I, um…attend to it as needed.”  
  
  
She grinned that she’d managed to avoid without actually lying but it was short-lived as she almost gave herself away.  
  
  
“Down here, silly,” Tara said to her when she marched right past the staircase that led to the laundry room.  
  
  
“Right! Knew that!” Willow replied, quickly turning towards the stairs, “My brain never works to full capacity when you’re around.”  
  
  
 _Smooth as a baby’s bottom._  
  
  
She grinned again in pride at her own ability to skirt around the topic while Tara blushed. She was grateful when at the end of the staircase was just two double doors with a plaque next to them confirming it was the laundry room and did the honours of kicking the doors open, standing with her back to one so Tara could get in.  
  
  
The room was thankfully empty, but Willow was instantly intimidated by the numerous washing machines lining the wall as well as a block dead centre of the room, most of them already vibrating with movement.   
  
  
She vowed not to show it as she followed Tara into one of the corners, which had two of the only free washing machines next to each other and set her hamper down on the floor.  
  
  
She watched Tara start to toss her clothes into one of the washing machines one-by-one, so decided to follow suit in a more what she thought to be pragmatic way and just tossed the entire contents of her hamper into the other.  
  
  
“Whoa, sweetie,” Tara said as she saw the action, her eyes widening, “Aren’t you separating?”  
  
  
“From my clothes?” Willow asked in confusion, pulling at the collar of her shirt, then taking a step back in embarrassment, “They stink, don’t they? Should I run up and get a robe to wear?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head in confusion.  
  
  
“No, I mean the ones…” she trailed off and gestured into the machine, “Your darks and your lights.”  
  
  
Willow gulped, wishing the ground could open up and swallow her at that moment.  
  
  
“Right, of course! Because, the, um…”   
  
  
“Colours would run together,” Tara finished for her, before her eyes went wide in realisation, “Have you never done laundry before?”   
  
  
Willow remained silent, but the look on her face gave her away, while Tara looked a little dumbfounded.   
  
  
“How many clothes do you have?”  
  
  
Willow sighed, knowing the jig was up and slumped back against the machines.  
  
  
“There’s a local service…they’re called lazybones. I just put my clothes into a laundry bag all together and call them and then they collect it and bring it back all nice and clean and folded the next day.”  
  
  
“That sounds…” Tara started, unsure how to respond, “Expensive.”  
  
  
Willow shrugged.  
  
  
“Well I figured it would probably even out with my time and the cost of detergent and everything.”  
  
  
Tara couldn’t help a tiny smile.  
  
  
“How much do you think detergent costs?”  
  
  
Willow shrugged, she had no clue, though had the idea in her head that it was among the expensive items in a regular shopping cart.  
  
  
“30 bucks?” she ventured.  
  
  
Tara held up the bottle of detergent she’d brought.  
  
  
“$6. It does 32 loads. Lasts a whole semester.”  
  
  
Willow looked like she was just told she’d gotten an F on an exam and quickly averted her gaze.  
  
  
“You must think I’m such a snobby brat.”  
  
  
Tara features softened and she reached out to rub Willow’s upper arm.  
  
  
“No. I don’t. You just never learned at home?”  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“A cleaning lady came in once a week, even when my parents were gone, took care of everything. I just never had to think about it. My parents were big on ‘study, study, study’ when I moved out here, prepaid the whole year for the laundry service. I just kept it up myself this year, it didn’t occur to me not to.”  
  
  
Tara could see Willow was embarrassed and continued to rub her arm.  
  
  
“Why did you say you wanted to do your laundry with me if you use that service?”  
  
  
Willow shrugged again, still looking away.  
  
  
“I wanted to be with you.”  
  
  
“Oh, honey,” Tara replied, unable to hide a small, touched smile, “I can do my laundry some other time, when you’re in class.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head, not wanting to disrupt Tara any further.  
  
  
“No, no, I mean we’re down here now.”  
  
  
Tara glanced between the two hampers.  
  
  
“I could do your laundry for you if you wanted?”  
  
  
Willow again shook her head, even more vigorously.   
  
  
“I can’t ask you to do that.”  
  
  
“You didn’t, I offered,” Tara replied softly, but saw Willow was uncomfortable with it, “Well how about I show you how it’s done?”  
  
  
“Really?” Willow asked, wanting to regain some face.  
  
  
Tara smiled kindly and nodded.  
  
  
“It’s not that hard, I promise. Might save you some money.”  
  
  
 _Which I’ll spend on you for being such an amazing girlfriend._  
  
  
Willow just smiled instead of voicing her thought and started to reach back into the machine.  
  
  
“So I guess I better take all these out, right?”  
  
  
Tara helped her scoop her clothes back into her hamper, then bent down onto her knees and took a black pair of pants, leaving them to one side, and a green shirt, putting them on the other side.  
  
  
“So this pile is for lights and this one is darks,” she said gesturing between the two, “You don’t look like you have any whites, but if you do, put them in a different pile too, but we might have to come back another day to do them.”  
  
  
Willow nodded to show she understood and began to pick and sort her clothes, quite enjoying the new way of organising, before a particular garment gave her pause.  
  
  
“What about ones that are light and dark?” she asked, holding up a pair of stripped black and pink panties, before suddenly bunching them and blushing when she realised what exactly they were.  
  
  
“They can go in the lights,” Tara replied, her cheeks flushing a little too but her tone remaining as kind as ever.  
  
  
Willow dropped them into the lights pile, trying to discreetly cover them and the rest of her underwear. A few t-shirts followed and some odd socks until her hamper was finally empty.  
  
  
Tara had two similar piles and glanced up and around the room for a moment before looking back to Willow.  
  
  
“Do you mind if we throw our stuff in together? There’s only two machines free.”  
  
  
“Sure,” Willow smiled, loving the idea of the domesticity of them doing so.  
  
  
Tara smiled and gathered her ‘lights’ pile, throwing them into the machine, then did the same with Willow’s.  
  
  
“You have to be careful not to overload the machines, but this looks fine.”  
  
  
Willow nodded again and grabbed the bottle of detergent, keen to learn.  
  
  
“Where do you put this in? I remember watching our house cleaner do it once when I was little but our machine opened at the top, it didn’t have a front circle-y door like this one.”  
  
  
“Oh, well these ones have a little drawer,” Tara explained, opening said drawer, “You just pour a capful in.”  
  
  
“Can I do it?” Willow asked eagerly, already unscrewing the top.  
  
  
“Of course,” Tara replied, “There’s a little line in the cap that tells you where to fill it to and then you can just pour it in.”  
  
  
Willow, with scientific precision, filled the cap of detergent and poured it into the allocated slot.  
  
  
“Did I do it right?” she asked, her eyes wide with childlike hope.  
  
  
Tara smiled and nodded.  
  
  
“Best detergent-pouring I’ve ever seen.”  
  
  
The words could have been mocking, but coming from Tara, they were nothing but genuine. Willow looked shy, but proud, and excited that she’d learned a new task.  
  
  
“Now what do we do?”  
  
  
“We turn the machine to the right setting,” Tara answered, showing Willow the different indicators.   
  
  
“I didn’t realise there were so many options,” Willow replied, trying to make sense of all the different words and symbols, “Isn't there just a 'wash' button?”  
  
  
“Well different types of clothing require different temperatures and stuff,” Tara responded, then began to point out what they needed for that load, “This one we can put on a cold wash, spin cycle and set it to dry after.”  
  
  
Willow seemed surprised.  
  
  
“It’s a dryer too?”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“The whole laundry room got revamped last year, they took out the old machines and put in these combos. I think a lot of people complained about there never being a free machine.”  
  
  
Willow listened, then suddenly looked sad, but tried to hide it as they got their dark load on as well.  
  
  
“I normally wait until it’s finished,” Tara said as both machines filled with water and began to spin, “People dump your clothes on the floor if you’re not down here the moment it’s done, some even take them out in the middle of the cycle if there’s no machines available.”  
  
  
“Sure, we can wait,” Willow nodded, though her enthusiasm had clearly been deflated.  
  
  
Tara led them over to the nearest wall and sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest while Willow sat turned at an angle towards her, her back leaning against the vending machine in the room. She kept her gaze down and idly turned the wheel underneath around, until she felt Tara take her hand in her lap and shuffle towards her.  
  
  
“What’s wrong, sweetie? You got all sad between loads. Are you worried about folding them? Because I can do it for you, no problem.”  
  
  
Willow couldn’t help but smile both at the assumption and offer but shook her head.  
  
  
“No, that's not it. It's just...I always thought I was such a proud student. You know, go eagles! Not that I went to any sporting events, but still. Proud to go here. But I don’t know anything that’s even going on in my own building, let alone the whole campus. Didn’t know about why it was built or why the single rooms have bathrooms or that the laundry room got a makeover. Hell, I’ve never even been to the kitchen. Or anywhere really on the ground floor before I met you. Been in the student lounge maybe twice. I would just go right upstairs to my dorm, la la la, who cares that I live in a community.”   
  
  
Tara was confused as to where this was coming from but did her best to comfort her girlfriend.  
  
  
“Honey, there’s nothing wrong with that. You’re a great student, the university is lucky to have you,” she replied with a hand squeeze, though could tell straight away there was more to this than Willow had revealed, “But that’s not what you’re upset about.”  
  
  
“Stop knowing me so well, it’s scary,” Willow responded, trying to laugh off the tension, but her shoulders remained tight and it was obvious after a moment that she was trying to swallow a lump that had formed in her throat before she spoke again, though far more choked this time, “You were right there, right below me for eighteen months and I didn’t even know it because I didn’t bother to look.”  
  
  
“Willow…” Tara tried to venture but was quickly cut off.  
  
  
“No, it’s true,” Willow replied with another swallow as words began to tumble out, “I let Becky set me up to get her off my back and when those girls…girl, singular, actually from the LGBT club asked me out I agreed because I thought that’s what you were supposed to do, I mean girls who don’t get asked out take any opportunity they can get right? It didn’t make sense to me, but that’s what everyone kept saying! Beggars can’t be choosers! Even though I didn’t really think I was a beggar because I don’t see the point of dating someone just for the sake of dating someone. But that’s not how the world works, Willow! A date is a date, you’ve got to get yourself out there! And I told you I never got past date three with any of them but that was a lie because I never even got past date one I just didn’t want you to think I was a loser that no one wanted to see again!”  
  
  
Tara watched in alarm as Willow’s face grew as red as her hair in her exertions and quickly clasped her hand between both of hers.  
  
  
“Take a breath, darling,” she encouraged, then felt a pang in her heart when she saw a single tear fall down Willow’s cheek and reached for a Kleenex that she had in her pocket and gently wiped it away, “Hey, now, you’re getting all worked up. You thought me, Miss No-Dates-Ever would judge you over that?”  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“Not now. But I’d already said it,” she replied with a sniffle, gratefully taking the tissue and wiping at her eyes, “I…I don’t mind that I went out on those dates. And I’m glad I didn’t let myself be pressured into continuing with them. It all just confirms to me how special what I feel for you is now. I just wish so much time hadn’t been wasted. All I had to do was…come down to the lounge on a Tuesday night when you were watching your show or made an effort to get to know more people in the building or…just done my own damn laundry. And I could have found you.”  
  
  
Tara could see this was a clear point of contention for Willow and has obviously been on her mind for longer than just that moment. She shuffled over so they were shoulder to shoulder and let their clasped hands rest on her thigh.  
  
  
“Maybe we met when we did for a reason. Maybe we both needed time to be by ourselves before we were ready to be together.”  
  
  
Willow turned her head towards Tara.  
  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
  
“Well,” Tara started in answer, “We both went through a lot of stuff in our first year of college, stuff we needed to go through. We needed time. So I could deal with my past, be open to our relationship. So you could come out to your parents, for yourself, by yourself. College was such a big change, we probably both needed the time to adjust and settle in before throwing ourselves into this adventure. I think things happened just the way they were supposed to.”  
  
  
“You don’t wish we’d known each other sooner?” Willow asked, a little hurt.  
  
  
Tara just smiled.  
  
  
“I feel like I’ve known you my whole life.”  
  
  
Willow finally let a little smile of her own form and decided she liked Tara’s explanation.  
  
  
“The timing thing makes sense,” she agreed, before her eyes lit up, “Einstein said ‘The only reason for time is so that everything doesn't happen at once’. If you can’t trust Einstein on this stuff, who can you trust?”  
  
  
“He definitely seems like a credible source,” Tara agreed with a crooked smile, then leaned over to leave a quick kiss on Willow’s cheek, “You okay?”  
  
  
Willow was a little embarrassed at her outburst but was mostly giddy from feeling Tara’s lips on her cheek.  
  
  
“I know you must really like me when you don’t go running after my crazy freak-outs.”  
  
  
“My mom told me never to run away from the truth,” Tara replied promptly and with genuine warmth, “Being with you is the truest thing I’ve ever felt.”  
  
  
Willow felt another tightening in her throat and opened her mouth to reply; to reiterate, to tell Tara how right and true and perfect being with her felt, but couldn’t find even a single word that would express it all in the hundreds of thousands of words that lived in her brain.   
  
  
She eventually settled for another soft smile.  
  
  
“She sounds smarter than Einstein.”  
  
  
Tara seemed to agree as her eyes glanced away with a fond smile, before she dropped her head to rest on Willow’s shoulder. Willow turned her face in to kiss the part in her hair, taking the opportunity to discreetly inhale the spicy vanilla scent Tara seemed to emanate from her.  
  
  
“You make me so happy,” she whispered, so quiet that it was lost, but it didn’t matter, the sentiment seemed to be just permeating the air around them.  
  
  
After a few minutes of quiet contentment staying in that embrace, Tara lifted her head and twisted it a few times to stretch out a kink that had started to form before relaxing back to rest it against the machine behind them.   
  
  
Willow shifted a little so they were still as close as they could be without sitting in each others' lap and smiled as their gazes settled on one another.  
  
  
“Never been kissed in a laundry room, you know,” she said, leaving out it was only one of the multitude of places she hadn’t been kissed before meeting Tara, “I have to wonder… would it be different than say a dorm room…or in a bar…or…”  
  
  
“We made out in the library last week,” Tara helped out, making Willow go wide-eyed with the same giddiness than when they’d actually been doing it.  
  
  
“In front of the books!”   
  
  
Tara smiled softly; Willow had explained to her the next morning why kissing in front of the books had had such an effect on her.   
  
  
“Do you think they were judging our technique?”  
  
  
“Well I don’t know about you, but I’m not taking any judgement from Scout Finch or Holden Caulfield!” Willow replied with a giggle, which made Tara laugh too.  
  
  
Willow felt herself smiling as she watched how Tara’s whole face lit up with her laugh; her nose scrunching and eyes bright. The sun chose that moment to move across the window above them, cascading her face in light.  
  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” she said, the words coming before she even realised, but was happy for them to do so.  
  
  
Tara blushed and went to drop her gaze, but found it too firmly held to be able to. She lifted their conjoined hands and tapped her fingertips against Willow’s as she leant over to close the small gap between their lips.  
  
  
Willow smiled against her girlfriend’s lips and decided that kissing in the laundry room was every bit as wonderful as any other place, as long as it was Tara’s lips she was kissing.  
  
  
They were able to go a little longer undisturbed than their library antics this time, before Willow began pulling at Tara’s hip. The motion inadvertently urged Tara backwards and gave the soda machine enough momentum to push itself away, causing them both to slip a little.  
  
  
“Whoops,” Tara commented with a shy smile, “We moved the soda machine.”  
  
  
“Maybe it wanted in on the action,” Willow joked before suddenly jumping up and fishing for change in her pocket, “Wanna share a root beer?”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Sure.”  
  
  
Willow dropped four quarters into the coin slot and pressed the button for root beer, then heard the rumble of indication that the can was being dropped. The clang happened a moment later and Willow retrieved it, then held it up with a sigh.  
  
  
“We got Mountain Dew,” she said, sitting back down beside Tara and popping the tab, “Guess the soda machine wasn’t included in the revamp.”  
  
  
She offered Tara the first sip, then took one herself, giving a satisfied sigh as she left it on the floor between them. She retook Tara’s hand and shot an affectionate smile in her direction.  
  
  
“Doing laundry together. I like it. I think lazybones have gotten their last phone call from me. We could even have a standing laundry date if you wanted.”  
  
  
Tara seemed keen and returned the smile.  
  
  
“That would be nice. I normally bring a book to read while I waited, but you’re much better company.”  
  
  
Willow looked bashful but pleased.  
  
  
“Is this time kind of time good? Tuesday afternoons? We both have those afternoons free. How often do you do it?”  
  
  
“Once a week,” Tara answered, “And this is always been when I’ve done it, so definitely works for me.”  
  
  
“Great!” Willow beamed, “I’ll even provide the soda.”  
  
  
She held up the can in a mock-toast and delighted in the giggle it produced from her girlfriend.   
  
  
They shared the rest of the soda and chatted some, having to forego any more kissing sessions when more people arrived to collect their laundry and some stayed to do more loads.  
  
  
Their machines finished the cycles within just a few seconds of each other, and Tara showed Willow how to easily fold the clothes back into the hamper. There was some blushing as they handed each other bras and panties as they sorted and folded until they were all finished and heading back in the direction of Tara’s dorm.  
  
  
“…and the big ball of yarn said string theory!” Willow delivered the punch line to the joke she’d been telling on the way up, beaming when Tara actually laughed, “No one ever gets my jokes.”  
  
  
“I think they’re funny,” Tara replied with a smile as she set her hamper on the floor outside her room to put the key in the lock, “But I might have to brush up on my particle physics if they get any more complicated.”  
  
  
“The fact that you know the words ‘particle physics’ is more than enough for me,” Willow answered as she followed Tara into her dorm, then looked down at her own hamper, “Guess I better bring these upstairs.”  
  
  
“Okay,” Tara responded as she set hers down on her bed and started to remove her clothes to put away, “Oh, by the way, I cleared out a drawer for you if you wanted to leave some stuff instead of stuffing your pyjamas into your book bag in the mornings.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes almost bugged out of her head, but she tried to remain as composed as Tara seemed to be, calmly sorting her clothing into piles.  
  
  
“You…you’re giving me a drawer?”  
  
  
“Uh huh,” Tara replied casually, not looking up, “I can make more room if you need it.”  
  
  
Willow felt like letting out a squeal of joy and doing a happy dance all at the same time but managed to stay collected as she walked over to the dresser and saw the top, emptied one just a little open.  
  
  
“So I’m just gonna leave my stuff in here. My clothes. That I wear. And change into. Here.”  
  
  
Tara looked over her shoulder and smiled, not aware of the social meaning behind the gesture, though did get a thrill from the idea of Willow sharing her space in such a way.  
  
  
Willow reached up to the knob on the dresser and pulled it out more, looking inside reverently, seeing so much more than just an empty space. She took a second to take in the enormity of it, wondering if she was making too big a deal, but then decided no; this was a big moment.  
  
  
She started to fold some clothes into the drawer, separating it into four parts in her mind; some pants in the first quarter, followed by a few neatly stacked t-shirts, then her three favourite sweaters and ended with her bras, panties and socks aligned tidily.  
  
  
 _I could stay here for a whole week without having to go up to my dorm!_  
  
  
She kicked her now half-emptied hamper into the corner to deal with later and waltzed over to Tara, holding her from behind. She rested her chin on her girlfriend’s shoulder and felt Tara wiggle happily.   
  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy the embrace, then opened them and chuckled when she saw a kitten-patterned sock poking out between two of Tara’s t-shirts.  
  
  
“You stole my sock.”  
  
  
Tara spotted the errant sock sticking out in the corner and plucked it up, holding it out for Willow.  
  
  
“Forgive me?”  
  
  
Willow felt herself melt at the smile she was given and adjusted her gaze coyly with her own answering grin.   
  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
  
She took the sock and tossed it over to her hamper before wrapping her arms around Tara tight again.  
  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m almost done,” Tara said, mistaking it for impatience, “Just let me put them away and we can do something.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head into Tara’s neck.  
  
  
“Take your time.”  
  
  
She gave her girlfriend’s midsection a squeeze and kissed the corner of her eye.  
  
  
“Long as I don’t have to move from right here, I’m the happiest girl in the world.”


	15. Chapter 15

  
  
“Your hair is so pretty.”  
  
  
Tara looked up from the textbook she had been reading from and blushed.  
  
  
“You’re supposed to be studying.”  
  
  
Willow shuffled on her stomach along the grass in the quad to get closer to Tara.  
  
  
“I am. I’m studying you and your pretty hair.”  
  
  
Willow closed her own textbook, deciding it was much too dull a thing to be concentrating on when she was lying out in the sun with her girlfriend.   
  
  
“I love your zigzag part. It must take forever.”  
  
  
Tara tried to keep her focus, but couldn’t help smiling.  
  
  
“Not really, I normally just do while I’m reading over notes for whatever class I have that morning.”  
  
  
“Yeah I’ve seen you playing with your hair a few mornings,” Willow mused, leaning over to kiss right in the middle of her head, “Well it’s super cute.”  
  
  
Tara smiled shyly and turned the page of her textbook, highlighter ready for when she needed it. After several moments realised she had a very steady gaze fixed on her. She turned her head and saw Willow resting her chin under her palms, just smiling at her.  
  
  
“Willow, you have an exam in the morning,” she tried to reason.  
  
  
“I’ve studied!” Willow protested, not wanting to be disturbed from her favourite pastime of late, “I know it! Ask me anything! Chromosomes; social influences; systemising and empathising thinking; gender contention – I’m all schooled up!”   
  
  
“We agreed we’d study for an hour,” Tara replied, looking at her watch pointedly, “It’s only been twenty minutes.”  
  
  
“Fine,” Willow grumbled, dramatically dropping her head against her textbook.  
  
  
 _Who would have thought I’d ever be annoyed about studying? Well it’s dumb and unnecessary when Tara-gazing could be occurring!_  
  
  
She flipped her textbook open and pretended to read for appearances sake, but she wasn’t really taking anything in – she was being truthful before, she really had boned up on what she needed to for her exam the following day; and while a second, third and fourth re-checking of this information would be commonplace for her, it was a beautiful Sunday afternoon, she was lying under her favourite oak tree with her favourite person, and she had better ideas than reading the same things over and over again.  
  
  
 _Key parental roles, blah blah, social expectations, blah blah blah, chromosomal abnormalities, blah blah BLAH._  
  
  
She leaned her head down on the left side of her book and pretended to read the right page, all the while taking sneaky glances of Tara. She smiled, proud at her sneakiness, but also in admiration of how beautiful Tara looked; the sun hitting against her face and lighting it up, the way she was nibbling on the lid of her highlighter, the way her brow creased every so often when she had to re-read something to make sense of it.  
  
  
 _She’s so perfect. Has it been an hour yet?_  
  
  
She glanced at her watch and saw that no, it hadn’t been, but they were edging closer, so that was something at least. She wondered if she might be able to get away with playing on her phone (and maybe take a sneaky picture or two) to pass the last few minutes, but her attempt at a hidden forage in her nearby book bag only located an apple she’d thrown in there at lunch.  
  
  
She shrugged, figuring it was better than nothing and dug her teeth into the shiny green skin. She looked down at her textbook again and saw there was only two pages in the chapter left to reread, on the at least moderately interesting subject of the media’s constructions of femininity and masculinity, so she resolved to finish it, but not before doing the polite thing and offer to share her apple – she was nothing if not well-mannered.  
  
  
“Want a bite?”   
  
  
Tara turned her head away from the book and shook her head softly. She was about to voice gratitude for the offer, when an unexpected shiver went through her spine – the sun had moved to hide behind the tree and the late afternoon was bringing in a light breeze.  
  
  
Willow saw it straight away and dropped her apple onto her book before whipping her sweater off to leave over her girlfriend’s shoulders. Tara shook her head and started to hand it back.  
  
  
“Don’t be silly, Will. You only have a little t-shirt on, you’ll be cold.”   
  
  
“You just shivered, therefore already are cold,” Willow countered, refusing to take the item of clothing back, “Anyway, I'm from California, I’m warm-blooded. I don’t need the sweater.”   
  
  
Tara again went to shrug it off.  
  
  
“But-”   
  
  
“Let me take care of my girl,” Willow interrupted with a warm smile, “Okay?”   
  
  
Tara smiled bashfully and pulled the sweater on completely, thankful it fit her comfortably and she wouldn’t stretch it out. She shot Willow a grateful look and leaned over to show her gratitude with her lips.   
  
  
_Love how sweet she is…Love how much she cares about me…Love her kisses…Love her. Love…her. Love her. I love her. I love her._  
  
  
She retreated from the kiss, her eyes wide at the sudden clarity of thought. Willow wiped her mouth self-consciously when she saw what she perceived as Tara gaping at her.  
  
  
“What’s wrong? Do I have something in my teeth?”   
  
  
Tara was snapped back into reality then and quickly shook her head.  
  
  
“No, no. It’s just I…”   
  
  
She swallowed her words, unsure whether to voice them.  
  
  
Should she say it?   
  
  
What if Willow didn’t feel the same?   
  
  
Was it too soon?   
  
  
They’d only been together a couple of months, though she had no idea what the social conventions on this kind of thing were. Even if she did, she had a feeling they hadn’t been following them in their relationship so far anyway.  
  
  
“I just remembered I forgot to take a book back to the library.”   
  
  
She hoped it wasn’t obvious how blatant a lie that was, and appeared to be successful as Willow just smiled at her.  
  
  
“Oh. Don’t worry about, I’m going later anyway. I’ll take it back for you.”  
  
  
“Thanks,” Tara replied, forcing a weak smile and wondering what book she had that she could give her girlfriend to return.  
  
  
She turned back to her book but any attempts at studying went out the window as the words all mashed together, her brain unable to contemplate anything but these newly-discovered feelings.  
  
  
She remembered when she was very little and her mother had told her she loved her at least three times a day. She had asked why once and her mother had simply said that when you loved someone, you should tell them.  
  
  
“Willow?” she tried after another minute or two, thinking she’d found the confidence.  
  
  
Willow turned her head again and smiled.  
  
  
“Uh huh?”   
  
  
Tara opened her mouth, but couldn't quite get the words out.  
  
  
“I…I think you’ve got something in your hair,” she clenched her teeth and kicked herself internally as she chickened out and pretended to pick out an invisible piece of lint from Willow’s hair, “Got it.”   
  
  
“Thanks, baby,” Willow replied warmly, taking the last bite of her apple before tossing the core into a nearby trashcan.   
  
  
She turned the last page of her chapter and closed her eyes to make sure she could list the examples without looking, when suddenly she felt something fly past her hand. She looked down and saw a small, ripped and folded piece of notebook paper sitting square in the centre of her book.  
  
  
She was confused as to where it came from and examined the pages of her textbook to see if it had somehow grown hands and had gotten into self-mutilation. When that, what seemed to be obvious reason to her, was ruled out, she opted for further examination and picked the piece of paper up, unfolding the two creases until it was flat.  
  
  
She read the words etched onto it, but it only further increased her confusion.  
  
  
 _I love you. I love you. The paper loves me? Or the pen loves the paper and wrote on it to tell it? Clearly I’ve gone completely crazy. Loony, screwy, kooky. All because of Tara. Yep–Tara! Tara! Tara wrote this!_  
  
  
Her breath caught in her throat as some rationale finally broke through.  
  
  
 _She loves me! She’s telling me she loves me! And I love her! Of course I do! Tell her, quick!_  
  
  
She turned her head and saw Tara trying to appear to be calmly reading her textbook, but her tense body language said differently. Willow closed her own book, making sure the scrap of paper was safe inside, and lay back down on her stomach beside Tara.   
  
  
She opened her mouth to speak; so many words ready to fall out, so many ways she could express how she was feeling, but in the end she, for once, knew she only needed a few.  
  
  
“I love you, too.”   
  
  
Tara blinked a couple of times, unsure if she'd heard right. She chanced turning her head towards Willow, about to shakily ask if she'd heard what she thought she'd heard, but Willow took gentle possession of her lips before she had a chance.  
  
  
Tara couldn't help but respond, the soft caress calming her pounding heart, but only for a minute. She broke the kiss but stayed close; eyes meeting Willow's, hopeful yet vulnerable.  
  
  
“I just have to make sure…I didn’t just imagine that you said-”   
  
  
Willow cut her off by smiling and bumping their noses together.  
  
  
“I love you,” she whispered, “I love you with all my heart.”   
  
  
“You do?” Tara asked, her voice soft but emotional.  
  
  
Willow reached for one of Tara’s hands and held it tenderly.  
  
  
“It’s so weird, I didn’t even realise that I hadn’t said it. Like, I felt it in my heart and just... I love you. I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. I love you. I love you so much.”  
  
  
Tara looked down at the hand covering hers and smiled softly.  
  
  
“I feel the same.”  
  
  
Willow sought out Tara’s eyes, shining with giddy joy.  
  
  
“You gonna tell me or do I have to read the paper again?”  
  
  
Tara blushed lightly but kept Willow’s gaze.  
  
  
“I love you, Willow.”  
  
  
Willow's breath audibly quickened.  
  
  
“Wow,” she said, rubbing her hand over her chest as she felt a deep fluttering sensation, “We might have to limit how often you say that or I might have a heart attack. Actually scratch that. Worth it. Say it again.”  
  
  
Tara cradled Willow's hand tenderly and drew a shy circle on her palm.  
  
  
“I love you.”  
  
  
Willow smile slowly spread across her face, then she jumped up in excitement. She let out a happy yelp and pulled Tara up with her, twirling her around.  
  
  
“We’re in love, we're in love!”  
  
  
They attracted a few stares but neither seemed to care much as Willow wrapped her arms Tara and hugged her tight. She pressed her lips against her girlfriend’s ear, then cupped her cheeks to kiss all over her face.  
  
  
“Okay, that's it, I'm putting my girlfriend-y foot down! No more study!” Willow announced, bouncing on the balls of her feet, then added on sheepishly, “I mean, if that's okay with you.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and nodded; she knew any concentration for the day had long been flown out the window.  
  
  
Willow clapped her hands together, then made a grab for Tara's.  
  
  
“Let me take you out for dinner. I’ve never taken you out to a restaurant and if ever there was an occasion…” she trailed off hopefully, but saw Tara’s instant unease at the suggestion, “I’m not talking some place with a French name we can’t even pronounce. How about that little Italian we pass on the way to the T? I’ve never been but it looks nice. Cosy. Please, Tara? This is special.”  
  
  
She frowned when she realised she’d just made her girlfriend uncomfortable when Tara still didn’t meet her gaze. She moved her hands to Tara’s hips and kissed her cheek.  
  
  
“If you wanna get a pizza and eat in bed, that’s fine. More than fine. I just wanted to treat you to something special, because you’re so special to me.”  
  
  
Tara thought about it for a moment. She felt guilty that she couldn't afford things like restaurants or movie dates - she saved her pennies so she could buy Willow a coffee every once in a while or even get them a pizza once in a blue moon, but that was the extent her budget allowed.  
  
  
But was it really so bad to let Willow treat her when she seemed so willing? And she couldn't deny it was a special occasion.  
  
  
She finally let her lips quirk upwards into a shy smile and gave a soft nod.  
  
  
“Okay. Thank you, that would be really sweet.”  
  
  
“Really?!” Willow asked, her whole face lighting up, “Yay! Are you hungry, do you want to go now?”  
  
  
Tara nodded again so Willow quickly went to gather her things.  
  
  
“Great!” she practically yelled, overcome with excitement as she threw her book bag over her shoulder and gathered the rest of hers and Tara’s books in her arms, “We’ll just drop this stuff off and get changed super quick!”  
  
  
She ploughed ahead in a half-bounce, half-skip and Tara had to make an effort to keep up.   
  
  
“Um, all my clean stuff is in my room,” Willow said as they went through the doors of their building, “I’ll meet you in yours in a few?”  
  
  
“Do you want me to take your books for the morning?” Tara asked, before adding shyly, “If you’re staying over.”  
  
  
“Haven’t missed a Tara-cuddle yet!” Willow quipped, handing over “I’ll just be a couple of minutes.”   
  
  
Tara smiled and nodded, then started to turn to walk towards her dorm but Willow suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her back, kissing her warmly on the mouth.  
  
  
“Love you!” she said giddily before bouncing away and up the stairs.  
  
  
She took the steps two at a time and did a twirl as she reached the top for good effect. A guy rushing past her stopped to give her an odd look but Willow didn’t even notice as she skipped down the hallway and burst through the door of her room.  
  
  
“Becky, guess what, she said she–” she started to gush as she entered before promptly squealing when she saw her roommate wasn’t alone in her bed, “So sorry! Leaving! Bye!”  
  
  
She clapped her hand over her eyes and tried to blindly find her way out the door again, while Becky sat up in her bed and sighed.  
  
  
“Willow, chill out, we’re fully clothed.”  
  
  
Willow stopped scrambling around but still had a grimace on her face.  
  
  
“Didn’t mean to disturb. Just wanted to grab some clothes.”  
  
  
“You can take your hand away from your eyes,” Becky replied slowly as if speaking to a small child.  
  
  
Willow dropped her hand but kept her eyes closed another moment before venturing one open, then the other as she gave the man lying next to Becky with slightly-tousled hair an embarrassed wave.  
  
  
“Hi Paul.”  
  
  
Paul smiled easily.  
  
  
“Hi Willow.”  
  
  
There was a brief lull of awkward silence before Willow turned on her heels and headed straight for her closet.  
  
  
“So, like I said, just grabbing some clothes,” she said as she pushed some hangers around and tried to find appropriate ‘going-out’ attire, “Taking my lovely girlfriend out. Love-ly. Really, really _lovely_.”  
  
  
Becky cast Paul a sidelong look and shook her head as she pushed herself to perch on the end of the bed.  
  
  
“You’re doing that thing where you think you’re being really obvious and no one has any idea what you’re talking about.”  
  
  
Willow forwent her search and jumped around then, giddily bouncing on the spot.  
  
  
“Tara said she loves me!”  
  
  
Becky’s demeanour instantly changed from annoyed to excited as she stood and rushed over to her friend.  
  
  
“Did you say it back?”  
  
  
“Of course!” Willow exclaimed.  
  
  
“That’s awesome!” Becky replied, grinning, then cast a look over her shoulder at her Paul, “Isn’t that awesome?”  
  
  
Paul looked like a deer caught in headlights and started to open and close his mouth like a fish.  
  
  
“Uh…um…uh…”  
  
  
Becky rolled her eyes, sensing he thought she expected him to say something similar.  
  
  
“Oh calm down, I’m not looking for a declaration,” she said before turning back to Willow and clapping her hands, “I’m so happy for you.”  
  
  
“Happy for you,” Paul called out too, though still with a little squeak in his voice.  
  
  
Becky grinned at Paul’s nerves, but was focused on Willow.  
  
  
“You said you’re taking her out? Where?”  
  
  
“That Italian place on the corner,” Willow answered, turning back to her closet, “What do I wear?”  
  
  
Becky joined her to help.  
  
  
“What’s she wearing?”  
  
  
“I-I don’t know,” Willow replied, going wide-eyed, then grabbing the very few items in her closet that would be deemed ‘appropriate’ for such an event, “I’ll bring them all and ask her.”  
  
  
“Uh, you can just call–” Becky started, but Willow was already skidding towards the door, the bundle of clothes in her hand.  
  
  
“Thanks, bye,” she called back to them before suddenly coming to a halt as she for the first time noticed a giant screen in Becky’s corner of the room, significantly larger than the one she was used to seeing, “Uh…was that always there? Because I know I haven’t been around much, but I’m pretty sure I’d remember that thing taking over your whole wall.”   
  
  
Becky walked over and flopped back down on her bed.  
  
  
“Look what Daddy Dearest bought me for my birthday!”  
  
  
Willow’s brow creased in confusion.  
  
  
“Your birthday isn’t ‘til October.”  
  
  
“Yeah he probably mixed me up with one of the kids from the second family in Montana or the third in New Mexico,” Becky replied with a ‘go figure’ look, then brightened, “Who cares, I got a bitchin’ new TV!”  
  
  
She had long given up attempting to care about the lack of paternal interest she had in her life and figured she might as well get something out the deal, so happily and wordlessly accepted the gifts sent to her at random occasions.  
  
  
Willow gave a quiet nod, but was still confused.  
  
  
“But didn’t your old one work perfectly fine?”  
  
  
“It wasn’t a flat-screen,” Becky replied in a sing-song voice.  
  
  
“That is cool,” Willow had to admit, admiring its shiny new-ness, “So what are you doing with your old one?”  
  
  
Becky shrugged.  
  
  
“Paul said he’d take it somewhere to toss it.”  
  
  
“Toss it?” Willow asked in shock, “But it works!”  
  
  
“It’s just gonna take up space,” Becky whined, then shifted uncomfortably as she realised how she sounded, “Guess that makes me sound like a spoilt brat. Does Goodwill take TVs?   
  
  
Neither of the other two knew, but Willow had a better idea.  
  
  
“If you’re just getting rid of it, can Tara have it?”  
  
  
“She doesn’t have a TV?” Becky asked in astonishment that anyone could live such a way, “Sure!”  
  
  
“I’ll pay you,” Willow said quickly, but Becky just shook her head.  
  
  
“So I can spend your parent’s guilt money instead of my Dad’s guilt money?” she asked with a wry grin, the subject having been the subject of numerous discussions between them since they’d become roommates, “It’s all good, but thanks.”  
  
  
“Where does Tara live?” Paul suddenly asked.  
  
  
“Uh, right down there,” Willow answered, pointing downwards, “109.”  
  
  
“I’ll bring it down if you want,” Paul offered, scooting off the end of the bed, “I’ll just get it all back together. Do you want it now or later?”  
  
  
“Now,” Becky interjected before Willow had a chance to respond, putting her hand on Paul’s bicep and squeezing, “I have plans for you later.”  
  
  
Willow chose to ignore the implication.  
  
  
“Thank you!” she exclaimed, grabbing her bundle of clothes again, “I better get back, I said I’d only be a few minutes! Have a good, uh, evening!”  
  
  
She rushed out the door back down the stairs, swinging Tara’s door open with ease.  
  
  
“Sorry I took so long, I couldn’t pick what to wear and hey, didn’t I tell you to lock that door and–” she started but cut her babble off promptly when she saw her girlfriend sitting on her bed, eyes downcast and playing with her hands in her lap, “Are you okay?”  
  
  
She quickly walked over and left her clothes at the top of the bed before sitting beside Tara to take her hand. Tara didn’t look up and remained silent for a few moments before eventually speaking up in an embarrassed tone.  
  
  
“I-I don’t have anything to wear. The last time I was at a restaurant I was nine years old and eating chicken nuggets.”  
  
  
Willow held Tara's hand and rubbed over her knuckles gently.  
  
  
“You don’t need to change. I was just changing because my t-shirt has dancing penguins on it and I don’t know how the Italians feel about penguins,” she replied in all seriousness, “Wouldn’t wanna call an international incident.”  
  
  
Tara looked up and had a tiny smile on her face.  
  
  
“I like the penguins.”  
  
  
Willow looked down at her shirt, then smiled back at Tara.  
  
  
“You know what? Neither of us needs to change. We’re celebrating us – penguins and peasant skirts included. Let me just throw a sweater on, it’s getting chilly,” she said, then grinned as she saw Tara about to speak and got there first, “And before you say it, keep that one on. I like how my clothes look on you.”  
  
  
Tara blushed, both at the compliment and that Willow had anticipated what she was going to say, then stood and went to her closet, taking a blue sweater out and offering it.  
  
  
“Thanks!” Willow replied with a beaming smile, slipping it over her shoulders and buttoning the bottom few buttons, “It’s so soft! It’s the fabric softener you use, isn’t it? Because my clothes have totally been softer since we started doing laundry together.”  
  
  
“I normally throw a dryer ball in, too,” Tara answered, only for Willow to look blank, “Those, um, spikey plastic balls.”  
  
  
“Ohhhh!” Willow replied, the understanding dawning on her face, “I was wondering why the heck you were putting dog toys in there, but you know, Ms-Never-Did-Her-Own-Laundry wasn’t about to question. So they make them softer?”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“They take the stiffness out.”  
  
  
“That’s so cool!” Willow replied, instantly wondering about the mechanics of such a device, but she didn’t get much of a chance to ponder as a loud, rushed knock at the door startled them both, then made her grin as she remembered what it was, “I have a surprise for you…”   
  
  
She trailed off teasingly and walked over to the door, expecting Paul, but instead just saw the television and its wires sitting on the floor.  
  
  
A few seconds later she heard a banging sound through the concrete above them, like someone was jumping on the bed up there. It took another few seconds for her to deduce that it wasn’t jumping they were doing.   
  
  
She shook her head to rid herself of the image and dropped to pick the television up. It was less heavy than she was expecting and she was easily able to stand and turn, then kick the door closed again.  
  
  
“Ta-da!” she announced, grinning at her girlfriend, who looked utterly lost.  
  
  
“Is that a television?”  
  
  
“Uh huh! It’s for you!” Willow replied before quickly adding when she saw Tara about to speak, “Now, see I’m all with the psychic-Willow today because I know what you’re going to say again! I didn’t buy this. This is the old one from my dorm and it’s going spare.”  
  
  
“Going spare?” Tara questioned uncomfortably.  
  
  
“Becky got a brand new one,” Willow replied, easing the TV down onto Tara’s bed, the bulkiness getting the better of her.  
  
  
Tara glanced down.  
  
  
“She doesn’t want to sell it?”  
  
  
Willow scoffed.  
  
  
“This is Becky we’re talking about, that's way too much like hard work.”  
  
  
Tara still looked uneasy.  
  
  
“Give it to a friend?”  
  
  
“She’s giving it to you!” Willow responded cheerfully, but it faltered when she saw Tara was still less than receptive, “She was really happy about it getting to be used. Really.”  
  
  
She reached for Tara’s hand again and gave it a squeeze.  
  
  
“You know you’re really bad at accepting gifts,” she said to her, seeking her eyes under the curtains of hair Tara was trying to hide behind, “That’s all this is. Not charity or anything. She had something she doesn’t need any more and thought you might like it.”  
  
  
Tara felt Willow’s fingers playing with hers and looked up into the kind eyes. Those combined with the hopeful smile on Willow’s face meant denying the gift just wasn’t possible.  
  
  
“I don’t know how to set it up,” she said shyly.  
  
  
Willow smiled wide.  
  
  
“That’s okay, I can do it!” she replied, ecstatic that Tara had accepted, “When we come back, okay?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, then looked towards the door.  
  
  
“I should say thanks to Becky.”  
  
  
“Uh, I wouldn’t right this second,” Willow replied, her cheeks flushing and eyes darting around, “She’s, um, uh, not, uh, alone.”  
  
  
Tara seemed confused for a moment before realising and blushing too.  
  
  
“Right,” she responded, clearing her throat, “I’ll, um, catch her in the morning.”  
  
  
“Probably best,” Willow nodded, then promptly offered her arm, “Can I take ya out now, please? I have a beautiful girl I want to show off.”  
  
  
Tara gave a pleased smile and linked her arm through Willow’s.  
  
  
“And I have one too.”


	16. Chapter 16

  
  
“I love this time of the evening.”  
  
  
Tara looked over to Willow as they walked, hand-in-hand, along a pebbled street on the way to the restaurant. Willow smiled back easily and continued.  
  
  
“It’s just getting dark, starting to get chilly…the sky is this wonderful deep blue…” she trailed off for a moment as she looked into the other deep blue she’d fallen in love with, before blushing and averting her gaze, “I just really love it.”  
  
  
Tara noticed the affectionate glance and felt her cheeks flush in response, but was smiling from ear-to-ear.  
  
  
“I like it too. I think it’s my favourite after sunrise.”  
  
  
“Sunrise is great!” Willow exclaimed, before adding on excitedly, “We should watch it together sometime.”  
  
  
Tara nodded keenly.  
  
  
“I’d like that.”  
  
  
“Great!” Willow beamed, a distinctive skip appearing in her step.  
  
  
They arrived outside the restaurant just a minute later, and could see the place already had quite a few patrons inside. Willow headed straight for the door and went to open it but stopped short when she saw Tara discreetly but nervously checking her appearance in the window.   
  
  
She walked up close to her and took her hands, swinging her back around.  
  
  
“You look so pretty. I’m so proud walking in there with you,” she gushed with genuine warmth, then looked down at herself, “Penguins still okay?”  
  
  
Tara felt herself falling in love with Willow all over again and swallowed back a lump she felt starting to form. She kept Willow's hands tight and smiled softly.  
  
  
“Almost as cute as you.”  
  
  
Willow ducked her head and grinned bashfully, before offering her arm again. Tara linked in and let Willow lead them into the restaurant, where they were greeted by a handsome, African-American man with a dazzling white smile, about their age or a little older.  
  
  
“We would like a table for two, please,” Willow said to him, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
  
  
“Sure,” the waiter replied, reaching for two menus and, while doing so, took the opportunity to let his gaze linger on Tara.  
  
  
Tara was oblivious, taking interest in some of the art decorating the walls, but Willow noticed straight away. She spent the first few seconds fixing him with a patented Willow-glare but when she followed his eyes to a particular point on Tara's chest, she aggressively grabbed the menus and plonked them into his hands.  
  
  
“There’s the menus,” she said, dropping Tara’s arm to insistently take her hand, “You looked like you were struggling.”  
  
  
The waiter glanced up at her but was as oblivious to Willow’s gaze as Tara was to his.  
  
  
“Right this way,” he said, gesturing them forwards.  
  
  
Tara took a step further into the restaurant and Willow stood protectively around her to shield her girlfriend from any more prying eyes.  
  
  
 _Yep. That’s totally what I’m doing. Protecting her. Not in the least bit jealous at all._  
  
  
Tara looked over her shoulder and smiled shyly at Willow, who just pressed a kiss against her cheek, then pulled her chair out for her girlfriend as she shot the waiter a ‘get it?’ look.  
  
  
He just smiled at her; either not getting it or not caring and Willow rolled her eyes as she took her own seat, then just shook her head and smiled. She wasn’t going to let some oblivious guy ruin their special date.  
  
  
“Can I get you ladies some drinks?” the waiter asked as he set a menu down in front of each of them, but was shooting his smile in Tara’s direction, “I’m Deon by the way.”  
  
  
Tara smiled back up at him in a way that could have been interpreted as coy, but Willow knew it was just her nervousness at being in such a setting  
  
  
“Just some water, please.”  
  
  
“Still or sparkling?” Deon asked, smiling again and revealing his dimples, “You look like a sparkling kind of girl.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head softly.  
  
  
“Still is fine.”  
  
  
Deon nodded, then looked to Willow.  
  
  
“And for you, ma’am?”  
  
  
Willow sensed that this guy really _didn’t_ get it and decided as long as he wasn’t being a creep, she could let it go.  
  
  
“Iced tea, please. Actually can you just bring a pitcher?”  
  
  
“Sure,” Deon smiled easily, “I’ll be right back.”  
  
  
He walked away and Willow picked up her menu, feeling her stomach silently growl in anticipation of food. She looked around the tables to see if any particular dish the other customers were having caught her eye, then noted with a pang of annoyance that was starting to turn into amusement; that Deon seemed to have pointed Tara out to the other waiters at the bar area, where the door that led into the kitchen was.  
  
  
She continued to peruse the menu for a while; the smells that reached her every time the doors to the kitchen opened were making her stomach give that same growl. She finally settled on what she wanted and closed her menu. She leaned her head against her hand to watch Tara; the way her eyes were darting back and forth, how her lips pursed together for a second when she saw something she liked the sound of, how one finger was tapping silently against the table in her own little tune.  
  
  
She got an entire two minutes in, uninterrupted, before Tara finally realised there were eyes on her and looked up. She let the menu fall to her plate and bit the skin around her thumb self-consciously.  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
Willow just smiled.  
  
  
“Nice atmosphere…good food…” she said, then spotted Deon and two other waiters all talking but with their eyes planted on their table again, and not on her, “Those waiters are totally checking you out…”  
  
  
Tara looked completely bewildered a moment, then shook her head.  
  
  
“Don’t be silly.”  
  
  
“I’m not!” Willow protested, gesturing behind her, “They’re not super interested in our bread basket!”  
  
  
Tara looked over her shoulder and caught the three men looking for a split second before they all noticed and quickly moved off. She blushed at the implication that Willow might be right and looked back to her.  
  
  
“Were they really looking at me?”  
  
  
Willow just looked at her girlfriend adoringly.  
  
  
“And you can't imagine what they see in you?”  
  
  
Tara’s cheeks flushed more but she didn’t look away.  
  
  
 _You._  
  
  
“I-I’m not used to that,” she answered after a moment.  
  
  
“Lucky for me!” Willow replied jovially, though not jokingly, “Don’t know what I would’ve done if someone had snapped you up already.”  
  
  
Tara instantly shook her head.  
  
  
“It wouldn’t...” she trailed off shyly, her cheeks showing a red tint again, “There’s no world that I wouldn’t choose you.”  
  
  
Willow felt her heart swell and reached for Tara’s hand across the table.  
  
  
“I can’t believe you love me,” in said in awe, before tacking on nervously, “You still do, right?”  
  
  
“I always did,” Tara replied without a moment’s hesitation.  
  
  
Willow closed her eyes just for a moment.  
  
  
“I-I thought I knew what happy felt like,” she said, opening her eyes again, filled with love, “Before I met you. I thought I knew. I mean who doesn’t know what basic feelings feel like at nineteen years old? But I had no idea…I had no idea just how happy I could be.”  
  
  
She squeezed Tara’s hand and smiled.  
  
  
“I don’t care if it’s been two months or two years. I know what I feel, now I do. And I love you,” she said softly but emphatically, then blushed, but was still smiling, “I’ll stop with the mushy now, I just wanted you to know.”  
  
  
Tara felt overwhelmed with emotion, completely touched. No one had spoken to her like that before, and her initial reaction was to have a hard time believing it, thinking it was some game to play on her emotions.  
  
  
But she didn’t think that when Willow spoke, couldn’t think that, because one look in her eyes told her she was hearing the truth.  
  
  
“I don’t know what to say.”  
  
  
Willow smiled bashfully and looked up through her eyelashes.  
  
  
“I can think of three little words…”  
  
  
Tara smiled softly.  
  
  
“I love you.”  
  
  
Willow felt her heart instantly start to pound in her chest.  
  
  
“I’ll never, ever get tired of hearing that. I mean, I know that’s only like, three times, but I know, I just know…”  
  
  
She trailed off, unsure how to even begin to verbalise everything she was feeling, but a different set of three little words from Tara settled her thoughts.  
  
  
“I know too.”  
  
  
They shared a look, that outwardly seemed affectionate and shy, but between them was intense and deep – what they meant to each other, what they’d always mean to each other. They were special. They were _real_.  
  
  
After a few moments Willow blinked and broke the gaze, though kept her hand over Tara’s and a smile stayed on her face.  
  
  
“So anything catching your eye?”  
  
  
Tara looked at the menu again and shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“The salads look nice.”  
  
  
“Tara, you can’t get a salad!” Willow objected, “You’ll make me look like a fat pig when I get an appetizer and a main…and probably a desert too!”  
  
  
Tara looked embarrassed and Willow internally kicked herself for making her girlfriend feel bad over something when she knew there were issues present.  
  
  
“Hey, I know,” she said softly, searching for her eyes, “Not trying to make you feel uncomfortable. But just…check out the ‘classic pastas’ page. All of those look like they’re the same price as the salads, and probably a lot more tasty.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes went to the right section on the menu, and Willow decided to say what she wanted to say one last time before letting her girlfriend make up her own mind.  
  
  
“And if I can convince you at all, please, please, please get whatever you want. And that’s all I’m gonna say.”  
  
  
Tara knew Willow was genuine but still didn’t want to exploit her generosity…though comparing the two sides of the menu, she could see her girlfriend's logic in the pricing.  
  
  
“The baked ziti does look nice.”  
  
  
Willow instantly perked up.  
  
  
“Yeah, it does. I was going to get the rigatoni…and some mozzarella sticks for the table?”  
  
  
Tara looked up with a fond smile.  
  
  
“I loved mozzarella sticks when I was a kid. My mom would take me to Buffalo shopping twice a year and we’d go to this little restaurant place and I’d have a milkshake and if I said I was hungry she’d get me mozzarella sticks.”  
  
  
“That sounds so nice,” Willow replied, enjoying how they were settling into conversation, “A real treat, huh?”   
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Yeah, my memories are a little…clipped…but I remember having fun.”  
  
  
“Well I’m all for fun!” Willow replied, trying not to think of just how much was taken from Tara’s childhood, “So you’re going for the baked ziti? I mean, take your time, but my belly’s starting to get cranky at me for not feeding it.”  
  
  
Tara confirmed her dish and Willow beckoned Deon back over to take their order, trying not to laugh this time as he went out of his way to make sure Tara was attended to.  
  
  
“Tara’s got a boyfriend,” Willow said in a sing-song voice when he left again, “Tara and Deon, sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G.”  
  
  
Tara blushed bright red and looked around to make sure no one was listening.  
  
  
“Willow, stop.”  
  
  
“He lurvvss you, Tara,” Willow giggled, “Can I get you more bread? Can I fill up your water glass? Do you want me to kneel down and be a human foot rest for you?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head to herself, but had to admit it was a little funny how the man was acting around her, if uncomfortable.  
  
  
“He is very accommodating,” she said politely, before giving a nonchalant shrug, “And has a very nice smile.”  
  
  
That shut Willow right up and her mouth opened to let out a verbal tirade, but it shut again and she had to smile as she recognised the playful glint in Tara’s eyes.  
  
  
 _Love that. She’s messing with me. We’re on a date and we’re in love and messing around and do you remember that love part, brain? Love, love, love. I love her, she loves me. You’re welcome for all these endorphins by the way._  
  
  
“Am I going to have to fight to keep you?” she asked, her tongue momentarily poking out between her teeth, ‘Cause I’m not large with the butch.”  
  
  
Tara’s lips quirked up on one side.  
  
  
“And I’m not very good with the…” she started to throw her fists out, which Willow looked at with confused amusement.  
  
  
“Swimming?”  
  
  
Tara dropped her hands.  
  
  
“Violence,” she answered sheepishly.  
  
  
Willow gave Tara’s hand a squeeze.  
  
  
“So we’ll agree to no fighting? That comes with an unbreakable you-staying-my-girl clause.”  
  
  
Tara nodded, the same smile on her face.  
  
  
“Agreed.”  
  
  
“Signed, sealed and delivered,” Willow replied softly.  
  
  
They shared another glance that could only be described an intimate, then settled into easy conversation and joking around as their food arrived and they tucked in.  
  
  
“Definitely better than lasagne that’s been sitting in the cafeteria all afternoon!” Willow said happily as she pushed her empty plate away from her, “Your ziti tasted great too, did you enjoy it?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, a happy smile on her face.  
  
  
“It was really delicious.”  
  
  
“Do you want desert?” Willow asked, before perking up with an idea, “Or they have a gelato bar by the door, we could get some and stroll back.”  
  
  
Tara smiled a little more.  
  
  
“A real gelato bar? Not the soft serve ice-cream station they have in the cafeteria?”  
  
  
Willow grinned and gestured for Deon to bring them the check. She got her wallet out, having kept a tally of the costs of what they’d had and calculated the tip already so she could quickly pay without causing Tara any more unease.  
  
  
Deon, however, had a different idea as he brought it over, turning his back to Willow and handing it straight to Tara. Tara looked like she might die of embarrassment as she handed it back across the table and Willow had to restrain herself from kicking the waiter from under the table.  
  
  
She opened the book containing the receipt, intending to shove the money inside and then right back in Deon’s face, but a scrawl of pen at the bottom caught her eye first. A closer glance revealed it to be a phone number and she looked up to see Deon shuffling awkwardly.  
  
  
“I think he wanted you to have this…” she said, ripping the end of the receipt off and handing it over to Tara.  
  
  
He’d embarrassed her girlfriend and now she was going to embarrass him.  
  
  
Unfortunately she didn’t think of what an awkward position she was putting Tara in by doing so until she saw her sinking down in her seat and blushing bright red.  
  
  
 _Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Shit!_  
  
  
Tara, ever the polite and courteous person, forced herself to look up to meet Deon’s eyes.  
  
  
“I-I’m very flattered, but I’m sorry…”   
  
  
Deon nodded, trying not to appear awkward.  
  
  
“Got a boyfriend?”  
  
  
Tara smiled shyly in Willow’s direction.  
  
  
“Got a girlfriend.”  
  
  
Deon’s eyes went wide as understanding finally dawned.  
  
  
“Oh, hey,” he said, lifting his hands in apology, “I’m so sorry. Meant no harm, I swear. I didn’t realise, girls all hold hands these days, or I wouldn’t have…I’m not one of those guys who think…my dads’ rescued me from foster care…I'm very sorry.”  
  
  
Willow watched the young man’s eyes crease in deep conflict at having possibly offended them and felt bad for her intentional attack when his had been inadvertent. She offered him a smile of reprieve and handed the check back.  
  
  
“Thanks for the great service. Really.”  
  
  
Deon seemed visibly relieved.  
  
  
“No problem,” he answered, smiling again, at both of them this time, then slipped the five dollar bill back onto the table, “And, uh, your mozzarella sticks are on me. Have a great evening.”  
  
  
He offered them both a kind smile before leaving again. There was an awkward lull for a moment before Willow made a tentative reach for her girlfriend’s hand.  
  
  
“Tara, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that to you, or him. I was being petty and I’m really sorry.”  
  
  
Tara gave a small smile and nodded, not one to hold a grudge and put a damper on what had been a great day and evening.  
  
  
“It’s okay.”  
  
  
Willow would normally feel the need to continue to profusely apologise, to get repeated reassurance that there wasn’t some resentment lingering, but from Tara, those two words were all she needed.   
  
  
_It’s okay._  
  
  
And it was.  
  
  
“Still want that ice-cream?” she asked, sliding the returned five dollar bill into her hand, “It’s practically free!”  
  
  
They made their way over to where the ice-cream bar was set up and got a small cone each; Willow, rum raisin and Tara, butter pecan.   
  
  
They started to stroll back towards campus, the hands not holding their ice-creams gently clasped and swinging between them.  
  
  
“I had such a good evening,” Willow said happily as she licked an errant drop from the side of her cone, “Hey, I even forgot I have an exam in the morning! It’s not every day Willow Rosenberg forgets an exam!”  
  
  
“Do you need to go to the library to study tonight?” Tara asked, trying not to show her disappointment.  
  
  
Willow considered it for a moment, but promptly shook her head.  
  
  
“You know what? I know my stuff. My exam isn’t until eleven, I can spend a couple of hours after breakfast reading over everything again. I just want to relax tonight.”  
  
  
Tara grinned.  
  
  
“Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?”  
  
  
“Oh no, the question is what have _you_ done with me,” Willow replied with a giggle, before adding on softly, “And the answer is made me happy.”  
  
  
Tara kept a tighter hold on Willow’s hand.  
  
  
“You make me happy too. So happy.”  
  
  
Willow leaned over and planted a kiss on Tara’s cheek, then took another lick of her cone.  
  
  
“I gotta admit though, this ice-cream is running a close second. It’s soooo good.”  
  
  
Tara nodded in agreement and offered Willow a taste of hers.   
  
  
They took the long route home, wandering around the campus as they finished their ice-creams and enjoyed the stars, until finally arriving back at Tara’s dorm room, where Willow promptly brought her in for a tight, warm hug.  
  
  
“Love you,” she said happily, just wanting to get it out.  
  
  
Tara felt her heart flutter as she closed the embrace.  
  
  
“I love you, too.”  
  
  
Willow continued to cling to Tara for a moment, before bouncing over to the bed where she’d left the television before they left.  
  
  
“Wanna watch something on your brand-new, two-year-old TV? We could get into jammies and snuggle.”  
  
  
Tara couldn’t think of a more perfect way to end their evening.  
  
  
“That sounds great.”  
  
  
“Great!” Willow replied excitedly, “Where do you want it? If I put it on the corner of your desk we could see if from the bed.”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Good idea.”  
  
  
She walked over to her dresser to change into nightclothes while Willow busied herself with the TV-setup.  
  
  
“Would you throw out my pjs with the baby chicks on them?” she asked as she got all the cables plugged in, “They’re nice and light. It’s getting so hot out!”  
  
  
Tara made a sound of agreement as she rooted and found the pyjamas Willow had asked for, then got one of the standard tank tops she slept in herself and bypassed her sweats in favour of a cooler pair of shorts.  
  
  
She left Willow’s clothes on the bed and took hers into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth.  
  
  
Willow pressed the large circular button on the TV to turn it on, and saw the red indicator light come on, but the screen remain blank. She walked back over to the bed to find the remote but saw her pyjamas first and started to change into them.  
  
  
She settled her top over herself just as she heard the bathroom door open again, and looked around to smile, but instead found her gaze instantly dropping when presented with the attire Tara was wearing – showing much more than the below-the-knee skin Willow had been privy to before.  
  
  
 _Hel-lo Tara-thighs._  
  
  
“-working?”  
  
  
Her head snapped up as she registered works being spoken in her direction.  
  
  
“Huh?”  
  
  
“Is it working?” Tara repeated, walking over and around the bed to slip in under the covers.  
  
  
 _My libido? Definitely! Oh crap, she means the TV!_  
  
  
“Yep!” Willow squeaked, fumbling for the remote and quickly clicking the button to turn it on, “Moving pictures, right in front of you!”  
  
  
Tara looked at Willow curiously, then just smiled.  
  
  
“Getting in?”  
  
  
“Uh huh!” Willow nodded, “Just gotta do my teeth!”  
  
  
 _And dunk my head in cold water!_  
  
  
She scurried off to do both while Tara settled herself in bed and reached over to set the alarm clock for the morning. As she was doing so, a glint of something caught her eye from inside the opened drawer of her nightstand. Her eyes widened as she plucked the shiny key, hanging from the heart-shaped keychain, from where she’d dropped it in during the week.  
  
  
 _I forgot._  
  
  
Willow came out just a few moments later, her cheeks flushed from the furious splashing and drying.  
  
  
Tara scooted a little further over as Willow climbed in.  
  
  
“I have something for you,” she said, shyly handing it to her, “You said I should keep my door locked, and I wanted you to be able to get in whenever you wanted.”  
  
  
Willow looked completely surprised as she took the key.  
  
  
“We’re not supposed to duplicate these.”  
  
  
Tara gave a little smile.  
  
  
“It’s a sneaky key.”  
  
  
Willow just nodded, then smiled, more concerned with whether Tara wanted her to have the key than whether the college did.  
  
  
“You really want me to have this?”  
  
  
Tara nodded too.  
  
  
“Definitely.”  
  
  
Willow turned the key in her hand in wonder, then threw her arms over Tara’s neck.  
  
  
“I promise I won’t invade your space.”  
  
  
“I want you to invade my space,” Tara answered, settling her head against Willow’s shoulder, “I want my space to be filled with Willow.”  
  
  
Willow thought she might cry from happiness and actually felt a tear prick in the corner of her eye but quickly blinked it away, not wanting to give Tara the wrong idea.  
  
  
She squeezed her girlfriend and pecked her lips, then left her key carefully down on the nightstand near her.  
  
  
“Love the keychain. Thank you,” she said as she turned back and took one of Tara’s hands, “Just thank you. I love you.”  
  
  
Tara nodded in a silent returning of the sentiment and Willow couldn’t resist another kiss to her full lips before settling down to spoon her, as she had grown accustomed to.  
  
  
“What do you want to watch?”  
  
  
Tara smiled as she felt an arm settle over her waist, but her breath caught when she felt Willow’s fingers brush over her thigh.  
  
  
She still felt quite shy about her body, but it was getting harder and harder to deny the feelings evoked when Willow touched her. Truth be told, she’d given up on denying them weeks ago, but wasn’t sure Willow wanted more yet…  
  
  
 _She’s definitely rubbing my thigh…and that’s definitely a kiss on my ear…and she's kind of…grinding?…does she want to...maybe her birthday…if she wanted…_  
  
  
“I-I don’t mind,” she eventually answered, hoping her cheeks hadn’t turned too red.  
  
  
Willow made her hand rest, but kept it on Tara’s thigh, unable to resist the warmth of her skin.  
  
  
“Well, um, I’m sure I could find one of those cop shows you like. Or it’s Sunday night, there’s bound to be a whole load of movies on.”  
  
  
“A movie sounds nice,” Tara answered, trying to keep a squeak from her voice.  
  
  
“Okay, um…” Willow replied as she started to flick though channels, “Terminator… Sophie’s Choice… Sleepless in Seattle…”  
  
  
“I like that one,” Tara nodded, resting her hands under her head so she could enjoy the movie, “I watched it with my mom once.”  
  
  
“And it’s just starting!” Willow responded with a smile and turned the volume up before leaving the remote down.  
  
  
Tara watched the opening credits play out on the screen and sighed contentedly at how perfect a situation she wouldn’t have even envisioned three months ago could be.  
  
  
“I could get used to this.”  
  
  
Willow cuddled in closer and left a kiss in the crook of Tara’s neck.  
  
  
“I already am.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Tara held her fist up to the door and hesitated a moment, before finally knocking on the door. It swung open a moment later and Becky smiled at her as she worked at fixing the back of her earring in.  
  
  
“Hi, Tara!”  
  
  
“Hi,” Tara waved shyly back, “Um, I’m not disturbing anything, am I?”  
  
  
Becky’s lips quirked into a grin.  
  
  
“Willow warned ya, huh? Paul left for the breakfast shift in the cafeteria an hour ago.”  
  
  
Tara’s cheeks flushed and she nodded.  
  
  
“I just wanted to say thank you,” she said, before clarifying, “For the television. It was really kind. And if you ever want it back, that’s no problem.”  
  
  
“I won’t, but thanks,” Becky replied, stepping aside to let Tara in, “Did you give it a go yet?”  
  
  
Tara nodded gleefully.  
  
  
“Willow and I watched Sleepless in Seattle last night.”  
  
  
“All snuggled up in bed?” Becky asked teasingly, though not with derision, making Tara blush, “Oh, hey, while you’re here! I have to tell you about Willow’s birthday party.”  
  
  
Tara blinked in confusion.  
  
  
“Birthday party?”  
  
  
“Uh huh,” Becky nodded, standing in front of her mirror and applying eyeliner, “Her birthday’s next week.”  
  
  
“I know,” Tara responded quickly, not wanting Willow’s friend to think she forgot such an event, “She just didn’t say anything about a party.”  
  
  
“That’s because it’s a surprise!” Becky replied excitedly, “I’m gonna ask her to have a celebratory drink – non-alcoholic if that’s what she wants – in the bar and then surprise her! I have it all set up, a bunch of her…okay, my friends, are coming and there’s a great band playing that night.”  
  
  
Tara thought that seemed more like a night Becky would enjoy than Willow, but wasn’t about to say that.  
  
  
“That’s really nice of you.”  
  
  
“So you’ll be there?” Becky asked, surprising Tara, “I’ll let you know the times and stuff later.”  
  
  
“Okay,” Tara agreed, not wanting to sound rude.  
  
  
“Great!” Becky replied, walking over to her desk to gather some things, “Oh and not a word to Willow.”  
  
  
Tara nodded diligently.  
  
  
“Right.”  
  
  
Becky picked up a black pen to go with the bundle of papers in her arms.  
  
  
“I better be getting to literature class,” she said, her tone indicating she’d rather be going anywhere but, “Hey, I heard you guys used the ‘L’ word…and I don’t mean lesbian!”  
  
  
Tara blushed once again, which made Becky laugh.  
  
  
“You’re so cute,” she said before adding a rueful shake of her head, “I wish I could fall so hopelessly for someone that I knew I loved them after just a couple of months.”  
  
  
Tara knew Becky had a boyfriend, or so she thought by the way Willow had described him, so could only assume something was up there but had no idea what to say, or whether she should even say anything. Thankfully Becky didn’t dwell for too long as she headed towards the door.  
  
  
“Until then, I continue my love affair with Oscar Wilde and remember that illusion is the first of all pleasures,” she said dramatically, then with a good-natured laugh, “Have a good day.”  
  
  
Tara nodded and offered a wave as she left through the door.  
  
  
“You too. Thanks again.”  
  
  
Becky waved too and turned to leave in the opposite direction, while Tara made her way back to her dorm, where Willow was tying her shoelaces.  
  
  
“You get her?” she asked while contemplating whether to go with a straight-lace or try something more adventurous.   
  
  
Tara nodded, but was playing with her hands nervously.  
  
  
“Hey, I think something might be up with her um, boyfriend. She seemed kind of um… sad when she mentioned us and the love thing.”  
  
  
Willow looked up in concern.  
  
  
“Sad?”  
  
  
Tara thought for a moment.  
  
  
“Well, not sad, actually…more…pensive.”  
  
  
Willow looked relieved and smiled.  
  
  
“That’s just Becky. She thinks love is a great thing in theory but doesn’t feel the need to subscribe to it in all her relationships,” she replied, giving a small grin, “That’s a direct quote.”  
  
  
She went back to her sneakers and started threading the laces, but sensed Tara was still worried.  
  
  
“Hey, I’ll talk to her and make sure she’s all okay, but she’s talked to me about him before, so I do know a little, I don’t think they’re an exclusive boyfriend/girlfriend kinda deal,” she said in reassurance, before sticking out her sneaker with a giggle, “Check it out! It’s like a checkers board!”  
  
  
Tara looked at the lace design and nodded, impressed.  
  
  
“That’s very cool.”  
  
  
“Don’t worry, experimenting with my shoelaces is about as wild as I’m going to get,” Willow replied with a wry grin, “Wanna go grab some breakfast?”  
  
  
Tara nodded again and found Willow’s hand in hers just a moment later as they left the room and headed towards the cafeteria.  
  
  
“So your birthday is next week,” Tara ventured after a moment, trying to remain casual.  
  
  
Willow grinned.  
  
  
“Yeah, you won’t be dating a teen anymore, you ole’ cradle robber.”  
  
  
“What do you want?” Tara asked, blushing at her inability to stay nonchalant, “I mean, from me.”  
  
  
Willow just smiled.  
  
  
“You don’t have to get me anything. You’re everything I want.”  
  
  
Tara’s cheeks flushed again.  
  
  
“But it’s your birthday. I want to get you something.”  
  
  
Willow opened her mouth to protest again, then shut it as a shy look came upon her face.  
  
  
“There’s one thing I’d like. And you can totally say no.”  
  
  
Tara felt her breath catch in her throat, unsure what Willow was going to ask…and whether it would match the plans she already had.  
  
  
“Will you sing for me?” Willow asked, her voice holding a tone of childlike hope.  
  
  
Tara looked completely taken aback.  
  
  
“S-sing for you?” she asked in total surprise.  
  
  
Willow looked down bashfully.  
  
  
“I hear you in the shower, and sometimes when we’re studying you hum and sing a few notes…I really love how you sound. And I’d love to hear a whole song. But only if you’re really, really okay with it.”  
  
  
Tara felt a wall of shyness start to creep up, but couldn’t resist the adorable look on Willow’s face and quickly pushed it down.  
  
  
“Okay,” she said softly, “I’ll sing for you.”  
  
  
Willow looked like she might jump out of her skin with excitement.  
  
  
“Really? I can’t wait! Thank you, thank you!”  
  
  
She threw her arms over Tara’s neck, not caring at the stares they were getting from the other students passing in the quad. Tara closed the embrace without question and placed a soft kiss on the top of Willow’s ear.  
  
  
It seemed she’d be pushing a lot of her boundaries come Willow’s birthday…and she was pleased to find she felt a lot more excited than scared.


	17. Chapter 17

Willow was jolted awake by something loud and unforgiving.  
  
  
She dug her head into the pillow to try and drown out the incessant ringing of the alarm clock.  
  
  
“ –ara, ‘urn ifoff,” she groaned, roughly translating to ‘Tara turn it off’.  
  
  
When the beeping just continued and, in Willow’s estimation, appeared to be getting louder; she reached out blindly and made contact with the device. She aimlessly hit it until it stopped the racket, having no idea where the actual ‘off’ button was.  
  
  
“Why can’t you just use your freakin’ cell phone like everyone else?” she snapped in tired annoyance, her eyes instantly snapping open with regret when she remembered Tara had neither a cell phone nor appreciation of morning grumpiness.  
  
  
To her initial relief, then sorrow, the other side of the bed was completely empty.  
  
  
“Tara?” she called out, looking around the room repeatedly as if her girlfriend might magically appear.  
  
  
No such feat happened, but she did spot a piece of notebook paper propped up against the lamp on her side of the bed and reached for it.  
  
  
Had to go. See you later.   
Love you.  
T xx  
  
  
“Love you, too,” she said to the air, a little annoyed.  
  
  
 _Go where? And no ‘Happy Birthday’? Did she forget?_  
  
  
She clung to the ‘love you’ and tried to let it ease the hurt at having to wake up alone as she dragged herself out of bed to get ready for the day, with a lot less gusto than she normally had.  
  
  
 _All alone and no smoochies make Willow a dull girl._  
  
  
She gloomily left the room, her gaze firmly fixed downward on her shoes and the shoelaces she had left in their checkered set-up from the week before.  
  
  
 _Probably thought I was such a dork. Oh hey, Tara, look at the dorky things I do with my shoelaces. Can’t just tie ‘em like a normal person, have to get all Rosen-nerd on it._  
  
  
“Hey, Willow!”  
  
  
She looked up at the sound of her name being called, the briefest glimpse of hope in her eye until her brain registered Becky bounding towards her.  
  
  
“Hey,” she said without much enthusiasm.  
  
  
“Happy Birthday!” Becky greeted with a quick embrace.  
  
  
“Thanks,” Willow replied in the same flat tone.  
  
  
 _Least someone remembered._  
  
  
“So come to the bar tonight!” Becky replied, too hyped up with having her plans go right to notice Willow had the demeanour of a deflated balloon, “We have to celebrate you turning twenty!”  
  
  
Willow shuffled awkwardly.  
  
  
“I dunno, Beck, it’s not really–”  
  
  
“Come on, it’s your birthday!” Becky cut her off, doing her best pleading voice.  
  
  
Willow sighed.  
  
  
 _Well it’s not like my supposedly adoring girlfriend is bombarding me with plans._  
  
  
“Yeah, okay. I probably won’t stay long though.”  
  
  
Becky clapped her hands as if her invitation had been accepted with open arms.  
  
  
“See you there! Seven-ish?”  
  
  
“I have Chem-lab ‘til th–” Willow tried to reply, but Becky was already gone with another quick ‘Happy Birthday’ over her shoulder.  
  
  
Willow sighed, figuring this just wasn’t her morning and continued on her way.  
  
  
She perked up a little in class when she got involved in a spirited debate about natural selection and whether it shapes the development of the human mind. Calling out intelligence- and/or reason-light arguments always gave her enough self-satisfaction to put a smile on her face.  
  
  
She was cheerier as she approached the cafeteria towards the late afternoon, her stomach rumbling for more than the mocha and muffin she’d scoffed down that morning, and felt her heart flutter in delight as she spotted a certain someone at the back of the line.  
  
  
“Tara!” she called out, excitedly bouncing over.  
  
  
Tara looked around, her eyes going wide as she saw Willow coming towards her.  
  
  
“W-Willow,” she started nervously, “Don’t you have Chem Lab now?”  
  
  
“In twenty minutes, I just wanted to grab a bite first,” Willow answered, feeling warmed as she finally got to give Tara a kiss, even if it was just a quick peck, “You snuck away on me this morning, I didn’t get my morning cuddles.”  
  
  
Tara blushed as a guy that had appeared behind them shot them an odd luck, but had more pressing issues to deal with. Like to run, flee and skedaddle.  
  
  
“Sorry,” she answered quickly, grabbing the apple from her tray and abandoning the rest, “You know, I’m late for my Soc-Pol class. I gotta go, bye.”  
  
  
She scarpered without another word, leaving Willow looking after her with confusion.  
  
  
 _She wasn’t late. She doesn’t have Soc-Pol on a Thursday. That’s her Monday and Wednesday class._  
  
  
Her brow creased as she took in that Tara had lied to her, but had to keep moving as the line behind her started to grow. She absently grabbed a plate of tacos and tossed a couple of pudding cups onto her tray before wandering down to a table, alone.  
  
  
 _She’s doesn’t want to see me. She’s avoiding me. Still no 'Happy Birthday'. What did I do?_  
  
  
She racked her brains to try and think of anything that would indicate why her girlfriend was so jumpy and evading her, but came up blank.  
  
  
 _We watched that show she likes last night, and shared an orange. And then made out for an hour! More than an hour! She was all over me, all squeeze-y through my shirt and doing that tickly thing on my back!_  
  
  
She sighed, hating not knowing what was going on and started to shove her food into her mouth, just wanting to get it into her so she could sulk off to class.  
  
  
Chem Lab held none of its normal appeal and she did little but mope throughout the entire thing.  
  
  
“You alright, Willow?” her lab partner, Kevin, asked as they were cleaning up at the end of their session, “You didn’t even crack a smile when we dropped the water into the Al+I2 and got that cool purple gas.”  
  
  
“Girl troubles,” Willow replied dejectedly, shining a test tube to crystal clarity, because at least she could do that right.   
  
  
Kevin nodded in understanding as he gathered his books together.  
  
  
“Well I hope you work it out.”  
  
  
Willow just nodded and offered a weak wave of goodbye.  
  
  
 _Yeah, me too. ‘Cause right now she’s acting like she wants to break up with me._  
  
  
She sighed deeply for a moment, then froze as a sudden realisation hit her, almost causing her to drop the test tube in shock.  
  
  
 _And doesn’t want to do it on my birthday._  
  
  
She left the glassware down in the basket with the rest and stumbled to sit on a nearby stool.  
  
  
 _She’s breaking up with me. She’s breaking up with me again. Is that why she’s avoiding me? That must be it. What did I do? Doesn’t she love me? She said ‘love you’…She said ‘love you’! …on paper…didn’t say it when she rushed off, Ms. Lie-y McLie._  
  
  
The idea cemented itself in her mind as soon as it entered, not thinking of the numerous indicators that Tara wanted to do anything but, and only the few questionable things. Rational thought flew out the window when it came to Tara, good and bad.  
  
  
She quickly finished her clean-up, feeling as if the room was closing in on her and began to walk quickly across campus, wanting to just curl up and cry.  
  
  
Halfway back to her building, she remembered her plans to meet Becky and for a brief moment actually felt like dropping to the ground and throwing a tantrum. After deciding that probably wasn’t appropriate behaviour for someone who was now twenty years old, she fetched her cell phone from her pocket and dialled her friend’s number.  
  
  
“Becky, answer your phone,” she whined quietly, only for it to ring out, “Damn it.”  
  
  
Not wanting to be being rude and just not show up, she decided to make a detour to the bar to tell Becky she wouldn’t be staying at all. She shoved her hands in her pockets and quickly skirted the few blocks to the ‘regular’ student bar she, or rather Becky, attended.   
  
  
She could hear the music playing loudly already as she turned the corner onto the right street and hoped she’d be able to find Becky without too much trouble if there was a band playing – that normally attracted a crowd.  
  
  
She pushed her way through the people out front, trying to swig from their beers without taking their cigarettes from their mouths, and spotted her roommate talking to a bunch of people just ahead.  
  
  
She walked up and tapped her shoulder.  
  
  
“Hey, Beck–”   
  
  
Becky instantly spun around and almost dropped her drink, stumbling on the spot.  
  
  
“Surprise!” she suddenly yelled, followed by some half-hearted repetitions from the cluster of other people around the area, most of whom Willow didn’t even recognise.  
  
  
“Huh?”  
  
  
“Surprise!” Becky repeated, with just as much enthusiasm, “Are you surprised?”  
  
  
Willow blinked in confusion and it took her a second to piece together that this gathering was somehow related to her birthday.   
  
  
“Um, yeah,” she replied, wondering if she could leave now.  
  
  
She didn’t ponder it long, however, as she suddenly spotted a familiar head sitting in the booth just ahead, nervously playing with her hands, with a balloon bobbing above her head saying ‘Happy Birthday’.  
  
  
She ran straight over, but stopped short of sitting.  
  
  
“Tara.”  
  
  
Tara jumped up as soon as Willow approached and offered her a wide smile and warm embrace.  
  
  
“Happy Birthday, sweetie,” she said affectionately, loud enough to be heard over the music, “Finally get to say it.”  
  
  
Willow thought she must be imagining the extra squeeze she felt and the kiss against her cheek – she must be, right?  
  
  
“You’re here?” she ventured, trying to keep the shake out of her voice.  
  
  
“I missed you today,” Tara replied shyly, taking both her hands, “I was so worried I’d spill the beans if I saw you. Just doesn't feel right keeping things from you and Becky was so excited about throwing you a surprise party. Lucky she only told me the proper details this morning or I might have ruined it.”   
  
  
_Surprise party. Right. I knew that. But wait…that means…she’s saying…_  
  
  
“That’s why…that’s why you’ve been avoid-y girl?” she asked, almost falling to the floor in relief, “I thought you were breaking up with me again.”  
  
  
Tara’s brow creased.  
  
  
“Again?”  
  
  
Willow shifted awkwardly.  
  
  
“You know, with the um, Dad stuff.”  
  
  
Tara reached up to brush some hair from Willow’s face tenderly.  
  
  
“I never broke up with you,” she said softly, “You need to stop jumping to that conclusion.”  
  
  
Willow turned her head into Tara’s touch, then dropped against her shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waist. Tara smiled, despite noticing some peculiar looks from the people surrounding them.  
  
  
“I’m sorry I worried you.”  
  
  
“No, I’m sorry, I’m a dummy,” Willow replied, pulling away an inch and taking Tara’s hands again, “I clearly need a whole bunch of sense slapped into me. I’m serious, you should be spanking me.”  
  
  
Tara had to make a concentrated effort to keep a straight face.  
  
  
“Uh huh,” she said with a slow nod, wondering if her cheeks looked as flushed as they felt.  
  
  
Willow was smiling still, not thinking too intensely about what she’d said, and Tara was saved from further embarrassment as Becky suddenly skipped over.  
  
  
“Hey, I know you’re all lovey and dovey, but I planned a whole surprise party for you here!”  
  
  
Willow turned to her friend and offered a hug.  
  
  
“Thanks, you’re really awesome!” she said, before casting an eye around at the selection of people at ‘her’ party, “Do, I, um, know any of these people?”  
  
  
“Okay, so maybe I did it a little for me too,” Becky replied with a playful grin, “Just have a good night, okay?”  
  
  
“I will!” Willow answered, turning back to take Tara’s hands again, “Do you wanna dance?”  
  
  
“Okay,” Tara replied shyly.  
  
  
Willow swung her hands between them as they moved closer to the band, playing some soft rock.  
  
  
“I have to warn you, I look like one of those inflatable men they use at car dealerships when I dance.”  
  
  
“I always liked those,” Tara replied kindly, making Willow smile, “They looked like they were having lots of fun.”  
  
  
They joined both hands as they started to dance, just moving and bouncing around in place until they were sweaty and giggling.   
  
  
“They’re really good!” Willow half-shouted into Tara’s ear as they waded their way back through the crowd to sit in a booth.  
  
  
“They’re really nice too,” Tara replied, before explaining when Willow looked confused, “I was talking to them when they were setting up.”  
  
  
Willow grinned as Tara slid into the seats.  
  
  
“Talking to the band huh? Are you turning into a groupie?” she teased, then kissed the flushing cheeks that resulted, “I’ll go get us some drinks. Sprite?”  
  
  
Tara nodded and Willow skipped off to get some drinks. She returned with a glass of Sprite for Tara and a Diet Coke for herself and slid in beside Tara, feeling giddy from dancing still.  
  
  
They had moved far enough back from where the band was set-up that they could chat comfortably while still enjoying the music and spent the next while doing just that, their bodies inching closer and closer together as time passed.  
  
  
“Say cheese, lovebirds!” Becky’s voice suddenly broke through as she approached them with a camera.  
  
  
Willow turned and leaned back against Tara, then felt hands rest over her stomach and a chin lean on her shoulder. She was about to crack a very cheesy but very real smile, but found herself giggling instead when Tara squeezed her stomach, tickling her.  
  
  
She heard an answering laugh in her ear, then the click of the camera and for once didn’t care how she looked in the shot – she knew a happier photograph of herself didn’t exist.  
  
  
“I love you,” she said to Tara as she turned back to kiss her cheek.  
  
  
Tara blushed but smiled, then started to slip past Willow.  
  
  
“I’m just going to go to the bathroom.”  
  
  
“Want me to come with you?” Willow asked, trying to be helpful.  
  
  
“I think I’ve got it down,” Tara replied with smile, before scooting out of the booth.  
  
  
Willow watched her leave, to make sure she got to the bathroom safe, of course, but couldn’t help but notice the sway in her girlfriend’s step.  
  
  
 _Mmhh, I’m owed a birthday snuggle for this morning…maybe I can snag one of my sneaky thigh grazes…I was practically touching panty last night!_  
  
  
“–ool?”  
  
  
Willow blinked up at Becky when she heard her voice break through the Tara-haze.  
  
  
“Huh?”  
  
  
“I said I wonder if I can get the camera close enough to capture the drool,” Becky replied, shoving the camera right up close to Willow’s face.  
  
  
Willow flushed with embarrassment and batted the camera away.  
  
  
“We’ll probably head back soon,” she tried to say casually, eager to get what she was ‘owed’.  
  
  
Becky nodded and sat in the booth opposite Willow.  
  
  
“I’m heading into the city with…” she pointed at a muscular blonde guy standing at the bar, “That hunka-hunka burning love.”  
  
  
Willow raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
“Is Paul okay with that?”  
  
  
“I don’t really care,” Becky shrugged, before adding as if an afterthought, “We broke up.”  
  
  
“Becky, I’m sorry,” Willow replied sympathetically, “Are you okay?”  
  
  
Becky nodded and gave a slightly sad, but accepting smile.  
  
  
“This isn’t Tim, don’t worry,” she replied, referring to a messy break-up freshman year for a guy she really had fallen for, “Actually I think he’s sulking more than me!”  
  
  
“Do you need to talk?” Willow offered, “I’m sure Tara won’t mind if you need some best friend time.”  
  
  
Becky shook her head, a happier bounce back in her demeanour.   
  
  
“Nope, I need to have fun and I need you to have fun!”  
  
  
Willow felt the smile quirk onto her lips and cover her face.  
  
  
“I am. Lots.”  
  
  
“Makes two of us,” Becky grinned, then left the seat and gave Willow a quick hug, “Happy Birthday!”  
  
  
“Thank you!” Willow called after her.  
  
  
She idly sipped her drink as she waited for Tara to return, and started to get concerned when she was left waiting.  
  
  
_Did she fall into the toilet?_  
  
  
She kept her eyes fixed on the doors to the bathroom as a flutter of nerves started in her belly, wondering if Tara had slipped out on her.  
  
  
 _No. Stop it. What did she tell you? Trust her for god’s sake._  
  
  
She tried to relax and just listen to the music, tapping her fingers against the table in time to the beat, until the song ended and the lead singer’s voice boomed through the microphone.  
  
  
“We got a special request here tonight and since we don’t think music would exist if it weren’t for matters of the heart, how could we say no? Happy Birthday, Willow!”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes shot over to the platform stage and she saw the lead singer move back and take a bass against him, strumming the strings lightly, as someone else took the position at the microphone.  
  
  
Her eyes almost fell out of her head when she saw the spotlight shine on Tara, her hand covering her eyes to shield it a moment before shyly stepping forwards so she was right at the microphone.  
  
  
Willow just about registered the guitar and drums picking up the tune but her focus was primarily on Tara, who had sought her out in the crowd, hands tight around the microphone stand in nerves, but not a hint of which came out as she started to sing.  
  
  
 _I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.  
I guess you'd say…  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl…_  
  
  
The three boys that made up the band offered perfect backing vocals and Willow could see the bright blush on Tara’s face, but there wasn’t a moment of hesitation as she sang.  
  
  
 _I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.  
I guess you'd say…  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl…  
Talkin’ ‘bout my girl…_  
  
  
Willow felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she took in what Tara was doing for her and wanted to just run up and throw her arms around her, but was struck immoveable in awe.  
  
  
 _I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.  
I've got all the riches baby, one woman can claim.  
I guess you'd say…  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl…  
Talkin’ ‘bout my girl…_  
  
  
She was on the edge of her seat, smile beaming from ear to ear, and giggled when she heard Tara purposely change ‘man’ to ‘woman’. She felt like her heart might burst from her chest as the song finished up and Tara offered her, her special smile before slipping away to the edge of the stage.  
  
  
“Round of applause for young love, ladies and gentlemen,” the lead said as he took the microphone again.  
  
  
Willow absently heard some people clap but her eyes were searching for Tara in the crowd. She jumped up, ready to wade her way through the crowd but saw her girlfriend appear right as she did so, the strobe lights hitting her in such a way that Willow could have easily mistaken her for an angel.  
  
  
She felt her breath catch in her throat but didn’t waste a moment in rushing to her, arms swung tightly around her.  
  
  
“Tara, Tara. You sang to me.”  
  
  
“You asked me to,” Tara replied bashfully, squeezing her back.  
  
  
Willow pulled her head away from Tara’s chest, blinking up at her.  
  
  
“I-I thought…you’d sing a bit louder in the shower, or maybe give me a few bars when we were cuddling, if I was lucky,” she rambled for a moment before feeling tears prick at her eyes, “Thank you. That…that meant…thank you.”  
  
  
Tara blushed wildly for a moment that she'd embarrassed herself unnecessarily, but seeing how Willow responded made it much more than worth it. She brushed her thumbs beneath Willow's eyes.  
  
  
“Don’t cry, sweetie.”  
  
  
Willow turned her head in to kiss Tara’s palm.  
  
  
“I love you. Thank you. That was the best gift I've ever gotten.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and moved her hands up to cup Willow’s ears, affectionately rubbing her thumbs over her eyebrows, then left a chaste but warm kiss on her lips.  
  
  
“I love you, too.”  
  
  
Willow closed her eyes to savour those words, then reopened them and reached for Tara’s hand.  
  
  
“Do you want to grab a pizza and go back to your dorm?” she asked, before adding on, “I didn’t get a chance to get any dinner…and I know a certain someone missed lunch…just so I could have a surprise on my birthday.”  
  
  
She felt Tara squeeze their hands together and with a quick goodbye to Becky, they left the rowdy bar and its patrons in their good spirits. They made a brief stop to pick up a pizza. Willow smiled at how reminiscent it was of their first date.  
  
  
“Tara, I’m gonna be a total pig and just dig in,” Willow said as Tara let them into her dorm, “I’m _starving_.”  
  
  
“Uh huh, sure,” Tara replied, walking over to her mini-fridge as Willow jumped onto the bed and flipped the pizza lid, “I have apple juice and fruit punch. And you have a can of Fanta in here.”  
  
  
“‘anta,” Willow answered through a mouthful of gooey cheese, “‘ee ‘an ‘are.”  
  
  
“Thanks,” Tara smiled, understanding the offer to share.  
  
  
She popped the tab and left the can on her nightstand, then opened the drawer and took out a rectangle of pink tissue paper, a thin red ribbon tied in a bow around it. She sat down next to Willow on the bed and shyly offered it.  
  
  
Willow looked down at the gift and quickly swallowed the food in her mouth, almost choking in the process. She glugged down some of the soda to ease it down, wiping at her mouth self-consciously.  
  
  
“Still haven’t got that chewing thing down,” she joked, then put her hand over Tara’s, “You gave me my present, you sang. So beautifully and wonderfully and it'll be in my heart forever.”  
  
  
“It’s just something tiny,” Tara replied bashfully, “It didn’t cost me anything.”  
  
  
Willow pulled the ribbon out of its knot and turned the paper over, folding it back. She picked up the necklace sitting inside by its black thread and held the hanging heart pendant in the palm of her hand, rolling the two blue and green beads that were affixed either side between her fingers.  
  
  
“Tara, it’s beautiful,” she said softly, before looking up at her, “But you can’t tell me it didn’t cost anything.”  
  
  
Tara gave a single-shoulder shrug.  
  
  
“I made it in the art rooms. They have lots of supplies just laying around.”  
  
  
Willow blinked in surprise.  
  
  
“You made this? For me?” she asked in awe, getting a shy nod of confirmation, “Put it on me?”  
  
  
She handed Tara the necklace and turned her back, bending her neck forward. She felt it fasten just under her hair and looked down to see it hanging down her chest in glee.  
  
  
“I love it and I love you!” she gushed, spinning back around and planting her lips squarely on Tara’s.  
  
  
Tara felt herself get lightheaded for a moment as Willow quite literally took her breath away but it only took her a second to respond, moving to rest her hands on her girlfriend’s shoulders.  
  
  
She started to slowly slide her hands down Willow’s arms and let them fall to her girlfriend's waist. Her fingers deftly slipped just underneath the hem of Willow's shirt to caress the skin of her lower back. She started to open her mouth to try and deepen the kiss, but her stomach decided that was an opportune moment to protest the lack of sustenance it had received that day with a low rumble.  
  
  
She had to stifle a sound of protest when Willow pulled away, letting her hands fall to her sides meekly.  
  
  
“I insist you have a slice,” Willow said, offering Tara the box with a warm smile, “It’s my birthday, what I say goes!”  
  
  
Tara tried to calm her flushing cheeks and took a slice of the pizza Willow was so eager to offer. Willow grabbed another for herself and flopped down to lie on her side, picking up the remote and flicking through channels.  
  
  
“Hey, 10 Things I Hate About you is on!” she said excitedly after a moment, “I love this movie.”  
  
  
Tara tore off the end of her slice of pizza, thinking it was a much meagre alternative to what her lips had been on before. She lay down beside Willow and shuffled in as close as she could.  
  
  
“I haven’t seen it.”  
  
  
Willow slurped another sip from her soda, delighted in her surroundings.  
  
  
“It’s like a modern day re-telling of The Taming of the Shrew, you know the Shakespeare play? But it’s not Shakespeare-y at all, it’s all 90’s douchebags and cheerleaders and bad-guy-who-really-has-a-heart-of-gold,” she explained, before adding on sheepishly, “It sounds dumb, but it’s funny.”  
  
  
Tara nodded and tried to pay attention to the movie, but it only held her concentration for as long as it took her to finish her slice of pizza – not a reflection on its enjoyability, but Willow’s neck was just a head turn away from her lips…and she had plans.  
  
  
Willow instinctively tilted her neck when she felt Tara start to leave soft kisses there, providing the perfect accompaniment of tingles to satisfying taste of soda and pizza in her mouth and the laughs the movie was delivering.  
  
  
“Hey, that’s my next request,” she giggled when Heath Ledger began prancing across the school on screen, the empty pizza box discarded on the floor, “Serenading me across the bleachers while being chased by campus security. But not that song because I already want you.”  
  
  
Tara thought her heart might pound right out of her chest as she brushed her lips over the hollow of Willow’s throat and whispered against her skin.  
  
  
“Do you?”  
  
  
Willow giggled again, thinking Tara was joking around.  
  
  
“Yeah,” she replied through it, then cast a glance downward and realised how intense the gaze she was receiving back was.   
  
  
Never had a simple look caused her to feel like her body was simultaneously parched and flooded; caused her mind to both become devoid of thought and race with them; thrilled her and scared her at the same time.  
  
  
“Tara?” she barely managed to croak out, eyes full of question.  
  
  
Tara reached up and tapped her fingertips against Willow’s jaw, then silently picked up the remote and turned the television off. Never leaving Willow’s gaze, she grasped her girlfriend’s hand in hers and brought it up and under her shirt.  
  
  
She tried not to let her chest heave as she left Willow’s hand on her breast for a few long moments before removing her hand again. Willow tried to hide her disappointment, feeling like a child that had a lollipop waved in their face, then snatched away, but it only lasted a brief second as she watched Tara begin to unbutton her own shirt.  
  
  
 _Oh my god. Oh. My. God._  
  
  
Tara felt her fingers trembling as she slipped each button free but managed to smoothly undo them all. The material hung over her shoulders for a moment as she sat up, but she shrugged it off once her back was free.  
  
  
Willow wondered if she’d fallen asleep and was dreaming but quickly realised this was real – Tara’s bra-encased breasts were more than she could ever have imagined, asleep or awake.  
  
  
She felt her hand being guided once again and audibly gasped as she connected with the globular flesh.  
  
  
“You’re so beautiful…” she whispered, not daring to do more than brush her fingertips against Tara’s skin.  
  
  
Tara felt her belly flutter as Willow’s hands grew more confident and took a soft squeeze. She turned her lips inwards to conceal a moan she felt rising from her throat when Willow’s palm hit against her nipple, sticking out through her bra.  
  
  
Willow looked down in awe as she felt the same thing and started to slowly circle her finger around the protuberance. After a minute of doing so, she was sure she heard a moan come from Tara’s mouth, but not just any moan – soft and shy, but still unmistakably deep.  
  
  
Before she had a chance to look up to confirm it had indeed been Tara who made such a sound, and that she was the one to cause it, she found herself shocked into stillness as her girlfriend’s bra promptly fell to the bed between them.  
  
  
Her hand remained poised in the air, just a millimetre from Tara’s breast, but looked up before letting in connect. Tara was looking at her, shy but trusting. She felt her lean up and a soft kiss being left on her lips, the movement causing her hand to close the tiny gap.  
  
  
As soon as it did, she heard that moan again, though it was more of a feeling this time as it vibrated against her lips. Her hands seemed to develop a life of their own then, squeezing and groping her girlfriend’s breasts as Tara showed her appreciation with hungry kisses.   
  
  
At some stage, they fell back onto the bed and Willow found herself on top of Tara, her tongue eagerly playing in her girlfriend’s mouth while her hands teased the mounds of heaven she was quickly becoming familiar with.  
  
  
She pulled back for a brief gasp of air but stopped short of retaking Tara’s lips again when she noticed the way they were quirked up on one side, in a way that she could only describe as sultry.  
  
  
She could feel the air rushing from her lungs and a warmth spread between her legs, more than she’d ever experienced before. She looked up a few inches and spent several moments lost in Tara’s eyes until a movement made her gaze move downwards.  
  
  
She caught sight of Tara’s hand move down her body and watched as she started to undo the button of her pants.  
  
  
It all seemed to be happening in slow motion for Willow; the button was popped, then the zipper was dragged down, revealing a hint of red lace panties underneath.   
  
  
As soon as that glimpse registered in Willow’s brain, the panic button switched firmly to 'on' and she jumped backwards from the bed as if she’d been struck by lightning.  
  
  
“We ca-, we can’t!”  
  
  
Tara started to awkwardly cover herself with the sheet.  
  
  
“Willow?” she asked, voice timid, “A-are you okay?”  
  
  
Willow shook her head furiously.  
  
  
“Can’t, can’t,” she said, almost nonsensically, “Moment, caught up, and pressure, am I pressuring you? Can’t, couldn’t, couldn’t bear it if you regretted it.”  
  
  
Tara looked relieved that’s all it was, then offered a smile across the room.  
  
  
“No, honey, I won’t regret this, I want–”  
  
  
Willow continued to shake her head, biting the skin around her thumb. As far as she was concerned this was the first Tara had expressed an interest in anything more than over-the-sweater action and she was terrified she was making a rash decision.  
  
  
“No, you need time,” she rambled on, not thinking to stop and listen to her girlfriend, since she was barely able to comprehend her own thoughts, “You think about it, ‘kay? I’ll come back. Tomorrow. So you think about it, and if you still want to, then we will, and if you don’t, you don’t and that’s fine too, so I’ll be back, okay?”  
  
  
With that, and without waiting for a response, she turned towards the door and promptly ran out.


	18. Chapter 18

  
The hallway loomed in front of Willow, seeming longer and narrower than it ever had before.  
  
  
 _Of all the stupid things you’ve done, this is the stupidest. Stupid, dumb, THOUGHTLESS!_  
  
  
She moved at a snail’s pace, barely putting one foot in front of the other, as her eyes watched Tara’s door number get closer and closer.  
  
  
 _She was taking her clothes off for you, SHE WAS TRUSTING YOU WITH SOMETHING HUGE and you RAN OUT ON HER._  
  
  
She paused for a moment, almost turning to run again, but made herself continue.  
  
  
 _You should have been on her doorstep first thing this morning, begging her forgiveness…no, you shouldn’t have left in the first place! Woman up and get in there._  
  
  
She stopped outside Tara’s door but couldn’t bring herself to move any further.  
  
  
 _Stupid Willow, has to go to class. That’s just great, run out on Tara, then make it seem like school is more important than her. How many times am I going to let my stupid panic make Tara feel like shit? How much longer is she going to put up with it?_  
  
  
She closed her eyes and sent a quick prayer to any deity that might be listening that she wouldn’t come back out that door a single woman, then closed her hand over the knob with a slow exhale.  
  
  
She actually smiled when it wouldn’t twist open, thinking Tara really listened to her about keeping it locked, then fetched her key from her pocked and put it in the slot, hoping it was still okay to let herself in.  
  
  
She wasn’t sure what she expected to see when she entered the room, but it certainly wasn’t what she walked into.  
  
  
Tara was lighting the last of numerous candles scattered around, her hair tied up in a bun and her face lightly bronzed with some make-up. The room was neatly tidied up with the curtains pulled so only the candlelight lit up the room and Willow recognised freshly-made-up white sheets on the bed.  
  
  
“Hi,” she ventured, taking a tentative step forward as she closed the door again.  
  
  
Tara held the flame of the lighter over the wick of the candle and smiled shyly over her shoulder.  
  
  
“I wasn’t expecting you for another fifteen minutes.”  
  
  
“My last class let out early…” Willow explained absently as she took in the soft glow of the room, then looked back to Tara, “Expecting me?”  
  
  
Tara set the lighter down on her nightstand and turned to face Willow.  
  
  
“Well, I hoped you’d come by when your classes ended. I know you hate having to catch up on notes. I got the long-last candles, just in case.”  
  
  
“Extra flamey, huh?” Willow asked in a weak, joking tone, before audibly swallowing, “You seem decidedly…not mad.”  
  
  
Tara crossed the few feet between them and brushed the back of her fingers against Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
“I’m not mad.”  
  
  
Willow leaned into Tara’s hand and gave a little nuzzle, but looked ashamed.  
  
  
“You should be mad. You should be furious,” she replied with a panicked intake of breath before suddenly grabbing Tara’s hands, “I wasn’t rejecting you, I swear, god, I _swear_ , I wanted to, I wanted you so bad. Please don’t think I was rejecting you.”  
  
  
“I know, I know, it’s okay,” Tara replied in a soothing tone, “At first… I was a little stung.”   
  
  
Willow dropped her gaze, chastened, but looked back up when Tara gave her hands a squeeze.  
  
  
“But then I thought about what you said…or what I could decipher anyway,” she continued with a tiny crooked smile, making Willow blush, “And I realised I completely sprung this on you. I was thinking about it for a few weeks and I thought we were on the same page with moving forward…we were touching a lot more, and kind of…grinding a little.”  
  
  
Willow blushed brightly.  
  
  
“You noticed that?”  
  
  
Tara nodded coyly.  
  
  
“Definitely,” she answered, feeling her own cheeks flush as well, before clearing her throat, “I-I didn’t talk to you. I should have. So if you can forgive that, I can forgive you getting panicked last night.”  
  
  
Willow seemed caught for words for a moment before deciding she didn't need them and just threw her arms around Tara. Tara closed the embrace and rested her chin on her girlfriend’s shoulder. They hugged silently and warmly for a loving minute or two until Tara pulled away an inch and slowly slid her hands up to Willow’s shoulders.  
  
  
“You came back,” she said, her fingers gently massaging in towards Willow's neck, “Does that mean…?”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes went wide and she could only bob her head for a moment before finally managing words.  
  
  
“Is that okay?”  
  
  
“Oh yes,” Tara breathed, finding herself moving onto her tip-toes with excitement.  
  
  
Willow felt fingertips brush the nape of her neck and instantly felt her body heat soar in temperature.  
  
  
 _How is it she can make two little words sound so sexy?_  
  
  
She exhaled slowly as she met her girlfriend’s gaze.  
  
  
“I feel horrible about everything I put you through. A-and I'm gonna make it up to you. Starting right now.”  
  
  
Tara’s breath quickened; there was nothing to make up for, but reality was setting in that this was really happening.  
  
  
“Right now?”  
  
  
Willow smiled coyly and nodded. She could almost see Tara twitching with excitement and unable to contain herself, she pressed her body up close to her girlfriend’s, kissing her squarely on the mouth.  
  
  
Tara, feeling her knees tremble from the contact, took Willow’s hands and started to lead her towards the bed.  
  
  
“Wait,” Willow said suddenly just as Tara sat on the edge, then went to the bathroom to get a face-wipe and sat down shyly beside her, “Not that I don’t appreciate you doing all of this…”  
  
  
She started to gently wipe the make-up from around Tara’s eyes and face, cupping her cheek as she did so.  
  
  
“I want to see you. Just you,” she continued, reaching up to release Tara’s bun so her hair hung loosely around her shoulders and smiled, “There’s my girl.”  
  
  
Tara felt a lump rise in her throat and had to take several moments of swallowing to get it under control. Willow mistook the silence, her eyes creasing in worry almost immediately.  
  
  
“I shouldn’t have done that,” she said, shaking her head self-deprecatingly, “I-I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to be all control-o gal, I just–”  
  
  
Tara was still too choked to rush to reassurance but she was able to take Willow’s hands, holding them in her lap and squeezing her palms. Willow took a soft inhalation and looked down at their hands a moment before smiling back up at Tara.  
  
  
“You just get it, don’t you?”   
  
  
Tara’s lips quirked up on one side and she nodded, making Willow’s eyes shine with love.  
  
  
“I-I love you, Tara. I love you so much.”  
  
  
Tara lifted Willow’s hand to her mouth and kissed her knuckles.  
  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
  
Willow felt a deep warmth fill her body; love for the woman sitting in front of her, and attraction at a level she’d never allowed herself to feel before. Her mind flashed to the time before she’d turned into the jittering mess that had run from the room, when everything had been new and wonderful and–  
  
  
 _Boobtastic._  
  
  
She glanced down for a moment, then quickly looked up again so as not to raise suspicion and breathed a sigh of relief when Tara was just smiling back at her. Keeping Tara’s hand in hers, she pushed herself fully onto the bed and lay down on her side, head on the pillow.  
  
  
Tara copied, shuffling towards Willow so their hips and noses were bumping against each other.   
  
  
Willow put her hand on Tara’s arm, gently moving up and down until she felt the hairs there stick up. Her gaze flicked upwards to meet Tara’s as her hand slipped past her girlfriend’s wrist and intertwined their fingers together.  
  
  
“Are you scared?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“I trust you.”  
  
  
It was Willow’s turn to swallow a rising lump in her throat. She blinked a few times, taking in again just how beautiful Tara looked, just how much she loved her.   
  
  
_How can I show her? Just how much…she’s everything. How do I show her?_  
  
  
“I don’t know what to do,” she said shyly, though keeping Tara’s gaze.  
  
  
“What do you want to do?” Tara asked softly, giving Willow the tiniest of nose nuzzles.  
  
  
Willow’s eyes automatically glanced down to Tara’s full lips.  
  
  
“Kiss you.”  
  
  
Tara closed the tiny gap between them, kissing the corner of Willow’s mouth, then pressed her lips softly against her girlfriend’s. Willow savoured the softness and marvelled at how the kiss somehow felt so new.   
  
  
She gently moved her lips against Tara’s; enjoying each caress, each touch of plumpness against her own until she felt a familiar tongue slide into her mouth and any sense of thought flew out of her mind.  
  
  
She had no idea how long they stayed with their lips locked, or when Tara’s hands had moved to drag her fingertips along the small of her back, but if the curtains hadn’t been drawn, she would have seen the sun was already beginning to set.  
  
  
Air didn’t seem a good enough reason to pull away; however, when Tara traced a circle right at the base of Willow’s spine, the resulting shudder made them break apart for a moment.  
  
  
Willow had never understood ‘kiss swollen’ before, but looking at how plumped and red Tara’s lips had become, she was beginning to understand the phrasing. She brought her thumb up to trace them, thinking how soft they felt no matter what part of her was touching them, then blushed as those thoughts took a turn for the naughty.  
  
  
Tara gave her girlfriend’s thumb a gentle kiss as it passed over lips and felt her chest start to heave as Willow looked down at her with heavy-lidded eyes. If she’d been asked before to identify a look of arousal, she would have struggled to give an answer, but as she watched Willow’s pupils dilate and cheeks flush, she knew what she was seeing.  
  
  
She reached down and started fumbling with the buttons on her shirt, feeling herself almost aching for Willow to touch her, an odd sensation for her, but one she very much wanted to explore nonetheless.  
  
  
“Wait,” Willow suddenly piped up, catching Tara’s wrist to stop her, “You were so brave last night. I know how shy you are about your body, I don’t get why, ‘cause you’re so beautiful, but I know you are. And you trusted me and I want to trust you, I do trust you, and–”  
  
  
She cut herself on before she went into full babble mode and left Tara’s arm back down by her side. She then sat back on her heels and with a shaky breath of nerves and anticipation, brought her own arms over her head.  
  
  
Tara sat up and shuffled herself towards Willow. She put her hands under Willow’s shoulders and slid them slowly down until she was clutching the hem of her t-shirt. She pressed her lips against Willow’s sweetly for a moment before lifting the garment over her girlfriend’s head.  
  
  
“I-I haven’t got your, um, fullness,” Willow said, seeing her t-shirt fall to the ground out of the corner of her eye, “I know you’ve touched them, but not without my top on. And I’ve kinda sorta been wearing a padded bra.”  
  
  
“For me?” Tara questioned, and got an embarrassed nod in return, “You don’t have to do that for me. I want you just as you are.”  
  
  
Willow smiled softly and watched as Tara’s eyes slowly fell from her face to her chest, then realised after another minute she was still holding her arms up. Embarrassed again, she let them fall back down, though Tara didn’t seem to notice as she trailed a finger along Willow’s collarbone and dipped between her cleavage.  
  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” she whispered, letting her finger follow the line of Willow’s bra.  
  
  
Willow blushed as she felt her nipples harden, then remembered Tara having the same reaction the night before, and nights previous, when the outerwear had been thin enough for her to feel it.  
  
  
She let her hands rest on Tara’s hips, fingertips brushing against the small patch of skin between where her shirt and pants met, until they were inching towards the bottom button.  
  
  
“Tara, can I?” she asked quietly.  
  
  
Tara glanced down and saw where Willow’s hands were, then looked up to her with a blush and shy smile. She nodded and waited patiently while Willow fumbled her way up, then helped with the shrugging off when the top button was finally released.  
  
  
Willow’s eyes roamed over her girlfriend’s smooth skin and she started to feel that same overwhelming feeling she had the night before – but there was no way she was about to run out this time.  
  
  
“Can we kiss again?” she asked, tearing her gaze up to Tara’s eyes.  
  
  
Tara understood the implication of slowness and nodded with a reassuring smile. They lay back down; though with Willow on her back this time, Tara on her side and half on top of her.  
  
  
Willow took a sharp intake of breath as she felt Tara’s breasts push against hers and didn’t waste a second on claiming those lips again, forgoing the gentle exploration of earlier in place of hungry kisses.  
  
  
Tara tried to keep up with Willow’s eager mouth, though her hand remained slow in its discovery of her girlfriend’s chest; feeling the way her collarbone jutted out and palming the softness of her breasts through her bra.  
  
  
It wasn’t long before she felt Willow’s hands roam down to feel the same area on her, and struggled even more to keep up with their kiss as soft gasps rose from her throat.  
  
  
Willow slowed the kiss when she felt Tara not as eager to respond, then broke away completely when she heard a quite audible inhale.  
  
  
“Am I hurting you?”  
  
  
Tara blushed and shook her head.  
  
  
“It feels really nice,” she answered bashfully.  
  
  
Willow blushed too and nodded.  
  
  
“Me too. Really nice. Really, really nice.”  
  
  
She took Tara’s lips again, a little slower this time, and let her hands spend some time appreciating the smooth contours of Tara’s back. She felt herself shiver as her hand followed the defined curve along her side, then fell to caress the small of her back.  
  
  
“Tara, you’re so soft,” she murmured against her girlfriend’s lips, not willing to break contact with her.  
  
  
“So are you,” Tara whispered back, just as her hand slid up to Willow’s shoulder and pushed her bra strap off.  
  
  
Willow glanced down at her fallen strap, then back up to Tara and smiled at the questioning eyes staring back at her. She brought her own hand up to the hooks of Tara’s bra as she turned her head in to kiss her girlfriend's neck.  
  
  
She could agree, that given that it was her first time attempting to take a bra off from that angle, and given she was also distracted by the wonder that was Tara’s skin, that it was understandable she may have had a little trouble with the task at hand, but she started to get flustered when the clasps just refused to let go.  
  
  
 _Just has to have three hooks…take them one at a time…there’s one…there’s two…there’s…Did I just re-hook two?!_  
  
  
Tara had been completely side-tracked from her own attempts at bra-removal as she’d enjoyed the attention to the tender skin around her neck, until Willow had stopped to focus. She waited patiently, though with her heart pounding, to be disrobed, then felt how the hands on her back had started to claw slightly.  
  
  
Sensing the predicament, and trying to be helpful, she sat up and turned her back to Willow, gathering her hair over her shoulder so her girlfriend had unrestricted access.  
  
  
Willow blushed a bright red that she’d been ‘caught’ with her ineptitude.  
  
  
“Thanks,” she said with an embarrassed clearing of her throat, putting her hands either side of the hooks and releasing them easily.  
  
  
Her embarrassment was quickly forgotten as Tara turned back around and she received an unobstructed view of her girlfriend’s full breasts, her nipples already standing at attention, just as perfectly pink and round as Willow remembered.  
  
  
“Tara…” she whispered in awe, lifting her hands to cup them both firmly.  
  
  
Tara felt a surge shoot from where Willow was touching her, straight between her legs. She gasped at the intensity and the accompanying hot flush she felt spread over her.  
  
  
Willow heard, and felt a sense of pride of being able to elicit such a reaction. Her hands continued to gently mould themselves around Tara’s breasts, until she felt the other strap of her bra being pushed down. She met Tara’s eyes again and lowered her hands.  
  
  
“Got distracted,” said with a soft and shy smile, “Go ahead.”  
  
  
Tara exhaled a shaky breath and brought her hands to Willow’s shoulders, lingering there for a moment, before slipping down and snapping the bra open with on easy movement.   
  
  
While Tara’s eyes wandered over her girlfriend’s naked chest, admiring all she saw; Willow gaped downwards at her fallen bra.  
  
  
“You got mine off in one go!”  
  
  
“I’ve been practicing,” Tara replied absently, her attention very much elsewhere.   
  
  
“Practicing?” Willow asked, her voice raising an octave.  
  
  
Tara dragged her gaze up and blushed as she realised what she’d revealed.  
  
  
“Don’t tell anyone?” she asked, bashful, only for Willow to frown, confusing her, “Sweetie? Do you want to stop?”  
  
  
Willow crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
  
“I-I don’t know.”  
  
  
Tara quickly offered her the sheet to cover up with.  
  
  
“I won’t look if you don’t want me to.”  
  
  
Willow tugged the sheet over her chest.  
  
  
“Practicing?” she echoed, forlorn, before her brow creased with anger, “I’m not okay with that!”  
  
  
Tara took a pillow and put it over her own chest, looking down, humiliated.  
  
  
“D-don’t judge me.”  
  
  
“Judge you?!” Willow spat, her eyes teaming with fury, “Sorry that I’m a little upset that my girlfriend’s been ‘practicing’ with a bunch of other girls! What else did you ‘practice’?”  
  
  
Tara visibly did a double-take.  
  
  
“What?” she asked in utter confusion, before realising what Willow thought, “Willow, no, that’s not…that’s not what I meant.”  
  
  
Her cheeks turned as red as a tomato as Willow looked to her for an explanation.  
  
  
“I’ve been putting my bras on my pillows and practicing from that angle,” she said, barely above a whisper.  
  
  
Willow blinked a couple of times, then smiled for a moment at how adorable that was, before realising all at once the way she reacted.  
  
  
“Oh, Tara...” she said, swallowing nervously for a moment, “That’s so sweet.”   
  
  
She dropped the sheet back down and ducked her head to search for Tara’s eyes, which were still downcast.  
  
  
“Big dummy here. I should’ve been doing that so I wasn’t a fumbling idiot.”  
  
  
“I didn’t think that,” Tara replied quickly, still looking down and idly playing with her fingers.  
  
  
Willow tentatively took her hands.  
  
  
“Tara, I’m so sorry. I guess I had to have one freak-out, wouldn’t be me otherwise,” she joked in an attempt for levity, “Least I didn’t run away this time.”  
  
  
Tara finally looked up and let the pillow fall back down. Willow scooted over so their chests pressed together, and after taking a moment to pull in some air that drained from her at the contact, lifted her hand to shakily and tenderly brush some hair from Tara’s face.  
  
  
“Forgive me?” she asked, more breathy than intended.  
  
  
Tara could only nod as she found herself suddenly filling with something quite new to her.   
  
  
Passion.   
  
  
She could feel Willow’s breasts against hers and felt a throbbing sensation between her legs when their nipples brushed off each other. Part of her was terrified, but a bigger part of her want to rip the rest of Willow’s clothes off and discover what exactly this ‘passion’ was all about.   
  
  
The two sides seemed to compromise by taking Willow’s lips in a fiery kiss again while her fingertips slid up and down her girlfriend’s back.   
  
  
Willow, too, felt the overwhelming desire and was all too happy to respond with her own caresses.  
  
  
“I want to touch you everywhere,” she said as she rolled completely on top of Tara and kissed down her throat, “Do that moan again.”  
  
  
Tara blinked as she tried to understand the request, but all she could feel were Willow’s lips.  
  
  
“Huh?”  
  
  
“That moan,” Willow repeated, kissing her way around to Tara’s ear, almost moaning herself at the thought, “The moan you did last night…when I did this…”  
  
  
She closed her thumb and her forefinger over Tara’s nipple and gave it a squeeze, resulting in that same deep moan she’d heard the night before, but even louder.  
  
  
“Yeah, that one!” she exclaimed in delight.  
  
  
Tara had a nanosecond of embarrassment at the sound she produced, but it quickly got lost in the haze as Willow sat back, straddling her, and began to experiment with what other noises she could get out of her.  
  
  
“Tara, you’re amazing,” she said as she slid her hands up her girlfriend’s torso to see how much of her breasts she could cup and how hard her nipples got, “You get so pointy.”  
  
  
Tara’s already flushed cheeks grew a brighter red and she self-consciously crossed her arms over her chest. Willow looked up and instantly realised she’d embarrassed her girlfriend.  
  
  
“It’s not a bad thing!” she rushed to reassure, thrusting her own chest out in indication, “Mine just like…round out a little…nothing special.”  
  
  
Tara was distracted from her discomfiture as Willow’s breasts hung above her. Her arms fell away from her chest and one hand crept up, cupping a breast firmly. She brushed her thumb over the slightly stiffened peak and watched in a mixture of arousal and fascination as the skin around started to pucker.  
  
  
Willow let out a moan of her own as Tara felt around her nipples; a moan that turned into a sharp gasp when an unexpected pair of lips kissed each.  
  
  
“Okay,” she said with a squeak, truly understanding what the word ‘straining’ meant, “Maybe I get pointy too.”  
  
  
Tara grew more confident as she heard her girlfriend moan again and understood why Willow had requested one from her before – it was an addicting sound. She crossed her wrists around Willow’s neck and continued to kiss around her breasts, enjoying the difference in texture between her soft flesh and harder nipples. She helped Willow to lie back down when she felt her get unsteady a few minutes later, and turned herself so she could trail her lips all over her girlfriend’s chest and collarbone.   
  
  
The feel of Tara’s weight on her now-naked chest, breasts rubbing against her stomach and those wonderful, soft lips pressing into what felt like every inch of her made Willow feel like her skin was on fire. Her hands were blindly groping at Tara, taking handfuls wherever she landed. Her body wriggled as Tara’s hands joined the game around her breasts, until an adventurous tongue hit her nipple.  
  
  
She yelped and jumped at the surprise jolt of pleasure that shot between her legs, resulting in an accidental headbutt and a sharp kick from her sneaker-covered foot to Tara’s shin.  
  
  
Willow’s hands flew to her mouth as she looked on in shock for a moment before reaching out to touch Tara’s forehead, the point of collision.  
  
  
“Tara, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry. It felt so good and I spazzed and oh god, I’m so sorry.”  
  
  
Tara cracked one eye open, anticipating some pain from the shaking her brain took, but luckily felt nothing.  
  
  
“It’s okay, it didn’t hurt,” she reassured, giving her shin a quick rub, “I was just surprised.”  
  
  
Willow rubbed her thumb over the slightly red mark on Tara’s forehead guiltily, but was happy that no bump appeared to be forming. She left a tender kiss on the spot, then looked down apologetically into Tara’s eyes.  
  
  
“I didn’t think I’d need to say ‘forgive me?’ so often.”  
  
  
“Nothing to forgive,” Tara replied, reaching up to tuck a piece of hair behind Willow’s ear, before smiling softly, “But maybe you should take your shoes off.”  
  
  
Willow smiled too, then caught Tara’s hand gently, rubbing over her wrist affectionately for a moment. She met Tara’s gaze and slowly brought her girlfriend’s hand down her side and over the curve of her hip so it was resting on her jean-clad thigh.  
  
  
“Maybe you could…take them off.”  
  
  
Tara’s breath quickened as she understood that Willow meant more than just her shoes. Even so, she decided those were where she would start, and sat back, shuffling between Willow’s legs.  
  
  
She took one of Willow’s feet in her lap and slipped the sneaker off her heel. The sock followed with a small tug.  
  
  
Willow didn’t realise it was possible for such a simple act to be carried out with such tenderness but as Tara gave her sole a gentle massage, then moved to do the same routine on her other foot, she didn’t think she’d ever felt more loved.  
  
  
She let out a soft sigh as Tara kneaded her foot, then giggled when her toes were kissed.  
  
  
“I’m sorry,” Tara said, looking up but keeping her hands on Willow’s foot, “You have cute toes.”  
  
  
“Don’t be sorry,” Willow replied with a smile, before giving her toes a curious wiggle, “I do?”  
  
  
Tara nodded with a giggle, the sound sending a beat of joy to Willow’s heart.  
  
  
“I love you, Tare-bear,” she said softly, looking up at her girlfriend adoringly.  
  
  
Tara smiled at the new nickname and lay back down where she was before.  
  
  
“I love you, too, Willow.”  
  
  
Their fingers entwined over Willow’s stomach, just resting there softly for a moment as they smiled at each other, until Tara felt her hand being encouraged downwards again. She felt her fingertips hit against the cold metal of the button on Willow’s jeans and circled it just once before popping it open.  
  
  
Willow felt a rush of excitement as Tara pulled her zipper down at what seemed like an agonisingly slow rate and was more than eager to help with lifting her hips and kicking her jeans off when they were free.  
  
  
She wasn’t shy anymore. She wanted this; wanted Tara to see her, to touch her, love her.  
  
  
Tara was both surprised and pleased by the quick removal of her girlfriend’s pants, and started a slow appreciation with her eyes from Willow’s ankles to her thighs. She could feel a warming sensation filling her, in one place in particular, and couldn’t resist curving her palm over Willow’s thigh.  
  
  
She heard a hitch of breath from above and slid her hand up the smooth, delicate skin until she brushed again the fabric of her girlfriend’s panties and toyed with the side of the fabric.  
  
  
She traced the corner of the pink boyshorts, and while she was very interested in what was underneath them, the logo on the front caught her attention for a moment.  
  
  
“Did you wear these on purpose?” she asked with an amused smile, looking up to Willow for an answer.  
  
  
Willow looked down in confusion and immediately reddened as she realised she should’ve taken more care in deciding what undergarments to wear, knowing that Tara would hopefully be taking them off.  
  
  
“The first time you take off my panties and they have Hello Kitty on them,” she muttered, more to herself, bringing her hands up to cover her face, before considering what Tara had said, “Wait, what do you mean ‘on purpose’?”  
  
  
It was Tara’s turn to go a scarlet colour and she quickly shook her head.  
  
  
“Never mind.”  
  
  
“No, tell me,” Willow insisted, curious as to why Hello Kitty panties would have been intentional.  
  
  
Tara couldn’t quite meet Willow’s eye.  
  
  
“I just thought you were being funny,” she explained weakly, clearing her throat and lowering her tone, “Hello _Kitty_ …hello…”  
  
  
Willow looked between her panties and Tara in complete confusion for a moment before catching onto the train of thought.  
  
  
“Tara!” she exclaimed, eyes wide in shock in shock at her ‘innocent’ girlfriend, then giggled, “You’re naughty.”  
  
  
Tara covered her face with her hands but it did nothing to hide the crimson tinge her cheeks had adopted. Willow sat up and put her hands on Tara’s wrists, gently lifting them away.  
  
  
“You’re cute when you blush,” she whispered, kissing those flushing cheeks, “And you’re sexy.”  
  
  
Tara felt a rush of air leave her lungs at that – it was the first time she’d ever heard herself described in such a way.  
  
  
“S-Sexy?”  
  
  
“Very,” Willow replied in what could be described as an attempted seductive manner as she slid her hands down Tara’s sides to her waist, “We have a bit of a clothing disparity.”  
  
  
Tara wasn’t sure what switch had been flicked in her girlfriend, but she could definitely feel herself responding to the low tone and confident glint in her eye. She could only nod, both in agreement to the statement and willingness to rectify it, and had to take great care to manage her breathing as her pants were loosened and dragged down her legs.  
  
  
Her eyelids fluttered as Willow dropped some soft kisses against her shin and knees, but they flew right open again as they moved up her thighs and up, under her bellybutton. The ‘stirring’ sensations were getting more and more intense, especially when she felt fingertips dancing around her thighs and brushing underneath the lace of her panties.  
  
  
“Y-you can take them off,” she said, a rush of confidence coming as a by-product from the rush of heat.  
  
  
Willow’s hands stilled.  
  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
  
Tara nodded quickly, before she lost her nerve. Her hips were lifted, ready for that last article of clothing to be removed, but Willow made no move to.   
  
  
She slowly dropped back down to the bed, flushed with embarrassment.   
  
  
“Do you not want to take them off?” she asked, though not accusingly.  
  
  
Willow was stuck in place.  
  
  
“I do. Just, whoa, you know?”   
  
  
Tara nodded understandingly.  
  
  
“We can slow down. Or stop–”  
  
  
Willow’s head shot up, shaking from side to side.  
  
  
“I don’t wanna stop.”  
  
  
Tara flushed again, but happily this time.  
  
  
“Okay. We won’t stop,” she replied, feeling encouraged by the look on Willow’s face, “Would you like me to take them off?”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes went wide and she nodded.  
  
  
“Uh huh, yeah.”  
  
  
Tara turned a little brighter shade of red but brought her hands to her panties and started to tug them down.  
  
  
“No, I thought you meant me!” Willow said quickly, stopping her, “I want you to take mine off!”  
  
  
Tara’s hands slid away from her panties.  
  
  
“Oh.”  
  
  
Willow shuffled back a little and looked up into Tara’s eyes.  
  
  
“Same time?”   
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Okay.”   
  
  
Willow helped her sit up and get on her knees, then they both reached across each other so they were holding the others' panties.  
  
  
Tara felt Willow’s hands trembling by her thighs but knew hers were doing the same. She took some slow breaths to calm herself.  
  
  
“Okay…one…tw–”  
  
  
“Wait!” Willow suddenly interrupted loudly, causing Tara to nearly jump out of her skin, “Are we going on three or after three?”  
  
  
Tara went back to her calming breaths before managing an answer.  
  
  
“On three.”  
  
  
Willow nodded vigorously and Tara gripped her panties again.  
  
  
“One…two…thr–”  
  
  
“Wait!” Willow shouted again, terrified she’d get something wrong, “Are we just pulling them down or taking them off?”  
  
  
Tara had been less than a nanosecond away from ‘the yank’ during the latest outburst, so it took even more to stop her racing heart, but for Willow’s sake, she tried to appear as collected as possible.  
  
  
“I think we’ll need to take them off.”  
  
  
Willow nodded again.  
  
  
“Right. Makes sense,” she replied, her concentrated intake of breath mirroring Tara’s, “So off…on three.”  
  
  
Tara kept their gazes locked as she felt hands grip her underwear again.  
  
  
“One…two…” she started, then paused a long moment in case Willow had another objection, “Three.”  
  
  
They both tugged and pulled the panties from each other without breaking their eye-lock.  
  
  
“We’re naked,” Willow said, somewhat unnecessarily.  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“I know.”  
  
  
Willow was trying her hardest to keep her head up before she had permission.  
  
  
“Can I look?”   
  
  
Tara was fighting the urge to cover herself up.  
  
  
“Y-yes.”  
  
  
She closed her eyes, nerves at least a contributing factor among others to the butterflies in her belly. She started to shake a little in fear when minutes seemed to tick by without Willow saying anything, but was put at ease just a moment later when she felt soft kisses trail along her shoulder blade.  
  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” Willow whispered, the phrase almost becoming a mantra as she was awed and aroused from drinking Tara in.  
  
  
Her hands started to massage Tara’s arms as she moved into her girlfriend's neck, before the temptation of lips became too much.  
  
  
If Tara didn’t know how it was to be kissed passionately before, she definitely did then. It felt like Willow was trying to breathe through her and devour her at the same time; and as she felt their bodies press together from their close proximity, a spark of the desire shot through her that made her want to do the same.  
  
  
Willow nipped and sucked on Tara’s bottom lip, completely overcome.  
  
  
“Tara, can I touch you?” she whispered during the briefest of breaks between kissing her.  
  
  
“Yes,” Tara replied without hesitating, the thought of Willow’s hands all over her releasing a flood between her legs.  
  
  
Willow encouraged Tara to lie down again and turned on her side alongside her. She left her hand flat on Tara’s stomach and instantly felt the muscles jump underneath.  
  
  
“You’re nervous?” she asked gently, bringing her hand up to brush some hair behind Tara’s ear.  
  
  
Tara tried not to squirm as Willow’s hand floated back down to her belly.  
  
  
“A little.”  
  
  
“Me too,” Willow replied, brushing her fingers against the delicate curve of Tara’s hip, “Do you know how beautiful you are?”  
  
  
Tara automatically ducked her head, but it gave her the opportunity to take her first real look at Willow. She slowly took in how creamy-white her skin looked and noted in appreciation that there were definitely some curves there normally hidden behind clothing. Her eyes raked down from Willow's pert breasts to the triangular patch of red hair - which caused even more ‘excitement’ to flow - then fell off by her shins.  
  
  
“Do you?” she asked softly, reaching out but stopping short of contact, “Can I touch you too?”  
  
  
“Yeah,” Willow breathed, feeling heat already coming from how close Tara’s hand was to her.  
  
  
Tara brought her hand down on Willow’s calf and started rubbing there; feeling her way along defined muscle until she was at the back of her girlfriend's thighs and noticed some moisture.  
  
  
Willow felt Tara’s fingers start to slide a little and blushed.  
  
  
“You get me so excited.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes widened as she realised what she was touching. Her hand seemed to develop a mind of its own and moved around to Willow’s inner thigh to be closer to the source.  
  
  
Willow’s heart started to pound but she didn’t waste a second in rolling onto her back and opening her legs a little, accommodatingly.  
  
  
Tara stared down at her hand, but her gaze was quickly drawn an inch away to the apex of Willow’s thighs. A wave of intense heat washed over her, which caused her hand to tighten over Willow’s thigh and her thumb to brush over her girlfriend’s outer lips.   
  
  
Willow gasped three times in quick succession, completely on fire from the small touch. She instantly craved more.  
  
  
“Touch me, Tara. Please, please.”  
  
  
Tara began to shake again; she wanted to do what Willow asked but was a little anxious. Willow felt the trembling fingers against her skin and quashed her desire for a moment.  
  
  
“Don’t be scared, love,” she said as evenly as she could manage, “C’mere.”  
  
  
Tara lay down beside her again, barely enough room for a lone hair between their heads. Willow nuzzled their noses together for a moment, then kissed her; soft but with an obvious sense of need.  
  
  
As they kissed, she slid her hand over Tara’s and gently moved it up above her mound.  
  
  
“Whenever you’re ready,” she whispered against Tara’s lips, “I want you.”  
  
  
Willow’s tone was enough to turn Tara into an even bigger puddle, but she felt like she could well and truly melt when she looked at her girlfriend’s glazed eyes, a darker green than she’d ever seen before.  
  
  
She pushed her hand a little further down so she was caressing the downy hairs, then continued until she felt her fingertips coated with warmth.  
  
  
Willow didn’t know if she was flushing from embarrassment or desire, but knew her cheeks were red hot as she let Tara slowly discover her.   
  
  
Her eyes fluttered closed again as Tara’s soft fingers stroked her lips. Her body filled with all kinds of new sensations, all of which seemed to be stockpiling in her lower abdomen and all of which she was greatly enjoying, until she felt a knock against the bump in her flesh.   
  
  
The jolt that resulted was like a concentrated push of sensation right through her, the intensity of which made her yelp once again and squeeze her legs close, trapping Tara’s hand.  
  
  
Tara’s instinct was to retreat, but Willow’s vice grip was making it difficult.  
  
  
“Willow, I’m sorry,” she said, trying and failing to twist her hand away, “You n-need to open your legs, I’m sorry.”  
  
  
Willow wanted to slap herself for letting yelping be her response to extreme pleasure once again, though at least, she thought to herself, hadn’t head-butted Tara this time. She loosened up her thighs but kept them firm enough in hope that Tara wouldn’t move.   
  
  
“No, no sorry,” she said quickly, “I-I want you to do that again.”  
  
  
Tara looked unsure and Willow continued to be embarrassed.  
  
  
“I just wasn’t expecting…that kinda…intense, ” she tried to explain, “You like spicy food, right?”   
  
  
Tara thought it was an odd time to be discussing dinner options but nodded.  
  
  
“Y-yes.”  
  
  
Willow gestured around, as if it all made sense.  
  
  
“Well, you know when you get that first bite…and it almost blows your mouth off…but you want to go back for more?”  
  
  
Tara nodded a couple of times as she thought over the analogy.  
  
  
“So you want…more?”  
  
  
“Uh huh,” Willow answered speedily, “I, um, I promise I’ll stop squealing.”  
  
  
Tara couldn’t help but smile shyly.  
  
  
“Maybe we should have a sign for a good squeal and a bad squeal.”  
  
  
Willow offered a tiny grin.  
  
  
“Okay, if it’s a bad squeal, I’ll yell ‘hippopotamus’.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyebrow quirked.  
  
  
“Hippopotamus?”  
  
  
Willow shrugged.  
  
  
“Well I’m not gonna call it out any other time!”  
  
  
Tara smiled.  
  
  
“Okay. Hippopotamus.”  
  
  
Willow settled her head back on the pillow and let her legs open again.  
  
  
“That spot you rubbed was nice. Really nice. Super, really, fantastic nice.”  
  
  
Tara gingerly felt around Willow’s warm folds until she found that little bud again and just barely brushed over it.  
  
  
Willow jolted again but stayed in place, letting out a long moan.  
  
  
“Oh my god, that feels so good,” she said throatily, “Is that my…? I think that’s my…”  
  
  
Tara had a fair idea what Willow was referring to, though she didn’t know anything beyond things she’d learned in books.  
  
  
“Is this…?” she asked, stilling her hand, “I mean, how do you…?”  
  
  
Willow had a brief thought about how they should both learn to finish their sentences, but focused when she realised what Tara was asking.  
  
  
“Oh,” she replied, blushing, “I don’t… I mean, roommate etc.”  
  
  
“Right,” Tara nodded, cheeks matching, “I never…I never really thought much about this stuff until I met you.”  
  
  
Willow moved her hand to Tara’s shoulder and turned them over again.  
  
  
“Let me show you what it feels like.”  
  
  
She kissed Tara’s cheek softly, for reassurance, then trailed her lips down her jaw and collarbone.   
  
  
Tara felt a knot of tension unravel itself each time Willow’s lips pressed into skin. Her breath hitched as Willow circled around her breasts and kissed her nipples, then the knots returned as she moved down around her stomach.  
  
  
She felt her legs begin to shake as those lips got lower and lower, as embarrassed about it as Willow was about her yelping. She’d almost stopped breathing completely as Willow kissed right across her pubic bone, but was able to let out air again when Willow followed the path up her stomach to her chest again.  
  
  
Willow was captivated by how soft Tara’s skin felt against her lips and hands and wanted nothing more than to just nuzzle into her like a kitten would do its owner. She was able to do just that as her lips turned into Tara’s neck, just as she let her hand rest on her girlfriend’s thigh.  
  
  
Tara was finding it difficult to open her legs as obligingly as Willow had, a last screed of shyness plaguing her, but as that hand slowly crept its way inwards and finally brushed against her, they fell open with a soft gasp.  
  
  
She felt another comforting kiss against her cheek and turned her head to meet Willow’s kind eyes.  
  
  
“I’m shaking,” Willow said quietly, with a smile.  
  
  
Tara could indeed feel Willow’s trembling fingers against her, which made her feel less self-conscious about her own shaking.  
  
  
“Me too.”  
  
  
“Say hippopotamus if you want me to stop,” Willow replied seriously, then rolled her eyes self-deprecatingly, “Or you could not be a total dork like me and just say stop.”  
  
  
Tara smiled softly.  
  
  
“Hey, I fell in love with that dork.”  
  
  
Willow smiled again and rested her head beside Tara’s on the pillow.  
  
  
“You’re the sweetest girl in the world. My girl,” she replied, before giving a silly grin, “Talkin’ ‘bout my girl…”  
  
  
Tara giggled and Willow blushed but with a smile.  
  
  
“I should leave the singing to you.”  
  
  
“You sound sweet,” Tara replied, sharing her smile.   
  
  
She brought her hand up to stroke Willow’s cheek tenderly and felt the stirrings below her stomach again as she became more aware of the hand on her thigh.  
  
  
She wanted to verbalise what she was feeling to Willow but found a wall of shyness stopping her. She leaned up as close to Willow’s ear as she could get and whispered.  
  
  
“I want you.”  
  
  
Willow felt her heart race in response to that and shuffled ever closer to her, if that was even possible.  
  
  
“I’m here.”  
  
  
She managed to steady her hand as she moved up Tara’s thigh and felt some the arousal that had slipped out.  
  
  
Her heart gave whole new meaning to the word ‘pound’ as she gravitated closer and closer until her fingers were sinking between Tara’s folds.  
  
  
Tara’s neck tilted gently back into the pillow and her lips parted. She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but the sensations running through her far exceeded it. Warmth spread right down to her toes, which started to curl, as a quiet moan vibrated past her lips.  
  
  
Her eyes had closed, but they wouldn’t stay that way for long; flying open when Willow hit against her clit. She managed not to yelp, but did feel as if all the air had rushed from her lungs.  
  
  
“I-I get what you meant. The…spicy.”  
  
  
Willow brushed her fingers over the bump again while offering Tara a kiss. A shudder went up her spine as she felt Tara try to pull air from her and she started to move her wrist up and down steadily.  
  
  
She accidentally slipped off more than once, but Tara didn’t seem to mind; her eyes just growing glassier and heavier with pleasure. During one of her ‘slips’, her fingers brushed over Tara’s entrance, which produced a low gasp.  
  
  
She toyed there for a moment, dipping just a centimetre in, then slowly pushed into her first knuckle.   
  
  
She could feel Tara shaking again, but her girlfriend's eyes were full of trust.  
  
  
Her finger slowly turned, taking in the velvety-softness in wonderment, then pushed up slowly again until she was fully inside.  
  
  
“Willow,” Tara whimpered, overwhelmed for a moment.  
  
  
Willow tensed.  
  
  
“Did I hurt you?”  
  
  
Tara could only shake her head, but it was enough for Willow to relax and give her a reassuring smile.  
  
  
“It’s okay, I’m here. And I love you.”  
  
  
Willow couldn’t help but blush as she felt Tara literally ease around her.  
  
  
“It feels amazing…holding you like this.”  
  
  
Tara felt like she was nestled in a cocoon only big enough for them; that their surroundings had just melted away. She reached up with a limp hand to cup Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
“I-I feel like I was missing you and now I’m whole.”  
  
  
Willow’s breath caught and it took her a few seconds before she managed to speak again, shakily.  
  
  
“Make me whole, Tara, make me whole too.”  
  
  
Tara let her hand fall down to Willow’s shoulder and continued down her arm.   
  
  
“Sorry,” she said with an embarrassed flush as she found herself unable to reach far enough over Willow’s arm to get to her waist.  
  
  
She attempted to go under instead but couldn’t twist her wrist the right way.  
  
  
“I-I’ll move,” Willow offered, turned around so they were both on their backs, hips touching.  
  
  
Tara was able to slide her hand down Willow’s stomach a lot easier then, and let her fingers slip into the wetness again.  
  
  
Willow let out a low moan as Tara rubbed her bud, but when she turned her head, was very displeased with the foot of space between their faces.  
  
  
“No, no, I feel like I’m on the other side of the room, I can’t kiss you.”  
  
  
Tara stilled her hand but didn’t move away.  
  
  
“I can turn on my side if you take your hand away.”  
  
  
Willow didn’t seem to like that idea either, and looked between them for a moment.  
  
  
“I have an idea,” she said, shifting over a little and smiling shyly, “Can I lie on top of you?”  
  
  
Tara figured her cheeks must have lived in a permanently red state that evening, but managed to nod. She jerked softly when Willow removed herself, but was very happy to find a warm body crawling on top of her a moment later.  
  
  
“Can’t get much closer than this,” Willow whispered as her thighs and breasts settled on top of Tara’s, stomachs touching each time they exhaled, “Am I too heavy?”  
  
  
Tara was too busy closely examining her girlfriend’s features to answer, but Willow took the kiss that followed a moment later as her response.  
  
  
She could feel Tara’s passion bubbling into her as she was hungrily kissed and hands followed her spine over the curve of her buttocks.  
  
  
Her hands were doing their own exploring along Tara’s curves, finding every nuance she had.   
  
  
“Tara,” she breathed, her hand curling over her girlfriend’s hip, “Give me your hand.”  
  
  
Tara held her hand up by their heads and Willow interlocked their fingers.  
  
  
“Are you ready?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, eyes tinged with excitement. Willow brought their hands down to their hips and lifted herself up to give a space for them. She shuffled a little as she got resettled but was able to get comfortable again with their hands still clasped together right between them.  
  
  
“I’ll have to let go,” she said quietly, nose close enough to touch, “But I’m right here.”  
  
  
Tara smiled at all the reassurances and kissed Willow’s cheek. Willow smiled back and released Tara’s hand, stroking her thigh again. She felt Tara do the same to her, then continue inwards.  
  
  
Her eyelids fluttered but she managed to keep them open as Tara stroked through her folds and teased her opening.  
  
  
She tensed too when Tara started to push inside but one look into the familiar eyes staring back at her made her relax.  
  
  
“Wow,” she whispered, her tone that of giddy awe, “You were right…I feel so…complete.”  
  
  
Tara was right back in their ‘cocoon’; eyes closed and just _feeling_ everything, so much so that she didn’t notice Willow’s hand move back in a specific direction until a sharp gasp rose from her throat at the shock of being filled again.   
  
  
“Wait…no…” Willow spoke again, sighing softly, “Now I do.”  
  
  
Tara’s back and hips arched, just a little, but enough for Willow to feel a moan-worthy push of body heat against her.   
  
  
She dropped her lips to find Tara’s skin, connecting with the creamy expanse between her breasts and kissing up into her neck.  
  
  
Tara’s eyes drooped heavily until a tongue poked out over her pulse point; then the gasps came again, slow, shallow and repetitive as Willow pushed the fingers inside right into her, and out again.  
  
  
She turned her chin down until her lips brushed against Willow’s and took them deeply, inhaling from her with each breath.  
  
  
Willow tried the movement again, feeling a fresh rush of excitement at the clench she received in response. She was about to repeat, very much liking the results she was getting, but had to pause when she felt a delicate move inside her.  
  
  
Her eyes shut tight as Tara copied the slow delve in and out and she dropped her forehead against her girlfriend’s shoulder, her hips the only part of her body that was moving; gently rocking up and down.  
  
  
Tara thought nothing could feel better than Willow’s body weight on top of her as she explored the wonderful pillowed softness of her walls, but when those fingers began moving inside her again, the pleasure of touching and being touched rocketed through her.  
  
  
“Willow…” she breathed, her body overwhelmed with an almost suffocating heat.  
  
  
Willow slowly nuzzled her way up to Tara’s cheek.  
  
  
“Baby, you okay?”  
  
  
Tara’s back arched again and her other hand flew to Willow’s shoulder, needing to steady herself.  
  
  
“I-I didn’t know…W-Wow…”  
  
  
“Yeah,” Willow blew out shakily, taking long, slow inhalations, “Wow.”  
  
  
She lazily kissed along her girlfriend’s jaw, but her main focus was keeping her wrist and hips pushing into Tara, taking and giving all she could.   
  
  
She was able to keep the pace, though there were a few brief slips where she put too much or not enough gusto behind her and almost face-planted Tara’s chest.  
  
  
“Sorry,” she whispered, embarrassment, when her shoulders knocked forward again.  
  
  
“It’s okay,” Tara replied absently, eyes still closed.  
  
  
She let her other palm slide down Willow’s spine to cup her buttock, intending to help with the balance issue; too overcome to be self-conscious about her movements.  
  
  
Willow greatly appreciated that hand supporting her for a number of reasons; not least of which was just how much closer it brought their hips together, so close she could feel Tara’s heat radiating against her.  
  
  
That sent a pulse through her, a pulse that bounced like skipping stones through her abdomen. The intensity caught her breath but she didn’t get a chance to take it in as Tara pulled her in again and the pulse repeated.  
  
  
A few more seconds of that and she had started to go red and was beginning to think she was in the midst of an asthma attack.  
  
  
Tara was oblivious to the panic that was starting to set on her girlfriend’s face until she heard the loud, racking breaths being taken above her. She blinked into focus but broke out with her own concern when she saw Willow’s face.  
  
  
“Willow, what’s wrong?”  
  
  
Willow was taking deep, flustered lungfuls of air and had completely stilled.  
  
  
“Can’t…breathe…asthma…attack.”  
  
  
Tara brought her hand up from Willow’s back and brushed the hair that had stuck to her brow from sweat.  
  
  
“Sweetie, you don’t have asthma.”  
  
  
Willow calmed a little at Tara’s touch, then turned an even brighter red as she realised she’d just freaked out at a very inopportune time, despite her lungs functioning completely normally.  
  
  
“Right.”  
  
  
“Just breathe, it’s okay,” Tara comforted, rubbing small circles on Willow’s back.  
  
  
Willow shut her eyes tight and dropped her head.  
  
  
“I’m so embarrassed.”  
  
  
“Willow, it’s okay,” Tara reassured, doing her best to ignore the ache between her legs, “Do you want to stop?”  
  
  
Willow swallowed and lifted her head.  
  
  
“Do you?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head, unintentionally squeezing her inner muscles at the same time.  
  
  
“No.”  
  
  
A shudder ripped up Willow’s spine as she felt the clench around her and her body was responding again even if her mind was still embarrassed.  
  
  
“Can we, um, kiss, you know…as well?”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“You don’t have to ask to kiss me.”  
  
  
Willow awkwardly shuffled on top of Tara again until she was settled atop her, faces close together.  
  
  
“It was, um, good, when you were holding me.”  
  
  
Tara moved her hand back to the small of Willow’s back and let her fingertips curl over the curve of her buttocks.  
  
  
Willow blushed despite herself.  
  
  
“Hey,” she teased, obviously trying to relieve some nerves, “You’re supposed to be the shy one, stop being so calm and collected.”  
  
  
Tara just lifted her head to press her lips into Willow’s.  
  
  
“I love you.”  
  
  
Willow’s shoulders physically dropped in relief of tension of that and she smiled softly.  
  
  
“I love you too, Tara.”  
  
  
She encouraged Tara’s neck back onto the pillow, then kissed each of her eyelids before moving back to her lips.  
  
  
Tara let Willow decide when to let their bodies move again, but it didn’t take long for a wrist twist to send a spasm of pleasure through her. She pulled at Willow’s lips more deeply as they managed to settle back into the rhythm they had before, though they were gradually speeding up, in kissing as well.  
  
  
Willow was doing much better at controlling her breathing through the pulses this time, but they were pummelling through her faster and faster, thumping together and causing her to take second-long gasps between brief kissing breaks.  
  
  
Tara was starting to understand why Willow had thought she was having an asthma attack and had to break the kiss to focus on breathing after a bit, tilting her chin right back. Willow took the offering of Tara-neck that was presented, leaving sloppy kisses wherever her lips fell.  
  
  
“Tara…” she gasped, overwhelmed and overcome as something big started to spark in her, “Oh my…Tara…”  
  
  
She was sure her body was reaching a dangerously high temperature, but she really didn’t care. She was happy to burn in a Tara-inferno.   
  
  
She felt herself starting to shake and suddenly became aware of every part of her body; every hair sticking up from her skin, every bead of sweat pouring from her, every beat of her heart thumping between her ears.  
  
  
Tara too felt like she was on the cusp of something huge breaking inside her. She opened her eyes in search of Willow’s for some reassurance, but was distracted by the cascade of emotions she saw playing out on her girlfriend’s face.  
  
  
“Tara,” Willow rasped again, not able to think anything but her, “Oh…oh…oh!”  
  
  
A final surge exploded inside her, leaving her taut and breathless for a few perfect seconds, before she collapsed under her body weight right onto Tara.  
  
  
Tara didn’t have a chance to react to the sudden weight dropped on top of her though, as Willow’s thigh landed between her legs and hit her clit hard enough to jolt an orgasm from her.  
  
  
“Uhg!”   
  
  
She stilled, completely stunned, eyes wide and focused on the ceiling.  
  
  
It was almost a minute before she remembered to breathe and another before she noticed her thighs and toes twitching and felt the euphoric rush settle into a relaxed tranquillity.  
  
  
“Willow?” she whispered, barely able to raise her voice, “Willow, are you okay?”  
  
  
“Mmiorhnk.”  
  
  
Tara couldn’t quite make out the mumble against her chest, which was still heaving.  
  
  
“Yes?”  
  
  
Willow nodded weakly into Tara’s neck, then gathered just enough energy to leave a tiny kiss under her ear.  
  
  
The action set off a wave of emotion inside Tara, who started to cry with a quiet sniffle.  
  
  
Willow lifted her head at the sound, her face flooding with concern when she saw the tears.  
  
  
“Tara?”  
  
  
Tara wipes her eyes with the back of her hand, embarrassed.  
  
  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know what…”  
  
  
She trailed off and turned her head away as if to hide. Willow plucked a tissue from the box on the nightstand and gently turned Tara’s head back, tenderly dabbing the tears away.  
  
  
“It’s okay, Tara, I understand. All of it, I feel all of it too,” she replied softly, pressing soft kisses under each of Tara’s eyes, “You’re amazing, do you know that? You’re so amazing.”  
  
  
Tara let Willow see and wipe her tears. She’d never felt more loved, which didn’t help with drying up her tears, but she didn’t care. She’d let Willow see all of her.  
  
  
“I love you, baby,” she whispered, full of emotion.  
  
  
Willow’s lips quirked up slightly. Tara had never called her that. She liked it.  
  
  
“I love you, too, Tara. With all of me.”  
  
  
She brushed her fingers over Tara’s cheek, but made no effort to move away.  
  
  
Her heart was still racing and her skin was still tingling, but she was still - never more content to hold and be held by Tara.


	19. Chapter 19

  
“Should we move?”  
  
  
Willow shook her head and continued to draw lazy circles on Tara's stomach.  
  
  
“I don’t wanna.”  
  
  
Tara smiled softly.  
  
  
“Me either.”  
  
  
Willow began to gently wiggle her toes against Tara’s shin, sighing contentedly.  
  
  
“I feel so close to you,” she said, then grinned wryly, “And not just because I’m still practically on top of you.”  
  
  
She’d moved off enough so that Tara wasn’t taking her full body weight, but was still as close as she could possibly manage.  
  
  
“I like you on top of me,” Tara replied, dancing her fingertips gently down Willow’s arm, “I can feel your heart beating against mine.”  
  
  
Willow brushed her lips over Tara’s chest where her heart lay.  
  
  
“I felt your heartbeat around me…you know, when…” she trailed off with a light blush, then lifted her head up to look at Tara, “Sorry, I just, kinda, uh…gave out. But it seemed like you…”  
  
  
Tara’s cheeks turned crimson but she didn’t look away.  
  
  
“I-I did.”  
  
  
Willow smiled and settled her head back on Tara’s shoulder.  
  
  
“I had no idea how good it would feel,” she said, resuming her drawing on Tara’s skin, “When I didn’t think I was dying, that is.”  
  
  
She couldn’t see, but she could feel Tara’s smile.  
  
  
“I felt safe. I always felt safe,” she continued, mostly thinking aloud, “Terrified…but safe. Then good…very, very good. Great…magnificent…fantastic…brain is still too fried to think of more synonyms, but really, really…great. I still feel great. Like I could run a marathon.”  
  
  
Willow caught a sceptical glance directed at her and smiled again.  
  
  
“Okay, maybe not a marathon…but a slow jog around campus for sure!”  
  
  
Tara smiled too and glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand.  
  
  
“It’s a little late for a jog,” she joked, then kissed Willow's cheek, “I feel like the whole world is just you and me.”  
  
  
“You do?” Willow asked, liking that concept.  
  
  
“Reminds me of a poem I like…” Tara mused quietly, “A special world for you and me…a special bond one cannot see …it wraps us up in its cocoon …and holds us fiercely in its womb. Its fingers spread like fine spun gold, gently nestling us to the fold. Like silken thread it holds us fast…bonds like this are meant to last. And though at times a thread may break, a new one forms in its wake. To bind us closer and keep us strong, in a special world, where we belong.”  
  
  
Willow listened intently as Tara spoke, then cuddled in closer.  
  
  
“I love that,” she said softly, “Will you turn off the alarm? I want nice waking-up-with-kisses-and-touching, not shriek-y, maniacal beeping.”  
  
  
Tara gingerly turned herself over to reach for the alarm. Willow took the opportunity to take a good look down her girlfriend's spine and over her buttocks, but her own gaze was drawn almost immediately to a small spattering of blood on the spot where Tara had rolled off.  
  
  
“Tara?” she asked, her voice raising an octave in concern as her hand reached out to her girlfriend’s shoulder, “Tara, did I hurt you?”  
  
  
Tara looked over her shoulder in confusion and saw where Willow was looking.  
  
  
“No,” she reassured with a shake of her head; she remembered being overwhelmed but not any pain, “Really, you didn–”  
  
  
She cut herself off as Willow shifted and noticed a similar stained patch where she was laying. Willow was about to wave her hand in Tara’s face, unsure why she’d stopped talking, but understood when she followed her gaze.  
  
  
“Oh,” she replied, shuffling her legs a little self-consciously, “Ruined your sheets.”  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“They’re just sheets,” she said, then shyly reached out to play with the ends of Willow’s hair, “Do you want to have a shower?”  
  
  
Willow was more than a little reluctant to wash off the sheen of their lovemaking.  
  
  
“Yeah, I guess.”  
  
  
Tara’s face lit up and she started to sit, taking the sheet with her to cover her chest coyly.  
  
  
“H-How do you like the temperature?”  
  
  
Willow was confused for a moment before she realised what Tara meant.  
  
  
 _She means with her. She means with her! Oh, most definitely yes to showering with her!_  
  
  
“Um, warm,” she answered, much more excited about the prospect of showering now, “You know, not too hot.”  
  
  
Tara nodded and swung her legs off the bed, but stopped short of actually standing. Willow noticed her shy toying with the side of the sheet and moved back a little to give her some space.  
  
  
“I can look away if you want.”  
  
  
Tara still looked bashful but smiled and shook her head, before jumping up and quickly scurrying across the room to the bathroom.  
  
  
Willow watched the playful bounce of her buttocks with glee until Tara disappeared into the bathroom, then spread herself out and did a horizontal happy dance on top of the mattress. She stopped when she heard the water start and composed herself, then quickly stripped the stained sheet from the mattress and folded it over the end, wanting to be helpful.  
  
  
“Willow?” Tara’s voice called out a moment later, “Water’s ready.”  
  
  
“Coming!” Willow called back, stretching her back for a moment before padding along the floor to join Tara in the bathroom.  
  
  
“Hi,” Tara said shyly, half-hiding behind the opened shower door, which was futile really considering it was glass and very see-through.  
  
  
“Hi,” Willow replied, a little more confident in her nakedness, or at least not trying to hide it, “Do you wanna, um…?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, so Willow stepped into the shower cubicle, and was joined a few seconds later.  
  
  
“Just the right temperature,” Willow smiled as the water cascaded down over them, “Is it okay for you?”  
  
  
Tara nodded again, her shyness making Willow’s heart flutter.  
  
  
“Well while we’re in here, can I wash your hair?” she asked hopefully, “Not that you need it washed, just love running my fingers through it and love the smell of your shampoo and it’d be really nice.”  
  
  
Tara wordlessly bent down and picked up her honeysuckle-scented shampoo, then offered the bottle to Willow.  
  
  
“Thanks,” Willow beamed excitedly, squirting a generous amount for Tara’s long hair into her palm.  
  
  
She left the bottle down again and started to lather the top of Tara’s hair, gently turning her then so she could get the back.   
  
  
“You’re good at this,” Tara said as Willow gently massaged her scalp.  
  
  
“Been washing my own for about fifteen years,” Willow joked in response, then pressed the front of her body right up close to Tara’s back, “I love you, Tara.”  
  
  
Tara let out a shaky breath as Willow pressed kisses along her shoulder blade and hands settled over her stomach.  
  
  
“I-I love you too.”  
  
  
Willow gently squeezed Tara’s midsection for a moment.  
  
  
“Do you condition?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, feeling deep knots form in her belly.  
  
  
“Blue bottle.”  
  
  
Willow looked around and located the blue bottle, then gently applied the conditioner to the ends of Tara’s hair.  
  
  
“I could play with your hair for hours,” she said, letting the water run through to rinse, “It’s so silky.”  
  
  
She started to run her fingers through Tara’s hair to make sure the conditioner was completely washed out, and tried another body-press.  
  
  
“I could get used to this showering together thing too.”  
  
  
Tara blushed and looked down smiling, giving Willow enough of a neck-tilt to leave some soft kisses there.  
  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” Willow whispered, bringing her hands up to slowly move down Tara’s arms, “Making love with you…couldn’t be anyone else. Just you. And me.”  
  
  
She smiled.  
  
  
“In our own special world.”  
  
  
Tara caught Willow’s hand as it brushed against her hip and laced their fingers together, then slowly turned back around. She lifted Willow’s hand to her mouth and delicately kissed her palm, then reached for the shampoo.  
  
  
“Can I?”  
  
  
“Yeah,” Willow replied eagerly, smiling still.  
  
  
She dropped her cheek against Tara’s chest and enjoyed the feeling of Tara washing her hair.  
  
  
Tara gave Willow’s scalp the same gentle massage she received and started to let her hands follow the lather falling down her girlfriend’s back, when all of a sudden the water temperature began to quickly fall until they were standing under a spout of freezing spray.  
  
  
Willow jumped in shock at the icy hit and made a grab for the nozzle, quickly shutting it off.  
  
  
“What the frilly heck!?”  
  
  
“The water heater only gives fifteen minutes before switching off,” Tara explained, crossing her arms over her chest for a little warmth. “I-I forgot. Sorry.”  
  
  
“Jeez, good thing I don’t normally take long showers,” Willow replied, shivering a moment, then squeezed Tara's shoulder to reassure, “That’s okay. Least we were all rinsed!”  
  
  
Tara accepted the comfort and smiled, then opened the shower door for them. She took her robe from the hook on the wall, then offered Willow hers.  
  
  
Willow threw her robe on and secured the tie, then stepped up on her tip-toes to press a lingering, sweet kiss against Tara's lips.  
  
  
“Am I being too clingy?” she asked, keeping their faces close together, “I feel like I want…need…to be touching you. Always.”  
  
  
Tara pecked Willow’s lips softly.  
  
  
“The closer the better.”  
  
  
Willow nuzzled their noses together, then took Tara’s hand to walk back into the room.  
  
  
“I took the sheet off.”  
  
  
Tara nodded and went to pick it up.  
  
  
“I’ll just soak it really quick and put another one on.”  
  
  
Willow perched on the end of the bed and waited while Tara disappeared back into the bathroom, hearing the water running in the sink.  
  
  
She cast a fond look back to the bed and did a sweeping pat of appreciation for all that had happened there before jumping up, ready to help, when Tara came back out.  
  
  
“I wasn’t sure where you had your spare sheet.”  
  
  
Tara walked over to the closet and retrieved her normal red sheets.  
  
  
“These ones probably would have been nicer but I thought different ones from last night might make you less nervous.”  
  
  
Willow smiled at the thought.  
  
  
“Wow, you can de-spazz me…at least a little. Still a feat, you should be proud.”  
  
  
She took the corner of the sheet and helped Tara tuck it in over the mattress. Once secured, she jumped back on top and shuffled up to rest her back against the wall.  
  
  
“You joining me?”  
  
  
Tara scooted over next to her and lay her legs out so their calves touched. Willow crossed their ankles and turned her toes in to wiggle against Tara’s, then leaned over to kiss her.  
  
  
Her hand found its way to the back of Tara’s neck as she deepened the kiss, but was interrupted as her stomach suddenly made its lack of sustenance known – loudly. She pulled away, embarrassed.  
  
  
“Wow, just when I thought I’d gotten through all the embarrassment I could in this bed.”  
  
  
Tara just smiled kindly, then slipped off the end of her bed to get her satchel hanging over the chair at her desk.  
  
  
“I kinda sneaked a few things into my bag from the cafeteria when I was at lunch,” she said, taking a few odd pens and pieces of paper out, then emptied the contents on the bed as she blushed, “Thought we might miss dinner.”  
  
  
A couple of pieces of fruit, a variety of granola bars, cookies, bags of chips, pretzels, nuts, some string cheese, and crackers with a handful of serving-size containers of peanut butter fell into a pile by Willow’s knees.  
  
  
“Whoa! You got the motherload!”  
  
  
Tara left her satchel down and rubbed her own shoulder self-consciously.  
  
  
“I felt really bad. The cafeteria lady is really nice...but she’s blind in one eye.”  
  
  
Willow was busy eyeing the various packages, but looked up when she picked up on Tara’s tone.  
  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” she said with an easy smile, patting the space on the bed next to her, “Really. No worries. Not tonight. It’s just some snacks, no one’s going to get in any trouble.”  
  
  
Tara’s trouble seemed eased, at least for now, and she tucked herself in beside Willow again. Willow started grabbing at the food, ripping and tearing things open until she’d left a platter of crackers, some with peanut butter and some with cheese, alongside slices of apples with pretzels pressed into them on the sheet in front of Tara.  
  
  
“A meal fit for my queen and star,” she announced, then smiled sheepishly, “Best I can do. Someday I’ll cook you a real meal…and you’ll be wishing you had some crackers to munch on.”  
  
  
Tara just smiled and picked up one of the crackers.  
  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
  
Willow dug into one of the granola bars, then demolished a bag of chips and finished off with a cookie while Tara peeled an orange.  
  
  
“I like fruit,” Willow said, watching Tara tear away the segments, “But I could never choose an orange if there was a chocolate chunk sitting there.”  
  
  
Tara smiled again.  
  
  
“At least we’ll never fight over the last cookie.”  
  
  
Willow laughed and polished off the second cookie for good measure, then gathered all of the empty packets and left them off to the side to deal with later.  
  
  
“Do you want to sleep?” Tara asked as they settled back down.  
  
  
“Not really,” Willow answered, before adding quickly, “But I don’t mind if you do. I’m happy to lay here.”  
  
  
“I’m happy to lay here too,” Tara replied, toying with the end of Willow’s wet hair, “I don’t really want to sleep either.”  
  
  
“Wanna watch some TV?” Willow suggested.  
  
  
Tara nodded, so Willow found the remote and tuned in to some late-night TV. She sat behind Tara and enjoyed feeling so relaxed in her presence.  
  
  
“Love you, Tare-bear,” she whispered, leaving a kiss behind Tara’s ear.  
  
  
Tara was becoming less and less interested with the television set as she felt Willow’s hot breath hit her. She closed her eyes and felt her pulse quicken.  
  
  
Willow could see Tara’s cheeks flushing.  
  
  
 _That’s ‘cause of me._  
  
  
Encouraged, Willow put her hand on Tara’s waist and squeezed her hip through the robe. Tara exhaled a soft breath and was about to turn to meet Willow’s lips; when a loud, male voice was suddenly screeching at them from the television.  
  
  
“Bedding! Electrical! Furniture! Everything on sale NOW! You heard us right, everything on sale RIGHT NO–”  
  
  
Willow grabbed the remote and quickly turned it off, then huffed out a breath when she saw Tara pulling her robe around her self-consciously, interpreting the mood as officially ruined.  
  
  
 _Stupid TV. Stupid late-night commercials. Just wanted to smooch her a little...and well if she wanted more who am I to deny? STUPID TV!_  
  
  
“We could listen to some music instead,” she suggested, then went to retrieve her laptop when Tara gave a small nod of agreement.  
  
  
She put on some easy-listening stuff, not too loud so they wouldn’t get a noise violation. They sat without saying much to each other for quite a while, though continued to share coy glances and smiles.  
  
  
“Do you want to sleep now?” Willow asked after a while, not wanting Tara to stay up just because she was.  
  
  
Tara shook her head shyly.  
  
  
“No.”  
  
  
Willow could see Tara was feeling awkward so encouraged them down a little so they were lying next to each other and stroked her arm reassuringly.  
  
  
“Let's just lay here.”  
  
  
“Okay,” Tara whispered, feeling that surge of heat again, that happened when Willow got that close to her.   
  
  
Willow noticed the hitched breath.  
  
  
 _Mood back on?_  
  
  
She turned her head to kiss her girlfriend softly, but quickly found Tara pulling at her cheeks to deepen it.  
  
  
 _Mood back on!_  
  
  
She responded just as eagerly to the kiss, confident this time her stomach or the TV wouldn’t disturb them. Her hand went to Tara’s neck again but she quickly found herself unable to resist dropping down under her robe to cup one of her girlfriend’s full breasts.  
  
  
Tara moaned against Willow’s lips and pulled the tie of her robe free, wanting Willow to have access to wherever she wanted to touch; the deep throbbing sensation of need overwhelming any shyness.  
  
  
Willow’s eyes were immediately drawn down and after a slow savouring of her girlfriend’s body, she sat back and disrobed herself.  
  
  
“Can I look at you, Tara?” she asked breathlessly, moving one knee over Tara’s waist so she was straddling her, “Really look at you?”  
  
  
Tara still had vestiges of bashfulness, but nodded with an air of trust.  
  
  
“All you want.”  
  
  
Willow leaned down so their noses were touching again and started there, gently tracing Tara’s features, letting her lips follow where her finger fell off; across Tara’s forehead, on each of her eyes, over her cheeks and around her ear.  
  
  
“Beautiful Tara,” she whispered as she nuzzled into her girlfriend’s graceful neck and took a slow exploration down her chest.  
  
  
For one of the first times of her life, Tara felt like that could be true. She was determined not to cry again, feeling silly and didn’t want to worry Willow, but let herself feel the emotion with each stroke of her girlfriend’s hand and press of her lips.  
  
  
Willow followed no particular path leisurely down Tara’s body, giving each piece of skin thorough examination. She reached Tara's ankles and circled back up her thighs until her lips were brushing over her girlfriend’s mound.  
  
  
Tara tensed and looked down, catching Willow’s eye. She relaxed at the tender green staring back at her and very slowly spread her thighs open for Willow’s gaze.  
  
  
Willow eyes flickered down automatically and she found her breath catching as Tara slowly revealed herself. She’d had glances earlier, had touched her thoroughly, but seeing each delicate crease and fold was like discovering a whole new world.  
  
  
“Tara, you’re…”  
  
  
She trailed off, unsure what to say. She didn’t want ‘beautiful’ to become redundant but then almost immediately realised it wouldn’t, it couldn’t. Tara _was_ beautiful, would always be beautiful and the more she discovered of her, the more it was true.  
  
  
“You’re beautiful.”  
  
  
She traced the V of Tara’s inner thighs for a moment, before gently lifting herself up so they were face to face again.  
  
  
“Can I give you a kiss?”  
  
  
Tara reached up to tuck a piece of hair behind Willow’s ear, an action that soothed both of them.  
  
  
“I told you, you don’t have to ask.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“No, I mean, a… special kiss.”  
  
  
She took a long glance down, then peeked back at Tara to see if she understood. Tara had to stop herself from squirming as she felt another knot in her belly and kept her fingers brushing Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
“Y-you don’t have to ask.”  
  
  
Willow pressed deep kisses onto each of Tara’s cheeks, then kissed a tender line back down to where she was before. She shuffled her shoulders in close, close enough that she could see Tara’s thighs twitching as her warm breath hit against her girlfriend's flesh.  
  
  
She swore she saw Tara grow pinker and wetter, and her nose picked up the heady scent that seemed to be getting stronger, making her throb below her belly.  
  
  
She was in awe of how Tara’s body was responding to her, and leaned right in to press that kiss between her lips. Her mouth instinctively opened to taste more of the sweetness that slipped through.  
  
  
Tara wasn’t sure if she heard or felt Willow’s moan, but either way, it sent a fresh pang through her abdomen. The first brush of Willow’s lips on her heat had been intense in a way she didn’t expect, but the eager kisses that were following were even more so.  
  
  
She began to writhe as little individual kisses turned into one, open-mouth, continued one and clutched at her own belly as if trying to squeeze the tension free.  
  
  
The all-engulfing heat was filling her again and that becoming-recognisable tingle started in her toes. They curled forwards as a wave crashed over her, then another and another until she was unable to take in breath any longer.   
  
  
Her mouth stayed open dumbly and unmoving for another long second before a climax finally broke through. Her hands clutched the air and her body trembled as some quiet noises rose from her throat.   
  
  
She felt pleasure burst from her, a thousand times stronger than earlier that night, leaving her in a state of still bliss until she registered sloppy kisses moving up her chest.  
  
  
Willow nuzzled into Tara’s neck, effectively wiping her mouth in the process. She was very satisfied with all Tara had to offer and was pleased with herself for the reaction she’d gotten – she felt bad for being ‘selfish’ the first time even if Tara had ‘got there’ in the end.  
  
  
She curved her kisses up Tara’s ear again, then suddenly dissolved into a fit of giggles. Tara’s eyes flew open and her whole body tensed again. Willow was rolling gently from side to side, holding herself around her waist as she laughed, a deep joyous laugh. She turned to Tara to see if her girlfriend was feeling the same way she was, but instantly stopped when she saw it wasn’t the case.  
  
  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked, moving closer again.  
  
  
Tara had rushed to cover herself with the sheet and had a vice-grip on it.  
  
  
“W-Why are you laughing?”  
  
  
“Because that was awesome!” Willow replied, as if it was obvious.  
  
  
Tara turned her head just enough to meet Willow’s gaze.  
  
  
“You’re not l-laughing at me?”  
  
  
“Tara, no,” Willow rushed to reassure, her tone soft and apologetic, “I love kissing you…everywhere. I love this, exploring you, seeing you…I just love you so much, Tara.”  
  
  
Tara saw the sincerity in Willow’s eyes and relaxed her body first, then the grip on the sheet.  
  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
  
“I’m sorry, I was thoughtless,” Willow replied, curling into Tara’s side, “I never want to make you feel bad.”  
  
  
Tara’s worry eased completely and she cuddled back against Willow. She had just enough energy to receive a warm kiss against her lips, before she slouched right back against the bed, and fell asleep.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Tara inhaled deeply as she shifted into consciousness. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d woken up so relaxed, or even ever being so relaxed.  
  
  
She stretched her back a little and turned her head, smiling when she saw Willow perched on her elbow beside her, smiling back.  
  
  
“Hey, you.”  
  
  
Tara couldn’t help a giggle and sleepily brought a hand up to rub her eyes.  
  
  
“Oh, Willow, I’m sorry, I fell asleep.”  
  
  
“That’s okay, it was just for a little while,” Willow replied, dropping a lingering kiss on Tara’s cheek, “You looked so peaceful. And I didn’t even peek under the covers!”  
  
  
Tara blushed and smiled.  
  
  
“The blanket did slip off once…” Willow continued, grinning now, “But I was a perfect gentlewoman about it. I only stared for ten seconds before covering you up again.”  
  
  
Tara cast a glance at the crack in the curtains where she could see the sky was just changing from black to blue.  
  
  
“The sun will be coming up soon. You’re still not tired?”  
  
  
“Nope,” Willow replied with as much enthusiasm as ever, “Still up for that slow-jog. But go back asleep if you want. That’s a-okay.”  
  
  
“How about a compromise?” Tara asked, shuffling closer to Willow, “Let’s walk to our tree and watch the sunrise together. We said we wanted to do that sometime.”  
  
  
Willow was pleasantly surprised as Tara, without her normal air of shyness, began to kiss a trail along her shoulder blade.  
  
  
“Mmhh, that feels good…I mean sounds good,” she corrected, tilting her neck for more, “My only complaint is having to put clothes on.”  
  
  
Tara smiled against Willow’s skin.  
  
  
“It’s a little too chilly not to.”  
  
  
Willow turned her head down and tilted Tara’s chin up so their lips met softly.  
  
  
“Let’s go watch the sunrise.”  
  
  
They dressed themselves with coy glances and giggles until they were covered. Willow walked over to Tara as she blew out the last candle and tenderly buttoned up the top two buttons of her sweater, then smiled.  
  
  
“Hey, clothes.”  
  
  
Tara glanced down for a moment then looked up with a crooked smile that made Willow’s heart flutter in a whole new way.  
  
  
“Better not get used to them.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes lit up and she curled a finger into the loop of Tara’s belt buckle to pull them together.  
  
  
“Mmhh, yes, ma’am.”  
  
  
She turned her head in for a kiss again and let her lips linger until Tara crossed her arms over her back to embrace her.  
  
  
“I love you, Willow.”  
  
  
Willow inhaled the scent from Tara’s skin and nuzzled against her neck.  
  
  
“I love you, Tara.”  
  
  
She kissed up Tara’s neck to her cheek, then linked their fingers together and pulled her towards the door.   
  
  
Their hands swung between them as they walked down the hallway and out into the nippy early-morning air.  
  
  
“Are you cold?” Willow asked, squeezing Tara’s hand to give her some warmth, “You can have my sweater too.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head, her face visible under the street lights that were still illuminated.   
  
  
“Well if you are, just ask,” Willow continued, feeling even more protective of Tara than she normally did, “Really, anything. If you need anything, I’ll get it.”  
  
  
Tara bumped her hip lightly against Willow’s.  
  
  
“Just need you.”  
  
  
Willow smiled and dropped Tara’s hand to wrap her arm around her waist.  
  
  
“Well I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
  
Tara settled her head on Willow’s shoulder as they walked.  
  
  
“Promise?”  
  
  
“Promise,” Willow assured, tenderly kissing the top of Tara’s head, “And you know I’d never break one of those.”  
  
  
They arrived, smiling, at their tree; some blue peeking out through the twilight sky.  
  
  
“Perfect timing,” Willow commented, sitting back against the tree and opening her arms for Tara.  
  
  
Tara sat between Willow’s legs and leaned back against her. She felt Willow’s hands move to rest on her stomach and closed her eyes to savour how perfect it all felt.  
  
  
“This is the happiest moment of my life.”  
  
  
Willow rested her chin on Tara’s shoulder.  
  
  
“So far,” she replied, nuzzling her nose into Tara’s ear, “I’m going to do everything I can to fill your life with happy moments. You can count on that.”  
  
  
Tara glanced sideways to catch Willow’s eye.  
  
  
“My whole life?”  
  
  
“Your whole life,” Willow whispered back, kissing Tara’s ear, “If you’ll have me.”  
  
  
Tara kept her gaze, then slowly smiled.  
  
  
“Let me get back to you.”  
  
  
Willow laughed loudly.  
  
  
“I like this teasey-Tara,” she said, wiggling happily as the sun began to rise over the horizon, “Isn’t it amazing how air molecules and airborne particles scatter sunlight as it passes through the Earth's atmosphere and produce…that?”  
  
  
Tara watched the bursting colours reveal themselves.  
  
  
“You don’t have to look far to see real beauty.”  
  
  
Willow smiled silently and pecked Tara’s cheek.  
  
  
“Yeah that sounds about right,” she said tenderly, then smiled when a leaf fell in front of them, “I love our tree.”  
  
  
Tara felt Willow begin to play with her fingers and smiled.  
  
  
“It’s the second best thing to our bed.”  
  
  
Willow laced her fingers through Tara’s and turned her head curiously.  
  
  
“Our bed?”  
  
  
“Definitely our bed,” Tara answered without hesitating, “It’s been ours since the first night you stayed over.”  
  
  
Willow smiled again.  
  
  
“I like that. Our bed.”  
  
  
“I want everything to be ours,” Tara replied, her tone turning into a mix of hopeful nervousness, “Our bathroom… our closet… our dresser… our room.”  
  
  
Willow’s hand stilled as she took in what Tara was saying.  
  
  
“Tara? Are you asking what I think you’re asking?”  
  
  
Tara’s heart was beating faster, but her tone remained calm.  
  
  
“If you think I’m asking you to move in with me.”  
  
  
Willow would have jumped up and danced if holding Tara hadn’t been such a wonderful alternative and turned her girlfriend around to drop happy kisses all over her face.  
  
  
“Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! This is the happiest moment of my life.”  
  
  
Tara just smiled as Willow had earlier.  
  
  
“So far.”


	20. Chapter 20

  
  
“Tara? When can I, you know, move my stuff in?”  
  
  
Tara stretched her toes out under the mattress, enjoying the post-coital tingle still running through her.  
  
  
“Whenever you want.”  
  
  
Willow had wanted to run upstairs and throw everything into her suitcase then and there when Tara had first asked her to move in, but with it still being the wee hours of the early morning had decided it was a bad idea.   
  
  
She definitely hadn’t objected to how the rest of their morning had gone - the chaste kiss they shared outside the door as they returned from watching the sunrise, which turned into pushing each other through the door and into bed; the clothes they had pulled from one another and left in various piles on the floor; the soft moans from each of them as they discovered more of the other or the afterglow cuddling they were still engaged in.  
  
  
She couldn't have imagined a better way to spend the morning, but with her mind settling out of its lust-filled haze, she was eager to really be able to call the place ‘hers’ as much as she knew she could call Tara that.  
  
  
“I’m not trying to be all mega with the pushy, but…really, really want to be officially moved in.”  
  
  
Tara turned her head towards Willow and opened her eyes with a lazy smile.  
  
  
“You’re not being pushy, I’m the one who asked.”  
  
  
Willow's lips quirked up and tinged with hope.  
  
  
“So I could get started…now?”  
  
  
Tara reached up and caressed the curve of Willow’s ear.  
  
  
“You should to talk to Becky.”  
  
  
Willow blinked a couple of times, slowly, having completely forgotten about her roommate.  
  
  
“Right. I completely forgot.”  
  
  
Tara let her hand fall down Willow’s shoulder to her arm, misinterpreting the look on her face.  
  
  
“Are you sad?”  
  
  
Willow just smiled softly.  
  
  
“I’m feeling a lot of things right now but sad isn’t one of them,” she replied, catching Tara’s hand to link their fingers, “Becky was a great roommate, but I don’t want a roommate anymore. I want to live with my girlfriend.”  
  
  
Tara pressed their palms together.  
  
  
“You don’t have to move right awa–”  
  
  
“Yes I do,” Willow cut her off, then blushed, “I mean, if that’s still okay.”  
  
  
Tara smiled.  
  
  
“Of course it is.”  
  
  
Willow brought their hands up to kiss Tara’s knuckles, then broke the embrace.  
  
  
“I’ll call her and arrange to meet so we can plan our day,” she said, secretly hoping it involved as much closeness and nakedness as they had right then, “Do you know where my cell phone is?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“When did you last see it?”  
  
  
“Um, it was in my pocket when I came over yesterday…” Willow replied, then grinned a tiny grin, “You’re the one who took my pants off.”  
  
  
Tara blushed and hid her face behind the sheet, then leaned over to where she thought she’d thrown Willow’s pants the night before.   
  
  
Willow very much enjoyed the view of her girlfriend’s wiggling butt as she searched the floor, then had to quickly look away as Tara straightened back up and offered her the phone.  
  
  
“Fell under the bed.”  
  
  
“Thanks,” Willow replied, doing her best to calm her flushing cheeks and find Becky’s number, though it wasn’t helped as Tara began to draw circles on her thighs, “Baby, stop for a sec, Willow-brain isn’t functioning.”  
  
  
Tara stilled her hand but didn’t take it away. Willow took a moment of clarity to connect the call and held the phone to her ear.  
  
  
“Hi Becky… yeah, it’s me… hey, are you free at all today? Just wanna talk about something… you’re in the room right now? Okay, um, well I’m with Tara, so… oh… oh, okay… see you in a few then? Okay, bye.”  
  
  
She pressed the button to end the call when she heard the dial-tone on the other end.  
  
  
“She’s doing something this afternoon so now’s a good time,” she said, beginning to nervously bite at the skin around her thumb, “Some time to think about what I was going to say would be helpful.”   
  
  
She felt Tara start to gently rub her back and leaned back into it gratefully.  
  
  
“Hey, I’m in love with Tara and for some insanely lucky reason, she loves me too so we’re shacking up! Hope you’re happy for me, bye!”  
  
  
Tara wrapped her arms around Willow’s shoulders from behind and leaned down to give her a squeeze.  
  
  
“She’s your best friend. Just talk to her.”  
  
  
Willow exhaled a soft breath, then smiled.  
  
  
“Yeah. You’re right,” she replied, leaning over to kiss a spot of Tara’s arm that was close, “I love you.”  
  
  
“I love you, too,” Tara answered promptly, “Can I walk you to your door? I won’t stay and muscle in on your time or anything.”  
  
  
“Of course you can,” Willow replied, happily rocking from side to side in Tara’s embrace, “More Tara-time is always of the good.”  
  
  
She stayed like that a moment, then sighed dramatically as she stood to dress.  
  
  
“Eurgh. Clothes again. I don’t think I can do this every day, you know!”  
  
  
Tara was taking full advantage of her chance to watch a wiggling Willow, but saw a flaw in the plan.  
  
  
“We both have class on Monday.”  
  
  
Willow looked over her shoulder from where she was gathering clothes and pouted.  
  
  
“That’s alllll of today and alllll of tomorrow away. I don’t want to think about it yet.”  
  
  
Tara watched Willow jump around from closet to dresser, appreciating every line and curve she was witness to.  
  
  
“Okay, sweetie.”  
  
  
Willow sensed eyes on her and looked over, then blushed under the gaze. She left the pair of brightly-coloured socks down with her as-brightly-coloured t-shirt and walked back over. She climbed on top of Tara to straddle her, then leaned down so their noses were touching.  
  
  
“Now this is something I’m happy to think about,” she said, pressing kisses along Tara’s jaw, “Very… very… happy.”  
  
  
Tara let herself enjoy a whole minute of Willow-kisses before gently pushing her away.  
  
  
“You have to talk to your friend.”  
  
  
Willow leaned her head down against Tara’s shoulder and sighed again.  
  
  
“Stop being all reality-girl,” she said, kissing the tender patch of skin where Tara’s neck met her shoulder, “Okay, okay, I’ll go wash up.”  
  
  
She left Tara with a parting kiss and got her clothes again, then disappeared into the bathroom. Tara stretched out for another minute or two, then decided to get up and dressed herself. Willow came back out, washed and dressed, a few minutes later and pouted when she saw Tara clothed and waiting.   
  
  
“Have I mentioned how much I hate clothes?”  
  
  
Tara lips quirked up on one side.  
  
  
“Once or twice.”  
  
  
Willow smiled back sheepishly and offered her hand.  
  
  
“At least I can have hand-holdy goodness,” she said brightly, “You ready?”  
  
  
Tara took her hand and Willow led them from the room, upstairs.  
  
  
“This is the last time I’ll walk in here as ‘my room’,” Willow said, happy to find that didn't sadden her in the least, “And as nice a room as it’s been, I couldn’t be happier.”  
  
  
They stopped outside the door, but Tara was reluctant to part their hands.  
  
  
“I guess this is where I leave you,” she said, leaning over to peck Willow's lips.   
  
  
“I won’t be long,” Willow promised, going back for another kiss.  
  
  
“Take your time,” Tara replied genuinely, then went in again.  
  
  
Willow had her key ready in the door but was enjoying the back and forth kisses too much to stop. She very slowly turned it until the door unlocked and opened, when Tara pulled away shyly.  
  
  
“See you soon.”  
  
  
“Very,” Willow nodded, kissing her again.  
  
  
“Very,” Tara agreed, offering another demure kiss.  
  
  
They shared a final soft kiss until Tara finally pulled away, offered a shy wave to Becky, who was looking at them in amusement from her bed, and walked away.  
  
  
Willow slumped against the doorframe to watch her leave, which seemed to amuse Becky more.  
  
  
“What’s with the canoodling?”  
  
  
Willow smiled dreamily.  
  
  
“She’s amazing, why wouldn’t I kiss her?”  
  
  
Becky’s eyebrow quirked.  
  
  
“Alright, then what’s with the smiling?”  
  
  
Willow sighed as the last view of Tara’s behind went out of view, then she closed the door.  
  
  
“She’s amazing, why wouldn’t I be smiling?”  
  
  
Becky watched Willow’s demeanour in fascination. She was sure her friend's ear-to-ear smile would cause lockjaw if it went on long enough, and there was a bounce to her somewhat-funny step, not to mention a glowing sheen over her skin.   
  
  
She dropped the magazine she’d been reading on her bed and chuckled.  
  
  
“You know if I didn’t know any better I’d say you got laid.”  
  
  
Willow averted her gaze and began to nervously toy with her hands in front of her. Becky noticed straight away and shot up on the bed.  
  
  
“Oh my god. Did you?!”  
  
  
Willow stumbled wordlessly over speaking for a moment.  
  
  
“No,” she finally answered definitively, then perched gingerly on the side of her – though she didn’t consider it that anymore – bed.  
  
  
“You didn't?” Becky asked, thinking she wasn't getting the full story.  
  
  
“No I didn't,” Willow replied, not liking the crassness of the phrase after all she shared with Tara, “But... we did make love.”  
  
  
“Oh my god!” Becky shouted again, not getting the difference, “Tell me everything!”  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“No. It’s private.”  
  
  
Becky threw her hands up exasperatedly, wanting to be privy to what she considered juicy gossip.  
  
  
“Then why did you want to talk to me about ‘something’?!”  
  
  
Willow rubbed her palms on her jeans, nervous as to how Becky would take the news.  
  
  
“Well, she sorta asked me something,” she replied, then looked away at the ‘get on with it’ look Becky shot back, “To, well, to move in with her. So we could be all with the live-y. And stuff.”  
  
  
Becky settled back down on her bed, all at once realising this wasn’t ‘gossip’, this was her best friend’s life.  
  
  
“Wow. What did you say?”  
  
  
Willow smiled softly.  
  
  
“How quick can I move my stuff down?”  
  
  
Becky smiled warmly at her friend, then turned it into a grin.  
  
  
“Was I that horrible a roommate?”  
  
  
Willow recognised the teasing tone and grinned back, shaking her head.  
  
  
“No. No, you were great. You are great. The greatest friend I’ve ever had. I couldn’t have asked for a better roommate.”  
  
  
“Except Tara,” Becky replied wryly.  
  
  
Willow wrapped her arms around herself, as if remembering Tara’s warmth.  
  
  
“She’s not my roommate. She’s my…everything.”  
  
  
Becky just smiled; she would normally find someone saying something like that gag-worthy, but who was she to deny the smile on Willow’s face?  
  
  
“I couldn’t be happier for you. Really.”  
  
  
Willow seemed delighted at that and rushed over to give Becky a hug, who embraced back, then grinned.  
  
  
“You smell like sex.”  
  
  
Willow jumped a foot back and pulled the collar of her shirt up to sniff.  
  
  
“I washed–” she started defensively before noting the grin, “Haha, very funny.”  
  
  
“I’ve been told I’m hilarious,” Becky replied with a faux-smug flip of her hair, “Are you moving your stuff out now?”  
  
  
“Is that okay?” Willow asked, obviously eager.  
  
  
“Honestly, Willow, you were the greatest roommate too… but I have been very much enjoying having this place be Casa Del Becky for the past couple of months,” Becky replied, lying back down on her bed and sighing luxuriously, “Sorry…I’m just thinking of all the glorious sleep I’m going to continue to not be disturbed from.”  
  
  
Willow rolled her eyes but was happy Becky had responded so positively to her news.  
  
  
“So are you going to help me pack?”  
  
  
Becky leapt back up and made a beeline for the door.  
  
  
“Sorry… I have a thing… with the person… at the place.”  
  
  
Willow just smiled; she knew Becky wasn't the world's best packer.  
  
  
“Tara said she’d help anyway.”  
  
  
“Well on that note, before I’m subjected to more of the sickly sweet love birds…” Becky replied, then reached out to squeeze both of Willow’s cheeks, “My little Willow is all grown up.”  
  
  
Willow swatted Becky’s hands away and rubbed her cheeks. Becky laughed, then gestured broadly around Willow’s tidy, but jam-packed side of the room.  
  
  
“If you really need help…”  
  
  
Willow turned her chin up in faux indignation.  
  
  
“I can do without your whining and moaning thank you very much.”  
  
  
Becky grinned.  
  
  
“Oh so it’s only Tara’s moaning you want now?”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes went wide.  
  
  
“Don’t ever say anything like that to her. I’m serious.”  
  
  
Becky sighed.  
  
  
“You guys are no fun.”  
  
  
Willow crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
  
“We’re plenty of fun!”  
  
  
Becky quirked her eyebrow conspiringly.   
  
  
“Oh yeah?”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes narrowed.  
  
  
“Tricky, Becky. You’re not getting any details. Now scoot.”  
  
  
“Kicked out of my own room,” Becky shook her head, though was still smiling playfully, “You’re lucky I was heading out for lunch anyway!”  
  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Willow replied with another roll of her eyes, then smiled again, “Thanks, Beck. Really.”  
  
  
Becky leaned against the door.  
  
  
“I’m going to say something, and you’re never going to repeat it ever again,” she said, and Willow nodded in agreement, “You guys make me believe in love. Never said that, bye!”  
  
  
She pulled the door open and left in barely a second flat, Willow beaming and giddy. She went over to sit on her bed and picked the phone up, dialling down to Tara's room.  
  
  
“Hey, baby,” she said lovingly, twirling the phone cord in her finger, “I told Becky and she’s really happy but skirted the packing duties… Do you wanna come up and help me get everything – great, okay see you in a minute, I love you!”  
  
  
She hung up and went to open the door, which Tara appeared at just a few seconds later, having clearly rushed up.   
  
  
“Hi,” Willow greeted, leaning in for a peck, then lingered.  
  
  
Tara shuffled closer and was about to cross her arms over Willow’s neck, when she heard a low, male voice from the side, dripping with hormones.  
  
  
“That’s hot.”  
  
  
She pulled away and looked down, embarrassed, while Willow offered the zit-faced teen a glare and brought Tara inside, then closed the door so they were alone.  
  
  
“I bet he’s never even touched a girl,” she said with a roll of her eyes, then clapped her hands together, “So, I have a few luggage bags we can fill my stuff with, and I’ll carry down the heavier stuff like my CD player and toaster oven and stuff one by one. Hey, now you won’t have to go to the yucky student kitchen to make toast anymore! Not that there’s anything wrong with that! Just, you know, easier.”  
  
  
Willow worried she'd offended her but Tara just smiled.  
  
  
“Do you want to pack as we go or get everything out first and then pack it?”  
  
  
Willow smiled back and stepped towards her.  
  
  
“I don’t know, what do you think?”  
  
  
Tara looked around.  
  
  
“Well, if we pack as we go, then you’ll know where everything is. Like one bag for closet things, one for dresser, one for desk.”  
  
  
“You’re a genius!” Willow replied, taking her cheeks and giving her a long smooch, then bounced away excitedly to haul her luggage out, “Okay, closet first!”  
  
  
She threw the doors and started grabbing things haphazardly until Tara came over and showed her how to fold over the hangers. She smiled sheepishly but copied the action for the rest of the contents.  
  
  
It took less than an hour for them to get the three bags filled to the bursting point with all of Willow’s clothes and accessories, and to pile her electronics at the door, ready to bring down.  
  
  
“It looks so bare,” she said as the rolled up her Spock poster and tied a rubber band around it.  
  
  
“Do you want some time?” Tara asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
  
Willow put her hand on the wall and did a slow walk around until she was next to Tara and sat down.  
  
  
“You know the only thing I regret?” she asked, spreading her hands out behind her on the mattress, “That this bed didn’t see any action.”  
  
  
Tara’s smile faltered and she averted her gaze to the side. It took Willow a moment to realise how she’d been interpreted.  
  
  
“Oh, no, no, I didn’t mean with someone else!” she clarified quickly, then tacked on sheepishly, “That was me being dumb and trying to get a kiss.”  
  
  
Tara looked back up, flushing at her misunderstanding and offered a smile.  
  
  
“Can I give you a hug?” Willow asked, shuffling a little closer, “And not just ‘cause it makes our boobs squish together?”  
  
  
Tara’s blush and smile increased and she closed her arms around Willow.  
  
  
“Mmhh, you give the best boob-squishies,” Willow said, squeezing back before quickly clearing her throat, “Hugs. I meant hugs.”  
  
  
Tara dropped her hands to the small of Willow’s back and grazed her fingertips over the small line of skin between her shirt and pants, then playing with a loose thread shyly. She couldn't get enough of Willow's skin and was quickly finding it to be a hinder to any rational thought.  
  
  
“You know, I’d hate for you to have a regret.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes went wide over Tara’s shoulder, and she slowly pulled back to meet her gaze. She tenderly cupped her girlfriend's cheek and brushed their lips together, happy if that is all Tara was willing to give, but her heart quickened when she felt an insistent tug on her shirt.  
  
  
If Tara said it was on, she was right there with her.  
  
  
She eagerly started to push Tara down with her body.  
  
  
“Will we fit?” Tara asked, Willow already demonstrating it was possible.  
  
  
“We’ll snuggle in tight.”  
  
  
Tara accepted the welcome weight of Willow atop her but cast a wary glance towards the door.  
  
  
“Becky–”  
  
  
“She’ll probably be gone all day to avoid packing,” Willow interrupted, her eyes eager before softening, “We don’t have to do anything.”  
  
  
Tara could feel Willow’s thigh pressing into her, and though she could tell it was inadvertent on her girlfriend’s part, it was causing her decision-making to stem from an area further south than her brain.  
  
  
She crossed her arms around Willow’s neck and brought her down for a deep kiss.  
  
  
Decision made.  
  
  
Willow’s hands slid onto Tara’s waist and pushed her sweater up enough to get a tantalising brush of skin. She turned them in to caress her girlfriend’s stomach until she felt that insistent tug again.  
  
  
She sat back and made an awkward pull at her shirt, but Tara’s hands were there already, deftly unbuttoning upwards.  
  
  
“You are getting _very_ good at that,” Willow giggled, impressed at the speed.  
  
  
Tara blushed but didn’t let up, swiftly pushing Willow’s shirt over her shoulders. Her hands gently fell to Willow’s collarbone, and she lifted herself up to kiss a trail following the curve of her girlfriend's bra, around her breasts.  
  
  
Willow’s tilted her neck back with a content sigh, enjoying the soft kisses around the tops of her breasts. She reached for the base of Tara’s shirt and pulled it from her skirt, then raised it over her head.   
  
  
Tara lifted her arms to help and blushed again.  
  
  
“You’re so cute when you blush,” Willow said, kissing each of her cheeks.  
  
  
Tara smiled shyly.  
  
  
“Then I’m going to be super cute when you take my skirt off.”  
  
  
“Why are you shy?” Willow asked, running her fingers along Tara’s bra straps, “You’re so beautiful.”  
  
  
She gently pushed the straps from Tara’s shoulders and kissed each spot where they had been.  
  
  
“And sexy.”  
  
  
She fluttered her gaze up to meet Tara’s, then pressed a feather-light kiss into her neck.  
  
  
“Before we were… intimate… when we’d be kissing… I’d get so scared you’d see how turned on I was,” she whispered, dropping one hand to press her palm against Tara’s nipple poking out through the fabric of her bra, “Did you get turned on?”  
  
  
Tara was getting turned on there and then.  
  
  
“I-I wasn’t sure what… but I felt it when you touched me… or looked at me… or–”  
  
  
Willow cut her off with a smouldering kiss, but only let it last a few seconds.  
  
  
“Kissed me,” Tara finished breathlessly, bringing her face close to Willow’s again, “Kiss me.”  
  
  
Willow was never one to deny a request from Tara and took her lips again eagerly. Her hands slid over her girlfriend's shoulders again and caressed her back until she felt material again and snapped the hooks of Tara’s bra free.  
  
  
“Hey, I did it from the back!” she said, pulling away excitedly.  
  
  
Tara smiled affectionately.  
  
  
“Well done.”  
  
  
Willow knew from anyone else that would be patronising, but it was nothing but genuine coming from Tara. She smiled softly, but was almost immediately distracted as Tara’s bra fell to the bed.  
  
  
“There is definitely an incentive to working on that skill!”  
  
  
She circled Tara’s nipple to get that moan she loved, then captured Tara’s lips again to satisfy the clench she felt when she heard it.  
  
  
They fell back to the bed and Tara used her impressive speed skills to rid Willow of her bra.  
  
  
“I swear you could do that at Olympic level,” Willow giggled, doing a little wiggle as their naked breasts pressed together.  
  
  
“But I don’t want to do it to anyone but you,” Tara replied, brushing some hair from Willow’s face before resuming their kiss.  
  
  
Willow used the availability of Tara’s skin under her skirt to give slow caresses from her girlfriend's knees to her thighs until she was pushing against her panties. Tara gasped quietly as she felt Willow’s fingers through the fabric.  
  
  
“Tara, you feel so good,” Willow whispered, trailing kisses along Tara's jaw.  
  
  
Tara eagerly lifted her hips when she felt a clawing at her panties and helped shake herself free of her skirt when Willow began grabbing at it. Willow jumped off the bed once finally discarding Tara’s skirt and started to try and free herself of her own pants.  
  
  
She tugged and twisted at her belt, but her shaking hands were giving her difficulty in freeing it.  
  
  
“Dammit!”  
  
  
Tara covered herself with the sheet and sat up, gently reaching forward and releasing the belt with one quick movement.  
  
  
“And the gold for undressing goes to Tara Maclay,” Willow replied sheepishly as her pants fell around her ankles, “How does it feel for all your extensive training to pay off?”  
  
  
Tara took a hold of Willow’s hips softly.  
  
  
“It helps when you love what you do,” she replied, looking up with a tender smile, “And who you’re doing it with.”  
  
  
Willow smiled giddily.   
  
  
“Stop making my heart do the jump thingy.”  
  
  
Tara leaned in and pressed a kiss above Willow’s hipbone. Willow’s breath quickened as more kisses followed, then closed her hand over Tara’s and used it to push on the waistband of her panties.  
  
  
Tara pulled the fabric down as Willow was encouraging and dropped her kisses a little lower, brushing over her mound.  
  
  
Willow felt a flood flow between her legs, and unable to control herself, fell forwards on top of Tara so they landed in a tangled heap of sheets and limbs.  
  
  
“Sorry, did I hurt you?” she asked breathlessly and got a silent answer in the form of a kiss.  
  
  
Tara crossed her arms behind Willow’s neck to pull their mouths as close together as possible. She felt Willow’s hand greedily cup her breast before moving down to her hip and slide inwards.  
  
  
Her neck strained back, breaking the kiss, as Willow inched closer and closer. She let her hands fall down Willow’s spine as her legs instinctively spread.  
  
  
Soft gasps rose from her throat, her hands tightening in the small of Willow’s back, until warm fingers were gliding into her folds.  
  
  
“Willow,” she whispered throatily, followed by a low moan.  
  
  
“Is it good like this?” Willow asked quietly, gently rubbing her fingers back and forth on Tara’s clit.  
  
  
“Yes,” Tara breathed, lifting her head, intending to kiss Willow’s neck.  
  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she was greeted with a creamy expanse of Willow-skin, but something caught her peripheral vision.  
  
  
She blinked and slowly glanced away from Willow’s neck. She noticed the open door first, surprised to see the wallpaper of the hallway behind it, then all at once recognised Becky standing by it, holding a plastic container and body rigid in shock.  
  
  
Tara jumped in surprise and grabbed the sheets above them, yanking it over her head to hide. Willow’s brow creased in confusion, but it turned into a smile.  
  
  
“Are we playing a game?” she asked with a giggle, trying to get her hands in under the sheet, “I’m gonna find you!”  
  
  
She was about to begin a tickle assault when she too caught the glimpse in the corner of her eye. She yelped and yanked the available sheet further over herself when she saw who was there.  
  
  
“Jesus Christ!”  
  
  
Becky moved for the first time since walking in on the unexpected scene, her face furrowing.  
  
  
“You’re Jewish.”  
  
  
Willow gaped and began to gesticulate wildly.  
  
  
“Becky, close the damn door!”  
  
  
Becky snapped to attention and quickly closed the door, not before a couple of people had poked their heads in, then leant back against it. Willow stared at her, wide-eyed.  
  
  
“With you on the other side!”  
  
  
Becky bent one arm against her hip.  
  
  
“Hey, this is my room no–”  
  
  
“Get out, get out!” Willow interrupted with a yell.  
  
  
Becky followed orders that time and quickly scurried out, banging the door shut behind her. Willow hung her head in her hands for a minute before turning back towards Tara.  
  
  
“Tara, she’s gone. Are you okay?” she asked gently, finding Tara’s shoulder over the sheet, “She didn’t see anything, I promise. I was covering you and the sheet was over me…my butt anyway. There may have been a little back-viewage. But roommates, seen it before.”  
  
  
Tara remained silent and motionless.  
  
  
“Tara?” Willow asked again, slumping when she got nothing.   
  
  
She shuffled over to the side and picked Tara’s clothes from the ground, offering them to her.  
  
  
“Here’s your clothes.”  
  
  
Tara reached out from under the sheet and grabbed her clothes, then started to hurriedly throw them on while still covering herself.  
  
  
“Tara?” Willow ventured again, her heart breaking when Tara again ignored her, her voice dropping vulnerably, “Do you want me to put my stuff back?”  
  
  
Tara’s hand stilled from buttoning her sweater and she looked over her shoulder to Willow.  
  
  
“What? No.”  
  
  
Willow looked up, on the verge of tears.  
  
  
“You wouldn’t look at me.”  
  
  
Tara turned guiltily and offered her hand.  
  
  
“Oh, Willow, I’m sorry. I-I’m just so embarrassed.”  
  
  
Willow took Tara’s hand and clung to it.  
  
  
“No, I’m sorry, I forced–”  
  
  
“I was the one who pushed it,” Tara cut her off, not wanting Willow to beat herself up.  
  
  
Willow’s eyes creased.  
  
  
“I really didn’t think she’d be back.”  
  
  
Tara nodded understandingly.  
  
  
“I don’t blame you.”  
  
  
“She really didn’t see anything,” Willow tried to reassure, only for Tara to look down, “I’m sorry, I wish I could make it better.”  
  
  
She gave Tara’s hand a squeeze, then started to throw her own clothes on too.  
  
  
“Let me throw these sheets in my laundry bag and we can head downstairs, okay?”  
  
  
Tara nodded and shied away to the corner of the room. Willow stuffed her sheets in the laundry bag, leaving her side of the room well and truly bare, then walked over to Tara, taking her hand gently.  
  
  
“We’ll laugh about this in a couple of years,” she said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
  
Tara wasn’t sure. She couldn’t imagine ever finding the situation funny.  
  
  
But she definitely liked the thought of years with Willow.


	21. Chapter 21

“You sure you’re okay?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, having recovered from the initial shock and embarrassment of being walked in on. Willow looked relieved and gestured to the luggage, eager to forget and get on with the exciting prospect of moving in.  
  
  
“We can wheel a piece each and then figure out the heavy stuff, okay?”  
  
  
Tara nodded again and took a hold of the handle on one the bags. Willow grabbed the other and opened the door for them to leave, but they both stopped short when Becky was leaning against the wall opposite.  
  
  
There was an awkward lull for a moment before Becky pushed off.  
  
  
“I, um, got you guys a cake,” she said, offering the plastic container she had in her hands, “To say congratulations.”  
  
  
Willow exchanged a glance with Tara, then stepped forward.  
  
  
“Thank you, Becky. That was really nice of you.”  
  
  
“That’s very sweet,” Tara agreed, although quietly as she hung back.  
  
  
Becky shuffled a little on the spot.  
  
  
“I didn’t see anything,” she spoke up, just as uncomfortable as them at witnessing such a private moment, “I really don’t want things to be weird.”  
  
  
Willow took Tara's hand between them.  
  
  
“We don’t either.”  
  
  
“Forget it happened?” Becky asked, shoving the cake in Willow’s face again.  
  
  
Willow glanced to Tara again, who offered a shy nod.  
  
  
“Forget it happened,” Willow nodded again with a smile, accepting the cake.  
  
  
“Well, hey, let me help you with the moving stuff,” Becky replied, then grinned, “You guys looked like you already got your workout.”  
  
  
Tara flushed and Willow promptly kicked Becky in the shin, who grabbed her ankle and started jumping around.  
  
  
“Okay, okay, jeez, no jokes. I’ll follow with your toaster oven, okay?”  
  
  
Tara was already marching ahead, cheeks still red. Willow shot Becky a glare, then rushed after her.  
  
  
“Not funny yet, huh?”  
  
  
Tara kept her gaze down.  
  
  
“Be careful on the stairs,” Willow said as they neared them, “And I love you.”  
  
  
Tara looked over her shoulder.  
  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
  
Willow beamed, that was enough for her, and carefully walked alongside Tara down the stairs.  
  
  
They dropped the bags into their room and Willow held the door open for Becky who was just behind them, then together, all three managed to negotiate most of the electronics down.  
  
  
“Last thing,” Willow said as she picked up her CD player, while Becky grabbed the speakers and remote.  
  
  
Tara had already left with the electric kettle.  
  
  
“You’re officially moved out,” Becky replied, looking in on the half-empty room.  
  
  
Willow grinned giddily.  
  
  
“I’m officially living with my girlfriend.”  
  
  
“And I have the room to myself!” Becky replied, just as giddy, “At least until next year…I hope my new roommate doesn’t like to get up at the crack of dawn too.”  
  
  
Willow stuck her tongue out.  
  
  
“I hope she picks her toenails and only showers once a week.”  
  
  
Becky just smiled.  
  
  
“Love you too, Will,” she chuckled, “Oh, my mom called this morning. She was wondering if you were coming home with me again this summer. She said you’re always welcome.”  
  
  
Willow was caught a little dumbstruck.  
  
  
“Oh. Um, I hadn’t thought about it,” she replied, brow creasing, “I-I don’t know what Tara does…I know she doesn’t go home.”  
  
  
“Things ugly on the parental front for her too?” Becky asked.  
  
  
“Um, yeah,” Willow replied, not about to get into it, “Tell your mom thanks so much, and I’ll miss her crazy misspent youth stories…but I’ll ask Tara what she’s doing and do my darndest to plan around her.”  
  
  
Becky smiled again.  
  
  
“Sure thing. Now let’s go, this thing is heavy.”  
  
  
Willow smiled back and they did the final trip back downstairs, leaving the CD player down on the bed.  
  
  
“Do you want some cake?” Willow asked, eyeing the creamy delight still sitting in its container.  
  
  
Another ‘regular workout’ joke was on the tip of Becky’s tongue, but she wisely kept it to herself.  
  
  
“No thanks, I have some new jeans I want to squeeze into for going out tonight.”   
  
  
Willow nodded and smiled.  
  
  
“Well thanks for all the help. And sorry, uh…”  
  
  
Tara turned away and busied herself with wiping down the dresser to hide her blush. Willow noticed and shot Becky a ‘you-seriously-better-not-mention-this-to-her-again’ look, then gave her a quick hug.  
  
  
“I’ll still see you around?” Becky asked, heading for the door.  
  
  
“Uh huh, of course,” Willow nodded, “Maybe we could all have a girlie night in some time.”  
  
  
Becky seemed agreeable.  
  
  
“Sure, that sounds good. And I’m super happy for you two.”  
  
  
“We are too!” Willow replied, bouncing over to put her arm around Tara’s waist.  
  
  
Tara blushed again, but it was for nicer reasons this time, and offered Becky a wave.  
  
  
“Thanks for helping.”  
  
  
“No problem,” Becky replied, waving back, “Bye, lovebirds!”  
  
  
She shut the door behind her as she left, and Willow turned to Tara, took her hands and jumped up and down.  
  
  
“I’m moved in!”  
  
  
Tara smiled, finding Willow’s excitement infectious.  
  
  
“We have to unpack still.”  
  
  
Willow looked around at her things sitting on various places around the floor.  
  
  
“Right. I’ve kinda taken over your room.”  
  
  
“Our room,” Tara corrected with a soft smile.  
  
  
“Our room,” Willow answered, smiling ear-to-ear, “I don’t know where to start.”  
  
  
“Well, we can start with the dresser bag,” Tara replied, hoisting it over to them.  
  
  
Willow nodded and unzipped it, taking everything out and arranging it in piles on the bed. She noticed Tara doing the same from the things in her dresser.  
  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
  
“Taking my things out so we can put everything back together,” Tara answered with a smile.  
  
  
“Oh,” Willow replied, grinning eagerly at the thought of their things so enmeshed, “Great.”  
  
  
They both piled their things up until the bag and the dresser were empty.  
  
  
“We have the same size feet, do you mind sharing socks?” Tara asked, ready to mix the two piles together.  
  
  
“Nope!” Willow replied giddily, loving the idea of Tara wearing her socks and she wearing Tara’s for some reason.  
  
  
She helped Tara move their new conjoined sock collection into one of the drawers, then regarded the rest of the clothing.  
  
  
“What next?”  
  
  
“Well bras and panties are different sizes,” Tara mused, “And I don’t want to stretch out any of your t-shirts.”  
  
  
Willow started to move some of her sleeping clothes to join with Tara’s.  
  
  
“All my pjs are big on me, we could share those too.”  
  
  
Tara brought them over to the dresser and packed them in.  
  
  
“So everything else – yours in the front, mine in the back?”  
  
  
“Works for me!” Willow replied happily.  
  
  
They transferred their clothing to the dresser until the bed was clear again, then repeated the same procedure for the closet. Most of the electronics sat at the base of the closet so they could take them out as needed.  
  
  
“Where can I put this?” Willow asked, holding up a circular glass ornament as she sorted out the few knick-knacks left.  
  
  
“Wherever you want, sweetie, it’s your room,” Tara replied with an affectionate smile.  
  
  
Willow bounced on the balls of her feet, hyper, and left the snow globe on top of the dresser. She went back to the bag and picked up the last thing in there, a photo frame with the picture taken at her birthday party, something she’d found wrapped up from Becky on her bed after running away from Tara's the couple of nights before.  
  
  
“This needs to go right here,” she said, leaving in on the nightstand by what had become her side of the bed, angling it so it would face her going asleep, “So is this like… my nightstand now?”  
  
  
“Uh huh,” Tara nodded, “You can have it private, I won’t look in.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“Oh, that’s okay, I’ll probably just have a couple of books in there, and my journal. Oh, and my collection of pens, of course. Have to have those handy.”  
  
  
“Of course,” Tara replied, smiling softly, “I didn’t know you kept a journal.”  
  
  
Willow shrugged bashfully.  
  
  
“I started when you showed me your mom’s. I wanted to get all my wonderful Tara-moments on paper too.”  
  
  
Tara felt her heart swell with emotion and walked over to kiss Willow softly. Willow wrapped her arms over Tara’s neck and kissed her back, then rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.  
  
  
“That’s it. All moved in and unpacked,” she said, lifting her head again to show off her smile.  
  
  
Tara nuzzled their noses together.  
  
  
“It’s never felt more like home.”  
  
  
“I’ve never had a home,” Willow replied softly, moving her hand over Tara’s heart, “‘Til now.”  
  
  
She replaced her hand with her cheek and brushed her lips over Tara’s skin. Tara felt something splash against her a moment later and looked down to see Willow teary.  
  
  
“Sweetie, what’s wrong?”  
  
  
“Nothing, I just realised something silly,” Willow replied, quickly wiping at her eyes.  
  
  
Tara brought them over to the bed to sit down.  
  
  
“I’m listening.”  
  
  
Willow shrugged, playing with her hands in her lap.  
  
  
“It’s just… I don’t ever remember saying ‘I love you’. I mean, I’m sure I did, when I was little. All kids do… but I learned before memory formed to stop saying it because I never had it said back. Frivolous emotion I guess when you're only ever treated like an accomplishment. Even my Bubbe… she was kind, warm even, and I know she loved me… but she never said it. She was stoic like that.”  
  
  
She stopped for a moment and closed her eyes before looking back up at Tara.  
  
  
“Point is, those words never left my mouth until I met you,” she continued, her hands twisting around themselves faster, “I don’t know if you’ve picked up on it, but I’m kind of, sort of, really, totally serious about you. You’ve opened this whole new world for me, and I don’t ever want to leave it. So I might get rambley sometimes, or things might slip out… and I’m not trying to scare you off… just think you should know… how much I love you. How much I'll always love you.”  
  
  
She trailed off a little lamely, and kicked herself when nothing but silence came back, but Tara eventually linked their fingers together.  
  
  
“No nursing homes.”  
  
  
Willow blinked a couple of times, confused.  
  
  
“Sorry?”  
  
  
“When we’re old and grey,” Tara said with a soft, crooked smile, “No nursing homes. I want to spend my golden years at home, with you. You have to promise me.”  
  
  
Willow was completely confused for another moment before she realised what Tara was saying. She clenched her teeth to stop herself from letting out the well of emotion that erupted inside her.  
  
  
“I promise, Tara,” she replied, her voice choked but clear, “No nursing homes.”  
  
  
She embraced Tara again, taking in a long, shaky breath.  
  
  
“I love you,” she said warmly, pressing a kiss into Tara’s neck, “Hey, how about some of that celebration cake now I’m all moved in?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, so Willow went to retrieve the container and brought it back to the bed, sitting down again and folding her legs beneath her.  
  
  
“It’s Boston Cream Pie,” she said excitedly, popping the lid off, “I love Boston Cream Pie.”  
  
  
“I think we used the last plastic knife last night,” Tara replied, then smiled shyly at the memory.  
  
  
Willow took one of the slices out and took a huge bite.  
  
  
“ell I ‘on’t mind gegging a liggle messy,” she said through a mouthful.  
  
  
Tara smiled again and shook her head.  
  
  
“You got it all over yourself,” reaching out and wiping up the smears with her thumb, then licked it clean.  
  
  
Willow’s chewing slowed down as she watched Tara lick the frosting away, then swallowed and scooted over.  
  
  
“You got some too,” she said, though Tara’s face was nothing but clear.  
  
  
Tara wiped at her mouth, but Willow just shook her head.  
  
  
“Uh uh, still there. Let me.”  
  
  
She leaned right in and kissed the corner of Tara’s mouth, getting the supposed errant smear.  
  
  
“Got it,” she said, then ‘accidentally’ dabbed the cake in her hand against Tara’s neck, “Whoops. Better get that too.”  
  
  
Tara realised what Willow was doing and offered a little more of her neck, then felt a smudge against her throat.  
  
  
“Darn! I just can’t control myself today,” Willow said in mock-annoyance of herself, “I mean my hands keep slipping.”  
  
  
Her non-cake-holding hand dropped over Tara’s clothed breast as her lips kissed up the frosting she’d left on her girlfriend's throat.  
  
  
Tara felt her heart start to race and very much wanted to continued what they’d been interrupted from earlier. That thought sent a pang of embarrassment through her, but the feel of Willow’s lips caressing was quickly quashing it.  
  
  
She did have one concern though.  
  
  
“Is the door locked?”  
  
  
Willow understood the implication of the question and dropped the cake back in its container, then jumped up.  
  
  
“I’ll check,” she said, rushing over to turn the lock in the door, then pulled the curtains across the window and bounced back over as she licked her fingers clean, “All secure, captain. Permission to come aboard?”  
  
  
Tara giggled and shuffled over to give her more room. Willow jumped up onto the bed and sat near Tara, taking her hand.  
  
  
“I’m not being pushy, am I?” she asked worriedly, “I mean, as tasty as this cake would taste from your body, it’s okay if you want me to eat it off a plate.”  
  
  
Tara’s cheeks turned crimson and Willow’s matched as she realised what she’d said.  
  
  
“I just mean, um, you know…I wanna…read with you, and watch TV with you and joke with you and talk with you and–”  
  
  
“Eat cake off my body?” Tara asked, suppressing a grin.  
  
  
Willow ducked her head and giggled at herself.  
  
  
“I mean, it’s on the list.”  
  
  
Tara brought a hand up to rub Willow’s upper arm.  
  
  
“Do you think that I think you just want sex from me now?”  
  
  
“I hope not,” Willow answered, looking up into Tara's eyes.  
  
  
“I don’t,” Tara replied softly, curling the end of Willow’s hair over her finger, “If anything, you might think that of me, the way I’ve been acting.”  
  
  
Willow turned her head in to kiss the finger playing with her hair.  
  
  
“I love the way you’ve been acting.”  
  
  
“And I love you,” Tara replied definitively without hesitation, “A-and I love being with you.”  
  
  
Willow smiled and nodded.  
  
  
“Me too. I mean there’s so much…the touching is wonderful, but the closeness, that’s even better. And the heartbeat-y stuff. I love that. I’m probably being silly, but sometimes it feels like there’s just one between us.”  
  
  
Tara lifted her hand from Willow’s hair to her cheek, stroking gently with the back of her fingers.  
  
  
“That’s not silly.”  
  
  
She dropped her hand and let it rest over Willow’s, then turned her head in to kiss her softly. They lay down together, Willow on her back with Tara on her side, locked at the mouth.  
  
  
Tara brushed her hand over Willow’s clothed breast, then continued down before slipping her hand under her girlfriend’s shirt.  
  
  
She could feel the taut muscles of Willow’s stomach jumping in responce to her touch, which made her own muscles clench, though somewhere a little lower.  
  
  
“Can I undress you?” she whispered, letting her hand rest on Willow’s belt buckle.  
  
  
“Definitely,” Willow nodded quickly, already eagerly wiggling to be free of her jeans, “You're the expert.”  
  
  
She watched as Tara made the simple act of undoing a belt buckle look incredibly sexy and lifted her hips to help them be stripped from her. Her breathing became heavier as Tara ran her palms up her naked thighs to the waistband of her panties and again eagerly wiggled free.  
  
  
She shivered as the air hit her heated core and was about to close her legs when Tara’s hands on her thighs again made her want to very much keep them open.  
  
  
Her eyes closed as she enjoyed feather-light caresses along her hips and stomach; loving how intimately and thoroughly Tara seemed to know her already. Soft gasps rose from her throat each time Tara popped a button on her shirt open.  
  
  
She was so lost in sensation, she didn’t realise she was completely naked until she felt lips pressing against her nipples.  
  
  
She moaned and reached out for Tara, but was very displeased when her hands met fabric.  
  
  
“Hey, you gonna even the score?” she asked, breathlessly and with a glint in her eye.  
  
  
Tara sidled up so their faces were close.  
  
  
“Are you?”  
  
  
Willow could only nod and reach out blindly for Tara again, yanking and pulling at whatever material she felt before suddenly stopping with a frown.  
  
  
Tara looked down at her panties half-way down her thighs and her shirt tugged out of her skirt, then blushed.  
  
  
“W-what’s wrong?”  
  
  
Willow seemed to be completely stricken by something.  
  
  
“You’re like this supple, elegant, graceful…lioness. And I’m a bull in a china shop, running around and hoping I don’t break you.”  
  
  
Tara’s features softened and she moved down face-to-face again.  
  
  
“You’re my feisty tiger. Playful and wild.”  
  
  
Willow cracked a smile.  
  
  
"Oh, I don't get wild. Wild on me equals spaz."  
  
  
Tara blushed again and brought her hand to the nape of her neck.  
  
  
“I feel a little wild when I’m with you. Exhilarated.”  
  
  
Willow felt Tara’s breath hit her lips and closed her eyes to savour it.  
  
  
“You always make me feel better.”  
  
  
Tara smiled softly.  
  
  
“A lioness takes care of her mate.”  
  
  
Willow smiled too, feeling a thousand times better about herself and her grabby hands. She let their lips meet softly, but it turned heated in seconds. She encouraged Tara over her waist to straddle her and got on with the undressing, idly throwing Tara’s clothes to the floor and not worrying if she was doing a ‘messy’ job of it anymore.  
  
  
“Mmhh, let me look at you,” she said as the final garment dropped, holding Tara by the waist, “I’ve been trying to figure out my favourite spot, but I can’t. There’s always a new inch of skin to discover.”  
  
  
Tara felt her shyness decreasing with every adoring look of Willow’s eyes.  
  
  
“I’ve never felt how you make me feel. Loved. Wanted.”  
  
  
Willow ran her fingers down Tara’s arms.  
  
  
“Well I’m glad I’m the one who got to rectify that,” she replied, her gaze slowly making their way up, smiling when they reached the blue ones staring back, “C’mere.”  
  
  
Tara was hesitant to move her body weight down.  
  
  
“I’m a lot heavier than you.”  
  
  
Willow just shook her head.  
  
  
“I’ll tell you if you are. Please.”  
  
  
Tara leaned down so their bodies were grazing but kept her weight on her hands. Willow decided that was okay for now and took her lips, kissing leisurely but deeply.  
  
  
After several minutes, their kiss growing fevered, Tara pulled away and curved her palm around Willow’s hip.  
  
  
“Willow?”  
  
  
“Yeah?” Willow asked, peppering Tara’s face with lip caresses.  
  
  
Tara ducked her head shyly.  
  
  
“Can I give you a, um… special kiss. Like you gave me?”  
  
  
Willow’s lips stilled on Tara’s cheeks, then her eyes went wide with a happy grin.  
  
  
“Uh huh, yeah, definitely. I-If you want.”  
  
  
Tara looked in equal parts nervous and excited as she sat back between Willow’s legs, but didn’t make a further move. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.  
  
  
“I-I don’t know what to do.”  
  
  
“I didn’t either,” Willow reassured, “I just kissed you.”  
  
  
Tara recalled and couldn't help a shudder of delight remembering.  
  
  
“I remember it getting a little French.”  
  
  
Willow smiled and sat up to put her hands on Tara’s shoulders.  
  
  
“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want.”  
  
  
Tara let out a shaky breath.  
  
  
“I-I want to… just… big, bat-shaped butterflies.”  
  
  
Willow put her hand on Tara’s stomach and gave it a gentle rub.  
  
  
“I have a few of those too,” she said, wanting to ease Tara’s discomfort, “Want to feel good for you, taste good for you.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes went wide, thoughts that hadn’t occurred to her before doing so now.  
  
  
“Did I–?”  
  
  
“I loved every part of…doing that,” Willow interrupted before Tara could ask, smiling softly, “Every part.”  
  
  
Tara lifted her arm, scratching under her own ear.  
  
  
“A-all these things I never even thought I had to worry about.”  
  
  
“Are you overwhelmed?” Willow asked softly, moving her hands to rub Tara’s back, “We can cuddle. Let’s cuddle.”  
  
  
She lay back down and brought Tara with her to curl into her side, then encouraged her girlfriend to rest her head under her chin. Tara relaxed as her ear rested over Willow’s chest and she listened to her heartbeat.  
  
  
The steady thumping, along with Willow’s hands gently stroking up and down her back, quickly lulled her into slumber.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Tara nuzzled into the softness she felt as she woke up, realising as her eyes fluttered open that it was Willow’s thigh. She blushed and lifted her head, smiling when she saw Willow sitting up alongside her, scribbling in her journal with her glasses firmly fixed over her face.   
  
  
“I keep falling asleep on you,” Tara said sleepily, scooting up and rubbing her eyes.  
  
  
Willow looked over and smiled.  
  
  
“You keep falling asleep beside me…” she corrected, then winked, “But I’d be very open to you falling asleep on me.”  
  
  
Tara ducked her head and blushed until she felt Willow’s thumb stroking her cheek.  
  
  
“You’re very pretty when you sleep. Almost as pretty as when you’re awake. That’s only ‘cause I can see your eyes.”  
  
  
Tara looked up and smiled, then pressed a kiss against Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
“You look really cute in those glasses.”  
  
  
Willow looked pleasantly surprised.  
  
  
“I do?”  
  
  
Tara nodded and turned her head in for a kiss, the plastic of Willow’s glasses hitting her first. Willow scrunched up her nose, then pouted.  
  
  
“They get in the way of kissing.”  
  
  
“I guess you’ll just have to be my eye candy instead,” Tara replied, then glanced down at Willow’s journal, “I’m sorry, did I disturb you?”  
  
  
Willow shook her head and picked up her pen again with a smile.  
  
  
“I can write and talk.”  
  
  
She began scribbling again and Tara sank down a little in the bed, content to just be near her girlfriend, until she noticed something in front of her.  
  
  
“Do you want to put your poster up?” asked, gesturing to where it was rolled up and leaning against the desk, “The man with the…ears, and um, hands.”  
  
  
She did her best clueless impression of the Vulcan salute, making Willow laugh.  
  
  
“Spock?”   
  
  
Tara shrugged, embarrassed at her lack of knowledge.  
  
  
“Is he a TV character? Someone you have a crush on?”  
  
  
“Spock?!” Willow repeating, cackling at the idea, “God no! I mean he’s my favourite half-human/half-Vulcan, but that’s about it. Not to mention a boy half-human.”  
  
  
Tara’s brow creased.  
  
  
“Half…Vulcan? The god of fire?”  
  
  
“No, from Star Trek,” Willow clarified, only to get another blank look, “You’ve never seen Star Trek?”  
  
  
Tara was even more embarrassed not to know. Willow noticed and just smiled reassuringly.  
  
  
“Well, it’s a TV show. About… space. And there’s a humanoid alien race called Vulcans, who live though reason and logic. And Spock is half-human/half-Vulcan,” Willow explained, then did the Vulcan salute herself, “The hand thingy is a Vulcan salute. Live long and prosper. That’s what they say.”  
  
  
Tara tried the hand movement again, and Willow lit up like a Christmas tree when she got it right.  
  
  
“Hey, you did it!” she exclaimed happily, giving her a proud peck, “You sure I can put it up?”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“As long as it’s not above the bed. I'm sure Mr. Spock is very nice but I'll have nightmares.”  
  
  
Willow laughed and closed her journal, leaving it back in the drawer of her nightstand. She was about to get out of bed to find a spot for 'Mr. Spock', but felt Tara’s legs tangled up with hers and decided she was too comfy to move. She shuffled back down close and took Tara’s hand above the sheet.  
  
  
“Hey…what do you do in the summer?”  
  
  
Tara linked their fingers securely.  
  
  
“Summer? I stay here.”  
  
  
“In Boston?” Willow asked hopefully, “That’s great… because, well, I don’t go home obviously, and Becky’s mom let me stay with them last year in Kansas, and she’s super nice, unlike her jackass Dad and previous jackass step-dads… But, um, anyway, I sorta can’t bear the thought of being away for you for so many months. Do you um, stay in a hostel? I could probably afford a motel if we found a cheap enough one, I mean, it wouldn’t be luxury, but it would be private.”  
  
  
Tara smiled softly and shook her head.  
  
  
“No, I stay on campus.”  
  
  
“On campus?” Willow asked, raising an eyebrow, “Not even Harry Potter could stay at Hogwarts during the summer.”  
  
  
Tara just about understood that reference, and only because she'd schooled up when one too many 'Hermione' references had flown over her head.  
  
  
“The summer is when I do that admin work I told you about,” she explained, “I get some extra cash and they let me stay in the room in exchange for the work. Filing and sorting and doing the campus tours for prospective students.”  
  
  
“Oh,” Willow replied, a little thrown by that development, “Well, um, I guess I can find a motel for myself.”  
  
  
Tara’s lips turned down and she brushed a piece of hair from Willow’s brow.  
  
  
“You just moved in, you’re moving out already?”  
  
  
Willow perked up at little at that.  
  
  
“Will they let me stay?”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“If you sign up for a class… you don’t have to do a full coarse-load, just one… even something fun like photography.”  
  
  
Willow looked around.  
  
  
“So where do you stay? Do you get to keep your room?”  
  
  
Tara nodded again.  
  
  
“It’s the building they show off in the tours because it’s the newest, so they never close it. The people doing summer classes move into the other rooms.”  
  
  
Willow smiled happily; this sounded like the best possible outcome to her predicament.  
  
  
“Great. I’m in. In-y in in!”  
  
  
Tara brightened considerably, thrown off by the idea of Willow leaving in a few short weeks.  
  
  
“So you’re staying?”  
  
  
Willow threw her arms around Tara and kissed her lovingly.  
  
  
“A summer with Tara sounds like the best summer ever.”


	22. Chapter 22

  
Willow leisurely stretched her naked body under the sheet and wigged her toes against Tara’s shin.  
  
  
“Do you want to grab some dinner? I think they have the lasagne you like in the cafeteria today.”  
  
  
Tara pressed a soft kiss against Willow's shoulder blade.  
  
  
“Are you very hungry?”  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“I can wait if you want to go for a walk or something.”  
  
  
Tara turned her head right into Willow's neck and brushed her lips over the delicate patches of skin.  
  
  
“I still owe you a kiss.”  
  
  
Willow didn’t catch the heavy tone and leaned over to peck Tara with a smile.   
  
  
“There.”  
  
  
Tara smiled too, then let her hand fall down to brush over Willow's mound and back up again. Willow felt the heat pool in her belly, though it was accompanied by a churning as she realised Tara's meaning.  
  
  
“Oh.”  
  
  
“I think those bats have taken shelter,” Tara replied, half-climbing over her girlfriend to kiss her collarbone.  
  
  
“Yeah, in my belly,” Willow chuckled nervously and under her breath, then made a grab for her glasses, “Better take these off before they fog up.”  
  
  
She tossed them carelessly onto her nightstand and turned back to Tara.  
  
  
“Y-You know you don't have to... know you were nervous...”  
  
  
Tara kissed up to Willow's ear to whisper in it.  
  
  
“I'm not nervous anymore.”  
  
  
Willow felt a surge between her legs as her girlfriend's hot breath hit her and had to claw the sheet when she felt her ear being lightly tongued; the sensation as stirring to her as if Tara was already between her legs.  
  
  
“Y-You're not?”  
  
  
“No, I'm very excited,” Tara replied, lifting her head up enough to meet Willow's eye and breathe against her lips, “Are you excited?”  
  
  
Willow just about exploded on the spot at seeing the look in Tara's eyes and instantly made a grab for and tried to flip her. Tara stopped her with a gentle push to her shoulders.  
  
  
“I think I need to be on top.”  
  
  
“Right,” Willow replied, smiling with nervous excitement, “Duh.”  
  
  
She lay down on her back again and waited for Tara to climb on top. She felt their thighs touch first, then stomachs and breasts as Tara settled.  
  
  
She arched her back so they could be as close together as possible, then even more as Tara began to kiss down her throat. Her eyes fluttered closed as Tara kissed her delicate skin, and she enjoyed finding the ripples in her girlfriend’s back as her hands roamed in their own search for skin.  
  
  
She let her arms fall to her sides as Tara moved down her chest and towards her breasts.   
  
  
She’d never thought much about her own breasts before; she’d noticed them on other girls if they’d been wearing low tops, was fascinated by their bounce and softness, had definitely been hyper-aware of Tara’s whenever she was around, but never her own.  
  
  
They’d had their short sprout during puberty and had just been there ever since, boring and unassuming.   
  
  
But each time Tara touched and kissed her there, she felt her opinion of them changing.   
  
  
They weren’t inadequate swellings just sitting on her chest; they were part of her body. A body she’d given freely to Tara and had been made love to in return – it was the least she could do to try and like herself too.  
  
  
What she could definitely like, and love, were the sparks of pleasure that shot through her belly when Tara’s lips and tongue caressed her nipples.  
  
  
Her back arched again into the touch and she looked down, catching a final glimpse of Tara’s hair before her girlfriend disappeared under the sheet.  
  
  
 _Oh boy. Breathe. That thing where you put oxygen in your lungs. Breathe, breathe, breathe._  
  
  
She took some steady breaths in and out as Tara’s kisses dropped lower and lower. She could feel a constant pulsing already throbbing between her legs, which only seemed to get stronger as Tara drew near.  
  
  
She was a little embarrassed at how wet she’d become and was trying not to let her thighs rub together to avoid an even more embarrassing squeak, but the point became moot just a second later when Tara’s lips first pressed into her mound and that very sound left her mouth.  
  
  
She clenched her teeth shut to try and trap it, hoping Tara couldn’t hear from under the sheet. She managed to just let out a quieter, ‘respectable’ noise when she felt another kiss even lower, though was on the verge of squeakage again when Tara’s kisses sped up, almost greedily and definitely hungry.  
  
  
She moaned at the feel of Tara’s lips exploring her and gently pushed her hips back in encouragement. Heat and pleasure stockpiled in her abdomen, rippling out slowly with each press into her flesh, until Tara kissed over her opening and let her tongue wiggle out.  
  
  
“Holy crap!” she would have screamed had her teeth not been clenched, resulting in it coming out in a strained garble.  
  
  
She dug her ankles right into the bed, afraid she’d lose control and accidentally kick Tara.  
  
  
The hoard of pleasure in her belly pulsed out and was replaced each second, Tara’s tongue dancing along her lips and hitting her most sensitive spots.  
  
  
“Tara,” she gasped almost inaudibly, a growing–familiar swell breaking inside her.  
  
  
She gasped again, her toes curling right under themselves as the first wave washed over her, then straightened as her whole body grew taut with the final assault.  
  
  
Tara was pleasantly surprised by the fresh surge of sweetness against her lips and let her tongue gather some of it up. She would have happily stayed there to lap for a while, but didn’t want to hurt Willow if she was feeling sensitive.  
  
  
She gave Willow’s thigh a tiny, happy nuzzle, then started to scoot up again. Her head popped out of the sheet a moment later, hair frazzled and face wet with sweat and the leftovers of her exploration.  
  
  
“It’s hot under there,” she said, puffing out a breath of air to blow away of piece of hair hanging in her brow, before tacking on hopefully, “Did I do okay?”  
  
  
Willow turned her head, panting into the pillow for a moment, then back to Tara, trying to focus her glassy eyes. She reached towards her with a shaky hand, but it just flopped down to the bed again, lifeless.  
  
  
She smiled.   
  
  
“You’re just full of surprise skills. You sure you’ve never done that before?”  
  
  
Tara settled on her side beside Willow, propped up on her elbow.  
  
  
“I’ve eaten a couple of mangoes before…” she replied shyly, “It kinda felt like that.”  
  
  
“Mangoes…” Willow replied, thoughtfully, thinking about sucking the fruit from a mango, the juices running down her chin and deciding it was an image that definitely worked, “Mangoes taste good.”  
  
  
Tara instinctively licked her lips, realising then she still had some moisture around her mouth and bashfully wiped at it.  
  
  
“So do you,” she said before having a chance to censor her thought and brought the sheet over her head as she turned bright red.  
  
  
Willow blushed too but with a pleased smile and stretched out again.  
  
  
“I just want to stay in this bed forever.”  
  
  
Tara took a moment to bask in her shame, then poked her head out and glanced at the clock.  
  
  
“The cafeteria’s closing soon.”  
  
  
Willow pouted a little and tried to lift her hand again, succeeding this time in connecting with Tara’s arm.  
  
  
“I could take you out for a real meal, you know.”  
  
  
Tara’s gaze dropped and Willow gently retracted her hand.  
  
  
“I’m sorry, I always have to stick my big foot in and make you uncomfortable.”  
  
  
Tara kept her gaze rooted on a spot on the sheet and idly drew a circle there with her finger.  
  
  
“I just wish I could do something like that for you too. Give you something.”  
  
  
Willow visibly did a double-take.   
  
  
“Give me something?” she asked, like it was the most alien concept she’d ever heard, “You gave me everything. Your room, and your heart and your love and–”  
  
  
She started to feel herself get choked up and was unable to quash the lump of emotion in her throat.  
  
  
“All I can offer is a stupid pasta dinner,” she spat out, her eyes suddenly filling with tears as she turned away, “I’m sorry, it’s been a really emotional 24 hours.”  
  
  
She jumped up before Tara had a chance to respond or even figure out what had happened, running into the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and started the shower a second later.  
  
Tara was completely dumbfounded and wasn’t quite sure what to do. She didn’t want to invade Willow’s space, but the thought of leaving her girlfriend uncomforted was worse to her, so she waited a couple of minutes, then made her way to the bathroom too.  
  
  
Willow was standing under the shower head, palms flat on the wall in front of stretched out arms, her head hanging between them.  
  
  
Tara put one hand on the sliding glass door. Willow looked up at the sound and turned.  
  
  
Tara slid the door open just an inch, enough so she could be heard.  
  
  
“I really upset you.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head, looking shamefaced.  
  
  
“I didn’t want you to see me cry,” she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m good, I’m fine.”  
  
  
Tara poked her head through the small gap she’d made.  
  
  
“But this is our room, now, Willow. It doesn't all have to be ‘good’ and ‘fine’. This is the room where you don't have to be brave. I still love you. If you're worried, you can be worried. If you’re sad, you can be sad. If you’re emotional, you can be emotional. All I want to do is give you a hug.”  
  
  
Willow’s face crumbled and she weakly held her arms up to accept. Tara quickly slid the door open and stepped in to hug her.  
  
  
“I cried a little last night,” she said softly, the warm water hitting them both, “Do you think less of me?”  
  
  
“No, not at all,” Willow replied genuinely, then smiled sheepishly, “Like I said…emotional 24 hours.”  
  
  
Tara nodded understandingly.  
  
  
“Yeah, it has been,” she replied, smoothing out Willow’s eyebrows affectionately, “You don’t have to run away from me.”  
  
  
Willow took in a soft breath and rested her cheek on Tara’s shoulder.  
  
  
“Stop being so perfect,” she said, turning her head to kiss a water drop from Tara’s skin, “I love you.”  
  
  
Tara left a tender kiss on top of Willow’s head and just held her for a few moments. Willow cuddled right in before finally giving a soft sigh and reached for the bottle of shower gel.  
  
  
“Better get soaped up before the Mr. Evil Water Heater Timer kicks in.”  
  
  
She squirted some into her hands, then passed the bottle off.   
  
  
They attended to their own washing lest they get distracted and sprayed with the arctic waters again, but did enjoy playfully drying each other off.  
  
  
“Can I do your hair?” Tara asked shyly, looking down at the hands she was playing with in her lap so as not to be obvious in watching Willow do her sweater up.  
  
  
“Not much to do with, but sure,” Willow replied, securing the last button, then going to sit by the desk.  
  
  
Tara fetched her blowdryer from the drawer and plugged it in, then turned it to the lowest setting and blew the hot air over Willow’s hair.  
  
  
“Hey, this is nice,” Willow said, relaxing back into the chair, “No one’s ever dried my hair before…you know, without being paid.”  
  
  
“Do you ever curl the front a little?” Tara asked, getting her hair brush out, “It would frame your face really nicely.”  
  
  
Willow shrugged and smiled.  
  
  
“Go for it.”  
  
  
Tara saw the smile in the small mirror sat on the desk in front and smiled back. She dried off Willow’s hair quickly, then pulled the brush through the front, giving it a wave so it bounced in front of her face.  
  
  
She left the blowdryer down on the desk and brushed through Willow’s hair a final time, before bending down so they were level and could see each other in the mirror.  
  
  
Willow ran a hand through the ‘bounce’ either side of her face, her brow creasing just a tad.  
  
  
“Hey… I look… kinda pretty.”  
  
  
Tara pressed a kiss into Willow’s neck.  
  
  
“You look beautiful. You always do.”   
  
  
Willow shot a smile through the mirror, then looked away.  
  
  
“Stop making me blush,” she said, grinning anyway, “We better get to the cafeteria before it closes.”  
  
  
Tara offered her hand and Willow took it, pulling herself up. She stood close to Tara and just looked into her eyes for a moment, before falling into her and kissing her softly.  
  
  
“Have I told you how much I love you?”  
  
  
“Told me, shown me,” Tara replied with a gentle, sloped smile, “Wrapped me in it.”  
  
  
“Well then I’ve done my job…for now,” Willow said with another quick peck, “I will tell you and show you and wrap you until you get sick of me.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“Not going to happen.”  
  
  
“Well okay,” Willow smiled softly, “But I wouldn’t blame ya.”  
  
  
Tara slid her hands up to Willow’s shoulders and leaned right in close.  
  
  
“Not. Going. To happen.”  
  
  
Willow felt her heart flutter and smiled some more.  
  
  
“Okay.”  
  
  
She entwined their fingers and led Tara out the door. They rushed a little across campus so they’d have time to eat without being hurried out. The last rush of students were getting their meals and the room was packed.   
  
  
Tara spotted a lone table in the corner and pointed it out.  
  
  
“Go grab the table and I’ll get us food. Do you want garlic bread?”  
  
  
Willow nodded, then skirted off to nab the table. She brought the chair opposite around so Tara would sit close, then wiped the table with her sleeve, trying to make it as presentable as possible.  
  
  
She waited somewhat impatiently for Tara to return, and jumped up to pull her chair out for her when she saw her approaching, balancing a tray with a few dishes.  
  
  
“Thanks,” Tara smiled, sitting and leaving their plates in front of them.  
  
  
Willow pushed her chair in, then sat down again. She eyed the plate hungrily and tore off a piece of garlic bread, then took a sip from the lidded plastic cup Tara put in front of her.  
  
  
She gagged as the liquid splashed onto her tastebuds.  
  
  
“Yuck, I hate orange soda, you know that.”  
  
  
Tara toyed with her fork, not quite meeting Willow’s gaze.  
  
  
“I must’ve forgotten. Messed up, sorry.”  
  
  
Willow frowned, she could have believed her girlfriend had forgotten a trivial detail, but she was learning to decipher avoid-y Tara behaviour and she was definitely displaying some right then.  
  
  
“Tara, what–”  
  
  
She shut her mouth as she suddenly recalled what she’d said in the shower, when Tara thought she’d upset her.  
  
  
 _I told her to stop being so perfect…she thought I meant it. And she continues to be perfect by trying to seem not so because I said it._  
  
  
“Tara, I didn’t…” she trailed off and took Tara’s hand, “I wasn’t… Just…be you.”  
  
  
Tara had become as adept at interpreting Willow’s language as Willow had her facial expressions. She felt a squeeze on her hand and smiled into her girlfriend’s kind eyes, then switched out the cups.  
  
  
“Diet Coke.”  
  
  
Willow took a grateful swig to wash out her mouth.  
  
  
“Don’t listen to me when I’m moody, okay?” she said, digging into her meal, “That is golden advice right there, especially now we live together. I can get realllll crabby.”  
  
  
Tara speared some lettuce and tomato from her salad onto her fork.  
  
  
“Real crabby, huh?”  
  
  
Willow nodded seriously.  
  
  
“Decrabification is a very strict process of pouting, Pinky and the Brain, and pudding, in that order, devised and continued since childhood. It’s a good idea to make sure there’s always two and three on demand. I’m pretty good at one.”  
  
  
Tara seemed to be thinking hard.  
  
  
“That’s a cartoon, right? The brain one? Do they have it on those DVD things? I can sneak pudding out from here.”  
  
  
Willow covered Tara’s hand again.  
  
  
“Oh, Tara, you’re so sweet. I’m only playing.”  
  
  
Tara didn’t seem convinced.  
  
  
“I don’t think you joke about pudding.”  
  
  
Willow blushed and smiled.  
  
  
“Well…maybe there is some truth to the process…but I promise I won’t spring crabby Willow on you…emotional Willow apparently has no shame, but crabby Willow at least knows when to stay away.”  
  
  
“You don’t have to stay away. I might even be able to help with the process.”  
  
  
Willow grinned and giggled.  
  
  
“Mmhh, I can change it to peck, paw and pus–” she started, but an opportune glance from a passing lunch lady stopped her in her tracks, “–sh-ups! Push-ups!”  
  
  
“Push-ups?” Tara asked, confused for a moment, before her brain completed the sentence for her.  
  
  
Willow nodded dumbly.  
  
  
“Yeah, I could probably do…one…if someone held me up. Exercise…release those endorphins…”  
  
  
“Right,” Tara replied, pushing her food around her plate and blushing, “Endorphins.”  
  
  
Willow slowly chewed on a piece of pasta and noticed Tara continuing to play with her food.  
  
  
“I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable. I mean, obviously I did, but I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable like…like that you think I just see you as…” she trailed off, then worried she’d made another faux-pas, “Not that you don’t have a very pretty pu–”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes went wide and she clamped her hand over Willow’s mouth.  
  
  
”Stop making things worse for yourself.”  
  
  
She dropped her hand again and Willow remained silent for a moment before deciding she just needed to clarify.  
  
  
“You do have a very pretty p–”  
  
  
Tara dropped her fork to the plate, unwittingly causing a few stares.  
  
  
“Willow!”  
  
  
Willow pursed her lips to stop herself.  
  
  
“Um, okay, no saying that word.”  
  
  
“Not in the cafeteria!” Tara replied, turning away from the attention they were getting.  
  
  
Willow nodded once.  
  
  
“Right.”  
  
  
Tara took some very long sips of her cold drink to calm her cheeks, but noticed Willow just staring at her.  
  
  
“W-what?”  
  
  
Willow shuffled over a bit, Tara’s embarrassment not sending the ‘stop talking’ cue to her brain.  
  
  
“Just now I’m thinking about how dark your nipples are and how long your fingers stretch and–”  
  
  
“Willow!” Tara cut her off again, blush spreading all the way to her ears.   
  
  
She was fine with having a conversation like that in private, after all, if they were doing it then they should definitely be talking about it, but was hyper aware of the people around them. No one seemed to be looking in their direction any longer, but she didn’t want to risk anymore, so stood up to clear her tray and break the conversation.  
  
  
Willow misunderstood it for her leaving and jumped up to follow.  
  
  
“Tara, wait!”  
  
  
She weaved in and out of people until finally catching up with Tara right by the double doors where the disposal station was.  
  
  
“Tara, wait, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I just, I just, was thinking it, and it’s you, and we’ve been intimate and not just in the touchy variety, but really intimate, share hopes-and-dreams kind of intimate so I kinda sorta thought things weren’t off limits and I’m sorry.”  
  
  
Tara turned around, arms wrapped around her chest. Her embarrassed eyes met Willow’s, glad there was no one else in the immediate vicinity. She kept her voice low anyway.  
  
  
“Willow, you can tell me anything. Absolutely anything. But when it’s about our bedroom, I want it to stay in our bedroom. Including talking about it. Or at least somewhere where we’re not surrounded by half the student body.”  
  
  
Willow blinked a couple of times as she took that in.  
  
  
“Right,” she repeated, really hearing it this time, “That makes complete sense and I’m a total jackass. I ruined a perfect day.”  
  
  
As embarrassed as Tara was, she knew there was no maliciousness in Willow’s intent and didn’t want her to be down on herself.  
  
  
“You didn’t… _ruin_ it…” she tried to comfort, reaching a hand out to rub her shoulder, “I-I shouldn’t be so embarrassed.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head, apologetic.  
  
  
“No, Tara, you’re completely right. I wouldn’t even tell Becky this stuff but I’ll spout off willy nilly in the cafeteria, not caring about your feelings or who’s listening. I got caught up…thinking about you…it’s still…pretty overwhelming, you know? But I shouldn’t have said that here,” she replied, looking down self-deprecatingly, “And forced us to have a…lovers’ tiff tucked away in the corner.”  
  
  
Tara gave Willow’s shoulder a squeeze.  
  
  
“We’re not fighting.”  
  
  
Willow looked visibly relieved and grasped Tara’s hand.  
  
  
“Can I say sorry anyway? Again?” she asked, before adding on with a small but real smile, “I don’t want to spend our first real night in our place on the floor.”  
  
  
Tara smiled too and shook her head.  
  
  
“You won’t have to sleep on the floor.”  
  
  
Willow entwined both sets of fingers and did a little happy jump.  
  
  
“Can we make like an elephant on opposite day and forget this ever happened?”  
  
  
Tara offered a forgiving crooked smile.  
  
  
“If you go grab me a chocolate swirl cone.”  
  
  
Willow nodded happily.  
  
  
“Apologies through delicious frozen dairy treats, that’s my girl,” she replied, popping a quick kiss on Tara’s cheek, “Be right back.”  
  
  
She bounced off and returned a couple of minutes later with a vanilla cone covered in sprinkles in one hand and a chocolate swirl dipped in chopped nuts in the other.  
  
  
“You like the nuts, and toffee sauce, right?” she asked, having seen Tara get the combination at the ice-cream station before, “Mine has raspberry syrup if you want a taste.”  
  
  
She offered her cone and Tara wrapped her lips around the top peak, her tongue poking out to lick the corner of her mouth where an errant sprinkle had gotten waylaid.  
  
  
“That’s super sweet,” she commented, though Willow was too distracted by watching Tara’s tongue to hear.  
  
  
“Um, yeah,” Willow replied, blinking slowly, then looking up, not wanting to cause Tara anymore embarrassment, “I like it sweet.”  
  
  
Tara offered her own cone and Willow slurped the top off too.  
  
  
“That is…delectably rich,” she nodded, appreciating the more satisfying crunch of the nuts.  
  
  
She took Tara’s hand again and walked them through the doors out into the air again, a warm breeze in the air as dusk settled over campus.  
  
  
“Hey, wanna catch the sunset? By our tree, like this morning?”  
  
  
Tara nodded warmly.  
  
  
“That sounds really nice.”  
  
  
They walked silently, enjoying their ice-creams and holding hands until they arrived at their tree and sat beside each other, backs to the trunk.  
  
  
“Could you imagine if we showed up here one day and there were other people sitting here?” Willow asked, shuffling over so they were thigh-by-thigh, “It’d be like the episode of Friends where those guys take their booth.”  
  
  
Tara turned her head curiously.  
  
  
“Is that the show with the girl…with the haircut?”  
  
  
Willow’s heart clenched for a moment that Tara was denied, or rather why she was denied, normal teenage years where she’d be privy to such pop culture information. She took Tara’s hand gently .  
  
  
“Yeah, honey, it is.”  
  
  
Tara seemed pleased she’d guessed the right show and linked her arm right in with Willow’s, settling her head down on her shoulder.  
  
  
“Mmhh, this is perfect.”  
  
  
Willow smiled softly.  
  
  
She knew she couldn’t change Tara’s past, but she could affect her future.  
  
  
Make is as bright and happy and joyful as she could.  
  
  
She knew she’d mess up again, that Tara would likely mess up at some stage (no matter how perfect she was in Willow's eyes), that there might be a night or two down the line where one of them would end up on the floor.  
  
  
But those would be passing moments. Moments, unlike the one they were in right then, which would be transitory, forgotten after reconciliation, and hopefully never dwelled on again.  
  
  
Moments with no regularity, no consistency.  
  
  
The only consistency was them.  
  
  
Sunrise and sunset, they’d be together.   
  
  
And that was all that really mattered.


	23. Chapter 23

  
Willow bounced through the door of their dorm, waving a piece of paper.  
  
  
“Guess what I just did, guess what I just did!”  
  
  
“Is that a party flyer?” Tara asked from the bed where she was leaning over a textbook with a highlighter and now eyeing the piece of paper uncomfortably.  
  
  
“Do you think I got a personality transplant?” Willow asked, shutting the door behind her and going over to show Tara what was in her hands, “I signed up for my summer class! Photography, like you said!”  
  
  
Tara smiled.  
  
  
“I didn’t know you actually liked photography.”  
  
  
Willow shrugged.  
  
  
“Well, I’ve never tried it. But it seems like a good, summer-y class to do… better than history or something,” she replied, then pulled some more folded-up papers from her pocket, “I grabbed some of the next-semester class sign up forms for us too.”  
  
  
Tara motioned towards her nightstand with her highlighter.  
  
  
“The RA dropped some in this morning too.”  
  
  
“Oh,” Willow replied, tossing her crumpled papers, “Did you fill yours out yet?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“Not all of it, I wanted to wait and see yours, see if we could schedule an afternoon off or something.”  
  
  
“Yay, more Tara-time!” Willow exclaimed happily, snatching the forms up, “Do you have time to figure it out now?”  
  
  
She dropped onto the bed and swung her legs up, then popped a kiss on Tara’s cheek.  
  
  
“Hi, by the way. I like your sweater.”  
  
  
Tara smiled, her eyes creasing affectionately.  
  
  
“Hi. Thank you.”  
  
  
Willow, as she always did, spent a moment appreciating Tara’s gently sloped smile and, as it always did, found it left a warm knot in her stomach.   
  
  
“Hi,” she repeated, letting the papers fall away and scooting closer, “You smell good.”  
  
  
She turned her head into Tara’s neck under the guise of smelling her perfume, but her lips quickly found skin.  
  
  
“You smell _really_ good.”  
  
  
Her hand slipped under Tara’s sweater and caressed her stomach a moment, then went to the button on her pants.  
  
  
“Willow–”  
  
  
Willow took her hand back and slumped away.  
  
  
“Did I go for the pants too fast?” she asked, pouting at herself, “I went for the pants too fast, didn’t I? I always go for the pants too fast.”  
  
  
Tara just smiled and brushed her hand against Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
“I have to be in art class in thirty minutes.”  
  
  
Willow sat back, disappointed.  
  
  
“Oh.”  
  
  
Tara smoothed her sweater down and fixed her pants button.  
  
  
“Later,” she promised, her tone indicating she meant it.  
  
  
Willow perked up a bit.  
  
  
“Okay,” she said, happy with the thought of ‘later’ as she picked up the papers she discarded again, “These forms always fill me with a sense of dread… like my brain finally registers that exams are coming up.”  
  
  
Tara reached out and squeezed Willow’s shoulder.  
  
  
“What are you worried about, you’ll ace them all.”  
  
  
Willow shifted uncomfortably.  
  
  
“I’m not as smart as people think I am. I just want to do well.”  
  
  
Tara moved closer to take Willow’s hand.  
  
  
“Sweetie? What’s wrong?”  
  
  
Willow felt comforted holding Tara’s hand and started to play with her fingers.  
  
  
“I guess I still have my A equals love mentality.”  
  
  
Tara leaned right over and pecked Willow’s lips.  
  
  
“Well my love equals W-I-L-L-O-W.”  
  
  
Willow smiled softly and brought Tara’s hand over her heart.  
  
  
“Thanks, Tara.”  
  
  
Tara smiled again, then pointed to her class form.  
  
  
“I already filled out my core classes, you can see if we fit in anywhere.”  
  
  
“Okay, I’ll get right on it,” Willow replied, laying the forms side by side, “Hey, maybe we could take a class together. I’ll need a new arts elective, I can’t do American Film History again. I cannot write another essay on The Motion Picture Production Code of 1930. That was some serious censorship-y stuff, you know. ‘Passion should be so treated that these scenes do not stimulate the lower and baser element.’ Which kinda defeats the whole purpose of passion; to be stimulating.”  
  
  
Tara had turned back to her textbook, highlighting new passages.  
  
  
“Passion isn’t just about sex.”  
  
  
“I know, you can be passionate about other things,” Willow replied distractedly as she filled out her schedule.  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“No, I mean, when it’s about sex… it isn’t always about sex.”  
  
  
Willow looked up then, blank.  
  
  
“You lost me.”  
  
  
Tara was silent for a few moments in thought, still idly dragging her marker across various pages.  
  
  
“Well, when we’re… together… it’s not just because I get ‘excited’. It feels like I’m a part of you, like I’m breathing from you. Consumed by you. Sometimes I feel like I’m lost in time and space but it doesn’t matter because you’re there, you’re my constant. My passion isn’t because I’m stimulated, because I want you… it’s because I need you,” she answered, then closed her textbook with a shrug, “But I still don’t really know much about this kind of stuff.”   
  
  
Willow sat dumbfounded for a couple of seconds, but when she saw Tara about to stand, snapped to attention and tugged her arm back. She grabbed Tara’s cheeks and pulled her in to kiss; deeply, urgently, _passionately_.  
  
  
Tara placed her hands on Willow’s shoulders and kissed back for as long as she could before gently pushing her away.  
  
  
“Willow–”  
  
  
“I know, I know,” Willow cut her off with a soft smile, “I just thought it better than ‘ditto’. I love you, Tara.”  
  
  
“I love you too, Willow,” Tara replied and pressed another sweet kiss to Willow’s lips before moving away to gather her books.  
  
  
Willow let the tingle spread from her lips through her body then flopped down to the bed with a satisfied sigh.  
  
  
“It’d be so fun to do a class together. Maybe something fun like drama. I could be dramatic,” she said, then grabbed Tara’s stuffed rabbit from her pillow and adopted a theatrical voice, “You cannot have another carrot! You have a carrot problem!”  
  
  
Tara smiled over her shoulder.  
  
  
“Definitely dramatic.”  
  
  
Willow made a grab for the forms again and perused them as Tara got her things ready for class.  
  
  
“How about Introduction to Theatre?” Willow asked after a couple of minutes, “It says here it’s half-classroom based and half-theatre based… learning the history and putting on a little show I guess.”  
  
  
Tara nodded and put her satchel over her shoulder.  
  
  
“That sounds fun.”  
  
  
Willow looked between the two schedules.  
  
  
“Well I’m not a 100%, but it looks like that could fit in on a Monday and Friday afternoon.”  
  
  
Tara smiled again and sat on the corner of the bed.  
  
  
“I’m in.”  
  
  
“Great!” Willow replied happily, marking the class in with pencil so she could erase if necessary, “I’m so glad I have my housing situation sorted. It was stressful last year ‘cause Becky was all hot’n’heavy with her ex, Tim, and I didn’t really know where we stood.”  
  
  
Tara reached out to rub Willow’s knee.  
  
  
“That must’ve been tough.”  
  
  
Willow shrugged.  
  
  
“Not as tough as when he broke it off because he wanted to bang as many girls as he could over the summer… I was glad I’d already arranged to go home with Becky, ‘cause she didn’t stop crying for six weeks. It took a lot of Cherry Garcia to get over that one.”  
  
  
Tara lay down for a moment alongside Willow to kiss her cheek.  
  
  
“You’re a good friend.”  
  
  
Willow turned her head in so she could return the cheek-kiss.  
  
  
“What about girlfriend?”  
  
  
Tara let Willow trail kisses along her jaw.  
  
  
“You’re a wonderful girlfriend,” she replied warmly, before pushing Willow away when she approached her neck, “Now stop tempting me to miss class. I have to hand a final assignment in.”  
  
  
Willow brushed her hand delicately down Tara’s arm.  
  
  
“You’re the tempting one.”  
  
  
Tara blushed.  
  
  
“No more sassy eggs for breakfast for you.”  
  
  
Willow pouted.  
  
  
“But you know how I like them wiggling at me like little boobs. I’ll stop with the naughty… at least until you get back.”  
  
  
Tara pecked Willow quickly and stood.  
  
  
“I’m sorry, honey, I have to go.”  
  
  
Willow nodded, only a half-pout this time.  
  
  
“Okay, bye baby. Have a good class.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Make sure to leave your assignments on the desk…and have a good summer.”  
  
  
Tara slowly packed away her things, wanting the shuffle of people trying to get out of class as quickly as possible to die down before she left. When only a short, steadily-streaming line was left, she held her assignment against her chest and joined it.  
  
  
“Hey, Tara.”  
  
  
Tara turned when she heard her name and smiled at the girl standing behind her, short-ish with a brunette pixie cut and pale but pretty features.  
  
  
“Hi, Mia.”  
  
  
Mia’s cheeks appeared to flush, but Tara didn’t notice.  
  
  
“So are you keeping this class up next year?” Mia asked, smiling almost giddily.  
  
  
“I’m not sure, I’m still sorting out my schedule,” Tara replied, leaving her assignment down as she approached the professor’s desk.  
  
  
“Yeah, it’s hard to fit in those electives,” Mia said, quickly copying the action and following her towards and out the door.  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“I think, um, ‘Introduction to Theatre’ is the only decided one so far.”  
  
  
“That sounds like it could be fun,” Mia replied, almost standing on the tips of her toes excitedly.  
  
  
Tara smiled again.  
  
  
“Willow seems to think so.”  
  
  
Mia’s brow creased but she tried to remain casual.  
  
  
“Willow?”  
  
  
“My–”  
  
  
Tara didn’t get a chance to explain as the lady in question appeared from around the corner. She lit up as she caught sight of Tara and rushed forward.  
  
  
“Hey, missed you too much to wait,” she explained, pecking Tara’s cheek and taking her hand, “Wanna grab some dinner?”  
  
  
“Uh huh,” Tara answered brightly, offering a wave with her other hand, “Bye Mia, nice talking to you.”  
  
  
Mia looked completely dejected, but managed a weak wave.  
  
  
“Bye Tara.”  
  
  
Their backs were turned to the scowl that followed.  
  
  
“I filled out my whole schedule and I’d have Tuesday and Thursday afternoons off _and_ all day Friday,” Willow said, happily swinging their hands between them, “So hopefully you can work in with one of those.”  
  
  
“Your class load is light,” Tara replied, turning her head towards the sun to feel the heat.  
  
  
Willow watched Tara’s face glow with the gleam of the sun for a moment before concentrating back on the conversation.  
  
  
“Well I’ve been doing a bunch of extra classes the last two years, I’m ahead of schedule,” she explained, then smiled affectionately, “But I’d choose us-time over a class any day.”  
  
  
Tara turned back to Willow and offered a loving smile.  
  
  
“I love you, too.”  
  
  
Willow felt warmed by more than just the sun, then sighed.  
  
  
“Some us-time will be sacrificed for the next week of exams though.”   
  
  
Tara squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
  
“It’ll be okay. Think about all the time we have after. Hope you don’t get sick of me.”  
  
  
Willow smiled again and shook her head.  
  
  
“I never get sick. And I’ll definitely never, ever get sick of you.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Tara, I don’t know anything, I don’t know anything!”  
  
  
“Willow, honey, calm down.”  
  
  
“I’ve forgotten. I’ve forgotten everything the professor has ever said and I’m going to go in there and not write anything and fail and I’ll get kicked out of college and then you won’t love me and–”  
  
  
Tara stood up from the bed and marched over to where Willow was pacing around the room. She took a hold of her arms to stop her moving, and kissed her softly to stop her talking.  
  
  
“First off, I will love you. No matter what. Secondly, _you know this stuff_. You’re panicking and stressing and that’s fogging your brain. Just take a few breaths.”  
  
  
Willow did as she was told, then dropped her head against Tara’s shoulder. Tara stroked her hair gently.  
  
  
“Let’s take a break, go for a walk.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head, her shoulders tensing.  
  
  
“I have to study.”  
  
  
She pushed away from Tara and went back to the cascade of open books on the bed. Tara followed, rubbing Willow’s back to try and calm her down.  
  
  
“Let me go get you some food at least. You haven’t eaten since breakfast and you just pushed that around the plate.”   
  
  
Willow shook her head again.  
  
  
“I don’t think I can eat.”  
  
  
Tara held back a sigh.  
  
  
“Well I’m hungry,” she said, knowing Willow wouldn’t object to her eating, “I’ll bring you back something, okay?”  
  
  
Willow nodded absently, her eyes trying to take in the contents of four separate pages at once. Tara really did sigh this time and put her satchel over her body to sneak what she could back.  
  
  
She dropped a quick kiss against Willow’s head.  
  
  
“Sure you don’t want to come with me?”  
  
  
“Tara, I can’t!” Willow replied exasperatedly.  
  
  
Tara flinched and looked down, then quickly skirted out of the room. She kept her head down as she walked across campus to the cafeteria, a little stung. Once there, she picked up a tray and joined the back of the line, where a familiar brunette turned and smiled at her.  
  
  
“Hey, I haven’t seen you guys all weekend,” Becky said, grinning, “Nesting it up in the love shack?”  
  
  
Tara blushed and almost said ‘I wish’ but caught it before it came out.  
  
  
“Willow’s been hitting the books pretty hard.”  
  
  
Becky suddenly shuddered.  
  
  
“Oh god, I forgot about exam-season Willow,” she said, eyes flashing with the memories of a very irate redhead, “Good luck with that. Is she inhaling coffee and pizza?”  
  
  
“Coffee, yes,” Tara replied with a nod, “No pizza.”  
  
  
Becky looked thoroughly surprised.  
  
  
“We ordered a lot of pizza in our time, but we could have replaced our nightstands with pizza boxes last exam time. They lined the walls.”  
  
  
Tara seemed pleased to hear that.  
  
  
“Do you think she’d eat some pizza?” she asked hopefully, “She’s just pushing food around her plate when I make her come out here to eat.”  
  
  
Becky chuckled.  
  
  
“Willow will always eat pizza.”  
  
  
Tara left her tray back with the rest of them and grabbed something from a nearby container, pocketing it.  
  
  
“Thanks,” she said to Becky, before quickly turning and leaving again.  
  
  
She walked off campus and to the pizza parlour they’d gone to on their first date, since it was the only one she knew where the actual establishment was. She entered quietly, spotting the same guy as before behind the counter, so kept her head down to avoid his gaze.  
  
  
“Can I get a large, um…Sweet Red?”  
  
  
Danny nodded and shouted the order back, then rung it up on the cash register. During the exchange of cash, he recognised Tara’s face.  
  
  
“Hey, you’re…” he started, then went deathly white, “I’ll just, uh, get that pizza for you.”  
  
  
He scurried off and Tara left her change back in her wallet. Danny returned a couple of minutes later with a smaller box on top of the pizza one.  
  
  
“Here’s some garlic bread, on the house,” he said, then scrambled to the freezer behind him, “And some ice-cream. You like Chunky Monkey?”  
  
  
Tara just nodded, blinking in surprise. Danny looked as if he was trying to talk down a gunman as he loaded the extras into a bag.  
  
  
“I’ll just throw some Dew in there…” he said, shoving it all towards her with a nervous chuckle.  
  
  
Tara silently took the bag and pizza box, then offered Danny a small smile.  
  
  
“I’m sorry she ruined your shoes.”  
  
  
She left without another word and carried everything back to campus. She struggled for a moment at the door but eventually managed to open it. Willow was over to her like a shot.  
  
  
“Tara, I’m so sorry I snapped at you, I…” she trailed off, eyeing the contents of Tara’s hands, “Where’d you get all that?”  
  
  
“The pizza place,” Tara answered, matter-of-factly.   
  
  
Willow’s eyes went wide.  
  
  
“Did you pay for it?!”  
  
  
“Well I paid for the pizza, the rest was free,” Tara answered, closing the door behind her, “It’s pepperoni, and I even got a peach.”  
  
  
She left everything down on the bed and produced the peach from her pocket with a smile.  
  
  
“How come it was free?” Willow asked, seeing the generous contents of the bag.  
  
  
“Um, Danny? Was that his name?” Tara asked, playing with the end of her sleeve, “He seemed pretty terrified he was going to get shouted at again.”  
  
  
“You went to _that_ place?” Willow asked, obvious disdain in her voice.  
  
  
Tara looked down.  
  
  
“I-I didn’t know any other. I just wanted to get you s-something you might eat.”  
  
  
Willow felt her heart clench and reached for Tara’s hand.  
  
  
“Tara, I’m sorry I’m so crabby. I won’t snap like that at you again,” she promised, then went off in search of her wallet, “Let me pay you back for the pizza.”  
  
  
“Willow, it’s okay,” Tara replied, sitting on the edge of the bed, “Please just eat something.”  
  
  
Willow turned back, toying with her hands in front of her.  
  
  
“Have I been worrying you?”  
  
  
Tara offered her hand again.  
  
  
“I understand. I lose my appetite when I’m stressed too. But you need something.”  
  
  
“You’re not stressed?” Willow asked, taking Tara’s hand and wondering how she could be so calm, knowing she had an academic scholarship to keep up too.  
  
  
“They’re just exams,” Tara replied kindly, “I’m a good student, you’re a great student. We’ll do fine.”  
  
  
Willow’s shoulders appeared to relax, and she smiled a moment later.  
  
  
“Pizza smells good. Gimme that peach so I can get cutting!”  
  
  
Tara got the peach and a plastic knife and gave them to Willow to start her process.   
  
  
An empty garlic bread box, almost-empty pizza box and two spoons deep into the tub of Chunky Monkey later, Willow had her hands over her bloated belly and gave a small groan.  
  
  
“Okay… so maybe trying to eat an entire day’s worth of food in one sitting… was not such a good idea.”  
  
  
Tara licked her spoon clean, then took Willow’s hand.  
  
  
“Oh, baby, want me to rub your tummy?”  
  
  
Willow felt that prickle of delight at the pet name and an even bigger one at the offer.  
  
  
“Yeah, uh huh.”  
  
  
Tara left the tub on her nightstand and curled around Willow, then slipped a hand under her shirt and started rubbing in light circles.  
  
  
“Mmmhh…that’s better than an antacid,” Willow said lazily, closing her eyes, “Faster too.”  
  
  
Tara pressed her palm more insistently into Willow’s stomach and got a moan of appreciation for her efforts. She began to press small kisses into Willow’s neck, pressing her lips softly against the delicate skin there.  
  
  
Willow moaned again and pressed herself back into Tara.  
  
  
“My bellyache seems to be turning into a belly tingle.”  
  
  
Tara moved her hand higher, gently cupping one of Willow’s breasts through her bra.  
  
  
“What if I do this?”  
  
  
Willow turned her head back to meet Tara’s eye.  
  
  
“Definite…tingle.”  
  
  
She pressed her lips against Tara’s and turned her body, then made a hasty grab for the end of her t-shirt, twisting and wiggling out of it.  
  
  
“God that thing had a vice grip on me,” she said as she threw it to the floor, “Did it mess my hair up?”  
  
  
“Uh uh,” Tara shook her head, though her gaze was a lot lower than Willow’s head, a direction her lips followed a moment later.  
  
  
Willow settled back to enjoy the soft kisses all over her chest. They pulled and grabbed at each other until they were lying in bra and panties together, hands roaming as they kissed hungrily.  
  
  
Willow felt one of Tara’s hands slide down over her covered buttock and wiggled happily for a moment until she felt the other hand snap her bra open and instantly pulled away.  
  
  
“One-handed?” she asked in a huff, “I only just managed from the back!”  
  
  
Tara gently retreated her hands and brought them up to stroke Willow’s hair, doing her best not to look at where her girlfriend’s bra had fallen away.  
  
  
“It’s not a competition.”  
  
  
Willow knew she was being petty, but wished she could possess a bit more finesse when it came to bras and their removal.  
  
  
“You’re an excellent panty remover,” Tara said to her, nothing but genuine.  
  
  
Willow had to smile; the only thing Tara did better than undressing was making her feel better.  
  
  
“I am, huh?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, so Willow scooted down and slipped her fingers through the waistband of her girlfriend’s panties and quite gracefully stripped them from her.  
  
  
Tara blushed as she always did during intimate-apparel removal, then giggled.  
  
  
“10 points.”  
  
  
Willow tossed the panties away and leaned back over Tara on her forearms.  
  
  
“Do I get a medal?”  
  
  
Tara nodded as she traced a finger down Willow’s face to her lips.  
  
  
“It’s redeemable for a kiss.”  
  
  
Willow brought her face close to Tara’s.  
  
  
“Oh well, I’m going to redeem that right away.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes closed softly as she waited for Willow to kiss her, but they flickered open again when nothing happened. Willow mouth was open and panting just slightly, the tips of their noses brushing against each other.  
  
  
“I get to choose where, right?”  
  
  
Tara gave a barely-noticeable nod, then closed her eyes again as Willow made her way down her body.  
  
  
Her breath hitched as Willow’s lips began caressing her intimate flesh and released it in a slow exhale a moment later. Her breathing pattern stayed in that rhythm, as controlled as she could manage.  
  
  
Her senses were rapidly abandoning their purpose in place of overwhelming sensation, enough to startle her.  
  
  
“Willow,” she gasped, her thighs and chest tightening, “I-I miss you.”  
  
  
Willow paused, waiting a moment in confusion before lifting her head, then shuffled up in embarrassment.  
  
  
“Am I no good at that either?” she asked, a hand wiping her mouth and her eyes staying down.  
  
  
Tara could still feel blood rushing between her ears, but was coherent enough to recognise the critical tone of Willow’s voice. She blinked a couple of times to compose herself, then sought out her girlfriend’s gaze.   
  
  
“No, Willow, no. You’re so good I can’t handle it,” she assured with a slight pant, but could tell it wasn’t sinking in, “Willow you’re not bad at anything. You drive me crazy.”  
  
  
Willow drooped even further.  
  
  
“I’m sorry, I’ll stop going on about it.”  
  
  
“No, Willow,” Tara shook her head, then leaned up so their foreheads were touching and she could look Willow right in the eye, “You drive me _crazy_. So crazy I get a little scared still. But I look in your eyes and I know it’s all okay.”  
  
  
“Oh,” Willow replied, her eyes softening as she took that in, “So you really did…miss me.”  
  
  
Tara nodded shyly and Willow brushed her cheek tenderly.  
  
  
“Well I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
  
She bumped their noses together again before taking Tara’s lips, reigniting a burning passion in them both. Tara slid her hand slowly down Willow’s side, then tried to messily yank her panties off.  
  
  
“That’s just what you wanted, isn’t it?” Willow asked with a teasing smile and a giggle, “Gettin’ me naked.”  
  
  
Tara blushed and bit her lip coyly, which only served to make Willow even more frisky.  
  
  
“Let me get that pesky bra off, I don’t care how many hands it takes,” she said, pulling Tara up to get access to her back, but pressed a soft kiss to her cheek along the way, “‘Long as they’re mine.”  
  
  
She pushed the hooks of Tara’s bra free in just two attempts and took great pleasure in releasing her breasts. She cupped both with some eager squeezes, then lay back over Tara so their chests pressed together.  
  
  
A small shiver sped up her spine and she kissed the corner of Tara’s mouth.  
  
  
“Much as I enjoy…” she whispered, trailing off with a shy look down, “Other stuff…there’s definitely benefit to being…close.”  
  
  
Tara ran her fingers gently along the small of Willow’s back, then one slid up to her hair as they began kissing again. She felt Willow’s thighs spread on top of hers and let hers go with them until she could feel her girlfriend’s heat against hers.  
  
  
She gently massaged Willow’s scalp as the kiss deepened and used the hand on her back to push their bodies further together. She luxuriated in how they melded into each other like perfectly fitting puzzle pieces.  
  
  
Willow loved the slide of their tongues; the gentle, rhythmic motion that their bodies seemed to followed. She made a blind fumble for Tara’s hand, pulling it away from her back, to leave between their legs.  
  
  
She wasted no time in letting her own hand get to work, easily gliding in to where Tara’s arousal had built up considerably.  
  
  
Tara’s arched out of the kiss at the feel of Willow’s touch over her bud, her teeth digging into her lower lip again.  
  
  
“You gotta stop doing that, you’re turning me on like crazy,” Willow whispered, then took a kissing path along Tara’s throat.  
  
  
Tara let her own hand fall the last inch to cup Willow gently, feeling the heat radiate for a moment before beginning to explore her folds.  
  
  
Willow’s head buried into Tara’s neck, her hips already bucking in response. She used her spare hand to encourage Tara’s leg over her hip and felt a surge at how open it made her.  
  
  
Her hand dropped a little lower and sought out Tara’s entrance, gently questing inside, loving the feel of her girlfriend’s rippling muscles trying to coax her in.  
  
  
Tara’s hand tightened in Willow’s hair, though she released it almost immediately for fear of hurting her, and her mouth opened silently to take in a long breath.  
  
  
Her hand followed the same path Willow’s had, finding the wet opening and wiggling her fingers in.  
  
  
“Ugh…!”  
  
  
Willow let out a sound between a groan and a grunt, and started pushing her hips right into Tara’s, providing ample friction for herself and putting more power behind her thrusts.  
  
  
“Is it good like this?” she asked, breathy, as she got into a rhythm she enjoyed.  
  
  
“Uh huh,” Tara replied, doing her best to match it.  
  
  
Willow took Tara’s lips again as their lower halves rocked together. She was already lost in fog that always engulfed her when they were together like this but the safety of Tara’s arm around her kept her grounded and moving.  
  
  
She attacked Tara’s lips with even more hunger as the pulse in her belly began to radiate out, nipping and sucking in a bid to let out the engulfing sensations.  
  
  
Tara could feel herself spilling out over Willow’s hand and while a tiny bit embarrassed still, had much better emotions to be focusing on.  
  
  
“I love you, Willow,” she whispered, feeling as if heat was pushing up through her belly and out her throat, “I love–”  
  
  
Her breath caught as the heat burst through its confines to enflame her. Her back arched and mouth opened again; Willow taking the opportunity to slide her tongue in to play, the final push needed to crash over the edge herself.  
  
  
They lay still with each other for a long minute, their chests softly rising and falling together, until Willow finally slumped and rolled off.  
  
  
It took her another minute to regain enough breathing control to manage moving again, and even then was only able for a leisurely stretch and smile.  
  
  
“Wow, you did the impossible,” she said, giggling, “Distracted me from exams. And I don’t even wanna get right back to studying. Nope, I’m A-okay right here.”  
  
  
Tara was rubbing her own belly to help the tension, but squirmed when she accidentally pressed over her bladder. She leaned over and left a sloppy kiss on Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
“Can A-okay wait for a bathroom break?”  
  
  
Willow smiled again and nodded, but stole a quick kiss before Tara hurried across to the bathroom. Willow watched her until any and all butt-wiggling was hidden behind a door, then stretched out again.  
  
  
She spotted the pizza box on the floor as she stretched and wondered if Tara would mind her snagging the last slice – she felt a bit peckish after working off her overindulgence.   
  
  
That thought sparked another in her mind, and she suddenly jumped up and made a beeline for her wallet. She plucked a $20 bill, then went in search for Tara’s wallet, finding it under her girlfriend’s jacket on the desk.  
  
  
She opened it up and was just sliding the bill in, when Tara came back out, wrapped in her robe. Willow's eyes went wide, looking between Tara and the wallet, the rest of her frozen in place.  
  
  
“I’m not, I wasn’t…” she started to fumble over her words, then gulped at the way Tara was looking at her, “I was just putting the money back…for the pizza.”  
  
  
Tara looked both unimpressed and uncomfortable.  
  
  
“I said it was alright.”  
  
  
“I know, but…you don’t have…I mean…” Willow tried again, but knew she was just making it worse, “Made you uncomfortable again.”  
  
  
Tara had her gaze fixed firmly on a spot on the floor.  
  
  
“Giving me money after what we just did makes me a little uncomfortable, yeah.”  
  
  
Willow went even more wide-eyed.  
  
  
“Tara, it wasn’t for…!” she said, mouth open in shock, “Please, Tara, you know it wasn’t!”  
  
  
Tara crossed her arms over her chest but looked up enough to meet Willow’s eye.  
  
  
“We should probably talk about money.”  
  
  
Willow left Tara’s wallet and the bill down separately on the desk, then went back to the bed to cover herself with the sheet,  
  
  
“Okay.”  
  
  
Tara walked over enough to sit on the edge of the bed. There was silence for a minute before she spoke.  
  
  
“You have some…and I don’t.”  
  
  
“Not millions or anything,” Willow replied quickly, feeling as uncomfortable as Tara about the disparity, “But yeah, pretty comfortable cushion…least until college is over. Then I'll just get a job.”  
  
  
Tara laid her palm out on the sheet and rolled her hand back and forth, obviously nervous.  
  
  
“I-I can’t afford restaurants or fancy jewellery, but I can buy us a pizza every once and a while.”  
  
  
Willow shuffled over and placed her hand over Tara’s.  
  
  
“Tara, I don’t want fancy jewellery, I just want you,” she replied, turning Tara’s palm over to trace a light circle, “I just hate thinking of you spending what little you have on me.”  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“I ate my fair share.”  
  
  
Willow smiled softly.  
  
  
“Well, I mean, okay. That’s fair. You can buy a pizza every so often…does that mean I can maybe take you out to a restaurant every once and a while too?”  
  
  
Tara considered it a moment.  
  
  
“Promise you won’t put money in my wallet again?”  
  
  
Willow nodded emphatically.  
  
  
“Yes, Tara, I promise. I won't ever touch your private things,” Willow replied, then chanced a smile, “Well, I'll touch _some_ private things.”   
  
  
Tara couldn't help but smile and blush lightly.  
  
  
“You can take me out.”  
  
  
Willow instantly brightened.  
  
  
“After exams are over?”  
  
  
“Only if you’ll eat at least one good meal a day and get some sleep every night,” Tara replied.  
  
  
“You drive a hard bargain,” Willow responded, leaning over to peck Tara’s cheek, “Deal.”  
  
  
She gently stroked Tara’s hair, then kissed her again, on the lips this time. She cupped Tara’s cheek and softly stroked her skin for a few moments before pulling away and resting their foreheads together.  
  
  
Tara’s cheeks were really flushing now, her face wide in a smile.  
  
  
“What was that for?”  
  
  
Willow caressed Tara’s cheek back to her ear.  
  
  
“I never had anyone really take care of me before.”  
  
  
“Well get used to it,” Tara replied tenderly, “You’re too special not to.”  
  
  
Willow pressed their lips together sweetly again.  
  
  
“I will if you will.”  
  
  
Tara offered a nose nuzzle in lieu of a handshake.  
  
  
“Deal.”


	24. Chapter 24

“Tara! Tara! Tara!”  
  
  
Tara stopped as she walked across campus and turned at the sound of her name. She smiled as she saw Willow rushing towards her. She took a step forward to meet her, but Willow misjudged her stepping and promptly tripped over her own feet right in front of her.  
  
  
Tara dropped down to give her a hand up, and Willow took it, jumping up quickly.  
  
  
“Whoops, that was embarrassing.”  
  
  
“Are you okay?” Tara asked in concern, wiping some dirt from Willow’s shoulder.  
  
  
“Uh huh,” Willow replied, bouncing on the balls of her feet, “Better than okay! I’m finished! Exams, last one, done, finito!”  
  
  
Tara smiled, happy to see Willow so unstressed.  
  
  
“Well done. Did it go well?”  
  
  
“Yeah I really think it did! And you know what this means, right?” Willow asked, throwing her hands, which had notebooks and a pen case in them that were lucky not to go flying, out excitedly, “You’re done and I’m done and therefore summer has officially begun! Let’s go out! You said we could go out!”  
  
  
“Out?” Tara questioned, confused.  
  
  
“Uh huh! You said, after exams, if I ate and slept, we could go out!” Willow replied, obviously keen, “And I ate and slept with you!”  
  
  
Tara turned crimson and did her best to pretend the people who had heard and stared, weren’t. Willow realised what she’d said and rushed to clarify.  
  
  
“Um, I mean, I slept while you were sleeping too. And I didn’t eat you,” she replied with a resolute nod of her head before tacking on, “Actually I did a couple of tim–”  
  
  
If Tara’s red cheeks hadn’t been enough to stop Willow, the glare being directed at her then certainly would. She chuckled nervously and adopted the adorable smile that had gotten her out of a few tricky situations in her life.  
  
  
“So, um, wanna go out?”  
  
  
Tara fell hook, line and sinker for the smile and began swaying in place, coyly.  
  
  
“We promised we’d help Becky with her luggage and say goodbye before she goes home.”  
  
  
“Oh right,” Willow replied, thinking for a moment, “After?”  
  
  
Tara began to look a little nervous.  
  
  
“W-where were you thinking?”  
  
  
Willow shrugged.  
  
  
“Anywhere you want.”  
  
  
Tara’s demeanour was turning less coy and more apprehensive.  
  
  
“I don’t know anywhere.”  
  
  
“Well why don’t we just walk around the area and see what looks nice?” Willow suggested with an easy smile, “Don’t need fancy clothes or anything.”  
  
  
Tara couldn't help but smile too.  
  
  
“Okay, mind reader.”  
  
  
Willow moved her things to one hand and slipped the other into Tara’s to resume the walk to their dorm. They strolled for a minute before Tara piped up.  
  
  
“So my professor really liked my final art assignment.”  
  
  
Willow lifted her pen case and hit it against her head.  
  
  
“God, I’m so self-centred! All about me and my stupid exam,” she said with a self-deprecating roll of her eyes, “That’s great, baby. I knew she would. You’re a great artist.”  
  
  
Tara looked bashful.  
  
  
“I don’t know about that.”  
  
  
“You are!” Willow protested, “That drawing you showed me of the kitten with the yarn was so good! And its little paws all tangled up!”  
  
  
“That wasn’t for school,” Tara replied with a soft shake of her head, “That was for fun.”  
  
  
Willow just swung their hands between them.  
  
  
“Well you’re a great school-drawer and a great fun-drawer then. Hey, maybe you could draw me some day,” she suggested, only for Tara to avert her gaze shyly, “What?”  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“I-I’ve sketched you a couple of times.”  
  
  
“You have?” Willow asked, giving a giddy bounce as she opened the door into their building for Tara, “Will you show me?”  
  
  
Tara smiled timidly.  
  
  
“They’re not very good.”  
  
  
“I won’t be offended,” Willow reassured, stopping outside their dorm, “Do you have keys?”  
  
  
Tara retrieved her keys and opened the door for them. Willow dropped her things on the desk, then dropped down to lie on the bed with a happy sigh.  
  
  
“I love our room so much,” she announced, then rolled over to Tara’s side of the bed and took a fistful of the sheet, “And I really love our bed.”  
  
  
She eyed the framed photo of them on the nightstand and picked it up to look at affectionately.  
  
  
“You know this is the only place I’ve ever felt like it belonged to me.”  
  
  
Tara was at the closet, looking through for clothes, but turned her head at that.  
  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
  
Willow was silent in thought for a moment.  
  
  
“Well, growing up, I always felt like my bedroom was a room in my parent’s house. And when I moved out here, I felt like my dorm was one of hundreds of the college’s. But this room, even though I know it still belongs to the college, it still feels like mine. Ours,” she explained, smiling quietly, “This probably sounds silly, but it’s like…things don’t belong to me anymore, I don’t even belong to me. I’m not just a me. I’m an us. And I belong to you, and to us. And that was very wordy.”  
  
  
Tara wasn’t sure she was hearing what Willow was trying to say the right way and moved to sit near her.  
  
  
“You belong to you.”  
  
  
Willow quickly shook her head.  
  
  
“I don’t mean it like in a jealous possessive way. You don’t _own_ me,” she tried to explain, before smiling again, “‘Cept you kinda do. All the important parts.”  
  
  
She watched Tara think about that and thought she knew what was on her girlfriend’s mind.  
  
  
“That terminology might not sound right to you considering all you went through with your father but–”  
  
  
She stopped when she saw Tara hold a hand up and looked her in eye.  
  
  
“Please don’t...do that. Use your class stuff. Psych me.”  
  
  
Willow clamped her mouth shut, realising she’d crossed a line, then solemnly nodded.  
  
  
“I’m sorry, Tara. I’ll try not to again.”  
  
  
Tara seemed to accept the apology and gently took Willow’s hand.  
  
  
“The terminology sounds fine,” she said eventually as the idea became clearer in her mind, offering a smile, “My father controlled me, but he didn’t own me. You don’t control me… but you do own me. I’m yours. That’s not something I even have to think about.”  
  
  
Willow sat up and shuffled over, wrapping her arms around Tara and resting her head on her shoulder.  
  
  
“I love you, Tara. And that’s not something I even have to think about either.”  
  
  
Tara closed the embrace tightly and pressed their lips together sweetly for a moment. Willow moved her hands up to Tara’s cheeks to keep her close, then began to slowly lie back, taking her girlfriend with her.  
  
  
Tara settled herself on top of Willow and was about to accept an eager tongue in her mouth when the nearby phone suddenly began shrilling. She broke the kiss and went to reach for it, but Willow caught her wrist first.  
  
  
“Don’t answer it.”  
  
  
Tara didn’t need to be told twice and dropped her lips back to Willow’s, but they got barely a minute before the shrilling started again. Tara lifted her head with a sigh and picked the receiver up.  
  
  
“Hello?” she asked, trying not to convey her annoyance in her tone, “Oh, hi Becky. Uh huh. Yeah, we’ll, um, be right up. Okay, bye.”  
  
  
She left the phone down again and it was Willow’s turn to sigh.  
  
  
“You just had to answer it.”  
  
  
Tara sat up and started fixing her hair.  
  
  
“Becky’s bus is due in soon.”  
  
  
“Yeah, I know,” Willow grumbled, upset at being interrupted. She scooted up behind Tara and curled some strands between her fingers, “I love your hair.”  
  
  
“I grew it myself,” Tara replied with a lopsided smile.  
  
  
Willow giggled and turned a kiss in against Tara’s cheek, then offered her hand. They made their way up to what was now just Becky’s room and Tara knocked politely.  
  
  
Becky threw the door open a moment later.  
  
  
“Finally, lovebirds! I thought I was going to have to haul this stuff myself.”  
  
  
“We just got in from our last classes,” Willow replied, shutting the door and eyeing the luggage that was set out, “Wow, you’ve drastically reduced this since last year.”  
  
  
Becky laughed and shook her head.  
  
  
“Nope, got Daddy Dearest to pay for shipping since I wouldn’t have my old reliable redhead to push a cart around the airport.”  
  
  
“That’s me, Reliable-Dog-Geyser Person,” Willow replied with a roll of her eyes, “Tara you take that little pink one, you said your back has been hurting you.”  
  
  
Becky smirked.  
  
  
“Been trying out some new wet’n’wild positions?”  
  
  
Tara blushed and looked down.  
  
  
“No, she has PMS,” Willow replied without thinking, causing Tara to turn an almost glowing shade of red, “Uh, I got this one.”  
  
  
She grabbed the largest of the bags and held the door open for Becky to walk through with the other one. Tara followed Becky out with the small hand luggage but Willow caught her by the shoulder as she was passing.  
  
  
“Sorry, Tara. Make that Dummy-Jerk-Big-Mouth Person.”  
  
  
Tara paused for a moment, then smiled and pecked Willow’s cheek before continuing on. Willow smiled in relief that she was forgiven and scanned her eyes around the room to make sure there was nothing left, then followed the other two downstairs and out the building where a shuttle bus was waiting.  
  
  
She tossed the bag into the cargo compartment with the rest of the bags, then turned to Becky.  
  
  
“So, have a great summer! And call us!”  
  
  
“Oh, I will,” Becky replied, punching Willow’s shoulder lightly, “If you’re not too busy to answer.”  
  
  
“I’ll, ah, do my best,” Willow replied, though had plenty of plans to spend the summer ‘busy’ with Tara.  
  
  
Becky just smiled and embraced Willow for a moment, before offering the same to Tara.  
  
  
“I’m really glad I met you this year, Tara.”  
  
  
Tara was momentarily surprised, but then hugged back.  
  
  
“You too, Becky.”  
  
  
Becky pulled away and made her way to the front of the bus. She stepped on and took a hold of the rail there, then swung out with a dramatic flourish of her hand.  
  
  
“Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be–”  
  
  
“Get on the damn bus,” the bus driver spat at her, then started to push the lever to close the door.  
  
  
“Some people have no appreciation for the literary arts,” Becky scoffed, then waved out, “Have a good summer, lovebirds!”  
  
  
“Bye, Becky,” Willow waved, causing Tara to wave too as their hands were joined.  
  
  
They watched the bus leave, then Willow turned and took Tara’s other hand too.  
  
  
“Dinner?”  
  
  
Tara looked down self-consciously at her clothes but decided raking through her closet wasn’t going to come up with anything more ‘appropriate’, so finally nodded.  
  
  
“Great!” Willow beamed, a skip immediately appearing in her step as she began to lead Tara away, “Anything in particular you want to eat?”  
  
  
“I don’t mind,” Tara replied a shake of her head, “I thought Becky was going home to her mom?”  
  
  
Willow nodded, used to her own somewhat-random conversation jumps.  
  
  
“She is.”  
  
  
“Oh,” Tara replied, a little confused, “Just she said her Dad paid for the shipping.”  
  
  
“Oh, he did. He’ll pretty much pay for anything if she just sends him the bill,” Willow explained, then shrugged one shoulder, “I can’t really say anything, I took parental guilt money too. Everyone deals with this kind of stuff in their own way.”  
  
  
“I wasn’t judging,” Tara replied quickly.  
  
  
Willow smiled at her.  
  
  
“I know you weren’t. You never do.”  
  
  
Tara smiled back.  
  
  
“You’ll miss her.”  
  
  
“Not as much as I’d miss you,” Willow replied with a hand squeeze, “I can’t wait to have this summer with you. Hey, do you want to go to the beach sometime?”  
  
  
“Okay,” Tara agreed pleasantly, “That sounds fun. But I can’t swim.”  
  
  
“Oh, you never learned?” Willow asked, giving Tara another smile when she seemed embarrassed, “Well we can just paddle…I mean my main incentive is seeing you in a swimsuit.”  
  
  
Tara blushed but was still smiling.  
  
  
“I’ll have to buy one.”  
  
  
“Even better!” Willow replied giddily, “We can go shopping for it together. If you want to, of course.”  
  
  
Tara seemed agreeable.  
  
  
“Are you well-versed in bathing attire?”   
  
  
Willow’s cheeks tinged and she shrugged coyly.  
  
  
“There may have been a swimsuit issue or two hidden in my room at my parent’s house.”  
  
  
Tara giggled at Willow's blushing.  
  
  
“Well then I’ll definitely need your expertise.”  
  
  
Willow’s skip became even more pronounced, but it was her stomach that was taking control of her as they passed a restaurant with open doors and delicious smells wafting out. It grumbled loudly. She blushed all over again.  
  
  
“This, um, might be my olfactory senses sending all kinds of wacky signals to my belly, but this place looks nice.”  
  
  
Tara looked over to the establishment, a quaint building with tables both inside and out that people were scattered around and the aromas coming out were certainly pleasant. She nodded to Willow and they made their way over.  
  
  
“Do you want to sit outside? It’s a nice evening.”  
  
  
“Uh huh,” Tara agreed, so Willow brought them over to a nearby table and held her chair out for her, “Thank you. You’re so chivalrous.”  
  
  
“Well who said it’s restricted to men?” Willow asked, taking her own seat, “If you’re lucky enough to have a lady, then you should treat her like a lady.”  
  
  
“I’m not complaining,” Tara replied with a shy smile as Willow took her hand across the table.  
  
  
A girl about their age or a little older approached them with a friendly smile as she handed off some menus.  
  
  
“Can I get you two some drinks?”  
  
  
“Sprite?” Willow asked Tara , barely looking up from her menu, and got a nod in return, “Coke and a Sprite, please.”  
  
  
The waitress nodded and left again.   
  
  
“I am so hungry,” Willow said, eyes scanning up and down, “I feel like I haven’t eaten in a week.”  
  
  
“Well you haven’t unless you count the things I’ve practically force-fed you,” Tara replied, perusing the menu more slowly.  
  
  
Willow just smiled and found Tara’s foot under the table.  
  
  
“Have I told you how much I love you?”  
  
  
Tara hid a big smile behind her menu, but Willow caught it and matched it with her own.  
  
  
“Anything look good?”  
  
  
“The coconut chicken and rice looks nice,” Tara replied, trying to contain a flush rising in her cheeks when she felt that Willow had dropped her shoe and was playing footsie with her, barefoot, “How about you?”  
  
  
“I think the blue cheese burger,” Willow replied, the image presented on the menu appealing to her, “And I like the look of the chowder, I’ve never had it with – ooh the burger comes with bacon! Uh huh, chowder and blue cheese burger for me. Is that piggy?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“You deserve a decent meal.”  
  
  
“Well we can share dessert,” Willow replied, then looked up coyly through her lashes, “And maybe we can work it off later.”  
  
  
Tara turned a fresh shade of crimson, not helped at all by Willow’s foot gently gliding its way up her thigh.  
  
  
Luckily, their waitress reappeared with their drinks, which Tara took a generous sip of. Willow however, was too distracted by the ample cleavage their waitress had on display, only coming to her attention when she had bent over to leave their drinks down.  
  
  
“Can I take your order or do you need some more time?”  
  
  
Tara waited for Willow to answer, but there was no response.  
  
  
“I-I think we’re ready,” she answered, closing her menu, “I’ll have the, um, coconut chicken.”  
  
  
“Brown or white rice?” the waitress asked nicely, scribbling it all down.  
  
  
Tara handed her menu up.  
  
  
“White, thank you.”  
  
  
The waitress took the menu under her arm and turned to Willow.  
  
  
“And for you, ma’am?”  
  
  
Tara had no idea why Willow had gone completely non-verbal, but it only took her another moment to catch where her girlfriend was looking. The waitress, luckily, seemed oblivious, but with Willow continuing not to say anything, it wouldn’t be for long.  
  
  
“She wants the chowder and the blue cheese burger,” Tara answered, her tone growing peeved.  
  
  
The waitress slowly nodded and kept her gaze on Willow.  
  
  
“And how would you like that done?”  
  
  
Willow seemed to finally realise talk was being directed at her.  
  
  
“Uh, medium. Yeah.”  
  
  
“And do you want fries or potatoes?” the waitress asked, her tone staying kind.  
  
  
“Potatoes. Uh, fries. Uh, what?” Willow asked, suddenly shaking her head and looking up to the waitress’s eyes, “Um, fries. Thank you.”  
  
  
The waitress pocketed her notebook and spun around to leave again. Tara folded her arms over her chest on the table and her gaze dropped into them.  
  
  
“Nice girl.”  
  
  
Willow straightened up, realising immediately she’d been caught.  
  
  
“Tara, I wasn’t–”  
  
  
“Yes you were,” Tara cut her off, distracting herself by rearranging her cutlery, “It’s fine.”  
  
  
Willow opened her mouth to reply, but was struck dumb again.  
  
  
 _Stupid Willow. Stupid, stupid, stupid._  
  
  
She felt her heart break at the look of hurt on Tara’s face.  
  
  
“Tara, I don’t look at other girls. I really don’t. I just…” she scooted her chair right in and lowered her voice, “I have a thing for boobs. You know that. So, when they’re all up in my face like that, it kind of throws me for a second. But I’m not thinking about touching them, or being with those girls or anything like that. You’re the only person I think of like that.”  
  
  
She felt tears prick her eyes as she watched Tara sink down in the chair.  
  
  
“I’m so sorry, Tara, I can’t imagine how I must have made you feel.”  
  
  
Tara looked up at the upset tone and moved her chair over beside Willow when she saw her eyes filling.  
  
  
“Willow, don’t cry.”  
  
  
Willow wiped at her eyes, embarrassed.  
  
  
“Can’t bear the thought of hurting you.”  
  
  
Tara got her napkin and discreetly wiped Willow’s eyes so as not to embarrass her.  
  
  
“Hey, look, it’s okay,” she said, putting a hand on Willow’s shoulder and rubbing lightly, “I understand what you said. I get it, I trust you.”  
  
  
Willow still looked ashamed.  
  
  
“I’ll stop being such a jerk, I won’t look anymore. It’s just a reflex, I swear.”  
  
  
Tara moved her hand gently down Willow’s back and thought for a moment.  
  
  
“If you meant all you said, I can look past it. As long as you’re respectful to me, and them, who is it hurting really?”  
  
  
Willow made a grab for Tara’s hand.  
  
  
“I did mean it. I don’t, can’t, look at anyone the way I look at you. It’s like looking at a fun kiddie finger paint and then looking at the Mona Lisa.”  
  
  
Tara smiled softly and lifted Willow’s hand up to kiss softly.  
  
  
“Hey, I should be doing that to you,” Willow replied, repeating the action on Tara’s hand, “Don’t move back, stay with me here.”  
  
  
“Okay,” Tara agreed without much need for convincing.  
  
  
Willow moved her chair the last few inches so they were thigh to thigh.  
  
  
“You’re way too understanding.”  
  
  
Tara linked their fingers together.  
  
  
“Well it wouldn’t say much for our relationship if I didn’t try to understand you.”  
  
  
Willow sighed and looked at Tara in awe.  
  
  
“You’re the wisest, kindest, most beautiful woman in the world.”  
  
  
Tara’s lips quirked up on one side.  
  
  
“Now you’re just trying to charm me.”  
  
  
“I’m just trying to love you,” Willow replied softly.  
  
  
Tara smiled even more.  
  
  
“Well you’re doing a wonderful job.”  
  
  
Willow smiled back and leaned over to press a lingering kiss against Tara’s cheek. The waitress returned as she was doing so and left the bowl of chowder down in front of her.  
  
  
“Thank you,” Willow said to her with little more than a passing glance.  
  
  
Tara noticed Willow’s gaze stay on her.  
  
  
“You don’t have to stop yourself.”  
  
  
“I’m not,” Willow replied genuinely, “I have a weird fascination for a few seconds, then I snap out of it. I’d much rather look at you. Every time I look at your face, I see something new I haven’t seen before. Something to make you even more beautiful.”  
  
  
Tara felt her heart lift up in her chest and smiled shyly.  
  
  
“Your chowder’s getting cold.”  
  
  
Willow gave Tara’s hand a final squeeze, then picked up her spoon to tuck in.  
  
  
“Do you want some?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“No, thanks, I don’t want to fill up.”  
  
  
Willow pushed the bread basket towards her.  
  
  
“At least have a piece of bread so I don’t feel like a total pig.”  
  
  
Tara picked up a roll and picked at it while Willow ate. Their plates were replaced with their mains a little while later and both dug in.  
  
  
“So I’m getting kind of excited about my photography class,” Willow said, dipping a fry in some ketchup and throwing it in her mouth, “I’ve never done a fun one like that before. I mean, I think Chemistry and Math are fun, but…oh you know what I mean.”  
  
  
“I did some photography freshman year in one of my art classes,” Tara replied, slowly cutting up her chicken before eating, “It’s harder than you think. Lighting and shadows and things like that.”  
  
  
“That’s kind of nice actually,” Willow mused with a smile, “Learning something I know absolutely nothing about.”  
  
  
Tara smiled too.  
  
  
“Well summer is a great time. Lots of opportunity.”  
  
  
“Mmhhmm,” Willow agreed as she took a large munch of her burger, “Omigoghisurgharsogud.”  
  
  
“Your burger’s good?” Tara deciphered and got an emphatic nod in response.  
  
  
“Want a bite?”  
  
  
Tara smiled again and shook her head.  
  
  
“I don’t think blue cheese and coconut go together.”  
  
  
“Good point,” Willow replied, wiping the corner of her mouth with her napkin, “Is yours nice?”  
  
  
“Delicious,” Tara answered, spearing a piece of the mango acting as a garnish, “Thanks for taking me out.”  
  
  
Willow started to play with Tara’s foot again under the table.  
  
  
“My pleasure.”  
  
  
They ate and talked until their plates were clean, and Willow was eyeing the dessert menu with sluggish but greedy eyes.  
  
  
“So…that dessert?”  
  
  
Tara rested a hand over her stomach.  
  
  
“I’m so full.”  
  
  
“Yeah, me too,” Willow agreed reluctantly, trying to will room for one of the delicious delights on offer, “We could get it in a doggy bag and have a midnight snack later.”  
  
  
Tara nodded in agreement, so Willow turned the menu for her to see.  
  
  
“What looks good?”  
  
  
Tara looked through the options.  
  
  
“The peach cobbler sounds nice. And it will keep.”  
  
  
“Excellent choice, my sweet,” Willow said affectionately before beckoning their waitress over, “Could we get the peach cobbler, but to go? And our check please.”  
  
  
“No problem,” she smiled and left just as quick, returning just a minute later with a take-out box and check.  
  
  
Willow quickly calculated a tip and left the cash down, then stood and offered her hand. Tara took it and fell into step with her back on the sidewalk.  
  
  
“It’s a nice night.”  
  
  
“Nicer with you,” Willow replied sweetly, “I love the breeze that comes out in the evening. It’s like the wind is swaying.”  
  
  
Tara looked over.  
  
  
“That’s a nice way of putting it.”  
  
  
Willow rested her head down on Tara’s shoulder and shuddered.  
  
  
“Better than tap dancing with a light show, that’s for sure.”  
  
  
Tara put a comforting arm around Willow’s waist, quite aware of her girlfriend’s aversion to thunderstorms.   
  
  
“No chance of that tonight. The sky is clear.”  
  
  
“Yeah,” Willow replied happily, “And the moon is out…it’ll be full moon in a couple of nights.”  
  
  
They chatted as they made their way back to campus and to their dorm. Tara sat on the edge of the bed when they returned and started to stretch. Willow left the container with their dessert in it on the desk and watched her.  
  
  
After a minute, she walked over and put her hands on Tara’s shoulder, massaging lightly.  
  
  
“Think you’re ready for that work-out?”  
  
  
Tara looked up and nodded shyly, then scooted back for Willow to climb in beside her. Willow didn’t waste any time and got up close. She brushed her hand down Tara’s arm and started to press kisses along her jaw towards her mouth.  
  
  
Tara enjoyed the soft caressed and began her own on Willow’s neck, tickling the hairs at the nape of her neck as their lips met. She welcomed Willow’s tongue into her mouth and played with it, feeling an odd prickling sensation start on her lips after a couple of minutes.  
  
  
“You’re making my lips tingle,” she whispered, breaking the kiss for just a moment to speak.  
  
  
“Don’t I always?” Willow asked in the same low tone, running her tongue along Tara’s bottom lip.  
  
  
Tara’s lips parted invitingly at the sensation.  
  
  
“Mmhh yeah, but they’re extra tingly tonight.”  
  
  
Willow let the tip of her tongue play with the tip of Tara’s and was definitely experiencing some tingles of her own, but an ache a little higher than where she’d like it was distracting her.   
  
  
“Give me a minute, I’ll be right back.”  
  
  
Tara nodded and Willow jumped up to scurry over to the bathroom. She quickly emptied her bladder and washed her hands, then did a mirror check to make sure she looked okay.   
  
  
She toyed with her hair for a minute and contemplated putting some make-up on, but knew Tara would just ask her to take it off again, like she would Tara.  
  
  
 _Because she loves me and thinks I’m beautiful and I’m the luckiest woman in the world!_  
  
  
She pulled her shirt down to try and give some allusion of cleavage, then eagerly skipped out back into the room.  
  
  
“Okay, gorgeous, I hope you’re ready for some Willow-fun-time.”  
  
  
She was confused when not only was there no response, but Tara stayed lying with her back to her.  
  
  
“Tara?” she asked, wondering if her girlfriend had fallen asleep.  
  
  
She walked over and put a hand on Tara’s shoulder to turn her back over, then got the fright of her life when she saw her girlfriend’s normal angelic face replaced with angry, red swelling, making her unrecognisable.  
  
  
“Tara!”


	25. Chapter 25

  
  
“Tara! Tara, what’s wrong?!”  
  
  
Willow watched in terror as Tara’s hands covered her own throat. She could hear deep rasping sounds where her girlfriend was trying to take in air between her very swollen lips.  
  
  
 _She’s choking. She’s choking!_  
  
  
“Tara, Tara, it’s going to be okay!” she practically screamed, scrambling around to find her phone and call 911, “I-I need an ambulance at Boston College. My girlfriend, her face just swelled up and now she can’t breathe! Please hurry!”  
  
  
She identified their dorm building, then dropped her phone and hurried back to the bed, taking hold of one of Tara’s hands.  
  
  
“Tara, can you hear me? It’s me, it’s Willow. You’re going to be okay, I promise, help is coming,” she said as calmly as she could muster, which wasn’t a lot, “Try not to panic, baby, breathe as best you can. It’s all going to be okay, it’s going to be okay.”  
  
  
Tara stopped squirming but was still quite obviously in distress and gasping for breath. Willow held her hands, hoping it gave her even a little comfort and repeated ‘it’s going to be okay’ like a mantra.  
  
  
The short wait for the ambulance seemed to take forever, but there was finally a loud knock on the door and ‘ambulance’ was called through in a deep, male voice. Willow jumped up to let the two in, a man and a woman.  
  
  
They both rushed to the bed and started moving Tara onto a stretcher. An audience had gathered outside but Willow was more concerned with making sure Tara was okay, and pushed right through the crowd to follow the paramedics out to the ambulance.  
  
  
“When did the symptoms onset?” the man asked her as he loaded Tara into the back while the woman went around to drive.  
  
  
“Just a few minutes ago,” Willow answered, seeing an opportunity to jump into the ambulance as well and took Tara’s hand on the other side, “She was fine when I went into the bathroom and then when I came out she was like this.”  
  
  
The ambulance jolted into movement and Willow was absently aware of the sirens though was focused on the paramedic’s questions as he examined Tara.  
  
  
“Does she have any allergies?”  
  
  
“No,” Willow shook her head before realising she wasn’t sure, “I-I don’t know.”  
  
  
The paramedic tried to open Tara’s swollen eyes to shine a torch in them.  
  
  
“Has she come into contact with anything unusual? Please don't touch her until we know what's caused this.”  
  
  
Willow tried not to cry as she let Tara's hand fall away and shook her head.  
  
  
“No, no, we just went out for dinner, that’s the only thing different.”  
  
  
“What did she eat?” the paramedic asked, gently palpating around Tara’s body to find any more swelling.  
  
  
“Chicken and rice, there were veggies and, um, coconut,” Willow replied diligently, “And a bread roll, no butter.”  
  
  
The paramedic began to take Tara’s pulse.  
  
  
“Drink?”  
  
  
“Sprite,” Willow answered, holding her head in her hands to try and think straight, “And a glass of water with some lemon and ice.”  
  
  
There was silence for a moment as the paramedic counted out Tara’s pulse, then looked to Willow.  
  
  
“What’s her name?”  
  
  
Willow looked down forlornly at her girlfriend.  
  
  
“Tara. Her name’s Tara.”  
  
  
The paramedic raised his voice, conscious of the swelling cutting off Tara’s senses.  
  
  
“Tara, this is the paramedic. My name is Ethan. We’re bringing you to St. Elizabeth’s. Do your best to take in long breaths, I know there isn’t much air going in. We’re going to make that a little easier for you. Don’t worry, you’re in safe hands.”  
  
  
“I’m here too, baby,” Willow added, squeezing her palms together so as not to accidentally touch Tara and make her worse.  
  
  
The paramedic shot Willow a momentary look, before resuming doing what he could to aid Tara’s immediate breathing problem.  
  
  
If Willow thought the wait for the ambulance had been long, the short five mile journey to the hospital seemed to take hours to get through. Willow tried to follow as Tara was pulled from the back of the ambulance and through the ER doors, but was distracted as the paramedic said something to her along the way.  
  
  
“Say you’re her sister.”  
  
  
He disappeared and started spouting off facts to the doctors that had met them; leaving Willow momentarily confused before she snapped to attention and followed again. She tried to skid into the resus room Tara was wheeled into, but a stout male doctor cut in front of her before she had a chance.  
  
  
“Who are you?”  
  
  
“Her gir–” Willow started to answer, before remembering the paramedic’s advice, “H-her sister.”  
  
  
The doctor nodded and started flipping a chart he had in his hands.  
  
  
“Any known allergies?”  
  
  
“Not that I know of,” Willow replied, then realised that was something a ‘sister’ should know, “But we, um, didn’t grow up together. Our…dad…had two families.”  
  
  
The doctor looked disbelieving for a second before shaking his head, not caring.  
  
  
“This looked like an ingested allergic reaction, we’re treating it as one. Did it come on suddenly?” he asked and Willow nodded, “Was she complaining of any pain or unusual sensation?”  
  
  
Willow tried to think.  
  
  
“She said…her lips were tingling? But we– I mean, um, yeah, she said her lips were tingling…a lot.”  
  
  
The doctor nodded, writing it down.  
  
  
“And how long before this started did she eat?”  
  
  
“An hour maybe,” Willow replied, the whole ordeal feeling like it had been days and not minutes, “She was fine walking home.”  
  
  
The doctor scratched his head then continued writing.  
  
  
“And what was she doing when the symptoms came on?”  
  
  
Willow swallowed, remembering the awful shock of walking out and seeing Tara like that, realising how terrified her girlfriend must have been.  
  
  
“I-I was in the bathroom.”  
  
  
The doctor sighed.  
  
  
“What was the last thing you saw her doing?”  
  
  
Willow shuffled uncomfortably.  
  
  
“We were…talking.”  
  
  
 _With our tongues._  
  
  
“Any medications? Drugs, anything like that?”  
  
  
Willow shook her head again.  
  
  
“No, nothing like that. She barely even takes a Tylenol unless it's really bad.”  
  
  
The doctor flipped the chart closed and started to make his way to the resus room.  
  
  
“We’re treating her symptoms right now and getting her comfortable, breathing easy. If you go wait in the waiting room, I’ll come get you when we’ve stabilised her.”  
  
  
He disappeared before Willow had a chance to respond, then a nurse approached and slammed another clip board into her chest.  
  
  
“Fill these in for her.”  
  
  
Willow was at a complete loss for a moment, before finally skulking out to the waiting room. She dropped into the nearest chair she could find and started to fill out the form.  
  
  
After filling in Tara’s name, date of birth and address, she started to find herself stumped by the remaining pages of questions.  
  
  
 _Insurance? Does she have insurance? I hope she lets me help pay for this if she doesn’t…she can’t be lumped with medical bills, she has nothing. Do I even have enough to help? Maybe she uses the school insurance...better leave it blank for now._  
  
  
She listed herself as emergency contact, figuring Tara wouldn’t object to that, but her pen stalled again when it came to the medical history section.  
  
  
 _Last flu shot…last tetanus…? I don’t… I don’t know._  
  
  
She felt like she was taking an exam that she should know the answers too but didn’t.  
  
  
 _Why don’t I know this stuff? I should know this stuff. I’m her girlfriend, I’m her love… we’ve talked about growing old together for god’s sake and I don’t even know if she’s had a lousy flu shot?_  
  
  
She skipped down again and tried to find a question she could answer.  
  
  
 _Well I know she’s not pregnant, unless I have skills I didn’t even know I had… menstruation started… I know it was after her mom died… she told me that horrible story of thinking she was dying and being happy about it._  
  
  
She felt the same stomach lurch thinking about that as she had hearing it and quickly scribbled in ‘11’ before moving on, though the next set of questions didn’t help her repulsion settling in as nausea.  
  
  
 _Serious trauma or broken bones? Did she say her dad…? Wrist fracture? Were there more? God, what did he do to her? I never asked… I shut down. She said he abused her and I shut down… went behind her back and didn’t even listen._  
  
  
She tossed the clipboard into the empty seat, too overcome with all kinds of emotion to try and answer any more questions. She lifted her legs and curled up into a ball, then began to sob, not caring what she looked like to the other patients and visitors waiting.   
  
  
Her tears dried up after a couple of minutes but she didn’t move, preferring the darkness behind her eyes to the harsh strobe lights of the waiting room.  
  
  
Time had become something beyond her grasp; some seconds ticking by like hours, some minutes passing in a second.   
  
  
Eventually though, someone tapped on her shoulder, and she looked up to a large male orderly.  
  
  
“Are you Tara’s sister?”  
  
  
She nodded quickly.  
  
  
“Uh, yeah, yeah, that’s me!”  
  
  
The orderly gestured over his shoulder.  
  
  
“Doc sent me out to get you, says you can come on in.”  
  
  
Willow jumped up and hugged him, overcome with relief.  
  
  
“Thank you!”  
  
  
The orderly smiled and led her back through the ER and to a treatment room in the back. She thanked him again, then politely knocked, though was bouncing on her toes to see Tara hopefully well.  
  
  
The door opened after a moment by the same doctor as earlier, but Willow’s gaze shot straight to Tara sitting on the bed in a hospital gown, her cheeks and eyes still puffed but considerably less so than before.  
  
  
“Willow,” Tara said, relief in her voice as she smiled for the first time in a while.  
  
  
“Hi,” Willow said in utter relief, rushing over to be by her side, “Hi.”  
  
  
“I was just telling Tara she had a severe allergic reaction, what we call anaphylaxis,” the doctor interrupted their moment by closing the door again, “Do you know if you have any allergies?”  
  
  
Tara gave a little nod.  
  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
  
“You do?” Willow asked, feeling stupid for not knowing.  
  
  
Tara nodded again.  
  
  
“Shrimp.”   
  
  
“Shrimp?” Willow repeated, confused.  
  
  
The doctor ignored Willow’s repetitiveness and focused on Tara.  
  
  
“Did you eat any shrimp today? Or any other shellfish?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“Could you have eaten something cooked in the same oil?” the doctor asked.  
  
  
“There was shrimp in my chowder,” Willow spoke up, trying to be helpful, “I-I’d never had shrimp in chowder before, that’s why I got it.”  
  
  
The doctor nodded that that could be a possibility.  
  
  
“Did you try her chowder? Share silverware?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head again and the doctor sighed.  
  
  
“Well unless you were kissing, I don’t think that could be the cause.”  
  
  
Willow and Tara shared a sidelong glance, which the doctor caught and looked completely off-guard.  
  
  
“You were kissing your sister?”  
  
  
“Sister?” Tara questioned, an eyebrow rising.  
  
  
Willow squirmed in place that she’d been caught out in a lie.  
  
  
“They weren’t gonna let me in!”  
  
  
The doctor shook his head again.  
  
  
“Okay, I didn’t hear that,” he said, wanting to get on with business, “In future, brush your teeth well and wait at least six hours before… engaging after consuming any shellfish.”  
  
  
“I’m never eating any again, don’t worry,” Willow puffed out in a breath, feeling horrible for being the cause of everything.  
  
  
The doctor checked the vitals machine Tara was hooked up to was secure, then made his way to the door.  
  
  
“We want to keep you here until the swelling goes down completely and to make sure you don’t get a return of your symptoms. It’ll be a couple of hours,” he said, then shook his head at them once again, “Just be grateful kissing is as far as you got.”  
  
  
Willow’s brow creased as he left.  
  
  
“What does he mean by– oh.”  
  
  
She realised and saw Tara wince and cross her legs. There was a moment of awkward silence before Tara reached out rub Willow’s shoulder.  
  
  
“Your eyes are red.”  
  
  
Willow turned back and caught Tara’s hand, kissing it like she had in the ambulance.  
  
  
“I was worried,” she said, dismissing it, “Tara, I’m so sorry. I had no idea.”  
  
  
“I should have realised,” Tara replied with a shake of her head, “I didn’t know kissing could do that. It’s not your fault, it’s mine.”  
  
  
“Well I meant it, no more shrimp for me,” Willow replied with a stern shake of her head, “Never risking this again. You must have been so scared, god.”  
  
  
Tara nodded shyly.  
  
  
“Not an experience I’d like to repeat. Thank god you were there.”  
  
  
“Well if I wasn’t there, it wouldn’t have happened in the first place, but I know what you mean,” Willow replied, gently cupping Tara’s puffed cheek, “Does it hurt baby?”  
  
  
Tara leaned her head down into Willow’s touch.  
  
  
“It’s a little tender but that’s helping.”   
  
  
Willow gently rubbed her thumb over Tara’s skin until the door abruptly opened again. The same mean-spirited nurse that had shoved the forms at Willow all but threw it at the end of the bed.  
  
  
“Fill these out.”  
  
  
She almost slammed the door closed and Willow shot a snarl to follow her, before picking up the familiar clipboard.  
  
  
“This stupid form,” she said, sighing deeply, “I’m sorry, I filled out all I could… realised I didn’t know much.”  
  
  
Tara took the form and smiled softly when she saw what Willow had managed.  
  
  
“You remember when I got my period?”  
  
  
Willow just forced a smile, not wanting to say that story was burned into her brain. She watched Tara try to pick up the pen, but noticed her hands were trembling still, probably from the shot of adrenaline she’d gotten.  
  
  
“Your hands are shaking. I can fill it out if you tell me what to write.”  
  
  
Tara nodded and passed the clipboard back, then started to read down the questions as Willow held it up.  
  
  
“Um, I have insurance details on a card in my wallet… it’s the school one.”  
  
  
Willow breathed a sigh of relief that she had some and found Tara’s pants in the bag of her clothes at the end of her bed. She got Tara’s wallet out and found the card, then started to scribble down the details.   
  
  
They worked their way through the rest of the form until they reached the last section, the one Willow was dreading.  
  
  
“Serious trauma and broken bones. I-I know your wrist,” she said, her own hand starting to shake too, “I never asked… listened. What he really… did.”  
  
  
“Oh,” Tara replied, turning her hands around themselves, “My fingers were broken too and I-I had a few concussions. Just bruises apart from that.”  
  
  
Willow whole face contorted as she tried to hold back tears, but eventually dropped the pretence and threw her arms around Tara, holding her close.  
  
  
“Never again. I’m going to take care of you. I promise.”  
  
  
Tara closed the embrace gently, concerned by Willow’s tears.  
  
  
“Willow? Are you okay?”  
  
  
Willow pulled away and started wiping at her eyes.  
  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I just… you being hurt… can’t stand it. Can’t stand the thought of someone doing that, can’t stand the thought I did this to you.”  
  
  
“You didn’t,” Tara soothed gently, “It was a messy accident. One we won’t make again.”  
  
  
Willow looked down at Tara’s hands, the ones that touched her and loved her, imagining them being broken with a cruelty she far from deserved.  
  
  
“You shouldn’t have had to go through what you went through.”  
  
  
Tara realised how upset her abusive past really made Willow and gently dropped her hand to entwine their fingers.  
  
  
“My hands truly healed the first time I touched you.”   
  
  
Willow almost burst into fresh tears at that, but managed to rein it in. She moved to rest her forehead against Tara’s, letting their noses brush so she could be as close to her as possible without kissing her.  
  
  
“Do you remember the first time you did your Tarot cards with me?” she asked, her voice full of emotion, “Do you remember I got the card, the Lovers card… and you said it often indicated a soulmate connection?”  
  
  
Tara just nodded and Willow managed to move closer still.  
  
  
“You’re my soulmate. I knew it then and I know it now, but now I'll really say it. You’re all I want, forever. You’re my always, Tara.”  
  
  
Tara reached up to touch Willow's cheek in the same way.  
  
  
“You were really scared, huh?”  
  
  
“Yes,” Willow replied, “But that's not why I'm saying it. I'm saying it because it's true.”  
  
  
Tara eyes filled with love.  
  
  
“I-I’d kiss you now if I could.”  
  
  
Willow took in a shaky breath, then gently lifted her hand to her own lips and pressed a kiss against two of her fingers, before pressing those fingers against Tara’s lips. She nuzzled their noses together for a moment, then smiled.  
  
  
“Your cheeks are going down.”  
  
  
Tara could only smile too.  
  
  
“I don’t even want to know what I look like.”  
  
  
“Beautiful, always,” Willow replied, then sat up on the bed beside Tara, “So how do we kill a couple of hours without making out?”  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“Want to play thumb wars?”  
  
  
“Okay,” Willow agreed, and offered her thumb for duelling.  
  
  
They passed the time playing and laughing, Tara’s face returning almost completely to normal in that time.  
  
  
“Hey, no fair, cheater!” Willow giggled as Tara caught her thumb once again, “Okay, okay, I admit defeat. You are the thumb war queen.”  
  
  
“You were a worthy opponent,” Tara replied gallantly.  
  
  
Willow smiled and squeezed Tara’s knee, just as the doctor came back into the room.  
  
  
“You’re looking much better, Tara,” he commented and walked over to examine her face, “How are you feeling? Any itchiness, shortness of breath?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head and the doctor started detaching the wires sticking out of her.  
  
“You’re free to go, but you should carry an EpiPen around with you, even if you’re careful about being…” he trailed off and cast a glance at Willow, “Exposed. I’ll write you a prescription.”  
  
  
He scribbled on a notepad, then tore the page off and handed it to her before leaving again. Willow offered her hand and helped Tara down, then guided them back through the busy ER and out onto the street. The temperature had dropped considerably, so Willow quickly removed her sweater and put it over Tara’s shoulders.  
  
  
“Don’t even try and argue,” she said when she saw Tara about to protest, “I just want to get you home safe.”  
  
  
Tara gratefully pulled the sweater a little tighter.  
  
  
“There’s a T station a couple of blocks from here.”  
  
  
Willow didn’t seem agreeable.  
  
  
“It’s late.”  
  
  
“They run ‘til 12.30,” Tara replied, though had no idea what the time actually was.  
  
  
Willow knew they could catch one of the last couple of trains but really wasn’t in the mood to avoid the sleazes and drunks the train attracted at that hour.  
  
  
“Would you object horribly if I got us a cab? It’s only a mile or two, it won’t be much. We’ve had a long night.”  
  
  
Tara just nodded, she wasn’t keen on the idea either. They walked over to a cab rank set up outside the hospital and got a cab quickly.  
  
  
They sat silently but close for the whole ride home and quickly made their way into their room, but Willow almost tripped when she stepped on a pile of torn pieces of paper, some different colours.  
  
  
“What the frilly heck are those?”  
  
  
Tara bent down to pick a few up and looked at what was written.  
  
  
“They’re get well wishes,” she said with a soft, embarrassed smile, “Guess I made a bit of a scene getting out of here. People are really nice.”  
  
  
“That is nice,” Willow agreed, looking at them over Tara’s shoulders.  
  
  
Tara got them all in a pile and left them on her desk to look through properly the next morning; she was too tired to think about them then. Willow noticed and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
  
“Do you want some jammies?”  
  
  
Tara turned towards Willow shyly.  
  
  
“Can we sleep close?”  
  
  
“‘Course we can,” Willow replied softly, understanding the request for nude slumbering.  
  
  
They both got their teeth brushed and clothes off before climbing into bed, facing each other. Willow put an arm around Tara’s waist, then gave a soft sigh.  
  
  
“No goodnight kiss,” she said sadly, “It’s been a while since I’ve tried to sleep without one of those.”  
  
  
“It’ll be okay by the morning,” Tara tried to comfort, though felt just as forlorn at the idea.  
  
  
Willow pressed their bodies together, then a long kiss against Tara’s cheek.  
  
  
“Upon thy cheek I lay this zealous kiss, as seal to the indenture of my love,” she recited, then smiled sheepishly, “I’m turning into Becky with the literature quotes.”  
  
  
Tara reached a hand up to brush some hair from Willow’s brow, then let her mouth get close enough that their lips were grazing agonisingly close without really touching.  
  
  
“Soul meets soul on lovers' lips,” she whispered.  
  
  
Willow was scared to move, to break their contact. It was one of the most intimate moments they’d shared.  
  
  
“What’s that from?” she whispered back.  
  
  
Tara moved her hand down to Willow’s ear, gently caressing it.  
  
  
“An old closet drama… Prometheus Unbound… I found it in our old school library in high school.”  
  
  
It took all Willow had not to kiss Tara right then.  
  
  
“I like it.”   
  
  
“Me too,” Tara replied, then turned her head to whisper right in Willow’s ear, “I love you, Willow.”  
  
  
Willow smiled and waited for Tara to come back and meet her eye again.  
  
  
“For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul,” she said, bumping their noses together, “Judy Garland... she wrote a book of poems in the 30’s for her friends.”  
  
  
Tara smiled back and started to gently trace Willow’s features.  
  
  
“If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you,” she said, her eyes creasing affectionately, “Winnie the Pooh.”  
  
  
Willow was lost in Tara’s eyes, in the emotion shining through and coming from her voice but smiled big at that.  
  
  
“No matter what happens, I'll always be with you. Forever,” she replied, feeling her heart race at being so open, “Pocahontas. The Disney one.”  
  
  
Tara started to cuddle into Willow, loving the feel of their flush skin against each other.  
  
  
“A well spent day brings happy sleep,” she said, slipping her feet between Willow’s, “Leonardo da Vinci.”  
  
  
“Well spent?” Willow questioned.  
  
  
“It was with you,” Tara replied, taking her turn of forcing herself to deny a kiss, “Any time spent with you is good.”  
  
  
Willow took a long, slow breath, then wrapped her arms around Tara and brought her in close.  
  
  
“Goodnight, Tara. This is how I want to fall asleep every night. Always.”  
  
  
Tara did similar so they were as close together as possible.  
  
  
“Goodnight Willow. This is where I want to be. Forever.”


	26. Chapter 26

  
Tara awoke to the sound of quiet, vaguely recognisable voices coming from somewhere in the room. She opened her eyes and was momentarily disappointed to see the other side of the bed empty, but caught site of the back of Willow’s head, where she was sitting cross-legged on the floor, snuggled up to a blanket and watching Sylvester chase Tweety across the screen.  
  
  
“Mmhh, morning,” she greeted sleepily.  
  
  
Willow turned her head and initially smiled, then looked apologetic.  
  
  
“Sorry, did the TV wake you?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head softly.  
  
  
“What are you watching?”  
  
  
“Cartoons,” Willow admitted sheepishly, “Kinda a Sunday morning ritual. I know, mega with the babyness.”  
  
  
She expected Tara to look at her weirdly and roll over to go back asleep like Becky always had when catching her in such a position, but instead watched in delight as Tara got up and sat with her.  
  
  
“I love Porky Pig.”  
  
  
Willow had a moment of wondering if that was maybe because of a small stutter she’d picked up her girlfriend having on occasion and the shared impediment with the cartoon pig, but didn’t want to embarrass Tara by bringing it up.  
  
  
“I like Daffy.”  
  
  
“He’s good too,” Tara agreed, then snuggled into her to share the blanket.  
  
  
They enjoyed the cartoons in companionable silence for a while until Willow’s belly gave a low but audible rumble.  
  
  
“Do we have anything to eat?” she asked, wrapping her arms around her knees, “I don’t wanna get dressed.”  
  
  
She watched as Tara crawled over to the mini-fridge, appreciating the way her butt wiggled as she did so.  
  
  
“Applesauce?” Tara asked, turned back around with a small tub and plastic spoon.  
  
  
Willow nodded eagerly and got the blanket ready for Tara to slip back under, then pecked her cheek as she got comfortable.  
  
  
“I love you, Tara.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and pulled the foil lid of the tub back.  
  
  
“You’re just saying that because I have the applesauce.”  
  
  
“You got me,” Willow giggled and went to take the spoon of applesauce offered, but Tara pulled it back at the last second and grinned.  
  
  
“You have to ask like Elmur Fudd.”   
  
  
Willow looked around suspiciously and lowered her voice.  
  
  
“Be vewy vewy quiet… I'm hunting bweakfast!”  
  
  
Tara laughed loudly and whizzed the spoon into Willow’s mouth before taking some herself.  
  
  
“What do you want to do today?”  
  
  
“Lots of you and lots of relaxing,” Willow answered, taking another spoonful as offered.  
  
  
“We could take a stroll to the library after lunch… find a book to read together,” Tara suggested and Willow nodded keenly.  
  
  
“I’d love to read with you. I always hated people reading over my shoulder, but it sounds fun with you. Maybe a book of poems or something.”  
  
  
She bounced excitedly in place, then smiled and leaned down to rest her head on Tara’s shoulder, sighing contentedly when she began to play with her girlfriend's hair.  
  
  
“This is how Sunday’s are meant to be.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Don’t close the curtains.”  
  
  
Tara paused with her hands on the fabric and looked over to where Willow was lying on the bed, book propped up on her chest.  
  
  
“Why? It’s dark.”  
  
  
Willow watched how the moonlight cast Tara’s face aglow and smiled.  
  
  
“I just like being able to see the full moon.”  
  
  
Tara remained quiet for a moment, imagining the early-morning summer sun rising her earlier than she’d like to, but couldn’t deny Willow anything.  
  
  
“Okay, sweetie.”  
  
  
Willow smiled, pleased and patted the bed beside her. Tara obliged and kicked off her shoes, then settled in. Willow put an arm around her and held the book up between them.  
  
  
“Oh look at this one,” she said, pointing to a particular passage, “And on that cheek, and o'er that brow, so soft, so calm, yet eloquent. The smiles that win, the tints that glow, but tell of days in goodness spent. A mind at peace with all below, a heart whose love is innocent.”  
  
  
She smiled over at Tara, then leaned in to press a long kiss against her cheek.  
  
  
“That is you summed up perfectly in 19th century lyrical imagery.”  
  
  
Tara smiled shyly and pecked Willow’s cheek back, then pointed to a different poem.  
  
  
“Here is the deepest secret nobody knows, here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide, and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart…I carry your heart…I carry it in my heart.”  
  
  
She traced her finger under the last line for a moment, then placed her hand over Willow’s heart. Willow covered Tara’s hand and held it there for a minute before lifting to kiss her palm.  
  
  
“I wish I could write words like that to tell you how I feel.”  
  
  
“I bet you could,” Tara replied, brushing Willow’s cheek with her finger affectionately.  
  
  
Willow blushed and shook her head.  
  
  
“I love to read but was never much for the writing outside of my journal.”  
  
  
“Try it,” Tara said encouragingly.  
  
  
Willow pursed her lips in thought.  
  
  
“My beauty, my sweet, my wonderful Tara…I love you more than the… Mesozoic Era?”  
  
  
She trailed off lamely but Tara just smiled.  
  
  
“I didn’t know you were so into reptiles.”  
  
  
“Hey, they have their place, in ecology and medicine and whatnot,” Willow defended, then just giggle, “At least I tried.”  
  
  
“That was better than anything I’ve read in this book,” Tara replied genuinely, “Because it came from you.”  
  
  
Willow smiled and curled into Tara’s side.  
  
  
“Your turn.”  
  
  
Tara put her arm around Willow's waist and leaned her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.  
  
  
“You are my love, my warmth, my shining sky. My broken eyes no longer cry. Hold my heart, keep it close. Because you’re the one I love the most.”  
  
  
Willow turned her head into Tara’s neck for a moment and took her in fresh vanilla-esque scent. Her hands reached up to cup Tara’s cheeks and her lips followed, kissing each of her eyes, then squarely on the mouth.  
  
  
“If a kiss could tell you how much I love you, I’d never stop.”  
  
  
“It does,” Tara replied softly.  
  
  
Willow nuzzled their noses together.  
  
  
“Then I guess I better not stop.”  
  
  
She met Tara’s lips softly again and started to try and shift on top of her, but the book they’d been reading stopped her with a dig in the ribcage.  
  
  
She reached between them to get it out, then as she leaned over to leave it on the nightstand, managed to roll on top of Tara too.  
  
  
“All these poems are stirring some…romantic feelings in me.”  
  
  
Tara reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind each of Willow’s ears, before slowly running her hands down her girlfriend’s arms.  
  
  
“What kind of romantic feelings?”  
  
  
Willow dropped her mouth to Tara’s ear and lowered her tone to a whisper.  
  
  
“The kind that makes me want to be inside you.”  
  
  
She heard Tara gasp and nibbled on her earlobe for a moment, before she felt eager hands yanking at her shirt. She sat up to aid with the disrobing and worked on freeing Tara of her own clothing.  
  
  
She was quickly becoming blinded by lust; the deep, carnal, raw desire that only Tara could bring out in her. What she loved even more was feeling like she could bring out that same need in Tara; like Tara couldn’t get enough of her; like she was her drug.  
  
  
She felt the arousal between her legs start to spill out onto her thighs and was glad when Tara removed her panties, though did shiver at the rush of cold air against her now nude body.  
  
  
Her eyes dropped to rake over Tara’s naked chest and her hands instantly went to grab, but made a detour on the way to pull her panties off, which she did a little too zestfully, if the ripping sound was any indication.  
  
  
“Sorry, I think I ripped them a little bit,” she said, holding them up to see how bad the tear was.  
  
  
Tara sat up to press their chests together.  
  
  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
  
  
“I’ll get you a new pair,” Willow assured, “Any pair you lik–”  
  
  
“Willow, kiss me,” Tara cut her off softly.  
  
  
Willow didn’t need much convincing. She caught Tara’s lips and pushed her onto her back. She leaned right over Tara so their bodies grazed in the way that set her on fire.  
  
  
She stopped for a moment to appreciate Tara’s beauty, then quickly reached up to turn the lamp switch off and resumed the kiss.  
  
  
Tara accepted Willow’s mouth on hers but didn’t do much reciprocation; she was distracted by the unusual darkness of the room.  
  
  
She felt Willow’s hand slide down her chest and to her stomach; where, to her, it felt like it sank slowly in to her skin.  
  
  
Suddenly self-conscious, she pushed Willow’s waist away from hers and turned her head away.  
  
  
“I-It’s just water weight.”  
  
  
“Hmmm?” Willow asked, only half listening as she left kisses on what she saw as the offered cheek.  
  
  
Tara reached down to move Willow’s hand away from her stomach.  
  
  
“It’s just water weight. It’ll be gone in a few days, we can wait.”  
  
  
Willow finally realised she was being rebuffed and moved back to give Tara some space.  
  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
  
Tara was subconsciously sucking in her belly.  
  
  
“I know I look a little chunky–”  
  
  
“Whoa, wait, what?” Willow questioned, utterly confused, “Chunky? What the hell are you talking about?”  
  
  
“I have some extra weight on right now,” Tara replied uncomfortably, “Water retention. You know…PMS stuff.”  
  
  
Willow’s face softened.  
  
  
“Don’t be silly. You look gorgeous. More so every day.”  
  
  
Tara cast a sidelong glance to the lamp.  
  
  
“Then why did you turn the light off?”  
  
  
“Because, because the moon,” Willow rushed to explain, pointing out the window where the moonlight was streaming through and hitting Tara’s face, “See it’s hitting you just right and you look so…heavenly. Goddess-like. Radiant, beautiful, angelic…do I need to go on?”  
  
  
Tara looked towards the window and caught the glimmer of the moon.  
  
  
“Oh.”  
  
  
“We can turn the lamp back on if you want,” Willow replied, giving her a soft peck, “I always want to see you, every bit of you.”  
  
  
Tara continued to look at their light source, then smiled up at Willow.  
  
  
“No, it’s okay.”  
  
  
“Do you still want to?” Willow asked, trying to hide her hopefulness, “I totally get it if you feel bloated and yucky, not that you look it, at all.”  
  
  
Tara felt the earlier fire reignite in her belly and smiled shyly.  
  
  
“I feel a little icky but I think I know how I want to feel better.”  
  
  
Willow felt her heart quicken and situated her body back over Tara’s. She felt Tara arch into her and cross her wrists over her neck.  
  
  
“My world settles into place when I feel you close to me.”  
  
  
Tara’s hands moved up Willow’s head to massage her scalp.  
  
  
“I can’t get enough of you.”  
  
  
Willow brought her mouth close to Tara’s.  
  
  
“I'm all yours.”  
  
  
Tara pulled Willow’s head gently the rest of the way down and kissed her passionately. Willow’s moan was swallowed as she eagerly responded and let her hands find Tara’s breasts again.  
  
  
She pinched Tara’s nipples until it was hard, then took a brief break from kissing to let her tongue roam there, before returning to her girlfriend’s lips. She felt Tara’s legs spread underneath her and adjusted herself to accommodate. As her hips twisted, her core brushed against Tara’s.   
  
  
She let out a long groan at the sensation and rolled herself into Tara again. She felt Tara pull at her hips and tried for a more insistent motion, but opted to use her hand when she couldn’t quite find the angle she was looking for.  
  
  
Tara moaned softly as Willow wet her fingers between her lips, then began to slide up and down and against her clit.   
  
  
“Oh, Willow.”  
  
  
Willow loved when Tara said her name at the best of times; but when it escaped her lips with such a raw, erotic purr, she felt like she was melting into a puddle of desire.  
  
  
“Oh Tara,” she said in the same tone, coupling it with series of kisses along Tara’s jaw.  
  
  
Tara’s hands dug into the skin of her girlfriend’s back, below her shoulders, then gasped loudly when Willow found her entrance and thrust inside. She pushed herself so she was sitting so she could have better control, crossing her legs behind Willow's back for stability. Her lips dropped into Willow’s neck and nipped at her sensitive skin.  
  
  
Willow groaned softly and looked over Tara's shoulder to watch how her back muscles rippled in the moonlight. She pressed her lips onto Tara's shoulder-blade and worked her way inwards until she felt her girlfriend's hand brush against hers between them, then down further to caress her folds.  
  
  
She gasped and maneuvered her hips to accommodate, but when Tara pushed back at the same time, they just ended up falling into each other and back onto the bed in a tangled mess of limbs.  
  
  
Tara locked her knees in at her girlfriend's hips as Willow's warm body melded into her. She pushed her hips up as Willow began thrusting into her again and let her own hand squirm between them and inside her girlfriend. She moaned loudly at the combination of sensation and was quick to speed up as Willow's hips demanded.  
  
  
Willow felt her breath becoming ragged, almost unable to catch it, as the cloud of lust and nearing orgasm stretched out within her. Tara’s hot mouth was like a red-hot poker against her neck and chest, burning her in the best possible way.   
  
  
She lifted Tara's up to kiss her, but kept her eyes open so she could see that moon-glow she loved so much.  
  
  
Tara was gasping into the kiss every few seconds, pulling air from Willow as pleasure radiated out from her. Her hips lifted with the intense final slam and her neck arched back against the pillow. Her legs dropped flat on the bed and she felt Willow continue to thrust atop her for a few more seconds before she stilled and let out a low, rumbling groan.  
  
  
Willow's body finally dropped, causing Tara to take in a sharp breath and make a hasty reach for the water bottle on the nightstand. She unscrewed the top and took a long glug while wiping her brow of the sweat beads that had formed.  
  
  
“Want some?” she asked hazily, putting the top at Willow's lips.  
  
  
Willow turned her head just enough to fix her mouth around it and gulped the rest down. When it was empty, Tara let the bottle fall to the floor and Willow dropped her head again to be cushioned by her girlfriend's breast.  
  
  
“Wow.”  
  
  
All was silent for a few minutes as Tara idly twirled the ends of Willow's hair, before finally speaking.  
  
  
“I-I think we’re getting better at that.”  
  
  
Willow turned her head in on Tara's pressed and left a soft kiss there, then smiled.  
  
  
“Yeah, no kidding.”  
  
  
Tara's hips squirmed and she smiled back bashfully.  
  
  
“I liked that thing…with the rubbing.”  
  
  
“Oh yeah, that was very nice,” Willow agreed, her cheeks calming from a bright red to a flushed pink, “We should, we should work on that.”  
  
  
Tara nodded, quite willing.  
  
  
“Okay.”  
  
  
Willow rested for another few minutes, then lifted herself up and shuffled up so they were face-to-face. She smiled, pecked Tara, then started to nuzzle into her neck.  
  
  
Tara tilted her neck to allow her more access and stretched her body right down to her toes in satisfaction.  
  
  
“Are you leaving a mark? I can’t wear a scarf in the middle of summer to work tomorrow.”  
  
  
Willow pulled away an inch to look and cleared her throat.  
  
  
“Your hair will cover it…” she assured, patting Tara's hair over the mark, “Besides it’ll probably be the most exciting gossip the old biddies have had in a long time.”  
  
  
Tara shot Willow a look.  
  
  
“They’re nice, don’t be mean.”  
  
  
“But they’re worse than a nattering mothers’ knitting circle!” Willow argued, remembering past experiences with the ‘chatty’ women of the administrative offices when trying to sort her own paperwork, “Talking about their neighbours and stuff while I'm standing there like an idiot trying to get a form.”  
  
  
“They’ve always been very kind to me,” Tara replied with a gentle shrug, “They just like to…chinwag.”  
  
  
“Chinwag,” Willow giggled, taking Tara’s chin between her fingers and moving it back and forth, “That sounds like you’re shaking your chin at me. I am very mad at you Willow, don’t make me chinwag!”  
  
  
Tara smiled but lifted Willow’s hand away to entwine their fingers.  
  
  
“You’ve only ever been in the admin offices to hand in paperwork. I spent all last summer and winter break with them. You're misjudging them.”  
  
  
Willow realised she was being kind of nasty and gave a short nod.  
  
  
“Okay, Tara. Sorry if I was dismissive.”  
  
  
Tara pecked her cheek in forgiveness.  
  
  
“Are you excited about your class?”  
  
  
Willow smiled nervously.  
  
  
“Hope I don’t do something stupid like take a picture with the lens on.”  
  
  
“You’ll be great,” Tara reassured, squeezing their palms together.  
  
  
“You’ll have to be my model,” Willow replied, starting to grin.  
  
  
Tara nodded genuinely.  
  
  
“I’ll do whatever I can to help.”  
  
  
Willow let her gaze drop slowly down Tara’s body.  
  
  
“Maybe I could get a couple of naked…” she started, then clamped her mouth shut when she caught the look on Tara’s face, “Or maybe not.”  
  
  
She brought both her hands up and made a rectangle shape with her fingers to use as a camera.  
  
  
“I want a shot like this though. Moonlit Tara. Hitting your face,” she said, letting her ‘camera’ slowly pan down Tara’s face, “Then if it was okay with you, your back…stretched out…your muscles rippling…”  
  
  
She paused and noticed Tara giving her a curious look, then blushed.  
  
  
“When we were…I caught a glimpse…it was so sexy.”  
  
  
Tara’s cheeks tinged too but she seemed pleased to be described as such.  
  
  
“My back would be okay,” she replied shyly, “Just as long as my butt was covered up.”  
  
  
Willow bounced up giddily at the thought of having Tara really model for her like that and dropped a warm kiss on her lips.  
  
  
“No one is seeing your butt but me,” she said with a definitive nod of her head, then giggled, “Butt but me.”  
  
  
Tara giggled too and kissed Willow’s nose affectionately.  
  
  
“You’re silly.”  
  
  
“You love me,” Willow countered, flashing a smile.  
  
  
“I love you,” Tara confirmed, then her lips quirked up on one side with a grin, “No if’s, ands, or butts about it!”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Tara?”  
  
  
“Uh huh?” Tara asked without looking up from where she was fixing her shirt in the mirror.  
  
  
When she received no response, she looked over to where Willow’s voice was coming from the bathroom, her head poked out the door.  
  
  
“Are you okay sweetie?”  
  
  
Willow was blushing and Tara guessed doing an awkward shuffle behind the door based on the repeated sound of footsteps.  
  
  
“Do you have a, um, tampon? Or a pad, anything.”  
  
  
Tara nodded and quickly went to the stash of tampons in the drawer of her desk. She picked one from the box and brought it over to Willow, who took it with a grateful smile, then closed the door again.  
  
  
She appeared out a few minutes later, smiling sheepishly.  
  
  
“Sorry. I’m normally on top of it, but it showed up a few days early.”  
  
  
Tara looked up and smiled from where she was pulling some boots on.  
  
  
“Funny, I was late and just started this morning too.”  
  
  
Willow thought about that for a moment.  
  
  
“Do you think our cycles synced up?”  
  
  
Tara’s brow creased as she tied the laces.  
  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
  
“Well, there’s this theory out there that women who lived close together, their cycles would sync up,” Willow explained, giving a soft shrug, “It’s never been definitively proven or anything, but it’s an idea. Seems to fit.”  
  
  
“Did your cycle sync with Becky’s?” Tara enquired, the first she’d ever heard of such a phenomenon.   
  
  
“No,” Willow shook her head, then grinned, “But I spend at least 8 extra hours with you a night a lot closer than I ever did with Becky.”  
  
  
Tara smiled back but Willow’s faltered.  
  
  
“This means we’re going to be cranky together.”  
  
  
“I don’t get too cranky normally,” Tara replied, standing up.  
  
  
“Of course you don’t, you’re an angel,” Willow replied, taking a gentle hold of her waist, “I make no promises, but I’ll try and be good.”  
  
  
“I don’t mind a little crank,” Tara said lovingly, letting her hands rest on Willow’s shoulders, “Maybe one of my tummy rubs might even help.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes shone with hopefulness.  
  
  
“Can I have one right now? I get the worst cramps.”  
  
  
“Of course you can, sweetie,” Tara replied, pulling her close, “C’mere.”  
  
  
They lay down on the bed together and Tara let her front curl around Willow’s back as her hand slipped beneath her girlfriend’s shirt and started to rub gently.  
  
  
“What time’s your class?” she enquired, leaving a small kiss behind Willow’s ear.  
  
  
“Eleven,” Willow answered, closing her eyes and sighing happily.  
  
  
Tara glanced at the alarm clock and saw she still had a few minutes.  
  
  
“I have to start at nine.”   
  
  
Willow started to pout.  
  
  
“Will you be gone all day?”  
  
  
“I finish at one,” Tara replied with a soft shake of her head, “And the tours don’t start until August so I’ll be free every afternoon until then.”  
  
  
“I _suppose_ I can cope,” Willow replied with a dramatic sigh, “This feels really good. Your hands just know how to touch me everywhere, don’t they?”  
  
  
Tara smiled softly.  
  
  
“They’re learning.”  
  
  
“They just know,” Willow replied in a quiet breath, relaxing more with every gentle rub.  
  
  
Tara continued to rub her palm around Willow’s stomach in soft circles and hummed quietly in her ear for a few minutes until the clock told her she needed to leave. She gently kissed Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
“Sweetie, I have to go, I’m sorry.”  
  
  
She waited a moment but when Willow didn’t respond, peered over and saw her girlfriend had fallen asleep. She gently extracted herself and covered Willow with the blanket, then set the alarm so she wouldn’t miss her class.  
  
  
She gathered her things in her satchel, then quickly scribbled a note for Willow and left it on the nightstand with a kiss to her forehead.  
  
  
 _They say break a leg for actors, what do they say for photographers? Break a shutter-button finger? I know you’re nervous about messing up, so I’ll say don’t break anything. You’ll do great, I know you will.  
  
Love you lots,  
  
T x_


	27. Chapter 27

  
Willow loitered outside the classroom where her first photography class was due to start in just a matter of minutes.   
  
  
Her stomach had turned from cramps to butterflies after waking up from her mid-morning nap, as it always did when she had a new class to start and no idea how it would go.  
  
  
She had Tara’s note folded up in her pocket. The thought of having Tara’s reassurance and belief in her close by comforted her and made it easier to walk through the doors to the room full of strangers.  
  
  
“What class did you flunk?”  
  
  
Willow jumped back in fright at the sound of a female someone talking to her as she entered.  
  
  
“Sorry?”  
  
  
“What class did you flunk that made you stay here over summer?” the girl, with long blonde hair flowing down her back and a nail file in her hands, asked, “Mine was Political Science. I mean, who cares about the rise and fall of the Roman Empire, really, it was like, at least a hundred years ago. Thank god I can fill up my other credits with micky mouse classes like this.”  
  
  
“A thousand years ago, and it was pretty important actually,” Willow replied, only to get a blank look, “Um, I didn’t flunk anything. I wanted to stay on campus so I signed up for a class.”  
  
  
The girl quirked an eyebrow at her, then rolled her eyes and resumed filing her nails. Willow quickly moved on.  
  
  
 _Well there’s one friend already. Not._  
  
  
She found a chair in the corner and sat down, but quickly jumped up when the professor waltzed in, a tall woman with frizzy brown hair and thick glasses, carrying a large box which she left on the desk at the front.  
  
  
“Everybody take a camera.”  
  
  
Never one to disobey an order from a teacher, Willow went over and chose one of the cameras. She signed her name beside the number on the sign-out sheet and went back to her seat.  
  
  
When everyone had taken one, the professor took her personal camera from a bag on the floor.  
  
  
“Your camera is your baby. Treat it with respect. Through your lens you’ll learn a whole new focus on life.”  
  
  
Willow held the eyeviewer up to her eye, but everything through it looked almost the same, if a little distorted. She listened diligently as all the functions were explained, then they were paired up to work on some basic portrait shots.  
  
  
“Lucas, with Willow please.”  
  
  
Willow looked up to see a sandy-haired man approach her with a warm smile. She shook his hand.  
  
  
“Hi Lucas, I’m Willow.”  
  
  
She didn’t notice the appreciative once-over he gave her, too eager to get on with taking her first ‘official’ photograph.  
  
  
“So will I go first?”  
  
  
He nodded.  
  
  
“Sure. Make sure you get my good side.”  
  
  
Willow smiled and held the camera up again. She experimented with a step forward and a step back and tilting her head back until she found an angle she thought was nice and snapped it.  
  
  
She then let the camera hang around her neck and smiled awkwardly while Lucas took the picture of her. Their professor made her way around the room to them to review everyone’s photo.  
  
  
“Nice,” she said with a smile to Willow, “Don’t be afraid to get down and dirty to get your shot.”  
  
  
Lucas smirked over at Willow as the professor moved off.  
  
  
“Sounds like we have to get down and dirty.”  
  
  
“The floor looks pretty clean,” Willow replied obliviously, sitting down on it and leaned back to get a long shot of Lucas’s torso and face, “That looks good.”  
  
  
Lucas misinterpreted that as a compliment on himself and smiled smugly.   
  
  
The professor announced the end of class just a minute later, then started to scribble on the white board.  
  
  
“Assignment for Thursday: Nature.”  
  
  
Willow started to pack her camera away, but Lucas hovered near.  
  
  
“Hey, you want to work on that assignment together?” he asked, his tone heavy with flirtation, “We can get…au natural.”  
  
  
“Okay,” Willow shrugged, figuring it might be easier to understand the assignment with someone else, “I’m free this afternoon.”  
  
  
Lucas’s face lit up like a child on Christmas morning.  
  
  
“Awesome,” he replied, folding his arms gently across his chest, “We must be in the same residence building, I’m 317.”  
  
  
“Um, okay,” Willow replied, gathering her things, “I could call up at like two?”  
  
  
“I will be there,” Lucas replied, then leaned down closer, “And I’ve got protection.”  
  
  
Willow was confused.  
  
  
“Like a raincoat?” she asked, wondering if Lucas had gotten caught in an earlier rain-shower she’d managed to avoid.  
  
  
Lucas slowly smiled.  
  
  
“Yeah, I have a raincoat. I have a few.”  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Well, I have my own so I’ll bring it.”  
  
  
“I like that in a girl,” Lucas replied, another smirk playing on his lips.  
  
  
“Right, okay. Well, I’ll see you then,” Willow said, thinking he was acting a little odd and wondered if he was maybe too pumped up on caffeine.  
  
  
She made sure her camera and things were secure, then offered Lucas a wave before approaching the professor.  
  
  
“Hi, I have a question about the assignment,” she said with a friendly smile, “Do you just want any shot of something in nature?”  
  
  
The professor looked up and regarded her for a moment, then finally smiled.  
  
  
“I want you to find nature and preserve a moment of it. Your interpretation is as much a part of the process as clicking the button.”  
  
  
That made things no clearer in Willow’s mind, but she didn’t want to be whiny on her first day.  
  
  
“Right. Sure. Um, thanks!”  
  
  
She had intended on going back to their dorm, but instead found herself at the admin building where Tara was working.  
  
  
A quick glance down at her watch told her Tara should hopefully be close to ending her shift, so she chanced going inside to find her.  
  
  
She was barely inside the door when she heard the loud shrill of one of the other women working there.  
  
  
“Are you sure I can’t convince you Tara? He makes a very good salary you know, owns his own car.”  
  
  
“I’m sure he’s very nice,” Tara agreed tactfully, keeping her head buried in a file.  
  
  
The woman addressing her, one of three middle-aged women working in the office apart from Tara, just continued speaking.  
  
  
“If you’re worried all he does is work, he comes home to his mother every Friday night, he’s a good boy.”  
  
  
Tara’s cheeks were starting to flush.  
  
  
“I…”  
  
  
“Leave the poor girl alone,” one of the other women said, shooting Tara an understanding look.  
  
  
The first woman held her hands up defensively.  
  
  
“She said she doesn’t have a boyfriend, I have a very available son!”  
  
  
“Maybe she’s seeing a boy casually,” the third lady spoke up, trying to be helpful, “Or maybe she likes being single.”  
  
  
Tara closed the file she’d been sorting and held it against her chest.  
  
  
“I have a girlfriend.”  
  
  
She smiled shyly, then quickly disappeared into the filing room in the back. The three women all exchanged a look for the moment, then the original interrogator just smiled.  
  
  
“These girls, so modern.”  
  
  
Willow arrived to the main desk from the hallway and offered a smile.  
  
  
“Hi.”  
  
  
The woman at the helm looked to her.  
  
  
“Do you need a class application form?”  
  
  
“No, I’m already a student,” Willow shook her head and shrugged her bag on her shoulder, “I’m here for Tara.”  
  
  
Yet another look was exchanged between the three.  
  
  
“Tara…there’s a very pretty young lady here to see you.”  
  
  
Tara came out from the filing room and had a smile that lit up the room when she saw Willow.  
  
  
“Hi.”  
  
  
“Hi,” Willow greeted with a wave, feeling awkward under the scrutiny of the other women, “My class was over and you said you finished up at one.”  
  
  
Tara looked down at the two folders left for her to organise.  
  
  
“I just have some filing to finish.”  
  
  
“Tara, go, go, I’ll look after that,” the first woman offered, “Are you going to introduce us to your friend here?”  
  
  
Tara smiled gratefully and gestured around.  
  
  
“Willow, this is Judy, Annette and Sharon,” she said, then looked over to Willow adoringly, “This is my girlfriend, Willow Rosenberg.”  
  
  
“She’s Jewish, I approve,” Judy, easily the most talkative of all three, replied, then fixed her sights on Willow, “Do I know your father?”  
  
  
“I’m from California,” Willow answered, though Judy seemed the kind of woman that knew everyone and anyone.  
  
  
“Do you know anyone I could introduce to my Joel?” she asked Willow, tone as hopeful as ever.  
  
  
Willow looked to Tara for help, but she was just as blank.  
  
  
“Um…I…we don’t know many people.”  
  
  
“He needs to find a girl,” Judy said with a long sigh, “I keep telling him, he makes me a grandmother and I won’t have time to nag him!”  
  
  
Willow hid a smile, but Tara caught it and had to look away to keep from giggling. Judy bemoaned her lack of grandchildren and a daughter-in-law for another minute before patting Tara on the back.  
  
  
“Okay, Tara, you go have a good day now.”  
  
  
“Thank you,” Tara replied and got her satchel from the corner, then walked around to Willow and took her hand.  
  
  
“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Judy called after them as they left, then lowered her voice but could still easily be heard, “Oh they must do a lot of things I wouldn’t do.”  
  
  
Tara’s cheeks flushed as they walked out onto the campus and she shot a look at Willow.  
  
  
“Don’t.”  
  
  
“I didn’t say a word,” Willow replied, grinning.  
  
  
“You were thinking it,” Tara countered.  
  
  
Willow smiled over.  
  
  
“What was I thinking?”  
  
  
“Nattering mothers’ knitting circle,” Tara replied reluctantly.   
  
  
Willow laughed loudly.  
  
  
“All they needed was the yarn.”   
  
  
Tara rolled her eyes good-naturedly, then smiled.  
  
  
“How was your class?”  
  
  
“Fun, I think,” Willow replied, thinking it over, “Yeah, I had fun once I figured out the camera. And the teacher said I did good. Well, I mean, she said I did well.S”  
  
  
“I told you,” Tara said, pecking Willow’s cheek proudly, “Do you want to get some lunch?”  
  
  
“Uh huh,” Willow nodded, “Then I have to go see my assignment-partner to work on our homework.”  
  
  
“What’s your assignment?” Tara asked curiously.  
  
  
Willow gestured around them.  
  
  
“Nature.”  
  
  
“That’s interesting,” Tara replied encouragingly.  
  
  
“Interesting? Try vague,” Willow said, shaking her head, “I tried to ask for more specific guidelines but apparently my ‘interpretation’ is part of the ‘process’. So I guess I just photograph some leaves and I’m done.”  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“I guess.”  
  
  
Willow looked over to her.  
  
  
“Do you think different?”  
  
  
“Well, it doesn’t matter what I think…it’s what you think that’s important,” Tara replied tactfully.  
  
  
Willow considered that a moment, then sighed.  
  
  
“You’re worse than my teacher, you know that?”  
  
  
Tara just smiled.  
  
  
“I said I’ll do whatever I can to help, I meant it.”  
  
  
“Yeah I know, you’re the best,” Willow replied warmly, “Thank you for your note.”  
  
  
“You’re welcome,” Tara replied with just as much affection, “So tell me about your class.”  
  
  
Willow filled Tara in on what happened during her class as they approached the cafeteria and got their lunch. They chatted about Willow’s assignment and the interrogation Tara had faced with her co-workers as they ate, then began to stroll back to their dorm when finished.  
  
  
Willow cast a wary look towards the sky as she noticed the clouds start to clump together and grey over.  
  
  
“I think it’s about to–” she started to say, but was promptly cut off as the skies opened and a downpour of rain started.  
  
  
She quickly unzipped her sweatshirt and held it over their heads as they ran the rest of the way back to their building and into the dorm.  
  
  
“God, I hate the rain,” Willow said, once inside, as she shook her sweatshirt free of the rainwater, “I said I’d meet that Lucas guy at two, but I don’t know whether there’s any point now.”  
  
  
Tara stepped out of the line of fire from the flying water drops and sat on the bed to remove her shoes and socks.  
  
  
“Why don’t you call first and see what he thinks? Do you know his room number?”  
  
  
Willow nodded and went over to the phone, twirling the cord between her fingers as she dialled the extension.  
  
  
“Hi, this is Willow…from photography class. Um, do you still want to meet up?”  
  
  
She listened for a moment before replying.  
  
  
“Okay, well I’ll come up now then…but I’m really wet.”  
  
  
She listened again, then gave the phone a strange look.  
  
  
“Well, um, okay, bye.”  
  
  
She hung up and sat down beside Tara.  
  
  
“This guy is a little weird,” she said, brow creasing, “He wanted to share a raincoat earlier and now I guess he’s offering me a towel or something but he said he could fix me being wet.”  
  
  
“Maybe he’s just trying to be friendly,” Tara replied helpfully.  
  
  
“Yeah, I guess that’s true,” Willow replied with a soft shrug, then quickly kissed Tara’s cheek, “Bye honey. I want a really big snuggle when I come back.”  
  
  
“The biggest,” Tara promised.  
  
  
Willow smiled happily and got up to get her rain jacket from the closet and camera bag before leaving to go up to the third floor. She found 317 and knocked, then waited for it to open but instead just heard a voice call out.  
  
  
“Come in.”  
  
  
She put her hand on the doorknob and opened it into the obviously just-tidied room. The neatness was the last thing she noticed however, as Lucas was standing on the other side of the room, completely nude, with his hands behind his head so he could puff out his chest and another, lower, part of himself.  
  
  
Willow stared in abject horror, which Lucas mistook as scorn for how he presented himself.  
  
  
“The pose was stupid, wasn’t it?” he asked, dropping his hands, “If you come in again, I’ll just stand here or lie on the bed or something.”  
  
  
Willow’s mouth was hanging open in shock, but she finally snapped to attention. Her hand flew to her eyes and she spun away from him.  
  
  
“What, why, what!” she stammered, her other hand gesticulating wildly, “WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!”  
  
  
“Uh, for sex?” Lucas asked dumbly, “Do you like to undress dudes or something? I'm sorry, did you want a date first? I thought we were doing the no-strings thing.”  
  
  
Willow started to fumble over her words again.  
  
  
“I am not having sex with you!”  
  
  
Lucas looked at a loss and brought his hands down to cover a sensitive exposed area.  
  
  
“Uh, we arranged a hook-up, right? You said you'd come right up to my room. The naked thing was stupid, I can be smoother.”  
  
  
“We arranged to do homework!” Willow replied indignantly, back still turned, “I’m GAY! I have a GIRLFRIEND!”  
  
  
Lucas’s eyes went wide and he grabbed a pillow from the bed to cover himself completely.  
  
  
“Hey, hey, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…this is just a huge misunderstanding…I thought we were on the same page, getting natural,” he said, rambling as much as Willow now, “I mentioned protection.”  
  
  
“I thought you meant a real raincoat!” Willow argued, feeling completely stupid, “For the rain!”  
  
  
Lucas had turned a bright shade of red.  
  
  
“Is there any way we can pretend this didn’t happen?” he asked, not wanting any of his friends, or anyone period, to hear about this, “Forget what you saw?”  
  
  
“Gladly,” Willow all but spat, shuddering at the image burned into her brain, “We can do our assignments by ourselves. And we can avoid each other in class.”  
  
  
Lucas nodded in agreement, though it was hidden to Willow.  
  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
  
“Yeah, me too,” Willow spat, making a beeline for the door, “Uh, bye.”  
  
  
She slammed the door closed behind her, then scarpered downstairs and ran back into her dorm, where she started to rub her eyes.  
  
  
“Did you forget something?” Tara asked, looking up from where she was reading on the bed.  
  
  
Willow’s hands went to her cheeks, which were flushing in embarrassment.  
  
  
“My common sense, my mind, and a barf bag.”  
  
  
Tara looked confused.  
  
  
“You lost me.”  
  
  
“He didn’t want to do our assignment,” Willow replied, scuffing her show, “At least not clothed.”  
  
  
“What?!” Tara almost yelled, jumping up.  
  
  
“It was a huge misunderstanding and I was a total idiot and god, why am I so stupid?” Willow started to babble, slapping her cheeks lightly, “How can I be acing my way through a psychology degree and still not pick up on things that are so completely OBVIOUS.”   
  
  
Tara could see Willow was distressed, so went over to offer some comfort in the form of a shoulder rub.  
  
  
“Tell me what happened.”  
  
  
She brought Willow over to sit on the bed and continued to lightly massage her as she relayed what had happened.  
  
  
“I’m so dumb,” Willow finished, holding her head in her hands again, “I’m so frickin’ dumb.”  
  
  
“It was a misunderstanding,” Tara reassured, kissing the back of her ear, “It’s okay, sweetie.”  
  
  
“It could have been really bad,” Willow replied, her eyes filling with unshed tears, “He was just as embarrassed as I was, but another guy and it could have been a different scenario. First letting Becky get me drunk and being too fucking stupid to even realise and, and the stupid pizza guy and now this.”  
  
  
“You’re not stupid honey,” Tara replied, nuzzling into Willow’s neck, “Cut yourself some slack and in the future just make sure you’re clear.”  
  
  
Willow sniffled.  
  
  
“I’m gay and taken.”  
  
  
“Very,” Tara replied, taking Willow’s hand over her waist.  
  
  
“Very gay or very taken?” Willow questioned.  
  
  
“Both,” Tara replied, and saw the corner of Willow’s mouth turn into a smile, “I can’t believe you saw his–”  
  
  
“Don’t,” Willow cut her off, shaking her hands in front of her, “I need to erase it, quick. Brain bleach. Sulfuric acid, anything.”  
  
  
Tara turned Willow over so they were facing each other and left a soft, lingering kiss on her lips.   
  
  
“That works,” Willow whispered, much more pleasant images dancing through her mind, “Thanks, Tara.”  
  
  
“Any time,” Tara replied and bumped their noses together.  
  
  
Willow let her hand cup Tara’s cheek, content to forget about everything with Lucas, or at least put it out of her mind for now.   
  
  
“I disturbed you from your book.”  
  
  
“I was just reading our book of poems again. I found a verse that reminded me of you,” Tara replied, reaching over to open a doggy-eared page, “Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favour fire.”  
  
  
“That’s a little dirty, Ms. Maclay,” Willow giggled, cuddling into Tara’s side as she started to hum, then sing, “I don't want to set the world on fire, I just want to start a flame in your heart…”  
  
  
She trailed off, embarrassed that she’d attempted to sing at all.  
  
  
“Um, The Ink Spots,” she said clearing her throat and toying idly with the cuff of her shirt, “Old band, probably don’t know ‘em.”  
  
  
Tara smiled softly.  
  
  
“I think my mom used to listen to them.”  
  
  
Willow smiled too and squeezed Tara’s knee.  
  
  
“Anyway, I don’t want to end the world…not as long as you’re around. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
  
  
Tara let her fingertips dance along Willow’s arm.  
  
  
“I don’t plan on letting you find out.”  
  
  
“Good,” Willow replied and kicked her shoes off to play footsie with Tara at the end of the bed.  
  
  
They read together for the next little while until the post-rain sun streamed in through the window. Willow looked out and thought she saw the shimmering of a rainbow.  
  
  
“I think I’ll go try and get my assignment done, then I don’t have to worry about it.”  
  
  
“Okay,” Tara replied with a smile as Willow got up to get her shoes back on, “Remember, you’re not looking at nature, you’re looking for nature.”  
  
  
That was as confusing to Willow as her professor’s words, but she wasn’t going to argue.  
  
  
“For nature,” she repeated, getting her camera ready, then blew Tara a kiss, “Bye.”  
  
  
Tara caught it and waved Willow off, then decided to get her sketch book out and her favourite pencil and started to draw. She drew a few doodles first; Willow’s face in a sunflower, just their hands intertwined, then a side-profile portrait of their noses touching, before getting down to a more concentrated effort and sketched Willow in her new capacity of photographer.  
  
  
She finished her outline and shaded it in, then got her coloured pencils to give Willow’s eyes and hair some vibrancy. Her green pencil moved back and forth on the page in gentle strokes until the door flung open and she was met with the bright eyes she was trying so hard to imitate.  
  
  
“I got my photo, I got my photo!”  
  
  
Tara left her drawing down and smiled.  
  
  
“Well done!”  
  
  
“Look, look!” Willow said, bouncing over, camera ready to show her.  
  
  
Tara took the camera and looked at the preview pane, a close-up of some colourful leaves with the sun shining down on them and some dew leftover from the rain.  
  
  
“That’s very pretty.”  
  
  
Willow was bouncing on the balls of her feet, clearly eager about the shot.  
  
  
“They’re leaves! But they’re not just leaves! They’re leaves on this tree…this tree that’s helping us all live by photosynthesising and producing oxygen…leaves that are absorbing the sun’s energy and moderating the climate…they’re absorbing rainwater and stopping flooding…that drop, that little drop right there in the corner leaf, that’s coming from the water cycle, one of the most complex and simple systems that's evolved because we need it to _survive_ and that droplet isn’t gone when it falls off, it’s just starting the process all over again…that acorn was probably dropped there by an animal who was passing by, dispersing all these seeds…this is how the whole world grew, through life and instinct and _nature_ and yes, science, lots of science, but how great is that?” she rambled on, her demeanour similar to someone who’d just discovered the cure for cancer, “Sorry, I just…I knew all this stuff intellectually…and then just looking, really looking at those leaves…I saw it for the first time, you know?”  
  
  
Tara smiled warmly.  
  
  
“It’s a wonderful photo.”  
  
  
Willow suddenly dropped to her knees and took Tara’s hands.  
  
  
“It’s you,” she said, looking at her girlfriend with absolute wonder, “You’re the one who makes me see this stuff. The sun in the sky and the leaves on the trees and everything that’s real. You’re everything that’s real to me.”  
  
  
Tara looked touched.  
  
  
“You’re very sweet.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head, like Tara wasn’t getting the full extent of the epiphany she’d had.  
  
  
“I mean it, I had no idea what you meant. Looking for nature, not at nature? I didn’t get the difference,” she said, sitting up to take Tara’s hands closer, “But now I do. And you didn’t even have to do anything, you just plant this…feeling inside me, to look at things in this new perspective and it’s wonderful…you’re wonderful, you make my world wonderful.”  
  
  
Tara was at a loss for words, but Willow was still speaking enough of them both, completely overwhelmed with the joy of discovery.  
  
  
“You know how I know you’re the one?” she asked, her hands moving to touch Tara’s face as if to confirm she was real, “Because you inspire me more than anything or anyone ever has or could.”  
  
  
Tara nuzzled into Willow’s hand.  
  
  
“You do that for me too.”  
  
  
Willow gave a small smile, but it wasn’t filled with confidence.  
  
  
“The only thing I inspire is stupidity.”  
  
  
Tara quickly shook her head and was about to voice her disagreement, but instead paused for a moment. She glanced at her sketchbook at the end of the bed and considered it for a moment before finally reaching down to get it, flipping the top to show Willow.  
  
  
Willow regarded the first drawing she saw, awed by Tara’s skills but confused as to why she was showing her but then suddenly realised what she was looking at.  
  
  
“Is this me?” she asked, eyes burning into the pages as she looked through, “A-are these all me?”  
  
  
Tara nodded shyly and watched as Willow looked through all her different sketches in amazement.  
  
  
“I-I never thought someone could see me like this.”   
  
  
Tara covered Willow’s hand gently and affectionately stroked her wrist.  
  
  
“I never thought I could feel what I feel for you.”  
  
  
Willow turned her head to Tara and looked at her adoringly.  
  
  
“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me,” she said, leaving a long kiss against her cheek, “You really are. I love you right down to every last hair follicle.”  
  
  
Tara smiled affectionately.  
  
  
“And I love you right down to every last freckle.”  
  
  
“Hey, I’m not the only freckled one here,” Willow replied defiantly, “You’ve got a few too.”  
  
  
“Where?” Tara asked, unaware of ever seeing more than the odd mark on her arm.  
  
  
“On your butt!” Willow exclaimed, then giggled, “They all clump together, kinda look like a butterfly. Hey maybe I could get a shot of a butterfly. Now there’s an amazing creature, how they just cocoon themselves and…”  
  
  
Tara listened as Willow waxed lyrical about her newfound love for butterflies and all things nature, ever content to hear all she had to say.  
  
  
“I’m a dork, right?” Willow finished a while later, red-faced just from the exertion of talking.  
  
  
Tara kissed Willow’s flaming cheeks.  
  
  
“Yes. But you’re my dork. And I wouldn’t change you for anything.”


	28. Chapter 28

  
  
“Willow, stop.”  
  
  
Willow made no effort to stop snapping pictures of Tara and just continued to get them both more tangled up in the sheets as she moved the camera around to get different angles.  
  
  
“The assignment is ‘beauty’, Tara, how can I stop when I’ve got an endless source right in front of me?”  
  
  
Tara had to keep yanking at the sheet to make it cover her naked body to stop Willow getting an ‘accidental’ full-frontal shot.  
  
  
“I’m sure your professor doesn’t want to wade through a bunch of photos of me with bedhead.”  
  
  
Willow smirked behind the camera.  
  
  
“That’s not bedhead, that’s sex hair,” she said with more than a hint of pride, then took a last photo and lowered the camera, “You’re so beautiful.”  
  
  
Tara’s cheeks flushed and she smiled bashfully.  
  
  
“You’re sweet but I still don’t think post-coital photos of me trying to cover my face are going to fly.”  
  
  
Willow lifted the strap off her neck and left the camera on her nightstand before cuddling into Tara.  
  
  
“This is actually a class assignment, not an individual one. Well kinda. So as much as you'd be the perfect model...”  
  
  
“Oh?” Tara asked, interested.  
  
  
“Uh huh, we all had to choose a kind of derelict site in the city and go and find some beauty there to photograph,” Willow explained, “Man, there was a lot of bickering but we finally picked out this old, abandoned walkway a little ways from here…it used to be really pretty with flowers and benches that looked out over the river beneath, but then it turned into a drug spot, got graffitied and stuff…now it’s just deserted.”  
  
  
Tara twirled the ends of Willow’s hair between her fingers.  
  
  
“So you’re all going to meet up there and ‘find beauty’?”  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Uh huh, this weekend. Tomorrow, actually. I don’t really know how we’re going to find anything but litter and empty syringes though.”  
  
  
“You can find beauty anywhere,” Tara replied encouragingly.  
  
  
Willow idly traced the bones of Tara’s collarbones and thought about how much her girlfriend had helped her work on both her photography and whole outlook on life by just encouraging her to see a different perspective.  
  
  
“Do you maybe want to come?” she asked hopefully, looking up with a smile, “I could use those pretty eyes.”  
  
  
“Isn’t it your class thing?” Tara asked, finding Willow’s toes to play with under the sheet.  
  
  
Willow shrugged.  
  
  
“It’s not like a field trip…the professor won’t be there or anything.”  
  
  
Tara tapped her fingers against the sheet.  
  
  
“Is…that guy going to be there?”  
  
  
Willow’s neck twisted uncomfortably.  
  
  
“Yes, but we’ve both been expertly avoiding each other. We haven’t made so much as awkward eye contact with each other in a month, so nothing to worry about.”  
  
  
Tara nodded, sensing Willow was happier to not think or talk about it.  
  
  
“Are you sure it’s okay for me to come?”  
  
  
“Don’t see why not,” Willow replied cheerily, “Only if you want to, of course. Don’t want to be all draggy girl.”  
  
  
“Okay,” Tara agreed, happy for any extra time she got to spend with Willow.  
  
  
“Thanks!” Willow beamed, pressing a long kiss to Tara’s cheek, “I’m looking forward to it much more now. You make everything better.”  
  
  
She found Tara’s hand and entwined their fingers gently, then leaned over to kiss her. She slowly rolled back on top then released Tara’s lips to look down at her with a predatory leer.   
  
  
“I think your sex hair needs to be redone. I happen to know a very good stylist.”  
  
  
Tara closed her eyes to enjoy a few moments of delicate neck kisses, but then had to regretfully push Willow’s shoulders away.  
  
  
“I have to go back to work this afternoon.”  
  
  
“What? Why?” Willow asked with a whine, “You said you didn’t do afternoons until August.”  
  
  
“Judy is home sick and they need some extra help,” Tara explained, running her hands down Willow’s arms affectionately.  
  
  
“It must be a lot quieter in there,” Willow replied in a mumble, then clicked her tongue in annoyance, “Damn Judy, nosy _and_ ruining my chance for some afternoon delight.”  
  
  
Tara raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
“What have we been doing for the last hour?”  
  
  
Willow left her hand over Tara’s heart, then slowly dragged a finger between her breasts.  
  
  
“Sorry for finding you irresistible.”  
  
  
Tara caught Willow’s hand before it dipped any lower.  
  
  
“I’ll make it up to you.”  
  
  
Willow let her hand be stilled and looked at her girlfriend curiously.  
  
  
“How?”  
  
  
“How do you want me to?” Tara asked, giving her special, seductive smile that only Willow was ever privy to.  
  
  
Willow felt the familiar weighty feeling settle in her abdomen in response.  
  
  
“I can think of a few things,” she replied, her tongue poking out between her teeth, “They start like this.”  
  
  
She pressed their lips together and went to deepen it but her shoulders were pushed back again.  
  
  
“I have to go,” Tara said apologetically, “I need to jump in the shower before I go back.”  
  
  
Willow backed off, but not without a pout.  
  
  
“Can I come?”  
  
  
“Will you be good?” Tara asked, thinking she already knew the answer.  
  
  
“No,” Willow admitted, crossing her arms over her chest petulantly, “Fine. But I’m watching you walk to the bathroom and I better see some wiggle.”  
  
  
Tara’s cheeks tinged pink but she smiled and pecked Willow’s cheek before scooting out of bed. She hoped her blush didn’t spread as she ‘wiggled’ her way over to the bathroom.  
  
  
“I see you, baby,” Willow called after her with an approving whistle, “Shakin’. That. Ass.”  
  
  
She watched as Tara’s blush did, indeed, spread; then settled back down to let her mind fantasize.   
  
  
“What’s with the Willow-grin?” Tara’s voice pulled her back to reality a few minutes later as she came out wrapped in a towel.  
  
  
Willow took even more pleasure in watching her girlfriend get dressed.  
  
  
“Thinking about how you’re going to make it up to me.”  
  
  
“Are you going to share?” Tara asked, finding her clothes flung around different parts of the room.  
  
  
Willow was sure Tara was dragging her panties up her legs in slow motion on purpose, and if she wasn’t, was very grateful to her brain for giving her the illusion.  
  
  
“They involve you…a lot of you…and very specific parts of you.”  
  
  
Tara zipped her pants up and began to button her shirt, as her nose scrunched up.  
  
  
“Are you going to make me bend in weird ways?”  
  
  
“No, of c–” Willow started to dismiss but then quickly decided not to be so flippant, “What, what kinda ways?”  
  
  
“Sorry?” Tara asked, distractedly running a brush through her hair.  
  
  
“W-what kind of ways can you bend?” Willow asked, very intrigued.  
  
  
Tara shrugged once, never giving much thought to how her limbs moved.  
  
  
“My legs can stretch over my head.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes almost bugged out of her head and she had to make a concentrated effort to not let her tongue hang out like a panting dog.  
  
  
“How don’t I know this?!” she asked, beginning to bounce in place giddily, “Show me.”  
  
  
“I have to go,” Tara replied, once again apologetic.   
  
  
Willow’s mind was racing with raunchy images.  
  
  
“Later! That’s what, that’s what I want! Make-y up stuff.”  
  
  
“Okay,” Tara agreed, not seeing what was so interesting about her flexibility, “I have to go, sweetie, bye.”  
  
  
“Bye,” Willow replied absently, just barely feeling another kiss against her cheek before Tara was gone.  
  
  
The slam of the door shook her out of her thoughts for a moment, but it only took a second for them to revert back to Tara.   
  
  
The smell of her girlfriend's perfume lingered through the air and when Willow rolled over a bit she could still feel the warm imprint where her body had been.  
  
  
 _Why can’t I just have her naked 24/7? Those full breasts and long legs and…oh those legs…can she really…?_  
  
  
She’d certainly felt the strength of Tara’s legs and thighs in the throes of passion before, and had appreciated the limber movements of her hips, but was very much looking forward to experimenting with all that that flexibility had to offer.  
  
  
She cuddled into Tara’s pillow and sighed softly.  
  
  
 _Guess I should get up…and do something…go somewhere…_  
  
  
Her thoughts floated in and out, but she made no effort to move, feeling the uncomfortable weight of built-up arousal between her legs every time she moved even slightly.  
  
  
 _I can’t take the whole afternoon like this…she got me all worked up, then left!_  
  
  
She knew it was her own fault for letting her fantasies get the better of her, but was not used to having these feelings so palpably without a Tara there to take care of her.  
  
  
 _Guess there’s a cold shower with my name on it…not like I can just magic Tara’s hand here for some lovin’._  
  
  
She let out a long, dramatic sigh and accompanied it with a pout for good measure, but then realised that the presence of Tara wasn’t absolutely necessary in her current predicament – preferred, certainly, but not necessary.  
  
  
 _Can I do that? I mean, obviously, I can do that, but can I do that?_  
  
  
Her train of thought was perfectly rational in her head but she couldn’t reach a conclusion, so decided some experimentation was in order.  
  
  
She rolled herself onto her back and closed her eyes, then let her hand brush over her thigh. That did little to stimulate her the way it did when it was Tara’s touching her, but decided not to give up yet.  
  
  
She opened her legs and let her fingers slightly touch her mound first, then slide into the wetness. There was a brief moment of disappointment that it wasn’t as satisfying a sensation as when she touched Tara, but she was able to let go of that quickly as she imagined touching her girlfriend like she was touching herself.  
  
  
Having Tara in her mind made the whole process a lot more appealing, and it didn’t take long for her to be in a steady rhythm.  
  
  
 _This isn’t my hand, not my hand…Tara’s hand…Tara’s touching me...yes…Tara’s hand…oh yes…_  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Tara was getting extremely frustrated as she searched her satchel for her dorm key, but to no avail. She was sure she remembered picking it up on the way out but it was nowhere to be found. She finally decided to knock, hoping Willow hadn’t decided to go out.  
  
  
“Uhhh…just a second!” Willow’s voice called out fretfully.  
  
  
Tara waited patiently for the door to open, which it did a moment later by Willow wrapped in a robe. She sighed in relief when she saw who it was.  
  
  
“Oh good it’s just you.”  
  
  
“Sorry it’s not someone better,” Tara replied with a smile, walking through.  
  
  
“No, no, not what I meant,” Willow rushed to reassure, closing the door again, “You’re wonderful, you’re the best. No one better than you.”  
  
  
Tara left her satchel down by the bed, then kicked her shoes off and went to lie down, tired from working all day. She half-sat so she could continue a conversation, then offered Willow a wry grin.  
  
  
“Have you even gotten dressed since I left?”  
  
  
“No,” Willow replied cagily, thankful Tara didn’t seem to notice her flushed cheeks or the little beads of sweat still falling on her brow.  
  
  
Tara just continued to smile warmly.  
  
  
“What have you been doing for the past four hours?”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes widened.  
  
  
“Four hours? Wow. Ohhh, ummm... various sounds of hesitation...” she replied with a nervous chuckle, then continued with a shy look, “Thinking about you…”  
  
  
Tara’s smile turned curious.  
  
  
“You’ve been lying in bed naked and thinking about me for four--oh.”  
  
  
She blushed bright red and looked away, which made Willow do the exact same.  
  
  
“So I’ll just let the ground swallow me up now…”  
  
  
Tara quickly looked back up.  
  
  
“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” she said reassuringly, blushing still but her eyes were kind, “Did you…have fun?”  
  
  
Willow shrugged, toying with her hands.  
  
  
“I’m not as good as you…I mean, I imagined it was you and that helped, but you’re definitely far more skilled in the fingering department,” she answered, and saw Tara try to hide even redder cheeks. “I’m totally embarrassing you. And me. I’m sorry.”  
  
  
Tara again was quick to reassure, despite the permanent blush.  
  
  
“I like that we can talk about this stuff,” she said truthfully, before tacking on, “In private.”  
  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
  
“In private. Private is all of the good.”  
  
  
Tara bent her legs under herself and loosely took Willow’s hand.  
  
  
“Would you like me to be more vocal? You know…like this? Or... during?”  
  
  
Willow turned Tara’s hand over to press their palms together.  
  
  
“I just want you to be comfortable, Tare-bear. You don’t have to say stuff and I’ll shut up if you don’t want to hear it.”  
  
  
“No, I like hearing it,” Tara replied with a shy smile, “And I want to say things too. I just feel silly.”  
  
  
Willow’s smile widened and she danced her fingertips up Tara’s arm as if to tickle her.  
  
  
“Well if you can’t be silly with me, who can you be silly with?”  
  
  
Tara giggled and squirmed free, but Willow didn’t put up too much of a fight. Tara pulled her down gently to lie with her.  
  
  
“You look a little worn out.”  
  
  
Willow gently stroked Tara’s thigh over her pants.  
  
  
“I could go for something sugary.”  
  
  
Tara leaned down to her satchel and rooted for a moment before producing a pack of M&Ms.  
  
  
“The vending machine gave me two earlier.”  
  
  
Willow took them gratefully and tore the pack open.  
  
  
“Did you need something surgery too?”  
  
  
Tara glanced over with a crooked smile.  
  
  
“Well, someone convinced me to miss lunch.”  
  
  
Willow threw a piece of the candy into her mouth and grinned.  
  
  
“I believe I said I had something nicer you could eat…”  
  
  
Tara decided to try for a response instead of her standard blush and tapped Willow’s shoulder suggestively.  
  
  
“I believe you were right.”  
  
  
Willow grinned more and pecked Tara quickly, then offered an M&M.  
  
  
“Thanks,” Tara smiled, taking two, “I like the orange ones.”  
  
  
“I like green,” Willow replied, fishing one out and leaving the orange ones for Tara, “When I was little, any time I got coloured candy, I always had to separate them before I could eat them.”  
  
  
Tara smiled affectionately.  
  
  
“You were one of those kids who couldn’t have the peas touching the carrots, weren’t you?”  
  
  
“Peas with carrots is an abomination,” Willow joked with a grin, “It’s Adam and Eve, not Carrots and Peas.”  
  
  
Tara started to laugh loudly, but accidentally cut herself off with a yawn.  
  
  
“You’ve had a long day,” Willow said to her, giving the bag of M&Ms with the orange ones left, “Want a foot rub?”  
  
  
“You don’t have to do that,” Tara replied shyly.  
  
  
“I know I don’t _have_ to,” Willow replied, sitting up and taking Tara’s feet in her lap, “I’m asking if you _want_ me to.”  
  
  
Tara flexed her feet appreciatively as Willow gently massaged her soles.  
  
  
“That feels nice.”  
  
  
Willow took that as confirmation to keep going and plucked Tara’s socks off before continuing.  
  
  
“Hey, thanks for not making me feel bad for, um, staying in bed all day. I was getting myself all hot and bothered and well…yeah.”  
  
  
“You don’t have to explain anything to me,” Tara replied kindly, wiggling her toes, “You have a lot of stamina.”  
  
  
Willow blushed.  
  
  
“I didn’t, _go_ , the whole time…I mean, I thought about you, and you know, nice feelings happened, and then I had a little nap and woke up and thought about you again and there were more nice feelings and then I wrote a little in my journal and then you came back.”  
  
  
“Was it weird?” Tara asked, relaxing under Willow’s touch.  
  
  
Willow nodded straight away.  
  
  
“Yeah, it kinda was. Different from touching you, and definitely different to being touched by you,” she answered, softly digging her thumbs into Tara’s feet, “You know when you’re really, really hungry that even one of those flabby fast-food burgers look good?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, so Willow continued.  
  
  
“It was like that. Satisfied a need, but nothing like enjoying a steak dinner.”  
  
  
“Is that what I am?” Tara asked with a lopsided smile.  
  
  
Willow moved her hands down to Tara’s ankles and circled there for a moment before sliding right up her body so they were face to face.  
  
  
“You are the soft and fluffy crab cake appetiser…the juicy steak with the sweet caramelised onion side…and the rich, decadent chocolate fudge cake all rolled into one, delightfully delicious…spread.”  
  
  
She rested her hand on Tara’s thigh as she spoke, then pushed them open on the last word. Tara swallowed to regain some moisture in her mouth that had shot decidedly south and wiggled her hips under Willow.  
  
  
“You’re a little insatiable today.”  
  
  
“I could probably blame my cycle,” Willow replied, pressing kisses from Tara’s jaw down into her neck, “But really you’re just very…very…sexy.”  
  
  
Tara tilted her neck to offer more of her skin, but Willow only spent a minute or two there before her head bobbed up excitedly.  
  
  
“Can you really bend your leg over your head?”  
  
  
Tara blinked for a moment to get her senses back.  
  
  
“Um...yeah. Well I don’t exactly check every day but yeah, I used to anyway,” she replied, noting how Willow’s pupils dilated as she spoke, “Why is that so sexy?”  
  
  
Willow licked her lips.  
  
  
“Just thinking about you being so open for me,” she replied, before flushing, “It just is, okay?”  
  
  
“Okay,” Tara answered straight away, her smile coy and willing, “What do you want me to do? I said I’d make it up to you…so you get to tell me what to do.”  
  
  
Willow sat back and bounced giddily.  
  
  
“Well nakedness would be preferred.”  
  
  
Tara’s cheeks turned pink.  
  
  
“You mean like a strip tease?”  
  
  
Willow hadn’t, but wasn’t about to admit that.  
  
  
“Yes. Yes, that’s exactly what I meant.”  
  
  
Tara smiled nervously, but had agreed she’d do what Willow asked.  
  
  
“Okay.”  
  
  
Willow had to purse her lips to contain a squeal and backed up to let Tara off the bed. Tara slowly scooted off and stood facing Willow, but wasn’t sure what to do or where to start.  
  
  
She felt entirely silly, but remembered what Willow had said earlier. She took in one long breath, then started to unbutton her shirt. She pretended she was just doing it as normal to feel less awkward, though did keep her movements slower than a normal removal.  
  
  
She started to get into it by the time the last button was popped, enjoying the enthralled look in Willow’s eyes. She wiggled out of her pants and made a show of concealing her breasts before dropping her bra, but Willow didn’t let her get to her panties.   
  
  
“Wait, wait, wait,” she said, jumping up and standing beside Tara, “I like taking them off.”  
  
  
Tara didn’t protest and watched as Willow got on her knees. She felt fabric whoosh down her legs and stepped out of them accordingly, then felt kisses over her thighs.  
  
  
She closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of Willow’s lips as they worked their way up her body.  
  
  
By the time Willow was standing, Tara could tell she’d shed herself of her robe by the warm press of their naked bodies together. Her eyes fluttered open to be met with Willow’s just an inch away, glazed and darkened with arousal.  
  
  
She felt her breath quicken as Willow’s hands slowly slid down her sides until they landed on her hips, where she was promptly swung around and flung onto the bed.  
  
  
“Oh my,” she breathed as Willow climbed over her.  
  
  
“I. Love. You,” Willow replied, punctuating each word with a wet kiss across Tara’s chest.  
  
  
She kissed her way to Tara’s breasts and tongued her nipples into stiff peaks, then sat back on her heels. Her face was flushed with excitement as she lifted one of Tara’s legs up and over her shoulder.  
  
  
Tara tried not to squirm as the cool air hit her exposed heat. She saw Willow turn her head in and kiss her ankle, then felt the beginning stretch in her thigh as her girlfriend started to lean back down, her leg remaining straight between them as it bent with her.  
  
  
“Holy cow!” Willow exclaimed as Tara’s leg went with her with total ease, “That just goes right up! Does your other leg do it too?”  
  
  
She didn’t wait for a response and dropped Tara’s leg to try the other, grinning in delight when it did the same.   
  
  
“That’s so cool!” she said, experimenting some more with the flexibility of Tara’s thighs, “Is it super uncomfortable?”   
  
  
“Um, no,” Tara replied, the stretching wasn’t uncomfortable, but Willow’s jostling was exposing her more each time.  
  
  
Willow stopped pulling at Tara and smiled.  
  
  
“I don’t know how you do that,” she said, lying back sideways so she could try and lift her own leg up, “I can barely get–oomfh!”  
  
  
She felt her head hit the floor first as she tumbled backwards, then her back slamming into it. Tara scrambled to get down to her.  
  
  
“Willow, are you okay?”  
  
  
Willow blinked a few times, winded, but then managed to pull herself up with the help of Tara’s thigh as an anchor.  
  
  
“Yeah. Yow.”   
  
  
“Did you hurt yourself?” Tara asked in concern, checking for a bump or any other injury.  
  
  
Willow didn’t feel anything hurt but her pride.  
  
  
“Back-flipping out of bed onto your ass, that’s super sexy,” she said with a self-deprecating smile, “Sorry, not much with the flexibility.”  
  
  
Tara moved her hand down from the back of Willow’s head to her cheek.  
  
  
“You’re all the flexible I need.”  
  
  
“Being zero?” Willow asked, keeping her gaze on the floor.  
  
  
Tara dropped her hand and found Willow’s, softly entwining their fingers and using hers to arch Willow’s.  
  
  
It took Willow a minute, but she realised Tara was flexing her fingers for her and blushed at the erotic implication.  
  
  
“You know what’s sexier than anything?” she asked, picking herself up and shuffling over into Tara’s lap, “That you can dirty talk without saying a word.”  
  
  
Tara blushed too and scooted back so she was leaning against the bedframe for support. She tilted her head up to meet Willow’s lips and let her hands rest on the small of her girlfriend’s back.  
  
  
“I think I bruised my butt,” Willow whispered against Tara’s lips.  
  
  
Tara let her hand fall over the curve of Willow’s buttocks, then bent and turned her head in enough to let her lips press against the side of her cheek.  
  
  
“Kissed it better,” she said with a crooked smile, which Willow couldn’t resist kissing.  
  
  
“Well if that’s the response I get, I think I bruised lots of places.”  
  
  
Tara kissed Willow’s lips again for a moment, then moved down her chin and throat to her collarbone.  
  
  
Willow arched her back towards Tara’s mouth and moaned quietly as lips trailed towards her breasts. Her neck strained as Tara licked and sucked her nipples until her hips were pushing down in a desperate friction-seeking grind.  
  
  
If Tara was learning anything over the summer, it was Willow’s body cues and responses, though the wet trail being left on her thigh was a definite giveaway that her girlfriend needed her, and now.  
  
  
She kept one hand on Willow’s hip to stop them both from tipping over and dropped the other to her girlfriend’s thigh, gently massaging her way inwards.  
  
  
Willow’s thighs shook in anticipation and she gasped when fingers brushed over her mound. It was less than an hour since she’d been experimenting with the self-love, and only a few more since Tara had been having her for lunch, but it could have been weeks as far as her desire was concerned.  
  
  
“Tara, please,” she whispered, the intensity of her reaction to her girlfriend’s touch never failing to astound her.  
  
  
Tara let her fingers finally slide into Willow’s folds and was quick to find her entrance. She slipped inside easily.  
  
  
“Tara,” Willow groaned, her bottom lip trembling as she pushed her hips down to meet Tara’s hand, “Oh Tara.”  
  
  
Tara loved watching the expressions play out on Willow’s face at any time; loved the animation and joy she so often displayed, the giddy and the cute, but found herself completely entranced by her when they were making love.  
  
  
It wasn’t just the way Willow seductively licked her lips, or how her nostrils flared when she reached inside her deeply, or the pleasure that contorted into ecstasy over her features as she tumbled towards climax – Tara loved watching those, but what she loved even more was that she was the only one who got to see it.  
  
  
Willow could feel Tara’s eyes burning into her but was far from embarrassed. She loved being watched as much as Tara loved to watch; loved feeling so wanted and sexy – a word she would have never dreamed of describing herself as until she’d seen the way Tara looked at her.  
  
  
She leaned forward to put her weight on her arms against the bed to give as much momentum to her hip thrusts as possible, and purposely let their foreheads rest together.  
  
  
“Like watching me?” Willow asked breathlessly, a tidal wave already beginning to lap inside her.  
  
  
Tara nodded silently, the feel of Willow’s breath hitting her lips causing serious stirrings between her legs. She squeezed them once to tide her over, then twisted her hand in a recently-mastered skill of turning her thumb up to press against Willow’s clit.  
  
  
Willow gasped and rolled her hips even more insistently, her nerves sensitive from all the attention they’d had that day.  
  
  
She felt the tightness start in her abdomen and knew her inner muscles were clenching too by the soft moans escaping Tara’s mouth. That only fuelled the fire in her belly and it was barely seconds before she was clutching the overhanging bedspread tightly.  
  
  
The cold of the hardwood floor under Tara’s butt was directly contrasting with the heat coming off of Willow’s body. Tara ignored the numbness in her cheeks and beneath her thighs with relative ease though; she was far too busy letting her mouth find the sensitive patches of skin around Willow’s neck and ear.  
  
  
That was all Willow needed to feel the wave wash over her, slowly spreading up from her toes, then hit her full force in the abdomen. She was entirely still for a few long moments as the pleasure tingled through her, then slumped against Tara with a soft sigh.  
  
  
“Mmmhh, I never thought falling on my ass could go so well,” she said, pressing a kiss against Tara’s shoulder blade, “You make everything so…so…good.”  
  
  
A slow shiver ran up her spine, which Tara mistook for cold and started to stand with her.  
  
  
“Let me help you up.”  
  
  
Willow needed the assistance, her legs still a little shaky, and crawled under the blanket. She held it up for Tara to join her, then watched in curious amusement as she wiggled her hips on her way in.  
  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
  
Tara blushed and stilled.  
  
  
“My butt fell asleep.”  
  
  
Willow giggled and turned on her side, pulling Tara close to gently rub her buttocks for her.  
  
  
“Is that helping?”  
  
  
Tara had forgotten the numbness in her cheeks, focused on the much more pleasant sensation of Willow’s slick body pressing against her.  
  
  
“Helping…yes.”  
  
  
Willow’s lips quirked up into a smirk – she knew exactly what Tara needed ‘help’ with. She slowly dragged her hand around and cupped Tara firmly.  
  
  
“How about this?”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes closed and her lips parted, which Willow took advantage of by kissing her and rolling on top.  
  
  
Tara’s legs immediately spread and Willow took the hint, exploring for a moment to wet her fingers before rubbing them over her girlfriend’s bud. She felt Tara’s moan vibrate against her lips and rubbed harder, overcome with lust all over again.  
  
  
Tara hungrily devoured Willow’s lips, arms crossing over her back to bring them closer. She took handfuls of skin on Willow’s back, sinking her fingers in wherever she could.  
  
  
Willow knew Tara was eager for her ‘flexibility’, so decided not to tease and dropped her hand to reach inside. The kiss broke as Tara’s neck and body strained back but Willow was quite happy to let her lips take a new path.   
  
  
She keenly kissed all over Tara’s chest and down her stomach, letting lips lie wherever they met skin until she was completely hidden under the blanket with her mouth very close to her hand.  
  
  
Tara’s hands tightened in the fabric beneath them as Willow licked her heated flesh. She spread her legs even more, if it was possible, and cried out loudly when she felt lips wrap around her clit and suck. She took the pillow between her teeth to muffle herself, though her legs started to kick out, needing to release the excitement somehow.  
  
  
Willow absolutely loved when Tara really let go and continued to suck her into a frenzy. Her butt took a few errant hits from Tara’s squirming legs but she was much too distracted with feasting on her to care.   
  
  
She brought Tara right to the edge a few times, learned enough in her sounds to know when to teeter off, and could feel her girlfriend’s thighs quaking with need. She was in the middle of figuring out whether to tease her one last time or not when she felt a more purposeful kick against her butt again and decided she’d better listen to Tara.  
  
  
 _Yes, ma’am!_  
  
  
She thrust her fingers in deep and flexed them up and out like Tara had demonstrated on her earlier. She heard the hitched breath she wanted and got her mouth ready to enjoy what she knew was coming, her own toes curling in delight when she felt the spasms start around her.  
  
  
Tara turned her head right into the pillow to muffle herself, teeth clenching the fabric She was lost for a few moments as the pleasure spread throughout her body, before relaxing back, cheeks flushed and smiling.  
  
  
It was another couple of minutes before Willow’s head popped back out from under the blanket, hair mussed and grinning like the cat that got the cream.  
  
  
“Mmhh, you are sugar, spice and everything nice.”  
  
  
Tara blinked a few times before her gaze settled on Willow, though she still seemed hazy.  
  
  
“Did I kick you?”  
  
  
Willow just smiled and shook her head; she knew it was playful and Tara would feel bad regardless.  
  
  
Tara nodded in relief and tried to bring her hand up to wipe her brow, but found herself quite melded to the bed.  
  
  
“I can’t move.”  
  
  
Willow tenderly administered to the brow wipe and followed up with a kiss.  
  
  
“Need me to get you anything?”  
  
  
“I’m starving,” Tara replied, craving an energy hit.  
  
  
“Wanna get some pizza?” Willow asked, “Ooh, I even have a half-off coupon!”  
  
  
Tara nodded, her eyes hungry.  
  
  
“Pizza sound so good.”  
  
  
Willow groped around the floor and found her cell phone, calling in their usual, then settled back down.  
  
  
“One of us is going to have to get dressed,” Tara commented, playing with the ends of Willow’s hair.  
  
  
Willow pouted at the unthought-of flaw in her plan.  
  
  
“Rock, paper, scissors?”  
  
  
Tara nodded and help up her fist, playing a rock to Willow’s scissors.  
  
  
“Dammit!” Willow exclaimed, throwing herself back down onto the bed and crossed her arms over her chest, “Why do I always lose?!”  
  
  
Tara smiled in victory and happily cuddled into her again.  
  
  
“You always choose scissors.”  
  
  
“No I don’t,” Willow replied bitterly.  
  
  
Tara’s smile quirked up on one side.  
  
  
“Yes, you do. You think you’re being dirty.”  
  
  
Willow continued to pout petulantly for a moment before giving up and availing of the naked snuggles on offer.  
  
  
“You didn’t seem to mind me being dirty a few minutes ago.”  
  
  
Tara giggled and nuzzled their noses together, which quickly turned into soft kisses. Soft kisses that grew deeper and more intense until the cell phone shrilled.   
  
  
Willow answered as reservedly as she could muster with the taste of Tara’s tongue still in her mouth, then grudgingly threw on her clothes to go collect the pizza. The smell set out her own hunger pangs and she quickly hurried back to the dorm and threw the lid open on the bed.  
  
  
She gallantly let Tara take the first slice, then smiled as she picked up her own.  
  
  
“Eat and be merry for tomorrow, we photograph.”


	29. Chapter 29

  
  
“I can’t remember the last time I was on a bus.”  
  
  
Tara turned her head towards Willow from where she'd been looking out the window.  
  
  
“You don’t get the bus?”  
  
  
Willow shrugged.  
  
  
“I get the T around the city…why did we get the bus again?”  
  
  
“Because it’s hot and the bus drops us closer,” Tara answered with a soft smile, “You don’t like it, do you?”  
  
  
Willow looked around their surroundings, less than impressed. The bus was only half-full, and of those people all seemed ‘normal’, though she wasn't sure what she was expecting, but still couldn’t quite feel comfortable.   
  
  
“It’s bumpy.”  
  
  
“So’s the T,” Tara’s reasoned.  
  
  
Willow looked around again.  
  
  
“Nice to get seats.”  
  
  
“And you get to see more of the city,” Tara said, smiling out the window as the city passed by them.  
  
  
Willow couldn’t help but smile at Tara’s smile.  
  
  
“I’m being a transport snob, aren’t I?”  
  
  
Tara pecked Willow’s cheek affectionately.  
  
  
“Just a little.”  
  
  
“I wish I had a car to drive you around in,” Willow replied with a sigh, remembering a few car shows she’d tagged along with her father to in her younger teen years, just to spend some time together, but had ended up fascinated by the machines, “Someday.”   
  
  
“The bus isn’t that bad,” Tara replied with a playful roll of her eyes.  
  
  
Willow rested her head on Tara’s shoulder, happier now.  
  
  
“I get to be close to you.”  
  
  
Tara leaned her head down gently on top of Willow’s and looked out the window with her.   
  
  
“I think this is our stop,” Willow said a few minutes later when they pulled up on the curb and she recognised the area.  
  
  
She grabbed her camera bag and offered her other hand to Tara, who took it and they quickly jumped from the bus to the sidewalk. The abandoned pier where Willow and the rest of her class were doing their assignment was right ahead of them, quite a few people already gathered.  
  
  
It was even more derelict in person, with broken down cars with burnt out engines left to rot and litter scattered around the place.  
  
  
“Well it’s definitely…interesting,” Tara said, trying to be positive.  
  
  
Willow looked at the area in despair, having zero clues how she was supposed to find ‘beauty’ in such a place. The possibility of failing an assignment, for the first time ever, loomed large over her head.  
  
  
“The sun isn’t even out. This is going to be impossible.”  
  
  
“Nothing’s impossible, sweetie,” Tara replied with a comforting hand squeeze, “I’m sure you’ll find something.”  
  
  
Willow wasn’t so convinced as the approached the rest of the group. She peered over the small wall either side of the walkway they were standing on, to the river 30 feet beneath, but didn’t think she’d get much help there – the water was as littered as the ground.  
  
  
“Tara, this place is a lot worse than I thought…I don’t want you to step on a needle or something. Just sit here, okay? I’ll try and get this done as quickly as possible.”  
  
  
Tara looked over her shoulder to the wall Willow was pointing to. She gingerly sat right at the edge, not wanting to accidentally catch sight of the height drop between the wall and the water.  
  
  
She toyed with her hands somewhat awkwardly, unsure what to do, while Willow sidled up to two of her male classmates that didn’t appear to have even brought their cameras with them and were just bouncing a basketball back and forth.  
  
  
“Hey guys,” she greeted warmly, hoping that they were only playing ball because they’d finished the assignment and found a secret area tucked away that was filled with pretty flowers just waiting to be photographed, “Any luck with…finding stuff?”  
  
  
The two guys stopped and stared at her for a moment, like they were trying to figure out who she was.  
  
  
“Uh, we’ve just been playing b-ball…”  
  
  
Willow wasn’t overly familiar with the signs of someone being stoned, but she was pretty sure the bloodshot eyes were at least an indicator and the blank look on their faces another.  
  
  
“Right, well…I’ll um, go looking!”  
  
  
She scarpered off and walked the pier back and forth a few times; taking random shots and hoping something came from them.  
  
  
On the wall, Tara noticed another guy who actually was attempting to take photographs kept stealing glances at her. She tried to keep her gaze away from him and find interest in the many dust particles on the ground, so was thankful when she recognised Willow’s shoes in front of her about a half hour later.  
  
  
She looked up and had to smile when she saw Willow; the sun had started to peek out and was framing her hair brightly.  
  
  
“Hey, baby. Sorry this is so boring for you.”  
  
  
“It’s okay,” Tara replied, then gave a discreet nod in her ‘admirer’s’ direction, “Is that Lucas?”  
  
  
Willow glanced over where Tara had indicated and quickly looked away when she and Lucas locked eyes for a moment.  
  
  
“Yeah, why?”  
  
  
Tara shuffled uncomfortably.  
  
  
“He keeps looking over here.”  
  
  
“Oh,” Willow replied, rolling her eyes, “Try to ignore him. I’ll just do one more lap and try and find something and if I can’t, we’ll just go, okay?”  
  
  
Tara nodded and Willow went off in search again, intently keeping her eye out this time. Tara amused herself with watching a group of ants scurry around the place, until a distinctly non-Willow-shaped shadow loomed over her. She looked up and winced when she saw Lucas standing there.  
  
  
“A-are you Willow’s girlfriend?”  
  
  
She nodded once, worried what the man wanted, but he seemed even more uncomfortable than Tara.  
  
  
“God, you're hot,” Lucas blurted, unable to stop certain images going through his head, “Uh, I mean, no, that's not what I meant.”  
  
  
Tara glanced at Willow, trying to get her attention, but she was hunched over something with her back turned. Lucas ran a hand through his hair, more jittery than he'd ever been around a girl.  
  
  
“I’m, uh, Luke, Lucas and uh, I just wanted to say how sorry I was, um, about, well, uh, I presume, Willow, um, well...”  
  
  
“She told me,” Tara replied nervously.  
  
  
Lucas started to gesture wildly with his hands.  
  
  
“I, uh, just wanted to say…um, well, that was me picking up all these wrong signals and trying this move…” he trailed off lamely and shook his head to himself for a moment then muttered, “Worked before. She really threw me off my mojo you know? I haven't even tried to pick up a chick in a month!”  
  
  
Tara raised an eyebrow, which Lucas noticed and quickly got back on track.  
  
  
“Uh, I mean, um, I’m just really sorry. I know if it was my girlfriend I would’ve been really mad, so…sorry. I went full-douche that day, and I think I'm getting there now too.”  
  
  
Tara considered Lucas for a few moments before giving a soft nod.  
  
  
“Well thanks for saying that,” she said eventually, going so far as to offer a smile, and got one back, “You have a nice smile, you know. You don't need to hide it behind a lot of bravado.”  
  
  
There was an instant flash in Lucas's eyes, like an automatic signal had gone off in his brain.  
  
  
“You like my smile huh-”  
  
  
“Lucas,” Tara warned gently.  
  
  
“Full douche, got it!” Lucas said quickly, even slapping his own forehead for being so stupid, “I think that's actually really good advice. I'll leave you alone now. Um, thanks. Bye.”  
  
  
He gave an awkward wave and went back to the people he was with before.   
  
  
Willow was beside Tara again barely a second later, having turned around at the last second.  
  
  
“What did he want?” she asked, wary.  
  
  
Tara considered her answer carefully.  
  
  
“To say sorry,” she answered, deciding it was the crux and most genuine part of the conversation.  
  
  
“Oh,” Willow replied, thinking that over and deciding that was okay, “Did he bother you? Do I have to get large with the butch?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head so Willow smiled.  
  
  
“Well good. Hey, I think I got my shot!”  
  
  
“You did?” Tara asked, showing a lot more enthusiasm that one might for such a task.  
  
  
Willow left her camera down on the ground and sat next to Tara, excited she’d managed to find her assignment in less than an hour – not least of which because it meant they could leave.  
  
  
“Uh huh, I found this little patch of leaves, or weeds maybe, but green, growing in a little crack in the ground, and there was this ladybug just sitting all there, content and whatnot…I dunno, just the idea that there’s still life here when everything else is so dead…”  
  
  
Tara rubbed Willow’s shoulder and gave her a proud squeeze.  
  
  
“That’s great, sweetie, can I see?”  
  
  
Willow nodded keenly.  
  
  
“Sure!”  
  
  
She went to reach for her camera, but was distracted as one of the two stoners called out to her.  
  
  
“Yo, red, think fast!”  
  
  
She saw the ball coming towards her, but didn’t quite ‘think fast’ enough to catch it. It didn’t help that the boy’s aim was off by about half a foot, sending the basketball directly into Tara’s stomach, the force of which knocked her right back and over the wall, spiralling into the river beneath.  
  
  
Willow saw her going, but couldn’t catch her in time.  
  
  
“Tara!”  
  
  
Everyone had rushed over in just in time to hear the splash.  
  
  
“Hey, don’t worry, it’s, like, shallow,” the guy who’d thrown the ball reassured, but Willow was already whipping her shoes off.  
  
  
“She can’t swim!”  
  
  
Without wasting a second, she promptly stepped up on the ledge of the wall and dived down into the water. She felt the cold hit her and engulf her for a second, but quickly got her head above water and searched for Tara, seeing her head bob up a moment later, a few feet away from her.  
  
  
“Tara! Tara, I’m coming!”  
  
  
She swam as fast as she could, her jeans and blouse sticking to her skin and slowing her down, but finally got to Tara. She threw her arms around her to keep her up and started to furiously tread water to keep them afloat.  
  
  
“It’s okay, I’m here, I’ve got you, it’s okay!”  
  
  
Tara’s heart was pounding from shock but she tried to take in some slow breaths.  
  
  
“Willow–”  
  
  
Willow was doing her best to kick her legs as fast as she could, but was starting to struggle.  
  
  
“Hold on tight, I won’t let go.”  
  
  
“Willow–” Tara tried again, only for Willow to pull her tighter.  
  
  
“You’re okay, I’ve got you, I’ve got you, baby.”  
  
  
Tara, feet firmly planted on the floor of the river, let go of Willow to show she was okay.  
  
  
“Willow, I can stand.”  
  
  
Willow’s feet slowly stopped and she chanced putting them down. They met ground just a second later. The two of them had floated towards the bank enough that the water lapped at their chins, but gave enough room to breathe, though they still needed to hold firm against the fast flow.  
  
  
“Oh.”  
  
  
Tara was starting to shiver but was too busy looking at Willow in awe to notice.  
  
  
“You came after me.”  
  
  
“Of course I did,” Willow replied, cupping Tara’s cheeks gently for a moment, then searched her head for bumps, “Did you hit your head, are you okay?”  
  
  
“I’m not hurt,” Tara answered, her voice starting to tremble.  
  
  
The impact had been a shock, but mostly because of the cold. She figured she might have a bruise on her belly the next day, but the only thing really hurt was her pride. Willow took her hand under the water to lead her out safely.  
  
  
“Come on, let’s get out of this water, it can’t be good for us. You didn’t swallow any, did you?” she asked and Tara shook her head, “You sure? I should take you to a doctor.”  
  
  
“I’m fine,” Tara answered, wrapping her arms around herself to keep her warm as they emerged from the water, “I just want to go home.”  
  
  
“Of course,” Willow replied, rubbing her arms to try and give her some heat.  
  
  
They climbed the steep, grassy bank back up to the walkway and the rest of Willow’s class surrounded them to make sure they were okay.  
  
  
“Uhh, I’m like, really sorry and stuff,” the guy who’d started the whole mess said to them, still completely out of it, “Hey, did you get my ball?”  
  
  
“Shut the fuck up,” Willow snapped at him, resisting the urge to throw him over to find the ball himself, “We’re going back to the dorms.”  
  
  
“I drove here, let me give you a lift back,” Lucas offered right away, fishing his keys from his pocket.  
  
  
“We’ll get your seats all wet,” Tara said quietly, thoroughly embarrassed by all the attention.  
  
  
Lucas smiled kindly.  
  
  
“It’s a beat-up ’97 fiesta, it’s seen worse, don’t worry.”  
  
  
Willow accepted the offer with a appreciate nod and they all made their way towards Lucas’s car parked near the bus stop.  
  
  
“Don’t forget your camera,” Tara said to Willow, really shivering now, “Y-you got your shot, right?”  
  
  
“Yeah, I got it baby,” Willow reassured, quickly retrieving the camera and her shoes, then catching up with them.  
  
  
They sat into the back of Lucas’s car and Willow took the middle seat so she could sit close to Tara for body heat, much too preoccupied with keeping Tara warm to release she was just as cold.  
  
  
“Are you two alright, do you need me to swing by the ER?” Lucas asked as he started the car and began to drive.  
  
  
“She’s okay, just a little shaken up,” Willow answered, pressing a lingering kiss to Tara’s cheek, then met Lucas's eye in the rear-view mirror, a silent look passing between them to say they were 'cool', “Thank you, Lucas, this is really nice of you.”  
  
  
Lucas dismissed it with a hand wave and kept his eyes on the road the whole way back to the college. Willow thanked Lucas again when he dropped them off, then all but marched Tara back to their dorm.  
  
  
“Get in a hot shower right now,” she ordered, shaking her head. “And I swear if that stupid timer cuts it off…”  
  
  
Tara did as she was told and went into the bathroom to start the shower.  
  
  
Willow started to strip herself off in the bedroom, peeling her clothes away from her body while they stuck to her like a band-aid. She heard a thud as she dropped her jeans and picked them up again, reaching into the tight pocket to pull out her cell phone.   
  
  
She attempted pressing a few buttons, but it hadn’t survived the swim as well as she had.  
  
  
“Well you’re as dead as a dodo,” she said, tossing it onto the desk.  
  
  
The loss of her cell phone would have normally been a cataclysmic event right up there with the ‘F’ she’d feared earlier, however she wasn’t thinking about much but Tara in that moment.  
  
  
She brought her wet clothes into the bathroom to leave on the tile, then knocked gently on the glass wall of the shower, where Tara was standing underneath the spout, head down and body unmoving.  
  
  
“Hey, mind if I warm up in there with you?”  
  
  
She didn’t wait for a reply and joined her girlfriend, rubbing her arms again.  
  
  
“Are you sure you’re alright?”  
  
  
Tara nodded but didn’t look up.  
  
  
“Just feel stupid.”  
  
  
“You shouldn’t feel stupid, those doped-up jackasses who threw the ball at you should feel stupid,” Willow replied, though saw that didn’t seem to change Tara’s mood much, “Hey, c’mere.”  
  
  
She pressed their bodies close together in a hug and just held her for a couple of minutes, then started to shampoo her hair, knowing how much she liked it.  
  
  
“Well one thing’s for sure, I’m teaching you how to swim. God, I’ve never been more terrified.”  
  
  
Tara leaned her forehead down on Willow’s shoulder as her hair was rinsed.  
  
  
“I can’t believe you came after me.”  
  
  
“Well I kinda, sorta love you a little bit, doofus,” Willow replied, gently lifting Tara’s head to look in her eyes, “I’d take a bullet for you.”  
  
  
Tara wrapped her arms around Willow’s shoulder and held her tight.  
  
  
“Yeah, well lucky that won’t ever happen.”  
  
  
Willow closed the embrace and kissed Tara’s ear.  
  
  
“So I think the first point of order is some comfy jammies, second point of order is snuggles and third point of order is a nap. Whaddya say?”  
  
  
Tara nodded but didn’t let go.  
  
  
“That sounds good.”  
  
  
Willow turned the water off before they got a cold spray, and got a towel so she could gently dry Tara off.  
  
  
Tara accepted the tender touch and another soft kiss from Willow, then found some comfy sweats and a t-shirt to wear. The room was stuffy from the humid heat outside, so Willow opted for some sleep shorts and a tank.  
  
  
Tara couldn’t help but appreciate how the shorts framed Willow’s buttocks, especially when she bent over to towel-dry her hair. She settled back on the bed to watch the wiggle of her girlfriend’s hips, but had to laugh when Willow straightened up, hair flying in all directions.  
  
  
“What’re you laughing at?” Willow asked with a knowing grin as she tossed her towel away and picked up a hairbrush.  
  
  
Tara just smiled, but noticed something fall from the desk when Willow threw the towel.  
  
  
“Will, you dropped your phone.”  
  
  
Willow picked the phone up and left it on the desk again.  
  
  
“It’s trash anyway. Maybe I can recycle it.”  
  
  
Tara was confused for a moment why Willow’s cell was suddenly trash – she’d seen her playing with it on the bus – before realising.  
  
  
“Did it…did it get wrecked when you came in after me?”  
  
  
“Remembered to take my shoes off but not empty my pockets,” Willow replied with a wry grin as she bounced onto the bed with Tara, “Lucky I didn’t bring my wallet with me.”  
  
  
Tara swallowed guiltily.  
  
  
“W-Willow, I’m sorry, I’ll pay–”  
  
  
Willow made a grab for Tara’s hand, cutting off that train of thought straight away.  
  
  
“Tara. It is not your fault you were practically shoved off a bridge,” she said, bringing her hand up to kiss her knuckles, then smiled reassuringly, “I was due an upgrade anyway. I’ll go to the store tomorrow and pick up a new one, easy. Don’t even worry about it. I’m not. Now, wanna watch a movie pre-nappage?”  
  
  
Tara nodded and Willow went to pick out and set up a DVD, then retook the prime cuddling position.  
  
  
“You feel warmed up,” she said softly, gently kissing Tara’s arm.  
  
  
“Well you’re helping,” Tara replied, turning her head in to press their lips together, “I love you.”  
  
  
Willow smiled and nuzzled their noses together.  
  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
  
If Tara didn’t know that before, the thirty foot leap to save her had certainly convinced her. She enlaced their fingers and rested her head under Willow’s chin, taking in her familiar scent and listening to the gentle rhythm of her heartbeat.  
  
  
“I know. It's mystifying sometimes. But I know.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“I never knew there were so many different types of cell phones.”  
  
  
Tara looked around the store in awe of all the different displays. She hadn’t been in many electronic stores in her time, much less one dedicated just to phones, and had always sort of thought everyone had the same one.  
  
  
Willow looked around too, but this was the kind of place she hung out in for fun, so nothing was a shock to her.  
  
  
“They’re all pretty much the exact same, really…except some flip and some slide and some do neither,” she explained, showing said mechanisms on a few models, “You can take pictures and videos and even go on the internet, oh and Bluetooth, which is like open wireless technology and…I’m completely boring you.”  
  
  
Tara tried to take in what Willow was saying and keep up, but her face apparently gave her away.  
  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
  
Willow just smiled and rubbed Tara’s shoulder affectionately.  
  
  
“Don’t worry. I’ll go talk to the techie guy and get us out of here quick.”  
  
  
“Take your time,” Tara reassured as Willow walked over to talk to one of the people behind the counter.  
  
  
“So this is my best option?” Willow asked a few minutes later as she looked at the plans available to her side by side, “Or this one?”  
  
  
She peered between the two plans and didn’t see much difference, but then something else in a different column caught her eye.  
  
  
“Wait, what about this one?”  
  
  
The sales clerk looked where she was pointing and shook his head.  
  
  
“That’s a family plan, ma’am.”  
  
  
“Yeah, no, I know,” Willow replied, looking in over, “But it’s pretty much the same price.”  
  
  
The guy examined the details.  
  
  
“It has a limited amount of minutes, but still has the unlimited texting.”  
  
  
“Well I barely use my minutes anyway!” Willow exclaimed, getting excited as an idea formed, “I get two phones on this plan, right? Do you have any deals on phones?”  
  
  
She bounced excitedly around the store as she was shown various phones, then did her best to contain herself to try and strike a deal. When she squeezed the best offer she thought she was going to get, she rushed over to Tara, who was idly pressing some buttons on a model phone.  
  
  
“Tara, Tara,” she said excitedly, taking her girlfriend’s hand, “I want to talk to you about something.”  
  
  
“Okay,” Tara replied, wondering how she would be able to help with a cell phone decision.  
  
  
Willow lifted herself onto her toes giddily.  
  
  
“I found this plan and it’s the same price as I’ve been paying all along, but for two phones!”  
  
  
“Two?” Tar asked in confusion, “Why do you need two?”  
  
  
“No, Tara, it’s a family plan,” Willow replied, the gestured towards her when Tara still didn’t seem to get it, “For you, too!”  
  
  
Tara dropped her gaze shyly and shook her head.  
  
  
“I-I can’t afford–”  
  
  
“No, baby, you wouldn’t have to pay anything…’cause it would be costing me the same anyway,” Willow quickly assured.  
  
  
Tara was completely surprised by the offer, but wary.  
  
  
“It would really cost you the same?”  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Uh huh, I can show you if you want.”  
  
  
“What about the, um, phones?” Tara asked, guessing such devices were probably expensive.  
  
  
Willow was growing even more excited, hoping she was reeling Tara in to the idea.  
  
  
“Well, I talked to the guy and he said he’d give me fifty bucks off if I bought two, plus there’s a rebate offer, so when you do all the math, two phones will end up costing the same as one. Okay, maybe ten bucks more, but it’s just ten dollars. What do you think, are you in?”  
  
  
Tara considered it a moment.  
  
  
“Just ten dollars?”  
  
  
“Just ten dollars,” Willow nodded, unintentionally squeezing Tara’s hand tighter as she waited for an answer.  
  
  
Tara needed another moment to think; it was a kind and generous offer, but she didn’t want to mooch off of her girlfriend.   
  
  
“And it really costs the exact same?” she asked once more, then smiled when Willow confirmed, “Okay, then yes, that’s very sweet of you.”  
  
  
Willow clapped her hands excitedly.  
  
  
“This is so great! We can text and, and well, probably mostly text, but still! I’ll just go sort everything out!”  
  
  
She rushed back over to the counter and organized the details with the sales clerk, then got out her wallet to pay. Tara came up beside her then, $10 bill already out.  
  
  
Willow was about to protest but sensed it was important to Tara to pay the difference, so said nothing. They paid and Willow eagerly took the bag, then skipped out onto the street.   
  
  
She wasted no time in hurrying them back to their dorm, and once there, clawed the phones from their boxes so she could set them up. Tara sat cross-legged on the bed and watched her in amusement as Willow excitedly pressed buttons on both phones.  
  
  
“I’ll put Becky’s number in here for you, and mine of course, and we can put more in if you need them,” Willow said as she customised the settings for easiest use for Tara, “Here you go! Your brand new phone!”  
  
  
Tara took the phone as presented and looked blankly at the keys.  
  
  
“I barely learned to type on a computer keyboard. And even then it's with two fingers.”  
  
  
“You can do some incredible things with two fingers,” Willow replied off the bat, eliciting a huge blush from Tara.  
  
  
Willow giggled.  
  
  
“It’s okay, I’ll show you,” she said as he scooted nearer Tara, “I’ll show you how to send a text message, okay?”  
  
  
She showed Tara how to find the ‘messages’ folder on the menu, and how to start a new message.  
  
  
“See, all the numbers correspond to a set of letters…tap one for the first letter, twice quickly for the second, or three times quickly for the third. Get it?”  
  
  
Tara thought she did and experimented with some random letters until she got the timing down.   
  
  
“Okay, now try sending a message,” Willow encouraged.  
  
  
Tara was slow, but did manage to type out a message, and figure out how to select Willow as the recipient. Willow’s phone buzzed a minute later. She opened the message and smiled.  
  
  
“I love you, too, cutie.”  
  
  
“I did it?” Tara asked, thrilled to have gotten it right.  
  
  
“You sure did,” Willow replied proudly, tapping away at her own phone.  
  
  
Tara felt the phone vibrate in her hand then and watched the screen light up. She saw the notification for a new message and figured out the ‘open’ button without help.  
  
  
 ** _Smile if you think I’m sexy_**  
  
  
Willow watched Tara smile first, then giggle and found herself doing the same.  
  
  
“Oh, this is going to be fun.”


	30. Chapter 30

Tara busied herself in the back room of the administration office, filing the many forms and paperwork that passed through on a daily basis.  
  
  
She was happy to spend her time working in there, even though she quite liked the women she worked with, it was a small office and got crowded quickly.  
  
  
She hummed quietly to herself as she sorted papers into their various folders, until one of the women called her name. She popped her head around and saw Judy handing her cell phone to her, having mistakenly picked it up.  
  
  
“Very sorry dear, we have the same message tone.”  
  
  
“That’s okay,” Tara replied, checking the message quickly.  
  
  
 _ **Ready to get wet later?**_  
  
  
“The kids are so forward these days,” Judy commented to the other two, grinning just slightly.  
  
  
Tara turned bright red and quickly shook her head.  
  
  
“I-it’s not…” she started, pocketing her phone and taking some soft breaths to calm her cheeks, “She’s taking me swimming.”  
  
  
“In my day a date was a nice dinner and trip to the drive-in,” Judy said, pushing her glasses up on her face, “I won’t say what went on there, but it wasn’t usually watching a movie.”  
  
  
Tara went to collect the newest pile of papers to be filed.  
  
  
“It’s not a date. She’s teaching me. I had an accident last weekend and fell into a river.”  
  
  
All three women expressed their concern at that, but Tara was quick to reassure she was okay and got back to work.  
  
  
Willow had been quite serious when she’d mentioned teaching her how to swim and Tara had felt compelled to agree after the incident, though was nervous about their first lesson that afternoon.  
  
  
They were going to the pool on campus, so Tara wasn’t worried about getting swept away by the water, but she was a little embarrassed at needing to be taught at all.   
  
  
She hoped she didn’t make too big a fool of herself.  
  
  
She tried not to think about it as she got on with her work. She settled easily into her routine of work and kept her head buried in paperwork until she heard some chatter, more than usual, from the office. A glance at the clock told her what the likely cause was.  
  
  
“You’re a sweet girl, coming for her every afternoon like this.”  
  
  
“I miss her,” Willow answered Judy, getting quite used to the interrogation every time she came to collect Tara. Her face lit up as she appeared, “Hi baby!”  
  
  
“Hi,” Tara replied, smiling softly, then spoke to her co-workers, “Um, I got A through K done for those freshman files, is that okay?”  
  
  
All three women smiled and nodded at her, so Tara walked around the desk to take Willow’s hand.  
  
  
“Have fun swimming!” Judy called after them and the other two could be heard laughing.  
  
  
“Oh, you told them?” Willow asked, holding the door outside open.  
  
  
“They saw your text,” Tara replied and saw Willow try to hide a grin, “Don’t look all innocent, you know what you said.”  
  
  
“Well at least someone got a giggle out of it,” Willow replied, sticking out her tongue, “Do you want to get some lunch before I become Willow Rosenberg: Master Swim Coach?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head, eyes on the ground.  
  
  
“I don’t think I could eat much.”  
  
  
“Are you feeling okay, baby?” Willow asked in concern.  
  
  
“I just feel stupid that I don’t know how,” Tara admitted sheepishly, “To swim, I mean.”  
  
  
“Don’t feel stupid. You can’t know something you were never taught,” Willow reassured with a gentle back rub, “We can skip lunch if you want.”  
  
  
Tara’s nerves weren’t exactly quashed, but she knew Willow must be hungry.  
  
  
“No, let’s get something.”  
  
  
“Great!” Willow replied, leading them towards the cafeteria, “My belly is begging me for some fries.”  
  
  
Tara rolled her eyes good-naturedly.  
  
  
“It’s amazing you’re not covered in zits the amount of greasy food you eat.”  
  
  
“Years of conditioning!” Willow quipped, again being the gentlewoman she was to open the door for Tara, “You can eat apples and I’ll eat potato chips and we can stay hopelessly in love because opposites attract. You can’t argue with science, Tara.”  
  
  
“I wouldn’t even try with you around,” Tara replied with a wry, crooked smile, “Sometimes I think science is your mistress.”  
  
  
“Pfft,” Willow said with a dismissive hand wave, “Science is just a hobby. My laptop is my mistress.”  
  
  
Tara giggled, a sound that always sent a jolt of joy to Willow’s heart. They went through the cafeteria line, Tara getting a turkey sandwich and Willow a double helping of fries, then went to sit around a table in the corner.  
  
  
“Can I snag a fry before you empty the whole salt cellar onto your plate?” Tara asked with a playful smile.  
  
  
“Alright, Teasey McTease,” Willow replied with a chuckle, leaving a generous handful of fries onto Tara’s plate, “Why do you care so much about my clogged arteries anyway?”  
  
  
Tara picked up half of her sandwich to take a bite from.  
  
  
“Well if I’m going to spend my life with you, I’d like it to be a long one.”  
  
  
Both of them paused then; Tara with her sandwich halfway to her mouth and Willow with the salt cellar in her hand.  
  
  
Willow took a moment to really hear what Tara said. She still felt the initial thrill of the implication but thought about what her girlfriend really meant.  
  
  
She was part of an ‘us’ now, an ‘us’ that she wanted to be a part of forever. An ‘us’ she was sure Tara felt the same way about. And that meant making sure she was her very best self, for herself, and for Tara.   
  
  
She didn’t plan to start an all-kale diet and take up running right that second, but she knew she could do better to eat healthier.  
  
  
She left the salt down and smiled.  
  
  
“Wanna half that sandwich?”  
  
  
Tara handed half her sandwich over without question but looked worried that she’d spoken out of turn. She knew she’d expressed her interest in the very long-term with Willow, but never quite so offhand.  
  
  
“Willow, I-I say things I shouldn’t, often actually, and in public, but–”  
  
  
Willow scooted her chair closer to Tara and took her hand, then lifted it and softly kissed her ring finger.  
  
  
“Know where I just kissed?” she asked, then smiled when Tara shook her head, “Where I’m gonna put a ring someday.”  
  
  
Tara looked overcome for a moment, so Willow pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.  
  
  
“You don’t need to worry about playing games with me, Tara. Tell me how you feel. You won’t scare me off. I already want forever with you.”  
  
  
Tara looked over to meet Willow’s eye.  
  
  
“I want that, too.”  
  
  
Willow smiled softly.  
  
  
“Well, good. So you can teach me how to take better care of myself so we can be healthy little old ladies together, and I’ll teach you how to swim so that we can visit all the exotic beaches in the world and go skinny dipping,” she said, giggling, “Deal?”   
  
  
“Deal,” Tara replied promptly.  
  
  
Willow offered her pinky, which Tara linked and used to pull her in for a quick, chaste kiss.   
  
  
Willow smiled happily and picked up her half of the sandwich to eat. She looked surprised as she took the first bite.  
  
  
“Hey, this is good! What’s all the crunchy stuff?”  
  
  
“Lettuce and cucumber,” Tara answered, one eyebrow quirking upwards, “You’ve never had a sandwich before?”  
  
  
“Yeah but I normally pick out the green-y stuff,” Willow replied, peering between the bread to learn more about this new vegetable wonderland, “Do all veggies taste this good? I mean, I’ve eaten some onions and peppers and stuff but only when they’re buried deep in lasagnes and pizzas.”  
  
  
Tara felt sad for a moment that Willow had clearly never had a real, home-cooked meal.  
  
  
“You can try different kinds and see what you like,” she replied, transferring some of her side salad to Willow’s plate, the fries pretty much abandoned, “Try some of that. There’s radish and carrots in there, and some beets.”  
  
  
Willow’s attitude towards vegetables before had resembled that of a petulant child, mostly because her parents had never bothered to force that attitude from her. She was willing to try for Tara, however, and was quite excited they weren’t the horrible slimy mess she thought they were.  
  
  
She tried all the different components of the salad, giving each a thorough chew. She quite enjoyed most of it, though one thing left a bad taste in her mouth.  
  
  
“Not too sure about these things, are they the radishes?”  
  
  
“They’re the beets,” Tara replied.  
  
  
Willow pushed the beets to the corner of her plate.  
  
  
“Okay, not so much with them…but the rest is good! I hope you realise the small miracle you’ve performed getting me to eat and actually _like_ this stuff!”  
  
  
Tara took the beets back to eat herself.  
  
  
“When was the last time you ate a vegetable that wasn’t on a pizza or in a pasta?”  
  
  
Willow had to think about it for a moment.  
  
  
“My Bat Mitzvah?” she asked and saw the surprise on Tara’s face, “I know I’m a bit of a spoiled brat sometimes… just… lots of ready meals and take-out from junior high onwards. I really thought I was getting all I needed from them… you know, carbs, dairy, meat and veg on a pepperoni and mushroom pizza.”  
  
  
Tara just smiled.  
  
  
“There’s nothing wrong with pizza every once in a while.”  
  
  
“And there’s nothing wrong with vegetables at all!” Willow replied, amazed at the words coming out of her mouth, “Look at that! I don’t even want the fries!”  
  
  
She looked at them for a moment, then picked a few up sheepishly.  
  
  
“Okay, maybe one.”  
  
  
Tara smiled again and had a couple, too – she liked to eat well because it made her feel good, especially after going through so many years of malnourishment when she lived with her father, but in no way wanted to be the food police. Still, she was happy she could show Willow that vegetables weren’t the Devil.  
  
  
They finished up and got back to their dorm, where Willow seemed eager to get on with their plans for the day.  
  
  
“So, wanna get changed and head back out?”  
  
  
Nerves were getting the better of Tara.  
  
  
“Don’t we have to wait thirty minutes?”  
  
  
Willow smiled, mistaking the procrastination for enthusiasm.  
  
  
“Uh huh, you’re right! But we can still throw a bag together and we have to get across campus to the pool. Oh, and I got you something!”  
  
  
Tara looked concerned as Willow went to the closet to root through a bag, hoping a skimpy bikini wasn’t going to come out in place of the demure swimsuit she’d bought for herself.   
  
  
“Here it is!” Willow eventually said, pulling out a circular container and offering it to Tara, “Goggles, so you can see under the water!”  
  
  
Tara twisted the top off to let the goggles come out. Nerves aside, she couldn’t help but smile.  
  
  
“Thank you, Willow.”  
  
  
“You’re welcome,” Willow replied, pulling an old beach bag out from the closet, “Okay, we need towels and shampoo and–”  
  
  
“Shampoo?” Tara asked.  
  
  
“Uh huh, for showering after,” Willow replied, getting everything together.  
  
  
Tara watched her and sank down to sit on the bed.  
  
  
“S-showering…in the pool?”  
  
  
“No, silly,” Willow giggled, “In the showers in the locker room. Get all the chlorine and stuff out.”  
  
  
“Right, okay,” Tara replied, resigning herself to getting through this.  
  
  
Willow threw her older swimsuit that hadn’t been used in a while in the bag along with Tara’s brand new one they’d gotten during the week and remembered a hair brush at the last minute.  
  
  
“Okay, that’s everything. Unless you want new clothes? But as long as the ones you’re wearing don’t get wet, they’ll be fine.”  
  
  
Tara was once again confused.  
  
  
“I t-thought I wore the swimsuit in the pool.”  
  
  
Willow smiled softly, finding Tara’s unfamiliarity with all things swimming both adorable and sad; adorable that she got to experience her learning something and sad that she’d lost her main parental figure before she’d had a chance to be taught.  
  
  
“You do, I mean if they get dropped on the floor or something.”  
  
  
“Oh, okay,” Tara nodded, embarrassed at being so unfamiliar with something.  
  
  
Willow zipped the bag up and left it by the door, then sat down behind Tara and gently massaged her shoulders.  
  
  
“Relax. We’re gonna take it real slow,” she reassured but didn’t feel Tara’s tension ease at all, “Tara, if you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to. I just…if something like that happened again…and…and…”  
  
  
She couldn’t bring herself to even talk about the possibility of Tara being hurt. Tara felt Willow’s head drop to the back of her shoulder and nodded a few times for self-reassurance.   
  
  
“No, it’s good. I s-should learn. And…and you won’t laugh at me or anything.”  
  
  
Willow’s arms wrapped around Tara’s torso from behind.  
  
  
“‘Course I won’t.”  
  
  
She kissed Tara’s ear gently, then offered her hand to help her up. She grabbed the bag with their things and held Tara’s hand tight as they strolled across campus to the leisure centre. She peered in at the pool as they passed on the way to the locker room and was grateful to see only one person doing laps. It would give them plenty of room and hopefully ease Tara’s embarrassment.  
  
  
“In here, baby,” she guided as they approached the locker room.  
  
  
Tara followed Willow into the locker room. A bench was attached to the wall in an L shape around the room, and there were a couple of shower cubicles ahead. Willow went to a corner of the room and dropped the bag, then started to strip off.  
  
  
She felt herself being watched and looked over her shoulder to Tara.  
  
  
“Your stuff is here,” she said, pointing to where she’d laid it out.  
  
  
Tara looked away from Willow’s legs and walked over. She sat on the bench and got her shoes, socks and pants off, but was struggling to get her shirt unbuttoned, worried someone might walk in.  
  
  
Willow smoothed out the twisted straps on her shoulders until her swimsuit was on her snugly, then glanced at Tara and easily guessed her predicament. She grabbed one of the towels and held it up and around her, giving her a private semi-circle to change in.  
  
  
“Thank you,” Tara said, touched at the gesture without the need for her to even say anything.  
  
  
“You’re welcome,” Willow replied, smiling, quite happy with what she was getting out of the deal – wiggles and jiggles in all the right places until Tara finally had her swimsuit on.  
  
  
“I feel like I’m in my underwear,” Tara said, pulling at the ends to try and cover her thighs.  
  
  
“Nobody can see anything when you’re in the water,” Willow reassured, “Don’t forget your goggles.”  
  
  
Tara got her goggles and followed Willow through the foot bath and out to the poolside. It was larger than she’d thought it would be, but was happy to see how clear the water was and that she could see the bottom.  
  
  
“We’ll get in slow, okay?” Willow said as she sat down and let her calves dangle into the water.  
  
  
Tara sat by her and copied, her toes dipping in first and the rest of her leg following up to the back of her knee.  
  
  
“This water feels much nicer than the river.”  
  
  
“Yeah, no kidding,” Willow replied with a small grin, “We’re lucky we didn’t get dysentery.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and gently kicked her feet back and forth a couple of times to get used to the feel.  
  
  
“I think I’m ready to get in.”  
  
  
Willow slid the rest of the way into the water, which came up mid-chest, and stood in front of Tara, offering her hands to help her in.   
  
  
Tara took one and kept hold of the pool edge with the other, using both as leverage until she was standing firm.  
  
  
“Let’s just walk around the water for a little bit, okay? Get used to it.”  
  
  
Tara liked that idea and nodded. She started to wade through the water, twisting her body around.  
  
  
She didn’t notice she was letting her feet float every few steps until she accidentally wandered in water above her height and started to flounder. Willow was over in a flash, grabbing her and holding her against the edge.  
  
  
“I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” she reassured, gently moving them along back to shallower water, “I should’ve walked with you, I’m sorry. We’ll stay up here now, okay?”  
  
  
Tara kept a hand on the wall until she felt safe to stand again.  
  
  
“I-I’m sorry if I’m embarrassing you.”  
  
  
“You’re not embarrassing me at all,” Willow replied lovingly, “I think you’re very brave for doing this.”  
  
  
There were some splashing sounds then as the man who had been swimming lengths finished his set and disappeared into the locker room.  
  
  
“Now, look, we’re all alone,” Willow smiled, seeing Tara relax a little at that, “I’ll show you how to kick first, okay?”  
  
  
She guided Tara to hold onto the wall and showed her the short, shallow kick technique; based on her own memories of learning how to swim and some instruction guides she’d looked up in preparation.  
  
  
“Keep your legs straight,” she encouraged, then smiled when she saw a hint of a grin on Tara’s face, “I think you’re having fun!”  
  
  
Tara smiled a little wider; she was definitely having more fun than she thought she would.   
  
  
She copied the arm motions for a freestyle stroke when Willow showed her, then worked on doing them while just standing in the water.  
  
  
“Uh huh, just keep your elbows bent a little more,” Willow encouraged, “There you go, you got it! Wanna try it with the kicks?”  
  
  
Tara straightened up nervously.  
  
  
“I-I don’t know if I’m ready for that.”  
  
  
“I’ll hold you under the water on your stomach, you just have to do the motions,” Willow replied, holding her palms out in indication, “And we’re right in the shallow end, so if you start to stumble, I’ll catch you.”  
  
  
Tara took a deep breath and pushed her legs out from beneath her. She had a moment of panic but Willow’s hands were under her stomach in less than a second, keeping her steady.   
  
  
She felt a little silly to be in such a position, but started to kick and repeated the arm strokes.  
  
  
“That’s it, baby, you’re doing it!” Willow said, very gently moving Tara back and forth so she was used to the feeling of the water going past, “You’re doing so good!”  
  
  
Willow slowly moved one hand away so she was only giving Tara the least bit of support. Tara didn’t seem to even notice and continued swimming in place.  
  
  
“Tara, do you want to try swimming a width?” Willow asked when they stopped for a break, “I really think you can do it.”  
  
  
Tara looked over to the far pool edge.  
  
  
“A width? Just across?”  
  
  
“Just across,” Willow confirmed, then waded over to the other side, “Just to me.”  
  
  
The other side of the pool could have been the length of a football field as far as Tara was concerned as it loomed in front of her, but looked on determinedly.  
  
  
She had a few false starts, her nerves and footing foiling her slightly, but finally managed to push off from the wall. Her arms moved in the right motion, if a little sloppy, and her feet kicked like her life depended on it, but she made it to the other side of the pool without stopping once.  
  
  
“You did it, you did it!” Willow exclaimed, clapping and jumping around excitedly, “I’m so proud of you!”  
  
  
She threw her arms around Tara’s neck and hugged her tight.  
  
  
“You are amazing.”  
  
  
Tara was flushing from exertion and in pride.  
  
  
“It was only a little ways.”  
  
  
“Who cares, you did it!” Willow replied, proud as punch, “Show me again, show me again!”  
  
  
Tara showed off her new skills a couple of times, with much fanfare from Willow.  
  
  
“Tara, I can’t believe how good you are,” Willow said to her genuinely, “Really, you’re phenomenal. You are!”  
  
  
Tara looked down shyly, so Willow waded over to peck her cheek.  
  
  
“Hey, wanna float?”  
  
  
“Float?” Tara asked.  
  
  
Willow nodded, smiling softly.  
  
  
“You won’t sink or anything. We just…float.”  
  
  
She let herself fall onto her back to demonstrate. Tara copied her and fell in line beside her.  
  
  
“This is…peaceful.”  
  
  
Willow smiled, gently running the water through her fingers.  
  
  
“I feel like an otter,” she said, turning her head just enough to catch a glimpse of Tara, “They hold hands when they sleep, you know. So they won’t float away from each other.”  
  
  
She felt Tara’s hand slip into hers a moment later and the smile completely broke out on her face.  
  
  
“You did so great today,” she said, feeling more proud of Tara than anything else she had before.  
  
  
“I just splashed around,” Tara replied, but Willow was quick to correct.  
  
  
“Nuh uh, you swam. You really did. And you were good, you were great.”  
  
  
Tara smiled over at Willow.  
  
  
“You’re a great teacher.”  
  
  
Willow lifted their conjoined hands to press a kiss to the back of Tara’s.   
  
  
“You’re a great student.”   
  
  
They shared a loving look for a moment, but it wasn’t long before Willow burst out with a giggle.  
  
  
“And you look _great_ in that swimsuit.”


	31. Chapter 31

“I can’t believe this is my last week of classes. Did summer go by quick or am I crazy?”  
  
  
Tara glanced over at Willow, who was checking the contents of her camera bag, while she laced up her boots.  
  
  
“Yeah, I guess it did. There’s still a couple of weeks left.”  
  
  
“A couple of weeks of freedom!” Willow replied, keen for their plans of getting to places like the Gardens and the beach before real classes started up again, “Are you gonna come collect me when I’m done?”  
  
  
Tara finished her lacing and looked up, a look of regret on her face.  
  
  
“I have to do the campus tours, you know I do.”  
  
  
Willow didn’t even try to hide her pout; she wasn’t enjoying Tara’s all-day work schedule of late.  
  
  
“Do you not get bored, saying the same things, over and over again? This building was built in blah blah blah and this random thing happened here and oh you should really come to school here ‘cause it’s the absolute best!”  
  
  
Tara went to check her appearance in the mirror.  
  
  
“I say what I get paid to say.”  
  
  
“You have the patience of a saint,” Willow replied, shaking her head, “Well at least walk me there. It’s on your way.”  
  
  
Tara pulled the end of her shirt to smooth it out and smiled.  
  
  
“Okay, bossy.”  
  
  
“I’m not bossy, I’m cranky,” Willow replied, throwing her camera bag over her shoulder, “So I like actually spending time with my girlfriend, sue me.”  
  
  
Tara walked over and gave Willow’s shoulder a gentle rub.  
  
  
“I’ll be back at 4.”  
  
  
Willow lifted her chin defiantly and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
  
“Well maybe I won’t be back ‘til 5.”  
  
  
Tara pecked Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
“Okay, I’ll wait for you.”  
  
  
Willow dropped her arms, exasperated.  
  
  
“Why are you so nice all the time?”  
  
  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” Tara asked, pocketing her keys.  
  
  
Willow walked over and wrapped her arms around Tara from behind.  
  
  
“Because your bratty girlfriend needs to stop being a baby.”  
  
  
Tara leaned back and offered her hand.  
  
  
“My lovely girlfriend needs to get to class.”  
  
  
Willow took Tara’s hand and they walked from their building across campus. Their first stop off was Willow’s photography class where they said their goodbyes, then Tara trotted off to the admin building to start her work day.  
  
  
She busied herself with filing, as ever, until it was time to start the first of three afternoon university tours for new freshman and prospective students. Although she was given a lunch break, she always felt bad for leaving before all her office work was done, so often just grabbed a granola bar between jobs.  
  
  
The first tour finished without event and Tara took a break to slug some water, the hot August heat getting to her. She waited at the meet-up point for the next set of people to arrive, but had to groan inwardly when she saw a group of rowdy boys in high school varsity jackets approaching.  
  
  
She wasn’t one to pre-judge, but they were being loud enough for her to know she was going to struggle to stay in control.  
  
  
“A-are you all here for the tour?” she asked as they gathered in front of her, noticing the nudges they were all giving each other.  
  
  
“I know where I’d like to take a tour of!” one of the boys shouted from the back, giving rise to cheers and wolf whistles.  
  
  
Tara gritted her teeth a moment and tried to remain professional, standing up straight and gesturing around her.  
  
  
“This is the lower campus quad, a meeting place for a lot of students, or even somewhere to eat lunch or study on a nice day. We’ll do a full circle of the campus, starting with the library and arts building and move on from there…”  
  
  
She managed to lead them around the academic buildings and student centre without too much event, but was choosing to ignore the catcalls and obscene gestures coming from them.   
  
  
She was feeling entirely worn out by the time they got to the only open residence building, her own, and wanted to get them through as quickly as possible so she could take a break.  
  
  
“Most dorms are two-person, some are larger rooms split in two for four people,” she said as they walked them down her own hallway.  
  
  
“Do you live here?” one of the guys in front, that had the most bravado of them all, which was saying something, asked; the look in his eyes bordering over from teasing to predatory.  
  
  
“Um, yes, I live right here,” Tara replied, gesturing at her door, though distracted as she tried to stop one of the boys from the hilarious prank of upturning a trash can on another’s head, before leading them off again, “All buildings have their own kitchen and laundry room…”  
  
  
She led them down the stairway to the laundry room and let them all pile in to have a look around. The same guy who’d enquired about her living quarters earlier held the door open for her.  
  
  
“Thank you,” Tara replied cordially.  
  
  
“No problem,” the boy replied, leering over Tara’s shoulder to look down her top.  
  
  
Tara quickly looked away, embarrassed. She made her way to the front of the group again and brought them around the rest of the building and finally back to their starting point in the quad.   
  
  
“Has anyone any questions?” she asked, eager to finish up before quickly tacking on, “About the campus.”  
  
  
There was a chorus of shaking heads, something Tara was quite grateful for.  
  
  
“Okay, then. If you have any questions in future, feel free to contact the college. Have a good day.”  
  
  
The boys all broke apart, but Tara’s admirer approached her.  
  
  
“Hey, if I decide to come here next year, might need some real showing around, you know.”  
  
  
Tara picked up on the tone, but didn’t want to acknowledge it.  
  
  
“There’s bus tours of the city you can get…you can pick up a leaflet in the admin office.”  
  
  
She pointed in its direction, but he just sidled up closer.  
  
  
“I prefer a personal touch.”  
  
  
Tara was started to feel her personal space severely invaded and decided to be clear.  
  
  
“I-I’m not interested.”  
  
  
The boy scoffed, clearly not something he was used to hearing.  
  
  
“I’m AJ Jackson. I’m the quarterback. Looking a full ride, no matter what school I want to go to.”  
  
  
“T-that’s very nice, but I’m with someone,” Tara replied, hoping that would be enough to get him to leave.  
  
  
“You might not be next year…” AJ said in a suggestive tone, taking another opportunity to peer down Tara’s top.  
  
  
“Yes, I will,” Tara replied adamantly, “I’m sorry, but I’m not interested. At all.”  
  
  
AJ looked like he’d been slapped in the face – rejection was something he’d dealt with never.   
  
  
“Whatever, bitch,” he snarled.  
  
  
Tara turned around and started to walk to the other side of the quad. She didn’t notice her keys falling out of her back pocket on the way.   
  
  
She kept her eyes on the grass for several minutes before chancing a look up, grateful that AJ had scarpered. She waited there for the next half hour, fifteen minutes after her last tour was to start, and was relieved when no one appeared to be coming – she just had to wait another five until she could consider it officially cancelled.   
  
  
She left it another ten, just to be sure, then moved off and walked back to the dorm building. She searched her keys for her pockets and sighed when they were nowhere to be found, then was about to knock when Willow suddenly appeared at the top of the hallway.  
  
  
“Hey, you said you’d be back at four! I was going to surprise you with flower petals!”  
  
  
She gestured to the bag of petals she’d spent the last hour painstakingly plucking as she approached.  
  
  
“No one showed up for the last tour, so I could come home,” Tara replied, then smiled and leaned over to pop a soft kiss on Willow’s lips, “You’re sweet. Can you let us in? I think I left my keys inside this morning.”  
  
  
Willow was sure she remembered seeing Tara put her keys in her pocket, but figured she must have been mistaking in for a different morning. She opened the door for them.  
  
  
“How was your class?” Tara asked, emptying her pockets onto the desk.  
  
  
“Turn around,” Willow said to her as she started to toss handfuls of petals onto the bed, “She left the hardest assignment for last, but she liked my picture of the wave for ‘motion’. Said I caught the light really well.”  
  
  
Tara dutifully turned around to Willow could keep up the pretence of surprise.  
  
  
“What’s the assignment?”  
  
  
“Poetry,” Willow replied, obviously disdainful, “Like what am I supposed to do, photograph a page of a book? Reading it, yes; photographing it, no.”  
  
  
“I’m sure you’ll come up with a great idea, you have on all the others…” Tara replied encouragingly, “Think outside the box.”  
  
  
“Having a different perspective is hard,” Willow grumbled, but her voice became perky as she threw the last of the petals on the bed and clapped, “Okay, turn back around!”  
  
  
Tara turned back around and smiled.  
  
  
“You did all this just for me?”  
  
  
“Yeah, are you surprised?” Willow asked, giddy despite knowing otherwise.  
  
  
“Very,” Tara replied, holding out her hands.  
  
  
Willow gladly took them and pulled Tara close. She crossed her arms behind Tara’s neck and kissed her softly.  
  
  
They fell to the bed together a second later.  
  
  
Ten feet away, having rushed to hide in the closet when he’d heard someone at the door, AJ’s mouth dropped open as he took in what he was seeing.  
  
  
He wasn’t sure what he’d planned on doing when he’d picked up Tara’s keys. Maybe break some of her things for daring to reject him; maybe steal a pair of her panties to boast to his teammates about. He wasn't sure, but he was a man of opportunity and that was one he couldn't pass up.  
  
  
He had expected plenty of time to get in and out, not anticipating another set of keys being available as quickly, so had to act quickly to jump into the closet.  
  
  
A decision he was currently considering the best one he ever made.  
  
  
“Jackpot,” he whispered, whipping his phone from his pocket and angling the camera between slats of the closet door.  
  
  
Tara’s head lifted away from Willow’s and she glanced around the room.  
  
  
“What was that?”  
  
  
“What was what?” Willow asked, her hands annoyingly stilled over Tara’s collarbone.  
  
  
“I heard something,” Tara replied, casting a look behind her as if she expected something to pop out.  
  
  
Willow tugged the collar of Tara’s shirt lightly to pull her back down.  
  
  
“It’s probably the wind.”  
  
  
Tara didn’t look convinced.  
  
  
“There’s barely a breeze out today.”   
  
  
Willow pursed her lips for a moment in silence.  
  
  
“Listen. Nothing but my lips screaming for kisses.”  
  
  
Tara had to concede there was nothing to be heard, so started to settle back down. She let Willow kiss her again and was starting to get really into it, when she heard another odd sound. Her ears were perked this time, and she identified it coming from the closet.  
  
  
She jumped up, much to Willow’s annoyance.  
  
  
“Tara,” Willow groaned, “Things creak sometimes, it’s nothing to freak out ab–holy crap!”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes went wide as she saw the tall stranger standing in the closet when Tara flung the door open and instantly scrambled for the phone.  
  
  
“W-We need security–”  
  
  
AJ was frozen in place, trying to hide both his camera and his crotch, but after a moment of readjustment, decided to make a run for it.  
  
  
“Get out of my way, you dumb bitch!” he said to Tara, backhanding her out of the way.  
  
  
Willow jumped to the floor to catch Tara before she hit it.  
  
  
“Tara!”  
  
  
She cradled Tara’s head and examined the bleeding cut on her cheek where AJ’s bulky watch had connected.  
  
  
“Oh baby, oh baby.”  
  
  
She saw AJ about to make his escape, but he was met by two even bigger and burlier campus police officers when he opened the door.  
  
  
“What’s going on here?” one of them asked, blocking his exit.  
  
  
“That guy was hiding in our closet!” Willow exclaimed, “Then he shoved Tara trying to get out!”  
  
  
The officers exchanged a look and one roughly grabbed AJ’s arm to bring him away, while the other stayed and called for EMS on his radio.  
  
  
“I-I’m okay,” Tara spoke up for the first time, her head swimming a little.  
  
  
“It’s standard procedure. You won’t be brought to hospital unless it’s necessary,” the officer replied, firm but kind, “We’ll get you checked out and then bring you in for a statement. What happened here?”  
  
  
“We just came in here a few minutes ago and Tara was hearing weird noises and then he’s just jumping out of the closet!” Willow replied, in total shock.  
  
  
“You’ve never seen him before?” the officer questioned.  
  
  
“No!” Willow all but yelled, making Tara grimace.  
  
  
“I-I have. He took a campus tour with the rest of his football team earlier,” she said, before adding on meekly and with a blush, “He asked me out and I said no. H-He must’ve taken my keys…I thought I just forgot them.”  
  
  
Willow saw red then, but didn’t get a chance to act as the EMS arrived and came in to assess Tara.  
  
  
He made sure she didn’t have a concussion, then checked her cheek and determined it needed no stitches, so bandaged it up for her.  
  
  
“Put some Neosporin on it a couple of times a day and keep gauze over it,” he said, handing her some extra gauze, “If you start to get dizzy or begin vomiting, call a doctor or get to the ER.”  
  
  
Tara nodded, grateful she didn’t have to go to the hospital. She felt Willow’s hand in hers a moment later.  
  
  
“I’ll help you stand,” she said gently, having calmed down from her initial rage, knowing it was no help to Tara.  
  
  
The officer kindly offered his arm to assist too and Tara wasn’t too proud to take all the help she was given, quite shaken up. He brought them down to the station, where Tara retold her experience with AJ earlier in the day, and then they both told what had happened just then.  
  
  
They had to tell it three or four times to make sure all the details were right, then were told to wait while AJ was assessed.  
  
  
“Do you want a hot cocoa or something?” Willow asked, keeping her arms around Tara as they sat in the cold, plastic chairs going into the second hour.  
  
  
“No, thank you,” Tara replied quietly, “I really just want to go home and sleep.”  
  
  
“I know, baby,” Willow replied, leaving a gentle kiss on her temple, “Do you want me to go hurry them–”  
  
  
She was interrupted as the officer who had stayed with them on the scene beckoned them back into an interview room.  
  
  
“Here’s your keys back, ma’am,” he said, handing the set over as he gestured for them to take a seat, “The assailant’s cellular phone has been confiscated.”  
  
  
“Why?” Willow asked, confused.  
  
  
“He had been…recording images,” the officer replied, and remained professional as both girls turned the colour of a tomato, “Do you want to press charges against him today?”  
  
  
Willow was about to shout an adamant ‘yes’, but quickly realised she really hadn’t been the wronged party in this. She quietened down and kept Tara’s hand in hers.  
  
  
“Do you, Tara? I’ll do whatever you want.”  
  
  
Tara was silent for a moment, then just shook her head. It was easier to let it go than have to dwell and retell the story for months on end. The officer nodded in acknowledgement, then left the room but came back just a few moments later.  
  
  
“The boy will be returned to his coach this evening and his name will be blacklisted for attendance here. A copy of the incident will remain on his transcript.”  
  
  
“Bye bye scholarships, Mr. Quarterback,” Willow scoffed, thinking that was the least he deserved, “You sure you’re okay, baby?”  
  
  
Tara looked up, embarrassed.   
  
  
“W-were the images deleted?”  
  
  
“With no charges going forward, the cell phone will remain in a sealed evidence box,” the officer replied diligently, then looked to the side and back to them, “There was nothing compromising, the screen was dark and hindered by the closet door.”  
  
  
Tara nodded in relief.  
  
  
“Okay. I just want this day to be over.”  
  
  
The officer nodded and stood.  
  
  
“We’ll accompany you back to your dorm and secure the area.”  
  
  
“Do you want to stay somewhere else tonight?” Willow asked, rubbing Tara’s arm gently, “I can get us a hotel room.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“No, it’s fine. I’m not going to be scared of my own room.”  
  
  
Willow leaned right in then and pressed a lingering, tender kiss just below her ear. The officer looked away and stood to open the door for them. They stood together and clasped hands, but as soon as they left the interview room, a unfamiliar man in a rain jacket that bore the same emblem as AJ’s had appeared.  
  
  
The officer got between them.  
  
  
“Sir, take a step back, please.”  
  
  
The man did as he was told and held his hands up to indicate he meant no harm, then took his baseball cap off and hung his head as he looked to Tara.  
  
  
“I apologise, girls, didn’t mean to frighten you. I’m AJ’s coach and I’m just disgusted by his behaviour. I promise you he won’t be getting off lightly. I do appreciate you not pressing charges,” he said to her, his eyes both kind and remorseful, “Just wanted to say I’m sorry. Won’t take up any more of your time.”  
  
  
He gave a small bow of genuine regret, then fixed his cap back on his head and walked away. Tara watched him leave for a moment, highly appreciative of the apology, then nodded that she was ready to go.  
  
  
The officer brought them back to their room and left them there alone for a few minutes before reporting back.  
  
  
“Your room is secure. There will be guards posted outside the building the rest of the night, and the assailant will be on the first plane home with the rest of his group, his coach has assured us.”  
  
  
“Thank you,” Willow said for both of them, impressed at how dedicated the campus police were, “Really.”  
  
  
The officer nodded and offered a firm smile before leaving again.   
  
  
They sat in silence for a moment before Willow finally piped up.  
  
  
“Well that was some ordeal,” she said, turning towards Tara and looking at her cheek forlornly, the big white bandage stinging her heart, “Your poor cheek.”  
  
  
She resisted reaching out to touch it and went to find the gauze and antibiotic cream.  
  
  
“It’s just a scratch,” Tara replied, sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed.  
  
  
Willow returned and sat next to her.  
  
  
“A nasty scratch,” she said, gently folding the gauze away.  
  
  
She tenderly wiped the dried blood away, then applied some of the cream. Tara winced.  
  
  
“Sorry, baby,” Willow said, covering it up with a new piece of gauze, “Are you sure you’re okay to stay here tonight?”  
  
  
Tara nodded resolutely.  
  
  
“I’m not going to let another person have that kind of control over me again.”  
  
  
Willow held the sides of Tara’s face and looked at her in wonder for a moment before pecking her lips affectionately.  
  
  
“You’re so strong.”  
  
  
“Strong like an amazon?” Tara asked with a softly lopsided smile.  
  
  
“Yeah, strong like an amazon,” Willow replied, slowly letting her hands fall down Tara’s neck and shoulders as she looked into her tired eyes, “Let me brush all these silly petals off.”  
  
  
She shifted onto her knees and started to wipe the petals from the bedspread.  
  
  
“They weren’t silly, they were very sweet,” Tara said, catching a rose petal as it fell near her and toying with it between her fingers.  
  
  
“Well they can be sweet some other time, ‘cause right now this bed needs a sleeping beauty in it,” Willow replied, bouncing back to smile at Tara, “And I shall awaken you with True Love’s kiss in the morning and we will live happily ever after.”  
  
  
Tara reached out to touch Willow’s cheek, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
  
“I…just love you.”  
  
  
“And I just love you too,” Willow replied, leaning over to wrap her arms around Tara.  
  
  
They embraced for a few silent moments, content to hold each other, then broke apart to change into pyjamas and get ready for bed.  
  
  
“Think you’ll be able to sleep?” Willow asked, worried Tara would be nervous after their ordeal.  
  
  
Tara, however, looked completely serene as she settled under the covers – if she hadn’t been left with a physical mark, it would seem she’d had a perfectly normal day.  
  
  
“I feel completely safe.”  
  
  
Willow lifted the sheet and scooted in behind Tara.  
  
  
“There’ll be guards there all night.”  
  
  
Tara smiled softly to herself.  
  
  
“Not them. You,” she clarified, settling her head under Willow’s chin, where she always felt the most protected, “I always feel safe with you.”


	32. Chapter 32

  
  
Willow flicked through a book of photography she’d borrowed from the library, trying to find some inspiration for her last assignment.  
  
  
She’d already spent the whole morning trying to brainstorm an idea, but it quickly devolved into a fantasy about Tara, so she’d decided to try perusing some books instead.   
  
  
She sighed when nothing jumped out at her and shifted to lie on her stomach, the mattress beneath her bouncing slightly as she settled.  
  
  
She bent her knees and kicked her legs back and forth as she flipped the pages, but was getting to the point of frustration when the door opened unexpectedly. She looked up and broke out with a smile when she saw Tara walk through.  
  
  
“Hey you,” she greeted warmly, “You’re home early.”  
  
  
Tara shut the door behind her and offered a smile back.  
  
  
“No more tours. They’ve suspended them until they can organise security to be there.”  
  
  
Willow jumped up.  
  
  
“Tara, that’s great! At least something good came out of everything,” she said, walking over to give her a hug, “So no more work afternoons?”  
  
  
“Not for a few days anyway,” Tara replied, pulling back to peck Willow’s lips, “You look busy.”  
  
  
Willow went back to sit on the bed and sighed.  
  
  
“Trying to figure out an idea for my assignment.”  
  
  
“Anything yet?” Tara asked, sitting opposite her.  
  
  
“Thought I could maybe choose a poem and write it out with stones or leaves or something,” Willow replied, though clearly wasn’t enthused by the idea, “I read a Richard Dawkins quote that says ‘Science is the poetry of reality’. I kinda like that…but no idea how to make it a photo.”  
  
  
“I like your nature idea,” Tara replied, trying to be encouraging, “Like poetry in a poetic setting. There’s a lot of science in nature.”  
  
  
Willow idly flicked a page in the book.  
  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
  
Tara could tell Willow wasn’t saying something.  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
Willow shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“Nothing…just keep imagining…nothing, it’s stupid.”  
  
  
Tara smiled to herself; she was quite aware when Willow was acting coy.  
  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
  
Willow perked up and folded her legs under herself.  
  
  
“Well, I was thinking about the poetry books we were reading together. And that Sappho one we really liked, Hymn to Aphrodite.”  
  
  
Tara nodded, remembering.  
  
  
“It’s sad.”  
  
  
“Yeah…unrequited love,” Willow agreed, “It makes me think of those weeks before we got together…when I thought my feelings were unrequited.”  
  
  
Tara covered Willow’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Willow smiled and shuffled closer, then lifted her hand to gently touch Tara’s face.   
  
  
Tara’s beauty never ceased to amaze her, but she’d spent almost the whole day thinking about just how perfect she really was.  
  
  
“I find you… poetic. How your deep blue eyes and plump red lips contrast against your wonderfully creamy skin. How your neck carries you around with such grace. How your back muscles ripple like a river, how your hips slope perfectly and your legs stretch on and on,” she gushed, her hand falling gently from Tara’s face down her arms and body, “You’re crafted like a wonderful poem. You ebb and you flow and move in just perfect rhythm; you’re complex yet so humbly simple; you’re intense but modest; thoughtful and full of feeling. You exude beauty and you don’t even know it. You’re the definition of ‘classic’.”  
  
  
Tara was more than a little overcome by Willow’s words; by the emotion and thought behind them.  
  
  
“Willow, that’s…I-I don’t know what to say.”  
  
  
Willow left her hand on Tara’s knee before continuing, shyer with the next observation.  
  
  
“I-I also find our love kind of poetic. I mean, I know I’m just a normal girl and you’re, well, you’re extraordinary, but poetry speaks to your soul, right? And that’s what you do to me. You speak to my soul. And I feel like I speak to yours. Sometimes I look at you and it’s like I can see inside you. Not like, muscles and tendons, but just…you.”  
  
  
Tara felt her heart fluttering and a smile stretching out on her face.  
  
  
“You really know how to make a girl feel special.”   
  
  
Willow sat back and smiled too.  
  
  
“Well, good. You deserve it. You are.”  
  
  
Tara’s cheeks tinged a soft pink as she put two and two together of all Willow had said.  
  
  
“You want to photograph me?”  
  
  
Willow clasped her hands in her lap, her eyes lighting up.  
  
  
“Well, my idea, was, I could write that poem on your back, the Hymn to Aphrodite. Only if you were totally okay with it, of course. I thought I could write a verse from that at the top of your back, and then a verse from that other one we liked underneath. Do you remember?” she asked, reaching for the poetry book among the rest and locating the verse she’d singled out, “‘Peer of the gods, the happiest I seem, sitting before thee, rapt at thy sight, hearing thy soft laughter and thy voice most gentle, speaking so sweetly'. That’s the English translation, anyway.”  
  
  
“I remember,” Tara nodded, taking the book to read over it when Willow offered.  
  
  
“Well that’s you, I mean, that’s how I feel about you,” Willow explained, the idea having formed in her head throughout the day, “That’s the present…so there’s past and present…and you know, poems have a beginning and a middle.”  
  
  
Tara looked up.  
  
  
“And an end.”  
  
  
“Right,” Willow agreed, biting her lip with giddy shyness, “Which would represent future…ours.”  
  
  
“Does Sappho have a poem for that?” Tara asked, her lips sloping up on one side.  
  
  
Willow always felt herself fall in love when Tara smiled like that. It took her a second to realise she’d been asked a question.  
  
  
“Uh, not really. But in keeping with the Greek theme, I thought I could put the word for ‘eternal’…kinda bigger than the rest.”  
  
  
Tara felt a whole flurry of emotions that ‘eternal’ was how Willow thought to represent their future, but tried to remain practical for the moment.  
  
  
“That’s ambitious. Would it all fit?”  
  
  
“I think so. If I kinda swept your hair to one side and started at your shoulders,” Willow replied, trying not to show her excitement, “Don’t feel any pressure to say yes. I know it’s…complicated and long-winded and–”  
  
  
“Really beautiful. And special. And thought out,” Tara replied with a shy smile, “H-How many people would see it?”  
  
  
Willow thought about it a moment.  
  
  
“Well I just handed up a print-out of the shot I pick and a write-up of it to my professor…I don’t know if she shows anyone else, but I doubt it. Sometimes people share their work but it’s completely voluntary.”   
  
  
Tara took a few moments to think it over – she’d been shy enough when she’d been in just a swimsuit; baring her whole back definitely gave her pause. But she could see how excited Willow was about her idea, and she knew her girlfriend would do nothing to make her uncomfortable. She trusted her.  
  
  
“I’d like to do it for you.”  
  
  
Willow almost leapt out of her skin.  
  
  
“Really?”  
  
  
Tara toyed with her sleeve bashfully.  
  
  
“M-Maybe have a second idea for a back-up…”  
  
  
Willow nodded, happy to do whatever Tara asked.  
  
  
“Sure, baby,” she said, then caught Tara’s hands, “Thank you. This…this really means a lot. I might totally mess it up and I don’t really have the steadiest hand, but…thank you.”  
  
  
Tara just smiled, intrigued how it would all turn out.  
  
  
“When do you want to do it?”  
  
  
“Um, well, I don’t have to hand it in until Monday, but we’re going to the beach this weekend,” Willow replied, “So maybe tomorrow afternoon? I’ll go buy some body paint in the morning.”  
  
  
Tara nodded in agreement.  
  
  
“Okay. I’m in.”  
  
  
Willow clapped her hands once, beaming from ear to ear.  
  
  
“This is going to be great.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“I hope you don’t mind I changed the sheets…thought the red would contrast nicely.”  
  
  
Tara glanced over from where she was fixing her hair in the mirror and offered a small smile.  
  
  
“I would’ve switched them out to do laundry soon anyway.”  
  
  
Willow left her camera down on the bed and walked over to Tara, embracing her robe-clad waist from behind.  
  
  
“You look nervous.”  
  
  
Tara met Willow’s eye in the mirror.  
  
  
“A little.”  
  
  
“We don’t have to do this,” Willow said to her, nothing but genuine, “It was just an idea.”  
  
  
Tara took a slow breath, then shook her head.  
  
  
“No, I…I want to. I do.”  
  
  
“Nothing that doesn’t get your approval will be shown to anyone,” Willow replied, leaving a small kiss on Tara’s shoulder, “Promise.”  
  
  
Tara nodded once.  
  
  
“Okay,” she said through an exhale, then shrugged the robe off to leave her naked, “Where do you want me?”  
  
  
Willow was momentarily distracted by Tara’s nudity. She could have worn anything she wanted on her lower half as it would be covered by the sheet, but Willow saw no reason to stop her.  
  
  
 _If she wants to be naked, then I’m her number one supporter!_  
  
  
“Um, on your stomach. Head towards the door.”  
  
  
Tara lay down on the bed as Willow directed and felt the sheets being arranged around her. Willow had a pot of black body paint with a paintbrush ready on the nightstand, and a borrowed stool from the kitchen for her to sit on.  
  
  
“Okay, how does that feel?” Willow asked, the sheet covering all of Tara’s lower half and an inch of the small of her back for modesty, “I can fix if it falls off, but just so I have an idea of where to paint.”  
  
  
Tara looked over and blushed for a moment thinking of being photographed like that, but was happy that Willow had covered her enough.  
  
  
“I’ll keep as still as I can.”  
  
  
“Thanks,” Willow replied, leaning down to peck Tara’s cheek quickly, then got comfortable on the stool, “Ready?”  
  
  
Tara nodded and relaxed as much as she could, while Willow organised her print-outs of the poems. She’d worked out the scale she’d need to use to fit it all on Tara’s back and had spent a couple of hours that morning painting them just onto paper for practice.  
  
  
She picked up the paintbrush and dipped it in the paint, then started the first stroke.   
  
  
Tara giggled but managed to stay still.  
  
  
“It tickles.”  
  
  
“Sorry,” Willow replied, smiling, “Could you take your hair over your shoulder?”  
  
  
Tara obliged and settled her head back down on the pillow Willow had provided.  
  
  
“I hope it fits right.”  
  
  
“It will,” Willow replied airily, her voice distinctly lacking the usual anxiety she had when it came to schoolwork.  
  
  
“You’re not worried?” Tara asked, an eyebrow quirking slightly.  
  
  
“I never worry here,” Willow replied happily, very much enjoying watching the paintbrush move across Tara’s skin, “I’m safe here. With you.”  
  
  
Tara smiled to herself and closed her eyes to see if she could decipher the letters been drawn on her by touch only. They were silent until Willow was moving towards the middle of Tara’s back, approaching a known spot.  
  
  
“Brace yourself, I’m coming up to that extra-ticklish spot,” she warned, then saw Tara smile wider as she dipped her brush again, “What?”  
  
  
“Just like that you know that,” Tara replied, wiggling her hips for a moment.  
  
  
“I’m a Tarapedia,” Willow replied with a grin, “I’m Tarapedia Willanica.”  
  
  
Tara turned her head into the pillow to stop a snort of laugher.  
  
  
“You don’t know _everything_ about me,” she teased, though would be quite happy if Willow did.  
  
  
“Have you told me your real name?” Willow asked.  
  
  
Tara smiled a crooked smile.  
  
  
“Oh you know that.”  
  
  
Willow detected a very real sultry note in her girlfriend’s tone and blushed at the implication. She took a minute to make sure she was still on point, but was really just trying to stop her hand from shaking – it was hard enough keeping in control when she was drawing across her girlfriend’s naked back; she wasn’t sure she could continue if Tara kept talking like that.  
  
  
“You know, I’ve had a lot of fun doing this photography class,” she said, purposely changing the subject, “I wasn’t called a nerd once.”  
  
  
“They will find out, you know,” Tara replied, still teasing but in a different tone now, “About you.”  
  
  
“Oh really?” Willow challenged, though couldn’t hide her grin.  
  
  
“It’s inevitable,” Tara replied with faux-solemnity.  
  
  
Willow stretched her back for a moment to prevent a cramp, then grinned some more.  
  
  
“You mean this hot mama-yama can’t hide her humble, geek-infested roots?  
  
  
Tara cast her eyes back to Willow’s with an answering grin.  
  
  
“Infested roots? Are you trying to turn me on?”  
  
  
“I have to try now?” Willow asked, her eyes lighting up playfully.  
  
  
Tara smiled as Willow resumed the painting on her back. The sensation was becoming oddly relaxing and there was definitely a sensual element to the whole thing that she appreciating.  
  
  
“Are you going to do the photography class during the regular semester?”  
  
  
Willow frowned; she hadn’t thought about that. It was certainly an enjoyable class and an easy credit, but she’d worked out her schedule to maximise Tara-time and she wasn’t keen on changing that.  
  
  
“I don’t have time to think about that,” she replied, brushing it off to focus on the much more enjoyable task at hand, “I have all this homework to finish.”  
  
  
“I think you’re enjoying your ‘homework’ immensely,” Tara replied, though could hardly deny she was too.  
  
  
“And shamelessly,” Willow replied promptly, “Oh, speaking of geek-infested roots, there’s a convention I want to go to two weeks from Friday…saw a flyer at the library earlier. I missed Comic-Con this year.”  
  
  
Tara only understood half that statement, but one thing did stick out for her.  
  
  
“The first Friday of classes? That’s our first day of drama. Will you be finished before class?”  
  
  
Willow paused a moment; she’d forgotten they’d signed up for that class.  
  
  
“I can be late,” she answered finally, thinking she could get her fill of the convention in the morning and hurry back.  
  
  
“But you’ve never done drama before,” Tara pointed out softly, “Might miss something important.”  
  
  
Willow considered it and decided Tara was right, but was happy to fall back into comfortable silence. She was impressed with her own painting skills and how she’d been able to print the letters pretty clearly, though she gave Tara most of the credit for giving her such a wonderful canvas to work with.  
  
  
“I don’t ever want to leave here,” she said with a content sigh as the brush gently glided across the small of Tara’s back.  
  
  
“Why not?” Tara asked.  
  
  
Willow finished the last stroke on Tara’s back and sat back to admire her.  
  
  
“Because this is a perfect moment.”  
  
  
Tara smiled softly and twisted her neck to try and get a look at her back.  
  
  
“How does it look?”  
  
  
“It looks really good,” Willow replied, almost shocked it had turned out so well, “It really does. I mean, wow.”  
  
  
She looked on for another moment, then left her paintbrush in the container of water to clean and picked up her camera. She looked through the lens and moved around to try and find a good angle, but the room was a little too dark.  
  
  
She walked over to the curtain and pulled it back a tad, but was instantly blinded by the bright afternoon sun hitting her right in the eye.  
  
  
“It's so bright,” she said, bringing her arm up to shield the sun when something glinting in the distance caught her eyes, “And there's something out there.”  
  
She tried to peer out, then rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead when she realised what she was seeing.  
  
  
“It’s just my watch reflection, I’m a dummy,” she said, turning back and lifting her camera up again, smiling at Tara’s illuminated back, “God, you’re so beautiful.”  
  
  
Tara blushed but was smiling into the pillow as she heard the camera shutter behind her.  
  
  
“Hey, smile, gorgeous,” Willow said a moment later, catching a shot just as Tara looked up.  
  
  
Tara blushed some more as Willow snapped some shots from some different angles and in different lights.  
  
  
“I thought you just needed one?”  
  
  
Willow paused a moment; truth be told she’d forgotten this was an assignment, she was just enjoying herself.  
  
  
“I need lots to choose from,” she reasoned, getting a close-up of Tara’s back, “Could you kind of stretch your back up a little?”  
  
  
Tara lifted herself up onto her elbows, resulting in the sheet slipping down from her hips. Willow had her camera ready to go, but remained still as she watched Tara’s back muscles ripple all the way down to her buttocks.  
  
  
“Wow.”  
  
  
Tara glanced at Willow, catching sight of where she’d become uncovered. She snatched the sheet up again.  
  
  
“Willow, you promised!”  
  
  
“I didn’t, I didn’t!” Willow tried to defend, “No click-y. Just look-y.”  
  
  
Tara glanced at the camera, then up at Willow.  
  
  
“Okay.”  
  
  
Willow smiled and left the camera down on the desk.  
  
  
“Think I’m finished anyway. I got some really great shots,” she said as she pulled her laptop out to look at them on the bigger screen.  
  
  
“Should I go shower off?” Tara asked, tying her hair up so it wouldn’t brush against the paint.  
  
  
“Uh huh,” Willow replied distractedly, happily looking through the pictures.  
  
  
Tara picked up her robe from the floor and went into the bathroom to shower. She hummed softly to herself as she watched the black water pool around her feet and go down the drain, then stepped out and back into her robe.  
  
  
“How did they turn out?” she asked as she came back into the room, walking over to look over Willow’s shoulder.  
  
  
Willow was staring quite intently at the screen and was completely silent.  
  
  
“Tara…I don’t want to use these,” she said eventually.  
  
  
Tara stepped back, embarrassed, and tightened her robe around herself.  
  
  
“Oh. Sure, okay.”  
  
  
Willow picked up on the tone and spun around in the chair.  
  
  
“It’s not because they’re bad…they’re so good. And…intimate. I want them to be just mine. Does that make sense at all?”  
  
  
Tara blushed and smiled.  
  
  
“Oh,” she repeated, then nodded, “Yes, it does.”  
  
  
Willow stood and took both of Tara’s hands in hers.  
  
  
“This was really special. Thank you. Really – thank you. I love you.”  
  
  
Tara looked down bashfully.  
  
  
“What will you do for your assignment?”  
  
  
“I’ll figure something out,” Willow replied, too happy to have been able to have this experience to care too much, “I owe you something big for letting me do that.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“No, you don’t.”  
  
  
Willow brought her hands up Tara’s arm and let them close softly behind her neck.  
  
  
“Well at the very least, you are getting a super special massage…with oils.”  
  
  
Tara’s let out a soft breath.  
  
  
“Oils?”  
  
  
“I may have picked some up when I was getting the body paint,” Willow replied, letting one hand down to pull the tie of Tara’s robe free and turning her head in so her lips were against Tara’s ear and she could whisper, “Go lie down.”  
  
  
Tara’s body flushed with heat and she disrobed again, moving to lie on her stomach and covered herself up modestly with the sheet. Willow came back from rooting in a bag in the closet with three vials of coloured, transparent liquid.  
  
  
“Vanilla, orange or lavender?”  
  
  
“Vanilla,” Tara answered, already tingling in anticipation, “I-I’ve never been massaged before. I know we’ve played around, but not with oils and stuff.”  
  
  
“Well I’ve never massaged before, so it might be a disaster,” Willow replied, though with a smile as she climbed onto the bed and straddles Tara’s behind.  
  
  
She rubbed her hands together to warm them up, then poured a few drops of the oil onto her palms. When they were covered and glistening, she placed them on the small of Tara’s back and gently pushed all the way up.  
  
  
“Does that feel good?”  
  
  
“Mmhhmm,” Tara replied, letting her eyes close softly.  
  
  
Willow watched as her fingers gently glided along Tara’s skin. She found her girlfriend’s back so wonderfully sexy and was getting just as much enjoyment out of massaging her as Tara was.  
  
  
“You’re like my Greek Goddess, you know that? My Aphrodite. And I have my own personal collection to remember it forever.”  
  
  
Tara sighed softly as Willow’s hands moved so effortlessly across her back.  
  
  
“You’re really good at this. Magic hands.”  
  
  
Willow smiled smugly and tried a little knuckle-kneading, which was well received with a soft moan. She continued for several minutes, loving how soft Tara’s skin felt beneath her, then leaned right over to whisper in Tara’s ear from behind.  
  
  
“Where do you want me to touch? I’m your love slave.”  
  
  
She pressed her lips into Tara’s neck and heard her breath quicken from her close proximity.  
  
  
Tara turned her ear into the pillow so Willow had better access to her neck and made a blind reach behind her to try and touch her girlfriend too.  
  
  
Willow sensed what was wanted and sat back, intending for a quick disrobe, but was stopped as Tara turned under her so she was on her back and looking up.  
  
  
“Slowly.”  
  
  
Willow was momentarily transfixed by Tara’s breasts bouncing coming into view, but finally registered what was said and smiled bashfully.  
  
  
She started to undress, slowly, as requested, beginning with unbuttoning her sweater; watching Tara watching her. She shrugged it off when it was loose, then dragged the cami she had on underneath off her body.  
  
  
She popped the button on her pants and started to push the fabric down her thighs, her hands caressing herself on the way down until they were to her knees and she could pull them off completely, leaving her in bra and panties.  
  
  
“Is that what you wanted?” she asked, almost shivering at the lusty look in Tara’s eye, “Tell me.”  
  
  
Tara blushed but didn’t drop her gaze as she pushed Willow’s bra straps off her shoulders.  
  
  
“I want your body against me…and to touch you…get lost in you…hold you so close it feels like we’re one person.”  
  
  
Willow’s chest began to heave as Tara lightly traced the tops of her breasts. She reached behind herself and managed to undo her bra, sighing softly with pleasure as Tara cupped her breasts and gently rolled her nipples.  
  
  
She covered Tara’s hands with her own and pressed them more insistently against herself for a moment before moving to lie on top of her girlfriend.  
  
  
“Mmhh,” Tara moaned, welcoming the warm weight of Willow on top of her.  
  
  
She crossed her arms around Willow’s back and let her palms slowly slide down her skin.   
  
  
Willow helped wiggle her panties off when Tara gave them a yank, then put her hands on her girlfriend’s cheeks to turn her face over for a kiss. She reached down to throw the sheet between them away, then let her thigh settle between Tara’s legs, who moaned into her mouth and pushed her hips up into the touch.  
  
  
They kissed and touched hungrily, rolling around the bed until they were wrapped as much in the sheets as they were each other.   
  
  
“Mmm, Tara,” Willow moaned, nipping at the delicate skin of her girlfriend’s neck, “You’re so sexy.”  
  
  
She dropped her hand and splayed her fingers out over Tara’s thigh, creeping inwards until she was caressing her mound. Her mouth moved down to Tara’s chest, tonguing her nipples and breasts before continuing down her stomach and up again.  
  
  
Tara arched her back into Willow’s touch and pulled her up for a needy kiss, then flipped her onto her back.  
  
  
“Hello,” Willow whispered as Tara made a beeline south.   
  
  
She spread her legs accommodatingly as Tara’s lips reached her thighs, which were just starting to tremble. She closed her eyes to enjoy the flutterings in her belly, then let out a long moan as Tara settled between her legs and began to explore her folds.  
  
  
Her hips gently rocked in rhythm, letting the slow burn of pleasure build-up. Her back arched when Tara began to pay attention to her clit; teasing and torturing her with random strokes.  
  
  
Willow was starting to flush a soft pink with need, but Tara was already sensing the same thing and had brought her hand up to let two fingers thrust inside.  
  
  
“Oh god,” Willow groaned, hips pumping more insistently, “Oh Tara, yes.”  
  
  
She squeezed Tara’s fingers inside her, which apparently fuelled her girlfriend’s own desire as Willow suddenly found herself being ravaged with an uncontrollable urgency.  
  
  
The bed squeaked, adding into the symphony of loud noises Willow was making as she tumbled towards ecstasy.   
  
  
“Baby…harder…more…everything.”  
  
  
Her hands clutched the sheets as Tara gave her more of everything, just enough to push her over the edge.  
  
  
“Uh…uh…ahhhh, Taraaaa…”  
  
  
She stayed rigid with pleasure for a moment, then finally settled back onto the mattress; breathing heavy and brow sweaty, a smile plastered onto her face.  
  
  
She sighed happily as Tara eased her down with her tongue, then kissed back up to her neck.  
  
  
“ _I_ was supposed to be thanking _you_ ,” Willow said, turning her head in to press a sloppy kiss against Tara’s cheek.  
  
  
Tara lay stomach-down beside Willow, grinning contentedly herself.  
  
  
“I got my Willow-treat.”  
  
  
“Then I want my Tara-cuddles,” Willow replied and was promptly given a warm body to cuddle into and nuzzled into her girlfriend’s hair, “I love you, Tara.”  
  
  
Tara threw her leg over Willow’s waist.  
  
  
“I love you too, Willow.”  
  
  
They were silent for a moment, then Willow spoke, gently running her hand down Tara’s arm.  
  
  
“You’re a beautiful canvas.”  
  
  
Tara smiled softly.  
  
  
“I enjoyed it…I wasn’t even self-conscious…I am kind of pleased you decided to keep them for yourself though.”  
  
  
Willow glanced over at the pictures still doing a slideshow on her laptop screen and smiled.  
  
  
“Me too.”  
  
  
They shared a loving gaze then for a few moments, before leaning in to kiss.   
  
  
It was slow, sweet and sensual; lips caressing and hearts revelling in the love and warmth that they could only get from each other.


	33. Chapter 33

  
“Are you excited? I’m excited.”  
  
  
Tara nodded from where she was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Willow look through a beach bag.  
  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
  
Willow looked up, frowning slightly.  
  
  
“You don’t seem excited.”  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“I don’t know what to expect.”  
  
  
“Oh, well it’s not like a super special beach or anything,” Willow replied, though wanted to convey her eagerness, “But still, I mean, the beach is fun.”  
  
  
“I mean I don’t know what to expect because I’ve never been to the beach before,” Tara clarified, not wanting Willow to think she wasn’t looking forward to their plans.  
  
  
Willow spun around, wide-eyed.  
  
  
“Wait…you mean…ever? No beaches?” she asked, completely stunned, “Oh wow. This trip just got even more exciting!”  
  
  
“What’s the big deal?” Tara asked.  
  
  
“I’m popping your cherry! Your beach cherry! Already did the other o–” Willow started, but quickly cleared her throat, “Just exciting…’cause I love experiencing new things with you.”  
  
  
Tara smiled at that and Willow let out a soft breath of relief that she’d recovered so smoothly.  
  
  
“So, I thought we could get some deli sandwiches on the way to the T so we can have lunch on the beach…lucky, it’s a nice day…we can get some sunbathing in. Oh, sunblock!”  
  
  
She went to retrieve a bottle of sunblock from the bathroom, while Tara watched her go, appreciating her outfit choice.  
  
  
Willow was wearing a pair of jean-shorts that cut off mid-thigh and a light blue tank top; the red design of a soda bottle and ‘Wild Cherry Soda Pop’ written around it matching the red bikini she was wearing beneath. Tara noticed the strap falling as Willow came back.  
  
  
“Your bikini strap is down,” she said, slowly looking Willow up and down, “You look... really hot.”  
  
  
“No, I’m cool, that’s why I wore the shorts and no sleeves,” Willow replied, then blushed when she realised what Tara meant, “Oh. I do?”  
  
  
Tara’s gaze was lingering on Willow’s thighs.  
  
  
“You should show off your legs more,” she commented, her head tilting in admiration, “You have got _great_ legs.”  
  
  
Willow’s cheeks turned redder; she knew Tara liked her body but she wasn't used to such a vocal appreciation.  
  
  
“I’ve never really thought about them before…just, you know, handy for walking,” she replied, then gestured at Tara, “They’re not nice and flexible like yours!”  
  
  
Willow turned to try and look behind herself at her legs, while the glint in Tara’s eyes was turning almost predatory.  
  
  
“They’re toned…and smooth…and your butt sits so nicely…”  
  
  
Willow met Tara’s eyes and felt that glint shoot straight between her legs.  
  
  
“You know...we could skip the beach and screw all day.”  
  
  
Tara only had to think about it for a second.  
  
  
“Okay.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Almost exactly twenty-four hours later, they stood in the same positions, in the same clothing, with Willow once again checking the contents of her beach bag.  
  
  
“Okay, we’re _really_ going today,” she insisted, folding a second towel in.  
  
  
“You’re tempting fate by wearing those shorts again,” Tara replied with a crooked smile, “You were an animal last night…and evening…and afternoon…and this morning.”  
  
  
“Tearing a swimsuit off you was not the easiest feat of my life,” Willow replied, though was grinning and there was a bounce in her step, “I think we broke our own record yesterday…but I lost count sometime between being bent over the nightstand and taking you against the door.”  
  
  
Tara blushed wildly, which Willow noticed and grinned more.  
  
  
“Beach, take two?”  
  
  
Tara looked down at her plain olive-green t-shirt and blue three-quarter-length cargo pants.   
  
  
“Is this okay for the beach? I don’t have any shorts, apart from sleep ones.”  
  
  
“Last time I checked beautiful was completely beach-appropriate,” Willow replied, offering her hand.  
  
  
Tara blushed some more and took Willow’s hand. Willow threw the beach bag over her shoulder and led them out of the building and in the direction of the T station.  
  
  
“You know, I think it’s even nicer today than it was yesterday.”  
  
  
“Are you trying to find an excuse for us staying in bed all day yesterday?” Tara asked with a wry grin.  
  
  
“I don’t need an excuse,” Willow retorted, bumping Tara’s hip, “Besides we weren’t always ‘in bed’.”  
  
  
Tara kept her gaze down but Willow was still able to spot the smile, and offered one of her own right back. They stopped at a sandwich shop on the way and got some things for lunch as well as some bottles of water to last them the day before making their way to the train.  
  
  
“We look like tourists,” Willow commented, leaning over the beach bag on her lap as they sat on the train.  
  
  
“Is that a bad thing?” Tara asked, trying to keep her feet as firmly planted on the floor as possible to prevent falling forwards.  
  
  
“Well…” Willow started, then just hugged the bag closer, “I guess not.”  
  
  
Tara pulled the corner of the bag out.  
  
  
“You’ll squish the sandwiches.”  
  
  
“Sorry, Mom,” Willow replied playfully, “Glad we got seats. I’m really excited. I haven’t been to the beach in forever. I remember once when I was really, really little, my Dad took me to beach, don’t remember my mom being there…anyway he barbequed and I remember his big burnt shoulders…”  
  
  
Willow recounted the memory of what was her first trip to the beach, which only served to make her even more excited to show Tara.  
  
  
“Look, Tara, look!” she exclaimed, an hour’s bumpy ride and few minutes of walking later as the beach loomed ahead of them.  
  
  
“It’s very pretty,” Tara agreed, “There’s a lot of people.”  
  
  
“Yeah, I’m seeing like, 50 ‘my dads’,” Willow replied, commenting on the abundance of beer-bellied shirtless men’ with distinct tan/burn lines, “Come feel the sand!”  
  
  
Willow took her flip-flops off and went running towards the entrance to the beach, but instantly yelped as the hot sand burnt her soles.  
  
  
“Yow, ow, ow!”  
  
  
She left her shoes back on quick-smart and looked sheepish as Tara caught up with her.  
  
  
“Maybe try it in the shade.”  
  
  
Tara looked around and decided she definitely liked the atmosphere of the beach – children playing, families laughing, the sweet and salty smell of the confectionary sands and the bright blue of the water and sky.  
  
  
“That smell…the ocean.”  
  
  
“This is kinda what Sunnydale smelled like all the time,” Willow reminisced, “Though less cotton candy and more coffee beans. Hey look, a free spot, let’s grab it, quick!”  
  
  
She raced ahead and claimed a patch of sand, quickly laying the towels out for them. She sat on one and patted the other. Tara sat cross-legged on her towel.  
  
  
“What do we do now?”  
  
  
“Whatever we want!” Willow replied, smiling, “Wanna catch some rays?”  
  
  
Tara nodded and Willow ruffled through the bag to find the sunblock, then stripped down to her itsy-bitty, teeny-weeny bikini.  
  
  
“No yellow polka dots?” Tara asked, eyeing the minute amount of fabric covering Willow, surprised her girlfriend would wear something so revealing.  
  
  
“Huh?” Willow asked, folding her clothes into the bag to prevent them getting sandy.  
  
  
“Nothing,” Tara replied, blushing, “W-want me to do your shoulders?”  
  
  
“Yes please!” Willow replied, turning to accommodate, “Hey, be careful if you’re putting your water back in the bag, I brought my camera.”  
  
  
Tara squirted some sunblock into her hands and began to luxuriate in the feeling of rubbing it into Willow’s skin.  
  
  
“Okay, I will.”  
  
  
Willow noticed Tara was being quite methodical with the application of the sunblock but didn’t complain for a second. When she was completely covered, she turned and picked up the bottle.  
  
  
“Want me to do you?”  
  
  
Tara offered her forearms and Willow was disappointed she wasn’t going to get any showing of skin, but didn’t hesitate to slather Tara up as delicately as she had been.  
  
  
“There you go,” she smiled as she finished, “Do you want to read your book or talk or…?”  
  
  
“We can talk,” Tara replied, stretching out on her stomach while Willow sat cross-legged on her towel.  
  
  
Willow started to feel self-conscious about just sitting around in her bikini when she noticed some predatory leers from around her.  
  
  
“I should put my clothes back on.”  
  
  
“I don’t mind the view,” Tara replied, a crooked smile on her face.  
  
  
Willow blushed, but made a reach for her clothes.  
  
  
“Well you can see it whenever you want,” she said, slipping the tank and shorts back on, “But your eyes are a lot prettier than the pot-bellied Irishmen around us.”  
  
  
More comfortable, they spent the next while alternating between taking in the sunshine and chatting until a small plastic green ball bounced off Tara’s head and between them.  
  
  
“I’m very sorry,” the mother of the family set up next to them said as a toddler bumbled over to get her toy.  
  
  
“That’s okay,” Tara replied, handing the ball back to the little girl with a smile, “That’s my favourite colour too.”  
  
  
“Tank yoo,” the toddler said back and threw the ball in the air again back towards her father.  
  
  
“She’s adorable,” Willow commented to Tara, smiling.  
  
  
“Do you want kids?” Tara asked lightly, resting her head on her arms with her eyes closed.  
  
  
Willow visibly did a double-take, blindsided by the question.  
  
  
“Oh,” she replied, searching for words, “I, uh…I don’t think I’ve ever thought about it.”  
  
  
“I want at least two,” Tara replied, not much weight behind her statement but still genuine, “A boy and a girl, maybe more.”  
  
  
Willow tried to steady her mind after it was thrown off, and let herself really think about the possibility of children…or at least the possibility of children with Tara.  
  
  
 _I could get behind a Tiny Tara or two._  
  
  
“Yeah…yeah, that’d be nice,” she eventually replied, actually smiling at the thought, “You’d be such a good mom.”  
  
  
“ _You’d_ be such a great mom,” Tara answered, her lips quirking up.  
  
  
Willow shook her head, despite Tara not being able to see.  
  
  
“I-I don’t know…I mean, me? I didn’t have much in the way of good role models.”  
  
  
“You’re kind…and generous…with possessions, and with love. You have a warm heart and a warmer embrace. You’re a big kid, really,” Tara rattled off affectionately, her eyes never opening, “You’d be a great mom. You’d be the best mom.”  
  
  
Willow felt her breath catch in her throat for a moment – that someone loved her so much; that someone cared for her so much; that someone believed in her so much.   
  
  
She looked at Tara for a second and thought of how much she’d grown herself since their meeting; how her whole life had changed by being in love and being loved in return. For a moment, she could almost see some babies, their babies, playing in the sand by them. They were gone as soon as they came, a trick of the eyes, but they were as real to Willow in that moment as they would be later.  
  
  
It may have been many years off, but Willow knew right then she wanted a family with Tara – and that they were already forming their own. She still wasn’t overly confident with her own mothering skills, but if she had Tara…well, then she could do anything.  
  
  
“Thanks,” she replied, trying to keep the choke out of her voice and pretend that she hadn’t just had some profound epiphany, “Mind if I read my magazine? There’s a cool article on the chimpanzee genome I want to read.”  
  
  
Tara smiled sideways again.  
  
  
“You want to monkey around instead of talking to me?”  
  
  
Willow giggled as she lay back and fished out her magazine.  
  
  
“You’re the funniest.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and people-watched the boardwalk as Willow read her magazine. After a while, Willow had devoured every article she was interested in and went to lie alongside Tara on her stomach.  
  
  
“Whatcha doing?”  
  
  
“Watching the people,” Tara answered, her chin resting on her hands.  
  
  
“Do you ever make up stories for them?” Willow asked, “Like see that couple over there? I bet they’re on their first date.”  
  
  
Tara looked to where Willow was pointing and smiled as she saw a man trying to win a teddy bear for a woman next to him at a game stand.  
  
  
“They’re definitely into each other.”  
  
  
Willow shuffled closer so their hips were touching.  
  
  
“Not like those two,” she said, gesturing to a bickering couple in the nearby parking lot. “I bet he forgot to lock up the house and she’s mad because now they have to drive back.”  
  
  
They exchanged their ideas for various people they spotted around the place, until Willow felt the sun high above their heads and wanted to go for a swim before they lost the heat.  
  
  
“Hey wanna go for a dip?”  
  
  
Tara looked over her shoulder at the water and decided she had to at least had to try it.  
  
  
“Okay.”  
  
  
Willow’s face lit up and she instantly began to undress again.  
  
  
“Would you mind keeping an eye on our stuff?” she asked the family next to them, then waited as Tara shyly stripped down to her swimsuit.  
  
  
“Don’t worry, no one’s looking,” Willow reassured, a little white lie as she had noticed a group of guys playing Frisbee nearby stop and stare.  
  
  
She offered her hand when Tara had folded her clothes away, then led her down to the water’s edge.  
  
  
“Is this your first time in the ocean?”  
  
  
Tara looked over and smiled the special smile, only reserved for Willow.  
  
  
“Be gentle.”  
  
  
Willow grinned and dipped her toe in the water, then kicked out so Tara was splashed.  
  
  
“Hey!”  
  
  
Willow ran right into the water so Tara would have to catch her and continued to splash, using her hands when it came up to their level. She noticed Tara stop when they were at waist-height and stopped too, thinking it was a good idea for her new-to-swimming and even newer-to-the-beach girlfriend to stay close to the shore.  
  
  
She waddled over to offer Tara a secure hand to hold if she needed it, but was just met with a face and mouthful of water when she was on the receiving end of a colossal splash.  
  
  
She grinned again as she spluttered and wiped her eyes, woman enough to admit defeat.  
  
  
“You got me, you got me,” she said, wiping her mouth, “Yuck, sea water is gross.”  
  
  
“Sorry,” Tara replied, her foray into splashing having been slightly over-zealous, “Do you want me to go get the regular water?”  
  
  
Willow shook her head, recovered from the ‘attack’. She noticed Tara swaying in the water and reached out to hold her hip.  
  
  
“Hey, watch the current. Don’t float too far away from me,” she said, moving them over slightly so they weren’t in the way of a group of kids playing with a beach ball, “So, what’s the verdict? Do you like the ocean?”  
  
  
Tara let her hands tread the water and teetered back and forth before finally smiling.  
  
  
“It’s nicer than the rivers I’ve had experience with.”  
  
  
“Yeah, no kidding,” Willow laughed, “The gentle wading in is much preferable to that jumping thing too.”  
  
  
“And all cell phones are safe,” Tara smiled in response, “Wanna swim?”  
  
  
Willow agreed with a nod and they started to splash around.  
  
  
“You’re like a fish!” Willow exclaimed proudly as they moved around, “I can’t believe we’ve only had a few lessons. You look like you’ve been swimming your whole life.”  
  
  
“I had a good teacher,” Tara replied, treading the water.  
  
  
They played around for another little while until Willow’s stomach demanded sustenance and they returned to the towels to eat their sandwiches. That wasn’t enough to fill Willow however, and she was looking at the concession stands longingly just minutes later.  
  
  
“I’m hungry.”  
  
  
“You just had your sandwich,” Tara replied, lying on her stomach so she could feel the sun on her legs and back.  
  
  
“But it’s the beach. Normal food limits don’t apply,” Willow reasoned, then jumped up, “I’m getting a hot dog, want one?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head, but Willow persisted.  
  
  
“Cotton candy? Pretzel? Fries? Ice-cream? Fried pickles?”  
  
  
“That’s a thing?” Tara asked, scrunching up her nose, then smiled, “I wouldn’t say no to an ice-cream cone.”  
  
  
She reached for her wallet in the beach bag but Willow was already heading off.   
  
  
“I got it,” she said with a smile and went to the boardwalk to procure their foodstuffs.   
  
  
She returned, walking slowly with a hot dog topped with mustard and relish in one hand and a chocolate ice-cream cone in the other.  
  
  
“Here you go. Chocolate swirl for my lovely girl!” she said as she kneeled back on her towel and handed the ice-cream off, “Been coming up with that one the whole way back!”  
  
  
“Lucky I’m not with you for your rhyming genius,” Tara replied with a grin.  
  
  
“Hey, you,” Willow retorted, “Be careful or I will be forced to punish you! These hands are not afraid to tickle!”  
  
  
She brushed her fingertips under Tara’s shoulders, who squirmed playfully.  
  
  
“You win, you win.”  
  
  
“Mwuhahah,” Willow cackled, “And now for my hot dog of victory.”  
  
  
She munched happily on her snack, then decided to join Tara with an ice-cream.  
  
  
“Ice-cream at the beach has to be at least in the top five of greatest things ever,” she commented as she took her first lick, “I’m sure the ocean air makes it tastier.”  
  
  
“Maybe,” Tara agreed, finishing hers off, “It’s definitely delicious.”   
  
  
“Uh huh!” Willow concurred, happily catching the dribbles on the cone before they hit her fingers.  
  
  
“Would you put some sunblock on me when you finish?” Tara asked as she settled down on her stomach again.  
  
  
Suddenly, the ice-cream held little of the appeal it had before, and Willow chomped through it like a child being forced to eat their vegetables. She wiped her hands on the towel and made a grab for the bottle of sunblock.  
  
  
“Where? Here? Everywhere?”  
  
  
“Mmhhmm,” Tara replied, already relaxing under the afternoon sun.  
  
  
Willow stopped herself from straddling Tara’s behind in order to apply the lotion, but did spend a long time massaging it all in. She slowly rubbed a generous amount into Tara’s legs and thighs, then up to the exposed parts of her back and shoulders.  
  
  
“That good, baby?” she asked, aware she was probably crossing the lines of ‘respectability’ in a public place.  
  
  
She got no response, so peered over Tara’s shoulder and saw her girlfriend’s eyes had closed. She smiled to herself and moved off, figuring she’d have to entertain herself for a while.  
  
  
Tara stirred about an hour later when the sun started to hide away and a light breeze picked up in the air. She had to quickly stop herself from getting a mouthful of sand, then started to slowly sit up, gently rubbing her eyes.  
  
  
She noticed Willow wasn’t on her towel, but caught sight of the red hair a moment later, just a few feet away, playing with the two-year-old girl and eight-year-old boy of the family next to them. Building sandcastles.  
  
  
Willow seemed to notice eyes on her and looked up excitedly.  
  
  
“Hey, we’re building a castle! I’m in charge of the moat!”  
  
  
Tara glanced at the parents, who appeared to be amused, then back at Willow.  
  
  
“Don’t forget the bridge.”  
  
  
Willow and the boy exchanged a ‘how could we forget?’ look and quickly went about rectifying the problem.  
  
  
Tara put her clothes back on and found her book to read again, until the family started to pack up, much to the boy’s disdain.  
  
  
“I don’t wanna!”  
  
  
“Hey, listen to your mother,” the father said to him with a thick Boston accent.  
  
  
The boy seemed to know better than to disobey and grudgingly followed towards the car park.  
  
  
Willow waved goodbye, then took the abandoned bucket and got some water from the sea to fill her moat. It took a few attempts, but it finally filled, much to Willow’s delight, who made a scramble for her camera and started to photograph it.  
  
  
“Tara, look!”  
  
  
Tara smiled, duly impressed by the quite striking temple they’d managed to build.  
  
  
“That’s very cool.”  
  
  
Willow lowered her camera sheepishly.  
  
  
“Do you think I’m a big baby?”  
  
  
“Not in the slightest,” Tara replied with a smile, “I’m glad you had fun.”  
  
  
Willow beamed, then her face lit up.  
  
  
“Close your eyes.”  
  
  
Tara complied and heard some rustling off to the side.  
  
  
“Okay, open ‘em,” Willow said a few moments later.  
  
  
Tara opened her eyes and smiled all over again when she saw Willow had written a message to her in the sand: ‘How Do I Love Thee? Let Me Count The Ways’.  
  
  
As she read it, Willow used her finger to draw the infinity symbol underneath the words.  
  
  
“Willow,” Tara said softly, touched.  
  
  
“It’s true,” Willow replied, pecking Tara’s cheek, before her eyes suddenly went wide as she realised it solved a problem, “My assignment!”   
  
  
She snapped her camera up from around her neck and got an angle on the sand, glowing orange from the reflection where the sun was just beginning to set. She stepped back and got just a hint of the tide lapping at the shore, then showed the photo to Tara, both excited and unsure.  
  
  
“Is that lame?”  
  
  
“I think it’s beautiful,” Tara replied in all honesty, “Can I get a print-out?”  
  
  
Willow beamed from ear-to-ear.  
  
  
“You bet you can. But I plan on reminding you every day,” she replied, putting her camera away before she dropped it in the sand, “Guess we should head back…unless you wanted to stroll the boardwalk…maybe grab a bite?”  
  
  
She trailed off hopefully, then felt Tara’s hand in hers.  
  
  
“I’d love to.”  
  
  
Willow bounced up on the balls of her feet excitedly and threw the bag over her shoulder, then walked with Tara up to the boardwalk. They strolled along, chatting until they reached the end, where a beat-up fortune teller machine was sitting.  
  
  
“These things are funny,” Willow said as she went over to it and put a quarter in.  
  
  
It lit up and started to vibrate, while the ‘crystal ball’ moved up into the mechanical fortune teller’s hand. It brightened even more, then a slip of card with printed text on it slipped out.  
  
  
Willow picked it up and read.  
  
  
 _Flattery will get you everywhere tonight_  
  
  
“What’s it say?” Tara asked, curious.  
  
  
Willow glanced between Tara and the fortune, then smiled.  
  
  
“That you look really pretty.”  
  
  
Tara blushed and smiled, while Willow tossed the fortune before she was found out. She re-took Tara’s hand and they started the stroll back.  
  
  
“So all the seafood restaurants are out,” Willow mused as they passed various establishments, “Kinda low on options.”  
  
  
“Sorry,” Tara replied, “You can still have some, we just have to be careful.”  
  
  
“Uh uh, kissing is a very essential beginning, middle and end to my day,” Willow replied, stopping to look at another displaying menu outside a restaurant, “They do pastas and salads and steaks here too. Does any of that appeal?”  
  
  
Tara nodded and they found a table outside to sit at; a parasol looming above them and a nearby heater keeping them warm. The sky was turning a deep orange as the very beginning of twilight set in.  
  
  
“I had the best day,” Willow said to Tara as they looked through the menu after giving their drinks order to the waiter.  
  
  
“Me too,” Tara smiled over her menu, “I definitely like the beach.”  
  
  
Their drinks came soon after and they ordered their food; a steak for Willow and a Caesar salad for Tara.  
  
  
“Mmhh, this is the life,” Willow said as she sat back in her chair and sipped her iced tea through a straw, “Sun, sea…”  
  
  
 _Sex later?_  
  
  
“Sitting with my beautiful girlfriend,” she finished instead, offering a charming smile.  
  
  
Tara quirked an eyebrow and hid a grin; she knew exactly when Willow was buttering her up to get into her pants - and didn't mind one bit. But it did deserve teasing.  
  
  
“It’s funny, we didn’t do much, but I’m totally tired out from being here all day.”  
  
  
Willow’s face fell, but she recovered quickly and even offered a smile.  
  
  
“We can snuggle up close later.”  
  
  
“You’re very sweet,” Tara replied, knowing that offer was genuine.  
  
  
Willow just smiled and sighed happily as she took in Tara’s appearance.  
  
  
“Sometimes I look at you and I really think you’re an angel,” she said, tracing Tara’s features in the air, “Sun and shade and…you’re just so beautiful.”  
  
  
Tara blushed.  
  
  
“I’m surprised you’re not whipping your camera out,” she said, easing her embarrassment with a joke.  
  
  
Willow let her hand fall back and smiled some more.  
  
  
“Don’t need it. I get to look at you forever.”


	34. Chapter 34

  
Willow stepped over a maze of luggage and boxes to get through the front door of their building and down the hallway without spilling the smoothies she had in her hands for her and Tara.  
  
  
There was a close call with a loose power cord, but she finally arrived back unscathed, and kicked the door closed behind her.  
  
  
“I hate people moving back in. The summer people were a lot quieter!”  
  
  
Tara took the smoothie offered to her.  
  
  
“But Becky’s flight gets in, in a while. You must’ve missed her.”  
  
  
“Yeah,” Willow agreed, then smiled, “She kept me pretty up-to-date with her goings-on but it’ll be nice to talk to her face-to-face.”  
  
  
“Does she know who her new roommate is yet?” Tara asked, sitting on the bed with her shoes kicked off.  
  
  
“I don’t think so,” Willow replied, joining her, “I hope she’s nice, Becky’ll never let me live it down if she’s not. Do you like your smoothie? I got you mango and passion fruit.”  
  
  
“It’s delicious,” Tara replied, already more than half-way through it, “And nice and cold. It’s hot out today.”  
  
  
“Uh huh,” Willow agreed, slowly sucking the liquid threw the straw as she noticed the thighs on display as Tara had changed into the shorts she often wore to bed.  
  
  
She didn’t notice she was slurping just plastic, until the loud sound disturbed her gazing. She tossed the cup across the room into the trash can and gave herself an internal high-five when it landed, then turned back to Tara.  
  
  
Unable to resist, she leaned over to press a kiss against Tara’s thigh, then grinned up at the surprised eyes cast down on her. She kissed Tara’s skin again, as high up as the fabric would allow, then moved right up so their faces were close.  
  
  
“Wanna make it hotter?”  
  
  
Tara didn’t need much convincing and left the last few sips of her smoothie to sit on the nightstand. She moved her hands to gently hold Willow’s face and pressed their lips together, then scooted down so she was lying with a warm body on top of her.  
  
  
“Mmm,” Willow moaned, grabbing Tara’s hip and splaying her fingers out over her girlfriend’s thigh.  
  
  
She slowly slid her hand up and under Tara’s shirt to caress her stomach, then bunched it up until it was flying over their heads. She dropped her head to kiss Tara’s exposed skin.  
  
  
Tara took in a long breath as Willow kissed around her bra-encased breasts, then pulled her back up, lip to lip.  
  
  
Willow responded enthusiastically to the kiss as she dropped her hand to the button on Tara’s shorts. She popped it open and slipped her hand under Tara’s panties, quickly wetting her fingers with the light arousal built up, then found the little bud.  
  
  
She felt Tara’s breath quicken through the kiss and stated to move her fingers up and down, but only got a few strokes in before a loud knocking was heard against the door.  
  
  
Tara’s gaze floated in that direction but Willow didn’t let up for a second, so she was quick to forget. The person outside, however, wasn’t.  
  
  
“Oh for god sake,” Willow hissed, “Why are we always getting interrupted?!”  
  
  
She started to sit up with a sigh.  
  
  
“Probably some lost freshman. I’ll get rid of them.”  
  
  
She pressed her lips against Tara’s quickly, then went over and opened the door just enough to peek out.  
  
  
“Becky?” she asked in surprise upon seeing her former roommate on the other side.  
  
  
Becky all but flung herself at Willow, pushing the door open and causing Tara to squeal and make a hasty reach for the sheet.  
  
  
“Whoops, sorry!” Becky shouted out upon seeing her, seeming anything but as she laughed, “Do you guys just constantly bone?”   
  
  
She continued to laugh but looked curious.  
  
  
“Is it still boning if there’s no–”  
  
  
Willow cut her off with a push against her shoulder and shot Tara a look of apology then looked back to Becky.  
  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
  
Becky bounced over to the bed and sat on the corner, still smiling ear-to-ear.  
  
  
“Got an early flight!”  
  
  
It was becoming obvious Becky had no intention of leaving, so Willow cast a glance to Tara, who nodded that it was okay. Willow couldn’t help but roll her eyes and sigh.  
  
  
“I have to wash my hands.”  
  
  
Tara turned a bright crimson and there was a few seconds of awkward lull.  
  
  
“C-could you hand me my shirt, please?”  
  
  
“Oh sure,” Becky replied, spotting the shirt and handing it up, realising then that maybe it wasn’t the best time, excitement or not, “I should really leave, huh?”  
  
  
Tara buttoned her shirt behind the sheet, then took a long swig from the bottle of water to cool herself down.  
  
  
“It’s okay. Willow missed you. I-I did too.”  
  
  
Willow came back out from the bathroom then and Becky threw her arms around them both, on either side of her.  
  
  
“I missed you two like crazy!” she exclaimed, kissing both of their cheeks, “Thank god I’m not in Kansas anymore, Toto!”  
  
  
“Where’s your stuff?” Willow asked, sitting up near Tara.  
  
  
“I just tossed it in the room, I’ll unpack later,” Becky dismissed with a wave as she sat Indian-style on the bed to face them, “Tell me things, give me gossip!”  
  
  
Tara had to smile; Becky had interrupted a moment, maybe, but her joie de vivre and excitement of seeing them was both endearing and fun to watch.  
  
  
“I don’t think we have much gossip,” Willow answered with a small shrug, “I got an A in my photography class.”  
  
  
“Cool!” Becky enthused, “Was it easy? Arts electives are the worst; I’ll need a new one next semester.”  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Well, it wasn’t always super easy, but it was really fun. And we got to learn Photoshop and everything, which was good. You’d like it. Tell us about Kansas. ”  
  
  
Becky prepared to launch her story of summer.  
  
  
“Well, SD3–  
  
  
“That’s step-dad 3,” Willow clarified for Tara, who nodded appreciatively.  
  
  
“Anyway, he finally moved his ass out,” Becky continued, “So it was just me and Momma, it was good for the first few weeks, but then she told me she’d been seeing a new guy for a while. She brought him over; he doesn’t seem all bad, surprisingly. Kinda hunky in a salt-and-pepper kinda way.”  
  
  
Willow and Tara shared clueless glances, but Becky didn’t seem to notice and continued to fill them in on what she’d been up to, which featured a lot of booze and boys.  
  
  
“And Oh. My. God. The night the marine boys passed through? I had a good night. I had a _great_ night,” she finished a while later, then sighed when she saw the other two’s faces, “I really need friends that aren’t lesbians.”  
  
  
“Sorry,” both Willow and Tara echoed each other, though neither was too apologetic.  
  
  
“So…” Becky asked, “You two have a good summer?”  
  
  
Willow smiled over at Tara.  
  
  
“The best.”  
  
  
She leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss against Tara’s cheek, who blushed.  
  
  
“You guys are gross,” Becky commented, though was smiling.  
  
  
“You’re just jealous,” Willow retorted, putting an arm around Tara.  
  
  
“Yeah,” Becky admitted, then perked up, “If I buy you two some coffees will you help me unpack?”  
  
  
Willow looked at Tara, who seemed willing to help.  
  
  
“Throw in one of those big cookies and you’ve got a deal.”  
  
  
“Alright!” Becky exclaimed enthusiastically, high-fiving Willow’s hand, “Come with?”  
  
  
The other two nodded and Willow grabbed her keys, then they all headed to the coffee shop once Tara had slipped into some proper pants. Once well stocked with caffeine and sugar, they made their way back to Becky’s room, where two large suitcases were sitting on the floor, surrounded by boxes.  
  
  
“I think I could fit all my possessions into the bottom half of one of those boxes,” Tara whispered to Willow, wide-eyed.  
  
  
“She’s a hoarder,” Willow whispered back with a playful smile, “Okay, Becky, where do you want us to start?”  
  
  
Becky gestured towards the boxes as she lugged a suitcase over to fill the closet. Willow led Tara over and looked through to see where to start but all the boxes were marked ‘college crap’.  
  
  
“What a sophisticated sorting system,” Willow muttered, pulling the tape from the nearest one, “Baby, if you unpack, I’ll put things where they go.”  
  
  
Tara nodded and started to unpack the contents of the boxes onto the bed. Willow put things where she remembered Becky having them before and left things she wasn’t sure of to come back to later.  
  
  
They were close to finished an hour later, when they were joined by a girl about their age appearing through the door. She had shoulder-length blonde hair, perfectly-applied light make-up, and was wearing a white blouse with a light brown tennis skirt and a sweater with the sleeves folded over her neck. She looked more suited to a country club than a dorm room.  
  
  
“I thought I was in a two-person room,” she said as soon as she saw them, disregarding any pleasantries.  
  
  
Becky spun around and looked the girl up and down, internally groaning that this appeared to be her new roommate.   
  
  
“You are,” she answered, stepping forward to at least give the illusion of being friendly, “These guys are just helping me out. I’m Becky, the roommate.”  
  
  
She offered her hand and the other girl shook it weakly, slithering away like a snake.  
  
  
“Chelsea,” she said, flipping her hair to one side.  
  
  
Willow could tell Becky was not getting a good first impression.  
  
  
“I’m Willow, and this is Tara,” she said, gesturing between them, “That used to be my side of the room actually.”  
  
  
Chelsea glanced at the space that would become hers.  
  
  
“I hope you didn’t have any men in this bed with you. I couldn’t sleep in a place that wasn’t pure.”  
  
  
Becky snorted and had to turn away, pretending to get something caught in her eye.  
  
  
“No, no men,” Willow answered eventually, deciding it best not to point out there were previous occupiers of the room of which she couldn’t vouch for ‘purity’.  
  
  
“Good,” Chelsea replied, just as a group of moving men began to load in with luggage, “So. Have you all accepted Jesus as your saviour? Put that over there.”  
  
  
She waved her hand at one of the men dismissively and looked back to the three for an answer.   
  
  
Becky sighed. She’d need to find a boyfriend quick if she had any hope of getting through the year with any sanity.  
  
  
“Yes, we have,” she answered, nudging Willow who was about to point out she was Jewish, “So, uh, no need to…convince us or anything.”  
  
  
Chelsea watched and directed the unpacking of her things like a composer with just hand gestures here and there. The other three watched in disbelief as it all played out, right down to the light bulbs being replaced and the bed receiving a turn-down service with its new sheets.  
  
  
“Finally,” Chelsea said, sitting down on her bed as all the hired help left, then started to squirt some perfume around, “It smells like something died in here.”  
  
  
“So did you transfer here?” Becky asked, purposely shaking her blanket out in her new roommate’s direction just for spite.  
  
  
“My parents moved their charity HQ here from New Jersey,” Chelsea answered, kicking invisible pockets of dust away, “I lived in our house back home but I decided I just had to try this dorm living. So quaint.”  
  
  
Becky shot Willow a look as if to say ‘look what you’ve stuck me with’. Willow looked back helplessly.  
  
  
“Are you guys’ roommates too?” Chelsea asked, looking at Willow.  
  
  
Willow opened and closed her mouth a few times; getting a sense this girl wasn’t going to be yay-gay.   
  
  
“We…”  
  
  
“Live downstairs,” Tara answered for them.  
  
  
“Yeah,” Willow nodded, grateful for the save, “We live downstairs.”  
  
  
“Well, I think we’re going to need some ground rules,” Chelsea replied, eyes fixed on Becky this time, “Like no visitors after ten. I need my beauty sleep.”  
  
  
“No kidding,” Becky sneered, though Chelsea was too engrossed in checking a nail to hear.  
  
  
Willow could feel the tension in the air and couldn’t much bear it herself, never mind subject Tara to it.  
  
  
“Well, we gotta go…do stuff.”  
  
  
Becky rolled her eyes at Willow but couldn’t blame them for wanting to escape.  
  
  
“Call first if you’re coming up,” Chelsea said as they left, barely acknowledging them.  
  
  
“Yeah, right, okay,” Willow answered, pushing Tara through and shooting an apologetic look to Becky, “Bye.”  
  
  
She pulled the door firmly shut, then exhaled a soft breath that they were free.  
  
  
“Should we leave her alone?” Tara asked, looking worried.  
  
  
“I don’t think accidentally revealing she’s best friends with a couple of lesbos is going to do her any favours right now,” Willow answered, taking Tara’s hand, “I’ll call her in a half-hour and pretend there’s an emergency so she can leave.”  
  
  
“Okay,” Tara replied, trusting Willow to know her best friend.  
  
  
“I’ll say one thing, Becky may be a little spoiled…” Willow said, shaking her head, “But at least she’s not _that_.”  
  
  
“We only met her for a few minutes,” Tara tried to reason, not one to judge, “Maybe she’s nervous about living with someone.”  
  
  
Willow made a non-committal noise, her mind pretty much set, but decided Tara was right.  
  
  
“Yeah, okay. But I still want to steer clear. I don’t want to call you my ‘roommate’. Or accept Jesus as my saviour. Hello, still Jewish.”  
  
  
“Maybe you could join that Jews for Jesus group,” Tara replied, hiding a smile.  
  
  
“What?!” Willow asked, doing a double-take, “No wa–”  
  
  
Tara couldn’t help a giggle, clueing Willow into the joke.  
  
  
“Verrrryyy funny, Maclay,” she said, bumping Tara’s shoulder, “Wanna go get some fro-yo or something?”  
  
  
“Okay,” Tara agreed.  
  
  
They strolled off-campus and got some frozen yogurt, then went to eat it in a nearby park.  
  
  
“I’m gonna miss summer,” Willow said, leaning her head down against Tara’s shoulder, “I meant it…best summer I’ve ever had. Being with you and living with you and just…you.”  
  
  
“I’m not going anywhere,” Tara replied softly.  
  
  
Willow’s smile lit up her face.  
  
  
“Good. ‘Cause I want fall with you and winter and spring and summer again, and then we can just repeat the whole cycle, ‘kay?”  
  
  
“Deal,” Tara replied, smiling too, “I’m looking forward to having something warm to cuddle up to in the cold nights.”  
  
  
She blushed then, and Willow lifted her head in time to catch it.  
  
  
“Oh really?” she asked, then leaned in under the guise of kissing her cheek and lowered her voice to a whisper, “Why don’t I go warm you up now?”  
  
  
She pulled away and grinned that she’d gotten the reaction she’d wanted – a bright red girlfriend – but was pleasantly surprised when Tara suddenly stood and started to pull her away.  
  
  
“Oh, okay!”  
  
  
She was happy to be rushed back to campus and had the key ready to open the door, but was finding herself distracted as her lips found Tara’s neck; pressing into her girlfriend from behind.  
  
  
“Willow…” Tara warned playfully, “Open the door.”  
  
  
“I’m trying,” Willow replied, her fingers slipping over the key as she tried to steady herself, “You’re much too kissable.”  
  
  
Tara blushed and turned, intending to take over the key duties but was halted as Willow pressed a soft, chaste kiss against her lips  
  
  
She lingered just a moment, then popped off with a smile and closed her hand over Willow’s so they could finally get inside. The lock clicked open and they both had one foot through the door, when there was the skidding sound of shoes near them and a voice they unfortunately recognised from before.  
  
  
“WHAT the heck were you two doing?” Chelsea asked, red-faced with disgust at what she’d witnessed.  
  
  
“Going into our room,” Willow replied with a roll of her eyes.  
  
  
“I saw you!” Chelsea spat, fumbling over her words, “I… saw you!”  
  
  
Willow put her hand on the small of Tara’s back.  
  
  
“Just go inside, baby.”  
  
  
Tara tried to step inside, but Chelsea made a grab for her, incensed. Willow caught her wrist and twisted it away.  
  
  
“Get your hands off her!”  
  
  
Chelsea yanked her hand back and stared at them agape for a moment, then scurried just a few doors down the hall, where the RA’s dorm was, and began knocking frantically.  
  
  
The RA – whom Tara recognised from the years before, named Grace – a tired-looking brunette woman holding an open file in one hand opened the door, but barely looked up.  
  
  
“Bathrooms are at the end of the hallway on the left,” she rattled off, unable to keep count of the amount of times the same question had been asked of her that day.  
  
  
“I am here to report lewd behaviour!” Chelsea announced, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
  
Grace sighed and left her file down.  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
“THEY,” Chelsea started, pointing a finger down towards Willow and Tara, “Were KISSING in the hallway. And she TWISTED my arm!”  
  
  
“She grabbed my girlfriend,” Willow argued, taking the few steps down to them with Tara behind her.  
  
  
“Both of you just keep your hands off each other,” Grace instructed, putting a hand up to halt Willow so there was some space between them, “What is the issue?”  
  
  
“I TOLD you, they were KISSING,” Chelsea repeated, shuddering with disdain.  
  
  
Grace sighed and looked to Willow, then noticed Tara behind her and offered a small smile.  
  
  
“Hey Tara. Try and keep the PDA on the minimum, okay?”  
  
  
“We were just going into our room,” Willow replied, keeping calm for Tara’s sake.  
  
  
Grace clapped her hands together.  
  
  
“Okay, then, great, issue resolved.”  
  
  
She started to close her door but Chelsea inserted her foot in to stop it.  
  
  
“Issue _not_ resolved. They are living IN SIN!”   
  
  
Grace was feeling less and less inclined to keep impartial as Chelsea continued.   
  
  
“Right on,” she said to Willow and Tara.  
  
  
Chelsea looked like she’d been slapped and put her hands on her hips.  
  
  
“I do not think the morals of Jesus and this school–”  
  
  
Grace held up a hand to stop her.  
  
  
“Don’t give all Christians a bad name. And don’t bother me again unless you have a _real_ issue.”  
  
  
Chelsea all but barked.  
  
  
“It’s Adam and Eve not Adam and–”  
  
  
“Oh no. The only thing I hate more than unnecessary interruptions is _that phrase_ ,” Grace replied, getting irked and looked to Willow and Tara, “Has this been on-going harassment?”  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“We just want to go back to our room.”  
  
  
Grace nodded, then fixed her eyes on Chelsea.  
  
  
“I’ll write you up if I see you giving anyone in this building trouble again.”  
  
  
Chelsea was flabbergasted a moment, then harrumphed and turned on her heels to rush away. Grace shook her head, then smiled at Willow and Tara.  
  
  
“There’s always one. Hopefully my only crazy of the day,” she said, putting her file under her arm again, “If she gives you any hassle, come tell me.”  
  
  
“Thanks Grace,” Tara replied with a smile.  
  
  
Grace offered a wave, then closed her door again.  
  
  
“You know her?” Willow asked, turning to go back to their room.  
  
  
“She helped me get the summer job,” Tara replied, “And I talked to her before you moved in to make sure it was all okay.”  
  
  
“Oh,” Willow replied, opening the door for Tara, “Well, she seems nice. She resolved that pretty well.”  
  
  
“Yeah,” Tara replied, though her voice had a hollow quality it hadn’t before as she went to stand by the window and look out.  
  
  
Willow closed the door behind them and followed her over, putting a hand on Tara’s shoulder.  
  
  
“Baby, what’s wrong?”  
  
  
Tara was silent for several long moments before speaking.  
  
  
“Why do people hate us?”  
  
  
Willow moved her chin where her hand was and wrapped her arms around Tara’s waist from behind.  
  
  
“‘Cause they’re brainwashed and stupid and don’t know what real love feels like,” she replied, swaying them gently, “In case you were wondering, it feels like this.”  
  
  
Tara couldn’t help a smile, which Willow caught in the reflection of the window.  
  
  
“I’ll make sure you don’t have to see her again, okay?” she promised, “I’ll call Becky if we need to see her and ask her to come down, or I’ll go up by myself. If I see her in the hallways, I’ll turn us the other way.”  
  
  
Tara sighed.  
  
  
“We can’t just avoid the problem.”  
  
  
“We can when it’s not ours,” Willow replied, giving Tara a squeeze, “We were having a nice day, don’t let her ruin it.”  
  
  
Tara settled her hands over Willow’s.  
  
  
“Okay.”  
  
  
Willow turned her head in to press a kiss against Tara’s cheek.  
  
  
“No one could ever stop me from doing that.”  
  
  
She let her lips find Tara’s ear next.  
  
  
“Or that.”  
  
  
She dropped to Tara’s pulse point.  
  
  
“Or that.”  
  
  
She turned and nuzzled their noses together, then pecked Tara lovingly.  
  
  
“Or that.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The next morning, Willow held her phone to her ear as Tara finished getting ready in the bathroom and waited for Becky to answer on the other end.  
  
  
“Hey, we wanted to see if you wanted to get breakfast…um, we don’t really need to come up, do we? Uh, alright, I’ll be up in a sec…Becky…I really don’t…I– Okay, okay, fine. We’ll be up in a minute.”  
  
  
Tara came from the bathroom at that moment and Willow looked to her with a sigh.  
  
  
“She wants to show us something. I swear if a single word is said…”  
  
  
Tara inhaled softly and nodded, she didn’t want to be afraid to go up to the room. Willow took her hand and held it firm as they went upstairs and knocked on the door.  
  
  
Becky greeted them with a wide smile.  
  
  
“Come in.”  
  
  
Willow was reluctant.  
  
  
“Can’t you just tell us–”  
  
  
“Come. In,” Becky insisted.  
  
  
Willow sighed and stepped in first, intending to take the blow if one was given, but was utterly surprised to see the second half of the room stripped bare.   
  
  
“Um…”  
  
  
“Marched out, abrupt, aghast and appalled,” Becky replied with a laugh, obviously delighted at the turn of events, “She was just about ready to set herself on fire thinking about sitting on a bed you’d been in and was ranting about how we were all contributing to a delinquent community or some shit. I bitched her out for that one. She made a call and the room was empty an hour later.”  
  
  
Tara blinked in surprise too, she felt momentarily guilty that Chelsea had felt the need to leave because of them, but quickly realised Willow was right, it wasn’t their problem.  
  
  
“She just…left…before school even started?” Willow questioned.  
  
  
“I think dorm living wasn’t as ‘quaint’ and ‘adorable’ as she imagined,” Becky scoffed, then put a hand on Willow’s upper arm, “Sorry she was such a bitch to you guys, but thank her precious lord she ran back to Mommy and Daddy.”  
  
  
Willow could only laugh in agreement.  
  
  
“So no roommate?”  
  
  
“I’m sure they’ll replace her, but nobody can be as bad,” Becky replied with a shrug, “You guys having sex so loud last night really tipped her over the edge.”  
  
  
Tara closed her eyes but attempting to control a blush was futile. Willow fixed Becky with a glare who held her hands up defensively.  
  
  
“Sorry, Tara. I’ll buy you a doughnut,” she said, only for Willow to whisper something in her ear, “What? Ew. I mean, okay. I’ll buy you some grapefruit. Really, you'd choose a grapefruit over a doughnut?”  
  
  
“I-I have a meal plan,” Tara replied, though offered a small smile to indicate she wasn’t annoyed.  
  
  
Embarrassed, yes, but she knew Becky’s teasing was something she had to, and was, getting used to.  
  
  
Willow took her hand to offer some comfort and Tara smiled again.  
  
  
“So…celebratory bitch-free breakfast?” Willow asked and Becky nodded keenly.  
  
  
“You know your mom’s cooking is bad when you’ve missed cafeteria food,” she said as they left.  
  
  
“Sorry,” Willow whispered to Tara on the way.  
  
  
“It’s okay,” Tara whispered back, “It’s part of her charm.”  
  
  
“I heard that,” Becky said, suddenly moving between them to throw an arm around both of their shoulders, “You know what, I take back what I said yesterday. I wouldn’t change you two for anything. Not even a shirtless Jake Gyllenhal on a hot summer’s day. He’s got a new movie coming out about gay cowboys, you know. That should appeal to all of us.”  
  
  
Willow shared a grin with Tara as Becky went off a tangent about pecs, lost on them. She sneakily reached for Tara’s hand behind Becky’s back and linked their fingers together.  
  
  
Never had she been happier, or felt a school year start with more promise, than with Tara at her side, where she belonged. Always.


	35. Chapter 35

  
  


* * *

 

**Part 2**

 

* * *

  
  
“Tara!”  
  
  
Tara looked up at the sound of her name being called and recognised the girl rushing over to her.  
  
  
“Hi Mia,” she greeted, closing the book she’d been reading as she waited for class to start, “You’re doing Intro to Theatre too?”  
  
  
“Yep,” Mia replied, holding her books to her chest, “Funny…both ending up in the same class again.”  
  
  
Tara didn’t recall in fact telling Mia she planned to be in this class in their final art class of the semester previous, so just smiled and nodded her agreement.  
  
  
“Yeah, I guess we have similar interests.”  
  
  
Mia was absolutely delighted by that response and took it as permission to take the seat next to Tara. Tara was surprised but didn’t object, nor did she notice the coy smiles she was receiving.  
  
  
She discreetly checked her watch and hoped Willow would return from her convention before the class started.   
  
  
“Eager for class, huh?” Mia asked, upon noticing.  
  
  
“Um, yeah,” Tara replied politely, it was definitely partly true.  
  
  
“So you’re here alone?” Mia asked, her tone that of someone trying to hide the emotion.  
  
  
“Oh, actually–” Tara started to correct but the professor took that moment to arrive and announce her presence.  
  
  
She was a middle-aged woman in a long, multi-coloured dress and had the pale skin of someone who didn’t like to spend too much time in the sun. She had a gentle demeanour and moved with a rhythmic flow as if listening to a tune only she could hear.   
  
  
Tara quite liked her just based on her initial appearance and was already prepped to listen to what she had to say.  
  
  
“Welcome to Introduction to Theatre!” she said, enunciating and projecting right to the back of the room, “I am Professor Jacqueline Riggin and–”  
  
  
She was cut off as someone, a redheaded someone, suddenly skidded through the door, red-faced from running.  
  
  
“Sorry!” Willow said, having gotten engrossed at a panel and forgotten to leave in time for class.  
  
  
“Time and theatre wait for no man,” the professor said with a click of her tongue, closing the door after Willow, “Find your seat, please.”  
  
  
Willow scanned the crowd and spotted Tara. She smiled and hurried up to sit on her other side, much to Mia’s concealed annoyance.  
  
  
“Told you I’d get here on time,” Willow whispered as she sat, “Almost.”  
  
  
Tara’s lips quirked up on one side but she stayed silent as the professor spoke again.  
  
  
“Here you will learn the historical and cultural influences of theatre, the staging styles and techniques, and the multiple genres of dramatic writing. We will also be producing a stage play, Death of a Salesman. This will be a public performance in front of the rest of the theatre faculty and students in higher classes who wish to attend. I will supervise the rehearsals. Auditions for this will start next week and I will be handing out the literature at the end of class, so you can begin practicing right away.”  
  
  
“Auditions?” Willow whispered nervously to Tara, “I didn’t think there’d be auditions.”  
  
  
“Sshhh!” Mia shot over to her, snarling, “Some of us are trying to learn.”  
  
  
Willow retorted with a ‘screw you’ look, but kept quiet. She perked up again when Tara discreetly joined their hands between the seats.  
  
  
Mia was smiling too, watching the way Tara’s face lit up all of a sudden. It quickly fell away when she saw the reason.  
  
  
The professor spent most of the class explaining what the rest of the semester would entail and giving details on how the bi-weekly classes would be split between classroom-based work and theatre.  
  
  
“Literature on the desk. Auditions will be Monday, be prepared for a two-minute piece. Dismissed.”  
  
  
Willow started to gather her things and noticed Tara scribbling something with her left hand since the other was entwined with hers.  
  
  
“Hey, you’re writing with your other hand.”  
  
  
“I can write with both hands,” Tara replied, finishing her note.  
  
  
“You’re ambidextrous?” Willow asked, impressed, then realised something, “That’s why you’re so good when you go lefty in bed!”  
  
  
Tara turned red, but Willow had only spoken loud enough for her to hear. Her and Mia, who was still hovering nearby and had to try not to audibly retch.  
  
  
Willow sent an apologetic smile Tara’s way, who offered her hand as a sign of forgiveness.  
  
  
“Bye Mia, see you next class,” Tara said as they passed her on the way out.  
  
  
“Yeah, bye,” Willow echoed with less enthusiasm though still with an attempt at friendliness.  
  
  
Mia waved weakly and looked like someone had just run over her puppy. She fled from the class as quickly as her legs would carry her.  
  
  
“She wasn’t exactly a ball of rainbows,” Willow commented as the blur rushed past her.  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“She’s always seemed nice to me. Maybe first class jitters, didn’t want to miss anything,” she replied, bumping against Willow’s hip, “Which I told you, you shouldn’t either.”  
  
  
“I like having a class together,” Willow replied, smiling, “I won’t be late next time, promise. This was the first time ever.”  
  
  
“How was your convention?” Tara asked.  
  
  
“So much fun!” Willow gushed, “I actually kinda sorta want to go back. But I want the afternoon with you more!”  
  
  
Tara thought about it a moment.  
  
  
“Well…I could come along.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes lit up, but she didn’t want to force it.  
  
  
“You’d be bored out of your mind.”  
  
  
“I’d like to learn more about the things you like,” Tara replied.  
  
  
“Really?” Willow asked, bouncing lightly on her feet.  
  
  
“Uh huh, sure,” Tara replied, genuinely interested, “Do I need a ticket or something?”  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Yeah but they’re still selling them at the door, and I’ll pay since I’m kinda dragging you.”   
  
  
“You don’t have to–”  
  
  
“No, I insist!” Willow cut her off, “Let’s go drop our books off real quick, it’s only a couple of T stops away and there’s a panel on at 4 I really, really, _really_ want to go to. Ever heard of a TV show called Doctor Who?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head and steam almost blew from Willow’s ears in shock. She started to gush about the entire show with detailed explanations of each doctor; skipping along like someone pepped up on caffeine pills as she dragged Tara to their room for a quick stop, then to the T and finally to the convention centre.  
  
  
“So they’ve just started the new series earlier this year and it was really, really good and now there’s a new doctor coming in for the next series!” Willow finished, guiding Tara over to the ticket stall.  
  
  
“And the…panel…is about the show?” Tara asked as Willow affixed a badge onto her shirt.  
  
  
“Uh huh, it’s the writers, the actual writers!” Willow replied excitedly, “We might get spoilers!”  
  
  
“What are–” Tara started to ask for clarification, but was struck dumb as they entered the convention centre and she took in the sheer amount of people bustling through stalls and booths, a large chunk in costumes she didn’t recognise but could appreciate the intricacies of.  
  
  
Willow noticed her awe.  
  
  
“Cool, huh? The costumes are called cosplay, they’re mostly characters from TV or movies or comics or anything really. I’ve always wanted to do it but keep chickening out.”  
  
  
“Who did you want to dress up as?” Tara asked.  
  
  
Willow shrugged.  
  
  
“Maybe Xena, but I’m not exactly large with the muscles. Hey, you could be my Gabrielle,” she said, only to notice Tara’s blank look, “You’ve…never seen Xena? But how did you know you were gay?!”  
  
  
Tara blushed as a couple of passers-by looked their way but they only stayed attentive for a second before being distracted by someone signing comics.  
  
  
“Um, I-I don’t know, I just did,” Tara eventually replied.  
  
  
Willow kissed Tara’s blushing cheek for a second, then took her hand.  
  
  
“Well we’re watching it! Trust me, you’ll thank me,” she said, then checked her watch, “Hey we better go if we want to get seats. It’s on the second floor I think.”  
  
  
She brought them to a map on the wall, then around the centre until she found the right room. It was already packed with eager fans but Willow spotted two seats in the very back row and went to snatch them at the same time as Batman and Chewbacca tried to as well.  
  
  
“Hey, no saving seats,” ‘Batman’ said in quite a whiny voice, not becoming of his Christian Bale counterpart.  
  
  
“I’m not, she’s right here,” Willow retorted, grabbing Tara as soon as she came close enough, “Sorry, taken.”  
  
  
The two men grumbled away to lean against the back wall, while Willow bounced in her seat and looked between the empty stage and Tara giddily.  
  
  
“I can’t believe you’re here. I feel like Clark Kent when he finally told Lois he was Superman,” she said, keeping Tara’s hand in hers, “I mean, this is dorkus maximus. I’m not your cool, suave girlfriend here.”  
  
  
Tara just smiled.  
  
  
“You’re so cute.”  
  
  
Willow decided that was a more-than-favourable response to showing Tara her geek-infested-roots.  
  
  
“Yeah…keep thinking that.”  
  
  
“I will,” Tara replied, shuffling over so they were thigh to thigh.  
  
  
Willow was about to lean her head down on Tara’s shoulder but her attention was quickly pulled away to the sounds of claps and cheers as four men appeared and took seats on the small stage.  
  
  
She was instantly enraptured by what they had to say, her knuckles white as the held the chair beneath her.  
  
  
Tara wasn’t quite hanging onto every word like her girlfriend was, but did find the discussion quite interesting. With Willow’s earlier explanatory babble-of-the-century, she actually found herself understanding a sizeable portion of what was said. The concept was slightly baffling to her, but entertaining none-the-less.  
  
  
Thirty minutes in, there was an announcement of a surprise special guest. There was a hum from the audience for a moment, before shouts and shrieks when a tall dark-haired man appeared on stage. Willow almost leapt from her seat and grabbed Tara’s arm.  
  
  
“Tara, Tara, that’s David Tennant!”  
  
  
“David who?” Tara whispered back, causing glances of disbelief from all around.  
  
  
Willow’s eyes were fixed on stage and her fingernails were digging into Tara’s skin.  
  
  
“H-He’s the new doctor _and_ he’s in the new Harry Potter!!”  
  
  
Willow was turning as bright as a fire engine with excitement and Tara could tell by the sudden energy in the room that everyone else felt the same.  
  
  
“I like his accent,” Tara commented after a couple of minutes, but Willow seemed to still be too star-struck to listen.  
  
  
The discussion resumed, and Tara finally learned what ‘spoilers’ meant as well as some for the actual show, which she thought she might actually enjoying watching with Willow.  
  
  
The panel ended and the stage was filled with people wanting to get some kind of contact with a celebrity.  
  
  
“Are you going to go up?” Tara asked.  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“Oh, no…bee swarm-y fans. Don’t wanna fight a crowd,” she replied, still buzzing with adrenaline, “Um, we can go.”  
  
  
Tara stood and walked from the room back into the main arena. Willow followed and they walked around admiring the merchandise for a few minutes before Tara suddenly realised she’d forgotten something.  
  
  
“I left my sweater.”  
  
  
Willow looked to Tara’s waist where her favourite blue sweater had been hanging earlier and was already heading back.  
  
  
“I’ll get it, baby, don’t worry!”  
  
  
She was gone in an instant and Tara wandered around the floor; people-watching and admiring costumes. She stopped at one table filled with various items of memorabilia and picked up on thing she noticed, a pez dispenser in the shape of the Tardis.  
  
  
“This is Doctor Who’s, um, spaceship, right?”  
  
  
The man behind the table looked like he had a few things he wanted to correct her on, but finally just nodded. Tara blushed, glad Willow wasn’t there so she didn’t embarrass her girlfriend in her own domain, and handed a $5 dollar bill over, then pocketed the toy.  
  
  
She wandered back to the spot Willow had left and waited the few minutes until her girlfriend came skidding back; sweater thrown over her shoulder and clutching her entry badge in her hands, which seemed to have a new silver squiggle on it.  
  
  
“Tara, Tara, look! I got his autograph! Look! ‘To Willow’! He knows my name! And I touched him, well he touched me, bumped into me, and he was super nice and the stage manager even took a picture of us and I don’t think I can breathe!”  
  
  
Tara just about caught all of that and was delighted for Willow.  
  
  
“What happened?”  
  
  
“He was leaving as I was going in,” Willow replied, then threw her arms over Tara’s neck, “You’re the best girlfriend ever!”  
  
  
“What did I do?” Tara asked, welcoming the embrace.  
  
  
“Forgot your sweater!” Willow replied as if it was obvious, “Best-y best best.”  
  
  
She pecked Tara’s cheek three times in quick succession then pulled back to give her a smile.  
  
  
“I love you.”  
  
  
“I love you too,” Tara replied with an affectionate smile, “You better keep that safe.”  
  
  
Willow held her badge like it was a precious stone and nodded.  
  
  
“I’m gonna buy a protector for it!”  
  
  
She went off to buy a protector for it from one of the numerous tables selling them and came back smiling.  
  
  
“All the panels and stuff are over so unless you want to look around we can leave.”  
  
  
“Whatever you want to do, sweetie,” Tara replied easily.  
  
  
Willow considered it.  
  
  
“Um, well, I kinda just want to get my photograph printed and go home and maybe work off some of this energy.”  
  
  
Tara blushed and smiled, which Willow took as a sign of agreement and began to lead them out. They stopped by a drugstore on the way and Willow printed off a few copies of her photo, one of her newest prized possessions.   
  
  
They got back to campus and into their building, but were stopped short of getting into their room by a familiar voice.  
  
  
“Hey lovebirds,” Becky said, approaching them with another woman, both of them in similar ‘going out’ attire, “Oh, have you guys met Kimberly?”  
  
  
“Kim, please,” the other woman, tall like Becky but with blonde hair, said, “I’m Becky’s new roommate.”  
  
  
“Oh! Hi!” Willow replied, “I’m Becky’s old roommate!”  
  
  
“Willow,” Kim said with a smile, then her eyes fell to Tara, “And that would make you Tara?”  
  
  
Tara nodded shyly and Kim offered her hand.  
  
  
“Nice to meet you.”  
  
  
“You too,” Willow said for both of them, shaking it after Tara, “So…you two seem like you’re getting along.”  
  
  
Becky and Kim laughed, like they had an inside joke already.  
  
  
“I’ve told her all about the she-bitch from hell,” Becky said, smiling, “We’re heading into the city. Do you two want to come?”  
  
  
Willow glanced to Tara, then shook her head.  
  
  
“Oh, I think we’re staying in tonight.”  
  
  
Becky stuck her tongue out playfully.  
  
  
“Fine, don’t need you, got Kim.”  
  
  
“Oh is that how it is?” Willow replied good-naturedly.  
  
  
Kim wasn’t quite versed in the back-and-forth of Willow and Becky’s relationship and held up a hand.  
  
  
“I hope you don’t think I’m stealing your friend.”  
  
  
“Are you kidding me? You’re doing me a favour, no more being dragged to bar after bar,” Willow replied with a light punch to Becky’s arm then a smile to them both, “Hey, have a good night, bye.”  
  
  
The two girls waved and continued on their way out while Willow and Tara headed to their room.  
  
  
“She seems nice,” Tara commented as Willow let them in.  
  
  
“She does! I’m happy, Becky likes her sleep but I think she likes being around people too. Not much for being on her own in a single room,” Willow replied, closing the door behind them, then pressing herself up close to Tara, “Then again, I’m not much for being on my own in a single room either. Two…is much better…than one.”  
  
  
She started to lean to kiss Tara but suddenly remembered her photos and didn’t want to bend them.  
  
  
“Let me put my stuff away real quick!”  
  
  
Tara nodded and let out a slow breath, then sat on the bed to untie her combat boots. She got them off and left them under the bed, then sneaked a glance over her shoulder to Willow, who was pinning a photo to the noticeboard.  
  
  
She had no idea where the idea came from, but Tara suddenly found herself reaching under her skirt and removing her panties, tossing them under the bed with her shoes. Willow turned back right at that moment and came over, sitting herself in Tara’s lap, facing her.  
  
  
“Hey gorgeous,” she whispered, running her hands gently over Tara’s shoulders, “Thanks for coming with me today. Do you still love me after I showed my true colours?”  
  
  
“More than ever. Thanks for showing me your world,” Tara replied, then unzipped the pocket on the corner of her skirt and produced the pez dispenser, “Got you this.”  
  
  
Willow felt overcome as Tara presented her with the toy, a hundred times stronger than her brush with celebrity earlier. She held it reverently with both hands and looked up to meet Tara’s eye.  
  
  
“I love this. Thank you.”  
  
  
“You’re welcome,” Tara replied, closing the small gap between them.  
  
  
Willow left the dispenser down gently on the nightstand and let her lips move against Tara’s. She pushed them back so they fell to the mattress and they both shuffled up. Willow reached down and yanked her sneakers off, then bunched Tara’s skirt up around her knees so she could lie between her girlfriend’s legs easier.  
  
  
A slow shudder went up Tara’s spine as the cool air hit her exposed flesh but it was quickly replaced by the warm weight of Willow’s body. Willow ran her hand up Tara’s outer thigh and squeezed but she stilled completely when her fingertips brushed against where she expected panties to be.  
  
  
Her gaze lifted to Tara’s, who was breathing heavy and trying not to look away.  
  
  
“Have you had your panties off all day?”  
  
  
Tara didn’t want to lie, but was enthralled by the piercing look in Willow’s eyes. She opted to stay silent and instead reached down for Willow’s hand and pressed it more firmly against herself.  
  
  
Willow felt her desire soar to whole new levels and was suddenly ripping at Tara’s clothes to try and get them off. Tara lifted and wiggled herself free of whatever item of clothing Willow grabbed at; then watched, aroused, as her girlfriend stripped herself.  
  
  
Willow jumped off the bed to yank her own panties off, then climbed back on top of Tara, nude. She pressed their thighs together first, then their stomachs and chest until their faces were just grazing each other; breath co-mingled.  
  
  
“I love how we fit together,” Willow said as she rolled her hips, feeling that Tara was already aroused by the wetness that rubbed against her thigh.  
  
  
Tara’s neck tilted and her eyelids fluttered closed as Willow began to palm her breasts and tongue her nipples into stiff peaks. Short, raspy moans fell from her lips as Willow kissed down her stomach and circled back up into her neck. She let her hands slide into Willow’s scalp and pulled her girlfriend in closer, then up to meet her lips.  
  
  
Willow began to grind herself on top of Tara and lifted her up by the hip so their cores brushed against each other. She took in a sharp breath with each moment they connected and found her hand pressing more into Tara’s thigh, then gently sliding between her lips.   
  
  
Tara pushed her hips up and rolled them against Willow’s hand.   
  
  
“Mmmhhh, Willow,” she moaned, her voice trembling and laced with need.  
  
  
She let her own hand fall between them and dragged her palm down Willow’s stomach before finally cupping her warmth.  
  
  
Willow spread her legs invitingly on top of Tara and began to gently flick her girlfriend’s clit. She felt the action returned on her and they quickly fell into a rhythm of jerks and moans; rolling around the bed and kissing with every ounce of passion they had.  
  
  
Tara let her fingers delve into the depths of Willow, moaning as her girlfriend did the same to her. She could feel the quake in her thighs start to ripple through her.  
  
  
“Willow…”  
  
  
Willow almost came on the spot hearing how Tara moaned her name. She began to thrust harder and found a sensitive spot of Tara-neck to nibble on.  
  
  
Tara gasped one final time as the rush of pleasure shot right to her toes. She was lost in herself for the few perfect moments, then opened her eyes and focused on Willow, who was still gently rocking atop her.  
  
  
She put her hand on Willow’s hip and rolled them over, then coaxed her over the edge with a few flicks of her wrist and thumb.  
  
  
“Ah…ah… … Ohhhhh…”  
  
  
Willow’s hands tightened in Tara’s back as she came, pulling their bodies together to feel the slick sheen of sweat between them.  
  
  
Tara continued to gently stroke Willow’s folds to ease her down, then kissed her and rolled off to lie on her stomach.  
  
  
She watched the steady rise and wall of Willow’s chest for a few seconds, but had a confession.  
  
  
“I only took them off when we got back.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes slowly blinked open and she smiled lazily.  
  
  
“I figured,” she replied, flipping her arm up to take Tara’s hand, “Still turned me on like crazy.”  
  
  
Tara’s cheeks flushed and Willow rolled herself on her side to kiss along Tara’s shoulder blade and the back of her neck.  
  
  
“Can we do this all weekend?”  
  
  
Tara closed her eyes to enjoy the kisses.  
  
  
“You have a paper due on Tuesday. And we have to prepare auditions.”  
  
  
Willow deflated at that and flopped back down on the bed.  
  
  
“Eurgh. Auditions. I would not have suggested that class if I knew there would be auditions,” she replied with a sigh, “At least I don’t have a chance in hell of getting a part so I can just do behind the scenes stuff.”  
  
  
Tara gently rubbed Willow’s belly.  
  
  
“Hey, don’t say that, I’ll bet you’re great.”  
  
  
Willow smiled at the tummy rubs, but shook her head.  
  
  
“I don’t think so. I may be a lesbian, but I’m definitely no thespian.”


	36. Chapter 36

  
“Pay attention now, students, pay attention, class has begun.”  
  
  
The bustle of people in the small theatre quietened down and took various seats as the professor walked onto the stage. Willow and Tara were already sitting near the front and smiling as they tried to stop giggling to each other and pay attention.   
  
  
The squeaking sound of the door came once more as Mia skidded into class. Her eyes instantly sought out Tara and dropped when she saw her not alone. She was going to go over and sit by her anyway, but a stern look from the professor made her drop into the nearest seat instead.  
  
  
“Willow, stop!” Tara whispered, trying to hold back a giggle as Willow discreetly tickled her outer thigh.  
  
  
Willow couldn’t stop herself from grinning, but did stop the finger-dance so they wouldn’t get into trouble. She linked her fingers in with Tara’s hanging hand to get rid of the temptation.  
  
  
The professor stood in the middle of the stage and cast a slow glance around the room. It could be easy to mistake her look for one of disdain as she peered down through the glasses hanging from her nose, but when she spoke she revealed a nicer tone, though with an odd mix of jaded excitement at hearing the auditions.  
  
  
“I will call you each down by name. Please come down promptly and state where your piece is from and the character you’re portraying. Be silent while others are performing, if I catch anyone speaking you will leave this class and you will receive a zero.”   
  
  
That seemed to wipe any smiles off even the biggest class clowns’ face and any last hum of disruption ceased.  
  
  
The professor nodded with satisfaction that she’d gotten her point across and retrieved a notebook from her briefcase. She sat in the empty front row where no other student had deigned to.  
  
  
“Walsh,” she called after a minute of settling and a tall but thin boy made his way to the stage with great aplomb.  
  
  
Willow was quite disinterested in watching the good, the bad and the ugly prance around on stage, so spent her time exploring the arena of silent affection by massaging Tara’s hand.  
  
  
Tara smiled and began to return it by brushing their fingers together, then turned Willow’s palm over and began to trace letters in it.  
  
  
Willow felt tickled at first but quickly twigged what Tara was doing.  
  
  
 _I… L… O… ve you._  
  
  
She bounced giddily in her seat, but the resulting creak caused a sharp look over the shoulder by the professor, so she quickly stopped.  
  
  
She didn’t have time to ponder how to return the sentiment as Tara was called up next. She watched as her girlfriend took the place under the spotlight with lightly flushing cheeks and a demure demeanour.  
  
  
“Duet For One, Stephanie,” she said, with a tiny nervous lilt, to the professor, who wrote it down, then gave her the nod to start.  
  
  
Tara took a moment to prepare herself and found a dark spot to focus on so she could pretend there was no one else there.  
  
  
“My grandfather gave me my first violin when I was four years old. Can you believe it? Four years old…”  
  
  
Willow had seen Tara practice the monologue a hundred times over the weekend, but found herself just as captivated as if it was the first time. She listened with rapt attention as Tara’s voice dripped with the emotion of a woman who found her life turned upside down and future snatched away.   
  
  
She thought of how Tara herself had overcome such adversity to have a life outside of the abuse she grew up with; how strong she’d been; the fear she faced, and how she’d believed in a better life. It astounded her that Tara could use all her pain and channel it into empathy, even with a fictional character.  
  
  
“…succumb to our fear or confront it directly. Brilliant. Where did you learn that Doctor? Did they teach you to say it in medical school?”  
  
  
A couple of people clapped, Willow the loudest, when Tara finished and the professor looked impressed though remained as reserved as ever.   
  
  
“Thank you, Tara. Rosenberg.”  
  
  
Tara felt a tingle at the back of her neck at hearing their names said in that order, but was quick to leave the stage.  
  
  
“Good luck,” she whispered to Willow as they passed on the way and slipped their hands into each other for the briefest and sweetest of encouraging squeezes.  
  
  
Willow didn’t know whether it was a good or bad thing to be following Tara’s performance, but could feel the nerves she’d forgotten about coming back. She stepped into the same spot and had to cover her eyes so as not to be blinded by the spotlight until her eyes adjusted.  
  
  
“Uh, it’s The Glass Menagerie. And, um, Laura.”  
  
  
The professor noted it and gave her the nod, though Willow didn’t catch it.  
  
  
“Whenever you’re ready, Miss Rosenberg,” the professor said after a minute, tapping her pen against her notebook.  
  
  
“Right!” Willow said, hurrying to straighten up, “Sorry!”  
  
  
She found Tara in the crowd who gave her a smile and a thumbs up, enough to give her the confidence to start. She took in a long, slow breath like Tara had shown her when they were practicing, and began.  
  
  
“No, Mom, please! I have to say this. I can’t go outside these walls. There’s just too much pain! I can feel everyone staring at me–staring at this!” she exclaimed, pointing at her leg where the character in question had a leg brace, “Uh, you have to imagine the leg brace.”  
  
  
The professor’s eyebrow twitched, which plummeted Willow’s confidence, but she forced herself to continue.  
  
  
“Um, the uh, noise! The noise it makes is too loud! I mean it’s just so loud! That’s why I dropped out of colleg–high school! I felt everyone’s eyes staring at me, heard all the chuckles…giggles? Heard all the giggles–”  
  
  
The professor held her hand up, then went so far as to stand to stop Willow.  
  
  
“That’s quite enough. Thank you,” she said, indicating for Willow to take her seat again, “Next! Alvarez!”  
  
  
Willow shoved her hands into her pockets and walked dejectedly back up the aisles.  
  
  
“I fucked that up,” she murmured, flinging herself into the chair.  
  
  
“I thought you were great,” Tara replied very quietly and leaned over to press a kiss to Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
Willow couldn’t help but smile – she decided in that moment she’d much rather have someone believe in her even when she sucked than to actually be good at something.  
  
  
“You were wonderful,” she chanced a whisper back, “You were. I really felt it. Amazing.”  
  
  
Tara didn’t risk continuing the conversation, lest they get caught, but did slink their fingers together again and rested their arms on the armrest between them.  
  
  
There were only a couple of people left to audition and both girls half-watched, but were mostly just making eyes at each other.  
  
  
“Cast lists will be posted outside the door before next class,” the professor’s voice broke through to pull their attention away, “I expect full attendance and dedication. Anyone who doesn’t receive a role will be understudies and in stage crew. Each role on and off stage is vital to the production, so don’t think any less will be expected of you. Good work today. Dismissed.”  
  
  
There seemed to be a collective sigh of relief that auditioning was over, Willow contributing largely to it. She stood up and handed Tara her satchel then lifted her notebook from the floor. As she straightened back up, she recognised Mia approaching them but was not getting a look back in return.  
  
  
“Tara,” Mia said as she approached, face lit up and looking right past Willow, “You were so good.”  
  
  
“Told you,” Willow replied with a smile, nudging Tara’s shoulder.  
  
  
“I bet you’ll get the lead,” Mia interjected quickly, stepping forward as if trying to oust Willow out of the scene completely.  
  
  
“You deserve it,” Willow added on, oblivious to anything other than Tara getting some much-deserved props.  
  
  
“You two are good for my ego,” Tara replied with a light blush.  
  
  
“You’re just so amazing,” Willow responded with a heart full of love, then leaned over and pressed her lips against Tara’s.  
  
  
Tara instinctively responded, but saw Mia begin to shift. She mistook the look of misery and contempt for one of awkwardness at witnessing a private moment and pulled away, then gently patted Willow’s shoulder.  
  
  
“Hey, we missed lunch,” she said, turning a little redder at the clandestine reason why, and tried to deflect by looking to Mia, “Do you want to come with us?”  
  
  
“Actually I have to go see a professor,” Willow piped up, glancing at her watch.  
  
  
“Oh you do?” Tara asked, clearly disappointed that they had to separate.  
  
  
“Uh huh, I need to check on something for a paper,” Willow replied, pecking Tara’s cheek and giving her the sneakiest of butt squeezes with an accompanying ‘look’, “I’ll see you later.”  
  
  
Tara tried not to blush more at the promise in that tone and took a bottle of water from her satchel to take a long sip as Willow left.  
  
  
“So, um, do you want to get lunch?” she asked as her cheeks began to calm.  
  
  
Mia hugged her folder tight to her chest and nodded keenly.  
  
  
“Yes, I’d like that,” she replied, barely able to hide the zealous enthusiasm in her voice.  
  
  
Tara indicated for her to her to go ahead, and they headed from the theatre room in the direction of the cafeteria.  
  
  
“Are you enjoying class?” Tara asked as they walked down the hallway.  
  
  
Mia didn’t say anything for a moment.   
  
  
How could she reveal she had already taken this class a long time ago? That she was a theatre major, and an accomplished one at that, who had only been able to sneak into the class because the professor was new and didn’t know her yet?  
  
  
How could she say any of that without revealing the real reason she’d taken the class? She knew by the interaction she’d witnessed before that Tara wasn’t ready to be receptive to her advances. There was work to do there yet.  
  
  
“Yeah, it’s interesting,” she eventually replied, “I don’t think I did too well with the audition.”  
  
  
That part was true, at least. She’d purposefully messed some things up, not anticipating Tara being as skilled as she was, in the hope they would be able to do stage crew together.  
  
  
“Oh, I liked it,” Tara replied kindly, “You have good projection.”  
  
  
Mia looked like she’d been complimented by Shakespeare himself.  
  
  
“Thank you,” she said, her smile lifting her face and showing off her dimples, “You’ll definitely get a part in the show, probably the female lead.”  
  
  
“Oh, I actually don’t want–” started to reply but was cut off as a large guy rushed passed them from the cafeteria and bumped into her, causing her to stumble back and her water bottle to go rolling away.  
  
  
Mia went after it, then offered a hand to help Tara up. She felt her heart begin to race as they connected, but Tara only held on for as long as it took her to stand.  
  
  
“Thanks,” she said, taking her water back and putting it securely away in her bag.  
  
  
“Um, are you okay?” Mia asked, cheeks flushed from the physical contact.  
  
  
Tara smiled, thinking about her first meeting with Willow.  
  
  
“Yeah. Being unsteady on our feet is something Willow and I have in common,” she said as she held the doors to the cafeteria open for them, “Used to stumbling.”  
  
  
Mia felt her heart sink that their ‘special moment’ wasn’t so special to the other party and dejectedly followed Tara into the cafeteria and through the line to get lunch.  
  
  
She watched Tara pick out a salad and chose the same. She could show Tara they had things in common. She could win her. She just had to bide her time and spend it well.  
  
  
“So, um, how long have you and…” she clenched her jaw for a moment as they sat at a table; even saying ‘her’ name made her jealous, “Willow been together?”  
  
  
An easy and unassuming smile spread on Tara’s face.  
  
  
“Just coming up on eight months.”  
  
  
Mia flicked her fork dismissively.  
  
  
“Oh, not even a year. Not that serious.”  
  
  
“Actually, we’re pretty–”  
  
  
“Hey, do you ever volunteer?” Mia cut her off when she saw the conversation turning the opposite way to what she wanted.  
  
  
“Sorry?” Tara asked, confused about the conversation jump.  
  
  
They only made sense to her when they were Willow's.  
  
  
“Volunteer,” Mia repeated, trying to keep her voice steady, “I, um, volunteer at a shelter. Just thought, if you had some spare time…we could always use an extra pair of hands.”  
  
  
“Oh,” Tara replied, remembering her time spent volunteering during high school, “I helped out at a clothes bank back at…before college. I-I’d love to help.”  
  
  
Mia smiled both in excitement and relief. She didn’t have a plan, per se, but securing some time away from classes and… _Willow_ …well that had to be on the right track.  
  
  
“Great! I’ll, um, give you the address. I go there on Saturdays, it’s the busiest day.”  
  
  
She ripped a piece of paper from her notebook and scribbled something on it, then handed it across the table.  
  
  
Tara checked the address quickly and didn’t recognise it, but knew Willow could do her computer magic and find it for her.  
  
  
“I’ll be there,” she promised with a smile, folding the paper securely into her pocket again.  
  
  
As she was pulling her hand back out, she felt the vibration of her cell phone and pulled it out to check. Her heart skipped a beat just from seeing Willow’s name light up on the screen, but quickly started to pound as she read the message received.  
  
  
She quickly flipped the phone closed and pocketed it while stumbling to stand.  
  
  
“I’m really sorry, I have to go.”  
  
  
Mia did a double-take and looked at the untouched plate.  
  
  
“You haven’t had your lunch.”  
  
  
Tara grabbed her bread roll to eat on the way back to the room and cleared her plate away to the nearby trash.  
  
  
“Sorry, um, Willow…needs me.”  
  
  
Mia let out a brief sigh.  
  
  
“Right.”  
  
  
“It was nice talking to you,” Tara said, already backing away, “And the shelter, thanks for the info.”  
  
  
“I wrote my number on the back if you want to…” Mia started to reply, but trailed off dumbly when Tara was out the doors barely a second later, “Call.”  
  
  
Tara got back to their dorm in record time, bursting through the door red-faced, then leaning back against it as it closed.  
  
  
Willow’s was sitting with her legs swinging off the bed, expecting her, and smirked when she saw her.  
  
  
“Wow, you must have run across campus.”  
  
  
Tara blushed on top of the flush of exertion.  
  
  
“I told you to stop sending me dirty texts.”  
  
  
“Why?” Willow asked, standing up and walking right up close to her as she lowered her voice, “When they turn you on so much…”  
  
  
Tara grabbed the door knob to steady herself as Willow pressed a kiss into her neck.  
  
  
“I thought you had to meet with your professor.”  
  
  
“He wasn’t there,” Willow whispered against Tara’s skin, “I made an appointment. For later. Much later.”  
  
  
Tara was struggling to maintain composure.  
  
  
“How come you didn’t meet us for lunch?”  
  
  
“Because food isn’t what I’m hungry for,” Willow replied, scraping her teeth along Tara’s neck, “I already told you what I’m hungry for.”   
  
  
She let her hand start to fall down to Tara’s thigh, but suddenly stopped and stepped back when she felt a bulge.  
  
  
“Um…do you have something to tell me? Or are you just happy to see me?”  
  
  
Tara turned scarlet and reached into her pocket to produce the ‘bulge’.  
  
  
“Bread roll.”  
  
  
“Oh,” Willow replied, somewhat relieved despite the absurdity of the alternative, “Oh, I’m sorry, I pulled you away from lunch, you didn’t get to eat.”  
  
  
Tara tossed the bread roll aside, landing it squarely in the small trash can; impressing Willow since it had been done blind.  
  
  
“Hey, you’re go–”  
  
  
She didn’t quite get to express her amazement as Tara took a hold of her collar and crushed their lips together.  
  
  
Willow quickly forgot about Tara’s latent bread-tossing skills in lieu of the talented tongue pushing its way into her mouth.  
  
  
She pushed her body right up on Tara’s so they were pressing against the door and let her hands cup her girlfriend’s breasts through her shirt.  
  
  
Tara moaned quietly; never happier to be pinned against something. She had to stop herself squirming when a hand slid down under her panties and was surprised a moment later as she felt a chill from her pants being yanked down to her ankles. A bigger surprise came when she saw Willow drop to her knees.  
  
  
“Can you keep yourself up?” Willow asked as she slipped the material around Tara’s ankles and off.  
  
  
Tara could just about manage a nod, though her eyes were darting around as if the door had suddenly become see-through and people were looking in.  
  
  
She felt the exhilaration increase as her leg was lifted over Willow’s shoulder. She began to shake with anticipation when she felt two fingers part her lips and the cool air hit her. Her hips scooted down a whole inch when Willow finally brought her mouth close to tease her, and she took hold of the doorknob again.  
  
  
She felt Willow’s hand move to her hip to help support her and was grateful for it; being quite so vertical in this situation was new. It took an awkward moment or two for her to figure out the rhythm of her hips, but Willow was as eager as ever to aide her movements.  
  
  
Willow could feel the carpet burning through her jeans to her knees but was distracted enough not to care. Her hand squeezed Tara’s thigh and cheek, using her grip to bury her face in more.  
  
  
She let her tongue explore to its heart content but made sure to pay enough attention to the throbbing little bud to keep Tara’s moans at large. It wasn’t long before she felt tugging at her hair and knew Tara was close. She knew the position they were in wasn’t conducive to drawing things out, so used a certain twirling tongue trick she’d noticed Tara went particularly crazy for.  
  
  
True to prediction, Tara’s decibel level and hip speed rose considerably; and while hidden behind her shirt, her chest flushed right up to her cheeks. She was beginning to writhe uncontrollably, so much so that she was banging back against the door in a steady rhythm, though was far from noticing.  
  
  
She finally felt that first rush of release just seconds later and bit down hard on her lip to keep from screaming.  
  
  
Willow kept up the action but moved away from more sensitive areas to ease Tara down. She let Tara’s foot fall back to the floor, then slowly stood up, hands firm on her girlfriend’s waist. She waited for Tara’s eyes to open, then leaned in close so their noses bumped.  
  
  
“You came running all the way across campus just because you read that I wanted to…” she said, whispering the message she’d sent into Tara’s ear provocatively, “Do you _really_ want me to stop?”  
  
  
Tara was once again glad for the support as she felt her knees go weak.  
  
  
“Never,” she breathed out in one slow breath.  
  
  
Willow ginned salaciously.  
  
  
“Maybe one day you’ll even send one back,” she said, pulling Tara’s naked hips against her clothes ones, “And I’ll be the one to… _come_ running.”  
  
  
Tara felt the cold metal of Willow’s jeans button press into her lips but managed not to jump, though her pupils dilated and eyes clouded over.  
  
  
“You turn me on… so much.”  
  
  
“Trust me,” Willow replied in a low, provocative tone, “The feeling’s mutual.”  
  
  
She used her body to push Tara right up against the door again and was about to take her lips so she could devour them, when suddenly a knock came from the other side.  
  
  
Tara instantly tried to cover herself with her hands but remembered quickly that the door still wasn’t see-through. Willow motioned for her to stay still, then went to open the door.  
  
  
“Wipe your mouth,” Tara hissed as her hand was on the knob.  
  
  
Willow quickly shoved her sleeve over her mouth, then cracked the door open just enough to poke her head out. Grace, the RA, was on the other side, an eyebrow quirked.  
  
  
“Is everything alright in there?”  
  
  
Willow nodded once.  
  
  
“Yes.”  
  
  
Grace tried to peer in behind Willow.  
  
  
“I heard a lot of banging.”  
  
  
Willow could hear Tara’s heavy breathing and raised her voice to compensate.  
  
  
“Moving…books…text books…heavy.”  
  
  
“Right,” Grace replied disbelievingly, “Take them one at a time next time.”  
  
  
Willow nodded again.  
  
  
“Uh huh. Will do. Sorry. Bye.”  
  
  
Grace regarded Willow for another moment, then shook her head and smirked.  
  
  
“You missed your chin.”  
  
  
Willow made a hasty wipe as Grace walked back down the hall and Tara groaned behind her hands. Willow closed the door and leaned back against it alongside Tara.  
  
  
“Maybe she thought I just ate a doughnut.”  
  
  
Tara remained completely motionless for a moment, before suddenly dissolving into laughter. Willow was completely surprised but found it contagious.  
  
  
“Hey, laughing, laughing’s good!”  
  
  
Tara looked down and remembered how ridiculous she looked, which only served to make her laugh more. She staggered over to the bed so she could sit and cover herself, then hunched over as she laughed.  
  
  
Willow saw an opportunity and bounced over.  
  
  
“I’ll really give you something to laugh about!”  
  
  
Tara sensed the impending tickle attack but wasn’t quick enough to avoid it as Willow’s fingers descended on her. She giggled and squirmed and called out pleas to stop, but Willow not only managed to keep up the attack, but to use Tara’s squirming to get the rest of her clothes off.  
  
  
“Hey!” Tara protested, though not with much gusto, quite happy to keep ‘squirming’.  
  
  
Willow took pride in her tickling skills, but was just a mere woman and couldn’t help but let her focus be taken away when two full breasts were staring back at her.  
  
  
Tara blushed and thought to herself she had a secret arsenal against a future Willow-assault. She let her hands settle on Willow’s waist.  
  
  
“You’re wearing an awful lot of clothes for someone who likes to take them off so much.”  
  
  
Willow absolutely melted upon hearing the evocative undertone anytime Tara became suggestive, and despite already having her girlfriend naked, it affected her as much as ever.  
  
  
She took a hold of either side of her shirt and ripped it from her body, much to Tara’s surprise and delight.   
  
  
“You popped a button.”  
  
  
“I’ll pop another,” Willow replied, doing just that to her jeans and pushing them off over her hips.  
  
  
Tara lifted her knees for Willow to sit back against and took a moment to admire her; the polka-dotted bra clashing with the duck-embossed panties only serving to make her fall more in love and turn her on harder.  
  
  
“God you’re hot,” she said, voice tinged with breathless arousal.  
  
  
She pushed herself up and threw her arms around Willow’s neck to bring her close enough to kiss, then dropped them to undo her bra. She quickly pulled the fabric off and tossed it aside, then slid her hands up to cup Willow’s breasts.  
  
  
Willow tilted her neck back and moaned, then fell forward and pressed their bodies together. She felt Tara make a tug at her panties, then come back up when they were off to stroke between her lips.  
  
  
She took in a sharp breath, then fixed her hips and let her own hand mirror the action on Tara.  
  
  
Tara closed her eyes to savour the sensation but quickly opened them again when she felt Willow’s forehead rest on hers.  
  
  
“Hey,” she said softly.  
  
  
“Hi,” Willow replied, smiling.  
  
  
They took a moment to nose nuzzle, then shared a kiss and let their hands resume a more energised exploration and quickly settled into a rhythm.  
  
  
“Ugh, Tara…mmm…”  
  
  
“Ohhh!”  
  
  
“Uh, umm…mmmm.”  
  
  
“Yes…”  
  
  
“Yes!”  
  
  
“Yes…!”  
  
  
“Yessssss!”  
  
  
“Ahhhhh.”  
  
  
Willow rode out the last waves of her orgasm watching Tara twitch from hers, then finally fell off to the side with a satisfied sigh.  
  
  
“Uh huh…definitely gonna keep sending those messages.”  
  
  
Tara made a wearied noise of agreement and turned herself on her stomach, closing her eyes. Willow’s eyes instantly fell to Tara’s butt, which was very softly moving up and down as her breathing settled.  
  
  
“You’re looking at my butt,” Tara accused without needing to see.  
  
  
“Yep!” Willow agreed without hesitation.  
  
  
Tara giggled quietly and kept her eyes close, a smile remaining. Willow smiled too and amused herself by playing gently with Tara’s toes, then after a while lifted her nearby laptop up and started to play around.  
  
  
Another little while passed until she came across something she wanted to share, but her girlfriend appeared to be peacefully asleep, unmoving.  
  
  
“Tara, are you asleep?” she whispered and jumped a little when Tara’s eyes instantly opened, alert.  
  
  
“Uh uh.”  
  
  
Willow took a slow breath for a moment, then shook her head to focus.  
  
  
“I wanna show you something.”  
  
  
“Do I have to move?” Tara asked, clearly unimpressed with the idea.  
  
  
Willow smiled and scooted down in the bed so she could see the laptop screen.  
  
  
“No. It’s a video,” she said, loading up said video, “A British Claymation thing…I watched it a lot when I was a kid. Just watch for me.”  
  
  
Tara obliged and watched the tale play out, littered with soft giggles and smiles.  
  
  
“It’s funny, I like it,” she said as it ended, “I like the dog.”  
  
  
“I just read there’s a new movie, a whole feature length one out,” Willow replied, tone eager, “I thought we could go see it on Saturday.”  
  
  
“Oh, I kinda have plans,” Tara replied apologetically.  
  
  
Willow was surprised; Tara didn't usually have plans that didn't involve her.  
  
  
“Oh.”  
  
  
“We could still go,” Tara said, seeing the disappointment, “It’s just Mia–”  
  
  
“That’s that girl right?” Willow interrupted, “That sits by us a lot? That you went to lunch with?”  
  
  
“Yeah, we’re kind of friends,” Tara replied, waving it off with a hand gesture, “Anyway, she said she volunteers at a homeless shelter and asked if I’d be willing to help out.”  
  
  
“A shelter?” Willow asked, wary.  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder softly.  
  
  
“A place like it helped me when I was growing up…get some food and clothes and stuff.”  
  
  
Willow’s attitude flipped like a light-switch.  
  
  
“I’ll come too.”  
  
  
“Really?” Tara asked, touched.  
  
  
“Yeah, I’d like to help,” Willow said, completely genuine, “If that’s okay.”  
  
  
Tara nodded keenly.  
  
  
“She said they can always use an extra pair of hands.”  
  
  
Willow leaned down and pressed a kiss to Tara’s nose.  
  
  
“Great. Then I’m definitely in.”


	37. Chapter 37

  
  
Willow giddily bounced in her seat as she waited for Tara to arrive in their class. She couldn’t wait to share the good news she’d seen upon arriving.  
  
  
Someone else approached her first. She looked up and recognised Tara’s friend, though the woman didn’t appear too happy.  
  
  
“Is Tara not coming to class today?”  
  
  
“She just stopped to get something, she’ll be here in a sec,” Willow replied cordially, then offered her hand, “We never really got properly introduced. I’m Willow.”  
  
  
Mia looked like she was being asked to pick up a slug, but begrudgingly shook Willow’s hand.  
  
  
“Mia.”  
  
  
“Yeah, I know,” Willow replied with a smile, trying to be friendly, “I’m glad you and Tara get on so well, it’s nice for her to have a friend. Oh and she told me about–”  
  
  
She cut herself off as she noticed a familiar face come through the door and jumped up to rush over to her girlfriend.  
  
  
“Tara, Tara, you got the lead!”  
  
  
“Huh?” Tara asked, bewildered.  
  
  
“Look!” Willow said excitedly, pulling her over to the cast list posted on the noticeboard.  
  
  
Tara’s eyebrows rose as she saw her name printed next to the female lead.  
  
  
“I told you, I told you, you were great!” Willow continued, thrilled and proud.  
  
  
“Um, yeah,” Tara replied, not as enthusiastic.  
  
  
“Everyone back to your seats now please, we have a class to get on with,” the professor’s voice suddenly projected throughout the room as she came in and clapped her hands together to bring about silence.  
  
  
Willow started to move back to their seats, but Tara broke away.  
  
  
“Just a sec,” she whispered and walked over to the professor.  
  
  
Willow sat back down and watched the two exchange a few words. She couldn’t hear, but could tell Tara was nervous and apologetic, while the professor seemed frustrated, then resigned. She finally nodded and Tara looked relieved as she made her way back.  
  
  
“What was that about?” Willow asked.  
  
  
Tara offered Mia a wave and a quick hello as she sat between them, but the professor explained the situation before she had a chance to.  
  
  
“There is a change in casting. Laila Jones will take over the role of Linda and Tara Maclay will assume her role.”  
  
  
There was a happy shriek from the other corner but both Mia and Willow looked completely surprised, though for different reasons.  
  
  
“What the heck?” Willow asked, “Why?”  
  
  
“I told you I didn’t want it,” Tara replied, getting her notebook and pen out to take notes.  
  
  
Willow’s mouth was agape.  
  
  
“I thought you were being modest! Why don’t you want it?”   
  
  
“Yeah, Tara,” Mia jutted in, though her eyes were shining with delight, “Why would you turn it down?”  
  
  
“Because it requires kissing a pair of lips that aren’t yours,” Tara replied to Willow, matter-of-factly.  
  
  
Willow faltered. She hadn’t been aware of that. But she didn’t want to hold Tara back either.  
  
  
“But…it’s the lead…”  
  
  
Tara gently cupped Willow’s cheek and quickly brushed her thumb over her girlfriend’s jawline.  
  
  
“I don’t ever want to kiss anyone but you.”  
  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
  
Mia didn’t.  
  
  
“That means we’re scene partners,” she interjected, hating how much of their possible conversation was halted by Willow being there.  
  
  
She couldn’t wait to get Tara alone.  
  
  
“Great,” Tara replied with a pleasant smile, “We can go over our lines together.”  
  
  
Mia’s eyes flashed with Machiavellianism but she didn’t get a chance to reply as the professor quietened them all down again and began to start lecturing on the subject of the day; neoclassical theatre.  
  
  
Tara listened; quite interested in the history and how it related to ages of art she’d studied.   
  
  
She was oblivious to the loving gazes being directed at her from either side.  
  
  
When class was finished, her attention was caught by the professor.  
  
  
“Tara, a word.”  
  
  
She frowned nervously and gathered her things.  
  
  
“See you tomorrow,” she said to Mia, then whispered to Willow, “Meet me outside?”  
  
  
Willow nodded and Tara went down to the professor’s desk, trying to keep her hands still in front of her. The professor was idly sorting some papers.  
  
  
“Are you sure I can’t convince you to take on the role? I think you have tremendous promise.”  
  
  
Tara’s cheeks flushed lightly but she shook her head.  
  
  
“I-I’m very interested in learning more about the theatre but I don’t…there’s one emotion I can’t fake…or give to…I-I’m sorry.”  
  
  
The professor nodded her head, dignified as ever.  
  
  
“Very well, though I wouldn’t recommend pursuing any more classes within the acting field if you put those restrictions on yourself.”  
  
  
“Thank you…I’m glad I still get to experience this class,” Tara replied, hating even the merest of confrontations, “And for your understanding. I s-should have said something before you made up the cast lists. I never thought I’d get the part.”  
  
  
“Well it’s better you spoke up than not at all…give someone who wants it the opportunity,” Professor Riggin said, putting things away in a briefcase, “I still expect you to give your full effort to the smaller role.”  
  
  
Tara nodded dutifully.  
  
  
“I will.”  
  
  
“Good,” Riggin replied, offering a rare smile, “Have a good weekend.”  
  
  
Tara returned the sentiment and quickly left, to be greeted by Willow on the other side of the door.  
  
  
“Hey. Look at you. All coming out of class and everything.”  
  
  
“I do that sometimes,” Tara replied, smiling, “Usually at the end part of the class.”  
  
  
Willow smiled back and reached for Tara’s hand.  
  
  
“Did she convince you to take the role?”  
  
  
Tara’s eyebrow quirked as they walked away.  
  
  
“You really want me to kiss that guy?”  
  
  
Willow held back a shudder.  
  
  
“No, of course not. But I’ll deal with it if it means you not missing out on an opportunity. It’s a super tiny part of the role. I think. Right?”  
  
  
She started to bite the skin on the side of her thumb as she thought about how ‘okay’ she was with it really, but Tara was quick to shoot it down again.  
  
  
“Honey, you’re the one who wanted to do drama. I’m just along for the ride. I don’t need an opportunity.”  
  
  
Willow let out a small breath of relief and decided to let it go if it’s really what Tara wanted.  
  
  
“Irony is I won’t even get to do drama…just painting trees and pulling curtains,” she replied though looked pleased about it, “But I think I’m super lucky it worked out that way… I grossly underestimated the ability I have to make an ass of myself. No need to do it in front of a bunch of people.”  
  
  
“I bet you’ll be the best curtain-puller they ever saw,” Tara replied, full of belief.  
  
  
Willow smiled bashfully.  
  
  
“And I bet you’ll be the best, darn 40's chick they ever saw! ”she replied, believing it too, “Mia looked pretty happy about it.”  
  
  
Tara shrugged softly.  
  
  
“Guess she feels more comfortable knowing someone in a scene with her.”  
  
  
“Yeah she doesn’t seem to talk to many other people in class…” Willow replied, sighing once, “Really glad you have a friend and everything but does she have to be so… present… in our one class together?”  
  
  
Tara swung their hands together.  
  
  
“We still get to hold hands under the desk.”  
  
  
A slow smile spread on Willow’s face.  
  
  
“Yeah. I’m being a brat. I’m sorry.”  
  
  
Tara gave Willow’s hand a squeeze.  
  
  
“Make up for it tomorrow at the shelter.”  
  
  
Willow giggled, in a giddy mood, and threw her hands up cheerily.  
  
  
“Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you, tomorrow, you’re always a day away!”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Willow looked through the closet in search of a warm sweater to wear for the day. She’d thrown her laundry in there when she’d done it a couple of days before and somehow, by the power of Tara, it had all been magically transformed into structure and order.   
  
  
She located her sweaters neatly folded, though spotted one that shouldn’t be there given how she’d torn it in a moment of passion a few days previously.  
  
  
“I threw this one out,” she said, idly tossing it over her shoulder.  
  
  
Tara walked over and picked it back up.  
  
  
“I put it back.”  
  
  
“I ripped it,” Willow explained.  
  
  
“I fixed it,” Tara countered.  
  
  
Willow spun around.  
  
  
“You fixed it?”  
  
  
“I fixed it,” Tara confirmed, holding it up to show.  
  
  
Willow made a grab for it and examined the as-new garment.  
  
  
“How did you fix it?”  
  
  
Tara sat on the corner of the bed.  
  
  
“With a needle and some thread.”  
  
  
“You know how to sew?” Willow asked, awed.  
  
  
“It’s not that hard,” Tara shrugged.  
  
  
Willow pulled the sweater on, feeling even more proud to wear it now it had a special Tara-touch to it.  
  
  
“Ready?” Tara asked, standing again.  
  
  
“Uh huh!” Willow replied, eager to take her hand, “Lead the way.”  
  
  
They left their room but it wasn’t long before they were stopped again, as they met Becky at the main doors.  
  
  
“Hey, lovebirds,” Becky greeted, looking like she was just walking in from the night before.  
  
  
“Hey, Becky,” Willow replied while Tara waved.  
  
  
“Hi Becky.”  
  
  
“Where are you two going on this sunny Saturday?” Becky asked, running a hand through her hair.  
  
  
“We’re volunteering at a homeless shelter,” Willow replied.  
  
  
Becky slumped.  
  
  
“Why do you guys have to be such better people than me?” she said, rolling her eyes, though good-naturedly, “You’re helping the needy and I’m… helping my needs… by watching a bunch of sweaty baseball players train later.”  
  
  
Willow eyed her friend.  
  
  
“I thought the school coach told you stay away?”  
  
  
“Haha,” Becky replied in a bark, “I’m not talking about those amateurs…my new boyfriend’s in the minors.”  
  
  
“New boyfriend?” Willow asked, interest piqued.  
  
  
“Didn’t want to say anything, you know how it is,” Becky replied casually, though was obviously delighted to spill, “But he introduced me to the team last night, so I think that makes us officially an item!”  
  
  
“Well, awesome,” Willow replied, happy her friend had a new beau on the scene, “What’s his name?”  
  
  
“Luke Stinson,” she said, his name leaving her lips with a purr, “Hottie Hotpants. Hey, he wants me to come to his game next weekend, it’s in Fenway and everything, I’m sure I could get you guys in too.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes went wide.  
  
  
“Uhhh…”  
  
  
“Come on, don’t make me beg to show him off, Kim’s got a new beau too and won’t have time. When was the last time you went to a baseball game?” Becky urged, wanting to show her man off now she was sure she wouldn’t get a brush-off.  
  
  
“Um, never,” Willow replied with a single nod of her head, “For a reason.”  
  
  
“I wouldn’t mind going to a game,” Tara interjected, “I’ve always wanted to see Fenway Park.”  
  
  
Willow looked up at Tara, then shrugged.  
  
  
“Alright, if the missus says it’s a go, then it’s a go.”  
  
  
“Awesome, wait ‘til you see his biceps,” Becky replied, almost growling as her eyes flashed to some memory, “I need to lie down just thinking about them. See you two later.”  
  
  
They all waved goodbye and Willow and Tara continued on their way to the shelter. The building looked quite destitute, though had been painted a bright colour to try and make up for it. They went inside and there was a sign directing them to the different outlets; upstairs for accommodation, left for the clothing bank and right for the kitchen.   
  
  
Mia was standing right in the middle moving between areas, and was over like a shot, though only had eyes for one person.  
  
  
“Tara!” she exclaimed like all her Christmases had come at once.   
  
  
She chanced a hug and almost fainted when it was returned, though her smile quickly faltered when she spotted the other person standing next to them.  
  
  
“You brought Willow.”  
  
  
“Here for duty,” Willow replied diligently.  
  
  
“More hands,” Tara added.  
  
  
“Uh huh,” Mia replied, trying not to show her disdain, “Hey, Tara I was just about to start in the kitchen for the lunch time rush. Help out?”  
  
  
Tara nodded but Willow still wasn’t sure how to help.  
  
  
“What can I do?”  
  
  
Mia tossed her hands in the direction of a stack of white plastic bags, all of which seemed full.  
  
  
“Those bags over there,” she said, a hint of a smirk playing on her lips, “They all need to be taken out and folded.”  
  
  
“On it!” Willow replied, already scurrying over.  
  
  
She noticed the bags already had labels on them, but didn’t think much of it and started to open one. She picked it up and was about to upturn it, when a middle-aged man with age lines and a kind smile approached with his hands held up.  
  
  
“Whoa, girlie!” he said, closing his hand over hers to stop her from going any further, “Whatcha’ doin’ there?”  
  
  
“Sorting the clothes,” Willow replied, feeling oddly like she was being chastised.  
  
  
“Those bags have been sorted, ready to go. You don’t want to go messing these up,” the man replied, setting the bag down gently and pointing to the opposite corner, “You must have meant these ones.”  
  
  
Willow frowned; Mia had definitely pointed to the ones she was at. She glanced over and saw her laughing with her girlfriend, but wasn’t close enough to see the sneaky touches coming from one party. She shrugged.  
  
  
“Right, okay. Sorry, I must have misunderstood.”  
  
  
The man waved it off.  
  
  
“No harm done. Newbie?”  
  
  
Willow shoved her hands in her pockets and nodded.  
  
  
“Yeah, first time.”  
  
  
The man guided her over to the as-yet unsorted clothes and showed her how they sorted them by size first.  
  
  
“I’m Ernie, been running this place 20 years. How’d ya hear ‘bout us?”  
  
  
“Um, Mia told us,” Willow replied, picking up a bag for herself to get on with.  
  
  
“Oh yeah? She’s a good girl,” Ernie replied with a fond smile, “Maybe when she’s a star some day we can say we knew her way back when.”  
  
  
Willow’s brow furrowed.  
  
  
“Star?”  
  
  
“With the acting,” Ernie explained.  
  
  
“Oh, right,” Willow replied, scratching her head, “It’s probably a little early to be calling that.”  
  
  
“Well not many theatre students are offered a leading role in an off-campus stage show,” Ernie said with a puffed-out chest like the proud mentor he was, “And I’m sure she’ll get another offer this year too.”  
  
  
Willow stilled a moment.  
  
  
“Theatre student?”  
  
  
“Down at Boston College,” Ernie said idly, then got a call to come help in the kitchen, “Can I leave you with these?”  
  
  
“Um, yeah,” Willow replied, though was distracted.  
  
  
 _Why would a theatre student be doing an introduction course in junior year?_  
  
  
She was utterly confused, but didn’t want to be seen as not pulling her weight after her earlier mishap, so focused on getting the donated clothes ready to display.  
  
  
As much of a mess her closet was at home, she quite enjoyed the order and neatness of sorting. She hummed ‘Heigh-Ho’ quietly and found herself glancing over at Tara quite a lot.  
  
  
Though her spidey senses were up about Mia, she wasn’t thinking anywhere in the jealousy realm yet – all she was thinking now was how Tara had been so neglected that she’d had to resort to a place like this.   
  
  
It was nice, but the clothes were old and dusty and the same stale smell emanated from the kitchen.  
  
  
 _Never again. I’ll make sure she’s warm and fed and loved._  
  
  
She glanced over again and saw her girlfriend had moved to a table and was conversing with an elderly lady in a tattered jacket with a toothless smile. Both were laughing.  
  
  
 _So beautiful. So kind._  
  
  
Tara seemed to sense eyes on her and looked over, offering a sly wink. Willow’s cheeks flushed and a smile lit up her face.  
  
  
She started to hum a bit louder as she worked.  
  
  
As the sun began to hide away from the windows, her eyes were starting to turn blurry from the hours of looking at clothes tags. She admittedly felt a little heart ache from not being able to be close to Tara, though hearing her laugh filter over every so often certainly helped.  
  
  
“You’re certainly a trooper,” Ernie’s voice came as he came over to inspect, “People normally only last an hour or two in here. It gets pretty hot messed up with all the clothes.”  
  
  
Willow rubbed her eyes and tied the last string on the bag.  
  
  
“I wanted to help,” she replied, then reached for her wallet and took out a fifty, “Can I give this to you? As a donation? Or is there a box or something?”  
  
  
Ernie took it and folded it into his breast pocket.  
  
  
“Very kind of you.”  
  
  
“Very kind of _you_ , running this place,” Willow replied with an easy smile, “Wish I could do more. Me and Tara will come back. I mean, I haven’t talked to her, but we’ll make sure we help out.”  
  
  
Ernie nodded in Tara's direction.  
  
  
“Tara, that Mia’s new girlfriend?”  
  
  
Willow frowned, though was too tired to read too much into it.  
  
  
“No, she’s my girlfriend.”  
  
  
“My apologies,” Ernie replied, clearing his throat, “This old brain gets things muddled. Thanks again for all your help.”  
  
  
Willow just shook her head and Ernie departed. Willow walked over to where Mia and Tara were wiping down the tables.  
  
  
“Can I help?”  
  
  
Tara folded a dish cloth and smiled.  
  
  
“Just finished. I haven’t seen you all day.”  
  
  
“There was _a lot_ of clothes,” Willow replied, thinking she’d never complain about her own laundry again.  
  
  
“Oh, baby, I’ll massage your hands later,” Tara replied, taking one hand and giving her a quick one then and there.  
  
  
“You’re lucky you have functioning hands and not frostbitten ones,” Mia retorted.  
  
  
Willow straightened up and cleared her throat.  
  
  
“Yeah, I am. Didn’t mean…um, well if I can do anything else to help, I will.”  
  
  
“Everything’s finished for the night,” Mia replied begrudgingly, though was delighted with how the day had gone.  
  
  
She was sure she’d shared a bond of sharing with Tara that would serve her well in her quest to win her heart. She was already positive she’d picked up on some (non-existing) signals and flirty looks.  
  
  
Had she been Willow, she would have marvelled at how intensely the brain can convince you of things that aren’t real.  
  
  
“Guess we’ll head out then,” Tara replied, keeping her hand in Willow’s, “Think we could still catch that movie you wanted?”  
  
  
“Yeah!” Willow replied, her face lighting up, “I’d love to.”  
  
  
They smiled at each other at a moment, then Tara seemed to remember they weren’t the only ones there.  
  
  
“So thanks for telling us about this place, Mia. We’ll come back.”  
  
  
“Uh huh, definitely,” Willow agreed, “Maybe I could try ladling next time.”  
  
  
Tara squeezed her hand and smiled, then waved and headed for the door, Willow by her side.  
  
  
Mia waved and clenched her teeth, blaming Willow directly for not getting a goodbye hug. If it was the last thing she did, she’d find a way to get her out of the picture.  
  
  
“Mmmhh, the cool air is nice,” Tara commented as they happily strolled along the sidewalk.  
  
  
“Do you want my sweater?” Willow asked, but Tara shook her head, the dimming sun catching her face in such a way that cast her with a halo, “You’re an angel, you know that?”  
  
  
Tara’s cheeks flushed lightly and she cast her gaze down but was smiling.  
  
  
“Were you bored today? You were all by yourself.”  
  
  
Willow shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“It was okay once I got into it. You seemed like you had fun.”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“The patrons were really nice. So was Mia.”  
  
  
Willow kicked a stone under her shoe.  
  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
  
Tara noticed the tone of voice and moved her arm around Willow’s waist.  
  
  
“What’s up, buttercup?”  
  
  
Willow couldn’t help but smile.  
  
  
“Nothing. Just a bad…vibe, I guess. I don’t think she wants to be friends with me as much as she wants to be friends with you.”  
  
  
Tara realised then Willow had in fact been quite outcast for the day and squeezed her hip apologetically.  
  
  
“Well that’s her loss, you’re the best.”  
  
  
“Thanks,” Willow replied, putting everything out of her mind for now, “Hey, there’s the movie theatre. I’ll go get us tickets, you get us popcorn.”  
  
  
She took a twenty from her wallet and handed it to her to pay for snacks.  
  
  
“You sure?” Tara asked, taking the bill.  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Uh huh, and get us some candy too, I’m starving.”  
  
  
Tara walked in to the concession stand and bought a large popcorn and drink for them to share, plus a box of raisinets and twizzlers.  
  
  
“Yum, my favourites,” Willow said, coming up behind her and grabbing a handful of popcorn, “‘oodimingartseninute.”  
  
  
“It starts in ten minutes?” Tara deciphered and got a nod of confirmation, “Wanna go find seats?”  
  
  
Willow nodded again and they went into the theatre. It was already pretty full but they found two seats together. They left the snacks between them and brushed fingers as they shared them.   
  
  
Halfway through the movie, Willow successfully pulled off the yawn-and-stretch and proudly kept her arm around Tara’s shoulders as a head rested on hers.  
  
  
 _Smooth._  
  
  
She was quite enjoying the movie and the throwback to her childhood, though wouldn’t have objected had Tara wanted to distract her. She made a few attempts to instigate but Tara seemed happy to watch the movie.  
  
  
A quick look around at the crowded seats around her told her why.  
  
  
She contented herself with stroking her girlfriend’s arm and hearing her giggle. When the movie finished up, Tara stretched back in her seat and smiled.  
  
  
“That was fun.”  
  
  
“Uh huh,” Willow agreed, sneaking a quick peck, “I love when you laugh.”  
  
  
Tara blushed and gathered their trash, then stood. She felt Willow’s hand slip into hers as they walked out.  
  
  
“Sure you don’t want my sweater?” Willow asked, the sky now dark and the temperature dropped considerably.  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“We’re only a few blocks away.”   
  
  
“‘Kay, but if I see a shiver…” Willow said, swinging their hands together, “Do you want dinner?”  
  
  
“I’m full from all those snacks,” Tara replied, “I’ll just make some toast later…but we can stop if you’re hungry.”  
  
  
“Nah, I’m okay,” Willow replied, “I have some pop-tarts hidden away, I’ll have some later.”  
  
  
“Just when I thought we were getting somewhere with the healthy eating,” Tara teased.  
  
  
“Hey, I’ve been all with the salad and reduction of fried goods!” Willow replied indignantly, “You’d deny a girl her lonesome pop-tart?”  
  
  
“‘Course not,” Tara replied, smiling, “I’m only teasing.”  
  
  
“Oh,” Willow said, eyes shining, “Oh, well, I like it when you do that.”  
  
  
“I know you do,” Tara replied, lips quirking up on one side.  
  
  
Willow felt her heart skip a beat and leaned over for an impromptu cheek kiss. Tara blushed and giggled with much the same reaction as they strolled onto campus and back to their dorm.  
  
  
They spent the evening talking and playing Go Fish when Willow found an old pack of cards, then settled into quietness as they got into bed. Tara was reading and Willow had her laptop atop her.  
  
  
“Hey, Tara…something fishy is up…” she said, breaking the silence.  
  
  
“Hmm?” Tara asked, keeping her focus on her book.  
  
  
Willow sat up straighter.  
  
  
“Um, well, the guy in the shelter said something about Mia being a theatre major and about being in a show and I looked it up and she was! She was the lead in a show in the theatre district last year!”  
  
  
Tara gave a quick glance over her shoulder.  
  
  
“Maybe she wanted to brush up on basic skills or something, or maybe she never did the academic side of it.”  
  
  
Willow frowned.  
  
  
“But… it’s weird. Why now?”  
  
  
Tara sighed and closed her book, then turned over to face her girlfriend.  
  
  
“Willow, I’m sure she has a good reason for doing the class. One that’s none of our business,” she replied, though could still see the wheels turning in Willow’s mind, “Please don’t get obsessive about this. It’s just a college class. Let it go.”  
  
  
Willow opened her mouth to protest but saw the look on Tara’s face and quickly closed it again.  
  
  
“Okay, okay, I guess I’m being pretty nosy,” she replied, closing her laptop, “I’ll forget about it. But it’s weird.”  
  
  
“A lot of people call us weird,” Tara reasoned, “Willow, really. Don’t go snooping.”  
  
  
Willow’s shoulders tensed.  
  
  
“I’m not gonna…” she started, face furrowed, “Do what I did before.”  
  
  
“You’re not going to try and look up her school records or something?” Tara asked.  
  
  
Willow’s face turned to guilt.  
  
  
“I was,” she admitted, then quickly added, “But I won’t now. I get it, okay? I…I get it. I can’t do that stuff. Infringe on people’s privacy. It’s just so hard, it’s all at my fingertips.”  
  
  
Tara gently brushed her fingers against Willow’s upper arm.  
  
  
“Just because you can do something doesn’t mean you should.”  
  
  
Willow nodded, accepting that.  
  
  
“I won’t. I promise.”  
  
  
Tara smiled; that was enough for her. She turned again so she could curl into Willow’s body and sighed happily.  
  
  
“You’re warm.”  
  
  
“Too warm?” Willow asked.  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“Uh uh, nice and warm.”  
  
  
Willow put her hand over Tara’s waist and squeezed her hip.  
  
  
“I love you, Tara.”  
  
  
Tara moved her head under Willow’s chin and cuddled in.  
  
  
“I love you, too, Willow.”  
  
  
Willow let those words sink into her heart as she closed her eyes to settle into sleep, happy again.  
  
  
Nothing could come between her and Tara.


	38. Chapter 38

  
“Do you have any idea what’s happening?”  
  
  
Willow was slumped in the little plastic seat at the ball park, bored out of her mind. Tara, on the other hand, was proudly wearing a baseball cap and seemed quite intrigued with whatever was going on, on the field. Becky was just continuously fanning herself and making lewd comments under her breath.  
  
  
“That guy throws the ball to that guy and he hits it and then the other guys try to catch it,” Tara explained, pointing out the different people as she spoke.  
  
  
Willow knew the premise but was still at a loss how it managed to be so boring.  
  
  
“For three hours?” she asked in a whine.  
  
  
Tara nodded, smiling.  
  
  
“Looks like it.”  
  
  
Willow huffed a breath of annoyance and stood up.  
  
  
“I’m getting a hot dog. Do you guys want anything?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head and Becky requested a hot dog as well. Willow shuffled through the people in the aisle to get out to the concession stand and take a break from the screaming fans and sloshing sound of beer.  
  
  
She joined the longest queue on purpose and let a few people go ahead of her, before finally placing her order and bringing the two hot dogs back to their seats.  
  
  
Becky took hers, her eyes twinkling.  
  
  
“This’ll keep me going ‘til later and I can get my mouth around something better.”  
  
  
Willow shot Becky a dirty look, then threw her hot dog on the ground petulantly.  
  
  
“Ruining everything for me.”  
  
  
Tara turned her attention away from the game and looked between them, as she was sitting in the middle.  
  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
  
“You don’t want to know,” Willow muttered, arms crossed on her chest.  
  
  
Tara sat back and took Willow’s hand in her lap.  
  
  
“Are you having a horrible time?”  
  
  
Willow knew she was being a grump and gestured out towards the field.  
  
  
“I just don’t get it.”  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“Me either, really. Just that we cheer when the guys in white do something good,” she replied with a soft, crooked smile, “It’s fun to be in a crowd.”  
  
  
Willow couldn’t help falling in love with that smile and sat up.  
  
  
“Okay, explain to me one more time.”  
  
  
Tara pointed out to the guy pitching.  
  
  
“Well that guy there is Becky’s boyfriend.”  
  
  
“Yeah, I’ve definitely got that one figured,” Willow replied, casting a look at Becky who was shouting down to him every few minutes, “Although they all just look like tiny little men with helmets – how are we supposed to tell who’s who or what anyone looks like?”  
  
  
“He’s the guy throwing the ball...” Tara explained, “The guy with the bat hits it and tries to run around all the um, bases, I think, the little white things that the other guys are standing on. And he does that without getting disqualified or something. And that seems to be able to happen a lot of ways, I’m not really sure.”  
  
  
“Okay,” Willow nodded, “What are innings?”  
  
  
“No idea,” Tara replied promptly.  
  
  
Willow laughed, then looked over her to Becky.  
  
  
“Becky, can you please explain it to us?”  
  
  
Becky slowly detracted her oversized-sunglass-covered eyes away from her boyfriend’s buttocks and tried to explain as quickly as she could so she could get back to it.  
  
  
“Okay, one team is out and the other is in. The one that's in, sends players out one at a time, to see if they can get in before they get out. If they get out before they get in, they come in, but it doesn't count. If they get in before they get out it does count. When the ones out get three outs from the ones in before they get in without being out, the team that's out comes in and the team in goes out to get those going in out before they get in without being out. When both teams have been in and out nine times the game is over. The team with the most in without being out before coming in wins unless the ones in are equal. In which case, the last ones in go out to get the ones in out before they get in without being out. The game will end when each team has the same number of ins out but one team has more in without being out before coming in.”  
  
  
“Right,” Willow replied, not understanding a word and looked back to Tara, “So we cheer when the guys in white do good?”   
  
  
“Yes,” Tara nodded diligently, “And we’ll know when that is when all these other guys stand up and yell obscenities.”  
  
  
Willow looked around at the other spectators and nodded.  
  
  
“For once, I prefer knowing less,” she replied, then smiled over at Tara, “You look super cute in that cap.”  
  
  
Tara pointed out to the field where the mascots had taken over for a brief break.  
  
  
“As cute as them?”  
  
  
“Cuter!” Willow replied, smiling and laughing.  
  
  
Tara laughed too and spent a moment with follow-up chuckles, until she noticed everyone around them seemed to be staring at them.   
  
  
She wasn’t sure what their sudden appeal was, until Becky nudged her and pointed to the Jumbotron where the Kiss Cam was on and focused on Willow and the man next to her.  
  
  
The man in question had a baseball shirt stretched out over his generous beer gut and sweat patches in some inopportune places. He set off the look with a lecherous leer in Willow’s direction and started to lean towards her.  
  
  
“Yeuch!” Willow exclaimed, jumping right back in her seat then quickly turning to take Tara’s lips instead.  
  
  
There was a brief moment of complete silence around the stadium before Becky began whooping for them and the rest followed.  
  
  
“Mwah,” Willow pulled away from a quite surprised Tara.  
  
  
The Kiss Cam had moved on to another unsuspecting couple.  
  
  
“I-I thought that only happened on TV,” Tara stammered, cheeks flushing bright red.  
  
  
“It was on TV,” Becky chuckled, “A big one.”  
  
  
“I’m sorry, Tara, did I embarrass you?” Willow asked, but Tara was smiling like a giddy school girl and shook her head, “Okay good.”  
  
  
She held Tara’s hand between the seats and did her best to enjoy the rest of the game. She wasn’t sure she’d ever be a fan but appreciated the play and Tara’s cheerful reactions to being involved in the crowd.  
  
  
Much to the delight of most of the stadium, and particularly Becky, the home team won in the final inning with a home run by her friend’s boyfriend, or so Willow was told by the delighted shrieks of her ex-roommate.  
  
  
Willow watched Tara happily clapping, caught up in the moment, and couldn’t resist standing with her and hugging her from behind.  
  
  
“You’re so cute.”  
  
  
Tara blushed and leaned back against her.  
  
  
“We won.”  
  
  
“Woo, go team!” Willow replied, pumping a fist in the air triumphantly, more for show than anything else.  
  
  
The mascots were back on the empty field doing a dance of victory and Willow was watching in amusement before she noticed Becky was climbing over the seats in that direction.  
  
  
“Becky, what are you doing?”  
  
  
“Luke said we could meet the team,” she called back over her shoulder, producing a plastic access card from under her shirt that was hanging around her neck, “You guys can come too.”  
  
  
Willow looked to Tara, who shrugged, so she took her girlfriend’s hand and followed Becky down the more traditional route of steps and towards a separate tunnel route that some minor press outlets were gathered at.  
  
  
She expected to wait with them, but Becky seemed keen on dragging them towards the locker room.  
  
  
“Uh, shouldn’t we just wait outside?” Willow asked cagily.  
  
  
“Come on,” Becky replied, indicating it was okay.  
  
  
Willow cast a wary glance in Tara’s direction and trailed behind Becky into the locker room, which was filled with whooping, hollering, and half-naked men.  
  
  
Willow lasted about 10 seconds of trying to avert her eyes until towels started to come off and she made a hasty exit, Tara in tow.  
  
  
Becky spotted her beau and walked right up, hands flat on his pronounced pecs.  
  
  
“Hey, baby, you were so good out there.”  
  
  
She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.  
  
  
“Well I knew I had my girl in the stands,” he replied, running a hand through his slick hair.  
  
  
Becky smiled coyly and pursed her lips.  
  
  
“I brought my friends,” she said, turning around only to see them gone, causing her to roll her eyes, “Guess the male nudity got too much for them.”  
  
  
Outside, Willow was grateful for a wall to slump against and let her head fall forward into her hands.  
  
  
“Well if I wasn’t sure I was gay…definitely confirmed it.”  
  
  
“You weren’t sure?” Tara asked, arms crossed loosely over her chest.  
  
  
Willow lifted her head, brow creased.  
  
  
“No, of course I–” she started, then waved it off, “Silly joke.”  
  
  
They stood awkwardly around for a moment before Willow exhaled a slow breath.  
  
  
“Wanna show me your boobs to get a better image in my head?”  
  
  
Tara cheeks flushed lightly and she looked around.  
  
  
“There’s nowhere private.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyebrow quirked in surprise and she cautiously nodded off to the side.  
  
  
“…there’s a bathroom.”  
  
  
Tara looked over, then gave a soft shrug. Willow’s eyes went wide that her flippant remark was taken seriously but didn’t waste a second in following Tara through a nearby door marked as the restroom.  
  
  
Tara cast her eyes down on the ground as the door shut behind them, then back up at Willow.  
  
  
“Someone might come in.”  
  
  
“Stall?” Willow suggested, sure she was past pushing her luck at this stage.  
  
  
Tara shrugged again and moved towards the end stall. Willow shot a look up of thanks to whichever deity was granting her this and followed, squeezing into the small cubicle with her girlfriend.  
  
  
Tara toyed with the end of her shirt for a moment.  
  
  
“You won’t tell anyone about this, will you?”  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“You don’t have to do anything.”  
  
  
Tara turned her hands around themselves once, then started to unbutton her shirt upwards.  
  
  
Willow’s eyes fell down to watch and she gently bit her bottom lip as she watched Tara’s skin come into view under the blinking, florescent lights. She looked up for permission to touch and her hands came up, once granted.  
  
  
Tara felt a bit silly having such an encounter in the cramped and grimy space, but let Willow squeeze and mould to her heart’s content. She had to admit enjoying it more as passing seconds went by, especially when Willow started to kiss into her neck.  
  
  
She had almost forgotten where they were when Willow’s hand dropped and started to fumble with her pants button.  
  
  
“Hey,” she said, grabbing her wrist to stop her.  
  
  
Willow pouted.  
  
  
“I can feel you up in a bathroom but we can’t have sex?”  
  
  
Tara secured her pants button again.  
  
  
“Maybe if it was a nice bathroom.”  
  
  
“This isn’t a nice bathroom?” Willow asked with playful sarcasm.  
  
  
Tara looked around once, then shook her head.  
  
  
“I don’t like the tile.”  
  
  
Willow could only smile and leaned in for a kiss, but was disturbed right as she was about to close by her cell phone buzzing in her pocket. She sighed and plucked it out to answer it.  
  
  
“Hello. Uh, no. In the bathroom. No, not throwing up, but it was close. Um…do you want us to? Uh, alright. Okay, we’ll be right out,” she spoke into the phone, then hung up, “The team all go for drinks after the game…Becky wants us to come and meet Luke.”   
  
  
Tara nodded once.  
  
  
“Oh. Okay.”  
  
  
“I know, bar = yucky. We don’t have to stay long,” Willow reassured, then couldn’t resist looking down, “Thanks for the, uh, view.”  
  
  
Tara blushed and started to button herself up to decency again, pushing out of the stall to check her appearance in the mirror.  
  
  
Willow leaned against the wall and waited patiently, then opened the door for them to head out. She spotted Becky a few feet away with a tall man, gym bag at his feet, and made her way over, but stopped dead in her tracks when she recognised the face as it came into view.  
  
  
“Lucas.”  
  
  
Lucas was holding a baseball bat behind his neck and was using it to stretch from side to side, but stilled immediately upon the same realisation.  
  
  
“Willow,” he said, in as much shock, then looked to Tara, “Willow’s girlfriend.”   
  
  
“Lucas?” Becky asked, smiling fondly, “I didn’t know Luke was short for…wait, how the hell did you know? You guys know each other?”  
  
  
Lucas looked completely panic-stricken and Willow wasn’t faring much better.  
  
  
“Uh…we…did photography class together,” she eventually answered, “In the summer.”   
  
  
“Oh, cool,” Becky replied, smiling, “Well then I don’t need to do some big introduction. The team bus is waiting for us, we better go.”  
  
  
Willow watched as Becky dragged Lucas off and had no choice but to follow.  
  
  
“Are you gonna tell–” Tara tried to ask in a whisper as they loaded onto the bus but Willow began wildly shaking her head before she could finish.  
  
  
“Ssshh!”  
  
  
Tara felt herself shoved into a seat in the minibus before she could respond, face up against the window as everyone tried to squeeze on.   
  
  
Willow got pushed a few seats down in the next row but was instantly contrite at how dismissive she’d been.  
  
  
“Tara,” she tried to garner her girlfriend’s attention, “Tara…”  
  
  
She dodged some muscled arms and bags being tossed around, before finally meeting Tara’s eye and mouthed ‘I’m sorry’.   
  
  
Tara considered it for a moment, then nodded to indicate she accepted it and tried to reach her hand out to squeeze Willow’s.  
  
  
They couldn’t quite make the reach, so Willow fixed her gaze on the burly guy sitting beside Tara.  
  
  
“Wanna swap seats?”  
  
  
The guy looked her, or at least what he could see, up and down, then grinned.  
  
  
“Wanna go out? Get some food?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head to herself and rolled her eyes, but Willow stayed calm.  
  
  
“How about I take your seat and you keep your dinner and we’ll call it even?”  
  
  
“Sounds good to me,” he replied, smirking as they swapped seats, before realising too late he’d been played and spun back around in the seat, “Hey…”  
  
  
Willow was too busy cradling Tara’s hand in her lap to pay him any attention.  
  
  
“I’m sorry I was such a jerky-jerk. But big, mega panic, you know? What the hell do I do now?”  
  
  
Tara lifted her other hand to brush some hair from Willow’s brow.  
  
  
“Talk to Lucas…Luke?”  
  
  
“Where? How? Say what?” Willow asked in a panic, keeping her voice low.  
  
  
“I don’t know,” Tara replied, at as much at a loss about the situation they found themselves in.  
  
  
Willow dropped her head into her hands.  
  
  
“This is a nightmare.”  
  
  
Tara rubbed Willow’s back to offer some comfort and noticed Lucas was staring at them from across the bus while trying to keep up with whatever animated conversation Becky was trying to have with him.  
  
  
She kept her focus on Willow so as not to arouse any more suspicion and make the situation worse.  
  
  
The bus was bouncing under the weight of all the players, as well as some of the accompanying girlfriends, only making Willow’s nausea worsen. She was one of the first out when it finally pulled up along a row of bars and the last to follow the cheering crowd into the nearest, seediest one.  
  
  
“Great,” Willow said as she and Tara slowly followed, “Look at this place, it’s disgusting.”  
  
  
Tara wasn’t any more enthused by the place than Willow and kept close to her to avoid bumping into anything.  
  
  
“I-I don’t want to spend the night here.”  
  
  
Willow’s concern instantly went from the situation at hand to Tara’s discomfort and she took her hand to assure her.  
  
  
“I know, baby, we won’t. I’ll get us out of this, okay?”  
  
  
She started to look around to find Becky, but they were found first.  
  
  
“Guys, come sit.”  
  
  
“Um, Becky, we’re not sure–” Willow started but was all but dragged into a booth in the corner.  
  
  
“What do you want to drink?”  
  
  
“Water,” Willow answered for both of them, “No, wait, we–”  
  
  
Becky went off to tell Lucas their orders, then returned with a big grin on her face.  
  
  
“He’s so hot, right?”  
  
  
“Not really, our, um, field of expertise, Beck,” Willow answered with a nervous chuckle.  
  
  
“He’s so dreamy,” Becky replied, completely smitten, “And arty too! Was he a good photographer? I bet he was great.”  
  
  
“I, um, I’m not sure I ever saw any of his,” Willow replied neutrally, before tacking on quickly, “Photos, I mean!”  
  
  
“Alright, jumpy,” Becky replied with a laugh, “So it’s cool you guys know each other. Did you meet him too, Tara?”  
  
  
Tara opened and closed her mouth.  
  
  
“Um…once,” she said eventually, toying with her fingers in front of her.  
  
  
“Did you know he played baseball?” Becky asked, casting a look behind to catch another glimpse of her boyfriend.  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“No…we, uh…no.”  
  
  
Lucas hesitantly approached them and put the tray of drinks down on the table.  
  
  
“They’re telling me about meeting you,” Becky said, her teasing tone instantly making Lucas pale.  
  
  
“Aw shit, you told her?”  
  
  
Tara closed her eyes and Willow dropped her head against the table, while Becky looked between the three of them in confusion.  
  
  
“Told me…what?” she asked, her eyebrow lifting as she picked up the vibe between them, “What the hell is going on between you guys?”  
  
  
Lucas swore under his breath and hung his head.  
  
  
“We, uh…had a misunderstanding.”  
  
  
“What, you guys had a fight?” Becky asked, utterly confused and annoyed as she watched more looks pass between them, “Somebody needs to tell me what’s going on right now.”  
  
  
Lucas slumped and Willow exhaled a slow breath.  
  
  
“Well, um…he kinda tried to, um…make a move on me. Naked.”  
  
  
Becky’s brow creased for a moment, before her head suddenly flew towards Lucas.  
  
  
“You used The Naked Man on her?!”  
  
  
“The what?” Tara asked, as perplexed as Willow seemed to be.  
  
  
“It’s a move he uses to try and get girls into bed,” Becky replied with a scoff, “I knew I wasn’t the first but god, my best friend?!”  
  
  
“My cousin Barney taught me. Works two out of three times,” Lucas said in an attempt of defence, before adding on meekly as he looked to Willow, “You were the third.”  
  
  
Willow’s face contorted in disgust, while Becky’s had turned to rage.  
  
  
“I cannot believe you’ve seen my boyfriend’s junk.”  
  
  
“It wasn’t willingly!” Willow protested, not a fan of the look she was being given.  
  
  
Becky threw her hands out in front of her.  
  
  
“It’s still NOT okay!”  
  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous!” Willow shot back, “You had no problem with us being in the locker rooms!”  
  
  
“Yeah, well!” Becky came back with, lamely but with just as much gusto.  
  
  
“It was a stupid misunderstanding,” Lucas tried to intervene.  
  
  
“Y-yeah, let’s not fight,” Tara added on.  
  
  
“Shut up, Tara,” Becky spat out.   
  
  
Though had the decency to look instantly apologetic, Willow was already incensed and on her feet.  
  
  
“You’ve done a lot of stupid stuff since I’ve known you but you don’t get to EVER disrespect my girlfriend!” she all but yelled, causing the whole bar to still into silence as she grabbed Tara’s hand, “Come on.”  
  
  
She marched them out and slammed the door for effect.  
  
  
“I swear, if she ever even _looks_ at you again…!”  
  
  
Tara stayed quiet, opting not to engage when Willow was so mad. They walked in silence for a while, Willow clearly having an internal conversation with herself.  
  
  
“Like, what, is she insinuating something happened?” she asked, calmer but still mad, “Because that’s just insulting on so many levels.”  
  
  
“I-I think it just surprised her, Willow,” Tara replied cautiously, “I-It sort of looked like we were trying to cover it up.”  
  
  
“Because we agreed to forget it happened!” Willow replied, throwing her hands in the air.  
  
  
“Okay, but…” Tara started, unsure whether she should continue the conversation at all, “What if Becky had walked in on me naked? Would you be very happy?”  
  
  
Willow crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed.  
  
  
“She already did!”   
  
  
Tara shifted uncomfortably and pulled at the ends of her sleeves.  
  
  
“You promised she didn’t see anything.”  
  
  
“She certainly did not, I covered–” Willow started to retort, before realising what Tara was saying, “Okay, I get it. Different.”  
  
  
“And it must be worrying…shocking maybe,” Tara tried to reason, hating her girlfriend being so angry at anyone, especially her best friend, “Lucas clearly had a thing for you, at least at first. I-I would have been…I mean, I would have had questions when we were first dating and I found out you’d had a thing with Becky.”  
  
  
“There was no thing!” Willow replied, exasperated.  
  
  
Tara moved behind Willow as they walked, gently massaging her shoulders.  
  
  
“I know, baby. But just…think about it for a second.”  
  
  
Willow couldn’t help but feel calmed both by the touch and pet name. She closed her eyes and after a few moments let out a sigh.  
  
  
“Stop making me feel like I’m the one who acted wrong here,” she said, though her tone was already resigned, “I am, aren’t I?”  
  
  
“I don’t think anyone did too well,” Tara replied softly and felt Willow slouch with a sigh, “It’s okay. We’ll just let things settle. Go home and have a nice evening and sort things out in the morning when everyone’s had a chance to calm down.”  
  
  
Willow nodded once and took Tara’s hand, giving it a squeeze.  
  
  
“Yeah. Okay. You’re right. Things will be better in the morning.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Willow lay on her stomach on the bed and flicked through her chemistry notes, her assortment of different coloured pens ready to highlight as necessary.  
  
  
“Okay, I’m going,” Tara said, coming from the bathroom as she hooked an earring through her ear and smiled when she saw what Willow was doing, “You’re so cute.”  
  
  
Willow looked up from the bed.  
  
  
“Does cute mean insane?”  
  
  
Tara just smiled.  
  
  
“Let’s go with quirky.”  
  
  
Willow watched her girlfriend move around the room and gather some things into her satchel.  
  
  
“You look happy.”  
  
  
“Yeah, it’s cool learning the play,” Tara replied with a little hum, “Mia’s funny.”  
  
  
Willow felt that settle oddly over her but shook it off.  
  
  
“Well, have fun.”  
  
  
“I will,” Tara replied, then blew a kiss as she headed towards the door, “Bye. Love you.”  
  
  
Willow gave a weak wave and stared at the closed door for a couple of moments before shaking her head and concentrating back on her notes. A while passed before she heard a knock on the door and jumped up, expecting it to be Tara.  
  
  
She had a smile ready to offer her girlfriend, secretly thankful she was back, but it faltered when she saw Becky standing there instead.  
  
  
“Hi,” she greeted in a shaky tone, unsure what was to come.  
  
  
“Hey,” Becky replied, hands shoved in her pockets, “Can I come in?”  
  
  
Willow thought about it for a moment, then stood aside to let her in. Becky walked inside and there was a few moments lull of awkward silence before she spoke.  
  
  
“So…I know nothing went on,” she said, still shaking her head at the absurdity of the situation, “Just, wow.”  
  
  
Willow could agree with that.  
  
  
“Yeah, well…for me too.”  
  
  
“Can’t really blame Luke…Lucas. You are pretty hot,” Becky continued, her form of an apology, “And he’s really nice.”  
  
  
“Um, well…” Willow replied, leaving out any additional sounds of hesitation, “You’ve dated worse guys.”  
  
  
“I know, he has an ego,” Becky replied, though truth be told that was something that attracted him to her, “But he can be really sweet.”  
  
  
Willow thought about that, then nodded.  
  
  
“He gave me and Tara a lift when we really needed one,” she said, something she was still very grateful for, “Are you guys, uh…”  
  
  
“Yeah, we’re okay. It’s not like you’re a threat,” Becky replied with a laugh, though seemed to realise quickly how that could sound, “I didn’t mean that in a–”  
  
  
“It’s okay, I get it. I’m definitely not of the threatening,” Willow cut her off, cracking a smile, “And there is total brain-blockage on…anything. Everything.”  
  
  
Becky felt the air of tension between them lift and grinned.  
  
  
“You know it’s only fair that I get to see Tara’s boobs.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes widened, followed by her mouth dropping open and she spluttered over her words for a few moments before noting the laughs Becky wasn’t able to contain.  
  
  
“Okay, good one. You got me there.”  
  
  
“I thought steam was about to come out of your ears,” Becky replied, almost bent over with laughter.  
  
  
“Please don’t say that to her,” Willow pleaded, knowing how it would upset her girlfriend.  
  
  
“I won’t,” Becky replied, serious again now, “Man, do I feel bad about telling her to shut up. She looked like she might start crying.”  
  
  
Willow gave a short nod.  
  
  
“She’s sensitive about that stuff.”  
  
  
“I’ll say sorry,” Becky replied, solemn, “Like, you know, and mean it. Where is she?”  
  
  
Willow sunk down to sit on the bed.  
  
  
“Running lines with one of her friends from theatre class.”  
  
  
Becky leaned back against the desk and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
  
“You don’t seem too happy about that.”  
  
  
“Huh?” Willow asked, flushing that she’d been caught out, “No, it’s fine…the friend is just a little weird.”  
  
  
Becky nodded for her to continue.  
  
  
“Weird like how?”  
  
  
Willow shrugged.  
  
  
“Like doing an intro class as a junior when it’s her major…like always sitting beside Tara in class…like trying to get rid of me when they’re together, kinda weird.”  
  
  
Becky’s eyebrow quirked.  
  
  
“What does Tara say?”  
  
  
“To stop prying,” Willow answered, head down as if she’d been scolded.  
  
  
Becky’s second eyebrow joined her first.  
  
  
“…are you sure they’re just running lines?”  
  
  
Willow looked like she’d been punched in the chest.  
  
  
“Of course, of course they are!”  
  
  
“How was she when she was leaving?” Becky asked, unconvinced.  
  
  
“She was…excited,” Willow replied, eyes darting around, “But it’s her first real friend!”  
  
  
“Apart from you,” Becky countered.  
  
  
Willow shook her head furiously.  
  
  
“I’m her girlfriend.”  
  
  
Becky shrugged.   
  
  
“Not at first you weren’t.”  
  
  
Willow’s bottom lip started to tremble.  
  
  
“Tara wouldn’t do that to me.”  
  
  
It only took Becky a second to really think about what she was saying. She blinked once, then laughed.  
  
  
“Yeah, you’re totally right,” she said, shaking her head that she would even think that given how close she knew her two friends were, “Well, Luke is taking me down to Rhode Island for the day. I better go.”  
  
  
It took Willow a moment to register Becky had said something and she had to make a quick wipe for her eyes.  
  
  
“Have a good day,” she said, hollow.  
  
  
“I will,” Becky replied, too happy that they’d resolved their tiff to notice she’d initiated a whole new set of problems, “Later gator.”  
  
  
Willow offered a weak wave as Becky practically skipped out, eager for her romantic day now that things had been sorted out. She walked out the main door and shot a quick thanks to whoever was holding it for her, before realising that she knew that face.  
  
  
“Tara,” she said, skidding back, “Tara, I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”  
  
  
Tara smiled easily.  
  
  
“That’s okay,” she said, not one to hold a grudge, “Did you and Willow…?”  
  
  
“All sorted,” Becky smiled, “And me and Luke too, or, Lucas, I don’t even know what to call him. Anyway, yeah…everything is good.”  
  
  
“Good,” Tara replied, delighted Willow wouldn’t have the anguish of the fight on her shoulders any longer, “Have a good day.”  
  
  
“You too!” Becky replied, cheerful and she waved and skipped off.  
  
  
Tara turned down the hallway and came back into the room. Willow instantly jumped up, some of her papers flying to the floor in the process.  
  
  
“Hey…um, how was it?”  
  
  
“Good,” Tara replied with a smile that looked a bit too big for Willow’s liking.  
  
  
She bent down to help gather the papers up and Willow did the same.  
  
  
“Whatcha do?”  
  
  
“Just read through lines and stuff,” Tara replied, handing Willow the collection.  
  
  
“Stuff?” Willow asked, her pitch rising.  
  
  
“Uh huh,” Tara replied, leaving her satchel down, then came over and pressed some kisses against Willow’s cheek, “Hello, cutie. Or is it quirky now?”  
  
  
Willow smiled and felt her heart lift a little as arms wrapped around her.  
  
  
 _She loves me…she really does love me.  
  
  
…doesn’t she?_


	39. Chapter 39

Willow idly moved a paintbrush up and down on the piece of set design she’d been designated.   
  
  
Though thankful she only had to work with one colour and no intricate design, she had spent most of the class eyeing Mia and Tara across the theatre, sitting close and practicing their lines.  
  
  
“Whoa, yo, you’re coming into my part!”  
  
  
Willow spun around at the sound of an annoyed female voice and dropped her paintbrush when she saw she’d caused a smudge.  
  
  
“Sorry, sorry!”   
  
  
The girl next to her shot her a scathing look and worked on fixing the blemish. Willow abandoned her brush and sat pouting for a moment before disappearing behind the stage curtain to hide away.   
  
  
She dragged her book bag from the back of the stage and retrieved a book to read, making sure to shield herself behind the mass of curtains so the professor wouldn’t catch her out. She read for a little while but found herself distracted, so took out her journal instead and started to write.  
  
  
Just as she picked up the pen, she heard Tara’s laugh float over and glanced up to see Mia squeezing her girlfriend’s arm.  
  
  
Her heart sank as her pen hit the paper.  
  
  
 **Are you really mine? Because I’m really yours.**  
  
  
She continued to write until she heard the clack of the professor’s heels on the stage and hurried to stuff her things into her book bag, the zip not quite closing fully in her haste.  
  
  
“Class dismissed. Everyone have their textbooks next class.”  
  
  
Willow tossed her bag over her shoulder and approached the group of students Tara was with.  
  
  
“Hello, gorgeous,” Tara greeted, instantly slipping their hands together.  
  
  
The group disbanded and everyone waved off, but Mia stayed close by Tara.  
  
  
“How’s the set painting going?” Tara asked.  
  
  
“Um, it’s going,” Willow replied, her heart less than in it.  
  
  
Tara was about to reply but Mia caught her attention.  
  
  
“Hey Tara, do you want to come to my dorm and go over our lines some more?”  
  
  
Willow’s jaw set in annoyance, but she was pleasantly surprised by Tara’s response.  
  
  
“Oh, I have plans with Willow.”  
  
  
“You do?” Willow asked, heart lifting.  
  
  
“Uh huh, a surprise,” Tara replied, offering Willow a smile before giving a pleasant but lesser one to Mia, “Maybe tomorrow?”  
  
  
Mia nodded quietly, disappointed.  
  
  
“Sure, okay.”  
  
  
“Okay, bye,” Tara replied with a wave, spinning around and taking Willow with her.   
  
  
Willow was so busy bouncing giddily on her feet she didn’t notice the quiet thud of something falling behind her.  
  
  
“What’s my surprise, what’s my surprise?” she asked as Tara walked them out of the theatre and out onto campus.  
  
  
“If I told you, it wouldn’t be one,” Tara replied with a playful swing of their hands, “Set designing’s really not your thing, huh? I saw the look on your face. I wish you had a role with me.”  
  
  
“You do?” Willow repeated hopefully.  
  
  
“Of course,” Tara replied with a warm smile, “Everyone’s really nice but you’re always my favourite person.”  
  
  
Willow closed her eyes and smiled, but it faltered. She couldn’t stand all the doubts building up.  
  
  
“Tara?”  
  
  
Tara looked over, eyes softly creased and shining affectionately.  
  
  
“Yes, my love?”  
  
  
Willow felt herself melt under that gaze.  
  
  
“I’m–”  
  
  
 _Insecure, untrusting, a coward._  
  
  
“Really excited about my surprise.”  
  
  
“Good,” Tara replied, smiling as they walked into their building, “I hope it’s still okay.”  
  
  
She stopped outside their door, covering Willow’s eyes with her hands from behind.  
  
  
“Eyes closed?”  
  
  
“Promise,” Willow replied.  
  
  
Tara kept one hand over Willow’s eyes and used the other to fish for the key and open the door. She awkwardly shuffled them inside and closed the door again, then took her hand away.  
  
  
“Ta da!”  
  
  
Willow blinked once and stared at the scene in front of her.  
  
  
The bed had been stripped of their normal sheets and covered with a lighter blanket, stretched to each corner. A book crate was sitting on top, but each side had been covered with a piece of paper stylised to resemble a picnic basket. Willow could see a variety of snagged cafeteria food inside.  
  
  
“It’s our eight month anniversary,” Tara said sheepishly when Willow said nothing, “I know it’s not a ‘special’ one, but I saw the date yesterday and just thought…”  
  
  
Willow slowly turned to Tara and smiled.  
  
  
“You’re so sweet.”  
  
  
Tara looked bashful, then went over to the nightstand where she’d put a couple of candles.  
  
  
“Can’t forget the candles.”  
  
  
She lit two of them, then sat on the bed with her legs folded under her. She patted the spot beside her.  
  
  
Willow went over and sat with her legs hanging over the bed as she looked in on their goodies.  
  
  
“Wow, you got the good sandwiches.”  
  
  
Tara’s lips quirked up on one side.  
  
  
“I know people in high places.”  
  
  
Willow tried to smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes.  
  
  
“Tara?”  
  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
  
 _I’m worried._  
  
  
“Um…”  
  
  
 _And I can’t ruin this._  
  
  
“Love you,” she answered eventually, meaning it.  
  
  
“I love you too,” Tara replied with a quick kiss to Willow’s cheek, “Chicken salad or turkey club?”  
  
  
Willow took one of the sandwiches offered.  
  
  
“Chicken salad. Thanks.”  
  
  
She finally managed a smile and thought about the effort Tara had gone through to set their little picnic up. She ate her fair share of what Tara had foraged for them as they chatted over the food, but there was still more left than they could fit in the mini-fridge.  
  
  
“We could put this under the bed,” Willow suggested, taking out the fruit to keep, “I like having a stash of food handy. Do you ever wake up at 2am just dying for a pudding cup?”  
  
  
Tara smiled and shook her head.  
  
  
“No. But I’ll make sure we always have some now.”  
  
  
Willow felt Tara’s fingers brush over hers and turned her hand over to squeeze back.  
  
  
“Thanks for our picnic.”  
  
  
“You’re welcome,” Tara replied, taking a moment to just look at her girlfriend, “Are you okay?”  
  
  
Willow nodded, for herself as much as Tara.  
  
  
“I, um, better do my homework. Lots of lab reports to write up.”  
  
  
Tara nodded too and started to clear away.  
  
  
“Okay. I have to get to Human Behaviour anyway.”  
  
  
She gave Willow a hug from behind as she passed, then went into the bathroom. Upon returning, she found Willow looking frantically at the upturned contents of her book bag.  
  
  
“What’s wrong, Will?”  
  
  
Willow flattened her bag against her chest to make sure it was empty and frowned.  
  
  
“My journal is missing.”  
  
  
“How?” Tara asked, coming over and turning over a few of the books to try and help.  
  
  
“I’ve been bringing it to class to kill time,” Willow replied, sinking down to sit on the bed, near tears, “I must’ve dropped it.”  
  
  
“Oh, honey, I’m so sorry,” Tara replied, knowing how close Willow held the journal to her heart, “Let’s go back, try and find it.”  
  
  
Willow threw a hand up haphazardly.  
  
  
“Your class…”  
  
  
“It’s on the way,” Tara replied, tugging Willow up, “C’mon, the faster we look the better.”  
  
  
Willow had one last look through everything, then joined Tara to retrace their steps. They went so far as to look under the seats in the theatre and Tara even dug through the trash in case a passer-by had tossed it in, but only came out with a Cheetos packet stuck to her hand.  
  
  
“It could be worse,” Willow said, shakily, sitting on an outer seat. “My name isn’t on it, at least. I tried not to use any names.”  
  
  
 _Plus you’re all I write about._  
  
  
“But I could have messed up...”  
  
  
Tara felt her heart close to breaking at the forlorn look on Willow’s face.  
  
  
“We’ll look again.”  
  
  
“It’s…gone,” Willow replied, quickly wiping at her eyes and berating herself for acting like a baby, “You go to class.”  
  
  
Tara bent down near her and put a hand on the small of her back.  
  
  
“Honey…”  
  
  
“I’ll keep looking,” Willow replied quickly, standing and turning so Tara wouldn’t see her, “Really, I don’t want you to be late. Go.”  
  
  
Tara hesitated a moment, then adjusted her satchel and left.  
  
  
Willow looked around herself, then decided to indeed keep looking.  
  
  
She couldn’t give up yet.  
  
  
She couldn’t lose all her thoughts.   
  
  
All her thoughts about Tara.  
  
  
Their whole relationship was contained in those pages.  
  
  
She wasn’t sure she believed in signs.   
  
  
But this wasn’t a promising one.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Read yours.”  
  
  
Tara took the magazine Mia was offering her and fixed her eyes on the small box of writing.  
  
  
“Your intuitive abilities have been off lately, but new realisations will give you a fresh chance with a loved one,” she rattled off her horoscope much to her amusement and Mia’s delight, “Willow always says–”  
  
  
“Do you want one?” Mia cut Tara off with an offer of a candy before she broached her least favourite subject – Willow.  
  
  
She glanced at where she’d hidden the journal under her pillow. It had been so perfect. Like a gift from God. Everything was coming together. She was so close. All it would take was a few timely words and she’d be on the home stretch of finally getting her chance with Tara.  
  
  
It didn’t enter her mind for a second that Willow wasn’t the only impedance to her desires.  
  
  
“Thanks,” Tara replied, popping the piece of candy into her mouth, then standing up, “I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back.”  
  
  
Mia watched Tara stand and let her eyes cast over her appreciatively as she stretched and then walked out. She spotted where Tara had tossed a sweater onto her bed and suddenly grinned wickedly.  
  
  
She jumped up and quickly applied a fresh coat of lipstick, then took the sweater and dabbed her lips along the back of the collar, making sure they bore the distinctive lip shape.   
  
  
She carefully folded it back to the shape it had been in, then got a tissue to her lips and sat down again with just a few seconds to spare before Tara came back through the door.  
  
  
“Hey, I’m gonna leave. Willow’s having a bad couple of days, I want to be there for her.”  
  
  
Mia’s face fell.  
  
  
“Oh. Do you have to?”  
  
  
“Yeah, I want to be there when she gets back from class,” Tara replied, tossing her sweater back on without a second look, “I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”  
  
  
Mia reluctantly walked Tara back to the door, and went in for the hug that she’d wormed her way into receiving as often as possible.  
  
  
Tara thought nothing of it and quickly kissed Mia’s cheek.  
  
  
Willow walked across the student lounge of the unfamiliar dormitory in search of the room she’d looked up in the school directory.  
  
  
She wasn’t sure what she’d planned to do once she got there.   
  
  
Just that the thought of Tara being alone with Mia made her sick enough to run out of class early.  
  
  
 _I’ll tell her I needed something. Or forgot my key! That’s a good one._  
  
  
She looked at the wall signs to indicate room numbers, but her conscience was nagging at her.  
  
  
 _Or woman up and tell her what’s wrong._  
  
  
She turned the corner, but stopped still when she saw Tara.  
  
  
With Mia.  
  
  
Specifically, with her lips pressed to Mia.  
  
  
She jumped back to hide herself as Tara passed.  
  
  
Mia watched Tara leave with what could only be described as a love-struck leer, but spotted the bob of red hair before Willow had a chance to run.  
  
  
A moment of perfection struck again.  
  
  
“Hello, Willow,” she said, voice full of patronising disdain.  
  
  
Willow stumbled forward in surprise, paler than she’d ever been.  
  
  
“You just missed Tara,” Mia continued, touching her own hair as if it needed fixing, “Probably for the best. Give her some time to…compose herself.”  
  
  
Willow straightened up and lifted her chin defiantly.  
  
  
“Why would she need to compose herself?”  
  
  
“We were…a little busy,” Mia replied smugly.  
  
  
“As if,” Willow scoffed.  
  
  
Mia fixed Willow with a steady gaze.  
  
  
“She kissed me.”  
  
  
Willow faltered but didn’t give up.  
  
  
“I saw. It was just on the cheek,” she replied, her voice started to break, “I press my lips against my friends' all the time.”  
  
  
“Sure. Why don’t you check out that shirt she has on,” Mia replied, her eyes flashing with deviance, “I think I got a little carried away…”  
  
  
Willow’s hands balled into fists by her side.  
  
  
“Bite me, Mia! I knew something was wrong with you all along!”  
  
  
“Tara doesn’t seem to think there’s anything wrong with me,” Mia retorted, shooting Willow a scathing look up and down, “That’s your department.”  
  
  
Willow opened her mouth to attempt some kind of witty response, but her bottom lip just trembled instead. Mia noticed and grinned cockily.  
  
  
“Face it, Willow, I’m the one she wants. She just doesn’t know how to let your pathetic little self, down.”   
  
  
Willow remained mute for a moment but eventually found words.  
  
  
“I don’t believe you.”  
  
  
Mia pushed herself from the doorframe to stand tall.  
  
  
Now was her moment.  
  
  
“Well why don't you believe the butterfly freckles she has on her ass,” she said, then quickly added insult to injury, “I just love to kiss them.”  
  
  
Willow looked like her whole world was starting to cave in.  
  
  
“S-she could have told you about that. It’s funny. It’s a funny thing to have.”  
  
  
Mia knew it was time to whip out the big guns.  
  
  
“What about that little purr she does when she’s taking off panties?”  
  
  
She stepped forward as she watched Willow fall deeper and deeper into despair.  
  
  
“Or when she’s on top and sort of…tugs on her own hair a little…right when she's about to…”  
  
  
She took another step, seeming to tower over Willow even though they were the same height.  
  
  
“Or how about when you get right up close to her…and she looks right in your eye and says W–” she had to pause a moment to remind herself she couldn’t completely blindly recite what she’d read, “Mia. Take me.”  
  
  
Willow had to grab the wall to keep from falling, so Mia went in for the kill.  
  
  
“Or how much she just loves when…”  
  
  
Mia attempted a crude interpretation of a particular hand movement.   
  
  
Willow looked like she might throw up then and there, but her eyes quickly flashed with anger.  
  
  
“Shut up! You shut the hell up right now!”  
  
  
“Tara wants me! Get over it!” Mia yelled back, then covered her heart with her hands as Willow scurried off, “We’re finally going to be together.”  
  
  
Willow ran.  
  
  
And ran, and ran, and ran.  
  
  
All the way across campus; not stopping for crowds, or wayward branches or when the burning in her lungs almost became too much to bear.  
  
  
She ran straight back to their dorm and slammed the door shut with a resounding bang.  
  
  
Tara was only just in the door herself and nearly jumped from her skin as the sound reverberated around the room. She turned to face her incensed girlfriend.  
  
  
“Willow, what’s wrong? Why are you all sweaty?”  
  
  
She went to approach but Willow pushed her hand away with a snarl.  
  
  
“Don’t touch me!”  
  
  
Tara took a step back, genuinely afraid of the look on Willow’s face.  
  
  
“Willow, what happened?”  
  
  
Willow’s nostrils flared.  
  
  
“I know. I know, okay, I know!”  
  
  
“Know what?” Tara asked, her hands starting to shake, “What are you talking about?”  
  
  
“About you and Mia!” Willow yelled, voice venomous, “You kissed her!”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes went wide.  
  
  
“I-I never–”  
  
  
Willow gestured wildly towards the door.  
  
  
“Just now, I saw you!”  
  
  
Tara cast her mind back and instantly began shaking her head.  
  
  
“I kissed her cheek!” she said, in a panic at how mad Willow was, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t know it would upset you! I was just being friendly.”  
  
  
“Yeah, friendly,” Willow spat, “Like how friendly you were with me before we started dating.”  
  
  
Tara tried to approach again.  
  
  
“Willow, it was just a cheek kiss. It was nothing.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes were watering but even she didn’t know if they were tears or just from anger.  
  
  
“Don’t lie to me! I know, I know everything!”  
  
  
Tara threw her hands up in the air.  
  
  
“Then tell me because I don’t know what the hell is going on!”  
  
  
“I. Know. You’ve. Been. Sleeping. With. Her,” Willow replied, spitting each word like it physically stung her.  
  
  
“I-I would never!” Tara replied, stumbling over her words in shock, “I love you! I’ve never even thought about it!”  
  
  
“Cut the bullcrap!” Willow yelled, “She told me, she knows, knows about your freckles!”  
  
  
“Maybe I mentioned it one day, Willow, I can’t even remember!” Tara replied, at a loss at how Willow had gotten into this state so quickly and doing her best not to flinch each time the loud voice cut through her.  
  
  
“Oh yeah?” Willow asked, her face contorting in disgust, “And did you mention about things you do in bed? What you say, what you like?”  
  
  
Tara pulled at the end of her sleeve.  
  
  
“O-of course not, that’s private.”  
  
  
Willow scoffed.  
  
  
“Yeah, private with the people you’re sleeping with, of which I’m apparently not the only one.”  
  
  
Tara looked up, her eyes angry at being accused of such a thing.  
  
  
“Willow, I don’t know what you think is going on, but I’ve never so much as glanced at another woman.”  
  
  
Willow looked like she might believe her for a moment, but something caught her eye and it quickly fell away as she made a grab for Tara’s collar.  
  
  
“What are you doing?” Tara almost screeched, mistaking it for a manhandle.   
  
  
Willow bunched it up in her hand.  
  
  
“Lipstick. All over you. It’s certainly not mine.”  
  
  
Tara looked at it, wide-eyed.  
  
  
“I-I don’t know how that got there.”  
  
  
“Sure you don’t,” Willow sneered, but felt the hurt starting to override the anger as she looked in Tara’s eye, “I trusted you more than anyone in my life. Was all that just a lie?”  
  
  
“No,” Tara replied, her voice starting to break too, “I haven’t done anything! I haven’t done anything!”  
  
  
“I can’t believe you’ve done this to us,” Willow continued, near real tears, “And you’re too chicken to even admit it. I fought my feelings for so long, telling myself I was the stupid one. Turns out I was, too stupid to see what was going on before my own eyes.”  
  
  
Her face started to crumble and Tara scurried to follow as she headed towards the door.  
  
  
“No, don’t leave, don’t leave me, please.”  
  
  
“What’s there left to say?” Willow asked, hand on the doorknob.  
  
  
“Anything!” Tara replied pleadingly, “Everything! I haven’t cheated! I haven’t done anything, we’re just friends!”  
  
  
“That’s not what she says. She has a lot to say, a lot that only someone who’s been…” Willow considered her words like it pained her to even think them, “Intimate with you would know.”  
  
  
“I don’t know,” Tara replied, desperate, “I-I don’t know what she said or why she said it or how she knows but I promise you’re the only person I’ve ever been with. You’re my Willow, I’m–”  
  
  
“Don’t you dare lie on a promise,” Willow cut her off, it feeling like a final betrayal.  
  
  
“I’m not,” Tara replied, her voice steady and clear.  
  
  
Willow wanted to believe her.  
  
  
 _Could she be telling the truth? But how could Mia know…?_  
  
  
“I’ve known something was up for a long time now. You kept pushing me away, making sure I wouldn’t find out,” she replied, hand still on the door but not moving.  
  
  
“You said you thought it was weird she was in our class. That’s all you ever said to me,” Tara replied, eyes begging her to stay, “How was I supposed to know you thought something else was happening? You never said! I would have, I would have–”  
  
  
“What?” Willow asked.  
  
  
“Done something! Said something! Fixed it!” Tara replied, shouting now too and feeling terrible for it, “I’m sorry, Willow, I’m a little all over the place here, you’re standing here about to break up with me, a-a friendship I thought I had isn’t real if she’s said all this stuff, w-we’re being, being, spied on or something, I don’t know what’s happening, I don’t understand, I don’t–”  
  
  
Willow took Tara’s prattling on as waffle to try and confuse her, so started to open the door again. Tara shut up quick and tried to keep the door closed.  
  
  
“P-please don’t leave me, please, I’ll do anything. I-I’ll take a lie detector, I’ll…”  
  
  
Willow tried to scoot her out of the way.  
  
  
“Give it up, Tara. You’ve been found out. Of all the people…”  
  
  
Tara couldn’t help as the tears started to flow.  
  
  
“Please, listen to me, I love you–”  
  
  
“How can you say that after what you’ve done?!” Willow asked, pulling at the knob now.  
  
  
“Because it’s all I’ve ever done,” Tara replied in a blubber, “Willow, please, please…”  
  
  
Willow made a final yank at the door and got it open.   
  
  
“Okay, let’s just calm down, okay?” Tara begged as Willow tried to push past her, “We can both calm down and then we can figure this out.”  
  
  
“Get out of my way,” Willow replied, the pain and humiliation becoming too much to bear.  
  
  
“Tell me you’ll come back,” Tara said, her voice shaking, “Please tell me you’ll come back.”  
  
  
Willow felt Tara’s voice sting her heart, but she wasn’t listening to that body part. She shoved her out of the way.  
  
  
Tara stumbled in place, shocked, then angry.  
  
  
“Why are you being so stubborn?! Why won’t you listen to me?!”  
  
  
“Why did you cheat?! Why would you do that to me?” Willow retorted.  
  
  
“I DIDN’T!” Tara yelled, grabbing the door, “You came storming in here furious at me and haven’t listened to a word I’ve said!”  
  
  
“I’ve heard all I have to hear!” Willow said, snarling.  
  
  
“Well if that’s the case then I don’t think it’s my love that should be in question!” Tara replied, arms crossed over her chest.  
  
  
“Oh, nice. Deflecting blame on me,” Willow said, shaking her head, “Classic cheater move.”  
  
  
“I didn’t cheat!” Tara shouted back.  
  
  
Willow kicked the door, furious.  
  
  
“Then tell me how Mia knows how you like to be fucked!?”  
  
  
Willow thought she might collapse under the weight of Tara’s betrayed gaze. She had to get out of there.  
  
  
Now.  
  
  
She stepped over the threshold and slammed the door closed, shouting through it on her way. It was a lot easier to be angry.  
  
  
“I trusted you! I can’t believe I trusted you!”


	40. Chapter 40

  
  
Tara stood still in complete and utter shock.  
  
  
She hadn’t been yelled at like that in a long time.   
  
  
She hadn’t been scared like that in a long time.  
  
  
She hadn’t been scared like that ever.  
  
  
Nothing was more terrifying than contemplating life without Willow, now she’d experienced all she had to offer.  
  
  
Except maybe that Willow could become the person she’d just fought with. And that she’d fought right back.  
  
  
That was terrifying to her.  
  
  
Those and every other thought imaginable went through her mind in the ten seconds it took her to snap to attention and follow Willow out.  
  
  
She caught the wisp of red hair at the staircase and thundered up the stairs after her, then followed her down the hallway to Becky’s room. She shoved her foot in the door to stop it from closing. Becky opened it in confusion.  
  
  
“Jeez, this thing isn’t a revolving–”  
  
  
“Y-you don’t just get to walk out on me,” Tara spoke up, not even looking at Becky.  
  
  
Becky held up her hands between them.  
  
  
“Whoa, if you two are having–”  
  
  
“She cheated on me,” Willow spat.  
  
  
“No, I didn’t,” Tara replied, firm.  
  
  
Becky’s eyebrows shot up.  
  
  
“Hey, is this about what you said a couple of weeks ago? Because I said it myself, I was talking out of my ass.”  
  
  
Tara’s head shot to Becky.  
  
  
“What did you say?”  
  
  
“I made some ass-hat remark about doing more than reading lines with some girl in your class,” Becky said, looking slowly between them, “And then I said I was being stupid.”  
  
  
Tara looked at Willow and shook her head.  
  
  
“Nice to know how many people you put ahead of me when it comes to our relationship.”  
  
  
“At least I only put them ahead, not under me!” Willow shot back.  
  
  
Tara’s eyes flashed between hurt, fear and anger in the space of a second, before she burst into tears and ran from the room at full speed.  
  
  
“Hey, whoa–” Becky tried to stop her, but she was already gone.  
  
  
“Leave her, she’s just upset she finally got caught,” Willow said, back turned and arms crossed.  
  
  
Becky turned to her, shocked.  
  
  
“Who the hell are you and what have you done with my best friend? What the hell happened?”  
  
  
“That skank I told you about,” Willow said with a sniff, “I caught them.”  
  
  
“Doing what?” Becky probed.  
  
  
Willow looked disgusted.  
  
  
“Kissing.”  
  
  
Becky’s mouth dropped.  
  
  
“Tara was kissing her?!”  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Lips all over her cheek.”  
  
  
Becky visibly did a double take, then grabbed Willow’s shoulders and physically shook them.  
  
  
“Jesus Christ, Willow, you drove that poor girl to tears, you made that crack head remark over a stupid cheek kiss?!”  
  
  
“It wasn’t just a stupid cheek kiss!” Willow replied, raising her voice and pushing Becky off her, “They were having an affair!”  
  
  
“How do you know that?” Becky asked, not able to believe it.  
  
  
Willow raised her chin.  
  
  
“Skanky-ho told me!”  
  
  
“Oh and I’d definitely believe the words of a ‘skanky-ho’ over my own girlfriend who I’ve been head over heels for, for like a year,” Becky replied with a roll of her eyes, “I’ve dated cheaters. Tara is not a cheater.”  
  
  
“She knew things,” Willow argued, “Skanky-ho knew things!”  
  
  
Becky raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
“Things like what?”  
  
  
“Like…sexual things!” Willow spluttered, “About Tara!”  
  
  
Becky was shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
  
“Willow, I can’t…I can’t believe Tara would…No. No way.”  
  
  
“Yeah, well now you know how I feel,” Willow replied with a sniff.  
  
  
Becky dropped her head into her hands and sighed.  
  
  
“Willow, look…I mean, jeez, I don’t know what to do here.”  
  
  
Willow’s brow creased.  
  
  
“I’m your best friend, you’re supposed to be on my side.”  
  
  
Becky’s hands went to her hips.  
  
  
“And as your best friend I’m telling you get off your ass and figure this shit out. Like, now.”  
  
  
Willow lifted her chin in defiance, but Becky stayed firm.  
  
  
“Are you ready to throw that girl away? Are you really ready for that? Why don’t you think about it? Tara. Gone. No more. Over something you’re not even sure of?”  
  
  
“But she cheated?” Willow said, it coming out more of a question as she took on her much needed ass-kicking to try and view the situation with some clarity.  
  
  
“Willow, unless you physically caught them with their heads between each others' legs, there can be an explanation for everything,” Becky replied, squaring Willow’s shoulders towards the door, “I shouldn’t be the person you’re talking to right now. Go.”  
  
  
Willow hesitated for a moment, until Becky actually lifted her leg and kicked her butt, gently but enough to get her over the threshold. She closed the door with her back and sighed.  
  
  
“I should be a therapist.”  
  
  
Willow rubbed her butt for a moment and shot the door an annoyed look before making her way slowly back down the stairs.  
  
  
 _Okay, no more Willow-the-victim. Listen. Give her five minutes. Eight months deserves at least five–-_  
  
  
She came to an abrupt stop at the foot of the stairs as she saw Tara standing outside their door in a state of silent hysteria; trying to pull the doorknob clean off, her face wet with tears.   
  
  
As she got closer, she heard Tara was repeating the same thing over and over again.  
  
  
“I forgot my key,” Tara spoke to herself in a trembling voice, “I forgot my key, I forgot my key. I have to make dinner before he gets back.”  
  
  
She stopped then and shook her head for a moment, seeming to remember she wasn’t in that place, but still pulled frantically at the door.  
  
  
“I forgot my key.”  
  
  
She was getting more aggressive and talking to the air at a more erratic pace. Willow had read enough in her textbooks to know the beginnings of a panic attack when she saw one. Her heart broke more than the first sting of betrayal, more than she even thought was possible.  
  
  
She approached unassumingly and made sure not to try and touch Tara or send her into a panic, where she might flee.  
  
  
“Tara, it’s Willow,” she said in her softest, kindest voice, “You’re having a little anxiety attack. I’m going to help you.”  
  
  
“Not okay, it’s not okay,” Tara replied; voice raised, though coming through gritted teeth now, “I forgot my keys!”  
  
  
Willow intellectually knew how to react in this situation, but it was a totally different story when it was Tara breaking down in front of her.  
  
  
“Tara, honey, breathe,” she said, almost begging and staving off tears herself, “Please.”   
  
  
Grace, the RA's, attention had been caught by the sounds the violent door-shaking was causing. She came from her room and walked up the hallway towards them. She approached quickly when she saw Tara was visibly distressed.  
  
  
“Are you okay, Tara?” she asked, only for Tara to begin to shake.  
  
  
“She’s upset,” Willow explained lamely, discreetly wiping her eye.  
  
  
“Why?” Grace asked, aware Tara was more than in a bad mood.  
  
  
“We had a fight,” Willow explained off quickly, then tried to catch Tara’s eye, “But I’ll listen, I want to listen, Tara, that’s why I came down. We can talk, let’s talk.”  
  
  
Grace saw people come into the building and nodded to Willow.  
  
  
“Can we get inside?”  
  
  
Willow felt around and finally found her key shoved in her jacket pocket, then opened the door for them. Tara seemed relieved to finally be able to move inside, but with one look to Willow’s side of the bed, fell against it and started to sob.   
  
  
She seemed completely unaware anyone else was even in the room.  
  
  
Willow felt like her shattered heart was taken to with a hammer again, and had to physically turn away. Grace took control and walked over to Tara, sitting with her and slowly getting her attention.  
  
  
“Tara, I want you to do a breathing exercise with me, okay? We inhale for three seconds and exhale for five. Can you do that with me?”  
  
  
Tara tears had dried up, no more left to spill, but her eyes were filled with all the sadness she couldn’t let out.  
  
  
She was ashamed and embarrassed that she had witnesses to getting into such a state, but appreciated that someone still cared.  
  
  
Willow watched Tara keep Grace’s eye and follow the breathing rhythm into calmness.  
  
  
It would have been intimate had Tara not looked so utterly heartbroken.   
  
  
She would have been jealous if she wasn’t already almost totally sure that Tara had always been completely loyal to her.  
  
  
She got the water bottle from the nightstand and kneeled down on the other side of Tara; not to interrupt, just to let her know she was there. She untwisted the cap and held it out for Tara to take whenever she wanted.  
  
  
Tara knew Willow was beside it, but couldn’t bear to look at her, sure she’d see pity and rejection. Her throat was dry, so she took the bottle, but kept her eyes firmly fixed on the floor.  
  
  
Everyone was quiet for a stretch of minutes, Willow and Grace offering Tara time to compose herself. Eventually a quiet, emotionally-wrought voice bounced off the floor it was being spoken down to.  
  
  
“T-thanks.”  
  
  
Grace put her hand on Tara’s upper back and rubbed gently.  
  
  
“Are you alright? Do you know where you are, what happened?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, but still wouldn’t look up. Grace’s face was full of sympathy.  
  
  
“Don’t worry, I have to deal with things like this more often than you think,” she reassured, “Can I get you anything, do anything?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head. Grace gave her shoulder a squeeze and stood up.  
  
  
“Let me know, I’ll be around all day,” she said to Willow, then let herself out.  
  
  
Tara felt like squeezing into a tiny ball, wondering how long Willow would sit there and pity her.  
  
  
“Y-you’re not leaving too?”  
  
  
“Not unless you’d prefer I did,” Willow replied softly, “I came to talk, but don’t want to upset you. Again.”  
  
  
Tara’s head lifted, but eyes didn’t rise yet.  
  
  
“You w-want to talk?”  
  
  
Willow nodded, then her voice caught.  
  
  
“Yes.”  
  
  
Tara’s hands turned around themselves in her lap.  
  
  
“I-I’m scared to say anything.”  
  
  
Willow closed her eyes to stop an errant tear from falling.  
  
  
“I promise, I won’t yell at you.”  
  
  
Tara knew she wouldn’t either; the crass back-and-forth still bounced around her head like an old game of pong.  
  
  
“I don’t know what to say?”  
  
  
Willow copied Grace’s breathing trick, knowing the next thing out of her mouth could change the whole life she’d learned to love that year.  
  
  
“Just look me in the eye. Right now, look me in the eye and tell me the truth. Whatever the truth is, tell me.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes finally lifted.  
  
  
“I love you.”   
  
  
Willow let the tear she’d kept in fall.  
  
  
“I love you too,” she said, quickly wiping the tear from her cheek, “Do you…do you love her too?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head, unable to even voice how alien that thought was to her.  
  
  
“Do you like her?” Willow asked, needing to know everything, “Are you involved? Has there been even a moment?”  
  
  
“I th-thought we were friends. I never thought about anything more,” Tara answered honestly.  
  
  
Willow was on the cusp of letting herself believe she could still have it all.  
  
  
“Do you know how she knows those things?”  
  
  
“I don’t even know what she said to you,” Tara replied, eyes already resigned to being alone.  
  
  
Willow looked into those eyes - the ones that hadn’t changed since the moment they met. The same soft sapphire that bore into her soul; that had showed her what real feeling was; that made her feel like she had a home.  
  
  
The ones that showered her with adoration and affection. The ones that woke her each morning. The ones she’d fallen in love with, the ones she’d always love.  
  
  
The ones who broke her heart and healed it again. The ones who were now utterly vulnerable and wrought with undeserved shame.  
  
  
The ones up until the past hour, she’d trusted implicitly.   
  
  
And did again.  
  
  
She brought her hands up to cover her mouth, suddenly all too aware of the heart and mind chaos she’d caused, almost permanently.  
  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry, Tara. I’m so sorry.”  
  
  
Tara’s heart jumped into her throat.  
  
  
“Do you b-believe me?”  
  
  
Willow nodded quickly and dropped her hands, inadvertently putting them together into a prayer pose.  
  
  
“I believe you,” she said, voice catching on a hiccup, “I believe you. I'm so sorry.”  
  
  
Tara started to cry again, but was calmer and quieter this time, and Willow could see her whole body fill with relief. She thought it would be okay to touch her now, so moved her arm around Tara’s waist and held her close to her chest.  
  
  
Tara readily accepted the comfort.  
  
  
“I thought…I thought…”  
  
  
“I know,” Willow replied in a comforting voice, “It was me, I jumped the gun and went in kicking and screaming and showed you no respect and yelled, god, I’m so sorry I yelled.”  
  
  
Tara sniffed.  
  
  
“I-I yelled too. I-I’ve never…”  
  
  
“Sshh,” Willow replied soothingly, “It’s okay. You were reacting to me and the…horrible things I said. I’ll never forgive myself for those.”  
  
  
Tara had her head tucked under Willow’s chin, but reached up to play with the ends of her hair.  
  
  
“You were shocked. I understand.”  
  
  
“No…don’t make excuses for me,” Willow replied, marvelling that Tara was so ready to comfort her after everything, “It’s a bad situation but I couldn’t have possibly handled it any worse.”   
  
  
She kissed the side of Tara’s head.  
  
  
“You should rest. It's been a tough little while.”  
  
  
  
Tara looked down again.  
  
  
“I’m so embarrassed.”  
  
  
“There’s _nothing_ to be embarrassed about,” Willow reassured, gently encouraging Tara up, “Come on, come lay down.”  
  
  
Tara let herself be led onto the bed to rest. She half-sat up against the pillows, which Willow fluffed.   
  
  
“Will you s-sit with me?” Tara asked, nervously biting the skin around her thumb.  
  
  
“Yeah, I will,” Willow replied, more than grateful she’d been forgiven without even needing to ask.  
  
  
She lay down beside Tara and put an arm across her waist, holding her hand on the other side. They were both quiet for a few minutes, appreciating how important being able to do such a simple act was.  
  
  
They were like that for so long, Willow assumed Tara had fallen asleep and was too afraid to move and risk waking her, until a quiet voice spoke near her ear.  
  
  
“Willow?”  
  
  
Willow blinked a few times, then squeezed Tara’s hand affectionately.  
  
  
“Yeah, baby?”  
  
  
Another silence dropped between them before Tara caught Willow’s eye.  
  
  
“What did she actually say?”  
  
  
Willow winced.  
  
  
“Just…things.”  
  
  
“S-sexual things,” Tara clarified, gathering that much.  
  
  
“Yes,” Willow replied, and saw her girlfriend looking for elaboration, “Tara, I don’t want to upset you again…”  
  
  
She sighed when she saw Tara wasn’t going to let it slide.  
  
  
“Just that…that you tug on your own hair sometimes and that you kind of purr and just stuff like that,” she rambled off quickly, “Just things.”  
  
  
Tara sensed more was said but decided she’d heard enough.  
  
  
“I didn’t even know I did that stuff.”  
  
  
Willow started to look around the room uncomfortably.  
  
  
“Do you think she has a camera or something in here?”  
  
  
Tara was suddenly on alert, thoroughly creeped out.  
  
  
“Have you told anyone that stuff?” Tara asked, “Like Becky? Somewhere someone could overhear?”  
  
  
Willow shook her head definitively.  
  
  
“No, Tara, no way. That stuff is private. The only ones who know that stuff are me, you and my journal. And Mia apparent–” she started to say, but cut herself off when she saw Tara’s eyes go wide, “What?”  
  
  
“Your journal,” Tara replied, her hand making a gentle fist around the fabric of Willow’s shirt,   
  
  
“I dropped it–” Willow began before the same look dawned on her face, “Or someone took it.”   
  
  
Tara nodded to indicate they were on the same page.  
  
  
“The things she said,” she started, cheeks turning pink at the thought of being written about like that, “A-are those things you wrote?”  
  
  
“Yes. Yes!” Willow exclaimed, jumping right up and off the bed, “Oh my god, she didn’t even, she didn’t even change the words! It’s what I wrote, word-for-word! That’s why it sounded so familiar, that’s why I was so sure it was true! It’s exactly what I wrote!”  
  
  
Willow paced back and forth for another few moments before suddenly dropping to her knees by the bed and hanging her head.  
  
  
“Oh love, oh, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have doubted you for a second.”  
  
  
Tara sat up in bed and dragged her knees up, dropping her forehead against them, forlorn herself.  
  
  
“I-I can’t believe this. I thought she was my friend. I had no idea. I feel so stupid. Stupid after stupid after stupid today. I made you think this could be true.”  
  
  
Willow came up and took Tara’s hand again.  
  
  
“No, Tara, she’s been manipulating this whole thing right from the start. She’s an actor, remember? Like, a real one. Now we know why she’s taking the class, trying to get close to you. And why I always got tossed aside if I was around. And my stuff, my insecurities, they're not your fault. I should have talked to you.”  
  
  
“She always cut me off when I tried to talk about you,” Tara replied, shaking her head to herself, “I just thought she was sad she didn’t have someone. Have I mentioned I’m stupid?”  
  
  
Willow climbed up beside Tara and wrapped her arms around her.  
  
  
“You. Are Not. Stupid,” she said, looking Tara square in the eye and falling in love with her all over again, “You see the best in people and that’s...that's why I fell in love with you. That's why I want to love you for the rest of my life, if you'll let me.”   
  
  
She touched Tara's cheek to hers softly.  
  
  
“I'm insecure, I'm really insecure but it's not a fraction of how I was like before I met you, so if you just give me some more time and keep loving me and fighting for me like you did today, I promise I'll try to be a better person.”  
  
  
Tara lifted her hand and put it on the back of Willow's neck.  
  
  
“Willow, of course I will.”  
  
  
Willow took in a shaky breath and exhaled it softly in time with Tara. She thought she was calm but felt her fury reignite when she saw the lipstick on the back of Tara's sweater. She rolled away and kicked against the floor, needing to physically get it out.  
  
  
“God, that bitch! That total snake! She totally set us up!”  
  
  
Tara had followed Willow's eyeline and shuddered with disgust as she saw the red stains out of the corner of her eye. She started to claw it from her back and tossed it to the floor.  
  
  
“B-Burn it or something. She must have taken it while I wasn’t looking and planted lipstick on it.”   
  
  
Willow grabbed it and aggressively threw it into the trash.  
  
  
“Thought if she got me to leave you that you’d be hers for the taking,” she replied, the words spitting from her mouth, “Well think again, dumb bitch, because we’re stronger than that.”  
  
  
Tara eyes glanced down.  
  
  
“We almost weren’t.”  
  
  
Willow smarted at that. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she just sighed and perched back at the end of the bed.   
  
  
“I-I’m so sorry, Tara. I can't say that enough. I thought we’d had our first fight with the Dad stuff but that was nothing compared to this. I just...I blew up. I thought I heard proof even though there was no evidence. I got so scared and so mad, I loved you so much, the thought that it wasn’t real, that it wasn’t…I just couldn’t…I don't know what to say. I'm sorry.”  
  
  
Tara lifted her eyes to Willow’s slowly.  
  
  
“Loved?”  
  
  
“Love,” Willow corrected quickly, “Love. Love you. Past, present and future. As long as you'll let me.”  
  
  
Tara reached for Willow's hand.  
  
  
“It's not 'letting'. I adore you,” she said, still sniffling quietly, “You had all these concerns and I shoved them aside. Blew you off, thought you were over-thinking everything.”  
  
  
Willow smiled wryly.  
  
  
“It's a pretty fair assumption, usually.”  
  
  
Tara wiped a thumb under her eye and caught a tear.  
  
  
“I knew you were upset and I didn’t–”  
  
  
Willow cut her off with a soft kiss. She felt Tara inhale from the kiss and gently massaged the back of her neck until she felt they were both calm again.  
  
  
“You know what?” she said, moving her hand around to Tara’s cheek, “We’re blaming ourselves for a situation we didn’t cause. Okay, yes, handled badly, but not our fault. We’re not who we should be mad at. I know, super late to that realisation, with the yelling, I know you hate the yelling, but–”   
  
  
“I forgive you,” Tara interrupted gently, ready to let go of the hurt.  
  
  
Willow paused a moment, then accepted it with a soft smile.  
  
  
“Thank you,” she replied genuinely, “And you were only responding to me, but I know you feel bad. So I forgive you too.”  
  
  
“Thank you,” Tara answered, it going yards to heal the emotional wounds.  
  
  
They shared another kiss, reconnecting hearts and minds, then broke off to hug. They stayed like that for a long while, until Tara finally sighed into Willow's neck.  
  
  
“I need to go talk to Mia.”  
  
  
Willow froze but tried to keep her voice reasoned.  
  
  
“You? Alone?”  
  
  
Tara moved from the embrace and got a new sweater to shield her from the winds outside.  
  
  
“I just want to...” she started as she grabbed her keys, face scrunching in disgust, hidden to Willow, “I’ll be back okay?”  
  
  
Willow watched her leave without blinking.   
  
  
She lasted ninety seconds before she bolted out the door to follow, tailing Tara across campus to Mia’s dorm building.  
  
  
Like before, she hid at the corner as she watched Tara knock on the door. Her breath caught as she waited for it to open.   
  
  
Their make-up hadn’t been a lie, a ploy, had it? It couldn't be. Everything Tara had said had been so honest, so real. She trusted her. She had to.  
  
  
She waited for the scene to play out.  
  
  
It wasn’t what she expected.   
  
  
In the best possible way.  
  
  
“Who the hell do you think you are?” Tara asked loudly and, for her, quite aggressively when the door had only been open half a second.  
  
  
Mia’s head snapped back, bewildered.  
  
  
“Tara–”  
  
  
“How dare you trick my girlfriend like that,” Tara continued, eyes blazing like Willow had never seen.   
  
  
Mia’s eyes darted around beadily.  
  
  
“Tara, come in and we can–”  
  
  
“I don’t want to be anywhere near you,” Tara replied, a look of scorn crossing her face, “I liked you, I defended you, I thought you were my friend!”  
  
  
Mia was very wary of the other people who were passing and staring in.  
  
  
“Let me explain–”  
  
  
“No, you don’t get to explain. Actions speak louder than words,” Tara replied, shaking her head, “I don’t know why I didn’t figure you out sooner, but it all makes sense now. You were playing a game the whole time.”  
  
  
Mia’s eyes began to turn desperate.  
  
  
“Tara, we can be together–”  
  
  
“I don’t want to be with you,” Tara cut her off without hesitation, “Maybe we could have been friends if you’d been honest, but you messed with my girlfriend.”   
  
  
Tara took one step forward, close to Mia’s face now.  
  
  
“And _nobody_ messes with my girl.”  
  
  
Mia almost felt physically threatened by Tara's gaze, which was not an association she would ever have put with her 'friend'. She felt everything crumbling and glanced nervously at where she’d hidden the diary under her pillow. Tara was savvy enough to catch it and marched over, upturning the pillow and grabbing it.  
  
  
“Hey, you can’t–!”  
  
  
“ _This_ is my girlfriend’s,” Tara said, keeping a firm hold on it, “Have I said that enough for you? Girlfriend? Who’s not you? Do you get it yet?”  
  
  
Mia felt that sting and scowled.  
  
  
“Look who she’s turning you into! You’re kind, sweet Tara, not this, this bitch!”  
  
  
“ _You_ turned me into this,” Tara replied, fixing Mia with an angry gaze before she marched back out of the room, “And you’re the bitch.”  
  
  
She left the room and planned to walk straight out, but stopped when she recognised a familiar shade of red poking out of the corner.  
  
  
Willow saw she’d been caught and gulped. She stepped forward, wondering if she'd really done it this time.  
  
  
“Tara…I’m…I’m sorry, I…”  
  
  
Tara held her hand out for Willow to take.  
  
  
“It’s okay, I would have followed me too.”  
  
  
Willow threw her arms around Tara’s neck and held on tight until she could blink away a couple of tears. She opened her mouth to speak, but caught sight of Mia snarling at them by the door first.  
  
  
“Stay the hell away from us,” Willow snapped, discreetly flipping Mia the bird behind Tara’s back.  
  
  
Mia looked like she wished she had something to throw at them, then spun around and slammed her door hard; hard enough to make Tara jump.  
  
  
Tara looked over her shoulder and seemed to deflate on the spot, no more anger to give now Mia was out of sight.  
  
  
“I-I was...I-I was mean–”  
  
  
“You took charge for us,” Willow cut her off slightly, voice choked, “That…that means a lot. A whole lot.”  
  
  
Tara decided she’d needed to be firm given the situation. She gave a little smile and offered the diary back.  
  
  
“Here’s your journal.”  
  
  
“Thanks,” Willow replied softly, holding it close to her chest, “Take me home?”  
  
  
Tara nodded and brushed her hand against Willow’s cheek, then re-linked their fingers. They walked slowly and silently across campus, both glancing every so often at the other but looking away again before saying anything.  
  
  
When they got back to their building, Willow went to open the door, but closed it again almost straight away and turned around. She didn't want the heavy air they were carrying to come in with them.  
  
  
“Tara…” she started, nervously sliding her palm down her pants leg, “Is there any way things could…not be weird? Or is that just a given for a while? Because I would like for things not to be weird. I feel just awful but do we...do we have to feel just awful?”  
  
  
Tara gave a soft shrug, eyes fixed on the floor.  
  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
  
Willow turned Tara’s hand over in hers and glanced around to make sure they were alone.  
  
  
“I mean, we, we figured it all out and we said sorry and I know it’s not a magical fix-all and maybe there’s still a lot to work through because this was pretty big but–”  
  
  
“Can we just skip it?” Tara asked, pulling gently on the ends of Willow’s shirt and toying with the hem.  
  
  
Willow slowly smiled.  
  
  
“Yeah.”   
  
  
Tara took a step forward so she was pushing Willow's body back against the door with her own.  
  
  
“Can you just be–”  
  
  
She didn't get to finish as someone started to push at the doors from the other side, trying to remove the blockade.  
  
  
Tara stumbled back and took Willow with her. The person on the other side pushed through and initially looked at them annoyed, but brightened when she saw who they were.  
  
  
“Hey loveb–” Becky started to greet before quickly shutting her mouth, though her eyes cast down and noticed something, “You’re holding hands…”  
  
  
Willow smiled and squeezed their palms together.  
  
  
“We’re okay. Figured things out. Thanks for the kick up the butt.”  
  
  
“Well hallelujah!” Becky exclaimed, throwing her arms around them, utterly relieved - they were her shining light in the relationship arena, “Don’t go scaring me like that again. What happened?”  
  
  
Willow scowled.  
  
  
“That girl stole my journal and just...she's just been messing with our heads. Playing this game, trying to get me out and Tara in with her. It all just came to a head today.”  
  
  
“Nasty!” Becky replied, looking equally as scornful, “Did you kick her ass?”  
  
  
“Tara did!” Willow replied, quite excitedly, before quickly adding on when she saw the look on Tara’s face, “Verbally, of course.”  
  
  
“Well go you, Tara,” Becky replied, playfully tapping Tara’s arm, impressed, “Hope you guys have a quieter evening. Hey, did you see the Halloween party notice?”  
  
  
Willow and Tara exchanged blank looks.  
  
  
“Check the noticeboard,” Becky called back to them, already on her way to wherever she was going, “Bye!”  
  
  
They walked in and over to the noticeboard, where Willow grabbed one of several colourful flyers pinned there.  
  
  
“Eurgh. No thank you,” she said, handing the flyer off to Tara as they walked back towards their room.  
  
  
“What’s a dorm party?” Tara questioned.  
  
  
“People open the doors to their room and turn the whole dorm into party central,” Willow replied, opening their door and standing aside to let Tara in, “Do you want–”  
  
  
“No,” Tara cut her off, dropping the flyer into the trash.  
  
  
“Good, me either,” Willow replied, relieved, “I’ll find us something fun to go to. Did you celebrate Halloween when you were a kid?”  
  
  
Tara walked over to the bed and started to smooth out the sheet from earlier.  
  
  
“I didn’t live near many other houses and kids were kinda scared to come to ours,” she said, before further explaining, “My father shot birds and kept his gun around.”  
  
  
“Wow, no trick-or-treater fun there,” Willow replied, flopping down on the bed and ruining most of Tara’s good work, “My nanny let me dress up one year but my mom wasn’t happy when she found out. Said encouraging too much imagination could lead to living in a fantasy world or blah blah blah who gives a rat’s ass what she thinks. Anyway, wasn’t much for the celebrating either. When I was a teenager I used to watch a lot of scary movies; that was my only Halloween rebellion.”  
  
  
Tara rolled her eyes playfully about the messed-up-again sheet and lay down beside Willow.  
  
  
“That sounds fun.”  
  
  
Willow turned on her side to face Tara.  
  
  
“We could go out somewhere while the party’s on and come back and do that. They’ll have to finish up like 11 for noise curfew, right?” she asked and got a confirming nod, “Great. Hey, let’s dress up!”  
  
  
“In costumes?” Tara asked warily.  
  
  
Willow nodded keenly.  
  
  
“Yeah, it’ll be so fun! And it doesn’t matter where we end up going; everyone is dressed up on Halloween.”  
  
  
Tara couldn’t deny the shine in Willow’s eye.  
  
  
“Okay, if you really want–”  
  
  
“Yay!” Willow replied without even waiting for her to finish, clapping excitedly, “You won’t regret it!”  
  
  
Tara sat on the corner of the bed and traced patterns in Willow’s palm.  
  
  
“Been a long day.”  
  
  
Willow swallowed guiltily.  
  
  
“I know. C’mere and rest.”  
  
  
Tara shuffled up and lay next to her like they had earlier.  
  
  
“This is the only time I know things are going to be okay. When I’m with you like this. You’re my safe place.”  
  
  
Willow gently ran her hand up and down Tara’s arm.  
  
  
“I’m sorry I threatened that. And glad that I still can be.”  
  
  
“You don’t need to say sorry anymore,” Tara replied softly, nuzzling into Willow’s shoulder, “Just don’t let go.”  
  
  
Willow turned her head enough to inhale from the top of Tara’s and filled her voice with all the promise she had.  
  
  
“Never.”  
  
  
She tugged Tara’s shirt slightly so they were lying right alongside each other, nose to nose, which were gently nuzzling against one another.  
  
  
“I love you, Tara,” Willow whispered, hand smoothing down Tara’s hair onto her arm, “I love you so much.”  
  
  
“I love you too, Willow,” Tara replied, pressing her lips sweetly against Willow’s, “I love being next to you. I love sleeping next to you. I love kissing you.”  
  
  
Willow licked her lips softly.  
  
  
“Why don’t I try to cover all three?  
  
  
Tara smiled her first real smile in a while and brushed some hair from Willow’s face, taking in a slow savouring of her girlfriend’s beauty with her eyes. Willow always felt like the most beautiful thing on the planet when Tara looked at her like that and completely melted when their lips finally touched.  
  
  
They shared soft kisses; each filled with their own kind of quiet passion, deep warmth and pure love until Tara had fallen into a gentle sleep, with Willow not far behind her.  
  
  
Holding in her arms the most precious thing she’d had in all her life, she vowed to be the best person she could be and to forgive herself as Tara had so graciously forgiven her.  
  
  
Her air was heavy with the weight of their love and Willow found it entrancingly warm. Her lids were quickly closing, but not before she thought of the last question she asked her infamous journal. Already in the delightful haze of the beginning of slumber, she rested their cheeks together, mouth by Tara’s ear.  
  
  
“You’re all mine.”


	41. An Interlude

* * *

 

**_Later That Evening_ **

 

* * *

  
Tara wasn’t sure what time it was when she woke, but the sun had set and the room only had the glow of Willow’s laptop beside her.  
  
  
She blinked a few times to let her eyes adjust, but quickly noticed how eerily-still Willow was; knees up and staring intently at the screen. Tara sat up, but Willow made no effort to move or acknowledge her.  
  
  
Tara looked at the screen and saw just a maroon background at first, but it didn’t take her long to notice a particular name and some other details on a grid along with class names there too.  
  
  
“What’s that?” she asked softly.  
  
  
Willow was still unmoving, but was twitching slightly.  
  
  
“Grades hub.”  
  
  
Tara nodded; that was what she suspected.  
  
  
“What did you change?”  
  
  
Willow shook her head but her eyes stayed on the screen.  
  
  
“Nothing. I promised I wouldn’t.”  
  
  
Tara sat up fully and put a hand on Willow’s arm.  
  
  
“How come you…whatever it’s called when you…break into websites.”  
  
  
Willow suddenly slammed her computer closed.  
  
  
“Because I wanted to feel like I was doing something!” she replied in a miserable tone.  
  
  
Tara gave Willow’s shoulder a squeeze.  
  
  
“Willow…”  
  
  
Willow dropped her head to her knees.  
  
  
“I didn’t and I won’t, but I can’t say I don’t want to. I just won’t break my promise.”  
  
  
Tara was glad Willow wasn’t going to go down that route, but felt slightly troubled by the reasoning.  
  
  
“Honey, I don’t want you to feel like I’m holding our relationship over you if you don’t do exactly as I say.”  
  
  
Willow’s head lifted.  
  
  
“Why can’t I just mess her around a little? She deserves it.”  
  
  
Tara touched Willow’s hair affectionately.  
  
  
“Let’s leave out whether it’s right or wrong or she deserves it or doesn’t; you’ll get caught out and you’ll get in serious trouble. I’m only concerned about you.”  
  
  
Willow scowled then sighed; she was sure she knew her way around a computer, but she was surer that Tara had her best interests at heart, misguided as she thought they were.  
  
  
“Okay, fine.”  
  
  
“Don’t be mad,” Tara said, leaving a kiss on Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
Willow gently nuzzled against Tara’s lips.  
  
  
“I’m not mad,” she replied, feeling a little calmer, “I’m not. There’s been enough anger today. And hurt.”  
  
  
She glanced to Tara, and took her hand, drawing circles in her girlfriend’s palm to distract herself from her real source of anger; herself.  
  
  
“I really scared you a couple of times, didn’t I? I mean…you know, of the threaten-y kind.”   
  
  
Tara played with Willow’s foot under the blanket since her hand was occupied.  
  
  
“It’s not your fault I have a few bad memories.”  
  
  
“No, but it is my fault if I act in a way that reminds you,” Willow replied, swallowing a lump in her throat.  
  
  
Tara leaned over and kissed Willow’s cheek again, repeatedly pressing her lips against her girlfriend’s soft skin.  
  
  
“Well, then it’s fair that it’s my fault when I don’t listen and make you feel like you’re worthy enough to have a voice,” she said, finding Willow’s eyes, “Those are your bad memories, aren’t they?”  
  
  
Willow looked away, but Tara kept her gaze.  
  
  
“You don’t talk about it much.”  
  
  
“It’s nothing like what you went through,” Willow was quick to establish.  
  
  
“It’s not a competition,” Tara replied, moving her hand up to touch Willow’s cheek.   
  
  
Willow let herself take the comfort but didn’t linger.  
  
  
“Yeah, it hurt growing up, but it’s over.”  
  
  
“Even when it’s over, sometimes it still comes up,” Tara replied, putting her hand around Willow’s waist and lying them both down right by each other, “I get that more than anyone.”  
  
  
Neither said a word for a few minutes, until Willow’s voice cracked through the silence.  
  
  
“Mom…Mom. Ha. She wasn’t ‘Mom’, she was ‘mother’. A role, nothing more. Dad was ‘Dad’ at least when ‘mother’ wasn’t around. Then he had to be ‘father’. There were some nice times with him, but it’s hard to remember the good among all the…’bad’ is probably too strong a word, but…maybe apathy. They didn’t care about Willow, they cared about ‘daughter’.”  
  
  
“I care about Willow,” Tara replied softly, linking their fingers, “My Willow, who had a traumatic day and at the end of it is only worried about me.”  
  
  
Willow sighed softly.   
  
  
“It's...not. You’re nothing like my parents…actually, maybe you get it. It’s not that I’m expecting you to act like my parents, but all I know is that they did. So it was either them, or me. And I can’t explain why they acted like they did, but give me enough time and I’ll come with a thousand reasons why I caused it.”  
  
  
Tara rubbed her thumb over Willow’s skin.  
  
  
“You don’t have to live by a rule where you’re trying to convince me you’re worthy. I love you ‘cause you’re you; I love you because you’re passionate and fiery even though it comes with a temper; I love how much you love, even though it can cloud your clarity sometimes; I love that even after…after how horrible an experience it must have been to be told those things in such a crude manner…that even if it took a little probing, that you came back to talk,” she said, meeting Willow’s eyes with a smile, “Hey, I knew what I getting involved with when I started dating a redhead.”  
  
  
Willow finally cracked a smile and lifted their joined hands up to kiss the back of Tara’s. She squeezed their palms together and leaned over to gently press their lips together.  
  
  
“‘Promises mean something to me’. You told me that on our first date. I won’t make a promise lightly and I won’t ever break one I make to you. That’s something I don’t even have to think about. I promised I won’t use my hacker skills on Mia, I’d actually just like to forget all about her if that’s at all possible, but I promised and I’m committed to that promise, just like I’m committed to you and hey do you want to get a pet?”  
  
  
Tara stared at Willow silently for a few seconds.  
  
  
“Do I want to get a pet?”  
  
  
Willow seemed just as surprised as Tara.  
  
  
“Yep. Those were the words that came out of my mouth.”  
  
  
“Like a dog?” Tara asked, eyes narrowing in thought.  
  
  
Willow wasn’t entirely sure where her question had even come from, but considered the response.  
  
  
“Well, I don’t think we could sneak a dog into the dorms. There’d be barking and whatnot, a cat probably too. We’d have to train it and it could ruin the floor or scratch up all the furniture and we’d be responsible.”  
  
  
“So… a fish?” Tara asked, wondering if she was following the train of thought correctly.  
  
  
“Yeah, like a fish!” Willow replied eager, but then held her free hand up in a ‘stop’ motion, “Tara I have exactly zero idea why I brought this up. I was just thinking about really wanting you to know I’m committed to you after everything that happened and kablamo, just came out. We can forget about it.”  
  
  
Tara was smiling.  
  
  
“No, I like it. Let’s get a fish.”  
  
  
“Really? Awesome!” Willow replied, enthused by her own out-of-the-blue idea, “I bet there’s a pet store nearby, I can look it up in the morning. We could go before class.”  
  
  
Tara let out a soft exhale.  
  
  
“…drama class.”  
  
  
Willow immediately shook her head, smile still lighting up her face.  
  
  
“No, shush, we’re thinking about happy things, like our fish.”  
  
  
The thought was niggling at the back of Tara’s mind still, but the look on Willow’s face made up for everything.  
  
  
“What kind of fish should we get?”  
  
  
“I don’t know, what do you think?” Willow asked excitedly, “Maybe I should look it up now…”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Willow marched up to the counter at the pet store and threw down a $50 bill.  
  
  
“I want one of your finest fish, please!”  
  
  
The man behind the counter looked amused, but like he was trying to conceal it.  
  
  
“Do you know what type you’re looking for?”  
  
  
“Uh, no,” Willow admitted sheepishly, while Tara stood at the large tank at the other side of the store, “I researched but there were a lot of options.”  
  
  
“Do you have a tank or any fish already?” the clerk asked.  
  
  
“Nope,” Willow replied, “First time fish owners here.”  
  
  
“Do you plan on more?” he asked and Willow shook her head, “How much space are you looking at?”  
  
  
Willow made a spherical shape with her hands.   
  
  
“Um, well, I was thinking, you know, a bowl.”  
  
  
“Limited space?” the clerk asked and Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Yes. Dorm room small.”  
  
  
The clerk brought Willow over to the tank, quite close to where Tara was already standing.  
  
  
“These are Siamese Fighting fish. They’re pretty good if you only have a small space.”  
  
  
Willow put her palms flat against the glass.  
  
  
“Whoa, check out those colours!”  
  
  
Tara sidled up next to Willow.  
  
  
“They’re very pretty.”  
  
  
“They like heated water, and don’t need much maintenance,” the clerk explained to them, “They live for up to four years, but don’t get on very well with other fish.”  
  
  
A vibrant fish swam up near Willow’s hands.  
  
  
“Hey look, it likes me!”  
  
  
“It’s blue and green, kinda like us,” Tara pointed out.  
  
  
Willow’s eyes lit up like a child on Christmas.  
  
  
“We’ll take it!” she announced, before turning to Tara, “I mean, um, will we take it?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, so Willow turned giddily to the clerk.  
  
  
“What stuff do we need?”  
  
  
He took them around the store to get bowl, suggested some live plants to have in with it, a small heater, the food pellets and a water conditioner to keep it healthy. He then got them their fish in a half-filled plastic bag, which Tara held and watched their new addition swim around.  
  
  
Willow carried the accessories back to their dorm, and followed the instructions to a T when getting it set up.  
  
  
“Careful, careful, careful,” she said as Tara gently placed the bag in their new fish bowl.  
  
  
Tara waited until the fish was swimming around before removing the baggie again. Willow clapped excitedly and bent down on her knees to watch it swim.  
  
  
“So not mega on the adorable scale, but who needs to see a kitten yawn? Besides, this is relaxing and no sharp claws,” she said, quite taken with the fish’s striking colours, “We need to give her a name. What’s a good fish name? Mrs. Bubbles? Princess Atlantis?”  
  
  
“Ms. Fishy Fantastico?” Tara suggested, sitting on the desk chair to watch too.  
  
  
Willow grinned.  
  
  
“I like it. Hello Ms. Fishy Fantasico.”  
  
  
They watched their fishy swim around its new home, until Tara noticed Willow’s eyes were glassy.  
  
  
“Hey, what’s wrong?”  
  
  
Willow shook her head, rolling her eyes at herself.  
  
  
“It’s silly,” she said, but a smile broke through, “I feel like a family.”  
  
  
As nice as their fish was, Tara knew the gesture meant a lot more than just it having a new home for it to swim in. It was a symbol of how their relationship went through the bad and came out shining as brightly as Ms. Fishy Fantastico on the other side.  
  
  
She took Willow’s arm and gently pulled her up. Willow thought she was being pulled up for a hug, but was instead tugged onto Tara’s lap and embraced that way. Tara held Willow by the waist, arms circling tight around her.  
  
  
“We are.”


	42. Chapter 42

Willow watched Tara tap a pencil nervously against the table.  
  
  
The same action she’d been doing since they had first sat down, her eyes darting every so often to the door to check if Mia had come in yet. Willow put her hand over Tara’s and stroked her thumb gently.  
  
  
“Just keep your head down, baby,” she encouraged, “Don’t even look at her.”  
  
  
Tara’s face was ashen.  
  
  
“I’ll have to be in the play with her. I can’t back out twice.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes flashed with fury.  
  
  
“Well she shouldn’t be in this god damn class to begin with. We should tell the professor, you know!” she replied tetchily, but saw it didn’t help Tara much, “Just think about Ms. Fishy and relax. We'll worry about the other stuff later.”  
  
  
The pencil stilled and Tara let it rest, then leaned back in her chair.  
  
  
“Okay. You’re right.”  
  
  
“Yeah, better get used to it,” Willow replied with a smile, “Save my moments of complete insanity.”  
  
  
“We agreed on quirky,” Tara replied, matching her smile, but it faltered when a shadow suddenly loomed over them.  
  
  
Mia stood there, face harder than it had ever been, hands on her hips and chin lifted high.  
  
  
“I thought I’d give you a chance to apologise.”  
  
  
Willow had planned to take her own advice and ignore Mia, but couldn’t help scoffing at that.  
  
  
“Apologise? You’re the one that needs to apologise, not that we’re interested in hearing it!”  
  
  
Mia’s arms crossed over her chest.  
  
  
“You don’t want to mess with me. Apologise in front of everyone right now and I might consider walking away as the bigger person.”  
  
  
Willow stood up, not wanting to Mia to think she was being intimidating.  
  
  
“You're a pathetic excuse for a person. Bite me.”  
  
  
“Willow, please sit down,” Tara said, gently tugging on Willow’s shirt.  
  
  
Willow remained standing and looked to Mia challengingly, who smirked.  
  
  
“You think that do you? Well I happen to think...or know...a few things that I think everyone would find it just fascinating to hear. Things I had a chance to...read.”  
  
  
Willow fists balled tighter, but she wasn't about to step down and let Mia humiliate her again.  
  
  
“Oh shut up, Mia. Nobody cares what you have to say.”  
  
  
The room had gone completely silent now, everyone's eyes peeled to the scene playing out. Tara tugged on Willow's shirt again, but her girlfriend was rooted to the spot stubbornly.  
  
  
Mia cocked her head and laughed, keeping her gaze on Willow. She wouldn't look at Tara; that would make her feel the hurt of being rejected and not the anger she could lash on Willow.  
  
  
Not that Tara would escape her wrath.  
  
  
“Oh no, really,” Mia replied to Willow, grinning in a way that could easily resemble a psychopath, “I mean it was all so _interesting_.”   
  
  
She brought her hands up to her face then and rubbed under her eyes as if she'd been crying.  
  
  
“Like how poor icle Tawa cwies when she comes sometimes 'cause she just can't handle all the emotion,” she said mockingly, then sneered, “Or at least that's what she tells you. You're probably just a lot worse than you even realise.”  
  
  
Tara's eyes shut tight and she sunk down in her chair, bright red. Willow was red too, but from pure anger.  
  
  
“Stop it.”  
  
  
“Oh, but I've only started,” Mia replied with that almost -frightening, condescending smile, “Because when Tara's not crying, she's screaming. Quite the screamer, really. Just can’t keep her mouth closed. Or her legs.”  
  
  
She said the last part with a snarl and Tara was near tears, though Willow was too mad to see, a vein pulsing in her forehead.  
  
  
“I mean it Mia, be quiet.”  
  
  
“Nope,” Mia replied, sitting back on a desk and swinging her legs like she was having a casual conversation, “I’m only starting. So much to share. Like how poor Tara’s Daddy beat her black and blue and now she likes to be spanked–”  
  
  
Willow grabbed Mia’s shirt then and yanked her up, not seeing Tara jump from her seat and fleeing from the room.  
  
  
“I said shut the hell up! Shut up! You have no right, none!”  
  
  
The professor walked through the door just as a blur flew by her, though her eyes were beady and recognised it.  
  
  
“Tara, class is starting,” she called after her, but it was too late; the blur had disappeared around a corner.  
  
  
The professor tutted and shook her head, but her attention was pulled away as she took another step into the classroom, just in time to see Mia push Willow down to the floor and hear them screaming at each other.  
  
  
She rushed up and stood between them.  
  
  
“Separate at once,” she commanded, keeping them at arms-length apart as Willow scrambled to stand up.  
  
  
Willow snarled at Mia but didn’t dare question that a teacher, until she noticed the now-empty seat.  
  
  
“Tara?” she asked, looking around as if expecting her to appear.  
  
  
One of the guys sitting behind them caught her eye, she thought his name was Joel, who had been about to offer Tara a tissue when she'd left.  
  
  
“She ran out, she was pretty upset.”  
  
  
“And I will assume she had a medical emergency to which she's gotten attention for,” the professor spoke calmly, deciding enough class time had been wasted, “Now you will both sit.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head furiously.  
  
  
“I have to find Tara.”  
  
  
“Miss Rosenberg, I would sit on the other side of the room without a sound and come see me after class,” the professor replied, fixing her with a firm glare, “And that is not a suggestion.”  
  
  
Willow hesitated, eyes darting to the door, but the professor clapped soundly once.  
  
  
“Now, Miss Rosenberg. You too, Miss Cook. Not a peep from either of you.”  
  
  
Willow resisted the urge to stamp her foot, and grabbed her book bag from the floor. She sulked off to the other side of the room. She waited a few minutes for things to settle and the professor to be distracted, then sneakily took her phone out.  
  
  
 ** _Baby are you okay? She’s making me stay, I’ll come find you asap. Please let me know you’re okay._**  
  
  
She kept her phone in hand and stared at the screen, waiting for it to light up, but it didn’t.   
  
  
The class seemed to stretch on forever until they were finally dismissed. Willow tried to make a run for it, but the professor was one step ahead, stopping her and Mia.  
  
  
“In my office. Both of you. Now.”  
  
  
Willow tried not to sigh and make things worse for herself. She kept her eyes down as they walked to the professor’s office, not taking a single look in Mia's direction for fear she wouldn't be able to stop herself from lunging.  
  
  
“You sit there,” Riggin said to Willow, pointing at a chair outside as they got to the office, then looked to Mia, “Amelia, I’ll speak with you first.”  
  
  
The two went inside and Willow brought out her phone again, calling Tara this time. It went to voicemail.  
  
  
“Tara?” she whispered, not wanting to draw any more attention to herself, “If you listen to this, I’m coming as soon as I can. Please be okay, I love you.”  
  
  
She hung up and waited anxiously for a reply. None came.  
  
  
After several long minutes, the door swung open and Mia marched out, livid. She stopped once to glare at Willow.  
  
  
“If I ever see either of you two…sluts…again…!” she said threateningly, then stomped off, her whole body swinging with the intensity of her rage.  
  
  
The professor walked calmly out a moment later.  
  
  
“Willow, I’ll see you now.”  
  
  
Willow grabbed her bag and followed her into the office. She took the seat indicated and nervously tapped her fingers together while the professor walked around the desk to her seat.  
  
  
“Do you want to tell me what happened?”  
  
  
“What did she say?” Willow asked.  
  
  
“I want to know what you have to say,” Riggin replied evenly.  
  
  
Willow took in a breath.  
  
  
“Okay, well, it all started like back when semester started, Mia was always hanging around us, that’s me and Tara, we’re um, dating, if you didn’t know. Anyway, things were weird but I didn’t say anything until yesterday when I couldn’t find my journal and I thought I lost it but she’d, she’d really taken it and tried to use the information to make me leave Tara and we got into a huge fight but then we resolved it and Tara confronted her and took the journal back and then she came marching into class this morning and started revealing private things about Tara and I got mad and told her to stop and I grabbed her, which, okay, shouldn’t have done, but she pushed me and kicked me, she really did–”  
  
  
“I saw that,” Riggin interrupted with a short nod.  
  
  
“Right,” Willow nodded, “Um, well you kinda walked in then, when Tara left. So. Yeah.”  
  
  
The professor had gotten all the information she needed and more from a ranting and raving Mia, so had mostly considered the situation already.  
  
  
“A physical altercation is a very serious incident,” she said calmly, “However, given some information I learned, I don’t think we need to escalate this. You’re on a warning. Keep your head down, Miss Rosenberg.”  
  
  
Willow let out a slow breath of relief.  
  
  
“I’ll excuse Tara from class this once given what I heard, but just once,” the professor continued, “It will not become a habit.”  
  
  
“I don’t know if she’ll come back,” Willow replied honestly.  
  
  
“It wouldn’t be advisable for her to drop the class now,” Riggin replied, arms folded atop the desk, “It might encourage her to know that Miss Cook won’t be returning.”  
  
  
“Oh,” Willow replied, surprised, “Really?”  
  
  
“Yes, well, she’s at an academic level above this class,” Riggin replied, not giving too much away, though with a little intuition, it wasn't hard to tell she was humiliated that she'd been deceived, “She was wrongly placed here and had already completed it. She will not return.”  
  
  
Willow rolled her eyes.  
  
  
“Yeah right, it was all to get close to Tara. At least tell me she's in trouble?”  
  
  
Riggin stood up.  
  
  
“Your personal lives need to stay out of the classroom and I cannot discuss another student with you. I have informed Amelia that any other altercation or action on either of your parts' should be seen in the harshest of lights.”  
  
  
Willow stood too, inferring she was correct.  
  
  
“Okay. Uh, I’m sorry,” she replied, hiding her smile, though it fell completely a moment later, “Um, can I go find Tara now?”  
  
  
The professor nodded once.  
  
  
“You are dismissed. I don’t want to have to see you here again.”  
  
  
“Right. Won’t. Promise,” Willow said back, already out the door.  
  
  
Her feet hit the floor running, bag jostling on her back as she skidded around corners and across paths until she was back at the dorms, hoping Tara was there.  
  
  
She rushed into the room, which was empty and showed no signs of anyone being there.  
  
  
“Damn it…” she swore under her breath, until she realised there was a sound coming from the side.  
  
  
She walked over to the bathroom and poked her head in, seeing Tara sitting on the floor of the shower, knees up and head down, curled into a ball. Willow let out a sigh of relief and tossed her bag away, then walked in and knocked on the glass.  
  
  
When she got no response, she reached in, but her hand snapped back immediately.  
  
  
“Tara, the water’s freezing!”  
  
  
Tara didn’t so much as flinch. Willow tried to pull at her a few times, before quickly stripping off and stepping in when the worry got too much. She took the brunt of the cold water on her back.  
  
  
“Tara?” she asked, trying to lift her girlfriend’s head up and see her eyes, “Tara, baby, it’s me, please tell me you’re okay.”  
  
  
Tara remained completely motionless for another few seconds before finally looked up, eyes red and puffy.  
  
  
“Stop it, you’ll get cold.”  
  
  
“Yeah, pot, kettle, black, missy!” Willow retorted, reaching up and turning the nozzle off, “Come on, out. Girlfriend-y foot is going down. Robe. You. In it.”  
  
  
Tara let herself be ordered into a robe and out of the bathroom to rest on the bed.  
  
  
“What’s with the iceberg shower?” Willow asked, drying herself off and getting some clothes back on.  
  
  
Tara was still quite forlorn but was quiet about it.  
  
  
“The heat cut out. I used to get in trouble for crying. He couldn’t hear me in the shower. I got used to them.”  
  
  
Willow stopped as she felt her heart break. She left the pants she was putting on fall away and climbed onto the bed behind Tara and held her.  
  
  
“Oh Tara,” she said, cradling Tara’s head and gently kissing her neck for comfort.  
  
  
They rocked silently for a moment, but Willow felt the need to fill it.  
  
  
“I talked to the professor. Mia’s out of class. No seeing her, no play with her, and she got warned to stay away from us.”  
  
  
Tara nodded weakly in acknowledgement but Willow could tell it didn’t do much to ease the hurt.  
  
  
“It’s college. There’ll be a new scandal next week. Nobody said anything in class. They were just worried about you, really. I know it doesn’t make it better.”  
  
  
They lapsed into silence again, but Willow sensed not to break it this time. She comforted Tara with hugs and kisses.  
  
  
“I hate…that she knows stuff,” Tara said eventually, sniffling, “A-And now everyone in class...”  
  
  
“I know, baby, I know,” Willow gently soothed, “I do too. But we have to just forget about it. I mean, if you can. We can't let her keep hurting us...”  
  
  
She rubbed circles on Tara’s back for another few moments.  
  
  
“Which is why…”  
  
  
She leaned back and pulled the drawer of her nightstand out. She took out her journal and presented it to Tara.  
  
  
“Here. Read it.”  
  
  
Tara looked at the offering, wide-eyed.  
  
  
“Oh, Willow, no–”  
  
  
“No, really,” Willow insisted, “And it’s not because of her, I was thinking about this last night. You’re the person I want to know me better than anyone. So you get to read it.”  
  
  
She left it in Tara’s hands, who stared down at it, then offered it back.  
  
  
“Maybe you should think about it.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“You can wait if you want. But that’s yours now. I’m not even writing in it anymore.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes creased.  
  
  
“Willow, you love your journal.”  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Uh huh. I do. And I’ll keep writing it. On my computer. On an encrypted file. Heavily encrypted,” she replied, smiling easily, “Read it or don’t, it’s up to you. But my heart is open to you.”  
  
  
Tara looked down at the journal, then held it up to her chest with a soft smile.   
  
  
“Okay. Thank you,” she said sincerely, unsure yet whether she would open it, “If you’re really sure?”  
  
  
“I really am,” Willow replied, a little nervous to reveal all her ramblings but knowing it was right, and even excited to have herself be laid out, knowing Tara would love her still.  
  
  
Tara smiled bashfully at being so trusted and leaned over to press a kiss against Willow’s cheek.   
  
  
“I'll treasure every word.”  
  
  
Willow turned her head to meet her lips, but only got a smooch for a minute or two before Tara gently pulled away.  
  
  
“You have Chem Lab.”  
  
  
“Hey, look at you, memorising my schedule,” Willow replied with a big smile, and waved a hand dismissively, “I’ll miss it.”  
  
  
Tara shot her a look.  
  
  
“No you won’t.”  
  
  
“I-I can stay. Really,” Willow replied, though her resolve was fading.  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“I’m just going to mope and feel sorry for myself until I can forget about it all,” she replied, cupping Willow’s hands and bringing them up to kiss between the knuckles, “Go, that class is attendance graded, isn’t it?”  
  
  
Willow went back and forth in her mind for a few moments before jumping up.  
  
  
“Okay,” she said, then looked around and found Tara’s cell on the desk, handing it to her, “Answer it if I call.”   
  
  
Tara took it and noted the missed calls on the screen.  
  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
  
“And text if you need me. Promise?” Willow asked.  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“I will.”  
  
  
“Okay. Well, I’ll be back after class,” Willow replied, getting her bag back over her shoulders, “Love you, Tare-bear.”  
  
  
“I love you too, Willow,” Tara replied, blowing a kiss across the room.  
  
  
Willow smiled, caught it and left with a wave.   
  
  
Tara lay back down on the bed and sighed. She glanced at the journal, lying beside her.  
  
  
She was still highly embarrassed by what had happened, but Willow being so trusting with her went a long way to get rid of the hurt.  
  
  
She picked it up.  
  
  
 _She said I could…_  
  
  
She looked long and hard at the plain black-and-white cover before finally opening it, noticing the familiar neat scrawl on the first page.  
  
  
~  
  
  
 _Baby,  
  
I'm not writing your name just in case...but I don't plan on letting other people read this. This is just for me, to get out my thoughts to you.  
  
You’re lying sleeping beside me right now. I love your bed, you know that? It’s the comfiest. I always kinda thought I’d hate sharing a bed, all cramped and kicky and blanket tug-y. But it’s not, it’s warm and cuddly and all of the good. That’s just because of you, though. You just told me all about your ‘family’. Pfft, some family. But you showed me your mom’s journal, and I realised I wanted a 'you' one too. So here I am, writing to you. Hoping that one day you’ll call me ‘family’ too…_  
  
  
~  
  
  
Tara paused, a small smile playing on her lips and continued to flick through.  
  
  
~  
  
  
 _Honey,  
  
Well...rough day. I betrayed you. Fished around when you asked me not to. I'm so happy you forgave me, I don't know why you did, but you did. Gave me another chance. Never thought about it much before but I don't think many people have offered me those...or I haven't ever felt like I would be given one..._  
  
  
  
 _You,  
  
You! Yes, you! You, bringing me to make out with the books! In front of them, and the librarian! Oh, you...you..._  
  
  
  
 _Love,  
  
I get to call you that now! Love! Because I love, love, love you and you love, love, love me. You told me, I can’t believe you told me! ‘Cept I kinda can and it’s the most wonderful feeling in the world. I hope you don’t mind if I say it a lot, I’m kinda obsessed…_  
  
  
  
 _Beautiful,  
  
Watching you sleep again. But it’s a lot different this time. A little because you’re naked but mostly ‘cause of what we just shared. Wow. Wow, wow, wow. I don’t even know what to say other than wow…_  
  
  
  
 _...so great living with you. I was never much of a sharer, but I don't want anything to be mine if it's possible for it to be ours..._  
  
  
  
 _...meant what I said, love the living-ness, but god, baby, can you just put the cap back on the toothpaste? I love you and everything but a girl has her limits..._  
  
  
  
 _...I will never eat shrimp again. Not risking it, not ever, nope. You're too precious. My heart was breaking thinking about you having your...I can't even write it...I'm weak...not strong like you..._  
  
  
  
 _...been taking sneaky photographs of you. You're just soooo pretty. They're not naked or anything, not that I wouldn't say no..._  
  
  
  
 _…ugh…ugh…UGH! WHY WAS HE NAKED!? Is this karma for writing I wanted naked pics of you? Because she is a cruel mistress if showing me Mr. Ding-A-Ling was my punishment!..._  
  
  
  
 _…-ucking terrified! You can’t even know, my heart stopped, I swear! I couldn’t grab you in time and then you just splashed so loud and I thought you were drowning! I’ll tell you something Tara, I can’t ever feel that again, I can’t, I don’t care what I have to do. You won’t be hurt. I swear it…_  
  
  
 _...keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming! That's what I wanted to say to you when you were batting around like a fish but I didn't think you'd seen Finding Nemo...you should, you're funnier than Dory and cuter than Nemo and cooler than Crush, I really mean it! We can watch it together..._  
  
  
  
 _…so hot…and I feel kinda bad writing about you like this so much, but do you even realise how sexy you are? Glad this is of the write-y and not of the speak-y, but sometimes I get so wet looking at you I have to change my panties…_  
  
  
  
 _…and that’s when I saw them, our kids. Us playing with our kids, there on the beach. And I wanted them. I really did. It was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. I want kids, I want our kids. A boy and a girl, maybe more. I never thought about being a mom before, I didn’t exactly have the best role model, but you’d be a great mom. And I think I could be too, with you…_  
  
  
  
 _…I still brush it off, how they treated me. Or didn’t treat me, I guess. It’s my Dad I miss the most, the time we had when I was really little. Before he decided I was old enough to be ignored. I guess when I started getting good grades, I stopped being a daughter and started being an achievement. But learning to ride my bike, even though I broke my arm, it’s one of my happiest memories because we were together…_  
  
  
  
 _…God, Becky can be such a bitch sometimes. But she was there for me when no one else was, and she never dismissed me as a nerd or a geek or anything else the others all called me. And she never means bad, but I promise, I’ll really try to get her to stop with the teasing, I know it makes you uncomfortable. Can’t make any promises, but I’ll do anything I can to make you happy. I love you…_  
  
  
  
 _…think you’ll be such a great social worker. You don’t talk about it much, but it’s so amazing that you can take everything you went through and channel it into wanting to help others get out of it. That kind of kindness and empathy is mind-boggling to me. I don’t think I could do it. Heck, I don’t even know what I want to do…_  
  
  
  
 _…yeah, well, I hope you’re right about her and she doesn’t end up being some kind of stalker. I know you have good reason, but it still kind of hurt that you didn’t trust me not to snoop. Even though you were right, I was going to. Complete hypocrite and nonsensical here, but there you go…_  
  
  
  
 _…church? No, that wouldn’t make any sense, why would we get married in a church. Temple maybe? I wouldn’t mind. A rabbi would be nice. Would you mind if we had a rabbi? Hey look at me, asking you what kind of wedding you'd like when I haven't even asked you to marry me. That's funny, huh? I didn't even think...just knew (hoped?) that it's a given. I certainly want it to be..._  
  
  
  
 _…never realised how selfish I was before I met you. I never had reason to think about much else, but now I do. I promise, even when I’m a dope, you’re the first thing on my mind…_  
  
  
  
 _…laugh. Love your laugh so much…_  
  
  
  
 _…when your hair just catches the moonlight or the sunlight, I swear you’re an angel, for real…_  
  
  
  
 _…she likes you, she does. And watching you now I really wonder if you like her too…_  
  
  
  
 _…I’m your girl. I’ll always be your girl. And when you kissed me just now, I felt like you gave me forever. Your kisses always feel like that. Does that even make sense? Can a kiss give that kind of promise? Because it sure feels like it did. And if it did, I’m holding you to it…_  
  
  
  
 _…forgetting about all that stupid stuff. No matter what we go through, I know we have each other. I believe that now more than ever. I love you, beautiful…_  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
Tara was noticing a trend, a phrase repeated at least once per page.  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
 _…I love you…_  
  
  
  
 _…I love you…_  
  
  
  
 _…I love you…_  
  
  
  
 _...Yup, still writing. This is gonna be my last entry, at least in my ‘trusty’ notebook. After everything...well, after everything my confidence in computer passwords has increased. I don't want to dampen my last entry so I'll say this: That was one of the roughest things I've, we've, ever gone through, and yeah, it really, really sucked. But you know what? We got through it. We did. That means something. That counts..._  
  
  
  


__...I love you,_ _

 

_Your Willow_

  
  
~  
  
  
By the time Tara was looking through the last pages, the ink still fresh from the night before, tear drops were staining the paper. Willow returned just in time to see one splash.  
  
  
“No, no, it wasn’t supposed to make you cry!” she exclaimed, throwing her bag on the floor and rushing over, “Is it, is it the toothpaste thing? Because I was only griping, it doesn’t really bother me that you leave the cap off, it just, it gets all crusty, but it’s fine, it’s totally fine, it’s better that way in fact! Please don’t cry.”  
  
  
Tara laughed and scooted over far enough to wrap her arms around Willow.   
  
  
“Oh,” Willow said, relaxing under Tara’s touch, “Good tears?”  
  
  
Tara sniffed.  
  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
  
They hugged for a minute or two before Tara pulled back and picked the journal up, marvelling at it again.  
  
  
“They’re all letters to me.”  
  
  
Willow shrugged bashfully.  
  
  
“Well like I said. You’re the person I want to know me best. You’re the person I want to tell things do…out loud or on paper. That's how it's always been.”  
  
  
Tara came across another profession of love on a page and decided something.  
  
  
“Do you have plans for the evening?”  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“Why?”  
  
  
“I want…I want to open up, like you did,” Tara replied shyly, “If you want to listen.”  
  
  
Willow was quick to nod.  
  
  
“Yeah, I'd love to.”  
  
  
They lay face-to-face and spent some time in companionable silence for a while before Tara began to speak, reciting memories of the little and big moments from her life. Willow listened, smiling when Tara did and offering comfort when she felt it was needed.  
  
  
“My first memory is when I was about three. My mom waking me up singing. It’s pretty hazy, but it’s there. We loved to sing together whatever we were doing; washing or baking or homework even. She made up a song to help me with my fractions…  
  
  
  
…I didn’t really have any friends growing up. A few came over once in first or second grade but never wanted to come back after my Dad came home and shouted at my Mom for letting them. Never wanted to talk to me at all actually. I didn’t mind too much, while my Mom was around anyway…  
  
  
  
…I always had a stutter, as long as I can remember. It was never too bad, like how it is now, until my mom died. It got worse after that, but it’s getting better again now. It was sort of a blessing actually. People got so sick of waiting for me to speak, they stopped asking. I always figured that was a good thing but looking back, maybe it wasn’t…  
  
  
  
…They used to fight. My dad was always stern, but my mom never backed down. She wasn’t afraid of him. I think I survived so long after she died because I tried to be like her, but it was an act. I was scared. Really scared…  
  
  
  
…I remember it pretty clearly. I walked out of school and almost ran back in because my Dad was waiting there instead of my Mom. But he spotted me and dragged me to the car. Threw me in the backseat and didn’t say a word the whole drive to the hospital. I had no idea where we were going. When we got there he shoved me in the door of the room where her body was and said ‘She’s dead. Say goodbye ‘cause you’ll never see her again’. Then he disappeared. A nurse found me and sat with me. I didn’t cry. I think I was too shocked. I just held her hand ‘til they took her away…  
  
  
  
…He made me do the clearing out after the funeral. Didn’t want a single thing of hers left in the house. I know he had pain too, she was his wife, but he was just cruel. I think that was when he realised he had a little slave on his hands. ‘Little’ being operative, he knew I wouldn’t fight back. He knew he could control me. It wasn’t all bad though, I did get to keep what I could sneak out, that’s how I got her journal…  
  
  
  
…I don’t know what to say about the…the abuse. As long as I kept the house clean and food on the table, I could get away with threats and menacing stares. He liked to ‘warn’ with slaps. It was when he got drunk that it got the worst, he’d lash out. Get me cowered into a ball, punch and kick me. That’s how I got the concussions, kicks to the head. The wrist break was when he pushed me down the stairs. My fingers when he stood on my hand…”  
  
  
  
They had moved from face-to-face to side-to-side at some point during the time, something Willow was grateful for as she worked hard to keep her breathing steady and not let the tears pricking at her eyes release. There was silence in the room for another while as they gathered their thoughts.  
  
  
“He brought women home,” Tara ventured eventually, eyes still fixed on the ceiling.  
  
  
Willow waited for Tara to continue, but sensed after a moment she wanted to be prompted.  
  
  
“Women?”  
  
  
Tara hesitated.  
  
  
“…working women.”  
  
  
Willow eyebrow twitched with surprise.  
  
  
“Oh.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes became glassy with emotion.  
  
  
“He used to say if I ever left him, that’s all I’d be good for.”  
  
  
Her breathing started to increase, chest rising higher than it had before.   
  
  
More silence followed.  
  
  
“I thought about it.”  
  
  
Willow blinked twice and turned her head towards Tara. Tara remained still, though her cheeks were paling.  
  
  
“I decided to run away when I was 16. I was going to go to Manhattan. It looked so busy and like there were so many people on TV, I didn’t think he could ever find me. I’d been saving a quarter every time I got groceries and picking up change whenever I saw it. Had about 10 dollars in pennies saved up over the years and over 50 with the rest. Just about enough for bus fare. I thought I’d leave, find a shelter and get a job. Hotel maid or café waitress or…something.”  
  
  
Her voice was starting to break, but she kept talking.  
  
  
“B-but I knew…I knew leaving like that…I knew that he could be right. No education or experience. I knew that if I went down that route, that there was a possibility that that was the avenue I’d have to go down to survive. A-and I accepted it. I was going to go. I was willing to sell my body if I had to.”  
  
  
Willow was unmoving, in quiet shock and Tara blinked away some wetness in her eyes before pushing herself up and facing away.  
  
  
“So there’s my deep, dark secret. I was going to whore myself out. Hate me if you want, I hate me too.”  
  
  
Willow was quick to pull herself together and sat up. She scooted over to put a hand on Tara's back.  
  
  
“Tara, no,” she said, voice full of love and concern, “I can’t even imagine how horrible it must have been for you to, to think it was better to be on the street. But I don’t think any less of you for it.”  
  
  
Tara’s head was hanging down but Willow went searching for her eyes, slipping down to her knees in front of her girlfriend to find them.  
  
  
“You wanted to get out and you considered your options,” she said, taking both of Tara’s hands and squeezing them, “Tara even if that was a path you had gone down, it wouldn’t affect how I feel about you, how I see you. I-I’ll be forever grateful you didn’t have to get involved in such a dangerous…profession…but…”  
  
  
She lifted one hand to Tara’s cheek and brushed some hanging hair away, then gently cupped it.  
  
  
“You are strong and you are brave and I just believe that even more after what you told me.”  
  
  
Tara let her eyes be met, tinged with vulnerability.  
  
  
“Do you mean that?”  
  
  
Willow’s hand went to cover Tara’s heart over her shirt.  
  
  
“With all my heart.”  
  
  
Tara let one tear fall down her cheek, which Willow quickly wiped away.  
  
  
“Tara, if, say, in five years' time, a girl came to you needing help because she’d found herself in that situation, would you think less of her because of it?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“N-no, I’d want to help her.”  
  
  
“‘Course you would, and I’d feel the same,” Willow replied with a loving smile, “Tara? Can I ask why you didn’t…?”  
  
  
Tara toyed with her sleeve.  
  
  
“I got called into a meeting with my guidance counsellor around the same time. Said she was interested in my test scores and that I could get a scholarship if I worked hard enough,” she replied, wiping her sleeve softly under her nose, “I got a new avenue. So I opted for it instead.”  
  
  
Willow’s head momentarily dropped with sheer relief that she’d been presented with that ‘avenue’, then she lifted it to kiss her girlfriend squarely on the forehead.  
  
  
“So brave.”  
  
  
Tara felt a whole new level of adoration coming from Willow and a closeness between them unlike anything she’d felt before or even knew was possible.  
  
  
“I’ll tell you more. Moving out here and learning to live by myself and…” she started, then smiled softly, “And finding you. But can we take a break? I’m so tired.”  
  
  
“‘Course we can,” Willow replied, gently rubbing Tara’s knuckles with her thumb, “And it’s not a break. Because I’ll never stop listening. I want to be the ear you bend for the rest of our lives.”


	43. Chapter 43

  
Tara lay on her stomach on the bed, idly watching Willow playing with her laptop.   
  
  
The room was dimly lit by one lamp and the glow of the moon from the dark night sky outside. They were both in their pyjamas but after only a few minutes of lying down, Willow had decided to bring out her laptop and Tara found herself unable to sleep either.  
  
  
“Are you writing?” she asked, the screen angled away from her.  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“Playing a game.”  
  
  
“Oh, sorry,” Tara replied, “Didn’t mean to disturb you.”  
  
  
“Don’t worry, not a disturb-y kind of game,” Willow said, smiling over to her, “I’m not really playing it, just want to kill some time until I’m tired enough to sleep.”  
  
  
Everything was quiet for another few moments until Tara shuffled just a bit closer.  
  
  
“Do you want to kill some time…together?”  
  
  
Willow’s head snapped over, wondering if she’d heard right.  
  
  
“Sex?”   
  
  
Tara’s cheeks flushed lightly.  
  
  
“If you want.”  
  
  
The laptop was on the floor in seconds.  
  
  
“I do! I thought you didn’t, I thought, I thought maybe you were still hurt over the Mia stuff, that I didn’t trust you. You just, you know, haven’t tried anything.”  
  
  
Tara lifted her hand to Willow’s pillow and played with the tag sticking out.  
  
  
“I wanted to after we shared everything that night. But you just tucked me in…I thought it was about what I told you. I wanted to give you some time to see if you could still…see me the same way.”  
  
  
Willow’s brow creased.  
  
  
“Oh, Tara, no. I didn’t realise. I thought you wanted to be cuddled, feel safe. I meant it, to know what you grew up with, and…then I look at what you are…it makes me proud. It makes me love you more.”  
  
  
Tara’s smiled shyly.  
  
  
“Then love me.”  
  
  
Willow smiled back easily and scooted down so they were face-to-face. She brushed the hair from Tara’s eye and kissed her softly.  
  
  
Tara loved that first, tender kiss that they started with; the way Willow slowly opened her lips, promising her of all that was to come.  
  
  
She rolled onto her back under the encouraging push of Willow’s body.   
  
  
Willow’s hand went to Tara’s hip, catching that patch of skin where the tank she was wearing didn’t quite reach the shorts. Her fingers slipped under the fabric and caressed Tara’s belly as her tongue gently pried its way between her girlfriend’s lips.  
  
  
She moaned softly against Tara’s lips, revelling in the feel of her skin after so many days; though it easily felt like weeks.  
  
  
Tara could feel her muscles jumping under Willow’s delicate touch. She crossed her arms behind Willow’s neck and let them slide slowly down her back, slipping under her pyjama bottoms to her buttocks.  
  
  
Willow moaned and squirmed, pressing her body close to Tara’s. Her hand reached up further to cup a full breast, causing Tara to arch back into her, breaking the kiss.  
  
  
“Oh Willow…”  
  
  
Tara bunched her hands gently in Willow’s pyjama top, then sat up, taking her girlfriend with her and resumed a passionate kiss. Her fingers found the first button on her girlfriend’s pyjama top and she started to undo them swiftly, breaking only when Willow lifted the tank over her head.  
  
  
Willow looked down to Tara’s naked chest as an eager tongue played with hers. She helped shrug her own top off and moaned when their breasts pressed together, but it was quickly interrupted by a giggle escaping her lips as Tara pushed them back down the other way.  
  
  
“We’re upside down.”  
  
  
“I’m not complaining,” Tara whispered back, her lips finding Willow’s throat.  
  
  
Willow felt her breath catch and quickly decided she wasn’t either. Her hand traced Tara’s spine from the base of her back, up to her neck, where she gently pulled her up and kissed her again.  
  
  
She felt Tara suck on her bottom lip, and squirmed in delight when she got an occasional nibble. She dropped her hands slowly down her girlfriend’s back, and was about to tug her sleep shorts off when Tara jumped away from her.  
  
  
“I’ll be right back,” she promised before scurrying off to the bathroom.  
  
  
Willow waited impatiently for several seconds before lifting herself up and shimmying out of her pyjama bottoms. She heard the flush of the toilet and gripped the sheet excitedly until Tara came back out.  
  
  
Tara was even quicker to return than she was to leave, dropping her sleep shorts along the way before jumping on top of Willow.  
  
  
They both giggled and Tara placed a soft, chaste kiss on Willow’s lips.  
  
  
It quickly deepened with soft moans escaping both of them as Tara let herself lie flush against Willow’s body. Willow bent her knee to feel Tara’s heat and rolled her hips while encouraging her girlfriend to do the same.  
  
  
Tara followed the hands on her hips, softly grinding her body against Willow’s. Their kiss was turning sloppier as they both tried to take in air without breaking it.   
  
  
Eventually Willow was the one to give into her burning lungs but Tara didn’t waste a second in relocating her lips down into her girlfriend’s neck again.  
  
  
“Bite me, baby,” Willow whispered through a breath, squirming when Tara nibbled on her skin, “Harder.”  
  
  
Her hand moved to the back of Tara’s head to encourage her.  
  
  
“Harde–Ow!”   
  
  
Tara moved off and looked to Willow’s neck for damage.  
  
  
“I-I’m sorry, you said harder.”  
  
  
“It’s okay, I did,” Willow replied, gently rubbing her neck, then lowering that hand to lightly tap Tara’s bottom, “Now we’re even.”  
  
  
Tara blushed and moved back on top of Willow, kissing down to her girlfriend’s chest to let her tongue make up for her teeth's indiscretion.  
  
  
Willow felt warmth pool between her legs, only increasing when Tara continued to head in that direction. She let Tara open her thighs and tried to control herself as she was nuzzled into, but barely lasted seconds until she was pushing herself into Tara’s face.  
  
  
She moaned as Tara tenderly tongued her folds, teasing her clit with gentle flicks. Her hand was moving down to keep Tara in place but a head popped up before she connected. She groaned and thrust her hips up.  
  
  
“Why’d you stop?”  
  
  
“‘Cause I wanted to do this,” Tara replied, pressing her lips against Willow’s.  
  
  
Willow slowly melted under the kiss, warmth spreading through her lower belly and sending a tingling back through her. She felt Tara’s hand slide down between her breasts and over her stomach before two fingers slipped inside her.  
  
  
She broke the kiss to take in a sharp inhalation and lifted her hips to meet Tara’s strokes.   
  
  
“Mmmm…”  
  
  
She writhed around as Tara kissed her neck and chest before she finally rolled herself on top. She straddled Tara to take her more deeply and set a fast pace.  
  
  
Tara couldn’t resist the allure of Willow’s neck, yet again, as she tilted her head back and sat up to resume kissing and nipping her there. Willow wrapped her legs around Tara’s waist, her hands roaming her girlfriend’s back and leaving soft scratches.  
  
  
“Yes…Tara…more…please…I’m…so…close…”  
  
  
Tara was lost in the feeling of Willow’s skin, but was alert enough to hear the words float through her ears. She laid them down ‘upside down’ again and lifted Willow’s leg over her hip, then added another finger in on her next thrust.  
  
  
Willow’s head hung off the end of the bed and was banging lightly against the frame as Tara’s body towered over and grinded against her.   
  
  
She rolled her hips into Tara’s hand as her abdomen tightened with pleasure. Her hands tightened in Tara’s back, nails digging into her girlfriend’s skin as her eyes glazed and breath caught.  
  
  
“Ta…ra…” she whispered raspily as her body arched, pressing right into Tara’s and staying flush as she shook through a release.  
  
  
She felt Tara’s hand slide up to her breast and then over her hammering heart before falling back down to her arm to repeat the circuit. Willow panted out a few laborious breaths, then had just enough neck strength to lift her head up.  
  
  
“Holy crap.”  
  
  
Tara’s hands moved under Willow’s neck to support her, cradling her head as she pressed their lips together for a smouldering kiss.  
  
  
Willow felt all the air rush from her lungs and went limp. She let Tara possess and take from her, while being maneuvered back so her head was on the pillow.  
  
  
She felt herself trembling as Tara broke the kiss with a lip nibble, then move up along her jaw to her ear. Her eyes rolled back and she took in a quick breath with a delirious sigh.  
  
  
“I love Tak–”  
  
  
She pursed her lips closed and hoped she’d been quiet enough not to pick up on, but Tara’s ear had been right by her mouth.  
  
  
“What were you going to say?” Tara prompted, lifting her head so they were eye-to-eye and smiling softly.  
  
  
Willow shook her head, cheeks red and brow still damp.  
  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
  
“Yes, you were,” Tara replied teasingly, pressing her hips down against Willow.  
  
  
Willow moaned almost inaudibly.  
  
  
“Just…what I call it. In my head. When you go all…” she took a break for a breath, then growled, followed almost immediately by a blush, “Um, Take-Charge Tara.”  
  
  
Tara’s lips quirked up on one side.  
  
  
“Take-Charge Tara?”  
  
  
“Yeah,” Willow admitted sheepishly.  
  
  
Tara hid her face in Willow’s neck, and Willow could feel the smirking against her skin. They were silent for several contemplative moments before Tara lifted her head, the smirk gone.  
  
  
“Those words would never have been used to describe me a year ago,” she said, gently wiping some hair from Willow’s brow, “You make me into a different person. One I like better.”  
  
  
Willow caught Tara’s wrist and kissed her palm.  
  
  
“There isn’t a ‘you’ I don’t like,” she answered, linking their fingers together, “But I love that I get to see your confidence grow.”  
  
  
Tara nudged her nose against Willow’s, then let her head rest on her girlfriend’s chest, cushioned comfortably on her breasts.  
  
  
“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”  
  
  
Willow inhaled deeply from the top of her girlfriend’s hair and squeezed their palms together while her other arm held Tara’s waist securely.  
  
  
“Ditto, gorgeous.”  
  
  
“I mean it,” Tara repeated, kissing Willow’s collarbone, “You always talk about how much better I made your life and how lucky you are and I don’t think you really realise you’re all those things to me too.”  
  
  
She lifted her head to look at Willow properly.  
  
  
“I don’t think you realise that I love you as much as you love me.”  
  
  
Tara expected a smile and kiss and so was surprised when Willow just seemed to pale.  
  
  
“Are you okay? That was supposed to make you happy.”  
  
  
“It does,” Willow replied, with a gulp, “So happy. Too happy.”  
  
  
“Too happy?” Tara asked softly.  
  
  
Willow was taking in deeper breaths.  
  
  
“Just…what…what did I do to deserve that? That much love. Because, that’s… that’s a lot. I’ve never done anything but get good grades.”  
  
  
Tara lifted their joined hands and smiled.  
  
  
“Well what did I do to deserve you?”  
  
  
Willow’s face slowly changed from ashen to adoring.  
  
  
“You’re kind and sweet and loving and loyal and–”  
  
  
“Funny and caring and thoughtful and passionate and…” Tara cut her off, lips quirked on one side, “Which one of us are we talking about again?”   
  
  
Willow kept smiling so Tara leaned down to give her a soft and sweet peck.  
  
  
“I love you. There’s no ifs or whys or becauses. I’m just your Tara and you’re just my Willow.”   
  
  
Willow bumped Tara’s nose and kissed her again.  
  
  
“Left smart off the list.”  
  
  
Tara felt their breath mingling together and couldn’t deny the shot of arousal it sent through her. She threw her leg over to straddle Willow.  
  
  
“And sexy…”  
  
  
Willow’s breath caught and she felt wetness pooling between her legs.  
  
  
 _Tara-Charge Tara is on a roll tonight!_  
  
  
She took a hold of Tara’s hips and let her hands follow the curves.  
  
  
“And…um…” she started to say something witty, but was distracted by her fingers digging into Tara’s soft skin, “Fire.”  
  
  
“Fire?” Tara asked, neck craning back slightly as Willow touched and squeezed her.  
  
  
Willow dropped her hand and slid her middle finger straight down through Tara’s lips.  
  
  
“Me. On fire. Your body. So hot.”  
  
  
Tara wasn’t sure if it was learning of her new nickname or just her own confidence that was growing in the bedroom, but she suddenly caught Willow’s wrist and made her girlfriend trace the wetness of her finger onto her own mouth.  
  
  
“Maybe I have something that could cool you down…”  
  
  
Willow thought she might physically burst at the rush of arousal and spent several moments completely sucking her own finger clean. She re-grabbed Tara’s hips and pulled them towards her, lips parted and hungry for more.  
  
  
“Why don’t you show me?”  
  
  
Tara waited for Willow to get her on her back, but was confused when Willow just tugged her hips again.  
  
  
“Like this?” she asked, suddenly unsure.  
  
  
“If you’d be comfortable…” Willow replied, clearly keen, “I’ve thought about it…a lot.”  
  
  
Tara flushed but couldn’t deny the flutterings in her belly.  
  
  
“Would I be too heavy?”  
  
  
“Let’s find out?” Willow ventured, though was already pretty sure she’d be more than able to handle it.  
  
  
Tara slowly creeped her thighs up Willow’s body. Willow’s excitement grew as she watched Tara get closer, and toes curled when she was close enough to catch her scent.  
  
  
Her hands rubbed Tara’s hips encouragingly and rubbed her own thighs off each other to give herself some relief from her own aching clit.  
  
  
Tara knew she was wet down to her thighs and would be squelching if they weren’t spread by Willow’s shoulders.   
  
  
Willow’s lower half was bouncing off the bed with excitement and unable to contain herself, had her mouth between her girlfriend’s legs before Tara had even settled properly.  
  
  
Tara scrambled to try and balance herself off something, ending up with palms flat on the wall and back arched so most of her weight was off Willow.  
  
  
It was less than comfortable and mightily unsustainable if Willow’s tongue kept up its eager exploring.  
  
  
She caught sight of how ridiculous she looked in the mirror and came to a complete halt, thoroughly embarrassed.  
  
  
“Will, Willow…stop, stop.”  
  
  
Willow’s hand dropped from Tara’s buttocks and she moved her head back as far she could.  
  
  
“Sorry, Tara…sorry.”  
  
  
Tara wanted to run into the bathroom to hide, but couldn’t bear the disappointment on Willow’s face.  
  
  
“I just need to get comfortable.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes lit up.  
  
  
“Oh. Okay. Sure, just tell me when.”  
  
  
Willow enjoyed the show of ‘adjusting’ almost as much as the actual act but tried to be discreet; she could see the embarrassment already on her girlfriend’s face.  
  
  
Tara moved around awkwardly for a few moments before just resting softly on Willow’s chest.  
  
  
“Willow, I have to put my weight on you.”  
  
  
“That’s fine,” Willow said, liking the angle Tara was at now even more, “You’re nowhere near as heavy as you think you are, you know that? Are you comfortable?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, so Willow splayed her hands out around her girlfriend’s hips again and tilted her head between Tara's legs.  
  
  
Tara was still slightly on edge, but Willow was doing a fine job of relaxing her. She soon was at ease and quite enjoying the depths to which Willow could explore her the way she was positioned.  
  
  
Willow felt Tara start to let go and really enjoy herself, which only made her enjoy it more. She held Tara by her butt cheeks and devoured her girlfriend with her lips and tongue until she felt the thighs start to tremble.  
  
  
She looked up and watched Tara do the hair-tug on herself to indicate she was close. Willow wasn’t going to let Mia ruin that erotic sight for her. She was pleased to find it still turned her on like crazy.  
  
  
Quickly casting any thoughts of that nature from her mind, her tongue found its way to Tara’s clit, flicking the tip. She heard the loud, echoing moan hit off the walls and used her lips to add another sensation for her girlfriend.  
  
  
That was all Tara needed and she came with a quick jolt that lingered through her body, finally leaving through her toes.  
  
  
She slumped, but Willow was prepared, and sat up slightly to hold her by the arms. She brought them down to safely lie on the bed, though Tara seemed unaware they had even moved; eyes in a faraway place and smile stuck to her face.  
  
  
Willow was happy to let her take her time, but was quite giddy over the whole experience.  
  
  
“I like that one.”  
  
  
Tara gave something that resembled a nod.  
  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
  
Willow turned her head to her girlfriend.  
  
  
“Can that go on the ‘do again’ list?”  
  
  
“Uh huh,” Tara answered, on autopilot.  
  
  
Willow noticed and grinned.  
  
  
“Do you want to streak across campus?”  
  
  
“Uh h-what?” Tara asked, blinking twice and looking to Willow in confusion.  
  
  
“Nothing,” Willow replied lovingly, taking Tara’s hand and bringing her hand up to kiss her knuckles, “We should talk, you know? Like we spilled our souls the other night, but we were both worried about the other not wanting to make love. We should have just talked. Not even just for the sex, but there’s no point in us carrying out worries when we don’t have to. We should talk about the big stuff and the little stuff.”  
  
  
That look came back to Tara’s eye.  
  
  
“But the sex was so good…”   
  
  
She slowly wiggled from her shoulders right down to her ankles, then blushed.  
  
  
“I mean, yes, talk…anytime.”   
  
  
Willow was grinning like a Cheshire cat over Tara’s reaction, feeling quite proud of herself. She was eager to know if there was anything else she could do to put that kind of smile on Tara’s face again.  
  
  
“Is there anything you want to do?”  
  
  
Tara lethargically moved onto her stomach and curled her body around Willow’s side.  
  
  
“That thing you do to my spine? Where you massage me up and down?”  
  
  
“Yeah?” Willow asked encouragingly, before registering the expectant look on Tara’s face, “Oh, now! Sure!”  
  
  
She put the heel of her palm on the base of Tara’s spine and massaged up, alternating digging her fingers and palm in.  
  
  
“That’s great, but, um, I meant, you know, um, bedroom-y wise. Like positions and stuff. Anything you think about?”  
  
  
“Feeling me up in the stadium bathroom pretty much reached the limits of imagination,” Tara replied with a sloped smile, but it dropped off when she thought she saw Willow unhappy with that answer, “I’m sorry. It’s not like I don’t think about you…lots. Guess my mind is still a little reserved. But I think about the things we do every day.”  
  
  
She blushed and hid her eyes.  
  
  
“I know I’m a bit of a prude, but I feel like we do lots. And I’m always open to you suggesting stuff.”  
  
  
“Hey, hey, you’re not a prude,” Willow replied, kissing Tara’s cheek to bring her eyes up, “You’re wonderful. You’re so sensual and erotic and all kinds of sexy. I love what we do and I only wanted to do other things if you did. I don’t even know what the things might be. I was just curious about your thoughts. Want me to do the tickle thing?”  
  
  
Tara had come to learn when Willow was over-explaining to cover herself and over-explaining just to make sure she was heard, and decided it was the latter in this case. She smiled.  
  
  
“Yes, please.”  
  
  
Willow started to brush her fingertips on their way along Tara’s spine. Tara did another wiggle and cuddled right into Willow, then brought her hand up and started to rub her girlfriend’s tummy in gentle circles.  
  
  
Willow moaned softly and stretched herself right down to her feet, loving the giving and receiving and affectionate touches. She would have been happy to spend the whole night like that.  
  
  
“Now this is a quid pro quo I can get behind.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Tara was sitting with her back against the wall, head buried in Willow’s chest, who was sitting in her lap. She was quite enjoying slipping and sliding her hands around and letting her mouth pebble her girlfriend’s skin, but noticed Willow wasn’t responding as keenly as she normally did.  
  
  
She lifted her head, cheeks flushed.  
  
  
“Hey, what’s wrong? You okay?”  
  
  
Willow was casting a wary glance over her shoulder.  
  
  
“The fish can see us.”  
  
  
“What?” Tara asked, very aware of the feeling of Willow’s legs around her waist.  
  
  
Willow gestured wildly.  
  
  
“The fish, it can see us.”  
  
  
“It’s a fish,” Tara reasoned, but Willow took it as confirmation of her fears.  
  
  
“Yeah, it must be horrified!”  
  
  
Tara closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath to calm herself.  
  
  
“Don’t they have like 3 second memories?”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes went wide.  
  
  
“That’s even worse, she's being traumatised every 3 seconds!”  
  
  
Tara very begrudgingly slipped out from beneath Willow and went over to pile some textbooks in front of the fish bowl.  
  
  
“Now she can’t see us.”  
  
  
She came back and resumed her position, but only got a two-second kiss out of Willow before her girlfriend was looking back again.  
  
  
“Do you think she can hear us?”  
  
  
Tara tried to remain cool.  
  
  
“No.”  
  
  
“Are you sure?” Willow asked, eyes creased.  
  
  
“Yes,” Tara replied, more firmly this time.  
  
  
Willow reluctantly turned her gaze away.  
  
  
“Okay, if you’re sure.”  
  
  
“I am,” Tara replied, hands moving either side of Willow’s neck, “Can we…?”  
  
  
Willow let her focus be pulled back and her lips be kissed again, but Tara was the one to pull back this time.  
  
  
“You’re thinking about the fish, aren’t you?”  
  
  
“What if we really traumatise her?” Willow asked, nervous and upset, “I want to do right by her.”  
  
  
Tara fell back onto the bed, hands covering her face.  
  
  
“What are you going to do when we have kids?”  
  
  
Willow shrugged.  
  
  
“Babies can’t tell if you’re having sex.”   
  
  
Tara’s hands fell from her face.  
  
  
“Are you serious?” she asked, in a far more unreasoned state than she might be when caught at another time, “I’m sure we haven’t traumatised the fish. And she was exposed to a lot more earlier.”  
  
  
Willow started to bite the skin around her thumb.  
  
  
“Maybe I should check on her…”  
  
  
She climbed off of Tara and went over to the bowl, bending over to peer in. Tara’s cheeks flushed again and took in an eyeful since she was denied a handful.  
  
  
“Do her colours look a little dull?” Willow asked, putting a finger against the glass near where the fish was swimming in the shallow waters that it liked.  
  
  
“Willow, we only have a candle, of course they look dull,” Tara replied, grabbing the water bottle on the nightstand to take a long sip, “Supposed to be mood lighting.”  
  
  
The fish came over to Willow’s finger then, and followed it around as she moved. Happy she was still playing their game, and thus deemed ‘okay’, Willow turned her attention to the other neglected party.  
  
  
“Feeling a little frustrated?”  
  
  
“That I’m naked and you’re more worried about the fish?” Tara asked, thighs suspiciously pressed together, “Yeah, a little.”  
  
  
Willow came back and straddled Tara again.  
  
  
“I’m sorry…” she said with her best on-purpose pouty lips, “You’re right to pull me up…care about your needs.”  
  
  
She let her hand slide from Tara’s collarbone, down her chest and stomach and off her body, then pressed her lips between her girlfriend’s breasts and moved up. Her lips trailed along Tara’s jaw and towards her ear, while her hand separated her girlfriend’s thighs.  
  
  
“Can I make it up to you?” she whispered seductively, nibbling gently on Tara’s lobe.  
  
  
Tara’s thighs fell apart and neck tilted to the side.  
  
  
“M-make it up to me?”  
  
  
“I have some good skills…” Willow said with what started as a sensual smile, but turned goofy as her voice turned into a drawl, “Nunchuck skills... bowhunting skills... computer hacking skills... girls only want boyfriends who have great skills!”  
  
  
Tara had no idea what had just happened, but went with it.  
  
  
“Some want girlfriends,” she replied, hands on Willow’s upper arms and sliding down. “Some have girlfriends.”  
  
  
Willow turned beetroot at her accidental geeking out - it was harder to contain than one might think.  
  
  
“So, um, about those skills…” she tried again, though the air of sexy had gone.  
  
  
“It doesn’t involve nunchucks or a bow and arrow, does it?” Tara asked with a crooked smile and mirth-filled eyes.  
  
  
Willow blushed even more, but that smile always sent her into a tizzy of arousal.  
  
  
“Well, it primarily involves my mouth and I can call in the hand cavalry if required.”  
  
  
“Okay, that sounds _much_ better,” Tara replied, puffing out a mock breath of relief, “I was worried there for a second.”  
  
  
Willow had to laugh at herself.  
  
  
“Forgive my dorkus maximus. I’ll explain it another time.”   
  
  
Tara smiled back; she wasn’t sure she’d get it even if the reference was explained, but loved Willow’s goofy moments – at least when they didn’t involve irrational paranoia over fish.  
  
  
“Good plan…you had another idea for right now. Right?”  
  
  
Willow nodded keenly and resumed kissing Tara’s neck, a sure-fire way to get them both to the place they’d been in before. Sure enough, she had Tara writhing under her barely minutes later.   
  
  
As she made her way down Tara’s body, she couldn’t help thinking to herself how great she had it.  
  
  
 _Sometimes the geek does get the girl._


	44. Chapter 44

  
“Ready?”  
  
  
Tara rearranged the jewellery around her neck and nodded.  
  
  
“Great, let's go!” Willow replied cheerily, offering Tara her hand.  
  
  
They headed out the door and Willow made sure the dorm door was locked, then continued to walk them towards the exit.   
  
  
At the junction of the stairs, Becky was about to head up, two costume bags hanging over her arm, but immediately halted when she saw the tuft of Willow’s red hair.  
  
  
She wouldn’t have recognised them on first glance.  
  
  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” she said, looking them up and down, “Willow, you dressed up? You said you hated it when I tried last year.”  
  
  
“Um, no,” Willow replied, matter-of-fact, “I said I didn’t want to dress up in the skimpy nurse costume you produced.”  
  
  
Tara looked up.  
  
  
“A nurse?”  
  
  
“A sexy nurse,” Becky clarified with a wink, recognising the aroused glint in Tara’s eye as similar to one she’d produced when she’d kept said costume to wear on other occasions.  
  
  
Willow missed it, and Tara was quick to conceal and look away.  
  
  
“So no nurse, but a hippie and a soldier make the cut?” Becky continued, eyeing the head-to-toe army fatigues, complete with peaked cap, Willow was wearing, as well as the off-the-shoulder puffy shirt and flowing skirt of Tara, with the rimmed sunglasses and peace-sign pendant hanging around her neck.  
  
  
Willow gestured excitedly between them.  
  
  
“War and Peace!”  
  
  
Becky snorted.  
  
  
“Okay, that’s funny,” she said, covering her mouth for a moment before waving her hand with a dramatic flourish, “Everything I know, I know because of love.”  
  
  
Willow smiled and squeezed Tara’s hand.  
  
  
“Sounds about right.”   
  
  
Becky let them exchange goo-eyes at each other for a second, before interrupting with a whine.  
  
  
“You guys really aren’t coming to the party?”  
  
  
“Nope, we’re going to the ghosts and ghouls fair!” Willow announced, clearly much more enthused with their plans than the alternative, “All the fun of a fun fair with that extra grr argh for Halloween.”  
  
  
“So basically they just hang some bat decorations around?” Becky asked dismissively.  
  
  
“Pfft, whatever. Better than whatever shenanigans will go on here,” Willow retorted, “With the…loudness…and stuff.”  
  
  
She trailed off lamely and Becky decided to forego any further hassle.  
  
  
“Alright, alright. Luke is coming anyway,” she said, tapping the costume bags in indication. She made a move to continue up, but turned back at the last minute with a smile, “I simply want to live; to cause no evil to anyone but myself.”  
  
  
“We get it, you know your Tolstoy,” Willow replied with a good-natured roll of her eyes, “I’m taking my girlfriend out now, bye!”  
  
  
Becky waved and her footsteps stamped up the stairs, while Willow started to lead them out again, though Tara was hanging back and fidgeting with her clothes.  
  
  
“Do I look stupid?”  
  
  
“No, you look awesome,” Willow replied keenly, “I look stupid, but I don’t even care.”  
  
  
Tara was able to get a little more than a glance of Willow’s butt from lagging behind, and though the costume was meant to be baggy, ran a little small and hugged her nicely.  
  
  
“I think it’s sexy.”  
  
  
“You do?” Willow asked, delighted as Tara fell in line with her, “Well okay, then.”  
  
  
A noticeable spring showed up in her step as they walked the few blocks to where a Halloween Carnival was taking place – she’d been sure when she’d made their plans that they would go somewhere in walking distance and wouldn’t have to face the inevitable loonies that would grace the public transit system on such a night.  
  
  
“Tara, I don’t know if you’ve been out on Halloween before, but it gets pretty crazy. Let’s not split up okay?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, clinging to Willow’s hand.  
  
  
“What’s the carnival like?”  
  
  
“Well, I haven’t been to this one before, but the website said they had street performers and game booths and rides and a band playing and everything, so I’m sure we’ll be entertained.”  
  
  
The music alerted them to the carnival’s exact location before they’d even turned onto the right block. As they did, they noticed the stream of people flittering about. Willow was instantly sucked into the atmosphere.  
  
  
“Wow, look at everything! Witches Hat Ring Toss! Pumpkin Toss, Apple bobbing! A GHOST TRAIN! Can we go, can we go?”  
  
  
Tara barely had a chance to nod before Willow was pulling her off in the direction, waiting impatiently in line until they got a car at the front.   
  
  
“What exactly happens on a ghost–” Tara started to ask, unaccustomed to rides as she was, but cut herself off with a scream as something jumped out in front of her.  
  
  
“That!” Willow replied, voice already high from the rush.  
  
  
Tara’s heart was pounding but was better prepared for the next ghoulish thing to pop out at her, though almost leapt out of her skin when an out-stretched witch’s hand tickled the back of her neck.  
  
  
By the time they came back around, her hands were practically glued to the safety bar and her eyes were frozen and fixed ahead. Willow was grinning from ear-to-ear, exhilarated with some light beads of sweat perspiring from her forehead.  
  
  
She didn’t noticed her girlfriend’s lack of movement until the attendant tried to lift the bar but couldn’t.  
  
  
“Tara?” she asked, putting her hand over her girlfriend’s.  
  
  
Tara blinked a couple of times, then snatched her hands away from the bar, looking between Willow and the attendant, embarrassed.   
  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
  
They stood and moved out of the car, but Willow noticed Tara was swaying.  
  
  
“Whoa, whoa, baby. C’mere, sit down,” she said, gently but quickly guiding her over to some nearby seats at a concession stand, “Are you okay?”  
  
  
Tara blushed.  
  
  
“I’ve never been on a ride before. Just…getting used to the bumps.”  
  
  
“Oh. Wow, I’m sorry. I didn’t know,” Willow replied, gently rubbing the small of her back, “I should’ve warned you.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head, still flushed but from the embarrassment now instead of terror.  
  
  
“It’s okay, I overreacted.”  
  
  
Willow moved her hand up to cup the back of Tara’s head affectionately and kissed her right above the ear.  
  
  
“Want a caramel apple?”  
  
  
“Okay,” Tara agreed, hands over her belly where they were settling from the flip-flops.  
  
  
Willow went and got a caramel apple for them both, then retook her seat to nibble on it.  
  
  
“Okay, so let’s skip the rides for a while. We can play some games and listen to the band, maybe try again later.”  
  
  
Tara smiled bashfully and leaned over to press a lingering kiss against Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
“Thanks, captain.”  
  
  
Willow smiled giddily and took a huge bite from her apple. Tara ate hers more demurely, then went to trash both of their sticks when a woman in a long dress at a henna booth caught her eye and called her over.  
  
  
“Hey, flower-child,” she said in an accent that Tara suspected was fake for effect, “Want a picture to live up to the name?”  
  
  
Tara was about to politely decline, but found herself instead drawn over to look at the designs. Willow was by her a few seconds later.  
  
  
“Are you getting a tattoo?”  
  
  
Tara glanced to the side at her.  
  
  
“I don’t know. What do you think?”  
  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
  
“Go for it.”  
  
  
Tara pointed to a particular design on display.  
  
  
“I like this. I love daisies.”  
  
  
“I think right here,” the woman suggested, tracing a circle on Tara’s exposed shoulder.  
  
  
Tara agreed and sat on the little stool by the artist and gathered her hair back so it wouldn’t get in the way. She watched Willow watch the process in fascination.  
  
  
“I’ve used henna in art class before…not on me though.”  
  
  
“It’s really pretty,” Willow replied, as the artist finished up, “Look.”  
  
  
Tara glanced down and smiled shyly.  
  
  
“It is pretty.”  
  
  
Tara paid the woman and kept her hair away for it to dry, and they started a circle around the carnival. Willow tried her luck at each and every game booth, while Tara offered supportive cheers and claps, with a victory kiss each time she succeeded.   
  
  
They ended up back where they started, where a band was playing and people were sitting on the grass, listening. They joined the crowd, Tara sitting between Willow’s legs, leaning back against her.  
  
  
Willow lifted Tara’s hand to her and kissed the back of her palm.  
  
  
“Happy Halloween, flower-child.”  
  
  
“Happy Halloween, captain,” Tara replied, gently rubbing Willow’s shin through her pants leg.  
  
  
Willow quickly found herself less focused on the music and very much on Tara’s movements. She held out and remained composed for as absolutely long as she could until she was worried she was becoming too turned on to be respectable in a public place.  
  
  
“Hey, it’s getting kinda late. You know, the crazies and everything.”  
  
  
Tara pushed herself away and did a soft stretch forward, enough to give Willow a glimpse of the soft patch of skin between her top and skirt. She let out a soft breath and quickly scrambled up so she could squeeze her legs together.  
  
  
Tara stood too and wiped some debris away from her knees, then slipped her hand into Willow’s. Willow smiled and gave it a squeeze as they headed out the way they came in, passing the Ferris Wheel on the way.  
  
  
“Hey look, the cars are shaped like pumpkins,” she said, noticing for the first time as they got up close and laughed when she saw the name, “The Cinderella Wheel.”  
  
  
Tara looked up at the looming structure, impressed. She’d seen many before, but had never been quite so close.  
  
  
“Do you want to ride before we go?”  
  
  
“Okay,” Willow agreed, very eager to replace her lonely memories of riding a similar wheel with nobody to share it with in high school during an ill-fated trip to a fair in an attempt to fit in.  
  
  
They joined the line that was moving quickly, but Tara’s gaze was still turned upwards.  
  
  
“That’s high.”  
  
  
“We don’t have to,” Willow replied quickly, not wanting a repeat performance of the train.  
  
  
“Oh, I’m not scared,” Tara replied easily, “Unless something jumps out at me in the sky.”  
  
  
They reached the front and got into one of the pumpkin cars. Willow watched Tara peer out as they slowly got higher until they were moving at a steady pace.  
  
  
“I rode one of these alone once…” Willow said, hand on Tara’s thigh, “Not so much with the fun.”  
  
  
Tara sat back.  
  
  
“How come you were alone?”  
  
  
“Um, equal parts Cordelia, fuzzy sweaters and my inability to appeal to any kind of normal teenage status quo,” Willow replied in a joking tone, though was quite serious.  
  
  
Tara offered a comforting smile.  
  
  
“I think we had carnivals but I never really had the opportunity. I’m glad I got to come to one with you.”  
  
  
Willow smiled back, marvelling as ever how easily Tara could eradicate the hurt and replace it with love.  
  
  
“Me too.”  
  
  
They enjoyed the ride in silence, not needing to fill the quiet with anything but their breathing. The music and sounds of the crowd below them drowned out so they were in their own world, no bigger than the dimensions of the pumpkin they were sitting in.   
  
  
They both had to be pulled to attention by the attendant when the ride was over this time, but there was no stumbling when they finally got out.  
  
  
“This was like the bestest, greatest Halloween ever,” Willow commented, declining the re-entry stamp for them as they left through the gates, “And thanks for dressing up and just going along with all my crazy stuff.”  
  
  
“I’d do anything to see you smile,” Tara replied shyly, “And I enjoyed it. I feel silly, but it’s nice to be silly. And it’s even nicer when it’s with you.”  
  
  
Willow felt her heart skip a beat and contented herself with just smiling at Tara, not sure words would come if she tried.  
  
  
“So, um, still up for the scary movies?” she asked after a long while, when they were almost back on campus, the first moment she trusted her voice.  
  
  
“Yes. I mean, I think so,” Tara replied, somewhat unsurely, “I’ve liked the movies you showed me so far.”  
  
  
“Oh we haven’t even dented into the Rosenberg collection,” Willow replied, smiling, “You’ll be a regular aficionado by the time I’m done with you.”  
  
  
Tara gently swung their hands.  
  
  
“What if I don’t want you to be done with me?”  
  
  
Willow smiled slowly.  
  
  
“Reporting for duty, ma’am. My lifelong tour of Tara.”  
  
  
Tara turned so she was facing Willow and walking backwards.  
  
  
“Well, as a hippie, I have to tell you I greatly oppose the war,” she said, her lips quirking up on one side as she pulled Willow close, “But I’m definitely for supporting the troops.”  
  
  
Willow could only smile as Tara pressed their lips together sweetly. They fell back in step so Tara wouldn’t fall but it wasn’t long until they were hearing the loud thump of music overriding the quite-high-already noise from the street.  
  
  
“Is that noise coming from our building?” Tara asked uncertainly.  
  
  
“Curfew was a half hour ago,” Willow replied, looking down at her watch, “I thought we’d just be coming back to a big mess.”  
  
  
They rounded a shrub and it quickly became obvious the noise was indeed blaring from their building along with a considerable amount of people who were smoking outside.  
  
  
“Oh boy,” Willow commented, loud enough for Tara to hear, “Let’s just push through and put the TV on real loud or something, okay?”


	45. Chapter 45

  
Tara nodded, not sure she'd be heard over the crowd. Willow kept her hand tight as she opened the main doors and tried to push through the sexy bunnies and wannabe-Native-Americans.  
  
  
Almost every room on their floor was opened and people in various costumes were flittering in and out. Willow could see a lot of the beds were already ‘occupied’ despite being in full view of everybody. She was beginning to consider taking Tara to a late-night movie theatre instead, when they were approached by a bronzed beauty in full Egyptian garb, complete with headpiece and perfectly styled hair.  
  
  
Willow had to admit, Becky did know how to dress up.  
  
  
“Whoa,” Tara commented upon seeing, her eyes widening in a way Willow didn’t like.  
  
  
Becky was grinning wildly and threw her arms around them both.  
  
  
“Willow! Tara! You came back!”  
  
  
Willow had encountered drunk-Becky enough times to know when she was inebriated and when she was just giddy; the latter being the case this time, though she was sure her friend had had a punch or two.   
  
  
She was still annoyed by Tara’s reaction.  
  
  
“We thought it would be over.”  
  
  
“You two are so party-illiterate,” Becky replied with a playful roll of her eyes, “We got hours until we get shut down!”  
  
  
Tara was at their door now and had the key in.  
  
  
“Let’s just go in and–”  
  
  
She was interrupted as a man in a baboon costume but with the head off bounded over and pushed the door open before bombarding in.  
  
  
“New room! New room! New room!”  
  
  
“Uh, no, not a new–” Willow started to protest, then marched over to him when he picked up an ornament on the dresser, “Hey! Get away from that!”  
  
  
Some more people pushed past Tara to experience the ‘new room’. She stood still, puzzled for a moment, until Becky was gesturing someone over. She clung to her boyfriend’s arm when he got there, that same grin plastered onto her face though her eyes had changed from amused to aroused.  
  
  
“And my Mark Anthony,” she said, tapping Lucas’s chest, right above the gladiator belt, “Show her your sword!”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes went wide but she was very relieved when Lucas pulled out a plastic sword from a sheath on the belt.  
  
  
“Your costumes are very cool,” she replied, her eyes drawn again to Becky’s head, “I love your headdress, it almost took my breath away when I saw it. The beadwork is so intricate; I wish I could do something like that. I’ve made Willow some bracelets and necklaces, a watch once, but never something so detailed.”  
  
  
Becky twirled one of the strings of hanging beads over her face, happy that all her efforts into costume-ing were being complimented.  
  
  
“Thanks, I had it custom made, my head was too small for most of them,” she replied, then pointed her thumb at Lucas, “This one was easy, show a man a sword and he’ll do whatever you want.”  
  
  
True to form, Lucas was playing with the sword, batting it against the light saber of a Luke Skywalker that had appeared. Becky rolled her eyes but was smiling and turned back to Tara.  
  
  
“Hey, I was thinking about next year’s costume–”  
  
  
“Already?” Tara interrupted, an eyebrow quirked up.  
  
  
“Halloween is a serious business,” Becky replied, her tone indicating she meant just that, “Anyway, I was thinking about Alice in Wonderland. That’d be cool, right? But with one of those head-band hats, the little ones on top? And with some ruffles and a bow to match a neckpiece maybe. I dunno, it’s still in the works, but that’s what I’m thinking.”  
  
  
Tara nodded along; the idea of planning something so far in advance baffled her, but at least she knew of the character Becky was talking about.  
  
  
“That sounds nice.”  
  
  
Becky nodded keenly.  
  
  
“So you think you could do it?”  
  
  
“Me?” Tara asked, confused.  
  
  
“Yeah, Willow says you’re great with this stuff and you said you’d made some jewellery and stuff before. Will you help?”  
  
  
Tara smiled, slowly and shyly.  
  
  
“Sure I will.”  
  
  
Becky threw her arms around Tara.  
  
  
“Thank you!”  
  
  
Willow appeared at that moment, shoving a Superman out the door.  
  
  
“I said don’t touch my stuff!” she snapped at him, then eyed the other two cagily, “Hey…”  
  
  
“Hi!” Becky replied, embracing Willow quickly too before pumping her hands in the air when a new tune started playing, “Oh, I love this song…babe, let's dance!”  
  
  
She started to dance around in the middle of the crowd with Lucas and Tara smiled, admiring her ability to be so unselfconscious, whether sober, drunk, or in her current state of tipsy. Willow saw the look and frowned, but Tara looked away almost as soon as first glance.  
  
  
“This is kinda fun,” Tara commented shyly, “I’ve never been to a party before.”  
  
  
Willow frowned more.  
  
  
“You want to stay?”  
  
  
Tara shrugged.  
  
  
“I like the music.”  
  
  
There was an awkward lull and Tara wasn’t sure why, but Willow was unable to bite her tongue and spoke up again quickly.  
  
  
“So…Becky’s costume is nice, huh?”  
  
  
Tara smiled and nodded.  
  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
  
“She went as Pocahontas last year…the slutty version,” Willow replied, her nose turned up slightly, “Probably would have liked that too.”  
  
  
Tara blinked slowly, twice.  
  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
  
Willow couldn’t meet her eye and just looked ahead at the crowd.  
  
  
“Just sayin’…”  
  
  
“‘Just sayin’…what exactly?” Tara asked, though her tone indicated she already knew.  
  
  
Willow’s jaw was clenched a moment before she was able to attempt a shrug of nonchalance.  
  
  
“That you were very appreciative.”  
  
  
“Really? After everything?” Tara asked, pushing herself off the wall, eyes hurt and betrayed, “I was admiring the headpiece.”   
  
  
She walked away into their room but was too shy to ask the people sitting - thankfully, just sitting - on the bed to leave, so wandered over to lean by the window.   
  
  
Willow hung back against the wall, ego bruised though she was too stubborn to admit she was wrong yet. She was beyond mad that her room had been unwillingly taken over and was a half-second away from snapping when Becky came back over, took both her hands and tried to pull her away from the wall, jovially.  
  
  
“Willow, come on, I love hanging out with you, but don’t make me chaperone you! Mingle! I don’t want to see you hiding against the wall.”  
  
  
Willow snatched her hands back.  
  
  
“I’m not in the mood.”  
  
  
Becky straightened up, eyebrows moving a centimetre up on her face.  
  
  
“What happened to you, grumpy? You’re a solider, not one of the seven dwarfs.”  
  
  
Willow glanced from side to side, resolve slowly crumbling, until her hands finally fell by her sides.  
  
  
“I upset Tara.”  
  
  
Becky scoffed.  
  
  
“In the two minutes I was gone? Wow, that must be a record. What happened?”  
  
  
Willow slumped against the wall again.  
  
  
“My green-eyed, red-haired jealousy monster.”  
  
  
“Who?” Becky asked, looking around for the potential interest, before barking a laugh when she saw the way Willow was looking at her, “Me?!”  
  
  
“Well she couldn’t stop staring at you!” Willow replied, exaggerating her words and a motion towards Becky.  
  
  
Becky twirled the same string of beads.  
  
  
“She likes the headpiece.”  
  
  
Willow’s heart sank. Tara really had been telling the truth.  
  
  
 _Of course she was._  
  
  
“Oh, just…after Mia…” she said as she glanced over at Tara, who was now talking to Fred Flintstone, “After Mia, I should be trusting her more than ever.”  
  
  
Becky joined Willow against the wall.  
  
  
“Let me tell you something,” she said, her tone indicating she wasn’t kidding around, a rare occurrence for her, “You know I love Halloween, right? It’s a big thing for me?”  
  
  
Willow tried not to throw her hands up as if to say ‘duh’.  
  
  
“Yeah, just a little.”  
  
  
Becky was quiet a moment in thought.  
  
  
“Well, every year since I was 13, I’ve planned a costume that can be used on its own, or as part of a couple, depending on my romantic situation. Even when I was with Tim and thought I could marry that asshole, I always thought, ‘gotta make sure I can use it if something happens, can't ruin my Halloween!'”  
  
  
Willow waited for some conclusion to the story, but Becky was silent.  
  
  
“Yeah, so?”  
  
  
Becky dropped her head, then lifted it again, smiling.  
  
  
“So, I just asked Tara if she wouldn’t mind helping me out with my next costume. Because I didn’t doubt for a second that she’s still going to be around next year.”  
  
  
It was Willow’s turn to be silent, taking that all in.  
  
  
“You guys, you’ve got this energy,” Becky continued, her hands gesturing around in a ball, trying to manifest said energy, “I don’t even know how to describe it. But if I found something like that, I don’t think I would ever have a wandering eye.”  
  
  
Willow looked sceptical at that.  
  
  
“I know! Me! So you know it’s serious,” Becky said, smiling her usual jokey smile though her eyes still shone with genuine warmth, “You just have to get it through that head she only has goo-goo eyes for you.”  
  
  
Willow’s cheeks lightly tinged and she found herself looking at Tara again; barely noticing the man standing beside her and just the soft smile and angelic features of her girlfriend.  
  
  
She tore her gaze away to smile at her friend.  
  
  
“Thanks, Becky.”  
  
  
Becky bumped her shoulder against Willow's.  
  
  
"I swear I'm your love guru sometimes."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Tara saw a man in an orange and black-polka-dot dress with a blue cravat approach. He was holding two red cups in his hands and offered one to her. She wasn’t in much mood for company, but decided it was better than feeling sorry for herself. If she had to be in a party, she may as well enjoy herself.  
  
  
“Hey,” the guy said, his smile carrying a disturbing quality hidden beneath charm, “Or should I say yabba-dabba-doo.”  
  
  
“Hi,” Tara greeted shyly, declining the cup.  
  
  
Tara’s shirt was modest, but had enough allure to draw you in. The man took advantage of the view.  
  
  
“Saw you all on your own here. I’m Nathan. Or I guess you could call me Fred.”  
  
  
“Oh, I’m Tara,” Tara replied, hands behind herself now as she looked around uncomfortably.  
  
  
Nathan somehow misconstrued that as an invitation to come closer.  
  
  
“Here by yourself?”  
  
  
Tara could still see the back of Willow’s head, but shrugged in annoyance.  
  
  
“I guess, kinda.”  
  
  
“Well I’ll keep you company,” Nathan replied, that smile coming out again, “Sure you don't want a drink, Tara?”  
  
  
He offered one of the cups again but Lucas ran over before Tara had a chance to accept or decline, dramatically poking Nathan in the chest with his sword.   
  
  
“Don’t drink that!”  
  
  
Nathan huffed out a breath and straightened up to Lucas.  
  
  
“What’s the problem, dude?”  
  
  
Lucas seemed to realise he looked ridiculous with the sword out and quickly shoved it back in the sheath but stayed shoulder to shoulder with Nathan.  
  
  
“The problem is, I saw you slipping something in there.”  
  
  
Nathan pushed one of Lucas’s shoulders.  
  
  
“Hey bro, this is none of your business. There ain’t nothing wrong with this drink.”  
  
  
“Then drink some yourself,” Lucas challenged.  
  
  
Nathan floundered for a moment before pushing Lucas again and walking off.  
  
  
“Whatever, man.”  
  
  
Lucas was about to follow him but was distracted as Willow came over to them.  
  
  
“What’s going on here?” she asked, looking all around in concern.  
  
  
“That guy just tried to roofie Tara,” Lucas said, pointing at the back of the head that was quickly disappearing through the crowd outside the room.  
  
  
Willow’s eyes flew to Tara, then to where Lucas was pointing before she finally ran off to the source of the music and yanked the plug from the stereo system. The whole dorm collapsed into silence.  
  
  
“Party is OVER!” she yelled, eyes wild with fury, “I will call the campus police, I don’t care if I get in trouble too! I will have every one of us written up!”  
  
  
There were shouts and grumbles all around and Becky came skidding up.  
  
  
“Willow, what the hell?”  
  
  
Willow was just barely breathing, sucking in a laboured breath every few seconds.  
  
  
“Some guy tried to roofie Tara.”  
  
  
Becky’s eyes went wide and she quickly spun around to face the disgruntled party go-ers.  
  
  
“Party’s over! And everyone watch your drinks!” she announced and everyone seemed to accept her words, though not happily.  
  
  
The place started to clear quickly.  
  
  
“Where is he?” Becky asked, eyes scouring for someone ‘suspicious’.  
  
  
“Scampered off,” Willow replied, wishing she’d had a chance to sock him one, then immediately finding herself grateful she hadn’t, knowing it would have scared Tara.  
  
  
“Is Tara okay?” Becky asked.  
  
  
Willow was already running back down the hallway to their room.  
  
  
“I gotta go check!”  
  
  
She slid into the room and went over to take Tara’s hands.  
  
  
“Tara, baby, you okay?”  
  
  
Tara gave a little nod.  
  
  
“Little shook up,” she replied honestly, then offered a small but real smile to Lucas who was walking over to Becky by the door, “Glad Lucas was here.”  
  
  
“Yeah, thank you. Really,” Willow said over to him, then gently cupped one of Tara’s pale cheeks, “Tara, you sure you’re okay?”  
  
  
Tara nodded again, but her eyes were downcast. Willow knew it wasn’t because of the roofie-attempt.  
  
  
“Tara, I’m sorry.”  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“It’s okay.”  
  
  
“It’s not. I look at boobs and you let me away with it, but I jump at you for admiring a headpiece. It’s not fair, especially after everything that just happened. You have to understand, it’s not that I thought you were cheating, I will never make that mistake again. But I’m jealous,” Willow replied, her hand gently falling from Tara’s face, “Because you’re beautiful and smart and kind and everything that’s good in the world and I selfishly want all your attention to myself.”  
  
  
Tara lifted her head and shook it.  
  
  
“That’s not selfish.”  
  
  
Willow toyed with her hands awkwardly.  
  
  
“Even if you are looking at other women, I mean, it’s just looking–”  
  
  
“But I’m not,” Tara interrupted softly.  
  
  
Willow’s shoulders visibly relaxed.  
  
  
“Okay. I’ll try not to get jealous if I totally misread a situation and think you are,” she said, then had to tack on, “But I can’t make any promises if I can see someone else blatantly checking you out. I know, I know, I’m weak. I’m insecure. It's a personal flaw, it’s not a doubt on you.”  
  
  
Tara was quiet for a moment, before replying in a quiet voice.  
  
  
“I get a little jealous sometimes too.”  
  
  
“You do?” Willow asked, surprised – Tara had never expressed it or made her feel like it was the case.  
  
  
Tara nodded; she understood that first pang of angry annoyance when someone looked at Willow the way only she wanted to.  
  
  
“Yeah, I do. With Danny and Lucas and when guys, or girls, pass you and look back. The…boobs thing. I get jealous. I wanted to glue their eyes shut, and throw towels over the girls’ chests.”   
  
  
Willow was shocked.  
  
  
“You never said a word, gave a dirty look, anything. A-a little on the boobs thing, but…” Willow suddenly stopped and considered their different approaches from Tara’s point of view, “Wow. I’m looking at other girls’ chests. What’s wrong with me? How much of a hypocrite am I? I’d be crushed if you were thinking about another girl sexually. I just was, that just happened and I... I-I mean you’re entitled to your thoughts, but if I knew you were…Wow. I'm a jerk.”  
  
  
Tara frowned for a moment.  
  
  
“You told me it wasn’t sexual. That you weren't fantasizing about them.”  
  
  
“And that’s the truth,” Willow replied honestly, “But why should you believe me? I don’t even understand it myself!”  
  
  
Tara squeezed Willow’s upper arm gently.  
  
  
“I believe you. I worked it out, actually. You look at boobs the way I might look at a nice pair of nails.”  
  
  
Willow was struck dumb for a moment, clarity falling over her face.  
  
  
“That’s actually a really good way of putting it. No one ever gets it, like, oh, she’s looking at boobs so she must be thinking of them sexually. But no one would ever say oh you’re looking at someone’s hand, so you must be thinking of that sexually, even though, we, you know, use them pretty predominantly,” she said, making sure to keep her voice down, though was speaking quite speedily, “How’d you figure that out? I couldn’t even explain it properly, just waffled and thought you let me away with it to avoid a fight.”  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder softly.  
  
  
“You say boobs.”  
  
  
Willow blinked.  
  
  
“You lost me.”  
  
  
“You say ‘boobs’. When you’re referencing other girls. You always say boobs. Sometimes you call mine boobs too, when we’re playing around, but most of the time…mostly you say breasts,” Tara replied shyly, voice even quieter than Willow’s, “Like, ‘I love your breasts’ or something. And you say it like I’m the only person in the world who owns them. Not any old pair of boobs, but breasts, real breasts. Like the others are just things, but I’m a woman, your woman. So that’s how I figured the difference.”  
  
  
Willow had to bring her hands up to cover her face a moment to compose herself.  
  
  
“We’re having a conversation practically in public about boobs and you’re gonna make me cry,” she said, exhaling softly and holding Tara’s hand tight, “No one ever understood me. It’s so stupid, but it’s not just this, it’s everything. You just get everything.”  
  
  
Tara leaned over and kissed her softly.  
  
  
“I love you, Willow. I always just want to be the best person I can be for you.”  
  
  
Willow was about to hug her, but had a question first.  
  
  
“Tara, does it hurt you when I look? Honest answer.”  
  
  
“Until I understood…yes,” Tara answered honestly as requested, But not now. You can look at ‘boobs’ if I can look at hands.”  
  
  
Willow laughed and forwent a shake for the owed hug.  
  
  
“Deal.”  
  
  
Tara accepted the hug, then pulled back to meet Willow’s eye.  
  
  
“And the other kinds of jealousy… if you can trust me and I can trust you that it’s one-sided on the other side…I think we can work it out.”  
  
  
Willow leaned forward and rested their foreheads together.  
  
  
“Forgiving infrequent, irrational moments of lunacy? Because I know I’m going to have some in our lifetime of years.”  
  
  
Tara smiled her special Willow-smile.  
  
  
“I don’t think two women could be in a relationship if we didn’t.”  
  
  
Willow smiled too, and would have laughed if the movement wouldn’t have separated them.  
  
  
“Really, really sure you’re okay?” she asked once last time.  
  
  
The shake had gone from Tara’s hand, but was still concerned about the whole situation.  
  
  
“What if he goes onto another party and hurts some poor girl?”  
  
  
“We can call campus police, give them a description?” Willow suggested and Tara nodded quickly.  
  
  
Willow picked up the phone but didn’t get a chance to dial before Becky called over.  
  
  
“We’re gonna head out to find a new party or something. Wanna come?”  
  
  
“Um, well we have to make a call, then we were gonna watch some scary movies,” Willow replied, then looked to Tara, “If you still want to?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, as did Lucas, who appeared very much in favour of their plans.  
  
  
“Yes, that is how you spend Halloween! Dark room, big screen, Aliens bursting out of your stomach–”  
  
  
“Pfft, try a girl climbing out of your TV,” Willow interrupted.  
  
  
Lucas laughed.  
  
  
“A girl after my own heart.”  
  
  
“Well why don’t we just leave you two to your Halloween love-fest…” Becky suggested, trying to be jokey but the underlining tone of bitterness still coming through.  
  
  
“Babe…” Lucas said, holding up his hands defensively.  
  
  
“She already turned him down,” Tara pointed out, then blushed and looked away.  
  
  
Becky cackled.  
  
  
“Nice,” she said, walking over to high five Tara.  
  
  
“You guys can stay and watch movies with us if you want,” Willow continued, holding the receiver against her shoulder, “I got popcorn and one of those plastic pumpkins full of candy and everything.”  
  
  
“Got any beer?” Lucas asked, kicking a stray red cup by the door away.  
  
  
“I have Dr. Pepper and Sprite,” Willow answered, matter-of-fact.  
  
  
Lucas shrugged.  
  
  
“I’m in.”  
  
  
Everyone looked to Becky, who seemed on the fence.  
  
  
“Skittles?” she asked and got a nod from Willow, “Alright, alright. I can be convinced to take a night off.”  
  
  
Willow waved them in.  
  
  
“Make yourself comfortable, we want to call in a description of that guy.”  
  
  
“Good idea,” Becky replied and closed the door, leaving the mess on the other side.  
  
  
Willow made the call and they passed the phone between all of them to get an accurate description, and were promised someone would scour the area, which eased Tara’s mind.  
  
  
“Lucas, come help me pick movies,” Willow said as the other two got the snacks and drinks out.  
  
  
Becky put the popcorn in the microwave and sat on the floor with her back against the bedframe. She took the bulky headpiece off and stretched her legs out, but was watching Lucas and Willow carefully.  
  
  
Tara was piling cans into her hand from the mini-fridge, and Becky beckoned her close when she came back over.  
  
  
“I know she’s not looking at him, but do you think he’s looking at her?”   
  
  
Tara looked over her shoulder where Lucas and Willow were pawing through her DVD collection.  
  
  
“I don’t think so.”  
  
  
“I wouldn’t normally be so…” Becky replied, biting the corner of her lip, “Just when there’s already history.”  
  
  
“I really don’t think–” Tara was quick to reassure but Lucas spoke, or yelled over her.  
  
  
“Dude, are you kidding me? Rocky Horror?”  
  
  
All the worry immediately went from Becky’s face. That ‘dude’ spoke volumes to her.  
  
  
“Never mind,” she said with a wave of her hand, “That’s my man.”  
  
  
Tara wasn’t sure what had happened, but was happy as long as Becky was. Lucas and Willow came back after a few minutes and sat beside their respective girlfriends’.  
  
  
“Okay, we agreed to start with the alien babies, move onto The Wicker Man–” Willow started.  
  
  
“The original 1973 version, _not_ the sucky remake with Nicolas Cage,” Lucas interrupted.  
  
  
“Right!” Willow agreed, nodding along, “Then slip in some Night of the Demon for good measure and finish with–”  
  
  
“ _Seven days_ ,” Lucas added in, speaking in unison with Willow in a creepy children’s voice, after which they both started laughing.  
  
  
“Boys,” Becky said with a playful roll of her eyes.  
  
  
“Hey,” Willow protested, pouting, “I’m not a boy.”  
  
  
“I can vouch for that,” Tara added and once again found herself blushing.  
  
  
Willow blushed too and Lucas smirked while Becky laughed again.  
  
  
“Tara, you are on a roll tonight.”  
  
  
They all settled with a drink, a handful of candy each and a bowl of popcorn between each couple.  
  
  
“Are they really scary?” Tara asked when the opening credits started, voice nervous.  
  
  
“I’ll hold you, don’t worry,” Willow reassured quickly, scooting close to her and taking her hand.  
  
  
Not one to be shown up, Lucas tried to stretch his arm over Becky’s shoulders.  
  
  
“Yeah, babe I got–”  
  
  
“Yeah, because you’re so intimidating in that dress,” Becky cut him off with a snort.  
  
  
“It’s a tunic!” Lucas replied, huffing his chest out.  
  
  
“Shush, it’s starting,” Willow interrupted, hand already deep in popcorn.  
  
  
Tara only lasted minutes before her head was buried into Willow’s neck, shielding her eyes from the screen. She stayed like that for most of the night, finally falling asleep during Night of the Demon.  
  
  
Lucas was the next to drift off near the beginning of The Ring, head tilted back onto the bed and arm still around Becky. Neither Willow nor Becky noticed their slumbering significant others and followed them into sleep before the movie was over.  
  
  
Tara woke with a start at the sound of a shrill scream and almost leapt out of her skin from the fright. After a moment of gathering herself, she realised she was still on the floor and the scream had come from the television.  
  
  
She was quick to turn it off and flip the lights on, though was surprised when no one else woke up.   
  
  
Becky and Lucas were slumped over each other on against the bed and Willow was sprawled on the floor now that Tara wasn’t there for her to rest on. The floor was littered with empty cans and candy packets, so Tara did a quick and quiet clean-up until the floor was as clean as it was when they had left for the fair earlier.  
  
  
Once that was done, she regarded the others again and decided to just let them sleep. She got the spare blanket from the closet and covered Lucas and Becky, then got herself under Willow and lifted her slowly into the bed.  
  
  
Willow started to stir, but Tara calmed her with a kiss and covered her up again when she settled.  
  
  
She went to brush her teeth and changed into some pyjamas, then gratefully crawled in beside Willow and nestled herself under her girlfriend’s chin.  
  
  
She fell asleep for the second time that night, beside the only person she ever wanted to know the peace of slumber with.


	46. Chapter 46

Willow’s fingers slid deftly across the familiar keyboard surface of her laptop, putting the finishing touches on the paper she’d stayed in all morning to write.  
  
  
She particularly hated Wednesdays; not just because it was often the day she ended up catching up on papers and assignments, but also because it was Tara’s jam-packed day and she only got to see her for a quick snuggle at night.  
  
  
She finished off one of her psych papers and started on a chemistry write-up when she heard first the wiggle of the door knob, then looked up to see it open.  
  
  
“Tara,” she greeted, tone laced with affection as she went to stand and embrace her girlfriend, though stopped just short.  
  
  
“Hey, you’re all wet,” she said, gesturing down to her girlfriend’s clothes, which were sticking to her body, “And not the way I like.”  
  
  
Tara was shivering too much to speak and quickly made her way over to the closet, stripping as she found clean clothes to put on.  
  
  
“It’s raining.”  
  
  
Willow wanted to help but was distracted by watching Tara peel the clothes from her body.  
  
  
“Why didn’t you, uh… wait inside until it passed?”  
  
  
“We had class outside,” Tara replied with a slight chatter, glancing outside where the rain was still thundering down, a stark contrast to the sunny, blue sky her sociology professor had originally brought them out into, “We were in the middle of the quad, here was as close as anywhere.”  
  
  
“Outside?” Willow asked, glancing out the window too, “In this weather?”  
  
  
“It was sunny earlier,” Tara replied, drying her legs quickly with a towel before getting a new pair of warm panties on.  
  
  
“Wait, you should have a shower and warm up,” Willow said, hopeful she might be able to jump in and help with the ‘rewarming’.  
  
  
Tara had her back turned so missed the look on Willow’s face.   
  
  
“I have my next class in 10 minutes, I have to run.”  
  
  
Willow was disappointed but was more worried about Tara going out in that weather again.  
  
  
“Your hair is all wet.”  
  
  
Tara sighed, the chill still deep in her spine.  
  
  
“I know I don’t look too hot but I really have to go.”  
  
  
“I didn’t mean it like that, I’m sorry,” Willow replied, coming over and grabbing something from the closet to hand to her girlfriend, “At least bring a rain jacket.”  
  
  
Tara took it and slipped it over her shoulders, then grabbed her satchel again and ran out the door with a quick wave.  
  
  
“Bye.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Willow lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She’d finished all the homework she could, and read over all the chapters they had covered in class until she gave up the pretence of busying herself and decided to just wait for Tara.  
  
  
 _It’s not bad to just want to see her. Not like I’m co-dependant or anything. I **can** be without her, but who the hell would want to? She’s Tara._  
  
  
She turned the TV on and found a re-run of an old comedy she liked. She lost some minutes enjoying that until the familiar and welcome sound of the door opening disturbed her.  
  
  
“Tara,” she said, as warmly as earlier, but didn’t get the same back as she was used to.  
  
  
Even on her longest days, Tara always had a smile for her.  
  
  
Though normally on those days, Tara wasn’t once again drenched to the core and shivering.  
  
  
“Where’s your jacket?!” Willow asked, grabbing the towel from earlier and rushing over to dry her off.  
  
  
“I passed a homeless lady, gave her my jacket and granola bars,” Tara answered, grateful for the help as her fingers were too numb to undress herself, “Wanted to get her something warm but the cafeteria was closed.”  
  
  
“Tara,” Willow replied with an affectionately chastising tone, “That good heart of you is going to get you in trouble someday.”  
  
  
She got Tara’s soaked clothes off and left them in the bathroom to dry, bringing her back a robe to put around her. Tara tied it at the waist and immediately moved over to the desk, despite her hands still shaking too much to hold a pencil.  
  
  
“I need to get on with some work.”  
  
  
“You’re freezing,” Willow replied, standing between her and the desk, “Tara, take a few minutes at least, come and warm up. Have you even eaten? I can make you some toast and a cup of tea. We have those camomile ones you like.”  
  
  
Tara knew she had a pile of work to complete, but was more than a little exhausted and was having hunger pains. The apple she’d grabbed at lunch time was only going so far.  
  
  
“O-okay. Thanks.”  
  
  
Willow got some bread from the stash and buttered up a couple of slices once toasted. She made the tea while they browned, then brought them over to Tara who was sitting on the bed. She sat by her feet and started to rub her calves to give her some heat.  
  
  
“One of those days, huh?”  
  
  
Tara blew gently over the tea to cool it, then took a long sip. The warm liquid sent a small shiver down her spine and she warmed her hands on the mug.  
  
  
“Getting better.”  
  
  
Willow smiled and coaxed Tara’s shoes from her to rub her feet.  
  
  
“Missed you,” she said, then was quiet for a minute as she contemplated something, “Am I too needy?”  
  
  
Tara’s brow gently creased and Willow shrugged while digging her thumbs into the soles of her girlfriend’s feet.  
  
  
“Sometimes I feel like I’m needy. Like missing you because I haven’t seen you in three whole hours. Or getting excited when I know it’s time for you to come home. Just…everything’s brighter when you’re around. And I miss it when you’re not.”  
  
  
A slow smile spread on Tara’s face and she pushed her back off the wall so she could lean over. She brushed her nose against Willow’s, then pressed their lips together sweetly.  
  
  
“That makes me feel very special.”  
  
  
Willow’s smile lit up her face. She massaged Tara’s ankles and up to her shins.  
  
  
“Okay. Well, good. You are. Just don’t want to be annoying.”  
  
  
Tara wiggled her toes against Willow.  
  
  
“You’re my favourite thing in the whole world.”  
  
  
That warmed Willow right to her core, though she could tell Tara wasn’t feeling the heat. Though her voice was tinged with as much love as ever, it was scratchy and laced with exhaustion.  
  
  
“God, Tara, you’re still freezing. And you’re pale as a ghost,” she said, moving a hand up to cup a white cheek, “Is any of your work due tomorrow?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head and nuzzled into Willow’s hand for comfort.  
  
  
“Can you take the night off?” Willow asked, concerned by the way Tara was slumped on the bed, “You’ve already burnt yourself out, you look so tired. I’ll help you catch up tomorrow, however I can.”   
  
  
Tara glanced over at the desk, where some of her books were already lying in wait for her. The thought of needing to concentrate on anything filled her with dread, so she decided to accept the proposal and curled herself into a ball on the bed.  
  
  
Willow understood the acceptance and jumped up to find the comfiest and fluffiest pyjamas she could. She handed them to Tara, who was grateful to change, and went off to get the spare blanket to put over her.  
  
  
Tara was already under the covers but welcomed the added warmth. She sniffled as Willow tucked her in and leaned up to press a kiss against her cheek.  
  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
  
“You are so more than welcome,” Willow replied, cupping Tara’s cheek and kissing her nose, “Can I get you anything else? A book, some more tea?”  
  
  
“A cuddle?” Tara asked, voice gruff and tired.  
  
  
“Oh, you’re in luck,” Willow replied with a smile, “My girlfriend tells me I’m the best cuddler in the world.”  
  
  
She jumped in under the covers beside Tara and curled her front to her girlfriend’s back.  
  
  
“‘Course I learned from her. Now _she’s_ the real best. She knows just the right body-to-squeeze ratio.”  
  
  
Willow squeezed Tara gently and tangled their legs together, happy to find her girlfriend’s feet had warmed up at least.  
  
  
Tara held Willow’s arm over her waist and closed her eyes, already starting to drift off now the dreadful cold was starting to leave her.  
  
  
She could hear Willow rambling on behind her, but didn’t think for a second of asking her to stop. She wasn’t quite paying attention to what was said but Willow’s voice soothed her.  
  
  
Her nose was starting to feel funny, like the top was fizzing. It quickly came out in a sneeze.  
  
  
“Oh, bless you,” Willow said quickly, grabbing a tissue from the box on the nightstand, “Here you go.”  
  
  
“Thanks,” Tara mumbled, wiping her nose, then folding the tissue up beside her.  
  
  
Willow picked the remote up from where she’d dropped it earlier and offered it to Tara.  
  
  
“Lady’s choice.”  
  
  
Tara had just about enough energy to shake her head.  
  
  
“I’m too tired. You choose.”  
  
  
Willow flicked for a few minutes until she found one of the cop shows she knew Tara liked.  
  
  
Tara smiled at the gesture, but was getting ready for sleep again.   
  
  
She was gone before the credits even begun.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Tara awoke to the feeling of a burning behind her eyelids. She cracked one eye open and closed it quickly again when the bright morning sun tried to blind her.  
  
  
She tried to move her body away from the offending light, but found herself unable. She thought at first that Willow must have rolled on top of her during the night, but she could see a mess of red hair was lying beside her.  
  
  
She tried to lift just her arm, but ached all over just by trying.  
  
  
“Ow…”  
  
  
She sniffled and found her nose quite blocked so found another tissue to wipe her nose. It was tender.  
  
  
“Ow.”  
  
  
Willow started to stir and woke herself with a snore. That would normally make Tara laugh, but she was still feeling like something was sitting on her chest and her whole face was congested.  
  
  
Willow did a wake-up shuffle, which ended with her throwing an arm around Tara’s waist and leaning her head onto her girlfriend’s chest.  
  
  
“Mornin’ gorgeous.”  
  
  
Tara tried to reply, but could only manage a groan-laden cough. Willow lifted her head and rubbed her eyes to wake herself up.  
  
  
“Tara?” she asked, taking in Tara’s ailing features, “Are you sick?”  
  
  
She put the back of her hand to Tara’s forehead.  
  
  
“You’re burning up,” she said, touching each of Tara’s cheeks to confirm, “Oh, honey…”  
  
  
She went to kiss the bridge of Tara’s nose but was pushed away.  
  
  
“You’ll catch it.”  
  
  
“I don’t get sick, don’t worry,” Willow replied, tenderly fixing her lips between Tara’s eyes, “Let me get you comfortable.”  
  
  
She rolled out of bed and started to prop up the pillows, but Tara was already trying to get out.  
  
  
“I have to go to–”  
  
  
Willow pushed her shoulders back down gently.  
  
  
“No way, Tara, you can’t go to class like this,” she said, bringing the blanket up around her girlfriend, “We’ll get you a note, don’t worry. You need to rest.”  
  
  
She got on her knees and softly caressed Tara’s face.  
  
  
“My girlfriend-y foot is going down,” she said firmly but affectionately but could tell Tara wasn’t happy about having to stay in bed, “How about I go to each of your professors and explain that you won’t be in today?”  
  
  
Tara relaxed slightly.  
  
  
“You’d do that?”  
  
  
“‘Course,” Willow replied softly, stroking Tara’s hair gently, “Go back to sleep, beautiful.”  
  
  
Tara figured she probably looked as good as she felt but appreciated the compliment anyway. Her eyes were already drooping, having never really woken up in the first place. She felt comforted in a way she hadn’t in a long time as Willow tucked her in. She closed her eyes to let sleep take her away from aching joints and congestion.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Tara found herself waking once again, though less intrusively as before. She felt something warm against her stomach.  
  
  
“Hey sleepyhead,” Willow greeted, coming over from where she was sitting at the desk, “Class stuff is taken care of. Got you some of the soft tissues so your nose won’t hurt as much, and put a hot water bottle in there with you. Oh and have some soup and saltines for you, hope you like chicken noodle.”  
  
  
Tara recognised the feel of the rubber heat against her abdomen and felt a rush of love at the way Willow had cared for her in her sleep. She opened her mouth to say something but the alarm clock on the nightstand caught her attention first.  
  
  
“Hey, you should be in Chem Lab,” she said, voice gravelly.  
  
  
Willow shrugged.  
  
  
“I blew it off.”  
  
  
Tara smiled for a moment, figuring she must have just got the times wrong or something.  
  
  
“You wouldn't blow off a class if your head was on fire.”  
  
  
“My head, no,” Willow replied, tenderly cupping the back of Tara’s hair and stroking a hand down, “But your head…”  
  
  
Tara felt the back of Willow’s fingers brush off her cheek and without a second of warning, suddenly found herself bursting into tears.  
  
  
Willow’s mouth opened and closed like a fish for a moment, alarmed and confused to as the sudden outburst, but quickly snapped to attention and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.  
  
  
“Oh, Tara, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you,” she said, rocking Tara’s head gently, “Is it the soup? ‘Cause I can go back and get you some tomato or something. Please don’t cry.”  
  
  
She rubbed circles on Tara’s back and could only hear sniffling for a minute or two until a hiccupping voice spoke up behind hidden eyes.  
  
  
“N-no one’s ever taken care of me when I was sick before.”  
  
  
Willow held her breath for a few seconds so Tara wouldn’t hear it catch, and let silent tears flow from her eyes. She discreetly wiped them against Tara’s hair and cleared her throat to keep her voice steady.  
  
  
“Well you don’t have to worry about that any more. I’m gonna take care of you and I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
  
She held Tara as close as possible and tenderly kissed her neck until they both had regained some composure, then sat back and offered a smile.  
  
  
“So the chicken noodle is okay?” she asked, getting a small laugh and a nod in return, “Okay, well here, try some, you only had some toast last night, your tummy needs something.”  
  
  
She stood and picked up a red tray that was lying next to the desk, arranging the soup and saltines on it.  
  
  
“Is that a cafeteria tray?” Tara asked, recognising the patterned plastic.  
  
  
“Shush, don’t tell anyone,” Willow replied with a grin, setting the tray on Tara’s lap, “I had to double-team with Becky as the distraction. You don’t even wanna know how she did it.”  
  
  
Tara giggled and sniffled, then picked up the spoon to stir her soup.  
  
  
“Thanks. This looks good.”  
  
  
Willow sat cross-legged on the bed.  
  
  
“You sound so cute all bunged up,” she said, smiling to herself, though quickly added on, “Not that I want you to be sick or anything.”  
  
  
Tara blew on the spoonful of soup to cool it, then drank it gently. She finished about half before she was full and Willow took the tray away again.  
  
  
“Try and sleep, baby,” she encouraged, putting the lid on the soup for later, “That’s what they say, right, sleep it off?”  
  
  
Tara held the blankets up around her neck.  
  
  
“Have you really never been sick?”  
  
  
Willow set the electric kettle on to refill the hot water bottle.  
  
  
“Nope. My parents never gave me much attention but I guess a rockin’ immune system makes up for it.”  
  
  
She filled the hot water bottle up and tucked it back under the covers. Tara caught her hand on the way back.  
  
  
“You can go to class, I’ll be okay. I’ll just be sleeping.”  
  
  
Willow bent down again so they were face to face.  
  
  
“I wanna be here in case you need something.”  
  
  
“You’re so sweet,” Tara replied, feeling warmed from more than the hot water bottle, “Whoever has you is the luckiest girl in the world.”  
  
  
“Girl?” Willow asked, smiling softly, “Pretty big assumption there, missy.”  
  
  
She leaned over and placed the softest of kisses against Tara’s lips; only lingering for a second, knowing her girlfriend was struggling to breathe right.  
  
  
“Besides, the person I’m with is all woman.”  
  
  
She nuzzled their noses and started to tuck Tara in again.  
  
  
“Close your eyes, cutie-pie.”  
  
  
Tara obliged and scooted around for a moment as she got comfortable. Willow got up and got one of her textbooks, then carefully sat on the other side of the bed to study while Tara slept.  
  
  
Another while passed before Tara woke again, this time by soft snoring beside her. She gently picked the open book away from Willow’s face and left it on the nightstand.  
  
  
She settled back down without too much movement so as not to disturb Willow but wasn’t quiet enough. Willow’s lips smacked lightly together, then she opened her eyes which settled on Tara.  
  
  
“Hey pretty lady,” she said, seeing Tara as beautiful as ever, “How are you feeling?”  
  
  
“Little better,” Tara replied, stretching her arms gently, “Rested.”  
  
  
“Good,” Willow replied, pleased, “You still sound all cute’n’snuffly.”  
  
  
Tara wiped her nose against a tissue.  
  
  
“I’m sorry I cried on you earlier.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“Don’t be sorry, it’s okay. Hate to see you upset, but glad I can be there for a hug.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes closed and when they opened again were glassy with unshed tears.  
  
  
“You don’t know how much it means to have someone there for you… through the good and the bad. Just to know…” she trailed off, getting choked, “Just to know someone’s always there for a hug.”  
  
  
Willow reached out to touch Tara’s cheek.  
  
  
“I know exactly.”  
  
  
She started to move over to embrace her girlfriend but Tara tried to move away.  
  
  
“I don’t want to–”  
  
  
“If you’re gonna contaminate me, you would have already,” Willow cut her off, bringing her in for a squeeze.  
  
  
Tara rested her chin over Willow’s shoulder and turned her head to press a soft kiss against her girlfriend’s ear. Her pale cheeks flushed as she began to whisper.  
  
  
“When I’m feeling better, I’m going to let you do anything you want to me.”  
  
  
Tara was talking so softly that Willow couldn’t even detect the cold in her voice, though the words were the more intriguing aspect of her statement. Her head moved back far enough that they were looking at each other, though was stumbling over air to try and speak.  
  
  
“Spicy talk, huh?” she asked eventually, her voice harbouring a nervous lilt, “Yup, sounds, um, good, great, all kinds of wonderful, yep…”  
  
  
Tara blushed a little more and offered her ‘Willow-smile’. Willow thought her heart might pound straight out of her chest and had to take a few small breaths to calm down.  
  
  
“So…crazy weather out there, huh?”  
  
  
Tara giggled, which turned into a cough, but it settled quickly as she snuggled in under Willow’s chin.  
  
  
“Wanna know what I had a dream about?”  
  
  
“Sure,” Willow replied, thoughts still on what was said before and how she might take her payment.  
  
  
Tara let a finger follow the neckline of Willow’s shirt, moving around in a semi-circle shape.  
  
  
“It was kind of funny at first, you were bumbling about getting things for a cold, blankets and stuff, and I thought I was sick. But then it kept going on and you were bringing everything to a little girl.”  
  
  
Willow was brought to attention as those words registered.  
  
  
“…a little girl?”  
  
  
Tara nodded against Willow’s chest.  
  
  
“I think she was ours.”  
  
  
Willow felt her heart lift in her chest.  
  
  
“Our little girl?” she asked, voice elated, though it suddenly turned sombre, “Sometimes I’m scared…to think like that.”  
  
  
Tara lifted her head, but found it too heavy, so rested it back on the pillow beside Willow.   
  
  
“About kids?”  
  
  
Willow blushed; she hadn’t quite meant to voice that last thought.  
  
  
“Well, um, a little. Gotta admit, never wanted them before, but you’ve definitely pulled me onto that train. But sometimes I get scared thinking about things like kids and, you know, marriage and stuff.”  
  
  
Tara wiped her nose with a tissue, soft sniffles interjecting into the conversation every so often.  
  
  
“I-I’m not expecting–”  
  
  
Willow held up a hand to stop her.  
  
  
“ _Not_ because I don’t want it. Because I want it so much I’m afraid to really believe it,” she explained, now toying with her fingers nervously, “I want that life with you. That’s all I want. But anytime I let myself daydream a little I hear my mother’s voice rattling through my head; ‘college romances don’t last’, ‘this is your first relationship, this is _her_ first relationship, maybe she wants more’, ‘get a grip, Willow, you’re not even together a year yet’.”  
  
  
“Pretty loud huh?” Tara asked sympathetically.  
  
  
Willow exhaled slowly.  
  
  
“Like you wouldn’t believe.”  
  
  
Tara put her hand over one of Willow’s to stop her fidgeting.   
  
  
“What does your voice say?”  
  
  
Willow was silent in contemplation for a moment.  
  
  
“My voice says that I love you,” she answered easily, then slowly smiled, “And that if I want to daydream about white dresses and lullabies, then I will. And that, screw you, Mom, for being in my head when you’re not even in my life. Why do I let her do that?”  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder softly.  
  
  
“Maybe you’re using your mother’s voice as a mask for your own worries.”  
  
  
“Oh no, what’s that thing you say? ‘Don’t psych me’. Yeah, I can see how that’s annoying,” Willow replied, blowing a piece of hair away from her brow, “I guess those things do worry me. If my classes have taught me anything, it’s that there’s a hundred and fifty million ways for you to be screwed up or screw someone else up.”  
  
  
“Well if the odds are already stacked against us…” Tara replied, turning Willow’s hand in hers and linking their fingers, “I guess all we can do is hold hands and muddle our way through.”  
  
  
Willow closed her eyes and let that belief run through her. She pecked Tara’s cheek quickly.  
  
  
“You have flu-brain and you’re still the most insightful person I know.”  
  
  
Tara shuffled closer, both to be intimate and to lessen the chill she could feel running through her spine.  
  
  
“I don’t know what’s going to happen in five or ten or fifty years. But I know I want it to be with you. No matter how wacky or screwed up.”  
  
  
Willow saw Tara start to shiver slightly and wrapped her up tight in the blankets.  
  
  
“I’m sorry, dragging you into a deep and meaningful when you’re feeling blech-y.”  
  
  
Tara kept their hands tight.  
  
  
“I have a stuffy nose, not a stuffy heart. You can always talk to me.”  
  
  
Willow was happy to snuggle under the covers with Tara. She didn’t know how they’d managed to form the bond they had under the pressures and obstacles that had been thrown into both of their short lives, but she knew one thing know – they’d get through the rest of what was thrown at them together.  
  
  
She put her arms around Tara and held her aching body with all the love and tenderness she had.  
  
  
“Love you, Tara.”  
  
  
She closed her eyes and let herself imagine sliding a perfectly shiny ring onto Tara’s finger.   
  
  
The only voice in her head was Tara's saying 'I do'.


	47. Chapter 47

Tara peered out between a small crack in the curtains, to the theatre on the other side, which was slowly filling with people.  
  
  
“I’m a little nervous.”  
  
  
Willow was sitting behind her on the floor, legs stretched out, leaning back on her arms.  
  
  
“Why? You’ll do great.”  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“I hate running that scene. I keep thinking about…”  
  
  
Willow scowled.  
  
  
“Not something I really want to hear; you’re thinking about Mia.”  
  
  
Tara closed the curtains again and sighed.  
  
  
“Thinking how stupid I was, not… her.”  
  
  
Willow scoffed.  
  
  
“Well you’re not the stupid one. Word on the street is she messed up her whole core class load to take on ours and has some serious make-up classes to attend. She definitely won’t have time to take on a new show, if she’s even offered one. She’s not in the theatre department’s good books right now.”  
  
  
Tara crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
  
“Who told you that?”  
  
  
“People talk,” Willow replied, idly playing with a loose thread from the end of the heavy curtains, “I didn’t mention it ‘cause I figured you just wanted to forget.”  
  
  
“I do,” Tara replied promptly, then shook her head, “I hope she can get it all done before graduating next year.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyebrow quirked. Tara gave a soft shrug.  
  
  
“She needs her ego taken down a peg or two but she doesn’t deserve her entire college career ruined.”  
  
  
“Stop being so nice, she’s a bitch of the highest order and she deserves everything she gets,” Willow spat.  
  
  
“Okay, okay,” Tara replied, in no mood for an argument, “I have better things to worry about.”  
  
  
Willow could see the faint worry-lines on Tara’s perfectly made-up face.  
  
  
They had been in the theatre all day, first for a dress rehearsal in the morning and then to prepare themselves and the stage for the main show that evening.  
  
  
Willow had helped with moving sets and had watched the lighting people for a while, interested in the mechanics, before being assigned the role of official rope-puller. There had been so many extra stage crew that almost everyone had been assigned something as tediously-specific to attend to, but Willow didn’t mind – it got her out of moving sets mid-show and inevitably tripping over something.  
  
  
This left her alone in a secluded corner between the front and back curtains. She was given strict instructions not to touch the rope for the back curtain so people backstage could run around as needed, though Willow had been cut-off from anyone else until Tara had popped her head in and found her.  
  
  
“You think you have stress?” she asked, hoping for a smile, “I have to pull this curtain at the _exact_ right moment. The whole play could make or break on the tug of my hand.”  
  
  
Tara smiled, but was clearly still nervous.  
  
  
“You only have to be on stage for your one scene,” Willow tried to reassure, reaching up and linking their fingers, “You can come back and help me with my hand tugging.”  
  
  
She saw Tara blush and stood up beside her.  
  
  
“Your hair looks so good like that.”  
  
  
Tara’s hair had been put into a delicate-looking 40’s pincurl-updo and had an orange and black hat perched on the side. Her skirt was grey and her shirt as orange as the hat, but embossed with sequins, and tighter than Willow had ever seen her in.  
  
  
“Don’t get used to it, I don’t think I have the patience for it,” Tara replied, keeping her head as still as possible so as not to disturb it, “It took the girl two hours this afternoon.”  
  
  
“Well, it’s pretty,” Willow said, hand moving out to touch, “So is that hat.”  
  
  
Tara grabbed her hand before it connected.  
  
  
“Don’t touch it. It took another hour to get it placed.”  
  
  
“Jeez, don’t, don’t, don’t, I feel like I’m with my nanny again,” Willow whined, then took a step closer, “What would you do if I tried to kiss you?”  
  
  
Tara held up a hand between them.  
  
  
“Lipstick,” she said and saw Willow about to whine again, “After. Promise.”  
  
  
Willow threw herself on the ground like a petulant child, rope in hand.  
  
  
“Up, down, up, down. All I’m good for.”  
  
  
“Don’t be like that, you know I want to,” Tara replied, kneeling down, which was no easy feat in the skirt  
  
  
Kneeling had the effect of pushing Tara’s breasts up in the already-revealing shirt. Willow’s eyes were instinctively drawn there.  
  
  
“Okay, forgiven.”  
  
  
Tara was too busy worrying to notice the downward-directed gaze.  
  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
  
Willow wondered how she might get Tara to turn and see how the skirt hugged her rear, but the lighting suddenly dimmed before she had a chance.  
  
  
Tara stood and started to smooth on out her shirt.  
  
  
“Will you sit with me when your scene is over? I’m all alone back here,” Willow asked, recognising she was about to leave to prepare for the opening act, though was eyeing Tara’s legs now; slowly up and down, “Trapped between the red velvet…”  
  
  
“Sure,” Tara replied, exhaling some slow breaths as she slipped past the back curtain to the hustle and bustle of backstage, “Good luck with the pulling, you’ll do great.”  
  
  
Willow smiled at the vote of confidence even for such a menial task and waited for her cue to pull the curtain for the first scene.  
  
  
She only had a limited view of the stage from where she was holed up but had enough of an eye-line to finally get that glimpse of Tara’s butt when she walked out.  
  
  
Her breath caught and she had to stop herself from leaning closer and popping out the other side of the curtain.  
  
  
She’d been quite eager to see how Tara acted through the scene when it was for real, but was busy watching how the heels she was in made her legs stretch even longer than usual.  
  
  
 _Wonder if she’d wear those more often…not that her combat boots aren't cool…bitch to get off though…_  
  
  
Before she knew it Tara was prancing off stage with the others in her scene. She pouted that her wonderful view was gone, but it was only another minute until a head poked through the curtain from behind.  
  
  
“Boo.”  
  
  
Willow smiled and covered her mouth to stop the giggle, then held a finger against her lip and whispered.  
  
  
“We have to be really quiet.”  
  
  
Tara nodded and quietly got to her knees, then sat cross legged beside Willow. She was a lot more at ease now her contribution to the evening was over.  
  
  
“You did great,” Willow whispered, leaning over to peck Tara’s cheek.  
  
  
Tara blushed, though it was hidden in the dim light, and smiled. She took Willow’s hand and squeezed to say ‘thank you’.  
  
  
Neither talked too much, afraid of getting too loud and giving themselves away, but did start to play with each other’s hands.  
  
  
It started with playful tickling, which turned into gentle arm caresses, and lips got involved soon after.  
  
  
Willow was completely distracted from her rope-pulling duties, only focused on them tucked away in their little corner, but the show was on-going and didn’t need much input from her.  
  
  
The bulky curtain, however, was getting under them and Willow had to pull away from Tara when she felt the tug of it again, worried too much pressure would yank it right from the hooks.  
  
  
She quietly pushed it away from them then brought her mouth right up to Tara’s ear.  
  
  
“Wanna sneak off somewhere?”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes went wide.  
  
  
“We can’t!”  
  
  
“Why not?” Willow asked, running her thumb over Tara’s bottom lip.  
  
  
Tara made a questionable motion with her hand, which made Willow’s eyebrow rise.  
  
  
“Rope pulling,” Tara explained off the look, with a blush.  
  
  
Willow shrugged; they’d been back there long enough without her being needed, and she knew it was only a token role anyway.  
  
  
“This thing drags on for ages, you know it does,” she whispered, leaning in close again, “Bet I can convince you…”  
  
  
She put her lips against Tara’s ear and just barely moved them. She felt Tara shudder through her spine.  
  
  
“Willow, there’s 30 people backstage… we can’t just… sneak off…”  
  
  
Willow had been teasing at first, but the more her arousal levels went up, the further her sensibility went.  
  
  
“Come on, come with me.”  
  
  
Tara could still feel that shudder at the base of her spine and wordlessly stood up. Willow poked her head out of the back curtain, and once determining the coast was clear, quickly dashed to the nearby women’s bathroom, tugging Tara behind her.  
  
  
The bathroom was small, housing just two stalls and sink area. It was empty but bore the signs of numerous women having been through; discarded tissues blotted with lipstick strewn about, glitter adorning the floor and counter around the sink, almost empty lotion bottles leaking near the taps.  
  
  
Tara went over and started to nervously clean the area around the sink. Willow watched her for a moment, then pushed the lock closed on the door and snuck up behind Tara.  
  
  
“This is hugging your curves in _all_ the right places,” she said, hands moving down Tara’s sides to her hips.  
  
  
Tara’s ankles turned in gently as her legs squeezed together.  
  
  
“W-We should go back out.”  
  
  
“You don’t like being here?” Willow asked in her most seductive tone, hand on Tara’s mid-thigh where the skirt cut off, “Alone?”  
  
  
Tara’s hand were gripping the counter and her knuckles turned whiter as Willow suddenly reached under her skirt and yanked her panties down.  
  
  
“Oh… my,” Tara breathed raspily, tilting forwards towards the sink.  
  
  
Willow dragged her hand up Tara’s leg to her thigh again. She pulled gently so the air would hit against Tara’s sensitive skin. She noticed the pads of her fingers were dampened.  
  
  
“You’re wet,” she whispered into Tara’s ear.  
  
  
Tara flushed and tried to spread her legs under the resistance of the tight skirt. Willow felt it and suddenly found herself very ‘damp’ as well. She moved her hand from Tara’s thigh and turned her, then lifted her girlfriend’s hips the few inches to where she could sit on the counter.  
  
  
She pushed her palms up Tara’s thighs and under her skirt again.  
  
  
“Do you want me?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, still flushed.  
  
  
“Yes…so much…”  
  
  
Willow turned her head into Tara’s neck and started to nibble while her hand pushed through the tight space between her girlfriend’s thighs.   
  
  
Tara spread them as accommodatingly possible as she could. Her knuckles were turning white again.  
  
  
Her legs swung idly back and forth off the counter, but they suddenly jerked when Willow’s fingers slid between her folds and found her clit.  
  
  
She was already twitching; eyes moving between closed in ecstasy and darting to the door she didn’t know was locked.  
  
  
The rush of adrenaline and arousal from being in such a position was doing things for her a lot quicker than they normally would.  
  
  
Willow found the challenge of trying to apply fast and firm friction to Tara’s clit through her clenched thighs oddly arousing. Her mouth showed it as she got more aggressive on Tara’s neck.  
  
  
She could hear sounds straining out of Tara’s mouth as her girlfriend bit down on her lip to keep herself silent. She moved her mouth over Tara’s to help with the voice suppression.  
  
  
Tara welcomed the wiggle of Willow’s tongue with hers. Her thighs were trembling on top of the cool ceramic and her abdomen was taut with a fiery surge. Her knees turned in at Willow’s hips, then suddenly shot out straight as the swell of pleasure broke inside her.   
  
  
She lifted off the counter for a half-second from the intensity, and continued to shake around Willow’s hand.  
  
  
Willow slowed the kiss to a gentle lip-press and soft nibble, while her fingers softly scooped the warmth around them up.   
  
  
She pulled her hand out from under Tara’s skirt and was lifting it up to taste, when there was quite an audible sound of applause resounding all the way through the door.  
  
  
Tara was still speechless, mouth slightly agape, but Willow had enough sense to realise what it was.  
  
  
“Intermission! I forgot intermission!”  
  
  
She stuffed her hands in her pockets and ran out the door like she was being chased by a wild animal.  
  
  
Tara saw the flash of red and blinked once, then jumped off the counter, suddenly aware of the people moving around outside.  
  
  
“Crap!”  
  
  
Willow was cutting past people and objects backstage to try and get to her post.  
  
  
Despite appreciating the mass of curtains earlier when it acted like a make-out den, she was finding them quite frustrating now.  
  
  
“Why are there so many curtains?!”  
  
  
She finally found the rope, but someone had already done her job for her. She heard a loud throat-clearing behind her.  
  
  
“Willow, there you are!” the professor said, hands on hips and looking down at Willow through her glasses perched at the end of her nose, with the string falling either side and around her neck, “Where on earth were you? I know you’ve dedicated your time to the sets, but that doesn’t mean you can blow off your show-night responsibility. We can’t just have the curtains left open at the end of the act.”  
  
  
“Very sorry,” Willow replied, hoping her red cheeks couldn’t be seen in the light, “Call of nature, you know, couldn’t hold it, had a brain-lapse on the time. Won’t happen again, I will stay right here until the end.”  
  
  
The professor sighed.  
  
  
“Yes, see to it that you do,” she said, far too busy with other imperfections of the evening to chastise Willow any longer, moving onto a boy trying to push a set piece by himself, “You, come here, come here. You need to lift the furniture, not drag it.”  
  
  
Willow let out a soft exhale that she seemed to have gotten away with no consequence, but decided she wouldn’t let her hand leave the rope for the remainder of the show.   
  
  
Tara came back into their hideaway a minute or two later, cheeks flushed and hair still sticking up slightly.  
  
  
“Close one,” she said, getting onto her knees and then sitting back, legs out in front of her.  
  
  
“Sorry I just left you,” Willow replied, tapping Tara’s ankle affectionately, “I have to be like one of those guards at Buckingham Palace. Stand guard and don’t move.”  
  
  
Tara pulled at the chest of her shirt.  
  
  
“I have to stay in this garb until the end of the show to bow in.”   
  
  
“I have to keep my hand on this rope,” Willow countered playfully, though grew serious, “I really don’t want to get a bad grade.”   
  
  
“I know, sweetie, you won’t,” Tara reassured, stretching back and twisting her neck.  
  
  
Willow had particular affection for Tara’s neck, so enjoyed watching her stretch it from side to side, though something else on show that shouldn’t have been moved her attention away.  
  
  
“Tara!” she hissed, “You’re not wearing any panties!”  
  
  
Tara’s knees snapped together and she sat up straight. Her skirt was far too short to get away with that kind of missing piece.  
  
  
“You took them!”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes went wide.  
  
  
“I dropped them.”  
  
  
“Where?” Tara asked, already standing and pulling her skirt down as far as possible.  
  
  
Willow gestured wildly with her hands.  
  
  
“In the bathroom!”  
  
  
Tara kept her hands tight around the hem of her skirt to keep it from riding up. She skidded into the bathroom, but someone else was already in there, applying and dabbing lipstick to their lips.  
  
  
“Hey,” the girl greeted, smiling through the mirror, “You did good.”  
  
  
“Thanks, Laila,” Tara replied, eyes scanning the floor for her panties.  
  
  
“Yeah. I never thanked you for giving up the lead,” Laila continued, smacking her lips together now, “No idea why you did, but I’m so happy I got to take it over.”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Oh, well, um, great, that’s great.”  
  
  
She finally saw a flash of pink cotton bunched up on the floor under the sink. Laila seemed to spot them at the same time.  
  
  
“Some girls can be so disgusting, right? Who leaves their used panties on a public bathroom floor? They’re probably soiled or something.”  
  
  
Tara grimaced but tried to hide it.  
  
  
“Yeah, just…Gross. Ick.”  
  
  
Laila rolled her eyes at the panties, then did a quick straightening up in the mirror.  
  
  
“Well, gotta get back out there,” she said, smiling kindly at Tara as she left.  
  
  
Tara waved, then rushed over to grab her panties as soon as the door shut. She went into the stall to put them back on in case anyone else came in, then went out to the mirror to check herself too.  
  
  
Apart from flushed cheeks, she was presentable.   
  
  
She came back out and sat with Willow again, who tried to peer between her legs.  
  
  
“Panty check.”  
  
  
Tara turned a darker shade of red and pushed her knees together.  
  
  
“I can’t believe we did that in a bathroom.”  
  
  
Willow grinned, somewhat cockily.  
  
  
“You must have liked it.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyebrow quirked in confusion.  
  
  
“You said in the bathrooms at the baseball ground,” Willow explained, “’Maybe if it was a nice bathroom.’ So you must have liked it. Was the tile nice?”  
  
  
Tara dragged the front of her stiletto up and down Willow’s shin seductively.  
  
  
“I like you…”  
  
  
Willow pouted.  
  
  
“No fair, I love you.”  
  
  
Tara leaned in and turned her head, pressing her lips softly against Willow’s. Willow responded softly at first, but pulled herself away when she felt her own tongue getting too wayward.  
  
  
“Hey, no distract-y.”  
  
  
Tara sighed but was smiling.  
  
  
“I should go, we’re just going to get ourselves in trouble,” she said, bumping her nose against Willow’s and kissing her forehead as she stood, “Love you.”  
  
  
She felt Willow squeeze her leg as she walked through the curtain backstage. She didn’t want to be in the way, so went into the changing rooms. Clothes were strewn everywhere and a group of boys and girls who had been doing the hair and make-up were sitting around chatting.  
  
  
Tara started to leave, not wanting to intrude, but one of the boys waved her in with a smile.  
  
  
“Hey Tara, I’ll get you out of that hat so you don’t have to wait around after. You finished your scene, right?”  
  
  
“Oh, yes,” Tara replied, approaching shyly, “Thank you, Joel.“  
  
  
He guided her into a chair and started to delicately untangle the intricate hat from Tara’s hair. They chatted about another shared art class they were in until the hat was gone and Joel was just playing with Tara’s hair.   
  
  
“These are some of my best curls, if I do say so myself.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head very gently to see them sway.  
  
  
“They’re very bouncy.”   
  
  
Joel laughed and pulled one curl through his hand, then suddenly cocked Tara’s head to the side and pointed at a darkened mark on her neck.  
  
  
“Was this me? Did I burn you with the curler earlier?” he asked, Tara’s eyes widening and lips pursing to stay quiet, “Why didn’t you say something?”  
  
  
Tara opened and closed her mouth for a moment.  
  
  
“I-I must have been distracted?”  
  
  
“Oh. Well, sorry. My bad,” Joel replied, then took up a comb to perfect Tara’s curls even more, “You’ve got great hair, you know that? It’s so soft.”  
  
  
Tara smiled softly.  
  
  
“You sound like my girlfriend.”  
  
  
“I wish I sounded like my girlfriend,” Joel replied with a wry smile, “She thinks I use too much gel.”  
  
  
They continued to chat, joining the others after a while until people started to filter in, indicating the end of the show. The professor came around after, to organise everyone for their big bow.  
  
  
They came on stage in groups, the actors first, then the stage crew and Willow was quick to make sure she was at the end of her line so she could join Tara in the side-lines.  
  
  
Once the curtain had been finally pulled, right on cue this time, they were all gathered into the now-cramped changing room in a circle around the professor who was standing in the middle.  
  
  
She had the same discerning look on her face as ever; expressionless, yet eerily penetrative.  
  
  
“There were ups and there were downs. There were mistakes. There was mis-timing and mis-stepping,” she spoke calming, putting fear in the eyes of many students before she finally cracked a rare smile, “But the show went on. And that is, after all, what this was all about.”  
  
  
The students all looked around in relief and gave each other congratulatory pats on the back. The professor nodded along, then clapped her hands together once.  
  
  
“Production is 60% of your grade. You all get an A. Final exam is Friday. And well done.”  
  
  
She moved off gracefully and the smiles turned to hugs and high-fives all around. Tara shared in the congratulations with those she knew and had spent time with over the course of the class, then very gratefully disappeared into a stall to get out of the tight clothes.  
  
  
She tossed on the jeans and baggy hoody she’d brought with her to change into then brushed out the curls and tied her hair up into a messy bun. She came out of the cubicle with her satchel in her hand and walked back to Willow, who was smiling.  
  
  
“What?” Tara asked, curious to the reason for the grin.  
  
  
“You’re just so pretty,” Willow replied, tucking an errant piece of hair behind Tara’s ear, “Some of the guys said they were going out for pizza. Wanna go?”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Sure.”  
  
  
They waited around until most of the class were ready again, and they all headed out to a nearby pizza place. Willow got a large slice of pepperoni for herself and a mushroom and bell peppers for Tara, as well as a vanilla shake for them to share.  
  
  
Tara picked up the slice from the paper plate as soon as Willow set it down, not even caring about the line of grease it left behind.  
  
  
“This is so good, I’m starving.”  
  
  
Willow picked up the garlic shaker from the middle of the booth.  
  
  
“You always gotta have an extra shake of garlic.”  
  
  
“I hope you’re not planning on kissing me tonight,” Tara replied playfully.  
  
  
Willow leaned over and pecked Tara’s lips.  
  
  
“Stole one.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and scooted closer to Willow, thigh to thigh.  
  
  
“What about you guys?” one of the other girls asked over to them a few minutes later.  
  
  
“Sorry?” Willow asked, too busy eating her pizza to pay proper attention to the conversation.  
  
  
“We were talking about moving onto the amateur dramatics class. Are you guys going on?” the girl, a stage crew member like Willow, asked.  
  
  
Tara glanced at Willow, then shook her head.  
  
  
“I… don’t think so.”  
  
  
Willow nodded in agreement.  
  
  
“Drama…not for us. We like the quiet life.”  
  
  
A few people in a far corner sniggered and a boy, who had played one of the male leads and was sure to let everyone know it, called over to Tara.  
  
  
“So you’re not really a screamer then?”  
  
  
Tara turned bright red and started to slink down in her seat, though was quick to be defended.  
  
  
“Asshole,” Joel commented, sneering at the few over his pizza.  
  
  
“I was kidding,” the original instigator said, rolling his eyes.  
  
  
“It’s not funny,” the stage-hand girl added on.  
  
  
There were nods of agreement all around, and the sniggering bunch vacated themselves to another booth on the far side of the restaurant.  
  
  
Tara’s cheeks were still red, but she was appreciative of the support. She felt Willow’s arm secure around her, and knew without looking, her girlfriend was sending dirty looks to the departed crowd.  
  
  
Tara didn’t want to dwell on what was said, and decided to distract Willow by slipping her shoe off discreetly under the table and playing with her foot.  
  
  
Willow looked to Tara when she first felt it, then smiled and played back. Both of their moods brightened and they were able to enjoy the rest of the evening.  
  
  
They said their goodbyes to their group early on, both tired from the long day and the various forms of excitement.   
  
  
As they were walking back to campus, Willow noticed something was falling around them. She assumed it was starting to rain and went to put Tara’s hood up for her, but stopped short when she realised it wasn’t.  
  
  
“Snow!”  
  
  
Tara looked around and nodded.  
  
  
“Yeah, looks like it.”  
  
  
Willow was jumping up and down on the spot.  
  
  
“Snow! Snow!”  
  
  
“I know, I see it,” Tara replied, amused.  
  
  
Willow suddenly ran ahead, dancing around under the still very-light snowfall.  
  
  
“I’ve never been around for snow before!” she said, putting her hands out for the flakes to fall on them, “It all happened when I’d already left for winter break!”  
  
  
Tara smiled at Willow’s childlikeness, but had her own memories of snow.  
  
  
“We had a lot of snow in Rochester, I liked it because–”  
  
  
She suddenly stopped talking and Willow paused her antics.  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
  
“You were going to say something,” Willow pressed.  
  
  
Tara smiled sadly.  
  
  
 _It was easier to make excuses for the bruises._  
  
  
“Because I got snow days,” she answered finally, not about to dampen Willow’s experience.  
  
  
“Oh, cool!” Willow replied, happily dancing around again, “Those sound fun!”  
  
  
“Yeah,” Tara replied, then cast those thoughts away, much happier with the new images of Willow frolicking around.  
  
  
“Do you think it will snow all night?” Willow asked, looking up to the sky as if the snow might answer her itself.  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“It might.”   
  
  
“I hope it does,” Willow replied, twirling around in place, “This is so much fun. Try catching them on your tongue!”  
  
  
Tara obliged and stuck her tongue, catching a few flakes on the tip.  
  
  
“Did you get one, did you get one?” Willow asked, delighted that Tara was joining her in the fun.  
  
  
“Uh huh but now my tongue is cold,” Tara replied, wiggling her tongue and putting it back into her mouth.  
  
  
Willow was quick to bounce over.  
  
  
“Let me warm it up.”  
  
  
She planted her feet in front of Tara’s and pressed their lips together, gently pulling on the strings of her girlfriend’s hoody as she did so.  
  
  
She felt all kinds of magic surround her, kissing under the starry, snowy night; like she was in one of the fairytales she’d loved to read and watch as a child.  
  
  
She almost expected Tara to have turned into a cartoon when she opened her eyes, but was greeted with same shimmering blue eyes as always. She was happy about that – there wasn’t anything she’d change about Tara, animated or not.  
  
  
She took Tara’s cheeks and kissed her again, deep and loving.  
  
  
“I’ll love you through all the seasons.”  
  
  
Tara nuzzled their noses together.  
  
  
“And I’ll love you through all the seasons of your heart.”  
  
  
Willow decided she must be in her own fairytale, and that it was a thousand times better than anything she’d ever read.  
  
  
“Hail, rain or shine, there’s only one thing I need – and that’s you.”


	48. Chapter 48

  
Tara woke rather abruptly when she felt the bed start to shake quite violently underneath her.  
  
  
“Tara! Tara! You were right!”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes were just opening but her hands were gripping the mattress.  
  
  
“Are we having an earthquake?”  
  
  
Willow ceased jumping on the bed and it stopped shaking straight away.  
  
  
“No, no, it snowed!”  
  
  
Tara let go of the sheet in relief and exhaled slowly. She didn’t need to look at the clock to know it was still barely dawn.  
  
  
“It was snowing when we went to sleep.”  
  
  
“But it kept snowing like you said it might and now there’s LOTS!” Willow replied, giddily standing at the window to look outside, “It’s white everywhere!”  
  
  
“I’m sure it’s very pretty,” Tara replied, turning onto her side to go back asleep.  
  
  
Willow bounced over and climbed on top of Tara.  
  
  
“Let’s play.”  
  
  
Tara wasn’t entirely awake yet, but was alert enough to process that. She started to lean up to kiss her girlfriend, but Willow was off her again and throwing heavy clothes to her from the closet.  
  
  
“Here, wear warm clothes.”  
  
  
Tara was confused why clothes were being thrown at her and not torn off her, until a sweater hit her in the face and she realised Willow meant playing in the snow. She was annoyed, but in that particular way that only Willow could illicit, where she’d still go along with whatever her girlfriend wanted.  
  
  
She swung her legs off the bed and started to dress, rubbing her tired eyes between adorning each garment. She had barely pulled her boots on, when Willow grabbed her hand and pulled her through the silent hallway and outside.  
  
  
The grass was covered with more than a foot of snow, and most trees and hedges were only peeking patches of green. Willow was looking around in awe, and Tara decided the brusque and cold awakening was worth it, just to see that look on her girlfriend’s face.  
  
  
She watched Willow familiarise herself with the feel of the snow, but wasn’t quick enough to dodge a snowball when it came hurtling her way.  
  
  
“Hey!”  
  
  
Willow giggled and bent down to sculpt another one, but was surprised to feel a retaliating cold shot against her neck. It took her a second to get over the initial shock, but then grinned and worked the snow into a ball even faster.  
  
  
“I’ll get you for that, Maclay!”  
  
  
Not even the early birds of school were walking around campus at that time, so they had a lot of open space all to themselves. They made use of the trees and bushes to hide behind and add to their fun, until Willow suddenly plopped right down on her butt in the middle of the snow.  
  
  
“I wanna do that thing! Where you lie down and– snow angels! That’s it!”  
  
  
She fell back and spread her limbs, moving them back and forth like she’d seen people on TV do so often.  
  
  
Tara was all too aware how icy the snow was, but wanted Willow to have the experience and sank down into the snow to make an angel with her.  
  
  
Willow’s smile spread from ear to ear as she stretched one arm out to lace their fingers together.  
  
  
“You’re freezing and you hate me right now, don’t you?”  
  
  
Tara wiggled her cold, clothed fingers against Willow’s.  
  
  
“The first one, yes,” she said, picking up some snow with her other hand and sprinkling it over their conjoined ones, “Snow is fun with you.”  
  
  
“You said you loved snow days,” Willow replied, smiling at the mini snowstorm.  
  
  
Tara nodded quickly.  
  
  
“Oh yeah. Yeah, I did.”  
  
  
Willow frowned, not liking the look on Tara’s face.  
  
  
“You don’t seem so sure.”  
  
  
Tara looked up at the sky for a moment, then turned her head to Willow.  
  
  
“Forget about it. I want new memories with you.”  
  
  
It hit Willow all at once all the possibilities of the ‘old’ memories. She opened her mouth to tell Tara she didn’t have to hide things like that, but decided to let it go and appreciate the moment.  
  
  
“Of course. I love you.”  
  
  
Tara squeezed their hands together and tilted herself over to bump their nose-shaped icicles off each other.  
  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
  
Willow smiled softly and rolled over right on top of Tara, her bubble jacket adding a thick layer between them. She leaned right in to peck Tara’s cold lips.  
  
  
“Let me buy you a hot chocolate to warm you up?”  
  
  
“Is the coffee shop even open?” Tara asked as Willow helped her stand again, grateful they were back to being happy again.  
  
  
“Go find out?” Willow suggested and they walked, gloved hands linked, to the campus coffee shop.  
  
  
They were just opening, the smell of coffee strong and only person behind the counter while the other took the chairs down from the tables.  
  
  
Tara took a seat at one of the already-available tables while Willow ordered their hot chocolates and brought two steaming mugs down to them. Tara removed her gloves to warm her hands on the ceramic, then blew gently on the steam and took a long sip of cocoa.  
  
  
“Mmm,” she said softly as it warmed her belly, but sighed not long after, “So I guess we’re splitting up today.”  
  
  
Willow pouted.  
  
  
“Don’t say it like that.”  
  
  
“Sorry,” Tara replied, bumping Willow’s shin with her foot by way of apology, but it was less affectionate than intended given how clunky her combat boots were.  
  
  
“Not of the split-y, just of the break-y,” Willow reasoned, “I’ll take the library and you can take the room. It’s the only way we’ll get any study done for finals.”  
  
  
“Can we meet for dinner?” Tara asked.  
  
  
“You betcha,” Willow replied happily, “We should do that each evening. Dinner. We won’t get much other time together…Ships in the night. Grabbing food whenever we can, shuffling between exams and studying. Too tired to fool around.”  
  
  
Tara’s lips quirked up on one side.  
  
  
“I didn’t know ships fooled around.”  
  
  
Willow nodded matter-of-factly.  
  
  
“Well, I guess technically they don’t, but there’s been cases of people who were attracted and had sex with them. Even ‘married’ one.”  
  
  
Tara nodded slowly and Willow shrugged.  
  
  
“You learn a lot of crazy things when you major in psychology. Hmm, I wonder if that will come up on an exam…”  
  
  
They finished their drinks and begrudgingly went back to their dorm to gather their textbooks and study aides for the day.  
  
  
Willow was half-heartedly organising her books in her book bag but kept casting a glance out the window; even the thought of getting into the snow again not appealing to her if she had to be away from Tara all day.  
  
  
“It’s cold, I don’t want to go out there again.”  
  
  
Tara looked over.  
  
  
“That novelty wore off quick. I’ll go.”  
  
  
“No, no,” Willow replied quickly, “You were just sick. It’s okay, I’m just being a baby.”  
  
  
Tara looked over at the alarm clock, which was brandishing an early time, even for them.  
  
  
“Well, you know, we’re up at least an hour before we probably would have been, why don’t you stay and warm up for a little while first? You won’t be missing out on any of the study you planned.”  
  
  
Willow perked up immediately.  
  
  
“Warm up?”  
  
  
Tara had her back turned but a slow grin still went across her face.   
  
  
“Yeah…warm up.”  
  
  
Willow bounced over excitedly.  
  
  
“…are we implying the same thing?”  
  
  
Tara hid her grin and produced something as she faced Willow.  
  
  
“Hot water bottle.”  
  
  
Willow’s face fell.  
  
  
“Oh. Yeah,” she said, taking the offering less than enthusiastically, “Guess I’ll fill it up.”  
  
  
She turned to put the kettle on, but Tara caught her by the waist from behind and pulled her back. Willow beamed and giggled, leaning back into her girlfriend’s front.  
  
  
“You’re a tricky one, Maclay.”  
  
  
Tara opted for a non-verbal response and slipped her hand under Willow’s shirt to caress her stomach. Her other hand pressed against Willow’s thigh, but curled back almost straight away as the fabric was damp from their frolic in the snow.  
  
  
“You’re all wet.”  
  
  
“Can you feel me through my jeans?” Willow asked, embarrassed, then realised what Tara meant and blushed more, “Oh. Um, let me hang them up.”  
  
  
She peeled them from her and hung them off the back of the desk chair. then turned back to Tara, who had moved to sit on the bed; back against the wall and legs stretched out on the mattress.  
  
  
“…should I put another pair on?” Willow asked, standing in her shirt and panties.  
  
  
Tara lifted her hips ever so slightly off the bed.  
  
  
“Why don’t you take mine off instead?”  
  
  
Willow all but leapt onto the bed and climbed on top of Tara.  
  
  
“I love it when you’re saucy.”  
  
  
Tara blushed, but smiled; she loved that she felt so at ease with herself. She took Willow’s cheeks in her palms and pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
  
Willow lay her body on top of Tara’s and pulled her hip up. Tara’s pants would only allow so much flexibility, so Willow was quick to dive on the button and yank them free.  
  
  
Tara felt Willow’s cold thigh hit hers and jumped.  
  
  
“Hey, we’re supposed to be warming up.”  
  
  
Willow placed her hands over each of Tara’s knees and moved them up her thighs in a circular motion. The friction helped Tara’s skin to lose the chill, but the warmth it caused in her belly was even better for heating her up.  
  
  
Willow brushed over the corner of Tara’s panties, then slid a hand over the fabric. She felt the bump through the material and rubbed gently.  
  
  
Tara lifted her hips into the touch, but could only take so much with her panties keeping her from pure Willow-touch.  
  
  
“Willow, take them off…they’re going to get ruined.”  
  
  
Willow didn’t think that was the real reason but saw an opportunity to tease.  
  
  
“Why would they be ruined?”  
  
  
She pressed her fingers right in, making the fabric slick. Tara’s hips rolled into the touch.  
  
  
“Because you’re making me wet.”  
  
  
Willow watched Tara’s arousal seep out and moisten her fingers.  
  
  
“Yeah, I can feel that…”  
  
  
Tara was too turned on and flushed already to redden any more. She pushed her hips up again to encourage their ridding, but when Willow didn’t comply, she took matters into her own hands and reached down to push them over her knees.  
  
  
She thought Willow would relieve her of the final tug, but instead watched as her shins were grabbed and held in place, stopping the further removal.  
  
  
“Now you’re trapped and all mine.”  
  
  
The touch was light and Tara knew nothing but playful, but it was agony none the less.  
  
  
“No…”  
  
  
Willow ran her hands up and down to Tara’s calves and back.  
  
  
“If you can get my clothes off without moving from that spot…I’ll make your thighs my earmuffs.”  
  
  
Tara arched her neck right back against the pillow in frustration, though couldn’t deny the tingles shooting through her. She took as deep a calming breath as she could, and straightened her back as she let it out.  
  
  
The intensity of the look Willow received as Tara met her eye again made her breath catch and hands still. She could only watch, eyes glued, as Tara, with the barest of movement, began to unbutton her own sweater.  
  
  
Tara had to shift quite a bit, but managed to maintain her grace as she wrestled the garment out from under her.   
  
  
Willow watched Tara’s breast strain against her bra and felt a palpable ache between her legs. She was so distracted by their soft curve and gentle bounce that she found herself caught off guard when Tara used some kind of cowgirl skill Willow was unaware of to hook the sweater around her neck and use each sleeve to pull her right on top.  
  
  
“Whoa,” Willow said, her own shirt riding up so their stomachs touched.  
  
  
She stared into Tara’s flamed eyes for a moment and let her hand travel from her girlfriend’s hip and up her side, then reaching underneath to unclasp the bra. She pulled it off and cupped one of Tara’s breasts, while her lips found the delicate patch of skin under her earlobe.  
  
  
She felt Tara writhe, but had forgotten about their wager until she found herself suddenly topless. She felt Tara’s feet trying to kick the panties past her knees, not even having felt them being moved down her legs.  
  
  
Willow was about to laugh at the absurdity, but Tara proved quite skilled in the endeavour.  
  
  
“Hey, that was some fancy footwork,” she said when they were both divested of clothing.  
  
  
Tara was quite breathless from the body contortions of undressing Willow without much movement, but was more than ready to claim her prize. She fixed Willow with a steady gaze, which turned into a sloped grin.   
  
  
Willow felt her heart speed up and become more aroused; both only increasing when Tara lifted a finger and pointed firmly downward. Willow could only comply.  
  
  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
  
  
She lavished Tara’s body with kisses on her way down. Her hands followed her girlfriend’s curves before finally gripping her thighs and pulling them apart.   
  
  
She lay flat on her stomach and gently tugged Tara down until she was at her mouth. She pressed her lips to Tara’s mound, then let her tongue poke between the top of her lips.  
  
  
Tara gasped, her hips jerking in time, as the warmth wiggled against her sensitive skin. She rolled her hips into Willow’s mouth and watched, aroused, as her girlfriend’s head gently bobbed between her legs.  
  
  
“Mmm…ah…oooh…”  
  
  
Her nails were gently clawing at the sheet as Willow played with her clit and teased her opening. She felt herself ache inside and clenched to stave it off.   
  
  
Willow appeared to feel the tension, as she ceased teasing and filled Tara with two long and strong fingers.  
  
  
Tara moaned through her teeth and pushed down to take their length, almost smacking Willow’s head with her thigh in the process.  
  
  
Willow didn’t seem to mind, but did take Tara’s leg over her shoulder so they both didn’t go tumbling off the bed.  
  
  
She used her fingers to scoop Tara’s arousal from her; letting it coat her lips, which in turn delicately took her girlfriend’s clit between them.   
  
  
She could almost feel the knot in Tara’s stomach unravelling around her, and broke out her best moves to give Tara as intense an orgasm as she could.   
  
  
She knew she was on the right track when Tara had to cover her mouth with the pillow and was all but kicking her with thrashing legs.  
  
  
She loved Tara like that; unhinged and out of control, and her enjoyment showed in her efforts. She was working Tara like a finely tuned dial and making her come in the most explosive of ways.  
  
  
The cold had long left Willow, surrounded now only by the molten heat of Tara’s embrace and the heavy air around them.  
  
  
She could feel Tara spasming around her; feeling hotter and tighter as the pillow struggled to insulate the noise.  
  
  
Willow didn’t care; she loved Tara the louder she was, but knew her girlfriend felt great embarrassment still from being labelled a 'screamer'. Still, it pleased her ears, and certain other areas, to hear her girlfriend’s moans, and Tara reaped the benefits of the encouragement.  
  
  
Tara couldn’t bear the heat of the pillow anymore and flung it from her, off to the side again. She bit her lip as a back-up plan, though the pressure ready to break in her abdomen made her almost tear skin.  
  
  
It took just a last look down at Willow’s hair splayed on her thighs for the final swell to break. Her body shook quite gently in comparison to how she was before, the energy slowly leaving through her toes.  
  
  
She knew she had some time to recover since Willow loved the ‘clean-up’ as much as the actual act, so took her time in letting her limbs relax and return to functioning again.  
  
  
Willow’s head popped up like a gopher a few minutes later, hair sticking to the front of her brow, while the back was mussed. She tried to flop down beside Tara, but ended up awkwardly arched over the tossed pillow. She pushed it out of the way and scooted over to share Tara’s.  
  
  
“Hey, good-lookin’.”  
  
  
Tara blushed and smiled, reaching out to wipe the hair from Willow’s brow. Their noses were almost touching and bodies connected at shoulder–, hip– and ankle-level.   
  
  
Tara let her hand fall from Willow’s brow, to her ear and shoulder and then down her arm before gently falling off. She re-joined to follow the curve of Willow’s buttocks, then took her girlfriend’s cheek in her hand and turned on her side to pull their bodies flush together.  
  
  
Willow’s eyes fluttered closed. She could feel the sheen of Tara’s body gliding against her and light caresses leaving her body in trembles.  
  
  
Her mouth lightly parted, which Tara took as an offering and drew her girlfriend’s bottom lip into her mouth.  
  
  
Willow thought she might come just from the sensual suck-and-nibble. Her belly was burning with desire and tightened with frustration when it felt as if Tara cut off all contact.  
  
  
She opened her eyes just in time to see Tara holding her own hand up to her mouth. Time slowed for her as she watched Tara’s tongue slide over the tops of three of her fingers, then she was quickly brought back in time when those fingers were rubbing over her clit.  
  
  
“Fu–”  
  
  
Tara’s lips were on hers again before she could even vocalise her surprise, kissing her with the same passion and frenzy of her hand moving below.  
  
  
Willow let Tara own her through the kiss, only able to take in sharp breaths every few seconds; the quiet gasping sounds the only noise in the room.  
  
  
Her eyes rolled back into her head; clit jumping under Tara’s fevered touch and heart beating at the same erratic pace.  
  
  
Her hands crossed behind Tara’s neck, fingers sliding into her scalp and pushing their mouths closer together.  
  
  
She pumped her hips into Tara’s hand and came with a moan into her girlfriend’s mouth. Their lips were just resting on each other now, each of their chests pushing into each other with the gentle heave of laboured breath.  
  
  
Willow eventually had to extract herself to get a much needed sip of water, and turned back to Tara passed out, blanket half-on and half-off her chest.  
  
  
“Well that was a way to kill an hour.”  
  
  
“Don’t go,” Tara mumbled, hand blinding searching for her, “Five minutes.”  
  
  
Willow took another swig of water and resumed her place with her head on Tara’s pillow, bodies close enough to warm each other.  
  
  
She was happy to lay in companionable silence for a lot more than the five designated minutes, idly stroking Tara’s arm.  
  
  
“I should really get there so I can get a table…” she said eventually, looking regretfully at the clock, but garnered no response, “Tara?”  
  
  
A quick look determined Tara had fallen into a deep post-coital sleep; cheeks still pink and lips softly swollen.  
  
  
Willow thought her the height of beauty and couldn’t resist a soft lingering kiss to those lips. She silently removed herself from the bed and had a lightning-quick shower before dressing and checking her bag for her supplies again.  
  
  
She set the alarm to give Tara a half hour’s rest, kissed her cheek, and went off to do her study for the day.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“So guess what?”  
  
  
Tara was tidying up the desk, having finished up her revision.  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
“Hanukkah and Christmas are on the same day this year,” Willow said, looking at the calendar hanging on the wall, “Well, technically Hanukkah starts, but you know what I mean.”  
  
  
“That’s great,” Tara replied with a smile, “I’ve never celebrated Hanukkah before, what do we do?”  
  
  
Willow shrugged.  
  
  
“We don’t have to do anything. Honestly, I never did since I left home.”  
  
  
“What did you do at home?” Tara asked, interested.  
  
  
“Um, well, when they were around we had dinner and lit the menorah, that was pretty much it. It was better when I was younger and my grandparents were around.”  
  
  
Tara gave Willow her full attention.  
  
  
“What did you do with your grandparents?”  
  
  
“Told stories, draw pictures, played games, that kind of thing,” Willow replied, smiling softly, “Guess everything is better from a child’s perspective.”  
  
  
Tara thought of a little Willow and smiled more.  
  
  
“So there’s Hanukkah games?”  
  
  
Willow nodded keenly.  
  
  
“Oh yeah, have you ever heard of dreidel?”  
  
  
“Oh, yes, of course,” Tara replied, then added on shyly, “Heard of. My father wasn’t very receptive to other religions.”  
  
  
Willow embraced Tara from behind.  
  
  
“Well, it’s fun, I’ll show you how to play!”  
  
  
“Do you have a dreidel?” Tara asked.  
  
  
Willow jumped up and down on the spot, excited to share the game with her girlfriend.  
  
  
“I’ll get one, I’ll get one!”  
  
  
Tara smiled at her girlfriend’s enthusiasm, then went off to change into pyjamas. She noticed when she was finished that Willow was staring intently at a notepad in her hand.  
  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
  
“Just writing it all down,” Willow replied, pen scribbling across the page, “Wanna make sure I don’t short-change your Hanukkah experience.”  
  
  
Tara smiled affectionately, then pointed to Willow’s laptop.  
  
  
“Can I use that?”  
  
  
Willow looked up.  
  
  
“My laptop? Sure,” she replied, “Do you need me to do something for you?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“I know how to type things into that Google thing.”  
  
  
Willow copied Tara’s smile.  
  
  
“Okay.”  
  
  
She went back to noting everything she wanted to organise, and had a pretty good list going by the time Tara was finished with whatever she was doing and came over to get under the covers.  
  
  
“I’m so tired,” she said, stifling a yawn.  
  
  
Willow left her notepad down and grinned.  
  
  
“You were pretty tired when I left you this morning too.”  
  
  
Tara blushed and fluffed her pillow, smiling happily.  
  
  
“You wore me out, I needed a rest.”  
  
  
Willow leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss against Tara’s lips.   
  
  
“Mind if I keep the light on?” she asked, wanting to wind down a little before sleep. Tara shook her head and kissed her quick again, “Night, love you.”  
  
  
Tara settled into sleep, warm and more than content. Willow took a seat at the desk and opened her laptop. The browser was closed, but when she opened it, it brought up all of the previous tabs. She hadn't intended to snoop, but they just popped up in front of her.  
  
  
She was first surprised, then touched, to find they were all links from the very first tab, a search for ‘History of Hanukkah’.  
  
  
She looked over her shoulder to her sleeping girlfriend and closed her laptop again, deciding she very much needed to be cuddling into Tara right then. She tiptoed over and slid under the blanket, gathering Tara in her arms.  
  
  
Tara nuzzled into her, but stayed asleep.   
  
  
Willow relaxed by steadying her breathing with Tara's, and soon followed her into slumber.


	49. Chapter 49

  
Tara was browsing through pencils in a craft store as she waited for Willow, who was next door reaping the bargains of a last-minute-Christmas-Eve sale in the electronics store.  
  
  
After a while, she noticed the woman behind the sales counter repeatedly sighing. She looked at her watch and picked out two different sketch pencils to bring to the counter.  
  
  
“Sorry, you must be eager to get home.”  
  
  
The woman looked embarrassed to be caught out and forced a smile.  
  
  
“Nice to have a few days off,” she said finally, ringing the first pencil through and putting them both in a bag, “Here, take this one for free. Merry Christmas.”  
  
  
“Oh that’s very kind,” Tara replied with a shy smile, “I like how you decorated the store. Your little tree, the red and silver is really pretty.”  
  
  
The woman followed Tara’s eyeline to the small, plastic Christmas tree, simply decorated with silver tinsel and shiny red baubles. She gestured towards a stack of rectangular boxes lined at the back of a wall.  
  
  
“Do you want one? I don’t have the storage to hold them until next year. It comes with all the decorations. Let’s say 10 dollars?”  
  
  
“Really?” Tara asked, checking her wallet to make sure she had it, “Thank you. I live in a dorm, so it’s a great size.”  
  
  
The woman seemed delighted to be able to offload one and rung it up a lot cheerier than before.  
  
  
“There’s your receipt and the box. Happy Holidays.”  
  
  
Tara returned the sentiment and awkwardly held the box in front of her, peering around it as she walked out so she wouldn’t walk into anybody. She waited on the street, leaning on a streetlamp, until Willow came out of the other store, happily swinging a bag on her wrist.  
  
  
“Hey,” she greeted, though was looking at the box, almost the same height as Tara, strangely, “That’s a very big pencil holder.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and turned the box to show the picture on the front.  
  
  
“Well you’re giving me my first Hanukkah, so I wanted to give you your first Christmas,” she said, then further explained, “It’s a Christmas tree.”  
  
  
“Oh, cool,” Willow replied, trying and failing to help with the lugging, “Lucky we’re only around the corner.”  
  
  
Tara looked down.  
  
  
“I-It was a bad idea.”  
  
  
“No, I love it!” Willow replied, kissing Tara’s cheek quickly.  
  
  
Tara smiled again.  
  
  
“It comes with all the decorations.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes lit up.  
  
  
“Even better! I’ve never decorated a tree before! Let’s go home and do it, quick!”  
  
  
Tara ambled as quickly as she could after Willow, avoiding bumping into a few people on the way. Once they were in their dorm, she left it down with a puff of exertion, and Willow immediately tore into it.  
  
  
“Oh, look, you stick the thing into the thingies and they become the branches!”  
  
  
Tara watched as Willow diligently followed the color-coded chart to put the branches in place. She took her fairy lights down from around her desk and brought them over. Willow clapped with excitement.  
  
  
“Yes! The lights and the shiny stuff!”   
  
  
Tara smiled and gave one end of the lights to Willow to curve around before they started to put the decorations on. They didn’t get too far into it, until Willow threw the tinsel around her neck like a scarf and started to pose like a model.  
  
  
Tara giggled and made a camera-shape with her hands, pretending to snap, but had to give up the pretense for raucous laughter when Willow started to pretend she was on the catwalk.  
  
  
Willow eventually stopped, smiling sheepishly, as she sat back down beside Tara.  
  
  
“I love making you laugh.”  
  
  
“You’re very good at it,” Tara replied, slipping the string of a bauble over one of the branches.  
  
  
Willow blushed, smiling, and strung the tinsel around the tip of the tree.  
  
  
“Wow, a real Christmas tree!” she said giddily when they’d put everything on, “Well, a real fake Christmas tree.”  
  
  
Tara looked at the bare top spoke.  
  
  
“People normally put something on top, like a star or an angel.”  
  
  
“Oh…” Willow started to reply, but didn’t get a chance to finish as she watched Tara go over to root in her art-supply box in the closet.  
  
  
Tara came back over, two long pieces of satin ribbon in hand; one red and one white. She tied each into a bow shape on the top spoke of the tree and let the ends hang down either side.  
  
  
“Wow, that’s beautiful,” Willow said, gently touching the soft end of the ribbon, “I think I’m gonna like Christmas.”  
  
  
Tara put a hand on Willow’s knee.  
  
  
“We’ll miss out on the big dinner.”  
  
  
Willow’s face suddenly lit up.  
  
  
“Actually, I meant to talk to you about that, I saw a flyer while we were out but forgot to show you! There’s a place that delivers holiday dinners, you know, so you don’t have to cook a whole meal for one or two people. They take bookings all the way up to midnight,” she said, excited but shy, “We could get a Christmas dinner and a Hanukkah dinner and share.”  
  
  
“There’s Hanukkah dinners?” Tara asked, smiling.  
  
  
Willow shrugged a shoulder.  
  
  
“Well you can choose meats and sides and stuff, so maybe brisket or lamb, and kugel, latkes, some matzah ball soup maybe. And dessert, anything deep fried in oil is encouraged. I’ll let you look after the Christmas stuff but I loved turkey and stuffing at Thanksgiving, well, I liked the microwave meals anyway.”  
  
  
“That sounds really nice,” Tara replied, loving the idea of having a real holiday meal with Willow, “Is it expensive?”  
  
  
“Well you got the tree, so it’s my treat,” Willow said quickly, keeping her voice steady.  
  
  
Tara thought about it a moment and finally nodded. Willow threw her arms around her, toppling them backwards. They both laughed and Tara waited in anticipation for a kiss she thought was coming, but Willow jumped up instead.  
  
  
She went over to her nightstand and brought out a rectangular box, gift-wrapped with a neat bow on top.  
  
  
“Under the tree, right?”  
  
  
Tara nodded and got a circular gift from the drawer of the desk, putting it under the tree with the other.  
  
  
“I mean it though, no birthday presents. One present for the season is enough.”  
  
  
Willow started to pout. She’d held off on buying Tara a birthday present because her girlfriend had been so insistent otherwise, but had secretly hoping for some last-minute persuasion.  
  
  
“But your Christmas/Hanukkah present is really little.”  
  
  
“So is yours,” Tara replied, then added on, “I know you’re only trying to be kind.”  
  
  
Willow shuffled over to Tara on her knees.  
  
  
“It’s your 21st birthday. We can’t just not celebrate.”  
  
  
“I want to celebrate, I just don’t need presents,” Tara replied, putting her hand on Willow’s shoulders, “I’d feel bad, all I was able to do for yours was make that silly necklace.”  
  
  
Willow’s hand lifted under the collar of her shirt and toyed with the beads of that exact necklace.  
  
  
“It’s not silly to me,” Willow replied, but didn’t want to make tension for the evening, “But, I understand, and we agreed.”  
  
  
Tara leaned over to peck her in thanks.  
  
  
“I’m so happy we’re spending the holidays together.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Tara woke up to the feeling of movement beside her. It only took her a second to realise it was Willow having a morning stretch. She closed the small gap between them and curled herself into her girlfriend’s side.   
  
  
Willow smiled and sighed in satisfaction.  
  
  
“Good morning, gorgeous. Merry Christmas.”  
  
  
Tara had her arm around Willow’s waist under the blanket and was drawing circles on her hip.  
  
  
“Happy Hanukkah.”  
  
  
“It doesn’t officially start until sundown,” Willow replied, wiggling her toes happily.  
  
  
Tara pressed a kiss onto Willow’s shoulder.  
  
  
“Oh. Sorry.”  
  
  
“That’s okay,” Willow replied cheerily, “We can do Christmas day and Hanukkah night.”  
  
  
“Sounds good to me,” Tara agreed.  
  
  
Willow did one last luxurious stretch, then bounced onto her side so she was face-to-face with Tara.  
  
  
“So you’re in charge of Christmas. What’s first?”  
  
  
“In an ideal world, I would make you pancakes,” Tara replied, eyes floating down to Willow’s lips.  
  
  
Willow pursed her lips together.  
  
  
“Mmm…I bet you make good pancakes.”  
  
  
“My mom’s recipe,” Tara replied absently.  
  
  
“We weren’t much for the family recipes. I have one for Bubbe’s latkes in my head, they’re like potato pancakes so it’s _sort of_ the same,” Willow said back, “We can have the scones I stole from the cafeteria yesterday as a substitute.”  
  
  
Tara nodded but her focus was elsewhere. She started to cosy up, but Willow rolled away in the same second, not recognising the come-on.  
  
  
Tara’s face hit the pillow and she blushed, then quickly sat up to pretend it hadn’t happened.  
  
  
“No, no, I’ll get them,” she said quickly, standing up, “Warmed with grape jelly?”  
  
  
Willow lay back and grinned.  
  
  
“If I get to eat it off your naked body, then I’m just about in heaven.”  
  
  
Tara blushed again and went into their food stash to get the scones. She melted butter on them when they were warm from the microwave, and spread some grape jelly on one and raspberry on the other.   
  
  
She left them both on one plate and walked back over to the bed, sitting cross-legged by Willow. She lifted one of the halves and offered it to Willow.  
  
  
Willow took a big bite and wiped the crumbs away as she chewed.  
  
  
“They’re making my tummy all warm,” she said happily, “Here, you have some.”  
  
  
She offered Tara a bite the same way she had been offered. They finished their breakfast like that, though when Tara spotted an errant dab of jelly on the corner of Willow’s mouth, she couldn’t resist this time.  
  
  
“You’re all sticky.”  
  
  
She leaned over and closed her lips over the spot, wiggling her tongue out to ‘catch’ it.  
  
  
Willow nuzzled against Tara’s mouth for a moment, but it only took her a second to turn her head in to meet her girlfriend’s lips.  
  
  
Tara shuffled up so she was sitting in Willow’s lap.  
  
  
Willow took hold of Tara’s hips; fingertips dancing on the small space where Tara’s tank was riding up. She was quick to give back every kiss she received.  
  
  
“Mm…is making out a Christmas tradition?”  
  
  
“We can make it one,” Tara replied, her sultry sloped smile making an appearance.  
  
  
Willow showed her agreement with another lingering kiss.  
  
  
“What are real Christmas things?”  
  
  
“Well, we don’t have to cook, so we could do lots of things,” Tara replied, tucking a piece of hair behind Willow’s ear, “Go for a walk, then open our presents, watch Christmas movies.”  
  
  
Willow’s face lit up.  
  
  
“Can we watch the one, you know the Snoopy one? With the dance?” she asked excitedly, then added on sheepishly, “I used to get in trouble for trying to watch it.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and nodded.  
  
  
“Sure we can.”  
  
  
Willow pulled her hands away from Tara’s hips, lightly snapping her waistband on the way.  
  
  
“Let’s take that walk so we can really appreciate some cuddling up.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and pecked Willow quickly. They separated just long enough to get dressed and wrap up in hats and scarves; hands quickly finding each other again as they headed out.  
  
  
“I never enjoyed this stuff before,” Willow commented, swinging their hands between them in the crisp air, “Just walking around, looking at things. But I like it with you.”  
  
  
“I like everything with you,” Tara replied, squeezing Willow’s hand through both of their gloved palms.  
  
  
Willow squeezed back, smiling.  
  
  
“It’s funny seeing it so quiet. It’s nice though. This was a good idea. I’m really liking Christmas. We should do it every year.”  
  
  
Tara laughed quietly, shooting Willow an adoring look to accompany it. They strolled around leisurely, stopping to watch a few birds play along the way, until they decided they were ready to get out of the cold.  
  
  
Tara was slowly extracting herself from her layers, but Willow had tossed it all off to a t-shirt and some sweats and was hunched down by the tree.  
  
  
“Presents were next, right?”  
  
  
Tara smiled at her girlfriend’s excitability.  
  
  
“Sure. Do you want some tea?” she asked, moving to turn the electric kettle on so she could make a quick cup, “Or maybe a mocha?”  
  
  
Willow frowned sadly.  
  
  
“I don’t think I have any of the mixes left.”  
  
  
Tara had a look through the food box and saw cocoa as well as coffee.  
  
  
“I could try making it up.”  
  
  
Willow clapped her hands together.  
  
  
“Awesome.”  
  
  
She sat back and waited somewhat patiently for Tara to fix their drinks and join her. She got a pleasant surprise when her mug was handed to her and she took her first sip.  
  
  
“Oh my god, this is so good! It’s even better than the mixes!”  
  
  
Tara blushed, sitting too.  
  
  
“You don’t have to say that.”  
  
  
“I mean it!” Willow replied, taking another long sip of the chocolatey nectar, “Really!”  
  
  
She wasn’t sure if it was the higher chocolate to coffee ratio she’d seen Tara put in, or just because it was made by Tara herself, but it was nicest mocha she’d had in her life; made only nicer by her girlfriend’s proximity and the promise of gift exchange about to come.  
  
  
“Presents now?”  
  
  
Tara laughed over her mug.  
  
  
“Sure. I think you'll just about burst if we don't.”  
  
  
Willow instantly grabbed her gift for Tara and shoved it at her.  
  
  
“Here. Merry Christmas!”  
  
  
Tara set her tea down and started to carefully peel the paper away.   
  
  
Willow watched nervously as Tara revealed the manicure set.  
  
  
“We said little, so I stuck to that, but, um, I hope you like it,” she said, finding herself sweating in hope that Tara approved of her gift, “I know you like painting your nails…”  
  
  
Tara looked at the small but incredibly thoughtful gift.  
  
  
“Willow, I love it,” she said, looking back up with slightly glassy eyes, “Thank you.”  
  
  
“Really?” Willow asked, hopeful.  
  
  
Tara held her gift reverently for a moment, then leaned over and embraced Willow tightly. Willow hugged back and almost cried with relief and joy when Tara repeatedly kissed her cheek.  
  
  
“I’m so glad you like it,” she gushed as they separated, “Really wanted you to like it.”  
  
  
“I love it, I can’t wait to use it,” Tara replied, looking briefly through the polish colors for a moment, before offering her gift to Willow, “Here, your turn.”  
  
  
Willow eyed the present excitedly for a moment, then grabbed it and ripped into it.  
  
  
“A candle, awesome!” she said enthusiastically as she revealed it, “I love candles.”  
  
  
“It’s a special candle,” Tara replied shyly, looking up at Willow though her lashes.  
  
  
“Special how?” Willow asked, intrigued.  
  
  
“When the wax melts, it turns into a lotion you can rub on your skin…” Tara replied, smiling crookedly again, “Or someone else’s.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes went wide.  
  
  
“Oh my god, that’s so cool!” she said, spinning the candle around to read the label, “What’s the chemical composition?!”  
  
  
Tara waited patiently for Willow’s eyes to scan the label, then slowly look up.  
  
  
“Oh,” she replied, eyes widening again, “Ohhhh! Oh, wow!”  
  
  
She clasped the candle tight in her hand, thinking about it, then lifted it to her nose and took the lid off to smell.  
  
  
“Oh my god it smells amazing,” she said, almost able to taste the raspberry-vanilla scent, “Seriously, it’s making my tummy do flips.”  
  
  
“I burnt the same scent…our first night,” Tara replied shyly.  
  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
  
“I barely even noticed, but my nose sure remembers,” she said, taking another whiff, “Thank you so much. This will… _definitely_ …be used. And you will know all about it.”  
  
  
She leaned over to kiss Tara in thanks. Lingering on, they started to lean back together, but were at an angle to the floor when Willow’s cell phone started ringing.   
  
  
They both stilled, hoping it would ring out, but after falling silent for just a second, started ringing again. Willow suddenly hopped up.  
  
  
“It’s probably the delivery guy, they said it would be before noon…” she said, walking over to her cell phone on the desk, “Then can heat them up whenever we want.”  
  
  
“I thought we already were heating things up,” Tara replied, though Willow heard and blushed.  
  
  
She answered the phone and confirmed their delivery guy was outside.  
  
  
“I’ll be right back,” she said to Tara before heading out to the front of the building.  
  
  
A middle-eastern man was standing outside with a stalled white van, the logo of the delivery company embossed on the side. He was holding a small crate with various paper and plastic food containers inside.  
  
  
“Hi,” Willow greeted with a friendly smile, “I think that’s for me.”  
  
  
“Hello ma’am,” the man replied with a southern drawl Willow wasn’t expecting, “Could you confirm you got your whole order?”  
  
  
Willow checked the labels on each of the containers and smiled.  
  
  
“Yep that’s everything!”  
  
  
“That’s just great,” the man replied, scanning the barcode to generate a receipt, “Well, look at that, you’re my 100th delivery of the day.”  
  
  
“Wow, pretty busy huh?” Willow asked, signing the touchpad.  
  
  
“We are, and our boss wanted to send the holiday cheer out with each of us,” the driver replied, walking around to take something from his glove box, “100th customer gets a gift card. They were all different, not sure which one I was handed.”  
  
  
“Oh wow…thank you so much,” Willow replied, turning the plain white envelope over in her hand, then reached into her pocket to find a $10 bill to hand to him, “Here, thank you.”  
  
  
The driver smiled and folded his tip away discreetly.  
  
  
“And thank you, ma’am! Happy Holidays!”  
  
  
Willow waved with her fingers as her hands were gripping the crate securely. She backed herself back into the building, but had to kick their dorm door as a knock so Tara would open it for her.  
  
  
“That is a lot of food,” Tara commented as she let Willow in.  
  
  
“Yeah, I’m glad we just had a light breakfast,” Willow replied, gratefully leaving the crate on the desk so she could relieve her arms, “Hey, we won a gift card.”  
  
  
“To where?” Tara asked, closing the door behind them.  
  
  
“Dunno, checking now,” Willow said, opening the envelope, “Hey, it’s for a hotel in the city!”  
  
  
Her eyes scanned the front of it quickly.  
  
  
“A free overnight stay and breakfast! Wow!” she said, eyes suddenly lighting up, “Let’s go for your birthday!”  
  
  
Tara read over Willow’s shoulder warily.  
  
  
“It’s not one of those second night free kind of deals, is it?”  
  
  
Willow jabbed the paper with her finger.  
  
  
“No, look, it’s right here, it’s a gift voucher. It says any weekday between now and the end of January and your birthday is a weekday between now and the end of January!”  
  
  
“Why did we get this?” Tara asked dubiously.  
  
  
“100th delivery of the day,” Willow answered, “The guy was really nice.”  
  
  
“So it’s real?” Tara asked, looking at the brochure accompaniment of the voucher, “This looks like a really nice place.”  
  
  
“Well we can at least call and check, but I don’t see why a food delivery company would send out bogus gift cards,” Willow replied, then whipped out her cell phone, “I’ll do it right now.”  
  
  
She took the voucher and called the number on the back. Tara decided to make the bed while Willow talked, until her attention was pulled by way of snapping fingers.  
  
  
“Baby, it checks out. I can book right now.”  
  
  
Tara was pleasantly surprised.  
  
  
“It’s real?”  
  
  
Willow nodded, grinning.  
  
  
“Completely. You in?”  
  
  
“O-okay,” Tara replied with a bashful smile.  
  
  
Willow booked the room through excited babble, then bounced over to Tara and threw her arm around her.  
  
  
“This is so great. We really get to celebrate with no funny money business,” she said, kissing Tara’s cheek and lingering, “Is it movie time? You choose, you must know better than me.”  
  
  
Tara got the remote and flicked through the channels until she saw one that was starting. She came back to sit by Willow on the floor; backs against the bed and legs stretched out in front of them.  
  
  
“Have you seen It’s A Wonderful Life?”  
  
  
“I don’t think so,” Willow replied with a shake of her head.  
  
  
“It’s a good one,” Tara reassured with a smile.  
  
  
Willow smiled back and cuddled into Tara, thinking that in that moment, they couldn’t have been watching a movie with a more apt title.


	50. Chapter 50

  
“This candle is called the Shamash. You light it, then use it to light all the other candles.”  
  
  
Tara watched Willow take the candle from the higher holder of the menorah.  
  
  
“How come?”  
  
  
“It’s forbidden to use any of the actual candles for practical reasons, so you need a kind of ‘worker’ candle to help out,” Willow replied, adjusting the menorah on the windowsill, “It stays lit too in case another one blows out. It’s a mitzvah, which is like a commandment from God.”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Oh, okay.”  
  
  
Willow lit the Shamash and offered it to Tara.  
  
  
“Wanna do it?”  
  
  
“Me?” Tara asked, honoured.  
  
  
Willow nodded encouragingly, so Tara closed her hand around the base of the candle and touched the flame to the wick of the first in line. Willow guided the candle back into its spot, while Tara watched the flame dance.  
  
  
“Are there any rituals?”  
  
  
Willow shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“Well, there’s blessings, but you’re supposed to say them before… I don’t really…I mean I’m not exactly devout. My Dad was all about Rosh Hashanah and Yom Kippur and Passover, and, well I won’t bore you, but I haven’t observed since I came to college. I think I firmly fall into the category of ‘secular Jew’. I'm not sure I believe in any god.”  
  
  
“Do you know them? I’d like to hear,” Tara replied, sitting cross-legged on the floor beside Willow, “Only if you’re comfortable.”  
  
  
Willow smiled and took both of Tara’s hands.  
  
  
“Well, sure, for you,” she said, clearing her throat, “Baruch Atah Adonai…”   
  
  
She recited three blessings, gently linking their fingers and letting their palms touch.  
  
  
“It’s a beautiful language,” Tara said when she finished.  
  
  
“Yeah, it is. Almost as beautiful as you,” Willow replied, leaning over to peck Tara’s lips quickly, “Hey, do you want dinner? Um, second dinner I guess. Like hobbits! Earlier was supper and this is dinner. Or maybe earlier was lunch?”  
  
  
“Christmas lunch, Hanukkah dinner,” Tara answered with a smile, “That sounds about right.”  
  
  
Willow laughed and went to prepare their food.  
  
  
“That makes me feel much better about it!”  
  
  
Tara had made them up their ‘Christmas’ portions of roast turkey, roast and mashed potatoes, stuffing, Brussels sprouts and gravy while they watched Miracle on 34th Street earlier in the afternoon. Willow had resisted the Brussels sprouts but eventually tried one once it was drenched in gravy.  
  
  
She had become very excited when the sun went down and they switched from Christmas to Hanukkah, unexpectedly so as she had never felt the need or want to celebrate since leaving home. The idea of creating traditions with Tara, however, thrilled her unlike anything and after lighting the candle she was keen to introduce her girlfriend to a small selection of the foods she'd grown up with.  
  
  
She got two paper plates and dished out some brisket, potato latkes, asparagus and kugel, and brought them over.  
  
  
“Oh wait! The soup!”  
  
  
She left the plates on the floor and went back over, finding the unopened container of matzah ball soup. She heated two mugs and returned.  
  
  
“Not the best container for it, but we’ll have to make do. I hope you like it.”  
  
  
She handed Tara a spoon and sat with her.  
  
  
“If we had a kitchen I’d…attempt to make it for real. I never really cooked, but I helped with Hanukkah dinners every year, at least every year my Bubbe was around. I remember everything she did. I'd probably mess it up, but I'd try.”  
  
  
Tara put a hand on Willow’s knee and squeezed, then ate some more of the soup.  
  
  
“It’s really good.”  
  
  
Willow smiled and started to enjoy hers too.  
  
  
“I’m so glad you like it. It's not Bubbe's but it's good, better than whatever my mom tried to throw together some years.”  
  
  
“Would you tell me the story of Hanukkah?” Tara asked after a minute, “I read a little but I'd like to hear it from you.”  
  
  
“Really? Well, sure,” Willow replied, touched Tara was so interested in learning about her heritage, “Well, um, basically Israel was ruled by the Greeks, who weren’t exactly known for their kindness to the Jews…”  
  
  
Willow regaled the story as she had been told by her father for as long back as she could remember. She struggled to connect with any religion, but found as the evening progressed that her culture was still important to her. It was a comforting presence and she felt proud to be able to share it with the woman she loved.  
  
  
“So, you know, go Maccabees,” Willow finished with a small triumphant fist pump, but quickly dropped it again, “Oh, no quick movements. Too much food.”  
  
  
“Want me to rub your belly?” Tara asked, scooting over.  
  
  
She put her hand under Willow’s shirt and rubbed gently. Willow relaxed back against the bed.  
  
  
“Mmm…this reminds me…Zayde used to rub my belly when I sat on his knee…that was when I was _really_ little. Then he’d pretend to lose dreidel with me, and I’d sing of course. Dreidel, dreidel, dreidel, I made you out of clay!” Willow started, but quickly cleared her throat, embarrassed, “Um, yeah. It was nice.”  
  
  
Tara smiled at the image of a little-Willow so happy and full of life.  
  
  
“Did you get a dreidel for us in the end?”  
  
  
“Yeah, I did,” Willow replied, reluctantly moving away from the tummy rub to fetch the wooden toy, “Still wanna play?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, and watched Willow get two bags of chocolate coins from her nightstand.  
  
  
“Dad always got me a one of these as well as real money. Just thought it’d be nice. We call it gelt.”  
  
  
She offered the bag shyly. Tara took it and held it with both hands.  
  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
  
Willow waved it off but was smiling. She sat down again and starting showing off the different inscriptions on the dreidel.  
  
  
“So this side is nothing, this is everything, this is half and this is add one. Plus we both add one in to start the game. Do you get it?”  
  
  
“I think so,” Tara replied, taking a moment to admire the handiwork, “This is pretty.”  
  
  
“Ready to play?” Willow asked, carefully putting her coins into piles.  
  
  
Tara nodded and placed the tip of the dreidel on the floor, and spun the top.   
  
  
“That’s hei!” Willow said with a smile when it landed, “So you get to take half.”  
  
  
Tara took one of the two coins from the middle and added it to her pile. Willow took her turn and pouted slightly when it fell.  
  
  
“Okay, and that’s shin, so I put one in…” she said, adding her coin in, then watched as Tara spun, “And you get gimel…everything…hey you’re good at this.”  
  
  
They went back and forth, Willow occasionally getting a good spin and Tara having to throw a coin or two in the pot; but it didn’t take long for Willow to be out completely. She brought her knees up to her chest.  
  
  
“No fair. I always win.”  
  
  
“I’d let you win if I could, but it all seems like luck,” Tara replied, smiling softly at the look on her girlfriend’s face.  
  
  
“Nah, I don’t want you to let me win,” Willow replied somewhat begrudgingly, then sat up competitively, “Let’s play again.”  
  
  
They played three more games straight; Tara winning quicker as each one went on. Willow threw her hands up in the air.  
  
  
“Okay, it’s official, this game is nowhere near as fun when you lose all the time.”  
  
  
“I think it’s lots of fun,” Tara replied, teasing Willow by piling her winnings up high.  
  
  
Willow scoffed.  
  
  
“Yeah, because you’re winning all the time!”  
  
  
Tara graciously gave Willow back her chocolate and made her smile by kissing her cheek.  
  
  
“Are there other Hanukkah games?”  
  
  
“We played cards sometimes,” Willow replied, hand holding Tara’s loosely in her lap, “But um…then we stopped.”  
  
  
“How come?” Tara questioned.  
  
  
Willow’s cheeks flushed and her eyes stuck to the floor.  
  
  
“I’d…heard something…from older kids at school…”  
  
  
She glanced up to see if Tara would let it go, but just got an expectant look back. Willow sighed.  
  
  
“IaskedifwecouldplaystrippokerbecauseIhadnoideawhatitwas,” she rattled off quickly, hoping she wasn’t turning as red as she felt, “Anyway, I wasn’t allowed to use the playing cards anymore.”  
  
  
Willow waited to hear a snort or chuckle, but was pleasantly surprised when she was instead kissed on that wonderfully sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder.  
  
  
“I’d play strip poker with you.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes went wide and it took great effort to not jump up and go in search of a pack of cards. Her eyes darted around the room as she tried to think of where some might be located, and finally fell on the abandoned dreidel.  
  
  
She blinked a few times, then cleared her throat.  
  
  
“…how would you feel about strip dreidel?”  
  
  
Tara cast a sidelong glance at Willow.  
  
  
“Is that…allowed?”   
  
  
“I don’t see why not,” Willow replied, trying very hard to keep her voice steady, “It’s not like we’re trying to be disrespectful. It’s just a game.”  
  
  
Tara smiled shyly.  
  
  
“Okay. How do we play?”  
  
  
Willow really did leap up then, unable to contain herself.  
  
  
“Let me figure it out!”  
  
  
She rushed around to find a notebook, then a working pen. Scribbling furiously on one page, she finally found one with flowing ink, and began to write notes all over the page.  
  
  
Tara waited patiently, hiding her head in her knees and blushing every so often until Willow once again jumped up from the chair like she’d been shocked.  
  
  
“Okay here’s the rules I came up with. The words don’t exactly fit the same way, but who cares, it’ll get you naked,” she said, joining Tara in a blush, “Um, okay. Gimel means choosing something for the other person to take off. Hei means the other player taking off half an item of clothing–”  
  
  
“How do you take off half a piece of clothing?” Tara interrupted to ask.  
  
  
Willow showed a little doodle she’d drawn on the page, but quickly decided better of it and snapped it away.  
  
  
“Like, um, taking off one sock, or having your pants down to your knees, or just unbuttoning your shirt. The other person would have to roll a Hei or Gimel again to get you to take it the whole way off. Get it?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, which Willow thought was a miracle because she could barely understand herself.  
  
  
“Okay, then the last two, Nun is the same, nothing and Shin means taking off one of your own pieces of clothing,” she explained, kneeling down beside Tara again, “Is this too complicated?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“No, I understand.”  
  
  
Willow picked up the dreidel and offered it to Tara, trying to hide the excited shake in her hand.  
  
  
“You go first.”  
  
  
Tara spun a ‘Shin’ and after a quick thought back to the rules, pulled off one sock.  
  
  
“Both socks!” Willow said before Tara even had a chance to get to her second one.  
  
  
Tara smiled, amused, and took off her second sock. Willow picked up the dreidel between her palms, blew some air into it for luck, then spun with all her might. She waited with bated breath for it to fall and clapped in delight when it landed ‘Gimel’ side up.  
  
  
“Oh boy, the tides have changed!” she said, legs kicking out excitedly, “I want you to take off…your pants.”  
  
  
Tara rolled her eyes good-naturedly.  
  
  
“You’re just going straight for the big guns huh?”  
  
  
Willow just grinned and nodded, then watched Tara’s toned thighs and smooth legs come into view.  
  
  
 _Best. Game. Ever._  
  
  
Tara neatly folded her pants and folded her legs under her to sit cross-legged again. Willow didn’t mind; it made her thigh muscles stretch deliciously.  
  
  
Tara regained control of the game quickly; leaving Willow in her bra, panties and lone sock without discarding a single other item of her own clothing.  
  
  
Willow joyfully spun a Gimel on her next try.  
  
  
“Ha! In-your-magic-wrist-action!”  
  
  
 _Yeah, now it’s my…wrist action…oh boy…I wonder if she’s spinning the same way she…especially when she drops off with that little flick…_  
  
  
“–low? Honey?”  
  
  
Willow blinked a couple of times, feeling a fire kindling in her belly.  
  
  
“Huh?”  
  
  
Tara toyed with the tag of her shirt and then the waistband of her panties shyly.  
  
  
“What do you want me to take off?”  
  
  
Willow eyed Tara’s fidgeting.  
  
  
“Um, I’m introducing a new rule,” she announced, shuffling closer, “You can exchange your Gimel for a kiss…or a touch.”  
  
  
“And do you just get to introduce rules whenever you want?” Tara asked with a wry smile.  
  
  
Willow nodded once.  
  
  
“Yes. It is Jewish law.”  
  
  
She placed both her palms just above Tara’s knees and dragged them up to her thighs. She squeezed them lightly and let her fingertips brush off Tara’s panties.  
  
  
Unable to contain herself, she suddenly picked up the dreidel again, but instead of spinning it, just dropped it back into the same position.  
  
  
“Look, I landed another ‘Gimel’,” she said, fingers deftly moving to undress her girlfriend, “And another…”  
  
  
Tara would have let Willow away with any rules she decided to make up for their little game, but she knew they’d be finishing it another time. She reached over and unsnapped Willow’s bra, their arms twisting around one another as they both tried to divest the other’s clothing.  
  
  
Once finally naked, Willow pulled Tara to sit facing her between their legs. Tara’s legs were wrapped around Willow’s waist, with their thighs and breasts pressed together. Willow grabbed Tara’s cheeks to pull her in and kiss her passionately.  
  
  
Tara crossed her arms around Willow’s neck and pressed her body right up against her girlfriend’s. Willow felt a wet trail left on her stomach and became dizzy with arousal.  
  
  
She moved her hands to Tara’s waist and starting to lean them over to lie on the floor. Tara started writhing uncomfortable as soon as they got down.  
  
  
“Ow, ow!” she groaned, reaching under herself to retrieve the offending dreidel digging into her lower back.  
  
  
Willow grabbed it from her and tossed it over her shoulder, then took her rightful place; flush above Tara’s body.  
  
  
She felt Tara press a thigh between her legs and grinded into it with a soft moan. Tara curved her hands over Willow’s hips to her butt, gently pulling her girlfriend’s cheeks to get them into a rhythm.  
  
  
Once she could feel Willow getting slick, she brought one hand back around and greedily palmed a breast while kissing the other. They were more on their sides now than Willow on top, but were keeping a steady rocking going.  
  
  
Willow started to remember that she was in fact capable of touching as much as being touched, and let her hands fall where they may on Tara’s body. She squeezed and groped all over, enjoying the silky smooth softness of Tara’s skin.  
  
  
“Mmm, Tara…you feel so good.”  
  
  
She got a little more forceful and rolled Tara on her back again. Her hands slid around Tara’s breasts and down her stomach, then up again to repeat the cycle.  
  
  
Tara tilted her neck back on the floor so her chest would arch into Willow’s touch. She let out a low hiss of pleasure when Willow began to tongue her nipples.  
  
  
She tugged gently on Willow’s hair and palmed her back for a minute or two before pulling her back up to kiss.  
  
  
Their tongues slid together heatedly; Willow dominating while her hand got busy between Tara’s legs.  
  
  
Tara was quick to let her hand follow Willow’s; sliding over her girlfriend’s mound and between her lips.  
  
  
Willow moaned into Tara’s mouth and readjusted herself so she was getting the best angle for both of them.  
  
  
“Oh yeah…” she moaned as Tara’s fingers began to tease her opening.  
  
  
She gladly accepted the intrusion, hips rolling to meet Tara’s hand while she paid careful attention to her girlfriend’s clit; dipping lower every few seconds to wet her fingers again.  
  
  
Tara’s hips rocked and Willow’s hips rolled, connecting every so often, more so as they both began to jerk faster.  
  
  
“Tara, yes!” Willow said through gasped breath, body tensing.  
  
  
Tara had a hand on Willow’s back, taking handfuls of her skin as her own heated up. She tossed her head back, jerking her neck against the floor in the process, but was too busy coming to really feel it.  
  
  
She felt Willow slump on top of her a moment later and shifted just enough to let their legs tangle fully.   
  
  
The crick in her neck made itself known after a minute and she moved her neck from side to side to stretch it out. Whilst doing so, she caught just the right angle of the menorah candle’s light streaming over Willow’s face and stayed there, despite it being slightly uncomfortable.  
  
  
Willow spent a few minutes just gathering her strength, but finally looked up to Tara.  
  
  
“What’re you smiling at?”  
  
  
Tara traced the features of Willow’s face in the air.  
  
  
“The candle is dancing across your face…” she replied, then touched Willow’s cheek tenderly, “You’re so pretty.”  
  
  
Willow snorted.  
  
  
“Wow, a real Hanukkah miracle.”  
  
  
“Thanks for sharing your holiday with me,” Tara replied, pecking Willow’s lips sweetly.  
  
  
Willow sighed softly and licked her lips happily.  
  
  
“Did you enjoy it?”  
  
  
Tara’s cheeks and chest turned red.  
  
  
“‘Course I did,” she replied bashfully, before quickly realising she was answering the wrong question, “Oh, um, yes. I loved Hanukkah. It meant a lot that you wanted me to light the candle.”  
  
  
Willow smiled and bumped their noses.  
  
  
“I liked Christmas. The tree is pretty and the movies are great and even the yucky food is edible. Hey, next year I want in on some of that nog action. That looks good.”  
  
  
“I’m sure we could manage that,” Tara replied with an answering smile.  
  
  
Willow took Tara’s hand and played with her fingers.  
  
  
“I loved holidays when I was little because it was the only time my whole family were together…” she said, then looked up at Tara, “I love them again now for the same reason.”  
  
  
Tara dropped her gaze to hide her glassy eyes, but her neck muscles spasmed at the same time. Willow noticed her flinch and lifted a hand up.  
  
  
“Did you hurt your neck?”  
  
  
“Yeah, a little,” Tara replied, embarrassed that she’d ruined their moment.  
  
  
Willow sat up and put her hands on Tara’s neck, gently massaging away the kink. She stood them up and brought them over to the bed, then let her hands just rest on the back of Tara’s neck.  
  
  
“Better?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, smiling. She caught Willow’s wrist and lifted her girlfriend’s hand up to kiss her palm. She lingered there for a few moments, then held Willow’s hand between them and gently circled where her lips had been.  
  
  
“What do you see?” Willow asked, enjoying the tickle.  
  
  
Tara smiled again and looked up through her lashes.  
  
  
“Willow-hand.”  
  
  
Willow blushed, cheeks bulging with the weight of her smile. She watched Tara play with her fingers for a moment before going back to circling her palm.  
  
  
“I see that somebody loves you very much and would do anything to make you happy.”  
  
  
“I see that too,” Willow replied, taking her hand back to touch Tara’s cheek tenderly, “And feel it for her right back.”  
  
  
Tara reached up to cup Willow’s cheek too, then leaned over and kissed her softly. She pulled back just a tad and went in again, repeating this process a few times.  
  
  
“Eight kisses for Hanukkah.”  
  
  
“I like that,” Willow replied, stroking Tara’s hair and pulling her closer, “You’re my own personal miracle of light, do you know that? You make everything brighter.”  
  
  
They were close enough that their noses were touching, which Tara took advantage of with an affectionate nuzzle.   
  
  
Willow brushed their lips together again, and welcomed the weight when Tara gently rolled on top of her to deepen it.  
  
  
They spent the evening not straying far from that spot; warmed by each other’s bodies and the light of the candles.


	51. Chapter 51

Tara was carefully reading the hotel blurb on the small packet their room keys had come in, then took one out to examine.  
  
  
“So the card is a key? How does it work?”  
  
  
Willow eyed the numbers on the doors down the long hallway, and finally stopped outside one.  
  
  
“The sensor reads the card and–” she started, taking the key to open the door and slotting it in, “Poof, we’re in!”  
  
  
She held the door open for Tara, who walked in slowly, almost timid. Tara looked into the clean, marble bathroom off to the side first, eyeing each complimentary toiletry like they were birthday gifts. Her eyes followed the wall back into the main part of the room; to the sleek furniture by the large windows overlooking a park, and finally to the big bed right in the centre.  
  
  
The sheets were white and crisp, topped with a silken red blanket and alternating pillows to match. Tara could see herself getting lost in it all.   
  
  
“Wow.”  
  
  
Willow left down their overnight bag and gave a nod of admiration for the room. She smiled softly when she saw the look on Tara’s face and came over to touch the small of her back.  
  
  
“Have you been in a hotel before?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“Just a motel downtown.”  
  
  
Willow grimaced at the thought of her delicate girlfriend in some seedy motel but brushed it off. She hugged Tara from behind, whose eye was caught by something on the table by the windows.  
  
  
“Is that champagne?”  
  
  
Willow tried not to look cagey to conceal the fact she’d called ahead to add an extra.  
  
  
“It must have been part of the offer,” she dismissed quickly, walking over to the bucket and lifting it out, “Do you want to toast your birthday?”  
  
  
Tara knew exactly when Willow was blowing off a question, but decided to take the gesture for what it was and go along.  
  
  
“Well, okay. I’ve never, um, tried alcohol.”  
  
  
Willow rubbed Tara’s shoulders.  
  
  
“No pressure.”  
  
  
Tara looked at the ice bucket intently for a few quiet moments as if she was having a staring contest with it, but was relaxing under the gentle massage Willow was giving her.  
  
  
“If somebody went to the trouble of getting it…”  
  
  
Willow brushed her fingers down Tara’s arm, then linked their fingers. She brought them over to the table and picked the cold bottle up. She turned it in her hands until the label was facing up, then added the pressure of her thumbs to pop the cap.  
  
  
Tara jumped first when it flew off, then started to laugh. Willow joined her as she poured the two flutes, which were alongside the bucket, half-full of champagne.  
  
  
“To my very beautiful girlfriend on her very special birthday,” she said, smiling and lifting her glass, “I love you and I want to spend every birthday you ever have with you.”  
  
  
Tara looked down for a moment to blink away a glassy eye, then lifted her gaze and clinked her glass against Willow’s. She brought her glass under her nose and inhaled, then took a tiny sip.  
  
  
She let the bubbles explode on her tastebuds, then swallowed it all down.  
  
  
“That’s actually pretty nice,” she said with a smile, taking another small sip.  
  
  
Willow held her glass down by her waist, and leaned over to kiss her girlfriend, who already seemed giddy from the mouthful-and-a-half of alcohol she’d consumed.  
  
  
“You taste fizzy,” Willow commented as she pulled away.  
  
  
“I taste Willow,” Tara replied, closing the gap between them again.  
  
  
Willow felt herself being pulled in from the back of her neck, but was quite happy to let it happen. She smiled against Tara’s lips.  
  
  
“That champagne’s gone straight to your head.”  
  
  
Tara pulled their hips together, then started to push Willow backwards towards the bed.  
  
  
“I can think of better uses for my head.”  
  
  
Willow had just enough time to leave her glass safely on the nightstand before she fell back into the mess of pillows.   
  
  
She heard their glasses clink together as Tara set hers down alongside the other, but her senses were quickly overwhelmed as her girlfriend climbed on top of her.  
  
  
Willow got a generous view of Tara’s cleavage, but forced herself to lift her gaze to her girlfriend’s face.  
  
  
“Are you drunk?”  
  
  
Tara rested her forehead on Willow’s.  
  
  
“Maybe a little love drunk.”  
  
  
Willow grinned, then with a little bounce, flipped Tara onto her back.  
  
  
“Well I’m totally okay with taking advantage of that.”  
  
  
Tara sunk into the bed and stretched to appreciate it.  
  
  
“This mattress is amazing.”  
  
  
Willow nodded and fluffed the pillows behind them.  
  
  
“And the pillows…”  
  
  
Tara took a handful of the fluffy pillow.  
  
  
“When we have a house, I want a really nice bed.”  
  
  
A slow smile spread across Willow’s face.  
  
  
“Not all springy like the old dorm one. But I want to keep your nice red sheets.”  
  
  
Tara looked back to Willow.  
  
  
“We might have to get some new ones by then.”  
  
  
Willow sighed dramatically.  
  
  
“Okay…as long as they’re that dark red…” she said, eyes darkening as she slipped her hands under Tara’s shirt and gently scraped her belly, “You look like the white chocolate frosting on a red velvet cupcake.”  
  
  
A slow shiver went down Tara’s spine. She squirmed under Willow’s touch and lifted her arms.  
  
  
Willow brought Tara’s shirt up but left it over her head so she was caught inside it. Tara tried to wiggle free but it was to no avail.  
  
  
“Willow, what–” she started to ask, but quickly recognised the feel of Willow’s fingertips dancing on her stomach, “Don’t you dar–”  
  
  
She cut herself off with a yelp as Willow began a merciless tickle attack.  
  
  
“Birthday tickles, birthday tickles!”  
  
  
Tara begged and pleaded through the laughter. Willow didn’t relent but Tara did manage to squirm her way out of her shirt. When her hands were free, she grabbed Willow’s arms and held them tight.  
  
  
Willow stilled, aroused by Tara’s strength. She laid her body down against Tara’s and pressed her lips right between her girlfriend’s breasts. Her hand lifted and raked against Tara’s stomach again, then slipped under one cup of her bra to palm the flesh there.  
  
  
Tara arched her back slightly to accommodate its removal when Willow’s hands went clutching for the hooks. She shrugged the straps off and pushed the bra away, then settled back to enjoy the warm delight of Willow’s mouth on her nipples.  
  
  
Willow was kissing her way hungrily down Tara’s stomach, hands tugging and yanking at her girlfriend’s pants to push them off. Her hands slid from Tara’s knees up her thighs, then parted them as her head moved between.  
  
  
Tara’s toes curled and released against the sheet and a low groaning sound floated out over her lips.   
  
  
“Ohh…mmm…”  
  
  
Her neck craned back into the soft pillows behind as her thighs gently quaked around Willow’s ears. Moans were lost to the fabric, but her mouth was happy to be occupied minutes later when Willow popped up to claim her lips.  
  
  
The silky sheets kissed her skin as Willow’s body lay flush atop her and pressed her right into them. Her hand travelled from the nape of Willow’s neck and followed the curve of her back down before she made a desperate grab to get her girlfriend's clothes off.  
  
Once able to feel the soft plush of Willow's skin, she bent her own leg over her girlfriend’s hip and worked a hand between their bodies.  
  
  
Willow pulled Tara’s bottom lip between her teeth and was quick to let her hand join her girlfriend’s; toying with her between their entangled legs. She pushed down with her hips as her fingers quested into Tara’s tight passage, taking the hint of the insistent knee against her buttock.  
  
  
She nibbled on Tara’s lip, then slipped her tongue back into her girlfriend’s mouth to swallow the moans. Sweat was forming on her brow as Tara played with her clit, sending heat out through her pores.  
  
  
Tara used her other hand to hold the back of Willow’s head and keep their mouths as close together as possible. Her shoulders were lifting off the bed with each counter-thrust to Willow’s, the intense back-and-forth building the tension in her belly.   
  
  
Moans were escaping from both of them, unable to be held in as their tongues grew sloppy. Tara felt Willow break and enjoyed the increased pace her hips had on the thrusting of her fingers as she rode it out.   
  
  
The haze started to settle over her, abdomen reaching its final swell…  
  
  
And then the phone rang.  
  
  
Tara felt her moment snatched away, left with the cool rush of air as Willow lazily rolled off her and made an effort to reach for the phone.  
  
  
“-‘lo? Huh. Mean uh huh. Oh. ‘Kay. Bye.”  
  
  
Tara exhaled away the smarting sensation and adjusted her shoulder to let the tension out there.  
  
  
“You left your driver’s licence at the desk,” Willow said sleepily, eyes closed as she lay face-down on the pillow, head turned just enough so she could breathe, “Said they’d keep it ‘til we wanted to collect it.”  
  
  
“Oh, okay,” Tara agreed, sitting up and bringing a hand up to examine her nails.  
  
  
Willow cracked an eye open at Tara’s tone, then frowned when she saw her far from the stuck-to-the-bed state she was in herself.  
  
  
“Hey, you okay?” she asked, reached up to touch Tara’s shoulder.  
  
  
Tara nodded, even smiled.  
  
  
“Uh huh. You?”  
  
  
Willow’s hand fell away and she frowned more.  
  
  
“Yeah, I'm great. You seem a little...not,” she started, trying to figure out how to exactly phrase Tara’s demeanour, but she suddenly went wide-eyed before she had a chance, “Oh my god. You didn’t…”  
  
  
Willow held her breath as Tara seemed reluctant to agree, but finally looked her way.  
  
  
“Willow, it’s okay.”  
  
  
Willow turned beetroot, utterly embarrassed she’d missed it and started to scramble up.  
  
  
“I-I, I-I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” she said, trying to move back on top of Tara, only to be pushed away gently, “No, no, I’ll–”  
  
  
“I think it passed,” Tara interrupted softly.  
  
  
Willow looked forlorn.  
  
  
“But…”  
  
  
Tara touched Willow’s cheeks and moved down to her shoulders with a reassuring squeeze.  
  
  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
  
  
“Of course it mat– wait, what does that mean, ‘it doesn’t matter’?” Willow asked, cheeks bulging and releasing, “Has this happened before?”  
  
  
“No, no,” Tara replied quickly.  
  
  
“Do you fake it?” Willow spat, the vein in her forehead quite predominantly popping out.  
  
  
“Of course I don’t,” Tara replied, slightly irritated but she let it go, “I just mean it doesn’t matter, I don’t have to… every time. I still enjoyed it.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes were downcast, hiding her shame. Tara squeezed her shoulders again, then pulled her into a hug.  
  
  
“It wasn’t you, sweetie. I was almost there and the phone rang, it was just bad timing,” she assured, rubbing Willow’s back, “Who cares anyway, the build-up is just as good. Let’s just forget about it and relax, we can still cuddle.”  
  
  
Willow was still feeling quite disgusted with herself but lay back down on her belly, close enough to Tara that it could be construed as cuddling. They were both quiet, and though Tara was usually quiet during this time, Willow felt it as a layer of awkward sitting right on top of them.  
  
  
“So this is pretty much your worst birthday ever, huh?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head, eyes towards the ceiling, idly drawing patterns in her head to amuse herself.  
  
  
“No, I’ve had a lot worse birthdays.”  
  
  
Willow internalised her groan and dropped her face right into the pillow.  
  
  
 _Of course she has, you dumb fuck._  
  
  
Tara mistook Willow’s inner turmoil for sleepiness, but had already been reaching for the remote.  
  
  
“Mind if I watch The Simpsons?”  
  
  
Willow lifted her gaze from the pillow.  
  
  
 _She’d rather watch a cartoon than let you near her. Lover of the century, that’s me! Not._  
  
  
“No, course not.”  
  
  
Tara turned the television on and flicked until inevitably finding a channel playing the show. She took one of the soft pillows and held it to her chest for comfort as she watched.  
  
  
Willow wallowed in self-disgust for a few more minutes, before getting up and stomping towards the bathroom.  
  
  
“I’m gonna go shower.”  
  
  
Tara muted the TV and caught Willow’s wrist as she passed.  
  
  
“Wait,” she said, pulling Willow towards her lap, “Baby, you’re still upset.”  
  
  
Willow smiled for the briefest of seconds at the pet name, but it was gone before it even fully cracked.  
  
  
“Doesn’t get much more selfish than moping on your girlfriend’s 21st birthday,” she said, letting Tara keep hold of her hands but keeping her eyes down, “Except maybe getting off and rolling off.”  
  
  
“I enjoyed it, I did. I don’t need the big O every time,” Tara replied honestly, turning her head in to kiss a flushed cheek, “You’re embarrassed, don’t be embarrassed. You have _nothing_ to be embarrassed about.”  
  
  
Willow glanced up and Tara took the opportunity to rest their foreheads together.  
  
  
“Would I lie to you?”  
  
  
Willow shook her head and Tara pecked her sweetly.  
  
  
“We can go again later,” she replied with a suggestive smile, which Willow answered with one of her own, “That’s the smile I like to see.”  
  
  
Willow smiled again and pressed their palms together.  
  
  
“Can I take you downstairs to the restaurant as a start to a ‘sorry’?”   
  
  
“Willow, what did I say, no ‘sorry’ needed,” Tara replied, glancing at her overnight bag, “Anyway, I just brought clothes to change into tomorrow.”  
  
  
“I may have snuck that pretty blue dress of yours into my bag…” Willow responded with a hopeful tone, “Don’t think about the money…it’s your birthday…”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“It’s not the money. I know you just want to share. I feel the same. I only have a little, but I want to share it with you.”  
  
  
“Then what is it?” Willow prompted.  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder bashfully.  
  
  
“Worried I won’t be able to make your birthday as special.”  
  
  
Willow touched one of Tara’s cheeks affectionately.  
  
  
“You made my last birthday so special, and if I hadn’t freaked out, you would have made it even more. That’s all I want. You,” she said, meaning every word, “I mean, we can bring a pizza back up to the room now, y’know? It doesn’t matter. Just thought it would be nice to get dressed up and stuff. Really, it’s selfishness on my part. Want to see you in that dress. Could I convince you at all?”  
  
  
A slow smile spread on Tara’s face and she nodded.  
  
  
“I’m in.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes lit up.  
  
  
“Great! Super-great!” she said, bouncing on the spot, “I’ll go shower and then you can grab it!”  
  
  
She bumbled off a lot chirpier and even sang, albeit quietly, while she scrubbed. She came out wrapped in a towel when she was done and Tara went in to shower too.   
  
  
When Tara came back out, they moved around each other and shared mirror space as they were getting ready until Willow was done and went to brush her teeth.  
  
  
When she returned, Tara had just slipped her dress on and was adjusting the hem.  
  
  
“Oh wow.”  
  
  
Tara turned at the sound of her girlfriend’s voice and tried to present herself.  
  
  
“Do I look okay?”  
  
  
Willow took a step forwards and held Tara by the waist.  
  
  
“Oh…wow,” she repeated.  
  
  
Tara blushed and took a moment to admire Willow’s attire.  
  
  
“You look amazing.”  
  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
  
“Nothing like you but thank you,” she replied, offering her elbow.  
  
  
Tara linked their arms and let Willow lead them away, feeling like the belle of the ball.  
  
  
They were seated at a cosy table in the corner near a real roaring fire and handed menus to look over.  
  
  
“Lots of yummy smells!” Willow commented.  
  
  
Tara nodded in agreement and glanced around at the other tables to spot what dishes were chosen.  
  
  
“The salads look nice.”  
  
  
Willow grinned.  
  
  
“Yeah I think I’ll enjoy the bit that comes with my huge chunk of meat.”  
  
  
Tara grinned too, sloped on one side, but it was hidden by the menu.  
  
  
“I know how much you like using your mouth.”  
  
  
Willow choked on the sip of water she’d taken and had to thump her chest a couple of times to recover. She spotted Tara’s grin and shook her head with a smile.  
  
  
The waiter returned to take their order, braised ribs for Willow and a goat’s cheese salad for Tara; then Willow took Tara’s hand across the table.  
  
  
“So Happy Birthday, special lady. My special lady. Not that you can’t be special to others, but you’re most special to me.”  
  
  
Tara quietly slipped her shoe off under the table and found Willow’s shin, caressing it gently with her foot.  
  
  
“Thank you…”  
  
  
Willow gulped and smiled, deciding to give Tara the same treatment. Their feet eventually met in the middle and both had to keep the giggles in so as not to draw attention to themselves.  
  
  
“So what does it feel like being twenty-one? Different from twenty?” Willow eventually asked, mostly to distract herself away from her flushing cheeks.  
  
  
“Well, the champagne was different,” Tara replied, resting her chin on her fists, “I don’t think I could drink more than a glass though.”  
  
  
“I don’t think I could handle you on more than a glass,” Willow retorted with a playful grin.  
  
  
Tara blushed and toyed with her napkin in her glass.  
  
  
“S-Sorry.”  
  
  
“Oh, Tara no, not in a bad way,” Willow was quick to comfort, squeezing Tara’s hand, “You were just so cute and giddy. No nasty stuff.”  
  
  
“Oh,” Tara replied, smiling in relief, “Okay.”  
  
  
Willow scooted her chair around a bit so they were nearer each other.  
  
  
“I say phooey to the whole ‘sitting across from each other’ thing. Much too conventional. This is _muuuucccchhhh_ better.”  
  
  
She lifted Tara’s hand and kissed her knuckles.  
  
  
“I love you so much, Tara.”  
  
  
Tara touched Willow’s cheek and let her hand fall off to squeeze her girlfriend’s shoulder.  
  
  
“I love you, too, Willow.”  
  
  
They shared a smile until their food arrived moments later and turned their attention to enjoying that.   
  
  
Tara held back a laugh as Willow had to stuff napkins all over her so she wouldn’t ruin her dress, and Willow pretended to actually like the goat’s cheese when Tara offered her some.  
  
  
They leisurely shared a warm chocolate fudge brownie for dessert and enjoyed their spot by the fire, discreetly cuddling.   
  
  
“Good birthday?” Willow asked, one arm proudly stretched over Tara’s shoulder, happier with the latter portion of their evening.  
  
  
“Best birthday,” Tara replied with a soft smile as she put her hand on Willow’s thigh, “And I mean everything. Do you want to take me back upstairs?”  
  
  
Willow had to really stop herself from jumping up.  
  
  
“Sure! I mean yes, I mean, yes please, that is what I would like. Yes.”  
  
  
Tara linked their fingers and stood up, pulling the hem of her dress with her on the way so it wouldn’t ride up.  
  
  
Willow followed behind Tara like an eager puppy, though one with its eyes fixed on a certain set of curves. They got in the door and Tara went to the far side of the room to sit on the large chair and remove her tight shoes while Willow went to the bathroom.  
  
  
Tara let out a soft sigh of satisfaction when she released her feet and bent one leg up into her lap.  
  
  
She was just starting to rub her sole, when Willow appeared again, wrapped in the hotel’s robe.  
  
  
“I have a surprise for you…”


	52. Chapter 52

  
Tara let her foot fall to the ground and quirked an eyebrow.  
  
  
“A surprise?”  
  
  
Willow nodded, suddenly looking nervous.  
  
  
“Yes,” she said, playing with the tie on the robe, “You said I couldn’t get you a present…so I didn’t.”  
  
  
She took a shy step forward.  
  
  
“…but you didn’t say I couldn’t get me a present.”  
  
  
Tara smiled, amused.  
  
  
“You got you a present for my birthday?”  
  
  
“Yes,” Willow replied, working to keep her voice steady, “Well technically, it is something for me, so is therefore a present for me and not you and falls within the terms of our agreement.”  
  
  
Tara’s curiosity was suitably peaked.  
  
  
“Okay...what did you get for you?”   
  
  
Willow swayed for a few moments side-to-side, hesitant.  
  
  
“Willow...” Tara said, lips grinning now, “What did you do?”   
  
  
Willow had her hand on the tie still and after a quick breath of courage, threw the robe off herself, revealing a see-through silk, black baby-doll finished with red lace underneath.  
  
  
Tara's head dropped to take the sight in, eyes widening and blinking slowly. It was only seconds but it felt like agonising minutes to Willow, who was sucking herself in for best possible view. She took Tara's non-verbal response to be the opposite of what it was and let the air out.  
  
  
“This was a stupid idea, I should never have listened to that stupid sales assist–”  
  
  
She bent down to pick up the robe, exposing her cleavage even more to Tara, who scooted forward on the chair and took hold of Willow by the waist.  
  
  
Willow let the robe drop again where her hand had just plucked it up. She watched how Tara's pupils grew dilated as hands moved down her thighs and back up to to the waistband of the matching red lace panties underneath.  
  
  
Her own breathing sped up from the look on her girlfriend's face.  
  
  
“...do you like it?”  
  
  
Tara brought one hand to Willow's abdomen and ran her fingers over the lace there. She slid her hand up the soft silk to Willow's cleavage and let a finger drop into the plunge before falling away again. Her eyes followed where her hands moved and eventually landed on her girlfriend's face.  
  
  
Willow almost had to squeeze her legs in response to the smouldering look she received but just about managed to stay steady.  
  
  
“Is that a yes?”  
  
  
Tara hooked a finger in either side of the waistband of Willow's panties and pulled her girlfriend into her lap. She brushed some hair away from Willow's neck and kisses her there.  
  
  
“Oh yes.”  
  
  
Willow was already flushed, but had another blood rush when Tara took her cheeks in her hands and kissed her deeply. She leaned over so Tara was pushed right back into the chair and opened her mouth welcomingly when Tara's tongue touched her teeth.   
  
  
Tara's hands brushed over Willow's outfit and onto her skin, appreciating the different softness in texture. She circled Willow's bellybutton and let her hand fall to her girlfriend's thigh where she lightly scraped her nails. Willow moaned into Tara's mouth and pushed herself right up against her girlfriend.  
  
  
She loved the feel of the silk against her own skin and was very happy she'd stepped out of her comfort zone to buy the lingerie. She felt sexy and alluring and was more than a little excited at how Tara was reacting; body tingling at her girlfriend's touch. Her thighs were moist with arousal and her nipples were hard, straining against the fabric of the tight bra she was wearing to enhance her.  
  
  
Tara loved the feel of Willow’s breasts through the layers and was taking great pleasure with having one hand squeezing there while the other had slipped behind to caress her girlfriend's cheeks through her panties. Though heated, she broke the kiss with a pull of Willow's bottom lip through her teeth, then moved her lips down to Willow's chest and atop the tops of her breasts.  
  
  
She moved her hands under the garment and caressed Willow's belly again, then slid one down under her girlfriend's panties to stroke her lips.  
  
  
Willow adjusted for a moment and rolled her hips into her girlfriend's hand. Her head tilted back when nimble fingers began to work her clit with that delicate but firm touch she loved so much.  
  
  
“Oh Tara…baby…”  
  
  
Tara kissed along Willow's collarbone and up into her neck, scraping her teeth along her girlfriend's sensitive skin in the process. She felt Willow growing wetter under her fingers and slipped her hand down to tease more from her girlfriend's opening.  
  
  
Willow had to adjust again, legs spread wider around Tara's waist now, causing the seam of her panties to press hotly against her lips as the material stretched. Tara’s hand was locked into her but had enough movement to let her fingers slide deep into Willow’s passage.  
  
  
“Ughhhh,” Willow called out softly, eyes shut tight, “Oh baby, baby…”  
  
  
She gave herself over to Tara’s touch, leaning over to moan in her girlfriend’s ear.  
  
  
Tara felt each of Willow’s moans as a shock of desire between her legs. She hastily pulled her dress up around her hips so Willow’s thighs were brushing against her skin. She palmed one of Willow’s breasts while her mouth paid attention to the other, a quick yank letting her tongue slip down under the fabric to tease her nipple.  
  
  
Willow's hands were tangled in Tara’s hair, holding her in place and caressing the soft strands in the process. She felt wild and out of control and was loving every second of it.  
  
  
“Ohhh…ahhhh…mmmm…”  
  
  
Tara felt Willow start to spasm around her and curled her fingers for the final tidal wave. She watched, enthralled, as she made her girlfriend come, stroking her lips to prolong her pleasure. Willow grunted and grinded through it, the lingerie sticking to her with sweat by the time she was able to catch her breath.  
  
  
Tara held Willow to her by the buttocks and twisted her other hand free so she could bring her fingers up to her mouth. She locked eyes with Willow as she sucked them clean, then pressed a soft kiss to her girlfriend's lips.  
  
  
“I can’t get enough of you.”  
  
  
Willow eyes flickered closed as Tara repeated the chaste kisses, though each growing a little longer. After a minute their tongues were playing again and Willow was feeling herself grow damp all over again with new bursts of arousal.  
  
  
She felt a second hand cup her beneath, then she was lifted as Tara walked them over to the bed. She wrapped her legs tight to keep up and only loosened them once Tara had eased her onto the bed. They were dangling over the side and she was about to swing them up, but Tara was already on her knees and yanking her panties off.  
  
  
Willow’s voice finally came back to her.  
  
  
“Hey…wait…not fair…you…your birthday…not mine…selfish…”  
  
  
She rambled on with one-word responses for a few moments until Tara came back up and quietened her with a quick kiss.  
  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
  
Willow felt her belly flip-flop at Tara’s tone and the lascivious grin that followed. She began to pant as her panties were tugged the final bit down past her knees and off.  
  
  
She watched Tara toss the panties over her shoulder and get down on her knees again. She breathed in, in anticipation as legs went over her shoulders and watched her girlfriend's head move from her knees up between her legs, then popping under the skirt of the lingerie.  
  
  
Willow’s eyes were blinking and focused on the ceiling, the white a nice background to the bursts of light already firing with each quick close of her lids. Her chest was starting to heave as Tara licked her wet thighs and worked her way inwards.  
  
  
Tara's head had a slight bob to it as her tongue explored where her hand had been before. She could hear Willow's audible response to her touch when her ears would pop up from her girlfriend's thighs. The fabric draped over her head turned her on and made her bury in deeper. Her hands held Willow open by her outer thighs, fingertips digging into her skin leaving soft indents.  
  
  
Willow was taking in short, sharp breaths, on the verge of coming again already. She thought about hanging on but her body won the argument quick and her hands clawed into the sheets, pulling it right up from the mattress.  
  
  
Tara’s name bubbled past her lips through each moan, growing louder with each utterance; her girlfriend's warm tongue making her belly burn with pleasure.  
  
  
She writhed on the bed as that final swell broke and rushed through her.   
  
  
Tara was drinking from Willow; deeply and slowly, changing from the fast strokes that had brought her girlfriend to orgasm. Her tongue languidly licked up and down until Willow's legs went limp on her shoulders. She nuzzled Willow's thigh and wiped her mouth in the process, then sat back on her heels to give her knees a break.  
  
  
She stretched out as she stood, smiling happily, then leaned over again to press her lips to Willow's.  
  
  
It took Willow a few seconds to realise she was being kissed, and a few more again to respond, but eventually got her hands on Tara’s cheeks, pulling her in close.  
  
  
Tara swung Willow's legs up and climbed on top of her, all without breaking the kiss. Their legs locked into each other, thighs pressing between each. Willow had her hands under Tara's dress, caressing her back as their kiss slowed until their lips were just brushing off each other.   
  
  
Tara bumped their noses together and kissed Willow's eyelids.  
  
  
“I’m sorry I told you to shut up.”  
  
  
“I’m not,” Willow replied through a breath, brow still damp, “You should tell me more often. Every day even. Twice a day.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and kissed all over Willow's face. Willow exhaled a slow breath, then lazily held up the corner of the baby-doll and let it fall down again.  
  
  
“So you like it, huh?”  
  
  
Tara couldn't help a laugh as she hid her face in Willow's neck.  
  
  
“Very much.”  
  
  
Her lips followed the line of the fabric around Willow’s chest.  
  
  
“But it has to come off now.”  
  
  
She sat back so as to straddle Willow, then pulled her up too by the lace between her cleavage. Her fingers ran over the silk to the hem and she lifted it off. She let it fall and dropped her head into Willow's cleavage. She nipped and sucked as she reached behind to snap the bra off and had it join the rest of Willow's clothing on the floor.  
  
  
She pulled away to take the great pleasure of looking at Willow's nude body, but her girlfriend wasn't as happy about it.  
  
  
“Now my mega-boobs are just...boobs.”  
  
  
Tara leaned down again and kissed both of Willow's nipples.  
  
  
“Nothing about you is just...anything.”  
  
  
Willow blushed and swallowed a lump in her throat. She watched Tara look at her in a way similar to when she'd first revealed her outfit; a slow savouring like it was the first time all over again.  
  
  
Willow’s first instinct was to hide herself when Tara looked at her so intently, but the love and adoration shining in those eyes made her stay put. Having so much passion directed at her made her knees weak, but she knew Tara would be there to catch her.   
  
  
That was the feeling she’d be eternally grateful to her girlfriend for showing her, the safeness of vulnerability.  
  
  
She lay back as Tara leaned over her again, and closed her eyes as lips caressed her belly.  
  
  
“Hey now… I can’t take any more yet…it’s your turn…mmm, that’s nice…”  
  
  
Tara pressed her lips up Willow’s chest and into her neck. She kissed up to her girlfriend’s ear and gently nibbled the lobe.  
  
  
“I'm not gonna stop 'til you get over these ideas of 'turns' and 'owing',” she said, breathing a warm breath into her girlfriend's ear, “Back in a sec, okay?”  
  
  
Willow squirmed first, then nodded, but held Tara’s hand until they absolutely had to break away for her to go into the bathroom. She sat up and checked her appearance in the mirror opposite, but quickly looked away again, embarrassed at her red chest and mussed hair.  
  
  
She shook out her hair and took some calming breaths to lessen her flush, but couldn’t attend to anything else as she heard the toilet flush and Tara was with her again in seconds. Tara was about to lie down again, but Willow jumped up first.  
  
  
She embraced Tara from behind and kissed her ear.  
  
  
“Do you know how much I love you?”  
  
  
Tara dropped her head and smiled.  
  
  
“Yes...I do.”  
  
  
She gathered Tara's hair and put it over one shoulder.  
  
  
“Trick question. It's not measurable by any means a mere human could understand.”  
  
  
She dragged the zipper down on Tara's dress and kissed her shoulder-blade as she pushed it to the floor.  
  
  
Her hand brushed down Tara's spine and her lips followed, catching the hooks of her girlfriend's bra on the way. She stood back up right before getting fully on her knees and caught Tara's panties, shimmying them off. She turned Tara in her arms and pulled their bodies flush by grabbing her girlfriend's butt; kissing her at the same time.  
  
  
Tara started to move them back towards the bed but Willow stopped them just short of falling in.  
  
  
“Wait, I brought something.”  
  
  
Tara's brow creased in confusion and she tried to look over Willow to see what she was going to pull out. She didn't have time to worry too much though, as her eyes were drawn to Willow’s butt, bouncing around. Her knees hit off each other as she discreetly squeezed her thighs together.  
  
  
She watched her girlfriend move, growing damp between her legs, until Willow spun back around, holding something in her hands. Tara smiled; both pleased and relieved something terrifying hadn't come out.  
  
  
“Your candle.”  
  
  
Willow skidded back over and gently pushed Tara back onto the bed.  
  
  
“Wanna try it out?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, so Willow put the candle on the nightstand and lit it with one of the matches from the small box she’d brought with her and had in her other hand. She adjusted it so the glow hit Tara just the way she liked, then climbed back on top of her.  
  
  
“This is my favourite spot in the whole world.”  
  
  
Tara moved her hands down Willow’s spine and pressed their bodies together.  
  
  
“I’m kind of fond of it myself.”  
  
  
Willow leaned her forehead down against Tara’s, then inhaled deeply.  
  
  
“I can smell the candle already…so good. Maybe that’s just you.”  
  
  
She nuzzled Tara’s nose and whispered some loving things in her ear, then let her mouth work just under that spot and work on marking the occasion.  
  
  
Tara relaxed into the pillows and let herself enjoy the attention. She searched for Willow's hand and laced their fingers together, which she brought up and left on her breast.  
  
  
Willow took the not-so-subtle hint and rubbed her thumb over Tara’s pebbling skin until her nipple was hard enough to pinch.  
  
  
She kissed down Tara’s collarbone and chest when she’d had her fill of neck. Her lips pressed feather-light caresses against Tara’s nipples, then her tongue came out to tease.  
  
  
Tara could feel all the build-up she hadn’t released earlier come back as a hand slipped between her legs and rubbed her clit. She gasped and moaned with every tongue-touch and nibble of her breasts.  
  
  
Willow could feel Tara’s arousal soaking her fingers and couldn’t resist bringing them up to taste. She coated one of Tara’s nipples and sucked it clean, then hurried down, eager to drink from the fount.  
  
  
Tara completely relaxed into the mattress as Willow’s tongue bathed her with attention. The heat in her belly was building and building until she was almost at breaking point.  
  
  
Until Willow lifted her head and ran her hands along Tara’s thighs. Tara exhaled a breath and wondered if Willow had misunderstood again. It didn't matter on the whole but she had been quite turned on and would have appreciated the release, though decided in a second to stop worrying and just enjoy the caresses for what they were.  
  
  
She moaned out Willow's name, loving the tickle of Willow's tongue and the knot it left in her belly. Willow put a hand on Tara's stomach and sat back on her heels. Tara started to sit up, but Willow put a palm square on her chest and pushed her back.  
  
  
“Lay down.”  
  
  
Tara complied but did shift her knee so Willow spread her legs a bit.  
  
  
“I was going to do lots of naughty things to you, I'll have you know.”  
  
  
Willow picked up the outer metal container of the candle, which now had a pool of wax around the wick.  
  
  
“Well you're gonna have to wait, 'cause I got dibs.”  
  
  
Tara knew Willow was about to drip it on her and nodded her consent.  
  
  
“Sure?” Willow checked and Tara nodded again, eyes dark and excited.  
  
  
Willow slowly tipped the candle until a drop fell on Tara's stomach. It was warm at best but Tara still gasped, feeling it spread out in a heated tingle. Willow grinned and did a drop on each of Tara's nipples, then reached down to rub in the lotion it was supposed to turn into.  
  
  
Tara arched her back, loving the sensation. She moaned loudly and whispered a 'yes' when Willow's thigh connected between her legs and offered some friction.   
  
  
Willow felt the insistent rubbing and tipped some lotion-wax onto Tara's thighs. She rubbed it in there too, then slipped inside Tara in one easy movement.  
  
  
Tara bit down so hard on her own lip she almost drew blood and lifted her hips.  
  
  
“Fuck...fuck me.”  
  
  
Willow didn't move for a moment, slightly shocked. Tara wasn't large with the swearing to begin with, even in their forays into dirty talk, but Willow had always sensed Tara was holding back out of embarrassment and had never pushed.  
  
  
She remembered what she was doing when one of Tara's groans registered. She pressed her body down against Tara's and put their foreheads together.  
  
  
“Fuck you?”  
  
  
Tara's glassy eyes blinked as if she'd just realised what she'd said. She was silent for a moment, then nodded, eyes huge and never leaving Willow's.  
  
  
“Yeah...fuck me.”  
  
  
Willow pushed in deeper and felt Tara's knees lock at her hips. She adjusted so all her upper body weight wasn't slowing her down and started to move in and out, curling her fingers and twisting her hand in different ways.  
  
  
The headboard was banging behind them and Tara had her hands in Willow's back; taking handfuls of skin as she deliriously pumped her hips back. Willow's thumb was rubbing her clit, but it all just felt like one big nucleus of pleasure for Tara. She wanted more, of everything, and quickly rolled Willow onto her back and then sat up to straddle her, all with barely a thrust missed.  
  
  
Willow was as into it as Tara was and kept up with the mad pace her girlfriend set now she was in control. They shared groans, though Tara's were louder, until Willow felt her tangibly quake and take every bit of her fingers inside.  
  
  
Tara almost collapsed just from the physicality of it all and actually felt her head swim with sensation of ecstasy. She stayed sitting on Willow for as long as she could until her own weight became too much and she rolled sluggishly to lie beside her girlfriend on her stomach.  
  
  
Willow was drawing in ragged breath too and lifted in fingers to look at them, a little surprised they hadn't been vaporised into nothing. She let it fall again and affectionately tapped Tara's shoulder on the way.  
  
  
“Hey...I liked you saying that.”  
  
  
Tara thought she might still be coming, the intensity of the afters so powerful.  
  
  
“Yeah...it showed.”  
  
  
Willow turned her head and their eyes slowly met, at which point they both burst into giggles; a euphoric bubble of just each other trapping them.  
  
  
Willow made the effort to turn herself on her side and kissed Tara sweetly.  
  
  
“Don't ever be embarrassed, okay?”  
  
  
“Okay,” Tara agreed with a shy but happy smile, “I wasn't...I mean, I'm not. I mean, that was...amazing.”  
  
  
Willow couldn't resist a quick suck on Tara's nipples.  
  
  
“It's not like we haven't gotten crazy intense before...but I dunno, you saying that really got me going!”  
  
  
She kissed up to Tara's throat and rested her head just under her girlfriend's shoulder.  
  
  
“Love you.”  
  
  
“I love you,” Tara replied softly, bringing a hand up to curl the end of Willow's hair in her fingers. They laid there in their bubble, sharing kisses, softly spoken words and mostly comfortable silence.   
  
  
After a while, Tara started to move away and Willow groaned in protest, trying to grab her back.  
  
  
“You just peed before!”  
  
  
“Sorry officer, I didn't realise you were with the Unauthorised Urination Unit,” Tara replied with a lopsided smile, playfully tossing one of the decorative pillows at Willow, “You're supposed to pee before and after sex, I'll just be a minute.”  
  
  
“I don't and I don't have any problems!” Willow called back, then took the pillow and held it to her chest.  
  
  
Tara returned after a couple of minutes, wearing a robe and carrying something.  
  
  
“I brought my Christmas present too…had it in my toiletries bag,” she said, sitting back where she had been lying, “Want me to do your nails?”  
  
  
Willow looked at the kit and smiled.  
  
  
“You want to do my nails?”  
  
  
“If you do,” Tara replied, moving her hand to squeeze Willow’s shoulder, “I thought it could be nice...you know.”  
  
  
Willow smiled, then leaned over and bumped their noses before kissing her girlfriend softly.  
  
  
“I’d love it.”  
  
  
Tara reached over and picked Willow's robe from the floor.  
  
  
“Thanks,” Willow said as she wrapped it around herself, “Snuggly.”  
  
  
Tara put her kit on the bed, then looked around and finally picked up the ice bucket. She returned with it half-filled with warm water.  
  
  
“Have to improvise a little.”  
  
  
Willow just smiled, eager for the experience.  
  
  
“Never done this before!”  
  
  
Tara sat opposite Willow and emptied the kit beside her. She looked up through her eyelashes with a crooked smile.  
  
  
“Well your hands have been busy…”  
  
  
Willow blushed and offered Tara her hands. Tara picked up a small bottle and squirted a small amount of a pink, grainy substance onto the top of her fingers.  
  
  
“This is an exfoliator,” she explained as she rubbed it into her girlfriend’s hands and palm.  
  
  
“It kinda feels like sand,” Willow commented, leaving her wrists limp so Tara could manoeuvre her as she wanted, “Gritty sand.”  
  
  
Tara rinsed Willow’s hand and moved onto the other.  
  
  
“Tell me if you’re not comfortable with anything.”  
  
  
“Oh no, it’s nice,” Willow assured with a smile, “Anything where you’re touching me is good.”  
  
  
“I have to agree,” Tara replied, happily massaging Willow’s hand.  
  
  
She started to hum as she used an emery board on her girlfriend’s nails and had her pick a colour to paint them. Willow picked a vibrant green and was admiring them as Tara started to attend to her own.  
  
  
Willow set her hands carefully on her thighs so as not to smudge them and watched Tara expertly file down her nails.  
  
  
“Huh.”  
  
  
Tara finished filing and looked up as she got a light purple nail polish out to apply.  
  
  
“You okay?”  
  
  
“Yeah, uh huh,” Willow replied with a nod, “Just had this weird memory of when we first started dating and we’d hold hands and I’d feel your nails tickle me sometimes.”  
  
  
“Oh, I used to keep them long,” Tara clarified, resting her hand on the bed so she could paint her nails.  
  
  
“How come you stopped?” Willow asked.  
  
  
Tara smiled bashfully.  
  
  
“I didn’t want to hurt you.”  
  
  
Willow’s brow creased.  
  
  
 _Hurt me? How would she hu–_  
  
  
“Oh my god, Tara! I never even thought about that!” she spluttered as she realised, “Sometimes I don’t even bother cutting them, oh my god, have I hurt you, is this why you wanted to do my nails!?”  
  
  
Tara put the brush back into the container and carefully laid her hand cross-ways on Willow’s so their nails didn’t touch each other.  
  
  
“Honey, no. I just thought it would be a nice thing to share,” she said, squeezing gently, “You’ve never hurt me.”  
  
  
Willow knew Tara wouldn’t lie to her, but felt horrible for never even thinking of Tara’s comfort like that.  
  
  
“I’ll start paying attention.”  
  
  
“I can do them for you again, if you like,” Tara offered.  
  
  
Willow finally smiled again and nodded.  
  
  
“Yeah. I would.”  
  
  
Tara smiled too.  
  
  
“Good.”  
  
  
A quiet but heated look passed between them. Willow felt a warm pulse in her belly.  
  
  
“So, uh…how long are these going to take to dry?”  
  
  
“Just a few minutes,” Tara replied, gently blowing over her hands to encourage them along.  
  
  
Willow stretched her foot out and played with Tara’s toes.  
  
  
“Wanna play a game while we wait?”  
  
  
“What kind of game?” Tara asked curiously.   
  
  
“Well…” Willow started, grinning slightly, “It’s a game I just made up called ‘how horny can we make each other without using our hands’.”  
  
  
Tara blushed, but admired Willow’s stamina.  
  
  
“I wish I had a birthday every week.”  
  
  
Her eyes went to the discarded lingerie on the floor. Willow followed her eyeline and shifted uncomfortably.  
  
  
“Be honest. Did I look ridiculous? I can’t exactly pull off ‘sexy’.”  
  
  
Tara squeezed Willow’s hand again.  
  
  
“Why do you think that?”  
  
  
Willow shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“Sometimes you look at me…and I feel sexy. So I want to live up to it, for you. Be as sexy as you make me feel.”  
  
  
Tara shuffled up closer to Willow.  
  
  
“You know what I think is the sexiest thing about you?”  
  
  
“What?” Willow asked, eager to learn something she could play on.  
  
  
Tara brought their faces as close together as possible, but didn’t quite let their lips meet.  
  
  
“You,” she whispered, then brushed their lips together.  
  
  
Willow felt all of Tara’s love in that soft kiss.  
  
  
“I love you, Tara,” she whispered back tenderly.  
  
  
Tara kissed Willow again, then rested their foreheads together.  
  
  
“I love you, Willow. And what you said earlier...I want to spend every birthday I have with you too.”


	53. Chapter 53

  
The sun was high in the sky and had been for several hours.   
  
  
Willow and Tara were curled up together in one tiny spot in the middle of the hotel bed, still soundly asleep much later than either normally would – almost entirely due to the fact that they’d both finally crashed right before sun-up. They'd spent the better part of the whole night duly celebrating Tara’s birthday.  
  
  
There were feet of mattress both sides of them if either had wanted to sprawl out, but they’d fallen into each other in that spot and hadn’t moved since.  
  
  
Tara was the first to stir; eyelashes fluttering against Willow’s breast, where her head was resting. She was content to stay there for quite a while, leaving soft kisses against Willow’s skin, before eventually starting to shift. Willow made her consciousness known with a groan.  
  
  
“Noooooo, stay.”  
  
  
Tara’s lips quirked up on one side.  
  
  
“I thought you were asleep.”  
  
  
Willow just whined again, so Tara lay back down with her back against her girlfriend's front.  
  
  
“I’m not going anywhere, I was just turning around.”  
  
  
Willow smiled, eyes still closed, and curled herself right around Tara.  
  
  
“Mmm, I like being the big spoon.”  
  
  
Tara made her agreement known by covering the hand that was rubbing her belly and squeezing. They lapsed into silence again for quite a while until Willow broke it, nuzzling into Tara’s hair.  
  
  
“When we have our own house can we have a biiiggg bed like this?”  
  
  
Tara spent a few moments enjoying that thought.  
  
  
“Mmhhmm. For family cuddles.”  
  
  
Willow cuddled even more into Tara, sighing softly.  
  
  
“That sounds so good. Sunday morning snuggles. And a big table for family dinners too.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and swallowed a happy lump of emotion. She turned onto her back, and touched Willow’s cheek affectionately.  
  
  
“I love you.”  
  
  
Willow opened her eyes and returned the touch. She kissed over each of Tara’s eyelids, then pressed their lips sweetly. After a moment, she tilted her head and deepened the kiss, dropping her hand to entwine her fingers with Tara’s.   
  
  
Tara felt her breath quicken as Willow rolled on top of her and gently pinned her arms up beside her head. She opened her mouth when Willow’s tongue requested entrance, eager to play with it.  
  
  
Willow released one of Tara’s arms to let her hand cup a full breast, her fingers caressing the delicate skin as it grew taut around her. Her other hand let Tara’s wrist go limp so it could join in on the fun.  
  
  
Tara put her hands on the back of Willow’s neck and her fingers slid up into her girlfriend’s scalp. She slowly moved them down Willow’s neck and back, her short nails leaving a light scratch trail behind her.  
  
  
Willow tilted her head back when she felt the graze along her spine. She took in some needed breaths as Tara took the offering of skin and licked from the base of Willow’s throat, up and around to nibble on her ear.  
  
  
“Fuck…” Willow breathed as Tara used her weight to push them up into a sitting position.  
  
  
Tara giggled and blushed as her lips brushed along the skin of Willow’s neck. She felt Willow’s arms cross behind her and encouraged the rubbing together of their chests. She could feel Willow’s nipples hit against her skin and moaned when they brushed against her own.   
  
  
They were both too engrossed with each other to hear the sound of a knock, albeit a quiet one, nor the soft clatter of a cleaning cart being pulled into a room.  
  
  
That was, until Tara first spotted the cart and then the attractive, tall blonde woman pulling it – though her appearance was far from Tara’s mind in that moment.  
  
  
She made a grab for the sheets and held it around both of them.  
  
  
The maid spotted them, but didn't seem too bothered. She left fresh towels down and took hold of the cart.  
  
  
“I’m sorry, I knock,” she said with fragmented English and with a noticeable Eastern European accent, looking more amused at the situation than anything else, “I’ll come back later.”  
  
  
She left again as if nothing unusual had happened, the door banging closed more loudly than it had opened.  
  
  
Willow sighed and lay back down on the bed.  
  
  
“You know, we really get walked in on _a lot_.”  
  
  
She seemed resigned to the notion more than disturbed by it, but Tara was still a crimson shade of red.  
  
  
“W-why was she smiling?”  
  
  
“Because it’s probably nice to walk in on one hot and another kinda sorta sometimes alright looking girl instead of some sweaty, fat guy for once?” Willow replied, grinning slightly before she scrunched up her nose, “Sweaty fat guys being the only ones, along with kinda sorta sometimes alright looking girls being the only ones to forget to put up the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign, of course.”  
  
  
Tara held the sheet up against her forehead for a few moments, before she tried to make an embarrassed flee for the bathroom. Willow, showing reflexes she didn’t always possess, pounced and grabbed her around the middle before she stood.  
  
  
“No, no, no. I’m sorry, I forgot the sign but it doesn’t matter, it really doesn’t, we’ll never see her again.”  
  
  
Tara covered her face with her hands again, but Willow stayed firm, nuzzling into her girlfriend’s hip from behind.  
  
  
“I’m not letting go until we’ve forgotten this and are cuddling again. In fact, I’m not letting go then either.”  
  
  
She lifted her head up and kissed the piece of Tara’s cheek that wasn’t covered.  
  
  
“I’m pouting. You can’t resist the pout. Give into its power.”  
  
  
Tara dropped her hands and cast a sidelong glance at Willow’s pouting face. She sighed once, but knew she’d gotten over this experience before and would this time too. Though the idea of a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign was now firmly implanted in her mind.  
  
  
She started to lay back and Willow was right with her, arm around her waist and spooning her as she got the blanket back over them again.  
  
  
“Mmmm…” Willow moaned softly, everything right in her world again, “Tell me more about our house. Do we have a yard?”  
  
  
She was tapping her fingers gently on Tara’s hip, who was calmed by the action. She closed her eyes and thought about her dream house.  
  
  
“Yes. With lots of colour.”  
  
  
“And I want a play area!” Willow replied, keen, “Doesn’t have to take up the whole yard, but a little swing set and a slide, sandbox, basketball hoop, that kind of stuff.”  
  
  
Tara sighed contentedly.  
  
  
“That sounds good.”  
  
  
They spent the next while swapping ideas back and forth about what they wanted for a home and family life, until they absolutely had to get up to check out on time. Willow was reluctant to let go of Tara’s waist as they tore themselves away from the sheets.  
  
  
“Come shower with me.”  
  
  
Tara only had to think about it for a second or two, by which time she was already being led into the bathroom. Willow faffed about with the temperature controls for a few moments before finding one comfortable, then stepped through the glass door and pulled Tara in with her under the spray. She held her by the back of her head and waist and swooped her down to kiss Tara passionately.  
  
  
She had straightened them up before Tara had much chance to even react, though did feel the strength in her knees go and had to lean in on Willow.  
  
  
“You sure know how to make a girl go weak in the knees.”  
  
  
Willow smiled, her eyes laced with love and affection as the water fell off both of their faces and down their bodies.  
  
  
“The trick is having a concentrated study. One girl. I wanna know everything about her, just her.”  
  
  
Tara rested her forehead on Willow’s and gently rubbed her upper arms up and down. She was going to say something but decided it didn’t need to be said and just embraced her girlfriend tighter.  
  
  
After a few moments, Willow took the bottle of shampoo while Tara took the body wash and they washed each other lovingly, switching bottles half-way through. Once clean – Tara’s breasts coming out utterly sparkling – they wrapped themselves in towels and started to get ready.  
  
  
“These towels are so nice,” Tara commented, keeping one around her body while she dried off her legs with the one she’d just taken from her head.  
  
  
“Steal one,” Willow replied, picking some lint off her fuzzy sweater before donning it.  
  
  
Tara made a clicking sound with her tongue.  
  
  
“Willow, no.”  
  
  
“Why not?” Willow asked, looking over her shoulder, “They have hundreds, if not thousands.”  
  
  
“That doesn’t make it right,” Tara replied, dropping her towel and bending over to lay out her outfit.  
  
  
Willow silently but thoroughly enjoyed the view.  
  
  
“That’s okay, I prefer you towel-less anyway.”  
  
  
Tara suddenly realised how much she was showing off and was quick to get her panties on.  
  
  
Willow pouted again.  
  
  
“No fair.”  
  
  
She sighed dramatically, then smiled and went back to getting ready. She went to brush her teeth once dressed, and was amused to find Tara making the bed when she came back out.   
  
  
She decided not to mention it was unnecessary and risk bringing up a certain hotel service, so packed their things back into their overnight bags.  
  
  
“This was a great night,” she said as she carefully folded Tara’s dress into the bag and tossed her own things in after it, “I’m so glad we did it.”  
  
  
Tara smoothed out the bed spread.  
  
  
“Romantic.”  
  
  
“Not _it_ ,” Willow replied, blushing, “Well, yes, _it_ , but…oh you know what I mean, you’re just trying to catch me out!”  
  
  
Tara smiled and fluffed the pillows once, then went over and embraced Willow from behind.  
  
  
“Thanks for the champagne.”  
  
  
Willow glanced over her shoulder and scoffed.  
  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Came with the room.”  
  
  
Tara just smiled again and gave her girlfriend a squeeze. They both grabbed their bags, and Willow made sure she had the two key cards to return before they headed out, holding hands.  
  
  
While waiting for the elevator, Tara glanced over to the hallway when she heard the sound of wheels against the carpet. The maid from before appeared through a door a moment later pushing her cart and caught Tara’s eye. She winked.  
  
  
Tara turned beetroot and quickly ran into the elevator when the doors sprung open. Willow followed and grinned when she saw the look on Tara’s face.  
  
  
“What’re you blushing at?” she asked in a teasing tone, bumping her hip against Tara’s, “Thinkin’ about me?”  
  
  
Tara just nodded, making Willow grin again, smug. Tara let Willow take care of the checking out process and stood outside to let the air cool her down.   
  
  
Willow joined her just a few minutes later.  
  
  
“Hey do you want to walk around the city for a while? Sun is out. I’ll carry your bag if it’s too heavy.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“It’s not.”  
  
  
Willow smiled and offered her hand. Tara smiled back and took it. It was a cool day, but sunny enough to prevent them needing more than their jackets.   
  
  
The city was relatively quiet but they both enjoyed having a stroll before stopping for a coffee and a pastry, having missed breakfast.  
  
  
“I feel so European,” Willow commented as she tore a large chunk of her Danish off.  
  
  
“I always wanted to visit Europe,” Tara replied, holding her mug in her hands for warmth, “I saw the Eiffel Tower on TV once when I was little and thought it was the most magical thing in the world.”  
  
  
“Gay Paree, huh?” Willow asked, moving her thumb around her plate to get crumbs, “I toured around Europe one summer when I was 14 with my parents, but we never went to France.”  
  
  
Tara smiled through the steam coming from her coffee.  
  
  
“That must have been so much fun.”  
  
  
“Yep. It’s amazing how the Hilton manages to be the same in every single country,” Willow replied, a little bitterly, “I went exploring when we first arrived in Germany, but I got lost and no one spoke English and hey, Jew in Germany, not a whole lot of confidence there, so I mostly just hung around for the rest of the trip. My dad tried to take me to a few museums though when he wasn’t meeting clients. That was fun. And there was good food.”  
  
  
Tara watched as Willow all but brought her plate up to her mouth and lick it.  
  
  
“Do you want another pastry?”  
  
  
Willow smiled sheepishly.  
  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
  
Tara went to the counter and brought Willow back a bear claw.  
  
  
“I’m sorry your European adventure was no fun. We never really had vacations before um, you know. We didn’t have much money.”  
  
  
Willow put her bear claw down halfway to her mouth.  
  
  
“And here’s me going on, little miss entitled.”  
  
  
Tara reached across and squeezed Willow’s hand.  
  
  
“I didn’t mean that at all.”  
  
  
Willow turned her hand and squeezed back.  
  
  
“I know, but it’s good for me to get a reality check sometimes.”  
  
  
She enjoyed her pastry with a lot less of a heavy heart and gratitude for the blessing of Tara. They each got a to-go drink as they were leaving, Willow getting another mocha while Tara switched to tea since she took her coffee so strong one was always enough for her.  
  
  
They hit the streets again and were heading in the general direction of home, but weren’t in any rush. They strolled down an old neighbourhood of redbrick houses and cobbled streets, and then through a park where they came across an art show going on. People of various age and gender had sketches displayed up on the metal fence behind and most were in the process of making more.  
  
  
“Fun, like a draw-in!” Willow said excitedly, “You know, instead of a sit-in!”  
  
  
Tara went to the start of the line to admire the work, giving encouraging words to each person as she passed.  
  
  
“You should come down here one weekend, show off,” Willow said, sticking by Tara, unwilling to let go of her hand, “I’ll come with you, we could bring a blanket and everything.”  
  
  
Tara was shy but not all together adverse to the idea.  
  
  
“Maybe…”  
  
  
That delighted Willow, who started to skip a little, but reined it in so Tara wouldn’t think she was rushing her. She didn’t quite understand a lot of what was on display, but she saw Tara was enjoying it and that was good enough for her.  
  
  
Tara bought one print of a waterfall she liked for $5 and seemed pleased at the thought of hanging it in their room. Willow appreciated its simplicity and was all too happy to have something other than her Spock poster to go on the wall.  
  
  
They continued walking through the park, smiling at playing children and pointing out cute dogs to each other until they arrived on the other side. Willow was about to step off the curb, unknowingly into a puddle from the rain the night before.  
  
  
Tara, luckily, spotted it before the final step and pulled Willow back. She tossed her finished cup into a nearby trash can, then put one arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders and the other right above her knees, lifting and gliding Willow over the puddle to dry ground.  
  
  
Willow was shooting her moon-eyes.  
  
  
“You literally swept me off my feet.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and slipped her hand into Willow’s again.  
  
  
“You’d be grumpy if you had to walk around in soggy socks.”  
  
  
Willow stopped for a moment and hugged Tara sidelong, then went back to walking with a skip in her step.  
  
  
“Do you know how much I love you?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head and Willow smiled.  
  
  
“To the moon and stars.”  
  
  
“And back again?” Tara asked.  
  
  
Willow smiled even more.  
  
  
“Yeah. And back again.”  
  
  
They were approaching campus but decided to take a longer route instead since they weren’t in any hurry. Tara stopped to look in the window of a thrift store as they passed it.  
  
  
Willow waited for a second, then tugged her hand gently.  
  
  
“Wanna go in? You like these places, right?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, so Willow opened the door and brought them in, looking upwards when a bell sounded as they walked through. She was fascinated by the bell for a moment but found Tara had gone off to look at something by the time her attention snapped back.  
  
  
The store had a smell of stale cinnamon which wasn’t altogether unpleasant and reminded Willow of the ‘good room’ in her grandparent’s house, where the furniture was only sat on once a year and built up an aroma of musk.  
  
  
She wandered over to the clothes section and admired some of the brightly-coloured pants before spotting a hat hanging from the end of the rail. It was a purple bowler hat that was well-worn and soft to touch. It had obviously been unsold for quite a while, and for a reason, but Willow decided it was worth a second look.  
  
  
She fixed it on her head and looked in an old mirror that was displayed on a nearby table.  
  
  
Tara appeared beside her just a second later.  
  
  
“That’s cute.”  
  
  
Willow blushed and turned the hat ever so slightly.  
  
  
“You like it?”  
  
  
Tara touched the sides.  
  
  
“It feels like your sweater.”  
  
  
Willow took that as the compliment it was, coming from Tara, though would be questionably passive-aggressive from anyone else, and smiled at her girlfriend through the mirror.  
  
  
“Let’s find you one!”  
  
  
She searched through a few bins and found some baseball caps and a few beanies, but nothing she thought suitable for Tara, until her hand found something hidden behind a scruffy scarf.  
  
  
“Hey look, a beret. French, like we were talking about.”  
  
  
It was made from red wool and when Willow placed it on Tara’s head, it fit perfectly.  
  
  
“That is so pretty.”  
  
  
Tara looked in the same mirror from before.  
  
  
“You think?”  
  
  
“It’s gorgeous,” Willow replied, hands on Tara’s waist from behind, “I think Becky would call it ‘chic’.”  
  
  
Tara adjusted the beret slightly and finally smiled.  
  
  
“Let’s get them.”  
  
  
They kept their hats on while they paid and left the store again grinning at each other. It was only a couple of blocks before campus loomed in sight, but Willow was hanging back slightly.  
  
  
“I’m not ready to go home yet. Wanna head to our tree?”  
  
  
“Sure,” Tara agreed, and they diverged slightly to get on that path.  
  
  
Their tree had a grassy spot just big enough for them to sit thigh-to-thigh with their legs out and hands clasped warmly between them.  
  
  
“This is cosy,” Willow said with a smile, turning Tara’s hand over and drawing lazy circles in her palm.  
  
  
“I love this spot,” Tara replied, completely relaxed and happy in that moment, “Do you ever cloud-spot?”  
  
  
“All the time,” Willow replied, looking up to see what formations she could spot, “Hey that one looks like a charmander!”  
  
  
“A what?” Tara questioned, peering up where Willow was looking.  
  
  
Willow blushed.  
  
  
“Um, nothing,” she said, quickly changing eye direction, “That one looks like Florida.”  
  
  
They swapped some obvious and some surreal shapes back and forth for a while, until Tara held her hands out at two different angles and moved them towards each other like she was pushing two clouds together.  
  
  
“Look. They make a heart.”  
  
  
Willow looked at the clouds through Tara’s frame to see it properly.  
  
  
“That’s so cool.”  
  
  
They watched the clouds drift towards each other before finally settling their eyes on each other. Tara gently cupped Willow’s cheek and pressed their lips together softly.  
  
  
“I’ve had the best time. Just us, being together.”  
  
  
Willow smiled and leaned over so their noses rubbed off each other.  
  
  
“Everything I do, I want to do it with you.”


	54. Chapter 54

  
  
Willow turned the page of the book she was reading and not for the first time that evening, glanced over at Tara who was sitting next to her in bed, drawing in her sketch book.  
  
  
She thought they looked a little like an old married couple, but got great joy from that idea.  
  
  
“What are you sketching?”  
  
  
“We’re working on perspective,” Tara sort-of answered, pencil lightly shading in some background on the paper.  
  
  
Willow glanced over and was quite impressed with the image Tara had created of a sinkhole with the horizon of the city in the background.  
  
  
“That’s wicked cool.”  
  
  
Tara smiled affectionately, eyes still on the paper.  
  
  
“You’re picking up the accent.”  
  
  
Willow leaned over and popped a quick kiss on Tara’s cheek.  
  
  
“Alls I know is I love ya, dahlin’.”  
  
  
Tara smiled more but focused on her drawing, though Willow seemed done with her book.  
  
  
“We’re super cool, in bed at ten o’clock on a Friday night, huh?”  
  
  
“Did you want to go out?” Tara asked, picking up a new pencil from her nightstand.  
  
  
“Well you know how I’m such a party animal,” Willow replied with a slight grin, “Wild Willow, that's what they call me.”  
  
  
Tara wiped some dust from her page and turned the angle slightly.  
  
  
“I’ll take you out on a date tomorrow if you want.”   
  
  
Willow’s eyes lit up.  
  
  
“I do want! Where are you taking me?”  
  
  
“Surprise,” Tara replied airily.  
  
  
“You don’t know, do you?” Willow accused playfully.  
  
  
Tara just smiled and shook her head.  
  
  
“No, but I’ll figure it out.”  
  
  
Willow pursed her lips in thought.  
  
  
“Take me somewhere I've never been before.”  
  
  
Tara looked up, nose scrunched.  
  
  
“I don't think I know every place you've ever been.”  
  
  
“Okay, somewhere _we've_ never been before,” Willow amended, “You have to pull out the real date chops on this one.”  
  
  
“Date chops, huh?” Tara asked, holding her sketch out in front of her to decide if it was done or not, “Are they like pork chops?”  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Yes, actually. You have to zhuzh it up to make it interesting.”  
  
  
“Well I'll have to get my thinking hat on then,” Tara replied, then held her sketch out to Willow, “Does this look okay?”  
  
  
Willow sat up a bit and really looked at it.  
  
  
“I think it looks amazing.”  
  
  
Tara shaded in a tiny corner, then closed her sketch book.  
  
  
“If only you were my professor.”  
  
  
Willow got a twinkle in her eye and lifted the sheet so she could climb on top of Tara.  
  
  
“Well...who says I can't be?” she said, sliding one finger down Tara's front to unbutton her pyjama top, “And that's Professor Rosenberg to you.”  
  
  
Tara tilted her neck into the pillows as Willow kissed her between her breasts and moved down.  
  
  
“Ooh, teacher...”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Tara, let me see!”  
  
  
Tara was standing behind Willow and had her hands over her girlfriend’s eyes to stop her from seeing as she guided them to their destination. Willow was fighting it, but Tara was adamant.   
  
  
“Not until we’re there. We’re very close.”  
  
  
“I already know we’re in the park,” Willow whined, “Nature stroll? Picnic? Taking me in the bushes? I'm up for all three.”  
  
  
Tara turned bright red and ignored the few sideways stares they got. She turned them down to the side and ahead a bit until they were outside the setting for their date. She stopped Willow and took her hands away.  
  
  
Willow blinked a couple of times, then stared wide at the ice rink ahead, set up as a novelty for the winter months.  
  
  
“...or a large slab of ice with multiple fall-on-ass opportunities.”  
  
  
Tara ducked her head and hid her hands in her pockets.  
  
  
“Sorry, this was a stupid idea. It was just something we hadn't done before.”  
  
  
Willow felt her heart break a little at Tara's tone and quickly took her girlfriend's hand out to hold.  
  
  
“No, no, it’s a great idea,” she said, kissing Tara’s hand through her glove, “I’m just being a chicken. Not much with the balance.”  
  
  
Tara brightened and squeezed Willow's hand in hers.  
  
  
“I’ll hold your hands.”  
  
  
Willow smiled, genuinely feeling better, or at least, less terrified at the thoughts of getting on the ice.  
  
  
“Well then I can do anything. But you have to promise not to let go.”  
  
  
“Never,” Tara promised, pecking Willow's cheek, “I’ll go get us the skates.”  
  
  
Willow nodded, a little nervously, and went to sit on a bench where people were changing in and out of skates. She left her shoes on until Tara returned, not wanting to freeze her toes off.  
  
  
She gulped as she watched people spin around in neat circles and hoped her balance woes wouldn’t confront her that day. When Tara came back with the skates, she watched her lace them up, then copied. She tried to stand but stumbled straight away, though luckily landed right in Tara’s lap.  
  
  
Tara took it in her stride and held Willow by the hips.  
  
  
“You can just ask for a hug you know.”  
  
  
Willow appreciated the attempt to cover up her lack of grace.  
  
  
“You know me. Can’t get enough of you.”  
  
  
Tara moved to Willow’s hands tight as she stood them up and very carefully walked them over to the entrance of the rink. Willow’s heart was hammering as the skate slid onto the ice, but Tara’s grip was firm.  
  
  
“See, it’s not so bad,” Tara said softly, skating backwards so she could guide Willow, going very slowly.  
  
  
Willow wasn’t ready to let go, but was enjoying the sensation of being pulled around on the skates and the assurance of Tara's hands.  
  
  
“Where, um…did you learn?”  
  
  
“My mom took me every winter,” Tara replied, doing a good job of holding onto the happiness without letting the sadness clout her memories.  
  
  
“That’s awesome,” Willow replied, smiling for the first time since stepping on, “Really awesome.”  
  
  
They did a few laps of the rink, Tara gradually going faster, but so slowly that Willow barely noticed.  
  
  
“This is fun!” Willow said, raising her voice to speak over the wind rushing past their faces, suddenly feeling adventurous, “Can we twirl?!”  
  
  
Tara was as surprised as Willow by the request, but gently twisted herself in a circular motion so they spun. Willow opened her mouth, thinking she might scream but instead found herself giggling in delight. She almost felt like jumping up and down, had their activity not firmly requiring her feet to stay on the ground.  
  
  
She could have spent the whole afternoon experimenting with the physics of how they could move, now she'd gotten over her initial fear, but a sharp drop of water landing on her nose broke the excitement. She looked up just in time to get a series of splashes on her face as a raincloud descended on them and rain began to fall.  
  
  
There was a skirmish for the awning-covered benches by the others in the rink and Willow pulled Tara into the last spot to protect them.  
  
  
“Guess that’s that plan ruined,” Tara remarked dejectedly.  
  
  
“Hey, it was great,” Willow replied with a smile, using her sleeve to dry off Tara's face, then her own, “I loved it. Thank you for showing me. Can I get that hug now?”  
  
  
Tara pulled Willow to her and they embraced in their own little world as people around them looked away awkwardly.   
  
  
The sound of the rain pelting against the ground eased up a few minutes later, but a quick glance at the sky suggested the grey clouds were only giving them a few moments reprieve.  
  
  
“Wanna make a break for it?” Willow asked, tying her shoes up quickly as Tara returned the skates.  
  
  
Tara came back, disappointed her date plans had been cut short.  
  
  
“Are we just going home?”  
  
  
Willow shrugged.  
  
  
“I dunno. Got any other ide-” she started, then broke out in a grin, “Wait! I do!”  
  
  
She kept Tara’s hand in hers as she walked them quite briskly out the other side of the park and back towards the direction they came from. Willow was looking at each building as they passed, trying to remember where the spot she'd seen earlier was. They finally arrived outside a little alleyway, just in time to step into a building to get shelter as the rain started to pour again.  
  
  
Tara looked around at where they were, surprised and slightly intrigued by the bright lights and loud noises.  
  
  
“An arcade?”  
  
  
Willow nodded eagerly.  
  
  
“Well we did your childhood thing and now we can do mine! I loved these places when I wasn’t reading in the bookstore.”  
  
  
Tara smiled.  
  
  
“Well you better show me how it’s done.”  
  
  
Willow beamed and took Tara to the nearest game, a whac-a-mole machine.   
  
  
“See you just BAM!” Willow demonstrated, whacking the plastic animals with gusto.  
  
  
Tara frowned slightly.  
  
  
“Poor moley.”  
  
  
Willow stilled and held the hammer up by her shoulders.  
  
  
“They’re plastic.”  
  
  
“I know…” Tara replied, though that fact didn’t seem to change her opinion.  
  
  
Willow nodded and set the hammer down.  
  
  
“Okay, we can play something that doesn’t involve cute things. What about a shooter game?”  
  
  
“I hate guns,” Tara replied automatically, then turned apologetic, “I’m sorry, you did my thing. I’ll play whatever you want.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“No, no. We’ll find one you enjoy. Come on, we’ll look around. Oh look, skeeball!”  
  
  
She brought Tara over and put the quarters in to get the balls.  
  
  
“You just roll them and try and get them into the holes for points. The more points you get, the more of these little tickets you get and then you can exchange these for prizes. Wanna try?”  
  
  
She offered Tara the first ball, who rolled it and got in in the largest hole. Willow clapped liked she’d scored a hole in one at the Ryder Cup. Tara blushed but felt encouraged, and landed three out of the remaining four balls into the holes.  
  
  
“You’re a natural!” Willow enthused, “Look at all your tickets!”  
  
  
Tara took her tickets quite proudly and gave them to Willow to join with hers. Willow smiled and rolled them all safely around her wrist. They worked their way through the arcade, collecting tickets at each game and engaging in some playful competition.  
  
  
“Okay, okay, I admit defeat at Pluck-A-Duck,” Willow said, leaving her ‘fishing rod’ down, “Can’t compete with that steady hand of yours.”  
  
  
Tara had reeled in an impressive amount of the magnetic plastic ducks, though Willow had run rings around her in the basketball shoot-out. She finished out the game they’d paid for and they moved on.  
  
  
Willow walked right past the dance machine, but Tara stopped to admire it.  
  
  
“It’s like in that movie you showed me, with the florist…at the wedding.”  
  
  
“Oh yeah,” Willow replied with a smile, holding onto the bar, “That was a cute scene. I’d offer to relive it but I think I’d end up needing stitches.”  
  
  
Tara gave Willow’s shoulder an encouraging squeeze.  
  
  
“You were great on the skates.”  
  
  
Willow looked at the flashing arrows on the base of the machine and then back to Tara.  
  
  
“Well why the hell not?” she said, laughing nervously but with excitement, “You have to promise not to laugh at me though.”  
  
  
“Have I ever laughed at you?” Tara asked, looking at Willow adoringly.  
  
  
Willow smiled and shook her head.   
  
  
“No. Never.”  
  
  
Tara answered her smile, then broke their gaze to step up onto the steel floor.  
  
  
“I’ll embarrass myself first.”  
  
  
She picked the easy level; she liked to dance, but it wasn't something she'd practiced steadily or done much of in front of Willow. She found the beat pretty quickly, even though the music was a lot faster to anything she was used to.  
  
  
Willow was once again cheering her on.  
  
  
“Hey! You’re really good!”  
  
  
“Are you surprised?” Tara asked with a playful-cocky grin and through a laboured breath, though was quite surprised herself that she hadn't lost her rhythm.  
  
  
She finished out the steps and some words burst out on the screen at her.  
  
  
“Nailed it!” Willow read out excitedly, “You nailed it!”  
  
  
A flurry of tickets rushed from the slot while Tara caught her breath.  
  
  
“Your turn.”  
  
  
Willow looked reluctant again.  
  
  
“We can do two-player,” Tara offered, off the look.  
  
  
Willow went back and forth in her mind for a moment before biting the bullet.  
  
  
“Okay...yeah, okay.”  
  
  
Willow stepped up next to Tara and they put a couple more quarters to start the game up again. It started slow and Willow was careful to move her whole foot into the right space. It sped up, and she started to lose her footing, but glanced at Tara, who was just enjoying herself and joined in, following what she could.  
  
  
She was missing all of the steps, but followed her own rhythm and looked good doing it, or at least like she was having fun.  
  
  
They flailed around, laughing, for the entirety of the song and got an ‘Okay!’ for their efforts, though neither minded too much.  
  
  
“Hehe, my legs feel like jelly,” Willow said as she wobbled off and grabbed onto Tara for balance, “That was fun.”  
  
  
“Lots,” Tara agreed, steadying Willow up against another machine.  
  
  
Willow appreciated it and took a moment before the decoration on the machine caught her eye and she realised it was a photo booth. Her eyes lit up.  
  
  
“Let’s get pictures taken!”  
  
  
Tara wasn’t sure she looked her most attractive after the exertion, but let Willow pull her into the booth. She sat on the small seat and Willow sat on her lap, arms hanging loosely around her neck.  
  
  
They smiled for the first flash, then Willow pulled a funny face in all her giddiness and Tara laughed. She joined in with the funny faces which sent Willow into hysterics, until they finally quietened and had forgotten they were even being photographed as they rested their foreheads together.  
  
  
“I love you, Tara,” Willow said, brushing some hair tenderly from Tara’s brow.  
  
  
“I love you too, Willow,” Tara replied, arms holding her steady at the waist.  
  
  
Their noses bumped and nuzzled through the last flash, but neither made a move to leave until given explicit, robotic instructions to.  
  
  
“Please exit the booth. Please exit the booth. Please exit the–”  
  
  
“Alright already!” Willow snapped, rolling her eyes.  
  
  
She pulled the curtain back and retrieved the printout.  
  
  
“Oh wow. We are disgustingly cute…”  
  
  
She beamed from ear to ear as she showed Tara, then held them close to her chest.  
  
  
“I love these, I have an old frame I can put them in and everything.”  
  
  
She was practically skipping and swinging Tara’s hand but stopped after a moment.  
  
  
“Oh. Looks like we did the circuit. Back to the start,” she said, a little sad their amusement fun was ended, “Wanna go trade our tickets in?”  
  
  
Tara started to break away.  
  
  
“I have to use the restroom, you can get whatever you want.”  
  
  
She handed over her ream of tickets and moved off to the side where the restrooms were. Willow approached the ticket booth and handed them all into the attendant, who ran them through an automated machine.  
  
  
“You got 125. Anything in the red section.”  
  
  
Willow peered through the glass at the assortment of prizes. She was deciding between a bandana and stress ball when she saw a small bowl with assorted jewellery inside.  
  
  
“What’s in there?” Willow asked, pointing to the dish.  
  
  
The attendant got the bowl and put it between them so Willow could look through. She took a pair of puppy-shaped earrings as a possibility when a small ring caught her eye. It was silver in colour and the band had two hands clasped and holding onto a heart in the middle.  
  
  
She tried it on and it fit snug enough.  
  
  
“I’ll take this one,” she said, taking it off and holding it up to indicate.  
  
  
The attendant nodded and took the dish back. Tara came out a minute later, gently ringing her hands together.  
  
  
“Got this for you,” Willow said when they were close, showing her the ring.  
  
  
Tara was silent for a moment, surprised.  
  
  
“You got that…for me?”  
  
  
“Well, the tickets did,” Willow replied bashfully, “You don’t have to wear it, I know it’s crappy.”  
  
  
“I think it’s pretty,” Tara replied, offering her right hand for Willow to put the ring on and then looking at it more closely, “It looks a little like a claddagh ring, without the crown.”  
  
  
Willow was happy Tara liked her choice and twined their fingers as they walked out.  
  
  
“I’ve heard of those. What are they again?”  
  
  
“A kind of Celtic ring,” Tara replied, remembering one her mother owned that she was almost sure had been pawned for cash after her death, “It represents love and friendship and loyalty. You wear it different ways to show your relationship status. The heart towards the fingertip on your right hand means you’re single; towards the wrist means you’re in a relationship; left hand towards tip is engaged and left hand towards wrist is married.”  
  
  
Willow lifted their hands to look and smiled.  
  
  
“I put it on the right way!”  
  
  
Tara looked at their hands and just smiled too.  
  
  
They walked in companionable silence for a while, until Willow squeezed Tara’s hand excitedly.  
  
  
“Hey, look across the road.”  
  
  
Tara looked up and across and smiled when she the movie theatre Willow was pointing too. They strolled over just intending to look at the movie posters, but found themselves sitting in a relatively empty theatre for a matinee since they had no other plans for the afternoon.  
  
  
Willow gently rubbed Tara’s arm, which was sitting on the armrest.  
  
  
“Had our first date here,” she said, playing with the skin around her girlfriend’s knuckles, “Can you believe it’s almost been a year?”  
  
  
Tara thought back to the first time they’d been in that theatre; it seemed like an eternity and yesterday all at once.  
  
  
“Yes and no,” she answered finally, though her mind did fall back to those torturous weeks before they’d gotten together, “This Valentine’s Day will be nicer than the last…but more expensive, especially with our anniversary so close.”  
  
  
Willow started to frown; she knew the money issue was less divisive between them but hated that Tara had to worry about money at all. She’d never wanted for anything and it was quite foreign to think it a concern.  
  
  
She put her hand over Tara’s, intending to comfort, when a light bulb went off over her head.  
  
  
“Hey, I have an idea! Let’s pick a day between Valentine’s and our anniversary and combine them. A… valenversary. One celebration and then we can just have…private celebrations on the days.”  
  
  
Tara’s nose scrunched as she smiled.  
  
  
“Valenversary. I like that.”  
  
  
Willow beamed.  
  
  
“Great! Then let's do it!”   
  
  
She tossed a self-congratulatory handful of popcorn in her mouth while thinking back to how those kind of slightly inane ideas were shot down when she was a child and she was all but told to shut up. She hoped Tara had a little more joy in the good years of her childhood.  
  
  
“Did you have any dreams when you were younger? Like not big ones like college and marriage and career and stuff but kid dreams?”  
  
  
Tara rarely questioned Willow’s conversational jumps anymore and just smiled.  
  
  
“Hmmm…I always wanted to see Paris. City of Lights. City of Love. I always felt a draw there. To sit and draw the city all around me.”  
  
  
She continued to smile for a moment, then let her eyes settled back on Willow.  
  
  
“I also wanted to sleep under the stars. It sounded so poetic,” she continued, recalling how much she’d enjoyed nature walks and the like when she was a young child, “I probably would have eventually if my mom had lived, but she didn't want me out by myself and didn't fancy a night on the ground either.”  
  
  
“So you never?” Willow asked.  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“No. After...well...my dad didn’t approve of sleepovers of any kind,” she said but was smiling past it and thinking of the nature walks still, “What about you?”  
  
  
Willow grinned.  
  
  
“Finger-paint my whole bedroom,” she said, smile turning sheepish, “There may have been an attempt at one time.”  
  
  
Tara laughed out loud, making some people that had come in and sat ahead of them turn to look. She quietened and kissed Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
“Our kids better not be as unruly as you.”  
  
  
She rested her head on Willow’s shoulder then, who instinctively put her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders and kissed the top of her head.  
  
  
 _Our kids. That sounds better and better each time._  
  
  
The lights dimmed then and the screen lit up for the trailers to start.  
  
  
They stayed cuddled up as the movie started, seats around them free so they had some privacy.  
  
  
Their hands kept each other warm and never broke once.


	55. Chapter 55

  
Tara wiggled her key in the door, half expecting it to swing open with Willow on the other side.   
  
  
It didn’t, and she let herself in, finding herself saddened when the room was empty. It was their pre-determined ‘valenversary’ night, and though Tara wasn’t expecting anything big, she did think Willow would be waiting for her when she came home from class.  
  
  
She shook her head and decided she was being unfair, even if Willow did have the afternoon off, it didn’t mean she had to stay in waiting for her.  
  
  
She dropped her books off on the desk, her normal routine coming in from class, when she noticed the flower of a daisy was stuck to the lamp and a white notecard sticky-taped beside it. She pulled the flower off, sniffed the sweet scent and re-stuck it to her breast pocket.   
  
  
She looked at the card curiously for a second, then picked it up and read the neat, familiar scrawl on it.  
  
  


You say you’ll always find me…can you tonight?  
(turn me over)

  
  
  
Tara was perplexed as to what the message meant, but obliged and turned the card over.  
  
  


Go to where I feel most safe, my favourite place in time and space.

  
  
  
_What the heck?_  
  
  
“Favourite place in time and space?” she muttered aloud, saying it triggering a recent memory in her mind.  
  
  


* * *

_  
  
  
Willow was spinning around the bed giddily, arms pinned to her sides so her body was as rectangular as possible.  
  
  
“Dooo-weee-ooo! Doo do doooo!”  
  
  
Tara was giggling as Willow added her own sound effects to the theme song playing out on the television. Willow stopped when the music did and jumped up onto Tara, the look on her face akin to a small child who’d just shown their parent a drawing.  
  
  
“Did you like it, did you like it?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, turning down the television as the louder commercials came on.  
  
  
“Yes, it was a lot of fun. I like his spaceship.”  
  
  
Willow bounced off to the spot beside Tara.  
  
  
“That’s the Tardis! It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It can go anywhere in any time! Which you saw. And you liked, yeah?”  
  
  
“Yes, we can watch it again,” Tara replied with a smile, knowing what Willow was really asking, “Where would you go if you could go anywhere in time and space?”  
  
  
Willow reached out and entwined both sets of fingers with Tara’s so their palms press together.  
  
  
“To you,” she answered sweetly, “In these arms, in this bed. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”  
  
  
Tara smiled shyly and Willow’s eyes glazed for a moment.  
  
  
“And maybe just a little bit in the future so I can get cool new technology and bring it back without being suspicious.”  
  
  
Tara laughed and pulled Willow forwards to peck her.  
  
  
“I love you.”  
  
  
Willow grabbed Tara’s cheeks and pulled her in for a steamier kiss but broke it off for goofiness again.  
  
  
“I love you too, I really do, I love you more than Doctor Who!”  
  
  
Tara giggled and tapped Willow’s nose affectionately.  
  
  
“You should put those poetry skills to good use.”  
  
  
Willow fell back onto the bed, smiling.  
  
  
“Maybe I will…”  
  
  
_

* * *

  
  
  
She glanced over at the bed and spotted another card, this one sticking out to her slightly as it had some red hearts doodled around it.  
  
  
“What are you up to, Rosenberg?” she said as she picked up the card.  
  
  


Now I have you inside my mind, keep looking and see what you might find…

  
  
  
Tara still wasn’t sure what was going on, but had a look around and finally pulled the blanket back to find another card in the middle of the bed.  
  
  


I’m sending you on a journey of us.  
(did you really think I wouldn’t make a fuss?)

  
  
  
Tara perched on the end of the bed as she realised what Willow had done and spent a moment just grinning happily. She eventually noticed a tiny arrow in the bottom right corner of the card and turned it over.  
  
  


Your first clue lies where our clothes like to gather, wear where it’s pinned, or whatever you rather.

  
  
  
She figured that one out pretty quick and went over to the closet. She pulled back each hanger carefully until she saw a note pinned to one of her lesser-worn dresses; red and knee-length with sleeves to her elbows and a modest A-line. She tended to wear her dresses longer but had bought that one at a thrift store when Willow had admired it.  
  
  
She took a moment, but decided she’d wear it if it was what her girlfriend wanted, especially since Willow had already hung some heavy black tights and a matching black sweater around the hanger with it.  
  
  
She unpinned the card and put it aside for a moment as she changed into the outfit. She adjusted herself in the mirror and blushed when she thought it actually fit her quite well. She quickly re-touched her make-up from the morning and pondered whether she should do herself up more.  
  
  
She decided the dress was one of the more casual ones Willow could have picked for her, so took that clue that she would be fine. That thought reminded her of the card and she picked it up quickly to look.  
  
  


Our first time here wasn’t a date, but I already knew that we were fate.

  
  
  
She sat on the corner of the bed again to think about it.  
  
  
 _Wasn’t a date…somewhere on campus…first time…she must mean the coffee shop. Do I go to the coffee shop?_  
  
  
She turned the card over to see if there were any more clues, but it was blank. She retrieved her satchel and put the card in there in case she needed to reference it again, then made sure her wallet and keys were in there too. She was about to head out, when something popped into her head and she rushed back over to her nightstand and picked something out, which she quickly put in the front pouch and zipped up safely.  
  
  
She patted it just to ensure it was there, then headed out again. She was glad of the tights and sweater to keep the bite out of the wind, and thought of how considerate Willow was to think of it.   
  
  
She quickened her pace, eager to see her girlfriend and strode across campus until she was at the coffee shop. The few tables set out outside were empty, so she walked in and looked around shyly, expecting to see a familiar flash of red hair somewhere waiting for her.  
  
  
She was starting to shrink in on herself when she couldn’t spot her girlfriend in amongst the relatively few people. She was beginning to think she must have gotten the clue wrong and was ready to leave, when a male barista shouted over to her.  
  
  
“Hey, are you Tara?”  
  
  
Tara glanced over to confirm he was looking at her, then looked behind herself just in case. When she had determined she was in fact the person he was staring at expectantly, she nodded once.   
  
  
He grinned and turned to his co-workers.  
  
  
“Hey, it’s Tara!”  
  
  
There was suddenly a flurry of smiles and activity as the baristas worked in unison behind the counter. Tara had no idea what was happening until just a minute later a foam cup was handed to her, note pinned to the lid.  
  
  
“Vanilla triple latte with an extra pump of love,” the first guy said as he handed over the drink, “She asked us to say that.”  
  
  
Tara had turned red and was growing more so as patrons started to stare at her. She took out her wallet to pay, but the guy held his hand up.  
  
  
“Already paid for and with a generous tip,” he said, giving Tara a sly wink, “Come back and let us know how you get on.”  
  
  
Tara forced a smile through her beetroot cheeks and muttered a thanks before hightailing it out of there lest she combust from embarrassment. Once safely away from intrusive stares, her smile became more real when she realised how much effort Willow had gone to, to send her on this little treasure hunt.  
  
  
She took a sip of the warm liquid and let herself really enjoy the taste before unpinning the card to read it.   
  
  


We share our meals here every day, something we’ll do ‘til we’re old and grey.

  
  
  
She laughed quietly to herself.  
  
  
 _This one’s a little easier._  
  
  
She tucked the note away and enjoyed strolling and sipping her coffee as she made her way to the cafeteria. She dumped the cup in a trash can when she was finished and walked through the double doors into the cafeteria. It was a lot busier than the coffee shop, but still with a distinct lack of Willow.  
  
  
Tara sighed and started to look around.  
  
  
 _Get inside the Willow-brain…_  
  
  
It suddenly clicked that where they mostly ate was the same little table tucked away in the corner. They liked the illusion of privacy, as well as the guarantee that no one would plop down next to them and interrupt their conversation.  
  
  
She glanced over to said table. People were sitting there.  
  
  
 _Oh boy._  
  
  
She contemplated waiting them out, but they were just on their salads and she was getting a little impatient to find Willow and give her a big smooch. She wandered over but kept a good distance away as she surveyed the area for a flash of white sticking out from somewhere.  
  
  
She sighed when she realised where the Willow-brain would have gone. She approached the table and gave the man and woman sitting there a shy smile.  
  
  
“Hi. Um, would you mind if I just…” she said, then just sank gently onto her knees and grabbed the card taped to the underside of the table, “A-ha.”  
  
  
The couple were staring at her like she had two heads, but Tara found herself less embarrassed this time and eager to figure out her next clue.  
  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
  
She practically skipped out of their line of vision as she read.  
  
  


Hidden behind our favourite snack, this will help you along the track.

  
  
  
_Our favourite snack. Not hers or mine…ours. Easy. Apple sauce._  
  
  
She rushed over to the lunch line where the snacks were laid out and started rooting through the tubs of applesauce. Tucked beneath them and wrapped safely in a napkin was her next card, but an irate woman’s voice boomed over to her before she had a chance to read it.  
  
  
“Are you buying those?”  
  
  
Tara blushed and rearranged the apple sauces again, then picked the top one and paid for it. She dropped it into her satchel and walked back outside as she read the card.  
  
  


Our first fight where feelings were rife, but it taught me something I’ll treasure for life.

  
  
  
Tara smiled sadly.  
  
  
 _First fight. Library._  
  
  
She made her way to the library, thankful she’d worn comfortable shoes with all the to-ing and fro-ing. She offered a smile to one of the regular buskers on the steps leading up to the library, whose voice floated up to her right after she passed him.  
  
  
“Tara?”  
  
  
Tara paused and turned back to see the guy peering at a folded photo of her, one she recognised as a candid Willow had taken during the summer.  
  
  
“Yeah, it’s you!” he said happily, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a card.  
  
  
“She’s gonna have me the most popular girl on campus before she’s done,” Tara replied bashfully and tossed another couple of dollars into his guitar case.  
  
  
He tipped his hat to her and started up a new song. Tara realised he was playing 'My Girl', she figured on instruction, and gave him another smile. He flashed his teeth and grew louder while Tara went inside to read her note.  
  
  


SPA114…If you get stuck, follow the floor.

  
  
  
Tara slumped back against the wall, stumped.  
  
  
 _S-P-A, one, one, four?_  
  
  
She’d gotten used to a lot of Willow’s abbreviations as she learned to text, but she had no idea what this one was.   
  
  
_It’s a library…Silent People Allowed?_  
  
  
She sighed and disregarded that bit for a moment to follow the second instruction.   
  
  
_Follow the floor…_  
  
  
She looked straight down, luckily missing the odd stares she got from passing people who were wondering who the crazy lady staring at her feet was. The floor bore no difference to normal as far as Tara could tell, until by pure luck her eye caught something on it by the end of one of the shelves. It was a small sticker of an arrow, the size of her pinky finger and clearly made to only be noticed if someone was looking.  
  
  
Tara smiled and stood right on the arrow and took two step forwards to the next row, where another arrow was dutifully sending her ahead.  
  
  
She finally arrived in a particular row of the fiction section, with an arrow pointing up towards the books.  
  
  
Tara looked at the shelves in dismay for a moment as to how she was supposed to know which one she had to find, when the first part of the note pushed to the front of her mind.  
  
  
 _Book reference! It’s a book reference._  
  
  
She grabbed the card and held it under the shelf to correlate, finally matching it with a copy of The Notebook. It wasn’t a book Tara had read, but one that had been recommended to her by some of her art class friends, and that she’d mentioned to Willow wanting to read since they'd watched the movie together.  
  
  
She smiled that Willow had remembered, and noticed there was a slip of white hanging out of the end of the book. She opened it to the page it was marking and discovered it was a post-it note. She didn’t read it for the moment, instead reading the passage of words above it that had been highlighted.  
  
  
 **So it’s not gonna be easy. It’s gonna be really hard. We’re gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day…**  
  
  
Tara was both overcome at the words and that Willow had defaced school property for her. She decided she wanted that book forever and hid the post-it note in her pocket while she went up to check it out, thinking she’d buy a new copy and tell the library she’d lost it and offer to replace it.  
  
  
She left the book in her bag once checked out and took the post-it out to read.  
  
  


The branches loomed big and strong, but this spot only became special when you came along.

  
  
  
Tara felt her heart flutter and was quick to pound the pavement towards their tree. She saw something shiny in the distance as she approached, which turned out to be a helium heart-shaped, red balloon tied to the lowest branch which, miraculously, hadn’t been tampered with.   
  
  
An envelope with a small hole in the corner was tied to the end of the string and was hanging just in Tara’s reach. She untied the string and read what was printed on the front.  
  
  


Now go back to where we truly began, and you’ll finally see my whole plan…

  
  
  
_Where we began…_  
  
  
She smiled.  
  
  
 _The Gardens._  
  
  
Just as she was wondering if she’d figured out that clue correctly, she noticed a second line printed beneath.  
  
  


(ps, you’ll need what’s inside…you can let it be your guide)

  
  
  
She turned the envelope over and took out the contents; a T ticket from campus to the Public Gardens spot.  
  
  
 _Knew it._  
  
  
She leaned back against the tree and took a moment to gather herself.   
  
  
_I have the sweetest girlfriend in the world…and she’s waiting for me._  
  
  
She untied the balloon and headed towards the T station. She was jittery and impatient as she waited, but was smiling from ear to ear. Whilst checking her watch for the eleventh time, she noticed a little girl standing with her mother was watching her balloon with amused intent.  
  
  
Tara bent down so she was eye-level with the girl.  
  
  
“Do you want it, sweetie?”  
  
  
The girl’s eyes lit up.  
  
  
“Reeeel-ee?” she asked, mesmerised by the metallic shine and sway of the balloon.  
  
  
“If your Mommy says it’s okay,” Tara replied, glancing up to the girl’s mother who seemed tired but offered her a smile and a nod.  
  
  
She started to free the string from her wrist.  
  
  
“What’s your name?”  
  
  
“Robyn,” the girl replied, bouncing up and down on her toes as Tara tied to the balloon to her.  
  
  
“I like that name very much,” Tara responded, fixing the string tight enough it wouldn’t fall off but not too tight to hurt her, “I’m Tara.”  
  
  
The girl threw her arms around Tara.  
  
  
“Tank yoo Ter-rah!”  
  
  
Tara hugged the girl back briefly and smiled as she straightened up again.  
  
  
“Thank you,” the mother repeated, arm tight around her daughter again to keep her close as a crowd gathered for the impending train.  
  
  
The carriage was stuffed to breaking point by the time Tara stepped on, but she didn’t mind being mashed to the front if it meant she could get off quicker.  
  
  
The journey wasn’t the shortest to begin with, but it stretched on for hours as far as Tara was concerned. The crackly announcer and obnoxiously loud cell phone users only added to the slow ticking of the clock, until Tara finally saw her stop approaching.  
  
  
She was ready to leap as soon as the doors open, but still got caught in a moving barrage of people. She was shuffled and prodded along until she was at the street and saw an opening to break free, glad she’d offloaded the balloon so it wouldn’t hold her back.  
  
  
The Public Gardens was only a block and a half away and Tara felt giddy with joy at the prospect of seeing Willow. She’d fallen more and more in love with her girlfriend with each sweetly constructed word.  
  
  
She wandered through the entrance and made a bee-line for their favourite area overlooking the lake.  
  
  
She’d thought for sure she’d have Willow waiting there for her this time but while there were a few people about, she was nowhere to be seen. She thought maybe she’d arrived sooner than Willow had anticipated, so went over and sat on the bench, which had often times been their meeting point.  
  
  
Her fingers tapped against the top and sides of the arm rest as she waited. On one of these taps, her finger slid over the slick wood and she felt a quick sharp pain shoot through the tip of her finger.  
  
  
“Ow,” she said quietly, lifting it, expecting a splinter, but instead saw a tiny scratch akin to a paper cut.  
  
  
She glanced quickly under the arm rest and found another card hidden neatly so it wouldn’t be found unless looked for. Her heart started to race again as she fished it out to read.  
  
  


Sitting here I was so scared, but my whole life changed when we finally shared…

  
  
  
Tara quickly turned the card over, relieved to find more writing.  
  
  


…our first kiss, it was truly bliss, and it would be remiss if I didn’t tell you…

  
  
  
Tara’s eyes went wide as it trailed off without an end and turned the card over again as if expecting the first message to change. She was about to go searching for a second card when a familiar voice popped up behind her.  
  
  
“How much I love you.”  
  
  
Tara spun around, a lot of emotions hitting her at once as she finally saw her girlfriend. Willow was holding a single rose in her hand and was looking nervous.  
  
  
“Did I get the timing the right? You looked like you’d read it.”  
  
  
Tara looked down at the card, then up to Willow and finally grinned before planting her lips on another willing pair.  
  
  
Willow let her arms rest around Tara’s neck so the flower wouldn’t get squashed. They stayed stuck to each other in that spot for several long moments, a lot longer than Tara had ever felt comfortable kissing in such a public place.  
  
  
When they finally broke apart, Tara made no move to stray and rested their foreheads together.  
  
  
“Where did you come from?”  
  
  
“Been hiding behind that bush keeping an eye out for you,” Willow replied, nodding towards the left, then held Tara at arms-length to admire her, “You wore the dress. It’s gorgeous.”  
  
  
Tara blushed, smiling demurely and looking at Willow with utter adoration.  
  
  
“I can’t believe how much trouble you went to.”  
  
  
Willow’s lips turned to a grin.  
  
  
“You haven’t even seen your surprise yet.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyebrows quirked.  
  
  
“There’s more?”  
  
  
Willow smiled more and offered her hand.  
  
  
“We've only started. Close your eyes and trust me?”  
  
  
Tara took her girlfriend’s hand and closed her eyes without hesitation. Willow walked her carefully towards where she had the surprise set up. The walk was quiet and Willow could feel Tara’s excitement, which was making her excited as well.  
  
  
When they arrived at the spot, Willow covered Tara’s eyes from behind with her hands and turned her into it, then pulled them away for effect.  
  
  
“Voilà!”


	56. Chapter 56

  
Tara blinked a few times as she took in the scene laid out in front of her.  
  
  
They were inside a secluded area of hedge and bushes with flowers dotting the borders, like their own private garden. A blue, dome-shaped tent was stretched out and hammered into the ground and an area was laid out beside it with a blanket, cooler and another metal box. Of all of the things Tara thought to expect, it certainly wasn’t that.  
  
  
“You said you wanted to sleep under the stars,” Willow piped up beside her, getting nervous that her surprise wasn’t well-received when all she was met with was silence.  
  
  
She watched as Tara, looking stunned, brought her hands up to cover her mouth. Willow avoided her gaze and went to grab the tent bag.  
  
  
“I can pack it up, it’s no big deal.”  
  
  
Tara turned to Willow, eyes glassy, and finally pulled her into a hug. She was overcome with the thought and effort put behind the gesture.  
  
  
“Thank you so much,” she whispered, arms squeezing Willow tight to her, “I love you so much, I can't believe you did this. I love you so much.”  
  
  
Willow was surprised with the emotion dripping from Tara’s voice, but was thrilled by her reaction. She returned the hug with as much warmth and lovingly caressed Tara’s hair for a few moments before linking their fingers together and gently pulled her towards the tent.  
  
  
“Come on, let me show you ‘round our new digs.”  
  
  
Tara discreetly wiped her eyes with the end of her sleeve to hide the tear of joy that had formed in the corner. She smiled as Willow unzipped the opening of the tent and followed Willow, crawling inside. The grass was soft beneath it and Tara noticed two sleeping bags were rolled in the corner next to an overnight bag. She sat right in the middle and patted around her, noticing the softness of the grass extended all over.  
  
  
“It’s cosy.”  
  
  
Willow nodded, sitting close beside her.  
  
  
“Yeah, it’s nice and warm. Well, for a tent. But we can keep each other warm.”  
  
  
Tara took Willow’s hand and did a playful tickle of her palm by drawing quick circles.  
  
  
“Honey, this must have been so expensive.”  
  
  
Willow grinned.  
  
  
“Nope, Lucas had all the gear and let me borrow it if I let him loose on my DVD collection. Quid pro quo and quitsies. No cash.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and leaned over to peck Willow’s lips.  
  
  
“You are magnificent.”  
  
  
Willow put her hand on the back of Tara’s neck and kissed her again, long and slow, both savouring the moment.  
  
  
“If I am, it's because you make me want to be. I love you more than anything and I'm kind of in awe we're having our one year anniversary right now. I have the same butterflies from the first time I saw you but feel like I've known you forever too.”  
  
  
Tara lifted her hand and brushed two fingers across Willow's cheek.  
  
  
“You're the sweetest-” she started, but her voice caught and she ducked her head to cover her glassy eyes.  
  
  
“Hey...” Willow said, lifting Tara's chin and tenderly wiping her eyes.  
  
  
She hugged Tara again and when she heard the sniffles stop, she held her girlfriend's cheeks gently and kissed her. Tara relaxed and they kissed slowly, exchanging wordless sentiments, then playful nips. Willow was the first to break with a giggle but Tara was less than a second behind and they shared flushing cheeks. Willow swooped in for a last kiss while sliding her hand down Tara's thigh. She stopped at the knee and squeezed.  
  
  
“Kick your shoes off, come sit with me outside.”  
  
  
Tara obliged and slipped her shoes off into the corner, then crawled back outside. Willow gallantly motioned her ahead, with absolutely no hidden agenda of enjoying the inevitable butt-wiggling that would ensue.  
  
  
She resisted the urge to reach out and pinch but did get in a soft squeeze disguised as support when Tara turned to sit on the blanket. She rubbed the small of Tara’s back, thoroughly pleased with herself. She kissed Tara’s cheek, feeling quite enamoured and in love.  
  
  
“You’re gonna get lots of those tonight,” Tara said back, suggestively trailing a hand down and off Willow’s arm.  
  
  
Willow watched Tara’s hand as it caressed her, breath slightly caught. She blushed and looked down to hide her cheesy grin before finally lifting her gaze to meet Tara’s eye.   
  
  
“You’re making me blush.”  
  
  
Tara’s lips quirked just ever so slightly on one side.  
  
  
“I’m just looking at you.”  
  
  
Willow rolled her eyes playfully.  
  
  
“You’re not just looking at me, you’re _looking_ at me.”  
  
  
Tara reached up and delicately tucked a piece of hair behind Willow’s ear.  
  
  
“I like looking at you.”  
  
  
She leaned over and returned the cheek kiss, then brushed her lips along Willow’s jaw and down to her ear.  
  
  
“A lot,” she whispered, tongue just brushing Willow’s lobe, so light Willow wasn't even sure it happened.  
  
  
It still made her belly do flip flops.  
  
  
“Those butterflies are turning to bats. But pretty ones, not mean nervy ones.”  
  
  
Tara loved the affect she was having on Willow, and was looking forward to continuing it. She decided she’d spend the evening using all of her womanly wiles and vast Willow-knowledge to give back some of the emotion her girlfriend had so thoughtfully gifted to her.  
  
  
Willow was all in a fluster, though she secretly loved it too. Still, her flushing cheeks were just getting redder, so she made a quick shuffle over to the cooler to get a bottle of water.  
  
  
“So, um, I brought snacks, and Lucas had this gas cooking set thing.”  
  
  
She dragged the metal box over and flipped the lid, where a small, flat gas cooker and some old but functional pots were sitting inside.  
  
  
“So I got hot dogs and some beans and eggs and bread for the morning,” she said, then smiled softly up at Tara, “…and if it fails miserably, there’s a P.F. Chang's across the street.”  
  
  
Tara laughed as Willow showed her the cans.  
  
  
“I haven’t had franks and beans in a _long_ time.”  
  
  
“It was a Willow-speciality in middle school,” Willow replied, taking out the cooker to see if she could work it out, “‘Til I moved onto fancy take-out pizza.”  
  
  
The cooker turned out to be as simple as intended and Willow had the hot dogs and beans cooking in just a few minutes.  
  
  
“This is fun!” Willow commented as she stirred the mixture around, “Am I being too big of a goof for you?”  
  
  
“You are just the right amount of goof,” Tara answered lovingly, covering Willow’s other hand on the blanket and giving it a squeeze.  
  
  
Willow blushed lightly and wiggled her fingers against Tara’s affectionately.  
  
  
“Okay, I need to set us up for our romantic valenversary meal…”  
  
  
Tara watched as Willow went over to the cooler and reached to help but was swatted away. She took the hint and let Willow look after settling them up an al fresco experience, complete with paper plates, plastic cutlery and a candle lantern in the middle.  
  
  
Tara was once again completely touched with the effort Willow had gone to, to make the evening special.  
  
  
“I forgot wonderful.”  
  
  
Willow looked up, a cardboard box in one hand and small, sealed plastic in the other.  
  
  
“Huh?”  
  
  
“Wonderful,” Tara repeated, “I forgot to say you were wonderful.”  
  
  
Willow blushed all over again and couldn’t stop smiling. She opened the box and put a couple of slices of cracker toast on each of their plates, then spooned the mixture from the container; a tomato salad mix.  
  
  
“A bruschetta of sorts…kinda,” she said, keeping the salad mix as neat as possible, “Best I could do. There’s an awesome deli not far from here. Got some great sandwich fixings for later.”  
  
  
She gave the pot another stir, which was starting to bubble nicely.  
  
  
“This looks yummy,” Tara said, picking up one of her bruschettas.   
  
  
Willow waited until Tara took her first bite and gave her the thumbs up before trying her own, able to relax knowing her girlfriend was enjoying it.  
  
  
She tended to the pot as they ate, keeping the frank and beans warm until they finished. She dished them each out a generous serving, but wasn’t too enthused with the appearance. She poked a piece of hot dog on her plate, then pushed it around some beans. She finally took a forkful and almost spit it back out.  
  
  
“Yuck, this is disgusting.”  
  
  
Tara had been trying to be polite, but had to take a large glug of water as she swallowed her first bite.  
  
  
“I’m sorry honey, it really is.”  
  
  
Willow took their plates and tossed them in her designated trash bag. She smiled sheepishly.  
  
  
“Will I go get take-out?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“Let’s just make those sandwiches.”  
  
  
Willow was relieved their whole evening wasn’t ruined and got out the sandwich fillings and packet condiments she’d gotten from the deli, as well as some fresh-baked, tearable bread.  
  
  
The sun was starting to set as they layered on some meats and cheeses to their bread, turning the sky a soft mix of orange and red.  
  
  
“This part of sunset always reminds me of you,” Tara said, chewing a piece of crust in the corner of her mouth, “Your hair and your beauty and your vibrancy.”  
  
  
“Even though I messed up dinner?” Willow asked, though didn’t seem too cut up about it.  
  
  
Tara smiled and held up her sandwich.  
  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m thoroughly enjoying our meal.”  
  
  
They traded off some bites of each other’s sandwiches and fed each other some olives until they had had their fill. Tara shook out the blanket but was stopped when she went to lie down on it.  
  
  
“Wait, wait, wait. I have the best dessert ever and it is _guaranteed_ not to go wrong.”  
  
  
Tara watched Willow take out some graham crackers, chocolate and marshmallows.  
  
  
“Oh, I know what you’re making. Those s’more things.”  
  
  
“Yeah, ‘those s’more things’,” Willow replied with a chuckle, then looked up to see the somewhat-blank expression on her girlfriend’s face, “Wait…you’ve never had a s’more? Ever?”  
  
  
Tara shrugged shyly.  
  
  
“I think you gave me a bite of a pop-tart with that flavour once.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes went wide.  
  
  
“I’m not one to denigrate the almighty pop-tart, but they don’t hold a candle to the real thing!” she said, expertly breaking the cracker in two and layering the chocolate on so they were ready, “Here, melt your marshmallow. 10 seconds each side is the golden ratio.”  
  
  
Tara took the offered marshmallows on a skewer and held it over the small flames from the gas cooker. Willow did the same and they smiled at each other as their marshmallows hit off each other and melted together.  
  
  
“Okay, now smush them into the chocolate and make the sandwich!”  
  
  
Tara followed the instruction and made up the concoction. She pressed the crackers together as much as possible so she could get her mouth around it, then took a big bite, managing to keep the gooey overspill in her hands and off her clothes.  
  
  
“This is very good,” she said through a mouthful of crunch and melted chocolate.  
  
  
“Nothin’ better!” Willow replied, chocolate and marshmallow smeared all over her lips.  
  
  
Tara moved her foot over to Willow’s shin and ran it up and down gently.  
  
  
“I can think of some things that are better…”  
  
  
Willow almost choked on the last piece of her s’more, but recovered enough to only go the colour of a Pink Lady and not full-blown tomato. She felt Tara’s foot move under her jeans, the delicate material of her girlfriend’s tights almost thin enough to not be felt at all.  
  
  
She gulped down half of her water to get that last piece of graham cracker down her throat, then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  
  
  
“Note to self, tents make you all kinds of hot and bothered.”  
  
  
Tara blushed lightly, but with an adoring and genuine smile.  
  
  
“No. Knowing how much you love me does.”  
  
  
Willow reached over and used her thumb to wipe some chocolate from the corner of Tara’s mouth.  
  
  
“My love for you is an irrational number,” she said in all sincerity but had to grin when Tara returned a questioning look, “It never terminates.”  
  
  
They shared a smile for a few moments, then Willow started to make another s’more for them to share.  
  
  
“So you like the s’mores?”  
  
  
Tara nodded as Willow added an extra square of chocolate.  
  
  
“I used to make these over the Bunsen burner in my home chemistry kit. Felt like I was a girl scout or something.”  
  
  
“You’d be cute in that uniform,” Tara replied, taking the half-a-s’more as it was handed to her.  
  
  
Willow rolled her eyes playfully.  
  
  
“Jeez, enough already woman, there’s only so much sexy I should be allowed to feel at one time. Don’t want to get a big head.”  
  
  
Tara’s crooked grin came back.  
  
  
“Would that mean a big ton–”  
  
  
“Oh my god!” Willow interrupted, getting in a fresh fluster all over again, “Stop!”  
  
  
Tara leaned right over so she was whispering in Willow’s ear.  
  
  
“You like it when I talk like this.”  
  
  
Willow more than ‘liked’ it, but was having fun with their back-and-forth.  
  
  
“Not when I’m trying to be all romantic!”  
  
  
Tara spent a moment trying to stop herself grinning before returning to her demure state.   
  
  
“I have to get something.”  
  
  
Willow was busy licking her fingers while Tara went into the tent, but then dropped slowly when she saw Tara come back out holding a small, square velvet box.  
  
  
“Oh my god! I forgot to get you a present! I-I was so busy thinking about this stuff, I completely forgot! Dammit! I’ll go now, something must be open!”  
  
  
She was already on her feet and looking all around for her purse but Tara stopped her and took her hands.  
  
  
“Willow, everything you did here is the most amazing present I’ve ever received,” she said, then added on with a soft smile, “You’re the greatest gift I’ve ever received.”  
  
  
Willow felt her heart warmed but her head was still hanging down.  
  
  
“I feel so bad. I meant to, I totally meant to.”  
  
  
“Don’t. Please don’t,” Tara replied, pressing their bodies together and smiling sweetly, “For me? You’ve done so much.”  
  
  
Willow could deny that smile nothing. She nodded.  
  
  
“‘Kay. I’m glad you like all this. I will get you something.”  
  
  
Tara guided Willow to sit back down.  
  
  
“I do, very much. And I don’t have to give you your present if you don’t want…” she said, toying with the box in her palm, “B-but I’d like to.”  
  
  
Willow nodded again that it was okay and held out her hand to receive it. Tara took Willow’s hand first and kissed it, then left the square box in it.  
  
  
Willow brushed her thumb across the soft velvet for a moment, recognising the box as the type she’d been gifted earrings to on her 13th, 16th and 18th birthdays respectively from her father. She’d appreciated being given an actual gift and not cash or savings bonds shoved into a card. The only other physical gift she’d received was a Kiddush cup for her Bat Mitzvah, but it had only ever served as an ornament on her shelf.  
  
  
She had worn her 13th birthday earrings every day until her 16th birthday; her 16th birthday earrings every day until her 18th; and her 18th birthday earrings right up until the last time she’d spoken to her parents. She had kept them, but didn’t wear them any longer.  
  
  
Her interest in jewellery had been renewed when Tara had begun gifting her with some again, but it meant so much more to her than any time before. Her jewellery box overflowed with trinkets Tara bought and made for her, and Willow made sure she had at least one piece on her every day.   
  
  
A heart-shaped broach decorated modestly with rose quartz beads and pearls sat on her sweater right then as her piece of day.  
  
  
All these thoughts ran through her head in the few seconds she fondled the box, before finally pushing the hinge up so it popped open.  
  
  
The earrings she was expecting weren't inside.  
  
  
But a perfectly shiny ring was.  
  
  
Willow’s eyes nearly fell out of her head. She plucked the ring from the soft cushioning inside and held it with both hands; thumb and index fingers clasping it gently in front of her.  
  
  
It was made from hard wire but looked like pure silver, delicately woven in the ring shape in intricate detail. On top were two gems, one sapphire and one emerald, cut into a half-heart shape each and glued together, though the lacing seemed quite flawless. The cut of the gems themselves were slightly rough, but nothing that would be noticed without really looking for it or touching the edges.   
  
  
Willow stared at it for several long seconds before she was forced to blink and looked up to her girlfriend, question in her eyes.  
  
  
“Tara?”  
  
  
“It’s a promise ring,” Tara said shyly, looking between Willow and the blanket, “I promise to love you for as long as you’ll let me, to be yours as long as you want me. You gave me that ring you won, I wanted to give one back.”  
  
  
Willow was struggling to keep a lump in her throat under control, made all the harder with the oh-so-earnest smile on Tara’s face.  
  
  
“How …?” she asked, swallowing repeatedly to get it out.  
  
  
“I made it,” Tara replied, as if she’d just made Willow a paper plane and not an intricate piece of jewellery.  
  
  
Willow gaped in disbelief. The ring was on a whole new level to every other handmade piece she’d gotten.  
  
  
“You made…this?”  
  
  
“Well, with some help from the metalwork guys, they we very useful with the soldering and stuff,” Tara replied, her tone minimising the weeks of work she’d put into the gift, “Do you like it?”  
  
  
“Like it?” Willow asked, smile lighting up her face, “I _adore_ it!”  
  
  
Tara was delighted and took the ring to slide it onto Willow’s right ring finger. She adjusted it slightly, then touched the broach.  
  
  
“You’re all hearts today.”  
  
  
Willow took a moment to admire the ring on her finger, then lifted her hand and placed her palm flat over Tara’s heart.  
  
  
“And this is the most important one. This is the one I’ll treasure forever.”  
  
  
Tara put her hand over Willow’s and rubbed her thumb over her girlfriend’s skin, then gently tugged her closer to kiss.  
  
  
She lay down on her back and kept her hand over Willow’s to pull her down too. Her fingers brushed against Willow’s, then she clasped her girlfriend’s palm and moved it down and to her thigh.  
  
  
Willow pushed her fingertips along Tara’s smooth skin, pushing the fabric up as she went. She stopped just shy of touching Tara’s panties.  
  
  
“It’s okay if you’re not comfortable,” she whispered against her girlfriend’s lips, “I’m not expecting anything.”  
  
  
Tara could feel herself growing wet already and knew there was no way she would be denying Willow that night. She pulled on Willow’s sweater and brought their lips close enough to brush without kissing. They shared breath for a moment before she whispered, voice already gruff.  
  
  
“Take me to the tent.”


	57. Chapter 57

  
Willow didn’t need to be told twice and quickly jumped up on the spot. She offered Tara a hand up, who took it and demurely straightened her dress as she stood. Willow felt a pulse between her legs as she imagined getting under that dress and ripping it off; so she quickly put an arm around Tara’s waist and used the other to hoist up the blanket and grab the candle lantern.  
  
  
She struggled to unzip the tent with her hands full, but was determined to do it. She held the flap open for Tara to step in and enjoyed watching her bend to fit, then joined her and zipped them up again.   
  
  
“Lemme just…”  
  
  
She put the lantern down in a corner and made sure it was secure so it would be safe if it toppled over during their ‘activity’. She threw the blanket out and smoothed it down, but it was just another thin layer between them and the ground.   
  
  
“I’ll take the ground so you’re comfortable.”  
  
  
Tara put a hand between Willow’s shoulder blades and let it drop down slowly, then up again to brush her fingers against the nape of her girlfriend's neck.  
  
  
“You’ve done so much...the least I can do is be an anchor.”   
  
  
“I don’t mind, really,” Willow was quick to reassure, her stomach doing flips as Tara caressed her, “I mean, gonna be pretty distracted anyway. Hands and...stuff.”  
  
  
Tara dragged one finger around to the hollow of Willow's throat, then pressed her lips into the same spot. While Willow was lolling her head back, Tara noticed the sleeping bags tucked away in the corner and moved off to retrieve them.  
  
  
Willow looked around, confused, when Tara moved away but enjoyed watching her butt wiggle. Tara grabbed one of the sleeping bags and turned around with it, smiling.  
  
  
“We can lie on one of these. Much more comfortable.”  
  
  
She unrolled it on the spot, but Willow didn’t look enthused.  
  
  
“It's very, um…rectangular,” she said, then added on with a blush, “You know, if we want to…move around a bit.”  
  
  
Tara fiddled with the zipper on the side.  
  
  
“Do they unzip all the way?”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes lit up.  
  
  
“Genius!” she said, quickly unzipping it into a flat blanket, “And that way we can unzip the other one on top and we can cuddle properly!”  
  
  
Tara put a hand on Willow's lower back, then let it drop to her buttocks and squeezed her cheek.  
  
  
“Cuddling is a while away yet.”  
  
  
Willow was mid-reach for the second sleeping bag to unzip it, and after a moment’s hesitation and slight jump from surprise, grabbed it and made a show of twisting her hips the same way Tara had.  
  
  
Tara watched, transfixed for a moment, then grabbed Willow’s waist and pulled her back.  
  
  
“You’re doing that on purpose.”  
  
  
Willow abandoned the sleeping bag and spun back around on her knees. She put her hands on Tara’s shoulders and shuffled in so they were almost touching.  
  
  
“What if I was? So were you.”  
  
  
Tara grabbed Willow’s butt and pulled them the last inch together.  
  
  
“Me? I didn't do anything,” she replied in such a way that Willow couldn't tell if she was being earnest or flirty, “You on the other hand, you know how damn sexy you are.”  
  
  
Willow lifted her hand and brushed the backs of her fingers against Tara’s cheek.  
  
  
“I know how you make me feel.”  
  
  
Tara slipped her hands up and under Willow’s sweater, slowly caressing her spine upwards as she lifted the clothing from her body. Willow let herself be guided down by Tara’s body and quivered when soft lips met the skin on her shoulder and moved inwards.   
  
  
She shimmied out of her pants when Tara popped the button, and her hands got to quick work to divest Tara of her clothing too. She bunched up Tara’s dress and ran her palms along the backs of her girlfriend’s thighs before bringing her hands up again to pull the zipper down.  
  
  
Tara sat back to help with the disrobing, but her head popped up against the top of the tent, making the material bulge.  
  
  
“You okay?” Willow asked, sitting up slightly as Tara cowered down, “We’ll have to work with limited space.”  
  
  
Tara angled herself back over Willow and pressed their hips together.  
  
  
“I’m not going to complain about having to be close to you.”  
  
  
Willow could feel Tara’s heat even through their panties and made quick work of pulling her girlfriend’s dress the rest of the way off her body. She was pleased to see Tara had made use of the in-built bra and had neglected to don another.  
  
  
Her hands honed in on Tara’s breasts, moulding them around her palms and catching the nipples between her fingers.   
  
  
Tara pressed kisses along Willow’s jaw and gently grinded atop her. She felt a flutter each time their bellies connected and rush of heat as their thighs brushed past each other.  
  
  
She kissed Willow with all the passion stirring within her, pushing her tongue past her girlfriend's teeth.  
  
  
Willow was momentarily overcome with the intensity of the kiss but was quick to give back. Her hands tangled in Tara’s hair and she pulled her girlfriend as close as possible. They were taking wisps of breath in, breaking only for the briefest second when Willow rolled them over so she was on top.  
  
  
Tara’s caressed Willow’s lower back, pushing under the waistband of her panties, then dragged her fingertips along her girlfriend’s spine and up to unhook her bra.   
  
  
Willow lifted her body for a second when Tara tugged her bra off, then settled back down to feel the press of their chests together, one of her most favourite sensations in the world.  
  
  
She pushed forward a few times to make sure she was getting the best, what she called, squishability factor and let Tara swallow the moans she produced in response.  
  
  
Tara shivered with each fleeting contact of their aroused nipples against each other. She was squirming in her panties and wetness was seeping through onto Willow’s thigh.  
  
  
She bent her knee and rubbed herself a little more insistently, subconsciously at first but with more intention as it went on.   
  
  
Willow got the hint pretty quickly and separated to sit back. She put her hands inside either side of Tara’s panties and dragged them down and off. She started to take her position again, but was stopped with a poke to the shoulder and a point to her own underwear.  
  
  
She grinned.  
  
  
“If you want them off, you’re gonna have to come here and get them.”  
  
  
Tara grinned back and pulled Willow down, then climbed on top of her.  
  
  
“Is that a challenge?” she asked, moving as if to kiss her but pulling away the millisecond before they connected and speaking in that same breath, “You know how much I like a challenge.”  
  
  
Willow gulped slowly, taking in a breath to slow her hammering heart. She loved Tara’s assertive side and she loved even more that she was the only one to see it.  
  
  
 _My Tara…all mine._  
  
  
She decided to keep up the little game and crossed her legs as an obstacle, though her grin gave her away.  
  
  
Tara pried Willow’s thighs apart with ease, not meeting much resistance. Willow thought about wiggling away, but amusement gave way to desire and she let, and helped, in getting that last barrier between them off.  
  
  
Tara ran her hands from Willow’s ankles to her thighs, then fell off at her stomach. Willow caught the hands as they fell, twined their fingers and gave her a gentle tug back on top of her.   
  
  
They both enjoyed the settling period of getting comfortable and letting their bodies caress each other.  
  
  
Tara was slower to settle, worried Willow was taking the brunt of the hard ground beneath them.  
  
  
“Are you comfortable? Do you want the other sleeping bag? Am I putting too much weight on you?”  
  
  
“Yes, no, and definitely not,” Willow answered in order, then smiled, “But thank you for caring.”  
  
  
Tara bumped and nuzzled Willow’s nose.  
  
  
“Nothing I care about more.”  
  
  
They started to kiss again; slower this time, languidly building their passion again. Willow’s hands moved in Tara’s hair and down her back, while Tara’s hands found Willow’s hidden curves and took her fill of them.  
  
  
Tara was the first to delve between Willow’s legs, getting her fingers wet and rubbing them over her girlfriend’s clit. Willow spread her legs and took a handful of Tara’s hair in surprise.   
  
  
Tara gently bit Willow’s bottom lip in response and she felt a gush of arousal near her fingers. She started to massage her girlfriend’s opening and pulled more of that warmth from her, feeling a deep pulse of desire between her own legs.  
  
  
Willow noticed Tara’s hips push into her with that particular needy force. She let her fingers join Tara’s, the backs of their hands brushing off each other as she found her girlfriend’s bud and returned the rub.  
  
  
“Mmhh…ahh,” Tara moaned softly, through kisses to Willow’s lips and neck.  
  
  
Willow loved when that sound floated to her ears; it was like a switch to release the floodgates. She gripped the skin on Tara’s back, tight.  
  
  
“Tara, take me. Please god, take me.”  
  
  
Tara shifted her weight slightly to get more comfortable, then rested her forehead against Willow’s. They both had slightly moist brows and red cheeks, but were focused on each other’s eyes.  
  
  
Willow was captivated by Tara’s intensity, her breath catching between each soft brushing of their lips. Her neck strained back when Tara entered her, and her hips moved of their own accord to take as much as she could.  
  
  
She was still rubbing Tara’s clit but realised between clenches that she wasn’t giving as much as she was receiving. She put her spare arm around Tara’s neck and spread her legs wide for access, then sped up the pace of her fingers.  
  
  
Tara's body kept the pace. The rhythmic movement pushed her head up into the ceiling of the tent as it had earlier, making it bulge out with every thrust. For some reason, Willow found this, and Tara's complete lack of awareness of it, extremely comical. She turned her head away to stop from laughing but still ending up snorting.  
  
  
Tara’s hips continued to move but glanced down at Willow, blinking through the haze.  
  
  
“Are you laughing at me?” she asked breathlessly.  
  
  
Willow dropped her hand to her mouth to try and stop.  
  
  
“Sorry…head…going through tent…looks funny…sorry.”  
  
  
She held her breath, wondering how long it would take for Tara to declare the mood officially ruined, but instead just got a slow smile. Her mouth was kept busy as Tara kissed her again, deepening it straight away.  
  
  
Their bodies were slick with sweat, bumping and grinding in the throes of passion until they were both quivering with anticipation of release. They were locked by the waist and mouth; the air almost sticky around them with their combined heat.  
  
  
Willow came first, knee digging into Tara’s buttocks; the added pressure sending Tara over with a gruff moan. They rocked together, catching their breath into stillness, until Tara was just lying on Willow’s chest.  
  
  
Willow bent a knee up and blew a piece of sweaty hair from her brow, while her fingertips danced along Tara’s spine.  
  
  
“Mmm, baby…that was in-tents,” she said, giggling and giving herself away, “Geddit?”  
  
  
It took Tara a second but she finally grinned and lifted her head to look at Willow.  
  
  
“You’re lucky you look so good naked.”  
  
  
Willow blushed, but was grinning from ear-to-ear.  
  
  
“I didn’t even show you the best part yet.”  
  
  
Tara glanced down Willow’s body.  
  
  
“Oh, I think I saw the best part.”  
  
  
Willow’s blush extended further than her cheeks but she pushed past it and reached up to the ceiling of the tent, where there was an square-shaped zipper. She unzipped the three sides and the flap of material fell down to reveal a transparent patch of material so they could look up into the sky while still being protected.  
  
  
“Look,” she said, sticking the flap to a piece of Velcro to secure it, “So we can really sleep under the stars.”  
  
  
Tara looked out up at the window and watched the stars twinkle for a few moments. She was slightly overcome by how much effort Willow had gone to just to fulfil an offhand wish she’d expressed. By how much she was loved. By how much she loved Willow.  
  
  
“I love you.”  
  
  
It didn’t seem enough coming from her lips; it didn’t say all that needed to be said.  
  
  
“I love you too, baby.”  
  
  
But it was all she needed back. It was all she needed to hear.  
  
  
She moved back over Willow again and kissed her with everything she couldn’t voice.   
  
  
Willow actually felt herself lift at the intensity of the kiss and had to be careful not to slam her head back down. Her hands moved to Tara’s neck and pulled her in close, returning everything she was being given.  
  
  
They stayed locked until Tara’s lungs were burning, but she wasn’t to be deterred and moved her way down Willow’s body while catching her breath. Willow offered little arches at each spot Tara kissed, but paused when her girlfriend moved in from her hips.  
  
  
“I don’t think there’s room for tha--Wh-okay!”  
  
  
She had to fight not to let her voice turn into a squeak as Tara tucked herself into a tight kneel to fit between Willow’s legs and started to hungrily devour her in a matter of seconds.  
  
  
Tara didn’t look to be in the most comfortable of positions, but Willow’s eyes were too busy rolling back into her head to notice. She bucked up into Tara’s mouth, heat already coiling in her belly as her sensitive clit was bathed with a warm tongue.  
  
  
“God, Tara…”  
  
  
Her hand was on Tara’s head, encouraging every minute movement. Her thighs were squeezing Tara’s ears but she was sure her girlfriend could still hear her moan; she was doing nothing to reign herself in.  
  
  
“Tara…mmmm…baby…mmmm…”  
  
  
Tara licked Willow’s tender flesh as she felt the heat pour from her. Her head was rocking with Willow’s thighs through her girlfriend’s release and in the clean-up after.  
  
  
She finally lifted her head and dislodged herself, lying back down and stretching her legs. Willow looked to her girlfriend and lazily blinked the haze from her vision. She snuggled in a little closer and noticed the stretching.  
  
  
“Did that give you leg cramp?”  
  
  
Tara popped a kiss on Willow’s lips.  
  
  
“Worth it.”  
  
  
Willow flapped her hand towards Tara’s leg.  
  
  
“‘mere.”  
  
  
She moved Tara’s leg so it was bent across her waist and started to massage between her knee and thigh.  
  
  
“That’s nice,” Tara said softly, resting her cheek on Willow’s shoulder and pressing a soft kiss into her neck.  
  
  
“You’re nice,” Willow replied, allowing her hand to follow the curve of Tara’s butt cheek and to tickle the base of her spine, “Verrrry nice.”  
  
  
They cuddled quietly until Tara’s cramp was well and truly worked out and a shiver went through her. Willow gave Tara’s thigh a final squeeze, then reached for the second sleeping bag.  
  
  
“Yeah, tents not so much with the temperature regulating,” she said, grabbing the overnight bag too, “I packed jammies, the nice warm ones.”  
  
  
She passed over a pair and wiggled into some herself, before pulling out a pair of thick fluffy socks. She was just putting the first one on when she heard Tara’s voice right behind her ear.  
  
  
“Willow…”  
  
  
Willow knew that tone and stopped, mid-foot.  
  
  
“I know you hate socks in bed…”  
  
  
“I like playing with your feet,” Tara replied, reaching over and plucking the sock off.  
  
  
“It’s cold,” Willow whined, pouting as the socks were thrown into the corner.  
  
  
Tara pulled Willow over to her and rubbed their feet together.  
  
  
“I’ll keep you warm.”  
  
  
Willow couldn’t deny that was a favourable trade off and settled the second sleeping bag over them.  
  
  
“Promise?”  
  
  
“Don’t I always?” Tara asked, wiggling her toes against Willow’s.   
  
  
Willow brushed some hair behind Tara’s ear then stroked down her arm.  
  
  
“Yeah. You do.”  
  
  
Tara had a hand on Willow’s hip and let her fingertips gently brush her skin under her top.  
  
  
“This was the best valenversary I’ve ever had.”  
  
  
“The best you’ve ever had, huh?” Willow asked with a smile that could be accused of stealing Tara’s curve, “I’m gonna remind you of that. A lot.”  
  
  
Tara blushed but was matching the smile.  
  
  
“Love you.”  
  
  
Willow leaned right in so their foreheads were pressed together.  
  
  
“I love you too. I’ve loved you every day I’ve known you. I’ll love you every day I know you.”  
  
  
She pressed a soft and sweet kiss to Tara’s lips, lingering to stay in that moment of bliss. She parted by bringing her hand up and running her ring-embossed finger on Tara’s cheek.  
  
  
“That’s what I promise.”  
  
  
They kissed again, a tender reaffirmation of the words. Gentle caresses were exchanged until they were still and pressed as close together as possible.  
  
  
They fell asleep under the stars as Tara had always dreamed; forging new dreams of their future with each other as they slept.


	58. Chapter 58

  
Willow woke to the feeling of heat hitting the back of her head. She blinked once or twice, slowly, eyes trying to adjust to the burning. She finally opened them fully and looked up, only to be blinded by the sun pouring in the tent window.  
  
  
Her hand shielded her eyes for a moment while she got the cover snapped back in place, but the sun had heated the plastic and she jumped when her skin hit against it.  
  
  
She zipped it all up quick but wasn't able to stop Tara from stirring with all the movement.  
  
  
Tara woke quicker than Willow had, quite aware of the persistent grinding into her rear; their shift to spooning during the night causing the friction from Willow's limited available space when moving. Tara wasn't at all adverse to the sensation however, and made no move to get out of the way.  
  
  
Willow noticed the flicker of awakening in Tara's eyelids and facial muscles and quickly moved back to her big spoon position. She put her arm over Tara's waist and kissed the back of her neck, then trailed her lips over to her girlfriend's ear.  
  
  
“Good morning, lover.”  
  
  
Tara felt Willow's hand slide under her pyjama top and onto the skin of her stomach, imparting warmth everywhere along its journey. She slid her palm down Willow's forearm, then gently linked her fingers atop the ones dancing on her belly. She took in a soft but deep inhalation, appreciating each press of their, albeit clothed, bodies together.  
  
  
“...great morning where I am.”  
  
  
Willow loved the gruff in Tara's voice first thing in the morning and continued to kiss her ear and nuzzle her neck to show her appreciation.  
  
  
“Did you sleep well?”  
  
  
Tara sighed softly, utterly content in that moment.  
  
  
“Very well...most wonderfully in fact.”  
  
  
“Me too,” Willow replied, squeezing the tiny pouch of Tara’s belly, “Especially considering it was on the ground.”  
  
  
Tara gently stretched herself, though not so much as to remove herself from Willow's hold.  
  
  
“I woke up earlier, when the birds were chirping…but it was all so peaceful I just fell back asleep.”  
  
  
Willow had a vague memory of a dream she’d had where Tara had been humming and wondered if that’s how her brain had interpreted the early morning bird sounds. She kissed Tara’s neck and along her shoulder blade; tiny lip caresses to her girlfriend’s skin, each press full of tenderness. Her hand rubbed Tara’s arm from shoulder to elbow and back, and her foot moved to caress her girlfriend's calf, but she stopped completely when her toes touched a familiar fluffy material.  
  
  
“…what’s this?”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes darted behind to Willow but she focused them forward again and cleared her throat.  
  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
  
Willow threw the blanket away from them and pointed down, wide-eyed, as her suspicions were confirmed.  
  
  
“You’re wearing the socks!”  
  
  
Tara's nose scrunched and she tried to curl her feet under herself.  
  
  
“It was cold.”  
  
  
“Oh it was cold was it?” Willow asked, delighted with this new arsenal, “So if I’m cold I can’t have them but if you’re cold, you can?  
  
  
“You were asleep, I couldn’t get active foot-rubbing,” Tara said, trying to pull the socks off with her toes.  
  
  
“You’ll pay for this,” Willow replied in her best maniacal voice, grabbing Tara’s feet and pulling them the rest of the way off, “For you see, you only know The Foot Rubber, but you’ve never met my alter ego…The Foot Tickler!”  
  
  
Tara squealed as Willow launched her attack and had to take great care not to kick her in the face given the small space they were working in. She used her free arms to grab Willow and not-so-gracefully pin her.  
  
  
Willow resisted the counter-movement at first, but gave it up when she felt Tara’s body pressing into her.  
  
  
“Tara uses Full Body Attack…” she said in a playful, suggestive tone, eyes dropping for a moment to eye down the open v of Tara's pyjama top, “It’s verrrry effective.”  
  
  
Tara slipped her hand under the waistband of Willow’s pj bottoms and palmed her thigh. She kissed her girlfriend until she felt complete surrender, then parted but stayed close enough to touch noses.  
  
  
“What are you making me for breakfast?”  
  
  
“Scrambled eggs on toast,” Willow answered diligently, making Tara smile.  
  
  
“I was hoping I could have you.”  
  
  
Willow blushed and averted her gaze.  
  
  
“Right.”  
  
  
Tara kissed each of those flushing cheeks, then moved off to stretch her limbs.  
  
  
“Can I take a rain check?”  
  
  
“You betcha,” Willow replied, happy to come back to the moment with less embarrassment.  
  
  
She sat up and gave Tara’s cheek a quick peck before unzipping the tent door and heading out to start on breakfast.  
  
  
Tara emerged after a few minutes, in her dress from the evening before and face lightly glistening from one of the make-up wipes Willow had packed.  
  
  
Willow looked up and felt her heart flutter; she loved that fresh-out-of-bed look on Tara without the make-up she wore or her face hidden by her hairstyle of the day.  
  
  
She couldn’t help but smile goofily and looked down to the eggs so she wouldn’t be caught out.  
  
  
“Almost ready.”  
  
  
“Good, I’m starving,” Tara replied, sitting cross-legged near Willow.  
  
  
“Hope this turns out better than our first attempt at dinner!” Willow replied, dishing some egg onto a slice of bread and handing the paper plate to Tara, “Try it out.”  
  
  
Tara just picked up the bread, folded it in half and took a bite. She gave Willow the thumbs up that it was good.  
  
  
Willow let out a breath of relief and served herself up some as well. They both ate hungrily and devoured the rest of the bread and cold meats from their sandwiches the night before.  
  
  
They ended up lying side-by-side on their backs, watching the sky while their food settled.  
  
  
“This was wonderful,” Tara commented with a wistful sigh that turned into a smile, “I don’t know how you’re going to outdo yourself next year.”  
  
  
Willow grinned.  
  
  
“Oh, I’ll think of something.”  
  
  
She twined her fingers with Tara’s between them and moved her head onto her girlfriend’s shoulder.  
  
  
“This…this is what’s wonderful. When nothing exists but you and me.”  
  
Tara lifted her other hand over and played with the ends of Willow’s hair. They both spent a long while just being in that moment and watching the clouds pass until eventually sitting up. They shared a hug a few whispered words, ending with a kiss and smiling faces.  
  
  
“So, um, how do we lug this all back?” Tara asked, looking at the different parts of the tent that needed to be disassembled.  
  
  
“Oh well the chest goes into the cooler, which has wheels, the tent all folds away into this bag thing, it’s actually not that bad. I did get a cab here though and I kinda insist on getting one back,” Willow replied with a tiny shrug, “Why don’t you go get us some coffees and I’ll have it done by the time you get back.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“I’m not just going to lump you with it all.”  
  
  
Willow got a $10 bill from her wallet and handed it to Tara.  
  
  
“I insist.”  
  
  
Tara folded the bill into her side pocket.  
  
  
“You’re very insistent today.”  
  
  
Willow bent her hands onto her hips.  
  
  
“Yes I am. Now scoot.”  
  
  
She gestured with her hands for Tara to skedaddle, who did, much to Willow’s relief. She’d made quite the show of herself trying to erect the tent and didn’t feel the need for an audience in getting it down.  
  
  
She changed out of her pyjamas lighting fast and took everything from the tent as she exited. She piled it up neatly and then went about the arduous task of removing all of the pegs. She’d used more strength than she realised she had in planting them and fell on her ass a respectable three times whilst trying to pull each from the ground.  
  
  
Once those were up and put back in their little pouch, she found de-poling the tent a whole lot easier than putting them in. They all packed away into their pouch and she was easily able to fold everything into the tent itself and zipped back into the rectangular bag it all came in.  
  
  
She was quite proud that she’d turned the little bundle into a tent and back into the bundle again.  
  
  
 _Go me. Only a semi-uncoordinated doofus._  
  
  
She finished just in time, as Tara came back into their secluded spot carrying two Styrofoam cups. She gave one to Willow and held the other with both hands, looking at the much neater set-up to what she'd left.  
  
  
“Wow, I’m impressed.”  
  
  
Willow all but flexed her muscles on the spot as she showed off how much she could carry on her back.  
  
  
“Hey, hey,” Tara protested, “Let me take something at least.”  
  
  
Willow offered her one sleeping bag, but Tara grabbed them both with the overnight bag and the handle of the cooler to drag behind them. Willow didn’t argue since they were light and the cooler had wheels.  
  
  
“Ready to head back into civilisation?” Willow asked with a joking smile.  
  
  
“I don’t know if I can adjust, it’s been so long…” Tara joked back, then smiled softly, “Long as I have you.”  
  
  
“You’ll always have me,” Willow replied, bumping Tara’s hip as they walked back through the greenery to the main walkway, “You know I really felt like we were deep in the forest or something back there. I stalked this place for days trying to find that spot, though.”  
  
  
“You are a _great_ spot finder,” Tara replied, completely genuine, “The best. You could have a career in it.”  
  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
  
“Too bad I want a career in…” she stopped for a second, unsure. While her studies interested her, they weren’t something she thought about doing for the rest of her life. That was far too much a heavy thought for that moment though, so she quickly forgot it and continued, “Tara-cuddling! And kissing and canoodling and all those nice things.”  
  
  
“You want to make a whole career out of that?” Tara asked, smiling bashfully but delightedly.  
  
  
“Darn tootin’,” Willow replied with a big grin, “Can’t help it that I’m great at my job…”  
  
  
She took a long sip of her coffee and let her eyes fall slyly to Tara’s butt. She was lucky her hands were full, making it easier to resist a sneaky squeeze.   
  
  
They made it onto the street without embarrassing incident and hailed a cab to bring them back to campus. They linked arms in the taxi but didn’t make too big a show of themselves, content to twine fingers and be close that way.  
  
  
The taxi dropped them a bit away from their building, and by the time they arrived Tara was jumpy in her step. Willow looked around her, trying to find some reason for it.  
  
  
“What’s with the Snoopy Dance? Thought that was my thing.”  
  
  
Tara squeezed her legs together and blushed.  
  
  
“I have to go to the bathroom.”  
  
  
“Oh, yeah, jeez,” Willow replied, shooing her away, “Go, I’ll do this.”  
  
  
“Are you sure?” Tara asked, worried Willow was weighed down.  
  
  
Willow nodded so Tara didn't question and scurried off quickly. Willow took a hold of the cooler handle and, one step at a time, waddled upstairs and down the hallway to Becky’s room.  
  
  
She knocked and waited patiently for a minute or two, then knocked again a little louder. She groaned to herself thinking about dragging everything all the way down again and tried one last knock, loudly this time.  
  
  
The door swung open after another minute to a disgruntled Becky wearing just a long t-shirt.  
  
  
“What is it?”  
  
  
Willow shrugged all of the baggage on her back.  
  
  
“Um, Lucas said I could leave these here for him.”  
  
  
“In the middle of the night?” Becky barked, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
  
“It’s 11am,” Willow started to protest but Becky cut her off sharply.  
  
  
“On a Saturday!”  
  
  
Willow suddenly remembered all too well how much she didn’t miss Becky’s strops at being woken up at a time she deemed too early.  
  
  
“Right, okay, sorry. I’ll just drop this in real quick.”  
  
  
Becky threw her hands up and marched back over to her bed, crawling under the covers. Willow quietly unloaded everything into a corner and was about to sneak back out when a half-asleep voice called out.  
  
  
“How was your thing?”  
  
  
Willow stopped at the door and smiled.  
  
  
“Um, good. Really good. Thank Lucas for me and tell him he can get those DVDs whenever.”  
  
  
There was a slight snort from the other side of the room.  
  
  
“Lucas said the DVDs were just a bonus, he would have lent it to you for free knowing you guys would have sex in it.”  
  
  
Willow straightened right up, eyes wide.  
  
  
“We…! Not…!” she tried to speak but was stumbling, “Well, we didn’t!”  
  
  
Becky’s eye cracked over the pillow she was cradling to her chest.  
  
  
“Wasn’t it your anniversary?” she asked, lips morphing into a grin, “You didn’t get laid on your anniversary?”  
  
  
Willow tried to stay casual.  
  
  
“No,” she said, though wasn’t too convincing, “I mean none of your business.”  
  
  
Becky didn’t press it but had that ‘I won’ grin on her face.  
  
  
“We should double date some time, you know.”  
  
  
“What?” Willow asked, cheeks still red, “Why?”  
  
  
“Because it’s fun and what normal couples do,” Becky replied with a playful roll of her eyes, “I’ll call you about it. Now go away, I only got home at 6am.”  
  
  
“Love you too, Beck,” Willow replied, rolling her eyes right back, “Bye!”  
  
  
Becky offered a half-hearted wave, which looked more dismissive than in farewell. Willow closed the door behind her quietly behind her lest she risk the wrath of her angry friend and stretched her arms gently as she headed back to her room to get rid of the slight ache from the weight of everything.  
  
  
She let herself in and bounced over to Tara, who was unpacking and putting away the things in the overnight bag.  
  
  
“Did you pee?”  
  
  
Tara looked over her shoulder at Willow.  
  
  
“…yes…”  
  
  
Willow blushed.  
  
  
“Yeah, sorry, that was a weird question,” she said, but didn’t stop herself from hugging her girlfriend from behind, “Add Tara-hugging to my list of careers.”  
  
  
Tara touched the hands around her mid-section affectionately, then went back to folding clothes.  
  
  
“Speaking of, you did business classes in freshman year, right?”  
  
  
“Uh huh,” Willow replied, pulling Tara’s hair to the side and kissing where her neck met her shoulder, “Why?”  
  
  
Tara put the overnight bag back in the closet, then sat on the bed and picked up a notebook she had in a stack on her nightstand.  
  
  
“I need some help with my résumé.”  
  
  
“Résumé?” Willow asked, surprised, coming to sit with her, “Are you looking for another job?”  
  
  
Tara found a couple of loose pages in the notebook and handed them to Willow to see.  
  
  
“No, not exactly. We have to do student work internships for four weeks and I have to apply formally.”  
  
  
“Oh wow, that’s…interesting,” Willow replied, reading through the information on said internships, “It says ‘Junior Internship’, do you do one next year too?”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“But it’s for six weeks. That’s why I’m hoping to shadow a private fostering agency this year and get a longer shot at the State agency next year since that's where I want to pursue a career.”  
  
  
Willow finished reading and handed the papers back.  
  
  
“You never said anything.”  
  
  
“Well we only got the information yesterday and I was a little bit distracted…” Tara replied, tapping two fingers above Willow’s heart.  
  
  
Willow smiled, lifted Tara’s hand and kissed her fingers. Her lips pressed into her girlfriend’s palm, then down her wrist. She continued the trail up Tara’s arm, pushing her gently down onto the bed in the process.  
  
  
She lifted Tara’s arm above her head and pinned it while kissing down the V of her dress. She followed the curve back up into Tara’s neck, then along her jaw to finally kiss her lips.  
  
  
Tara let her arm fall down and pushed just enough that she was half-lying on top of Willow. She continued to kiss her girlfriend softly before pulling away to rest her head on the pillow next to Willow.  
  
  
“Funny how we always end up like this.”  
  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
  
“Funny…” she said, tracing Tara’s facial features with her index finger, “Did I tell you Becky wants to double date?”  
  
  
“That sounds fun,” Tara replied, curling the ends of Willow’s hair around her fingers.  
  
  
“Really?” Willow asked, unconsciously copying the motion, “I wasn’t sure you’d be in.”  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“Why not? Halloween was fun.”  
  
  
“Yeah, that’s true…” Willow replied and shrugged back, “We’ll see what happens.”  
  
  
They twirled each other’s hair for a few quiet minutes, then Tara placed her palm on Willow’s chest and caressed her softly.  
  
  
“Will you help with that thing today so I can submit it? I’m worried I won’t get in.”  
  
  
Willow nodded and leaped up to get her laptop.  
  
  
“Well we’ll get you the bestest darn résumé they’ve ever seen! You’ll get a place no problem.”  
  
  
Tara sat up and smoothed out the end of her dress.  
  
  
“You don’t know that.”  
  
  
Willow came back to sit, a word doc all ready to go.  
  
  
“If there’s one thing I don’t need a class in, it’s the greatness of Tara Maclay.”


	59. Chapter 59

  
“So, you’re like, volunteering?”  
  
  
Tara watched Becky take her shot on the putt-putt course that they, along with their respective others who were trailing behind, had come to for their double date.   
  
  
Tara was slightly distracted watching the ball go through the mini windmill but finally realised Becky had spoken to her.  
  
  
“Oh, sorry. Um, well, kinda. I’m there in an official status, but I’m not getting paid or anything.”  
  
  
“That’s bogus,” Becky scoffed, hitting her ball into the hole on the other side.  
  
  
“Well, not really, I get lots of experience,” Tara explained, taking her turn to putt, “And the fostering company could only take me for two weeks, so I got two weeks at the YMCA too. It will really help when I’m looking to get a real job.”  
  
  
Becky nodded.  
  
  
“Kinda like student teaching, I guess.”  
  
  
“Uh huh, like that,” Tara replied, taking her golf ball from the hole as they waited for the other two to catch up.  
  
  
They weren’t making much movement though, as Willow was laughing along to what looked like Lucas’s attempt at imitating a motorcycle.   
  
  
“Vroom, vroom, vroom!”  
  
  
Becky caught Tara’s eye and rolled her own.  
  
  
“Boys, amirite?” she said, and Tara pursed her lips not to comment, which Becky failed to notice, “Hey you two, stop lagging!”  
  
  
Willow and Lucas caught up, and Willow came to stand by Tara.  
  
  
“Sorry, baby, didn't realise you two had gotten so far ahead.”  
  
  
“It’s okay, I don’t mind waiting,” Tara replied, but did link their hands while the other two took the first shots on the next hole, “Are you having fun?”  
  
  
Willow nodded and showed off a little doing a practice swing.  
  
  
“I caddied for my Dad a few summers, you know.”  
  
  
“I didn’t,” Tara replied, moving her hand to the small of Willow’s back, “I like a girl in white.”  
  
  
Willow blushed as she watched Tara take her spot to putt and the wiggle that went along with setting up. She spotted her opportunity and moved behind her girlfriend, arms over hers to show her the ‘correct’ swing. She heard a scoff from the side.  
  
  
“I cannot believe you’re pulling that move, Rosenberg.”  
  
  
“Shut up, _Rebecca_ ,” Willow retorted and helped Tara take her swing.  
  
  
The ball sailed right through and into the hole.  
  
  
“Hey! You got it!” Willow praised, lifting her hand for a high five, then pulling Tara in to peck her lips, “I love you.”  
  
  
A few feet away, Lucas threw his arm around Becky’s shoulders.  
  
  
“Hey babe,” he said casually, smiling his charming smile, “I love ya too.”  
  
  
Becky stiffened on the spot, completely unprepared for that particular declaration. She patted the hand hanging off her shoulder awkwardly.  
  
  
“Oh…thanks.”  
  
  
Lucas’s eyebrows shot up but Willow’s voice was shouting back to them before he could open his mouth.  
  
  
“Now who’s lagging?!” Willow yelled, laughing jovially and completely unaware of the uncomfortable moment passing between her two friends, “Come on, we’re on the last hole and my lady is about to kick all of your butts.”  
  
  
Becky stepped away from Lucas’s arm, then turned to him and for a split second considered returning the sentiment. Her throat closed before she could even really contemplate and she turned away again, hurrying up to Willow and Tara.  
  
  
They had already played the hole, so Becky took a quick, weak shot; the ball only going a couple of feet up. She finished the game with her head down and winced when Lucas took his shot and sent the ball flying over all of their heads and into a nearby tree.  
  
  
“Whoa dude, chill out,” Willow commented, straightening up from having ducked, “Just ‘cause you’re getting beat by a girl.”  
  
  
Lucas put the putter behind his neck and clasped it with both hands, stretching from side-to-side.  
  
  
“Guess I’m just a pussy.”  
  
  
Willow grinned.  
  
  
“I bet I can eat a bigger steak than you at the restaurant.”  
  
  
“I don’t think so,” Lucas replied, walking past Becky to continue the banter with Willow.  
  
  
They walked back through the office of the mini-golf establishment and handed back in their equipment, minus Lucas’s ball. He paid the surcharge but scowled when the woman said ‘thanks’ and bawled up the receipt she offered.  
  
  
Tara could see Willow giving him some abuse over it as they made their way to a nearby steakhouse they’d made reservations in, but noticed how unusually quiet Becky was being.  
  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
  
“Me? Yeah,” Becky replied, easily dismissing everything with a smile, “Hey, where did you get that necklace? It’s pretty.”  
  
  
Tara didn’t notice the change of subject as anything important and told her about the necklace. They got to the restaurant and were seated quickly, but Lucas sat right on the corner of his side of the booth with Becky.  
  
  
“Surprised there’s room for me in there. That it’s not all closed off.”  
  
  
Becky ignored him and buried her head in a menu, while Willow and Tara exchanged ‘what the hell is going on’ looks.  
  
  
They were the only two to engage in any real conversation throughout the meal; Lucas only making snide remarks and Becky avoiding them or shooting him daggers.  
  
  
Becky had mostly pushed around the salad she’d ordered and handed it back to the waitress almost full.  
  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
  
“That’s your favourite word today,” Lucas remarked, acting as aloof as he could pull off.  
  
  
“Can you just drop it?” Becky asked through gritted teeth, her shame and fear being prodded into anger as the evening went on.  
  
  
Lucas scoffed.  
  
  
“You weren’t very happy when I ‘dropped it’ earlier.”  
  
  
“It’s not nice to be ‘dropped’ out of the blue!” Becky replied, throwing a napkin in his face, “On a putt-putt course.”  
  
  
Willow had no idea what had happened but knew enough about lover’s spats that she knew it was time to get out of there.  
  
  
“Oh, boy, look at the time,” she said, making a show of looking at her watch, “I have study group tomorrow, so…dinner’s on us!”  
  
  
She tossed a few bills on the table to cover the food plus tip, and grabbed Tara’s hand, pulling her out the door quickly.  
  
  
“Your study group isn’t until lunchtime,” Tara said, stepping back once they were outside, “And it’s only 8 o’clock.”  
  
  
Willow cocked her head towards the restaurant.  
  
  
“Do you want to be in the middle of that?”  
  
  
“No, but I don’t want to be rude either,” Tara replied, looking through the window to see the other two having a full blown stand-off now.  
  
  
Willow took Tara’s hand again and pulled her away.  
  
  
“Tara, if we were having a fight, would you want Becky in the middle of it?” she asked, taking her cell out of her pocket, “I’m gonna text her and tell her to call if she needs anything.”  
  
  
She sent the text off quickly.  
  
  
“Now, we can forget about that and still have a nice evening?”  
  
  
Tara cast a glance back.  
  
  
“I feel bad leaving her…”  
  
  
“She’s a big girl and she’ll call if she needs us,” Willow reasoned, “Tara, trust me, I’ve gone through at least 10 of Becky’s boyfriends and she’ll reach out when she wants it, otherwise, ‘leave me the fuck alone’. She said that to me once. Nothing personal or anything, but she means it. She’ll want to brood and stoop in her anger, then probably get hammered, and they’ll make up at 3am.”  
  
  
“Okay, if you’re sure…” Tara replied, finally looking forward again.  
  
  
“I am,” Willow nodded resolutely.  
  
  
“I wonder what happened,” Tara said, trying to think what could have set the other couple off, “She was all chatty playing mini-golf…maybe too much.”  
  
  
Willow raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
“Too much?”  
  
  
“Not…just…” Tara tried, then shrugged one shoulder, “She just called you a boy in a ‘haha, look at our boyfriends’ kind of way.”  
  
  
“Oh, she does that all the time,” Willow dismissed,  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“I’ve noticed. I don’t like it.”  
  
  
“Why?” Willow asked, wondering why that particular teasing was so bothersome.  
  
  
“Because you’re a woman,” Tara replied, casting her eyes down, “A beautiful woman with a woman’s body. You’re my woman. Not a boy.”  
  
  
Willow opened her mouth to reply but closed it again when she noticed the flicker of lust in Tara’s eyes on her body. She was suddenly very eager to get home as soon as possible.  
  
  
“So whaddya say we head home…maybe light a candle or two…”  
  
  
Tara broke her gaze to lift her eyes to Willow’s.  
  
  
“I could be convinced…”  
  
  
A spring appeared in Willow’s step and her pace quickened to get back to campus. Tara knew she’d been caught but felt less of her usual shyness and more of Willow’s enthusiasm. She couldn’t help an excited giggle, her face lighting up in the process. Willow laughed at her laugh and they devolved into shy giggles with both looking away to contain themselves but unable to resist sneaky looks back.  
  
  
They wouldn’t have looked amiss in a highschool hallway.  
  
  
When they finally got back to their dorm, Willow backed Tara over to the bed and crawled into her lap; hands moving along her shoulder blades and around to the back of her neck.  
  
  
“You’re making me feel like when I was 13 and discovered swimsuit editions.”  
  
  
“Confused?” Tara asked with a crooked smile that made Willow just about melt in her arms.  
  
  
Willow smiled back but shook her head.  
  
  
“Alive.”  
  
  
Tara could feel her heart hammering as Willow put their foreheads together and teased her with almost-kisses.  
  
  
“I’m not doing anything.”  
  
  
“You don’t have to,” Willow replied, pulling Tara right in by the collar of her shirt while claiming her lips in a steamy kiss.  
  
  
They fell back onto the mattress together and shuffled up until Tara’s head was on the pillow.  
  
  
Shirts and bras found themselves on one side of the bed, while Willow’s pants took pride of place tangled with Tara’s skirt on the other. Willow had her hand deep in Tara’s panties, rubbing her clit with wild abandon, wasting no time with her eagerness.  
  
  
Tara’s mouth was busy occupying Willow’s; tongues playing an energetic game of tag. Her hips were responding with as much gusto as Willow was giving out, so much so that a familiar tightness was starting in her belly.  
  
  
Her hand flew to the sheet and she clasped it between her fingertips just in time for her back to arch and for her to come with a deep, shuddering breath.  
  
  
Willow slowed right down but didn’t stop for a second; enjoying taking slow dominance over the kiss and having her body move in rhythm with Tara’s.  
  
  
Tara had her arms on her girlfriend’s back again, still taking in short breaths through Willow. Her fingertips danced a path down Willow’s spine and slipped under her panties to caress her cheeks.  
  
  
Willow moaned as her own clit got some friction through the action. She pulled away long enough to get her panties to her ankles and off and aided Tara to do the same with hers.  
  
  
Tara’s cheeks were still nicely flushed and her forehead had a light sheen. Willow was working herself up almost to the same state just by looking at her girlfriend; giving particular focus to Tara’s pert breasts and her dark, taut nipples sitting so perfectly from her chest.  
  
  
“Do you want the candles?”   
  
  
Willow had to drag her eyes up to meet Tara’s, but was in as much danger of getting lost there.  
  
  
“Huh?”  
  
  
“The candles,” Tara repeated, shifting over to her nightstand and pulling the drawer open, “Do you have a preference?”  
  
  
Willow blinked twice, then scooted over too.  
  
  
“What have we got?” she asked, looking over the assortment that Tara liked to keep, “I like the orange one.”  
  
  
Tara picked out a tall orange candle and two smaller white ones.  
  
  
“It goes pretty well with jasmine.”  
  
  
“Sounds good to me,” Willow replied, moving back to where she was before.  
  
  
Tara lit the trio and turned the lamp on as it had grown dark out, but dimmed it so it was just enhancing the candles.  
  
  
“If you’re trying for mood lighting, I think we’re already there,” Willow joked.  
  
  
She was sitting with her back against the wall, quite comfortable in her nakedness, but everything was on alert again as Tara straddled her and sat in her lap.  
  
  
“Not that I’m complaining…” she continued, eyes falling to her girlfriend’s chest, “Definitely…not…complaining…”  
  
  
Tara knew putting her breasts so close to Willow’s face meant inevitable distraction, but welcomed the accompanying attention. Willow’s mouth was hot on her nipples and hands eager in their touch.  
  
  
She could feel the heat spreading between her legs all over again. It wasn’t long before she was tilting Willow’s chin up and they were kissing again; sharing their growing passion with ever increasing intensity.  
  
  
During a brief pause for new air, Tara took her chance at Willow’s chest and began to kiss her way down. She was more hurried than Willow had been, almost frantic with need for her lips to touch everywhere.  
  
  
Willow felt like her skin was blistering under Tara’s touch and was doing no better at containing herself. She was throbbing with need, feeling each pulse deep between her legs and between her ears. She pushed on Tara’s shoulders without even being aware of it; utterly consumed with desire.  
  
  
Tara pressed a kiss squarely between Willow’s breasts, then dragged her top lip right down to her girlfriend’s belly button. She dipped her tongue in and heard an almighty groan float down to her ears.  
  
  
Feeling a little bold, she scraped her teeth down to Willow’s mound and repeated the action there.  
  
  
“You like that?”  
  
  
Tara’s voice was dripping with sultry overtones, enough to make Willow’s toes curl without even being touched.  
  
  
“Fuck yes,” she panted, one knee bending upwards to reveal a different kind of dripping.  
  
  
Tara glanced down and felt that tightening knot in her belly. She placed her palm on Willow’s opposite thigh and spread her open. Her fingers delicately pressed against her girlfriend’s skin, sinking in smoothly like pressing into butter, then slowly fell off again; her head resting there instead as her tongue finally made the contact Willow’s body was screaming for.  
  
  
Willow’s toes were curling again and Tara had only started. She writhed her way through a torturous build-up but was screaming Tara’s name during the delicious pay-off.  
  
  
Her voice was just a series of gruff sounds by the time Tara strummed a second orgasm from her. There was no let-up and she was nearing a third shattering climax, when she felt Tara’s thigh slide in where her mouth had been. The wonderful weight of a warm body settled on her and she gave herself over to the kiss she offered.  
  
  
Tara’s lips were wet with her and plump from their activity. Willow just about came undone when they touched her, but managed to stay in control long enough to feel for Tara’s hand.  
  
  
“Wait…” she whispered, only the smallest of gaps between their lips, “Give me your hand.”  
  
  
Tara put her hand in Willow’s and moved her thigh away as her hand was put between them. She let it just hang there for a minute, distracted as Willow wetted her fingers with her arousal.  
  
  
The breath rushed from her lungs with sharp but slow inhale when those fingers entered her, filling her in every sense. She rocked her hips into them; slowly at first but quickly building speed.   
  
  
She finally remembered her hand cupping Willow and adjusted herself to slide between her folds. Willow’s other hand tightened in Tara’s back and they started a rhythmic bump and grind while resuming the passionate kiss that had been abandoned earlier.  
  
  
Tara lost count of how many times she switched from being on top to rolling around on her back; both of them just locked into each other and moving however their bodies wanted.  
  
  
The blanket was tangled around them and pillows were strewn in all directions. The bed was squeaking, but neither could hear anything but the other’s impassioned moans. They were completely lost in the thrall of each other and the intense physicality of their lust.  
  
  
They finally ended up back where they started, Willow on her back and Tara above; fingers buried deep and other hands twined above their heads. Mini-orgasms had wracked their bodies throughout but both were holding out for the final showdown.  
  
  
Tara had Willow’s bottom lip in her mouth and was nibbling to her heart’s content. Willow felt Tara’s tongue slide out and hit hers every few seconds, adding to their messy and intoxicating mesh of bodies.  
  
  
Her clit was quivering under Tara’s thumb and it was spreading to a tremble in her thighs and a shiver up her spine.   
  
  
“I’m…”she tried to speak but Tara still had her lip hostage and she wasn’t about to give up that attention.  
  
  
She closed her eyes and waited those almost painful seconds to finally break; the first wave a flood of pleasure and the aftershocks sending that feeling from the top of her head to the tip of her toes.  
  
  
A somewhat delirious smile formed on her face, able to stretch as Tara wasn’t kissing her any longer. Willow’s head snapped to attention slightly at realising that, looking for those sweet lips again, but Tara sat up and back, straddling her.  
  
  
Willow watched, hypnotised by Tara’s curves and the look of enjoyment on her face as she took Willow’s fingers. She lay motionless just watching the show but luckily realised pretty quick that Tara wasn’t giving her a show so much as trying to get herself off.  
  
  
She used her other hand to start to rub her girlfriend’s clit again and the soft sigh returned told Willow she was giving what was wanted, and if she just so happened to enjoy watching it being done then all the better.  
  
  
Tara was sure she must look a sight; she could feel the profuse sweat on her forehead and knew areas of her normally pale skin must be a vibrant red, but when she chanced opening her eyes and looking down at Willow watching her she felt like the sexiest thing in the world.  
  
  
Their wordless exchange came full circle as she in fact did start to put on a little show; dragging herself slowly off Willow’s fingers and back down again whilst gentle caressing her own breasts and stomach.  
  
  
Willow almost turned purple watching it all and started to rub her girlfriend’s clit more. This resulted in Tara not needing to put any effort into her show, just coming as naturally as she did was the most erotic sight Willow could ever see.  
  
  
“Ohm…umm…ah-oh!”  
  
  
Willow groaned as Tara buried herself deep on her fingers as she came. She felt those spasms go right down her wrist and without thinking too much about it, took her hand from Tara’s clit and started rubbing her own again. The thought of Tara’s slickness mingled with hers was all she needed to come with her girlfriend all over again.  
  
  
Tara had thrown her head back but brought it forward again, letting her neck hang forward. She saw Willow’s hand give herself the final stroke before the accompanying shudder and slowly dragged her gaze up to her girlfriend’s face.  
  
  
She waited for Willow’s eyes to settle, then settle on her, before picking up her girlfriend’s wrist and lifting her wet fingers up to lick clean.  
  
  
Willow’s eyes popped and mouth dropped.  
  
  
“Ohhh…don’t…I don’t think I can take another one…and that’s gonna make me…”  
  
  
Tara took two of Willow’s fingers fully into her mouth and slowly released them, all the while maintaining eye contact, before letting her girlfriend have both her hands back. She moved off to the side and fixed the pillows, then padded across the room to the bathroom.  
  
  
Willow was still lying there with an utterly stunned look on her face by the time Tara got back, but did blink when she felt her girlfriend get back into bed under the sheet.  
  
  
She looked to Tara who had the doe-eyed innocent look she always had. It thrilled Willow in ways she could never verbalise that she knew the person beyond that look; emotionally and, she could hardly deny after that session, physically too.  
  
  
She turned on her side and did a two finger – two _particular_ fingers – dance onto Tara’s stomach.  
  
  
“…you were a little naughty.”  
  
  
Tara had splashed her face and rid herself of any flushed cheeks, but they came back in full force then. Willow laid her palm flat on Tara’s belly and looked up coyly.  
  
  
“I liked it.”  
  
  
Tara could feel flutters right under Willow’s hand.  
  
  
“You did?”  
  
  
“No, I just have multiple orgasms really, really easily,” Willow replied with a goofy grin, before she regained a more sombre composure, “You’re amazing. I hope you know that.”  
  
  
She pressed a long kiss to each of Tara’s cheeks, who just smiled and covered Willow’s hand on her stomach, squeezing.  
  
  
“Not so bad yourself.”  
  
  
Willow smiled back, then dropped her head to Tara’s shoulder, kissed there and cuddled in. They rested, Willow running her foot on Tara’s shin and Tara rubbing the arm draped over her chest. They said a few words to each other but were mostly content in the silence and the synchronicity of their breathing.  
  
  
Eventually though, Tara giggled, and did so in such a way that it seemed she hadn’t even expected it herself. Willow looked up to her.  
  
  
“What are you laughing at?” she asked with playful accusation, poking her girlfriend in the chest.  
  
  
Tara was smiling, their earlier conversation having floated into her head with all the other errant thoughts.  
  
  
“So swimsuit editions, huh?”  
  
  
Willow turned her head away, smiled, then turned back.  
  
  
“Truth?” she asked and got a nod back, “I got a Playboy once and… it was way too intense for me. I went for the ‘less is more’, probably because I was too scared to explore my feelings beyond the initial buzz.”  
  
  
Tara brushed some hair from Willow’s brow, then trailed a finger down her arm.  
  
  
“I’m very glad you stopped being scared.”  
  
  
Willow cocked her head and pressed her lips against Tara’s.  
  
  
“Well, just proves I needed the right material…” she said, kissing Tara again and deeply inhaling through her nose to breath in the process, “Those candles smell so good.”  
  
  
She bumped noses with Tara.  
  
  
“You know what I’d make if I could…?” she whispered, copying Tara’s trailing finger trick, “A Tara-scented candle.”  
  
  
“I think my lotion comes in a candle,” Tara replied, glancing over to the bottle on her nightstand, “I got a gift set with it once.”  
  
  
Willow moved her mouth down to Tara’s ear and whispered even lower.  
  
  
“That’s not what I meant.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes went wide and Willow grinned when she saw the reaction she got. She wondered if she could tease her girlfriend any more, but got distracted as something flew under their door.  
  
  
She walked over and picked it up, a pink piece of card with writing on.   
  
  
“We got another noise warning,” she said, scrunching up her nose as she read.  
  
  
Tara dropped her head into her hands and groaned.  
  
  
“It’s not you, it was me this time,” Willow reassured, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking Tara’s hand, “You were just making your cute moan-y noises.”  
  
  
That just served to embarrass Tara more, but Willow was already on the go again.  
  
  
“Do you want a snack?”  
  
  
Tara watched Willow throw the card in the trash and brought the blanket up around herself.  
  
  
“Yes, please.”  
  
  
Willow got a tub of applesauce and a spoon and brought it back over to the bed. She peeled the lid and offered Tara the first spoon before taking one for herself. She sighed softly.  
  
  
“This is what it’s all about for me. You, me and applesauce.”  
  
  
“You have very complex needs,” Tara replied with a crooked, wry grin.  
  
  
Willow looked over at Tara adoringly.  
  
  
“I could live without the applesauce if I hadta.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and leaned over to press a kiss onto Willow’s cheek. Willow smiled back and offered another spoonful, which Tara took happily.  
  
  
They spent the evening in their own little cocoon, exchanging applesauce and kisses, until wearied out, they fell asleep curled up in each other and nothing else.


	60. Chapter 60

  
Tara was sitting on the bed, legs straight out in front and her sketchbook in her lap.  
  
  
She’d finished her homework but continued to draw, using Miss Fishy as inspiration for an aquatic-themed sketch to relax her.   
  
  
She was colouring in a clownfish friend when a knock came to the door, three slow raps. She hesitated before moving, worried it would be about the noise warning they ignored the night before, but finally got up and answered it.  
  
  
Becky was standing on the other side; the previous night’s make-up still caked on her face and clothes dishevelled with a rip in her tights. She looked like she hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep, bags under her sunken eyes.   
  
  
“Is Willow here?” she asked, voice pained and raspy.  
  
  
“She’s gone to study group,” Tara answered, stunned at the other woman’s appearance, who started to leave, “Wait, Becky. Come in.”  
  
  
Becky paused, brought a shaking hand up to bite her nail, then walked past Tara into the room. She perched on the edge of the bed while Tara got her a bottle of water from the mini-fridge.  
  
  
She gulped down more than half the bottle while closing her palm around the lid in a fist. Tara respected her space and sat a foot away.  
  
  
“Did something happen? Are you hurt?”  
  
  
Becky wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and was staring straight ahead, her leg twitching.  
  
  
“I did something bad.”  
  
  
“I’m sure whatever it is, isn’t as bad as you think,” Tara tried to reassure.  
  
  
Becky’s leg stopped and her head dropped.  
  
  
“Idetit.”  
  
  
Tara couldn’t quite make out the mumble.  
  
  
“Sorry?”  
  
  
Becky twisted the lid back on the water tight and used both her hands to cradle her head.  
  
  
“I cheated,” she said with more enunciation but a hollow tone.  
  
  
Tara couldn’t help looking surprised.  
  
  
“On Lucas?”  
  
  
Becky nodded, her face contorted in disgust. Tara took a minute to think about what to say, but before she had a chance, Becky was suddenly on her knees with her head in Tara’s lap and sobbing.  
  
  
Tara’s nurturing instinct kicked in and she just stroked Becky’s hair, eventually adding some comforting words and just letting her get the emotion out.  
  
  
Finally, though it was a long while, the tears dried up and Becky was filled with embarrassment to replace the shame. She stood up and tried to hide her face while wiping her eyes with her sleeve.  
  
  
“I’m…really sorry, I, I’ll…” she tried to look around as if looking for a sign telling her what to do next but instead just sunk down onto the bed again, “I don’t know what to do.”  
  
  
Tara got her a pack of tissues, figuring she’d need more than one.  
  
  
“What happened?” she asked gently.  
  
  
Becky dabbed at her eyes with one of the tissues but it did nothing to rid her of the black smudges that had been freshly smeared with the outburst.  
  
  
“We kept fighting when you guys left.”  
  
  
Tara was immediately filled with guilt.  
  
  
“I’m sorry we just up and went,” she said before whispering under her breath, “I knew we should have stayed.”  
  
  
“Are you kidding, it was a war zone, you were right to get out,” Becky replied with a puff of an exhale, regaining the anger that had led to the whole mess in the first place for a moment, “He was screaming at me across the restaurant so I left.”  
  
  
Tara was relieved Becky didn’t blame them for going, but still felt remorse that they hadn’t done more.  
  
  
“What were you fighting about?”  
  
  
Becky’s nails were being chewed off again.  
  
  
“He told me he loved me on the golf course. I didn’t exactly say it back.”  
  
  
Tara nodded to herself; she knew that must have hurt Lucas, but couldn't deny feeling for Becky as Willow's best friend.  
  
  
“You’re not obligated to have the same feelings in the same timescale.”  
  
  
“That’s the thing,” Becky replied with a bark of a laugh, “I think that I do. And now I ruined it.”  
  
  
New tears formed in her eyes and a fresh tissue came out to play.  
  
  
“I walked off. Flipped him off on the way. He was yelling after me, but I ignored him,” she said, teeth gritting, “I went to my regular bar. Well, I started there. A group of us moved on into the city. This guy started grinding on me. He was hot and I was so mad at Lucas. The guy asked if I wanted to go back to his place…so I did. ”  
  
  
She paled as she recounted the condensed version of her evening.  
  
  
“I got sick after, I felt so bad. I’ve had one night stands before but not…”  
  
  
She trailed off and just shook her head, as if she still couldn’t quite believe it herself.   
  
  
“Have you spoken to Lucas?” Tara asked after another moment.  
  
  
Becky shook her head.  
  
  
“Just got a bunch of texts asking me to call him,” she said, taking her phone out and reading over the messages, “What do I tell him?”  
  
  
Tara’s features softened.  
  
  
“I can’t tell you that. But I can tell you that Willow and I will support you no matter what.”  
  
  
Becky actually did a double take at that; it wasn’t the answer she was expecting.  
  
  
“Why? I’m a horrible person. My boyfriend tells me he loves me and I go out and screw another guy.”  
  
  
“Everyone makes mistakes. It doesn’t make you a horrible person,” Tara replied, covering Becky’s hand and offering a squeeze, “You still have to accept the consequences, but it doesn’t make you a horrible person.”  
  
  
Becky felt a kind of strength she wasn’t accustomed to of knowing there was someone there who wouldn’t abandon you when you made a mistake. She’d spent a long time blaming herself for her parents’ divorce and blew off most of her screw-ups with teasing and jokes.  
  
  
She’d actually come by expecting a little ass-kicking from Willow, the closest thing to self-flagellation she could put on herself. Even deeper, though she’d never admit it and perhaps didn’t even realise consciously, she thought if she could get one person to give her grief she could justify never telling Lucas.  
  
  
To have her indiscretion met with understanding pushed her to do the right thing and she slowly tapped out a return message on her phone.  
  
  
“I asked him to meet me.”  
  
  
Tara nodded, pauses a few seconds, then scooted over and embraced Becky gently.  
  
  
“Whatever happens, it’s going to be okay.”  
  
  
Becky was unusually lost for words. She closed the hug and released some the most silent emotion she’d ever had around another person, including many of her long list of beaus.  
  
  
Her phone buzzed and they parted for her to look at it.  
  
  
“Time to go face the music,” she said, standing up and brushing herself off with some false bravado, “Should probably clean myself up a bit first.”  
  
  
Tara stood too and went to open the door, but it was opened on the other side first. Becky offered Tara a weak smile as she headed out.  
  
  
“I have to go,” she said, giving Willow, who was holding the door open, a little wave, “Tara can fill you in.”  
  
  
“Wait, are you ok–” Willow tried to ask, concerned at the raggedy attire and general look of her friend, but Becky was gone, “What the heck?”  
  
  
Tara started to put her art supplies away.  
  
  
“How was study group?”  
  
  
“Studious,” Willow answered, closing the door again, “What was all that about?”  
  
  
Tara closed the lid over her pencil box and aligned it neatly with the top corner of the desk, before sitting on the bed again. She patted the spot next to her for Willow to sit, and recounted what she’d been told.  
  
  
Willow’s eyebrows rose further and further on her face until they almost formed part of her hairline.  
  
  
“Whoa,” she said when Tara had caught her up, “I never would have…she plays around but not…she got cheated on. She knows…”  
  
  
“She made a mistake,” Tara replied, finding a strand of hair on Willow’s cheek and carefully moving it behind her ear.  
  
  
“Pretty crappy mistake,” Willow said with a dismissive scoff.  
  
  
Tara let her hand fall back to cup Willow’s cheek and rub the skin under her girlfriend’s eye tenderly with her thumb.  
  
  
“I don’t think she needs us judging her.”  
  
  
“I’m not,” Willow defended, though the look on her face was suitably chastised.  
  
  
Tara didn’t say anything else and let Willow process it all for a little while. Eventually Willow moved and found her cell, though just held it without doing anything.  
  
  
“I think you should go upstairs in a bit to check on her,” Tara encouraged, “She was going out to meet Lucas when she left.”  
  
  
“Right,” Willow nodded, “Yeah, I’ll do that. In a bit.”  
  
  
She sat staring at the floor long enough that Tara reached for her hand from behind.  
  
“What’s wrong, love?”  
  
  
Willow turned sideways and looked over.  
  
  
“I don’t know what to say to her.”  
  
  
“What do you mean?” Tara asked.  
  
  
Willow tossed her hands up a little.  
  
  
“I mean I don’t know what to say in this situation. I know the reverse, but not this.”  
  
  
Tara took Willow’s hand again and held it between both of hers.  
  
  
“Just be her friend. We don’t know what happened with Lucas, but good or bad, she just needs a friend.”  
  
  
“Yeah, I bet Lucas does too,” Willow replied, knowing too well the sting of being sure you were cheated on and sad that he wouldn’t get the relief of finding it all not to be true.  
  
  
“He does, and he has them,” Tara responded, “You don’t have to be okay with what she did to offer some kindness.”  
  
  
Willow looked down at their hands, then lifted them to kiss either side of Tara's.  
  
  
“You’re a beautiful person.”  
  
  
She shuffled over to hug Tara properly, holding on tight as if to squeeze some of that compassion out of her girlfriend and into herself.  
  
  
She eventually let go and left to go to Becky’s, by way of a convenience store just off campus to pick up as much junk food as she could carry and a jumbo pack of tissues.  
  
  
She brought it all back in two big carrier bags and lugged them up the stairs. She could only knock once before the weight of the bag brought her hand down, but it was enough for a frazzled-looking Kim to answer.  
  
  
“Um, hi,” Willow said, giving a finger-wave through the handle of the bag, “I just came to check on–”  
  
  
Before she could finish a large sob floated out, so Willow looked in and saw Becky was curled in a ball, sitting on the floor with a blanket wrapped around her and a pretty healthy supply of tissues already bunched up around her.  
  
  
“I don’t know what happened but I think her and Lucas broke up. She’s pretty incoherent,” Kim said to her, glancing at Becky, then looking back to Willow pleadingly, “And I hate to be a bitch, but I have somewhere I really have to be…”  
  
  
Willow stepped in and left the bags down on the floor.  
  
  
“I got her, it’s okay.”  
  
  
Kim looked completely relieved and went over to give Becky an awkward shoulder squeeze.  
  
  
“I’ll be gone all night if you need the bed,” she said before leaving and closing the door behind her.  
  
  
Willow stood on the spot for a moment, then finally inched her way over, approaching her blubbering friend cautiously.  
  
  
“Hey Beck,” she said in a gentle tone, kneeling down in front of her, “I brought provisions. And a shoulder to cry on.”  
  
  
Becky’s head popped up just enough for her bloodshot, teary eyes to be seen.  
  
  
“Where’s Tara?” she asked through a broken hiccup.  
  
  
“Tara?” Willow replied confused, “Um, she’s downstairs,”  
  
  
“Is she busy?” Becky asked, tone both hurt and hopeful.  
  
  
“No, she’s not busy,” Willow replied, trying to figure out why Becky was asking in the silent moments that followed, “…do you want me to call her? Ask her to come up?”  
  
  
Becky nodded rapidly, so Willow rang down with the dorm phone.  
  
  
“Hi. Um, do you wanna come up? No, she asked for you. Yeah, uh huh. Okay, bye,” she spoke quietly, twirling the cord in her finger before hanging up again, “She said she’ll come right up.”  
  
  
True to her word, Tara was knocking on the door less than a minute later. Willow opened it and opened her mouth to speak, but Becky, suddenly gaining warp speed, pounced herself on Tara and clung to her like a baby.  
  
  
“H-he broke up with me.”  
  
  
“I’m so sorry,” Tara replied softly, closing the embrace.  
  
  
Willow stood around awkwardly, surprised to see Becky being so openly heartbroken with someone other than her. Even with the previous break-ups she’d helped her friend through, the first ones she’d hid her pain until they were at the friendship comfort level of sharing tears.  
  
  
She felt an odd sense of jealously about the whole thing for a few moments, before looking at them and realising that she couldn’t be cruel enough to deny anyone a Tara-hug when it was needed most.  
  
  
Becky went back over to her spot curled up against the bed but brought Tara with her by hand and they talked quietly. Willow still felt awkward but was thankful Tara was there to help with the words she wasn’t quite sure she could find herself.   
  
  
She made neat arrangements of the junk food to feel helpful and eventually joined the other two when the words stopped and tears came again, offering a second shoulder to absorb them.  
  
  
Time passed, more tissues used and lots of candy eaten until Becky had cried herself into calmness. She was still miserable, but the fresh pain had dulled or at least was temporarily blocked by Doritos and M&Ms.  
  
  
Willow and Tara were still cushioning her either side, and Tara leaned in to hug her again.  
  
  
“You’re going to be okay. One mistake doesn’t define your life.”  
  
  
Becky nodded gratefully and Tara returned an affectionate smile as she stood and brushed herself off.  
  
  
“I’ll be right back.”  
  
  
She stepped out of the dorm to head to the bathroom. The room was silent for a few seconds, before Willow turned her head to Becky.  
  
  
“You know that was a total dick move though, right?” she asked, growing confused when Becky just smiled, “Why is that making you smile?”  
  
  
“It doesn’t. I know it was,” Becky replied, sobering slightly though her lips still had the hint of a grin to them, “I just love your guys’ ying-yang.”  
  
  
“Am I the ying or the yang?” Willow asked.  
  
  
“I’ll let you guys figure out the intimate details,” Becky replied wryly, before they lapsed into silence again.  
  
  
“Why’d ya do it?” Willow asked a minute later.  
  
  
“Because lust is easier than love,” Becky replied, hugging her knees to her chest, “It’s kinda scary. That I could be that person. It’s kinda scary how easy it all is.”  
  
  
“Isn’t it ‘scary’ that got you into the whole mess in the first place?” Willow questioned.  
  
  
Becky didn’t reply but clearly thought about that.  
  
  
“Do you tell her you love her?” she asked after yet another pause.  
  
  
“Every chance I get,” Willow replied without hesitation.  
  
  
Becky grew quiet again, really thinking about everything that had been said.  
  
  
“I was going to say you’re luckier than me, but you’re not. You’re braver. To give someone the power to hurt you so much.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“That isn’t love. Love is trusting that they won’t.”  
  
  
They shared a look but it was broken as Tara returned, still wringing her hands from washing them.  
  
  
“Do you guys want dinner, I can go get something?”  
  
  
Becky stretched her arms above her head, then slapped her belly.   
  
  
“I want carbs. And cheese. And sauce. And–”  
  
  
“Pizza, we get it,” Willow replied with a smile, “Let’s order in.”  
  
  
Becky starting feeling around for a phone to call on, while Willow crawled over to Tara.  
  
  
“Thank you for being here.”  
  
  
“Where else would I be?” Tara asked, smiling.  
  
  
Willow wrapped her arm around Tara’s waist for a discreet squeeze. She was conscious of not acting too couple-y in front of Becky, but her friend was already busy ordering the entire right side of the menu.  
  
  
“Let me get a large pepperoni and mushroom pizza, a cheesy garlic bread, one of your chicken alfredo’s, one, no, two orders of hot wings, extra wet, a chicken parm sub, oh do you have bread sticks? Yeah, a couple of orders of bread sticks…”  
  
  
“Is she serious?” Tara whispered, growing wide-eyed as she listened.  
  
  
“Tara, never underestimate the size of a break-up belly,” Willow replied with a knowledgeable seriousness.  
  
  
“I don’t ever want to find out,” Tara said back.  
  
  
Willow smiled and was about to chance a kiss, but Becky looked over first.  
  
  
“What do you guys want?”  
  
  
Willow looked to Tara, who just nodded, and she knew what to get.  
  
  
“We’ll get a large, half pepperoni, half veggie deluxe.”  
  
  
Becky turned back to the phone.  
  
  
“Did you get that? Okay, better throw in a couple of bottles of cokes there too. Oh and brownies! Sure, throw in a half-dozen. Alright, thanks. Bye!”  
  
  
Tara still looked gobsmacked and was trying to imagine the amount of food about to be bestowed upon them, but Willow had something else on the mind.  
  
  
“Will I go get us some movies to watch?”  
  
  
“Yes!” Becky replied enthusiastically, ready to bring on the moping stage of a break-up, “Big on the funny, little on the romance please.”  
  
  
“Sure thing,” Willow nodded, standing back up again, “Be right back.”  
  
  
They spent the next half hour getting settled in for the evening, Tara growing slack-jawed again when the mountains of food arrived and when Becky arranged it all neatly around herself so she could taste everything at once.  
  
  
Willow settled their pizza between them and offered Tara the first slice. Becky was already getting stuck into hers.  
  
  
“Who needs men when you’ve got pizza?”  
  
  
“Preaching to the choir here, baby,” Willow replied, holding a slice above her mouth so the cheese would slide in, “Movie is all lined up to go. Everyone ready?”  
  
  
There were nods all ‘round, so Willow pressed play on the remote and let the movie play.  
  
  
Given the circumstances, they all enjoyed the evening relatively well. There were even passages of time Becky forgot about the reason behind it all and just had fun. The feelings would come back, often stronger than before, but it was easier to push them aside when there were friends surrounding you with the sole intention of being there to make you feel better.  
  
  
They ate a significant portion of the food, watched more movies, listened to music, played some card games and exchanged lots more hugs. Willow and Tara eventually ended up in the same position they’d been during the cryfest, sandwiching Becky on either side. This time though, their respective shoulders were being used as pillows and not tissues as she had fallen asleep.  
  
  
Willow turned the TV off with the remote and nodded to Tara that Becky was asleep. Tara nodded back, so Willow held Becky while Tara carefully stood, then bent down with her knees and lifted her into bed.  
  
  
Willow covered her with the blanket, but Tara hovered, arms crossed gently over her chest.  
  
  
“Should we leave her alone?” she whispered.  
  
  
“She’s asleep,” Willow whispered back.  
  
  
Tara watched Becky’s peaceful face and felt her heart break for their friend.  
  
  
“I know…it just must be hard, waking up alone and remembering.”  
  
  
Willow glanced over to the other bed.  
  
  
“Well, Kim said she wouldn’t be home and the bed was free.”  
  
  
Tara nodded quietly.  
  
  
“Okay, well I’ll see you in the morning. Will I drop you up some jammies or are you okay in your t-shirt?”  
  
  
“What? No,” Willow replied, a pout starting, “I’m not staying if you’re not staying.”  
  
  
“It’s a single bed,” Tara reasoned, but Willow was having none of it.  
  
  
“We’ve had sex in that bed.”  
  
  
Tara blushed in the dark room.  
  
  
“Shush!”  
  
  
“I am shushed!” Willow retaliated in a lower whisper.  
  
  
Tara looked between Becky and the other bed for a few moments.  
  
  
“Okay, but it’s someone else’s bed now, so hands to self.”  
  
  
Willow held up her hands defensively, then stripped her pants and socks off and hung them over the chair. Tara did the same and they squashed onto the bed together.  
  
  
“I think hands are going to have to extend to other-than-self if we’re going to get comfortable,” Willow said, though was already tangling their legs.  
  
  
“You know what I meant,” Tara replied, but was smiling.  
  
  
They settled their arms around each other and got as comfortable as they could. It was cramped, but neither minded being so close.  
  
  
They shared a chaste kiss and swapped good nights, then finally settled down to sleep off the emotional day.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Becky woke up to harsh sun burning her eyelids and the distinct smell of cold take-out. She blinked, but her eyes were rough and she suddenly remembered all the crying she’d done the night before.  
  
  
Her stomach sank as she remembered why.  
  
  
She sat herself up and hunched over, but didn’t cry again. She just felt shame. She looked around the room to try and gauge exactly how long she’d need to spend on the cross-trainer, and spotted the bed across from her, in particular the double lump where there was normally one.  
  
  
 _They stayed..._  
  
  
She inched out of bed and stepped over all the containers to get a bottle of water on her desk. She glugged it down and couldn’t help glancing back to her friends and how they were nestled up together.  
  
  
It should have hurt her to see what she'd given up with her moment of weakness, but she could feel nothing but delight that her two friends had found each other. They gave out so much joy that it would be hard for even the coldest hearted of people to deny.   
  
  
She had to stifle a laugh when she saw their feet all nestled up and rubbing each other even as they slept. She recalled one of the photography assignments she was late on, ‘Love’, having taken the class for a second semester in a row to satisfy her arts elective when Willow had filled her in on its ease the start of the year.  
  
  
She got her camera from her bag and snapped a quick picture, thinking them as cute as kitten claws or puppy paws.  
  
  
She put her camera away again and flopped back onto the bed. She stared at the ceiling for a long time and pondered her relationship with Lucas; what had gone wrong and what had gone right.  
  
  
She thought about the little things and the big things that had made their relationship and whether she was really afraid of loving him or just afraid that there was something wrong with her for not truly loving him back.  
  
  
Her heavy thoughts were disrupted by a sound familiar to her but that she had forgotten about in the last year – a yip-like sound that Willow made, high-pitched and scared. Willow has always told her they were nightmares.  
  
  
Becky stood and grabbed her pillow to bash her awake as she always had before, but Tara got to her first, comforting and soothing her into peace. Becky was stunned when she saw both were still fast asleep.  
  
  
She realised then, that even if she did, or had, loved Lucas, that he couldn’t calm her nightmares in his sleep. They didn’t have such an intrinsic bond that their existence was just an ebb and flow of each other.   
  
  
She valued her independence and always would, but she knew, watching her friends, that that kind of bond was out there, and even if she found some more frogs along the way, she could find it.  
  
  
That thought comforted more than the food and music and kind words she had been offered so freely the day before. She realised it wasn’t the things her friends did that made them so important to her – it was who they were and what they gave out through their love. And she couldn’t recall any of her past relationships where she could say the same.  
  
  
“Maybe I should just go gay,” she muttered to herself, and really laughed for the first time in what felt like the longest 24 hours of her life.  
  
  
There was some fidgeting in the bed and a sleepy Willow shouted up a ‘what’. Becky smiled.  
  
  
“Nothing, go back to sleep, lovebirds,” she said, some of her normal cheer appearing in her voice again, “If I know you guys like I think I do, I’m sure you’ll need it later.”  
  
  
Willow settled back down with a snorting snore and Becky gathered her toiletries to go have a long shower and wash away the drama of the past few days.  
  
  
She would come out refreshed and ready to navigate her life as a singleton again, or at least ready to accept that that was how it was now.  
  
  
It was among her hardest break-ups but for the first time, she knew she could find what her friends had, and that was the most comforting thought in the world.


	61. Chapter 61

  
Willow sat on the bed, playing on her computer, but wasn’t too focused on the screen.   
  
  
Her eyes flickered to Tara, who was lying in the opposite direction and stomach-down, writing in a notebook. She bit the corner of her thumb as she sent some appreciatory glances to Tara’s butt.  
  
  
She distracted herself with her computer again, doing her best to keep quiet since she knew Tara was doing homework, but was in a bit of a restless mood.  
  
  
“I’m hungry,” she said, closing her laptop and bringing her knees up to her chest.  
  
  
Tara looked over her shoulder to Willow.  
  
  
“We just had lunch.”  
  
  
Willow lay down alongside Tara and sighed.  
  
  
“I’m like a hobbit…or British…I need afternoon tea!”  
  
  
“They’re those short, hairy things from those really long movies you made me watch, right?” Tara asked.  
  
  
“The British?” Willow asked with a grin, then looked longingly down at her stomach, “Food…”  
  
  
“Get a snack from the stash,” Tara suggested.  
  
  
Willow didn’t move for a second, being lazy, then finally rolled off and went to get a pudding cup. She sat back where she was before and licked the lid.  
  
  
“I love you, pudding,” she said as she dug her spoon in.  
  
  
“I love you too, sweetie,” Tara replied without looking up.  
  
  
Willow glanced at the full spoon and then at Tara, but decided not to say anything. She finished her pudding and got back to the project she’d been working on until Tara stood up a while later and started gathering things.  
  
  
“I have to drop these notes back to a girl from art class.”  
  
  
Willow looked up curiously.  
  
  
“How come I never meet any of your friends?”  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“We’re not really friends. Just friendly.”  
  
  
“Why aren’t you friends?” Willow questioned, then suddenly had a flashback of the last time Tara had attempted to make a friend, “I won’t…I mean, what happened last time…I want you to have friends.”  
  
  
“Okay,” Tara replied slightly dismissively, preferring not to make friends with people after what had happened, even with the reassurances, “I’ll be back in a while.”  
  
  
Willow glanced outside at the drizzle and overcast sky.  
  
  
“Take a jacket.”  
  
  
Tara diligently got a rain jacket and zipped it up, then packed a few things safely away in her satchel and kissed Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
“Bye.”  
  
  
Willow waggled her fingers in a wave, then jumped up as soon as Tara was gone and got another pudding cup. She ate it quick and hid the evidence under some papers in trash, thinking Tara would chastise her for pigging out.  
  
  
 _Well not chastise. But I’ll definitely get ‘the look’! The ‘couldn't you have tried an apple?’ look. Who chooses an apple over pudding anyway? I love that girl but jeez!_  
  
  
She went back to her laptop and entertained herself with a hacking project she had going on with some online buddies. She went into her zone for a while until the sound of the rain beating down on the window started to unnerve her. She went over and shoved the curtains closed, then grabbed her earphones and blasted some loud music to drown it out.  
  
  
They served their purpose and she typed on, calm, until she felt the rumble. The rumble that started outside, shook the windows and floors and made her brain shake. She had watched endless horror movies growing up; could listen to screeching monsters and moaning spirits but that echoing boom of thunder made her freeze in terror.  
  
  
Her earphones fell out, left first and the right following, twining around each other over the keyboard. Her breath slowed and eyes remained fixed ahead, praying that if she didn’t move it wouldn’t come again.  
  
  
There was a whole minute of reprieve until there was another loud roar and a flash of light behind the curtains as a lightning strike bolted down outside.  
  
  
Willow screamed and dove under the blanket, showing uncharacteristic inconsideration for her laptop’s safety. It was the first time in a long while she’d been subjected to her deep-to-the-bone fear.  
  
  
While there had been stormy, wet and windy weather that had put her on high alert, she hadn’t had to contend with any thunderstorms in well over a year. Any that had passed through the state were either too far away to hear or had been low rumbles during the night that hadn’t woken her up.  
  
  
She curled up in a ball under the blanket, racked with fear.  
  
  
“Where are you…” she whispered, eyes shut tight, “Where are you…”  
  


* * *

 

_Small feet padded quickly along wet grass; a normal-sized back yard like a football field to her tiny frame as she tried to rush across it. Her hair was soaked from the rain that was beating down and clothes stuck to her skin. The striking light she’d come out to investigate was nowhere to be seen, but there was a loud noise that was a very encouraging reason to get back inside._

__

 

_She finally reached the door but was too little to get the knob and it wasn’t open like it normally was when she was playing outside._

__

 

_“Miss Annie, Miss Annie!” she screamed for her nanny as much as her little voice would carry._

__

 

_She was knocking politely, as had been drilled into her, but when there was another rumble of thunder, it turned frantic. A strike of lightning seemed to her to shoot down right where she was standing and she ran, skidding into mud and hitting her head against a wooden frame on the way._

__

 

_Terrified and bruised, she went around to the front door under the grateful cover of the porch and resumed knocking, hiding behind a pot plant bigger than herself. Her knuckles were white as the fingers pressed into her palm and she was howling along with the wind._

__

 

_“Daddy! Daddy, where are you? Daddy…Daddy… where areee yoooou?”_

__

__

 

* * *

  
  
Willow sniffled, her bottom lip trembling.  
  
  
“Where are you…Tara…where are you…”   
  
  
She cried for another moment before that thought really slammed into her and she bolted upright, blanket falling off of her.  
  
  
“Tara! Where are you!?”  
  
  
She looked at her watch and grew into a deeper panic when she realised how long her girlfriend had been gone. She scrambled to find her phone and dialed Tara’s number, but it went straight to voicemail.  
  
  
“Tara! Tara, are you okay? Where are you? There’s, there’s rain and wind, a-and thunder and where are you? Did you get caught in it? Please call me back. I’m texting you now. Please call me back.”  
  
  
Her past pain on the backburner, she spent the next 10 minutes pacing, texting and leaving ever-increasing panicked messages on Tara’s voicemail, imagining her girlfriend hurt or injured in a thousand ways.  
  
  
She stared at her phone, willing it to ring, but it stayed deafeningly silent. She slowly inched up to the window and peaked behind the curtain.  
  
  
It was dark, shrubs and trees were blowing and the rain was landing aggressively in puddles. To Willow, it was like looking straight into the depths of hell and she could only bear it for a second before throwing the curtain back and hunching down to curl herself up.  
  
  
Her hands were on her knees, squeezing and she was struggling to take in her breath, fear making it raggedy. Panic was pouring from her in waves and nothing like she was used to dealing with; nothing that could be solved with deep breathing, not that she could catch it anyway.  
  
  
“Oh god…” she groaned, the fear of her girlfriend caught in the storm bigger than anything she’d ever experienced before, “Oh god, Tara!”  
  
  
She imagined Tara being blown across campus by the wind, pinned to a tree while a lightning bolt shot through her and took her life. She saw Tara slumped, unconscious, face pushed into the mud and limbs being slammed against the tree again and again, which had practically grown arms and legs in her panicked mind to destroy her girlfriend with.  
  
  
“Tara!!”  
  
  
Acting on instinct and the adrenaline of fear, she rushed from the room and ran out into her worst nightmare.  
  
  
“Tara! Tara! Tara!”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Tara was copying some notes down from a text book, sitting comfortably in the library; her refuge when the rain had gotten heavy on her way home. She had gotten stuck into some homework she’d fallen behind on due to some inevitable Willow-distractions earlier that day.  
  
  
She finished the chapter of her textbook she had to read and smiled, happy to be finished so that when she saw Willow again it could be disruption free. She packed everything away and glanced up to one of the high windows to see the rain still pelting down.  
  
  
She sighed as she donned her rain jacket, then just sat down again, thinking it wasn't going to be enough protection from the heavy rainfall. She decided to wait out a few minutes in case there was a lull and picked out a novel to read to kill some more time.  
  
  
A few pages in, between some rolls of thunder, her ear twitched as she picked up a screech, but didn’t react much. It seemed to get louder and closer until she thought she heard it vaguely resemble her name.  
  
  
She looked around herself but was surrounded by only a few brave students who weathered the storm to come out, all of whom were deeply engrossed in work that was clearly due soon or they'd be in more comfortable surroundings.   
  
  
She looked at the rattling doors for a moment, then started to return to her book, but something made her get up and go towards them. She put her hood over her head even just to poke her head out, such was the intensity of the wind but could only hear it whistling.  
  
  
She went to close it but when it was just an inch away from sealing, she heard the noise again and could much more easily identify the familiar voice behind it.  
  
  
“Willow?” she asked in confusion, shielding her face with her hands as she stepped out and down a few steps.  
  
  
She used her hand as a visor and tried to look out but it was so dark and dreary she could only see the rush of leaves on the trees and the streetlamps' light reflecting off the deep puddles below, showing the intensely numbered drops of rain splashing down.  
  
  
Finally a shadow darted out in the distance that Tara could have easily dismissed as an animal looking for shelter had it not been calling her name.  
  
  
“Willow?” she yelled a little louder and saw the shadow become still.  
  
  
“TARA?!”  
  
  
Tara immediately became concerned as to why Willow was running around campus shouting for her in the middle of such a bad storm. She hurried down the steps, luckily avoiding slipping on the way and out onto the grass that Willow was running towards her from.  
  
  
They met in the middle and Willow threw herself on Tara, almost toppling them both to the ground in the process.  
  
  
“Tara! Tara, are you okay? I thought you got lost, in the storm, I thought–”   
  
  
A shriek of thunder rumbled above them and Willow fell to her knees, adding more muck and grass stains to her already ruined jeans. Fearing Willow had been hit by something, Tara dropped and grabbed her.  
  
  
“Willow!” she screamed, grabbing Willow's face to see if she was conscious, relieved to see she was but cut deep seeing the terror in her girlfriend's eyes, “You're afraid. You're afraid. It's okay, I'll bring you home. Come on, I'll bring you home.”   
  
  
Willow started blubbering and Tara helped her up and brought them back to their dorm as quickly as she could. On the way the memory of being told of Willow's childhood trauma popped into her mind and was relieved at least that she understood what the hysteria was about. Willow, however, was unrelieved to be thinking of the same thing, that deep pain plaguing her again now the intense fear for Tara's safety had dissipated.  
  
  
They were both drenched down to their socks by the time they got back inside and Willow's teeth were chattering from all of the trauma.  
  
  
Tara brushed some of the wet hair from Willow's brow out of her face, eyes filled with concern for her petrified girlfriend.  
  
  
“Honey, it’s okay, we're inside, we're home.”   
  
  
Willow didn’t reply, but she did start trembling. Tara saw and instinct took over, dragging Willow into the bathroom to get out of their clothes.   
  
  
“Are you okay, sweetie?” she asked when Willow continued to say nothing, “Please tell me if you're okay or not.”  
  
  
She waited and tried to meet her girlfriend’s eye but saw Willow was deep in her loop of pain and fear. She decided not to push and dried them both off, then brought Willow into the bed, pressing them close together for body heat and comfort.  
  
  
Her arms were strong around Willow and she left tender kisses on her girlfriend’s temple.  
  
  
“I know you’re scared,” she whispered, holding her closer, their naked bodies chilled but warming against each other, “It’s okay to be scared, but I’m going to keep you safe.”  
  
  
She tucked Willow in under her chin and treated her with warm caresses while she repeated those words to her.   
  
  
They stayed like that, Willow’s trembling turning to occasional shivers and finally to stillness as the storm died down back to the pitter-patter of gentle rain. Her face was wet with tears that had fallen and her first real movement was to instinctively wipe her cheeks against the nearest thing, the top of Tara’s breast.  
  
  
Tara mistook it for an affectionate nuzzle and dropped a kiss on top of Willow’s head, relieved she was finally reacting.  
  
  
“There you go, baby, it’s all okay.”  
  
  
Willow felt comforted by the pet name and really did nuzzle in then. She knew she was safe in bed with Tara but as the haze of fear lifted, she was immediately overcome with embarrassment that she'd gotten into such a state.  
  
  
She stopped nuzzling and pushed herself away and sat up with her back to Tara, sheet draped over her waist.  
  
  
Tara scooted over and swept some hair away from Willow’s shoulder, then kissed her softly there.  
  
  
“What’s wrong, love? Are you still afraid?”  
  
  
Willow wanted to just fall away and hide forever but she couldn’t deny the tenderness Tara had and was showing her.  
  
  
“No. No, I feel better...except I feel stupid.”  
  
  
Tara rested her chin on Willow’s shoulder.  
  
  
“Why do you feel stupid?”  
  
  
“For being a baby,” Willow admitted, eventually casting her eyes in Tara’s direction, “Screaming and shaking over a storm.”  
  
  
“You think you’re a baby?” Tara asked with genuine incredulity, “I think you’re incredibly brave.”  
  
  
Willow scoffed but Tara was adamant, bringing her arms around her girlfriend’s waist.  
  
  
“You ran into your biggest fear because you thought I might not be safe. That sounds like bravery of the highest order to me.”  
  
  
Willow looked to Tara again, slower this time, then finally gave a faint shrug.  
  
  
“You wouldn’t answer your phone.”  
  
  
“I’m so sorry,” Tara replied, kissing the corner of Willow’s ear, “I turned it off when I went into the library.”  
  
  
Willow turned her head fully towards Tara and touched her cheek softly.  
  
  
“No one ever made me feel safe like that before.”  
  
  
Tara nuzzled into the touch and kissed Willow’s palm.  
  
  
“No one ever made me feel safe like that before either.”  
  
  
Willow's brow creased, she had definitely been firmly on the receiving end of the comfort.  
  
  
“What did I do?”  
  
  
Tara rested their foreheads together.  
  
  
“Let me know you'll always find me in the darkest of times.”  
  
  
She brushed the backs of her fingers against Willow's cheeks, then pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. Willow finally noticed they were naked when she became very aware of the touch of their breasts together and couldn't resist a teasing smile.  
  
  
“You’ll take any opportunity to get me naked, won’t you?”  
  
  
“I’m sorry, you were so cold,” Tara replied with as much love as ever, “I’ll get you some jammies now.”  
  
  
She started to move away but Willow held her in place.  
  
  
“I don’t want ‘em.”  
  
  
Tara smiled coyly and moved her hands to Willow’s waist, shifting so her girlfriend was sitting in her lap.  
  
  
“You sure you’re okay?”  
  
  
Willow pressed the tip of her nose against Tara’s.  
  
  
“Will be. As long as you promise you’ll keep your phone on next time there’s a storm.”  
  
  
Tara bumped it playfully.  
  
  
“I promise wherever I am, I’ll come right home and hold you ‘til it’s over.”  
  
  
“I love you, Tara,” Willow whispered, doing a slow-press of her torso and chest up against Tara’s.  
  
  
Tara exhaled slowly and looked up to Willow through her lashes.  
  
  
“I wouldn’t want to take advantage…”  
  
  
“You’re not, I promise,” Willow replied, tracing a finger down Tara’s face, “You’re my girlfriend and I want to feel safe…and warm…and good…with my girlfriend.”  
  
  
Her finger went over Tara’s top lip and was gently bitten before meeting the bottom. She tried not to squirm as she felt a rush of arousal and wondered if Tara could feel it against her thigh.  
  
  
She got her answer a moment later when Tara’s hands curved around her buttocks and she was encouraged to rock on her. She leaned forward to get the most friction and took Tara’s lips again, passion bubbling up from her belly.  
  
  
They quickly got tangled in heady kissing, tongues dancing with a playful back and forth. Willow had her hands in Tara’s hair and she was utterly entranced.   
  
  
“Where did you learn how to kiss so good?” she murmured against Tara’s lips, nipping at her gently, “Wait, don’t tell me, I don’t want to know.”  
  
  
Tara smiled, sliding one hand up Willow’s spine to her neck.  
  
  
“You, silly.”  
  
  
“Me?” Willow asked with a playful roll of her eyes, “Haha.”  
  
  
“Yes, you,” Tara replied, pulling Willow’s hair gently to turn her and kiss her jaw.  
  
  
“No, I learned from you,” Willow protested, though was caring less as Tara moved down into her neck.  
  
  
Tara kissed around to Willow’s throat and up to her chin, finally planting a soft one on her lips.  
  
  
“Willow our first kiss was my first kiss,” she said, tucking a piece of hair behind her girlfriend’s ear, “I thought you knew that.”  
  
  
Willow blinked once, eyebrows rising.  
  
  
“But…but…but you used tongue during our first kiss!”  
  
  
Tara turned a bright red and glanced away.  
  
  
“I thought that was what you were meant to do. That’s what they did on TV,” she said with noticeable embarrassment, “I knew I messed it up.”  
  
  
“Hey, there was none of the mess-age and all of the wonderful,” Willow replied, moving a hand down Tara chest and resting on her breast, “You will never cease to amaze me.”  
  
  
“I will never cease to love you,” Tara replied sweetly, then tilted her head back and pushed her chest into Willow’s hand, “Or how you touch me…”  
  
  
Willow moulded Tara’s breast around her hand and worked her nipple taut enough to take in her mouth. Her tongue lolled around Tara's breasts while her hand moved between her legs, stimulating her girlfriend's clit and wetting her own fingers.  
  
  
Tara ran her fingers through Willow’s hair, the ends still damp but soft to touch. There was an occasional soft tug every so often as Tara pulsed with pleasure and tensed her fingers. She ran her hands down Willow’s back and back up to her hair, pulling her up to kiss again.  
  
  
Willow felt herself clench as Tara rolled her onto her back and the weight of her girlfriend’s body pressed her into the bed. Tara’s lips were hot on her skin as they trailed her torso and landed between her legs.  
  
  
“Ohhhhh…oh!”  
  
  
Her toes curled and released, the earlier trauma well forgotten. She laid herself open for Tara and rolled her hips into her girlfriend’s lips and tongue. Tara worked her up until the brink of orgasm, then pulled back and peppered her with lighter touches.  
  
  
She kept it up until Willow was incoherently begging for it, then moved back up and took Willow’s lips in a long, steamy kiss. Willow’s back arched as Tara sucked the breath from her, then slowly released her lips, dragging her bottom lip out with her teeth.  
  
  
Willow’s eyes were dark with lust, slowly finding Tara’s as she breathed in and calmed her red cheeks.  
  
  
“Vixen,” she said, pushing her hips up against Tara’s.  
  
  
Tara circled her hips back and pressed a kiss under each of Willow’s ears; tongue flicking out to those sensitive spots she knew were there. She waited to feel the shudder reach her girlfriend’s neck before sliding her hand up Willow’s wrist and linking their fingers together.  
  
  
Willow’s heart started to pound in anticipation and she jerked their hands quickly between them and dipped into herself first before moving those wet fingers over Tara’s clit.  
  
  
Tara paused a moment, biting inside her lip and groaning through her teeth. She shifted her hips slightly for comfort and copied the action, to the greater arousal of them both.   
  
  
They moved with a practiced rhythm, sprinkled with uncontrollable jerks in an intimate dance of bodies. They were kissing faces and necks where they landed until finally their foreheads rested together.   
  
  
They kissed again with an unhurried passion and their movements slowed to drag out the last few moments. Willow broke the kiss as she rode the wave first, hand reaching out and holding onto the edge of the nightstand. The lamp started to shake in its spot but Willow was too far gone to notice and Tara was in the midst of joining her.  
  
  
They rocked together, swapping quiet sounds just meant for each other and eventually stilled with murmured exchanges of love that neither were too conscious of making. They settled with Willow sprawled out and Tara curled around her in a C-shape, head resting on her girlfriend’s shoulder.  
  
  
Willow had her hand on Tara’s arm and was gently stroking up and down while still catching her breath.  
  
  
“Remind me…to get upset…more often…” she said, actually smiling at the thought of rain again, “Gonna need…lots…and _lots_ …of comfort.”  
  
  
Tara smiled against Willow’s skin and turned Willow’s cheek towards her.  
  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
  
“I’m wonderful,” Willow replied, slipping her hand up to caress Tara’s earlobe affectionately.  
  
  
“Yes, you are,” Tara replied softly, eyes happy and adoring, “Are you really okay?”  
  
  
Willow leaned over and rubbed their noses together.  
  
  
“I’m okay. And I’ll always be okay as long as my safe place is by my side.”


	62. Chapter 62

“Did you know it was St. Patrick’s Day this Saturday?”  
  
  
Tara looked up from her book and shook her head.  
  
  
“I did not,” she replied before scrunching up her nose, “They’ll have that mushy meat in the cafeteria.”  
  
  
“Which is soooo different from every other day of the week,” Willow replied with a sarcastic grin as she sat down on the corner of the bed near Tara, “Do you want to go to the parade?”  
  
  
Tara tucked a piece of hair behind her own ear and dog-eared her book.  
  
  
“I didn’t know there was one.”  
  
  
“St. Patrick’s Day? In Boston? You better believe it,” Willow said, laughing, “I’ve been once, it was fun. Even more fun with someone who won’t get wasted...”  
  
  
Tara shifted uncomfortably.  
  
  
“Is there a lot of drunk people?”  
  
  
Willow knew Tara had bad memories of her father and alcohol. She reached over and took Tara’s hand.  
  
  
“Don’t worry about it, baby. We don’t have to go. It was just an idea.”  
  
  
Tara watched Willow play with her fingers for a minute, then made a decision.  
  
  
“No, I’d like to go. I don’t want…I don’t want things that happened before to keep me from doing things.”  
  
  
Willow squeezed her girlfriend’s hand.  
  
  
“Okay, well if you’re sure. And if it’s too much, say the word.”  
  
  
“Thanks,” Tara replied genuinely, “So what happens?”  
  
  
Willow went over to her laptop to pull up pictures.  
  
  
“It’s down in South Boston, there’s all kinds of floats and dancing and music, we can get funny hats and then go to one of the bars on the route for food! See?”  
  
  
Tara sat the laptop in her lap and clicked through some photos of the last parade.  
  
  
“It looks fun. I’m in.”  
  
  
“Wicked cool,” Willow grinned, “Hey, Maclay, is that Irish?”  
  
  
“Maclay is Scottish but my Mom was a Monroe, which is Scots-Irish, more the Irish she used to tell me.”  
  
  
“Really?” Willow asked intrigued.  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Uh huh, my grandparents died before I was born but my mom said either they or their parents emigrated from there, I can’t remember exactly.”   
  
  
“Wow, like probably on a ship!” Willow replied, eager to know more about the people who made her girlfriend possible, “Do you think it could have been during the potato famine? We learned about that in European History in high school. It sounded…unpleasant.”  
  
  
“Majorly,” Tara agreed, “I’m not sure about the famine. Sorry, wish I could tell you more.”  
  
  
Willow leaned over and pecked Tara’s cheek.  
  
  
“That’s okay, it’s fun to make my own wild and crazy scenarios. Like your grandparents were young and wild and got pregnant with your mom and fled the oppressive Catholic regime to build a new life with their baby in America.”  
  
  
“Maybe,” Tara replied with an affectionate smile, “All kinds of possibilities…”  
  
  
She picked her book back up and continued to read, while Willow took her laptop back and planned their day out.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Did you know the first St. Patrick’s Day parade didn’t happen in Ireland, it happened right here in Boston in 1737? And did you know St. Patrick was Welsh? And did you know–”  
  
  
Willow was bleating on about all her ‘facts’ she had learned for the day. She was dressed head to toe in green; socks, capri pants and a colourful t-shirt. Tara had opted for more toned down attire in some black slacks, a white tank and green sweater. They were walking from the T station towards where the parade was going to start, and music was starting to float through the air.  
  
  
“Do you hear it?” Willow continued, clapping her hands, “It’s bagpipes! I bet they’re the real Irish ones too! Did you know there were different types? The Scottish ones…”  
  
  
Tara half-listened to Willow’s long-winded explanation but couldn’t deny feeling grateful when the music became too loud to hear her properly. She felt bad for thinking that and slipped her hand into her girlfriend’s and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
  
Willow beamed, feeling quite smug that her beautiful girlfriend was showing her affection in front of so many people. And people there were many.  
  
  
The crowds had gathered; much as Willow had anticipated but Tara was surprised by, not as highly aware of the city’s culture. Willow was small and stealthy enough to be able to pull them to a decent spot with a good view of the street.  
  
  
“Isn’t this fun?” Willow gushed, basking in the glow of green all around, “I feel like I’m in New York on Thanksgiving or New Year’s or something!”  
  
  
Tara wasn’t quite as enthused but did enjoy watching some Irish dancers as they passed. Willow found her head bobbing as she tried to keep up with the speed their legs were moving. She wondered secretly if she was capable of trying it but decided that would be a task best suited to an empty dorm room with closed curtains.  
  
  
She was getting a little pushed around, so she used Tara as a backrest for protection. Tara closed her arms around Willow and kept her safe from the bustling crowd.  
  
  
“Do you like the music?” Willow shout-asked above the jingling that seemed to be playing from everywhere.  
  
  
“It’s…flute-y,” Tara replied, mouth closer to Willow’s ear, “I remember my mom liked a lot of Irish rock stuff…U2, Van Morrison, Thin Lizzy, The Cranberries. She had tapes we always listened to in the car. I had them for a while after she died and I’d listen to them in my Walkman but it stopped working.”  
  
  
“That sucks,” Willow replied, frowning, “We’ll get you more, I’d like to listen too. I think my Dad was a closet U2 fan. Hey, I wasn’t the only one in the closet living there!”  
  
  
Tara hid a laugh in Willow’s shoulder, who felt it and smiled. They were surrounded by thousands of people, but she felt like they were in an intimate embrace, just the two of them.   
  
  
They watched the parade for a while, then decided to follow it from the sidewalk and watch that way. It was a pleasant stroll, nothing moving too fast, though their view was hindered slightly as they moved away to walk easier.  
  
  
Willow was all too delighted to buy a green, white and gold floppy top hat from a vendor on the street. She loved feeling so entrenched in the community she wasn’t even a part of.  
  
  
“This is great! I’m pretty sure I don’t have any Irish ancestors but I totally feel it!”  
  
  
“Are there any Jewish festivals we could go to?” Tara asked, trying not to laugh each time she saw the ridiculous hat.  
  
  
“Mostly just the private holidays,” Willow replied, turning and pecking Tara’s lips, “But I love you for asking.”  
  
  
By the time they’d reached the end of the parade, they’d been walking for over an hour and had covered at least three miles, stretching them out into the late afternoon. Willow waved to the dancers and marching bands as they finished and disbanded, feeling like she was interacting with real celebrities.   
  
  
“They’re so talented, it’s amazing,” she said, voice awed, “Do you see the skinny, flute-y, recorder-y thing those guys are playing? That’s the tin whistle; it’s played during a lot of Celtic music. It’s the sound at the opening bars of ‘My Heart Will Go On’.”  
  
  
“That song makes me sad,” Tara replied with a frown.  
  
  
“Well, yeah, it’s supposed to!” Willow said back but squeezed Tara’s hand for good measure, “So have I totally bored you or do you want to catch an early dinner?”  
  
  
“I’d love to catch an early dinner,” Tara replied, much more keen on the idea of a cosy pub lunch than a loud parade, enjoyed it though she had.  
  
  
“Great!” Willow replied, delighted to prolong their day with some real date-like activity, “Let’s go down here a bit and find somewhere that isn’t so crowded.”  
  
  
They walked down a few side streets and passed a lot of bustling pubs with people pouring out of the doors, drinking and smoking. They finally found one where at least the doorways were clear and stepped inside.  
  
  
It was certainly busy but off the beaten path enough that there wasn’t chaos, just a buzzing ambiance. It was a quaint place, looking typically like one would imagine an Irish pub might; an oak wood bar with long stools and beer paraphernalia hung up behind around an Irish flag. There was a real wood fire in the corner warming up the place and there were some decorations strewn about; looking somewhat haphazard like someone remembered at the last minute to do it.  
  
  
There were some men in Irish rugby shirts huddled around a television watching a game, but the sound was off and music reminiscent to that of the parade was being piped through. There were a collection of tables set up and a couple were still empty, but Willow grabbed the last booth in a corner and slid into the seat, leaving her novelty hat down beside her.  
  
  
There were menus held up by the napkin holder at the end of the table and Willow had hers plucked by the time Tara sat in the other side.  
  
  
“Want to try Guinness?” Willow asked, grinning over her menu.  
  
  
“Not particularly,” Tara replied honestly, glancing over at someone at a nearby table glugging down some of the black stuff.  
  
  
Willow was swinging her legs beneath the table like a child.  
  
  
“I feel like I should be trying something Irish.”  
  
  
“Have some Irish cream or something instead,” Tara suggested.  
  
  
“That sounds good,” Willow replied, eyes lighting up, then turning on the puppy-dogs, “Will you get it for me?”  
  
  
Tara couldn’t help but smile and grabbed her wallet to get her ID.  
  
  
“Right,” she replied, scooting out of her seat again, “Sure.”  
  
  
She went up to the bar and came back with a small tumbler glass with ice and a beige liquid half-filled. She put it down by Willow’s knife, who instantly picked it up, smelled it and took a sip.  
  
  
“This is yummy,” she said, smiling a little goofily at the slight burning warmth, “Hey…do you mind me…?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“Not at all actually. Thought I might. But I don’t.”  
  
  
“Well, that’s good!” Willow replied, happy for the much bigger reason of Tara moving away from the traumas she’d endured.  
  
  
Tara picked up her menu, smiling too.  
  
  
“Yeah. It is.”  
  
  
“Try some?” Willow ventured, remembering Tara had enjoyed her tipple of champagne on her birthday.  
  
  
Tara took the glass, stirred it a little, then took some too.  
  
  
“That is pretty good,” she had to agree, “It’s sweet.”  
  
  
She set the glass back down and picked her menu up again. Willow was already near finished reading it.  
  
  
“You know, the Irish don’t really eat corned beef and cabbage.”  
  
  
Tara’s lips quirked on one side, amused.  
  
  
“Have you got more facts for me?”  
  
  
Willow’s cheeks tinged red, visible even under the dim lights.  
  
  
“Just sayin’. It’s American-Irish, not Irish-Irish. Which is why I’m getting bacon and cabbage. Which is actually ham and cabbage, but they call ham, ‘bacon’. I learned that when we visited that summer going around Europe.”  
  
  
“You visited Ireland?” Tara asked, curious.  
  
  
“Um. Well. We stopped at the airport,” Willow replied sheepishly.  
  
  
Tara pointed at something on the menu.  
  
  
“Does the lamb stew cover your cultural test?”  
  
  
Willow nodded, happy they were both going ‘authentic’.  
  
  
“Yes! Absolutely. But did you know potatoes originated in South America?”  
  
  
Tara didn’t quite take in everything Willow said, but did enjoy watching her speak so animatedly. She loved the way her girlfriend’s eyes lit up and the warm curves of her smile.   
  
  
Willow had just reached the potatoes migration to Europe when a stout man in his forties with silvery hair came up to them, in clean black slacks and a polo shirt with the bar’s name embroidered on the breast pocket. He took a pen from behind his ear and a notepad from his front pocket. Willow was quick to leave her menu down.  
  
  
“I will have your _bacon_ and cabbage, please,” she said, a proud grin plastered on her face.  
  
  
“Going for the real Irish dish, good girl, all I’ve been hearing is corned beef all day,” the waiter said with a rouge-ish smile and Irish lilt, “Would you like some colcannon with that instead of the standard mash?”  
  
  
“Definitely,” Willow replied, trying her hardest to seem like she knew what he was talking about.  
  
  
Tara ordered her stew and a glass of ice water and the waiter left, while Willow scrambled to pick up her menu again.  
  
  
“Oh thank god. It’s just mashed potato with cabbage in it.”  
  
  
“You know I don’t think I’ve ever seen you willingly ask for vegetables before,” Tara replied, smiling to another young man as he came to deliver her water, “Two portions, even.”  
  
  
“Well, I’ve never had cabbage,” Willow replied with a shrug, “But it’s just like lettuce, right?”  
  
  
Tara deigned not to answer, hiding behind a long sip of her drink. Their food came out steaming from the kitchen and Willow tucked in straight away. She took a big forkful of cabbage by itself. She tried not to gag; it had neither the flavour nor texture she was expecting. Tara was quick to offer some water.  
  
  
“Use some of the sauce, you liked the Brussels sprouts when you put the gravy over them.”  
  
  
Willow poured a generous amount of the creamy parsley sauce that accompanied her dish over the cabbage and tentatively took a smaller bite. It masked the taste enough that she could eat the rest, while the shredded pieces in the mashed potato barely registered. She loved the flavour of the ham and spent a good chunk of her meal savouring it.  
  
  
Tara had been served a huge portion of stew along with a big piece of crusty bread and only managed to finish half of it. Willow not-so-slyly swapped her empty plate for Tara’s bowl and started to finish that off too.  
  
  
“Mmm, so good,” she said, feeling a piece of lamb melt in her mouth, “I know I’m being a pig.”  
  
  
“I like a girl with an appetite,” Tara replied, hands gently resting atop her full belly.  
  
  
“No wonder you love me, then,” Willow replied, spearing a piece of carrot and turnip onto her fork and swirled them around in the gravy, “You’re right, dip ‘em in sauce and they are good to go!”  
  
  
She finished it all and scooped up the rest of the gravy with the bread.  
  
  
“This tastes like it was just baked. You get used to wonder bread and forget what the real stuff tastes like.”  
  
  
“Try it with the butter,” Tara encouraged, pushing the small dish towards her.  
  
  
Willow spread some of the butter over the bread and took a bite, sighing happily as she chewed.  
  
  
“Cafeteria food sucks, you know that?”  
  
  
“It’s a hell of a lot better than some people have,” Tara replied.  
  
  
“I know, I know, I’m being a brat,” Willow replied, resisting the urge to pick the plate up to lick it, “Just wish we could eat like this every day.”  
  
  
Tara leaned forward, chin resting on her hands.  
  
  
“When we have our own kitchen I’ll cook you all kinds of things.”  
  
  
Willow brightened at the prospect and accompanying implication.  
  
  
“You will?”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“I’m no gourmet but I know some basic meals, and I’d love to learn more. Being able to experiment and just do it for fun…that would be amazing.”  
  
  
Willow couldn’t help thinking back to why her girlfriend had been forced into learning how to cook and gathered it was never ‘for fun’.  
  
  
“Well, I’m gonna make sure you have the best kitchen and books and ingredients and anything else you need,” she replied, smiling to keep the mood, “Not like I won’t be getting anything out of it!”  
  
  
Tara answered her smile and their waiter came back to collect their dishes.  
  
  
“Can I get you girls some dessert?”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes lit up; always room for something sweet in her stomach. Tara saw her look.  
  
  
“Okay…what is an acceptably Irish dessert?”  
  
  
Willows eyes went wide.  
  
  
“Um…I don’t know. Crap,” she said, turning her head up to the waiter, “What are the real Irish desserts?”  
  
  
“Well when I was a lad we’d have a nice apple crumble or a bread and butter pudding of a Sunday,” he replied, politely waiting with dishes in hand.   
  
  
Willow exchanged a glance with Tara, then nodded.  
  
  
“We’ll try the apple crumble, to share.”  
  
  
The waiter smiled and went off again. Willow got a secretive smile on her face after a moment and left the booth to go speak to him when he returned to the bar. Tara watched them glance over at her, then exchange some words before Willow returned.  
  
  
“What was that hushed conversation about?” Tara asked with an amused smile.  
  
  
“I learned something in Irish,” Willow replied giddily, taking both of Tara’s hands across the table, “Tá grá agam duit go deo.”  
  
  
“And what does that mean?” Tara asked, suitably charmed.  
  
  
Willow brought each of Tara’s hands up and kissed her knuckles.  
  
  
“I love you forever.”  
  
  
Tara flushed with delight.  
  
  
“I could say it in French…”  
  
  
Willow grinned.  
  
  
“I could say it in Spanish too, but let’s wait for Cinco de Mayo.”  
  
  
Tara laughed and linked their fingers so she could squeeze their palms together, but they only got a moment before they had to separate when their dessert was served up along with two coffees topped with cream.  
  
  
“Here you go, an apple crumble and two Irish coffees, on the house.”  
  
  
“Oh thank you,” Willow replied, liking the glass the coffee was served in, “What’s Irish about it?”  
  
  
“What do you think, love?” the waiter asked, throwing them a wink before he left again.  
  
  
Willow held the glass up by the handle and took a sip, licking away the cream-moustache it left behind. She gave a gentle cough but was smiling.   
  
  
“Yup. Very Irish.”  
  
  
Tara held the glass itself for the warmth and tried hers too.  
  
  
“It’s sweet too,” she said, enjoying it as she took another sip, even when the whiskey burn hit the back of her throat, “I can see why people get drunk so easily when they make it all take so good.”  
  
  
“Yeah and when they call them ‘coffees’ and ‘iced teas’!” Willow replied, shuddering remembering her last encounter with deceptively alcoholic beverages, “This crumble looks good. And hey, fruit! Fruit AND veggies today. Are you proud?”  
  
  
“Very,” Tara said, taking a spoonful of the dessert and offering it across the table.  
  
  
Willow loved the gesture and loved the fruity dessert even more. Tara had a spoonful and a half to taste it, but opted to fill the little room left in her with the coffee, seeing as it was an occasion. Willow was all too happy to have more for herself and cleaned her third plate of the evening.   
  
  
“Okay,” she said as the last morsel passed her lips, “That’s it. Can’t eat any more.”  
  
  
“The night is young,” Tara replied, sipping one of the last sips of her coffee, enjoying the buzz from it but happy not to have any more.  
  
  
Willow shook her head, hands on her bloated belly.  
  
  
“Nope. No way can I eat another thing.”  
  
  
“Nothing?” Tara asked, the barest hint of a grin on her face.  
  
  
Willow almost groaned at the thought of fitting more in.  
  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
  
“Nothing at all?” Tara asked again, eyebrow quirking up.  
  
  
“Nothing at a–” Willow started, but finally recognised the look on Tara’s face, “Oh. Yes, definitely, there is…always room.”  
  
  
She smiled her own gleeful smile and both of them suddenly felt great need to leave the lovely establishment they’d gotten so comfortable in. Tara went off for a quick bathroom trip while Willow paid and thanked their helpful waiter, making sure to leave him a nice tip.  
  
  
They hurried to the nearest T station which thankfully wasn’t too far as Willow had developed a food-waddle. They found seats on a relatively empty cart and Tara put her sweater over their waists so she could discreetly rub her girlfriend’s tummy.  
  
  
Willow leaned her head on Tara’s shoulder and mumbled a thanks. The ride back to their station gave them time for food to settle, and for some quiet closeness, though it became more strained as the cart got busier.  
  
  
They decided to get off a stop early and walk the last few blocks home. Willow shivered when they exited the station and Tara had her sweater on her girlfriend’s shoulders in seconds before taking her hand.  
  
  
“Thank you,” Willow replied, loving the couple-y stuff, whichever one of them it came from.  
  
  
They talked about the stars on the short walk home and were back to a suitably romantic feeling by the time they reached their dorm.  
  
  
Tara walked in first and sat at the foot of bed while Willow leaned back against the door, closing it in the process. Her lips slipped into a smile and she pushed off the wall to walk with a sexy saunter over to Tara.  
  
  
“Will you kiss me even though I'm not Irish?”


	63. Chapter 63

  
  
Tara held Willow by the waist and looked up.  
  
  
“I could give you a little one.”  
  
  
Willow leaned down and pressed their lips together, then rubbed their noses off one another.  
  
  
“So…what do you want to do?”  
  
  
One of Tara’s eyebrows lifted.  
  
  
“I thought we were kinda on the same page…”  
  
  
Willow blushed.  
  
  
“No, we are…just thought…did you want to take a shower, or will we light some candles or…?”  
  
  
Tara turned her head to sniff under her arm.  
  
  
“Do I smell?”  
  
  
“No!” Willow replied quickly, eyes wide, “God, no. I meant together.”  
  
  
Tara held her hands out for Willow to take. Willow walked over and took them while Tara pulled her into her lap.  
  
  
“I’d love a nice shower with you but the water always goes cold before we can stop it. Mood killer.”  
  
  
Willow linked their fingers and rested her forehead against Tara’s.  
  
  
“Well one day we’ll have a nice bathroom to go along with that kitchen.”  
  
  
Tara brushed her lips against Willow’s and scooted back just a bit.  
  
  
“And a nice bed like in the hotel…but this one will do for now.”  
  
  
Willow grinned against Tara’s lips and pushed enough forwards for them to fall back onto the bed. Their hands lifted above their heads, still joined, and Willow pressed her body flush against Tara’s. Their shirts rid up so their stomachs grazed, giving Willow the first jolt of desire.   
  
  
“Mmm, Tara-tummy is the best kind of tummy,” she purred into her girlfriend’s ear.  
  
  
Tara brushed her fingers against the small of Willow’s back.  
  
  
“How many have you tested?”  
  
  
Willow sat back and unbuttoned Tara’s sweater from bottom to top.  
  
  
“It’s a know-it-when-you-feel-it kinda situation.”  
  
  
She pushed the sides of Tara’s sweater off and bunched up her girlfriend's shirt to kiss her stomach. Tara moaned luxuriously and used her middle finger to lift her shirt up above her bra. Willow took the invitation and kissed along the tops of Tara’s breasts, letting her tongue move under her girlfriend’s bra and over her nipple.  
  
  
Tara pulled the cup down to expose her breast, then made an awkward writhe of getting her shirt over her head and sleeves of her sweater off with it. Willow helped, getting her hands under right as Tara arched her back up to unhook her bra and toss it off. Her mouth devoured Tara’s skin as it came into view, lips caressing her pebbling flesh and teeth helping stiffen her nipples into peaks.  
  
  
“Mmm, Willow…” she moaned, running her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair.  
  
  
Willow’s shirt found its way to the floor and Tara was palming her girlfriend's breasts over her bra and then whilst bare as their lips found their way to each other again. They touched lightly, then with more passion, heating up each other’s skin and sending heartbeats thundering.   
  
  
Pants had been divested through blind yanking and shimmying and their thighs were hugging until Willow made an unhurried journey down to Tara’s hips.   
  
  
She pulled the waistband of her girlfriend’s panties down at the hip and kissed there, then followed the line, pulling the elastic down a little more each time lips touched skin. When she got to Tara’s other hip, she took the panties between her teeth and dragged them down past her knees and off.  
  
  
Tara, normally quick to help rid herself of that particular garment, stayed still and watched aroused as they were tugged from her. She felt a deep throb between her legs when Willow growled as she tore them off and flicked them to the floor with her mouth.  
  
  
Willow saw Tara flush and grinned as she crawled back up her body, approaching with a predatory leer and wiggle of her hips.  
  
  
“I see you, baby,” Tara whispered playfully with an answering lopsided smirk, hands sliding down Willow’s sides.  
  
  
Willow arched her back enough to press their breasts together and moved in for a kiss but jerked back quickly when she felt Tara tug her panties over her butt.  
  
  
“Wait!”  
  
  
Tara held her hands up to show she’d stopped. Willow jumped up, turned all the lights off, then got back into bed, shimmied herself out of her panties and covered herself with the blanket as she flicked the switch on the lamp.  
  
  
Tara waited patiently, but had a look of confusion.  
  
  
“What was that about?”  
  
  
Willow couldn’t quite meet Tara’s eyes.  
  
  
“Um…I’m feeling…a little pudgy. All that food.”  
  
  
Tara moved over Willow but didn’t put any weight on her.  
  
  
“You look perfect to me,” she said, but noticed Willow looked uncomfortable still, “We can stop–”  
  
  
“No! No, no, no,” Willow interrupted quickly, “Don’t wanna stop.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and pressed a long kiss against Willow’s lips; slipping her tongue out against her girlfriend’s lips. She cupped Willow’s breast and paid some oral attention there, but her head had barely popped under the blanket when Willow was pulling her up again.  
  
  
“Wait, stay up here.”  
  
  
While not an usual request, Tara could tell by Willow’s tone it wasn’t desire for eye contact that prompted it. She moved back up and kissed each of her girlfriend’s cheeks.  
  
  
“Willow, what’s wrong?”  
  
  
Willow looked back at the wall, then up at the ceiling, over to each nightstand before finally looking at Tara, cheeks flushed and puffy.  
  
  
“I did something silly and now I’m embarrassed.”  
  
  
“I like silly,” Tara replied with a smile, “What did you do?”  
  
  
Willow covered her face with her hands.  
  
  
“I thought it was really funny until right this moment when I have to show you.”  
  
  
Tara trailed a finger from the base of Willow’s throat down through her breasts.  
  
  
“Willow, whatever it is, you don’t need to be embarrassed. It’s just me.”  
  
  
Willow blew out a short breath.  
  
  
“Okay. Close your eyes and sit back for a minute.”  
  
  
Tara obliged and waited for the okay to look. It came in an uncomfortable tone and some awkward shifting a minute later.  
  
  
She opened her eyes and saw Willow’s face first. She lingered there as she always did before her eyes took in the rest of her girlfriend’s body. Her eyebrows raised a quarter inch or so when she first noticed a green hue from the corner of her eye and settled on a rough and slightly crude shamrock shape shaved and dyed into her girlfriend's mound.  
  
  
“…wow. You really love St. Patrick’s Day,” she said, unable to hold back a grin at the unexpected sight, “Did you think I wouldn’t notice that eventually? And feel it?”  
  
  
Willow turned her head into the pillow and groaned. She tried to yank the blanket up over her again but Tara caught her wrist.  
  
  
“Don’t. I think it’s cute. I think it’s pretty, I love it.”  
  
  
Willow crossed her legs slightly to obscure it a little.  
  
  
“Just supposed to be a little surprise-y thing for you,” she mumbled, wondering how she’d ever thought the idea would be ‘fun’ and not ‘wholly embarrassing.”  
  
  
Tara gently eased her hand between them, to cup Willow.  
  
  
“It was. I can’t believe you went to all that trouble, I think it’s adorable,” she said genuinely, though was curious, “Is that just regular hair dye?”  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“No, it’s especially for…you know. I went, actually I went to that hippie store you like in the city with all the dream catchers and stuff.”  
  
  
“Crystal Sky?” Tara asked, remembering browsing in there with Willow once or twice.  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“I looked online and they were the only stockists of this stuff in Boston and I didn’t have time to order it online so…” she trailed off and saw Tara trying not to laugh, “It’s not funny, I had to buy a bandana and some Aztec headband thing-y and, and a ridiculously over-sized peace sign necklace and try and hide it all under them! And then she didn’t give me a bag! It was really embarrassing, okay, and it was a really stupid idea! I feel ridiculous.”  
  
  
She stopped to take a breath and met Tara’s eye.  
  
  
“Will you just pretend it’s not there? We can turn the light out again.”  
  
  
“If it would make you more comfortable, but I really do like it,” Tara replied softly, “But I’ll stay up here if you don’t want me to see it, can we please keep the light on? The moon isn’t out enough and I want to see you.”  
  
  
“Yeah, okay, if we stay face to face,” Willow agreed with some quick nods of her head, “And it’ll grow out and I’ll find a patch or something to cover it.”  
  
  
Tara left a soft kiss on Willow’s shoulder blade.  
  
  
“I don’t want you to do that, I think it’s sexy and fun and I’d really like to get up close and personal. But I won’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”  
  
  
Willow used her foot to kick the sheets up.  
  
  
“Just put the blanket over us again.”  
  
  
Tara hated that Willow was so uncomfortable and hoped she hadn’t done anything to contribute to it. Willow had obviously gone to great length to pull off her little surprise and Tara was excited to have some fun with it; but whatever had caused the dynamic to shift had and she just wanted Willow to feel better and would try to convince her at a less heated time.  
  
  
“‘Course,” she said, moving over Willow again and draping the blanket over so it fell off just past her shoulders.  
  
  
She slid a hand down Willow’s side and gripped her hip, while pressing their lips lightly together; a feather-light caress.   
  
  
“I love you.”  
  
  
Willow closed her eyes as Tara trailed into her neck, forgetting her woes for the soft licks and gentle bites on her skin. She used the angle to tongue Tara’s ear a little and went wild when it was returned.  
  
  
They kissed and caressed until they could feel each other’s arousal as their thighs slid along each other. Willow started to reach down, then quickly lifted her hand up to slide into Tara’s and brought them down together.  
  
  
There was the obligatory minute of adjusting and a shared awkward smile until they found their groove. Willow focused her efforts on Tara’s clit, while Tara dipped inside Willow, ran along her lips to rub her bud and back to repeat the cycle.  
  
  
“Tara, you’re driving me crazy,” Willow panted, her inner muscles clenching to pull Tara in and clit throbbing after every few seconds of not getting attention.  
  
  
“I’m trying to,” Tara whispered in her girlfriend’s ear seductively, and Willow felt herself physically gush out.  
  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
  
She started to strum Tara’s clit harder, knowing her girlfriend would up the ante as she got closer to orgasm to try and give them a mutual one. As she predicted, as Tara’s breath became laboured, her fingers dipped in deeper and the cycle became much quicker; giving Willow three solid thrusts and three quick rubs with a soft massage of her lips.  
  
  
She grinned that her plan had worked and lifted her leg over Tara’s hip so they were bumping and grinding into each other.   
  
  
“Tara…mmm…I’m…mmm…yes…”  
  
  
Tara was pumping her hips behind the trusts of her hand, making their thighs glide hotly against each other. Her belly was sliding over Willow’s mound and she found herself getting quite aroused knowing that secret present just for her was there, as somewhat outlandish as it was.  
  
  
She grabbed her girlfriend’s other hand and slid their palms against each other, lifting their hands above Willow’s head. Willow felt Tara squeeze their fingers into each other at the same time as Tara squeezed her fingers inside.  
  
  
“Fu- _uck_ ,” she said again, finding the duality wholly erotic, “Tara, I’m coming.”  
  
  
“Oh god, me too,” Tara panted back, face red with beads of sweat coming off her brow, “Come with me.”  
  
  
Willow could only nod and buried her fingers deep in Tara, her girlfriend’s heat stimulating her enough to break with the final swell. Her knee dug into her girlfriend’s buttocks and Tara came with her with a last thrust; their hips colliding together in a messy but delicious heap.  
  
  
Tara’s head rested between Willow’s breasts and they lay just like that for a long time; legs eventually straightening and hands reclaiming themselves but with as little movement as possible.  
  
  
They both seemed to sigh at the same time, taking in the air of their lovemaking while Willow wrapped her arms around Tara’s body.  
  
  
More time passed and Tara was drawing lazy circles on Willow’s shoulder.  
  
  
“Can we have a real fire?”  
  
  
Willow had been half-asleep and was glad she hadn’t jerked when Tara pulled her out of it.  
  
  
“Huh?”  
  
  
“With our kitchen and bathroom,” Tara explained, “Can we have a real fire?”  
  
  
Willow lazily stretched out an arm and let it flop back onto Tara’s back.  
  
  
“Sure we can. Anything you like.”  
  
  
Tara turned her head up and popped a kiss on Willow’s lips.  
  
  
“I’d like a fire to go along with my fiery wife.”  
  
  
Willow felt her heart skip a beat; they talked about their future all of the time, but that was still one of the first times she’d really thought of that term. She realised how endeared she was to it, how much she wanted that title.  
  
  
 _I’m gonna be her wife one day. We’ve promised each other that. She really loves you, doofus._  
  
  
She reached out to touch Tara’s face and trailed a finger on her cheek that trailed off gently.  
  
  
“I, um, overreacted a bit. I just thought it would be so cute and fun and then it was like ‘crap I have to show her! And it’s GREEN!’ And I still feel a little silly.”  
  
  
Tara leaned down and nuzzled their noses.  
  
  
“I told you, I like silly.”  
  
  
Willow giggled and returned it, then kissed Tara’s nose and all around her face before settling them.  
  
  
“Tell me more about our house. Can we have those recline-y sofas?”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Oh yes. And soft fluffy rugs on wooden floors and big windows and…”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“…-low? Is that okay?”  
  
  
Willow snapped out of a daydream and realised four heads were staring at her.  
  
  
“Um…hmm?”  
  
  
“We were going to finish up early,” Lauren, one of Willow’s study-group mates said, “If that’s okay with you?”  
  
  
Willow realised she was in the library and not cloud-spotting in a private field with Tara as her mind had been telling her.  
  
  
“Um, yes! Absolutely,” she said, closing over her books, “Got this stuff down anyway. Um, same time Tuesday?”  
  
  
“If you can actually dedicate a whole five minutes without thinking about your girlfriend,” another girl, Jane remarked somewhat snidely, “We all know what that glassy eyed look is for, but some of us are in this group to help our education.”  
  
  
“Poor Janey isn’t getting any, is she?” the final member, a guy named Kenny, also Willow’s Chem Lab partner piped up.  
  
  
Jane shot him daggers and Willow gave him a soft, grateful smile.  
  
  
“I’ll be more, ah, present, next time. Sorry.”  
  
  
“Whatever,” Jane said, rolling her eyes and packing her things up.  
  
  
Willow gathered her things in her arms and gave a finger-wave to her two peers that didn’t hate her at that moment.   
  
  
She dragged her feet out of the library and across campus, feeling bad for not concentrating. Though it was easy to let her mind wander, she normally had a pretty good grasp of focusing in school and related activities, but that was because she knew Tara was in class too. A re-scheduled Saturday afternoon study group where Tara was free to be with her made it harder to maintain attention.  
  
  
 _If I was a dwarf, I’d be Dopey. Dopey in love. Tara would be Bashful. And hopefully Happy too._  
  
  
She got back to the dorm and was displeased to find it empty, though heard the shower going. She left her things down and knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
  
“Tara? I’m home.”  
  
  
There was a quiet but detectable crashing sound, then silence before Tara called back out.  
  
  
“I’m, um, in the shower.”  
  
  
Willow opened the door a crack and peered in.  
  
  
“Want some company?”  
  
  
Tara had her back to the door and stayed still without looking over to Willow.  
  
  
“…I’m almost finished.”  
  
  
“Right,” Willow replied, leaning against the door and taking a shamelessly long look at Tara’s rear, “Okay…”  
  
  
Tara waited a few moments before speaking again, voice slightly nervous.  
  
  
“Can you give me a minute? I’ll be out in a bit.”  
  
  
Willow got the hint and grumpily pushed off and closed the door. She sat on the bed and brought her knees up to her chest. She looked at her nails and wondered if she was due another manicure and if Tara would do it for her again. She loved the intimacy of only them knowing what it was for.  
  
  
Upon thinking that, Willow suddenly realised why Tara had sent her off like that and that she’d probably disrupted some ‘alone time’.  
  
  
The shower shut off a minute or two later and Tara came out in a robe, tied tightly at the waist. Willow looked up and smiled.  
  
  
“Hey, you. Sorry for disturbing shower-time. Didn’t mean to…you know. Interrupt,” she said, blushing slightly and trying not to stumble over her words, “Actually kinda glad you do it too, feel like less of a perve.”  
  
  
Tara was playing with the end of the tie on her robe. Her cheeks flushed.  
  
  
“I-I wasn’t…” she trailed off with an embarrassed smile, “But you shouldn’t feel like a perve.”  
  
  
“Oh,” Willow replied, feeling stupid, “Sorry. Assumed. Know what that means, ass outta you and me.”  
  
  
Tara came over to the bed, though to Willow it seemed like she floated and landed near her. Tara looked Willow over, biting the corner of her lip, which Willow found highly stimulating.  
  
  
“You’re wearing your glasses.”  
  
  
“Oh yeah,” Willow replied, hand moving up to take them off, but fell away just short as she recognised Tara’s tone and grinned, “Oh. Yeah.”  
  
  
Tara couldn’t resist and leaned over to kiss her girlfriend – she always got a flutter in her belly when she saw Willow in her glasses; remembering the first time they’d laid eyes on each other.  
  
  
She scooted closer and moved over Willow, encouraging her onto her back. Willow massaged the back of Tara’s neck and smiled against her lips.  
  
  
“You know, you are a huge distraction,” she murmured.  
  
  
Tara pressed a kiss to the corner of Willow’s mouth.  
  
  
“What am I distracting you from?”  
  
  
“Nothing right now, but I got a bit of a dress-down for getting googly-eyed thinking about you in study group,” Willow said, eyes glancing down, “And it wasn’t even naughty.”  
  
  
“I’m sorry,” Tara replied, though seemed anything but.  
  
  
Willow grabbed the tie on Tara’s robe and tugged it open.  
  
  
“You’ll have to make it up to me.”  
  
  
Everything went still for a moment and Willow was starting to wonder if she’d done something wrong. She watched Tara sit back and straddle her while shrugging the robe off, leaving her naked.  
  
  
Willow wiggled beneath, very in the mood for some weekend afternoon delight. She started to sit up, intending to disrobe as well, but her eye caught something first. Her head dropped to look Tara square between the legs.  
  
  
Where Willow had her off-centre shamrock, Tara had a neater heart, a fresh vibrant red. She stared for several long seconds, then slowly lifted her head to meet her girlfriend’s eyes. Tara looked shy, but made no effort to hide herself.  
  
  
“So we can be silly together. And you don’t have to feel like the odd one out.”  
  
  
Willow was struck dumb that Tara had done that for her. Her mouth opened but closed again after a few seconds of not being able to find words. She pushed herself up and embraced Tara in a hug.  
  
  
Tara hugged back and kissed Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
“Do you like it?”  
  
  
“I really do,” Willow replied, moving back to take another look and surprising herself with how alluring she found it, “And I feel a lot better about mine. It’s like having a temporary tattoo but only we know each other has it.”  
  
  
Tara gently poked her middle finger between Willow’s breasts and pushed her back onto the bed.  
  
  
“I got really turned on thinking just that last night.”  
  
  
“You did?” Willow asked, heart speeding up at Tara’s touch, “But I barely even let you see it.”  
  
  
Tara trailed her finger down and around Willow’s shamrock.  
  
  
“Yeah, but I could feel it. It was secret and sexy. Still is.”  
  
  
Willow quivered as Tara’s fingertips touched the top of her lips before going back to tracing. She reached out and copied the motion on Tara’s new heart.  
  
  
“It feels really weird.”  
  
  
Tara slowly leaned down so her body curved into Willow’s.  
  
  
“I know but it’s fun.”  
  
  
Willow felt herself grow aroused as they rubbed against each other and was quite taken with the idea of their secret world.  
  
  
“We can make it even more fun…”   
  
  
Tara started to press kisses along Willow’s jaw.  
  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
  
“Yeah,” Willow replied through an exhale as Tara kissed around her ear, “I, I can be a, a sexy leprechaun and you can be cupid.”  
  
  
“Mmm?” Tara replied, listening but more focused with where her mouth was.  
  
  
Willow nodded quick, mind whirring to think up something.  
  
  
“Yeah and…and cupid falls from heaven and gets lost. So she looks for a leprechaun…a sexy leprechaun…to make a wish to get her wings back.”  
  
  
Tara made a non-committal noise as she nibbled on her girlfriend’s lobe, which Willow took as a sign to continue.  
  
  
“She finds the sexy leprechaun, who invites her inside. She shows cupid her _pot of gold_ and impresses her with, um, how well she uses her shillelagh. And, and like everyone knows, if you ever capture a leprechaun, she has the magical power to grant three wishes in exchange for her release. The sexy leprechaun says cupid captured her heart and she doesn’t want to be released, but she is honour-bound to grant the wishes anyway. So, ah…so, um…ah…”  
  
  
Willow floundered and realised she wasn’t being the least bit sexy, but Tara came back and kissed her lips sweetly.  
  
  
“Cupid wishes to release her cupid powers so she can stay on earth, then for her sexy leprechaun to be free of her leprechaun responsibilities and for them to live happily ever after.”  
  
  
“Yes! Yes, that is exactly what happens,” Willow replied, relieved to save some face, but didn’t worry for too long after as Tara was kissing her again and clouding her thoughts with nothing but the feel of lips on lips.  
  
  
She ran her hands along Tara’s spine and slowly turned her girlfriend onto her back. She palmed a breast and took great pleasure in it, moaning into Tara’s mouth. When Tara’s nipples were taut, she moved down to tongue them and let her hand float down to Tara’s heart again.   
  
  
She had fun feeling the outline and making Tara shiver by drawing a W inside it, but couldn’t resist the allure of moving down between her girlfriend’s lips. Lying half on top of Tara, she moved around to wet her fingers, then found her girlfriend’s clit and coaxed it out.   
  
  
Tara’s legs fell apart and she exhaled a long, slow breath. She moved her hips encouragingly and held Willow’s head to her breasts to feel the stimulation from both.   
  
  
“Mmmm…Willow…more…”  
  
  
Willow thought about drawing it out and teasing Tara as she had been teased the night before and countless times previously, but ultimately couldn’t deny her girlfriend and vigorously rubbed her.  
  
  
She listened to Tara’s moans and lifted her head to watch her girlfriend come when she sensed it coming. Tara’s body rose just a bit off the bed as she tensed, then relaxed.  
  
  
Willow kept her hand where it was, but still, for a minute then let her fingertips dance up Tara’s side. She kissed over her girlfriend’s eyelids, then each corner of her mouth.  
  
  
“Thanks for shutting me up,” she whispered against Tara’s lips, “Guess I should stick to the tamer and saner dirty talk, huh?”  
  
  
Tara stretched her legs while her lips quirked up on side.  
  
  
“You’re very dedicated, I’ll give you that.”  
  
  
“Well, hey!” Willow grinned back, “I don’t think most role-play games end with ‘lived happily ever after’!”  
  
  
Tara ran a hand down Willow’s hair, fell off at her shoulder and moved down to her breast.  
  
  
“How about ‘lived happily ever after and had lots of great, hot sex’.”  
  
  
Willow felt her belly flop and stared to rub Tara’s nether-heart.  
  
  
“That sounds more like it.”  
  
  
They started to kiss again and were getting heated when Tara pulled back a bit, noticing how much attention her new design was getting.  
  
  
“Do you prefer me tighter like this?”  
  
  
Willow’s brow creased, confused.  
  
  
“Have you been doing those kegel exercises or some–” she started, voice squeaking to a halt when she realised she misunderstood and quickly answered hoping Tara didn’t hear her properly, “Oh, uh, well it’s a fun novelty but I’d be happy to grow out together again. I’m all for the neatness-keeping, but it was a pain in the butt doing this and it’s completely wonky anyway. Yours is all nice and pretty, but more hassle than it’s worth. So, uh, yeah. I vote back to normal.”  
  
  
Tara turned Willow’s head to kiss around her ear.  
  
  
“Me too.”  
  
  
Willow closed her eyes and felt her heart start to pound a little.  
  
  
“Still a little in awe that you did this for me. Like, not just as a surprise but because you wanted me to feel better. Kinda…mind-blowing that someone cares like that. I know I should be used to it, you’re so good to me, but you blow me away every day with all the love you give. I know I said back to normal, but that’s not because I don’t like it, but just because I love you all natural, all Tara. Actually your comfort is most important. I want an all-comfortable Tara. So whatever you–”  
  
  
She was cut off as Tara kissed her again and smiled sheepishly when they parted.  
  
  
“I talk too much.”  
  
  
“I just want to make sure you take a breath,” Tara replied, nuzzling their noses, “I love listening to you.”  
  
  
Willow felt a lump catch in her throat and was quick to kiss Tara again. She let Tara roll her onto her back and laid her body out for her girlfriend to love.   
  
  
Tara made a slow journey of Willow’s body, kissing and touching her girlfriend until she was quivering. Tara put a hand on Willow’s outer thigh and kissed her way inward, delighting in the cry produced when her tongue slid between Willow’s lips.  
  
  
She wrapped her arms around Willow’s thighs, spread her and brought her right down to her mouth to give her as much pleasure as possible. Willow made her appreciation quite vocally known and writhed into Tara’s touch; one hand in the sheet and the other in her girlfriend’s hair.  
  
  
She was so on edge that she was already coasting when Tara had just started to touch her. Her body heat was rising and her breath was getting shorter until her back finally arched and orgasm raced through her body.  
  
  
Tara attended to Willow until the hand fell limply away from her head, then kissed her way back up, rubbing the tension from her girlfriend’s belly. She kissed over Willow’s fluttering heart and up her throat where her girlfriend was still drawing quick breath. She tilted Willow’s chin down and kissed her softly.  
  
  
“You’re magically delicious.”  
  
  
Willow snorted with laughter and brought a hand up lazily to cover her mouth.  
  
  
“How long have you been waiting to say that?”  
  
  
“This morning when we were eating breakfast,” Tara admitted with a giggle, “I love you.”  
  
  
“I love you, too,” Willow replied, kissing Tara warmly.  
  
  
They kissed and cuddled for a long while until Willow started to grow hungry.  
  
  
“Wanna grab some dinner?”   
  
  
Tara sighed happily, not ready to move yet.  
  
  
“In a bit.”  
  
  
Willow decided her belly could wait; she wasn’t ready to get up from that spot either.  
  
  
“Mmm…yeah…all the time in the world.”


	64. Chapter 64

  
  
Willow followed behind Tara in the lunch line, getting a sizeable portion of tacos. She frowned when she reached the snack section.  
  
  
“Hey, there’s no pudding,” she said with a pout, picking up a snack pack of Oreos instead, “Guess these will do. I was never allowed to have them.”  
  
  
Tara glanced over her shoulder.  
  
  
“Oreos?”  
  
  
They found a table and sat down.  
  
  
“Yeah, too much sugar or something,” Willow replied with a nod, “I guess I was pretty hyper-active anyway. I always went for the chocolate chunk when I started buying my own food.”  
  
  
Tara started to eat the salad accompaniment to her lasagne.  
  
  
“There weren’t many cookies in my house either.”  
  
  
Willow munched through her tacos, managing to only drop one piece of meat onto her shirt, which didn’t stain. She politely wiped her fingers instead of licking them clean, then tore open the Oreos.  
  
  
It was a different look to her classic chocolate chip, but she appreciated the layering effect of the Oreo. She snapped it in half and popped it into her mouth.  
  
  
“Wow, these are really good,” she said while still chewing, quickly polishing that one off, “Who knew what I was missing out on? Bye bye chocolate chip!”  
  
  
“I think you’re supposed to dunk them in milk,” Tara commented, still only half way through her lasagne, “Haven’t you seen the commercials where they twist them off and dunk?”  
  
  
“Oh yeah, I have!” Willow replied, snatching Tara’s empty plastic cup of water and pouring the last half of her milk carton in there.  
  
  
She twisted the cookie and it came apart in three pieces, but it didn’t dissuade her from dunking each part in the milk and eating it.   
  
  
“Mmm…” she said, wiping the cookie crumbs away from her mouth, “Would I be going against my promise to try and eat better if I went and got another pack?”  
  
  
“You can eat what you like,” Tara replied, settling her silverware down neatly on her plate.  
  
  
“Okay!” Willow replied and jumped up to go buy another snack pack.  
  
  
She twisted and dunked with greater success this time and decided that Oreos would officially replace pudding as her go-to treat.  
  
  
Tara watched amused and let a milk moustache linger without telling her girlfriend for a minute before reaching over and wiping it away with a napkin. Willow blushed and took the napkin to dab at her mouth.  
  
  
“So, ah, was your lunch good?”  
  
  
“Not as good as yours it seems,” Tara replied with a smile, then checked her watch, “I have to be in class in 5.”  
  
  
“I’ll take care of your tray,” Willow said, reaching over to squeeze Tara’s hand.  
  
  
Tara got up and kissed Willow’s cheek, then set off. Willow watched until she was through the doors.  
  
  
 _Hate to see her leave but love to watch her go._  
  
  
She sighed and gathered up the trays, dumped the trash and set them back. Her next class wasn’t for thirty minutes, so she set off for the library to kill time.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Tara walked down the hallway, tired after the long day. She went into the dorm and was instantly greeted with a big smile, then a warm embrace as Willow stood up from the desk and came over to hug her.  
  
  
Tara closed it and relaxed.  
  
  
“How did you know I needed that?”  
  
  
“Didn’t; I needed one too,” Willow replied, kissing the corner of Tara’s ear.  
  
  
Tara held on for another few moments, then pulled back and rubbed Willow’s shoulders.  
  
  
“Bad afternoon?”  
  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
  
“Nope, but I can always use a Tara-hug. What’s up, buttercup?”  
  
  
Tara left her satchel by the door then sat on the bed to take off her shoes.  
  
  
“Nothing bad, just long day. Couple of pop quizzes.”  
  
  
Willow got down on her knees and took over the task.  
  
  
“Well, that sounds serious. I don’t think one hug is gonna do it. You’re going to need one dose of foot rub and lots of follow-up appointments.”  
  
  
She plucked Tara’s socks off, then sat up on the bed and brought Tara’s feet into her lap. Tara lay back and rested her head on the pillow.  
  
  
“You’re the best.”  
  
  
“I want to be the very best,” Willow replied, then added on with a grin, “Like no one ever was.”  
  
  
She continued to hum.  
  
  
“It's you and me… I know it's my destiny.”  
  
  
Tara reached to touch Willow’s shoulder, thinking she was singing some kind of love song.  
  
  
“You’re sweet.”  
  
  
Willow blushed and decided to quit while she was ahead. She massaged Tara’s soles and ankles.  
  
  
“Does this feel better?”  
  
  
“So good,” Tara replied, wiggling her toes, “Hey, I got you a present.”  
  
  
“You did?” Willow asked, face lighting up.  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Will you get my bag?”  
  
  
Willow wandered over and brought Tara back her satchel. Tara flipped it open and produced a bag of Oreos. Willow clapped and grabbed them.  
  
  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you!”  
  
  
She dropped down on top of Tara and kissed all over her face to the sound of giggles. She took Tara’s cheeks in her hands and kissed her on the lips.  
  
  
Tara felt herself melt with the intensity and waited to feel a hand slip under her shirt when it fell from her cheek.  
  
  
The touch never came, though and Willow broke off to turn her head into Tara’s neck. Tara appreciated some intermittent kisses for a few second, but then noticed an odd sound.   
  
  
She took her neck away and saw Willow sucking on an Oreo. She quirked an eyebrow.  
  
  
“Did you just stop kissing me to eat a cookie?”  
  
  
“Maybe,” Willow replied guiltily, swallowing the last of it.  
  
  
Tara crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
  
“You have to choose, me or the Oreos.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes went wide.  
  
  
“You. That’s not even a question.”  
  
  
Tara pretended to think about it, then dropped her arms and smiled.  
  
  
“You don’t really have to choose,” she said, reaching over to take another cookie from the pack.  
  
  
She twisted off the top and put it between her teeth and leaned over. Willow met her in the middle and bit it off, chewing while their lips caressed.  
  
  
“Mmm,” Willow moaned, lips vibrating against Tara's, “Good because I don't want to give up either. Oreo on Tara-lips...I'm just about in heaven.”   
  
  
Tara got an idea and left the bottom half of the cookie down for a second. She moved herself over Willow and took her girlfriend's hand, and had her sail her fingers through the buttons on Tara's shirt.  
  
  
Willow felt her stomach flop as her fingertips brushed against Tara's skin and started to tilt her head down to kiss the exposed tops of her girlfriend's breasts. She was stopped just before connection when Tara sat back to straddle her. Willow's pout of disappointment didn't last long as she watched Tara reach behind herself with one hand to unsnap her bra. She found it the most alluring of ways for that particular garment to be removed; her thighs squirming under Tara.  
  
  
Willow was transfixed by her girlfriend's shapely breasts softly bouncing with Tara's quickening breath. She saw Tara reach out, her eyes following as her girlfriend picked up the other half of the cookie. It was put in front of her mouth, and though it took a second for her to realise why, she eventually licked the cream part so it was moistened.  
  
  
She stared, beginning to lightly pant as Tara lifted the cookie to her chest and rubbed the creamy filling over her nipples, then left the remainder on the nightstand.  
  
  
Willow could feel her panties getting wet and couldn't stay lying there any longer. She sat up and curved her hands around Tara's hips, whilst licking the smears from her girlfriend's nipples.  
  
  
Tara tilted her head back and shuddered when Willow's teeth scraped off her nipple. She felt the zipper on the back of her skirt being pulled down and laid off to the side to help get it off. She felt Willow's lips move up her collarbone and lifted her girlfriend's chin to kiss her properly.  
  
  
Tara felt her naked skin bristle against the fabric of Willow's clothes and started to pull at her girlfriend's shirt. Before going to yank it off, she got a better idea and pulled away from Willow with a pop.  
  
  
Willow’s lips stayed parted when Tara pulled away such was the intensity. She watched Tara pick up the cookie again and had an errant thought of how efficient her girlfriend was to get so much use out of one cookie, but it was quickly swept aside for thoughts of the raunchier variety when Tara pulled the elastic on the only thing left on her, her panties, and dropped it in.  
  
  
Willow grinned and had Tara on her back in seconds, kissing and nipping her stomach.  
  
  
She made a careful effort of dragging Tara's panties off her body, then kissed her thighs and up to her mound where she finally ate the cookie. She wasn't sure whether she found it sexy or ridiculous or both, but she was having fun and she knew Tara was too.  
  
  
Tara shivered in delight at the tender kisses being placed under her belly button, but poked Willow's clothed shoulder in annoyance.  
  
  
“Why am I naked and you haven’t even taken your socks off?”  
  
  
Willow looked up for a second, then moved up Tara’s body, leaving soft kisses in her wake.  
  
  
“You should be asking yourself that, you are the in-house Willow un-dresser.”  
  
  
“Well, I can’t shirk my duties…” Tara replied, running a finger along the exposed 'V' of Willow's shirt.  
  
  
Willow felt her heart thud as Tara brushed over it.  
  
  
“You sure know how to cement a girl’s taste in cookies, you know.”  
  
  
Tara's lips quirked up on one side as one hand undid the buttons.  
  
  
“You should see what I do with an oatmeal raisin.”  
  
  
Willow giggled.   
  
  
“I bet I’d love it.”  
  
  
Tara undid the last button and pushed Willow’s shirt to the sides so she could kiss her girlfriend's stomach. Willow loved the hot press of lips on her skin and started to moan as Tara moved up around the curve of her bra. She sat up and shrugged her sweater off, leaving her skin freer for Tara’s touch.  
  
  
Tara moved down and pulled Willow’s socks of; her pants and underwear following quickly afterward. She sat with her knees under her, pulling Willow into her and had her girlfriend wrap her legs around her waist before moving onto more stimulating activities.   
  
  
Willow’s breath became heavy as Tara massaged her breasts and tweaked her nipples, growing wetter with each passing caress. She started to quiver when she felt a hand slide down and between her legs to rub her clit.  
  
  
Her back arched as Tara stimulated her until she was soaked, then felt the long fingers slide inside her. A low groan left Willow’s lips and she squirmed into Tara’s hand, hips begging for more.  
  
  
Tara worked Willow for a bit, then added a third finger inside and used her other thumb to rub Willow’s clit. She was getting more than damp herself feeling the cross of Willow’s ankles on her lower back and the fingernails that were digging into her outer thighs where Willow had rested her hands.  
  
  
Willow pumped her hips towards Tara’s stomach, taking her fingers deeply until a final wave wracked through her and she came with a moan straight from her toes.  
  
  
She took in some steady breaths and released Tara’s thighs, light nail indentations already there. She reached her hands out and sighed happily when Tara took them, and they detangled to lie together again.  
  
  
“You…” Willow said, tiredly lifting Tara’s hand to her mouth to kiss, “Are wonderful.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and left a lingering kiss on Willow’s cheek and rolled over the rest of the bag of Oreos in the process.  
  
  
“I’m gonna put your cookies away so I don’t crush them.”  
  
  
She threw her legs over the side of the bed and put the cookies in the nightstand. Willow shuffled over and sat up to kiss along Tara’s shoulder blade.   
  
  
“Did you hear me? I said you’re wonderful.”  
  
  
Tara closed the drawer and gathered her hair off to the other side.  
  
  
“Yes, I heard.”  
  
  
“Good,” Willow replied softly, kissing the back of Tara’s neck, “Want to make sure you know.”  
  
  
She brought a hand around and cupped one of Tara’s breasts, catching the nipple between two fingers.  
  
  
Tara leaned her head back onto Willow’s shoulder and moaned. Willow put her legs over the bed, each alongside Tara’s, so her front was pressed into her girlfriend’s back.   
  
  
Willow kept one hand on Tara’s breast and nipple and placed her other palm flat on her girlfriend’s stomach. She rubbed there and got some shaky moans as her fingertips dipped between Tara’s legs.  
  
  
Tara’s legs spread, bringing Willow’s out in the process too. Willow gently bit down on Tara’s shoulder as it caused her to rub against her girlfriend’s lower back. Tara could barely contain herself as the teeth scraped her and Willow’s wetness pressed into her skin. She put her hand on Willow’s forearm and slid down to her hand, covering it and pushing it further between her legs.   
  
  
She kept it there as her clit was rubbed, which Willow found all too arousing. The position was only giving her intermittent friction but she was still sensitive and growing heated just from touching Tara.  
  
  
Their laboured breathing synced, while Willow pinched and squeezed Tara’s nipples and rubbed as fast and hard between her legs as she knew her girlfriend would enjoy. Tara’s hand tightened over Willow’s but still didn’t let go. It drove Willow wild; her moans matching Tara’s in intensity.  
  
  
All her attention was on Tara and she’d stopped even trying the odd rub on her girlfriend’s back, but she still found the familiar heat rushing through her. Her hand squeezed Tara’s breast as she came again with a squeaky cry into Tara’s neck.  
  
  
The extra shake of Willow’s hand sent Tara over just a few seconds later, thighs clamping around their clasped hands. She slumped back against Willow, who miraculously didn’t fall over and they stayed like that, pressed together everywhere. Eventually they scooted back and fell into spooning; Willow curled around Tara as she had been before, one hand on her girlfriend’s belly and the other under her neck.  
  
  
Tara had one arm over Willow’s on her waist with a hand resting on top of the one on her stomach and the other bent up to join the hand hanging down past her shoulder. Their legs were tangled and Willow’s chin was on Tara’s shoulder.  
  
  
After a while, Tara started to rub her palm up and down Willow’s forearm on her waist and looked over her shoulder with a curious smile.  
  
  
“Did you come from touching me?”  
  
  
Willow smiled back bashfully.  
  
  
“Yeah, I think so. Mostly.”  
  
  
Tara turned away again and played with Willow’s fingers, smiling very softly.  
  
  
“...cool.”  
  
  
“Cool,” Willow repeated, feeling quite pleased by the experience.  
  
  
“Do you know what time it is?” Tara asked, noticing the sun had set since when she’d first come in.  
  
  
Willow took the great effort of looking over to the alarm clock. A tiny grin played on her face when she saw the date but she hid it quick and resumed her position.  
  
  
“It is 8:02pm on March 31st…another month you’ve made my life wonderful,” she said, hugging Tara close, “You start your internship, work-shadow-y stuff next week.”  
  
  
“I almost forgot,” Tara replied but was too relaxed to worry about it, “Do you want to order a pizza?”  
  
  
“God yes,” Willow replied, but didn’t move, “Flip you for who has to get up.”  
  
  
Tara let out a noise of discontent.  
  
  
“I bought you Oreos _and_ let you lick them off me.”  
  
  
“Oh yeah,” Willow replied, grinning, “Okay, I’ll get up.”  
  
  
She rolled out of bed and looked around for her pants to retrieve her cell phone. She finally bent down and looked under the bed and pulled them out.  
  
  
“Hey, can you be careful with my pants when you’re throwing them off me? My cell phone is going to break one of these days.”  
  
  
“Sorry,” Tara replied, using her foot to rub Willow’s thigh, “You do get to play with my boobs though.”  
  
  
Willow smirked.  
  
  
“Well…you make a very compelling argument,” she said as she brought up the pizza place number, “Pepperoni and mushroom?”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“And some lemonade.”  
  
  
“And some of that cheesy garlic bread,” Willow replied as she rang the number, “Uh, hi, can I get a delivery please…”  
  
  
She ordered their food and threw on some sweats and a tee to open the door when it arrived. She hungrily grabbed a slice from the box when it did, as Tara poured them some glasses of lemonade.  
  
  
“Is the pizza amazing in Italy?” Tara asked, taking a slice and pulling it right up over her head to break the cheese.  
  
  
“Hmm?” Willow replied, tearing off some of the garlic bread and chewing on it happily.  
  
  
“You said you went to Europe one summer,” Tara replied, eating more demurely, “What was the pizza like?”  
  
  
“Oh, pretty good,” Willow nodded, “Really thin and nice sauce. Their margarita is a lot better than our old ‘plain cheese’.”  
  
  
Tara smiled.  
  
  
“I really like that, with the little blobs of pesto. Remember that Italian restaurant we went to in the city and we shared the pizza?”  
  
  
“Mmm, yes!” Willow replied happily, “Yeah, that was a pretty good replica. You know what’s a lot better than you would think too? Cold soup.”  
  
  
Tara giggled.  
  
  
“Really?”  
  
  
Willow smiled, loving hearing her laugh.  
  
  
“Uh huh. They’re big into it in Russia. And the Dutch cheese is great.”  
  
  
Tara’s nose wrinkled but Willow just kept smiling.  
  
  
“I know what you’re thinking, but even the stinky ones are good. You know what I will never ever get my head around though? Raw herring. Can’t do it. Just can’t do it.”  
  
  
“Did you try?” Tara asked.  
  
  
Willow nodded emphatically.  
  
  
“If by try you mean ran away and refused to open my mouth,” she replied, folding over a slice of pizza to make it extra-cheesy, “You know what was weird though? They let me have wine some places. I felt pretty sophisticated but I hated the taste.”  
  
  
“Yeah you’re more of a Long Island Iced Tea kinda girl,” Tara replied with a lopsided grin.  
  
  
Willow blushed.  
  
  
“I’m never going to live that down, will I?”  
  
  
“I’m sorry did you say ‘live that down’ or ‘feel me up?” Tara asked and got a piece of bread thrown at her.  
  
  
“I said sorry like a thousand times since then.”  
  
  
Tara leaned over and kissed Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
“I know, but you’re fun to tease.”  
  
  
“Well you’re the expert,” Willow replied, picking up another slice, “Hey…would you let me eat pizza off your pussy?”  
  
  
Tara looked at her own slice, under, over and then squeezed the top.  
  
  
“If you wiped all the grease off first.”  
  
  
Willow grinned.  
  
  
“I was only kidding but I love you for your answer.”  
  
  
“There’s only one thing I can think of that I wouldn’t let you eat off me,” Tara replied, quite serious.  
  
  
“What’s that?” Willow asked, curious.  
  
  
Tara waited a beat but couldn’t stop the smile.  
  
  
“Stinky cheese.”  
  
  
Willow laughed.  
  
  
“I would never taint the wonderful Tara-scent.”  
  
  
She lay down next to Tara and kissed her shoulder.  
  
  
“There’s nothing that tastes better than whatever I’m eating lying in bed with you. A chicken salad sandwich would be better than a Michelin star restaurant steak as long as we were cuddled up close and sharing.”  
  
  
Tara held her slice up to Willow’s mouth, who took a big bite with a smile. She returned the gesture and they finished off the rest of the pie like that, sneaking kisses between bites.  
  
  
When they were done, Tara curled into Willow’s side and rested her head on her girlfriend’s breast.  
  
  
“I have homework to do…but I don’t want to do it right now.”  
  
  
Willow stroked Tara’s hair and curled the ends around her fingers.  
  
  
“I hope you appreciate the rarity of what I’m about to say…homework can wait.”  
  
  
“Wow…” Tara replied, lifting Willow’s shirt enough to draw circles on her belly, “Did I just hear Willow Rosenberg say that?”  
  
  
Willow kissed the top of Tara’s head.  
  
  
“That’s how you know how much I love you.”


	65. Chapter 65

  
  
Willow was wide awake, watching Tara sleep, waiting for her to wake up.   
  
  
She’d been like than for more than an hour and had started to gently poke her girlfriend under the blanket. There had been some stirrings but nothing concrete.   
  
  
Willow was growing steadily more impatient and ultimately decided she couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed Tara, shook her, then flung herself on her side and pretended to be asleep.  
  
  
Tara woke with a start and had a panicked moment of eyes darting from side to side. When that passed, she brought a hand up to rub her eyes, then stretched both arms out. She patted beneath the blanket to find Willow's hand, then shifted to spoon her.  
  
  
As she started to settle there, her eyes landed on the alarm clock which displayed a number two hours past when it was due to go off. She sat straight up.  
  
  
“Crap! Willow, wake up, we’re late!”  
  
  
She scrambled out of bed, missing Willow's face and the grin she was trying to hide. Tara went and grabbed some clothes from the dresser, then made a beeline for the bathroom. Instead of skidding in though, her feet were tripped.  
  
  
Willow watched in horror as she fell over, then felt a sickening drop in her stomach when she heard the thud.  
  
  
“Tara!”  
  
  
She jumped out of bed and ran over; stepping past the thick layer of plastic wrap she’d stuck either side of the door.   
  
  
“Tara, Tara, are you okay!?”  
  
  
She kneeled down and helped Tara sit up, while checking her head for lumps. Tara held the side of her head and looked around, confused.  
  
  
“I’m late…”  
  
  
“I set the clock forward, it’s still early,” Willow dismissed, relieved to find no blood, “Are you hurt?”  
  
  
“What?” Tara asked in response to the first part, then looked to the door, “What is that?”  
  
  
Willow glanced behind her, then back at Tara, though her eyes were down shamefully.  
  
  
“It was a stupid April Fool’s prank, but I didn’t think you’d fall! Becky did it to me and I just kinda bounced. But you were running, and maybe I put it too low and it, it was just stupid okay! I’m so sorry! Are you hurt? Do I need to get a doctor?”  
  
  
Tara took a second to get her head together.  
  
  
“No, no, I’m fine.”  
  
  
She started to stand, Willow holding her arm.  
  
  
“Tara, I’m so sorry, I–”  
  
  
“Ow!”  
  
  
Tara almost fell again when she got a shooting pain in her ankle but Willow grabbed her first and eased her down.  
  
  
“What, what is it!?”  
  
  
“It’s okay, it’s just twisted,” Tara replied, taking the calm role despite being the one hurt.  
  
  
“Twisted!?” Willow almost screamed, alarmed, “Are you sure it’s not broken?”  
  
  
“I’ve had enough twisted ankles to know,” Tara replied in somewhat snappish tone.  
  
  
Willow looked like a kicked puppy and turned away. She tore the plastic wrap from the door and bunched it all up in a ball before silently helping Tara back to the bed.  
  
  
“I-I’ll call student health…”  
  
  
Tara grabbed a pillow and put it under her foot.  
  
  
“It’s okay, it just needs ice.”  
  
  
Willow bit the skin around her thumb, hand shaking.  
  
  
 _Knows exactly what to do. How many of these has she had? How many did her asshole father give her? And now she can add me to the list._  
  
  
“…g-g-get you some!” she stuttered out, on the verge of tears, as an excuse to leave but just ran into the bathroom and started to cry.  
  
  
Tara flexed her ankle a couple of times and thought she might need to get a support before she heard the sobs come through. She looked over, then to her ankle and back before calling out.  
  
  
“Willow…Willow, please come out, I can’t come over to you.”  
  
  
There were sounds of running water and nose blowing before Willow came rushing out, eyes and cheeks red.  
  
  
“W-what’s wrong, are you okay?”  
  
  
“Come here…” Tara said, holding out her arms, which Willow slowly came over to, “It was an accident, it’s okay.”  
  
  
Willow buried her head in Tara’s shoulder.  
  
  
“It wasn’t supposed to hurt you.”  
  
  
“I know,” Tara soothed, “I know, but it was an accident and you obviously feel terrible about it. Hey, how many times have you tripped over my combat boots because I forgot to tuck them all the way in under the bed?”  
  
  
Willow buried her head in more.  
  
  
“You know, it _is_ a little funny,” Tara said after a moment when Willow wasn't responding, “I was all in panic, bet that was funny.”  
  
  
Willow’s head shot up.  
  
  
“No, no, hurting you is never funny!”  
  
  
“Okay, but…before that,” Tara countered, feeling more anguish from Willow’s grief than anything else, “Running around like a headless chicken. C'mon...”  
  
  
“Why are you trying to make this okay?” Willow almost wailed, beating herself up ten times worse than any sprained ankle.  
  
  
“Because it was an accident and I don’t want you to feel bad,” Tara replied, hands moving to Willow’s cheeks to caress her tenderly.  
  
  
Willow moved away, feeling unworthy.  
  
  
“It’s not an accident when you do it on purpose.”  
  
  
“You wanted me to fall?” Tara asked softly, already knowing the answer.  
  
  
Willow's eyes were wild.  
  
  
“No! Of course not!”  
  
  
“Then it was an accident,” Tara repeated, holding out her hands again, which Willow took, “It makes me feel bad when you feel bad.”  
  
  
Willow wouldn’t meet her eyes, so Tara lifted her girlfriend’s chin and smiled.  
  
  
“Hey, it’s not as bad as when you head-butted me.”  
  
  
Willow looked so shocked for three seconds and ready to dissolve into tears again but instead burst out laughing, having to cover her mouth with her hands to try and conceal it.  
  
  
Tara smiled and pulled her in close.  
  
  
“That’s better.”  
  
  
Willow finally accepted the comfort.  
  
  
“I’m sorry,” she said, putting a hand under Tara’s shoulder.  
  
  
“I know,” Tara replied, covering Willow’s hand and squeezing affectionately.  
  
  
Willow let Tara hug her and gave back just as warm an embrace. She wouldn’t go as far as to say she forgave herself, but she decided not to dwell if it was just going to make Tara feel worse. She discreetly wiped the last of her tears from her eyes, then stood up.  
  
  
“So um, you need ice, right?”  
  
  
“Yeah and I think I need a support,” Tara replied, looking at the clock, “The student clinic opens at eight. What time is it really?”  
  
  
“Right,” Willow said, picking it up to fix it back, “It's 7:30am. Okay, so we’ll ice for twenty minutes and head down. I’ll be right back.”  
  
  
She went out to get an ice pack from the kitchen and came back to sit by Tara. She put it gently against her girlfriend’s ankle, who tried not to show the pain. Willow scooted up and comforted Tara with some kisses.  
  
  
“We’ll get you some painkillers and stuff when we go to the clinic, okay?” she said, giving Tara’s neck a massage.  
  
  
Tara turned her head to give Willow more access, appreciating the relief of some tension. After ten minutes she glanced down and realised she still had pyjamas on.  
  
  
“Willow?” she asked shyly, “Will you help me get dressed?”  
  
  
Willow took her hands away from Tara's neck.  
  
  
“Oh yeah, of course,” she replied, standing up and getting the clothes from the bathroom, though noticed a pair of pants were in the mix, “It might be easier to get a skirt on.”  
  
  
“Okay, you can pick one out,” Tara agreed, “You know where all my stuff is.”  
  
  
Willow went over to the closet and picked out a long, red skirt to go with the yellow sweater Tara had hastily chosen earlier. She laid them all out neatly and helped Tara undress and redress.  
  
  
“If you’re resting up for a few days I might have to give you a sponge bath.”  
  
  
“Okay, Nurse Willow,” Tara replied, unable to help remembering the ‘sexy nurse’ outfit she’d heard about on Halloween, “Willow?”  
  
  
“Yeah?” Willow asked, looking up from where she was putting a sock and shoe on the uninjured foot.  
  
  
Tara blushed and chickened out of asking if she still had it.  
  
  
“Never mind.”  
  
  
Willow tied Tara’s laces and sat down on the bed again.   
  
  
“Okay, you’re gonna have to put your arm around me and we’ll take it slow. Lucky it’s not too far away.”  
  
  
Tara sat up and put her good foot down and used Willow to help her stand again.  
  
  
“That’s it, use me as your second leg.”  
  
  
They took a step forward together and another, very slowly making their way from the building to the student health centre nearby. It was already pretty full of people holding various parts of their body but there were two seats left and Willow got Tara into one quickly before going up to the reception desk.  
  
  
“Um, my girlfriend twisted her ankle.”  
  
  
A bored-looking nurse handed her a clipboard with a form to fill out on it.  
  
  
“April Fool gone wrong?”  
  
  
“How did you know?” Willow asked, eyes surprised.  
  
  
The nurse just glanced over Willow’s shoulder to the room full of people and went back to typing on the computer. Willow looked around, quite surprised so many accidents had occurred before breakfast had even started, but it did help her feel less like a monster.  
  
  
Willow filled the form out on the spot and handed it back, then stood on the wall next to Tara as the seat beside her had been filled by a guy with a black eye and cut cheek.  
  
  
He had his arms over his chest but did notice Willow look at him and nodded at her nonchalantly.  
  
  
“Bucket of water fell on my face.”  
  
  
Tara looked over too and offered a smile of condolence.  
  
  
“Tripped over plastic on the door.”  
  
  
“Classic,” the guy replied, “You can use your time waiting here to plan revenge. I have to call the hardware store and order some rakes.”  
  
  
Willow audibly gulped, so Tara took her hand and squeezed. People’s names were called by the three different doctors and the triage nurse until, finally, Tara was summoned. A nurse helped her into the treatment room and Willow waited patiently outside.   
  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Tara came out with a bandage and black support boot around her injured ankle, and was getting around easier on crutches.  
  
  
Willow’s stomach sank seeing she’d put her girlfriend on crutches but pushed it aside and approached.   
  
  
“So…all seen to?”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Yes. Got an x-ray, no fractures.”  
  
  
Willow breathed a sigh of relief then nodded at the crutches.  
  
  
“How long will you be on those?”  
  
  
“5 days. I’ll be able to walk with the boot for my internship next week as long as I use the crutches until then and keep it rested and elevated this week.”  
  
  
“Okay, good, that’s good,” Willow replied, going to put a hand on Tara’s shoulder but stopped short, not wanting to put her off-balance, “Um, so, home?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“No, I can go to class.”  
  
  
Willow immediately opened her mouth to protest but didn’t think she had much to stand on.  
  
  
“Okay, but I’m dropping off and picking up. No trying to lug your bag around. And breakfast first.”  
  
  
Tara agreed so they went back to the dorm and got things for class, then headed for breakfast. On their way out, they ran into Becky who gestured wildly at Tara.  
  
  
“Whoa, what happened to you!?”  
  
  
Willow started to clam up but Tara just smiled easily.  
  
  
“I tripped. Stupid. Just a sprain.”  
  
  
“Oh, bummer,” Becky replied with a sympathetic nod, “Oh hey, I pulled off the annual roommate prank this morning on Kim. Crazy glue in the shoes. Can’t wait to see her try to take them off later. An oldie but a goodie. What about you guys?”  
  
  
Willow opened her mouth but Tara got in first to save her.  
  
  
“I think we’re a bit mature for pranks.”  
  
  
“Yeah, totally,” Willow scoffed while trying to swallow a huge lump in her throat.  
  
  
“Your loss, lovebirds,” Becky replied good-naturedly, “Hey I have a photo in an exhibition at the end of the week. The professor chose it as one of ten from my class. You guys wanna come along?”  
  
  
“Sure,” Tara nodded and Willow bobbed her head in agreement.  
  
  
“Awesome,” Becky smiled, “I’ll let you know. Well, off to class. Time and tide wait for no man. See ya.”  
  
  
Willow waited until Becky was gone and swallowed.  
  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
  
Tara stopped and patted Willow’s shoulder, then resumed walking with the crutches.  
  
  
“No one needs to know. It is true, I tripped,” she said with a genuinely warm smile, “So you and Becky did the pranks, huh?”  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“We had just started dating last year so I was still on my best behaviour, but Becky and I always played pranks on each other…it was just supposed to be fun. Becky did it to me, the clock thing one year and the plastic the other…I didn’t think about how bad an idea it was to put them together.”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Well, you know now and won’t do it again, so let’s forget about it.”  
  
  
“‘Kay,” Willow nodded unconvincingly, holding Tara's books to her chest, “Um, where’s first?”  
  
  
“Art,” Tara replied, watching the ground carefully to avoid any stray rocks.  
  
  
“Art,” Willow responded diligently, “To art we go.”  
  
  
She brought Tara to her art class and sat her down, then took a quick scribble of her girlfriend’s schedule to make sure she’d be there each time to collect her. It took some sneaking out of classes and missed notes, but she was there dutifully on time all day and to bring trays down for lunch and dinner.  
  
  
When they arrived back at their dorm for the evening, Willow was quick to bring Tara over to bed and get her foot up.  
  
  
“Okay, resting and elevate-y goodness to begin,” she said, fluffing the pillow delicately under Tara’s ankle, “Is that okay?”  
  
  
“Uh huh…” Tara replied, keeping her crutches in reach, “Hey, could you go get me a soda?”  
  
  
“Of course!” Willow replied, getting her wallet out and taking a dollar bill from it.  
  
  
“Actually can you make it flavoured water?” Tara amended, smiling sweetly.  
  
  
“Oh sure,” Willow replied, taking her whole wallet and her keys since she’d have to run to the convenience store and not down the hall to the vending machine, “Be back in five.”  
  
  
She left for the store and picked up a large bottled of the flavoured water her girlfriend liked and a few sweet treats to make Tara feel better. She remembered at the last minute to get some painkillers and walked back swinging the plastic bag beside her.  
  
  
She arrived back and smiled at Tara, who was slightly red faced and her crutches were on the floor.  
  
  
“You okay?” she asked, eyes narrowing slightly in concern.  
  
  
Tara just nodded and Willow got the water out and the painkillers.  
  
  
“It must really hurt, I got you these. The ones they gave you at the clinic must have definitely worn off.”  
  
  
Tara took the painkillers as offered and drank the glass of water.   
  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
  
Willow kissed Tara’s forehead sweetly.  
  
  
“So, get homework done and watch a movie? I got us some candy.”  
  
  
“Sure,” Tara agreed, smiling.  
  
  
Willow helped Tara set up some books on her lap then went to the desk and opened her laptop to start her own work.  
  
  
She stayed hunched over, working; looking up every little while to check on Tara. Tara finished her homework first and started to read a book while she waited for Willow to come cuddle.   
  
  
“Are you almost done?” she asked after a little while, growing impatient quicker than normal.  
  
  
Willow turned in the chair and smiled at her.  
  
  
“Why, do you miss me?” she asked, twirling a pen between her hands, “I’m only five feet away.”  
  
  
Tara frowned sadly.  
  
  
“But I can’t get up and come give you a little hug and kiss on the cheek whenever I like.”  
  
  
“Oh, poor baby,” Willow replied, pulling the cord from her laptop and coming to sit by her on the bed, cross-legged, with it in her hands, “This better?”  
  
  
Tara nodded and leaned over to press a kiss against her girlfriend’s cheek.  
  
  
“Much.”  
  
  
Willow continued to write her paper, but at some stage found herself typing one-handed as Tara had snuck the other down to hold. She didn’t mind, the payoff was worth the annoyance, but it got gradually harder to concentrate as Tara played with her fingers. Finally, she did a quick save and closed her laptop.  
  
  
“Screw it, nothing is due tomorrow. I can read my notes in the morning.”  
  
  
Tara put her hand on Willow’s shoulder and caressed down her arm.  
  
  
“That’s two nights in a row you’ve chosen me over homework,” she said, leaning over and inhaling from Willow’s neck, “You sure know how to make a girl feel special.”  
  
  
Willow loved the feel of the tip of Tara’s nose rubbing up against her skin. She sighed happily for a moment, then turned her head so their faces were close together.  
  
  
“Want a kiss?”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes glanced down to Willow’s lips and back to her eyes.  
  
  
“Yes, please.”  
  
  
Willow got even closer and their lips had barely a breath between them, then suddenly spun off the bed and produced a chocolate kiss from the bag of candy.  
  
  
“Very funny,” Tara replied with a wry smile as she took it, then toyed with the cuff on her sleeve and tried to sound nonchalant, “So you’ve switched off your Oreo allegiance already?”  
  
  
“No way, still got my babies here!” Willow replied, bouncing over to get her pack of Oreos.  
  
  
She took the first one and offered it to Tara, who shook her head and avoided eye-contact.  
  
  
“Um, no, no. It’s yours.”  
  
  
Willow shrugged and bit it, but after a split second, went-wide eyed and started to gag. She rushed into the bathroom and there were sounds of spitting and rinsing before she came back out, wiping her tongue on a tissue.  
  
  
“April Fool,” Tara said, moving her hands in awkward jazz-hands.  
  
  
Willow looked utterly stunned for a moment or two, but finally smiled.  
  
  
“I deserved that,” she said, getting a soda to wash the taste out some more, “That was pretty good actually. Toothpaste in the Oreo. One I’d play on someone else if I was ever going to play a prank again. Which I’m not.”  
  
  
Tara pulled on Willow’s t-shirt affectionately.  
  
  
“It’s not all bad. You can be my nurse Willow.”  
  
  
“I am,” Willow replied, sitting next to her again, “Pill and water getting, pillow fluffing, sponge bathing and dresser galore.”  
  
  
Tara put her hand on Willow’s thigh and rubbed just slightly; enough for Willow to know she was doing it without being too provocative.  
  
  
“Y-you know what was funny? When Becky told us about that sexy nurse costume she tried to get you to wear,” she said, trying and failing to keep her voice level, “That was funny.”  
  
  
Though Willow had a tendency towards cluelessness despite her intense study into the minds of people, Tara’s tone clicked in her head right away and she knew she had something she could start to make it up to her girlfriend with.  
  
  
She covered Tara’s hand on her thigh, squeezed it, then jumped up.  
  
  
“I’ll, uh, be right back.”  
  
  
She ran out the door before Tara had a chance to answer and pounded the stairs to Becky’s room. She could hear yelling but knocked anyway and a bored-looking Becky answered.  
  
  
“These are Ralph Lauren, Becky!” the shrill voice of Becky’s roommate floated out “What am I supposed to do with Ralph Lauren boots with socks stuck in it?”  
  
  
“Um, maybe not the best time, Will,” Becky said, wincing at the venomous tone being shot in her direction.  
  
  
“Please, this is important,” Willow begged.  
  
  
Becky cast a glance behind her where Kim was still ranting and raving and just closed the door between them a bit to block her out.  
  
  
“Okay, shoot.”  
  
  
Willow stood up on her tippy-toes, landed back on her heels and bit the corner of her lips, embarrassed.  
  
  
“That nurse costume you tried to get me to wear a couple of years ago…do you still have it?”  
  
  
“Uh, yeah, it’s probably in my closet,” Becky replied, leaning against the door frame.  
  
  
Willow waited for a moment then gestured with her hands.  
  
  
“Can I have it?”  
  
  
A small smirk played on Becky’s face.  
  
  
“Oh Tara’s really playing up that foot isn’t she?”  
  
  
Willow clasped her hands together in a prayer shape.  
  
  
“I will be eternally indebted to you if you please just give me the costume and don’t say a single word about it.”  
  
  
Becky straightened up and threw a wink Willow’s way.  
  
  
“In the end, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends.”  
  
  
Willow’s brow creased.  
  
  
“You’re not using that quote even remotely correctly.”  
  
  
“Do you want my silence or not?” Becky asked, eyebrow quirked, “You can go look for it.”  
  
  
“Yes, yes! Sorry!” Willow replied, rushing in, “And thanks!”  
  
  
Kim had given up her tirade but was shooting Becky dirty looks as she pulled at her shoes. Willow started to try looking through Becky’s messy closet.  
  
  
“God, Becky, how do you find anything?”  
  
  
“Are you serious?” Becky scoffed, “Your entire side of the dorm used to be a closet.”  
  
  
Willow shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“Used to Tara keeping it neat now.”  
  
  
“Tara does your laundry?” Becky asked, grinning, “Does she fold your panties up all nice and square for you too?”  
  
  
Willow blushed and stayed quiet, finally finding a rolled up costume still in its plastic tucked into a corner. She snatched it under her arm and made for the door.  
  
  
“Thank you, I owe you one!” she said, waving with her fingers as she left, “Uh, try nail polish remover for the glue, Kim. Bye!”  
  
  
She yanked the door closed and skidded back down the stairs, holding the costume behind her back as she went back into their dorm. Tara was watching the door intently and caught Willow’s eye as she came in.  
  
  
They both knew she had the costume but it was understood Willow was trying to make it a surprise.  
  
  
“Do you, um, have to use the bathroom?” Tara asked, cheeks starting to flush already.  
  
  
“Yes!” Willow replied, walking backwards towards it, “Yes, um…be out in a sec.”  
  
  
She ran in and slammed the door closed, then ripped the packaging open. The ensemble fell out and she stripped down to pull the white dress on. She had to inhale in to get it over her chest and lined up the red cross symbol on her right breast.  
  
  
She looked down, impressed with how her cleavage was amped up, even if she couldn’t quite breathe properly.  
  
  
She sat on the toilet and pulled the knee-high, white, red-rimmed socks right up, then affixed the similarly-coloured hat on her head. She stood up and pulled the end of the dress as it rode up, barely covering her ass.  
  
  
 _God damn it, as if someone would wear this in public. I’m not even that tall or busty!_  
  
  
She tried to smooth everything out but it was already tight enough to not need her assistance.   
  
  
_Okay…here goes…don’t feel stupid…she pretty much asked for this…_  
  
  
She puffed out a quick breath, then walked back out into the room. Tara’s eyes lit up as she raked her eyes over the outfit.  
  
  
“Nurse Willow.”  
  
  
Willow felt confident enough to try a little swagger as she walked over.  
  
  
“At your service, ma’am. Ready for that sponge bath?”  
  
  
Tara looked around and held her hands up.  
  
  
“I don’t have a sponge.”  
  
  
Willow pretended to lean down to fluff Tara’s pillows, whispering in her ear in the process.  
  
  
“Don’t worry…I have a tongue.”  
  
  
Tara got a generous view of cleavage as Willow fluffed and was unashamed in taking an eyeful. Willow knew exactly what she was doing and pulled away, making sure she pushed into Tara’s face first.  
  
  
“So, Ms. Maclay…you must be tired of being on your back.”  
  
  
“It’s not so bad…” Tara replied, eyes trying to glance behind Willow to get a view of her rear.  
  
  
Willow grinned.  
  
  
“Well then, let’s…plough ahead.”  
  
  
She started to undress Tara, being careful with her skirt and panties. It was more of a practical than sexy undressing, as need dictated, and made Willow hyper aware of Tara’s injury.  
  
  
“Oh baby, I don’t want to hurt you more…”  
  
  
“Just don’t grab my foot,” Tara reasoned.  
  
  
“Well, duh,” Willow replied, rolling her eyes, “But I can’t lie between your legs in case I hit it and you can’t really move either.”  
  
  
“So you’re going to put on a sexy costume, strip me and leave me here?” Tara asked incredulously, “Is this another April Fool?”  
  
  
Willow’s mouth hung open.  
  
  
“No! I want to please you and give you lots of nice pain-killing endorphins! But I know if I’m anywhere near your foot I will spazz and make it worse, because that is what I do.”  
  
  
Tara put a hand over Willow’s.  
  
  
“Honey…”  
  
  
Willow turned away and took her hat off, but Tara grabbed her wrist before she could go any further.  
  
  
“No, don’t,” she said, pulling Willow back to her, “Please. I love it.”  
  
  
Willow looked over her shoulder to Tara, who leaned over and kissed her.  
  
  
“Mmmm…and I have an idea. Just lie on your side on my good leg side and you can…touch me…from there. You won’t be near my foot.”  
  
  
Willow saw the simple solution and blushed.  
  
  
“Oh yeah. Shoulda figured that one out.”  
  
  
Tara put a finger under Willow’s chin.  
  
  
“You promised a tongue bath first.”  
  
  
Willow finally smiled.  
  
  
“Yes…right. Nurse Willow here to tend to all your…needs.”  
  
  
She eased Tara down onto her back and started a meticulously careful yet wonderfully playful journey of her girlfriend’s body; kissing every piece of exposed skin her lips touched.  
  
  
Tara was almost asleep with the tranquil pleasure Willow was gifting her. She felt kisses on her neck and turned to whisper in her girlfriend’s ear.  
  
  
“You’re a very good nurse.”  
  
  
“Thanks…” Willow replied, nipping Tara’s lobe, “I love my job.”  
  
  
She palmed one of Tara’s breasts gently, tweaking her nipple. Tara moaned lazily and softly arched her back into Willow’s touch. Willow replaced her hand with her mouth and moved her hand down Tara’s stomach and over her mound to slide between her lips.  
  
  
Tara spread her good leg while leaving the other safely propped up on the pillow. She couldn’t respond as enthusiastically as she would have liked but she was able to set a very satisfying rhythm.   
  
  
She moaned as Willow entered her and showed her appreciation loudly when her clit was tended to by the soft slide of her girlfriend’s palm.  
  
  
She closed her eyes as she came with a quiet but powerful thundering of pleasure through her. Her toes curled, luckily just on her good foot and muscles trapped Willow’s fingers inside for a few seconds before releasing them.  
  
  
Willow gently cupped Tara and left kisses on her shoulder.  
  
  
“You look sleepy.”  
  
  
“Mmm…yes…endorphins,” Tara replied with a lazy smile, but had to tug at the outfit, “Willow, take that off. Super for sexy, crap for cuddly.”  
  
  
Willow sat up and started to toss it off but Tara stopped her.  
  
  
“Don’t tear it,” she said, tapping the base of Willow’s spine, “Might want you to use it again.”  
  
  
Willow grinned and took the outfit off with more care, then curled into Tara’s side.  
  
  
“Love you.”  
  
  
Tara used her good foot to play with Willow’s toes.  
  
  
“I love you, too,” she said, smiling lazily, “My very own nurse on call.”


	66. Chapter 66

  
  
“I got it, I got it!”  
  
  
Tara paused outside the entrance to the building and let Willow open the door for her. She would have been fine backing into it, even with the crutches, but knew it made Willow feel better to help.  
  
  
“Thank you,” she said as she moved through the doorway, “This top looks okay, right?”  
  
  
“You look beautiful,” Willow replied promptly with a proud smile.  
  
  
Tara shook her head but was smiling too.  
  
  
“You’re so biased.”  
  
  
“Doesn’t mean it’s not true,” Willow quipped, peering around to figure out where they were going, “I think it’s down this hallway.”  
  
  
“How come you never had one of these photo exhibits at the end of your classes?” Tara questioned as they slowly made their way.  
  
  
Willow shrugged.  
  
  
“They probably do a condensed class during the summer seeing as most people are just trying to scrape a credit.”  
  
  
“I loved your photos, they should have been displayed for everyone,” Tara replied, seeing signs now directing them to the space where Becky’s (and other’s) photographs were displayed.  
  
  
“Now who’s biased?” Willow asked with a grin.  
  
  
She opened another set of double doors and they walked into the exhibition. It was laid out quite professionally with plenty of eager students and their proud parents already around to show off the work. There were no waiters carrying around trays of champagne and hor d'oeuvres, but there was a table set up with a bowl of punch and cheese cubes on Ritz crackers.  
  
  
Tara balanced herself on one crutch and pulled uncomfortably at her shirt.  
  
  
“I knew I should have dressed up more.”  
  
  
Willow turned and put her hands on Tara’s shoulders gently.  
  
  
“You. Look. Beautiful,” she said, pecking her quickly, “I’m going to get in on some of that cheese action. Want some?”  
  
  
“I’ll take a punch,” Tara replied and Willow skipped off to get their refreshments.  
  
  
Tara felt awkward just standing around, so went over to the display and checked out the first photo. After just a minute, she heard someone sidle up next to her and was being hugged moments later.  
  
  
“Tara, hi, you made it!” Becky said brightly, holding onto Tara’s arm to steady her when she wobbled from the hug, “Still on those crutches, huh? Is Willow here?”  
  
  
Tara nodded towards her girlfriend.  
  
  
“Raiding the snack table.”  
  
  
“Ah, of course,” Becky replied with a grin, then squeezed Tara’s upper arm affectionately, “I’ll catch up with you guys, no parents here for me so I need to do my own pimping.”  
  
  
Tara nodded for her to go ahead, then waited patiently for Willow to return. She realised she wouldn’t be able to hold her cup but Willow offered to hold it for her instead.  
  
  
“Is that a photo of a painting?” Willow questioned the piece Tara was looking at.  
  
  
Tara considered it a moment, then nodded.  
  
  
“Yes.”  
  
  
Willow couldn’t hide some bewilderment.  
  
  
“At least mine were actually of something,” she said but quietened under a look from Tara, “Um, I’m going to go say hi to Becky.”  
  
  
Tara agreed.  
  
  
“Okay, I already did, so I’m going to work my way down, okay?”  
  
  
“Sure,” Willow replied, then glanced at Tara’s crutches, “Damn those things should come with a cup holder. Um…”  
  
  
Tara waved her fingers.  
  
  
“It’s okay, I’ll have some when I catch up.”  
  
  
Willow nodded and went down to where Becky was standing, talking to a man with a soul patch. She waited until he moved on, then approached, glancing ahead to see where he was going next.  
  
  
“Who was that? He looked very stuffy and important.”  
  
  
“Hardly; arts contributor for the school paper,” Becky replied with a roll of her eyes, “But it looks good if I can get included in a write-up.”  
  
  
“Tara asked me why we didn’t do this stuff during summer classes but I’m soooo glad we didn’t,” Willow replied, shuddering at the thought of displaying her stuff like that, “So this one is yours?”  
  
  
Becky pointed to the laminated sign under her photo displayed her name. Willow nodded, impressed, then took in the photo of the two sets of feet tangled up in bed and poking out the end of the blanket. She couldn’t help smiling at one set in particular.  
  
  
“Those look like Tara’s toes.”  
  
  
Becky nodded.  
  
  
“Oh, they are.”  
  
  
Willow stared at the painting for a moment, then snapped her head around to Becky.  
  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
  
Becky tapped above the glass covering her photo so as not to smudge it.  
  
  
“Tara’s. Yours,” she explained, pointing at each, “Or maybe it’s the other way around…I never looked at your feet too much.”  
  
  
Willow’s mouth was agape and she struggled to remain quiet.  
  
  
“Um, why the frilly heck do you have a photograph of us in bed?”  
  
  
Becky shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“I thought it was cute.”  
  
  
Willow almost crushed the cup full of punch in her hand.  
  
  
“That doesn’t answer the question!”  
  
  
Becky took a step back and held up her hands defensively.  
  
  
“Chill out, it’s not like I snuck into your room. It was when you guys stayed over after me and Lucas broke up.”  
  
  
Willow scoffed.  
  
  
“So you decided to photograph us in our sleep.”  
  
  
“It was a cute scene, so I snapped it. Everyone thinks it’s adorable,” Becky defended, “Top 10, in an exhibition… It’s not like your names are on it.”  
  
  
Tara walked up in the middle of the awkward lull in the air.  
  
  
“Hi…you guys okay?”  
  
  
Willow was shooting Becky daggers, who gulped and had the decency to look contrite.  
  
  
“Hi again, Tara,” she replied warmly, “Hey, I should point out, I took this of you guys last time you stayed in my dorm. I didn’t think you’d mind. I didn’t think. Sorry if I messed up.”  
  
  
“Oh,” Tara replied, taking that in for a moment, then looked at Willow, “Did you know about this?”  
  
  
“No!” Willow replied, adamant.  
  
  
Tara nodded and contemplated the photo for a moment, then offered Becky a smile of forgiveness.  
  
  
“You should probably ask us next time.”  
  
  
Becky nodded twice, quickly.  
  
  
“I will,” she said, grateful she wasn’t about to fight with her friends again, “I’ll be right back, I need some punch.”  
  
  
She left and Willow looked at Tara, whose head was turned towards the photo.  
  
  
“That lotion I’m using is really helping my heels. Maybe it’s the light…”  
  
  
Willow quirked an eyebrow.  
  
  
“You’re honestly okay with this?”  
  
  
Tara inhaled slowly and released while considering the photo, then shrugged.  
  
  
“Our names aren’t on it and she said she’d ask next time.”  
  
  
“Yeah, but…!” Willow started to protest but Tara cut her off softly.  
  
  
“Yeah, but, Becky has different notions than us and wasn’t being malicious. You were the one who told me that when we started dating.”  
  
  
Willow deflated a little.  
  
  
“I know. I’m mostly defensive for you. If you feel at all, at all violated or anything, I’ll make her take it down.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“I’m pretty embarrassed that a moment like that was snapped without us knowing but did you see the title of the photo?” she asked and gestured to the title card Willow had only glanced at before, “Love. She saw us and saw love. It’s a compliment. And we’re the only people that know. Let’s let it go.”  
  
  
Willow finally smiled and rested her head on Tara’s shoulder.  
  
  
“You’re wonderful.”  
  
  
Tara turned and kissed the top of Willow’s head.  
  
  
“I’d put my arm around you if I could.”  
  
  
“There in spirit,” Willow replied, smiling now too, “Guess we are pretty cute, huh?”  
  
  
“Your little toes are the cutest thing ever,” Tara replied, giggling quietly.  
  
  
“Hey, I have mighty wo-man toes,” Willow replied staunchly, “You looove playing footsie with those toes.”  
  
  
Tara blushed but was saved from further teasing as Becky came back and stood nervously between them.  
  
  
“So, um, what do you guys think?”  
  
  
“I think you hit the light real nice,” Tara complimented.  
  
  
“The sun did most of the work,” Becky replied, uncharacteristically modest, “It wasn’t really planned or anything, mostly a lucky shot.”  
  
  
All three looked at the photo for a minute before Willow piped up.  
  
  
“Can I ask you something?”  
  
  
Becky nodded so Willow continued.  
  
  
“Did the topic fit the photo or did the photo fit the topic?”  
  
  
“We got the assignment and I had a vague idea of a mom and baby or something,” Becky answered honestly, feeling like she owed them at least that, “But I dunno, it struck me seeing you guys all happy to be around each other even when you were asleep. Deep love territory.”  
  
  
She was staring at the photo, while Willow’s eyes cast sidelong to her girlfriend’s and her hand snuck over Tara’s on the handle of the crutch.  
  
  
“Alright, you’re off the hook this time, Beck,” she said, putting her other hand on her friend’s and squeezing, “Do you want us to stay? We were going to get dinner.”  
  
  
Becky smiled and waved them off.  
  
  
“No, go ahead, have a good night. Thanks for coming. And for everything. You guys are the best friends.”  
  
  
She threw an arm over Willow’s shoulders and the other carefully over Tara’s so as not to make her fall, then kissed each of their cheeks. She released them and they all smiled, then said their goodbyes and Willow and Tara set off.  
  
  
“Let’s just get to the road so we can grab a cab,” Willow said, walking on the grass so Tara could have reign on the sidewalk.  
  
  
“We can just order a pizza if you want,” Tara replied, carefully watching out for any tricky stones that might get in her way.  
  
  
Willow shrugged.  
  
  
“Well, it’d be nice to continue our date night but if you’re tired we can totally bail.”  
  
  
Tara smiled across.  
  
  
“No, I’m fine. But we can get the T.”  
  
  
“Not with that ankle, no way, no how,” Willow replied firmly, “Wanna head down to Chinatown?”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Sure. I’ve never been.”  
  
  
“Really?” Willow asked, a skip forming in her step, “I would’ve brought you sooner! I only went a couple of times but it beats take-out any day. Great atmosphere.”  
  
  
They got in a cab and were quiet during the 15 minute ride to Chinatown as the driver waxed lyrical about the Sox and the game they’d blundered the previous weekend. Willow rolled her eyes at Tara a few times, but Tara was enjoying the experience and just smiled.  
  
  
“That didn’t bore your soxs off?” Willow asked as the cab drove off, then grinned, “Pun intended.”  
  
  
“It was very Boston. I like Boston,” Tara answered, then stopped as she looked up at the Chinatown Gate, “Wow.”  
  
  
“Cool, huh?” Willow asked, enjoying her awe, “There’s a lot of people around so be careful, okay? I’m gonna stay close.”  
  
  
Tara nodded and was cautious as they walked through the gate. The signs and buildings were large and some were flashing, which fascinated Tara, who got caught up in the bright lights of it all.  
  
  
Willow acted as a buffer a few times between the bustling people and her distracted, injured girlfriend until she decided it was probably best they get to a more secure place.  
  
  
“Wanna try this place?” she suggested as they passed a place that looked a bit nicer than some of the fast food establishments, “I’ve never had Vietnamese actually.”  
  
  
“Me either,” Tara replied, angling herself towards the door, “Looks nice.”  
  
  
Willow held the door open, then looked around and pointed to a nearby free booth. The walls were a deep red with yellow uplighting on the walls and flat lanterns for lampshades above. Each table was a polished mahogany, with matching chairs in the middle of the restaurant and booths to match the walls on the sides.   
  
  
Willow helped Tara sit in and angled the crutches on the side safely. She then slid in beside Tara instead of going to the other side.  
  
  
“Oh, hello,” Tara greeted with a smile.  
  
  
Willow smiled back and picked Tara’s hand up between both of hers.  
  
  
“Can’t hold your hand with the crutches, gotta steal these opportunities while I can!”  
  
  
A smiley, middle aged Vietnamese man came up to them almost immediately.  
  
  
“Hello! Drinks for pretty ladies tonight?”  
  
  
Willow laughed and Tara found that smile utterly infectious, so much so, she blushed.  
  
  
“Um, can I get a lemonade?”  
  
  
“Actually can we have a pitcher?” Willow added, “With two glasses, please.”  
  
  
The man nodded cheerily.  
  
  
“You try chanh muối. Salty lemonade. Very good.”  
  
  
“Salty?” Willow asked, quirking an eyebrow, but the man didn’t seem deterred.  
  
  
“Very good.”  
  
  
“Okay, we’ll try it,” Tara agreed, much to the man’s delight who scurried off, and Willow’s grimacing look, “We’ll give it a shot. It’s authentic.”  
  
  
Willow picked up the menu to read, a bit grudgingly.  
  
  
“I generally enjoy my lemonade with the absence of salt.”  
  
  
Tara rubbed Willow’s back.  
  
  
“Baby, if you don’t like it, order a regular one.”  
  
  
Willow couldn’t help perking up at the pet name and even smiled when a nice icy pitcher filled with translucent yellow liquid and fresh sliced lemons was placed down along with two nice long glasses with black straws.  
  
  
Tara filled their glasses and took the first brave sip. She let it settle over her tastebuds and looked amused taking another sip. Encouraged, Willow took a nice big glug of hers, then had to make a concentrated effort not to gag.  
  
  
“Tastes like sweat,” she spat, wiping her napkin over her tongue.  
  
  
“Willow, shush,” Tara replied, worried the other patrons or their nice server would hear, “It’s fine, I’ll drink it. Go get yourself something else.”  
  
  
Tara dragged the pitcher over to her side and poured what was left of Willow’s glass into her own.  
  
  
“You really like it?” Willow asked, perplexed as how the odd taste could have been pleasant to anyone.  
  
  
Tara nodded and enjoyed swirling another sip around her tongue.  
  
  
“Yeah, it’s like Sprite with a kick. Kinda addictive.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head as she stood up to order a new drink.  
  
  
“Crazy.”  
  
  
She came back with a new glass of ice and small bottle of Coke.  
  
  
“Anything taking your fancy?” she asked as she opened the bottle and took a sip, then filled her glass.  
  
  
“Pho,” Tara replied, pointing to an item on the menu with an accompanying picture, “I saw that advertised all over. It must be popular. I think I’ll try it.”  
  
  
Willow looked with her and nodded to herself, thinking it sounded tasty and ‘safe’ compared to some of the more obscure stuff on the menu.  
  
  
“I might too actually, sounds nice.”  
  
  
Tara glanced over to her girlfriend.  
  
  
“Wanna share?”  
  
  
Willow nodded happily; she liked having plenty to eat, but her love for sharing anything with Tara completely overruled it.  
  
  
“Okay. Do you want chicken or beef?”   
  
  
“Chicken, but I’m fine with beef if you want it,” Tara replied, relaxing back into the booth.  
  
  
Their jaunty server came back to them and Willow had the menu ready to point lest she horrible mispronounce something.  
  
  
“We’re going to share some chicken pho.”  
  
  
“Pho Ga, yes,” the man said, writing it down, “Big bowl?”  
  
  
“Um, yes, please!” Willow replied, eager at the thought of more food, “And can we get some egg rolls too? There’s no shrimp in those, right?”  
  
  
The server shook his head.  
  
  
“No shrimp, just pork.”  
  
  
“Not about to go kosher now!” Willow replied, then quickly added on before Tara could give her a look, “Um some of those. Thanks.”  
  
  
He left and Tara rested her head on Willow’s shoulder. Willow smiled and reached her other arm in to take Tara’s hand.  
  
  
“Cuddler.”  
  
  
“Complaining?” Tara asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
  
“Never,” Willow supplied anyway, “It’s nice sitting next to each other. And the mood lighting in here is great.”  
  
  
Tara glanced up at the wall.  
  
  
“I love those light fixtures.”  
  
  
“You love your light,” Willow replied affectionately, “Fairy lights, candles…”  
  
  
“You,” Tara replied softly.  
  
  
Willow turned Tara’s chin up to her and smiled.  
  
  
“Sweetheart…” she said, brushing her fingers against Tara’s cheek, “You’re a light to the whole world, not just me.”  
  
  
They stayed close, enjoying the intimacy of their surroundings and shared loving exchanges without being too overt. Tara inevitably starting playing footsie with her good foot and Willow was all too happy to let her.  
  
  
They had to shift apart slightly when a huge bowl was set down between them, as well as a plate stacked with egg rolls and two Chinese soup spoons and two sets of chopsticks.  
  
  
Willow eyed the eggrolls like candy, then spotted the chopsticks and picked them up with a smile.  
  
  
“Remember teaching me?”  
  
  
“Sure do,” Tara replied, gently bumping their shoulders together, “On our not-a-date.”  
  
  
Willow stared at the wall for a second.  
  
  
“Seems like a lifetime ago…”  
  
  
She was lost in a momentary trance but pulled out hearing a quiet moan vibrate past her girlfriend’s lips. She loved that sound, but knew her hands weren’t on her girlfriend.  
  
  
“Willow, taste the broth, it’s so tasty,” Tara said, drinking two more deep spoonfuls down in quick succession.  
  
  
Willow got a spoonful with a couple of beansprouts and tasted it. She licked her lips and quickly went back for more as Tara did.  
  
  
They were both hungry and dug in, Willow consuming most of the egg rolls, though Tara enjoyed a couple dipped in the accompanied sauce. She got some on the corner of her mouth which Willow took great pleasure in kissing away with no one to protest tucked away in their little corner with their backs to everyone.  
  
  
Willow had become quite adept at using the chopsticks from the take-outs they’d shared since that first one and found the noodles in the dish quite easy to pick up. She was feeling very suave using her utensils correctly and showed off a little picking up the smaller pieces of onion and chili in the broth.   
  
  
They smiled at each other every time their chopsticks hit off each other. It happened again as they were picking up noodles, and lifted to their mouth at the same time. There was a slight, unusual tug for each of them at the start but Willow’s eyes lit up as she spotted a common noodle between them.  
  
  
She became deathly still lest it accidentally break, then started a gentle sucking motion. Tara cast her mind back to her childhood and realised what Willow was doing, so followed suit.  
  
  
Much to Willow’s utter delight, their lips met perfectly in their middle and they kissed sweetly for just a few seconds. When they parted, Willow’s smile could have lit up the room and she was bouncing on the spot.  
  
  
“I didn’t think that could actually ever happen. I wanted to do it ever since I saw Lady and the Tramp when I was seven.”  
  
  
“Glad to make a dream come true,” Tara replied, patting her mouth with her napkin.  
  
  
“Make all my dreams come true,” Willow replied, pressing a kiss to Tara’s cheek and lingering.  
  
  
They finished the whole bowl, which was easily enough for three. They had barely pushed the bowl away when another, albeit normal-sized one with three perfect scoops of white ice-cream topped with halves of small juicy white fruit and sprigs of mint.  
  
  
“Um, we didn’t order this,” Willow said, though did eye it longingly.  
  
  
“On house, on house for pretty ladies,” their nice server man said.  
  
  
He clasped his hands, smiled and ran off again to another table, busy as a bee.  
  
  
“He’s so sweet,” Tara said, looking after him with a fond smile and saw him being as joyful with other tables.  
  
  
“Mmhhmm,” Willow replied, already spoon-deep into the ice-cream, “‘ave some, it’s ay-chee.”  
  
  
“It’s what?” Tara asked, peering into the bowl.  
  
  
Willow swallowed what was in her mouth and scooped another spoonful.  
  
  
“Lychee. Delicious. Here.”  
  
  
She offered the spoon to Tara, who closed her lips around it and dragged it into her mouth. Willow couldn’t help feeling a little turned on and quickly offered her another.  
  
  
Tara knew the affect she was having and made a show of dragging her lips along the second offering. They finished it all, Willow taking speedy bites between giving some to Tara.  
  
  
They spent five minutes just resting and letting the food settle in their stomachs, though Willow’s hand was creeping further up Tara’s thigh as seconds passed.   
  
  
Eventually Willow was ready to move their amorous mood to a setting more conducive to smoochies.  
  
  
“Wanna get the check and grab a cab home?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, so Willow scooted out and grabbed her purse. Tara reached for hers too, but Willow covered her hand.  
  
  
“On me tonight, okay?”  
  
  
“Okay,” Tara agreed with an easy smile, “Thank you. I’ll leave the tip.”  
  
  
“‘Kay, you got a deal,” Willow replied with a smile, “Can you get up on your crutches yourself?”  
  
  
“Uh huh,” Tara replied, already scooting out and reaching for them.  
  
  
She left a nice tip on the table, then stood and got her arms into her crutches, waving to their server when he passed. He smiled and waved with both hands and Tara could feel the exuberance catching.   
  
  
She was all smiles heading back out to the street and back out the impressive gate to catch a taxi.  
  
  
“That was such a nice meal. Can we come back here?”  
  
  
“You bet we can, the whole bill was less than 20 bucks!” Willow replied, holding Tara’s hand to ease her into the cab and grabbing the crutches to come with her, “Boston College please.”  
  
  
They took off, but after a couple of minutes, Willow noticed Tara squirming slightly.  
  
  
“What’s wrong honey?” she asked, putting a hand on Tara’s knee.  
  
  
Tara turned her head in to whisper in Willow’s ear.  
  
  
“I have to pee.”  
  
  
“Shouldn’t have drunk that pitcher of sweat,” Willow replied, clicking her tongue, then grinning.  
  
  
Tara squeezed her legs together and sweated out the ten minutes until they were home. She left her crutches angled against the desk and hobbled straight into the bathroom.  
  
  
She returned two minutes later buttoning her pants back up and Willow chuckled.  
  
  
“Must’ve been a really good pee, you look more satisfied than when I make you come.”  
  
  
Tara blushed and limped over to the bed to put her foot up. Willow came up and sat on the edge and took the good foot in her lap.  
  
  
“It’s time for your daily foot rub.”  
  
  
Tara smiled at the gesture.  
  
  
“You don’t have to do this every night, you know.”  
  
  
Willow stripped Tara’s shoe and sock and bent down to kiss her toes.  
  
  
“Giving this foot extra love makes up for the ouchy I caused the other one,” she said, then grinned across, “Don’t fight my Willow logic.”  
  
  
She put her fingers between Tara’s toes and stretched them out.  
  
  
“Can’t blame Becky for wanting a pic of these cuties.”  
  
  
She moved her hand down and rubbed her thumbs into the soles, while Tara relaxed back.  
  
  
“I think I’ll have to sprain my ankle more often…”  
  
  
“Don’t say that,” Willow replied, voice soft and tender, “Hate seeing you in pain.”  
  
  
“Crutches will be gone in a couple of days,” Tara assured lovingly, “Don’t even need them around the dorm anymore.”  
  
  
Willow nodded, glad she was healing.  
  
  
“You can still have as many foot rubs as you want.”  
  
  
“Any time I want?” Tara asked, smiling again.  
  
  
“Any time you want,” Willow answered diligently.  
  
  
Tara closed her eyes and sighed softly.  
  
  
“I might need them when I start my internship on Monday.”  
  
  
Willow tickled and rubbed Tara’s feet just the way she knew her girlfriend liked.  
  
  
“Then, my love, you will get them, along with any other help I can provide.”  
  
  
Tara cracked an eye open and pointed a finger to the corner of her mouth.  
  
  
“Provide one of these.”  
  
  
Willow grinned and, carefully, climbed over Tara. She bumped their noses then kissed her soundly, body gently falling onto Tara’s. They kissed softly for several minutes until Tara let a little moan out during a quick reprieve.  
  
  
“Your lips are still nice and spicy from dinner, even after the ice-cream.”  
  
  
Willow kissed Tara’s lips again, really tasting her.  
  
  
“Whereas you, Ms. Maclay, are just always hot stuff.”


	67. Chapter 67

Tara stared up at the ceiling, as she had been doing in the hours since they’d gone to bed.   
  
  
While Willow was fast asleep and snoring softly into Tara’s neck, slumber had evaded Tara as worries for the next morning plagued her mind.  
  
  
Her first internship in the foster home started the next day and she had huge anxieties. As long as she had known she could have a career, helping children was all she wanted to do and it killed her to think all her dreams and work during college could go down the drain if she just didn’t have the competency to actually do it.  
  
  
She glanced at the alarm clock but that didn’t encourage any sleep. She sighed and thought about turning on the light to read, but Willow started to move around first. She stayed still to let her girlfriend get comfortable again, but instead Willow rolled out of bed and groggily padded across to the bathroom.  
  
  
The toilet flushed a minute later and Willow came back out, though jumped in the middle of the floor and almost fell on her ass.  
  
  
“Fuck! Jesus Tara you scared me half to death! I thought you were asleep!”  
  
  
“I didn’t do anything,” Tara protested, having not moved an inch.  
  
  
Willow scoffed and got back into bed, yanking the blanket more over herself.  
  
  
“Your eyes were all bright…in the dark!”  
  
  
“Sorry for having eyes,” Tara replied, turning her back.  
  
  
Willow looked over, then shuffled over and embraced Tara from behind.  
  
  
“I’m sorry I was grumpy,” she said with a sleepy kiss behind Tara’s ear, “Did I wake you up?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“I can’t sleep.”  
  
  
“Worried about tomorrow?” Willow asked, giving Tara’s mid-section a squeeze, “You’re gonna be great.”  
  
  
Tara didn’t respond but Willow didn’t need her to.  
  
  
“I know you don’t believe me but in say, sixteen hours or so, you will.”  
  
  
Tara covered Willow’s hand on her belly.  
  
  
“Glad one of us believes in me.”  
  
  
“Oh, Tara,” Willow replied, inhaling softly from her girlfriend, “You’re gonna see. And I’ll just cuddle you ‘til you do.”  
  
  
Tara settled a little easier and closed her eyes.  
  
  
She wouldn’t sleep, but being awake in Willow’s arms was the very best she could ask as a consolation prize.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Willow woke again, though had the more pleasant experience of waking to sunlight and not darkness. She reached for Tara but just found more sheets. She wearily opened her eyes and looked around, finally seeing Tara sitting at the desk, applying some make-up.  
  
  
She shuffled out, rubbing her eyes, and put a hand on Tara’s shoulder.  
  
  
“Baby, did you sleep?” she asked, affectionately touching her girlfriend’s cheek when she turned around, “I don’t have to ask, I can see your eyes.”  
  
  
Tara spun back around sharply at that and started furiously dabbing make-up under her eyes.  
  
  
“I didn’t mean…” Willow tried but sensed it didn’t matter what she said, “You look really nice. Is that a new shirt?”  
  
  
Tara stood up and walked over to the mirror.  
  
  
“Yeah, I swapped it out at the clothes bank when I volunteered last weekend.”  
  
  
Willow felt a pang of guilt; she’d organised her finances to give a bit to a sister shelter to the one Mia had brought them to every month, but had neglected to give time, even with Tara making a weekly trip at the very least.  
  
  
“I could have bought you a shirt,” she answered meagrely to try and offset the guilt somewhere.  
  
  
Tara tried to straighten it out, distressed.  
  
  
“You can tell it’s old, can’t you? Does it seem lazy?”  
  
  
“No, no. It’s great,” Willow rushed to reassure, “Professional. Can’t even tell it’s second-hand. Really.”  
  
  
Tara didn’t seem convinced but didn’t have time to wallow.  
  
  
“I have to go, I want to be there early.”  
  
  
She grabbed the purse she had picked out and had ready with everything she needed and made for the door. Willow ran over and grabbed her wrist.  
  
  
“Stop, stop, stop,” she said, turning Tara to her and looking her straight in the eye, “I love you. Believe in yourself, or at least know that I do, one hundred percent.”  
  
  
She held Tara’s cheeks gently and leaned in to give her a peck for good luck. Tara took in a sharp breath and rushed into the bathroom.  
  
  
“My lipstick.”  
  
  
“I’m sorry,” Willow called after, feeling like she was doing everything wrong, as Tara dashed back out, “I love you. You’re gonna do–”  
  
  
The door slammed before she could finish and she sighed, but took out her phone and texted the rest.  
  
  
Tara walked as fast as she could to the T station without wrinkling her clothes or ruining her make-up with sweat. She held her purse to her chest as she rode the train and remembered at the last second to turn her phone off. She noticed the message icon before she shut it off and read Willow’s text. Then reread it until she almost missed her stop and had to sprint off the train before the doors closed.  
  
  
She got bumped into so much leaving the platform; she was glad she’d brought a compact mirror to straighten out again, though could never be totally unconcerned about her appearance.  
  
  
She arrived at the building and checked the address twice as well as the sign to make sure it matched where she was supposed to be. Once sure, and with a final smoothing down of everything, she walked inside.   
  
  
There was a reception desk near the front with one woman sitting behind it and another at the front, flicking through mail. She approached and spoke to the girl behind.  
  
  
“Hi, um, I’m Tara, Tara Maclay. I’m–”  
  
  
“The new intern,” the other woman said, turning to Tara with a smile, “I just saw your name on an email on the way in. I’m Vanessa, the director. Come with me.”  
  
  
Tara dutifully followed Vanessa down a corridor with various doors marked with different people’s names.  
  
  
“So this is our main office where we do admin and technical work. You’ll have a few days here over your two weeks, experiencing what we do here. It is a critical part of the agency. Here is where we co-ordinate parent counselling and preparation, foster care placement, we administer home studies, infant placement, facilitate open adoption and post-placement supervision. We also offer family and individual therapy, crisis intervention and search/reunion services when both parties are willing.”  
  
  
Tara grabbed a notepad out of her purse and starting making notes. Vanessa saw and gave a slight smile as she brought them into her office at the end of the hall.  
  
  
“You’re doing well in college?”  
  
  
Tara made a gesture to indicate agreement.  
  
  
“Oh yes, yes. I’ve completed all my required classes and have an emphasis on child welfare and development.”  
  
  
Vanessa nodded.  
  
  
“Well we’ll have you rotate around so you get experience in all departments. You’re here for a very condensed period of practice, so we expect you to work hard and keep up.”  
  
  
“Yes ma’am,” Tara replied, nodding obediently.  
  
  
Vanessa offered another smile and a shoulder squeeze.  
  
  
“Don’t be so scared, if you pull your weight you’ll get on fine. Do you have your evaluation papers?”  
  
  
Tara opened her purse and handed her a brown envelope with the evaluation papers she’d have to bring back to her professors when her stint was over. Vanessa did a brief look through to make sure they were there, then left it on her desk.  
  
  
“Okay, I’ll make sure each department has a copy, just make sure you get them from me before you leave for good. Do you have any questions?”  
  
  
Tara hadn’t prepared any questions, but didn’t want to seem unorganised.  
  
  
“Um…h-how are you different to the state department for children?”  
  
  
Vanessa sat on the corner of her desk.  
  
  
“We don’t intervene in custody issues relating to welfare of children and specialise in domestic adoption. Pregnant women will come to us looking to facilitate an adoption. We find parents in 90% of cases pre-birth and those who don’t stay in our residential care home until parents are found. And that is where we’re sending you today, actually, we are short-staffed as a carer just had to leave suddenly with illness,” she replied, then smiled warmly as a man knocked and walked in, “And this is who will be taking care of you today. Carl, Tara, I told you about her; Tara, Carl. He’s one of six full time carers we have in our home that rotate, so there’s always at least two adults there. You’ll spend your first week there, learning how the home works, the needs and requirements of the children, etc, then next week we’ll bring you back here for this side of things. Carl, I know you need to get back, so Tara, are you ready?”  
  
  
“Y-yes,” Tara replied and quickly cleared her throat, “Yes, ready.”  
  
  
“Great, come with,” Carl replied, giving Tara a friendly smile and revealing very white teeth which contrasted nicely with his jet black, floppy hair and dark bronze skin, “I’ll show you the ropes.”  
  
  
The r’s rolled off his tongue smoothly with his very slight Guatemalan-influenced accent and Tara thought she saw Vanessa fan herself with a piece of paper on the corner of the desk.  
  
  
Tara figured he was quite handsome to her untrained eye and sensed this was thought throughout, as the company of mostly women all looked up from their offices as they walked back through. He brought them out and opened the passenger door of an old but perfectly clean car, then moved around to the driver’s side.  
  
  
“The house is out in the suburbs a bit,” he said as he fastened his safety belt, “Where do you go to school?”  
  
  
“BC,” Tara replied, securing her belt too.  
  
  
“Great,” Carl replied with a smile, “That’s on the way, so I can collect you in the mornings if you want. The bus serves the area, but you’d be wasting an hour.”  
  
  
“Oh, thank you very much,” Tara replied, feeling at ease by his welcoming attitude.  
  
  
Carl pulled out of from the curb and turned the radio on low.  
  
  
“So I heard you ask about the difference from the state. I’ve worked in state homes and private, and the level of care is excellent in both. I would say the private homes are better equipped to deal with infants, because most of the children there are. The state homes can have all kinds of children from newborn to eighteen,” he replied, then glanced at her and leaned over like he was telling a secret, “They’ll never say it in the office of course, but the main difference is money. People willing to pay for a more streamlined adoption. All I care about is a child going to a wanted family, and you’d be surprised how many people are vying for one of these jobs. Just wouldn’t want to prejudice you against the state by working here. It’s just different avenues.”  
  
  
“Of course,” Tara replied, appreciating his honesty, and noting it in her notebook.  
  
  
“You’re not going to have time for too much writing on the job,” Carl said with a laugh, “How are you with babies?”  
  
  
Tara blushed and put her paper back in her purse.  
  
  
“I’ve looked after some a little,” she said, unsure whether helping out in the day-care at shelters in high school and in recent times counted.  
  
  
“Can you change a diaper?” Carl asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
  
Tara laughed.  
  
  
“Yes.”  
  
  
Carl nodded and smiled too.  
  
  
“I’ll try to make sure you’re getting a varied experience, but you should probably expect some scut work.”  
  
  
“That’s okay…” Tara replied genuinely, “I really appreciate the opportunity.”  
  
  
“Are you interning anywhere else?” Carl enquired, indicating onto a new street that was the start of more suburban housing.  
  
  
“At the YMCA when this is over and I applied for the state department for next year,” Tara replied, and Carl looked impressed.  
  
  
“Wow, you’re organised.”  
  
  
Tara nodded, very serious.  
  
  
“They can only take a few people, everyone wants to get in.”  
  
  
“I remember, I was one of them,” Carl replied and noted Tara’s surprise, “I did a degree in Social Work but opted to work in the carer field instead. My internships helped me decide that actually, so I’m always happy to see someone doing a few instead of all in one place. We’re just up here on the right.”  
  
  
He pulled into a driveway of a large, detached house that looked nondescript from any other house on the street, with a neatly tended lawn and the agency name on a sign where you might see a house name. Carl led her in.  
  
  
“We have a baby room and a toddler room downstairs, but no toddlers at the moment so you’ll be with the babies. We’re all specialised in infant care, so you will of course be supervised at all times,” he said, bringing her through the house to a large room where two women and six babies were, the babies in the same see-through cots that were in a hospital nursery.  
  
  
“Carl, finally,” one of the women said, approaching, then walking straight past them and into an office.  
  
  
“Sorry, picking up the intern,” Carl called after, then addressed Tara, “That is and was Sherry, one of our night nurses we have in resident, forgive her brusque manner, I assume it’s been a long night and she still has to write up reports.”  
  
  
He brought her over to the other woman, who was assembling some bottles.  
  
  
“And this is Lisa, our other carer. I will leave you in her capable hands, I need to get a handover from Sherry.”  
  
  
He left for the same office and Tara watched him go a little lost for a moment, then approached the other woman.  
  
  
“Um, hi. I’m Tara. My mom’s name was Lisa,” she said, then felt stupid for saying so.  
  
  
Lisa just smiled though and continued making up the bottles.  
  
  
“Hi Tara,” she said, then nodded towards the door with a grin, “So you met Dr. Dishy.”  
  
  
Tara looked behind herself, confused.  
  
  
“Um…I’m sorry?”  
  
  
“Carl. Well, he’s not a doctor yet, but he’s getting his PhD in childhood development at the moment, so we call him that,” Lisa replied and saw Tara’s raised eyebrows, “He knows, it’s a friendly work thing.”  
  
  
“Oh, I’m sure,” Tara replied, more concerned with not wanting to give too much away about herself than any nicknames they had going around, “Um, so, is there always children here to care for? V…Vanessa said 90% of the children are placed pre-birth.”  
  
  
“There’s always at least one, but they come and go very quick. Newborn American babies are in high demand,” Lisa replied airily but when met with the same look realised she was being too at ease given Tara’s inexperience, “Forgive me, this must seem so impersonal when you haven’t been here a while.”  
  
  
“No, no. It’s good, and they all seem very happy,” Tara replied, hoping she hadn’t got on anyone’s bad side, “Um, what can I do?”  
  
  
“I’ll show you how to change a diaper and then you can take the initiative from there – if you see one that need’s changing, go ahead and do it.”  
  
  
“I’ve changed a few diapers before,” Tara replied, not dreading the task too much.  
  
  
Lisa nodded and brought Tara over to a sink.  
  
  
“Great, it shouldn’t be a problem, but I need to show you the regulated way. Number one and most important. Always wash your hands.”  
  
  
Tara thoroughly scrubbed her hands, as did Lisa.  
  
  
“We have a routine; feeding, playing, walking etc, obviously newborns have more specialised needs. We have to write a report on each baby we have in care every evening. The night carers and nurses do the same. Tonight, I’ll have you write some with me and then I’ll get you to submit your own the following nights too. Now, let’s start with Trent here.”  
  
  
Tara noted the baby’s name on the little plague on the cot and made sure to remember to learn all of the others too. She was shown the right way to diaper, then to dress and feed.   
  
  
It was more hectic than she imagined and saw Lisa had to write down carefully every little thing as she did it; some things being left to memory as she was called on to help.  
  
  
She had the hardship of dealing with the colic-y screams of one baby, then the joy of introducing another to his new parents. The easiest part turned out to be writing up the report and she was thankful she’d been able to jot down a few things along the way to help.  
  
  
She got a lift back with Carl, who gave her his card and took her number so they could arrange rides for the morning. She thanked him profusely and politely, then walked across campus to the dorm with a spring in her step.  
  
  
When she walked in, Willow jumped up from the desk and came over to her eagerly.  
  
  
“Hey!” she greeted, kissing Tara’s cheek, “How was it?”  
  
  
A slow smile spread across Tara’s face, full of joy. Her cheeks were straining under the weight of it and flushed with happiness.  
  
  
“I know this is what I’m meant to do.”  
  
  
Willow was almost fit to burst with pride and relief, having spent most of the day anxious despite her positivity that morning. She flung her arms around her girlfriend and squeezed tight.  
  
  
“Tara, that’s so great.”  
  
  
She held on, wanting to convey just how happy she was.  
  
  
“Told you. I told you!” she said, grin matching Tara’s, “Tell me all about it.”  
  
  
Tara left her satchel down and sat on the bed to take off her shoes while launching into a detailed account of her day.  
  
  
“…and I think they were kind of jealous I was getting rides with the hot guy.”  
  
  
Willow’s body jarred a little from where she was standing in front of Tara.  
  
  
“Hot?” she asked, voice rising at the end despite her best efforts to seem casual.  
  
  
“I mean, objectively, he was hot,” Tara replied, cocking her head in thought, “I think. All the girls were looking. It was kind of funny actually.”  
  
  
Willow chuckled awkwardly.  
  
  
“Hot and good with kids, I bet he has the ladies lining up.”  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“Probably, I didn’t ask. Shouldn’t assume actually, he might not even date women.”  
  
  
“Oh, so he’s gay?” Willow asked, body deflating a little.  
  
  
Tara looked up and quirked an eyebrow.  
  
  
“I don’t know, but I am.”  
  
  
Willow scratched the back of her neck, avoiding eye contact for a moment.  
  
  
“Busted,” she said, offering a contrite and apologetic look, “Being silly. Still working on the whole jealously thing. Know I have nothing to worry about. My stuff, my insecurities, not you.”  
  
  
“It’s okay,” Tara replied, standing and kissing Willow’s cheek, “I’m sure I have my own moments too.”  
  
  
“Thanks,” Willow said, rubbing Tara’s shoulder affectionately, “Hey, let me take you out.”  
  
  
“Where?” Tara asked, bouncing delicately from heel to toe.  
  
  
“Wherever you want,” Willow replied, delighted Tara didn’t have her usual shyness around the idea, “That Chinese place you really like. Or somewhere else. Anywhere.”  
  
  
“Let’s try somewhere new,” Tara said, going over to the closet, “What should I wear?”  
  
  
Willow bounced over.  
  
  
“Let’s get dressed up and everything. I’m so proud of you, I just have to show you off.”  
  
  
Tara blushed but couldn’t stop her smile. She picked out a tight-ish, black, floral-themed dress with three-quarter length sleeves and went into the bathroom to shower and get ready. Willow found a greyish-green, patterned, long-sleeved dress that was flowed more at the sleeves and she hoped complimented Tara nicely.  
  
  
Tara came out a little while later, dressed immaculately with just some light make-up and pretty pink lips.  
  
  
Willow’s eyes nearly popped out of her head and she had to take a hold of the nearby chair to steady her knees.  
  
  
“Whoa,” was all she could muster, but it was enough to make Tara smile coyly.  
  
  
“Ready?”  
  
  
“If my legs will hold me,” Willow replied, still scanning Tara from head to toe.  
  
  
Tara held out a hand for her to take.  
  
  
“My hand will hold you.”  
  
  
Willow beamed and took a firm hold with both hands.  
  
  
“Then let’s go.”


	68. Chapter 68

  
Willow held Tara’s hand with a gentle swing as they strolled through the city streets. It was in the latter part of twilight with night settling and streetlamps glowing.  
  
  
They weren’t in any particular rush to any restaurant but Willow was getting peckish enough to warrant some lead being taken.  
  
  
“So…anywhere take your fancy?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“Somewhere new, like I said. I want something I’ve never had before.”  
  
  
“Wow, okay,” Willow replied, thinking, “Well I know you’ve had Chinese and Thai and Italian and American…we had Mexican a couple of times…Vietnamese last week…what about something like Greek or Lebanese?”  
  
  
“Greek sounds interesting,” Tara replied, “I like those stuffed vine leaves things they do in the cafeteria sometimes. I have that restaurant guide we picked up.”  
  
  
She handed the leaflet out to Willow who folded it out into a map.  
  
  
“Let me see if there’s one nearby.”  
  
They stopped and stood up near a wall so they weren’t in anyone’s way while Willow roamed her eyes around the paper.  
  
  
“Okay there’s one four blocks away but it's only two stars, or there's a better one a few T stops away,” she said, folding the guide away and handing it back to Tara, “I’m taking you to the nice place, case closed.”  
  
  
“You’re sexy when you’re authoritative,” Tara said with a crooked smile, leaving the guide back into her bag.  
  
  
“You should see me when it’s my turn to take lead in Chem Lab,” Willow replied, matching her grin, “You’d probably knock the Bunsen burner to the floor and take me right there.”  
  
  
“I hope it isn’t turned on,” Tara replied, tone appropriately concerned.  
  
  
“I’d be the only thing turned on,” Willow said, waggling her eyebrows, “Besides you’re the only thing lighting my fire.”  
  
  
Tara couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
  
“Is it a two for one on cheese today?”  
  
  
“You loved it,” Willow replied, bumping Tara’s hip.  
  
  
Tara put her arm around Willow’s waist.  
  
  
“I love _you_.”  
  
  
Willow smiled shyly and rested her head on Tara’s shoulder for a few moments. They got the train and walked another few blocks to the restaurant Willow had scouted, which had a buzz but tables still available.  
  
  
They sat at a two-seater by the window and ordered iced tea for them both. Willow was quick to pick up her menu.  
  
  
“Wow. Boiled octopus,” she said as she scanned the appetizers, “A ‘heck’ and a ‘no’ to that one.”  
  
  
“It could be delicious,” Tara replied, smiling across the table, “Be adventurous.”  
  
  
“If I’m trying it, you’re trying it,” Willow countered, hoping that would end it.  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Sure.”  
  
  
Willow’s face fell but she quickly sat up straight.  
  
  
“Good. Great actually. Can’t wait.”  
  
  
Tara smiled, bemused, and picked her own menu up.  
  
  
“It all looks so interesting…what are you getting?”  
  
  
Willow closed her menu and left it down in front of her.  
  
  
“The grilled lamb skewers and the fried okra and eggplant. What about you?”  
  
  
Tara spent another minute looking everything over before deciding.  
  
  
“Goat stew.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes almost bugged out of her head.  
  
  
“You meant it when you said something new,” she said, shaking her head, “Sorry but you’re on your own with that one.”  
  
  
“Okay, Ms. Boring,” Tara replied playfully, then stood, “I’ll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom. Order for me if the waitress comes back.”  
  
  
Willow nodded, eyes still clouded slightly with disgust. Tara returned a few minutes later and settled the napkin back on her lap.  
  
  
“Did you order?”  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
  
“Oh good, I’m getting hungry,” Tara replied, taking a sip from her drink, “I like this place, the yellow and red walls really pop.”  
  
  
Willow followed Tara’s gaze to the walls but couldn’t stop herself from blurting out.  
  
  
“Do you wish I was more fun?”  
  
  
Tara was surprised but just smiled easy and reached over the table to take both of Willow’s hands.  
  
  
“You’re plenty of fun.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“I’m not, really. Never go wild.”  
  
  
“If I wanted wild, I’d go on a safari,” Tara replied, squeezing Willow’s hands, but frowned when her girlfriend looked away, “What brought this on?”  
  
  
Willow kept her gaze down.  
  
  
“You said I was boring.”  
  
  
Tara’s heart almost broke at Willow’s tone and she quickly scooted her chair around one side so they were sitting in an L-shape around in the table instead of across from each other.  
  
  
“I was just playing. You’re not boring,” she said, lifting a hand to brush some hair away from Willow’s brow, “I get excited at the end of the day knowing I’m coming home to you.”  
  
  
“To just watch TV and read?” Willow asked, feeling quite inadequate.  
  
  
“No. To watch TV and read with you. It wouldn’t matter if we were bungee jumping, you’re the common factor,” Tara clarified, touching Willow’s cheek affectionately, “I wouldn’t go out at all if you didn’t take me. If anything I’m the boring one.”  
  
  
Willow was quick to shake her head.  
  
  
“No, I just have to be sitting with you and I–”  
  
  
She stopped as she realised she was repeating almost exactly what Tara was saying and understood the sentiment.  
  
  
“Sorry. Took it all personal-gal.”  
  
  
Tara chanced a chaste but sweet kiss on Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
“That’s okay. I’m glad you said something so you weren’t upset all night.”  
  
  
Willow put a hand on Tara’s knee under the table.  
  
  
“Stay there, I like you close.”  
  
  
“I like being close,” Tara replied, cheeks flushing as Willow slid under her dress and onto her thigh.  
  
  
Tara pushed her seat in right under the tablecloth to keep their under-the-table antics discreet and found she was quite thrilled by the attention.  
  
  
“Who says you’re not exciting?”  
  
  
Willow hadn’t been trying to prove anything, but was delighted by that response. She squeezed Tara’s thigh to elicit a bigger blush, but had to take her hand back when their appetizers arrived.  
  
  
“I got the grape leaves since you said you liked them.”  
  
  
“You’re a sweetie,” Tara replied, dipping her finger into the accompanying tzatziki, “Mmm, that’s really tasty.”  
  
  
Willow’s attention was on the baby octopus, which was served whole in the middle of the plate; legs curled and taunting her. Tara saw her look and went to cut some off.  
  
  
“I’ll go first.”  
  
  
She speared it with her fork and chewed it thoughtfully for a few seconds.  
  
  
“It’s good, Willow,” she said, swallowing it down, “Kinda tastes like lobster.”  
  
  
“I like lobster…” Willow replied, cautiously poking it, “Okay, here goes…?”  
  
  
She wasn’t sure she was actually going to do it until she had it in her mouth. She held it there for a second too long.  
  
  
Tara watched Willow’s eyes widen in a panic and hands start to flap at her face.  
  
  
“Willow, what’s wrong?” Tara asked, alarmed, rubbing her back vigorously.  
  
  
They were drawing attention and a couple of people were approaching to help when Willow finally made a grab for her drink and downed it all at once.  
  
  
She coughed a couple of times when she finished and wiped her mouth, scowling.  
  
  
“What happened, were you choking?” Tara asked, signalling a silent thank you with her hands at the other patrons as they returned to her seat.  
  
  
“It wrapped around my uvula! Evil stinkin’ octopus!” Willow spat, feeling a sensation akin to a spider crawling up her back inside her mouth, “You’re on my list, Ursula!”   
  
  
“Okay, it’s okay,” Tara replied soothingly, doing well not to laugh.  
  
  
“It just slid right down!” Willow continued, unable to shake the feeling. It hadn’t hindered her breathing but it was alarming and unpleasant all the same.  
  
  
Tara quickly covered the plate with her napkin.  
  
  
“Look, it’s gone,” she said, pushing it away so Willow didn’t have to see, “Have a vine leaf.”  
  
  
She dipped one in the sauce and held it up to Willow’s lips. Willow wasn’t keen to put anything else in her mouth, but couldn’t resist the allure of eating from Tara’s fingers.  
  
  
She bit it off and let her tongue take a sneaky poke of Tara’s skin and chewed it slowly. It went down a lot easier and the flavours masked what had come before. Taking the second bite from Tara made the experience two-fold.  
  
  
“Yeah, they’re nice,” she admitted, eyes glancing down to Tara’s fingers, “Very nice.”  
  
  
Tara rubbed the small of Willow’s back again for comfort. Willow accepted another stuffed vine leaf from Tara’s hand and her cheeks started to calm down from the flame that had come on them.  
  
  
She offered one back to Tara the same way, who took it with a smile and they were right back in their own little world. Their dishes were taken and mains served, and Willow was far more in her comfort zone as she gnawed on her skewers.  
  
  
“What’s your goat like?” she asked as Tara ate a piece of the meat from her stew.  
  
  
“I don’t know how to describe it, really,” Tara replied, wiping the corner of her mouth with her napkin, “It’s strong. It’s good. Do you want to try some?”  
  
  
Willow grimaced.  
  
  
“Sorry, I just can’t.”  
  
  
“You don’t have to,” Tara replied lovingly, “Is your lamb nice?”  
  
  
“Yeah, it’s delicious,” Willow replied, offering her a piece.  
  
  
They ate their meals with no disruption this time and shared a baklava for dessert; mostly sharing forkfuls and sweet smiles over the glow of the candle in the middle of the table.  
  
  
Tara had slipped her shoe off and was running her toes along Willow’s calf.  
  
  
“I hope that’s your foot,” Willow said, head resting on her fist as she gently rubbed Tara’s arm.  
  
  
“I hope it is too,” Tara replied, smiling sweetly.  
  
  
Willow knew they were getting to the limit of physical contact that Tara was comfortable with in public and needed a little cool air herself.  
  
  
“Will I get the check?” she asked, hand sliding from Tara’s arm.  
  
  
Tara nodded, so they paid and headed out. They strolled back towards the T station, but Tara was starting to wiggle as they neared.  
  
  
“I need to go the bathroom.”  
  
  
“You have the tiniest bladder in the world,” Willow remarked, shaking her head.  
  
  
“I was fixing my lipstick earlier, not peeing,” Tara replied, flushing slightly with embarrassment.  
  
  
Willow pointed up ahead.  
  
  
“Go into that hotel up there.”  
  
  
Tara walked ahead and went inside, while Willow waited outside patiently. When Tara didn’t reappear after a few minutes, Willow went investigating to make sure her girlfriend hadn’t fallen into the toilet. She found Tara looking into a function room where music was playing, and as she approached, saw some dancing.  
  
  
“There you are,” she said, coming up and putting a hand on the small of Tara’s back.  
  
  
“They’re having a dance social,” Tara said back, pointing to a poster hanging on the door.  
  
  
Willow chuckled.  
  
  
“Did I walk into the 1950’s?”  
  
  
Tara took Willow’s hand and pulled her into the room.  
  
  
“Come dance with me.”  
  
  
Willow tried to skid to a halt.  
  
  
“This is dancing-dancing. Not general flailing in front of a band. Or Snoopy dancing. Or dance-machine dancing. This is real dancing.”  
  
  
The other couples, young and old, were dancing a waltz, so Tara put one hand behind Willow’s shoulder and held their opposite hands out at a ninety degree angle.  
  
  
“You can do it,” she said with a soft encouraging smile, “When I go forward, you go back; when I go left, you go right. We go side to side together.”  
  
  
Willow gaped down at their feet and tried to follow as best she could, albeit with some stumbling and foot-stepping. Everyone politely clapped everyone else when the music finished, and a small, tanned, European-looking man approached Tara, tapping her shoulder and offering his hand with a charming smile.  
  
  
Tara declined with a gracious shake of her head.  
  
  
“Oh, no–”  
  
  
“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” Willow interrupted, stepping back with an embarrassed smile, “You should dance with someone good.”  
  
  
“I mind,” Tara replied, taking a step towards Willow, “I don’t want to dance with anyone but you.”  
  
  
She looked behind to the man.  
  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
  
He just smiled and moved onto someone else while new music started, still slow but not a defined dance. Tara took the stance with Willow again and started to lead them around.  
  
  
“I wouldn’t have minded if you said yes,” Willow said, following without realising.  
  
  
“I know, but I didn’t want to,” Tara replied, smiling, “I didn’t come in here to dance, I came in here to dance _with you_. Have you forgotten what I said earlier already?”  
  
  
“No,” Willow replied, smiling back, then ducked her head.  
  
  
“What?” Tara questioned, finding Willow’s eyes.  
  
  
Willow smiled sheepishly.  
  
  
“Just had a funny thought.”  
  
  
“I like funny thoughts,” Tara encouraged.  
  
  
“That I want to learn so I don’t embarrass you on our wedding day,” Willow said softly, keeping her eyes locked with Tara.  
  
  
“You won’t embarrass me,” Tara replied without missing a beat.  
  
  
“How do you know?” Willow asked, eager to be as assured as Tara.  
  
  
Tara’s eyes twinkled and she twirled Willow on the spot.  
  
  
“Because you’re doing it right now.”  
  
  
Willow gasped as her hand connected with Tara’s again and her whole face brightened.  
  
  
“I did a twirl! And I’m dancing! Properly!”  
  
  
She got so excited she inadvertently took over the lead, which Tara fell into seamlessly. The music turned slower and they naturally gravitated together; Willow with her hands on Tara’s hips and Tara with her arms crossed behind Willow’s neck.  
  
  
“Are you really gonna marry me?” Willow asked softly, though her smile said she already knew the answer.  
  
  
“Wild horses couldn’t stop me,” Tara replied, getting in a discreet nose-bump.  
  
  
Willow, however, just pouted.  
  
  
“Why would you ruin a lovely moment by bringing up those mean things?”  
  
  
“I’m sorry,” Tara replied, doing her best to sound contrite through a smile, “No horses and no octopus.”  
  
  
“And no frogs,” Willow added, shuddering.  
  
  
Tara leant her head onto Willow’s shoulder and whispered in her ear.  
  
  
“Just us.”  
  
  
Willow copied the motion and they just swayed, holding each other. Some faster music came on and they bowed to each other with big smiles.   
  
  
“Wanna get out of here?” Tara asked, touching Willow’s collarbone.  
  
  
“I thought you wanted to dance,” Willow replied, gesturing around.  
  
  
“I do,” Tara replied, gaze dropping momentarily to Willow’s lips, “In private.”  
  
  
Willow had flashes of them dancing alone in their dorm before she registered Tara’s tone. She let Tara grab her hand and pull her out so they could make their way to the T station.  
  
  
“They must think we’re the biggest weirdos in there,” Willow said, as they walked.  
  
  
“Which makes a big change from everyone else,” Tara remarked with a sideways smile.  
  
  
Willow laughed and wrapped her arm around Tara’s waist. They walked like that onto the train and huddled together around a pole. It was only a few stops until theirs and they made their way back to campus. Tara stopped at the vending machine to get a bottle of water. She was digging in her purse for some change, so Willow produced some quarters from her pocket and handed them to her.  
  
  
“Thanks,” Tara said with a smile, slotting them in so she could get her water, “We need another cafeteria raid soon, we’re running low on stash-stuff.”  
  
  
“I have some emergency Oreos in my nightstand,” Willow said quite seriously as she let them into their room, “You can have some if you want.”  
  
  
“Well if that isn’t a grand gesture of love, I don’t know what is,” Tara replied, kissing Willow’s shoulder blade from behind, and sliding her hands around to her girlfriend’s stomach.  
  
  
Willow felt a whisper of a touch against the back of her neck as Tara brushed her hair aside, then a brushing of lips against her skin in the same place. Tara’s hands slid around to Willow’s hips where she bunched up the fabric of the dress and starting lifting it up and over her body and head.  
  
  
“You’re just going right for it, huh?” Willow asked, feeling the warm press of Tara against her exposed back.  
  
  
“I just thought you might be a little warm,” Tara replied, turning Willow around and gently pushing Willow into the desk chair, “And a little tired.”  
  
  
Willow felt one strap of her bra fall off her shoulder of its own accord and she reached behind to release herself. She scooted her hips forward on the chair as she watched Tara get on her knees and kiss her thighs.  
  
  
Her breath quickened as Tara’s lips pressed against her panties and she gasped as the fabric was taking between her girlfriend’s teeth and dragged off.   
  
  
Tara dropped Willow’s panties from her mouth and placed her hands on her girlfriend’s thighs. She opened them and kissed inwards; impatient as her tongue lapped over the arousal spilled out on Willow’s skin.  
  
  
She traced Willow’s outer lips with a finger then gently held her open and slipped her tongue in to explore. She caressed Willow’s tender flesh with her lips, moistening them and tasting her at the same time.   
  
  
Willow held onto the arms of the chair and tilted her neck over the back. She purred a moan through her lips as Tara bathed her clit and made her abdomen bubble with pleasure.  
  
  
Her hips slowly rose up to meet Tara’s mouth; moans stringing along with longer syllables each time, until her hips just met air. Her head twisted back as she puffed a breath of frustration but it was short-lived as she got to watch Tara undress herself with a sexy sway.  
  
  
Tara snapped her bra off and revealed her breasts to a near-drooling Willow. She held her hands out as if an offer to dance, which Willow took without hesitation. She pulled Willow close until their bodies were grazing each other, then took hold of her girlfriend’s cheeks and kissed her deeply.  
  
  
Willow was quick to respond, pushing her tongue into Tara’s mouth whilst also pushing her girlfriend’s body up against the door. Tara felt her belly churn with the excitement of Willow’s dominance. She wrapped her arms around Willow’s back and then dropped to her butt. She pulled and picked up Willow in one quick movement and deposited her on the desk, tossing the various papers, notebooks and pens off in the process.  
  
  
Willow was slightly dazed by the quick change but didn’t have time to process it much as Tara was spreading her legs and slipping two fingers inside her. She gasped and moaned; clawing at Tara’s back and wrapping her legs around her girlfriend’s waist to hold her in.  
  
  
“Mmm…Tara…oh…”  
  
  
She twisted her hips into Tara’s hand, quivering when a thumb slid up through her lips and rubbed her clit. She held on and let it build for a minute, then let the feelings engulf her; coming with a gentle but indenting bite on Tara’s shoulder.  
  
  
She could feel Tara’s heavy breath hitting against her ear and it stirred her all over again. She turned her head in and kissed her girlfriend’s ear.  
  
  
“You are so sexy…”  
  
  
Tara slowly lifted her head and looked around, noticing the mess she’d made.  
  
  
“Did I ruin your homework?”  
  
  
Willow leaned back so her head was resting against the wall.  
  
  
“I don’t care…”  
  
  
Tara couldn’t hide her surprised look and took Willow’s head in her hands.  
  
  
“Oh no, I turned your brain to mush,” she said dramatically, “Are you in there, Willow? I’ll find you.”  
  
  
Willow ducked her head and smiled, then started to wiggle.  
  
  
“My butt is numb.”  
  
  
Tara slipped her hands under Willow and squeezed her cheeks.  
  
  
“I can fix that.”  
  
  
Willow moaned appreciatively, which made Tara’s belly flutter. Tara continued to rub Willow’s butt and leaned over to kiss her at the same time. She intended it to be slow but gave in to her desires and pushed for more.  
  
  
Willow welcomed Tara’s tongue into her mouth and inhaled from her sharply when she was lifted up. Her legs tightened around Tara again to take most of her weight as they fumbled their way over to a tangled mess on the bed.  
  
  
Willow rolled half on top of Tara and went in to kiss her a couple of times, but stopped just short. She grinned when Tara let out a little dissatisfied grunt each time.   
  
  
“I might not be wild but at least I can drive you wild.”  
  
  
Tara curled the end of a piece of Willow’s hair through her fingers and looked up through her eyelashes, eyes dilated and dark.  
  
  
“Is that a promise?”  
  
  
Willow felt like the breath was being slowly pulled out of her body as Tara looked at her like that and she climbed fully on top, pressing their bodies together.  
  
  
“You bet it is.”  
  
  
She dropped her lips to Tara’s collarbone and kissed up to her throat, scraping her teeth against her girlfriend’s skin when she felt her larynx popped out. Her thigh slipped between Tara’s legs and pressed up against her heat.   
  
  
She felt Tara tremble under her lips and a distinct flow of wetness on her thigh. Her teeth nipped Tara’s ear and she lifted her head up to look her girlfriend in the eye. She opened her mouth, but closed it again and looked off to the side for a moment. She placed a hand on Tara’s chest and slid it down to cup her breast, catching a nipple between the sides of her fingers, up and down.  
  
  
“Do you trust me?” she asked, pressing a kiss onto the corner of Tara’s mouth.  
  
  
Tara took a piece of hair either side of Willow’s head and tugged her gently, leaning in for a kiss.  
  
  
“Do you have to ask?”  
  
  
Willow allowed their lips to connect and linger but broke it before Tara could deepen it.  
  
  
“Say it.”  
  
  
Tara’s lips were plump and begging to be kissed.  
  
  
“I trust you, Willow,” she said through a soft exhale.  
  
  
They stayed in an eye-lock for another few seconds in which Tara had to make a conscious effort not to look away as heat pooled in her belly. Willow brushed their lips together delicately, then moved off and padded over to the closet.  
  
  
Tara was too busy watching Willow’s ass go and breasts return that she didn’t notice that her girlfriend had brought a scarf back to the bed until it was being waved in her face.  
  
  
“Remember hippopotamus?”  
  
  
Tara was still staring at the scarf and blinked when she realised Willow had spoken. She had to wrack her brain to make sense of the seemingly bewildering question, but finally remembered their first time and how they had invented a safe word before ever even knowing what a safe word was.  
  
  
“Yes,” she said, voice raspy and breathless as Willow tied the scarf around her head and covered her eyes, “I remember hippopotamus.”  
  
  
She closed her eyes while it was going on, then opened them to darkness when Willow’s hands moved away. She could feel movements in the mattress as Willow moved around but couldn’t pinpoint exactly where and found the unknowing quite thrilling.  
  
  
Willow watched Tara’s head move around and hands feel for her but kept out of reach for the moment. When Tara stopped moving and just laid there, Willow climbed back over and pressed a kiss just above her bellybutton, then dipped her tongue in.   
  
  
She heard a hitched breath leave Tara’s mouth, so licked right down to her girlfriend's mound but stopped short of her lips. Tara tried to buck up to make the connection but Willow anticipated it and lifted herself away.  
  
  
“Ah-ah.”  
  
  
She blew some hot air against Tara’s wet flesh and revelled in the quake of her girlfriend’s thighs as a response. She licked what had spilled out onto her girlfriend’s thighs, then moved off again, jarring Tara who had to clamp her legs together to get some relief.  
  
  
Willow went around the room collecting a few items, while Tara grew irritated with the complete lack of contact or knowledge of what was going on.  
  
  
“Willow, come on.”  
  
  
Willow left her assortment of items on the bed beside them and moved to straddle Tara.   
  
  
“Patience, Tara,” she said, leaning right over to whisper in her girlfriend’s ear, “Don’t make me tie up the rest of you.”  
  
  
She pulled back enough to watch Tara’s mouth drop and was glad her girlfriend couldn’t see the nervous grin she was displaying in response to her own boldness. Her mouth moved back to Tara’s ear and she tickled the lobe with her tongue.  
  
  
Tara arched her body up to press into Willow’s; her loss of sight heightening all her other senses. Her body was humming with sensitivity and she could smell their mutual arousal so much she could almost taste it. She mourned the loss of Willow’s body deeply when her girlfriend sat back and made it known with an audible moan.  
  
  
“Don’t worry baby, I’m not leaving again,” Willow reassured, picking up one of her items, a fuzzy pencil topper.  
  
  
She turned it upside down and brushed it over Tara’s stomach, who jumped at the unexpected touch. Willow grinned and brought it up around her breasts and nipples as if dusting them off.  
  
  
The fleeting sensation was quite arousing to Tara, whose nipples swelled under the touch. Willow loved seeing her pebbling skin and couldn’t resist a little lick on each one to help things along. When she was satisfied with their level of strain, she picked up the pencil that the topper had been attached and rolled it along Tara’s abs.  
  
  
Tara found the sensation quite pleasant, the light pressure just enough to spread the warmth in her belly. After a minute or two, Willow brought her short nails into the mix, bringing out another string of moans from Tara.  
  
  
Willow was in her element, towering over Tara and feeling each writhe and wiggle as it shook through her girlfriend and up through her.  
  
  
She moved back just enough to sit between Tara’s legs and coaxed her thighs apart.  
  
  
Tara let out a soft breath, thinking Willow was finally going to touch her, but instead was treated to another surprised as something cold and metal pressed against her clit.  
  
  
Willow moved the spoon gently around on Tara’s clit, watching her girlfriend’s face and how she gently bit her lip as she enjoyed the movement.  
  
  
After a minute, Tara released her lip and looked in the general direction she could feel Willow at.  
  
  
“Willow…”  
  
  
“Yeah?” Willow asked, stilling her hand.  
  
  
“Don’t put anything inside me…that’s not you,” Tara said, hoping she wasn’t breaking the moment.  
  
  
“I would never without totally clearing it with you first,” Willow reassured quite lovingly, and moved the spoon off and away, “Time for the next thing anyway.”  
  
  
Tara was frustrated but in the best possible way and couldn’t stop a crooked grin from sliding onto her face.  
  
  
“You are wild. A wild thing.”  
  
  
“Do I make your heart sing?” Willow asked, straddling Tara again.  
  
  
Tara grinned more.  
  
  
“You make everything…”  
  
  
“Groovy…” Willow completed, tearing open a packed of pop rocks with a teeth and pouring some onto her tongue.  
  
  
Before they all popped, she laid down right on Tara and kissed her deeply. Tara had no idea what was going on inside their mouths but it was delicious and highly pleasurable, so she welcomed it and Willow inside.  
  
  
They kissed hungrily, grinding their bodies together until the fizzles stopped.  
  
  
“What was that?” Tara asked breathlessly, still licking her lips and tasting the tang.  
  
  
“Pop rocks,” Willow answered, quite proud she had thought to use them that way, “I had no idea what it would be like but I was getting something else from the fridge and I saw the pack and thought ‘hmm’. And it was very ‘hmm’!”  
  
  
Tara’s eyebrows rose, but they were hidden by the scarf.  
  
  
“What else were you getting from the fridge?”  
  
  
Willow grabbed the pot of chocolate pudding and peeled back the foil lid.  
  
  
“My last thing from my bag of tricks…”  
  
  
She scooped a little up with her finger and smeared it between Tara’s breasts then licked it off. Tara couldn’t figure out the gloopy texture from the brief moments it spent on her skin.  
  
  
“What is it?”  
  
  
Willow dipped her finger into the pudding again, then pressed it against Tara’s lips.  
  
  
“Try it.”  
  
  
Tara’s tongue tentatively poked out and licked Willow’s fingertip, testing to see what was there. She licked there again, then pursed her lips over Willow’s finger and sucked it completely into her mouth.  
  
  
“Good?” Willow asked breathlessly, aroused as she watched Tara’s tongue and lips move.  
  
  
Tara released Willow’s finger, her lips quirking upwards with just a hint of a smile.  
  
  
“Mmhhm.”  
  
  
Willow dug two fingers into the pudding and pressed them against Tara’s lips again, pushing them gently into her mouth.  
  
  
“Have some more.”  
  
  
Tara took the hint and sucked Willow’s fingers into her mouth again, dragging her lips along them and finding every hint of chocolate.  
  
  
Willow was slowly turning into a puddle watching her fingers move and imagining them move in a similar way but much lower down. She couldn’t stop herself from moaning when Tara sensed the affect she was having and took hold of her wrist and really went for it.  
  
  
Unable to contain the column of stifling heat surrounding her, she took her hand back and made a grab for Tara; lips sizzling into her skin wherever they landed.  
  
  
Tara let out a sound of surprise, then a giggle, and finally a satisfied moan as Willow kissed her all over.   
  
  
Each touch felt so amplified under the guise of darkness and Willow was doing a great job of misdirecting her so each one was a surprise as well. She was sprawled out, moaning and breathing Willow’s name every so often when she felt her tummy tightening with desire.  
  
  
Willow caressed Tara’s thighs as she kissed right at the point of tension below her girlfriend’s belly button. She watched Tara’s hands clasp the sheet and could see the light sheen already formed on her skin.   
  
  
She sat back a bit and touched Tara’s ankles and feet for a few moments, enough to throw her off the scent that she almost screamed when Willow’s tongue delved between her open legs and between her lips.  
  
  
Tara bit her bottom lip so hard it almost bled to try and contain the unexpected rush of heat and her hand fell to Willow’s head to encourage her. She felt Willow’s hands on her thighs, squeezing her soft flesh and indenting it softly with her fingertips.  
  
  
Her body was straining and her obscured vision made her feel like she was almost floating on air with no visuals to impede the fantasy. Both hands were on Willow’s head now, pulling her in with each tender lick to her clit.  
  
  
Her ankles turned in towards each other as the first waves broke and just one quiet sound passed her lips as she came; the intensity too internal to let any out, flushing through her body.  
  
  
Willow pressed open-mouth kisses along Tara’s heated flesh to ease her down and rubbed the tops of her girlfriend’s thigh until she was so still Willow thought she was asleep.  
  
  
She put a hand on Tara’s belly and rubbed it gently as she climbed up and curled into her girlfriend’s side. She nuzzled into Tara’s shoulder for a moment, then untied the scarf and took it off. Tara brought her hands up to shield her eyes from the influx of light and groaned.  
  
  
“Oh sorry, sorry!” Willow said, quickly shifting so her head shaded Tara, “Hey, how’s that?”  
  
  
Tara dropped her hands, squinted for a moment, then smiled.  
  
  
“Mmm…” she said, sluggishly reaching up to touch Willow’s cheek, “Much better.”  
  
  
Willow’s cheeks flushed happily and she pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Tara’s lips.  
  
  
“You liked it?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, smiling lazily.  
  
  
“Great, but I missed your face.”  
  
  
“My face is here now…” Willow replied, turning her head in for another kiss.  
  
  
Tara moved her hand to the back of Willow’s neck and gently pulled her on top. Their sweaty bodies gently glided then settled on each other.  
  
  
They eventually parted but stayed like that, Willow kissing Tara’s shoulders.  
  
  
“We have to dance more often.”  
  
  
Tara laughed softly into Willow’s neck.  
  
  
“Every day. Private dancing.”  
  
  
“Sign me up,” Willow replied, resting their foreheads together, “I’m so completely in love with you.”  
  
  
Tara brought a hand up and stroked Willow’s hair down to her back.  
  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
  
Willow smiled happily and rested her cheek on Tara’s shoulder.  
  
  
“I don’t wanna move.”  
  
  
“Then don’t,” Tara replied, curling the ends of Willow’s hair.  
  
  
Willow inhaled deeply, then let it all out with a soft sigh.  
  
  
“My happy place…my happiest place. My favourite person. You.”


	69. Chapter 69

“Yellow.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head and Willow pursed her lips in thought.  
  
  
“Purple?” Willow ventured, pouting when Tara shook her head again, “I can’t believe I don’t know your favourite colour. Wait, wait, I know! It’s orange. You love orange…M&Ms…damn.”  
  
  
“It’s green, silly,” Tara replied, rolling her eyes playfully as she rubbed Willow’s calves which were in her lap.  
  
  
They were sitting together on a couch in the student lounge, though Willow was less sitting and more lying with her legs draped over Tara.  
  
  
“No fair, you’re just saying that,” Willow replied, poking Tara in the arm, “What would you have said BEFORE you met me?”  
  
  
“I would have said–”  
  
  
“Hi lovebirds!”  
  
  
Becky dropped down to sit between then, forcing Willow to move her legs away, which she did with a terse sidelong glance.  
  
  
“That plural stops at two, not three you know.”  
  
  
Becky just smiled and donned the philosophical look she often did.  
  
  
“Friendship that insists upon agreement on all matters is not worth the name. Friendship to be real must ever sustain the weight of honest differences, however sharp they be.”  
  
  
“Hey I know that one, it’s Ghandi,” Tara said, smiling too.  
  
  
Becky grinned and offered Tara a fistbump, who returned it uncertainly. Becky pursed her lips, apparently amused, then wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders.  
  
  
“So, I am organising your birthday blowout–”  
  
  
Willow put a hand up to stop her before she got any further.  
  
  
“No.”  
  
  
“No? No what?” Becky asked, frowning, “I didn’t even say anything yet.”  
  
  
“But I know what you were going to,” Willow countered, “I don’t want to go to a bar again. I know you’re just being nice but I’m not into it.”  
  
  
Becky slumped back against the couch and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
  
“Well what do you want to do then?”  
  
  
Willow opened her mouth, closed it, then finally spoke.  
  
  
“Bowling.”  
  
  
“Bowling?” Becky half-laughed, half-sneered, “Are we eight?”  
  
  
“Yeah, why not?” Willow asked, convincing herself of the idea too, “Fun games, deliciously awful food, music I can actually talk over, wacky shoes. Bowling. I want to go bowling.”  
  
  
“I’d love to go bowling with you,” Tara piped up, offering Willow a sweet smile.  
  
  
Willow beamed and leaned right over Becky to press a kiss against her girlfriend’s lips, then sat back.  
  
  
“Signed, sealed and delivered! You can come if you want, Becks.”  
  
  
“Bowling?” Becky asked, looking less than impressed, “On a Saturday night?”  
  
  
“Yup,” Willow replied with a resolute nod, “Won’t be offended either way, but that’s what I wanna do.”  
  
  
Becky made a dramatic show of considering it.  
  
  
“Can I at least invite some peeps so we’re not looking at a three’s company situation?”  
  
  
“A few, I guess,” Willow replied with a shrug, shooting Tara an ‘I’ll-just-be-hanging-with-you-anyway’ look.  
  
  
“Great!” Becky replied, perking up again, before discreetly leaning over to Tara, whispering as she stood again, “I will be in touch.”  
  
  
Tara smiled subtly so as not to give herself away, glad to be included in the organization.   
  
  
“Alright, I’m off to see the wizard,” Becky continued, slinging her purse over her shoulder.  
  
  
“The wizard of what?” Willow questioned, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
  
“Something far too heterosexual for your little gay ears,” Becky replied with a grin, covering one of Willow’s and one of Tara’s ears with her hands, though was quickly batted away by Willow, “Alright, toodles, ladies.”  
  
  
“Bye Becky,” Tara said, waving along with Willow as Becky left and she took Willow’s legs into her lap again, “Is she dating someone new?”  
  
  
Willow laid back so her back was against the arm of the couch.  
  
  
“I don’t know if they’re dating or just screwing, but yeah, there’s a new guy on the scene.”  
  
  
Tara’s nose scrunched at the crudeness, then she nodded.  
  
  
“I’m glad…I know she was pretty cut up over Lucas.”  
  
  
“Well then she shouldn’t have cheated,” Willow retorted but stuck her hands up in apology before Tara could even look at her, “Sorry, sorry, let’s not talk about it.”  
  
  
Tara took in some soft breaths, thinking, then turned back to Willow.  
  
  
“I’m so glad you said that, you know. I’ve been wracking my brain trying to plan something for you but I never would have landed on bowling.”  
  
  
“Honestly I was trying to think of the furthest thing from a nightclub. Kinda surprised myself when it came out of my mouth,” Willow replied, tugging the ends of her sleeves down her wrists, “Becky can throw her party and we might actually have some fun too. Have you ever been?”  
  
  
“I think at a birthday party once when I was little,” Tara replied uncertainly.  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Same. But they normally have little arcades and stuff too, pool tables, that kinda thing.”  
  
  
Tara grinned.  
  
  
“I bet I could whip your butt at air hockey.”  
  
  
“Oh you are so on, Maclay,” Willow replied, matching the grin, “But first, I bet I can name your favourite animal. Dog.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head and shook it again through cat, giraffe, penguin and bunny. Finally Willow just threw her hands up into the air.  
  
  
“Alright, I give up.”  
  
  
“Unicorn,” Tara answered, squeezing Willow’s calf muscles under her jeans.  
  
  
“Tara!” Willow protested, rolling her eyes, “That’s not a real thing!”  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“Still my favourite.”  
  
  
Willow couldn’t be frustrated for long and smiled.  
  
  
“You’re a goofball.”  
  
  
Tara smiled sweetly back.  
  
  
“That’s why you love me.”  
  
  
Willow pushed herself up and pecked Tara’s cheek.  
  
  
“You’re right, I do. And I always will.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Willow woke up to the feeling of her nose fizzing like she was about to sneeze. She groaned unhappily and swatted her nose to make it stop, sighing in satisfaction when it stopped. She started to scoot towards Tara’s side to cuddle, but her eyes blinked open when she had shuffled too far without contact. Her whole face fell when she saw it empty.  
  
  
 _Two birthdays in a row waking up with no Tara. Hope it doesn’t become a tradit-_  
  
  
“Tara,” she said, smiling in delight when her cheek was kissed from behind, “There you are.”  
  
  
She tossed herself over and was instantly greeted by a sweet kiss from Tara, who was kneeling on the floor.  
  
  
“Happy birthday baby,” Tara greeted, smooching Willow again, and again and again.  
  
  
Willow thought she might melt into a puddle right there as Tara’s lips pressed repeatedly against hers. After a minute, she could just about make out her girlfriend speaking between kisses.  
  
  
“19…20…” Tara counted, cupping her palm around Willow’s cheek, “ And 21. There we go. Birthday kisses.”  
  
  
“I thought it was birthday spankings,” Willow replied, turning her head slightly to kiss the tip of her girlfriend’s thumb.  
  
  
Tara’s lips quirked into a grin on one side and she let her hand slide down Willow’s arm and squeezed a butt cheek.  
  
  
“That’s for later.”  
  
  
Willow blushed bright red and hid her face in the pillow for a moment before coming back up.  
  
  
“What are you doing on the floor?” she asked, gently pulling at Tara’s collar, “And more importantly, why aren’t you in bed for snuggles?”  
  
  
Tara twisted and bent to pick up something out of sight, then presented Willow with a stolen cafeteria tray filled with breakfast. There was a paper plate in the middle with an English muffin topped with poached eggs and bacon, an orange juice box beside, and three rose flowers, de-stemmed, to resemble a heart on the other side.  
  
  
Willow sat herself up and took the tray with glee.  
  
  
“Did you make this?”  
  
  
Tara nodded and moved to sit on the edge beside her girlfriend.  
  
  
“I could have made it better with a proper kitchen but I did my best with the toaster and microwave. And I can’t claim credit for the juice. I will make you fresh squeezed someday though, promise.”  
  
  
Willow scooted over a bit and patted the spot beside her.  
  
  
“It looks great. Share with me.”  
  
  
Tara sat in but didn’t take anything when offered the plate.  
  
  
“It’s yours.”  
  
  
“And _I_ want to share,” Willow replied, putting half straight into Tara’s lap, then picked up the other half, “Yummy.”  
  
  
She got egg yolk and muffin crumbs all over her face as she ate, but Tara found great amusement in wiping it off with the napkin she’d put on the tray.  
  
  
“–owwy, ‘esseyneater,” Willow said, slurping down the end of the orange juice with her last bite, “Sorry, messy eater.”  
  
  
“That’s okay, glad you enjoyed it,” Tara replied, taking the tray away to clean up, “So is there anything you want to do before your party?”  
  
  
Willow shrugged and shook her head. Tara folded everything into the trash can and came back to sit by Willow.  
  
  
“Well, I thought we could go to the duck pond and feed the ducks and then go out for lunch and then come home so I can give you some spa treatments before we go out this evening.”  
  
  
Willow had to blink a couple of times as her near-perfect day was described to her.  
  
  
“That sounds amazing. Yes, to everything.”  
  
  
“Great,” Tara replied with a smile, “I have to go do something but I’ll be back in 30. Think you can be ready?”  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Sure.”  
  
  
Tara leaned over and pressed a kiss to Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
“Be back soon. Happy birthday.”  
  
  
“You said that,” Willow pointed out.  
  
  
“I’m gonna keep saying it,” Tara countered, squeezing Willow’s thigh as she stood, “I want it to be very, very happy.”  
  
  
She went to find her satchel, then blew a kiss to Willow as she went out through the door. Willow caught it and held it tight in her hands as if it was tangible, then attempted a graceful jump from bed, worthy of a Disney princess, but ended up tripping over her feet and falling flat on her face.  
  
  
Good mood undeterred, she made her way to the shower and let the hot water sooth her slightly sore muscles. Incident mostly forgotten, she picked out a bright yellow shirt to match how she was feeling and matched them with some dark jeans. Her clothes matched just a little too well, so she grabbed her fuzzy purple hat and fixed it on her head.  
  
  
Tara returned as Willow was checking herself out in the mirror. Tara smiled when she saw the shirt.  
  
  
“Hello sunshine.”  
  
  
Willow’s face lit up and she bounced over, pecking Tara’s lips, then twirled her. Tara spun once and paused with poise, which Willow admired with a smile.  
  
  
“Just shows me, I need to leave the grace to you.”  
  
  
“Sorry?” Tara asked, brow crinkling in a way that Willow found only adorable.  
  
  
“Never mind,” Willow replied, opting not to share her moment of klutziness, “Are we going to the duckies now?”  
  
  
Tara nodded and patted her satchel hanging across her.  
  
  
“Uh huh, and I have some bird seed to feed them.”  
  
  
“Wow, you went all out,” Willow replied, bouncing on the spot, “I have bread we could have used.”  
  
  
Tara shrugged.  
  
  
“Bread isn’t good for ducks. For anyone, really.”  
  
  
“Learn something new every day!” Willow replied, then clapped her hands together excitedly, “Let’s go, let’s go!”  
  
  
Tara offered her arm to link, which Willow took and they set off on the fifteen minute walk to the park with the duck pond.   
  
  
“It’s such a nice day,” Tara said as they strolled near the lake, turning her head up so the sun hit her face.  
  
  
Willow was momentarily dumbstruck as she watched the soft light hit her girlfriend’s features so angelically, but was pulled back hearing the sweet hum of Tara’s voice.  
  
  
“What’re you humming?”  
  
  
“Nothing,” Tara replied, though was smiling in a way Willow found both curious and adorable, “Hey, that looks like a nice spot.”  
  
  
She stopped at a grassy patch very close to the water and laid down her jacket for them to sit on. Willow plopped herself down and waved at the ducks edging around the bank of the pond.  
  
  
“Do you have the seeds?” Willow asked excitedly before Tara had even sat down.  
  
  
Tara retrieved the baggy of seeds she’d picked up and handed it to Willow, then sat down cross-legged beside her.   
  
  
Willow started to tear pieces off and throw them into the water, watching in delight as each piece was picked up. After a minute, one curious duck waddled out of the water and approached Willow for a personal collection.  
  
  
“Tara, look!” Willow said, holding a few in her palm.  
  
  
She beamed from ear to ear as the duck plucked some from her hand and demanded more with a small peck.  
  
  
“You’re the duck whisperer,” Tara commented, thrilled Willow was enjoying herself.  
  
  
Willow was about to offer her new friend another bit of seed, when he got agitated about the delay and nipped the nearest thing to him, Tara’s ankle.  
  
  
“Hey!” Willow said sternly as if he could understand, “Don’t you do that to my girlfriend! No seed for you!”  
  
  
She waved him off and he actually went, appearing to raise his beak in the process as if to snub her, at least to Willow.  
  
  
“Stupid smug duck,” Willow muttered in his direction, then turned to Tara, “Are you okay, baby?”  
  
  
“Yeah, it was just a nip,” Tara replied, brushing the skin on her ankle, “Didn’t break the skin or anything.”  
  
  
Willow closed the small gap between them and put an arm around Tara’s shoulders protectively.  
  
  
“I won’t let it happen again.”  
  
  
“My hero,” Tara replied, with only a slight quirk to her lips.  
  
  
Willow nodded quite gallantly, taking her role very seriously. She used up the rest of the seed but made sure to throw it all right into the pond for the ducks to fight over there.  
  
  
When it was all gone, she shifted position and laid her head in Tara’s lap so she could look up at the sky.  
  
  
“Such a nice day. I love this kinda weather, sunny but not stupidly hot yet. Little bit of a breeze, enough cloud to see pretty shapes.”  
  
  
Tara curled the end of Willow’s hair around her fingers.  
  
  
“Prettiest view where I’m from.”  
  
  
Willow glanced up expecting to see Tara looking at a particular cloud formation, but instead found her looking down with adoring eyes. She blushed under the intensity of the gaze and looked away for a second.  
  
  
“Stop it.”  
  
  
“Why?” Tara asked, leaning down to press a soft and chaste kiss to Willow’s lips, “You’re gorgeous.”  
  
  
Willow smiled happily but it faltered after just a second when she noticed they’d garnered attention.  
  
  
“We’re getting the ‘homo alert’ stares.”  
  
  
Tara glimpsed around and noticed the same thing.  
  
  
“Nee-naw, nee-naw, warning, gays quietly existing in this space,” she said with a lopsided grin, “Don’t look directly at them, just glance condescendingly every few seconds.”  
  
  
Willow giggled and settled her head into Tara’s lap.  
  
  
“It doesn’t bother you?”  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“Sometimes. But not today. Today is a happy day.”  
  
  
Willow lifted her hand to Tara’s cheek.  
  
  
“It _is_ a happy day. Love you.”  
  
  
“I love you too, birthday girl,” Tara replied, tapping the tip of Willow’s nose, “You know when I was interning at the YMCA, if a kid had a birthday they got to shove a plate of cream into one of the worker’s faces. They loved it.”  
  
  
“Did you get creamed?” Willow asked, kicking her shoes off to get comfortable.  
  
  
Tara smiled.  
  
  
“Once. The kid was very sweet, she helped me clean it off after.”  
  
  
“You always came home smiling,” Willow commented, remembering, “Sounded like you loved the kids and the kids loved you.”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“The foster home was important experience for the job I want to get, but the Y is good for learning interactions with kids. I was thinking of volunteering somewhere else during the summer, the Big Sister program was recommended to me.”  
  
  
“You were?” Willow asked, pouting slightly, “Working, volunteering, when will we get time to snuggle?”  
  
  
“I’ll always make time for you,” Tara reassured, lifting Willow’s hand to kiss her knuckles, “You could find something to do too so you’re not bored.”  
  
  
“Yeah, I guess I could,” Willow replied, turning her head to look at the water, “I know I should volunteer more at the shelter like you do.”  
  
  
Tara stroked Willow’s hair lovingly.  
  
  
“I know you do what you can. Not something to worry about today. Just enjoy that lovely sun warming your face.”  
  
  
Willow felt utterly tranquil watching the water while Tara played with her hair and the sun shone down on her. She dozed intermittently between chatting and tickling Tara’s chin with a daisy.  
  
  
She was close to dozing off again when her stomach woke her up with an embarrassing rumble.  
  
  
“Ready for lunch?” Tara asked, tapping Willow’s tummy.  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“We could probably find a hot dog stand or something nearby.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“I’m taking you out. A special treat.”  
  
  
“A special treat, huh?” Willow asked, pushing herself up to sit, “Okay. Won’t say no.”  
  
  
Willow stood and stretched her limbs, while Tara watched the small expanse of skin revealed in the process. Tara finally stood too, jacket on her arm and disposed of the now empty bag of seeds. She walked them out of the park and then onto the streets, but Willow grew impatient fast.  
  
  
“Where are we going?”  
  
  
“Lunch,” Tara answered, just frustrating Willow more.  
  
  
“Where?”  
  
  
“It’s just around the corner,” Tara replied, squeezing Willow’s shoulders gently, “Patience is not your forté.”   
  
  
Willow pouted.  
  
  
“It’s my birthday, don’t I get to choose where we eat?”  
  
  
“If you don’t like where I’ve picked out, we can go somewhere else,” Tara reasoned calmly, then smiled, “But I think you will.”  
  
  
“Alright, alright, I’ll stop whining,” Willow relented.  
  
  
They walked to the end of the block, then turned down a new street. Willow peered at every restaurant they passed wondering if it was the one, until finally Tara stopped outside a building.  
  
  
Willow looked up and was assaulted by the intense orange of the bright sign, but it was soon forgotten by the surprise of reading the name.  
  
  
“This is Hooters.”  
  
  
“Yes it is,” Tara replied, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
  
“You’re…you're taking me to Hooters?” Willow asked, slack-jawed.  
  
  
The grin finally broke on Tara’s face.  
  
  
“Well I was thinking, what can I do to make sure Willow really enjoys her birthday? And then I realised. Boobs.”  
  
  
Willow gulped, growing flustered.  
  
  
“It’s, uh, wow, um…”  
  
  
“Come on, you’ve never wanted to check this place out?” Tara prompted, gently bumping Willow’s shoulder.  
  
  
Willow turned red.  
  
  
“Ohhh, ummm… various sounds of hesitation…”  
  
  
Tara offered her arm.  
  
  
“C’mon, I told you it was a special treat for your birthday.”  
  
  
Willow bounced on her toes with excitement and linked Tara’s arm.  
  
  
“You weren’t kidding!” she replied, growing even redder as they walked in and found a table.  
  
  
Willow spent the first minute with her eyes darting around at all the waitresses walking around, trying to be respectful to Tara. A glance at her girlfriend saw she was paying her no heed and was looking at the menu.  
  
  
“I can’t believe you brought me here,” Willow said, taking her menu too and reading it for five seconds, then glancing around for two.  
  
  
“Well, it’s better than a strip club,” Tara replied, then looked over her menu, “And all looking, no touching missy.”  
  
  
Willow focused on Tara and took her hand across the table.  
  
  
“It’s all looking and nothing else, mind or body,” she said, hunching over to peck Tara’s lips and speaking softly when their faces were still close together, “You’re the only one I fantasize about.”  
  
  
She kissed Tara again, enough that she was flushing too, then retook her seat, feeling very loved that her girlfriend trusted her enough to take her to a place like this.   
  
  
After a couple of minutes, a tall, pretty and suitably endowed waitress walked up to them in the trademark tight tank and short shorts. Even Tara couldn’t resist checking out her long, toned and tanned legs but didn’t linger long before smiling at her and leaving her menu down.  
  
  
“Chicken garden salad, please.”  
  
  
Willow couldn’t help herself; she was totally entranced by the ample cleavage and just stared until Tara nudged her foot under the table. Willow quickly sat up straight and looked at the menu dead-on.  
  
  
“Um, hot wings. The hottest you got, the 911. And…the mega burger. No, the pulled pork sandwich! Yeah, that. Oh and a Coke please.”  
  
  
“Do you want something to celebrate?” Tara asked.  
  
  
Willow looked confused.  
  
  
“What do you–oh,” she started, realising Tara meant alcohol and feeling very grown-up that she could order it legally, “Um. Yeah. Gimme a beer.”  
  
  
“Which one?” the waitress asked.  
  
  
Willow had no idea.  
  
  
“Uh…”  
  
  
The waitress took pity, smiling softly.  
  
  
“I’d recommend a Bud Light for a beginner.”  
  
  
Willow let out a sigh of relief and smiled back.  
  
  
“Then I’ll take one of those! Thanks!”  
  
  
“Me too,” Tara added, deciding it would be nice to toast.  
  
  
“IDs ladies?” the waitress asked, and they both showed her their driving licences.  
  
  
She left and Willow was quick to take both of Tara’s hands again.  
  
  
“I’m sorry, baby.”  
  
  
“Why are you sorry?” Tara asked, rubbing her thumb over Willow’s knuckles.  
  
  
Willow indicated to the bar where their waitress was getting their beers.  
  
  
“The staring. I should have been more respectful.”  
  
  
“Well I think they’re probably used to it,” Tara replied, “But, yeah, they should still get respect.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“No, to you.”  
  
  
Tara just smiled.  
  
  
“I wouldn’t have brought you here if I minded too much.”  
  
  
Willow released Tara’s hands and scratched the side of her head.  
  
  
“Oh. Just, you kinda kicked me.”  
  
  
“Well, I nudged you, but just because she was waiting for you to order,” Tara clarified.  
  
  
Willow sat back in her seat.  
  
  
“Oh.”  
  
  
There was silence for a couple of moments before Tara spoke again.  
  
  
“She was pretty.”  
  
  
Willow nodded a couple of times.  
  
  
“Yeah, yeah she was.”  
  
  
Tara moved to rest her chin on her fist and grinned.  
  
  
“Shame you were so busy looking at her boobs you missed her nice ass.”  
  
  
Willow almost fell out of her chair; never having heard Tara make a comment about another woman like that, but only had a few seconds of shock before she registered the teasing smile on her girlfriend’s lips.  
  
  
“Hey, you!”   
  
  
“The look on your face…” Tara replied, shaking her head playfully.  
  
  
“I’ll get you back, Tara Maclay…” Willow replied in a mock-stern voice, then smiled too, “You know I thought you were very anti objectification of women and all that.”  
  
  
“I am. These girls know the job they're signing up for. Good for them. That doesn’t mean you should be rude about it, but this whole place is built on sex appeal,” Tara replied, folding her napkin into her lap, “And like I said, this is a treat. If you wanted to come here every weekend to check out other girls, we might start having a problem.”  
  
  
Willow smiled some more and didn’t even notice the busty waitress return and drop their drinks down until Tara clinked the necks of the bottles together.  
  
  
“Happy 21st birthday, darling.”  
  
  
Willow’s smile turned bashful and she held the bottle between both hands.  
  
  
“Thank you. Can we clink again?”  
  
  
They clinked bottles and then both lifted it to their lips. Willow took a swig and held it in her mouth for a moment before swallowing and pulling a face.  
  
  
“That is uh…interesting.”  
  
  
Tara left hers back down on the table.  
  
  
“It’s not as bad as I thought it would be.”  
  
  
“And I feel super cool holding it,” Willow commented, leaning back on her chair, trying to add to her coolness factor, “I only really ever had spirits with Becky and the wine in Europe…this is definitely nicer than that.”  
  
  
“You liked the champagne,” Tara replied, remembering the treat on her birthday.  
  
  
“That’s true. Maybe I’d like the wine if I tried it again,” Willow agreed, then glanced at the beer, “But this is enough for now.”  
  
  
Their food arrived shortly after and Willow eyed her plate of wings and second plate with sandwich and fries hungrily. She munched on the celery stick that came with the wings first, under guise of healthy eating, then picked one up to eat. The first couple of seconds her face looked almost orgasmic as she enjoyed the flavour, then her eyes popped open and tongue flopped out of her mouth.  
  
  
She grabbed the jug of water the waitress had brought with their food and poured a glass quickly.  
  
  
“Oh my god,” she panted, downing her third glass.  
  
  
“Hot?” Tara asked, wincing at the pain Willow seemed to be experiencing.  
  
  
Willow gulped down the water, then her face burst into a smile as she picked up another wing.  
  
  
“Yeah! It’s awesome!”  
  
  
Tara smiled and shook her head.  
  
  
“Masochist.”  
  
  
“So yummy,” Willow replied, slurping water between every bite, “Want one?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“No thank you, I enjoy having tastebuds.”  
  
  
“Missing out,” Willow replied, licking the sauce from her fingertips, “This is the best ever.”  
  
  
She polished off every morsel on her plates, only getting distracted a respectable three times by passing waitresses, at times when her red cheeks were disguised by the flush from the spicy food.  
  
  
She rested her hands on her belly when she was finished, stroking the food baby that had formed. The waitress dropped them down the check and Tara picked it up before Willow could move her full body.  
  
  
“Hey, now…”  
  
  
“Willow, it’s your birthday and we’re not going to fight about this,” Tara replied, taking the bill and her purse and heading to the register to pay away from Willow.  
  
  
She returned a couple of minutes later and held out something for Willow to take.  
  
  
“Gotcha something.”  
  
  
Willow took the soft toy and turned it around to see it was a stress ball shaped like a woman’s torso in a hooters tank, breasts prominently pushed up. She turned red for the umpteenth time that hour, then even more so when Tara leaned over and spoke softly in her ear.  
  
  
“One rule,” she said, hot breath tickling Willow’s lobe, “You have to pretend they’re mine until you come home to the real thing.”  
  
  
Willow squeezed the ball there and then and nodded quickly.  
  
  
“Abso-freakin’-lutely!”  
  
  
Tara smiled, quite satisfied that she was the main ‘squeeze’ in her breast-gal’s life and happy she was secure enough for them to an enjoy an outing like this.  
  
  
“Ready to go home and be pampered?”  
  
  
Willow nodded and sluggishly stood up.  
  
  
“Yes, although I don’t think you should touch my belly for at least an hour.”  
  
  
She linked Tara’s arm to help her walk and took a deep breath of fresh air when they stepped out into it.  
  
  
“So how was that?”  
  
  
Willow contemplated for a few moments.  
  
  
“…fascinating.”  
  
  
Tara laughed.  
  
  
“That’s one word for it.”  
  
  
Willow laughed too and cuddled Tara’s upper arm.  
  
  
“Love you so much. And I wouldn’t go every weekend, in fact, I wouldn’t even go again unless you came with me.”  
  
  
“It’s just a bit of fun, really,” Tara replied, putting an arm around Willow’s waist.  
  
  
“Yeah, but it’s a respect thing,” Willow said, nodding to herself, “You’ve shown me so much by letting me have my little fascination, so I’m gonna give that back. And besides, I’d much prefer you in your pyjamas tank than all of those girls lined up together. Mean that. Really.”  
  
  
Tara stopped and faced her girlfriend.  
  
  
“I really appreciate that, Will.”  
  
  
Willow pressed her fingers against Tara’s cheek, then kissed her. She lingered and planned to linger longer, but Tara pulled away, sucking on a breath as she did.  
  
  
“Your mouth is on fire.”  
  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
  
“Oh, well, thanks, but–”  
  
  
Tara shook her head, panting slightly.  
  
  
“No, hot, spicy, hot.”  
  
  
“Oh, shit,” Willow replied, realising, “Wait one minute!”  
  
  
She ran into a 7-11 just a few doors down and came running back with a bottle of water a moment later. Tara ran it over her lips as she drank it, easing the slight but noticeable burn that had passed on.  
  
  
“Second time I’ve almost killed you with my lips,” Willow said with a nervous chuckle.  
  
  
Tara wiped her mouth and smiled softly, feeling better.  
  
  
“How hot were they going in if it still feels like that 30 minutes later?”  
  
  
“Pretty hot,” Willow replied, then hooked her finger into Tara’s belt loop, “I like it pretty hot.”  
  
  
“I think you might need the water,” Tara replied, pressing it to Willow’s cheek, “Calm those done until we’re alone.”  
  
  
Willow took the advice and alternated holding it against her cheeks, offering her other hand for Tara to hold.  
  
  
“I’ll tell you one thing, baby…this was the best first half of a birthday ever!”


	70. Chapter 70

  
Tara came out of the bathroom carrying a basin filled with various bottles, pouches and pots of beauty products.  
  
  
Willow was lying stomach down, as Tara had instructed her to do before going off to get any supplies, but had also decided to divest herself of any clothing in the process.  
  
  
“You, um, didn’t need to be naked,” Tara commented, pausing for a moment to get her bearings.  
  
  
“Why?” Willow asked, feeling quite comfortable with her nudeness, “Don’t you want to see my butt?”  
  
  
“Well, of course I do,” Tara replied, setting the basin down by the bed, then climbed on and straddled Willow’s behind, “I was going to brush your hair out, but now I think you’re in the perfect position for a little massage.”  
  
  
Willow folded her arms under her head and sighed softly.  
  
  
“Don’t do it, they said. Keep your clothes on, it’ll never amount to anything. But here I am today, naked and with Tara-hands all over me. Living the dream.”  
  
  
“Want some oils?” Tara asked, gently running her knuckles along Willow’s back.  
  
  
Willow nodded, eyes already closed.  
  
  
“What do we have?”  
  
  
Tara opened up the drawer of her nightstand and rooted out the little bottles.  
  
  
“Almond…jasmine…orange…French vanilla…and apricot.”  
  
  
“Ooh, apricot please,” Willow replied, wiggling a little in anticipation, “Love those fruity ones.”  
  
  
Tara fished out the apricot and doused her hands in it. She rubbed it all over so her hands were covered, then placed her palms at the small of Willow’s back.  
  
  
Willow let out a soft moan as Tara’s warmed hands caressed her skin.  
  
  
“Baby, you’re so good at that.”  
  
  
“Well it is a pleasure to work on you,” Tara replied, pressing her fingertips between Willow’s shoulders and dragging them down, “I love watching your muscles move.”  
  
  
Tara massaged Willow’s back and top of her butt until all the oil was rubbed from her hands. She ended with a kiss-train from the base of Willow’s spine, up and into her neck, finishing at her ear.  
  
  
“You’re going to have to put a robe on or I’m not going to be able to concentrate on everything else.”  
  
  
Willow slowly turned herself onto her back and trailed a finger from Tara’s throat down her chest and between her cleavage.  
  
  
“Why don’t you concentrate on getting naked? Feeling all on my lonesome here.”  
  
  
Tara glanced down at Willow’s breasts but forced herself to look up again.  
  
  
“I don’t know, I don’t have much luck taking my clothes off on your birthday…”  
  
  
Willow turned purple and stared, agape for a minute.  
  
  
“Tarraa!”  
  
  
Tara smiled and moved their foreheads together.  
  
  
“I’m giving you prior warning, I plan to have my way with you tonight.”  
  
  
“I plan on letting you,” Willow replied, thankful she at least wouldn’t make the same faux pas this year, “And not to run away. Or headbutt you. Or, wow, I should stop talking or I’ll be too embarrassed to ever have sex with you again.”  
  
  
Tara pressed their bodies close together, driving Willow’s exposed skin crazy.  
  
  
“Now that would be…” Tara started, poking her tongue out at Willow’s ear, “An awful shame.”  
  
  
Willow gently arched, then took Tara’s cheeks and pulled her over to kiss. Tara could feel Willow’s stomach brush against where her shirt was riding up and had to pull away to stop herself getting carried away. She couldn’t move away completely though and lifted her hand to brush the backs of her fingers against Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
“I could kiss you all day…”  
  
  
Willow puckered her lips and stole a smooch.  
  
  
“So do…”  
  
  
Tara struggled with back-and-forth thoughts for a moment before finally pushing herself off and away.  
  
  
“I’ll go fill the basin up for your foot soak.”  
  
  
She dumped the beauty supplies at the end of the bed and brought the basin into the bathroom, where she filled it with warm water.  
  
  
“Foot soak,” Willow muttered, crossing her arms over her chest, “Can think of other wet things I’d prefer.”  
  
  
“Did you say something?” Tara asked kindly as she came back out and brought Willow’s robe with her.  
  
  
Willow begrudgingly donned her robe, then watched Tara, on her knees dissolving salts into the water. She was instantly plagued with guilt and put a gracious smile on her face.  
  
  
“Just um, you’re really sweet to do all this.”  
  
  
Tara just smiled back and guided Willow’s feet into the soak.  
  
  
“Is that warm enough?”  
  
  
“Really nice,” Willow replied with a nod, wiggling her toes in the water.  
  
  
Tara seemed pleased, and started laying out her supplies.  
  
  
“Okay, I have face masks and nail stuff and lotions, oh and this really nice conditioning treatment for your hair. You have to leave it in for a while, so I thought I’d do that first and everything else while it sits.”  
  
  
“Did you get all this stuff for me?” Willow asked, running her hands over a few of the bottles.  
  
  
Tara shrugged.  
  
  
“Well, we had some stuff, and I bought some others, and made a couple of the scrubs. Smell this one, it’s coconut.”  
  
  
She popped the lid on a jar and held it under Willow’s nose.  
  
  
“Mmm, I love coconut,” Willow replied.  
  
  
“I’ll use it on your hands when I give you your manicure,” Tara said, twisting the lid back on, “Are you okay with me using the conditioner?”  
  
  
Willow smiled over her shoulder.  
  
  
“Do whatever you want with me.”  
  
  
Tara sat behind Willow and spritzed her hair with some water, ran a brush through it and started to apply the conditioner.   
  
  
Willow sighed happily, feeling Tara’s fingers run through her hair and the tender touch she seemed to be applying to each and every strand. Tara was very thorough for both of their enjoyments until it was all covered.  
  
  
“Need to time that for 40 minutes.”  
  
  
Willow glanced at the clock to remember, and nodded to confirm she had it. She scooted a little on the spot, unable to stop a stray thought that had poked at her during the process.  
  
  
“Hey Tara…”  
  
  
“Yes?” Tara asked, pressing a kiss into Willow’s neck from behind.  
  
  
Willow glanced over her shoulder coyly.  
  
  
“Want to try it on... all my hair?”  
  
  
Tara was confused for a moment, but realised with a small blush and smile.  
  
  
“If you want.”  
  
  
Willow shrugged.  
  
  
“Why not?”   
  
  
Tara patted Willow's hips.  
  
  
“Lift your legs up.”  
  
  
Willow lifted her feet out of the water and swung them over the bed where Tara had laid a towel out. She opened the tie on her robe and let the fabric fall to the sides so she was exposed.  
  
  
Tara gave Willow a sultry look, then generously applied the gel along Willow’s mound. Willow made no secret of the fact that she was enjoying it and Tara had to be careful not to get the conditioner in any very sensitive areas.   
  
  
Finally, the area was covered and Tara took her hands away to wipe on the towel but Willow just whined.  
  
  
“Keep going.”  
  
  
Tara held her hands up to the air.  
  
  
“I can’t touch it for 40 minutes.”  
  
  
Willow pouted.  
  
  
“I didn’t think this through.”  
  
  
Tara ran her hands gently along Willow’s ankles.  
  
  
“I promise, after your party, I’m all yours.”  
  
  
Willow sighed but couldn’t be mad with that promise in the air.  
  
  
“It’s not really a ‘party’. I don’t even know who Becky’s bringing. She said she'd organised a few friends. But at least there’s more than just alcohol even if everyone gets drunk anyway.”  
  
  
Tara took some lotion and started rubbing it into Willow’s feet.  
  
  
“Are you drinking tonight?”  
  
  
“Umm…no,” Willow replied after thinking for a moment, “Especially if you’re not.”  
  
  
Tara stretched out Willow’s soles and toes.  
  
  
“You don’t have to abstain just because I don’t feel like it.”  
  
  
“Well, if I was going out alone with Becky, it would probably end up that way,” Willow replied, lying back and enjoying the foot rub, “BUT, and it’s a very big but, I’m coming home with you. Definitely wanting of the senses for later. Besides, I already had a beer.”  
  
  
Tara smiled.  
  
  
“Okay, but don’t worry ‘bout me if you change your mind. I won’t even mind if you get drunk and grope me.”  
  
  
Willow laughed.  
  
  
“Can I still grope you if I’m sober?”  
  
  
“You sure can,” Tara replied, moving onto the other foot, “But not in public please.”  
  
  
“I think I can control myself,” Willow replied, eyeing Tara’s cleavage, “Just about…”  
  
  
Tara picked out a green nail varnish and started painting Willow’s nails.  
  
  
“Haven’t you seen enough boobs today?”  
  
  
Willow's gaze lifted but not quite off completely.  
  
  
“Of the cleavage-y waitress-y kind, yes, but I have not seen a single Tara-nipple since I–”  
  
  
“Was nibbling on them last night,” Tara finished with a smile that screamed anything but innocent.   
  
  
Willow turned quite a bright crimson and picked up a book on the nightstand to fan herself with. Tara finished Willow’s toenails, then moved up and started the same lotioning and massage on her hands.  
  
  
“So no drinking, but I am looking forward to food. I really want some nachos,” Willow finally said, though not without some lingering heat on her cheeks, “For some reason nachos are so much better the more fake the cheese is.”  
  
  
“I’ll eat some nachos with you,” Tara replied, painting Willow’s fingernails now, “I like lifting them when the cheese gets all stringy.”  
  
  
“Then that’s settled, nachos for two!” Willow exclaimed, then peered closely at her nails, “Why this colour?”  
  
  
Tara was very careful to keep a steady hand.  
  
  
“Because it’s pretty like your eyes and– …something else.”  
  
  
“What something else?” Willow asked, curious.  
  
  
“You’ll see soon,” Tara replied cryptically, “Okay, now no moving while they dry. I’m going to scrub your face, then put the mask on.”  
  
  
Willow glanced down at the jars and pouches Tara was gathering.  
  
  
“I’m guessing it’s not a Halloween mask?”  
  
  
Tara rolled some of the scrub between her fingers, then gently rubbed it onto Willow’s face.  
  
  
“No, it’s a papaya and passion fruit one and you’ll smell good enough to eat when you wash it off. Especially with this coconut stuff underneath.”  
  
  
“That a promise?” Willow asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
“Promise,” Tara replied, getting slightly rougher with the scrub.  
  
  
Willow let her face be buffed and shined and decided that Tara was the only person she’d let do all of this. She did have to admit as she sat back with the mask on her face, that she did feel quite refreshed and smelled even better.  
  
  
“You going to give yourself some niceness?” she asked, watching Tara gather everything up again.  
  
  
“I’m going to paint my nails,” Tara replied, “Just as soon as I clean up.”  
  
  
Willow watched Tara tidy away everything but a bottle of purple nail polish and bottle of lotion.  
  
  
“What’s the lotion for?”  
  
  
Tara sat up on the bed and picked up the nail varnish.  
  
  
“Because the next treatment at the very exclusive Tara Day Spa, is an all-over lotioning. After your shower, of course.”  
  
  
Willow closed her eyes and smiled happily at the thought of Tara’s hands all over her.   
  
  
“Wait, you said next, not last.”  
  
  
“Well after the Day Spa, you’ll visit our salon and make-up counter,” Tara replied, moving onto her second foot, “And then your personal stylist will come to dress you.”  
  
  
Willow bounced on the spot, excited.  
  
  
“You’re gonna doll me all up?”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“We offer the full package here.”  
  
  
“I feel all pampered and special,” Willow replied, cautiously testing her nails to see if they were dry.  
  
  
“Good,” Tara replied with a keen smile, “Because that is exactly what I was going for.”  
  
  
They shared a smile, then Tara glanced at the clock and nodded towards the bathroom.  
  
  
“Okay, 40 minutes, go scrub all that off.”  
  
  
Willow slipped off the end of the bed and grabbed one of the towels Tara had laid out and went off to have as luxurious a shower as she could with the fifteen minute hot water cut-off. When she was finished, she wrapped herself up in the towel and shook her hair out before walking back into the room.  
  
  
Tara was standing at the end of the bed with the bottle of lotion ready in her hand, but found herself slightly unsteady as Willow approached.  
  
  
“You’re so hot with your hair like that.”  
  
  
“I am?” Willow asked, rolling her eyes all around to try and see exactly what she’d done.  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Do a little growl for me.”  
  
  
“A growl?” Willow asked, eyebrows lifting in surprise, “Um, okay…”  
  
  
She pursed her lips and tried to imagine herself as a lion, then growled and added a claw for good affect.  
  
  
“That was sexy,” Tara said, eyes slightly darkened, “Come sit down and I’ll lotion you up.”  
  
  
Willow diligently perched on the edge of the bed and watched Tara get down on her knees and rub lotion into her legs.  
  
  
“I feel like I feel soft. Does that make sense?”  
  
  
“Yes. And you do feel soft,” Tara replied, moving up past Willow’s knees to her thighs.  
  
  
Willow thoroughly enjoyed her lathering, especially when Tara started to pepper her skin with kisses following the rub.   
  
  
“I think…” Tara said, pressing soft kisses along Willow’s shoulder blades, “You’re just about done.”  
  
  
Willow pouted again.  
  
  
“Do I have to be? You're much with the tease today.”  
  
  
Tara put her palms on Willow’s knees and kissed her on the way to standing up.  
  
  
“Pick out some music while I shower real quick.”  
  
  
“‘Kay,” Willow agreed, stealing another quick peck.  
  
  
She watched Tara gather a bundle of clothing from the closet and disappear into the bathroom. She looked after the closed door longingly for a second before getting up to find the music for them to get ready to. She picked out a CD of a local artist Tara liked and started to organise her make-up so there would be easy access.  
  
  
She finally sat on the chair and swirled around impatiently until Tara came back out, fully dressed. Willow halted the chair and titled forward when she noticed there was ample cleavage pushing up the otherwise demure white sweater around Tara’s torso.  
  
  
“Is, um, that new?”   
  
  
“The skirt is…” Tara replied, twirling in her skirt, yellow two thirds of the way down before turning white in a zig-zag pattern, “And what’s underneath the sweater.”  
  
  
Willow bobbed her head in a nod.  
  
  
“Right, what’s underneath the…” she trailed off and lifted her gaze sharply, “What’s underneath the sweater?!”  
  
  
Tara just smiled reservedly.  
  
  
“Surprise for later.”  
  
  
“A…a surprise for later?” Willow asked, unable to stop her voice from squeaking.  
  
  
Tara picked up a make-up brush and swept it across her hand to clear it.  
  
  
“Uh huh,” Tara replied, blowing on the bristles once, “Okay, now stay as still as you can.”  
  
  
Willow gripped the seat beneath her to stop from fidgeting, while trying and failing to sneak a peek down Tara’s sweater. She satisfied herself with what was on show for now and enjoyed imagining what her surprise would be later.  
  
  
Tara didn’t spend long on Willow’s face before moving onto her girlfriend’s hair, giving her a gentle scalp massage in the process.  
  
  
“You’re wonderful at this…” Willow commented, eyes closed to enjoy the caress.   
  
  
“It’s easy with such a beautiful canvas,” Tara replied as she carefully combed Willow’s hair through.  
  
  
Willow paid little heed to what Tara was doing as she dried, spritzed and styled her hair; just took pleasure in the attention. She only opened her eyes when Tara finally spun the chair back to face the mirror.  
  
  
Her hair gently bounced on top of her shoulders as it often did and her make-up was as lightly applied as she would do herself, but she felt a thousand times prettier. She caught Tara’s eye in the mirror and held it for a second, then stood up and embraced her girlfriend.  
  
  
“I love you, Tare-bear.”  
  
  
“I love you too, honey,” Tara replied, brushing her fingers down Willow’s arm to take her hand, “Now let me bring you over to your personal stylist’s counter.”  
  
  
“Do I get to pick what I wear?” Willow asked, sitting on the bed where Tara instructed.  
  
  
“Only if you don’t like what I picked,” Tara replied.  
  
  
Willow nodded in agreement, but couldn’t see where said clothes were.  
  
  
“Okay…what did you pick?”  
  
  
Tara hunched down on her knees and brought a long, rectangular red box out from under the bed. A bow was tied neatly around it. Tara left it beside Willow and stood back, hands clasped behind her back nervously.  
  
  
Willow looked at what was clearly a gift, then up to Tara.  
  
  
“Tara…lunch was one thing, but…but, you wouldn’t let me get you a present when it was your birthday.”  
  
  
Tara nodded, contrite.  
  
  
“I know. I was insecure. I’m sorry.”  
  
  
Willow’s fingers were burning to see what her gift was.  
  
  
“I’ll accept it if you promise you’ll let me get something next birthday?”  
  
  
“Yes, but let’s agree to just a little Christmas/Hanukkah present for each other,” Tara replied, happy that there wouldn’t be hurt feelings either side that way.  
  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
  
“I find these terms agreeable,” she said, then waited a respectable three seconds before tearing into her gift.  
  
  
She pulled the ribbon loose, then tossed the lid of the box aside and swatted the white tissue paper inside away. She lifted the dusk-rose coloured dress out and held it out in front of her.  
  
  
“Oh my god. This is so pretty!”  
  
  
She rushed over to the long mirror and held it against her front, admiring the burgundy flourishes that patterned the fabric.   
  
  
She had donned it in seconds, pulling gently on the long bell sleeves and adjusting the loose circular neckline until it sat right, and it sat perfectly on her. There was a bunching of material in the centre of her waist, under her breasts; a tidy knot that drew the eye in and helped her hips seem shapelier.  
  
  
“Oh Tara, it fits me perfectly,” she said, amazed to feel even more beautiful as she gave a twirl in front of the mirror, “Where did you get it?”  
  
  
Tara looked down for a moment, embarrassed.  
  
  
“I could probably rack up some points if I lied and said some expensive boutique, but I have to be honest. I couldn’t afford lunch and a present, so I made it. But the sewing is good, it won’t fall apart or anything.”  
  
  
Willow stopped in front of the mirror and turned slowly to face her girlfriend.  
  
  
“You made it?”  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“I thought you might be sick of jewellery.”  
  
  
“I would never be sick of anything you make for me…” Willow replied, completely stunned, “But this is a whole dress. With designs and patterns and it fits me so well.”  
  
  
Tara smiled.  
  
  
“It was hard trying to get your exact measurements sneakily. Had to keep a measuring tape in my nightstand for stealthy night missions.”  
  
  
Willow burst out laughing and ran right over to Tara, knocking her back onto the bed. She grabbed Tara’s cheeks and laid kiss after kiss upon her.  
  
  
“So you like it?” Tara guessed, thrilled at the response.  
  
  
“I love it. I love you,” Willow replied, sitting back, then going over to admire herself again, “It’s long like I like and makes my hips and boobs look nice without being revealing and I love this knotty thing and these designs are wonderful, they’re like tree roots stemming off from different places. Did you design it too?”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Do you really like it?”  
  
  
Willow smiled through the mirror, then turned and held her hand out. Tara stood and took it, then Willow twirled her and pulled her close for a kiss. Tara slid her arms around Willow’s waist and deepened the kiss. They both swayed for a moment until Tara pulled away and retrieved a card that had been sitting inside the tissue. She handed it over shyly.  
  
  
“Look at me all jumping the gun with the present,” Willow said, sheepishly.  
  
  
She looked at the front of the envelope and felt that warm pang in her heart just seeing her name in Tara’s handwriting. She opened it carefully to keep and set it down on her nightstand then looked at the front of a card; two figures bent over to meet and form a heart shape. She sank down and ran her fingers over the chalky surface.  
  
  
“Wow. Did you draw this?”  
  
  
Tara nodded and sat down beside Willow, who looked at the drawing for another moment before opening the card. She read the simple and sweet birthday message a few times before noticing there was writing on the other side, written uniformly in verses.  
  
  
“Did you write me a poem too?” she asked, bouncing happily on the spot, “You're maxing out those creative juices on me!”  
  
  
“Kinda,” Tara replied, tucking a piece of hair behind her own ear before dropping her chin onto Willow’s shoulder.  
  
  
She put a finger under the first line written, then started to softly serenade Willow, following along the words as she sang.  
  
  
 _I lived my life in shadow,  
Never the sun on my face.   
It didn't seem so sad, though   
I figured that was my place.  
Now I’m bathed in light   
Something just isn't right…  
  
I’m under your spell,   
How else could it be,  
Anyone would notice me?   
It's magic, I can tell   
How you set me free   
Brought me out so easily…  
  
I saw a world enchanted,  
Spirits and charms in the air.   
I always took for granted,  
I was the only one there.  
But your power shone,   
Brighter than any I’ve known   
  
I’m under your spell,   
Nothing I can do,  
You just took my soul with you.   
You worked your charm so well,   
Finally, I knew,  
Everything I dreamed was true,  
  
You made me believe…  
  
You make me complete…  
You make me complete…_  
  
  
Willow was in total awe reading as Tara sang and was completely speechless for a whole minute after.  
  
  
“That’s…amazing. You’re so talented, you’re so creative. Do you know that, do you know how amazing you are? What people see in you?”  
  
  
Tara brushed her fingers over Willow’s cheeks.  
  
  
“I know exactly what they see. You.”  
  
  
Willow felt a lump form in her throat and had to stand up to hide wiping at her eyes.  
  
  
“Guess we better get going, huh?”  
  
  
Tara felt bold and dropped her hand to squeeze Willow’s rear.  
  
  
“Until later…”  
  
  
“Hands, missy!” Willow replied though made no effort to get her to move them and was grinning again, on cloud nine from all her thoughtful gifts.  
  
  
Tara took a last squeeze and released Willow.   
  
  
“You’re right, we need to go,” she said as she looked at the clock, “Let me just grab my stuff.”  
  
  
They both gathered their stuff in their purses, then met by the door to walk out hand in hand.  
  
  
“So, looking forward to this?” Tara asked as they walked out and the few blocks around to the bowling alley, “Birthday, Part 3.”  
  
  
“Yeah…I am, ‘specially if it's as good as part 1 and 2,” Willow replied, then stuck her tongue out through her teeth in a grin, “But I’m most looking forward to Part 4…”  
  
  
“Vixen,” Tara replied with a crooked smile.  
  
  
“Around you? You bet,” Willow said, taking another peek down Tara’s sweater to try and figure out what was underneath.  
  
  
Tara noticed and bumped her shoulder playfully.  
  
  
“Hey now, no leering.”  
  
  
Willow grinned again.  
  
  
“It’s my party…and I’ll leer if I want to.”


	71. Chapter 71

  
“Here it is.”   
  
  
Tara opened the door of the bowling alley for Willow, who walked through with a polite smile and jokingly gave a small curtsey. The place was noisy with people and music and every lane was being played, but it only took a second for Willow to gather where their lane was.  
  
  
Becky, along with two other girls and two other guys, had taken over the last lane and were loud enough to be noticed straight away, which was saying something.  
  
  
“Three guesses where our bunch is,” Willow muttered to Tara, “Least they decorated for me.”  
  
  
Tara nodded and followed Willow over, though only recognised Becky and Kim. She gathered the two men were Becky and Kim's respective dates, but there was another brunette woman sitting on the edge of one of the plastic chairs.  
  
  
She brightened when she saw Willow and stood up to embrace her.  
  
  
“Hey, long time no see! Happy Birthday!”  
  
  
Willow suddenly turned wide-eyed and remained still throughout the entire embrace. They separated awkwardly.  
  
  
“Hi…Natalie.”  
  
  
The tension was cut as Becky flung herself into the mix and hugged Willow.  
  
  
“Happy Birthday! What on earth are you wearing?”  
  
  
“A gorgeous dress!” Willow retorted indignantly, then pulled Becky in close, “What the hell, did you invite her?”  
  
  
“Do you know how hard it is to get a group of college students to go bowling on a Saturday night?” Becky whispered back, “I wanted to bring people you know.”  
  
  
Willow shot daggers.  
  
  
“Her?!”  
  
  
“It’s not like she’s your ex, you went on one date,” Becky replied, getting a bit worked up too.  
  
  
Tara cleared her throat then and both of them straightened up.  
  
  
“Okay, it’s fine, forget about it,” Willow said to keep the peace, “Thanks for organising the party.”  
  
  
“You’re welcome,” Becky replied, brightening again, “We have the game all set up, do you guys want drinks?”  
  
  
“I think we’ll just settle down first,” Willow said, looking to Tara, who nodded, “Shout us when we’re up.”  
  
  
The others all shouted over a Happy Birthday or waved in Willow's direction to acknowledge her, but they were mostly in their own posse. The guys started the game with some macho bravado and chest bumps when they scored while Willow took the seat farthest away from Natalie, who was perched awkwardly between Willow and the group.  
  
  
Tara sat down next to Willow, glancing down at the floor and turning her ankles in.  
  
  
“So…ex-date, huh?”  
  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” Willow replied, quite curtly.  
  
  
“Okay,” Tara replied, a little hurt, “Maybe I’ll um, go get us some cokes.”  
  
  
She went over to the bar area and waited to get the bartender’s attention. Natalie glanced over her shoulder and saw Tara was delayed, so slyly made her way over to Willow.  
  
  
“Can I sit?”  
  
  
Willow turned her nose up a little.  
  
  
“It’s a free country.”  
  
  
Natalie sat with her hands under her thighs.  
  
  
“We sort of left on awkward terms, you know, that day.”  
  
  
Willow nodded, eyes downcast. The air hung for a moment before Natalie spoke again.  
  
  
“So is that your girlfriend?”  
  
  
“Yes,” Willow replied, quite proud, “That’s Tara.”  
  
  
Natalie laughed nasally, letting it linger with a last chuckle that reeked of condescension.  
  
  
“I have to admit, I’m pretty surprised. I figured you were frigid.”  
  
  
Willow smarted at that and opened her mouth but had no idea what to say. She was swiftly recalling the crude manner that had made that first date so awful all over again.   
  
  
She was still trying to think of some kind of response when she felt fingers brush over hers.  
  
  
“Maybe now you’ve dipped your toe in you’d be interested in a trip to a different lake…”  
  
  
Willow was gobsmacked at the nerve, but gritted her teeth to stop herself, though it took every ounce of her and she knew on another day her temper would have blown already. She jumped up quickly before her red cheeks gave her away.  
  
  
“I better go help Tara.”  
  
  
She ran off before she could be stopped or offended again and went over to Tara who had just gotten two glasses of cola for them, with a wedge of lemon in Willow's, just like she liked.  
  
  
Willow smiled when she saw that Tara had remembered and her anger slowly fizzled away.  
  
  
“Hey… need some help?”  
  
  
“I got ‘em,” Tara replied with a shy smile, “Hey, I-I’m sorry–”  
  
  
“I’m sorry–” Willow started at the same time and they both smiled, “Um, come here for a sec?”  
  
  
Tara nodded and Willow brought them over to the arcade area, where it was a little less noisy.  
  
  
“Remember I told you Becky set me up with two girls and I went on a date with one from group?”  
  
  
Tara nodded again and Willow took her glass from Tara and had a sip, then took in a slow breath and spoke on the exhale.  
  
  
“Date number one, girl from group. She was sweet but I had no idea what I was doing and only said yes because I didn’t know how to say no. We went to a movie and were pretty much silent the whole walk home. The pity was palpable. She never called me, much to my relief because I would have felt like I had to say yes, again. Date number two, one of Becky’s actual friends, also nice if a bit too much of a party animal for me. We got lunch and she regaled me of stories from the gay bar she goes to. Let me tell you, how she tells it, those places make 80's key parties look tame. Once she asked me where I liked to go out, it got clear pretty fast we had nothing in common. She told Becky she’d see me again, which was nice of her, but I was not so nice and still believed in the fairytale instant spark kind of connection - which I found out is real. Anyway. I got Becky to do my dirty work and decline, saying it wasn’t fair to her, so we never met up again.”  
  
  
Willow stopped for a moment to take a breath and sigh.  
  
  
“I thought that was the end of it because Becky only had the one lady-lovin’ friend, but then, months after those disasters, she tells me about Natalie. Natalie from Lit class, who’s smart, and sassy and witty, and pretty and that ‘my name had come up in conversation’. I planned to ignore it, but Becky didn’t see the harm in giving her my number. It wasn’t her fault, I didn’t say not to or anything. So she keeps texting me, and Becky keeps telling me I need to give girls a chance, how would I ever find someone if I didn’t date? So I said yes, I’d go and hoped that I’d learned from my awkwardness and it wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe I’d feel that spark. So we met up. No spark, but have to give it a chance, right? Maybe 'the spark' thing is unfair of me. Maybe it's just all in my head. Maybe no one feels it. Maybe it's not instantaneous. Maybe it develops. It's only fair to work out all the variables, right? So we went for dinner. Turns out smart means 'arrogant' and ‘sassy and witty’ means ‘mean and nasty’. And 'pretty', well, she was a crooked smile and a few shades lighter of blue away from being my type.”  
  
  
She paused to smile at Tara, who smiled back, but Willow's faltered again quickly and her eyes clouded as she thought of the rest of the story.  
  
  
“She made fun of people around us and talked about how stupid everyone else in her classes were. I didn’t know what turned on felt like yet but I definitely knew I was turned off. I refused dessert but she insisted on walking back with me. I tried to say my goodbyes and slip in the door, but she grabbed me and forced her lips on me. She totally thought she was being suave, but I hated it. It took me about three seconds to register what had happened, then I shoved her off me and she fell on her ass. She looked pissed off as she stood up and made a point of deleting my number in front of me. I was so relieved she didn’t have it any more and refused any more set-ups. No way, no how, don't care if it's Princess Diana back from the grave. Thankfully, since I found you all on my own.”  
  
  
Willow took a long taste of her drink, while Tara stood there, slightly dumbfounded.  
  
  
“Wow. I knew your dates never went well, I didn’t know…all that.”  
  
  
Willow shrugged, dipping her straw in and out.  
  
  
“Well…now you do. Imagine the story I would have had to tell if I really had gone on second and third dates like I told you I did when we first got together.”  
  
  
Tara reached over and squeezed Willow's arm, then glanced over her shoulder and noticed Natalie was taking her turn bowling.  
  
  
“I can’t believe Becky invited her. She knows all this?”  
  
  
“Becky doesn’t get it like you do,” Willow replied, stirring her straw around the glass some more and being generally fidgety, “She just thinks it was a bad date. Relationship and relationship-related things are easy for her. Casual sometimes. It's just a difference in…operating systems. She still knows Natalie from around, I guess. They're doing the same major. She wasn’t trying to be mean, I hope. No, I know. She wasn't.”  
  
  
“I guess,” Tara replied, then offered her hand to Willow, “Wonder why she came if you left off so badly.”  
  
  
Willow gladly took it with a smile, then tossed an eye roll in the direction of the lane.  
  
  
“If the fact that she just hit on me is anything to go by, probably something to do with her ego.”  
  
  
“Excuse me?” Tara asked, eyebrows lifting on her brow.  
  
  
Willow couldn’t help feeling a little smug at Tara’s reaction.  
  
  
“Jealous?”  
  
  
Tara shifted slightly on the spot.  
  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
  
Willow dropped Tara’s hand to put her arm around her girlfriend’s waist.  
  
  
“No need, seriously. You know, it was actually good to get that all out. C’mon, not gonna let it ruin my awesome birthday so far.”  
  
  
“Okay,” Tara agreed, smiling again, “Hey, didn't we have a table hockey challenge set up?”  
  
  
Willow grinned.  
  
  
“Oh, you're so on.”  
  
  
They went over to the air hockey table and picked up a paddle each, then commenced a vigorous and laughter-filled game. Tara was winning 5-2 when they became aware of shouting and looked over to see Becky calling them over.  
  
  
“Guess it's our turn,” Willow commented, “Lucky for you, I was hustling this whole time. I was right on the verge of giving you a whoopin'!”  
  
  
“Later, gator,” Tara replied with a wicked grin.  
  
  
Willow blushed, smiled, and saw her chance to get her own back as they approached the lane and she saw their names.  
  
  
“Look baby, you’re under me.”   
  
  
Tara took her turn to blush as well and stayed a step behind to appreciate the sway of Willow's hips.  
  
  
Willow headed straight up to choose a ball and Tara sat onto one of the free seats. One of the men was next to her, and he offered his hand.  
  
  
“Hey. I’m Dave, Kim’s boyfriend.”  
  
  
Tara shook his hand.  
  
  
“Oh, hi, I’m Tara, Willow’s girlfriend.”  
  
  
A smile curled on Dave’s lips.  
  
  
“Yeah, Kimmy mention you guys are, uh…” he said, nodding appreciatively, “Nice.”  
  
  
Tara resisted rolling her eyes, unfortunately used to that reaction. Willow took her turn but only knocked down three pins and slinked back with a pout. Tara used the same ball and surprising herself, rolled a strike. Willow hollered and cheered for her and gave her a big hug on her return, to a slight leer from Dave and look of disdain from Natalie.  
  
  
Tara sat back where she was before and Willow sat two seats away to talk to Becky. Tara could tell Dave was looking at her but made an effort to look anywhere but at him, until he addressed her directly.  
  
  
“Can I ask you something?”  
  
  
Tara’s nose scrunched for a second, but she forced herself to look at him and be pleasant.  
  
  
“Um, yes. Sure.”  
  
  
Dave came in closer, with a slightly amused smile and arms crossed loosely across his chest.  
  
  
“Do you guys have like a lesbian birthday blowjob?” he asked, face completely straight the whole time, “Like celebratory cunnilingus or something?”  
  
  
If Tara’s eyes were any wider, her eyeballs would have popped out. Luckily Becky’s date, who Tara hadn’t even had a chance to meet properly yet, called him away to help carry some beers and she could avoid answering.  
  
  
Willow’s head whipped around watching him leave, then spun right back to Tara.  
  
  
“Did I just overhear that right?”  
  
  
Tara opened her mouth and closed it again, then finally spoke.  
  
  
“Yes.”  
  
  
Willow clocked her hand over her mouth as some laughter escaped.  
  
  
“Remind me in future to have complete control of the guest list,” she said, quite serious though unable to stop laughing, “This is a disaster.”  
  
  
Tara couldn’t help but find the giggling infectious.  
  
  
“A funny one.”  
  
  
They fell toward each other with laughter, which Willow finally ended by pulling Tara in for a smooch. They parted, slightly flustered and looked away coyly, thankfully avoiding those same stares as before.  
  
  
“Ladies room break,” Tara said, clearing her throat and standing up, “Want another coke?”  
  
  
“Um, root beer please,” Willow replied, “Wait a sec. Can I see your purse?”  
  
  
Tara handed it over, unsure why exactly. Willow made it seem like she was having a look for something, but Tara noticed her slipping a $20 bill into her wallet discreetly.  
  
  
“Thanks,” Tara said with a smile of recognition and Willow just smiled back, happy money wasn’t an issue between them anymore.  
  
  
Tara squeezed Willow’s shoulder as she passed and made her way over to the bathroom. She didn’t notice eyes following her as she went.  
  
  
Natalie slipped away from the group without any notice, as no one really had been paying any attention to her. She had been sure when asked to the party it had been at Willow’s request and was bitter watching the only girl to ever reject her play happy families with someone else.   
  
  
She quietly approached the bathroom and peered inside. Only one stall was occupied. She hung around for a moment, then closed the door silently and went over to the bar. She snapped her fingers for the bartender.  
  
  
“Hey, someone threw up all over your bathroom.”  
  
  
“What?” he asked, face sweaty from keeping up with the busy bar, “Are you freakin’ kidding me?”  
  
  
Natalie smiled, sweet as pie.  
  
  
“If you give me the key, I’ll lock it up until you get a chance to deal.”  
  
  
The bartender looked around for a moment at the other patrons trying to get his attention, then sighed.  
  
  
“Alright, but bring it right back. Thanks.”  
  
  
He threw her the keys, then rushed over to the other side of the bar where a drunk-looking woman was trying to reach over to put her mouth under the vodka spout. Natalie made her way back down the hallway and took great pleasure in pulling the doorknob in tight and locking it.  
  
  
Inside, Tara heard the jingle and quickly wiped her hands on a paper towel. She went to leave, but the door wouldn’t budge. She tried again, pulling the knob as hard as she could.  
  
  
“Hello…hello?”  
  
  
Natalie grinned and skipped back to return the key.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Willow smiled as Becky navigated her way back over to her and sat down.  
  
  
“Hey birthday girl. Big 2-1. How’s it feel?”  
  
  
“I had a legal beer earlier, that was fun,” Willow replied, playing with her frayed sleeves and admiring the delicate pattern all over again, “Looking forward to some birthday sex later.”  
  
  
“Willow, you sly dog,” Becky replied, grinning and bumping Willow’s shoulder, then nodding towards Natalie who seemed pleased as punch to be sitting there on her own, “Sorry for inviting her. Didn’t think, really. I know you guys clashed, but she's still in my classes. She's normally not so quiet.”  
  
  
“Thank god she is,” Willow said with a scoff, then brushed it off, “Hey, apart from all that, thanks for doing this for me. It is nice to mark the day. And the place looks great.”  
  
  
“The decorations?” Becky asked and Willow nodded, “Tara did this.”  
  
  
Willow looked around at the various balloons tied to the back of chairs, streamers and homemade banners on the walls and sides of machines, all put together with an artistic approach that was so obviously Tara now she took the time to look.  
  
  
“She never said.”  
  
  
“Yeah, she did everything but invite the people,” Becky replied, then smirked, “Obviously. I wanted to go to a different place that did a drinking game as you bowled, but she ‘politely suggested’ no.”  
  
  
Willow smiled thinking of all of the effort and love that Tara had put into every single ounce of her birthday and marvelled at the fact that her girlfriend had thought she couldn’t compete with the very minimal effort Willow had put into hers. She vowed to make sure Tara had plenty of days just like this one.  
  
  
“Hey, where is she, she just went to pee like…” she glanced down at her watch, “Twenty minutes ago.”  
  
  
“Uh oh,” Becky replied, eyebrows lifting, “Did you get ditched?”  
  
  
“Of course I didn’t,” Willow snapped, turning around in her seat to see if she could spot her girlfriend anywhere, “I hope she didn’t get sick. We didn’t eat yet, we were going to share some nachos. I’m going to check the bathroom.”  
  
  
She found the hallway that led to the bathroom and tried to get into the ladies’, but of course, couldn’t.  
  
  
“Tara?” she tried to call through, and heard a bit of a skirmish, then a voice up close to the door.  
  
  
“Willow?”  
  
  
“Baby are you sick?” she asked gently, “Open the door.”  
  
  
“I can’t, it’s stuck,” Tara replied, voice a little shaky.  
  
  
“What do you mean it’s stuck?” Willow asked, trying to open it more forcefully.  
  
  
“It won’t open,” Tara replied, somewhat lamely.  
  
  
Willow pushed on the door with all her might but it stayed still.  
  
  
“Okay, I’ll be right back okay?”  
  
  
She lifted her dress a little above her ankles so she could move quicker to the bar. She was a little rude shoving herself in front of people but didn’t care much in that moment.  
  
  
“Your bathroom door is stuck.”  
  
  
“It’s locked,” the bartender replied, cleaning a beer mug with a dishcloth, “Someone threw up in there, use the hotel next door.”  
  
  
“Well then my girlfriend is locked in there!” Willow replied, voice rising.  
  
  
“What? Shit,” the bartender replied, grabbing the keys again and getting a waitress to look after the bar.  
  
  
They both hurried back to the bathroom, where the bartender opened it up and stepped inside to look around. Tara fell right into Willow’s arms, shaken up from the experience.  
  
  
“I’m so glad to see you. I didn’t know what to do.”  
  
  
“Where’s your phone?” Willow asked, rubbing comforting circles on Tara’s back.  
  
  
“I left it at home, I didn’t think I’d need it,” Tara replied, feeling stupid.  
  
  
Willow didn’t have time to reassure her before the bartender interrupted after checking each stall.  
  
  
“No one threw up in here?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head and the bartender’s brow creased.  
  
  
“Some chick came up to me and told me someone spewed everywhere. I’m on my own tonight, I didn’t have time to come check. Said she’d lock it for me.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
  
“Did she have brown hair to her shoulders and a green shirt on?”  
  
  
“Yeah, yeah, her,” the bartender replied with a nod.  
  
  
Willow’s eyes flashed with fury.  
  
  
“That dumb bitch!”  
  
  
She spun on her heels and marched back out to the bowling area, getting right up in Natalie’s face.  
  
  
“Did you lock my girlfriend in the bathroom?”  
  
  
Natalie just looked smug.  
  
  
“Not my fault if she doesn’t know how to work doors. Are you guys retarded as well as frigid?”  
  
  
Willow’s hands balled at her sides but Becky was right up beside her before she had a chance to use them.  
  
  
“Hey, you don’t talk to my friends like that!” she said, physically pushing Natalie away, “I thought you were cool! Willow was right about you! Get the hell out of here!”  
  
  
The bartender came up and stood between them.  
  
  
“You can all get out. No fighting in this establishment.”  
  
  
“We’re not finished with our game!” Dave, currently winning the game, whined.  
  
  
The bartender indicated with his thumb over his shoulder.  
  
  
“I don’t know or care what’s going on here but you’re disrupting everyone. Get out before I throw you out.”  
  
  
“L-let’s just go,” Tara interrupted, awkwardly pulling at her own sleeve.  
  
  
Both Willow and Becky turned to look at her and Natalie had the good sense to get out of there fast while they were distracted. Willow let go of her anger to comfort Tara and Becky decided not to argue their case off a look from Willow.   
  
  
Everyone gathered their things, looked on impatiently by the bartender, and headed back outside.  
  
  
“Jeez, Will...I don't know what to say,” Becky commented, rubbing her hands together as the cool night air hit them, “I'm really sorry.”  
  
  
“Yeah, I know Becks,” Willow replied, “Least you know the truth now.”  
  
  
Becky nodded, then looked around at her group of friends.  
  
  
“We were thinking of heading into the city after anyway…Guessing you guys aren’t in?”  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“I’m beat, I just wanna go home.”  
  
  
Becky nodded.  
  
  
“You alright if we…?”  
  
  
“Yeah, yeah, go ahead,” Willow agreed easily, then finally forced a smile, “Have a good night.”  
  
  
There was a round of Happy Birthday’s as Becky’s crowd all set off, looking quite pleased to be in for a night of real partying. Willow and Tara walked back towards campus, both quiet; Willow feeling guilty for getting them thrown out and Tara, that their evening had been stained.  
  
  
“I’m sorry,” Tara eventually said, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
  
“Sorry? Don’t be sorry,” Willow replied, putting her hand on Tara’s shoulder and giving it a soft squeeze, “It is definitely not your fault.”  
  
  
Tara sighed.  
  
  
“I know, but I wanted your birthday to be special.”  
  
  
“Tara, it’s been so special. So part three was a bit of a write-off, who cares, everything else so makes up for it,” Willow replied, genuine, “And there was lots of fun there, too. The stupid stuff doesn’t matter. Air hockey, watching your butt as you bowled, that super-smooch. Even the Cavemen were entertaining.”  
  
  
“I didn't even meet Becky's date,” Tara replied, closing the top button on her sweater.  
  
  
“Me either, really,” Willow replied, “We said hello. His name is Darren. He and Dave call themselves the Double D's, which I think pretty much sums them up.”  
  
  
Tara smiled softly.  
  
  
“Well...if nothing else comes from tonight, at least you know you were right to reject her the first time.”  
  
  
“Oh, I was plenty sure, believe me,” Willow said, lips twitching with a frown, “I just hate her so much.”  
  
  
Tara put her hand in Willow’s.  
  
  
“Don’t let her have that kind of power over you. I know it was a really bad date, but it was just a date, and you just said all this doesn’t matter in the grand scheme.”  
  
  
Willow kicked a stone under her foot.  
  
  
“It’s not that…”  
  
  
They were passing a street side bench, so Tara brought Willow over and sat them down.  
  
  
“Tell me. I’m listening.”  
  
  
Willow ducked her head, embarrassed and took a couple of moments to speak, but Tara waited patiently. Willow folded her arms over her chest, then dropped them and curved her hands under the bench instead.  
  
  
“She stole my first kiss. It should have been yours.”  
  
  
Tara took Willow’s hands up and into her lap with one hand.  
  
  
“Oh honey,” she said softly, lifting the other hand to her girlfriend’s cheek, “That doesn’t matter to me.”  
  
  
“It matters to me,” Willow replied, eyes cloudy.  
  
  
Tara stroked Willow’s cheek and pulled her into a hug.  
  
  
“Hey…it's not…not that your feelings aren't…but a forced kiss isn’t a real kiss anyway.”  
  
  
“You think?” Willow asked, taking comfort from Tara’s embrace, “Really?”  
  
  
“Yes,” Tara replied resolutely, “Very much. What she did is assault, Will, no one gets to force themselves on you.”  
  
  
Willow shrugged and looked down again.  
  
  
“Just…just wish it had been you. Not the assaulting, the…” she trailed off.   
  
  
Tara could see she was pained.  
  
  
“I didn’t know it was so important to you.”  
  
  
Willow kept her eyes on the ground.  
  
  
“People told me I was a loser for wanting physical stuff to be about love,” she replied, old hurt resurfacing from seeing her former date and talking about it now, “It’s not like I expected others to, I don’t care that other people don’t think like I do. I'm happy for anyone as long as they're happy and safe and not hurting anyone. But it wasn't me. I just wanted to be left alone to find...to find you.”  
  
  
Tara was starting to sense what the real issue was.  
  
  
“Do you feel like you let me down?” she asked gently and Willow nodded, “You didn’t. Not for one second. Even if you’d wanted the kiss or more from her, you still wouldn’t have let me down.”  
  
  
Willow clumsily wiped at her eyes.  
  
  
“I mean, I get that, and even you saying it wasn’t real. I just…wish it was different. That first touch against my lips, I wanted it to be you, I wanted to be with the person I loved. The moment we first kissed, I knew that.”  
  
  
Tara tucked a piece of hair behind Willow’s ear.  
  
  
“You know what’s more important than being someone’s first?”  
  
  
“What?” Willow asked, sniffling.  
  
  
Tara smiled and put her hand on the side of Willow’s neck to turn her head in.  
  
  
“Being their last.”  
  
  
Willow held Tara’s hand to her, touching it affectionately and smiled, eyes shimmering.  
  
  
“You always know just what to say,” she said, hugging Tara tight and letting it linger.   
  
  
She clung to Tara as she composed herself, then kissed her cheek.  
  
  
“Love you so much, Tare-bear. First, last, everything.”  
  
  
She pulled away enough to kiss Tara's lips sweetly, then took in a big breath and let it all go.  
  
  
“Hey, let’s get some nachos from the 7-11 and share them at home; much comfier than those plastic chairs any day.”  
  
  
They stood up and Tara smiled seeing a happier Willow.  
  
  
“7-11 nachos? We’re really hitting rock bottom.”  
  
  
“And a delicious bottom it will be,” Willow replied cheerily, eyes slyly falling behind, “Very delicious.”  
  
  
“I defer to your superior knowledge on nachos,” Tara replied, lips quirking up on one side.  
  
  
Willow smiled too and put her arm around Tara’s waist. While turning the corner towards the 7-11, she dropped her hand and took a squeeze. Tara jumped.  
  
  
“Willow,” she said, embarrassed.  
  
  
Willow pouted.  
  
  
“It’s my birthday.”  
  
  
Tara could deny that pout very little.  
  
  
“You could use that as a weapon for world domination, you know.”  
  
  
Willow opened the door for the store and threw a wink Tara’s way.  
  
  
“Tara-domination is enough for me.”  
  
  
Tara turned a quite noticeable red under the harsh fluorescent lights. Willow was quite proud of herself for that one and waltzed over to the nacho stand.  
  
  
“Wanna share a Slurpee?” she asked Tara on the way, “You look like you could use some cooling. I like the cherry coke one.”  
  
  
Tara just nodded quickly.  
  
  
“Sure, sounds good.”  
  
  
Willow got two containers of nachos and piled on the cheese and chilli from the machine, then filled a jumbo cup Slurpee. She threw a couple of candy bars in when paying and held the carrier bag on her wrist and the Slurpee in her hand, offering the other arm for Tara to link. Tara took it up straight away and they headed back the two blocks to campus.  
  
  
“Sorry for teasing you,” Willow said as they hit the air.  
  
  
Tara smiled.  
  
  
“No you’re not.”  
  
  
“Well, okay,” Willow admitted, smiling, “But not if it really makes you uncomfortable.”  
  
  
Tara leaned over and pressed her lips to Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
“I know, you’re sweet like that.”  
  
  
It was Willow’s turn for her cheeks to colour at the press of her girlfriend's lips and she was glad they were in the dark. She’d calmed down by the time they’d reached their dorm and was eager to tuck into the nachos.  
  
  
“I know I ate my heart out at lunch but I’m so hungry!” she said, plopping down on the bed and breaking everything open, “Come lay with me.”  
  
  
Tara slipped off her shoes and lay down opposite Willow with the food between them. She picked up a chip and offered it to Willow.  
  
  
“Much better than grapes,” Willow said as she took it between her teeth.  
  
  
Tara had to admit there was a certain quality to the fake cheese that, while quite horrible, was addictive. They polished off the nachos pretty quick, then lay closer sharing the straw of the Slurpee between them.  
  
  
“I like having food babies with you,” Willow said, hands over the engorged pouch of her belly.  
  
  
Tara adjusted herself onto her side and gently rubbed Willow’s belly.  
  
  
“What about real babies?”  
  
  
Willow’s head flung around, eyes wide.  
  
  
“You’re not pregnant, are you!?”  
  
  
“Willow,” Tara replied, adopting a lower tone, “Think about that for a second.”  
  
  
Willow gulped, then blushed.  
  
  
“Can’t believe I just asked that. I wasn’t insinuating that you'd, you know, done something.”  
  
  
“I know, sweetie,” Tara replied, kissing Willow’s neck, “Though sometimes you go so hard, I wouldn’t be surprised…”  
  
  
Willow nearly choked on her sip of Slurpee and had to use quick reflexes to stop from spilling it all over the bed to put it on the nightstand. She threw herself over Tara as quick as her body could move her.   
  
  
Tara shifted to take Willow’s weight but when she felt a hand start to pull at her sweater, she gently pushed her away.   
  
  
“Wait…”  
  
  
Willow pulled out the pout again.  
  
  
“Birthday.”  
  
  
Tara rubbed Willow’s shin under the dress.  
  
  
“I know. But I want to show you your surprise.”  
  
  
“My surprise?” Willow asked, brow creasing for just a second before shooting up again, “My surprise!”


	72. Chapter 72

Tara slipped off the bed and shyly put her hands on her skirt.  
  
  
“So when I decided to make you a dress, I was going to make me one too,” she said, reaching behind to unzip her skirt and letting it fall, “I was going to attach this skirt to a top and add some sleeves to match…but when I found a nice top for it I thought you might prefer it…on its own.”  
  
  
Willow took a moment to take a look at Tara’s legs as they came into view but finally looked up again.  
  
  
“Colour me intrigued.”  
  
  
Tara blushed and slowly started to unbutton her sweater, holding the sides together until the last one was undone. She slipped it off her shoulders and showed Willow what was underneath; a wide-strapped, faded aquamarine corset, with yellow designs embossed on it and yellow hooks coming up the middle of the front.  
  
  
“It’s, um, a bit worn, but…” Tara started, making an effort not to toy with the green panties she’d gotten to match, “I didn’t think you’d mind.”  
  
  
Willow was blown away and crawled over to touch the corset reverently.  
  
  
“Oh my god,” she said, unable to resist touching the tops of Tara’s pushed up breasts, “I-I wasn’t expecting…I-I thought maybe you put a bow on your bra or something. You went to so much effort…”  
  
  
Tara breathed a sigh of relief that it was well-received.  
  
  
“I couldn’t afford something new like you wore for me but–”  
  
  
Willow stopped her by putting a finger against Tara's lips and shaking her head.  
  
  
“Has anyone told you you’re the greatest girlfriend in the world?”  
  
  
Tara smiled softly.  
  
  
“I dunno, I only have the one.”  
  
  
“She’s the luckiest girl in the world, your girlfriend,” Willow replied, taking Tara’s hands and standing up with her, “Luckiest. Girl. In the world.”  
  
  
She took Tara by the waist and pulled her in for a loving kiss. Before they got too heated, Willow broke off.   
  
  
“Help me get out of my dress? I don’t want to ruin it. Love it so much.”  
  
  
Tara helped lift the dress off Willow, who fixed it neatly over a hanger and hung it in the closet. She came back over to Tara who played with her bra straps.  
  
  
“You know this was the bra you wore the first night, right?”   
  
  
“One year less one day ago,” Willow reminisced, scrunching up her nose, “Why did I have to be such a spaz on my last birthday, it’s even making talking about it awkward.”  
  
  
“How about ‘this weekend, last year',” Tara suggested, “Does that sound less awkward?”  
  
  
“That’s neater,” Willow agreed with a smile, then looked down at her bra, “I didn’t actually. Know, that is. Or maybe I did somewhere and didn’t realise. It’s my ‘nice’ one. Wanted to look nice that day…wanted to look nice today.”  
  
  
She scooted back up on the bed and offered her hand to Tara. Tara took it and laid down close to Willow, hand following the curve of her bra.  
  
  
“I love how the red looks against your skin.”  
  
  
She dropped her head and kissed the exposed parts of Willow’s breasts, then up to her throat. She cupped Willow’s breast as her tongue traced the curve of her girlfriend’s ear.  
  
  
Her hand snuck underneath to undo the clasp of Willow’s bra and her mouth worked its way back down her girlfriend's chest.   
  
  
Willow threw her arm out to let her bra fall off her wrist to the floor. She felt the stiff material of the corset against her torso as Tara pressed into her. Her arousal grew from the touch and visual and she moaned just at the thought of her girlfriend wearing it for her.  
  
  
“Tara…” she moaned, feeling her nipples pebble under her girlfriend’s tongue, “You’re so sexy.”  
  
  
Tara was spurned on and moved to the other side while pinching the nipple she’d left wet and firm. She could feel Willow’s hips squirming into hers and loved sliding their thighs against each other.  
  
  
Her kisses were hungry on Willow’s breasts and her teeth were scraping against the sensitive skin from her lust. She was drawn back up to Willow’s neck, kissing and nipping her way up, to feel her girlfriend’s pulse now she had her heart racing.  
  
  
She rested her lips in that spot for a few moments, then lifted them to Willow’s ear.  
  
  
“Willow?” she whispered sensually.  
  
  
“Mmm?” Willow just about managed to respond, enjoying the feel of Tara’s breath on her skin.  
  
  
She felt a kiss on her jaw, then a smile against her.  
  
  
“Do you want some ‘celebratory cunnilingus’?”  
  
  
Willow’s face immediately cringed and she tucked herself into a ball with a laugh.  
  
  
“Oh no, don’t,” she said, squirming with the awkwardness of it all, “I feel so bad for Kim that he even had to ask that question.”  
  
  
“You know what, I couldn’t even tell if he was being sleazy or if he was just genuinely curious,” Tara replied, shaking her head.  
  
  
“I don’t think the two are mutually exclusive,” Willow retorted with a snort, then hooked a finger in on the strap of Tara’s corset, “He might be on to something though…”  
  
  
Tara put her hand on Willow’s knees and let her palm flutter up against her girlfriend’s thigh.  
  
  
“You think?”  
  
  
“Well, we’d have to do research,” Willow replied with a serious nod, “For science.”  
  
  
Tara was enjoying the goosebumps she could feel under her hand.  
  
  
“Science, huh?”  
  
  
Willow could feel Tara's hand getting higher and higher and had to fight to remain composed.  
  
  
“Uh huh. The scientific method is… very important.”  
  
  
Tara paused, her hand just inches from Willow’s panties.  
  
  
“How do we start?”  
  
  
Willow glanced.  
  
  
“Well normally you just head down th–” she started before finally getting Tara was still playing their game, “Oh! Science! We um, ask a question that we want to find an answer to.”  
  
  
Tara pursed her lips in thought for a moment.  
  
  
“Is oral sex better when performed in celebration of something?”  
  
  
Willow was suddenly seeing science in a whole new light, one she enjoyed even more than her lab experiments, which was still quite a high bar for her.  
  
  
“Then you do background research…”  
  
  
Tara was enjoying it as well and let her fingers move under Willow’s panties, brushing over her hair.  
  
  
“Well, we have personal testimony in a range of different occasions… locations… positions…”  
  
  
Willow’s voice was starting to squeak.  
  
  
“Construct a hypothesis.”   
  
  
“Ooh, let me see if I remember my 8th grade science right…” Tara replied, idly slipping a finger between Willow’s lips, “If I eat Willow out on her birthday, then she’ll get wetter…scream louder…and come harder than on another day.”   
  
  
Willow couldn’t stop from moaning and bucked her hips up into Tara’s hand.  
  
  
“Test. Through experimentation,” she rattled off quickly, “ _Thorough_ experimentation.”  
  
  
Tara offered a slow, sultry crooked smile that made Willow writhe with intense heat. She watched Tara’s head move down her body while her torso was lavished with wet kisses.  
  
  
She was almost uncomfortably wet and trying not to squirm, but had to shiver when Tara finally removed her panties and the air hit her. Her belly tightened as Tara’s fingertips pressed in to her thighs to separate them.  
  
  
Tara laid herself down comfortably between Willow’s legs and gently raked her short nails down one thigh while she licked the spilled arousal off the other. She could feel the heat emanating from her girlfriend as her lips moved closer and finally sank into the warm haven waiting for her.  
  
  
Willow arched her back as Tara’s tongue finally slid between her lips. She spread herself as wide as her legs allowed her so she could feel the press of Tara's face across every millimetre of her heated flesh. She felt the sweet wiggle at her opening and the thirsty lapping that made her surge to offer more.  
  
  
Low moans escaped her mouth as Tara dragged her bottom lip through Willow’s folds and closed around her clit. Willow cried out a strangled groan and clamped her thighs either side of Tara’s head.   
  
  
She could feel the heat coiling in her belly as Tara tongued and sucked her clit, then dipped into her opening; repeating the circuit at different speeds and intervals to keep her on her toes.  
  
  
Willow’s toes however had a different idea and were curled tight, ankles turned in against Tara’s hips.   
  
  
“Oh god, I’m…I’m…oh…ohhh!”  
  
  
She turned her head and bit the pillow to keep herself quiet, but the moans still pushed their way out. One hand clawed at the sheet, knuckles as white as the fabric while the other pushed Tara’s head right into herself and rocked against her face through a spine-tingling orgasm.  
  
  
She slumped after the few seconds of high and let her thighs fall open to aid the tender clean-up Tara was treating her to. Little, tired moans escaped every so often, followed by one big sigh when she felt Tara finishing up.  
  
  
Tara finally lifted her head and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, then brought her hand up and brushed her fingertips against Willow’s mound.  
  
  
Willow giggled and shuddered, a mini-orgasm racking through her.  
  
  
“Ooh, oh baby…”  
  
  
Tara cupped Willow and moved back up to lie beside her, kissing her shoulder-blade.  
  
  
Willow had her eyes closed and smiled.  
  
  
“Hey, now we have to analyze the data…”  
  
  
Tara was puzzled for a moment, then remembered their ‘research’.  
  
  
“Of course, very important,” she replied with a playful mock-seriousness, “Hmm…subject showed considerable signs of lubrication and blood rush to the vulva, which could be described colloquially as ‘pink and puffy’…and very delicious.”  
  
  
Willow blushed and opened her eyes to look at Tara suggestively.  
  
  
“Subject felt intense arousal from the start, significant pleasure during plateau and toe-curling ecstasy during orgasm.”  
  
  
Tara leaned in and pressed a kiss to Willow’s ear.  
  
  
“Subject could be heard crying out with pleasure even through the muffle of thighs.”  
  
  
Willow chuckled.  
  
  
“Subject was reining it in even at that and made numerous teeth indentations in the pillow.”  
  
  
Tara gently removed her hand from Willow and brought it up to circle her nipples.  
  
  
“Subject remains a lovely shade of rosy red around swollen areola and exhibits sheen on forehead consistent with exertion.”  
  
  
Willow looked impressed and made a come hither motion with her finger.  
  
  
“Subject longs for a kiss to sate the residual tingling between her legs.”  
  
  
Tara was more than happy to oblige with a kiss and a soft caress of Willow’s torso and arm. She started to move more intently on top, but Willow held her up.  
  
  
“Wait, we have to form a conclusion,” she said, taking her science very seriously.  
  
  
Tara just smiled; she loved the dedication.  
  
  
“You’ll have to help me with this one.”  
  
  
Willow looked to the ceiling and thought seriously for a minute, then smiled softly back at Tara.  
  
  
“Verbal and physical reactions noted from both perspectives during testing of oral stimulation on a day of celebration, while high, correlate with levels on days of no note. It should be noted that it may be impossible to improve on previously recorded levels of perfection. After a year of background testing, those levels are steady, significant and mind-blowing with no anomalies to obscure data. It is an interesting and important aside however to log emotional attachment grows on a daily basis, on those with and without oral stimulation. It can be unquestionably assumed this bond will grow ad infinitum for every day the subjects remain with each other.”  
  
  
She brought her hand to Tara’s cheek and cupped it tenderly.  
  
  
“It is therefore fair to conclude that the day is of no importance, as long as the person remains constant.”  
  
  
Tara turned her head in and kissed Willow’s palm.  
  
  
“I love you.”  
  
  
Willow grinned.  
  
  
“You made science sexy, if I didn’t love you before I sure as hell would now!” she said and they both laughed, before she turned tender again, “But I did love you and always will.”  
  
  
Tara leaned down to nuzzle noses, then curled their bodies into each other to cuddle. They enjoyed some silent intimacy for a few minutes before Tara turned and rested her chin on Willow’s shoulder and looked up into her eyes.  
  
  
“Wanna know a secret?” she asked and got an answering nod, “I wrote another verse of your song.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyebrows rose in surprise.  
  
  
“You did?”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
  
“Why didn’t you put it in?” Willow questioned, brow slightly creased.  
  
  
“I was embarrassed,” Tara replied with a soft shrug and bashful smile, “I wrote it one evening after making love.”  
  
  
That intrigued Willow considerably.  
  
  
“Will you sing it to me now?”   
  
  
Tara smiled softly, gently pulling on a piece of Willow’s hair.  
  
  
“Well, since you have me feeling a little bold…”  
  
  
Willow shifted herself so she could look right in Tara’s eyes and gave her the nod to start. Tara took a moment, then started to sing; quietly, intimately.  
  
  
 _The moon to the tide…  
I can feel you inside.   
  
I’m under your spell,  
Surging like the sea,  
Wanting you so helplessly.   
I break with every swell,   
Lost in ecstasy,  
Spread beneath my Willow tree…  
  
You make me complete…  
  
…you make me com-plete   
You make me com-plete   
You make me com-plete…_  
  
  
She looked at Willow through her eyelashes as she finished, whose mouth was slightly agape.  
  
  
“You wrote me a dirty song!”  
  
  
Tara blushed and smiled.  
  
  
“Well, technically, I wrote a couple of dirty verses in an otherwise clean song.”  
  
  
Willow laughed, deep and heartily and grabbed Tara by the waist, holding her as close as she could.  
  
  
“I love it. I love both halves. I love every side of you.”  
  
  
“You do?” Tara asked, coyly pleased.  
  
  
Willow took a hold of Tara’s cheeks and kissed her, tender and passionate.  
  
  
“I so unbelievably, undoubtedly, unconditionally do,” she said, kissing Tara three times in quick succession, then rolling her over and making a beeline for the clasps on the corset, “I _love_ this but it’s time for it to meet the floor.”  
  
  
She unfastened the first hook with some bumbling fingers and smiled bashfully when Tara covered her hands and helped her.  
  
  
“Thanks. What's with me and my complete ineptitude with hooks?”  
  
  
They got the rigid hooks undone and Willow did her best to bend the stiff material back to get it off Tara’s arms without twisting her. She sensed it was delicate, so she laid it on the floor instead of throwing it, then sat back to straddle Tara’s lap.  
  
  
“Hey, your skin is all marked,” she commented, running her fingers along the red marks blemishing Tara’s skin where the corset had held her in around the chest.  
  
  
“It had to be tight to not wear a bra,” Tara explained, and saw Willow frowning, “You said you liked it.”  
  
  
“Not if it hurt you,” Willow replied, hating the thought of Tara hurting, but then brightened as she realised something, “I’ll have to kiss it better.”  
  
  
She kissed the underside of Tara’s breasts, then around the tops and nuzzled in between. She nibbled on the fleshy bits of Tara’s breasts, then enjoyed tonguing her nipples into little rocks.  
  
  
Her thigh wormed its way between Tara’s legs and rubbed up against her panties. She could feel the dampness coming through. Her lips pressed up to Tara’s throat and mouth and teased her girlfriend by rocking her thigh.  
  
  
“Surging like the sea…” she spoke with a grin.  
  
  
“Wanting you so helplessly,” Tara half-sang, half-breathed; eyes closed and body moving towards Willow, “Lost in ecstasy…”  
  
  
Willow felt a clench starting in her stomach and moving down as she watched Tara writhe around. She hooked her thumbs into Tara’s panties and dragged them off, then laid back down on top to get that full body contact.  
  
  
“Oh…” Tara rasped through a moan.   
  
  
Her hands slid around to the small of Willow’s back, fingertips dipping down over her buttocks.  
  
  
Willow adjusted herself so they were touching everywhere possible and turned Tara’s head towards her to kiss. They locked lips and started as they meant to go on; steamy and eager. Their kissing was interspersed with giggling as they grabbed and pulled at each other to get as close as possible.  
  
  
Finally, Willow slowed down the kiss and rested her forehead on Tara’s. Her hand slid down Tara’s stomach and was about to slip between her legs when she felt a wrist brush off hers and then the linking of fingers.  
  
  
She opened her eyes to see Tara’s already looking at her and smiled.  
  
  
“Just gimme a sec.”  
  
  
She adjusted her hips, giving Tara some pleasant sensations in the process. When she was comfortable enough and still giving them room, she kissed Tara again and let her hand explore her girlfriend’s folds.  
  
  
Tara smiled against Willow’s lips and let one finger find her girlfriend’s clit. She rubbed through some shaky breathing into her mouth, then wetted two fingers and slipped them inside.  
  
  
She felt Willow jerk against her and was jolting too, moments later when Willow returned the gesture.  
  
  
They slid up and down each other and into various shifting positions until kissing had become mostly shared heavy breath with the odd lip caress in between.  
  
  
Willow, back on top, was enjoying Tara’s hand on her back while the other worked between her legs. She grinded against Tara’s hips and moaned when she felt it returned.  
  
  
“Tara…” she whispered, biting down on her own bottom lip, “Mmm…”  
  
  
Tara clawed at Willow's back as the tension in her belly finally released. She turned her head into the pillow, giving Willow plenty of neck access to groan and moan her own orgasm into.  
  
  
Willow clumsily rolled off, one leg half sticking out of the bed while the other was bent over Tara’s waist. Her sprawling contrasted with Tara’s neat frame; lying straight up and down, but she was too out of it still to be any kind of self-conscious.   
  
  
Their breathing calmed and synced together as Willow’s chest lay half over Tara’s. Willow’s head gradually turned to rest her head on Tara’s shoulder and gently palmed her belly. She twirled a finger around Tara’s bellybutton, then danced them up her torso and then across her chest.   
  
  
She thumbed Tara’s areola, then flicked her thumb over the nipple.  
  
  
“Your nipples surprised me,” she said, breaking the silence and lulling Tara back from semi-unconsciousness.  
  
  
Tara lifted and bent her arm under her head, making her chest protrude a little more.  
  
  
“Why, did they just break into a can-can?”  
  
  
Willow giggled and hid her face in the crook of Tara’s neck for a moment.  
  
  
“No. Was thinking about this weekend last year again. First time I saw them properly.”  
  
  
She ran her palm over the top of the hardening nipple.  
  
  
“I thought all nipples looked like mine…pink and flat and just a little pokey. Yours were so big and dark and thrilling. Like a revelation.”  
  
  
She closed her eyes and felt that wonderful exhilaration Tara’s body always inspired in her. She turned her lips in to kiss Tara’s shoulder blade and scraped her teeth there gently.   
  
  
“Did anything surprise you about me?” she asked, glancing up to meet Tara’s eye.  
  
  
Tara thought about it for a second, then her lips quirked up on one side.  
  
  
“How strong your thighs are.”  
  
  
Willow blushed but matched Tara’s smile.  
  
  
“I feel so great right now. So happy. Like I, like WE, could do anything.”  
  
  
“Should we streak across campus?” Tara suggested.  
  
  
“No way, there’s a ‘For Willow’s Eyes Only’ stamp on your goodies,” Willow replied with a mock seriousness, then settled down again, “It’s just nice, the feeling. Like nothing can get in our way. Love you so much.”  
  
  
“I love you too, darling,” Tara replied, putting a finger under Willow’s chin and tilting it up to kiss her.  
  
  
They joined hands and kissed leisurely for several minutes before Willow stopped to touch Tara’s cheek and tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
  
“I had the best birthday.”  
  
  
Tara slid a hand down Willow’s waist and cupped her hip. She pressed their torsos together then pushed herself over so she was fully on top and they were touching everywhere.  
  
  
“It’s not over yet…”  
  
  
Willow’s eyelids fluttered closed as Tara’s lips ignited her skin all over again.  
  
  
She rounded out her birthday with a big smile plastered to her face.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Willow skipped through the door to their room, pleased to see Tara standing in there when she walked through.  
  
  
“Oh, hi.”  
  
  
“Hi,” Tara greeted in return, pecking Willow on the cheek as she passed.  
  
  
Willow smiled and set her books down, but noticed Tara was sticking to the one spot.  
  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
  
Tara took a step towards something, which Willow noticed was her beat-up old CD player that hadn’t been used in a while.  
  
  
“I found something today,” Tara said, opening what looked like a brand new CD, “I want to play it for you.”   
  
  
Willow perched on her tiptoes to try and make out the CD, noticing it wasn’t like the rest of Tara’s collections, which were mostly local artists in plastic sleeves with original artwork.  
  
  
“I could have downloaded that for you,” she replied, figuring Tara probably forked out $20, “‘Lot cheaper…free, even if you promise not to ask the details.”  
  
  
“It’s not mine, Becky leant it to me,” Tara replied, fixing the CD in the player, “We were hanging out and she was playing it.”  
  
  
Willow raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
“You guys hang out now?”   
  
  
“Haven’t we always?” Tara asked as she lined up the song.  
  
  
Willow shrugged.  
  
  
“I guess I didn’t know you did…without me.”  
  
  
“You two hang out without me,” Tara replied, turning back to Willow with a soft smile, “She just needs a different set of ears sometimes. You’re still her bestie.”  
  
  
She held her hands out, which Willow came over and took. Tara broke contact for a second to hit play on a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-DneD0z1mE), then retook Willow’s hand.  
  
  
“I was thinking about everything you told me on your birthday, and I just wanted you to really know how I felt.”  
  
  
Willow’s brow creased, but made the wise choice to stay quiet and listen. She understood pretty quickly what Tara wanted her to hear.  
  
  
 _I wanna be your last, first kiss  
That you'll ever have  
I wanna be your last, first kiss_  
  
  
She smiled, a real joyous smile, and crossed her wrists behind her girlfriend’s neck.  
  
  
“Tara…”  
  
  
Tara put her hands on Willow’s hips and they started to sway. They danced as the song played, Willow doing a couple of twirls, before returning back to swaying. Willow had her head on Tara’s chest and was humming.  
  
  
 _I wanna be your last, first kiss  
That you'll ever have   
I wanna be your last, first love  
‘Til you're lying here beside me with arms and eyes open wide  
I wanna be your last, first kiss   
For all time_  
  
  
Tara had put the song on repeat so it looped back as it finished. Willow lifted her head and rested her forehead against Tara’s.  
  
  
“You will be. You are. All those things.”  
  
  
Tara pressed her lips to Willow’s sweetly.  
  
  
“I love you.”  
  
  
“I know you do,” Willow replied, sighing and moving her head onto Tara’s shoulder, “I love you too.”  
  
  
Tara copied the action and they swayed, finding bliss in each other’s arms.


	73. Chapter 73

  
Tara stepped out of the doors from the classroom and took in a deep breath of the warm, fresh air.  
  
  
She took her phone out of her pocket, which had been switched off during her sociology exam, and turned it back on again. It buzzed almost immediately with a text from Willow saying she was studying under their tree.  
  
  
Tara headed in that direction and approached Willow from behind, surprising her with a cheek kiss.  
  
  
“Hello, pretty lady.”  
  
  
“Hello prettier lady,” Willow greeted, smiling as Tara sat opposite her, “Get my text?”  
  
  
“I did,” Tara replied, returning the smile warmly, “This is the most relaxed I’ve seen you in days.”  
  
  
“Just need to hand in my lab books tomorrow and I am DONE,” Willow replied exuberantly, thrilled to be finally free of exam stress, “How about you? How was sociology?”  
  
  
Tara took Willow’s legs across her lap and rubbed her shins over her girlfriend’s jeans.  
  
  
“Good, I think. I knew most of the questions. Just have Child Development in the morning, hand in my art assignment in the afternoon and then, my love, we have the whole summer ahead of us.”  
  
  
“Bliss!” Willow replied, leaning forward to take Tara’s hand, “I am so looking forward to the summer. You, me, Harry Potter!”   
  
  
“Harry Potter is joining our relationship?” Tara asked.  
  
  
“I wish!” Willow added, quickly blushing, “Um, no. The fifth movie is being released and the last book is coming out. Just a very Harry-centric summer. I'm excited about it.”  
  
  
“I’m glad you’ll have something to keep you occupied,” Tara replied, letting her fingertips caress Willow's ankles.  
  
  
Willow looked towards Tara.  
  
  
“Actually, speaking of that… I got an offer today.”  
  
  
Tara squeezed Willow’s calf.  
  
  
“I hope it wasn’t for a date. I’ll have to kick some butt,” she said jokingly.  
  
  
Willow grinned and shook her head.  
  
  
“You mean with your ‘swimming’ skills?” she retorted, “Nope. No butt-kicking necessary. Last week my psych professor was talking about summer research assistant positions. He gave forms to everyone so I filled it out not thinking much of it but he said today I got it if I want it. It’s extra credit and something to do when you’re off working and volunteering.”  
  
  
“Wow, that’s exciting,” Tara replied enthusiastically, “What’ll you be doing?”  
  
  
“Research assistant-y type things,” Willow answered with a shrug, “It’s just for four weeks, July timeframe. I didn’t say yes officially. Think I should?”  
  
  
“Definitely,” Tara replied, nodding her head, “Sounds like a great opportunity and I won’t feel so guilty being gone.”  
  
  
“‘Kay, I’ll do it,” Willow replied with a pleased smile, “Feel pretty honoured to be chosen actually.”  
  
  
Tara leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss against Willow’s lips.  
  
  
“You’re amazing. I’m so proud of you.”  
  
  
Willow blushed and ducked her head but her smile could still be seen shining through. Eventually she looked up and met Tara’s eye. They started to lean towards each other but were interrupted as someone dropped down between them and put an arm around either with a flourish.  
  
  
“Thy eternal summer shall not fade, nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st, nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade, when in eternal lines to time thou grow'st.”  
  
  
Willow begrudgingly moved her legs from Tara’s lap so Becky wasn’t sitting on them.  
  
  
“Could you translate for the study-addled brained among us?”  
  
  
Becky took her arms back and settled her hands in her lap.  
  
  
“You guys look happy.”  
  
  
“We’re very happy,” Willow replied, smiling across at Tara.  
  
  
Becky kicked her feet against the grass.  
  
  
“I wish I had a happy someone to help lug my bags home this weekend.”  
  
  
“What happened to the guy you were seeing?” Tara asked, tone gentle.  
  
  
“Summer splitsville,” Becky replied but didn’t look too cut up about it, “Mutual agreement this time.”  
  
  
“Always more pleasant than the dumping variety,” Willow cut in, glad there was no drama to detract from her good mood, “What do you have left?”  
  
  
“Just assignments due end of the week thank god,” Becky replied, suitably bored about it all, “Nothing a few nights on redbull can’t solve. You guys?”  
  
  
“Lab reports; one exam and art assignment,” Willow said, pointing at herself and Tara respectively, “And I got some work!”  
  
  
Becky leaned over, intrigued.  
  
  
“For real?”  
  
  
Willow nodded, teeth flashing in a grin.  
  
  
“Not the money kind, but even better, for credits. Research assistant.”  
  
  
“Sounds fancy,” Becky replied, looking impressed, “I was thinking of finding some but I figure I’ll milk Daddy as long as I can. Besides I’ll be doing student teacher gigs next year, I plan on sleeping all day and partying all night while I still can.”  
  
  
“We wouldn’t have you any other way, Beck!” Willow replied with a playful punch to Becky’s arm, who replied by wrestling her to the ground.  
  
  
Tara brought her knees up to stay well clear of the ‘skirmish’ as the other two traded friendly insults. They finally let up, much to Tara’s relief, and Becky stood to dust herself off.  
  
  
“Wanna grab a pizza Friday night before I go?”  
  
  
“I’m in,” Willow nodded, and looked to Tara who nodded too, “We’re in.”  
  
  
“Great,” Becky replied with a smile, “Gotta go, ciao lovebirds.”  
  
  
Tara waved and Willow nodded an acknowledgement, then scooted closer to her girlfriend.   
  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
  
“Hmm?” Tara asked, knees still up.  
  
  
Willow put a hand on Tara’s back.  
  
  
“You didn’t like the rough and tumble.”  
  
  
Tara rested her chin on her knees.  
  
  
“Thought you only wrestled with me.”  
  
  
“It wasn’t anything like that,” Willow reassured immediately.  
  
  
Tara gulped once.  
  
  
“Was there ever–”  
  
  
“Big fat honkin’ no,” Willow interrupted, moving her hand up and twirling the end of Tara’s hair, “No one but you.”  
  
  
They slowly met in a smile and Tara’s cheeks turned pink.  
  
  
“I don’t know where that came from.”  
  
  
“It’s okay,” Willow replied, understanding, “I love you.”  
  
  
Tara leaned over enough to peck her.  
  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
  
“Wanna grab a coffee?” Willow suggested, “My treat.”  
  
  
“Okay,” Tara replied with a smile.  
  
  
Willow helped her stand and gathered her lab book and pencil case which Tara kindly offered to carry in her satchel. It was only two minutes to the coffee shop and there was one table left outside, which Willow snatched just before another couple tried to. Tara had to smile politely as they sneered and went inside but Willow was smug.  
  
  
“Too slow,” she said, proudly wiggling her butt into the seat, “Who’d want to be inside on a day like this.”  
  
  
“Willow, don’t be so rude about it,” Tara said as she sat opposite.  
  
  
“I’m just teasing,” Willow protested.  
  
  
“Nice teasing for others,” Tara replied, then scooted her chair around so she was right next to Willow and could whisper, “Naughty teasing for me.”  
  
  
Willow gulped and felt a warmth settle in her belly as Tara’s hand settled on her thigh.  
  
  
“Think I’ll get my mocha on ice.”  
  
  
Tara smiled to herself but gave Willow a reprieve and took her hand back.  
  
  
“I want cool too, I think I’ll get one of those raspberry and lemon iced teas.”  
  
  
“I’ll get it!” Willow said, jumping up and nearly knocking the table in the process, “Shit. Um, be right back.”  
  
  
Tara steadied the table while Willow went inside to order and waited patiently for her to return, enjoying the smell of fresh cut grass and spotting the flowers that had popped up for summer.  
  
  
Willow returned carrying a tall glass in each hand and with a girl in uniform right behind who had two plates.  
  
  
“I was going to get a muffin, but they had these really nice paninis, got ‘em warmed up and everything,” Willow said, shooting the girl a smile of thanks as she went back inside, “Beats dried out baked potatoes in the cafeteria.”  
  
  
“Mmm, looks yummy,” Tara said, taking her iced tea politely when handed it, “What’s in ‘em?”  
  
  
“Pesto chicken, mozzarella and caramelised onions,” Willow replied, already pulling one half of hers up so the cheese stretched, “This was a good idea. I love stretchy cheese.”  
  
  
“You do love those string cheese things,” Tara nodded, using her silverware to cut into her sandwich, “This smells really good.”  
  
  
“‘ellishious!” Willow replied through a bite, having to try really hard to chew the mozzarella and not choke.  
  
  
She took a big swig of her iced coffee to help it down and accidentally left a blob of whipped cream on her nose. Tara smiled and reached over to wipe it off with her thumb.  
  
  
“Whoops,” Willow said, lifting her napkin to her nose and mouth and wiping any more.  
  
  
Tara put the corner of her thumb in her mouth and licked the cream off. She watched Willow’s hair fly out in different places from the exertion of scrubbing and found her hair brush in her satchel and started to brush her girlfriend’s hair.  
  
  
“Sorry, I’m a big mess,” Willow said, but enjoyed the soft glide of the brush, “I’m making your lunch go cold.”  
  
  
Tara turned Willow’s hair in at her neck and kissed the spot below her ear.  
  
  
“As long as the cheese stays stretchy, we’ll survive.”  
  
  
Willow glanced down and giggled and reached for Tara’s hand to hold between as they tucked back in.  
  
  
“Feeling really good right now,” she said, dragging a finger across the plate to catch some dropped pesto, “You have your stuff and I don’t have to do a bogus class. This is going to be a great summer.”  
  
  
“Our last,” Tara commented, leaving her silverware neatly on the empty plate.  
  
  
“Hmm?” Willow asked, resisting the urge to lick her plate by sipping her coffee through the straw.  
  
  
“We’ll have graduated by next summer,” Tara clarified, foot slipping out of its shoe to caress Willow’s shin.  
  
  
“Whoa…that’s way too heavy to think about. Let’s talk about something else,” Willow replied, shaking her head quickly, “Summer. I want to do stuff, go to concerts and and days out, have movie marathons. Summer of fun. Summer of– you know people can see under the table right?”  
  
  
“I’m not exactly stripping you naked,” Tara replied with a half-grin, “But if you want me to stop…”  
  
  
“No, no,” Willow said quickly, sticking her shin right out for maximum access, “If you’re good, I’m great. So, yes. Really want to enjoy this time with you. I know you’ll be busy as a bee, but you’ll still have a little time for me, right?”  
  
  
Tara switched her hand out from under Willow’s and squeezed gently.  
  
  
“Willow, I will always make time for you.”  
  
  
Willow smiled softly and lifted Tara’s hand to kiss her knuckles.  
  
  
“Thought I might have to whip out the puppy dog eyes.”  
  
  
Tara moved her hand to cup Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
“No, darling. I won't neglect you.”  
  
  
Willow smiled and looked up through her lashes.  
  
  
“You’re definitely not…neglectful.”  
  
  
Tara felt her belly flop and took a long drink from her iced tea.  
  
  
“You’re dangerous, Willow Rosenberg.”  
  
  
Willow leaned in, chin resting on her fist.  
  
  
“Wow, I’ve been called dork, dyke, dweeb…never dangerous.”  
  
  
Tara leaned back in the same pose.  
  
  
“Dangerously attractive.”  
  
  
Willow scoffed.  
  
  
“Now I know you’re delusional – another d word.”  
  
  
“Delightful, dependable…” Tara rattled off, then trailed a single finger down Willow’s arm, “Delicious.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes glanced down to her arm and back up.  
  
  
“Demure,” she countered.  
  
  
Tara couldn’t help being lost in their own little world. Her hand fell to Willow’s knee and creeped up her thigh.  
  
  
“Desirable.”  
  
  
Willow felt Tara’s fingers scrape against her inner thigh and quickly swallowed to keep the squeak out of her voice.  
  
  
“Dorm.”  
  
  
Tara frowned.  
  
  
“That’s not very descriptive.”   
  
  
Willow stood up, pushing her chair back with her.  
  
  
“No. Dorm. Now.”  
  
  
She grabbed her glass and downed her coffee in three big gulps. Tara felt her cheeks colour as she understood and finished her tea, more discreetly though still quickly, through the straw.  
  
  
It was still in her clutch when Willow took her hand and tugged her up, so she abandoned the last bit to give herself a chance to grab her satchel from the ground.   
  
  
Their hands stayed tightly interlocked as they walked briskly across campus. Willow was starting to bounce by the time they reached the building and was practically springing up to the ceiling when they got to their door.  
  
  
Her eagerness made her shove Tara through when her key was barely out, which resulted in them both stumbling forward. They went to grab each other to steady and staggered around before collapsing onto the bed together.  
  
  
After each gave the other the once-over for injuries, they locked eyes and burst into giggles. Willow shuffled up to give Tara room to swing her legs on, then traced a finger along her girlfriend’s hairline and around her ear.  
  
  
“I love you so much, darling.”  
  
  
Tara turned her head in to kiss Willow’s palm.  
  
  
“Dearest.”  
  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
  
“Oh, we’re getting into that again, are we…?”  
  
  
Tara kicked off her shoe and tucked her toe under the flare of Willow’s pants to drag them up her shin.  
  
  
“I like where it led.”  
  
  
Willow took advantage of the fact that Tara was wearing a skirt and used her hand to do the same motion on her girlfriend’s calf.  
  
  
“In bed with you is always a wonderful destination.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes flashed with arousal and she motioned Willow closer with her finger.   
  
  
Willow felt that icy hot rush of blood that only Tara could elicit from her and threw her leg over. She used her weight to press Tara right back into the bed. She turned her head into Tara’s neck and gently grinded into her while kissing below her ear.  
  
  
Tara tilted her head to the side, her jaw quivering as Willow’s lips caressed her skin. Willow felt the tremble and pressed herself more firmly into Tara, who finally let out a moan. She slipped her hands around to cup Willow’s butt through her pants.  
  
  
Her hands moved inwards quite quickly and tugged the knot of the drawstring free and worked her fingers around the three vertical buttons. She pushed the fabric down but was surprised when her hands were met with skin.  
  
  
“Why aren’t you wearing panties?”  
  
  
Willow lifted her head, hair just starting to muss and glanced over to the corner of the room when their laundry hamper had a bit more bulge than usual. Tara blushed; she had always taken care of it before but had slacked off in the busy weeks.  
  
  
“Fallen a bit behind with finals and everything.”  
  
  
Willow saw the discomfiture on Tara’s face and quickly shook her head.  
  
  
“I’ll do it later.”  
  
  
Tara couldn’t help a quick laugh.  
  
  
“You’ll do it? You haven’t done it in over a year.”  
  
  
Willow smarted, humiliated.  
  
  
“Okay, I get it, I’m lazy, but you don’t even give me a chance, you just take it down every week!”  
  
  
Tara winced at how quickly Willow had gotten so loud. She took a moment to compose herself, not wanting to wilt away.  
  
  
“Do you want to do it?” she finally asked, calmly.  
  
  
“Well…no,” Willow admitted, then tacked on, “But I would if you asked! …I just might need a refresher course on those detergent quantities and colour separating stuff is all.”  
  
  
Tara decided whatever argument they were on the verge of having just wasn’t worth it.  
  
  
“I’ll do it tomorrow, you can borrow some of my panties ‘til then.”  
  
  
Willow was caught between wanting to prove herself and really _not_ wanting to do the laundry. Although she had enjoyed her first laundry date with Tara, the novelty had worn off quickly when faced with doing it alone.  
  
  
Eventually laziness won out.  
  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
  
“Yeah, it’s no trouble,” Tara replied, putting her hand on Willow’s upper arm and squeezing gently.  
  
  
“I can do it,” Willow said back, tone still defensive.  
  
  
“I’m sure you can,” Tara replied, clued in now on how to handle things, “But I like it, I find it relaxing.”  
  
  
Willow knew she was being pacified a little, but appreciated the gesture more than being resentful, knowing she’d been a bit of a brat.  
  
  
“I should have just said it was a surprise for you,” she said, removing her pants the rest of the way and sitting back to straddle Tara, before adding on a bit lamely, “Surprise! …if you still want to…?”  
  
  
Tara smiled, playful mood settling over them again.  
  
  
“I dunno, maybe you’ll have to convince me…”  
  
  
Willow grinned and started to unbutton her blouse.  
  
  
“What a coincidence…I just aced Convincing 101.”  
  
  
She finished unbuttoning but let the shirt hang there and unhooked her bra so she could do the sleeve trick and keep Tara guessing. She finally shrugged it off and dropped it on the ground, but only let Tara look at her naked body for a moment before she moved off.  
  
  
“Oh…shouldn’t do that…need to fold it nice and neat.”  
  
  
She bent right over and took her time straightening up again, then turned back to see Tara’s cheeks had started to flush. She left her neatly folded shirt on the nightstand and re-straddled Tara.  
  
  
“Initial phase of persuasion successful, moving onto beta phase…”  
  
  
She slipped her hand under Tara’s top and gently raked her nails over her girlfriend’s stomach. She felt Tara’s muscles jump as she lifted the top over her head. She watched Tara’s breasts bounce as her back lifted to aid the divesting.  
  
  
“Swaying in progress…”  
  
  
She dropped her mouth to Tara’s belly button and kissed all around as a hand reached under her girlfriend’s skirt to palm her thigh.  
  
  
Tara tried to spread her legs but was constrained by the material of her skirt. Willow grinned against her girlfriend’s skin but kept her hand where it was as she lifted herself back up to Tara’s face.  
  
  
“Convincing complete.”  
  
  
Tara put her hands behind Willow’s neck and pulled her down for a steamy kiss. Tara’s bra felt abrasive against Willow’s swollen nipples and she was quick to get it off. Some tousles and snatches later, the rest of Tara’s clothes were on the floor.   
  
  
Willow had her hands moulded around Tara’s breasts and a thigh pressing between her girlfriend’s legs, feeling her heat. Her own hips squirmed as she felt her own arousal grow.  
  
  
She released Tara’s lips to kiss along her jaw and down to her girlfriend’s ear. She took the lobe between her teeth then let her breath hit the spot and whispered.  
  
  
“Wanna 69?”  
  
  
“Hmm?” Tara replied, distracted by rounding her hips against Willow’s thigh.  
  
  
Willow rolled her palm over Tara’s nipple.  
  
  
“I said…wanna 69?”  
  
  
Tara’s brow furrowed just slightly.  
  
  
“Well…sure. If you’d like.”  
  
  
Willow saw the look on Tara’s face and dismissed it.  
  
  
“Don’t worry about it, thought you liked it.”  
  
  
“I’ve only heard it once or twice,” Tara replied, sitting herself up on her elbows, “But I don't mind.”  
  
  
“Heard it?” Willow questioned, bewildered.  
  
  
“The song,” Tara clarified, “You know the…”  
  
  
She starting humming the chorus to Summer of 69 and Willow laughed.  
  
  
“Oh, hahaha. Okay, you got me.”  
  
  
It was Tara’s turn for confusion.  
  
  
“I got you what?”  
  
  
Willow laughed again but paused when Tara continued to look perplexed.  
  
  
“Tara…I’m not talking about the song. I’m talking about the, you know, act.”  
  
  
“The act?” Tara asked, completely lost.  
  
  
“The… position?” Willow amended, gesturing between them, “We’ve done it before…you know, when I get on top upside down and we…please each other?”  
  
  
Tara’s cheeks turned scarlet and she hid her face in a pillow. Willow put a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder and tried to coax her out.  
  
  
“Oh Tara, it’s okay, it doesn’t matter.”  
  
  
“I didn’t know it had a name,” Tara replied, muffled though comprehensible.  
  
  
“It’s cause the people look like a 6 and 9, geddit?” Willow asked, moving her hand down to rub Tara’s back, “I heard it on a TV show when I was in high school. I got some images I’d rather forget when I googled.”  
  
  
Tara slowly turned back and Willow embraced her tightly.  
  
  
“You taught me so much, it’s kinda nice I can teach you something too.”  
  
  
Tara calmed as she felt Willow caress her back again. She rested her chin on Willow’s shoulder and smiled.  
  
  
“I’m kinda relieved, I had no idea why you wanted to play that song.”  
  
  
“I didn’t!” Willow replied, giggling, “I’d much rather hear you crooning in my ear than some middle aged Canadian man.”  
  
  
They fell into a quiet lull of embracing, then mutually starting kissing each other’s necks and running their hands over one another.  
  
  
“Do you still want to do it?” Tara asked, voice growing throaty.  
  
  
“Only if you do,” Willow complied, though struggled to keep the want from her tone.  
  
  
Tara responded by rolling onto her back and pulled Willow onto her. Willow’s eyes darkened but didn’t go about moving right away.  
  
  
“Do you want to try being on top? I've always done it,” she asked but saw the hesitation in Tara’s eyes, “There’s no pressure. But if you want…”  
  
  
“I feel like I might suffocate you or something,” Tara admitted, ducking her head.  
  
  
“Don’t be silly,” Willow replied softly, lifting Tara’s chin, “Not that your feelings are silly, but that won’t happen.”  
  
  
Tara considered it for a moment but arousal was winning over self-consciousness.  
  
  
“We could get into the position and you could tell me if you’re uncomfortable?”  
  
  
“Sure baby,” Willow agreed, then kissed Tara softly.  
  
  
She fell onto her back and let Tara take her own time to get on top. They kissed for another few minutes until Tara was comfortable moving around.  
  
  
“Will you help…?” she asked, shooting a look behind.  
  
  
“Of course,” Willow replied, using her hands to guide Tara’s thighs into place, “Just get comfy.”  
  
  
Once Tara settled she quite enjoyed the proximity of the position and moved her head properly between Willow’s legs. Willow’s eyes rolled back into her head as pleasure was instantly catapulted around her body. It took her a few seconds to remember the mutual part of the arrangement but once she did she gave as good as she got.  
  
  
They started a game of copying each other’s movements, sending themselves into dizzying heights of pleasure. There was an energy passing between them, flowing cyclically as the air surrounding them grew thick with their lust.  
  
  
Willow focused her attentions on Tara’s clit, loving how it pulsed against her tongue. She felt Tara’s hips quicken against her and the same treatment being returned. She knew they were on the verge of coming together and started getting lightheaded just thinking about it.  
  
  
Her hands cupped Tara’s butt and pulled her in as close as possible to enjoy all the sensation at once.   
  
  
Tara felt a rush of heat swell in her abdomen. It grew taut until it finally released through a rush of blood to her head that made a hurried dash south and made her nerve endings jump all at once.  
  
  
The deafening thump between her ears died down in time for her to hear Willow’s moans of orgasm float down. She started to feel awkward lying like that but her limbs were still fairly immobile. She managed to roll off but stayed inverted for the moment while resting her hands on her quickly rising and falling chest.  
  
  
Willow smiled at the ceiling for several minutes, lost in a dreamy high. She eventually turned her head and kissed Tara’s toe.  
  
  
“Hey…did you like being on top?”  
  
  
Tara wiggled the toe in acknowledgement.  
  
  
“Yeah, I did. Did you?”  
  
  
“Uh huh, it was fun. I always loved math but this is a whole new love for angles,” Willow replied with a giddy giggle, “Wait a sec…”  
  
  
She twisted herself around to lie by Tara and kissed her softly and sweetly.  
  
  
“That’s better,” she said, licking her own lips, then rolled off and walked over to the mini-fridge, “Want some Oreo pudding?”  
  
  
She retrieved a chocolate pudding and an Oreo to use as her spoon and plopped back down beside Tara to munch on it.  
  
  
“No thanks,” Tara replied, bending her arms under her head and staring at the ceiling, “I was supposed to go to the library and study.”  
  
  
Willow pouted, mouth already dirty with chocolate.  
  
  
“Can’t you study here? I’ll be good.”  
  
  
Tara pointed down to where Willow’s foot was caressing her calf.  
  
  
“You’re breaking that promise already.”  
  
  
Willow reluctantly stopped.  
  
  
“I did some CD classes, you know,” she said, licking her fingers and tossing the empty pudding cup into the trash, “I could quiz you.”  
  
  
Tara nodded an agreement so Willow turned on her side and propped herself up on her elbow.  
  
  
“Is it essay or multiple choice?”  
  
  
“Multiple choice,” Tara answered, using her thumb to wipe Willow’s mouth.  
  
  
“Okay, just short answers then,” Willow replied, kissing Tara’s thumb before it was gone, “What is cephalocaudal development?”  
  
  
“It describes the progression of body control from the head to the lower parts of the body,” Tara answered, confident.  
  
  
Willow smiled and nodded.  
  
  
“What happens during the formal operations stage?”  
  
  
Tara flexed her fingers, happy she knew that one too.  
  
  
“Children begin to think in terms of abstract principles and hypothetical possibilities.”  
  
  
“Okay, curveball,” Willow replied, going for a harder one, “What is the relationship between attachment and achievement motivation?”  
  
  
“The closer the attachment the stronger the achievement motivation,” Tara answered, smiling, “You’re making this easy. I'm in my third year, not 101.”  
  
  
Willow put a finger in the crook of Tara’s collarbone.  
  
  
“You’re turning me on a little bit.”  
  
  
Tara caught Willow’s wrist, kissed it, then moved it away.  
  
  
“ _This_ is why I was going to the library.”  
  
  
“Okay, okay,” Willow replied, giving the puppy dog eyes, “Not my fault you’re irresistible.”  
  
  
“Not my fault you’re incorrigible,” Tara countered, though was smiling.  
  
  
“It’s a _little_ your fault,” Willow replied, grinning too, “Okay, I’ll let your read your notes. I’ll even get them for you.”  
  
  
She stood up and found Tara’s notebook, then handed it to her.  
  
  
“And I’ll be quiet I promise.”  
  
  
Tara motioned Willow to bend down to her level and popped a kiss on her lips when she did.  
  
  
“When you’re good you get kisses.”  
  
  
Willow smiled widely and motioned a zipping motion over her mouth. She stole another kiss and went off to get some clothes to put on to cement her ‘goodness’.  
  
  
Tara wasn’t quite as well-behaved in the moment and watched Willow change, getting caught in the process. She blushed and looked away, knowing Willow would use it as ammo another time.   
  
  
She could hardly wait.


	74. Chapter 74

  
Tara let herself into the dorm and smiled when she saw Willow reading on the bed.  
  
  
“Harry Potter?”  
  
  
“Do you even have to ask?” Willow replied with a smile, “Welcome home.”  
  
  
She set the book down and opened her arms, which Tara gratefully came over and sat in to.  
  
  
“I got about 12 paper cuts today filing things. And I’m on phones all week. College students don’t listen. Ever. And if I mark one thing wrong, it can cause all kinds of ridiculous complications - I almost messed up someone's financial aid yesterday.”  
  
  
“I’m sorry, baby,” Willow replied, kissing the top of Tara’s head, “Let me cheer you up.”  
  
  
“I’m listening,” Tara said, nuzzling into Willow’s neck.  
  
  
“Well, what about that thing I told you about tonight?” Willow suggested.  
  
  
Tara moved to rest her head on the pillow.  
  
  
“The movie?”  
  
  
“Yeah, An Officer And A Gentleman,” Willow replied with a nod, “Have you seen it?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“No. But isn’t it an outdoor thing?”  
  
  
“Yeah…” Willow replied, eyes questioning.  
  
  
“Like a drive-in?” Tara asked, confused, “We don’t have a car.”  
  
  
“No, no, it’s in the Gardens. No cars. Just blankets,” Willow clarified, “It’s the 25th anniversary or something so they’re doing this once-off showing. We don’t have to go, I just thought it could be fun.”  
  
  
“Oh,” Tara replied, sitting up, “That does sound fun. Alright, I’m in.”  
  
  
“Great!” Willow replied cheerily, “We can get some food beforehand.”  
  
  
“That sounds nice,” Tara replied, stretching her neck, “Okay, just let me shower and I’ll be ready.”  
  
  
She went off to shower and Willow got herself ready too and found a blanket. Tara came out and changed into non-work clothes and comfier shoes and they set off.  
  
  
They got the T into the city and stopped at a BBQ truck to get pulled pork sandwiches.  
  
  
“These are the best sandwiches in the city, I swear,” Willow commented as she took a big bite.  
  
  
“They are very good,” Tara agreed, “Hey, how are you feeling about Friday?”  
  
  
“Starting the project?” Willow asked, shrugging one shoulder, “I dunno. Fine, I guess. Don’t really know what to expect. I was pumped to be asked but I dunno, I’m not…bursting at the seams to start or anything. I don’t even know what it’s about.”  
  
  
“Well, guess you’ll find out,” Tara replied with a smile, “Do you want another Diet Coke?”  
  
  
Willow nodded so Tara went up and got them a cup each. They finished their sandwiches, threw out their trash and continued on to the park to find a nice spot in front of the screen.   
  
  
It wasn’t very crowded yet as there was still thirty minutes to the showing, so they secured a central space and laid down together on the blanket after Willow shook it out.  
  
  
“This is lovely,” Tara commented, unselfconscious enough to cuddle into Willow’s side, “I’ve never seen a screen outside like this.”  
  
  
“I’ve seen them, but never attended,” Willow replied, very proud to have her arm around Tara’s back, “Nice to share it with you.”  
  
  
They shared a short, chaste but sweet kiss and settled back to chatting while they waited for the movie to start. Willow went and got them a bucket of popcorn to share from a vendor that had set up and rested it at an angle between them so they could stay cosied up.  
  
  
The movie started and the chatter quietened down to just sounds of rustling and chewing popcorn.  
  
  
It was a fairly long couple of hours as they watched the movie, but both girls were happy to be cuddled up and close to each other. Every so often they’d pull each other from the screen to show them a passing squirrel or particularly bright star, then they’d settle back into things.  
  
  
Everyone clapped when the movie ended, including Tara, who was smiling. Some people around them gathered up their things pretty quick and others stayed talking to each other. Willow and Tara stayed in the same position in the blanket, content, until they started getting the glare eyes from organisers to leave.  
  
  
Willow rolled up the blanket and tucked it under her arm, then offered her other hand to Tara.  
  
  
“Well? Did you like it?”  
  
  
“Yeah, I did. Emotional,” Tara replied, eye glazing slightly, “I liked that scene at the end.”  
  
  
She closed her eyes and briefly let the image of barging into a classroom and plucking Willow up from amongst her peers, then marching her back to their room run through her mind. More images of what would continue on flashed and she turned a deep red.  
  
  
“What are you blushing for?” Willow asked when she saw it, grinning, “Have you got a crush on Richard Gere?”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes went wide.  
  
  
“No!”  
  
  
“Then who?” Willow asked, bumping Tara’s hip, “That’s your crush blush.”  
  
  
Tara smiled bashfully.  
  
  
“You. Only you.”  
  
  
Willow smiled softly.  
  
  
“Only me, huh?”  
  
  
Tara lifted Willow’s hand to her mouth and kissed the back of it.  
  
  
“Only you. Always.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Tara was folding laundry away while it was still warm from the machine, where she'd just returned from.  
  
  
She folded Willow’s socks together the way her girlfriend liked; with the ends poking out so she could identify the pattern. She was tidying them away in the drawer when Willow came through the door, looking weary despite it only being lunchtime.  
  
  
“Hi honey,” she greeted warmly, leaving the empty hamper back in its spot, “How was your first day?”  
  
  
She walked over to embrace Willow, who was grateful to melt into her girlfriend’s arms, appreciative of the comfort after a difficult first day in her research assistant position.  
  
  
“Wow, I needed that,” she said, squeezing Tara, then walked over to the bed so she could take her shoes off, “Where to start?”   
  
  
Tara followed and sat cross-legged near the pillows.  
  
  
“I find the beginning is usually a good place.”  
  
  
Willow smiled for the first time that day and came up to rest her head in Tara’s lap.  
  
  
“Well it really starts on Monday, today they were just setting up and showing us the ropes. It’s not really like I expected. There’s two of us, for one. Me and this guy, I don’t know him from any of my classes. Basically, he’s doing the writing and handing out of the surveys and then they come back to me and I log it all,” she replied, then held up a hand to stop herself, “Can’t forget to bring the professors coffee, of course. Got yelled at for putting cream in the wrong one and no sugar in the other but maybe that was just a once-off. They never asked the dude to, in fact I brought him some too!”  
  
  
Tara stroked her hands up and down Willow’s arms and leaned down to press a kiss against the middle of her forehead.  
  
  
“Oh honey.”  
  
  
Willow was relaxing under Tara’s touch and let her eyes close.  
  
  
“Had to sign a confidentiality agreement thing, can’t even tell you about the project but it’s not that interesting so I wouldn’t want to anyway.”  
  
  
Tara began to press her fingers into Willow’s skin as she stroked, offering a gentle massage.  
  
  
“I thought you really loved this stuff.”  
  
  
Willow let out a deep sigh, she was struggling with the disappointment of her first day too.  
  
  
“Yeah…me too,” she replied honestly, though was smiling at the soft tickle of Tara’s caress, “Anyway, it doesn’t matter. It looks like pretty easy credit, just researching and typing, I’m good at that. And it’s just a couple of hours a day, keeps me from getting too lazy while you’re not around. How was your day?”  
  
  
Tara shrugged, though Willow couldn’t see.  
  
  
“I had to clear paper work, police clearance and all that stuff for the mentor program. They’re super busy and down a lot of counselors, a lot of college kids volunteer for credits and are gone home for summer. They’re going to match me over the weekend and I’ll go down Monday to meet the kid, my mentee. They call them 'Little Sisters'.”  
  
  
“Mmm,” Willow replied, sighing softly, but had drifted out in the middle, “I’d kill for some Mentos right now.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and shook her head, letting the lack of listening go seeing as her girlfriend had had a tough morning.  
  
  
“Want me to go to the vending machine?” she offered, rubbing Willow’s shoulders.  
  
  
Willow tilted her head up and coaxed Tara down for a kiss.  
  
  
“You’re the best.”  
  
  
Tara gave Willow’s shoulders one last squeeze, then slipped off the bed and left the room after a root for some change. She returned just a couple of minutes later and gave Willow a packet of the mints and a bottle of cola. Willow sat up straight and looked at the bottle, eyes glinting.  
  
  
“Did you get me this so we could do the geyser?”  
  
  
Tara perched on the end of the bed and looked at Willow curiously.  
  
  
“…I got it because you like it. What geyser?”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas.  
  
  
“You’ve never seen a cola geyser?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head and Willow leapt up faster than a lightning bolt, grabbing Tara’s hand and pulling her into the bathroom.   
  
  
Tara wasn’t sure what was going on as she watched Willow take the cap off the bottle and leave it in the middle of the shower, then tear her pack of Mentos open. She peered closer as Willow dropped two in, then jumped back in shock as the promised geyser shot up just in time to be blocked by the glass shower door Willow slammed shut.  
  
  
Willow laughed at the look on Tara’s face.  
  
  
“Told you!” she said, opening the shower to wash away the coke, “It’s all about displacing the surface tension and a mix of the chemicals used in the coke and the coating on the mint. I did an experiment on it in high school. Cool, huh?”  
  
  
“Sticky,” Tara replied, grabbing a washcloth to wipe down the wall, “But cool, yes.”  
  
  
Willow picked up her half-empty and de-carbonated bottle of coke and frowned.  
  
  
“Now I want more coke.”  
  
  
Tara went over to the faucet and ran her hands under the warm water.  
  
  
“I’ll get you some, but you have to actually drink it this time.”  
  
  
“It’s okay, I’ll go,” Willow replied, joining in the wash-up, “Exploited your generosity enough for one day.”  
  
  
Tara dried her hands on the towel and handed it to Willow.  
  
  
“Let’s go together, we shouldn’t be cooped up in the room all afternoon.”  
  
  
“In!” Willow replied cheerily, hanging the towel back up and slipping her hand into Tara’s, “Just let me grab my stuff.”  
  
  
She picked up a few things, trying and failing to shove them all in her pockets, so Tara put her satchel across her chest and carried them for her.  
  
  
“I don’t think I told you today how much I love you,” Willow said, tugging Tara close to her to kiss her softly, “Love you.”  
  
  
“I love you too,” Tara replied in a whisper against Willow’s lips.  
  
  
They kissed for another few moments, then headed out together. As they walked down the hall to the vending machine, both noticed the pattering of rain against the windows.  
  
  
“When did that start?” Willow asked as she fetched quarters from her pocket, “It was sunny when I was walking home.”  
  
  
“Me too, I was going to suggest we go for a walk,” Tara replied, going over to look out a window, “Want to go into the lounge for a bit?”  
  
  
“Sure,” Willow replied, picking out her new bottle from the slot, then putting more coins in and picking out a pack of gummy bears, “For you. Look, greens and everything! Healthy eating.”  
  
  
Tara couldn’t help but smile.  
  
  
“Not quite the leafy kind.”  
  
  
“No, but the delicious kind,” Willow replied with a big grin, “Besides you can’t trick me out, I’ve seen bags of these poking out of your satchel at particularly consistent times of the month.”  
  
  
“Can’t get anything past you,” Tara replied, taking the gummy bears offered, “Nothing wrong with some candy. Thank you.”  
  
  
She put them in her front pouch while they walked into the student lounge. They expected it to be empty but there was a girl already in there, curled up in one of the armchairs with a textbook in her lap.  
  
  
She looked up when they walked in, but looked back into her book again shyly almost straight away. Willow pointed towards one of the couches that was a bit away so they could talk privately and walked Tara over to sit there.  
  
  
They sat close, knees up and hands splayed out between them as they played with each other’s fingers.  
  
  
“Oh, you know what’s on in a couple of weeks?” Willow asked quietly so as not to disturb the other girl and keep the conversation private.  
  
  
“No, tell me,” Tara replied, twisting Willow’s promise ring around her finger.  
  
  
Willow smiled at the gesture.  
  
  
“Pride.”  
  
  
“Pride of…?” Tara questioned, but caught on before needing an answer, “Oh gay pride. Sure, I’ve seen things about that. It’s a parade right?”  
  
  
“Uh huh,” Willow replied with a bob of her head, “I always wanted to go, but I was in Kansas the first year, and remembered too late to suggest it last year. But I put my email up for a notification and got it this morning. Think you’d want to go with me, maybe?”  
  
  
“Of course,” Tara replied with a smile, “So what do you want to do _this_ weekend?”  
  
  
Willow put her hands over Tara’s knees and leaned over to whisper in her ear.  
  
  
“You…me…distinct lack of clothing.”  
  
  
Tara quirked an eyebrow as Willow pulled back to look at her.  
  
  
“All weekend?”  
  
  
“Well, why not?” Willow asked, lifting her chin defiantly.  
  
  
“You make a valid point,” Tara replied with a hint of a grin, “Okay then.”  
  
  
Willow looked at Tara curiously for a moment.  
  
  
“Are you serious?”  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“Well neither of us has to do anything or see anyone…I could be convinced to take advantage of a lazy weekend.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyebrows shot up.  
  
  
“That’s a verbal contract. That is binding in the state of Massachusetts.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and squeezed Willow’s hands.   
  
  
“I already agreed.”  
  
  
Willow started to lean forward, all but bouncing on the spot.  
  
  
“Whole hog? Ordering in, no clothes, lazing around with intermittent bouts of being un-lazy in a horizontal kind of way? All naked, all gay? The whole weekend?”  
  
  
“The whole weekend,” Tara promised, voice taking on a sultry undertone that made Willow’s stomach drop.  
  
  
Willow took a large glug of coke to calm herself down but was blushing and squirming under Tara’s gaze. She was tempted to take Tara’s hand and bring them back to the room to start their weekend early, but was disturbed when something loudly thumping against the floor made her jump.  
  
  
She spotted a textbook on the floor and the other girl getting up to get it, a bit flustered, so helped out by handing it up to her.  
  
  
“Oh, you like organic chemistry?” she asked, recognising the cover.  
  
  
The girl tucked a piece of her long, brown hair behind her ear and took her book back with a grateful but bashful smile.  
  
  
“The opposite. Flunked my exam and need to pass the class this summer to graduate on time,” she said, then shook her head, “Just can’t wrap my head around it.”  
  
  
“What are you stuck on?” Willow asked, turning her legs out so she was sitting properly, “I’ve done some classes.”  
  
  
The girl opened to a particular page and looked down on it hopelessly.  
  
  
“Compounds.”  
  
  
“Do you want some help?” Willow offered.  
  
  
The girl sat back in her chair and turned apologetic.  
  
  
“I didn't mean to disturb you.”  
  
  
“It’s okay, Willow’s a great tutor,” Tara cut in.  
  
  
“I’m Willow,” Willow added, waving.  
  
  
The girl smile and looked to Tara.  
  
  
“And you are?”  
  
  
“We’re girlfriends,” Willow replied proudly, slipping Tara’s hand in hers, “Lovers. Lesbian, gay-type lovers.”  
  
  
The girl blushed.  
  
  
“I was, um, asking her name.”  
  
  
“Oh,” Willow replied, looking away sheepishly, “Tara is her, she is Tara. Tara.”  
  
  
Tara made a gesture of hello, a bit embarrassed as well. The girl didn’t seem to mind though and smiled pleasantly.  
  
  
“I’m Eden.”   
  
  
“That’s a pretty name,” Tara said.  
  
  
Willow nodded quickly.  
  
  
“Yeah, I haven’t heard it before, ‘part from in the bible, but I’m not a big bible reader. I am Jewish, but more secular, not one for the Torah or-” she rambled for a moment before swallowing her babble and turned to Tara, “Um, so, yeah, you mind if I help for a bit baby?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“I have a book.”  
  
  
She took her book from her bag and held it up to indicate, so Willow went and sat in a chair beside Eden with the book between them. They went through the chapter quietly; Willow relishing being able to help and impart knowledge on one of her best subjects.  
  
  
“See, carbon makes so many compounds because it forms four covalent bonds with other carbon atoms as well as a whole bunch of other ones. So it can practically bond with any other carbon atom and make a lot of compounds. Does that make more sense?” she finished easily, mind already solving the questions at the end of the chapter as it was launched into hyper-drive.  
  
  
“It does, actually,” Eden replied, smiling in slight awe, “Thank you so much. Can I pay you or something?”  
  
  
“No way, it was totally fine,” Willow replied, giddy from the rush she got from helping, “Kinda fun to do some science actually.”  
  
  
Eden looked at her sceptically, making Willow blush and go sit by Tara again.  
  
  
“So, we’re, um, in 109 if you ever need more help.”  
  
  
Eden’s brow creased.  
  
  
“You’re both in a single ro–right,” she started but realised quickly, “Can I ask you guys something?”  
  
  
Willow cast a sidelong glance at Tara, then looked back to Eden.  
  
  
“Yeah, sure.”  
  
  
Eden’s cheeks were turning a light pink under the strong overhead lights and she held her book to her chest.  
  
  
“How difficult would it be to sneak my boyfriend in a couple of nights a week?”  
  
  
Willow laughed and Tara's lips quirked up on one side.  
  
  
“Just be quiet about it and you’ll be fine,” Tara replied, dog-earing her book and leaving it on the arm of the couch.  
  
  
A smile burst out on Eden’s face and she swung herself up to standing, in delight.  
  
  
“That won’t be a problem. Great. Thank you,” she said, then looked to Willow gratefully again, “I think I can actually go write my paper now. Thanks again for all your help.”  
  
  
“No problem,” Willow replied, smiling back.  
  
  
“Bye,” Tara added, waving politely as she left them alone, then put her hand on Willow’s thigh, “Mmm, I think I'm all hot for teacher.”  
  
  
Willow blushed and gave a dismissive hand wave.  
  
  
“Stop.”  
  
  
Tara rubbed Willow’s thigh through her jeans.  
  
  
“You’re very sexy when you’re studious,” she said, watching the flame in Willow’s cheeks grow slowly brighter, “Wanna go play Professor Willow?”  
  
  
Willow turned her head towards Tara, eyes eager.  
  
  
“Is her misguided but extremely hot student who responds to a firm hand going to be there?”  
  
  
Tara pursed her lips against Willow’s cheek and whispered.  
  
  
“Mmhmm, and I think she’ll need to be punished for not handing in her paper on how to appropriately…”   
  
  
The tip of her tongue poked out beside Willow’s ear before she placed intermittent kisses there.  
  
  
“Respond…to authority…figures.”  
  
  
Willow barely contained the urge to pin Tara down right there so grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and pulled her towards the dorm to do it there instead.  
  
  
Tara did a quick glance up and down the hallway to make sure no one was around, then pressed her front right up against Willow’s back as her girlfriend floundered to open the door for them.  
  
  
Willow dropped the keys and had to bend to retrieve them, which Tara took full advantage of by circling her hips gently against her girlfriend’s butt.   
  
  
Willow squealed and spun around, then pressed the keys firmly into Tara’s hand. Tara glided the key into the slot easily and turned it so it clicked open. She held it open for Willow, then kicked back her foot to close it when they were inside.  
  
  
Tara took a hold of Willow’s hips and looked her up and down in her professional attire; sleek black pants and white blouse.  
  
  
“You totally look the part, Professor Rosenberg…almost,” she said as she walked over to Willow’s nightstand and brought her glasses back over.  
  
  
“They make me look like a dork,” Willow started to protest but didn’t stop Tara from putting them on her.  
  
  
“I think they’re sexy,” Tara replied, securing them on her girlfriend’s face and admired her for a moment, “Mmm…turn around.”  
  
  
Willow put her hands on her hips.  
  
  
“Hey, who’s in charge here?”  
  
  
“You in two minutes,” Tara promised in a tone that made Willow comply immediately, turning away.  
  
  
Tara went over to the closet, then looked over her shoulder.  
  
  
“Don’t peek.”  
  
  
Willow had been inching closer to the desk mirror to be able to see behind her but decided she would play by the rules.  
  
  
“Okay, I promise.”  
  
  
Tara turned back to the closet and started to look through for something to complement their game. She changed her shirt to a plain white button-down that was a little too long and a little too tight; so much that it was rarely worn but perfect for what she was aiming for. It pushed her breasts up uncomfortably but she had a feeling it wouldn’t be on long anyway.  
  
  
She had an image in her head and wanted a skirt next but rooting through hers they were all much too conservative. She was about to give up when she had a Eureka moment when she remembered the clothes she’d needed for her role as a ‘lady of the night’ in the drama class play.   
  
  
She found them in a bag, right at the back and pulled out pleated, grey and most importantly, short skirt which she quickly pulled on after leaving her pants up on a hanger. She found the knee-high socks from Willow’s nurse costume and stood in front of the full length mirror after fixing them on her legs.   
  
  
Something was missing, but she wasn’t quite sure what.  
  
  
Willow had no idea what her girlfriend was up to and was starting to grow impatient. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.  
  
  
“You know timekeeping is very important to Prof–”  
  
  
Her shoulder was tapped before she could finish and she turned around, intending to give Tara a stern look. Instead, she was struck speechless at the make-shift outfit and very impressed by the scarf Tara had tied on her front to resemble a tie.  
  
  
“Sorry I’m late, Professor Rosenberg.”


	75. Chapter 75

  
Willow stumbled over her breath for a few moments, then forced herself to straighten up to seem taller and fixed her glasses properly onto her face.  
  
  
“I said 3pm sharp, Ms. Maclay. It’s 3:05. Care to explain your tardiness?”  
  
  
Tara lifted the hem of her already tiny skirt.  
  
  
“It was so hot out, I had to change into something…cooler.”  
  
  
Willow’s knees shook as she took a long, appreciative look of Tara’s legs.  
  
  
“Well next time you’ll be here when I say,” she said, raising her voice to counter her body’s inevitable reactions, “Do you have your paper?”  
  
  
Tara looked down, then up through her lashes and shook her head.  
  
  
Willow felt a surge between her legs and wasn’t sure how long she could keep up the authoritarian act, but was enjoying it too much to not put in some effort.  
  
  
“And why not? I expected three thousand words on respecting authority as punishment for not paying attention during my class.”  
  
  
Tara twirled one finger in the ends of her hair; it wasn't her first foray into imagining herself as a naughty school girl.  
  
  
“I have…concentration problems.”  
  
  
“And why can’t you concentrate?” Willow questioned with a penetrating look.  
  
  
Tara took a small step forward to bring them closer together.  
  
  
“I get preoccupied…with thoughts.”  
  
  
One of Willow’s eyebrows arched.  
  
  
“About?”  
  
  
Tara smiled in an outwardly bashful manner but Willow could see the sensuality simmering underneath.  
  
  
“You.”  
  
  
“Well–” Willow started to reply but had to take a moment to compose herself when it came out as an unfortunate squeak, “Well…I’ve never been known to be unreasonable. I can adjust your punishment accordingly.”  
  
  
She took the end of the scarf hanging down Tara’s front and pulled gently.  
  
  
“And then you can demonstrate to me that you’ve learned to accept authority.”  
  
  
Tara felt her belly bubbling with lust. She loved getting a little playful and Professor Rosenberg was certainly doing it for her.  
  
  
“What are you going to do to me?” she asked in her best innocent voice.  
  
  
Willow knew what she wanted to do and that Tara was okay with it, albeit in a less ‘formal’ setting. She tugged Tara’s ‘tie’ a little more forcefully and turned her towards the desk.  
  
  
“Bend over.”  
  
  
Tara felt her pulse speed up as she leaned over, keeping her back straight so her butt stuck out a little more. She was too aroused to be embarrassed and enjoyed the feeling of Willow’s presence towering over her.  
  
  
Willow watched the back of Tara’s thighs rubbed up against each other and knew her girlfriend must be wet. She felt her own temperature soar as she lifted Tara’s skirt over her hips.  
  
  
“If you want to cool down, you won’t mind removing a layer.”  
  
  
Tara flushed as she felt her panties slide down her legs and pool around her ankles. She stepped out of them and straightened her back again. Her only discomfort was from the pulsing ache between her legs; intensified when a hand rested on her rear while Willow rooted around in the drawer on the other side.  
  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Willow’s wrist sliding out of the drawer with a wooden ruler coming with her. Her breathing sped up and thighs rubbed together again, trembling when the wood stroked the curve of her behind.  
  
  
The swat that came was light, lighter even than Willow’s hand had been in other, more spontaneous moments, but Tara’s senses were electrified and she felt every nerve jump and tingle through her. She felt a bit silly and had to purse her lips to stop a giggle from ruining the mood.  
  
  
Two more swats drew a sharper breath from her each time until Willow smacked the ruler hard against the table, making her jump.  
  
  
“Have you learned your lesson?”  
  
  
“I don’t know…” Tara replied breathlessly, then composed herself and cleared her throat, “I mean yes. Yes, I’ve learned my lesson.”  
  
  
She stood up and demurely pulled at the end of her skirt to straighten it, making it twirl in the process. Willow kept the ruler in her hand and slapped it against her own palm.  
  
  
“If you can’t write me an essay, you’ll have to do a report. An _oral_ report.”  
  
  
Tara slowly sank down on her knees, looking up through her eyelashes on the way down. Willow grinned.  
  
  
“Promising opening.”  
  
  
She sat down at the desk chair and left the ruler on the desk.  
  
  
“Begin whenever you’re ready.”  
  
  
Tara inched forwards on her knee until she was in front of Willow. She lifted her hands to the button on Willow’s sleek black pants and started to gracefully remove them.  
  
  
“Showing tremendous skill at set-up…calm and efficient. Well-presented.”  
  
  
Tara had to purse her lips to stop a smile; she could tell Willow was going to milk every pun out of the situation she could.   
  
  
She listened to Willow go on about good posture while she removed her girlfriend’s panties and started to kiss her thighs.  
  
  
Willow tilted her head back in the chair and enjoyed how thoroughly Tara made an effort to kiss each piece of her skin.  
  
  
“Mmm…very…detail…oriented.”  
  
  
She spread her legs a bit when Tara latched onto her clit; tonguing and caressing her with her lips.  
  
  
“Ooh!” Willow said, moving a hand over Tara’s head to encourage her, “Solid technique.”  
  
  
She thought her quips were incredibly witty and felt the confidence from that to keep up the role. She closed her hand around the ruler again and pushed it down Tara’s back through her shirt, then used the end to push up the fabric so it scratched against her girlfriend’s skin.  
  
  
“Shows tremendous skill…under pressure.”  
  
  
Tara felt the wood gently scrape its way up her spine and experienced the same scintillating tingle that the spank had produced. She linked her hands behind her back to appear more submissive and really set her tongue to work.  
  
  
Willow’s hand tightened in Tara’s hair while the other reached down with the ruler to flick her girlfriend’s skirt up so she could rub the wood against the slightly reddened cheek. She was quite pleased with herself as she saw Tara’s hands squeeze together in response as well as receiving an even more energetic pleasuring.  
  
  
Her belly was starting to coil as the pressure built inside her. The sides of the ruler were indenting into her palm she was holding it so tight, before it finally clattered to the floor as she began to orgasm.  
  
  
Tara slowed down but didn’t stop for a minute or two, then sat back but stayed on her knees with her arms behind her still.   
  
  
Willow blinked to get the haze from her eyes and closed her knees together. She looked down at Tara and grinned in satisfaction.  
  
  
“ _Very_ strong finish,” she said, reaching down to tuck a piece of hair behind Tara’s ear, “ _A+_ , Ms Maclay.”  
  
  
Tara beamed, quite pleased.  
  
  
“Thank you, Professor Rosenberg. You’re my _favourite_ professor.”  
  
  
“And you’re my favourite student,” Willow replied, taking a hold of the end of Tara’s scarf-tie while she stood and giving it a little yank, “Come over to my private quarters for a one-on-one lesson.”  
  
  
Tara folded her legs back to stand and stayed a step behind so she could feel the resistance of Willow pulling her, which she found quite arousing.   
  
  
“What’s the lesson on?” she asked as Willow guided her to sit on the bed.  
  
  
“Thermodynamics and the generalized conditions for equilibrium,” Willow replied in a quite serious tone.  
  
  
Tara’s eyes widened though she tried to conceal it.  
  
  
“Oh.”  
  
  
Willow grinned.  
  
  
“Not up for that one, huh? How about a practical demonstration of the sexual response cycle?” she asked, putting a hand on Tara’s chest and pushing her to lie down, “With extra credit upon release of accumulated sexual tension.”  
  
  
Tara gulped quite audibly as Willow’s hand brushed against her swollen nipple straining through her tight shirt and bra.  
  
  
“I-I like extra credit.”  
  
  
“Then let’s get started,” Willow replied, lying alongside Tara and unbuttoning her bottom two buttons to caress her stomach, “Do you know what the first phase is?”  
  
  
Tara had never studied it in depth but had a pretty good guess.  
  
  
“Excitement?”  
  
  
Willow looked impressed.  
  
  
“Very good. It’s when you’re stimulated into sexual arousal,” she said, pressing soft kisses into Tara’s neck as her hand slowly palmed Tara’s stomach, “Kissing…and touching…”  
  
  
She unbuttoned upward so she was moving towards Tara’s breasts.  
  
  
“You can be stimulated mentally too…close your eyes and imagine something you find erotic.”  
  
  
She watched Tara close her eyes and saw her chest rise as her breathing sped up.   
  
  
“What are you thinking about?” she asked, trying to keep her tone ‘professional’ still.  
  
  
Tara’s fingers gently clawed at the sheet.  
  
  
“Your hand between my legs.”  
  
  
“Now now, we’re not there yet,” Willow gently chastised, loving it, “It’s a step by step approach.”  
  
  
Tara released the sheet and opened her eyes again, though they were glazed and heavy with lust. Willow noticed and cupped one of Tara’s breasts through her bra.  
  
  
“In the excitement phase your breathing rate increases…” she said, glancing down at Tara’s chest which was still gently heaving, “Your heart speeds up…”  
  
  
She pressed a kiss over Tara’s pulse point and felt it suitably sped up. She scraped her teeth there and heard Tara gasp, with a flush of her chest accompanying it.  
  
  
“You may find a vasocongestion of the skin occurring…sometimes called a ‘sex flush’.”  
  
  
She gave a little hum as she kissed along the strap line of Tara’s bra.  
  
  
“The same thing makes your breasts swell…”  
  
  
She popped the front clasp of Tara’s bra and palmed them both.  
  
  
“Your nipples harden…”  
  
  
Her tongue ran over each of Tara’s nipples and she felt her girlfriend quiver.  
  
  
“Your clitoris swells too, along with the labia and vagina…” Willow continued, enjoying the mix of imparting knowledge and being sexy all at once, especially with Tara as her life model, “You’ll start to lubricate yourself.”   
  
  
She reached under the skirt and slid two fingers along Tara’s generously lubricated lips. She had to stop herself from moaning and stay in teacher mode though she was developing a bit of a ‘sex flush’ herself.  
  
  
“That’s when you enter phase two, plateau,” she rattled off, bringing her two fingers up and over Tara’s clit, “Heart rate gets faster again as more direct stimulation is applied.”  
  
  
Tara let out a whimper and pulled at her own skirt to get rid of some of the tension.  
  
  
“Your clitoris becomes more sensitive…” Willow said, dipping her fingers down and inside, “And the muscles in your vagina tighten.”   
  
  
Tara cried out as she was entered and Willow couldn’t help but grin.  
  
  
“Vocalisations become involuntary. So do muscle spasms in your hands and feet, across your face…”  
  
  
She moved so she was laying half on top of Tara so she could put some weight behind her thrusts. She listened as Tara started to gasp for breath and watched sweat beads form on her brow.  
  
  
“Respiration becomes more elevated,” she said, panting a little too, “And the body begins to produce sweat.”  
  
  
She could feel Tara’s wetness slipping out of her and couldn’t stop a moan though was determined to continue the ‘lesson’.  
  
  
“Lubrication increases again as sexual pleasure surges.”  
  
  
Tara put her hands on Willow’s shoulders as the waves started, not really listening any more but very much responding to her girlfriend’s tone and demeanour. Willow curled her fingers and used her thumb to play with Tara’s clit too.  
  
  
“Continued stimulation will lead to stage three, the orgasmic phase,” she said, then dropped her mouth to whisper in Tara’s ear, “Remember this is where you’re getting extra credit.”  
  
  
Willow’s hot breath on her ear was all Tara needed to crash, coming hard and shaking beneath her girlfriend. Willow felt the hot clasp around her fingers and had her own toes curl in response.  
  
  
“Your muscles will contract…and sexual tension released…for an overall feeling of euphoric bliss.”  
  
  
She laid her head on Tara’s shoulder and intended to ride out the waves with her, but suddenly had a much better idea on how to end her lesson.  
  
  
“Last is the resolution phase…” she said, eyes lighting up as she sat back between Tara’s legs, “Interesting thing about this one is, while men have a refractory period where further excitement isn’t possible, women don’t experience it nearly as much.”  
  
  
Tara blinked a couple of times, focusing just in time to hear Willow speak again.  
  
  
“This of course can lead to multiple orgasms.”  
  
  
Willow rubbed Tara’s sensitive clit vigorously and had her moaning in seconds and coming in less than a minute.  
  
  
Tara threw her hands above her head, panting hard again. There were aftershocks and after-waves but she was also aware of Willow’s hand moving gently down her side.  
  
  
“And then you let yourself calm down; let your muscles relax; your breathing slow and your heart rate return to normal…let yourself bask in the pleasure and intimacy with your partner…” Willow soothed calmly, then pressed a lingering kiss into Tara’s cheek, “And that is the sexual response cycle.”  
  
  
A slow smile lifted Tara’s lips into the corners and she sluggishly lifted her hand to Willow’s hand; her fingers brushing against her girlfriend’s wrist before falling off again softly to the bed.  
  
  
“Did I get my extra credit?”  
  
  
Willow smiled and bumped her nose against Tara’s, then kissed her, soft and sweet.  
  
  
“Extra, extra credit.”  
  
  
Tara’s breathing slowly returned to normal, though she retained the feeling of utter relaxation. She lazily played with Willow’s hair for a minute, then let out a contented sigh.  
  
  
“Do you notice our bedroom talk takes on a scholarly theme a lot?”  
  
  
Willow immediately blushed.  
  
  
“That’s, ah, probably my fault. Dorkitis comes over me.”  
  
  
“I think knowledge is very sexy,” Tara replied, gently pulling at the V of Willow’s blouse, “And you sure knew a lot about the ‘sexual response cycle’.”  
  
  
Willow looked down, embarrassed that she’d messed up their game with her ‘detailed’ playing.  
  
  
“Between psych and bio I’ve had plenty of classes,” she said, biting the skin around her thumb, “And I was being Professor Rosenberg…”  
  
  
Tara saw Willow’s eyes drop and raised herself up on her elbow to kiss her cheek.  
  
  
“Hey, I loved it. I loved your dedication,” she said honestly, bringing Willow’s head to her chest and lying back down again, “And I love my dorky Willow.”  
  
  
Willow’s sulk turned into a smile as she made use of her private pillows on Tara's chest.  
  
  
“You make me feel so wonderful,” she said, kissing Tara’s softening nipple, “Like it’s not ‘I like you despite being a dork’, it’s ‘I like you because you are one’.”  
  
  
“Love you, and yes,” Tara replied, bunching Willow’s blouse in her hand, “Take this off.”  
  
  
Willow grinned and sat up to remove her shirt and bra.  
  
  
“Proper order has returned, Tara is in charge again,” she said as she settled back down, “I get to make one last rule though.”  
  
  
“And what do you decree, Queen Willow?” Tara asked, taking the opportunity to gently cup one of Willow’s breasts.  
  
  
Willow made the same motion between Tara’s legs, dragging her palm up her girlfriend’s stomach.  
  
  
“Not an article of clothing shall grace your body until the Weekend Of Lazy Nudity hath conclude.”  
  
  
“What about food?” Tara asked, thought with little objection in her voice.  
  
  
Willow gently poked Tara between her breasts.  
  
  
“I’ll be in charge of food and you’ll be in charge of looking gorgeous.”  
  
  
Tara danced two fingers along Willow’s collarbone.  
  
  
“Hmm. Well I get to make a rule too, then.”  
  
  
Willow nodded, accepting it.  
  
  
“Lay it on me.”  
  
  
“That’s the plan,” Tara replied with a smirk, “My rule is I get to eat one thing from each meal off your body.”  
  
  
Willow gulped, feeling herself renewing the cycle in the ‘excitement phase’. It only furthered when Tara used her weight to roll Willow and softly but firmly pinned her.  
  
  
“And I get to start right now.”  
  
  
Willow had to remind herself to breathe and let out a shaky exhale.  
  
  
“Right now?”  
  
  
Tara lifted herself off Willow, who slumped back in disappointment. It didn’t last for long though as she watched Tara’s naked butt wiggle as she walked over to where she’d dropped her bag.  
  
  
Her eyes followed as Tara dipped down to reach into it, then straighten up again and turn back with the bag of gummy bears in her hand. Willow felt a resurgence of wetness between her legs as Tara tore open the corner of the packet with her teeth and came to straddle her again.  
  
  
Willow lifted her hips into Tara, then dropped them back to the bed as she grabbed her girlfriend’s hips. Her fingertips sank into the sides of Tara’s buttocks.  
  
  
“I’ll be your dish if you give me a kiss.”  
  
  
Tara let the bag of gummy bears down with some spilling out from the torn corner. She grabbed a handful of the little bears and made a path from Willow’s belly button and around each breast to meet at the base of her throat, then put one in front of her girlfriend’s mouth to take between her teeth.  
  
  
She dipped her head down to Willow’s stomach and sucked the first one up with an open-mouth kiss.  
  
  
Willow squirmed under the hot press of Tara’s mouth and had to work really hard not to bite down on the gummy bear. She almost lost it when a tongue licked her from throat to chin but was thankfully reprieved when Tara finally met her lips and bit down on the other half of the bear so they could kiss.  
  
  
Willow stroked her hands along Tara’s back and enjoyed the full press of their bodies. Eventually Tara parted to take a breath and Willow took the opportunity to pay some attention to her girlfriend’s neck.  
  
  
“Mmm…I like your rule,” she murmured as her lips caressed Tara’s ear.  
  
  
“I like your lips,” Tara responded, tilting her neck up on offer.  
  
  
Willow rolled them over and took it without hesitation, biting and sucking Tara’s skin. When it started to mark, she soothed it with her tongue.  
  
  
“Willow Rosenberg, master of the hickeys,” Tara said, knowing there was one there without needing to look.  
  
  
“I prefer lovebite,” Willow replied, dragging a finger along the outline, “Though I could never go pro, I’ve concentrated my study in one very particular field. And what a beautiful field it is.”  
  
  
Willow sat back on her heels and looked down at Tara.  
  
  
“I still get goosebumps when I look at you.”  
  
  
She ran her hands down Tara’s arms.  
  
  
“And I get butterflies when I touch you.”  
  
  
She leaned down and pressed her lips to Tara’s.  
  
  
“And my heart races when I kiss you.”  
  
  
She kissed Tara again and put the blanket up over them.  
  
  
“I love you so much baby.”  
  
  
Tara loved how the heat built up when they were enclosed under the blankets like that.  
  
  
“I love you too sweetie.”  
  
  
Willow placed her palm on Tara’s cheek and smiled.  
  
  
“When I was little I’d read under the covers and pretend I was in a fort. I’d sneak snacks under and pretend my flashlight was a lightsaber and nothing bad could happen.”  
  
  
Tara copied the motion so they were gently caressing each other.  
  
  
“This can be our fort. Nothing bad will happen here.”  
  
  
Willow left a gentle kiss on Tara’s lips.  
  
  
“You’re my fort. Nothing bad happens with you.”  
  
  
“You’re being very sweet today,” Tara replied, rubbing the skin under her thumb, then letting her hand fall off.  
  
  
Willow just smiled and kissed Tara again while slipping a hand under the skirt and rubbing her hot cheek.  
  
  
“Is your bottom sore? Do you want me to rub some cream on it?”  
  
  
Tara blushed and shook her head.  
  
  
“I kinda want to take a nap though. I was up so early this morning for work.”  
  
  
Willow held her arms open and Tara settled in with her head under her girlfriend’s chin.  
  
  
“Cuddle right in,” Willow encouraged, doing the same herself.  
  
  
They got close and comfortable, the heavy heat passing between just making it easier to fall into slumber.  
  
  
Willow felt that majestic moment that only Tara could induce where her mind went quiet and she was filled with the peace of safety and warmth.  
  
  
They slept serenely for the evening, nestled in their fort.  
  
  
The bed was their home for the rest of that weekend.


	76. Chapter 76

  
  
Willow watched Tara sit on the side of the bed to put her combat boots on, with a grumpy pout.  
  
  
She was mad at the universe for not stopping time so their weekend could go on forever. She reached a hand out to tug on the back of Tara’s shirt.  
  
  
“Are you going to leave me alone in bed like this every day?”  
  
  
Tara secured her laces tight and turned at a slight angle to look at Willow.  
  
  
“I will the days I have work. Don’t you need to get ready too?”  
  
  
“I don’t have to be in ‘til 11,” Willow replied quite unenthusiastically, “And I’m on the last 100 pages of Harry Potter. I don’t want it to end.”  
  
  
“Oh honey,” Tara sympathised, “I’m sorry.”  
  
  
Willow sighed dramatically.  
  
  
“Meet me for lunch?”  
  
  
Tara stroked the back of one finger against Willow’s cheek apologetically.  
  
  
“I can’t, I’m meeting my little sister today.”  
  
  
“Oh right, yeah,” Willow replied, doing her best to summon some enthusiasm, “I forgot about that.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and stood up again to gather her things.  
  
  
“Yeah, I’m looking forward to it.”  
  
  
Willow sighed and placed her palm on Tara’s pillow.  
  
  
“Wish we had the weekend back again.”  
  
  
“Willow, this is the first time I’ve put clothes on since Friday, just like you asked,” Tara called from the bathroom.  
  
  
“That’s why I want it back,” Willow mumbled but Tara caught it as she came back out.  
  
  
“You would get sick of me eventually.”  
  
  
Willow looked incredulous.  
  
  
“No I wouldn’t.”  
  
  
Tara came back to perch on the side of the bed.  
  
  
“I’ll meet you for dinner.”  
  
  
“Let’s eat out,” Willow suggested, perking up.  
  
  
Tara frowned.  
  
  
“You spent a fortune on take-out this weekend.”  
  
  
“I’ll get some subs and meet you in the park,” Willow replied, more a statement than a question, “I bet you’re dying for some fresh air after me cooping you up all weekend.”  
  
  
Tara grinned and leaned over to press a kiss to Willow’s lips.  
  
  
“Yes, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t fun,” she said, squeezing Willow’s hand once before standing and grabbing her purse, “Bye, I love you.”  
  
  
Willow raised a half-hearted hand for a finger wave.  
  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
  
The door shut and Willow sighed whilst burying her face into her girlfriend’s pillow.  
  
  
“And I love you, Tara-pillow. You’ll have to be my cuddle buddy today.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Tara walked through the building where the Big Sister offices were set up, some butterflies in her stomach about meeting the girl. She was happy to be volunteering, especially in an area that she knew would benefit the career she hoped to have, but was starting to feel the responsibility associated with the term ‘mentor’.  
  
  
She knew the service matched the girls and women so they had as much in common as possible, but she also knew the organisation was stretched to the limit as it was, as she was told in no uncertain terms during her orientation meeting.  
  
  
She walked up the stairs and through to the open plan office. Immediately, the coordinator she’d been dealing with, Clare, a woman who seemed eternally busy, was with her and guiding her down the halls.  
  
  
“Oh good, Tara, you’re here.”  
  
  
“Am I late?” Tara asked nervously, as she’d actually come in early in the hopes of learning all she could about her kid before they met.  
  
  
“No but Kirsten’s parents dropped her off early,” Clare replied, her kitten heels clacking against the floor as she moved along.  
  
  
“Is Kirsten my–”   
  
Tara tried to speak but was cut off as Clare picked up a very thin, one-page thick, paper folder and pushed it into Tara’s chest.  
  
  
“Here’s the details, she’s 13, just finished 8th grade.”   
  
  
Tara took the folder.  
  
  
“Are her parents here? Do they want to talk to me?”  
  
  
Clare shook her head.  
  
  
“No, her mother had to leave but you have permission to take her out to the boundaries in the city we discussed before.”  
  
  
Tara was a little baffled that a parent wouldn’t want to meet someone who would be spending time with their daughter but she didn’t have much time to think about it as another bombshell was landed.  
  
  
“By the way, you’ll see in her file that she’s deaf.”  
  
  
Tara had started to open the folder but immediately looked back up, eyes wide.  
  
  
“Uhmm…”  
  
  
Someone else passed by and handed off a clipboard to Clare, who was instantly distracted by it and focused on it as she absently continued talking to Tara.  
  
  
“But don’t worry, she reads lips and her mother said she can speak, she’s very communicable.”  
  
  
Tara stalled, unsure.  
  
  
“I don’t know if–”  
  
  
Clare looked up for a brief moment, sensing her hesitation.  
  
  
“She’s waiting in the kids room, just speak slow and look at her,” she assured, “We don’t turn away kids here.”  
  
  
“Of course not but isn’t there someone who kn–” Tara tried to ask but something beeped and Clare was on the run again.  
  
  
“I have to go to a meeting, drop off is back here at 4pm, you remember everything you were told during your introductory session! Good luck!”  
  
  
Tara knew the kid’s room from the brief tour she’d gotten before but stood rooted to the spot for a moment, feeling a bit at a loss. She finally got herself together enough to quickly scan her fact sheet for Kirsten, then tidied it away in her satchel and approached the room.  
  
  
She opened the door and saw who she figured must be Kirsten as she was the only one in there. She was sitting in a beanbag in the corner, reading a book through a pair of glasses, hiding soulful brown eyes. Her skin was an unblemished mahogany colour, her hair dark and in plaited pigtails sitting either side of her face. She was well presented with well-matched clothing, neatly groomed hair, and a shiny silver crucifix pendant hanging around her neck.  
  
  
She didn’t look up as Tara stalled in the doorway, but did as soon as one of Tara’s heavy boots hit the floor and made it vibrate.  
  
  
Tara smiled and came closer, sitting nearby on a close, but not too close, chair. She waved  
  
  
“Hi,” she said, making sure to face Kirsten clearly and speak slower than usual, “I’m Tara.”  
  
  
Kirsten was quiet for a few seconds and Tara wondered if she’d understood, but then she put a palm flat on the floor and pressed down.  
  
  
“Floor…ground?” Tara asked, momentarily confused, but luckily it clicked quickly, “Oh, like the ground. Earth. Terra. Yes.”  
  
  
She was quite impressed by that word connection but Kirsten just seemed shy about it. She did offer a hand to Tara to shake though. Tara shook it and kept speaking, slow.  
  
  
“I’m really sorry that I don’t know sign language.”  
  
  
Kirsten just shrugged one shoulder, then shook her head.  
  
  
“Nobody does?” Tara guessed and got a nod of confirmation. Tara was saddened by that but tried not to let it show, “Would you like to do something?”  
  
  
Kirsten shrugged again and seemed reluctant to move.  
  
  
“I heard you like art,” Tara tried and for the first time garnered a smile.  
  
  
Kirsten crossed her wrists on her chest, then ran her pinky finger along the palm of her hand. She mouthed as she signed so Tara was able to pick up what she was saying. She tried to copy it.  
  
  
“I love art… too.”  
  
  
Kirsten took Tara’s hands and moulded them into fists slightly off to the right, then put her index fingers together. She separated them and shifted them to the left, then brought them back together. Tara retried the motion by herself.  
  
  
“Too,” she repeated, smiling that communication wasn’t as difficult as she’d been imagining and feeling slightly guilty for assuming.  
  
  
Kirsten smiled briefly, but it fell off again. She got out a sketchbook from a backpack she had nearby and scribbled out ‘I don’t like to use my voice.”  
  
  
Tara put a comforting hand on her shoulder.   
  
  
“That’s okay. We’re managing pretty well.”  
  
  
Kirsten’s whole demeanour changed; relief on her face to meet the smile that had returned. Tara was delighted to see it and motioned to Kirsten’s sketchbook.  
  
  
“Sometimes I go to the park and watch people and draw,” she said, having to remember again to slow down when she saw Kirsten squint and really concentrate to follow, “Would you like to do that? I bet we could find somewhere for milkshakes on the way. Do you like milkshakes?”  
  
  
In her first display of teenage-ism, Kirsten shot a ‘no, duh’ look and Tara laughed.  
  
  
“Stupid question.”  
  
  
Kirsten smiled again and nodded that she’d like to do that. She packed away her sketchbook again, taking care with it. They walked out with Tara standing slightly behind so she’d know if Kirsten needed to speak to her.  
  
  
The Boston Common was only four blocks away and they found a frozen yogurt store on the corner of one of the streets.   
  
  
Kirsten went right up close to the chiller and salivated over the flavours for a moment before pointing one out to Tara.  
  
  
“English Toffee, good choice,” she said with a smile and a thumbs up before addressing the server, “An English Toffee milkshake and a Butter Pecan one, please.”   
  
  
She was presented with two take-out cups a few minutes later and handed Kirsten hers. Tara brought them the last block to the Common and Kirsten immediately ran to find a spot between two trees with a view of some of the larger buildings of the city towering above the foliage.  
  
  
Tara sped up to join her and gave another thumbs up sign.  
  
  
“Great spot,” she said, holding her drink away from her face so as not to obscure her.  
  
  
Kirsten indicated all around her and mouthed ‘colours’. Tara nodded and looked particularly to the surrounding flower beds. She motioned for inhaling deeply and got a smile of understanding and a nod.  
  
  
Kirsten got her sketchbook out again and a tin of coloured pencils. Tara had her doodle pad in her satchel so took it out too. After a few minutes a folded piece of paper landed in her lap. She unfolded it and read.  
  
  
Why did you become a Big Sister?  
  
  
Tara laid down on her stomach so their vision was more in line.  
  
  
“Because I could have used someone to talk to when I was 13. Why did you join the program?”  
  
  
Kirsten rolled her eyes.  
  
  
Somewhere for my mom to get rid of me.  
  
  
“I’m sure that’s not true,” Tara replied with an sympathetic smile.  
  
  
Kirsten took the sheet back, wrote and gave it to her again.  
  
  
Do you mind that I don’t speak?  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“I didn’t like to speak when I was your age either.”  
  
  
Kirsten mouthed ‘why?’  
  
  
“I had a stutter,” Tara explained, “Sometimes it felt easier not to speak.”  
  
  
Kirsten looked off for a moment, giving Tara a chance to see the portrait of the park she’d drawn. It was incredibly detailed and she’d blended the colours amazingly. Tara tapped her shoulder again.  
  
  
“You’re really amazing. Do you do advanced art in school?”  
  
  
Kirsten glanced down and took a few moments to construct her reply.  
  
  
My school doesn’t do advanced classes…but I’m supposed to get them at Summer Hills next year  
  
  
“Summer Hills…the art institute in Cambridge?” Tara asked, knowing of it from classmates and professors, “I’ve heard of that school, it’s got a great reputation. You got in?”  
  
  
Kirsten wrote ‘scholarship’ and Tara offered her an impressed smile.  
  
  
“A scholarship! Kirsten, that’s amazing.”  
  
  
Kirsten’s eyes fell to the grass again and she shook her head.  
  
  
“Why not?” Tara asked once Kirsten was looking again.  
  
  
Kirsten motioned with her hands and motioned to her ears.  
  
  
“Because you're deaf…It’s a hearing school?” Tara guessed and got a nod.  
  
  
She moved her hand under her chin and thought for a moment.  
  
  
“Won’t you have an interpreter?” she asked and immediately recognised the off-putting look on Kirsten’s face, “You don’t want to stand out.”  
  
  
She reached out to offer some tactile comfort in the form of a shoulder pat.  
  
  
“Your art,” she said, doing the sign she’d learned earlier for ‘art’, “Deserves to be nurtured.”  
  
  
Kirsten blushed and looked away again. She took a long sip of her milkshake then looked back to Tara, motioning and mouthing ‘I never said thank you’.  
  
  
Tara waved her hand.  
  
  
“How do you say ‘you’re welcome’?”  
  
  
Kirsten took Tara’s hand and kept it with her five fingers gently splayed, then had her move it in so her thumb touched her chest. She then held her own hand up and wiggled her fingers, indicating for Tara to do the same.   
  
  
Tara kept her hand in place and wiggled.  
  
  
Kirsten smiled and mouthed ‘cool’.  
  
  
“Cool,” Tara said, glancing down at her hand, “Oh, cool! It means cool. Okay. Cool.”  
  
  
Kirsten looked to Tara’s doodle book, pointed at it, then her own eyes. Tara nodded and handed it to her. Kirsten looked through and stopped and pointed at a particular doodle.  
  
  
“That’s my fish, Miss Fishy Fantastico,” Tara explained.  
  
  
Kirsten’s brow creased and indicated for her to say it again.  
  
  
“Miss. Fishy. Fantastico,” Tara spoke slower and Kirsten looked just as bewildered but smiled. Tara grinned, “I know. I didn’t pick the name.”  
  
  
Kirsten spent some time perusing Tara’s doodles. She asked silently if Tara was an artist and Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“Not really. Just in art class. I’m going to college to be a social worker. Do you know what that is?”  
  
  
Kirsten nodded, then told Tara she wanted to be an art therapist. Tara signed ‘cool’ again.  
  
  
“Maybe we’ll work together one day.”  
  
  
Kirsten smiled and handed the doodle book back. Tara put it back in her satchel and moved to sit cross-legged.  
  
  
“So tell me some things you’d like to do together. We could write stories, or make jewellery, do hair and make-up. Play monopoly, ice-skating. Whatever you want. If you just want to draw or read in peace that’s okay too. But I want to make sure I have supplies if we need them.”  
  
  
Kirsten eyebrows drooped and she looked at Tara curiously.  
  
  
“You want to meet again?” she mouthed, signing at the same time out of habit.  
  
  
“Well of course,” Tara replied softly, “If you do.”  
  
  
Kirsten grabbed her writing sheet again, scribbled and shoved it at Tara.  
  
  
“Everyone says it’s too difficult?” Tara asked, heart breaking slightly, “I think you’re worth it.”  
  
  
The smile on Kirsten’s face lifted Tara’s soul. She got a brand new piece of paper and started writing down everything she wanted to do, which Tara was grateful for because if the speed of her mouth had matched the speed of her hand she didn’t think she could have kept up.  
  
  
She was finally presented with the list and read through but looked up as she spoke each time.  
  
  
“Photography, good one. I know someone I can borrow a camera off,” she said, hoping Willow would let her borrow hers, “Crosswords, museums, swimming, tie die…these are great. Do you have a phone?”  
  
  
Kirsten nodded and took out a cell phone from her backpack. Tara keyed in her number and showed her.  
  
  
“You can text me when you next want to meet. This is a good meeting place, there’s lots of things nearby. You can text if you want to talk too.”  
  
  
Kirsten took her phone back and held it to her chest, quite pleased. Tara looked at her watch and indicated towards the entrance.  
  
  
“We should head back.”  
  
  
Kirsten looked disappointed for a moment, but nodded and packed her things. They went back and Tara checked back in upstairs, then they went back down to wait for Kirsten’s mom.  
  
  
Kirsten saw the car, a new and perfectly waxed Mercedes pull up on the curb and took a step forward. Tara put a hand on her shoulder to have her turn around.  
  
  
“Thank you for being patient with me.”  
  
  
Kirsten signed 'cool' and Tara smiled, returning it.  
  
  
“Cool.”  
  
  
Kirsten smiled, then made her way to the car, waving. The window rolled down and the woman driving hollered out.  
  
  
“Kirsten, say goodbye, don’t just wave.”  
  
  
“Oh, she doesn’t have to,” Tara quickly interjected but the woman just held a hand up to silence her and Tara got the sense no one had ever dared go against that hand.  
  
  
“I didn’t spend thousands on speech therapy for nothing. She needs to learn how to communicate in this world.”  
  
  
Kirsten paused with her hand on the door handle and spoke a ‘goodbye’. Though she was perfectly comprehensible, it was obvious she was uncomfortable and Tara could relate at least at being forced to speak when you don’t want to. She signed ‘cool’ again to try and elicit a smile and did get the barest crack of one before Kirsten was hurried into the car.  
  
  
The window rolled up without another word to Tara. Tara was not impressed with the woman’s attitude at all but decided she needed to stay out of it and just focus on Kirsten. She read over the list Kirsten had made the whole T journey home and made little notes on the sides of things she could gather and organise.  
  
  
She got back to her building but the door was blocked by Eden and a guy about the same age, just a tad taller than her with brown hair falling into his blue eyes and dimples adorning his smiling face. They were silently communicating through signs. Tara saw them kiss as she approached, and then he left, offering her a friendly wave on the way.  
  
  
Tara waved back and stepped up to Eden.  
  
  
“Was that your boyfriend?”  
  
  
“Yeah, that’s Toby,” Eden replied, smiling after him.  
  
  
“Were you speaking ASL?” Tara asked, “That’s what it’s called, right?”  
  
  
“He’s deaf,” Eden nodded, though misinterpreted the way Tara stared after him, “You can’t catch it, don’t worry.”  
  
  
Tara’s head snapped back, cheeks flushed.  
  
  
“No, no, no. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to be insensitive. I’ve just started mentoring a girl and she’s deaf,” Tara explained, totally embarrassed, “I was just wondering if you knew a book or a class or something but it doesn’t matter, I’m sorry.”  
  
  
She started to walk in but Eden grabbed her wrist and smiled apologetically.  
  
  
“C’mon. I’ll teach you some basics and lend you my books. It’s great you want to learn. Does she read lips?”  
  
  
Tara was relieved she hasn’t offended and gave a grateful look.  
  
  
“Yes, really well, I only had to repeat myself a couple of times, but I’d like to make it easier on her. She spoke pretty clearly but she doesn’t like using her voice.”  
  
  
Eden walked towards her dorm.  
  
  
“What age is she?”  
  
  
“13,” Tara answered.  
  
  
Eden nodded along.  
  
  
“Aka the time where everything is self-conscious. Don’t push her.”  
  
  
“Oh, I wouldn’t,” Tara replied, shaking her head, “I had a stutter, I know it’s not the same at all, but being forced to talk…”  
  
  
Eden let them into her dorm and went straight over to her bookcase which only had a few books laid sporadically in it.   
  
  
“It’s a whole language, you’re not going to learn it overnight, but you’ll pick it up once you start. I’ll teach you the alphabet, then at least you can spell out what you’re trying to say.”  
  
  
“Thank you so much for helping me,” Tara replied, taking a seat on the desk chair when Eden indicated to, “If you ever need a load of laundry done or…something, just shout.”  
  
  
Eden smiled and came back with a ‘Sign Language for Dummies’ book.  
  
  
“This isn’t personal, it’s just a good beginner’s guide, I still keep it around to remember the basics from time to time. I’ll write down a couple of websites for you too.”  
  
  
She wrote them in the front cover and handed the book to Tara.  
  
  
“I’m guessing as long as you can talk about boys, you’ll do okay.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes went wide.  
  
  
“I’m screwed.”  
  
  
Eden suddenly remembered and snorted, having to cover her mouth.  
  
  
“Shit. I have two words for you. Zac Efron. Do you know High School Musical?”  
  
  
Tara looked blank, just making Eden smile more.  
  
  
“I think you’re gonna want to spend more time on that than you will ASL,” she joked, sitting nearby on the bed, “It’s this movie that came out last year, hot kids singing and dancing. Tweens went wild. I heard there’s a new one coming out this summer, maybe you could take her.”  
  
  
“Could she follow it on screen?” Tara asked, unsure.  
  
  
“There’s a deaf-accessible theatre down town with subtitles, they show all the new movies,” Eden replied, “I go with Toby all the time. It’s a TV movie though so you’d have to check if they’re playing it, but it's big so they might.”  
  
  
“That’s great!” Tara replied, thrilled to have somewhere else to take Kirsten even if she didn’t want to see that particular movie, “I’m so glad I bumped into you, I would never have known all of this.”  
  
  
They discussed some other deaf-accessible venues around the city and then Eden talked Tara through the alphabet. There were moments of embarrassment for Tara and hilarity for Eden as Tara signed the wrong thing but after a while she was able to get through it, slowly, but correctly.   
  
  
“Thanks again, so much,” Tara said as she walked out the door, book securely tucked away in her satchel.  
  
  
Eden lifted her fingers from the door frame to wave.  
  
  
“Shout if you need any help, Toby would be happy to talk to you, tell you what it’s like if it’d help.”  
  
  
“You’re so kind, and thank you, Toby is very friendly,” Tara replied gratefully, “And he seemed… cute. Was he cute? I mean, I'm not a very good judge, but… I think he seemed cute.”  
  
  
Eden quirked an eyebrow and seemed amused.  
  
  
“You’re asking me if I think my boyfriend is cute?”  
  
  
“Right,” Tara replied with gently flushing cheeks, “So, thank you. See you around.”  
  
  
Eden waved again and closed the door while Tara made her way back to her dorm. She was smiling as she opened the door but was instantly greeted with a barrage of frantic energy and a voice so loud it made her ears hum.  
  
  
“Where the hell were you!?”  
  
  
Tara instinctively cowered but once the initial pump of fear lifted, she suddenly remembered her plans with Willow.  
  
  
“Dinner. Shit.”  
  
  
“Yeah, dinner!” Willow spat, though had noted Tara’s cower somewhere as her voice dropped to a less penetrating tone, “I waited at the park for an hour and a half, I called, you didn’t answer!”  
  
  
Tara retrieved her phone from her satchel and pressed a few buttons, but the screen stayed blank.  
  
  
“It died. I’m sorry.”  
  
  
“Where were you!?” Willow asked again, holding her hands out, waiting for an explanation.  
  
  
Tara’s tone dropped, chastised.  
  
  
“I-I came home to change out of my heavy boots and I got talking to Eden and I just lost track of time.”  
  
  
“Well I hope you had a nice date with her instead of me,” Willow replied, dropping onto the bed with her arms across her chest.  
  
  
“It wasn’t like that,” Tara said, chancing sitting beside her, “I’m really sorry.”  
  
  
Willow just looked down and Tara noticed the two uneaten subs sitting wrapped up on the bed.  
  
  
“You didn’t eat.”  
  
  
“I was worried sick!” Willow replied, choking on the emotion she was trying to suppress.   
  
  
Tara swallowed and put her arm around Willow’s shoulders, then rested her chin on one from behind.  
  
  
“I’m sorry, Willow. I messed up.”  
  
  
Willow’s anger was deflating but she wasn’t quite giving it up yet.  
  
  
“I keep asking you to keep your phone charged.”  
  
  
“I know,” Tara replied, not wanting to make an excuse, “I’m sorry.”  
  
  
“You’ve had it for nearly a year now,” Willow added, sniffling in the process.  
  
  
“I know,” Tara repeated, “I’m sorry.”  
  
  
Willow wasn’t prepared for a non-confrontational dialogue.  
  
  
“Well…good.”   
  
  
“Do you forgive me?” Tara asked, gently curling the end of Willow’s hair on the opposite side to where her chin was resting.  
  
  
“Yes,” Willow replied, holding her head up a little, “But not because you’re doing the hair thing. I could so resist that.”  
  
  
Tara let her hand fall away gently.  
  
  
“I wasn’t trying to manipulate you.”  
  
  
Willow was quick to lift Tara's hand back up.  
  
  
“Didn’t say stop.”  
  
  
Tara resumed the motion.  
  
  
“Let me make it up to you? I’ll take you to our spot and we’ll lay down a blanket and eat our dinner watching the sunset.”  
  
  
Willow tilted her head towards Tara’s.  
  
  
“That does sound nice…”  
  
  
“You can touch my boobs when we get back,” Tara added on and Willow was immediately back to her bouncy, perky self.  
  
  
“I’m in! Wanna go now?”  
  
  
Tara nodded and got the spare blanket from closet. Willow grabbed the subs, as well as the two plastic cups she’d bought too.  
  
  
“Got you one of those iced coffees that you like…ice is melted but it’s probably still cold.”  
  
  
Tara came over and kissed Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
“You’re such a sweetie.”  
  
  
Willow blushed and returned the kiss. They walked out to their tree and Tara smoothed the blanket, then sat with Willow.  
  
  
“How did the project go?” she asked as she unwrapped her sandwich.  
  
  
Willow made a so-so gesture with her hand.  
  
  
“Yeah, okay. Ended up working ‘til way after lunch anyway. Other guy hands out the papers, big-wig professors conduct the surveys and experiments and I regurgitate the data in type and make up charts and stuff. There’s going to be like, 1500 participants by the time it’s done so it’s a lot to mull through. But I’m basically just sitting in front of a computer all day.”  
  
  
Tara reached over and squeezed Willow’s knee.  
  
  
“Lucky they got the best.”  
  
  
Willow blushed again but deflected with a smile.  
  
  
“Speaking of the best, how good are these sandwiches?” she said as she wrapped her mouth around hers, “I swear they’re the best in the city.”  
  
  
The last bit was muffled as Willow ate through a mountain of meat and bread but Tara deciphered and agreed, holding up her sub to indicate.  
  
  
“Delicious.”  
  
  
They finished their sandwiches and drinks, then cuddled up using the tree as a backrest.  
  
  
“I love our tree,” Tara commented as she settled her arms around Willow’s waist.  
  
  
“Do you love me?” Willow asked, purposely resting her head on Tara’s chest.  
  
  
“‘Course I do,” Tara replied, kissing the top of Willow’s head, “More than anything.”  
  
  
Willow smiled, feeling a lot happier than she had an hour ago.  
  
  
“I had to whisper sweet nothings to your pillow when you left me this morning, you know.”  
  
  
“Lucky pillow,” Tara commented and knew Willow was smiling even without seeing her.  
  
  
“Wanna know what I said?” Willow asked, voice rising a tad.  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Sure.”  
  
  
Willow turned her head up to Tara’s ear and whispered in it. Tara’s eyes went wide and she playfully slapped Willow’s arm.  
  
  
“Willow!”  
  
  
“Don’t go all coy on me now,” Willow giggled.  
  
  
Tara smiled too and leaned over to press their lips together.  
  
  
“I’m so glad I have you.”  
  
  
Willow gently cupped Tara’s cheek.  
  
  
“Good, ‘cause I’m not leaving.”  
  
  
Tara rested their foreheads together and lightly nuzzled their noses.  
  
  
“Even when I mess up?”  
  
  
Willow grinned.  
  
  
“Yes. I'm in love with a human, not a cyborg.”  
  
  
Tara attempted some robot moves and Willow giggled.  
  
  
“TARA: Tremendously Attractive Robotic Android.”  
  
  
“Here for your pleasure,” Tara answered in a robot voice.  
  
  
“Now there's a concept I can get behind,” Willow murmured, kissing Tara softly, “Hmm…no. I like my real girl too much.”  
  
  
“Even if I was your personal sex slave?” Tara asked, twirling a finger in the v of Willow's neckline.  
  
  
“Don't have to be a robot to make that true,” Willow replied, gently biting Tara's bottom lip.  
  
  
Tara pushed her tongue forwards enough to lick Willow's teeth.  
  
  
“Especially after the weekend we just had…”  
  
  
Willow kissed Tara again.  
  
  
“You made me purr…”  
  
  
They cuddled into each other and Tara peacefully enjoyed the sunset while thinking of some of the things they'd read together in bed some nights.  
  
  
“Clouds come floating into my life, no longer to carry rain or usher storm, but to add colour to my sunset sky,” she quoted from memory after a little while, holding Willow against her side, “That's how I feel about you.”  
  
  
A small smile played on Willow's lips, her head resting on Tara's shoulder.  
  
  
“I used to think of sunsets like the darkening on another day of my life I'd never get back. That I'd wasted it. I'd look out my window and think bye bye life.”  
  
  
“And now?” Tara asked, rubbing Willow's arm affectionately.  
  
  
Willow sighed happily.  
  
  
“Now it's hello life, and thank you for giving me the person I needed to be able to see clearly.”


	77. Chapter 77

  
  
Tara opened a bleary eye and groaned when she saw the numbers on the alarm clock.  
  
  
With much chagrin she pushed herself up and swung her legs off the bed. She started to stand groggily but had barely lifted her knees when she was being pulled back by the waistband of her panties.   
  
  
She reached behind to take Willow’s hand away.  
  
  
“I’ll come back and give you a kiss before I go.”  
  
  
“Where are you going?” Willow whined, barely a muffled groan through the pillow.  
  
  
Tara sighed, somewhat impatiently.  
  
  
“Work, Willow, you know I have to go…”  
  
  
Willow made the great effort of moving her body to inch herself closer to Tara.  
  
  
“I don’t know that.”  
  
  
“Willow…” Tara started, closing her eyes.  
  
  
They’d had a similar exchange most mornings and it just made it so much harder to get up and go.  
  
  
Willow sat up and wrapped her arms around Tara’s waist, then rested her chin on her girlfriend’s shoulder.  
  
  
“I don’t know that, ‘cause it’s Saturday.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes darted back towards Willow.  
  
  
“It’s Saturday? Are you sure?”  
  
  
“Yes…” Willow replied, leaving a kiss in the crook of Tara’s neck, “Now come back to bed…”  
  
  
She pulled at Tara’s panties again, who slapped her away gently.  
  
  
“Stop giving me a wedgie.”  
  
  
“You know the best way to stop a wedgie?” Willow asked, slipping her hand under the fabric, “Don’t wear panties to begin with…”  
  
  
She pushed them right down to Tara’s knees and resumed kissing her girlfriend’s neck.  
  
  
Tara glanced down at her loose panties and pulled them the rest of the way down before falling back into bed with Willow.  
  
  
“Saturday…”  
  
  
Willow ducked under the covers and pushed Tara’s tank up her torso. She left messy, sleepy kisses on her girlfriend’s stomach while lifting the top off.  
  
  
Tara lifted the last of it over her head and let it land on the floor with her discarded panties. She tilted her head back as Willow moved up to her breasts and throat and finally grabbed her girlfriend’s cheeks and kissed her passionately.  
  
  
Willow surrendered herself to Tara’s kiss and let herself be thrown onto her back and undressed by greedy hands. She curved her hand around Tara’s buttocks and pulled their hips in close while she snaked a hand between them and dipped her fingers between her girlfriend’s full lips.  
  
  
Tara rolled her hips, slowly, into Willow’s hand. Her mouth was busy paying attention to Willow’s neck and her hands fondling her girlfriend’s breasts. Willow was rolling her own body in response to Tara’s touches, so their thighs were slipping and sliding against each other.  
  
  
They finally locked into a comfortable position and Willow jerked Tara’s hand down to join hers. They shared giggles and moans through breathy kisses as they played with each other.  
  
  
“You’re such a…umm…mmm…tease,” Willow panted out as Tara pulled out of her again, just leaving her fingertips wiggling, “Tara, fuck me.”  
  
  
Tara grazed her teeth along Willow’s neck, then licked up to her ear, feeling bold and needy.  
  
  
“Only if you fuck me back.”  
  
  
Willow had to catch her breath as it rushed from her lungs. She turned her head and attacked Tara’s lips, pulling her into a deep kiss. She bent her knees and spread her legs, then waited the agonising second for Tara to fill her. She could’ve screamed such was the intensity of the fire in her belly but it was muffled by Tara’s soft lips.  
  
  
It got heavy quickly, with scratch marks indenting Tara’s back and Willow’s body flushing a deep red. Tara’s hips were rocking into Willow’s and she’d perfected the rolling thumb trick to offer some sensitive pleasuring to her girlfriend’s clit.  
  
  
Willow finally remembered her hand that had gone limp on Tara’s thigh and she slipped back inside. Tara was soaking and searing hot and Willow could feel a whole shudder wrack through her girlfriend’s body.  
  
  
“Oh Willow…” Tara breathed, eyes shut tight and bottom lip agape and trembling.  
  
  
They found a back and forth quickly; enthusiastic and well-practiced. Willow, being far more stimulated, started to break first. It felt like an age of a stretch between the first tinglings to the final rush, but when it hit it came all at once and immobilised her.  
  
  
When she knew what was what again, she noticed Tara had moved just a bit away to let her breath.  
  
  
“Shit, sorry,” she gasped, pulling at her girlfriend’s hips again, “Come back, sit up on me.”  
  
  
Tara didn’t protest and swung her legs over again, sitting back so she was straddling Willow. Willow took a moment to appreciate the unobstructed view, then pressed her fingers between Tara’s lips again and rubbed her clit.  
  
  
Tara felt the tidal wave come back full force and pushed her hips into it. Willow sat up herself and wrapped one arm around her girlfriend’s waist whilst speeding up the hand between Tara’s legs.  
  
  
She pulled Tara into her by the butt cheek and rested their foreheads together.  
  
  
Tara locked her eyes with Willow’s and kept watching as long as she could until they flicked closed under the weight of impending orgasm. She dropped her head to Willow’s shoulder as it washed over her; back muscles jumping and thighs trembling.  
  
  
Willow brought her arm up from Tara’s waist to her shoulders and gathered her into an embrace.   
  
  
“Hey, baby,” she whispered, brushing the hair from the nape of Tara’s neck, “Love you.”  
  
  
Tara nuzzled into Willow’s neck and they fell back onto the bed to cuddle with the covers strewn randomly about them.  
  
  
Eventually Tara shifted enough to stretch her arms.  
  
  
“I should text Kirsten and ask if she wants to do something.”  
  
  
Willow was slightly pissed to hear Tara have another female on her mind so soon after a morning romp.  
  
  
“And who is Kirsten?”  
  
  
Tara dropped her arms with a satisfied sigh, feeling too good to let the fact that Willow didn't know that bother her.  
  
  
“My kid in the mentor program.”  
  
  
“Oh right,” Willow replied, relieved and feeling only slightly silly, “Anyway, you can’t, you have plans with me.”  
  
  
Tara cocked her head towards Willow, confused.  
  
  
“I do?”  
  
  
“Yes!” Willow replied, hanging off of Tara’s arm as she half-spooned her, “You promised we would go to Pride.”  
  
  
“That’s today?” Tara asked, settling back down, “Well sure, I’ll go. What actually happens?”  
  
  
Willow shrugged.  
  
  
“Well, I’ve never been but I looked at the website and it’s like a super fun, colourful march to City Hall and then there’s a festival with music and food and merchandise stalls and generally fabulous joie de vivre.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and touched Willow’s cheek affectionately.  
  
  
“What time does it start?”  
  
  
“12:15,” Willow replied, perking up considerably, “Hey we could go into the city for brunch and join the parade after.”  
  
  
“How urbanite of us,” Tara replied with a grin, “Anything special I have to do?”  
  
  
Willow nodded seriously.  
  
  
“Be really gay. Like super gay.”  
  
  
“Super gay?” Tara asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
  
“Yes, super gay. Pink triangle cape, rainbow laser vision, the whole hog,” Willow replied, then ducked her head onto Tara’s shoulder and deposited a kiss there, “You know what would be really gay?”  
  
  
Her hand slid up Tara’s side and cupped a breast.  
  
  
“Eating another woman’s pussy.”  
  
  
“That would be very gay,” Tara agreed, glancing down to Willow’s hand playing with her nipple, then behind, “Know where I can find one?”  
  
  
Willow moved onto her back and pulled Tara on top of her.  
  
  
“I happen to have one right…here…”  
  
  
She glanced downwards, then back into Tara’s eyes seductively. Tara felt her heart race and wasn’t long disappearing under the covers. Willow’s eyes fluttered closed.  
  
  
“Ohhh…mmm…Tara…”  
  
  
Her fingers curled around the blanket tightly as Tara began to pleasure her. It didn’t take her long to shake through a climax and she sought her girlfriend’s lips as she came back up.  
  
  
After a minute she relaxed back into the pillow but only for a second before she had to grab Tara’s arm as she was moving away.  
  
  
“Where do you think you’re going?” she asked, jumping on Tara with a fresh bound of energy, “I have to earn my gay points too.”  
  
  
They giggled between kisses for another few minutes before Willow scooted down to offer Tara the same treatment she’d been given.   
  
  
Finally her head popped back out from under the covers and she left a sweet kiss on Tara’s cheek. She curled into her girlfriend’s side and sighed softly.  
  
  
“Saturday…”  
  
  
She kissed around Tara’s shoulder and upper arm, then made herself tear herself away.  
  
  
“Better shower.”  
  
  
She scooted off the end of the bed and stretched for a moment, then saddled across the room to get a towel. Straightening up after bending down to get it, she glanced over her shoulder and grinned.  
  
  
“Are you looking at my butt?”  
  
  
“Guilty,” Tara replied, turning herself on her side, with her elbow out and holding her head up with her palm.  
  
  
“10 extra gay points for you!” Willow quipped, then covered herself with the towel, “But stop it or we’ll never get out of here.”  
  
  
Tara covered her eyes with her hand but lifted one finger to peek. Willow giggled all the way to the bathroom and smiled happily throughout her shower.  
  
  
Tara came in to brush her teeth whilst Willow was finishing up and stepped in when she was done.  
  
  
She came out towel-drying her hair and Willow turned to her excitedly, gesturing to her outfit laid out on the bed, including a loose fitting white t-shirt with the design of a unicorn jumping over a rainbow that she hadn’t even needed to buy especially.  
  
  
“Prideful, huh?  
  
  
Accompanying the t-shirt were some very bright pink shorts with a rainbow belt looped through and pink Chuck Taylors with rainbow shoelaces, as well as some rainbow suspenders. Tara could barely look directly at them, such was the brightness.  
  
  
“Very,” she agreed, sitting a bit away on the bed to dry her legs, “What should I wear?”  
  
  
“Take out everything you have that’s rainbow-esque,” Willow advised as she started to get dressed.  
  
  
Tara went over to have a quick root through the dresser.  
  
  
“Hmm…I have nothing.”  
  
  
Willow’s head snapped up.  
  
  
“At all?” she asked as if Tara had just told her she never brushed her teeth.  
  
  
Tara scratched her head and walked over to the desk.  
  
  
“I have some ribbon in my art supplies?”  
  
  
Willow gave her the thumbs up.  
  
  
“Great! Tie your hair up with it?”   
  
  
“Sure,” Tara replied, leaving it out, then moved over to her jewellery box, “Um, it’s not rainbow exactly, but I have this?”  
  
  
She held up a less vibrant but similarly-coloured ring.  
  
  
“Yes, yes, all good!” Willow replied, bobbing her head, “Don’t worry, it’s not like a competition or something but in the pictures everyone had rainbows.”  
  
  
She went over to her sock drawer before putting on her shoes, then suddenly clapped her hands excitedly.  
  
  
“Oh, oh! I have socks! 2 pairs even!”  
  
  
She pulled out two bundles and handed one to Tara. They unravelled to rainbow-striped knee-length socks.  
  
  
“They’re long.”  
  
  
“Mmhhmm, you might have to wear shorts,” Willow replied with a grin, rocking back and forth on her heels, “Purely a coincidental perk, I assure you.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“You know I only have my sleep ones.”  
  
  
Willow looked thoughtful.  
  
  
“Hmm…”  
  
  
She went over to the closet and moved some things around, then produced a pair of shorts on a hanger.  
  
  
“Yes!” she said, delighted with herself, “I got these last month and they were too big but I was too lazy to return them.”  
  
  
She handed them off to Tara who stared down at them. They were a very fluorescent yellow and would have dubiously matched many a thing in Willow’s wardrobe. Willow was still beaming at her find.  
  
  
“They’re all sunshine-y, like you!”  
  
  
Tara’s heart melted under that smile and she held the shorts to her chest to indicate she’d wear them.  
  
  
“What about a shirt?”  
  
  
“How would you feel about sacrificing one of your white tanks?” Willow asked, pulling her long socks on.  
  
  
“Sacrificing?” Tara asked, uncertain.  
  
  
“Drawing something on it?” Willow explained.  
  
  
“Hmm…” Tara replied, a little intrigued by the idea, “I do have fabric markers.”  
  
  
Willow started to tie her laces and smiled more.  
  
  
”Excellent!”  
  
  
Tara got one of her tank tops and her markers and laid them out on the table. She neatly drew a big heart in red, then, using the socks as a guide, coloured it in stripes of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet.   
  
  
Willow came over after a few minutes and watched over her shoulder.  
  
  
“That’s so pretty.”  
  
  
“Thanks,” Tara replied, filling in the bottom point, “It sort of feels like on Halloween when we dressed up.”  
  
  
“If it’s as much fun I will consider this a very successful Saturday!” Willow replied, taking the seat to do her hair when Tara vacated.  
  
  
Tara dressed herself and looked in the mirror. She felt silly but also fun and knew Willow really appreciated getting all kitted out. Willow came up behind her and kissed the spot when her neck met her shoulder.  
  
  
“I love your hair up.”  
  
  
Tara smiled through the mirror, then scrunched her nose up.  
  
  
“Willow, I don’t know about brunch, we’d get lots of weird looks.”  
  
  
Willow didn’t care too much but didn’t want Tara to be uncomfortable.  
  
  
“Okay…um…breakfast burritos from the taco stand around the corner? It’s on the way to the T.”  
  
  
“Great idea,” Tara replied, turning and kissing Willow.  
  
  
“Mmm,” Willow replied as they broke apart, “I’ll keep having ‘em if that’s my reward.”  
  
  
She took Tara’s hands and held her at arms-length apart.  
  
  
“Tara you look so hot.”  
  
  
“Is that the new word for ridiculous?” Tara asked good-naturedly.  
  
  
“Okay, okay, I know we’re being goofy,” Willow replied with a sweet smile that turned into a leer, “But the shorts and tank…”  
  
  
Tara blushed under the scrutiny but didn’t look away.  
  
  
“It’s what I wear to bed most nights.”  
  
  
Willow’s hands slid down to Tara’s hips.  
  
  
“They’re not all tight like these.”  
  
  
Tara’s lips quirked up on one side with a teasing grin.  
  
  
“You don’t complain when you can slip your hand in easily.”  
  
  
Willow’s cheeks flushed but she was smiling.  
  
  
“I’m just saying that you are hot, hot, hot and I will fight to keep you today if I have to around all these lady-lovin' ladies.”  
  
  
Tara looked dubious.  
  
  
“You told me before you weren’t large with the butch before.”  
  
  
Willow straightened her back.  
  
  
“Oh, I’m serious, I will go allll large with the butch!”  
  
  
Tara shook her head and smiled affectionately.  
  
  
“Okay, Xena.”  
  
  
“I told you you’d like watching that with me,” Willow replied with a cheery grin, “Think we’re ready?”  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“Unless you want to paint your nails rainbow too?”  
  
  
“Um, yes!” Willow replied enthusiastically, dropping back onto the bed and holding her hands out.  
  
  
Tara got her nail kit and brought it over to Willow.  
  
  
“Do you want each nail striped or one colour per nail?”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes grew wide.  
  
  
“You can do stripes?”  
  
  
Tara nodded.   
  
  
“Sure, just need some tape,” she replied, producing a sheet of special strips of tape from her kit.  
  
  
Willow bounced on the spot.  
  
  
“Stripes! Stripy goodness!” she said, then looked at Tara in awe, “You’re so amazing.”  
  
  
Tara’s cheeks tinged a light pink as she got to work on Willow’s nails.  
  
  
“You’re easily impressed.”  
  
  
“No, you’re just amazing,” Willow countered, smiling at Tara, “I’m so lucky.”  
  
  
Tara shyly returned the smile.  
  
  
“So am I.”  
  
  
Willow had to fight not to fidget with giddiness as Tara completed her nails. It was a bit laborious but looked great when they were finished.  
  
  
“Wow, so cool!” Willow said, checking each nail out individually, “Thank you!”  
  
  
“You’re welcome,” Tara replied, packing away her varnishes.  
  
  
Willow spent another minute with a lingering gaze on her nails, then jumped up.  
  
  
“Wanna head out?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, so they gathered their stuff and left. They ate their breakfast burritos as they walked to the T station, gathering stares as they rode the train from people entering and exiting through the doors.  
  
  
As they grew nearer their stops, they noticed a few more rainbow-donned people hopping on and they all shared smiles like they had a secret only they knew. Tara became less self-conscious and as they exited the T and turned onto the street where the parade was due to begin, she soon realised she was dressed a lot more conservatively and garnering far less attention than anyone else there.  
  
  
She was stunned at the flamboyant displays both on the general crowd and among the floats.   
  
  
“So many feathers!” Willow spoke over the crowd, “Why didn’t I think of feathers?”  
  
  
Tara looked around at all the various groups, from gay marching bands to gay clowns. As she was talking it all in, she heard a revving sound and watches as butch women on motorcycles started to form a column.  
  
  
“Dykes on Bikes!” Willow said, then rushed off to check out the vehicles.  
  
  
“Like the bike, little lady?” the lady sitting on the bike she approached asked.  
  
  
“Sure do,” Willow replied, bobbing her head.  
  
  
The woman glanced Willow up and down over her sunglasses.  
  
  
“Maybe I could take you for a ride later.”  
  
  
Willow was about to enthusiastically agree when she caught the lingering stare and took a step back.  
  
  
“Sorry, I um, already have a…ride. Thanks. Bye. Cool bike!”  
  
  
She scurried back over to Tara, wide-eyed.  
  
  
“I think I’m liked by the dyke on a bike!”   
  
  
“What?” Tara asked, attention pulled from a group of parents from a PFLAG group holding signs of support.  
  
  
“I got hit on!” Willow replied, glancing warily over her shoulder.  
  
  
“Are you okay?” Tara asked, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
  
“Yeah, just…” Willow started to reply, then got an eyeful of a group of men passing in tight speedos, “Oh wow, and you were feeling self-conscious…”  
  
  
Tara followed her eyeline and turned back to cover a snort.  
  
  
“We’re positively modest,” she said, smiling and shaking her head, “I want to look around at all the outfits but I don’t want to lose you.”  
  
  
“I’ll come with you,” Willow replied, slipping her hand into Tara’s, “I envy the make-up skills of all these drag queens.”  
  
  
They walked around, watching floats and groups set themselves up with banners and whatever other paraphernalia they needed until the crowds really started to gather, piling across multiple cross streets.  
  
  
They found a spot that they could join the march in and gradually things started to heat up, with music pumping and whistles blowing. Things started to move and the noise suddenly seemed to increase tenfold.   
  
  
Willow was getting hyped up by all the stimulus, skipping ahead, and Tara used the half-foot between them to discreetly check out her girlfriend in those tight shorts.  
  
  
“Isn’t this great!?” Willow shouted back, completely carefree in her step, “Everyone’s gay and it’s a-okay!”  
  
  
The flamboyant and cheery atmosphere was indeed infectious to Tara too and it was great to see so many people gathered in acceptance and love. She knew about Stonewall and how pride parades were a descendant of it and really started to feel the festival’s namesake. She was proud to be part of that community.  
  
  
Taking in the energy from all around, she felt spontaneous and took Willow’s hand, spinning her. Willow turned and smiled, understanding the feeling. They danced and skipped for the whole march, exuding unfettered joy.  
  
  
They leaned, pretty worn out, against a wall as they waited in line to get into the plaza where the parade ended.  
  
  
Tara had brought a bottle of water and offered it to Willow first before taking a big glug herself.   
  
  
Willow was feeling very lovey and embraced Tara from behind; hands crossed on her girlfriend’s stomach and chin on her shoulder. She started to press kisses into her girlfriend’s neck but had to stop when Tara brushed her hair over the same spot.  
  
  
“What?” Willow whined, pulling Tara closer into her, “For once we don’t have to worry about anyone staring.”  
  
  
“I know, just keep it tame,” Tara replied, not objecting to the embrace.  
  
  
“‘Kay,” Willow agreed and went back to resting her chin on Tara’s shoulder.  
  
  
They muddled along until they finally got into the open-air space and both were once again blown away by the sheer number of people there.  
  
  
There were rainbow balloon banners and flags hung up around the stage area, and an area of white awnings where various stalls were set up. Hundreds if not thousands of people were already crowding around the stage where music was being blasted from large speakers as band gear and microphones were set up.  
  
  
“It’s so busy,” Willow said, moving to the side to take Tara’s hand again, “Do you want to get a spot near the stage or check out the stalls? Those speakers are so big, we’ll hear whatever they have to say anyway.”  
  
  
Tara nodded towards the stalls and they walked over to that area. Willow gravitated to a stall with novelty socks and t-shirts while Tara was impressed by some gay-themed jewellery nearby. They were handed dozens of leaflets for various LGBT sports and clubs and politely tucked them away in her purse.  
  
  
Tara was just finishing a purchase of two matching necklaces; black cord with a metal pendant featuring two interlocking pink female symbols etched on, when Willow bounced over to her in new attire.  
  
  
The black t-shirt was hanging well past her hips and the, what should be short sleeves, were nearly at her elbows. ‘I Love My Girlfriend’ was on the front in white lettering.  
  
  
Tara cocked her head as she saw her girlfriend approach.  
  
  
“Willow, that’s at least four sizes too big for you.”  
  
  
“It was the only size they had left,” Willow replied, smiling and twirling, “Do you like it?”  
  
  
Tara could only smile and nod.  
  
  
“It’s very sweet.”  
  
  
“Well I’m a sweet girlfriend!” Willow replied, leaning forward to peck Tara’s lips.  
  
  
They linked hands again and browsed through a candle stall; a badge stall where Tara picked up a couple for her satchel, one saying ‘Love Is Never Wrong’ and one saying ‘Yay Gay’; a book stall where Tara got some romance novels and Willow got a couple of comics, then finally steered past a very busy one where two gentlemen were selling novelty collars and clothes for pets.  
  
  
As they were turning, Willow accidentally bumped into a young, blonde woman with bright, white teeth and a flawless smile who was handing out flyers.  
  
  
“Hey!” she greeted when she saw them, “I saw you guys dancing in the march! You’re so cute!”  
  
  
Tara blushed and glanced away, in the process noticing what she was standing in front of. The stall had various photos of weddings and leaflets with information stuck down on it, as well as some groom-groom and bride-bride cake toppers on display.  
  
  
“Any wedding bells in the future?” the woman asked almost immediately, and Willow, not having seen the stall, stared at her a little dumbfounded.  
  
  
“Someday,” Tara answered.  
  
  
The woman winked and held out a flyer.  
  
  
“Keep us in mind.”  
  
  
Willow took the flyer and read over it as they walked away.  
  
  
“Ohhh,” she said, understanding dawning as she read, “Thanks. Saved me.”  
  
  
“The look on your face,” Tara replied with a teasing crooked smile, “Is the idea of marrying me so horrifying?”  
  
  
“Of course not!” Willow replied quickly, “I just wasn’t expecting to be asked about it by a stranger.”  
  
  
Tara chuckled and Willow rolled her eyes, but with a smile.  
  
  
“Got me,” she replied, bumping her girlfriend’s hip, “Do you want to get some ice-cream? There’s a place over with the food stalls. We could go up the back and watch the stage from there.”  
  
  
“Sounds great,” Tara agreed and they headed over to that line of stalls and vans.  
  
  
The ice-cream place had a rainbow banner with Fruity Treats written across it, differentiating itself even amongst all of the other similarly themed and decorated set-ups.  
  
  
“They’re not even trying to be subtle,” Tara commented and Willow laughed.  
  
  
“Why should they?”  
  
  
Tara got some ‘Great Gay Grapefruit Gelato’ in a cup and Willow availed of the ‘Homo Promo’ to get a ‘Sapphic Sundae’ half price.  
  
  
They moved to the back of the crowd so they could enjoy their ice cream without being jostled. Willow spotted Tara leaning back against the wall of the building and suddenly shoved her sundae into Tara’s hands.  
  
  
“Be right back!”  
  
  
Tara stared after her for a few moments, then looked at the ice-cream in both hands, which were melting in the heat and she was unable to eat. She sighed and clicked her tongue, then expelled a long exhale as she waited.   
  
  
Willow came half-jogging back just a few minutes later, carrying something huge that Tara couldn’t make out. Willow revealed all as she folded out a camping chair and put it down beside Tara.  
  
  
Tara instantly felt guilty for her impatience.  
  
  
“Oh, Willow, you didn’t have to do that.”  
  
  
“It’s okay, I want you to be comfortable,” Willow replied with a tender smile.  
  
  
Tara wanted to reach out and touch Willow’s face but her hands were still occupied.  
  
  
“What about you?”  
  
  
Willow shrugged and dropped down to the ground unselfconsciously.  
  
  
“I’ll sit on the ground beside you.”  
  
  
Tara glanced down under her.  
  
  
“It must be boiling hot.”  
  
  
“I’ll be fine as long as I don’t let it hit my thighs,” Willow replied, then held her hands out, “Ice-cream please.”  
  
  
Tara handed her back her sundae and sat on her chair. Speeches started on the stage by various organisers, performers and minor celebrities, a lot of which was drowned out by the crowd but they caught most of what was going on.  
  
  
When they finished their ice-creams, Tara dropped her hand down for Willow to hold and they chatted on and off while listening to rousing speeches, then the band that had started playing.   
  
  
Willow was more than content in her spot, but grew a little too much so and forgot to protect her thighs. She dropped her legs to rest them, then immediately jumped up and rubbed the back of them.  
  
  
“Ouchy, ouch!”  
  
  
“I knew that was going to happen,” Tara replied, checking Willow’s thighs for damage, which looked fine, “C’mere baby.”  
  
  
Tara gently pulled her in by the hips so Willow was on her lap, and held her around the waist. Willow melted under the soft touch and pet name and kissed Tara’s forehead.  
  
  
“I love you…baby.”  
  
  
They sat like that, occasionally canoodling for a long while until an older, scruffy man with long grey hair and a scraggy grey beard approached them and shoved a crucifix in their face.  
  
  
“Repent, then, and turn to God, so that your sins may be wiped out, that times of refreshing may come from the Lord!”  
  
  
Tara shuddered, remembering being taunted with scripture from her father, and he hadn’t even known she was gay. She started to turn away but was stopped on the way as Willow met her for a kiss.  
  
  
There were sounds of aggravation, then more yelling.  
  
  
“But because of your stubbornness and your unrepentant heart, you are storing up wrath against yourself for the day of God's wrath, when his righteous judgment will be revealed!”  
  
  
Tara felt Willow cup her cheek and then the kiss deepened. It was exhilarating, not just in response to Willow’s touch, but for herself and defying something she’d been so beaten down with over many years.  
  
  
Tara cracked an eye and saw the crucifix barely an inch away from their faces but didn’t give in and soon the man was rumbling away, agitated.   
  
  
Willow heard him leave too and broke the kiss to look behind her. She smirked, then paused and turned back to Tara, apologetically.  
  
  
“Sorry, I shouldn’t have used you like that.”  
  
  
Tara just smiled and curled the ends of Willow’s hair between her fingers.  
  
  
“If it made him feel half as uncomfortable as it made me feel good, it was worth it.”  
  
  
Willow smiled wider and pecked Tara again. They nuzzled noses and noticed after a few minutes their ‘friend’ getting carted off by two security men.  
  
  
Tara was glad he wouldn’t bother anyone else and sighed softly with contentment.  
  
  
“This was so much fun, I’m glad you brought me.”  
  
  
“I’m glad we came too,” Willow replied, linking her fingers with Tara’s, “Are you proud?”  
  
  
“So proud,” Tara replied, then pressed a lingering kiss to Willow’s cheek, “To be yours.”  
  
  
Willow felt her heart skip a beat.  
  
  
“And I’m so proud to be yours too.”  
  
  
They kissed softly in that spot, drowning out everything but each other.  
  
  
Finally the cheers from a powerful speech drew them back into the event and they got up to add their solidarity. The afternoon was spent dancing and chatting to bunches of random people they collided with, making in-jokes that Tara especially appreciated and enjoyed learning the dynamic of the community.   
  
  
She was amused to be labelled a lipstick lesbian and even more so at Willow's 'chapstick lesbian' by two slightly tipsy gay men who stopped to admire the luminescence of their shorts. She was also quite proud when the drag queen who had made the speech rousing enough to disturb them from each other came over to compliment Willow’s nails, feeling close to starstruck at the encounter.  
  
  
It was all very lively and exciting, but as the hours drew on, the switch from festival to party became apparent and Willow and Tara only had to look at each other to know they’d enjoyed their day and the remainder wasn’t for them.  
  
  
When the evening was drawing into night, they forewent the alcohol fuelled nocturnal festivities to celebrate their pride in a different kind of intoxicating private.


	78. Chapter 78

  
Willow woke up nuzzling her cheek into her pillow and felt some drool out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
  
She rubbed it off, but became alarmed that Tara had seen when she noticed her girlfriend was staring at her. She paused, deer caught in the headlights, for a moment before realising Tara's eyes wasn’t on her face.  
  
  
In fact, Tara was peering under the blanket at her naked body. Willow smiled, flattered, then shifted a little to announce her awakening.  
  
  
Tara's eyes lifted slowly to settle on Willow's face. Willow watched her girlfriend's gaze linger on her lips before meeting her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but Tara kissed her first, cupping her cheek in the process.  
  
  
The kiss was gentle but meltingly intense and Willow found herself breathless after less than a minute.  
  
  
“Good morning to you too.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes were glistening with a mixture of lust and love battling to overtake each other.  
  
  
“You’re so beautiful.”  
  
  
Willow blushed but was smiling, pleased.  
  
  
“Tryna get out of getting caught? I don't mind. Were you having naughty dreams or something?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head softly from side to side.  
  
  
“I was watching you sleep.”  
  
  
Her hand curved around Willow's chin and she traced her bottom lip with her thumb.  
  
  
“I was watching your lips…how they purse softly as you exhale.”  
  
  
She moved her fingers up to Willow’s eyebrows.  
  
  
“And your eyebrows…how they flex with emotion as you dream…”  
  
  
Her hand lifted to Willow’s brow.  
  
  
“How your hair falls into your eyes as you sleep and you rub your face against the pillow to get it out.”  
  
  
Her fingers danced down Willow’s arm.  
  
  
“Sometimes you clutch my shirt and breathe easier when you connect. Sometimes you fling yourself across the whole bed and sometimes you curl into a little ball,” she continued softly.  
  
  
She leaned in and pressed a kiss to Willow’s heart.  
  
  
“And I watch your chest. How it rises and falls so delicately with each breath, each beat of your heart.”  
  
  
Her lips moved under Willow’s ear and she whispered.  
  
  
“You’re so beautiful.”  
  
  
She kissed the hollow of Willow’s throat and lingered there.   
  
  
Willow audibly swallowed, completely blow away.  
  
  
“Tara…”  
  
  
Tara pressed her nose against the dent of Willow’s throat and inhaled from her softly. She kissed Willow's larynx as it protruded from swallowing, then looked up to her girlfriend's eyes with untamed passion in her flickering wildly across her pupils.  
  
  
“I have to draw you,” she said suddenly, sitting up on her knees with the sheet draped across her, “Can I draw you?”  
  
  
Willow had to drag her eyes away from Tara’s breasts to her face.  
  
  
“You draw me all the time.”  
  
  
Tara motioned to her emphatically.  
  
  
“Like this.”  
  
  
“Like what?” Willow asked, shifting slightly, “Naked?  
  
  
Tara nodded and the look in her eye made Willow want to give in to her every whim.  
  
  
“Well...ummm…is it like a summer assignment?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“No, just for me.”  
  
  
Willow glanced down, under the blanket, at her body, then back to Tara. The look of pure yearning in her girlfriend’s eyes was both thrilling and adulating.  
  
  
“Well…okay. Yeah. Yes.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes brightened with even more delight, but she did put a hand gently onto Willow’s shoulder.  
  
  
“You don’t have to.”  
  
  
Willow smiled shyly.  
  
  
“I want to. You did the photos for me last year and…I want to.”  
  
  
Tara jumped up and ran around the room getting art supplies, not even bothering to throw something on herself. Willow found it elating that Tara was so excited to draw her and shook her hair out, then tried to smoothen it.  
  
  
“Don't move, you're perfect,” Tara instructed and Willow moved her hands back down to her sides.  
  
  
Tara eventually jumped back onto the bed with her largest sketchpad and three different boxes of pencils. She knelt a foot away from Willow on the end corner.  
  
  
“How should I pose?” Willow asked, moving her legs out from under the blanket.  
  
  
Tara stared for a moment, then leaned over Willow and had her bend her arm above her head so her fingers were lightly splayed in her hair. She bent one of Willow’s legs outwards and shifted the other so the tops of her curls were showing but nothing else, and had her other arm covering her nipples while still showing the cleavage created from the position she was lying in.  
  
  
Willow felt a little self-conscious and tried to laugh away her nerves.  
  
  
“Draw me like one of your French girls.”   
  
  
Tara was intensely focused and had a pencil picked up within seconds. Willow heard the scratch against the paper and did her best to stay as still as possible.  
  
  
She watched Tara’s eyes lift and gaze at her and her self-consciousness slowly turned to confidence and she bared a little more of herself with a shift of her legs.  
  
  
The pencil was flying across the page as Tara worked, engrossed. She had sketched Willow from memory or candid viewing plenty of times before but in the sweet contentment of their early morning embrace, she’d gotten to fall in love with Willow all over again.  
  
  
Her hand scrambled for different pencils as the other held the sketchbook so tightly by the top that her knuckles were white. She didn’t even notice, all her focus on treating each line and curve of Willow’s body with all the respect it deserved.   
  
  
For once Willow didn’t feel awkward for it to be silent and enjoyed the contactless adoration being showered upon her.   
  
  
After a long while, Tara dropped her pencil and held the sketchbook on either side, portrait and landscape. She glanced between the page and Willow several times before letting the book drop to the bed while she crawled between Willow’s legs.  
  
  
She ran her hand along one of Willow’s shins and kissed up the other, switching sides when she went up past the knee.   
  
  
Willow appreciated the contact just as much as the non-contact and instinctively spread her legs as Tara moved up her thighs. She kept her arms above her head, fingers twisting lightly in the pillow as Tara’s hot mouth touched between her legs.  
  
  
She moaned as Tara’s tongue teased her clit out and fought to keep her hips in place whilst squirming. Her insides were just starting to coil when Tara’s lips moved away and kissed up her mound and to her bellybutton. She groaned.  
  
  
“Tara, please.”  
  
  
Tara dipped her tongue into Willow’s bellybutton, then slid her own torso up along her girlfriend’s. Willow moaned again as their stomachs, then breasts rubbed against each other.  
  
  
She could feel Tara’s nipples, erect, hit against hers, driving her insane with the fleeting contact. Tara’s teeth grazed her neck and nibbled on her ear, sending Willow into an even deeper frenzy.  
  
  
She felt Tara’s hands curve around her waist, then gasped in surprise as her knees were forcefully bent up and over her girlfriend’s hips. Tara leaned them both forward so their lips caressed and clits rubbed.  
  
  
“Oh, Jesus,” Willow moaned, drinking in the erotically-charged air.  
  
  
Tara met Willow’s mouth in a passionate kiss as their hips rocked together in a timed movement. Willow was gasping between kisses, with her hands tight on Tara’s back, leaving small nail indentations.   
  
  
Tara almost felt animalistic in her need to consume Willow and found her hand moving between them to slip inside her. Willow shrieked with pleasure as she was filled and screamed out a release as those fingers curled and twisted inside her.   
  
  
Tara kept going and pulled another orgasm from Willow in minutes before using those same fingers to rub herself into release. She dropped gently onto Willow who hadn’t changed position yet, so their lips still rested on each other.  
  
  
Eventually Willow’s legs started to fall and treated them both to some delightful after-quakes as they slid off one another.  
  
  
Tara was rising and falling with Willow’s panting chest, which Willow found quite comical once she’d regained enough sense to notice it. She couldn’t help a big, bursting laugh, deep from her belly.  
  
  
“Wow,” she said, stretching her arms above her head, “I mean… _wow_. What was that? Where did that come from?”  
  
  
Tara turned her head in to rest on Willow’s chest and kissed between her breasts.  
  
  
“You’re too beautiful not to document. Sometimes it overwhelms me. I had to draw you.”  
  
  
Willow stroked a hand down Tara’s hair, then quirked an eyebrow.  
  
  
“And the sex?”  
  
  
Tara smiled bashfully, contrasting greatly to the display she’d just shown.  
  
  
“I had to draw you… I had to have you.”  
  
  
Willow smiled back and leaned down to press a kiss to Tara’s forehead. They rested for a little while until Willow noticed the sketchbook had slid off the bed and was perched against the nightstand, along with pencils scattered around the place.  
  
  
She picked it up and held it up above them both.  
  
  
“It always startles me how you see me,” she said, appreciating the soft pencil work, “That I could be this beautiful to someone.”  
  
  
Tara ran her fingers along the nape of Willow’s neck.  
  
  
“Not just to me. To the world.”  
  
  
Willow felt a lump of emotion swell in her throat and quickly left the sketchbook down again in case her trembling hand dropped it. She forced herself not to look away and instead tilted Tara’s chin up to kiss.  
  
  
Tara gained strength as they went on and eventually raised herself up on two arms. They were starting to build a slower, but in no way tempered, passion up again when a shrill ringing disturbed them.  
  
  
Willow grumpily reached out to the alarm clock but kept missing the button. She finally just lifted it up to her face to look properly and they got some peace.  
  
  
“Sorry. Have it on a daily alarm,” she explained, checking the display again as she set it down, “July 4th today…finishing up work in the next couple of weeks.”  
  
  
Tara was back in her own spot with one arm bent under her head and the sheet draped over her.  
  
  
“God, summer’s really flying by.”  
  
  
Willow nodded in agreement as she slipped back under the covers too.  
  
  
“Hey, there’s a party in one the professor’s house to celebrate the end of the project next weekend. He said I could bring a guest. I just remembered. I've been so busy. Wanna come?”  
  
  
“Okay, sweetie,” Tara replied with a sweet, serene smile.  
  
  
“Great,” Willow agreed, secretly pleased she’d get to show off a bit but didn’t linger on the thought long as she suddenly sat up straight in bed, “Tara! It’s 4th of July!”  
  
  
“I know,” Tara replied, shifting her shoulder in satisfaction, “No work…right?"  
  
  
Willow paused and looked back over her shoulder.  
  
  
"No work," she agreed, having been making an effort to dedicate time to Tara every day, “Hey, do you remember last year?”  
  
  
Tara’s lips quirked up on one side.  
  
  
“Do you mean when we celebrated independence by staying as close together as possible?”  
  
  
Willow chuckled, then moved down and rested her chin on Tara’s shoulder.  
  
  
“Before your mom died, did you do the whole BBQ thing?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“No, my mom took me to Buffalo to go shopping. We’d go a few times a year.”  
  
  
“We didn’t do it either. My dad tried one year…couldn’t even cut through the burned meat with an electric knife. We ordered Chinese,” Willow replied with a playful roll of her eyes, “You know what I saw posted on the community board when I was in the library the other day? They’re doing a big communal cook-out in Franklin Park. I noticed because it had a kangaroo in American flag boxers for some reason.”  
  
  
“What’s that?” Tara asked, interested.  
  
  
“A kangaroo?” Willow asked.  
  
  
Tara snorted.  
  
  
“No, a communal cook-out.”  
  
  
Willow blushed.  
  
  
“Oh. Like everybody brings something and it’s just like a public party. They have those big industrial BBQs there,” Willow explained, then changed to tracing circles, “Do you maybe want to go? We’d just have to bring something along. It'd be nice to do a holiday-ish thing together… since we're not working and everything.”  
  
  
Tara shrugged lazily.  
  
  
“What can we bring? We can’t cook. Would there even be anything left in the supermarkets for us to bring?”  
  
  
Willow dismissed it with a hand wave.  
  
  
“They’ll have something.”  
  
  
“Well, okay,” Tara agreed, “It would be nice to do something, actually.”  
  
  
Willow started bouncing again.  
  
  
“Yay! Okay, I vote for lazing around for the morning and heading out for the afternoon.”  
  
  
It was Tara’s turn for an eyebrow quirk.  
  
  
“And what does ‘lazing around’ mean?”  
  
  
Willow grinned and pounced under the covers.  
  
  
“This!”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Okay. Meat is cleaned out. That’s okay, we just have to think outside the box! Buns! People need buns with their meat!”  
  
  
Willow marched ahead in the supermarket aisle while Tara trailed behind balancing things as they were thrown into her hands. After a few minutes, she was precariously trying to hold a pack of hot dog buns, a container of potato salad, a twin-pack of ketchup and mustard, some cornbread and two large bags of chips dangling beneath, between her fingers.  
  
  
“Should we get beer?” Willow asked as she picked up, and then much to Tara’s relief put down again, some husked corns.  
  
  
“I don’t think you can drink in public parks,” Tara replied, moving her chin over the cornbread to keep it against her chest, “Willow–”  
  
  
Willow suddenly pounced to a dairy fridge at the end of the aisle before Tara could finish.  
  
  
“Oh look, red, white and blue cupcakes. Mmm, these look good. Let’s get a couple of packs.”  
  
  
“Willow, we have to carry all of this to the park,” Tara complained, taking each step precariously, “And I can barely carry it to the check-out.”  
  
  
Willow picked up the last two 4-packs of the cupcakes.  
  
  
“I think we have enough now. Let’s just get one of those big bottles of Sprite just in case.”  
  
  
Tara sighed.  
  
  
“Willow…”  
  
  
“You like Sprite!” Willow protested, already on her way.  
  
  
“It’s not about the Sprite,” Tara muttered, following.  
  
  
Willow rolled her eyes.  
  
  
“We’ll get bags, cool it.”  
  
  
Willow sensed the icy stare even with her back to Tara and turned slowly only for it to penetrate her with the intensity.  
  
  
“Watch it.”  
  
  
“Sorry, Tara,” Willow replied meekly, “…sorry.”  
  
  
She tucked the soda under her arm and relieved Tara of the chips which were dangerously close to falling to the floor. They left everything on the belt at the check-out and Willow put a hand on Tara’s wrist when she saw her reach for her wallet.  
  
  
“No, really. I’m the one who grabbed everything.”  
  
  
Tara hesitated, then shrugged and put her wallet back. Willow sensed she was on thin ice, so pulled out her big guns and embraced Tara sidelong while repeatedly kissing her cheek.  
  
  
The tickle of Willow's hair automatically made Tara smile and everything else lifted as her lips reached for her ears. The clerk rang their items through, uninterested, then waited for the money.  
  
  
Willow lingered until she was sure she’d been forgiven, then finished the transaction. They got everything into three manageable bags and luckily had had the foresight to go to a store nearer the park so they didn’t have to lug it through the T.  
  
  
“Poor guy, has to work today,” Tara commented as they walked out, the air much calmer between them.  
  
  
“I know, I wanted to tip him or something,” Willow replied, then scrunched up her nose, “Guess he wouldn’t have to if people like us didn’t shop on the day.”  
  
  
“You’re right,” Tara replied, frowning, “We’re ‘those’ people.”  
  
  
Willow slid the handles on one bag of groceries onto her wrist so her hand was free to pat Tara’s shoulder.  
  
  
“Hey, look, we can’t change it now. Let’s just try to have a good time and recognise that in future.”  
  
  
Tara nodded and they continued on to the park.  
  
  
“I was just out this way a couple of weeks ago with Kirsten,” Tara said as they walked onto the grounds, “She wanted to go to the zoo.”  
  
  
“Did she like it?” Willow asked, hiking the bag with the bottle of Sprite up under her arm again when she felt the plastic stretch.  
  
  
Tara smiled, appreciating the memory and that Willow has asked.  
  
  
“She loved the Butterfly Landing.”  
  
  
“I like the lemurs,” Willow replied, smiling to herself, “Let me guess, you like…the giraffe.”  
  
  
“How’d you know?” Tara asked curiously.  
  
  
“Well I wasn’t going to get caught out like when I didn’t know your favourite colour a couple of months ago!” Willow replied, grinning more, “Did some Tara-memorizing. Looks like the party is just up here, I see people gathered.”  
  
  
They approached a group of people all lazing around near some grills. A man wearing an apron and novelty white chef’s hat approached, carrying a spatula.  
  
  
“G’day, girls, here for the barbeque?” he asked in a cheery, Australian accent, “I’ve been nominated head chef, you two mind?”  
  
  
Both girls shook their heads and Willow offered the bags.  
  
  
“We brought…stuff,” she said, then added on in a whisper to Tara, “Kangaroo.”  
  
  
The guy took the bags and looked through.  
  
  
“I hope it’s not burgers, we have them coming out of our ears.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head again.  
  
  
“Nope, no meat at all.”  
  
  
The man grinned and set the bags down to gesture to everyone else.  
  
  
“I’m Matty, and this is everyone else. They’ll introduce themselves I’m sure. You’re the first people to come in a twosome, all singletons here.”  
  
  
“Is it a problem?” Willow asked, unsure of his tone with the unfamiliar accent.  
  
  
“Never a problem to add more to the party,” Matty replied, smiling, “Pull up a piece of grass and tell us about yourselves. We’ve got burgers and some hot dogs comin’ up soon. More of a good old Australian sausage fan myself but when in Rome and all that…”  
  
  
He started whistling Yankee Doodle while wandering back over to the grill and Willow and Tara shyly sat down on one of the blankets laid out. There were five guys and two other girls that all seemed friendly with each other, some even sharing a blanket.  
  
  
There were introductions all around, with everyone but one girl being single high-intensity workers who had nowhere else to go and the other girl a college student doing a summer semester and couldn't afford to go home.   
  
  
Matty shouted across that it was his first 4th of July in the US and he’d organised the cook-out . He happily bellowed that he was delighted with the turn-out.  
  
  
“Thought I’d be here drinking with the flies or end up with a bunch of yobbos. Here, love, pass me my sunnies, would ya?”  
  
  
Willow blinked slowly.  
  
  
“Your…?”  
  
  
He gestured to something at the edge of the last blanket where all the food was laid out.  
  
  
“Oh, sunglasses!”   
  
  
She grabbed them and brought them over to him and got the first waft of charring meat.  
  
  
“Um…anything we can do?” she asked, trying not to salivate on the spot.  
  
  
“Lay your things out with the other things there,” Matty replied, nodding to the blanket in question, “We’re looking after our own drinks. No booze and all that.”  
  
  
He winked at Willow and she caught the scent of alcohol on his breath.   
  
  
“Right,” Willow replied, smirking a bit at the mischievousness.  
  
  
Tara came over to help Willow lay out their contributions amongst the other mostly store-bought salads, BBQ sauces and one very colourful fruit platter of strawberry, banana and blueberry skewers laid out to resemble an American flag.  
  
  
“Just FYI I think everyone snuck flasks in,” Willow whispered as she used one of the plastic knives to cut the cornbread into squares, “Less obvious if cops pass I guess.”  
  
  
Tara glanced over her shoulder and did notice a splash of metal poking out the top of one of the girl’s purses. She turned back to Willow with a slight grin.  
  
  
“Oh no, we’re the uncool kids.”  
  
  
“What’s new?” Willow asked with a laugh, then lowered her voice again, “Not much for the illicit spirits here so if things get freaky we’ll bolt, okay?”  
  
  
Tara nodded and organised everything neatly while Willow poured them a plastic cup of Sprite each. They went back to their spot and one of the guys, Peter, a young business graduate with jaded eyes but a kind smile, discreetly offered them the flask.  
  
  
Tara held a hand up and shook her head.  
  
  
“Oh, no thank you, but that’s nice of you.”  
  
  
Peter nodded and made an effort to conceal it as he handed it back to the first girl Tara had seen. Tara leaned over to whisper in Willow’s ear.  
  
  
“I think there’s only one flask going around. Nobody’s getting more than tipsy on that.”  
  
  
Willow had spotted the same thing and was relieved; she would still be cautious around people she didn’t know but it was easier than negotiating herself and Tara around a lot of drunkenness.   
  
  
“Chook is ready for whoever wants some,” Matty announced, using a tongs to transfer chicken thighs and fillets to another grill, “Get it while it’s hot.”  
  
  
Everyone grabbed a paper plate and started to fill them with meat as it came off the grill and all of the accompanying sides.  
  
  
“I’m so glad we did this,” Tara said to Willow during a brief lull in the enjoyable conversation she was having with the others, “It’s so easy with strangers. Surprisingly so.”  
  
  
“Right?” Willow asked, gnawing on a rib bone, “I'm so unselfconscious, like pride. Just chat, so simple. And this food is amazing.”  
  
  
“Good tucker, eh?” Matty asked, pleased with himself, “Even your yankee dogs are going down easy.”  
  
  
“And God bless whoever brought that cornbread,” another guy, Evan, said, holding a piece up towards the sky and making a prayer motion.  
  
  
“I second that,” the college girl, April, added, delicately eating some herself, “As close to Momma’s I’ve had in a long time.”  
  
  
Willow laughed and decided not to mention it was from the supermarket. She happily munched through another burger and a generous helping of potato salad.  
  
  
“Sweet, dessert,” the second girl, Daphne said when she picked up a cupcake, “Anyone else want one?”  
  
  
They were snapped up quickly and were gone before Willow had a chance to make a grab. She was soon quite glad she was denied the extra gluttony though as she put a hand on her stomach and groaned.  
  
  
“I had too much meat.”  
  
  
Tara stroked her hair sympathetically.  
  
  
“Oh, baby, want me to rub your tummy?” she asked, then for some reason felt the need to explain to the others, “She likes it when I…”  
  
  
She got a sidelong glance from Willow and pursed her lips.  
  
  
“Stop explaining things.”  
  
  
People were mostly too engrossed in their own indulgence to notice them too much, so Willow sheepishly scooted to lie between Tara’s legs and take the offered tummy rub.   
  
  
They watched the sunset quietly until somebody produced a small speakers and suddenly people were dancing.  
  
  
It took some convincing but eventually Tara got up, or was forced up as Matty pulled her up and twirled her. Willow jumped up out of protectiveness more than anything else, but Matty released her right away and moved on to Daphne.   
  
  
Willow grabbed both of Tara’s hands and they danced mostly on the spot, but energetically jumping around with the meat cramps subsided. There was a certain freedom with being around people they’d probably never see again and a lift of self-consciousness alongside it.  
  
  
As they were dancing, fireworks started in the night sky. Everyone stopped to watch and two of the obviously more patriotic men held their palms over their hearts when the red, white and blue ones went off.  
  
  
Willow thought it was a bit silly and moved to embrace Tara from behind so she could whisper in her ear.  
  
  
“I pledge allegiance to the united spirit of Tara…”  
  
  
Tara had to press her lips together to stop from laughing disrespectfully and bumped her butt back affectionately. Willow loved the reaction.  
  
  
“And to the person, on which it stands, one body, under Willow…”  
  
  
She could feel Tara shaking trying not to disturb the silence everyone else had adopted and went in for the kill.  
  
  
“With sexiness and smoochies for all.”  
  
  
Tara couldn’t hold it in and burst out laughing, but everyone else joined in too, even not knowing what it was about. Willow had to yank Tara back though.  
  
  
“Wait, no. Not all. Not all, at all. With sexiness and smoochies for me. Just me.”  
  
  
Tara smiled softly and pecked Willow.  
  
  
“Just you.”  
  
  
Willow smiled and offered her hand again.   
  
  
They danced slowly under the fireworks, content in the tranquility of that moment and as always, loving each other.


	79. Chapter 79

  
Tara held a warm bottle of water to her cheek as she sought shade under their oak tree.  
  
  
It had been ice cold less than 15 minutes ago but a heat-wave was sweeping Boston and taking everything in its grip.   
  
  
Willow was lying on her stomach, raking in all the sun on the back of her thighs and arms that weren’t covered by her shorts or her spaghetti-strapped tank top. She glanced over her shoulder when she heard some slight panting.  
  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
  
Tara’s cheeks were red and some sweat was already sticking her hair to her brow.  
  
  
“It’s really hot.”  
  
  
“I know, that’s why we came out sunbathing,” Willow replied, turning herself on her back and sitting up on her elbows. She tossed a teasing grin in her girlfriend’s direction, “Your New York skin can’t take the heat like mine can. California golden.”  
  
  
She ran her hand down each of her own still pasty arms but Tara didn’t find it as funny.  
  
  
“You would be burning like a star if I hadn’t spent twenty minutes putting sunblock on you.”  
  
  
Willow smarted a bit, but just nodded.  
  
  
“I know, thank you,” she replied, sitting up fully, “Do you want to go inside?”  
  
  
Tara held up her bottle helplessly.  
  
  
“My water’s warm.”  
  
  
Willow jumped up and wiped at her thighs.  
  
  
“Okay, let’s go inside.”  
  
  
Tara stood too and made another attempt to cool her cheeks down with the warm plastic. She’d donned a short-sleeved t-shirt and capri pants but even they were too hot. She drudged back towards their building but did brighten when they passed a couple of people right outside.  
  
  
“Hi Eden. Hi Toby,” she greeted, following her words along with slower, but much improved signing, “Thank you so much for talking…talking…”  
  
  
Eden showed her the sign and Tara nodded gratefully.  
  
  
“Talking with me last week.”  
  
  
Toby started to make very fast hand motions and Eden had to put a hand on his shoulder and ask him to slow down.   
  
  
Willow looked on, dumbfounded.   
  
  
Toby signed ‘sorry’ to Tara and slowed down. Tara responded that it was no problem.  
  
  
He had spent an hour the week before talking, with some help from Eden to translate, to Tara about ways to help Kirsten as best she could. Though there was no issue with the connection Tara had with her ‘little sister’ – they got on like a house on fire – the insight and help with signing was invaluable.  
  
  
Even in the few weeks since she’d first met Kirsten, they were communicating much better and were having fun getting through the list of activities they’d set out.  
  
  
“And Eden, you were so right, I just had to mention Zac Efron and she just about exploded with excitement,” Tara added on, smiling again and thankful to be distracted from the heat, “I meant to tell you last time we talked, but I forgot. She’s so excited about seeing the new movie. I called into the theatre and they said they were still looking into playing it since it isn’t a normal release, but that there was a lot of interest. I put my name down on a list for tickets.”  
  
  
Toby started signing again, saying he loved that theatre but he wouldn’t be caught dead in there that day. Eden and Tara laughed, while Willow hung back, face scrunched up.  
  
  
They all conversed for another minute before Eden and Toby headed off with a wave from Tara and a half-hearted finger-wiggle from Willow.  
  
  
Once they were inside the building, Willow’s gaze shot curtly over to Tara.  
  
  
“Um, what the heck was that?”  
  
  
“That’s Eden’s boyfriend, Toby,” Tara explained, “He’s been helping me with Kirsten.”  
  
  
Willow held her hands up in annoyance.  
  
  
“Who is Kirsten?!”  
  
  
Tara’s hand paused in turning the key in their door, then she finally pushed through and walked in.  
  
  
“My little sister. I’ve told you at least five times.”  
  
  
“Okay, sorry, I forgot!” Willow replied, still reeling from the surprise of what she’d witnessed, “What the hell was with the…?”  
  
  
She started making nonsensical hand movements and Tara rolled her eyes.  
  
  
“You don’t have to be so offensive. He was speaking sign language.”  
  
  
Willow put her hands on her hips.  
  
  
“And since when do you know sign language?”  
  
  
Tara went over to the closet and started to change into a pair of shorts, the unfortunately bright pair she’d worn to Pride, but they were all she had.  
  
  
“Since my little sister is deaf and I wanted to be able to communicate with her,” she said sharply as she pulled up the zipper on her shorts.  
  
  
Willow’s brow creased.  
  
  
“The kid is deaf?”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes closed and opened again as she exhaled.  
  
  
“Kirsten. Her name is Kirsten.”  
  
  
Willow dropped down onto the bed, arms folded across her chest.  
  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me any of this?”  
  
  
Tara just sighed.  
  
  
“You never asked.”  
  
  
That stung and it was evident on Willow’s face.  
  
  
“You still could have told me.”  
  
  
“You’ve been pretty distracted with the research project,” Tara countered, leaning back against the desk, “I’ve told you a few times what I was doing for the day and you just hummed and kept at your computer. You've been pretty uninterested.”  
  
  
Willow had found the research project harder than she’d anticipated; not the actual work itself, but in proving herself, especially as the professors were favouring her male counterpart. She worked longer and harder, but it was paying off, she was being noticed, and her ego was living off the slowly increasing titbits of acclaim. It was turning almost obsessive in behaviour, but she didn’t like being presented with that reality, and deflected.  
  
  
“Sorry that I care about my work.”  
  
  
Tara was too frustrated to stay in that spot and marched back over to the closet, throwing a swimsuit and various other things into a gym bag.  
  
  
“Whatever, Willow.”  
  
  
Willow watched her in confusion.  
  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
  
“It’s 102 degrees outside, I’m going to cool down,” Tara replied as she strode across the room and promptly left.  
  
  
She went to the pool and changed there, then got in and started to do some leisurely laps. Two guys were in the other lane doing more intense circuits so Tara had plenty of room to herself.   
  
  
After about 30 minutes, suitably cooled down in every sense of the words, she reached the top of the pool again, but noticed there were legs dangling in the water. She popped her head out, then stood fully and popped her goggles onto her forehead.  
  
  
“Hey,” Willow greeted, palms curved around the edge of the pool.  
  
  
“Hi,” Tara replied, running her fingers through the water.  
  
  
Willow gently kicked the water in front.  
  
  
“I got worried…you haven’t been swimming since last summer…thought maybe you…forgot how…”  
  
  
She trailed off lamely but Tara didn’t reject it.  
  
  
“Thanks…but I go swimming with Kirsten.”  
  
  
“Oh,” Willow replied, nodding along quickly, “Guess you can’t play Marco Polo.”  
  
  
Both of them winced but Willow more so.  
  
  
“I-I don’t know why I said that, I’m so sorry,” she quickly added, looking down shame-faced, “Funny. Was worried you’d be the one not making time for me.”  
  
  
She kicked the water gently and sighed.  
  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
  
Tara moved a bit closer and left her hands on Willow’s knees.  
  
  
“Sorry if we excluded you from the conversation. And for being grumpy.”  
  
  
Willow looked up again and gave a hint of a smile.  
  
  
“What, um, do you do?”  
  
  
“In the pool?” Tara asked and got an affirming nod, “Races mostly.”  
  
  
“Are you any good?” Willow asked, tone lifting.  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder bashfully.  
  
  
“Yeah but I let her win, trying to build up her self-esteem.”  
  
  
Willow slid into the pool and waded towards Tara.  
  
  
“Well…you don’t need to build up my self-esteem,” she said and chanced a smile, “Bet I could beat ya anyway!”  
  
  
Tara just grinned and dropped her goggles back over her eyes.  
  
  
“Oh, you’re so on, Rosenberg.”  
  
  
She took a head start and dived forward but Willow was quick on her tail and yanked her leg back to retaliate. They swam around though not exactly in perfect lengths; though after a lot of minutes Willow had to concede from exhaustion alone.  
  
  
“Okay, okay, you win,” she said as she leaned back against the wall of the pool to catch her breath, “I owe you a root beer float.”  
  
  
“Can I collect right away?” Tara asked, holding Willow’s hips under the water.  
  
  
Willow smiled wide and nodded.  
  
  
“How about that ice-cream store three blocks over? I don’t think either of us wants to walk much in this heat…and get on a stuffy T, forget about it!”  
  
  
“Sounds great,” Tara agreed and they headed back into the changing rooms to redress.  
  
  
They left together, a lot cheerier than going in and walked the few streets to the ice-cream store. There was a line out the door, but it was under an awning so it made the wait bearable.  
  
  
When they finally got inside the air conditioning was on full force and Willow revelled in being able to stand in front of it. She had to shuffle along as the queue moved, but found interest in reading some of the leaflets on the counter.  
  
  
“Look there’s a concert on in the park,” she said, holding the black flyer up for Tara to see.  
  
  
“What park?” Tara asked, taking it.  
  
  
“This one,” Willow answered, pointing it out on the page.  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“The little one around the corner?”  
  
  
“Yeah, they have a gazebo, some local bands are playing,” Willow said, getting her wallet out as the person in front placed their order, “Wanna check it out? Starts in a half hour. Unless you already have plans.”  
  
  
“No, it’s a Willow-afternoon,” Tara replied sweetly, “I’d love to go with you. Do you know any of the bands?”  
  
  
Willow couldn’t reply straight away as it was her turn to order but they were back on the street with two root beer floats just two minutes later.  
  
  
“No, to that question, I haven’t heard of them,” she finally answered, “But if they suck we can just leave. It’s free.”  
  
  
A few people had set up blankets around the gazebo and Willow laid out her dry towel, since they’d played a game of drying each other with Tara’s when they were getting changed.  
  
  
“So tell me about the programme. I wanna know everything,” Willow said to Tara as some people set up in the gazebo.  
  
  
Tara smiled softly and recounted to Willow about first meeting Kirsten and finding out she was deaf, then about starting to lean sign language and the new activities they were trying out together.  
  
  
“She sounds like a lot of fun,” Willow said as Tara finished, “I noticed your new tie-dye shirt actually. Purple and white. Pretty.”  
  
  
“Thanks,” Tara replied, touching Willow’s shoulder affectionately, “Looks like the band is starting.”  
  
  
A woman with very dark hair and very red lips stood in front of the microphone while two guys, on keyboard and guitar respectively, played her into song.  
  
  
They joked about the keyboarder’s greasy hair and both admired the singer’s up-do before Tara shifted to lie out between Willow’s legs.  
  
  
Willow ran her fingers up and down Tara’s arms and after a while, whispered in her ear.  
  
  
“Are you enjoying this?”  
  
  
Tara hesitated before answering.  
  
  
“…yes. Are you?”  
  
  
“That didn’t sound too sure,” Willow replied, looking over to catch Tara’s eye.  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“The music is good…I don’t want to whine about being hot again.”  
  
  
Willow nodded and took her hands away to avoid adding more heat.  
  
  
“I think it’s not a day for outdoors,” she said, then scooted back and started to stand, “C’mon, I’m hot too. They’re not so good they’re worth risking heatstroke!”  
  
  
“Are you sure, I could just go get us some cold drinks or something?” Tara asked, standing up with her.  
  
  
“Well we can stay if you want,” Willow replied, “But A/C sounds really good right about now.”  
  
  
Tara just folded up the towel in response and put it back into Willow’s gym bag. They got back to their dorm quickly, but were greeted by a sheet of paper stuck to their and the other doors along the hallway.  
  
  
“A/C broke down this morning. Won’t be fixed ‘til after the weekend,” Willow read, then scoffed and kicked the door in frustration, “Ugh. Typical. What the heck are we supposed to do now?”  
  
  
Tara opened the door and they were instantly engulfed by the heat. She went over and closed the curtains to block the sun, then sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
  
“I’m beat from the heat.”  
  
  
“And you’re a poet and didn’t even know it,” Willow quipped back, then scratched her head as Tara started to strip the bed, “What are you doing?”  
  
  
Tara brought a fresh set out from the closet.  
  
  
“Satin sheets are cooler.”  
  
  
“Those are our sexy sheets,” Willow replied, bouncing on the ball of her feet, “Used for…heating up.”  
  
  
“Well now they’re my cool-down sheets,” Tara replied, smoothing down the sheet and leaving the blanket off the bed.  
  
  
Willow tried not to show her disappointment.  
  
  
“So, um, going for a little nap?”  
  
  
Tara fetched a fresh bottle of water from the mini-fridge, then stripped off completely and ran it over her body as she laid down.  
  
  
Willow’s eyes widened and she caught a squeak just in time.  
  
  
“O-Kay, I am just gonna sit here and read,” she said, spinning her back to Tara and depositing herself on the desk chair, “Reading quietly now.”  
  
  
She grabbed the nearest book and it took her a few minutes to calm down and realise she was holding it upside down. She blushed and was thankful no one could see her, then finally really did open the book to read.  
  
  
Tara woke up later, sprawled on the other side of the bed as her side had gotten too hot. The air was so heavy and humid, she felt like she was fighting through a barrier just to sit up.   
  
  
She couldn’t see Willow anywhere but she heard the shower running, so stretched quietly and made her way into the bathroom.  
  
  
Willow was sitting under the shower, knees up, letting the water hit her everywhere. Tara slid the shower door to the side. Some cold droplets hit out at Tara, feeling like icy hits of bliss.  
  
  
“Can I come in?” she asked, popping her head through.  
  
  
Willow’s brow creased in a pout.  
  
  
“I’ve been overheating for hours while you slept peacefully.”  
  
  
Tara took a step in.  
  
  
“I’d share my shower with you…” she said, kneeling down with Willow and pressing their lips together sweetly, “You don’t want your future wife and mother of your children to suffer, do you?”  
  
  
She kissed Willow again, who leaned into it for a moment, then dug her knees in further.  
  
  
“Hey, you tricked me with your womanly wiles and promising futures.”  
  
  
“It was necessary,” Tara replied, taking some of the water spray, “Mmm…”  
  
  
Willow couldn’t help smiling.  
  
  
“You know now you _have_ to marry me and have babies with me.”  
  
  
“Just try and stop me,” Tara replied with a smile, tilting her neck up to get a hit.  
  
  
Willow watched the droplets slide down Tara’s throat, transfixed. She followed one particular drop to Tara’s breast and watched it fall off her nipple. Suddenly overcome with desire, she dropped her legs and pulled Tara into her lap, latching onto her girlfriend’s neck.  
  
  
Tara was surprised but not at all displeased and ran her hands along Willow’s back. She turned her head into Willow’s neck and returned the affection.  
  
  
Eventually their lips met as they moved in on each other’s jaws and Willow dropped her hands to cup Tara’s butt. Their slick chests slid together and turned Willow on immensely.  
  
  
“Oh, baby,” she moaned into Tara’s ear as her hand slipped between her girlfriend’s legs and explored her lips.  
  
  
Tara hung her head over Willow’s shoulder and palmed her back again, loving the feeling of her muscles ripple. The water was still cascading over them but it wasn’t tempering any of their passion, in fact it was what was making their body heat bearable.  
  
  
Tara used one hand to open Willow’s thigh and slid her hand up to play with her girlfriend too. They moaned to each other as they found one another’s clits; arms sliding against each other as they moved up and down.  
  
  
Tara still had one hand on Willow’s back and it tightened in her girlfriend’s skin as she started to come. She felt Willow’s hand pull her hair in a similar fashion and groaned with pleasure as orgasm wracked through her.  
  
  
Willow felt Tara’s nails dig into her and then the release. She took in three quick, short breaths and finally relaxed, clinging to Tara as much as she was being clung to.  
  
  
They finished as they started, kissing each other’s necks, though softer and gentler. When they had calmed down, the icy water felt a lot harsher than it had coming in from the heat. Tara reluctantly scooted away.  
  
  
“I don’t think I can stick this any longer.”  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Yeah it’s starting to bump up to artic.”  
  
  
She stood on wobbly legs to turn the shower off. Tara helped steady her by the waist.  
  
  
“Thanks, baby,” Willow replied with a soft smile, “I’m okay, just got jelly legs for a minute.”  
  
  
They stepped out and neither bothered with a towel. They were dry in minutes and Willow was already panting pulling her shorts back on.  
  
  
“Goddddd, I’m dying already!” she said, picking up the notice they’d gotten to fan herself with, “We need a fan. A real one.”  
  
  
Tara sighed.  
  
  
“Everywhere in the city is probably sold out, even if we found a way to get there before closing, or get one home.”  
  
  
Willow puffed out a breath, then looked up as a lightbulb went off over her head.  
  
  
“…what about the janitor’s closet?”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“We could have a look.”  
  
  
They went out to the end of the hallway where the janitor’s closet was, but discovered it was locked after a few tugs.  
  
  
“Do we need to ask for a key?” Willow asked, a bit lamely.  
  
  
Tara folded her arms gently over her chest.  
  
  
“There’s no RA in the summer. The keys are in the admin office, but it’s not open on weekends.”  
  
  
“Darn it!” Willow replied, frustrated, “Then who put the notices up?”  
  
  
“They have to notify you if any of the facilities won’t be fixed within 24 hours,” Tara explained, “They probably got the janitor to do it.”  
  
  
Willow looked at her a bit strangely.  
  
  
“How do you know all this?”  
  
  
Tara made an ‘isn’t it obvious’ gesture.  
  
  
“Because I work in the office…”  
  
  
Willow blushed at forgetting, considering all that was said earlier.  
  
  
“Can we, um, ask the janitor then?”  
  
  
Tara nodded again.  
  
  
“Yep. If we want to walk around the whole campus to try and find him.”  
  
  
Willow was one second away from stamping her foot, but got an idea just in time.  
  
  
“Wait here.”  
  
  
She ran off back to their room and came back a minute later with one of Tara’s bobby pins. She started to use it on the lock and it popped open just a few seconds after. Tara stared at her.  
  
  
“How do you know how to do that?”  
  
  
Willow shrugged.  
  
  
“Nosy kid with a locked study in the house.”  
  
  
Tara just smiled and shook her head.  
  
  
“Find anything interesting?”  
  
  
Willow stepped in the dark closet and searched for a light.  
  
  
“Lots of patient cases…got me interested in psychology actually. But I enjoy it less now than I did then. Anyway…”  
  
  
She flicked the switch and immediately spotted a big, old fan in the corner. She followed the cord to find the plug.  
  
  
“Please work, please work, please work, please work…” she said, putting it in the outlet and almost letting out a cry when a fresh breeze revolved around, “Hallelujah! Come on, let’s lug it out before someone sees.”  
  
  
She unplugged it and lifted it over the layers of cleaning items and broken things and made a rush back to their room. Tara closed the closet door tight and hurried over to open the door for Willow.  
  
  
Willow plugged it in in the corner so that it would hit all sides of the room, with it’ primary focus on the bed. She sat on the corner of the mattress and just enjoyed the gust of air.  
  
  
“This is the best feeling in the world…” she said, loving the rush through her hair.  
  
  
“Best?” Tara asked, perching beside her.  
  
  
Willow wrapped her arm around Tara’s waist.  
  
  
“Apart from anything involving you.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and pecked her girlfriend’s cheek.  
  
  
“Good answer.”  
  
  
Willow smiled back.  
  
  
“What can I say? You’re the best person to heat up and cool down with.”


	80. Chapter 80

  
“Willow, which is better?”  
  
  
Tara held up two dresses, a grey one with black polka dots and a yellow one with a floral print pattern.  
  
  
“They’re both really pretty,” Willow answered, looking over briefly before returning back to rooting through her earrings to find suitable ones for the end-of-project party they were attending that evening.  
  
  
“Is it a formal party or a casual party?” Tara asked, trying not to sound too frustrated.  
  
  
Willow shrugged.  
  
  
“Formal, I guess, but it's not the Oscars. Wear whatever.”  
  
  
Tara put the yellow dress back in the closet and started to change into the grey.   
  
  
“What time does it start again?”  
  
  
Willow pushed the back in on her earring and came up to stand by her girlfriend.  
  
  
“Eight, Tara, and chill out. It’s going to be fine and you look gorgeous.”  
  
  
Tara fussed with the hemline of her dress through the mirror.  
  
  
“I don’t want to embarrass you.”  
  
  
“You won’t embarrass me, silly,” Willow replied, putting a hand on Tara’s shoulder, “If anything, I'll embarrass myself.”  
  
  
Tara didn't look convinced and was frustrating herself as she couldn’t make her dress any straighter, so she went into the bathroom to apply some make-up. She spent longer than usual at it, taking it all off and reapplying twice. She’d never attended any kind of ‘business’ function before and had no idea what to expect.  
  
  
Willow, for once, was calm.   
  
  
She’d already made her impression on her professors. She’d submitted better, faster and more researched work than her male counterpart and had made the impressive feat of pushing him down to coffee boy, even forsaking almost all of her time to do it.  
  
  
She found the work tedious, though would never admit it apart from the odd frustrated comment to Tara, but the rewards and accolades of finishing on top was clouding those feelings with ones of glee. The shortness of the overall project benefited her blurred vision.   
  
  
She looked in the mirror, fixed her own shirt once, then played a game on her phone while she waited. After a while, she called out.  
  
  
“Ta-ra, we need to go soon…”  
  
  
Tara came out of the bathroom, made up demurely and looking as pretty as ever to Willow.  
  
  
“I hope I don’t get creased on the train,” Tara said, looking behind herself for even the smallest of blemishes.  
  
  
Willow was distracted just drinking Tara in for a few moments before finally replying.  
  
  
“Oh, I ordered a car.”  
  
  
Tara paused, hand smoothing her dress.  
  
  
“You…ordered a car?”  
  
  
“Well, yeah! It’s a nice house in the suburbs. Keeping up appearances and all that,” Willow replied, then tacked on, “You don’t have to pay for it.”  
  
  
Tara looked down, embarrassed, then marched back over to the closet.  
  
  
“I don’t have any other dresses.”  
  
  
Willow tried to pull her back by the hand.  
  
  
“You don’t need one, it’s perfect.”  
  
  
Tara wiped her brow with the back of her hand.  
  
  
“I should be wearing a cocktail dress.”  
  
  
“I don’t even know what that is,” Willow replied, exasperated, “Tara, I’m not even wearing a dress. It’s fine.”  
  
  
Tara glanced down at herself and Willow pulled her close.  
  
  
“You look stunning. I will be so proud to have you on my arm.”  
  
  
Tara looked down again and pulled at the end of her dress just as Willow got a text to say the car was outside.  
  
  
“Tara, we have to go.”  
  
  
“Okay,” Tara agreed somewhat reluctantly, “Let me grab my purse.”  
  
  
Tara found her bag and they walked out to the front of campus where a sleek black sedan was waiting for them.  
  
  
Willow’s eyes glazed with admiration as they walked towards it and she inhaled deeply as they sat in.  
  
  
“I love that leather smell.”  
  
  
Tara ran a finger along the interior.  
  
  
“Very clean.”  
  
  
Willow fastened the middle belt over her waist so she could sit next to Tara.  
  
  
“Pretty cool, huh? I thought the limo would be overkill.”  
  
  
Tara scoffed.  
  
  
“You were not going to get a limo.”  
  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
  
“It actually wasn’t that much more expensive but I figured we’d save it for another time. Graduation, wedding…we’ll have opportunities.”  
  
  
She leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. Tara felt her belly bubble and smiled out the window. Willow grinned, pleased she’d gotten Tara to settle.  
  
  
They chatted as they drove through the city, then started pointing out houses they liked as they hit the suburbs and the increasingly opulent buildings.  
  
  
They finally pulled up outside a large three-story house with a flawlessly tended yard and three big cars in the driveway. The driver opened the door for them and Willow had a word telling him when to pick them up, then took Tara’s hand as they walked up the path in the yard.  
  
  
Tara exhaled slowly as they approached the door.  
  
  
“Do they know I’m coming?”  
  
  
“I got a plus one,” Willow answered as she rang the doorbell.  
  
  
“And do they know I’m your–”  
  
  
The door was opened and they were welcomed by a man in a tuxedo and bow tie.  
  
  
Tara’s eyes were wide as they stepped into the large foyer.  
  
  
“They have a butler.”  
  
  
“I’m sure it’s just for the party,” Willow whispered back, “Plenty of people in normal non-evening type dresses.”  
  
  
The foyer led into an open-plan living space, where most of the party-goers were present. The men were in shirts and ties and the women mostly dresses, though Willow wasn’t the only one in a nice shirt and pants, but probably the youngest.  
  
  
Servers were carrying out platters of champagne cocktails and hor d'oeuvres, which Willow made a grab for a pig in a blanket as it passed. She had just shoved it in her mouth when the head professor on the project, whose house it was and who was hosting the party, approached; his greying hair glistening with gel under the lights.  
  
  
“Willow,” he greeted cordially, “Glad you could make it.”  
  
  
Willow chewed quickly and wiped her hand on her pants, then shook the professor’s hand.  
  
  
“Hello, thank you for inviting us. This is Tara, my partner.”  
  
  
He shook Tara’s hand too.  
  
  
“Nice to meet you, I’m sure you know all about our rising star here,” he said, patting Willow on the back, “We thought Alan was going to be the stand out, but she surprised us. Quality of work is amazing for an undergrad. What an analytical mind. Some nurturing and she has a serious future in the field.”  
  
  
Tara squeezed Willow’s hand, who seemed quite pleased with herself. The professor gestured to the room.  
  
  
“Willow, I’d like to introduce you around.”  
  
  
Willow looked to Tara.  
  
  
“Oh, ah…”  
  
  
“It’s okay, go ahead,” Tara said, happy to see Willow getting praise, knowing how hard she worked, even if she hadn't always liked it herself, “I’ll be fine.”  
  
  
Willow went off to do a circuit of other professors, writers and various other academically-inclined people, while Tara mostly hung back and people-watched. She disappeared to the bathroom for a ten-minute reprieve to stop herself from being noticed too much and read Good Housekeeping whilst admiring the tile.  
  
  
She came back into the room when she heard some claps and watched from the back of the room as the professor made a speech with two other men Tara guessed were the other professor and other assistant behind him, and Willow up there by his side.  
  
  
“Wonderful, it’s time for the self-congratulating drivel.”  
  
  
Tara turned her attention to a middle-aged woman who was leaning against the wall, seemingly needing the support as the martini glass in her hand was not her first judging by the glassiness of her eyes.  
  
  
“I’m sorry?” Tara asked, taking a step forward to hear her better.  
  
  
The woman tossed her arm towards the front of the room.  
  
  
“The same speech, the same jokes, the same excuses.”  
  
  
Tara’s brow creased.  
  
  
“Excuses?”   
  
  
The woman’s eyes rolled in Tara’s direction and she steadied herself up to come closer.  
  
  
“I have to work, dear, the school is counting on me, dear, my name is more important than my marriage, dear. Let me give you a piece of advice,” she said, tapping Tara’s shoulder roughly with her pointed nails, “Never marry a professor. Academia is their mistress.”  
  
  
Tara could smell the alcohol on the woman’s breath and tried to break away.  
  
  
“Oh. Um, well–”  
  
  
“And _especially_ don’t marry one in psychology if you don’t want every single little thing you do probed and dissected,” the woman snorted, “That’s when they actually manage to pay attention.”  
  
  
She took a swig from her drink, teeth hitting off the glass.  
  
  
“Everyone thinks it won’t be them. But it doesn’t take long,” she said, sliding an olive off a cocktail stick with her teeth, “First it’s the little things. They stop talking about anything else, stop asking you about your day. They do just enough to make you feel like an overbearing bitch for wanting more.”  
  
  
Tara had been about to turn away, but paused as the woman continued whilst looking bitterly towards the professor she'd been introduced to, whom Tara assumed was her husband.  
  
  
“Then you learn it’s not because they’re busy but it’s because you’ll never be as good as the next project, the next paper, the next chance to have their name plastered around in big letters. Always seeking more titles, more accolade. More attention. The attention of the world is a billion times better than the attention of your wife.”  
  
  
A server passed with champagne and the woman grabbed one and shoved it into Tara’s hands.  
  
  
“You’ll need this,” she said, downing the last of her martini, “Look around. Every woman in here is in the same boat.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes darted around the room to the various wives and girlfriends, a large chunk of whom suddenly seemed a lot more sullen than she’d noticed before and were downing their drinks much like the woman beside her, at least in Tara’s perception.  
  
  
The woman stared through her husband, then glanced to Willow.  
  
  
“Good luck to whichever schmuck marries her. The golden child. He talks more about her than our own daughter,” she said, then shook her head as she realised her glass was empty, “Where’s that server girl?”  
  
  
She wandered off, leaving Tara with a flurry of strange and conflicting feelings.   
  
  
_What’s wrong with you? Willow’s been making an effort. And this was her first research project. Of course she wanted to prove herself. You’re being ridiculous, that was ridiculous._  
  
  
There was more clapping just a minute later and before Tara had even registered whatever had just happened, Willow was holding her waist and jumping up and down.  
  
  
“Did you hear? All the nice things he said about me?”  
  
  
Tara felt guilty that she’d missed it but didn’t want to pop Willow’s bubble.  
  
  
“Yeah, honey, it’s…it’s great.”  
  
  
Willow bounced from heel to toe.  
  
  
“Guess what?”  
  
  
“What?” Tara asked, forcing a smile and really wanting herself to believe it.  
  
  
Willow’s eyes shone brightly.  
  
  
“I got asked to help with the write-up!”  
  
  
“Wow!” Tara replied, swallowing once and wiping some hair from her brow, hating herself for the next sentence that came out of her mouth, “I thought you were happy the project was finally over. We were going to hang out more.”  
  
  
“Well, yeah, but my name’s going to be on the paper!” Willow replied, giddy, “That’s like a huge honour. Isn’t that cool?”  
  
  
Tara felt a sinking feeling in her stomach that she didn’t like and did her best to ignore. She would be happy for Willow, even if she had to fake it at first. She wouldn't ruin Willow's cheer with her own insecurities.  
  
  
“Very cool.”  
  
  
Willow jumped up on the spot and kissed Tara’s cheek.  
  
  
“I’ll be right back, I gotta get another one of those cosy pigs!”  
  
  
Tara forced a smile and watched her skip off, heart fluttering in an unusual way she wasn't sure she liked.  
  
  
She lifted the untouched glass of champagne to her lips and downed it in one go.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“…right?”  
  
  
Tara was zoned out but had her attention pulled when she heard their dorm room door close behind them and realised they were inside.  
  
  
“Sorry?”  
  
  
“Everyone was so nice,” Willow repeated, taking her shoes off with a smile, “Chatty.”  
  
  
“Very chatty,” Tara agreed dubiously, leaving her purse down at the desk, “Willow–”  
  
  
Willow sidled up to Tara and held her around the waist from behind.  
  
  
“I couldn’t stop looking at you, you know.”  
  
  
Willow’s touch was familiar and comforting and Tara relaxed back into it.  
  
  
“You couldn’t?”  
  
  
Willow brushed some hair from the nape of Tara’s neck and kissed where it met her shoulder.  
  
  
“Uh uh, you looked so good. Blended in so well with all the wives.”  
  
  
Tara tensed and moved out of the embrace and looked away, then down.  
  
  
“Are you drunk?” Willow asked with a laugh, “Your eyes are everywhere.”  
  
  
“I-I had a glass or two,” Tara admitted and realised she was a little tipsy, and wasn't in any state to be letting her emotions get the better of her, especially when a hiccup came out moments later, “It fizzles on your tongue so good.”  
  
  
She smiled bashfully and Willow pulled her forwards.  
  
  
“Well I didn’t have anything all night…” she said, glancing down as their hips bumped off each other, “And now I’m thirsty.”  
  
  
Their torsos and breasts pressed against each other through their clothes and Tara felt herself slowly melting into a puddle.  
  
  
“Y-you are?”  
  
  
Willow put a hand on the exposed part of Tara’s cleavage and dipped one finger between.  
  
  
“Do you have a drink for me?”  
  
  
Tara felt her knees go weak and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.  
  
  
“Oh…yes.”  
  
  
Willow grinned and sank down to her knees in front.  
  
  
“What do you know. Just where I wanted you.”  
  
  
She kissed Tara’s knees where the dress line fell and slowly moved upwards to her thighs, pushing the fabric up along the way. Tara’s eyes started to flicker closed but she managed to grab a pillow and hand it down to Willow before she gave herself over completely.  
  
  
Willow smiled tenderly as she settled it under her knees.  
  
  
“Thanks baby.”  
  
  
Tara made a soft sound of pleasure in response as Willow was already kissing her thighs again. She lifted her butt when fingers came sliding for her panties. Willow looped a finger through the material and dragged it down far enough to grab it with her teeth and pull the rest of the way.  
  
  
Tara felt a deep pulsing inside her and one hand fell to the bed and clutched at the bed sheet.  
  
  
Willow let Tara’s panties drop out of her mouth and moved right back in; head disappearing under the skirt of Tara’s dress. She kissed the inside of Tara’s thighs, which were just starting to dampen with overspill. Her stomach churned with deep, primal want.  
  
  
She bunched Tara’s dress around her hips and splayed a hand on her thigh to open her up. She shuffled in closer as Tara’s pink, full lips came into view and let her thumb glide along one.  
  
  
Tara quivered under her touch, feeling a ricocheting tremor of arousal bounce around inside her. Her head lolled back as Willow’s tongue touched her heat and a shaken moan rattled through her lips.  
  
  
Willow teasingly ran the tip of her tongue along Tara’s folds with a rhythmic circular flick against her emerging clit on the journey. She pulled Tara’s arousal from her opening with her tongue and used her lips to continue stimulating her girlfriend’s clit.  
  
  
Tara’s chest rose and fell with gradually quickening intensity; deep inhales becoming shorter gasps. Her hand brushed over Willow’s head and pushed softly before falling back to clutch the sheet.  
  
  
Willow listened to Tara’s moans float down to her ears like a sweet, sensual melody. She pushed herself into Tara more, but it wasn’t enough and she grabbed Tara’s leg to throw it over her shoulder. She moved her mouth around hungrily, unable to get enough.  
  
  
Tara cried out in surprise, fingers curling around the edge of the bed. She started pushing her hips into Willow; moving so fast she was amounting friction burns on the back of her thigh, not that she was in state to even feel it.  
  
  
The pressure was building and her body was growing taut; first her hands in the sheets, then her legs around Willow. Her eyes shut tight and ankles turned inwards on the small of Willow’s back before her toes finally curled and straightened with release.  
  
  
A few moments later, as the rush dissipated, she found a hand had moved back to Willow’s hair and was bobbing along with her girlfriend’s head. She stroked Willow’s hair once, then lay back on the bed, legs still hanging over.  
  
  
Willow rubbed the fronts of Tara’s thigh as she eased off, then started kissing up towards her bellybutton.  
  
  
Tara leisurely threw her arms over her head as Willow’s lips trailed up her torso, the fabric of her dress bunching up along the way. The dress was lifted over her head and two eager hands reached underneath her to snap her bra.   
  
  
Willow’s hands palmed Tara’s newly exposed breasts greedily. She started to lean down to kiss her girlfriend’s neck but was stopped halfway as Tara made a grab for her pants button and rolled them so Willow was on her back.  
  
  
Tara straddled Willow and unzipped her before pulling her pants off. She was gentle with the buttons on her girlfriend’s nice blouse but as soon as it was off, she yanked Willow up with her by the bra strap and divested her of her underwear while kissing her passionately.  
  
  
Willow moaned into Tara’s mouth as hands roamed her unrestricted back; feeling each press of Tara’s fingertips against her jumping muscles. She latched onto her girlfriend’s neck but only got a minute or two of skin before Tara moved down to tongue her breasts.  
  
  
Willow watched, aroused, as her nipples were licked and tugged into even stiffer peaks. Each flash of Tara’s tongue sent a fresh wave between her legs; each glimmer of her teeth, another notch of the coiling in her belly.  
  
  
Her eyes blinked closed a few times as Tara kissed back up to her throat, but opened again fully when Tara locked eyes with her and held up her index finger. Willow stared at it a moment, then poked her tongue out to lick the pad.  
  
  
Her bottom lip trembled as she settled back down and a gruff sound left her mouth as Tara dropped that finger between her legs and rubbed her clit. She crossed her arms behind Tara’s neck and bent her knees up to give full access.  
  
  
Tara dipped three fingers down to coat them and slid back up over Willow’s clit, rubbing quickly to extract as much pleasure as she could from her girlfriend.  
  
  
“Oh Tara…oh Tarraa…”  
  
  
Willow’s hips gyrated rapidly while her legs kicked out in random jaunts.   
  
  
She was unrestrained and wild in her expression of pleasure and Tara loved driving her crazy. Tara started nibbling on Willow’s neck, slowly making her way up her girlfriend’s jaw and around again to her lips.  
  
  
Willow calmed somewhat as Tara kissed her but her hips continued to lift and fall against her hand. Her hands slid in against Tara’s scalp to compensate as she responded to the kiss, eager and messy.  
  
  
“Tara,” she breathed during a brief interval, “I’m so close…”  
  
  
Tara angled her hips behind her hand and entered her with the same fingers whilst biting down on Willow’s bottom lip. Willow’s scream, dampened by Tara’s mouth, rung out as an orgasm shook through her.   
  
  
Tara stroked Willow gently through it and finally stilled but stayed resting where she was. Willow’s hands had eased and gradually fell away. Tara settled her head down in the small space beside Willow, who turned to her with a soft and satisfied smile.  
  
  
“Either one of us has to get up or we have to share a pillow.”  
  
  
“I don’t mind sharing with you,” Tara replied, touching Willow’s cheek tenderly with her fingertips.  
  
  
Willow smiled and turned her head to kiss those fingers.  
  
  
“Thanks for coming tonight,” she said, then blushed when she saw Tara quirk an eyebrow, “Not _that_! To the party!”  
  
  
Tara paused before responding, thinking about the whole evening.   
  
  
“I want to be there for you,” she answered finally, truthfully, “And I want you to be happy.”  
  
  
Willow smiled again.  
  
  
“I know. You’re the best.”  
  
  
Tara didn’t want to dwell anymore on some drunken words or her tipsy over-thinking, so glanced behind herself at her thighs as a distraction when she noticed a tender feeling there.  
  
  
“I think I got rug burn.”  
  
  
“From me?” Willow asked, looking down, “Was my rug too rugged?”  
  
  
Tara’s cheeks tinged a light pink.  
  
  
“No, from the blanket.”  
  
  
Willow blushed as well.  
  
  
“Good, I was worried my conditioner had stopped working.”  
  
  
Tara looked surprised.  
  
  
“I didn’t know you did that too.”  
  
  
Willow returned the look.  
  
  
“I didn’t know you did it at all. You were always so soft, I had to compete.”  
  
  
Tara rubbed Willow’s arm.  
  
  
“Not a competition.”   
  
  
Willow sat up a bit and reached over Tara to grab a bottle from the nightstand.  
  
  
“Want me to rub some lotion on?”  
  
  
Tara didn’t answer but turned herself on her stomach so the backs of her thighs were exposed. Willow squirted some lotion on each one and gently rubbed up and down.  
  
  
“That better baby?” she asked and got a soft nod.  
  
  
Tara looked off into space until Willow was finished and lying back down with her, bringing the blanket around them on the way. She put a finger in the hollow of Willow’s throat and drew a gentle circle.  
  
  
“Do you love me?”  
  
  
Willow’s head turned slowly.  
  
  
“More than anything.”  
  
  
Tara stilled her hand, then moved her arm up across Willow’s shoulder, her head moving in to rest on the other.  
  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
  
Willow smiled and kissed the top of Tara’s head.  
  
  
“I know.”  
  
  
Tara closed her eyes and basked in the warmth of their embrace, holding herself to the same certainty Willow had.  
  
  
She fell asleep telling herself Willow’s love was the one thing she could always count on.


	81. Chapter 81

  
Tara finished fixing her shirt and came up to Willow, who was typing at the desk.  
  
  
“Willow, will you do me a favour?”  
  
  
Willow put a hand up to pause Tara, who internalised her annoyance and waited with clenched teeth. Willow typed for a few more moments, then spun around in her chair, her glasses slipping down her nose in the process.  
  
  
“If it doesn’t take too long.”  
  
  
Tara started to walk away.  
  
  
“Forget about it.”  
  
  
“Wait,” Willow replied, jumping up and taking Tara’s hand, “I’m sorry, I had the figures in my head, I just had to get them down. What is it?”  
  
  
Tara cast her eyes to the floor, refusing to acknowledge Willow was there  
  
  
“Can I borrow your camera?” she muttered, only asking because it wasn't for her.  
  
  
“Oh, sure,” Willow replied, going over to retrieve it, “I thought you were meeting up with your, um, Kirsten, today.”  
  
  
Tara paused, then smiled that Willow remembered and chastised herself for being harsh.  
  
  
“I do…she wants to take pictures.”  
  
  
Willow had started to hand the bag over but took it back.  
  
  
“Um…”  
  
  
“She’ll be responsible with it, I promise,” Tara said when she saw, “I’ll be with her the whole time.”  
  
  
Willow looked down at her camera and finally held it out.  
  
  
“Alright, just keep it in the pouch when you’re not using it. And make sure she uses the wrist strap!”  
  
  
“I promise,” Tara vowed, “Is it all ready to go?”  
  
  
“Um…wait one sec,” Willow replied, then brought out a shoebox full of various odds and ends.  
  
  
She took out a memory card and swapped it out for the one already inside.  
  
  
“There, that’s a blank one. Now she can take that memory card home and keep her photos.”  
  
  
Tara deflated, smiled again and went over to hug Willow.  
  
  
“Thank you, Willow.”  
  
  
“You're welcome,” Willow replied, smiling at Tara's smile, “Say cheese!”  
  
  
Tara turned towards the camera and Willow took a photo of them, then showed Tara the button to bring it up so she’d know later.  
  
  
“That’s pretty much it. Shutter button is obvious. And remember–”  
  
  
“Pouch, strap, safety,” Tara nodded, “Promise. Thank you.”  
  
  
She kissed Willow’s cheek, who smiled, pleased, and went back to the computer.  
  
  
“I’ll see you later,” Tara said, bringing the camera pouch to her purse to protect it, “Hey…I love you.”  
  
  
“I love you, too,” Willow replied and offered a dedicated wave with her full gaze not on the laptop.  
  
  
Tara wiggled her fingers back as she slipped outside the door and headed for the train to take her to her meeting place with Kirsten. She arrived at the entrance to the park where they usually met, a few minutes early, as ever to make sure the girl wasn’t waiting alone.  
  
  
Kirsten approached a bit dourly minutes later but smiled when she saw Tara and waved as she skipped over.  
  
  
“Hi,” Tara signed, smiling, “It’s good to see you. How was your weekend?”  
  
  
Kirsten just shrugged so Tara didn’t press, and produced the camera instead.  
  
  
“Look what I got,” she signed.  
  
  
Kirsten opened the pouch and excitedly took out the camera. Tara tapped her shoulder.  
  
  
“Just be careful,” she signed, “It's not mine. Use the strap, okay?”  
  
  
Kirsten nodded and slipped her hand through the wrist strap. She started looking around for something to line up a shot with; holding the viewer up to her eye to see how it looked through the lens.  
  
  
They walked mostly without communicating as Kirsten would just point out shots and Tara would give her the thumbs up or commend her when Kirsten showed her a photograph. They moved around the park and then around some residential streets with pretty buildings before ending up at the ice-cream store that they had a tradition of getting a milkshake at.  
  
  
They sat outside and Tara gently rubbed Kirsten’s shoulder once.  
  
  
“Are you okay?” she signed and spoke, “You seem down about something today.”  
  
  
Kirsten shrugged again, then took a long sip of her milkshake and finally looked up at Tara.  
  
  
She explained with swift hand motions that she’d received her new uniform that morning and was dreading the start of the school year in her new school, and Tara just about caught enough to understand. Tara smiled sympathetically and signed back.  
  
  
“I thought you were feeling better about the new school. We talked about making new friends.”  
  
  
Kirsten signed ‘sometimes’, then took another sip and decided to continue. She expressed concern about living in a dorm and on a big campus that she didn't know. Tara covered her hand comfortingly and took it away again to speak to her.  
  
  
“It’s not exactly the same, but I can show you my dorm if you like. It might not be so scary, then.”  
  
  
Kirsten’s eyes lit up and she nodded. She downed the last of her milkshake and they caught the train back to campus. Tara brought her around, showing her the library and cafeteria, then in her building the student lounge and laundry room to give her an idea of what she might expect.  
  
  
After, she brought Kirsten to her room to have a look. Willow was still there, sitting on the bed and tying her shoes. She looked up in surprise when the door opened.  
  
  
“Um, hi. I was just heading out.”  
  
  
“Willow, this is Kirsten,” Tara introduced.  
  
  
Kirsten waved and Willow waved back, then started messing with her fingers.  
  
  
“Hey, I’m…W-I-L-L-O-W,” she spelled out, determination in her movements.  
  
  
Tara looked impressed and Willow was pleased, then immediately turned uncertain when she realised that was all she knew.  
  
  
“So, um, I have work. Can you tell her nice to meet you?”  
  
  
Kirsten started signing and Tara just smiled.  
  
  
“She says it’s nice to meet you too.”  
  
  
Willow blushed.  
  
  
“Right. Sorry. Um, Tara’s told me lots about you. Have you been enjoying the camera?”  
  
  
Kirsten smiled uncertainly and looked to Tara.  
  
  
“Slow down, sweetie,” Tara said softly, “The best lip reader in the world couldn’t read your babble.”  
  
  
Willow turned redder and repeated herself, slower.  
  
  
Kirsten’s smiled a lot easier and nodded, then signed something.  
  
  
“She says thank you,” Tara translated.  
  
  
Willow smiled and went over to shake Kirsten’s hand.  
  
  
“Have a fun day. I'm glad I got to meet you,” she said, glancing to Tara to see if she’d been understood, “Well, uh, okay. I have to get to work. Bye!”  
  
  
She waved and pecked Tara’s cheek, then went out the door. Kirsten looked past the door curiously for a second, then asked who she was. Tara reiterated that it was Willow. Kirsten asked if she was her girlfriend and Tara nodded.  
  
  
Kirsten contemplated that, and nodded back in affirmation, then quickly got distracted by Miss Fishy Fantastico.  
  
  
Tara let her guide the fish around the bowl for just a couple of minutes since they were on limited time. She showed her the closet and around the room, then brought her out to the communal bathroom since that was more likely what would be in her school. They had just enough time to grab some juices from the vending machine to drink on the train back into the city.  
  
  
Tara was conscious of the time, as Kirsten's mother didn't like to wait, even though she made everyone else. She couldn't make the train go any faster though, so spent her time well with Kirsten, pulling funny faces in pictures and having her do some silly poses. As they walked from the train to the meeting point, she sought Kirsten's help in removing the memory card, then handed it off for her to keep.   
  
  
That resulted in a big smile and a hug, which Tara cherished.  
  
  
Kirsten’s mom was, as usual, late and abrupt when collecting her, which infuriated Tara. It hit too close to home of all the tales Willow had regaled her with and she hated to think of any child being emotionally or any other way neglected. She felt some sense of being able to nurture Willow's inner child through Kirsten, and then from that nurture Kirsten through her understanding of Willow. It was a cyclical progression but it had been huge for her in bridging a relationship with Kirsten and she was thankful for everything she was learning and, hopefully, helping.   
  
  
Kirsten didn't seem to mind, or was rather used to, her mother being late, and just hugged Tara again before getting into the car, clutching the memory card tightly.  
  
  
Tara signed ‘see you soon’ and watched through the window to make sure she put her safety belt on, then waved, as always to the mother, who seemed pained to have to wave back, like she deigned to have to acknowledge Tara.  
  
  
Tara had stopped letting it annoy her early on, but she hated that the attitude wasn't restricted to her. She stayed and waved to Kirsten until the car had turned the corner, then hopped on her forth train ride of the day to head to work.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Tara checked her phone as she left the office to see if Willow had replied to her text to meet for dinner.   
  
  
Veering in her direction on a sidelong path, Willow was just replying to the text message in question. Neither looked up in time to stop them crashing into each other. Tara saw a pair of glasses crash to the ground and bent to pick them up.  
  
  
“I’m so sorry, I–”  
  
  
She realised she recognised the glasses and glanced up with a slow smile.  
  
  
“We have to stop meeting like this.”  
  
  
“Why am I getting déjà vu?” Willow replied, smiling too.  
  
  
“At least you didn’t ruin my favourite shirt this time,” Tara replied, pushing Willow’s glasses gently onto and up her nose, “You’re so pretty.”  
  
  
She left a soft kiss on Willow’s lips, who practically swooned on the spot.  
  
  
“I wish I got smoochies this quick first time around.”  
  
  
Tara spotted Willow’s cell in her hands.  
  
  
“Did you get my text?”  
  
  
“Uh huh, I was just replying,” Willow replied, flashing the screen, “We can still make the cafeteria before it closes.”  
  
  
They made their way to the cafeteria where Willow got a burger and fries and Tara just got a salad.  
  
  
“My nickname for you should be bunny,” Willow commented as they found a table, “You sure eat like one.”  
  
  
“If you call me bunny I’ll call you Ronald McDonald,” Tara replied, pouring a sachet of dressing over her meal.  
  
  
“Alright, alright,” Willow replied, moving her hands around her big burger, “Technically there’s salad on my burger so…”  
  
  
Both were hungry and ate quite quickly, but Tara was finished before Willow and was stirring a cup of green tea.  
  
  
“Hey, Kirsten seems nice,” Willow said while dipping a fry in ketchup.  
  
  
“She was impressed with your signing,” Tara replied, sipping on her tea, “So was I. When did you learn that?”  
  
  
“I was in a funk after finishing Harry Potter, picked up your signing book…” Willow replied, then blushed, “Sorry I, ah…was a complete doofus after that.”  
  
  
“Don’t worry she’s used to it,” Tara replied, then off Willow’s hurt look, “I didn’t mean it like that, I just meant most people don’t know how to deal with it at first. I didn’t either. Anyway, you don’t look too upset about it, smiley.”  
  
  
Willow was smiling again, despite having her doofusness effectively confirmed.  
  
  
“Do you realise you’re signing right now?”  
  
  
Tara glanced at her hands and realised she was waving the spoon around in front of her. She blushed and left it down on her plate.  
  
  
“I think it’s really cool you learned for her,” Willow continued, “I bet she really appreciates it.”  
  
  
Tara shrugged a shoulder.  
  
  
“I just hope I’m helping her in some way. Her parents don’t pay much attention. Dad works a lot, mom is more interested in her liquid lunches, it seems. She really pushes her to assimilate, makes her talk when she doesn’t want to, making her go to this new school. It’ll be great for her art, but it seems like she was never even asked if she wanted to go to a hearing school or not.”  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Sounds familiar. Apart from the hearing stuff.”  
  
  
Tara reached across the table to squeeze Willow’s hand.  
  
  
“She reminds me of you. I mean, I sometimes listen and hear you talking to me at that age. What did you need when you were 13?”  
  
  
Willow turned her hand in Tara’s and linked their fingers.  
  
  
“Most certainly and unequivocally: you. Not even as a lover, just a friend. You are the best friend in the world. If her parents are anything like mine, and she has you… she'll be okay.”  
  
  
Tara smiled softly and stroked Willow’s fingers.   
  
  
_See? She’s here for you 100%. That wife at the party was just a bitter old woman with a lousy husband. You need to get that shit out of your head._  
  
  
“Willow?” she said, ready to voice her fear and have it quashed.  
  
  
“Yeah?” Willow asked, licking some salt off her finger, “Eurgh, I almost put salt in the professor's coffee today. Not even by accident.”  
  
  
Tara swallowed her words, but kept her hand in Willow's and took reassurance from that. Willow finished her fries one-handed, then piled their trays together.  
  
  
“I’ll be right back, I’m going to get some Cheetos for later.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and scrunched her nose.  
  
  
“You’re not getting lucky with Cheeto breath,” she warned playfully.  
  
  
“I’ll brush my teeth,” Willow replied with a sparkling smile, “Want anything?”  
  
  
“A lemonade, please,” Tara requested, “I’ll do trays and meet you at the door.”  
  
  
They met at the door 40 seconds later and walked hand in hand back to the dorm. Willow put her glasses away, her sign that she was off duty for the evening, while Tara kicked her shoes off and laid up on the bed.  
  
  
Willow sat at the desk and turned on her laptop to talk to her buddies but soon moved over with it to sit beside Tara. She couldn’t help but notice the glossy words embossed on the pages of the magazine her girlfriend was reading.  
  
  
“You know, you’re so smart. I don’t get why you read that stuff.”  
  
  
Tara glanced up first, then quirked an eyebrow.  
  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
  
Willow motioned to the magazine.  
  
  
“They’re trash.”  
  
  
Tara just flicked to the next page.  
  
  
“They’re escapism. I don’t bad talk your pointy ear man.”  
  
  
Willow scoffed.  
  
  
“Mr. Spock is not just a ‘pointy ear man’.”  
  
  
Tara didn’t reply and a few minutes later, picked up a pen and started leaving check marks on the page.   
  
  
“Well you’ll be happy to know, according to their quiz, that I am definitely in love and not just forcing it,” she said when she was done.  
  
  
“Very scientific, I’m sure,” Willow scoffed again, then made a grab for the magazine to read from it, “‘When people say, ‘Hey, how's Prince Charming doing?’– PRINCE Charming!?”  
  
  
Tara tried to take it back, but Willow was quick.  
  
  
“It’s catering to straight girls, I obviously changed it to Princess in my head,” Tara said.  
  
  
“Huh. Well it’s nice to know you’d still feel the same about me if I lost my hair,” Willow replied, noting Tara’s answers, “Why didn’t you answer the one about sex feeling like a chore?”  
  
  
Tara took a corner and gently tugged.  
  
  
“Give me back my magazine.”  
  
  
“Why didn’t you answer it?” Willow asked again, pulling it back.  
  
  
Their tug of war continued.  
  
  
“Willow–”  
  
  
“Why didn’t you answer it?” Willow repeated, getting louder.  
  
  
“Because it’s private,” Tara answered.  
  
  
“It’s your own magazine,” Willow countered, looking down at her.  
  
  
“It was,” Tara replied pointedly.  
  
  
Willow sheepishly released her grasp on the magazine and went back to her laptop, but only lasted a few minutes before curiosity got the better of her.  
  
  
“Is sex a chore for you?”  
  
  
“No,” Tara answered surely but could feel Willow’s antsiness so took the pen back and ticked an answer, “Look, see. ‘Can’t wait to get home and put the Barry White on’. Happy?”  
  
  
Willow nodded, pleased.  
  
  
“Though I never got the Barry White thing.”  
  
  
Tara nodded in agreement.  
  
  
“I don’t like music during.”  
  
  
“Yeah, it drowns you out, plus I don’t need to be listening to some dude crooning when I’m coming,” Willow replied, shifting uncomfortably on the spot.  
  
  
“One of their ‘hot sex tips’ in here was to put on your favourite singer so you can imagine you’re being with them,” Tara said, then paused a moment and suddenly tossed her magazine away and off the bed, “God, you’re right, it is trash.”  
  
  
Willow closed her laptop in solidarity.  
  
  
“Watch a movie? I’ll even share my Cheetos.”  
  
  
Tara rubbed Willow’s arm gently.  
  
  
“You’re so romantic.”  
  
  
Willow smirked.  
  
  
“You can lick my Oreos and munch on my Twinkie later if you want to.”  
  
  
Tara offered the same grin back.  
  
  
“I hope you have the Barry White handy.”  
  
  
“Just Willow Rose,” Willow replied, lifting Tara’s hand to kiss her fingertips, “…enberg, that is.”  
  
  
Tara sat up so they could share a kiss, then got comfy again.  
  
  
“What are we watching?”   
  
  
“I dunno, I was gonna let you choose, but considering your taste in magazines…” Willow replied teasingly, but Tara took it good-naturedly.  
  
  
“Fine, Oh Great Movie Chooser, you pick for us.”  
  
  
Willow picked out a romantic movie she knew Tara would like and got comfy cuddling her – her favourite spot in the world.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Tara where are my shoes?”  
  
  
Tara came out of the bathroom with freshly brushed teeth and went to the closet to fetch a sweater.  
  
  
“I don’t know, Willow, I’m not a shoe fairy.”  
  
  
Willow whined and looked like she was about to throw a tantrum.  
  
  
“When did you take them off?” Tara asked, searching for her phone when she heard it beep.  
  
  
“Last night when we were cuddling and I started playing footsie with you,” Willow replied, exasperated, “But I already looked under the– uh…never mind.”  
  
  
She sheepishly took her shoes out from under the bed and put them on.   
  
  
“I need to go, I just got a text to call into the big sister offices,” Tara said, going to the nightstand to get her keys, “I must have left a page out of a report or something.”  
  
  
“They can’t just get you to email it?” Willow questioned.  
  
  
Tara shrugged.  
  
  
“They’re pretty old-school,” she replied, packing her keys away in her satchel, “Okay, bye, love you.”  
  
  
Willow stood up to kiss her goodbye and Tara left, calling out another goodbye. She checked the time and knew the train would be packed, so opted for the bus instead. It took a little longer but she still got there timely and went straight to the office of the woman she’d gotten a text from, the same one who dealt with her the first day.  
  
  
She knocked politely and the woman looked up, stared at her a minute, then indicated for her to come in.  
  
  
“Tara.”  
  
  
“Hi,” Tara greeted, perching on the edge of one of the chairs, “Did I forget to hand in some papers?”  
  
  
Clare took her glasses off and set them on her desk.  
  
  
“No.”  
  
  
She was silent for a moment, then sighed.  
  
  
“Tara, there’s been a complaint.”  
  
  
Tara’s brow creased.  
  
  
“I’m sorry?”  
  
  
Clare fidgeted with a pen as she spoke.  
  
  
“Tara, you never told us when you joined that you were gay.”  
  
  
Tara paused, a little knocked for six.  
  
  
“I wasn’t aware I had to,” she replied eventually.   
  
  
Clare laid her palms out flat and leaned forward.  
  
  
“I’m afraid we’re no longer going to need your services.”  
  
  
Tara did a double-take.  
  
  
“Wait, what? Why? Who complained? About what?”  
  
  
“Your little sister brought home photographs,” Clare explained, “When questioned about one not featuring her, she told her mother it was you and your girlfriend.”  
  
  
“Yes,” Tara replied, remembering their test photo, “We weren’t naked or anything. She tested the camera before I left with it. It was just a head shot. I forgot to delete it.”  
  
  
“The mother wasn’t comfortable with you continuing to see her child,” Clare said back, very matter-of-fact, “She said you’d brought her to your dorm, introduced your girlfriend.”  
  
  
“S-she was worried about her new school, I said I’d show her my dorm,” Tara replied, heart racing with shock, “I didn’t break any rules, it was in the allowed area. And Willow was in the room for like a minute. The guide book says it’s a good thing to introduce them to people in your life.”  
  
  
Clare held her hands up.  
  
  
“This isn't up for negotiation. The mother feels it’s an inappropriate influence.”  
  
  
“Now she makes a fuss,” Tara scoffed, fighting back tears, “So that’s it, I’m gone?”  
  
  
Clare nodded once.  
  
  
“We’re a catholic chapter of this organisation. There are expectations.”  
  
  
Tara nodded back, curtly.  
  
  
“Of heterosexuality.”  
  
  
Clare sighed again and rubbed her temple.  
  
  
“Tara, I’m sorry. I’ve managed to convince the mother not to take this further. There’s no formal complaint being made and I’ve written you a letter of recommendation for your résumé if we can leave the issue here.”  
  
  
“If I leave quietly, you mean,” Tara replied, voice starting to shake, “Do I get to say goodbye to Kirsten?”  
  
  
Clare looked at her intently.  
  
  
“I would strongly discourage you from contacting anyone. You don’t want this noted on your record.”  
  
  
“I didn’t do anything,” Tara almost shrieked, yet was eerily quiet, “She’s going to think I just abandoned her.”  
  
  
“It’s an unfortunate situation,” Clare replied with the least convincing sympathetic tone ever, though it seemed borne out of frustration at the situation instead of any personal hatred.  
  
  
Tara didn’t care much for the reasoning through and stood up, unwilling to cry in front of her now former boss. She made a march for the door but was stopped when Clare held out a white envelope.  
  
  
“Tara. Take it.”  
  
  
Tara wanted to tell her where to stick her recommendation, but knew how valuable it would be on her résumé when looking to intern with the state, so she grabbed it. She paused at the door again, then rooted through her satchel and tossed a smaller, brown envelope at Clare.  
  
  
“She really wanted to go to this movie in the deaf theatre. Tickets aren’t available anymore.”  
  
  
She trudged out without another word, hiding her head behind her hair. She didn’t want to cry in the confined space of the train or bus, so escaped to the park she’d always met Kirsten at and sat on a bench.  
  
  
Her head was reeling from everything and she stared silently ahead, trying to process it all. Faces close up and in the distance blurred past her in a flurry until they focused in on a blob of red. A red hat, one she recognised, one she’d purchased for Kirsten, during a trip to one of her favourite thrift stores.  
  
  
Kirsten was 20 feet away at the arched entrance to the park, waving frantically whilst also keeping an eye out around her. Her face was relieved when Tara finally recognised her, then forlorn for the few seconds they locked eyes.  
  
  
Kirsten spotted her mother approaching and knew she had to get out of there. She’d been glad the night before that she couldn’t hear the horrible things her mother had been saying but knew enough to gather it would be very bad news if she was caught conversing with Tara, and she didn’t wish anything but happiness for the person who had helped her so much even in their short time together.  
  
  
She started to sign goodbye, but changed it at the last second to ‘cool’.  
  
  
Tara had to cover her face to hide the gasping sob that left her, but made sure to return the sign before Kirsten was dragged away, thankfully without their communication being seen.  
  
  
Tara waited a few minutes to make sure they would be gone, but could barely keep it together anymore, so made a bolt for the nearest T station. She sat sideways on the seat, hunched over, but nobody else paid her any heed, which was exactly what she wanted.  
  
  
She made a beeline for campus when off the train, looking down the whole way. She was lucky not to crash into anything, and made it back to her dorm in one piece.   
  
  
She curled into the foetal position and finally let the tears out.  
  
  
A long while later, Willow came through the door and bounced on the spot when she saw Tara, albeit just her back.  
  
  
“Oh, baby, you’re home, great! Are you napping? Got a break for lunch and let me tell you something, boy do I need it. Only 30 minutes but sheesh!” she lamented, disappearing into the bathroom to wash her hands, “Writing, rewriting, make coffee, get doughnuts, 20 zillion copies, stat Willow! No more ‘golden girl’! I know I get a credit and everything but I think the glory went to my head a bit because it’s all a load of–”   
  
  
She finally noticed the soft wrack of silent sobbing through her girlfriend’s back and came around the bed to her.  
  
  
“Tara?” she asked, cupping Tara’s ear gently, “Baby, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”  
  
  
Tara tried to speak but could only hiccup. Willow rubbed her back and wiped her tears for a lot of minutes until she was able to get a few words out to explain what happened.  
  
  
Willow stood up, furious.  
  
  
“You can’t do that! You can’t fire someone for being gay!”  
  
  
Tara buried the side of her head into the pillow.  
  
  
“I-I’m not an employee, I’m a volunteer.”  
  
  
“Still!” Willow replied, eyes flashing with rage, “They can’t, they can’t just…! Fight it!”  
  
  
“How?” Tara asked, voice already resigned.  
  
  
“Sue them!” Willow proclaimed.  
  
  
“With what resources? It’s the parent’s decision if they want the kid around me or not,” Tara replied, accepting the reality reluctantly, as much as it hurt, “There’s nothing I can do.”  
  
  
Willow sank back down to sit on the bed.  
  
  
“Well…shit.”  
  
  
She put a hand on Tara’s arm and rubbed gently, unsure what else to do.  
  
  
“I’m so sorry. I know you really cared about her. Can you say goodbye?”  
  
  
Tara hoped that the exchange in the park meant Kirsten had some idea that the separation wasn’t coming from her, but suddenly remembered she still had her number. She slid her hand into her pocket to retrieve her phone.  
  
  
“Maybe…They said not to…that the mom could claim I touched her or something bogus like that…but …”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes went wide and she suddenly grabbed Tara’s phone. Tara sat up and tried to reach for it back.  
  
  
“Willow, what are you doing?”  
  
  
“Deleting her number,” Willow replied calmly.  
  
  
“Willow!” Tara screeched, yanking it back, but was too late.  
  
  
“Tara, I’m sorry,” Willow replied, holding her hands up, “But you’re upset and not thinking straight. You CANNOT have that kind of accusation on your record. You want to work with children.”  
  
  
Tara shoved Willow off her.  
  
  
“You had no right! No right!”  
  
  
Willow just moved back and held Tara through some distressed aggression at first, which turned back into crying. Tara finally accepted the comfort and knew in the back of her mind Willow had done the right thing, even if it hurt that their link was totally broken.   
  
  
They laid together for a little while until Willow had to get up again.  
  
  
“Tara…I’m so sorry, I have to go back.”  
  
  
Tara nodded and wiped her eyes again with the tissue. Willow gave her a long kiss on the cheek and a comforting head pat before leaving again.  
  
  
Tara burst into fresh tears moments later, feeling more alone than ever.


	82. Chapter 82

  
Tara waved to Toby and Eden as she passed them coming up from the laundry room.  
  
  
It was the third load she’d done that week, but since having time freed up from not being in the big sister program, it helped her to feel like she was doing something useful.  
  
  
She’d had to pull herself together that first afternoon to go to work and it hadn’t really been talked about since. Willow was trying not to upset Tara by reminding her but Tara was even more upset at the perceived disinterest.   
  
  
She was feeling too disjointed about everything to talk, but folding laundry was easy and neat and let her forget for a while.  
  
  
They had also planned a trip to the multicultural fair happening that day on campus. Tara was looking forward to seeing some different styles of jewellery and ornaments, to watch some unusual entertainment and maybe share some exotic fare with Willow.  
  
  
Despite some inner turmoil and unresolved feelings that she felt too down to voice, it always brought her joy to share a meal with her love.  
  
  
She opened the door with one hand, then backed in so she could hold the laundry hamper and headed over to put away everything in the closet and dresser.  
  
  
“Hi hun.”  
  
  
Willow smiled from where she was sitting on the bed, tying her laces.  
  
  
“Good, you’re here. I want to head to the fair,” she said, then noticed the hamper, “Laundry again?”  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“I have more time.”  
  
  
Willow stretched her arms over her head, happily.  
  
  
“Well, so do I now too, finally. I’m so glad I never have to make another double cream, single sugar for those fuddy duddies again!”  
  
  
Tara hiked the hamper onto her knee.  
  
  
“Sometimes I’d kill just to have to make a coffee. I had to deal with all sorts of stuff my internships, screaming babies and distraught parents but even though the work is easier, it’s somehow harder with my actual job… college kids are so difficult. It’s like a whole different ball game when it’s a job you need to live and not just experience. I mean, you can't really know what it's like to–”  
  
  
“Yeah, I know that,” Willow cut her off, demeanour changed as she stared at her shoes.  
  
  
Tara paused and looked over, frowned, then put the hamper down and sat on the bed too.  
  
  
“I-I didn't mean to-”  
  
  
Willow waved a hand in front of her.  
  
  
“No, I just… I… I know I can't know what a real job is, I was just a summer intern. But I just…” she shrugged and tried to brush it under the rug with a fake laugh, “It's no big.”  
  
  
Tara frowned again.  
  
  
“I made you mad.”   
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“No. No.”  
  
  
Tara tried to reach across to take Willow's hand.  
  
  
“All I meant was–”  
  
  
Willow started to stand.  
  
  
“No, it's okay. This whole job thing, let's just forget it.”  
  
  
“No, please,” Tara replied, eyes already apologetic, “I mean, I mean, tell me if I said something wrong, otherwise I know I'll say it again. Probably often and in public.”  
  
  
Willow sank back down to the bed.  
  
  
“No, I was snippy gal. It's just… I know I can't… on some level…” she started, gesturing with her hands to try and explain what she felt, “It's like my opinion isn't worth anything because I haven't had a ‘real’ job, so I don't know.”  
  
  
Tara’s brow creased.  
  
  
“Well… I-I'm not the expert. I mean, I've only had the one. And it’s mostly just summer too. Sometimes winter break. I just meant it’s different from interning.”  
  
  
Willow nodded and gave a weak smile. Tara opened and closed her mouth anxiously.  
  
  
“Do… I act like…the big knowledge woman?” she asked uncertainly.  
  
  
There was only a foot between them but it felt like a lot more.  
  
  
“No,” Willow replied feebly, unable to meet her eye.  
  
  
Tara raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
“Is that no spelled Y-E-S?”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes roamed for a moment before landing on Tara.  
  
  
“S-O-R-T of,” she answered, “I mean, I just feel like the-the junior partner. You've been doing everything longer than me. You've been working longer…you've been volunteering longer…you even do more classes than me.”  
  
  
“You’re way beyond me there!” Tara replied, gesticulating in Willow’s direction, “Your professors love you, you’re the top of every class, every project. I mean, it frightens me how good you are sometimes.”  
  
  
Willow’s head reeled back.  
  
  
“That's a weird word.”  
  
  
“‘Professors’”? Tara asked, unable to control a nervous curl to her lips.   
  
  
“It frightens you?” Willow asked, confused and hurt, “ _I_ frighten you?”  
  
  
Tara jumped up from the bed.  
  
  
“That is _so_ not what I meant. It’s good, it’s good people think you’re impressive.”  
  
  
“Well, psych major here,” Willow retorted defensively, “I know what a Freudian slip is.”  
  
  
Tara looked upset and Willow was quickly matching the look on her face.  
  
  
“D-don't you trust me?”  
  
  
“With my life,” Tara answered emphatically.  
  
  
Willow scooted even further away.  
  
  
“That's not what I mean.”  
  
  
Tara looked towards the door.  
  
  
“Can't we just go to the fair?”  
  
  
“I don't feel real multicultural right now,” Willow replied as she stood up, then looked again to Tara, “Wh…what is it about me that you don't trust? “  
  
  
Tara stalled, trying to find the words.  
  
  
“It's not that,” she said, taking a step forward, “I…I worry, sometimes. You're, you're doing so much, so fast. I don't know where you're heading.”  
  
  
“Where I'm heading?” Willow asked, utterly confused.  
  
  
“I'm saying everything wrong,” Tara said, distressed.  
  
  
Willow looked at her pretty coldly.  
  
  
“No, I think you're being pretty clear.”   
  
  
Tara looked at her, heart in her eyes.  
  
  
“I trust you. I just…” she trailed off and looked down, “I don't know where I'm gonna fit in…in your life when…”  
  
  
“When… what?” Willow asked, though she was doing pretty well at putting the two and two of the different parts of the conversation together, “When I graduate? When I leave you to get some big career, get over the thrill of love and buckle down to my real ambition, education? Academia?”  
  
  
Willow waiting for her claim to be thrown away for the ludicrous statement it was, but Tara’s silence said everything.  
  
  
“You think that?”   
  
  
Tara’s eyes slowly lifted.  
  
  
“Should I?”  
  
  
Willow felt her heart split in two.  
  
  
“I'm really sorry that I didn't establish my relationship street cred before I met you. You’re the only person I’ve ever fallen in love with, so… how on earth could you ever take me seriously?”  
  
  
She started towards the door and Tara came after her.  
  
  
“Willow, please!”  
  
  
“Have fun at the fair,” Willow spat as she stormed out and banged the door behind her.  
  
  
Tara winced, sniffled and stayed rooted to the spot for several moments.   
  
  
She watched the door and waited for it to open again.  
  
  
When it didn't, she grabbed her purse and left.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Willow was at a bit of a loss on where to go after storming out, but had made her way to the very corner chair in the thankfully empty student lounge. She sat with her knees bunched up feeling sorry for herself for a while until Eden came in, looking around the floor for a book.  
  
  
She nodded to Willow when she spotted her.  
  
  
”You all right?”  
  
  
Willow continued to sulk.  
  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
  
Eden spotted her lost book and grabbed it, then dropped into the seat beside Willow.  
  
  
“Ah yes, because your good mood is both obvious and contagious.”  
  
  
Willow made a swipe at her eyes.  
  
  
“I had a fight with Tara. It was awful.”  
  
  
“Oh, I'm sorry,” Eden replied sympathetically.   
  
  
Willow sniffed.  
  
  
“Me too.”  
  
  
Eden offered her a tissue from her pocket.  
  
  
“You two don't fight much, do you?”  
  
  
Willow wiped her nose with the tissue and thought back to the disagreements and arguments she’d had with Tara in their time together. They had been thankfully infrequent, though still stung to think about.   
  
  
She thought of how heartbroken she was when she thought Tara broke up with her for snooping on her dad in those early days; she thought of the doozy of an argument when she thought Tara was cheating with Mia, but they didn’t seem the same somehow.  
  
  
Tara didn’t trust her, and she’d admitted it. It wasn’t Willow’s tendency for wild jumping to conclusions. It was real, and it was a deeper pain than anything before.  
  
  
“Not…not like this,” she said forlornly, “Until today.”  
  
  
Eden patted her shoulder comfortingly.  
  
  
“Well, now it's over.”   
  
  
Willow’s head shot up.  
  
  
“Over?!” she asked, tone distressed, “How can it be over? I just found her!”   
  
  
“The fight is over,” Eden clarified.  
  
  
Willow settled back down.  
  
  
“Oh. Yeah.”   
  
  
Eden made a ‘chin-up’ motion.  
  
  
“You'll feel better when you've made your apologies and you'll know that you can fight without the world ending.”  
  
  
“I thought I knew that before now,” Willow replied quietly, “This one feels…different.”  
  
  
Eden smiled kindly.  
  
  
“I know it all seems bleak now, but as they say, this too shall pass.”  
  
  
Willow didn’t feel much like talking any more or having platitudes thrown at her, so just nodded and hid her head in her knees. Eden understood and patted her shoulder again before leaving her to mope.  
  
  
Willow played out the fight again and again, unable to think of a single other thing than the look on Tara’s face and the deafening silence between them.  
  
  
 _How could she not trust me? And for how long? Since I started the project? All that time and not say anything? Why would she even think it? I know I got a little obsessed but I tried to stop! She’s just spent all this time thinking–_  
  
  
Her eyes suddenly lifted above her knees and widened.  
  
  
 _Oh my god. I did this to her. With Mia. It’s exactly what I did with Mia. I was worried and didn't say anything. Except Tara didn’t blow up at me when it came out, she tried to talk it out and I stormed away. Just like I did this time._  
  
  
“Shit.”  
  
  
She jumped up and ran back to the room.  
  
  
“Tara, I’m–”  
  
  
She paused in the doorway, hand still on the knob and realised Tara had clearly left already.  
  
  
 _Yeah, like you told her to. Stop getting mad. Just talk. Listen. Find her._  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Tara dropped onto an empty bench, unable to enjoy browsing through the fair. She hadn’t had much hope to start with, but the room had been filled with that horrible energy and she’d needed to get out.  
  
  
She spent a few minutes contemplating what to do next before deciding that hopefully enough time had passed and she’d just go find Willow and apologise. She knew she was wrong to doubt Willow and had spent the last weeks telling herself that but unfortunately Willow had figured her out before she’d been able to finish the whole emotional journey by herself.  
  
  
Just as she was about to stand up, she felt a hand slipping into hers on the bench. She smiled as they entwined.  
  
  
“Willow–”  
  
  
“Don’t make a sound,” a rougher, male voice interrupted.  
  
  
Tara looked up to see who was there. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw an unfamiliar but altogether unthreatening-looking, even good-looking, man – had he not had her hand crushed in a vice grip.   
  
  
She began to stand but was yanked back with the most agonising pop to one of her fingers. Tara’s instinct was to hold back the scream - it always made him madder when she screamed.  
  
  
Tara noticed he was in scrubs and had a nametag with Ben on it, though she guessed he hadn’t come from the medical tent for a chat.  
  
  
“B-Ben,” she tried, trying to keep her voice calm despite the searing pain pulsing through her fingers, drawing on some experience with autistic children at her internships, “W-will you let my hand go?”  
  
  
‘Ben’ looked around the other attendees passing by them, uninterested.  
  
  
“Nah.”  
  
  
Tara looked around for someone to help but people were just walking by. Ben noticed and laughed.  
  
  
“There's no one here that can stop me.”  
  
  
Tara opened her mouth, deciding keeping calm and quiet wasn’t the right route, but Ben silenced her with a look and pointed to where three syringes were poking out of the breast pocket of his scrubs. He then pointed to a nearby woman.  
  
  
“I'll kill her.”  
  
  
He pointed to another couple .  
  
  
“And… and them. I'll kill him, and her and her.”  
  
  
He laughed manically and Tara knew something was really, really wrong.  
  
  
“And it'll all be your fault.”  
  
  
His rough nails dug into Tara’s palm. Tara whimpered and didn’t know what to do, with no idea what was in those syringes. Ben chuckled.  
  
  
“Kinda funny, isn't it? All these people here and… no one who can do a thing. Not a person who can help you.”  
  
  
Tara was starting to breathe erratically in pain as the crushing sensation got more palpable by the second.  
  
  
“But that's people for ya,” Ben continued, in his own little world, “They're pretty worthless. But keys, on the other hand ... keys are worth a very lot.”  
  
  
Tara was on the verge of shouting for help every few seconds but imagining how quickly one of those syringes could go into her neck made her cower instead.  
  
  
“K-Keys?” she asked, hoping keeping him engaged would give her an out.  
  
  
Ben looked her squarely in the eye.  
  
  
“You. You’re my key out of here.”  
  
  
“I’m n-not a key to anything,” Tara reasoned calmly.  
  
  
Ben just laughed again and stood up, yanking Tara up by her limp hand with him. Tears formed in Tara’s eyes from the pain. Ben saw and was savvy enough to see a few people notice too. He realised there was no way he could pull her through the crowd or use her as bait without getting himself hurt and entirely blamed Tara for it.  
  
  
His eyes darted from side to side and he pulled Tara back down.  
  
  
“You lying little tramp!” he sneered, seething, “You're not the key, you're nothing! Just another worthless human being! “  
  
  
Tara was really crying now, distraught, almost feeling guilty.  
  
  
“I didn't–”  
  
  
Ben’s hold on her hand was only getting tighter.  
  
  
“I hate being lied to. It makes me feel so betrayed,” he spat, eyes losing touch with reality with every growing second, “Hey! You wanna make it all better?”  
  
  
Tara looked at him with fear.  
  
  
“If you tell me who the key really is,” Ben said with a horrifically charming smile, “…I'll let you go.”  
  
  
Tara looked alarmed. Her best guess was he was looking for a way to get through the crowds without being caught, and she could readily assume he was being sought after. She gulped down a sob as he used his weight to press on her hand under his.  
  
  
“Think about it. You think your hand hurts? Imagine what you'd feel with my fingers wiggling in your brain,” he said, full on ranting now to a horrified looking Tara, “It doesn't kill you. What it does… is make you feel like you're in a noisy little dark room…naked and ashamed…and there are things in the dark that need to hurt you because you're bad…little pinching things that go in your ears...and crawl on the inside of your skull. And you know…that if the noise and the crawling would stop… that you could remember how to get out.”  
  
  
He stopped to look thoughtful for a moment while Tara took the opportunity to try and signal for some help. Passing people shot them pitying looks like they were a bickering couple and moved on.  
  
  
Ben turned angry again quickly as he thought of his locked room with the soft walls and barren interior.  
  
  
“And I will never, ever go back.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Willow walked through the fair, keeping an eye out for a familiar face. She stopped at one stall that was selling lots of Celtic and mystical jewellery, thinking it was Tara’s kind of stuff. She offered a weak smile to the hippy-ish woman standing there and brought out her wallet to show the picture she kept of the two of them in there.  
  
  
“You haven’t seen her around, have you?”  
  
  
The woman smiled.  
  
  
“Kind spirit and sad eyes. She looked at these rings and journeyed west.”  
  
  
Willow looked down at the rings on display.  
  
  
“Was there any in particular?”  
  
  
The woman picked out a clay ring, coloured black with gold tribal designs and a feature pearl set on top. Willow noticed it was one of the cheapest in the display so figured she wasn’t getting played, and bought it. The woman put it in a purple velvet pouch and handed it to Willow with her change.  
  
  
“Echo Diana in your search for her. Blessed Be.”  
  
  
“Um, right, thanks,” Willow replied, putting the ring away safely, “This way?”  
  
  
The woman nodded with a smile so Willow set off in the direction shown. It got busier and busier as she got further into the fair. Finally after nearly getting trampled on by a couple of large men, she spotted Tara’s face. Even with everything, she couldn’t help but smile.  
  
  
“Tara!” she yelled, though there was music playing to drown her out, “Tara!”  
  
  
She dodged another couple of fair-goers and then noticed then that there was a guy sitting next to her.  
  
  
“Hey, what?” she asked aloud, then watched in horror as his hands went to her head and started to violently shake her, “Hey! What!? No! No! Stop!”  
  
  
She ducked under some people but wobbled when she saw Tara’s head being slammed against the arm of the bench.  
  
  
“TARA!”  
  
  
Willow made it onto the path but got blocked as people dancing along as a Chinese dragon took over the walkway.  
  
  
“Move!” she screamed, wondering why no one else was coming to her girlfriend’s aid, “Tara!”  
  
  
The crowd finally cleared and Willow sprinted over to where Tara was, now alone on the bench with her head lolling off to the side. Willow looked around everywhere but the man she’d seen had fled. She looked back to Tara and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
  
“Tara, Tara, are you okay?”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes were glazed and she wasn’t altogether there.  
  
  
“It's dirty. It's all dirty. And all over me!” she mumbled, her hand falling over limp against her stomach, “Dirty. Dirty. I'm bad. Bad.”  
  
  
Willow didn’t understand but looked down at Tara’s swollen and bruised hand and burst into tears.  
  
  
“Tara. Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.”  
  
  
She cradled Tara’s head for a moment, then pulled herself together when she realised how busted up her girlfriend’s hand was.   
  
  
“Baby, come on, I got you, it’s okay.”  
  
  
She hugged Tara’s waist to hers and helped her stand. The student health clinic was not too far in the distance but Willow took the long way to avoid any more bumps by going through the crowd.  
  
  
The clinic was set up with a big medical tent in front of it that housed a triage area; some beds and various pieces of portable medical equipment. Willow brought Tara in but paused when she saw what all of the doctors were wearing.  
  
  
“Hey! It was one of your guys!”  
  
  
A female doctor, who had been checking on a man with heatstroke, looked over and approached when she saw the state Tara was in.  
  
  
“One of our guys?”   
  
  
“That attacked her!” Willow replied, taking a step back with Tara in tow, “Some guy in those scrubs! I didn’t see him up close but he had those on!”  
  
  
“Everyone scheduled to work today is here and this lady looks like she needs some help. Let’s get her onto a gurney,” the doctor replied calmly, “What happened?”  
  
  
Willow reluctantly let her help Tara over to a bed and to lie down.  
  
  
“Some guy in scrubs was sitting next to her on a bench, he shook her and banged her head on the arm of it and ran off before I got there. He must have done this to her hand too.”  
  
  
The doctor shone a light in Tara’s eye, who jerked her head away.  
  
  
“What’s her name? Did she faint, throw up, act confused?”  
  
  
“Tara, I don’t think so, no, and yes,” Willow replied in order, “She kept calling herself dirty and bad for a few seconds and then she just sort of slumped.”  
  
  
The doctor shined the light again.  
  
  
“Tara can you hear me? Do you know the date?”  
  
  
Tara mumbled a reply so the doctor kept talking to Willow.  
  
  
“Has she spoken like that before? The babbling?”   
  
  
“Not like this, but she’s used those words to describe herself,” Willow replied, swallowing a lump in her throat, “Her dad used to beat her up and she said that was how she felt. Dirty. Bad. Is she okay? What about her hand?”  
  
  
The doctor put a hand under Tara’s wrist and Tara yelped.  
  
  
“This is going to need an x-ray,” she said, calling a man in different coloured scrubs over, “Left hand. Posterior-anterior, oblique and lateral x-rays. TBI assessment.”  
  
  
The guy nodded and started to wheel Tara away.  
  
  
“Wait…” Willow interjected, stepping forward.  
  
  
“She’ll be okay, I promise,” the doctor reassured, “Is she your sister?”  
  
  
Willow watched, dejected, as Tara got brought inside the building.  
  
  
“She’s my everything.”  
  
  
The doctor nodded sympathetically but had to move onto a green-looking kid that had just entered with his father. Willow sat on one of the lawn chairs in the corner and held her head in her hands.  
  
  
She didn’t know how long she waited there, seeing Tara’s pulped hand and her head being slammed so violently over and over again in her head, but it felt like an age before the doctor came over and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
  
“She’s resting in one of the treatment rooms inside to keep her away from the chaos in here. You can go sit with her. She has a concussion, that’s why she was confused. She can sleep but wake her up every 15 minutes. We’ll be by to make sure and monitor her, so don’t worry.”  
  
  
Willow jumped up and shook the doctor's hand.  
  
  
“Thank you so much.”  
  
  
She ran in without asking which room it was, but only one door was open once she got past the reception area. She hovered in the doorway, unsure if she was wanted, but as soon as Tara’s head turned to see her, her whole face flooded with relief.  
  
  
“Willow.”  
  
  
Willow was both thrilled to see her and that she seemed a lot more lucid.  
  
  
“Baby,” she said, rushing over to be by her side, “How are you doing?”  
  
  
Tara held up her arm, which was in a sling, and showed off her strapped fingers and bruised hand.  
  
  
“I dislocated my finger. Hurt like hell putting it back in.”  
  
  
Willow gulped and tenderly held her hand, then stroked around the area on Tara’s head where the bump was protruding.  
  
  
“Looks like a pretty big owie.”  
  
  
“They gave me something for it, it’s not too bad,” Tara replied, eyes glassy from the drugs.  
  
  
Willow closed her eyes but made herself open them again.  
  
  
“Tara I’m so sorry I wasn’t there.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head immediately.  
  
  
“No, Willow–”  
  
  
Before she could continue, there was a knock on the door. A male police officer was standing there, a notebook already in his hand, along with the doctor that had treated her.  
  
  
“You’re the girl who got attacked?” the officer asked.  
  
  
Tara nodded and tried to sit up a bit.  
  
  
“Did you call the cops?” she asked Willow.  
  
  
“We report all assaults,” the doctor answered for her.  
  
  
“Would you mind answering some questions?” the officer asked.  
  
  
“Sure,” Tara agreed, while the doctor came to give her a once over.  
  
  
Tara explained everything she could remember and the doctor stuck around to listen.  
  
  
“You say he had needles?” the officer asked.  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“He had three sticking out of his coat pocket. The liquid looked green, I had no idea what it was.”  
  
  
“Green?” the doctor asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
Tara nodded again and the doctor left and came back moments later.  
  
  
“Did it look like this?”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes grew wide.  
  
  
“Exactly like that.”  
  
  
The doctor clicked the top up and down.  
  
  
“They’re pens. We give them out to kids who brave an injection.”  
  
  
“And you say the scrubs matched these ones here?” the officer prompted, scribbling on his pad.  
  
  
“Yes and the nametag said Ben,” Tara replied assuredly, “But he didn't really respond to it. And it had a red-cross symbol on it.”  
  
  
The doctor indicated the badge hanging off the pants of her scrubs.  
  
  
“We switched from nametags to badges six months ago.”  
  
  
“He didn’t seem very…sane,” Tara added in.  
  
  
“Well duh, who the hell holds someone captive on a fair bench with injection pens!” Willow exclaimed, growing furious as she listened to Tara’s account.  
  
  
“I mean he was ranting and raving,” Tara explained, “It was disturbing.”  
  
  
The officer wiped his sweaty brow and Willow had to avoid cringing.  
  
  
“Anything else you need to add?”  
  
  
“Only that Tara’s been hurt way too much at this place,” Willow replied, a vein in her forehead popping with anger.  
  
  
“Have you been attacked on this campus before?” the officer questioned, brow lifting.  
  
  
Willow answered before Tara could.  
  
  
“Yeah, she has, by some perve hiding in our closet.”  
  
  
“It’s not related,” Tara interjected, “He was a high school student on a college tour. This guy was in his 30s. And, you know, insane.”  
  
  
The officer finished writing and nodded.  
  
  
“I’ll be in touch. Thanks.”  
  
  
He nodded to the doctor who nodded politely back.  
  
  
“Sorry for the interrogation so soon, Tara, but this guy is on the loose,” the doctor said when he was gone, “I’ll stay in the room with you if he comes back.”  
  
  
Tara appreciated the concern for her comfort and security and smiled gratefully.  
  
  
“Thank you so much.”  
  
  
The doctor checked Tara’s pulse quickly.  
  
  
“You look more together, how are you feeling?”  
  
  
“Dazed, but I know my name, the year, and unfortunately, the president,” Tara replied and the doctor laughed.  
  
  
“Tell me about it, I’m counting down to the election next year,” she said, smiling, “We’re just going to monitor you for a couple of hours and you should be fine to go home them. Sit tight, okay girls?”  
  
  
They both nodded and Willow pulled up a chair and they sat in a gradually-growing-awkward silence until Tara finally broke it again.  
  
  
“This isn’t your fault. What I was saying before.”  
  
  
Willow looked at Tara’s face and slowly swept some hair from her girlfriend’s brow.  
  
  
“Since I’ve known you…anaphylactic shock…stitches…sprained ankle…dislocated finger…concussion…and I was the cause of two of them. All of them, really,” she said with a scoff at herself, her tone getting weepy, “I promised I’d never let anyone hurt you again and…”  
  
  
She didn’t want to cry in front of Tara, so she looked away.  
  
  
“You really have some crappy luck. Do we live on some kind of a hellmouth?”  
  
  
“It’s not your fault,” Tara repeated again, “It’s my fault. I if hadn’t made us fight…”  
  
  
Willow opened her mouth but quickly closed it again.  
  
  
“Later. You need to rest.”  
  
  
Tara was tired but between the constant beeping, the uncomfortable bed and loud music floating in from outside, no sleep was happening. There was a TV in the corner of the ceiling and after a long while of more awkward silences, Willow went out to request the remote from reception.  
  
  
They watched Judge Judy in silence with intermittent visits from a nurse until the officer and doctor were at the door. The officer had a picture, which he showed to Tara.  
  
  
“Can you confirm this is the man who attacked you?”  
  
  
Tara’s stomach churned and she nodded.  
  
  
“Yes.”  
  
  
The officer nodded and tucked away the photo.  
  
  
“This man walked out of a nearby psychiatric facility this morning. He was caught on the grounds but evaded the gardener before security got there. He has a history of grandiose delusions of being a deity and multiple personality disorder.”  
  
  
“Dissociative identity disorder,” both Willow and the doctor corrected at the same time.  
  
  
The officer just nodded, not really caring if he said it right.  
  
  
“We think he found a box with supplies while the tent was being set up and used them to seem inconspicuous.”  
  
  
“We only use the scrubs for outdoor events, there could have been an old nametag lost in one of the boxes,” the doctor added, “We had an orderly named Ben a couple of years ago.”  
  
  
“He tried to hold up a fast food restaurant a few blocks over. Said he was going to feed on all of their mental energies if they didn’t give him some fries,” the officer said with a slight shake of his head, “Anyway, they had a panic button and he’s been brought back to the hospital, in a more secure unit.”  
  
  
“Good, I hope he stays there,” Willow spat.  
  
  
“Willow, stop, he needs help,” Tara replied softly.  
  
  
“Do you want to press charges, ma’am?” the officer asked.  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“No. I hope he gets better.”  
  
  
“Tara, are you sure?” Willow asked, hating the feeling of helplessness, “All these people…they don’t get to hurt you and terrorise you and get away with it!”  
  
  
Tara sighed.  
  
  
“Okay, yes, I don’t have the best track record, but who is charging him going to help? It’s hard enough to get mental health treatment in this country as it is. I just want to sleep.”  
  
  
“Okay, baby,” Willow replied, accepting it reluctantly, “Can I take her home?”  
  
  
The doctor checked her watch and nodded.  
  
  
“Yes, you can. Bring her right back or to the ER if any new symptoms come on and check every so often while she’s sleeping.”  
  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of her,” Willow replied, offering her arm to help Tara up, “Thanks for all your help.”  
  
  
“Take care of yourself, Tara,” the doctor said, patting her gently on the back.  
  
  
Tara smiled her thanks and Willow walked her back to their dorm, which they thankfully didn’t have to wade through the crowds to get to as it was in the opposite direction. Willow held the door open and closed it without looking at Tara.  
  
  
“Hopefully you’ll be able to sleep now…”  
  
  
Tara perched on the corner of the bed.  
  
  
“Can we please talk? I hate this.”  
  
  
Willow was going to protest but finally just nodded.  
  
  
“Yeah, okay.”  
  
  
She leaned against the desk and folded her arms gently over her chest. Tara clutched the side of the bed but made herself keep her eyes up.  
  
  
“So…I’ve been…harbouring some concerns, I guess.”  
  
  
“You think you’re not my priority,” Willow replied, clenching her teeth a bit, but nodding, “We did have that little fight before. Where I wasn’t asking about your day and stuff. So there was some neglecting. But I tried to be better, I tried to ask, I tried not to let it overtake everything, even with the extension.”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“You did.”  
  
  
Willow held a hand up.  
  
  
“Then why…?”  
  
  
“I-I panicked,” Tara replied, sniffling already, “One of the professor’s wives said all this stuff about being married to a professor having his work as his mistress at your party…I thought…I thought, wow that kind of already happened and it was just a six week summer job. What’s going to happen when it’s a full time job, with expectations and goals and performance reviews and we're married or we have kids and-”  
  
  
Willow pushed herself off the desk.  
  
  
“That’s him, not me! I wouldn’t!”  
  
  
Tara ducked her head.  
  
  
“I know.”  
  
  
“Then why…?” Willow repeated, frustrated.   
  
  
Tara smarted slightly.  
  
  
“Look, Willow, it’s not like I was thinking every second we were together that we were on borrowed time. I told myself I was being dumb to listen, I told myself it was stupid and unfair and that’s why I didn’t say anything. I would have gotten there by myself, this just sped it up.”  
  
  
“But you clearly believed it,” Willow countered.  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“It got in my head and I’m sorry. I didn’t really have a voice growing up… it’s easier for me to keep it all in sometimes. I’m sorry.”  
  
  
Willow exhaled slowly and deflated, deciding it wasn’t worth all the aggression.  
  
  
“I can relate to that,” she said, then sighed softly, “I’m sorry too.”  
  
  
Tara looked up hopefully. Willow came over and took her good hand.  
  
  
“I did give you reason to doubt me, and I didn’t do enough to convince you otherwise. We should have talked more. Checked in. Had a feelings amnesty where we agreed to listen without fighting.”  
  
  
She paused and took a deep breath.  
  
  
“I know we’ve had fights before but earlier I thought I was just about to die with the pain of it all…I realised how crappy you must have felt when I accused you of being with Mia. And that when we fight I go in, temper blazing. I need to fix that,” she said, lifting Tara’s hand to kiss her knuckles, “And you forgave me, so I can forgive you too.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes shone with relief, which Willow could see quite evidentially.  
  
  
“And just so you know…you will always be my number one,” Willow said, moving to cup Tara’s cheek instead, “The second you think it changes, tell me so we can rectify it. Don’t keep that stuff in.”  
  
  
Tara smiled a watery smile and swiped at her eyes.  
  
  
“Might not be so bad being a professor’s wife after all.”  
  
  
Willow hesitated for a moment, not liking the ‘professor’ part nearly as much as the ‘wife’ bit.  
  
  
“Tara I mean, I don’t even know if…” she started to reply but it was too much for one day to continue that thought, “I just know that you’re the only certainty in my life. Do you trust that? Really trust that?”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Yes. I promise.”  
  
  
Willow nodded too and finally smiled.  
  
  
“I don’t even think I remembered lunch with everything. Want a sandwich? I’ll run out and get us some.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head, but Willow noted some sadness.  
  
  
“What is it? Do you not believe me? Because I promise–”  
  
  
“No, no,” Tara cut off, “I do. I just needed to hear it. And I realise that we totally let our communication slip. You didn't always ask and I didn't always tell and we both need to do both.”  
  
  
She paused and blushed slightly.  
  
  
“It’s just…it’s stupid. I was just looking forward to sharing a Turkish kebab or something like that with you.”  
  
  
Willow smoothed down Tara’s eyebrow, then planted a tender, sweet kiss on her lips.  
  
  
“Lay down darling, you look so tired. Here, take some painkillers first.”  
  
  
Tara was so relieved the air between them had finally lifted and her heart felt ten times lighter than it had in the preceding weeks.  
  
  
Willow's head was buzzing with everything and she was planning all the ways to make sure this didn't happen again. She got Tara two pills and some water, then helped her get into pyjamas and lie down.   
  
  
Tara was suddenly overcome with exhaustion and fell asleep in seconds.  
  
  
When she woke up, it was to an unusual smell. She sat up and Willow turned around to see her.  
  
  
“Hey baby,” she greeted, then brought over a brown paper bag that had been leaning against the leg of the desk, “Look what I have.”  
  
  
Tara took out the two rolled items inside and laid out one. She looked up to Willow with hearts in her eyes.  
  
  
“Turkish kebabs.”  
  
  
Willow smiled and sat up close to her.   
  
  
“Well, better than tuna-fish sandwiches.”  
  
  
She handed Tara a plastic fork to help her eat one handed and fed her some too while she ate her own.  
  
  
“Lucky you’re ambidextrous,” she commented when she saw how well Tara was doing, but immediately blushed, “I didn’t mean _that_.”  
  
  
Tara just smiled, but it turned sad.  
  
  
“Good thing I don’t have to sign anymore.”  
  
  
Willow inhaled and exhaled softly, rubbing Tara’s arm.  
  
  
“So sorry, baby. Been a rough summer for you. Didn't want to remind you of it, hoped hugs would help. I should've comforted you better.”  
  
  
Tara shrugged softly.  
  
  
“I was a little upset about it. But it's good to hear you were thinking of me,” she replied, leaning into Willow's touch, “And it was a pretty good summer. Just a tough few weeks. But a lot of it was of my own making. I could – should – have talked to you.”  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Yeah. But it’s over now. And really, Tara, just…look, you have nothing worry about in the future department. But we have to trust each other.”  
  
  
“I do,” Tara promised emphatically, “I swear it.”   
  
  
“I trust you,” Willow replied, sharing a smile with her, “And we have to learn to talk better. Our lives got hectic and we sacrificed relationship time. That’s not okay.”  
  
  
Tara nodded too.  
  
  
“Our lives are only going to get busier. We need to know we’re communicating.”  
  
  
“I’ll do my best,” Willow replied, then sighed, “This is heavy stuff, it might not change overnight. But if one of us notices something, we agree to talk about it? I think every night we should do 10 minute talky time. Make sure we’re checking in.”  
  
  
Tara leaned over and pressed her lips to Willow’s in a sign of agreement. Willow smiled against it.  
  
  
“Hey, I got ya something.”  
  
  
She got the velvet pouch out of her pocket and presented it to Tara, who opened it and let the ring fall out into her palm. She stared at it for a few seconds, then slowly looked up to Willow.  
  
  
“How did you know?”  
  
  
“Because you’re my girl,” Willow replied, but Tara was already focusing back on the ring, so she moved in and kissed her on the forehead, “Hear that, baby?   
  
  
Tara broke her gaze away to look at Willow, who smiled and squeezed Tara’s good hand.  
  
  
“You’re my always.”


	83. Chapter 83

  
  
“Willow, are we going to do this every morning?”  
  
  
Willow pushed her hips against Tara’s naked rear from her ‘big spoon’ position and left kisses along her girlfriend's shoulder and upper arm.  
  
  
“I sure hope so.”  
  
  
Tara blushed but couldn’t help shooting a smile behind.  
  
  
“Not _that_ ,” she said, sliding a hand beneath the covers to rest on Willow’s arms around her waist, “The Fort Knox hold you have on me.”  
  
  
Willow just held on tighter.  
  
  
“You shouldn’t be going to stupid work anyway, you’re injured.”  
  
  
“I don’t even need the sling anymore,” Tara replied, tapping her strapped fingers gently against Willow’s hand, “And I like having a couple extra bucks to spend on you.”  
  
  
“You don’t need to spend any money on me,” Willow protested, kissing a spot behind Tara’s ear.  
  
  
Tara glanced over her shoulder.  
  
  
“Either do you.”  
  
  
Willow rolled her eyes, then rested her chin on Tara’s.   
  
  
“Five more minutes?”  
  
  
Tara nodded; she had to offer some sensibility to Willow’s silliness but she loved being pulled back into bed every morning and had begun to set her alarm with time to allow for it.  
  
  
“Okay…”  
  
  
They lay in comfortable silence for a couple of those minutes before Willow broke it.  
  
  
“Hate all the time to kill now the project write-up is finished. Especially when that whole ‘you’ll get a name credit’ thing turned out to be an addendum at the end with a bunch of other names, including the freakin’ cafeteria ladies that catered.”  
  
  
“I’m sorry, honey, I know you were disappointed,” Tara replied softly.  
  
  
“Taught me a thing or two, I’ll tell you that much,” Willow replied, but relaxed again quickly, “Least you won’t have to work at all in a couple more weeks.”  
  
  
“Back to the school grind,” Tara replied with a sigh, “Last year, can you believe it?”  
  
  
“I’m still in a fantasy land that college will go on forever, don’t bust it please,” Willow replied quickly, only half-joking, “They are working you harder this year though. Last summer you could come home after tours, now you’re in the office until all the way until dinner.”  
  
  
Tara turned herself in Willow’s arms so they were facing each other.  
  
  
“I’m sorry, sweetie.”  
  
  
Willow brushed a piece of hair from Tara’s face, then pressed a soft kiss against her lips.  
  
  
“It’s okay, I’m just being greedy,” she said when they broke, “You make lots of time for me. I was the one who needed to learn that.”  
  
  
She leaned in so their noses brushed off each other. They shared some silent kisses before the glare of the alarm clock made Tara break off.  
  
  
“I have to go.”   
  
  
Willow grabbed her again.  
  
  
“One more minute.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head apologetically.  
  
  
“I need to shower.”  
  
  
“You smell great,” Willow argued, rubbing her hand over the curve of her girlfriend’s hip.  
  
  
Tara’s nose scrunched.  
  
  
“I smell like sex.”  
  
  
“Yeah, you smell great,” Willow replied with a cocky grin.  
  
  
“Not to anyone else,” Tara countered but soon found herself sinking back into the bed and had to forcefully stop herself, “Willow, don’t do the pout. You know it’s a superpower.”  
  
  
Willow let out a grumpy sound but released her girlfriend.  
  
  
“Okay, okay,” she relented, propping herself up on her elbow, “I’ll come collect you later, yeah?”  
  
  
“You’re so sweet,” Tara replied and leaned down to offer a final kiss, “I love you.”  
  
  
Willow smiled happily.  
  
  
“And I know it.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Tara, where’s that cutie with the red hair been?”  
  
  
Tara was busy sorting and stapling piles of paper together in the back office, but Judy’s voice easily carried all the way back there.  
  
  
“What was her name? Azalea? Holly?”  
  
  
“Willow,” Tara answered politely.  
  
  
Judy turned in her chair to face Tara.  
  
  
“Is she still on the scene?”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Very much so.”  
  
  
Judy leaned forward, inquiringly.  
  
  
“We haven’t seen her all summer.”  
  
  
Tara continued on with her work, surprised she’d gotten so far into the summer without being interrogated yet.  
  
  
“She was busy with an internship.”  
  
  
“Oh, how wonderful,” Judy replied, looking back to the two other women, “Isn’t it wonderful, ladies?”  
  
  
There were some murmurings of agreement.  
  
  
“Uh huh, I’ve very proud of her,” Tara replied, having learned early on never to say anything leading lest she wanted her ear worn off.  
  
  
Judy was spinning a pencil in her hand and used it to point to Tara’s strapped fingers.  
  
  
“And uh, how are you getting along with the, ah…”  
  
  
Tara stiffly moved her fingers up and down.  
  
  
“Oh they don’t hurt too much anymore. I can still get the store room ready for the files.”  
  
  
“And other things I’m sure,” Judy replied with her little grin before spinning back around to her computer.  
  
  
Tara tried to ignore the blush she knew had graced her cheeks and stapled the pages just a little harder. After a while she heard some commotion and peeked out to see Willow was there and getting questions thrown at her from all angles.  
  
  
“Honey,” Tara said as she stepped out.  
  
  
Willow shot her a look of relief.  
  
  
“Hi. Um, want to get dinner?”  
  
  
Tara smiled apologetically.  
  
  
“I texted you. I have to stay late to clean out the store room.”  
  
  
Willow frowned and brought out her phone to check.  
  
  
“Oh.”  
  
  
“You’re not going to let her do it all by herself, are you?” Judy asked with a devious smile, “With her fingers like that?”  
  
  
“Oh, can I help?” Willow asked, genuinely perked up.  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“People aren’t supposed to come back he–”  
  
  
“Who’s going to say anything, us?” Judy replied, waving her hand, “Go, help her.”  
  
  
Willow shrugged and Tara puffed out a breath and walked out of the desk area towards the storage closet.  
  
  
“What was that about?” Willow asked, blowing some dust out of her face as they walked in.  
  
  
“It was a favour in her own way,” Tara replied with a sigh, “I said about 10 words but she managed to deduce we haven’t gotten to spend much time together lately.”  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“She seems like she’s good like that.”  
  
  
Tara started to rub her own neck.  
  
  
“You have no idea.”  
  
  
Willow bounced on the balls of her feet uncomfortably.  
  
  
“I can leave…”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Yeah, you shouldn’t have gotten roped into it.”  
  
  
“I mean, I don’t mind, but you want me to go…” Willow replied, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb.  
  
  
“Well of course I don’t want you to go,” Tara replied, taking out some boxes stacked in the corner, “But you probably have something better to do.”  
  
  
“Than be with you?” Willow questioned in disbelief, “Never.”  
  
  
Tara smiled over her shoulder.  
  
  
“They’re moving a bunch of filing cabinets in here, so everything has to be put in boxes to sort.”  
  
  
Willow took a box as it was offered.  
  
  
“What is all this stuff?”  
  
  
“Miscellaneous crap, basically,” Tara replied, putting her hands on her hips as she looked around at where to start, “Campus dumping ground.”  
  
  
There were numerous dusty, old boxes piled high in old corners. Other items were strewn about as well; broken electronics, office supplies, an old desk and a beat-up bookshelf with tattered books scattered about.  
  
  
“How about, I take this corner and you take that one?” Tara suggested.  
  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Willow nodded, “Should I be doing it in any specific way?”  
  
  
“I don’t think there’s enough room to sort properly,” Tara replied with a shake of her head, “Just pack it all up.”  
  
  
Willow nodded again and got to work in her corner. She did her best to pack everything with some semblance of order to ease Tara’s sorting task for later.  
  
  
After a little while, Tara opened a box to check the contents and smiled.  
  
  
“Hey Willow, look, an old box of theatre props.”  
  
  
She pulled out a cat mask and held it up to her face.  
  
  
“Meow.”  
  
  
Willow looked over and smiled, then started to go back to her work, but at the last second caught sight of Tara trying on some clear-glass glasses she’d picked from the box. They were soft-edged rectangular, metal frames that perched delicately on the bridge of Tara’s nose and rounded her eyes out.  
  
  
Willow couldn’t help notice the bookshelf backdrop behind her girlfriend and how it contributed to an overall ‘look’.  
  
  
“Can you tie your hair up?” she blurted out suddenly.  
  
  
Tara glanced over curiously.  
  
  
“Why?”  
  
  
Willow bounced forward on the balls of her feet.  
  
  
“Just…humour me.”  
  
  
Tara took the hair tie she kept around her wrist and tied her hair into a ponytail. Willow’s eyes were fixated on her as she floated over to her girlfriend.  
  
  
“I may have a slight…librarian fantasy.”  
  
  
Tara’s nose scrunched.  
  
  
“You have a crush on the librarian? She’s 70.”  
  
  
“No!” Willow replied quickly, toying with her hands in front of her, “Not _the_ librarian. You… as a librarian.”  
  
  
She put a hand flat on Tara’s collarbone, which was exposed in her V-neck work shirt that also complimented the fantasy nicely.  
  
  
“Having a discussion…working out how I can pay off my late fees.”  
  
  
Tara glanced down through the glasses.  
  
  
“I’m sure we could work out a payment plan.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head and looked up through her eyelashes.  
  
  
“Oh, I’m a poor student. I have no money.”  
  
  
Tara giggled and pushed herself up on her arms to sit on the desk to make a show of reaching for a book on the top shelf so her cleavage was on show.  
  
  
She picked a random book and licked the tip of her finger before opening it somewhere in the middle.  
  
  
“Ah yes, I see. I’m afraid the debt is too big. I can’t just write it off.”  
  
  
Willow adopted puppy dog eyes.  
  
  
“Maybe I could…work it off?”  
  
  
Tara looked down her nose through the glasses.  
  
  
“Work it off?”  
  
  
Willow put her hands under Tara’s skirt on her knees and slid up her thighs.  
  
  
“I’m good with my hands.”  
  
  
“Oh really?” Tara asked with a smirk.  
  
  
Willow splayed her palms out on Tara’s thighs and gave them a squeeze, then hooked her fingers in her girlfriend’s panties and began to drag them down.  
  
  
“Willow,” Tara interrupted, squirming back.  
  
  
“Yes, Ms Maclay?” Willow asked, but paused and let her have a minute to back out, “Or Tara…?”  
  
  
Tara glanced at the door that was devoid of any lock, then back at Willow. She repeated this three times, Willow’s hands stilled but still offering plenty of tingles.  
  
  
Finally, with a hammering heart, she met Willow’s eye.  
  
  
“M-Ms Maclay is fine.”  
  
  
Willow grinned, feeling the same thrill.  
  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” she replied, giving Tara’s panties enough of a tug to fall down her knees and drop to the floor, “You know, my hands aren’t the only thing I’m good with.”  
  
  
Tara closed her eyes as Willow’s lips descended on her neck but opened again almost immediately to watch the door.   
  
  
Willow pulled Tara’s legs around her waist and slid her hand up her girlfriend’s thigh again. She brushed her fingers against Tara’s lips, who instantly forgot about keeping watch and bucked into it.  
  
  
Willow let her fingers glide.  
  
  
“You’re feeling a little _Dewey_.”  
  
  
Tara groaned, though from pleasure and not that awful pun. She swung her arm around Willow’s neck and let out a soft cry as her opening was teased.  
  
  
“Librarians do it quietly, baby,” Willow whispered, her other arm wrapped around Tara’s waist so they were tightly ensconced.  
  
  
Tara bit down on her lip and pushed her hips into Willow again. She was more than sufficiently aroused from the thrill of the situation, and as much as Willow would have loved to draw it out, she figured this was a playing with fire situation. She slid inside Tara and rocked her hips into a rhythm, which Tara matched quickly and quietly.  
  
  
Willow kissed down into Tara’s cleavage and buried in there for a few moments, kissing and tonguing the soft flesh. They continued to grind their hips together as she moved back up into Tara’s neck and nibbled on her lobe.  
  
  
“Let your hair down.”  
  
  
Tara was very much concentrating on the building pressure in her abdomen but Willow’s lusty tone broke through.  
  
  
She caught Willow’s eye and elongated her neck, then reached behind and slowly dragged the tie from her hair.  
  
  
Willow’s teeth dragged over her bottom lip as she bit back a moan.  
  
  
“Shake it out, baby.”  
  
  
Tara gave a shampoo-commercial-worthy hair toss and Willow went wild, tugging her girlfriend closer by the ass and taking her hard.  
  
  
Tara pulled Willow’s face into her cleavage again and squeezed her fingers in tightly to her girlfriend's scalp.  
  
  
The desk wobbled beneath as Tara quaked with the rush of orgasm and then finally the whole room was still less the soft panting of them both.  
  
  
Tara had barely begun to catch her breath when she spotted the wiggle of the brass door knob. She sprung away from the desk and tried to straighten out her clothes; kicking her panties behind a box just as the door flung open and Judy’s head popped in.  
  
  
“All okay in here? We heard banging.”  
  
  
Willow turned away to conceal a snort and Tara pretended to busy herself with a box of stationary.  
  
  
“Just–” she started but it came out squeaky and she had to clear her throat, “Willow knocked into the desk.”  
  
  
“Are you alright, dear?” Judy questioned, 'concerned'.  
  
  
Willow brought her hand up and pretended to scratch her face but made it clear to Tara she was sniffing her fingers.  
  
  
“I’m great,” Tara answered finally, cheeks flaming.  
  
  
Judy had a grin playing on the corner of her lips and just nodded to Tara.  
  
  
“Glasses suit you.”  
  
  
Tara yanked the glasses from her face as the door closed again with a slight cackle. Willow was grinning smugly too, and when Tara went to grab her panties from the floor, she got there first.  
  
  
“Mine.”  
  
  
Tara felt a fresh flush rise on her cheeks and felt totally exposed even under her long skirt.  
  
  
“You’re a bad influence.”  
  
  
Willow grabbed Tara’s ass and pulled them together.  
  
  
“You’re a naughty librarian,” she said, trying to be seductive but her face was giddy, “That was insane!”  
  
  
“Sshh!” Tara replied, grinning too.  
  
  
“I didn’t realise they were still there!” Willow hissed, trying to keep in the laughter, “Oh my…god!”  
  
  
Tara tried to take her panties from Willow’s hand, but it was snapped back.  
  
  
“No, they’re mine…like a trophy,” she said, then quickly off Tara’s look, continued, “I mean like…a reminder.”  
  
  
Tara relented with a sigh.  
  
  
“If you drop them outside or try to flip my skirt up or something, you’re in big trouble.”  
  
  
Willow glanced off to the side.  
  
  
“Hadn’t even thought of it.”  
  
  
“Willow…” Tara replied in a warning tone.  
  
  
“I won’t!” Willow protested, adding some offence to her tone for good measure.  
  
  
Tara looked around at the rest of the mess.  
  
  
“You can get out of here if you want, I really do have to finish this today.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“No, I’ll help. No more wayward fantasies, promise,” she pledged, then nodded to Tara’s hand, “But you could…keep the glasses.”  
  
  
Tara looked down at the glasses, then put one arm of them in her cleavage so they rested there.  
  
  
Willow instantly turned wide-eyed and took several steps back.  
  
  
“Oh no, no, no, no, no. In your pocket please. If you really do want to get out of here tonight.”  
  
  
Tara didn’t have any pockets but hooked them into her skirt in the same way. Willow nodded that that was in the realms of acceptability and with a brief squeeze together of their hands, they got back to work.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Willow collapsed onto the bed, on her stomach with a soft grunt.  
  
  
“Wow. For a small storage closet there was a _crap_ load of stuff.”  
  
  
Tara moved over Willow on all fours and kissed her cheek from the side.  
  
  
“Sweetie, you worked so hard. Thank you.”  
  
  
Willow smiled serenely.  
  
  
“Mmm, nice reward,” she said, then noticed Tara’s strapped fingers near her face, “How are your fingers?”  
  
  
“Why, are you getting sick of lefty?” Tara asked.  
  
  
Willow flung herself onto her back.  
  
  
“No!” she exclaimed, then pulled Tara gently by the collar, “You know I do actually care about you outside of my own sexual interest. Besides I love lefty. And righty. And everything about you.”  
  
  
She leaned up and pecked Tara’s lips. Tara let it linger, then broke with a smile.  
  
  
“Let me buy you dinner.”  
  
  
Willow threw her arms up above her head.  
  
  
“I’m so tired, I don’t want to move,” she said, then made a frowny face and rubbed her cheek, “And my tooth’s kinda been hurting the past few days.”  
  
  
“Oh, baby,” Tara replied, kissing the affected side, “How about some crustless PB&J and applesauce?”  
  
  
Willow crossed her arms behind Tara’s neck and smiled.  
  
  
“You are my super girl.”  
  
  
Tara kissed Willow gently.  
  
  
“And you are my kryptonite.”  
  
  
Willow bit the corner of her lip.  
  
  
“I love it when you talk nerdy to me.”  
  
  
Tara pecked Willow’s lips, then jumped up and rooted through their supplies to make dinner. She came back with some cut up sandwiches on a paper plate and a container of applesauce with a plastic spoon.  
  
  
Willow looked down at the plate and smiled.  
  
  
“You cut them in triangles.”  
  
  
Tara perched on the end of the bed.  
  
  
“That’s how you like them, right?”  
  
  
Willow’s grin could have lit up the whole room.  
  
  
“Yeah. That’s how I like them.”   
  
  
Tara answered her smile, then went over to the mini-fridge.  
  
  
“Soda?”  
  
  
She brought Willow back a Coke and sat back up on the bed beside her. They shared the sandwiches and had fun feeding each other the applesauce.  
  
  
“Do you want to watch some TV?” Willow asked as Tara got rid of the trash.  
  
  
Tara carried a book and a pen back over.  
  
  
“I’m gonna do a crossword, but go ahead.”  
  
  
Willow put on a quiz show to watch, but spent a good chunk of time watching Tara concentrate and nibble on the pen. After a while, she noticed an unmoving frown on her girlfriend’s mouth.  
  
  
“What’s wrong?” she asked, softly pulling the end of Tara’s shirt.  
  
  
“I’m stuck on an answer,” Tara replied, tapping the pen against the page, “Eight letters; perfect match, close one, bound.”  
  
  
Willow sat up a bit to see the rest of the filled in words and smiled just a moment later.  
  
  
“Easy. I’m looking right at it.”  
  
  
Tara peered closely at the page, then back to Willow, confused. Willow tapped Tara’s nose affectionately, then leaned in to nuzzle it.  
  
  
“Soulmate.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Tara, your phone is buzzing.”  
  
  
Tara looked over from sorting forms and noticed her phone, sitting on the table a foot away from her, lit up and shaking.  
  
  
“Oh, sorry, I meant to turn it off,” she said, picking it up and becoming confused when she saw a number she didn’t recognise, “Um…sorry.”  
  
  
She ducked into the back office to answer it.  
  
  
“Hello?”  
  
  
She listened for a few moments.  
  
  
“Next of kin? Well, um, not legal– I mean, yeah, I guess I am,” she replied, then frowned, “Why, what’s wrong?”  
  
  
She brought a hand to her head and rubbed her temple as she listened again.  
  
  
“Why did she need anaesthesia? Okay, I’ll come get her. Okay, bye.”  
  
  
Tara hadn’t even hung up yet before Judy was butting in nosily.  
  
  
“Problem?”  
  
  
Tara looked down at the blank phone screen.  
  
  
“Willow went to the dentist this morning with a toothache…she had to get some wisdom teeth out and I need to take her home.”  
  
  
“Well then you better hop to it,” Judy replied with a definitive nod, “If it were my husband getting that call I’d expect him to be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail.”  
  
  
“I’ll make up my hours,” Tara replied, picking up her satchel and putting it over her chest.  
  
  
Sharon patted her hand, as she was sitting right beside her.  
  
  
“Don’t worry, Tara, you’ve more than pulled your weight this week. We’ll see you on Monday.”  
  
  
Tara smiled gratefully, said thank you, and headed out. She realised as she walked off campus that she had no idea where the dentist’s office was and was thankful the number was logged in her phone so she could call back and ask for directions.  
  
  
It was a dental school nearby, which made it much easier to identify once Tara got there. She went to the reception area and mentioned Willow’s name.  
  
  
The receptionist pointed to a corner, where Tara saw Willow sitting on a chair, slumped against a wall and jadedly trying to solve a Rubik's cube.  
  
  
Tara went over and sat next to her, putting a hand on the small of her back.  
  
  
“Hi honey, I’m here to take you home.”  
  
  
Willow sluggishly lifted her head to Tara, who saw her eyes were glazed and her mouth puffy.  
  
  
“You’re pwetty,” Willow slurred, swollen lips curving into a big smile, “Can I hab you?”  
  
  
Tara smiled softly.  
  
  
“When they said the anaesthesia had affected you, I thought they meant you were sleepy.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes fixated on Tara’s chest.  
  
  
“Yeah, shleepy…” she said as she ducked her head to nuzzle there, “Nice pil-wohs…”  
  
  
“O-kay,” Tara replied, standing up quickly, “Let’s get you home.”  
  
  
She encouraged Willow up, who wobbled but then steadied herself. She held the Rubik’s cube in front of Tara’s face smugly.  
  
  
“Di’ it… thhree min-uts.”  
  
  
Tara looked at the mess-of-colours, discombobulated cube.  
  
  
“Well done,” she commended, taking it out of Willow’s hand and leaving it back with the piles of magazines.  
  
  
She put an arm around Willow’s waist and pull-walked her over to reception.  
  
  
“Has she paid and everything?”  
  
  
The woman handed over a folded sheet of paper and a pack of gauze.  
  
  
“Change the gauze every few hours, keep her head propped up with pillows to stop excessive bleeding, and she can use ice or painkillers.”  
  
  
Tara put the receipt and gauze away, thanked the lady and led Willow out. It took twice as long to get home as it did to get there as Willow got distracted by a cat, multiple flower bushes and almost the front end of a car when Tara looked away for just a second.  
  
  
“Whoa-kay, that’s it, we’re walking single file,” Tara said, pulling Willow back onto the sidewalk to the sound of a loud beep, “Almost there, just around the corner.”  
  
  
Willow hummed through a mouthful of gauze and started to stumble-skip.  
  
  
“Liccle yack ‘orner, satch in de corner, eatin’ a Chrishtmas pie! He but in his thumbmb, and pull’ ou’ a plum, and said ‘hat a good boy am I!”  
  
  
Tara did her best to keep Willow’s swaying to a minimum and made sure to lock the door behind her when they finally got back.  
  
  
Willow all but collapsed into her moments later.  
  
  
“Don’ tell m’girlfrien’…buh you’re real shexy.”  
  
  
Tara could see Willow’s slobber seeping out onto her t-shirt and tried to guide her towards the bed to wipe it up.  
  
  
“I don’t think she’d like you saying that to someone else.”  
  
  
Willow looked pained as Tara pulled back the sheet and helped her into bed.  
  
  
“Don’ tell her. Lub her. Lub her so much.”  
  
  
Tara pulled off Willow’s shoes and tucked her in, then kissed her forehead.  
  
  
“She knows.”  
  
  
Willow looked deeply into Tara’s eyes, then dramatically turned her head away.  
  
  
“Can’ kiss you. Mus’ ‘esist.”  
  
  
Tara stroked Willow’s hair softly. Willow slowly looked back, bottom lip protruding over the top. Tara smiled.  
  
  
“One kiss.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes glanced down to Tara’s lips and back up again.  
  
  
“I lub Tara.”  
  
  
“I’ll let you in on a secret,” Tara replied, leaning in close, “I am Tara.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes turned wide, then she grinned a big, toothy grin. Tara, very tenderly, kissed her and tucked her in all over again.  
  
  
“Sleepy time.”  
  
  
Willow scrunched up her face and started wiggling under the covers. Tara lifted them and watched her trying to pull her pants off herself. Tara aided the removal and went to fold them over the chair. When she turned back, Willow was sprawled out, fast asleep and drooling onto the pillow.  
  
  
Tara went over and tucked her in for the third time, then kissed her forehead.  
  
  
“And I lub you too.”


	84. Chapter 84

  
Tara fished in her bag for her keys, silently chastising herself for not putting them in their designated pocket again. It had been a long day and she just wanted to get inside.  
  
  
Her fingers finally grazed the metal and she let herself into their dorm.  
  
  
Willow’s head shot up as she saw the door open. She was standing by the bed in just her panties and a t-shirt with various articles of clothing laid out on the bed.  
  
  
“What are you doing–” she started, then looked at her watch, “Shit! I thought it was earlier.”  
  
  
“Don’t sound so excited to see me,” Tara replied, though good-naturedly.  
  
  
Willow awkwardly ambled over to the desk, where a bunch of daises were resting.  
  
  
“I was gonna collect you…”  
  
  
She handed them off to Tara who lifted them to her nose and let their scent fill her nose, then looked at Willow with a soft, crooked smile.  
  
  
“Flowers?”  
  
  
Willow crossed her wrists behind her back shyly.  
  
  
“Well, yeah. It’s your last day at work, and you deserve them.”  
  
  
Tara brushed her cheek against the delicate petals, then closed the space between them to wrap her arms around Willow.  
  
  
“Thank you so much,” she said, inhaling softly from Willow’s hair, “How did you get on with the dentist?”  
  
  
Tara went to get some water for her flowers and Willow went to the bed to clear it of clothes.  
  
  
“Got the stitches out. All healed up.”  
  
  
Tara paused from preening the flowers and cast a sidelong glance in Willow’s direction.  
  
  
“So can we kiss properly again?” she asked with a hopeful lilt in her voice, before quickly adding on, “Not that closed mouth kisses haven't been lovely.”  
  
  
Willow smiled back and nodded.  
  
  
“We can kiss all we like…and other stuff too.”  
  
  
Their eyes met and lingered for a few drawn-out seconds, then Tara strode over and claimed Willow's lips. Willow felt hands slide past her hips to grab onto her rear through her panties, lifting her right up out of the air. Her back landed on the bed, on top of her strewn-about jeans and shirts, but her focus was on Tara's tongue sliding into her mouth.  
  
  
It had been a sorely missed and horrendously tempting sensation to stay away from while her mouth was healing, and had disrupted their whole sexual dynamic. It was so good to feel again, she just cupped the back of Tara's head and pulled her in for more. She let the kiss intensify as Tara climbed on top of her and moaned as her girlfriend's hands slipped under her t-shirt to her stomach, but had to put a halt to things when she felt a finger hook into the waistband of her panties.  
  
  
With much reluctance, she pushed Tara off her chest and turned her head away.  
  
  
“Wait, wait.”  
  
  
Tara pulled away and cupped Willow's cheek gently, rubbing the skin under her thumb.  
  
  
“Does it still hurt, honey?”  
  
  
Willow sighed wistfully and nuzzled into Tara's hand.  
  
  
“No, it feels great,” she said, turning her lips in to kiss Tara's palm, “I know we said we wouldn’t do it until we could kiss properly again…and then changed our minds that one night…and then changed them back when it didn’t feel right…a foreplayus interruptus of emotional sorts. Anyway, the point, and I do have one, the one to which I’m trying to get to, is - I know it’s been a week since we were _together_ -together and I feel just about as crazy as you, but I planned an evening for us and I really think it’d be worth it to wait just a few more hours.”  
  
  
She took a deep breath, then smiled sheepishly.  
  
  
“Plus, reservations.”  
  
  
Tara moved her forehead to rest against Willow's.  
  
  
“You planned an evening for us?”  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Yeah. Like I said, you deserve it.”  
  
  
Tara pecked Willow's lips, then stood back up and composed herself.  
  
  
“I can wait,” she replied, holding a hand out to help Willow up too, “But you know you're irresistible to me when you're just in your panties and a tee.”  
  
  
Willow spun away from Tara's hands to pick up her clothes again.  
  
  
“Good thing we need to dress up then!”  
  
  
“That explains the bed closet,” Tara asked, “Where are we going?”  
  
  
“Surprise!” Willow replied eagerly, then held up different shirts, “I can't decide what to wear. You pick out something for me.”  
  
  
Tara stood over the bed and rooted through a few things. She finally picked out a cheery orange dress, one of the plainest items in Willow’s closet.  
  
  
“I always liked this one.”  
  
  
“You did?” Willow asked, surprised, “It’s so…dull and boring.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head, admiring it.  
  
  
“It’s simple. You don’t need anything to detract from how beautiful you are.”  
  
  
Willow looked at the dress, then at Tara and smiled happily. She put the dress over her arm.  
  
  
“Okay. I’ll wear it.”  
  
  
“What should I wear?” Tara asked and Willow’s face lit up all over again at the prospect of dressing her girlfriend.  
  
  
“Um, lemme see!”  
  
  
She rushed over to the closet and started looking through her girlfriend’s things.  
  
  
“Everything you have is so pretty…and you look so good in all of it…”  
  
  
She hemmed and hawed for a few minutes, looking through various shirt and pants combinations, before finally pulling out a purple skirt and white blouse.   
  
  
“I love how your legs look in this,” she said, holding up the skirt, then the shirt, “And how your boobs look in this, so I think we have a winner!”  
  
  
She brought the clothes over to a blushing Tara and they laid out their clothes on the bed. Willow got dressed while Tara went off to shower off the day and freshen herself up for the evening.   
  
  
Willow was naturally ready before Tara, having already been halfway there, and waited impatiently by the door while Tara got dressed and ran a brush through her hair. Tara noticed the not-so-subtly tapping foot.  
  
  
“I’m coming, honey. I just want to put some earrings on.”  
  
  
Willow pulled her foot back and looked to Tara apologetically.  
  
  
“Sorry, just…reservations.”  
  
  
Tara affixed her earrings and grabbed her purse.  
  
  
“You’ve really gone all out.”  
  
  
Willow opened the door for them.  
  
  
“Well it's sort of our last summer blow-out. I knew, but it really sorta hit me earlier, that this is our last college summer. Plus, you’ve been so good, taking care of me with my tooth and not complaining about the all the no-kissing stuff and well, you’re just wonderful in general and I really wanted to give you an awesome night.”  
  
  
Her cheeks flushed lightly as she rambled and Tara kissed the reddest spot.  
  
  
“I love you.”  
  
  
Willow happily swung their hands together as they walked into the night air.  
  
  
“I love you, too. So the restaurant is about 1 T stop away, but we could walk it. It’s a nice evening.”  
  
  
“Sure, I’d love to,” Tara replied, then let herself take a nice long look at Willow as they walked, “You look totally gorgeous.”  
  
  
Willow looked down at herself.  
  
  
“Becky would tell me it clashed with my hair.”  
  
  
Tara squeezed Willow's hand in hers.  
  
  
“Well Tara thinks it looks great.”  
  
  
Willow smiled more, a skip forming in her step.   
  
  
“It’s just up here,” she said a few minutes later as they turned onto a new street, “We've never been before. I hope you like it.”  
  
  
She brought them halfway down the block until they were outside a steakhouse. She held the door open for Tara, who gave her a slight curtsey on her way in, making Willow smile.  
  
  
The large restaurant was softly lit with hanging lanterns from the ceiling and candles on various shelves that were jutting out from the walls. The booths were dark, soft leather and chairs on the floor were upholstered with the same material. The tables were a rich mahogany and dressed with silver table settings; charger plates, napkins in rings, and rimmed side plates and wine glasses.  
  
  
A golden and red theme spread to the artwork on the walls and the attire of the staff, who were all crisply dressed in black and white; the men with red ties and women with a red belt, both with golden name-tags.   
  
  
There was panorama glass at the back offering a viewing into the kitchen and the whole place was bustling with an overt ‘trendy’ atmosphere. Most of the other patrons were young professionals, guzzling cocktails and splashing cash.  
  
  
“I’m glad you told me to dress up,” Tara whispered as she cast her eyes around the room to admire the art.  
  
  
Willow went up and gave their name to the hostess, who brought them to a booth near the kitchen so they had a good view through the glass. She handed them menus and left them alone again.  
  
  
Tara settled in comfortably, smiling lots.  
  
  
“This is a great table.”  
  
  
“Only the best for my girl,” Willow replied with a matching grin, “I saw lots of pretty drinks on our way in…want to try a cocktail?”  
  
  
She flicked to the back of the menu where the cocktails were listed.  
  
  
“Wow…some of these names…” she said, her eyes widening, “Hey Tara, do you want a Screaming Orgasm?”  
  
  
Tara eyed Willow with flushed cheeks, glancing all around to see if someone heard. Willow giggled, while Tara buried her head in the menu, though did notice no one was paying them any attention.  
  
  
She examined the menu, and after another minute or two, casually spoke up again.  
  
  
“Hey look, they have one named after you.”  
  
  
“Where?” Willow asked, running a finger down the list to spot her name.  
  
  
Tara opened the menu out so it was standing up between them. She pointed at a particular spot.  
  
  
“Orange Bush.”  
  
  
Willow gaped at Tara for a second in shock, then started to slide down the chair and had to push herself up again.  
  
  
“Tara!”  
  
  
“What, only you can do it?” Tara asked, smirking as she took her menu back.  
  
  
Willow opened and closed her mouth like a fish, but luckily the waitress came back over to relieve her.  
  
  
“I’ll try a cosmopolitan, please,” Tara said, still grinning victoriously, “Willow? Decided yet?”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes stayed down.  
  
  
“Can I get a strawberry daiquiri please?”  
  
  
The waitress checked IDs and went to get them their drinks. Willow met Tara’s eye, lips quirking up.  
  
  
“You’re bad.”  
  
  
Tara just smiled sweetly and looked through the menu.  
  
  
“What’s sashimi?” she asked after a moment.  
  
  
“I think it’s raw fish sliced really thin,” Willow replied, scrunching up her nose as she spoke, “Not big on the raw stuff, myself.”  
  
  
“I think I’ll wait to try it when you don’t have a big evening planned,” Tara replied cautiously.  
  
  
“The chowder looks–whoops! Won’t be making that mistake again!” Willow said, quickly backtracking, “Is spicy lobster kiss-safe?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, so Willow set her menu down, knowing what she was getting.  
  
  
“Medium-rare rib eye for me, the lobster to start. Kinda surf’n’turf. You?”  
  
  
Tara closed her menu.  
  
  
“I like the look of the seared ahi tuna…and I think the steak frites.”  
  
  
Willow eyed Tara across the table.  
  
  
“You’re purposely choosing the cheapest thing on the menu,” she said with a pointed eyebrow raise, “Get what you want and we can share sides. I want hash browns and mac’n’cheese, what about you?”  
  
  
Tara checked out the sides.  
  
  
“Asparagus and roasted mushrooms?”  
  
  
“Well then I better add some onion rings to balance it all out,” Willow replied seriously.  
  
  
Tara’s mouth bunched off to the side, conveying some confusion.  
  
  
“I’ve never really eaten steak, I don’t know what to get.”  
  
  
“Oh,” Willow replied, feeling stupid for bringing her to a steakhouse, “What about the lamb chops. You love lamb right?”  
  
  
Tara spotted the item on the menu and smiled.  
  
  
“Oh yeah, I didn’t see those,” she said, squeezing Willow’s hand across the table, “Good idea.”  
  
  
Willow held Tara’s hand in that spot.  
  
  
“I’m adding mash to the list as well…need my creamy and crunchy potatoes,” she said, feeling a thankfully silent growl in her belly, “I hope the waitress comes back soon or I’ll have decided to order the whole menu.”  
  
  
The waitress did return just a minute later, giving them their drinks and taking their order.   
  
  
“I love this glass,” Willow commented about her cocktail glass.  
  
  
She swirled her straw around, then took a sip.  
  
  
“Oh that is yummy!”  
  
  
She felt quite sophisticated sipping her drink and Tara appeared very relaxed.  
  
  
“I really like the vibe in this place.”  
  
  
Willow bounced in her seat, very pleased.  
  
  
“I’m so glad. I hoped you would. It’s cool, huh?”  
  
  
“Very,” Tara agreed.  
  
  
Their food was slow in coming, but neither minded too much. They spent a couple of hours chatting and enjoying the copious amount of food until they were finally sharing a slice of rich chocolate fudge cake.  
  
  
“They sure meant it when they called it a sin cake,” Tara said, sliding a spoon through the gooey cake.  
  
  
Willow was busy chewing.  
  
  
“Don’t worry, we’re going to work it off.”  
  
  
Tara looked over with a lopsided grin.  
  
  
“Pretty confident, huh?”  
  
  
“No, I meant–” Willow started but cut herself off in time, “Well, actually…”  
  
  
She leaned right over and kissed a piece of cream from the corner of Tara’s mouth.  
  
  
Tara felt her belly flop and some nice butterflies begin to flutter, and fed Willow the last bite of cake. They both enjoyed a coffee after, though Tara would have been happy to continue their evening in private.  
  
  
“Willow, do you want to… head back?”  
  
  
Willow sneakily glanced down at her watch.  
  
  
“Um, in a few…”  
  
  
Tara leaned forward.  
  
  
“I’ll rub your tummy…”  
  
  
Willow gulped, then quickly scooted out.  
  
  
“Um…bathroom. Be right back.”  
  
  
Tara folded her arms gently on the table and waited. She noticed Willow pay the bill on the way but spent most of the time looking lower than her hands. When Willow returned from the bathroom, Tara noticed her hovering in the doorway for a minute before coming back.  
  
  
Her curiosity was instantly piqued.  
  
  
“Willow, what’s going on?”  
  
  
“Going on?” Willow asked with a nervous chuckle, “What would be on-going, I mean, going on?”  
  
  
Tara quirked an eyebrow but Willow was saved as a voice came over an announcer system.  
  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen, our 9pm set is starting momentarily. Please make your way to the dance floor.”  
  
  
“Dance floor?” Tara asked and Willow held out her hand.  
  
  
Tara took it wordlessly and was led upstairs where there was a large floor space and couples gathering.  
  
  
“Willow?” Tara asked again.  
  
  
Willow turned to her and smiled softly.  
  
  
“It’s a dinner dance place. I know you love to dance. They do different themed nights.”  
  
  
“What’s tonight?” Tara asked, noticing a lot of the women were in glittery dresses.  
  
  
“Salsa,” Willow replied and quickly added on, “I know what you’re thinking. Klutzilla here. But we can do some spins and I don’t mind looking stupid. ‘Specially when it makes you happy.”  
  
  
Tara was touched by the sentiment and for bringing her dancing when she knew it wasn't her girlfriend's favourite thing. She sort of wished she'd been forewarned not to eat as much as she did, though Willow had done the majority of the eating. However, she wasn't going to let a full belly stop her from enjoying all the effort Willow had gone to. She pulled Willow close by the hand and touched their noses together.  
  
  
“Have I mentioned that I love you?”  
  
  
Willow linked their fingers and squeezed their palms together.  
  
  
“Never get sick of hearing it.”  
  
  
They found a spot on the floor, in their own little corner, away from the people who were garbed out in the full attire and clearly there to impress. There were a few other couples who seemed like them, amateur and just there for the gimmick of the evening. There were nervous smiles exchanged between those couples as the music started and the 'professionals' began to dance.  
  
  
Tara started to move her feet and Willow slowly but surely joined in. They weren't dancing anything close to salsa for quite a while, but as their comfort level increased, they started experimenting with twirls and the occasional dip.   
  
  
Most were still going strong after 40 minutes, but Willow and Tara exchanged red-faced looks that they'd reached their capacity. They stumbled down the stairs, giggling and breathless.  
  
  
“Them endorphins!” Willow commented in between breaths, then took in a lungful of the night air, “Mmm…love summer nights.”  
  
  
“Me too,” Tara agreed, copying Willow in taking a calm, soft breath, “Thank you so much for this evening. I loved it.”  
  
  
Willow smiled and offered her hand.  
  
  
“Come on. There’s more.”   
  
  
Tara linked their arms together instead and Willow brought them around the corner to a side entrance of a park. They only had to walk a few minutes until they were at a small love-locked bridge over a pond. Tara hadn't heard of it before and was admiring what she assumed was a landscaping choice, when Willow stopped them in the middle of the bridge.  
  
  
“I have something.”  
  
  
She reached into her purse and took out a padlock, with the key still inside. Tara was amused by the novelty heart shape and even more so when Willow showed her the 'W+T' etched in white-out on the other side.  
  
  
“What’s this for?” she asked, not connecting the padlock being similar to the rest on the bridge.  
  
  
Willow smiled and knelt down, affixing the padlock tightly to the bridge. She then stood up and dramatically tossed the key into the pond.  
  
  
“There you go. You and me. Locked forever.”  
  
  
She took both of Tara’s hands, standing just arms-length away from her.  
  
  
“I love you, baby.”  
  
  
Tara realised that the bridge was more than just a design and that all of those locks were from other lovers who had been in that spot once too. She was warmed by the thought of their lock being surrounded by the powerful love of all the others.  
  
  
She swallowed a small lump of emotion, then closed the small gap between them so they were nose-to-nose again; one of their favourite intimate positions.  
  
  
“The best thing that ever happened to me was you walking into my life,” she said, then her lips curled up on one side, “Crashing into my life.”  
  
  
Willow smiled too and bashfully ducked her head but raised it again to meet Tara’s eye. Tara moved her hands to the back of Willow’s neck and tilted her up to kiss.   
  
  
Willow put her hands on Tara’s waist and moved closer into the kiss. It deepened quickly and she felt Tara’s body press up against hers.  
  
  
She enjoyed it for a moment, then made herself pull away.  
  
  
“Hold that thought for another thirty minutes?”  
  
  
“I’ve already held it,” Tara replied, not quite whining but with an aroused tone, “Why thirty minutes, we’re five away from home if we walk quickly.”  
  
  
Willow looked over her shoulder in the general direction longingly, then back at Tara.  
  
  
“I have one more thing planned. Then we have the whole night.”  
  
  
Given how much thought Willow had gone to for the evening, Tara could hardly deny she wanted to see what awaited them. She offered her arm again.  
  
  
“Okay. Lead the way.”  
  
  
“Great!” Willow replied, slipping her arm into Tara's, “We just have to follow this path out to the main entrance.”  
  
  
It was only a few minutes of a peaceful walk through the park until they reached the main entrance, an arching gateway. They spent an extra minute for Tara to stop and smell some flower shrubs along the way. Willow picked a pretty pink one and slid it behind Tara’s ear.  
  
  
“You would have been an awesome flower child.”  
  
  
“I still have that peace necklace from Halloween,” Tara replied, steadying the stem behind her ear, “But I don't know how good it looked on me.”  
  
  
“You looked _so_ good,” Willow complimented genuinely, “Hey, it’s just out here.”  
  
  
She led them through the gate until they were at an intersection of two streets. Some cars were parked on the curb, and some were driving along, but waiting for them just a few feet away was a horse and carriage, complete with a man in suit and hat, waiting.  
  
  
Tara’s eyes widened as she was led over.  
  
  
“Is this it? A horse and carriage ride?”  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Uh huh. You said you always wanted to go on one.”  
  
  
“I did, I do,” Tara replied in awe, very gently patting the horse’s main, “But…the horses.”  
  
  
Willow smiled nervously, two steps away.  
  
  
“Yep.”  
  
  
Tara patted the horse again, then went back to Willow.  
  
  
“You’re so sweet. Are you sure you want to do this?”  
  
  
“As long as they stay away from my arm,” Willow replied, glancing cautiously at the animal and staying up near the carriage, “And you'll have to hold my hand, of course.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and nodded, and they both stepped into the carriage. Willow averted her gaze away from the horses as they trotted into motion and Tara held her hand in-between hers. They sat close together, gazing at each other instead of the night city tour they were on.  
  
  
Tara reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind Willow's ear.  
  
  
“You really pulled out all the stops tonight.”  
  
  
Willow put her outer arm around Tara's waist and brushed some fingers against the small of her back.  
  
  
“You deserve it,” she repeated, kissing Tara square on the forehead, “This is nothing compared to the things you do for me every day.”  
  
  
They shared a chaste kiss, then Willow spotted a blanket folded up on the seat opposite and put it over their laps, for comfort more than warmth, as it was a balmy summer's evening.  
  
  
Tara felt utterly serene cuddled up to Willow, seeing the city with the calming consistent sound of the clippity-clop against the road. Willow was less enthused by the horse's hoofs, but she rested her head against Tara's chest and after a few moments, picked up her heartbeat.  
  
  
The ride ended right at campus and they hopped out onto the street, right under a streetlamp. Tara held Willow's hands to help her down, and they stayed in that spot, kissing for several minutes until some rowdy youths started to shout in their direction and they made a quick escape back to their dorm.  
  
  
“Damn kids!” Willow retorted as they walked through the door to their room, “I'm getting old, aren't I?”  
  
  
Tara backed up against the door to close it and eyed Willow's rear from behind.  
  
  
“You look young to me.”  
  
  
Willow turned around to reply, but Tara didn't waste a moment in pouncing on her girlfriend.  
  
  
“Between having to wait and all of the serious brownie points you earned tonight…” she started, placing her palm flat on Willow’s chest and pushing her back onto the bed, “You are in for a _very_ nice evening.”  
  
  
Willow propped herself up on her elbows as Tara climbed on top of her, and in moments they were kissing again. Willow held Tara's face but paused right before it deepened.  
  
  
“Does that mean I get a request?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, kissing along Willow’s jaw.  
  
  
“Yes.”  
  
  
“Two?” Willow asked hopefully.  
  
  
Tara’s lips moved down Willow’s throat.  
  
  
“Yes.”  
  
  
One of Willow’s eyebrow rose.  
  
  
“Three?”  
  
  
Tara lifted her head and grinned.  
  
  
“Don’t push it.”  
  
  
“I’m good with two,” Willow replied quickly, lest she lose them.  
  
  
Tara hovered above, their hips resting on each other and bodies lifting just above contact at their torsos.  
  
  
“What’s number one?”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes glazed over watching Tara's cleavage and she slowly smiled, then finally blinked.  
  
  
“Will you put on those red lacy panties and bra I bought you last year?”  
  
  
Tara grinned, pushed herself off the end of the bed and stripped down to her underwear, which were the ones in question.  
  
  
“No way!” Willow exclaimed as they were revealed.  
  
  
“They’re my date night underwear,” Tara said, smoothing out the strap of her bra, “Mine all match but they’re not very racy…besides I know how much you like these.”  
  
  
“You do?” Willow asked, touched.  
  
  
Tara looked at her, amused.  
  
  
“You did buy them…”  
  
  
“Good point,” Willow replied with only a light flush, then pouted, “I wasted a request.”  
  
  
Tara playfully sent her eyes up to heaven.  
  
  
“Okay, you can ask again.”  
  
  
Willow beamed and bounced on the spot.  
  
  
“I want a hickey.”  
  
  
Tara climbed back onto the bed on her knees.  
  
  
“It’s kinda hot out to be wearing a scarf or turtleneck tomorrow.”  
  
  
Willow tilted her neck into view nonchalantly.   
  
  
“Don’t care who sees it.”  
  
  
Tara laid back down on top of Willow and delicately kissed her neck.  
  
  
“Hmm,” she said, lips vibrating against her girlfriend’s skin, “I think someone wants something to show off when Becky comes back this weekend boasting about her summer.”  
  
  
Willow slowly lifted her eyes to Tara and sighed.  
  
  
“You can really read me like a book, huh?”  
  
  
Tara just nodded.  
  
  
“Mmhhmm. And don’t ever forget it.”  
  
  
Willow nodded back, then bared her neck again hopefully.  
  
  
“So…?”  
  
  
Tara kissed the exposed part of Willow’s shoulder where it met her neck, moving inwards.  
  
  
“So I better give you something good to show off.”  
  
  
She poked her tongue out to touch Willow’s skin, who arched her neck back against the pillow and moaned her way through the marking of her lovebite.  
  
  
Tara was tender but thorough with her mouth, while enjoying herself with her hand cupping Willow’s breast through her dress. The dress was bunched at Willow’s waist, as her hips kept lifting in response to the nibbling and sucking of her skin.  
  
  
Tara’s hand eventually floated down and took advantage of Willow’s exposed thighs, palming and running her hand along them. Her fingers floated between her girlfriend’s legs, pressing her panties into her.   
  
  
Willow moaned as Tara’s fingers brushed against her clit through the fabric. She moved her hips to try and get more direct contact, but Tara’s hand was on her thigh again.  
  
  
Willow felt her girlfriend’s mouth ease away from her neck and blew out a puff of frustrated air. Tara’s head lifted and she ran two fingers gently over the darkening skin there.  
  
  
“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”  
  
  
Willow turned her head towards Tara and shook it.  
  
  
“No, it was nice. Very nice. You know how to use your mouth…” she replied, then glanced downwards, “Everywhere.”  
  
  
Tara felt a flush of heat and grabbed at the hem of Willow’s dress, lifting it over and off her. Willow helped by taking hold of Tara’s hips and pulling her on top, then sitting up herself so they were pressed together.  
  
  
Willow ran her fingers along Tara’s bra, enjoying the contrast of lace against her girlfriend’s skin.  
  
  
“You are so sexy,” she mumbled as she kissed into Tara’s cleavage.  
  
  
They worked each other’s bras and panties off, getting more and more heated until they were finally naked and lying flush with each other.  
  
  
“Tara,” Willow panted as her torso was lavished with kisses, “Tara…?”  
  
  
Tara gave Willow’s breast a good squeeze, using it, gently, as a hoist to pull herself back up. Willow felt herself gush as her nipple brushed against Tara’s palm. She clenched her teeth to keep herself in control and moved her hands onto her girlfriend’s shoulders.  
  
  
“Second request?”  
  
  
Tara nodded whilst kissing the hollow of Willow’s throat to give her the go ahead.  
  
  
“Name it.”  
  
  
Willow shuddered as Tara scraped her teeth up her throat.  
  
  
“I want to…I want to…fuck you’re driving me crazy!” she panted, finally squeezing her legs together for some momentarily relief, “I want to be inside each other at the same time!”  
  
  
Tara settled her hips and torso on top of Willow’s and moved her forehead onto her girlfriend’s. Willow felt the breath rush from her lungs from having Tara’s eyes bore into her so closely and had to swallow repeatedly to regain some moisture.  
  
  
Tara gave her a barely-there kiss, a soft brushing of their lips, then softly, slowly, nuzzled their noses.  
  
  
Willow was unravelling under the tenderness and just wanted Tara closer. She found Tara’s hand and their fingers twined together. Those hands lifted above their heads, where Tara held them firmly as an anchor as their other hands drifted between each other’s legs.  
  
  
Willow got her request granted almost immediately, as they were both aroused and in need of each other. She showed her appreciation with a long moan and heard Tara answer her with a hitched groan.  
  
  
They started to move and slide against each other, slowness hurrying up fast, both of them pulsing with desire.  
  
  
Willow felt the build-up in her belly come on quick and couldn’t hold it back. She clamped down on Tara’s fingers and bit her bottom lip as her eyes rolled back into her head.  
  
  
Tara paused to watch her facial expressions, then moved her fingers out when Willow’s pulsing walls eased. Willow turned back to Tara with red, but cooling, cheeks and readjusted under her.  
  
  
She started moving her wrist again and Tara’s eyes instantly fluttered closed. Tara started to move her hips, even faster than before now she could use both hands for leverage, above each of Willow's shoulders.  
  
  
Willow enjoyed the aftershocks as Tara’s slick body slid against her and changed her position so her girlfriend was getting attention on her clit as well.  
  
  
Tara’s toes flexed as the beginning of an orgasm washed over her, eventually releasing with a soft cry and tensing of her thighs.  
  
  
She fell off to the side, taking in quick breaths and just laid there, blanket half-draped across her waist.  
  
  
After a minute, when Willow had come down from the high of giving Tara pleasure as well as the receiving, she cocked her head in her girlfriend’s direction.  
  
  
“Will you have sex with me when I really am old?”  
  
  
Tara turned her head and quirked an eyebrow, still slightly panting.  
  
  
“Will I have sex with you? Not ‘will I love you’?”  
  
  
Willow shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“I know you’ll love me. And I’ll love you. We're a forever thing.”  
  
  
Tara blinked a couple of times, then crawled back over Willow. Willow noticed the amorous look in her eyes.  
  
  
“Did I just earn more brownie points?” she whispered.  
  
  
Tara silently and slowly nodded, then ducked her head to kiss from Willow’s throat, down.  
  
  
Willow’s neck titled into the pillows as Tara’s mouth worked hotly down her body and between her legs. Her hand moved between tugging on Tara’s head and clawing at the sheet during different phases of pleasure until she finally came again with a long, guttural groan.   
  
  
Tara wiped her mouth and sluggishly moved back up to curl into Willow’s side and rub her belly.  
  
  
“Yes I’ll have sex with you,” she answered the question while kissing her girlfriend’s shoulder blade, “Unless I get brittle bones or something…I couldn’t risk a break every time I touch that sweet, tight thing.”  
  
  
She saw a new flush rise on Willow’s chest and giggled.  
  
  
“Hey, what’re you laughing at?” Willow asked with mock-outrage.  
  
  
“Nothing,” Tara reassured, “Why are you flushing?”  
  
  
Willow covered Tara’s hand on her stomach.  
  
  
“Because when you rub my belly it reminds me how good a mother you’re going to be. How good a wife. And it amazes me that I get to be the one to experience it with you. You flush when you feel a strong emotion. And there’s nothing stronger than what I feel for you.”  
  
  
Tara lifted herself the last little bit to kiss Willow softly.  
  
  
“You’re on a brownie point lock-out until I can recover,” she said tenderly while stroking Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
“Can I cuddle you with no expectation of point exchange?” Willow asked.  
  
  
Tara smiled and turned over to be spooned.  
  
  
“You’re so good to me.”  
  
  
Willow quickly took position.  
  
  
“You’re so good to me, and for me, and in general. I love you so much.”  
  
  
“I love you too,” Tara replied, lifting Willow’s hand around her waist to kiss it, “Forever and always.”  
  
  
Willow smiled again, lifting her chin over Tara’s shoulder.  
  
  
“To brittle bones and beyond?”  
  
  
Tara inhaled softly and let it go.  
  
  
“To everything I will ever be. And do. And know. Because you are my constant. And that won’t ever change.”


	85. Chapter 85

  
Tara was flicking through some old notebooks, seeing if any were empty, and watching Willow trying to meticulously organise her bookshelf.  
  
  
Willow had been laying them out in various orders for well over an hour now and still wasn't satisfied.  
  
  
“Willow your books look fine,” Tara called over, trying to calm the fret.  
  
  
“They can look how they please, I’m trying to make them efficient,” Willow replied, switching two books with each other, “I wish classes were in the same order each day.”  
  
  
Tara stood up and walked over, hunching down to put a hand on the small of her girlfriend’s back.  
  
  
“Willow.”  
  
  
“Yes?” Willow asked, not looking away from her task.  
  
  
Tara took the book out of her hand.  
  
  
“It’s two, three-foot-long shelves worth of books. No matter which one you need, you won’t have to reach more than a few inches. I think you have them in perfect order.”  
  
  
Willow snatched the book back.  
  
  
“It’s about time management!”  
  
  
Tara held up her hands, spun on heels, stood and walked away. It was easier to leave Willow to it when she was like that. She was about to sit back at the desk when there was a knock on the door, so she continued on to answer it.   
  
  
“Hi, Eden,” she greeted with a smile, leaning against the doorframe, “How are you?”  
  
  
“I strained muscles I didn’t know I had moving out,” Eden replied with a weary but cheerful look on her face, “Toby was conveniently ‘late’ until I’d already brought everything out to the curb.”  
  
  
Tara crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head good-naturedly.  
  
  
“We’ll miss seeing you guys around. Tell him…”  
  
  
She signed a thank you message and Eden nodded.  
  
  
“Got it. Hey, keep that up. You’re getting better all the time,” she encouraged, then popped her head in the door, “Hey, Willow, thanks for the tutoring. I passed my class.”  
  
  
Willow reached a hand behind her back without looking away and gave a thumbs up.  
  
  
“Sorry, she’s organising her books,” Tara apologised, then raised her voice a little, “And being a little rude and completely insane.”  
  
  
Willow paused and looked over her shoulder.  
  
  
“What happened to quirky?”  
  
  
Tara gestured in her direction.  
  
  
“This happened.”  
  
  
Willow blushed.  
  
  
“Sorry,” she said, standing up and approaching them both, “Um, you’re welcome, I’m glad it helped. If you ever need any help again, just shout. We’ll be here all year.”  
  
  
Eden just smiled and produced a bright pink envelope from her back pocket.  
  
  
“Thanks. Hey, this got dropped in my mailbox by mistake,” she said, handing it to Tara, “See you guys around some time.”  
  
  
She left with a wave, which was answered by Willow and half-answered by Tara, who was distracted by the letter.  
  
  
“I have a sweater in that colour,” Willow commented as she closed the door again and started to make her way back to her books, “Who’s it from?”  
  
  
Tara was staring at the return address, sinking down onto the bed in the process.  
  
  
“It’s from Kirsten.”  
  
  
Willow had been all ready to throw herself back into her books, but stopped immediately and came over to offer some support. She opened her mouth to speak but didn’t know what to say, so just wrapped an arm around Tara’s shoulders and rubbed her arm up and down.  
  
  
Tara held the envelope a bit shakily for a moment, then turned it over and tore open the top. She hesitated again, then took out the folded page inside. It had a pink border and puppies embossed on the paper. It was written in green gel pen with small stickers of love hearts dotted over all the I’s.  
  
  
Tara laughed when she saw it, but it was tinged with pain. She held it with both hands and focused, swallowing a lump of emotion, before beginning to read it to herself.  
  
  
 _Dear Tara,  
  
I hope I remembered your room number right. Sorry it took so long to write you something, but I had to wait ‘til I got to school so my mom wouldn’t know about it. It totally sucks what she did. It was so lame. She told me you left but I know the truth. I understand more than she thinks I do. I think it’s really cool you have a girlfriend. What’s the big deal? She seemed nice. I hope you’re still together. And that your fish is good. She was pretty. I still don't think I know her name.  
  
I had so much stuff I still wanted to do with you. My summer sucked after we stopped meeting up. I had to go along to all my mom’s stupid appointments, but I got so tired of it I couldn’t wait to go to school. And you were so right about it! It’s interesting and fun and all the things you said it would be. And it doesn’t even matter that some of the hearing kids stare. I do that thing you taught me about staring back and they always stop. My friend Cammie saw me do it once and she burst out laughing. Then she asked if I wanted to be friends. She talks too fast for me to get most of the time, but we listen to music and write notes. She thinks it’s cool when I show her how I listen.  
  
I saw the nasty note my mom sent, so I know you’d get in trouble if you wrote back. So this is probably the last time we’ll talk. That makes me sad, but I’m glad I got to know you this summer. I think I would have chickened out of the art academy if I didn’t know you. I think I wouldn’t have been able to make a friend. You were the first person who ever listened to me. I think you changed my life.   
  
I’m sorry my mom got you in trouble. She’s not cool like we are.   
  
Lots of hugs,  
  
Kirsten  
  
PS Thanks for the tickets…I loved the movie…but missed you  
PPS There’s a swimming pool here and me and Cammie do races sometimes. She’s not as good as you  
PPPS I wrote in your favourite color. Green, right?  
PPPPS I made you a drawing ---->  
PPPPPS And a friendship bracelet. I used the kit we got together. I hope you like it  
PPPPPPS I don’t want this letter to end, but I’m running out of p’s. Bye Tara. You were the coolest._  
  
  
By the end of the letter, one of them was sobbing but it wasn’t Tara. Willow turned away and wiped at her eyes but couldn’t stop the hiccupping and sniffling.  
  
  
“Oh Willow,” Tara said, pulling her into a hug, “Baby. It’s okay, baby. What’s wrong?”  
  
  
She patted Willow’s eyes dry with her sleeve, then brushed the back of her fingers against her girlfriend’s cheek. Willow took in a few shaky breaths and let it all out at ten-speed.  
  
  
“I’m sorry I just thought how much I needed a Tara when I was her age and how happy I was that she got to have you and how mad I am that she got taken away and how you made her a better, more confident person and now she has a friend and she’s happy and a lot of that is thanks to you, you changed her life and did I mention I really could have used a you when I was a her?”  
  
  
Tara brought Willow’s chin over her shoulder and hugged her again. Willow clung on tightly and nuzzled into Tara’s neck, calming slowly.  
  
  
“I-I’m sorry. It’s your letter and I’m blubbering all over it.”  
  
  
“It’s okay,” Tara comforted, stroking her girlfriend’s hair, “I could have used a Willow when I was 13 too.”  
  
  
Willow kissed Tara’s cheek, making it wet with her tears in the process, then wiped both of them dry. Tara leaned in for a kiss and Willow felt the last bit of distress evaporate.   
  
  
They settled back into a sidelong cuddle and Tara read over the letter again.  
  
  
“She was so sweet to send this.”  
  
  
“You’re not thinking of writing back, are you?” Willow asked, nervously playing with her sleeve.  
  
  
Tara inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.  
  
  
“No. Well, yes. But no. This is the closure I get and I have to accept that. She’s happy. That’s the most important thing.”  
  
  
Willow nodded, then pointed to the PPPPS.  
  
  
“What’s the picture?”  
  
  
Tara turned over the page and laughed when she saw what had been drawn; a close-up re-drawn picture of one of the photos they’d taken together showing the peace sign, with added sunglasses.  
  
  
“Our thing was ‘cool’,” Tara explained, “It was one of the first things she taught me to sign.”  
  
  
She upturned the envelope and let the fabric bracelet fall into her hand. It had a rainbow motif and green ties dangling at the end. She held her wrist out for Willow to tie it on her.  
  
  
She ran it around her wrist, smiled, sighed, closed her eyes and finally got up to pin the picture to the notice board. Willow got up and gave her another hug, which Tara latched onto tightly.  
  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
  
“Are you kidding?” Willow asked, shaking her head, “Thank _you_. For so many things.”  
  
  
They embraced for a few moments before Tara broke off to shake out her hands.  
  
  
“God it’s all just tensed away in there,” she said, emotion still clear in her voice, “Wanna go for a walk or something?”  
  
  
“Sure, baby,” Willow replied, a soft smile coming to her face as she registered Tara had used the same name on her earlier, “Whatever you want. We could get sandwiches and eat by our tree.”  
  
  
“That sounds really nice,” Tara replied with a soft sigh of relief and a weight lifted off her shoulders, “Let me find my purse.”  
  
  
“C’mon, my treat,” Willow said, pulling her forward by the hand, “I’ll even throw in an iced coffee.”  
  
  
“Okay, sugar mama,” Tara replied, breaking out a soft smile, “I love you.”  
  
  
Willow kissed Tara’s cheek again and they left their room and made their way outside. Tara was quiet and contemplative and Willow didn’t disturb her, letting her process through everything. They walked hand-in-hand to a sandwich place and got their order, then headed to their special oak tree.  
  
  
Willow sat cross-legged and leaned back against the trunk, and Tara laid down with her head in her girlfriend’s lap. Willow tore off pieces of Tara’s sandwich and fed them to her.  
  
  
“I feel like royalty,” Tara commented with a smile, “Just missing the grapes.”  
  
  
“I have a box of raisins in my bag if you want them,” Willow replied sincerely.  
  
  
“You’re sweet,” Tara replied, looking up at the sky, “It’s nice to think we’re all sitting under the same clouds.”  
  
  
“Well not all the _same_ –” Willow started, but cut herself off wisely, “Yeah it is. One sky. Lots of people.”  
  
  
Tara continued looking at the sky for a little while, than tilted her head to the side so she was looking upwards at Willow.  
  
  
“You look really pretty.”  
  
  
Willow glanced down, cheeks lightly tinged.  
  
  
“Why does that still make you blush?” Tara asked when she saw it, “Don’t you know I think you’re beautiful?”  
  
  
“It’s sort of a suspension of disbelief,” Willow replied, pulling up some pieces of grass, “Like this isn’t remotely possible or realistic but the story is good so let’s go with it.”  
  
  
Tara reached up and brushed some hair from Willow’s brow.  
  
  
“I hope that one day you can believe you’re a beautiful, worthy person. I hope one day you can see you like I see you. I hope I can be the person you needed when you were 13 to tell you all these things.”  
  
  
Willow twined their fingers together and ran her thumb over Tara’s knuckles.  
  
  
“There’s moments where I do. Where I look in your eyes and I see a wonderful me shining back.”  
  
  
Tara smiled.  
  
  
“Well that’s good. That just means I need to make sure those moments outweigh the others.”  
  
  
Willow felt a pang in her heart and lifted Tara’s hand to kiss her palm. They lapsed into a comfortable, relaxed silence again until Willow slurped the last of her coffee and took her phone out to play with. In the process, she noticed the time.  
  
  
“Shit!”  
  
  
Tara had been starting to doze and sprang up into a sitting positon in surprise.  
  
  
“What? What is it?”  
  
  
“Becky,” Willow replied, jumping up and wiping dirt off her jeans, “We said we’d meet her at the bus stop at 3. It’s 3:05.”  
  
  
“Oh, drat,” Tara replied, standing too, slightly disorientated, “Okay, let’s go.”  
  
  
They threw their garbage away and walked quickly to the campus bus stop. Becky was already there with luggage around her and apparently flirting with some tall, handsome stranger.  
  
  
Becky spotted them as they approached and nodded in their direction, then brushed her fingers over the stranger’s arm.  
  
  
“Thanks for helping me lug stuff,” she said with her best demure smile, “My staff have arrived.”  
  
  
Willow rolled her eyes and the man smirked and departed.  
  
  
“What, no number?” Willow asked sarcastically.  
  
  
Becky waved her phone around.  
  
  
“Already in here,” she replied smugly, then threw her arms around them both, “So good to see you guys!”  
  
  
They exchanged greetings and then each grabbed a bag to haul back to campus, which was luckily just around the corner.  
  
  
“I swear you bring back more and more crap each year,” Willow commented as they finally got to Becky’s room, “And this place needs an elevator.”  
  
  
“Someone didn’t get laid this morning,” Becky replied wryly, to another eye roll from Willow and blush from Tara, “You guys are still gonna help me unpack…right?”  
  
  
“Sure,” Tara replied and Willow sighed dramatically.  
  
  
“I love you guys,” Becky said with a grin, “There is pizza coming your way this evening.”  
  
  
Willow reluctantly got up again to help.  
  
  
“We’re not going to have another wacky roommate situation this year, are we?”  
  
  
“Not unless Kim went loco over summer,” Becky replied, putting clothes into her closet as they were handed off by Tara, “She’s not back ‘til tomorrow.”  
  
  
“I’m glad you guys decided to stay roommates, she’s really nice,” Tara said with a smile, “It’s important.”  
  
  
“Yeah, it is,” Becky agreed, with a thoughtful nod, “Hey, I’m glad I have you both together, I have something important I need to discuss with you.”  
  
  
“Shoot,” Willow replied, unrolling some posters and leaving them flat on the bed.  
  
  
“I had a revelation on the journey back that I’m going into the last year of college and I never had my requisite lesbian experience,” Becky replied, casually folding a t-shirt, “I’m gonna need some tips and some referrals to gay chicks I don’t know. Question. Is lockjaw a serious issue?”  
  
  
Both Willow and Tara paused, glanced at each other, and Willow raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
“Your ‘requisite lesbian experience’?”  
  
  
Becky nodded.  
  
  
“Yeah. Pushing boundaries, experimentation, lesbian until graduation, all that stuff.”  
  
  
“You want to experiment with your sexuality?” Tara asked in a very non-judgemental tone.  
  
  
Becky shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“My street cred would be damaged if I didn’t do it at least once – hence the strangers only need apply. I hear lesbian drama is the worst.”  
  
  
“That’s dumb,” Willow scoffed, “You want to screw someone just to say you did?”   
  
  
“It’s a thing!” Becky protested, rolling her eyes in Willow’s direction, “What do you think, Tara?”  
  
  
Tara calmly continued to hand off clothing.  
  
  
“I think that as long as everyone is clear on the situation, you can do what you like. And that experimenting is totally fine. But I wonder if making yourself do it with no other motive than completing a rite of passage may not produce the feeling you want it to.”  
  
  
Becky paused contemplatively and finally nodded after a few seconds.  
  
  
“You know, I think you’re right.”  
  
  
Willow threw her hands up in the air.  
  
  
“That’s what I just said.”  
  
  
“Thanks Tara,” Becky continued, ignoring Willow, then wrapped her arms around Tara from behind and planted a big kiss on her cheek, “You know, I think you’re just about the only girl I’d ever sleep with anyway.”  
  
  
Tara giggled but Willow straightened up sharply.  
  
  
“Hey, standing right here!”  
  
  
Becky put her mouth by Tara’s ear.  
  
  
“You ever get tired of the red beaver, you can call on up, our secret…”  
  
  
Willow gesticulated wildly.  
  
  
“Hello!”  
  
  
Becky rested her chin on Tara’s shoulder.  
  
  
“No offense, Will, I just see you like a sister.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes were turning wild.  
  
  
“That’s not what I’m ‘hello'!-ing!”  
  
  
“I’m only joking,” Becky replied with a good-natured squeeze to Tara’s middle and a wink in her direction as she let go, “Kinda.”  
  
  
Tara had pink cheeks and was smiling, but noticed Willow was less than amused. She went over and linked both sets of fingers, rested their foreheads together and kissed Willow softly.  
  
  
Becky glanced over her shoulder and smiled when she saw them, then continued on unpacking her clothes.   
  
  
Willow felt comforted by the kiss and let the tension leave her shoulders. She had a thought of how at the beginning Tara was uncomfortable when Becky teased and now they’d switched places.  
  
  
 _’Cept she can tease me all she wants about being a nerd, but getting horizontal with my girlfriend is off-limits!_  
  
  
She moved to embrace Tara and stuck out her tongue at Becky, who returned the gesture right back. They smiled at each other and Willow broke the hug.  
  
  
“Help me with the bed,” she said to Tara, getting the bed sheets, “You’re so much better at it than I am.”  
  
  
They made up the bed together while Becky finished her clothes. They ordered pizza as they unpacked the last bag, with some to-and-fro-ing arguments between Becky and Willow over the placement of books, which Tara wisely stayed out of.  
  
  
Their pizza arrived as they were just about finished, and they all sat on the floor with the box between them.  
  
  
“This is good pizza,” Becky commented, holding a slice above her face and letting the cheese drop down, “I went on this health kick over summer. Lots of gnarly kale juice.”  
  
  
“How long were you on it?” Tara asked, interested.  
  
  
“Oh, god, musta been, 16, 17 hours,” Becky replied seriously, “Didn’t really feel the benefits if I’m honest. Pizza is much more satisfying.”  
  
  
“No kidding,” Willow replied, taking another slice.  
  
  
Becky finished her forth slice and put her hands over her belly.  
  
  
“What are you doing as your arts requirement this year, Will? My creative writing class covers it, thank god,” she said, smile perking up on her lips, “Remember when we’d panic trying to find something? You’re lucky Tara, never had that panic, most of your classes are probably arts.”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Yes, but I had the same problem with math. But I was able to do sociological statistics and advance up.”  
  
  
“You’re so smart,” Willow replied, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend’s cheek, “And to answer your question, Becky, we’re doing Film Production together.”  
  
  
“I thought you already did Film,” Becky questioned, brow creasing slightly.  
  
  
“I did Film Studies, it was all theory,” Willow explained, “Remember I did it three semesters in a row because it was one of the few all-theory classes? But that’s even better, because I can use some old papers I wrote as a basis for new ones and help Tara with hers.”  
  
  
Becky smiled.  
  
  
“It’s so cute that you guys do classes together.”  
  
  
Willow smiled at Tara.  
  
  
“She’s the creative genius, I’m the technogeek and research queen lackey and together, we might just be able to pull off something. And we already checked, we can do it individually or choose our partners. Tara asked a girl in her art history class who did it last year.”  
  
  
Becky reached over and pinched both of their cheeks.  
  
  
“Look at you being all adorably organised together.”  
  
  
Willow swatted her away.  
  
  
“We’re not babies.”  
  
  
“I know. It’s even scarier,” Becky replied, sitting back down with an awed look on her face, “We’re seniors.”  
  
  
“I’m not scared, I’m excited,” Tara said, still nibbling on her second slice of pizza.  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Me too. I think.”  
  
  
She shared a smile with Tara and nodded again, more definitively this time.  
  
  
“Yes. Excited. Another year with my best gal is only to be cherished. I can't wait.”


	86. Chapter 86

  
  


* * *

 

**Part 3**

 

* * *

  
Willow idly kicked her feet against the bed as she laid stomach-down on the mattress, doing some work on her laptop.  
  
  
She looked up as the door opened and smiled when Tara walked inside. Tara was immediately over to give her a kiss.  
  
  
“Hello sexy.”  
  
  
Willow blushed and pushed her glasses up her face.  
  
  
“I should start calling my glasses the panty dampeners,” she said, taking a sneaky look at her girlfriend’s rear as she went to the corner to take her boots off, “Or maybe panty droppers if I’m lucky. I didn’t really get it before, but after your stint as a librarian, I'm understanding the appeal.”  
  
  
Tara dropped into the desk chair and stretched her neck, producing a satisfying crack.  
  
  
“If I’m able to finish my homework at any kind of reasonable hour, I will definitely be up for some relaxing later on…”  
  
  
Willow closed her laptop and crossed her arms over the lid, resting her chin on them.  
  
  
“I swear they’ve decided to triple the workload now we’re in our final year.”  
  
  
Tara looked over and nodded in agreement.  
  
  
“Tell me about it.”  
  
  
“It’s not all bad, we get to watch that movie for Film class,” Willow added on, cheerier, “I mean, we have to write a review after, but we can still call watching it homework.”  
  
  
Tara wasn’t as enthused.  
  
  
“We’ll have to watch it sitting two feet apart so we don’t start kissing.”  
  
  
Realisation dawned on Willow’s face and she pouted.  
  
  
“Ugh. That’s worse than homework. That’s straight-up torture! It should be against the Geneva convention!”  
  
  
Tara just smiled.  
  
  
“I do like the style of the grading, though. 50% graded on assignments and tests and 50% on producing a short film. You looked like you were having lots of fun learning the cameras too.”  
  
  
Willow sat right up and nodded happily.  
  
  
“I loved messing with all the settings when I did photography, and there’s so much variety of equipment for the video cameras. I’ve been researching all these different lenses. That’s what I’m doing right now actually. It’s really interesting. I never realised how a scene can be shot so many different ways.”  
  
  
“Catch me up over the weekend?” Tara asked.  
  
  
“Of course,” Willow replied, “Got your brain thinking on script ideas? We agreed you'd be responsible for the creative writing and acting.”  
  
  
Tara pursed her lips unsurely.  
  
  
“I’m not sure. And I want your input too. I hear everyone else talking horror and sci-fi, showing off special effects. I thought it could be interesting to do a human story, like maybe addiction,” she answered and saw Willow’s smile falter, “You want all the special effects, don’t you?”  
  
  
Willow looked pained.  
  
  
“It’s just so cool all the things you can do!” she said eagerly, but reined it in, “We’ll figure it out.”   
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Sure. I also thought about a love story. I know it’s cliché, but not everything has to be dark and dreary all the time.”  
  
  
“Conflict is necessary though,” Willow replied, stretching out the other side of the bed, “That was literally lesson number one.”  
  
  
“I know, that’s why I mentioned the addiction stuff,” Tara said, pulling out some notebooks from her bag, “Just with a happy ending.”  
  
  
Willow exhaled slowly, thinking.  
  
  
“Drugs are pretty intense.”  
  
  
“Yeah…” Tara agreed, “I know we've never had to deal with it. I dunno. They're just ideas.”  
  
  
Willow stared at the ceiling, slowly processing.  
  
  
“If we do that…the romance thing…I think it should be a gay couple.”  
  
  
Tara glanced over her shoulder.  
  
  
“The gay girls doing a gay love story? There’ll be a lot of eye rolls.”  
  
  
Willow sat up again, gesticulating.  
  
  
“And that’s exactly why. We shouldn’t perpetuate that dumb attitude. We should be saying it’s normal and not a political statement.”  
  
  
Tara couldn’t disagree.  
  
  
“You’re right.”  
  
  
Willow grinned.  
  
  
“Wow, I don’t hear that too often.”  
  
  
Tara gave her a pointed look.  
  
  
“You hear it plenty. Don't make me out to be a nag.”  
  
  
“Still nice,” Willow replied, sticking out her tongue, “I didn’t realise how into this I’d be.”  
  
  
She held up her hands up as a camera and framed the 'shot'.  
  
  
“Willow Rosenberg, Director.”  
  
  
Tara smirked and shook her head.  
  
  
“Oh, you’re loving this.”  
  
  
Willow blushed and smiled, then pointed at a page that had fallen from one of Tara’s notepads onto the floor.  
  
  
“You dropped something.”  
  
  
Tara looked, then bent down to pick it up.  
  
  
“Oh, just a silly form.”  
  
  
“What for?” Willow asked, leaning forward.  
  
  
Tara read over the page again.  
  
  
“French exchange thing. Studying in Paris for a trimester.”  
  
  
“A trimester?” Willow questioned with a furrowed brow.  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Yeah, that’s how they do it over there.”  
  
  
“How long?” Willow asked, trying to keep the shake out of her voice.  
  
  
“For 8 weeks?” Tara answered with a shrug, “Something like that.”  
  
  
“Paris? Are you gonna apply?” Willow asked, paling, but got a negative response, “How come? It’s Paris. You said you always wanted to go to Paris.”  
  
  
Tara smiled over at Willow lovingly.  
  
  
“Who’d do your laundry and make you get off the laptop to go to sleep if I wasn’t around?”  
  
  
She bunched up the form and dropped in in the trash can, then went off to the bathroom. Willow stood up and retrieved the form, straightened it out and cast her eyes over it. When she heard the toilet flush, she opened the drawer of the desk and left it in there.  
  
  
Tara walked out but didn’t think much of Willow standing there. She put her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and offered a flirtatious look.  
  
  
“Think you’ll fall for my seductive charms later if I get through my work?”  
  
  
Willow nodded slowly, her breath quickening just a skosh.  
  
  
“Definitely.”  
  
  
Tara closed the small gap and kissed Willow, starting soft, but letting some heat build. She stopped as soon as she felt the first weakness in her knees.  
  
  
“Mmm…now there’s an incentive.”  
  
  
She sat back at the desk and Willow took a moment to recover, sinking to sit on the bed again.  
  
  
“You ate, right?”  
  
  
Tara started to get out her pens and pencils.  
  
  
“Yeah I got an extra sandwich at lunch to have between classes. I’m glad I only have one late class a week, it’s such a long day.”  
  
  
“I missed you at dinner,” Willow replied sadly, “Didn’t realise how much I got used to having our meals together.”  
  
  
“Didn’t you meet up with Becky?” Tara asked.  
  
  
“Yeah, but I’m not in love with Becky,” Willow replied by way of explanation, “Eating dinner together is chewing at the same time, it’s not an intimate kind of domesticity.”  
  
  
Tara tapped her pen against her notepad.  
  
  
“Nice to get some friend time though.”  
  
  
“Yeah, it was,” Willow agreed, then held back a sigh, “Better shut up so you can focus on that… incentive.”  
  
  
Tara blew a kiss and turned back to her work, and Willow opened her laptop again and continued researching. After a while, she put in some earphones so she could watch a movie without disturbing Tara and when that was over, she changed into comfier pyjamas and started to read.  
  
  
Her eyes were drooping and falling off the page, and so she was suddenly startled awake when Tara dropped her pen on the desk loudly.  
  
  
“Done!”  
  
  
Willow took a moment but finally registered what was said and sat up with a sleepy smile.  
  
  
“Done?”  
  
  
Tara turned around in the chair.  
  
  
“Are you too tired?”  
  
  
“No way,” Willow replied, perking up at the thought of what, and who, was to come, “Come hither, lover.”  
  
  
Tara stood up and walked over, but Willow put a hand up to stop her just short.  
  
  
“You’ve got your Fort Knox pants on, please disrobe before climbing aboard, ma’am.”  
  
  
Tara brought her hands to her pants and started to loosen them. There was a zip and four zig-zag buttons that were more than unnecessarily awkward to undo.  
  
  
“Why do you wear them?” Willow asked, watching her struggle.  
  
  
“They’re really comfortable,” Tara replied, then motioned her up, “Just pop out this button while I hold the sides.”  
  
  
Willow sighed and got out of bed.  
  
  
“One day you’re going to wear these pants with your combat boots and that shirt that ties one side and has buttons on the other AND that four-hooked bra and I will literally have no energy to fool around after undressing you.”  
  
  
“You really hate that four-hooked bra, don’t you?” Tara muttered.  
  
  
Willow delved her fingers into Tara’s pants to undo the buttons, with frustration.  
  
  
“It’s excessive, Tara. I’m not exactly at the height of my motor skills when I’m trying to get your bra off.”   
  
  
The pants dropped as the last button popped and Tara stepped out of them, then removed her shirt revealing the bra in question.  
  
  
“Tara!” Willow exclaimed.  
  
  
Tara turned her back to Willow so the hooks were easier to undo. Willow grumbled through the task but didn’t stay grumpy for long when Tara turned around again, breasts hanging freely.  
  
  
“For-given.”  
  
  
She threw the covers back and laid down, pulling Tara down on top. Their lips were drawn to each other immediately and Willow began exploring the ridges of Tara’s back, having her fingers mold against Tara's spine.  
  
  
Tara slipped her hand under Willow’s top, palming her belly and cupping a breast. Willow pulled her top over her head and got right back to kissing with minimal disruption.  
  
  
Willow’s fingers slipped under Tara’s panties and sank her fingertips into her girlfriend’s soft skin. She dragged them down to the small of Tara’s back, then started to pull the panties off.  
  
  
She held them in her fist above her head in a victory punch for getting Tara naked, then let them fall to the floor. She felt Tara pull at her pj bottoms and sat up to help get rid of them.  
  
  
They laid back down together but Willow had taken over top position and was gently rubbing herself against her Tara.  
  
  
“I love our legs sliding together. And our tummies. And breasts. And everything.”  
  
  
Tara opened her legs to provide more sliding material and Willow pressed her thigh in. She dropped her head to Tara’s chest, kissing and licking wherever her lips landed.  
  
  
Tara tilted her neck into the pillow and thrust her chest into Willow in the process. She felt her nipples hardening into peaks as Willow paid plenty of attention to them, while her clit throbbed with the close, but not quite close enough, friction.  
  
  
She moaned Willow’s name until she was almost kicking with tension, then pulled her girlfriend back up to her to kiss.  
  
  
Willow was very receptive to a change in venue for her lips and welcomed Tara’s tongue into her mouth easily. She shuddered as Tara’s hands traced her spine and cupped her butt.  
  
  
Tara sat them up and held Willow tightly so their breasts pressed and nipples rolled against each other. She guided Willow’s legs around her waist and rubbed her thigh inwardly.  
  
  
Willow gasped into Tara’s mouth as fingers found her bud and played with it. She rocked her hips into Tara’s hand until she was gushing with arousal. She took a hold of Tara’s wrist and pushed it down.  
  
  
Tara entered Willow as silently requested and used her other hand on her girlfriend’s butt to encourage her up and down.  
  
  
Willow broke the kiss by rolling her head back and groaning. She lifted her hips almost the whole way off and took the length of Tara’s fingers again with soft, panting moans. When she was in a steady rhythm, she turned her head back to Tara, yanked her hair back so her throat was bared and scraped her teeth along her girlfriend’s sensitive skin.  
  
  
Tara felt herself clench, and Willow clench around her fingers at the same time. She increased speed, reaching deeply into Willow, taking her heat. Willow grabbed Tara’s breasts and pushed her gently back down, while staying up to straddle her.  
  
  
Her eyes shut tight as she felt the swelling in her abdomen and thighs started to quake when Tara curled her fingers inside. Noises leaving her mouth grew gradually louder until she finally broke with some jerky movements, leaving nail indentations in Tara’s breasts.  
  
  
Tara hissed in pleasure as Willow’s nails dug in, which Willow was just coherent enough to hear. She focused back on Tara, lying down again and taking her girlfriend’s leg over her hip.  
  
  
Willow was still panting but the lust hadn’t left her eyes. She moved her hand in and explored Tara’s lips to wet her fingers before bracing herself and rubbing her girlfriend’s clit with all her weight behind her.  
  
  
Tara’s hands squeezed Willow’s shoulders tightly and her whole body grew taut. She loved teasing, tender touches but needed Willow to take her right in that moment.  
  
  
She pushed her hips up into it and pulled Willow’s head into her neck, holding her there. She started to shake from her spine as Willow sucked on her skin; that feeling radiating through her abdomen and exploding between her legs.  
  
  
Willow felt the gush and slowed down, then stilled and lifted her head up. Tara had the back of her hand on her forehead and was smiling blissfully.  
  
  
“Oh wow…I needed that.”  
  
  
Willow leaned down to pepper Tara’s neck with kisses.  
  
  
“Happy…to be…of service…”  
  
  
She left a last lingering kiss in the hollow of Tara’s throat, then moved off, but not too far.  
  
  
“C’mere little spoon,” she said tenderly, gathering the blanket in around them, “Are you warm enough?”  
  
  
Tara snuggled back into Willow.  
  
  
“Getting there. Better not let go.”  
  
  
Willow kissed behind Tara’s ear.  
  
  
“Never.”  
  
  
They both closed their eyes and were lulled to sleep by the comforting embrace of each other.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Willow’s eyes sprung open from dead sleep and she sat straight up in bed.  
  
  
“Witches!”  
  
  
Tara mumbled, half-asleep, and tried to pull her back down.  
  
  
“Go back to sleep honey, it’s just a dream.”  
  
  
Willow turned and shook Tara’s shoulders.  
  
  
“No, witches! Witches, Tara! Witches!”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes begrudgingly opened with a sigh.  
  
  
“What is it?”  
  
  
Willow dove back down to look Tara in the eye, gesturing with her hands between them.  
  
  
“For our movie. It can be about witches, but like modern day. Hiding in plain sight kind of thing. Then I can still mess around with effects but it’s not all gore.”  
  
  
Tara smiled sleepily.  
  
  
“That actually sounds kinda cool.”  
  
  
Willow moved her head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling.  
  
  
“Yeah!” she replied, images flashing of levitation and charms, “Witches…”  
  
  
She closed her eyes and let her mind roam with ideas for spells and the accompanying effects she hoped to produce. Tara, on the hand, was suddenly wide awake and stared off into space with her own ideas.  
  
  
“Willow?” she whispered after a bit had passed, but just got a soft snore in response.  
  
  
She pursed her lips in thought for a moment, then silently pulled the covers back and went to sit at the desk. She turned on the lamp, picked up a pen and started to write in the back of a notebook.  
  
  
Quite a while passed until Willow stirred again, awaking more fully when she spotted the light in the rest of the pitch black room.  
  
  
“Baby?” she asked quietly, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, “What are you doing?”  
  
  
Tara looked over her shoulder.  
  
  
“Hey, I’m sorry…did I wake you?”  
  
  
“No, I was in an up-snooze,” Willow replied, then blushed in the dark, “That’s what I call it when I wake up for a minute in the middle of the night. Falling back asleep is the down-snooze. I plotted it like a graph once and…um, so anyway, what are you doing up? Did you not really finish your homework?”  
  
  
“No, I did,” Tara replied, turning around, holding her notebook with both hands, “I’ve been writing.”   
  
  
Willow looked at the notebook, confused.  
  
  
“Am I busting some kind of secret 4am writing ritual you have?”  
  
  
Tara smiled softly and shook her head.  
  
  
“Your witchy idea got my brain moving.”  
  
  
“Witches?” Willow asked, face creasing for a moment, “Oh, yeah, witches. Wait. Have you been up all night?”  
  
  
“Only since you woke up earlier,” Tara replied, coming back over to bed and leaving the book on her nightstand, “I wrote a rough script.”  
  
  
“You did?” Willow asked, impressed.  
  
  
Tara nodded shyly.  
  
  
“Yeah. I had this thought. How we could combine our ideas. What if one of them was addicted to magic?”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes slowly grew large as that idea settled over her.  
  
  
“Whoa…that’s it. That’s it! That’s a hook if ever I heard one! Tara, you’re a genius!”  
  
  
Tara flicked through her notebook to the page she’d started on.  
  
  
“I wrote it beginning with the couple splitting because of it and the girl working through the addiction and then them, back to each other.”  
  
  
Willow turned the lamp on her nightstand on and held her hands out.  
  
  
“Lemme see, lemme see.”  
  
  
Tara nervously put the notebook in Willow’s hands.  
  
  
“It’s just rough. An idea. Someplace to work from.”  
  
  
Willow started to read, gripping the book with both hands, hooked on every word.  
  
  
“This is so…good. It’s sad and poignant. Just slammed right in there from the first line. ‘I don’t think this is gonna work’.”  
  
  
She felt connected to every word as if she’d written them herself, though it was far more creative than her brain could have ever mustered.  
  
  
“The realisation that it’s their relationship that’s the real magic. And that speech at the end. The forgiveness. Commitment to moving forward…amazing.”  
  
  
She laughed and looked at Tara.  
  
  
“And I love that last scene where they’re back together, in bed. It’s racy and funny. That last line. ‘There was plenty of magic’. It would be a perfect credits cutaway scene. God, Tara, if this is the rough, the final draft is gonna be a diamond.”  
  
  
“You like it?” Tara asked, more than pleased, “It’s not complete, but it’s a starting point.”  
  
  
Willow nodded, already incorporating some of her ideas from earlier.  
  
  
“We could do flashbacks! Like maybe they met at a magic store, or a magic group or something. And, and the girl is remembering all of the spells they did together. When she’s still on that journey, of not accepting the problem. Then it slowly morphs into them lying in bed on Sunday mornings and playing with their kitty and watching the discovery channel and all the normal things. The things she misses way more than she could ever miss magic.”  
  
  
Tara was duly impressed with Willow’s analysis.  
  
  
“Wow, Will.”  
  
  
Willow blushed slightly, but was smiling.  
  
  
“I just…feel it. Like when I was a kid and I’d find a book that I couldn’t put down. I can see her so much, you know? A bit of a dork, like me. And then she meets this amazing girl. Who thinks she’s cool, which, trust me, can be pretty hard to believe. So she thinks it could never be her, it must be the magic. She gorges herself with it. She maybe even hurts the girl somehow in the guise of making things better, making herself better. Loves her to the point of destruction.”  
  
  
Tara was stunned and grabbed Willow’s forearm with both hands.  
  
  
“Willow, you have to play her.”  
  
  
Willow’s brow creased.  
  
  
“What? No, no way. This is something special, but…you saw when I did that reading in drama class.”  
  
  
“That was some boring monologue you didn’t care about, with a spotlight and 40 people watching you,” Tara replied, squeezing Willow’s arm gently, “This is different. You’re so in touch with this character already and we’ve barely conceived her. It has to be you.”   
  
  
Willow bit the corner of her thumb.  
  
  
“I don’t know…”  
  
  
Tara nodded once and released Willow’s arm.  
  
  
“Think about it.”  
  
  
Willow was already abandoning an outright dismissal.  
  
  
“Well, I guess we wouldn’t have to worry about chemistry between the leads if you were my leading lady,” she said with a tender smile, “And I have to admit, I was antsy thinking about you doing a kissing scene with someone else. But I wouldn’t be able to operate the camera.”  
  
  
“Was that super important to you?” Tara asked.  
  
  
Willow hemmed and hawed for a moment.  
  
  
“Not the act, per se, but I guess thinking about specific shots and stuff…want it to be right.”  
  
  
“If we find someone in class who you approve of?” Tara suggested, “Do a quid pro quo thing, help with there’s, help with ours…You’d still be directing everything, just not holding the camera the whole time.”  
  
  
Willow smiled, appreciating the boost of confidence she was receiving.  
  
  
“You really want me to do it.”  
  
  
Tara reached out and cupped Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
“I think you’re the best.”  
  
  
“For this role?” Willow asked, nuzzling gently against Tara’s hand.  
  
  
Tara leaned over and rested their foreheads together.  
  
  
“Yes. But also in general.”  
  
  
Willow lifted her hand to Tara’s cheek and brushed the back of her fingers against her girlfriend’s skin.  
  
  
“If I suck–”  
  
  
Tara put a finger against Willow’s lips to stop her and gently shook her head. Willow swallowed audibly but didn’t drop her close gaze from Tara’s.  
  
  
“Is it just me or does creating together make you really, really horny?”  
  
  
Tara grinned, nodded and switched off the lamp.


	87. Chapter 87

  
  
Tara practically skipped down the hall, hoping Willow had gotten her text message.  
  
  
She opened the door expectantly, but was disappointed to see Willow wasn’t on her own. There was a video camera set up on a tripod and Willow was being shown how to angle it by a buddy she’d made in film class, Jack.  
  
  
Jack had a mop of black hair; glasses hiding dark brown, long eyes; slightly pouting lips and a dimple on one side. He was also just about as obsessed with technology as Willow was.  
  
  
Tara held in a sigh and leaned against the door.  
  
  
“Hi Willow. Hi…Jack.”  
  
  
They both looked up.  
  
  
“Hey Tara,” Jack greeted pleasantly, “Hey, I better go, I need to grab lunch. See you guys in class.”  
  
  
Tara perked up and straightened.  
  
  
“Oh, sure. Bye.”  
  
  
She closed the door as he left and Willow looked over to her with a smile.  
  
  
“Hey, baby,” she said, looking at the pop-out screen on the camera, “I got your text about coming home, but I was already here. Jack was showing me how to line up shots.”  
  
  
“So you think you’re comfortable with handing off camera duties to him?” Tara asked, hoping it would be the case.  
  
  
Willow nodded happily.  
  
  
“Uh huh, he knows his stuff. Thanks for agreeing to draw a movie poster for him.”  
  
  
“No problem,” Tara replied, perching herself on the edge of the bed, “I don’t even know what his movie is about.”  
  
  
“Try Hard,” Willow replied, zooming in and out, “Action spoof.”  
  
  
Tara nodded but was concentrating more on Willow.  
  
  
“So what are you doing?”  
  
  
Willow moved off to shuffle the curtain a bit.  
  
  
“Trying to direct the light.”  
  
  
Tara pushed herself up so she was lying on the bed.  
  
  
“Why don’t you shut that thing off and come over here and direct me?”  
  
  
“Direct you to do what?” Willow asked, still focused on the camera.  
  
  
Tara popped her top button and pulled her shirt down a bit so her cleavage was exposed.  
  
  
“Whatever you want.”  
  
  
Willow glanced up, just for a second, but it was all she needed to catch what was being offered. She slammed the screen door shut on the camera and came leaping over from the other side of the room.  
  
  
She pounced on top of Tara and dipped a finger into that cleavage.  
  
  
“Are we playing a game of Willow Says?”  
  
  
She pressed her lips against the top of each of Tara’s breasts, then rolled off and propped herself up in a spectator pose.  
  
  
“Willow says get up and strip.”  
  
  
Tara cast a sidelong amused glance, complete with customary crooked smile and stood up. She shook her hair out a bit and knew she had Willow hooked. One hand undid her shirt buttons, popping each one with just enough of a hip thrust to be noticed.  
  
  
Willow was captivated and only some faint muscle control away from drooling. Watching Tara turned her on like nothing else and her girlfriend knew just how to land her; hook, line and sinker.  
  
  
She watched Tara disrobe, the flame in her belly going from spark to blaze, until she was finally able to take an eyeful of her girlfriend’s nude, curvaceous figure.  
  
  
She freed herself of her own clothes pretty quick, barely even registering herself doing it, as she was offered a little swaying dance on Tara's way back to bed.  
  
  
Willow’s body was screaming for contact and she grabbed Tara’s hips, pulling her into her lap where she was sitting on the edge.  
  
  
“Willow says kiss me.”  
  
  
Tara rested her hands on Willow’s shoulders and leaned down to meet her lips. She brushed them together lightly at first, then more deeply, until their tongues were playing.  
  
  
Willow’s hands were curved over Tara’s butt and she was rubbing there ever so gently. The fleeting movement was driving Tara wild and she loved every second of it. She teased back by grazing her fingertips against Willow’s neck.  
  
  
Willow broke the kiss and whispered in Tara’s ear.  
  
  
“Pinch my nipple.”  
  
  
Tara slid her hand down and cupped Willow’s breast, the nipple sliding between her middle and index finger. She squeezed Willow’s breast and slowly released it until her fingertips were pinching the nipple.  
  
  
Willow enjoyed it for just a moment before taking Tara’s hand and pulling it away.  
  
  
“Ah, ah. I didn’t say Willow Says,” she said in her best authoritative voice, “Now I have to spank you.”  
  
  
Tara didn’t seem too displeased and sat up straighter in Willow’s lap so her butt was exposed. Willow rubbed Tara’s cheek for several seconds, then gave her a nice, firm slap.  
  
  
Tara moaned in her ear, and Willow could feel her heat emanating from their close proximity. She rubbed the spot again and eased Tara back to sitting. Her eyes focused on Tara’s, which were considerably darker than they had been before.  
  
  
She put a hand on Tara’s thigh and could already feel the wetness slipping out. Her fingertips danced their way up to her mound.  
  
  
“Willow says it’s time for you to take a ride.”  
  
  
Tara let out a shaky breath of anticipation and crossed her wrists behind Willow’s neck to hold on better. She got comfortable with her thighs nice and wide and legs locked in place, then closed her eyes as Willow started to tease her lips.  
  
  
Willow pressed her lips slowly around Tara’s chest with teasing, fleeting kisses that matched the delicateness of her fingers. When she finally entered her girlfriend, they immediately switched to a much faster gear with Tara moaning as she thrust.  
  
  
Tara bounced on the spot, her fingertips pulling at the tendrils of hair at the back of Willow’s neck. She groaned loudly when Willow tugged her hair back roughly to expose her neck and latch onto her sensitive skin.  
  
  
Willow pulled Tara up by the buttock with one hand while the other worked inside, curling and sliding out to give her girlfriend as much pleasure as possible. She could feel her heating up and knew by the decibel of her moans that she was coasting towards orgasm.  
  
  
She moved her arm from Tara’s cheeks up around her back to really hold her in close and used her thumb to stimulate her girlfriend inside and out. She felt Tara’s hands slide down her back and cry a release into her neck.  
  
  
She shuddered at the heat engulfing her hand as well as the hot breath on her neck.  
  
  
Tara pushed them gently down onto the mattress and calmed herself down by rubbing their bodies together.  
  
  
Willow moaned with passion as Tara’s slick thigh briefly grazed between her legs, then in frustration when Tara moved off completely. She was only momentarily displeased though, as Tara slid between her legs and moved them more onto the bed, before ducking to kiss from her bellybutton down.  
  
  
She spread her legs as Tara leisurely moved onto her thighs and finally felt a tongue slide between her lips.  
  
  
“Oh, Tara…”  
  
  
Tara teased Willow’s clit, gently coaxing her until she was throbbing. She took it in her mouth and started to suck while her fingers moved up and circled Willow’s opening.  
  
  
Willow squirmed and lifted her hips invitingly, moaning when Tara’s fingers filled her. She clawed and released the sheet in sync with Tara’s slow dragging in and out of her.  
  
  
“Mmm…baby…oh…”  
  
  
Things sped up by request of Willow’s hips, which really started to grind into Tara’s mouth and hand. Tara kept Willow’s rhythm until she was coming around her, then replaced her fingers with her tongue and let her girlfriend quiver and strain into stillness.  
  
  
She rubbed Willow’s belly as she was coming down, then finally pulled herself away and lifted up to kiss her properly.  
  
  
Willow slowly came to under the pressure of Tara’s lips and responded slowly in kind. She sighed happily with Tara’s soft weight on top of her and stroked her hands gently down her girlfriend’s hair.  
  
  
They naturally broke apart after a while and Tara kissed down into Willow’s neck before popping off and sliding her legs off the bed to gather her clothes and dress.  
  
  
Willow lifted herself up on her elbows.  
  
  
“Hey, where are you going? I thought you wanted to do something this afternoon.”  
  
  
Tara looked over her shoulder apologetically.  
  
  
“I have to go to class. I’m sorry.”  
  
  
Willow slumped, hurt.  
  
  
“But you said to meet you back here.”  
  
  
“I thought we could go to lunch,” Tara replied nonchalantly, standing and buttoning her pants.  
  
  
Willow frowned.  
  
  
“Then why didn’t you ask me to meet you at the cafeteria? You had to come all the way across campus.”  
  
  
She watched Tara brushing her hair in the mirror, then suddenly her eyes grew wide.  
  
  
“Did you…did you booty call me?”  
  
  
Tara checked herself in the mirror to make sure she was presentable.  
  
  
“Of course not.”  
  
  
Willow’s mouth was agape.  
  
  
“You did! You so did! You booty called me!”  
  
  
“Willow, don’t be silly,” Tara dismissed, walking over to kiss her cheek, “I booty texted you.”  
  
  
Willow flumped back down on the bed.  
  
  
“I feel like a piece of meat.”  
  
  
“A very pretty and much loved piece of meat,” Tara reassured and Willow couldn’t help smile.  
  
  
“Will you hand me the camera? Might as well work on my shots now my afternoon has opened up.”  
  
  
Tara took the camera carefully off the tripod and handed it over to Willow before heading into the bathroom.  
  
  
“Huh,” Willow said as she pressed some buttons, “The battery’s gone. That’s weird, I swore it still had half left when I turned it off.”  
  
  
Tara’s head popped through the door, a toothbrush half-inside her mouth.  
  
  
“Did you say something?”  
  
  
“No, talking to myself,” Willow replied with a sheepish smile.  
  
  
Tara just smiled and finished brushing her teeth, then put her satchel over her body and gathered her books.  
  
  
“Later, gator. Collect you for dinner?”  
  
  
Willow raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
“Am I dinner again?”  
  
  
Tara smiled, sweet as pie, thought the glint in her eye was anything but.  
  
  
“No but if I’m lucky you might be dessert.”  
  
  
Willow blushed and blew a kiss. Tara caught it and left with a promising wink.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Tara ambled down the hallway, less skippy and more sleepy than earlier that day. She opened the door to their room, but wasn’t instantly greeted. She spotted Willow sitting at the desk with her back to her, staring intently at her laptop screen, which was angled down so Tara couldn’t tell what it was.  
  
  
There were however certain sounds emitting from it that Tara was surprised to hear. She looked back at the door, deciding whether to leave and come back, but was tired and didn’t really want to hang around for dinner.  
  
  
She pressed the door closed with a definitive thud and Willow all but dove, banging buttons on the keyboard and slamming her laptop shut. She turned to face Tara, wide-eyed.  
  
  
“Hi,” Tara greeted, a little awkwardly, standing in place where she was.  
  
  
“H-hi,” Willow replied, swallowing audibly.  
  
  
There was a lull for a few minutes before Tara spoke up again.  
  
  
“It’s okay.”  
  
  
“Huh?” Willow asked, confused.  
  
  
“It’s okay,” Tara repeated, leaving her bag down by the door, “That you watch porn. You don’t have to hide that from me.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes bugged out even wider than before.  
  
  
“I…! I was not! I was not watching porn!”  
  
  
“Okay,” Tara replied with a slight bob of her head.  
  
  
Willow almost stamped but stopped just short.  
  
  
“I wasn’t!”  
  
  
Tara held up a hand defensively.  
  
  
“Those noises just sounded familiar, is all.”  
  
  
“Well they should, it was you making them!” Willow retorted, paling as she realised immediately what she’d said.  
  
  
Tara paused, eyes narrowing.  
  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
  
Willow glanced worriedly at her laptop.  
  
  
“Uhhh…” she started, stumbling over her words for a moment, then watched in horror as Tara marched over, “Tara, no, don’t!”  
  
  
Tara lifted the lid and clicked the play button, then stepped away as she watched the video play, eyes lividly focused on Willow.  
  
  
“You filmed us?” she asked, jaw set with fury.  
  
  
“No!” Willow replied, slapping her hand down on the space bar to pause it again.  
  
  
Tara was less than believing.  
  
  
“You clearly did, or were those two clones of us?”  
  
  
Willow gulped again.  
  
  
“I didn’t know it was on.”  
  
  
“Yeah, right,” Tara sneered.  
  
  
“I didn’t,” Willow replied emphatically, “I swear. I thought it shut off when you close it, like a laptop.”  
  
  
Tara gestured towards the laptop.  
  
  
“You just closed your laptop in front of me and it opened it on again.”  
  
  
“Yeah, but you have to change the settings, it’s not the default! I thought it was the default!” Willow said, voice growing frantic, “Why would I have asked you to hand me the camera earlier and risk seeing it if I thought I was filming?”  
  
  
“Double bluff,” Tara countered and Willow pretty much crumbled on the spot.  
  
  
“Tara…come on. I wouldn’t do this. Do you really believe I would do this?”  
  
  
Tara lifted a hand to her temple and massaged it. It was hard to think that Willow would do what she was accusing her of.  
  
  
“So what? You discovered it and just decided to watch it?”  
  
  
Willow wasn’t far off crying, sniffling to hold it in.  
  
  
“I was confused why the memory was full! We only made a few 30 second transition shots, I wanted to see what was wrong. I started playing the file and…and I was just so shocked…” she said, then pointed at the screen again, “Look, it’s only a few minutes in. I haven’t been sitting here hunched over it like a pervert, I swear.”  
  
  
Tara went over to the bed and sat down, colour drained from her face. She hung her head in her hands for a few moments before lifting it with an exhale.  
  
  
“Okay, I’m sorry. I was just shocked.”  
  
  
Willow came over and sat beside her.  
  
  
“Well, yeah. Me too,” she said, then some silence hung in the air before she broke it, “What do we do with it?”  
  
  
“Delete it,” Tara replied without pause.  
  
  
“Right, of course,” Willow nodded, then cast a sidelong glance in her girlfriend’s direction, “You’re not even a teensy bit intrigued?”  
  
  
Tara’s head turned, eyes narrowed.  
  
  
“I thought you weren’t ‘watching it’.”  
  
  
“I wasn’t!” Willow replied, holding her hands up, “And I won’t.”  
  
  
She nodded once definitively, then glanced at Tara again.  
  
  
“…unless you wanted to.”  
  
  
Tara folded her arms across her chest, sorting out her feelings. She nibbled the skin around her thumb for a moment, then placed her palms flat on her thighs.  
  
  
“We watch it once. Then it’s gone. Yes?”  
  
  
Willow nodded quickly, eyes wide.  
  
  
“Yeah, uh huh!”  
  
  
She jumped up and ran over to get her laptop, then brought it back. She both sat up with their backs to the wall and pillows between for comfort. Willow rested the laptop on both of their laps and twined Tara’s hand with hers.  
  
  
“You can press play. Whenever you’re ready.”  
  
  
Tara didn’t bother to rewind it, fairly sure she didn’t want to watch herself do a strip tease, and played the video. She watched with her arms crossed loosely across her chest.  
  
  
Willow watched with one knee up, leaning with her chin on it so she was inconspicuously closer to the screen.   
  
  
Both were silent for a few minutes of kissing and squirmed at the same time when they really started to get into it. Willow watched the way Tara moved, eyes following each flex of her muscles.  
  
  
“You really are so flexible.”  
  
  
Tara wasn’t as enamoured with herself.  
  
  
“God I sound like a banshee or something.”  
  
  
“No way,” Willow replied, voice dropping an octave as she watched, “It’s sexy.”  
  
  
Another while passed in silence before Willow physically recoiled back.  
  
  
“Ouch, that was kinda rough. I didn’t know I was pulling that hard when I did that.”  
  
  
Tara’s cheeks were already red.  
  
  
“I liked it.”  
  
  
Willow looked over at her, then back at the screen, a slow smile settling on her face. Their hands squeezed together and fingers played with each other.  
  
  
“Do you always watch like that?” Tara asked, tone a little husky, “Just I’ve looked up a few times and you’ve normally been looking back.”  
  
  
Willow blushed but was unable to take her gaze away from the new angle she got to watch from.  
  
  
“I like to watch.”  
  
  
She was mostly focused on watching exactly how Tara used her mouth so well, but couldn’t help but notice when it all came to a climax.  
  
  
“Oh god!”  
  
  
“What’s wrong?” Tara asked, lifting a hand to touch Willow’s shoulder.  
  
  
Willow was grimacing.  
  
  
“Do I always pull that face?”  
  
  
Tara looked at the screen, it was over, but she knew what Willow was talking about.  
  
  
“I like your o-face.”  
  
  
Willow dropped her leg with a flop.  
  
  
“I look like a constipated bunny.”  
  
  
Tara wrapped her arm around Willow’s shoulder and kissed her cheek.  
  
  
“That’s not what I see at all.”  
  
  
Willow decided not to argue it, mostly in an effort to save face. She focused back on what Tara was up to and the minutes ticked by.  
  
  
“Wow, I don’t appreciate, um…” she started, wondering how to word it, “How much time you spend down there. Sometimes I just gnash and crash.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyebrow arched but Willow spoke again before she could.  
  
  
“But you were always way better at…stuff… anyway.”  
  
  
Tara squeezed Willow shoulder.  
  
  
“We’re not better or worse than each other. You know you drive me crazy.”  
  
  
Willow leaned her head down on Tara’s shoulder, but almost immediately pouted when the video turned to black.  
  
  
“Aw it missed the kiss,” she complained, then slightly sheepishly off Tara’s look, “I really like the after-kiss.”  
  
  
She blushed and pushed the screen closed.  
  
  
“Well…that was…interesting.”  
  
  
“Yes,” Tara agreed unsurely, “So we watched it. Once.”  
  
  
“Yeah,” Willow nodded, “I’ll go, um…”  
  
  
“Yeah, okay,” Tara replied, jumping up as soon as the laptop was off her, “Do you mind if I grab a quick shower before dinner?”  
  
  
“No, no, of course,” Willow replied, but caught her hand as she came around the other side, “Hey…things aren’t…awkward, are they?”  
  
  
Tara squeezed Willow’s hand and shook her head.  
  
  
“No.”  
  
  
“I love you,” Willow said tenderly.  
  
  
“I love you, too,” Tara replied, leaning in for a kiss.  
  
  
They kissed sweetly for a few moments and let the tension fizzle out, then Tara headed for the bathroom, leaving their hands locked until the last second. Willow had a pleased smile on her face as she worked on the computer.  
  
  
Tara came out, redressed, ten minutes later.  
  
  
“All done?”  
  
  
“Um, yup,” Willow replied, standing up with her hands behind her back, “Camera’s blank.”  
  
  
Tara nodded and gestured to the door.  
  
  
“Dinner?”  
  
  
“Yes,” Willow replied, offering her hand.  
  
  
Tara took it and they set off for the cafeteria. When they reached the end of the hallway, they ran into, almost literally, Becky, who was turning down that way at the same time.  
  
  
“Hey, I was just coming to see you guys.”  
  
  
“We were just going to dinner, want to come?” Tara asked.  
  
  
Becky shrugged and nodded.  
  
  
“Sure, I haven’t eaten yet,” she replied and they all walked off together, “Make any good movies lately?”  
  
  
“What?!” Willow asked, head spinning around to Becky.  
  
  
Becky stepped a little away.  
  
  
“Film class…aren’t you guys doing film class?”  
  
  
“Right,” Willow replied, clearing her throat, “Right. Um…still in the pre-production process.”  
  
  
“Actually, we have a role for you if you want it,” Tara said, keeping herself composed a lot better.  
  
  
“A ‘role’, huh?” Becky asked grinning, “Who’d I be?”  
  
  
“The very demanding role of…” Willow started and mocked a drum roll, “My best friend.”  
  
  
“Will I have to pretend to like you?” Becky asked, scrunching her nose up.  
  
  
“Yes,” Willow replied with a single nod, “But only through a montage of holding me crying, snatching my herbs away, that kind of thing.”  
  
  
“Your herbs?” Becky asked, lost.  
  
  
“We’re doing a story about modern age witches and getting addicted to magic,” Tara explained.  
  
  
Becky looked impressed.  
  
  
“That actually sounds pretty dope,” she said, then smirked, “Geddit?”  
  
  
Willow playfully rolled her eyes, smiling.  
  
  
“Are you in?”  
  
  
“Sure, I’d love to,” Becky replied, “I can be the witch-keeper.”  
  
  
“Great,” Willow replied, pleased, “So what were you coming to see us for?”  
  
  
“OH!” Becky said, perking right up, “Tickets! I won four tickets to Oktoberfest. Do you guys want to come?”  
  
  
“Um, I dunno,” Willow replied, “Isn’t that more a you-and-Kim thing? Beer and all that.”  
  
  
Becky shook her head.  
  
  
“I asked, she’s busy, but I was going to see if you guys wanted the other two tickets anyway. And it’s not all beer. There’s food and entertainment and stuff too. It’s more like a music festival.”  
  
  
Willow looked over to Tara.  
  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
  
Tara shrugged.  
  
  
“I like sauerkraut.”  
  
  
“More of a bratwurst kinda girl myself,” Becky remarked, smirk playing on her lips.  
  
  
Willow couldn’t help a chuckle.  
  
  
“Alright, why not. When is it?”  
  
  
“Two weeks from Friday,” Becky replied.  
  
  
Willow looked to Tara, who nodded.  
  
  
“Great.”   
  
  
“Thanks for thinking of us,” Tara added.  
  
  
Becky just smiled as they arrived to the cafeteria and lined up for food.  
  
  
They sat down around a circle table and Willow and Becky dominated the conversation, but Tara was happy to eat her fish and enjoy their rapport. Halfway through the meal, Willow suddenly started waving at someone.  
  
  
“Hey Jack!”   
  
  
Tara and Becky looked up as Jack waved and sauntered over with a relaxed swagger.  
  
  
“Hey Willow, hey Tara,” he greeted quite warmly, then turned his attention to Becky with a gently sloped smile, “I don’t think I know you.”  
  
  
Becky demurely offered her hand to shake.  
  
  
“I’m Becky.”  
  
  
“She’s ‘unnamed best friend’,” Willow said, then clarified to Becky, “Jack is our camera guy.”  
  
  
“A man with equipment, huh?” Becky asked, glancing for a nanosecond to his crotch, the perfected amount of time she’d learned to be noticed without being obvious, “It’s nice to meet you.”  
  
  
“Always a pleasure to meet a new face,” Jack replied, smile turning into a smirk, “Maybe you’d want to be in my film too. I could use a kick-ass lady.”  
  
  
Becky laughed in a way that Willow knew was only reserved for potential dates, so she threw her eyes to heaven in Tara’s direction. Tara just squeezed Willow’s arm and gave her a look to ‘be good’.  
  
  
“Why don’t you tell me more about it some time,” Becky suggested then leaned in with a twinkle of attraction in her eye, “Hey, do you like beer?”   
  
  
Jack nodded easily.  
  
  
“I like a good Weihenstephaner.”  
  
  
Becky looked impressed.  
  
  
“Funny you say that, I got an extra ticket to Oktoberfest. We’re all going…want to tag along?”  
  
  
“Sure, that sounds cool,” Jack agreed, producing his phone, “Why don’t I give you my number?”  
  
  
Becky produced her phone and handed to him, then it was given back to her one number heavier.  
  
  
“I’ll be in touch,” she said, flashing her teeth.  
  
  
Jack seemed quite pleased and set off with a wave. All three girls waved in different ways and Willow poked Becky gently with her fork when he was out of sight.  
  
  
“You are shameless.”  
  
  
“What?” Becky asked, twirling some spaghetti, “He’s cute. Deep.”  
  
  
Willow speared a meatball.  
  
  
“What is with you and guys from my classes?” she asked, an undercurrent of resentment in her tone.  
  
  
Becky sighed.  
  
  
“Yeah well I hope this one doesn’t turn out like the last.”  
  
  
“It won’t if you don’t cheat,” Willow retorted and instantly got a flick of the hand against her arm from Tara.  
  
  
“Willow.”  
  
  
“It’s alright,” Becky dismissed, shrugging it off, “Don’t worry, that’s never happening again.”  
  
  
Willow looked at Tara, chastised, and was quiet for a few moments to realign her thoughts.  
  
  
“Well, um, Jack’s really nice. Good guy.”  
  
  
Becky paused from eating and rested her chin on her fist.  
  
  
“An artist. I haven’t dated enough artists.”  
  
  
“So you and Darren aren’t getting back together at all?” Willow asked, oddly hopeful.  
  
  
Becky scrunched her nose and shook her head.  
  
  
“Nah, that’s old news. Compare how much I cared when he suggested taking the summer off to when Tim said the same thing to me a couple of years ago. He was a bit of a knucklehead anyway,” she said, pushing more food around her plate, “Unfortunately he’s in my circle since Kim is still dating his BFF, but we were all out the other night and it was pretty friendly.”  
  
  
“I’m glad,” Tara spoke up.  
  
  
Becky smiled across the table.  
  
  
“Thanks, Tara,” she said, then glanced to her phone where Jack’s name was still lit up, “Man, I love those first meeting butterflies. Doesn’t it suck when they go?”  
  
  
Willow glanced over to Tara and smiled.  
  
  
“Dunno, hasn’t happened yet.”  
  
  
Becky smiled all over again.  
  
  
“You guys are just the sweetest thing.”  
  
  
She wrapped an arm over each of their shoulders.  
  
  
“All I want is to have someone who loves me like you two love each other.”


	88. Chapter 88

“Shit!”  
  
  
Willow sat straight up in bed with an alarmed look on her face, while Tara lifted her head from between Willow’s legs.  
  
  
“What’s wrong? Was I biting too hard? I was just trying to nibble.”  
  
  
Willow looked down.  
  
  
“No, no. The nibbling is nice. Very nice.”   
  
  
“Then what’s wrong?” Tara asked, propping herself up on her elbow.  
  
  
Willow gesticulated wildly.  
  
  
“It’s Friday!”  
  
  
“I know,” Tara replied, puffing out a breath, “What’s up?”  
  
  
“Friday, Friday!” Willow repeated, getting all in a fluster, “I told Becky we’d meet her at the festival after classes! The, the Oktoberfest thing!”  
  
  
“Is she waiting on us to go?” Tara asked.  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“No. She said she was planning on going at lunch time with Jack. I said we’d catch up because you had an afternoon class.”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Right…so what’s wrong?”  
  
  
“That class was over…” Willow starting, looking down at her watch, which had been flung off, then over to the alarm clock, “…an hour ago!”  
  
  
Tara started to rub Willow’s thigh.  
  
  
“Is another ten minutes really going to make a difference?”  
  
  
“Well…no,” Willow admitted.  
  
  
Tara squeezed Willow's thigh gently.  
  
  
“So why don’t you lie back down and let me finish.”  
  
  
Willow paused for a few seconds in thought, then sank back down and closed her eyes. She opened her legs again and let out a slow breath.  
  
  
“Hey…keep nibbling and we’ll only need five.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Hey, there they are!”  
  
  
Willow pointed up ahead to a jumble of picnic benches, where she spotted Becky and Jack sitting.   
  
  
They were in a very large open-air arena, large enough that though the place was well populated –  
with many in Lederhosen and Dirndl dresses – it wasn’t thronged or difficult to get around. There were various tents for different beers, using the brand colouring and logo on the tent to identify itself; as well as food trucks, a stage and amusement rides taking up a large chunk of space.  
  
  
“Hey, Becky wasn’t fobbing us off, there really is more than beer!” Willow commented excitedly, “Will you go on the rides with me? Will you, will you?”  
  
  
“Yes, but we have to at least say hello first,” Tara replied reasonably, “They look cosy though, I’m almost afraid of interrupting.”  
  
  
“Apparently they’ve been texting non-stop,” Willow said, casting a wary eye in her friend’s direction, “Or so Becky said yesterday. She was gushing a little, actually.”  
  
  
Tara smiled.  
  
  
“Oh, I’m glad for her.”  
  
  
“Yeah, if she’s happy, I’m happy,” Willow replied with a resolute nod, “Okay…admission time…I was worried that if she screwed it up, he wouldn’t help us out any more. But it’s not fair to be sending them bad juju on the off chance we lose a cameraman.”   
  
  
Tara put an arm around Willow’s waist and rubbed her hip.  
  
  
“That’s very mature.”  
  
  
Willow turned her head and smiled, then leaned in on her tiptoes to peck Tara’s cheek. Becky spotted them as they approached and looked at them with a smirk.  
  
  
“The lovebirds are here, finally,” she said, eyes glistening with mirth, “Train get delayed?”  
  
  
“Um, yeah,” Willow replied, cheeks burning, “Friday chaos, you know…”  
  
  
Becky nodded, anything but innocent.  
  
  
“Everyone banging…into each other, huh?”  
  
  
“Nice to see you again, Jack,” Willow cut in quickly, sitting down next to him, “How’s the movie going?”  
  
  
Tara sat down next to Becky and smiled demurely.  
  
  
“Having a nice time?”  
  
  
“Having a wonderful time,” Becky replied, eyes twinkling in Jack’s direction.  
  
  
Jack was conversing with Willow but slowly dragged his eyes away until they were meeting Becky’s. They shared the same charming smile, then Jack stood up.   
  
  
“Beer run, I think. Willow, Tara, what can I get you ladies?”  
  
  
“Oh, we’re not very well beer-versed,” Willow replied, shooting a quick look to Tara to see if she disagreed, “We’ll just have what you’re having.”  
  
  
Jack nodded, then seemed delighted to have an excuse to look at Becky again.  
  
  
“Rebecca?”  
  
  
“Whatever you think, you’re more of an expert than me,” Becky replied, face flushing just slightly as she stared back up at him.  
  
  
Jack went off with that same smile and Willow looked at Becky with a raised eyebrow.  
  
  
“Rebecca?”  
  
  
Becky rolled her eyes.  
  
  
“What? It’s my name.”  
  
  
“Sorry, Rebecca,” Willow replied with a grin, “Did I make you mad, Rebecca? Do you really resent me referring to you as Rebecca, Rebecca?”  
  
  
Becky threw her eyes skyward again, then looked at Tara.  
  
  
“I’m really glad you came along, you’re the only thing keeping me in this friendship anymore.”  
  
  
“She was just saying how happy she was for you,” Tara replied, though knew by the playful glares they were only teasing each other.  
  
  
Becky smiled, resting her chin on her fist.  
  
  
“Early days, early days,” she said, lips quirking into an even bigger smile, “But promising. But shush, no speaking of it. Don’t want to scare him off.”  
  
  
“Don’t worry, we are so with you there,” Willow replied, throwing a subtle look to Tara.  
  
  
Jack returned a few minutes later carrying two beer steins in each hand. He placed them in front of each of the girls and sat back down.  
  
  
“This is one of my favourites.”  
  
  
He waxed on for a little bit about hops and mouthfeel and a bunch of other terms that went over both Willow and Tara’s head, but Willow enjoyed her first few sips anyway.  
  
  
“This is pretty nice. I think I could be a beer fan. What about you baby?”  
  
  
Tara gave a small nod of agreement.  
  
  
“It’s different to ones I’ve tried before. But I like it.”  
  
  
“Great choice, Jack,” Becky complimented.  
  
  
“Thanks, babe,” Jack replied, taking a very long sip from his glass and eyeing Becky over it, “So what do you ladies like to do for Halloween? I’m going as Popeye this year.”  
  
  
“You have the muscles,” Becky replied, reaching across the table to stroke his bicep, “Do you need an Olive Oyl?”  
  
  
Jack nodded, smirking.  
  
  
“I wouldn’t say no to something slick on my arm.”  
  
  
Becky let her hand fall away slowly, then looked to Tara.  
  
  
“Will you still make me that Alice in Wonderland hat? I go to loads of fancy dress parties, I’ll definitely wear it. Your drawings looked so good.”  
  
  
“Of course,” Tara agreed, “No problem.  
  
  
Jack looked between Willow and Tara.  
  
  
“What about you two? I know of some good parties going.”  
  
  
“No, no, no, no, no, no, no,” Willow said immediately, “We’re not doing college parties _ever_ again, not after last year.”  
  
  
“Tara almost got roofied,” Becky explained and Jack nodded to her sympathetically.  
  
  
“We’re going to the science museum instead,” Willow continued, “They’re doing a Harry Potter exhibit, then a sleeping under the stars thing in the planetarium.”  
  
  
Jack grinned and pointed at Willow.  
  
  
“Let me guess – Hermione.”  
  
  
Willow seemed delighted with that comparison as Jack looked at Tara quizzically.  
  
  
“Hmm, I’m not sure…Luna?”   
  
  
Tara smiled and shrugged one shoulder softly.  
  
  
“All I know is, I have to put on a special scarf and carry around a wand.”  
  
  
“You haven’t read them?” Jack asked, as surprised as Willow was when she’d first learned that nugget of information.  
  
  
“I’ve started them,” Tara replied, to an approving nod from Willow, “I think my relationship might have been in jeopardy if I didn’t.”  
  
  
Jack just laughed.  
  
  
“So you got authentic costumes?”  
  
  
Tara reached across to squeeze Willow’s hand.  
  
  
“She was pretty upset when she finished the last book over the summer. Went on a bit of a merchandise splurge. Didn’t you get costumes for all the houses?”  
  
  
“They’re called robes,” Willow replied, tilting her chin up, “And it’s good, now everything’s all ready to go!”  
  
  
“Yes, sweetie, you’re very organised,” Tara said, squeezing Willow’s hand.  
  
  
“That’s practically dirty talk to Willow,” Becky interjected with a grin.  
  
  
Willow blushed and buried her head in her beer, drinking almost half in one go. She finished the rest a bit more slowly but was getting a bit antsy.  
  
  
“So we were going to check out the rides before the lines got too long.”  
  
  
“I enjoy a ride,” Jack nodded in reply, “What do you say, Rebecca?”  
  
  
Becky smiled, unusually demure.  
  
  
“Rollarcoasters scare me a little.”  
  
  
Jack smoothly flicked his wrist so his hand was extended towards her.  
  
  
“What if I hold your hand?”  
  
  
Becky put her hand in his and slid off the end of the bench. They walked ahead, with Willow and Tara a few feet behind them. Willow was shaking her head.  
  
  
“She’s not the least bit scared of rollercoasters. Pfft. Plus, look at the size of it, it’s practically a kiddie coaster!”  
  
  
“I think she just wanted to hold his hand,” Tara advised wisely.  
  
  
“Ohhhh,” Willow replied, glancing down at their own entwined hands, “I take it for granted I can just slip ours together whenever I want.”  
  
  
Tara smiled in Willow’s direction.  
  
  
“I still get a tingle when our fingertips first brush.”  
  
  
Willow smiled back and tickled the back of Tara’s hand with her fingertips. She was half-way on her way to another cheek kiss when she spotted something and jumped up on the spot.  
  
  
“Bumper cars!”  
  
  
She all but ran over, dragging Tara behind her, and got them two tokens. She brought Tara over to a car and showed her how to put the restraint on, then proceeded to strap herself into a car directly opposite with a devilish grin. As soon as the music sounded to start, Willow pushed the pedal down and went straight for Tara.  
  
  
Tara knew it was war.  
  
  
They chased each other around, laughing the whole way, with only intermittent glares from Willow to anyone who bumped her or Tara and got in the way of their game.  
  
  
They stumbled back onto the grassy area when the ride was over, legs tight from the ride.  
  
  
“That was so much fun,” Willow gushed, leaning on Tara to stretch, “Did you see that jerkwad in the blue though? Thought he was playing some game with you. I’m the only other multiplayer in that game, buddy!”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“I was just paying attention to you.”  
  
  
Willow’s whole face lit up and she offered her arm. Tara took it and they walked the fairground, forgoing some rides like the tilt-a-whirl because of lines, and others like the freefall for being just _a few_ feet above their comfort level.  
  
  
They finally arrived back to the front, with just one ride left.  
  
  
“I looovvved the teacups when I was little,” Willow commented, putting her hand against a stationary one as they passed.  
  
  
“I’ve never been on,” Tara replied, looking at the princess design it seemed to have, “I wonder why it’s here, I doubt many kids come to–”  
  
  
“You’ve never been on?!” Willow interrupted, shocked, “Oh, that has to be rectified. Right now. Come on.”  
  
  
Tara was again dragged onto the ride, but didn’t mind at all. They sat opposite each other in a teacup and Tara watched, quite surprised to see some, mostly drunk, adults climbed onto the other ones.  
  
  
“Popular.”  
  
  
“And you’re about to see why!” Willow enthused as the bars came down.  
  
  
The ride jerked into action and started slow, gaining speed. Tara watched the joy on Willow’s face, enjoying seeing her blur as they got faster and faster.   
  
  
Without meaning to, she suddenly shouted ‘I love you’ at the top of her lungs, but didn’t care who heard it. The noise being made by everyone else meant Willow was pretty much the only one to catch it and smiled widely, if also a little dizzily, as they spun to a rocking halt.  
  
  
Their hands were twined again as soon as the bars lifted and Willow rested her head on Tara’s shoulder.  
  
  
“I love you soooo much.”  
  
  
“You’re giddy,” Tara replied with a smile, “I love your goofy head too.”  
  
  
They started walking back to the area they were in before, and were stopped at a gate to produce their tickets.  
  
  
“Oh,” Tara said as they walked through the other side, “So the funfair is separate to the festival, but a festival ticket gets you in? That explains some of the kiddie stuff.”  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Yeah, although if you kept them out of the beer tents, you could probably have a fun family day with the music and food and stuff…I guess you wouldn’t want them around when people really start getting rowdy though.”  
  
  
An oompah band had started to play as they walked back to the open seating area, where all the benches had been claimed. Most of the other space had people sitting on grass or in foldable chairs. Tara was about to offer her jacket to sit on when she noticed Jack was waving them over to a bench they’d managed to secure.  
  
  
They sat beside each other on one side, as Jack and Becky had opted to sit together on the other, close.  
  
  
“Hey, ladies,” Jack greeted warmly, “We were wondering if we’d lost you to the rides.”  
  
  
Becky nodded.  
  
  
“We were going to go get some food, but those lines are crazy. We asked some guys passing; they said it’s more than an hour to go to a few different stalls.”  
  
  
“Two of us can go with you if you want,” Tara suggested, “We can go to a stall each, split the time.”  
  
  
“Great,” Jack nodded, “Do you want to come with, Tara?”  
  
  
Tara agreed and stood up.  
  
  
“C’mon, I’ll take you on a tent tour,” Becky said to Willow, “We did it on the way in, there’s some cool light shows and stuff going on.”  
  
  
The two pairs moved off in opposite directions; Willow and Becky disappearing into the nearest tent while Jack lined up to get bratwurst and schnitzel, as well as some sauerkraut for Tara. Tara was looking after desserts with doughnuts, strudel and a variety box of cookies and cakes.   
  
  
It took a long time as expected, with lots of tipsy people changing their orders halfway through, or dropping them as soon as they were given the containers and demanding new ones.  
  
  
Jack finished first and hung out at the side waiting for Tara, who finally appeared from the crowd, flustered.  
  
  
“God, all that for some sausage and donut holes.”  
  
  
“And pretzels,” Jack replied with a weary grin, patting a white paper bag sitting on top of the Styrofoam containers he was balancing in one hand, “I’ll text Becky and let her know we’re heading back.”  
  
  
The bench they had vacated had been filled, so both of them laid down their jackets on a grassy spot near the bandstand. Jack texted Becky again to tell her where they’d landed. Five minutes later, she came ambling back with two plastic beer mugs in her hands, along with a stumbling Willow who was spilling the two she had.  
  
  
Becky handed her two mugs off to Jack, then quickly took the ones off Willow, who just dropped to sit beside Tara.  
  
  
“Missssed you,” she said to Tara, leaning over to press a sloppy kiss on her cheek.  
  
  
Tara helped straighten her up.  
  
  
“You’re a little bit drunk.”  
  
  
“A _lot-tle_ bit drunk,” Willow corrected.  
  
  
“I haven’t been encouraging her, I swear,” Becky said, sitting cross-legged on Jack’s jacket, “I brought her out when I noticed how she was getting but she insisted on going back.”  
  
  
Tara rubbed the small of Willow’s back gently.  
  
  
“She’s a big girl, she can make her own decisions.”  
  
  
“And I am deciding that beer is GREAT!” Willow said, holding her hand out for one of the beers in Becky’s hands, “Gimme, gimme.”  
  
  
Becky looked to Tara for permission, who shrugged it off.  
  
  
“If she wants it, I’m not her keeper.”  
  
  
Becky handed them a mug each, which Willow immediately started to guzzle. Tara left hers and just had some food, but Willow took care of it for her between bites of donut hole.  
  
  
They all chatted as they ate, with some exuberant interjections from Willow and flirty looks between Becky and Jack.  
  
  
“This isn’t really a bump’n’grind kinda band, huh?” Becky said, leaving her hand dangerously close to Jack’s thigh.  
  
  
“I know a great jazz club downtown,” Jack replied, pushing some hair from Becky’s brow, “Maybe not bump’n’grind, but…intimate.”  
  
  
Becky’s eyes glazed, but she broke their gaze to look at Tara.  
  
  
“I don’t want to leave you guys hanging…”  
  
  
Tara looked at Willow, who was comparing blades of grass for 'greeniness'.  
  
  
“It’s okay, I think I should take her home anyway.”  
  
  
“I’ll go with you,” Becky offered.  
  
  
Tara just smiled.  
  
  
“Go have fun.”  
  
  
Becky glanced towards Willow.  
  
  
“I wouldn’t leave her again.”  
  
  
“I know you wouldn’t,” Tara replied, reaching over to squeeze Becky’s hand briefly, “I have her.”  
  
  
Becky shared her smile, then focused back on Jack.  
  
  
“I’m in.”  
  
  
“Well, alright,” Jack replied evenly with an entrancing smile, “Let’s go.”  
  
  
They stood up and Tara helped Willow stand, putting her own jacket over her girlfriend’s shoulders. Willow smiled and swayed from side to side.  
  
  
“You’re soooo good to me.”  
  
  
She wrapped her arms around Tara and hugged her chest. Tara moved her enough to the side that she could walk and followed the other two to the exit.  
  
  
“You guys are filming soon, right?” Jack asked, his arm around Becky’s shoulder.  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Willow’s been teaching me the editing software, but yes. We’re getting final script approval Monday, right?”  
  
  
“S’posed to,” Jack replied, “Well, hey, let me know when you need me. And I’ll send you a final copy of mine when I’m done so you can get those drawing juices going.”  
  
  
“Oh, sure,” Tara nodded, having to help Willow through a turnstile to prevent her getting caught, “You guys have a good night.”  
  
  
They both said thanks, and Willow flung herself into Becky.  
  
  
“You’re my best friend.”  
  
  
Becky started to smile, but then Willow fixed a steady, though drunken, gaze at Jack.  
  
  
“Hey, ‘member…you hurt her… I will BEAT you to death with a shovel.”  
  
  
“Willow,” Tara said, nudging her, while Becky offered a death stare.  
  
  
“A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend…” Willow replied gravely, then perked up again, “Have fun!”  
  
  
She skipped ahead and Tara shot them an apologetic look before catching up with her.  
  
  
“Slow down there honey,” she said, falling in step.  
  
  
Willow slowed, but continued to slip.  
  
  
“Why do we stop skipping? Everyone should skip!”  
  
  
She twirled around and crashed into people. Tara had to again apologise and keep a firmer hold on Willow’s waist. Willow settled into in though and leaned her head onto Tara’s shoulder.  
  
  
“I lied,” she said after a few quiet seconds.  
  
  
“You lied?” Tara asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
  
Willow nodded solemnly.  
  
  
“Becky’s not my best friend…” she said, slipping her hand into Tara’s back pocket, “You are.”  
  
  
It was a nice sentiment, but Tara was too busy trying to stop Willow from pinching her butt.  
  
  
“I think we should get a cab.”  
  
  
It was only a twenty minute walk or a couple of T stops away, but it was a Friday night and hard enough to navigate around the city even with both of them completely sober.  
  
  
Willow started waving her arm about and sure enough a taxi did pull up. They bundled in and Tara told him where to go, then went about strapping Willow in.  
  
  
“No, don’t like it!” Willow protested.  
  
  
“It’s only for a few minutes,” Tara replied, fussing over her like a small child, “Please.”  
  
  
Willow stopped undoing the belt, but grumpily folded her arms over her chest. Tara was thankful that she wasn’t saying anything embarrassing and took the chance to take a breath.  
  
  
The short trip was over quickly and Willow leapt out of the belt onto the sidewalk. Tara paid and joined Willow, who was leaping about like she’d been restrained for years.  
  
  
“Tara, I forgive you for imprisoning me,” she said nobly.  
  
  
“Thank you,” Tara replied, reaching for Willow’s hand, “C’mon, we’re almost home.”  
  
  
Willow planted her feet firmly on the ground.  
  
  
“I want go to our tree!”  
  
  
Tara sighed.  
  
  
“Why?”  
  
  
Willow hopped over and put her hand on Tara’s shoulders, puppy dog eyes in full effect.  
  
  
“Because it’s ours.”  
  
  
Tara looked into the glassy, but genuine eyes of her girlfriend.  
  
  
“Okay, we can go for a few minutes. But don’t wander away from me.”  
  
  
“Won’t,” Willow promised, standing right beside Tara.  
  
  
She hummed and half-skipped, half-danced as they wandered onto campus and to their special tree. Once there, Willow backed up against the tree and rubbed her back against the bark like a bear.  
  
  
She motioned Tara forwards and when she was close enough, grabbed her and switched them out, shoving Tara up against the tree.  
  
  
Tara tensed her back.  
  
  
“Ow, Will.”  
  
  
Willow put a finger into Tara’s belt loop, either side of her waist, and pressed herself up close.  
  
  
“Y’know…not really ours…never… _claimed_ it…”  
  
  
Tara felt her body responding to the warm press and glanced around nervously. They were far enough into campus that they couldn’t be seen from the street, but students could still be around any corner.  
  
  
“Will…”  
  
  
Willow started kissing Tara’s neck sloppily. Tara closed her eyes for a few seconds, then made a feeble attempt of pushing Willow away.  
  
  
“Will, stop.”  
  
  
Willow popped the button on Tara’s jeans and slid her hand into her girlfriend’s panties. Tara gulped, feeling her heart rate speed up as Willow’s fingers brush her clit. She let out a shaky breath and started to roll her hips into it until she heard a bottle crash somewhere and turned herself away.  
  
  
“Willow, I said stop!”  
  
  
Willow stumbled back.  
  
  
“Jeez,” she said, toppling from one foot to the next, then appeared to convey some genuine remorse “Sowwy.”  
  
  
Tara fumbled to do her button up and leaned with one arm outstretched against the tree to take a breath. She finally turned back to Willow, unable to meet her eyes.  
  
  
“Just let me take you home.”  
  
  
“Okayyyyyy,” Willow agreed, happy again, “Can I wear my panda jammies?”  
  
  
“Of course you can,” Tara replied, very pleased to see her walking in the right direction, “And your fluffy socks.”  
  
  
Willow cheered and resumed skipping all the way back to their dorm. Tara got the pyjamas and socks and helped Willow change into them, then tried to get her into bed.  
  
  
“Wait,” Willow interrupted, pondering something quite seriously, “Mouth tastes funny. Or furry. Do I have a furry tongue?”  
  
  
She poked her tongue out.  
  
  
“Why don’t you go brush your teeth?” Tara suggested.  
  
  
Willow’s eyes bulged with awe.  
  
  
“Genius!”  
  
  
She jumped away and ran into the bathroom. Tara massaged the back of her neck for a few moments, than changed into some sleepwear as well. She turned down the bed and waited a couple of minutes, but Willow never returned.  
  
  
“Will?” she asked, standing up and walking towards the bathroom, “Are you oka–”  
  
  
She stopped in the doorway, seeing Willow slumped and fast asleep on the toilet with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. Tara returned the toothbrush to its holder and gently tried to waken Willow, but she was out cold.  
  
  
“Oh baby, okay. You’re going to have to help me a little.”  
  
  
She encouraged Willow’s arms around her neck, then put her arms under and lifted. She carried Willow to the bed and settled her down, then slid in beside her.   
  
  
She turned off the lamp and cosied up to Willow, soon to join her in slumber.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Willow was woken abruptly, but not by any outside noise. Instead, the inside of her head felt like it was trying to thump itself free from her skull. It hurt to open her eyelids, and the light burned as soon as she cracked one open.  
  
  
She groaned and rolled over to bury her head into the pillow, blocking the light. She was comforted from the smell of Tara’s perfume lingering on the pillow, and allowed herself a slower awakening.  
  
  
She started to remember why her head was so sore, so was reassured she wasn’t dying, but her face started to furrow as she flashed on coming home. When she remembered the tree, she immediately sprung upwards in a familiar movement.  
  
  
 _Shit!_  
  
  
The toilet flushed then and Tara came out of the bathroom, but hung back when she saw Willow. She made a weak gesture, pointing just past Willow.  
  
  
“I left you Tylenol and Diet Coke.”  
  
  
Willow looked to her nightstand where a bottle and two pills were laid out.  
  
  
“Thank…thank you,” she said roughly, touched by the gesture.  
  
  
She swallowed her pills, just as Tara made a beeline for the door.  
  
  
“I’m just gonna out for a bi–”  
  
  
Willow almost choked to get the pills down in time.  
  
  
“Wait,” she said, clearing her throat, “Please. We need to talk about last night.”  
  
  
Tara looked back, eyes downcast.  
  
  
“You remember?”  
  
  
Willow nodded solemnly.  
  
  
“Yeah, I do.”  
  
  
There was silence as Tara slowly turned herself around to face Willow, then they both spoke at the same time.  
  
  
“I’m so sorry–”  
  
  
“I’m sorry–”  
  
  
Willow’s brow creased.  
  
  
“Sorry? I’m the one who got pushy. You said stop, and I didn’t. That’s not okay. Why are you sorry?”  
  
  
Tara swallowed audibly and sat on the very corner of the bed, looking down into her hands which were fidgeting in her lap.  
  
  
“Because I didn’t stop you right away. You were drunk, you weren’t in the right mind. But it was exciting and I let it happen for a minute.”  
  
  
Willow scooted up and took Tara’s hands.  
  
  
“No way, no. This is all on me. You didn’t do anything wrong.”  
  
  
She squeezed Tara’s hands and met her eye.  
  
  
“It won’t happen again. I swear it, it won’t. Stop is stop. Can you forgive me?”  
  
  
Tara nodded and Willow moved a hand down to rub her girlfriend’s knee.  
  
  
“And Tara, if I’m saying yes, it’s okay. You don’t have to have any guilt towards that. You have my permission.”  
  
  
“You weren’t thinking straight, it was outside,” Tara replied, shaking her head, “It wouldn’t have been right.”  
  
  
“That’s exactly why I’m saying this. Because I trust you to know,” Willow said, keeping Tara’s gaze for a moment, then smiling sheepishly, “Not that I plan on this happening every weekend or anything. Just so you know.”  
  
  
Tara finally smiled too, the action lighting up Willow’s face.  
  
  
“Are we okay?”  
  
  
Tara was more relieved than anything else and moved to embrace Willow. They hugged lopsidedly for a few moments before finally parting.  
  
  
“It was a fun night,” Tara said, smoothing down some of Willow’s wild morning hair.  
  
  
“Yeah, it was,” Willow agreed, then scrunched up her nose, “Don’t know if it was worth this morning though.”  
  
  
Tara looked towards the door.  
  
  
“I was going to go load you up with junk food.”  
  
  
“You were?” Willow asked, voice tilted with hope, “You don’t have to…”  
  
  
Tara just smiled ad got a small notepad from the desk.  
  
  
“Do you want to write me a list?”  
  
  
Willow took the pad and scribbled a few things, then tore the sheet of paper off and handed it to Tara.  
  
  
“Make sure it’s the crunchy Cheetos and Ho-Hos, _not_ Ding-Dongs. That’s very important. Oh, and thanks.”  
  
  
She smiled sweetly which Tara could only return, before setting off for the convenience store. While she was waiting, Willow lined up some movies and left out a pair of fluffy pyjamas for Tara.  
  
  
When Tara returned, she handed Willow the paper bag full of goodies and looked at the folded clothing.  
  
  
“Are you changing?”  
  
  
“They’re for you,” Willow replied, cracking open a bag of Cheetos, “I thought you could be my Mrs. Snuggleupagus and we could watch movies…if you know, you didn’t have plans or…”  
  
  
Tara smiled and started to change, then got into bed behind Willow. She rubbed her girlfriend’s arm gently, then pecked her lips and lingered to give her a few more kisses.  
  
  
“You know how I know you love me?” Willow asked, smiling happily, “You kissed me with Cheeto breath.”  
  
  
“One time thing,” Tara replied dryly, rubbing her feet against Willow’s fuzzy socks, “But I think I could probably be convinced to kiss you with any breath.”  
  
  
Willow lifted an eyebrow.  
  
  
“Even after a slice of the double trouble garlic and onion sausage pizza from that place we like?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, kissing into Willow’s neck once.  
  
  
“Even after two.”  
  
  
Willow smiled at Tara, then cuddled back and sighed in utter contentment.  
  
  
Hangover pains were worth it when Tara was there to snuggle them away.


	89. Chapter 89

  
Tara fixed her yellow and black tie around her neck, using the bathroom mirror as Willow was hogging the full length one on the closet door.   
  
  
She wasn’t sure of the exact way to wear it, but figured Willow would be quick to fix her if she was wrong.  
  
  
She walked out and saw Willow check her out in the mirror, then spin around to face her.  
  
  
“Wow, when I said ‘accio hottie’, I didn't expect it to work!”  
  
  
Tara didn’t understand the exact meaning, but caught the gist. She offered Willow an admiring smile for her perfectly donned robes.  
  
  
“A Gryffindor, huh? I had you pegged as a Ravenclaw.”  
  
  
Willow scowled and turned back in the mirror to fix her red and gold tie.  
  
  
“I am a GRYFFINDOR! Like Hermione. Pfft, what do you know, you’ve only read a book and a half, anyway,” she said, followed by an eye-roll, “ _And_ you chose Hufflepuff.”  
  
  
Tara frowned and looked down at herself.  
  
  
“What’s wrong with Hufflepuff?”  
  
  
“You’re better than it,” Willow replied with a sneer.  
  
  
Both of Tara’s eyebrows lifted.  
  
  
“I know these books and characters are really important to you, but cut out the superiority complex. It’s not cute.”  
  
  
Willow paused for a few seconds, looked annoyed, then contrite and finally went back to adjusting.  
  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
  
Tara just nodded and decided she’d keep her opinions on this subject to herself from now on. It was Willow’s thing really anyway and Tara didn’t feel strongly enough for it for them to get into a fight over it. She would finish the series to appease her girlfriend, and because she did enjoy the story, but let Willow look after the heavy addict duties.  
  
  
“I just realised you might get spoiled tonight for the rest of the books,” Willow said, walking over to her nightstand.  
  
  
Tara shot her a sidelong glance.  
  
  
“You already made me watch the first four DVDs and go to the new one in the theatre in the summer.”  
  
  
“Eurgh and now we have to wait two years for the next one,” Willow replied, coming to stand in front of Tara, now with her glasses on to complete the look, “Okay, how do I look?”  
  
  
Tara looked Willow up and down with a smile.  
  
  
“Enchanting.”  
  
  
“Good one,” Willow replied, pulling Tara across to stand with her, “Hey, you don’t even have to say lumos maxima to turn me on with how good you look right now. I’d make some magic with you any day.”  
  
  
Tara looked away for a moment in thought.  
  
  
“I don’t know if I’m well-versed enough to make a pun yet…Wait! I know,” she finally replied with a small grin, “I can’t wait to Whomp my Willow later.”  
  
  
Willow blushed.  
  
  
“I don’t think we can do sneaky sleeping bag snuggle-snuggles. There’ll be other people. Regular snuggles will have to suffice.”  
  
  
Tara pulled out a sulk.  
  
  
“No exploring your chamber of secrets?”  
  
  
Willow laughed out loud.  
  
  
“You’re better than me!” she said, pecking Tara’s lips softly, “Okay, just need to pack a few things and we can get out of here before the partying starts. It’s an hour on the T anyway and I want to get there early.”   
  
  
Willow got the sleeping bag she’d bought and strung the two rope handles over her shoulder. They used Tara’s satchel for some water and snacks.  
  
  
“Tara, wait,” Willow said when Tara went to open the door for them. She stood in front of Tara and took her hands, “You’re a really cute Hufflepuff.”  
  
  
Tara smiled softly.  
  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
  
Willow nodded in recognition.  
  
  
“And, thank you, for doing all this with me. I know I’m showing off all my crazy.”  
  
  
Tara linked their fingers and squeezed their palms together.  
  
  
“It’s good to be passionate. I just don’t think you need to get snarky if I say I see some Slytherin in you or–”  
  
  
“You think I’m a Slytherin?!” Willow interrupted, physically clutching her chest.  
  
  
Tara stalled.  
  
  
“I…You know this stuff so much better than me. My opinion doesn’t matter. I think everyone has traits from all houses and–” she started to reply but stopped short of dismissing them as ‘just books’, “That’s it.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes were on the floor.  
  
  
“I’m a Gryffindor,” she said meekly.  
  
  
Tara moved her hands onto Willow’s shoulders.  
  
  
“Willow you can be whoever you want to be.”  
  
  
Willow looked down at her lion crest and puffed her chest out a bit.  
  
  
“I’m a Gryffindor,” she said more proudly, “Just like Hermione. Everyone thought she was a nerd but she was a hero.”  
  
  
Tara was happy to see a smile on Willow’s face again and offered her hand.   
  
  
“Need to make sure everything is _locked_ ,” Willow commented, “I don’t want partying students spilling into our room.”  
  
  
She locked the door behind her and triple checked it, then nodded to Tara that they could leave.   
  
  
They walked to the train, which was packed with costumed people; some people completely covered and being guided around by friends and others in barely anything at all, shivering and trying not to let their skin touch the walls or poles.   
  
  
They ended up squashed in beside a man with an impressive, but totally massive, home-made Nintendo costume on Willow’s side and a group of skimpy bunnies on Tara’s. Willow spent a good chunk of time admiring the detail of the Nintendo, while making sure to keep an eye and a scowl on the women lest they rub up against Tara.  
  
  
Tara caught her glaring and fixed her with a glare of her own. Willow gulped and looked away; distracting herself by seeing if she could figure out every costume in the carriage.   
  
  
The ride was exhausting in and off itself and Willow was very grateful to pull Tara off when they got to their stop, just in time to miss some boys cackling after them about giving them a wand to play with.  
  
  
“All the losers heading downtown,” Willow said as they walked onto the street, “Us cool kids are heading to the museum.”  
  
  
The street was so quiet that Tara thought she might have actually heard a cricket.  
  
  
“So, um, anyway,” Willow continued, clearing her throat, “It’s just around the next corner.”  
  
  
They turned the corner and the museum stood out, with florescent, strobe lights lighting up the building. Signs guided ‘true fans’ to a different entrance for the exhibit - a set of blacked-out automatic doors which were decorated to look like Platform 9 and ¾.  
  
  
Willow stood in front of the doors for a few moments, then looked for a slide or handle of some sort, but none was to be found. She stared at the doors for another minute, then took a few steps back and made a running start at the door. She crashed into them and fell on her butt.  
  
  
“Willow!” Tara said, bending down to her.  
  
  
“That was dumb,” Willow replied, rubbing her nose and at the same time seeing a ‘do not run at the door’ sign above the doors, “Super dumb. How the hell do we get in?”  
  
  
Tara helped her stand.  
  
  
“I think we can get in the main building. This was just a gimmick.”  
  
  
“I am a true fan!” Willow protested, placing her palms on the doors again, “Unless…”  
  
  
She leaned close and spoke a little uncertainly.  
  
  
“Alohomora?”  
  
  
The doors sprung open and Willow almost fell through, but caught herself in time and leaped up in wonder.  
  
  
“No way!” she said, wide-eyed that it had worked, “They’re using some kind of voice activation software! That’s so cool! I feel like Hermione getting into the chambers! Well, the access point, technically the third floor corridor, but…wow!”  
  
  
Tara had to agree that it was a very neat trick, as was the artwork on the walls and ceiling, made out to seem like they were on The Hogwarts Express.  
  
  
“Okay, so we’re here ‘til ten, then we have to head over to the planetarium,” Willow explained as they walked down the corridor, “I have my watch set.”  
  
  
They walked to the end of the hallway and noticed Hedwig's Theme start to play, growing gradually louder the further along they went. Willow was entranced and they were only on the way in. They turned a curved corner, where a kindly older woman was standing behind a trolley.  
  
  
"Anything off the trolley, dears?"  
  
  
Willow’s eyes turned to saucers.  
  
  
“Oh my god, look! It’s, it’s Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and Chocolate Frogs and Acid Pops and, oh, oh, Cauldron Cakes! Look, Tara!”  
  
  
“I see,” Tara replied with a smile, “I always liked the sound of those exploding bonbons.”  
  
  
Willow picked out one of almost everything and doubled up on the Chocolate Frogs. They paid and Willow ripped open a frog straight away, taking out the wizard card. She grabbed Tara’s arm, who was putting all the candies in her bag.  
  
  
“I got Dumbledore! I got Dumbledore! Just like Harry!”  
  
  
“That’s great, sweetie,” Tara replied, closing her bag again, “Want me to look after it for you?”  
  
  
Willow nodded and handed it over very carefully. Tara secured it away and they walked the last few feet to another set of doors. These thankfully were able to be pushed in as they walked through, with no injury this time.  
  
  
The exhibit room was relatively small with various displays, boards and shows going on around the room. It was also completely empty, though given the hour and the date, wasn’t wholly unusual.  
  
  
Right in front of them was an information and payment desk. The woman behind them gave them their passes, then encouraged them both to take a picture with the replica quidditch cup that was on display on the other side.  
  
  
“Take a picture with the cup, you can collect it on the way out.”  
  
  
Tara declined, knowing there would be a charge for it, but Willow eagerly went over and held it up with a big grin. The woman asked her name, then gave them a pamphlet to guide them around the exhibits.  
  
  
They were greeted first by wax figures, which Tara painstakingly took pictures of Willow with in various poses, then a display of carefully locked away but visible props, like quidditch balls, the Marauder's Map, and displays of uniforms. The whole room had at least a hundred props, which they slowly made their way around to see.  
  
  
Tara was wondering if they’d paid just to see props; though numerous, they weren't the most exciting thing in the world. After a moment, she noticed a door when they neared the other side of the room with ‘Take A Tour Of Hogwarts’ displayed above it, black letters written on oak.  
  
  
Willow was pressed right against the glass cases to admire the snitch and didn’t even notice the sign until she saw Tara standing under it. Her eyes widened with excitement. They walked through and were into a completely dark room, with only something on the opposite wall flickering every few seconds.  
  
  
They both stood there for about ninety seconds until Tara finally started to palm the wall for a switch. Once she found and flicked it, the flickering wall lit up to spell; ‘Happiness Can Be Found Even In The Darkest Of Times, If One Only Remembers To Turn On The Light’.  
  
  
Willow nodded, impressed, then scrunched her nose.  
  
  
“How many people do you think spend like ten minutes just standing here?”  
  
  
“They’re certainly very optimistic about the majority of people’s intellect with all these gimmicks,” Tara replied, smiling softly, “I do like that quote though.”  
  
  
“Me too,” Willow agreed, cocking her head to really regard it and take it in, “I’m glad we came in late. I like being the only ones here.”  
  
  
She approached the next set of doors, which had a golden frame around it and the fat lady portrait painted on the panels. Willow got excited, hoping it would be what she thought it would be, and grinned from ear to ear as they walked into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
  
Willow fell into one of the big armchairs and sighed, very at home.  
  
  
“I wish I’d gone to Hogwarts.”  
  
  
“Did they have the internet?” Tara asked, perching on the arm.  
  
  
Willow mused.  
  
  
“Hmm…would I make that sacrifice?”  
  
  
Tara almost cackled.  
  
  
“You wouldn’t even give up the internet for me.”  
  
  
“I so would!” Willow replied, sitting straight up, “I’d at least talk about it.”  
  
  
She stood up and took Tara’s hand and they followed through the rest of the room. The next exit was a set of stone steps upwards and through a black curtain.   
  
  
Even Tara was impressed with Hagrid’s Hut and the display of oversized furniture.  
  
  
“Wow…”  
  
  
Willow climbed up onto the chair and kicked her legs against it.  
  
  
“Mad and hairy?” she said in her best Hagrid impression, “You wouldn’t be talkin’ about me, now would ya?”  
  
  
Tara climbed up with her.  
  
  
“This is what small animals must feel like…”  
  
  
“Or humans in a giant hut!” Willow replied, making a show of jumping down, “See, brave.”  
  
  
Tara got down a bit more carefully.  
  
  
“I never said you weren’t.”  
  
  
Willow had marched ahead into the next room, but stalled as soon as she entered the great hall, stunned by how they’d managed to convey the vastness and how she could smell the feast. The common room had smelled slightly musty and the hut slightly dirty, but the sensory experience being conveyed was the most apparent in that room.  
  
  
Tara walked in right as a mechanical owl came flapping diagonally across the room.  
  
  
“Cool!” Willow exclaimed, walking between two tables and running her palms on the tops of the chairs, “Look, the sorting hat!”  
  
  
She wandered up to where the sorting hat was sitting and put it on herself. She coughed and altered her voice.  
  
  
“Gryffindor!”   
  
  
She smiled big and stuck her tongue out.  
  
  
“See, I told you, Tara.”  
  
  
Tara came up and sat on the stool. Willow placed it on her delicately.  
  
  
“Ravenclaw.”  
  
  
“Willow…” Tara said with a gentle warning tone.  
  
  
“Fine,” Willow replied, hunching down to kiss Tara’s cheek, “Hufflepuff. The huffliest, puffliest Hufflepuff there is. And I love you not in spite of, but because of it.”  
  
  
Tara squeezed Willow’s hand that was on her shoulder and they took some photos in the hat. Willow realised she wanted pictures in the other rooms too, so they went back and walked through the rooms again. Once finished the second tour, they walked into an huge room set out in different sections; a Quidditch pitch, a classroom and areas of books and wands.  
  
  
They had a lot of fun going around that arena; tossing quaffles, pulling mandrakes and watching the hatching of a dragon egg. They got a chance to use their wands with an interactive game and Tara had to admit, it was the most Harry Potter related fun she’d ever had, if she discounted the sex session that had occurred the second time they’d watched The Chamber of Secrets together on a cold winter's night and Willow wasn't worried about Tara missing the plot.  
  
  
They completed the course, sweaty and laughing, and pushed through yet another set of doors they both assumed was the end. Instead, they were greeted to a Diagon Alley replica street, which was even livelier again than the interactive section.  
  
  
Some people were eating at a dining stand of The Leaky Caldron and others were standing around drinking Butterbeer, while the rest were walking through the gift shops.   
  
  
Willow almost fainted when she saw she could get Butterbeer and immediately went off to get them two mugs. Tara sat at a little table and waited, while a spotty Slytherin slithered up to her.  
  
  
“Hey…” he greeted, voice nasally, “Did you survive Avada Kedavra? Because you are Drop. Dead. Gorgeous.”  
  
  
Tara didn’t get it, but Willow was right behind to save her.  
  
  
“Ten points for pun-age, minus twenty for hitting on my girl,” she said, handing Tara a mug, “Now scoot before I Langlock you.”  
  
  
The guy gulped and ran, and Willow sat down.  
  
  
“You’ve already settled for one nerd, does he think you will for another?”  
  
  
Tara just smiled and parroted Willow.  
  
  
“I love you not in spite of, but because of it.”  
  
  
Willow held Tara’s hand under the table and took the first luxurious sip of the drink she’d been waiting to try for years. They talked about how impressive the exhibit had been when a man started calling along the alley.  
  
  
“Daily Prophet, get your Daily Prophet,” he said, stopping at them, “What’s your name?”  
  
  
Willow confusedly gave her name, forgetting having given it earlier and nearly dropped her Butterbeer when she was given a novelty copy of the newspaper, with her picture and ‘Willow Rosenberg Catches The Snitch For Gryffindor’ as the main headline.  
  
  
Tara paid the man without needing to ask if she wanted to keep it and Willow just stared at it in awe.  
  
  
“Me…” she said, touching the paper reverently, a lot of childhood dreams coming true at once.  
  
  
It was very endearing to watch and Tara was very glad they’d come out for the evening. Willow eventually tore herself away from it when someone almost spilled their drink all over it. She folded it and carefully passed it off.  
  
  
“Tara, keep it safe?”  
  
  
Tara knew she was being entrusted with something very precious and packed it away very carefully.  
  
  
“That is a seriously impressive merchandise ring they’ve got going there. I figured they’d charge for the picture, but they sure make it worthwhile.”  
  
  
Willow’s nodded but her watch beeped before she could reply and she looked down at her watch forlornly.  
  
  
“Oh,” she said, swallowing and lifting her head high, “Okay. Okay, I’m ready.”  
  
  
“We can come back,” Tara offered, rubbing Willow’s arm.  
  
  
“Yeah,” Willow nodded, making herself smile, “Thank you so much for coming with me…it wouldn’t have been anything without you.”  
  
  
“Honey,” Tara replied, putting her arm around Willow’s shoulders as they headed out a smokey hallway and out the other side of where they’d come in.  
  
  
“Wow, need to turn myself around,” Willow said as they stepped outside into the cold air, “I think the exhibit is separate to the main building, so we need to go back ‘round and get to the planetarium that way. Hey can I have my jelly beans?”  
  
  
Tara handed Willow her box of beans.  
  
  
“Want one?” Willow asked.  
  
  
Tara picked one out and lifted it to her mouth, but Willow cut in.  
  
  
“Oh, careful. That looks like the vomit one.”  
  
  
Tara dropped it back in the box.  
  
  
“I think I’ll just have a granola bar instead.”  
  
  
She fished out a granola bar and they ate as they walked around, Willow was careful to keep the more distasteful flavours out of her mouth and withheld her curiosity for fear of gagging everywhere and embarrassing herself in front of Tara.  
  
  
Most people were milling out of the museum as they entered, but there were a few other with sleeping bags slung over their shoulders heading in as well.  
  
  
Again, they paid the small entrance fee and headed into the room, the only one not being cordoned off by security.   
  
  
There was a huge dome ceiling and there were figures of planets erected around the room. The walls were dark; dark-blue hued with speckles of light to imitate stars. Some people were walking around and reading the information displays on the walls, while others were getting settled on some mats that had been placed on the floor.  
  
  
Willow went to find them a spot and Tara worked her way around the room until she joined her. She kneeled on the mat and lowered her voice bashfully.  
  
  
“Should we be sharing a sleeping bag?”  
  
  
“Well I only got a double and I don't want want to sleep just in my robes,” Willow replied, looking around to the nobody who was watching them, “We’re two girls, nobody thinks anything is going on between us. Which both sucks and works for us right now.”  
  
  
They took their shoes off and Tara let Willow get into the bag first, then joined her.  
  
  
“We better not kiss,” she whispered.  
  
  
Willow linked their hands in the bag.  
  
  
“No one can see this.”  
  
  
They smiled and had to stop themselves from going in for the automatic kiss, but the ceiling illuminated just in time to distract them. The dome exploded into action, depicting a night sky, with stars slowly moving around. All of the other lights went off and they cuddled together, watching the mesmerising sight.   
  
  
Every so often a planet would spin by and induce small gasps from the people transfixed watching it.  
  
  
Willow loved spotting the constellations, both real and ones she’d invented with Tara, but didn’t want to break the silence by saying anything. Instead, she just looked to Tara and smiled, getting an understanding smile back as The Big Pineapple lit up above their heads.  
  
  
Slowly, Tara started to creep more into properly cuddling Willow, her body moving on instinct as she drifted towards sleep.  
  
  
Willow didn’t think anyone could see them, but didn’t care anyway. They weren't doing anything lewd.  
  
  
She put her arm gently around Tara’s back and enjoyed the different experience of falling asleep under the stars.  
  
  
Tara curled around her was the only way she would ever consider sleeping on the floor, and she'd choose it every time.


	90. Chapter 90

  
Tara jerked awake when something flashed behind her eyelids, pulling her from sleep.  
  
  
She opened her eyes, confused in her surroundings for a moment, before recognising the dome ceiling and remembered they’d joined the museum sleep-out under the fake stars.  
  
  
The 'night' sky wasn’t being projected any longer, and instead a sunrise was being depicted, looking quite majestic at such a high resolution.  
  
  
Tara was cuddled up pretty close to Willow but didn’t move, as a lot of the other people there seemed to be in couples too, now she could see them properly in the light.  
  
  
She watched Willow sleeping for a moment or two, smiling, then began to gently wake her. She slipped a hand onto her belly under the sleeping bag.  
  
  
Willow woke up pretty quickly, thankfully without her usual snort. Her eyes settled on Tara, who brought her hand up and pointed upwards.  
  
  
“Sunrise,” she whispered.  
  
  
Willow’s eyes flicked upwards and she smiled.  
  
  
“Oh wow…”  
  
  
They watched the display as the sun lifted off the horizon and rose, until it was high in the sky, or rather, the dome. There was light murmur around the room as people generally woke, watched and decided to leave to experience the real sky.  
  
  
Tara whispered in Willow’s ear.  
  
  
“Do you want to head back and beat the morning rush?”  
  
  
Willow turned to her and nodded with a smile.  
  
  
“Uh huh and take my rightfully owed goodnight and good morning kiss.”  
  
  
Tara nuzzled their noses for a very brief second, then unzipped the sleeping bag to get out and stretch. Their clothes were all messed up and she handed Willow a hairbrush from her bag, who smiled sheepishly and tamed the mane before packing up the sleeping bag. Tara brushed her own hair, then popped a mint in her mouth to get rid of that fuzzy feeling until she could brush.  
  
  
They left with a quick trip to the bathroom and a thank you to the night security guard as they passed him and walked out into the crisp air.  
  
  
“The digital sky and sunrise was almost as good as the real thing,” Willow said, cracking her neck, “And you know, a lot safer to sleep under. If a little uncomfortable.”  
  
  
“Need a massage?” Tara asked, standing behind Willow and rubbing her neck as they walked.  
  
  
“Mmm, baby…” Willow replied, rolling her neck into it, “That feels good…”  
  
  
They walked to the T station, which was pretty deserted, at least to the crowds they were used to, which pleasantly meant they could sit on the train, with plenty of room to boot.  
  
  
Willow ended up falling asleep on Tara’s shoulder, who was thankful for the soft snoring so close to her ear to keep her awake and aware of their stop.  
  
  
Willow wasn’t so lucky waking for the second time, snorting loudly in the process and rousing to the sound of some snickers. Luckily Tara had woken her just as they pulled into their stop, so she was able to make a quick escape.  
  
  
She rubbed her eyes with her hands tiredly when they got out onto the street, her cheeks lightly flushed.  
  
  
“I forgot how embarrassing I am waking up without Becky pointing it out to me every morning.”  
  
  
Tara put an arm around Willow’s shoulders.  
  
  
“I think you’re cute.”  
  
  
Willow was too tired to argue, so just cuddled in to Tara’s side. Campus showed remnants of the Halloween antics from the moment they stood foot on the grass, with empty alcohol bottles, discarded candy wrappers, toilet paper and abandoned costume masks littering the area.  
  
  
The mess continued into their building, but with added passed out bodies to climb over.  
  
  
“I am soooo glad we missed this,” Willow commented, grimacing as she wiped her hand of some sticky stuff that had transferred from the door, “Be careful, there might be throw up or something around.”  
  
  
Tara’s nose scrunched and she very carefully stepped around things until they were finally inside their clean room. Willow went over and flopped down onto the bed.  
  
  
“Bed good. Bed very good.”  
  
  
Tara came over and took Willow’s shoes off for her, then pulled at the ankles of her pants under her robes to make sleeping more comfortable.  
  
  
“Take off your clothes, honey.”  
  
  
Willow’s tired eyes suddenly perked right up and she pushed herself onto her knees to pull Tara inwards.  
  
  
“Ooh, I’m getting interest on my missed kisses.”  
  
  
Tara didn’t mind being misunderstood and climbed onto the bed with Willow. Willow took her glasses off for maximum kissing potential, which she quickly took advantage of.   
  
  
As they were kissing, Willow removed Tara’s robe, then pulled her in close by the tie and started to yank it loose. Tara pushed Willow down with her body, but figured out quickly the robes were too hard to get around like that.  
  
  
She pushed off, lightly panting already, and pulled the buttons apart on her own shirt.   
  
  
“Close your eyes.”  
  
  
Willow closed her eyes and Tara started to undress herself, but tried to fool Willow by teasing her with kisses at the same time.  
  
  
When she was naked and straddling Willow, she picked up the replica wand lying by them.  
  
  
“Corpus Nakedus,” she chanted her made up spell, and Willow’s eyes immediately flew open.  
  
  
Willow squirmed under her robes.  
  
  
“I will be using that spell frequently.”  
  
  
She sat up and started to undress herself as well.  
  
  
“God, these things are tricky.”  
  
  
She finally had to stand to undress and Tara was amused to see Willow had worn Gryffindor colours right down her underwear. Amused as she was, she still helped to get them off.  
  
  
Willow grabbed Tara’s naked hips and pulled them into her, letting their bodies press together for a few tantalising seconds, then pushed her back onto the bed with the intention of climbing on top.  
  
  
Tara grimaced as soon as she landed though and reached behind her back, pulling out the wand.  
  
  
“Sorry,” Willow said sheepishly, taking it and putting it away, “Roll over, I’ll kiss it better.”  
  
  
Tara rolled over onto her stomach and Willow came up from behind, kissing from Tara’s ankles up.  
  
  
Tara folded her arms under her head and sighed contently, wiggling every so often when Willow hit a ticklish spot. Finally Willow got to her neck and brushed her hair off to one side.  
  
  
“Better?” she asked, kissing the top of Tara’s spine.  
  
  
Tara glanced over her shoulder with a soft smile.  
  
  
“I’m not sure…you might have to keep going.”  
  
  
Willow twirled her finger to indicate Tara should turn over, so she did. Willow worked from the neck down this time.  
  
  
She got stalled quickly on the descent as her mouth dropped to Tara’s breasts.  
  
  
Tara arched her back so her nipple was thrust into Willow’s mouth. Willow tugged it between her teeth and tongued the areola. She palmed the other breast and ran her tongue all around, indenting Tara’s skin with gentle love nips along the way.  
  
  
Tara writhed on the spot and started to lose her breath when one of Willow’s hands sank down her stomach and between her legs.  
  
  
“Oh!”  
  
  
Willow felt herself clench as Tara’s moan sent a jolt straight down. She slid her fingers into Tara’s wetness while kissing back up into her girlfriend’s neck. She nipped at the sensitive skin and giggled as her fingers found Tara’s clit and gently rolled back and forth.  
  
  
Tara curled her toes as her abdomen started to swell with that first rush of pleasure. She gulped as Willow’s thigh pushed hers open and started to pant in anticipation as Willow’s fingers crept down and teased her opening.  
  
  
She felt her own muscles ripple trying to draw her in, and knew Willow felt it to.  
  
  
“Do you want me inside you?” Willow whispered, mouth on Tara’s ear.  
  
  
Tara felt her stomach clench, then a similar sensation a little lower and lifted her hips an inch off the bed.  
  
  
“I want you inside me,” she breathed, knowing it was what Willow wanted to hear, “Deeply.”  
  
  
Willow was flooded with arousal and moaned along with Tara as she entered her. She moved her body fully on top so they were pressed into each other at every point and began to drag her fingers in and out.  
  
  
Tara’s hands roamed Willow’s back, following her spine and sneaking down to cup her butt. Her hips rose on each of Willow’s upstrokes so they were forming a rhythm that sped up and slowed down at Tara’s behest.  
  
  
Tara enjoyed the slowness of an early morning romp; the changing tempo, chasing the wave and pulling back right before it splashed. Willow knew exactly when to curl her fingers or flick Tara’s clit and work her body just how she liked it.  
  
  
Eventually Tara took a firmer hold of Willow’s hips and started to pull them towards her.   
  
  
Willow recognised the request and started moving her hand faster, using her hips for extra weight. She watched the flush rise from Tara’s chest to her cheeks and listened to her moans grow higher and higher.  
  
  
Tara’s palms squeezed Willow’s back right under her shoulders as the final wisps bubbled in her belly before exploding. Her short nails raked along Willow’s white skin as her hips rose completely off the bed, before she finally collapsed back down, panting.  
  
  
Willow slid her fingers out and dragged them up along Tara’s lips. She glided along either side, then rolled Tara’s clit beneath her fingers.   
  
  
Tara’s arms tightened around Willow’s neck as that simmering reignited in her abdomen and spread through her like wildfire as her sensitive clit was stimulated. It only took a few seconds and a few octaves of rising moans for her to come again, and flop back, limbs strewn about, totally spent.  
  
  
Willow kissed along Tara’s shoulder blade, then lay off to the side, quite satisfied with her performance.  
  
  
She let Tara catch her breath, then propped herself on her side to draw circles on her girlfriend’s stomach.  
  
  
“We never did it at this time before,” she commented idly, “We’re early risers, but not that early.”  
  
  
Tara exhaled a soft breath, getting her glassy eyes to focus, then started playing with Willow’s fingers on her stomach.  
  
  
“What about when we’ve stayed up all night?”  
  
  
Willow smiled at Tara’s playful fingers.  
  
  
“Those were some good nights.”  
  
  
Tara ran a finger up the back of Willow’s hand, then let it fall away. She curled it and motioned Willow forwards, meeting her lips for a kiss. It deepened quickly, with Tara’s hand sliding from the back of Willow’s neck up into her scalp to pull her in close.  
  
  
Willow gladly opened her mouth to welcome Tara’s tongue and started to palm her girlfriend’s breast. She was about to throw her leg over to climb back on, but Tara got there first, grabbing Willow’s hip and rolling on top.  
  
  
Tara ran her hand along Willow’s hip and thigh, then let it float inward to tease her mound. When she could feel her girlfriend’s stickiness coat the tips of her fingers, she broke the kiss, locked eyes with Willow for an intense few seconds before kissing her way down.  
  
  
Willow’s thighs trembled as Tara parted them and she let out a shallow gasp as lips started to drink from her.   
  
  
Tara was languid but constantly engaged, building Willow up until she was taut and ready to burst. Willow was, as ever, completely floored by Tara’s adept technique when it came to oral fixation and could just writhe, moan and will her body towards release.  
  
  
Finally, when Willow’s hip thrusts were turning desperate, Tara wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s thighs and really focused in on her clit. She used her lips and tongue to create a suction and had Willow screaming in seconds.  
  
  
She left wet kisses back up Willow’s body rubbed her belly when she felt her girlfriend relax again, and left off with a soft peck.  
  
  
Willow threw her arm up above her head, completely sated.  
  
  
“Have I told you how good you are at that?”  
  
  
Tara just blushed and shyly averted her gaze. She lifted the blanket up and they both started snuggling together, but Willow sat up at the last second.  
  
  
“Wait, haveta set the alarm.”  
  
  
She scooted towards the clock.  
  
  
“I don’t have Film ‘til 11. Do you have any classes this morning?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“Just at 11.”  
  
  
Willow nodded and set the alarm for 10 to give them a chance to shower and grab breakfast, then happily resumed snuggling.  
  
  
“What’s on?” she asked, then clarified off a confused look, “What class are you in?”  
  
  
Tara smiled, amused.  
  
  
“What class are _you_ in?”  
  
  
“Film, I told you that,” Willow replied, slightly exasperated, “What about you?”  
  
  
Tara lifted an eyebrow, which only served to frustrate Willow more.  
  
  
“What, why are you giving me that loo–” she started, before realising all at once that that class was the one they shared, “Um. Sleeping now.”  
  
  
Tara opened her arms, which Willow was grateful to fall into and catch the extra couple of hours of much appreciated sleep.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Tara, Willow,” Jack greeted, coming up behind them in the computer lab, “How’s it going?”  
  
  
“Hey Jack,” Willow greeted pleasantly, “We were about to go see if we could find you, we’re figuring out the film schedule. We want to get it done in the next week, ‘cause there’ll be a lot of editing with the special effects I want to try out and stuff.”  
  
  
“Excellent,” Jack replied, pulling up a chair and sitting on it backwards with his arms folded over the seat back, “How’s it looking?”  
  
  
Willow pulled up a document which had a basic outline written.  
  
  
“Basically we want to open with my character, Sierra, watching Tara’s character, Regina, leave. I’m walking around, using my power to vent, destroy things, blah, blah, metaphor, blah. Goes to destroy a rose, zooms in on her gaze, cuts to a rose lying flat on the ground, then suddenly lifting. Zoom out, they’re floating the rose together in the past.”  
  
  
“They’re what?” Jack interrupted, an eyebrow lifting quizzically.  
  
  
“It’s supposed to show how their magic was sensual and growing together,” Tara explained, “Instead of being destructive.”  
  
  
Willow nodded, then continued.  
  
  
“So montage type thing of their eyes across the room, hands clasping and they use their power together for the first time, and it’s just that – powerful. Moving a boulder, slamming something against a door. We need to work that out with props and stuff. Then them doing a spell with lots of candles, the candles blowing out, that’s some more metaphor. We're not doing a full blown sex scene.”  
  
  
Jack grinned.  
  
  
“Right. What was it, ah…sensual.”  
  
  
“Then shows me abusing magic, doing spells on Regina, the fighting, the last time Sierra saw her smile,” Willow kept talking, “Cuts back to me. Slumps, doesn’t destroy the rose, holds it delicately. Then another montage-y deal. This is where Becky comes in. Basically showing me working on my addiction, meditation, running, doing everyday things without magic while struggling to keep the rose _just about_ alive by delicately balancing her power – not overusing it.”  
  
  
“And then we bump into each other in class, possibly accidentally on purpose, go for coffee, and then the last scene,” Tara added in, “The conclusion.”  
  
  
Jack’s smile turned more lascivious.  
  
  
“The kiss.”  
  
  
“You don’t have to look so perv-tastic about it,” Willow retorted, though with a good-natured smile, “Yes, the kiss. End shot is the rose sitting in a little vase on the window sill coming completely back to life as we, uh...are off screen.”  
  
  
She blushed despite herself and tried to wave it off.  
  
  
“Roll the credits, then Tara’s funny little ‘there was plenty of magic’ scene as a bonus at the end. We just want to show shoulders and maybe a little leg. Even that may be too much. If we're not comfortable we'll cut the scene.”  
  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
  
“Sounds solid. So…you guys have a few filming locations?”  
  
  
Willow switched to a new document.  
  
  
“Yeah, in the hallway, the student lounge, walking around campus, and our dorm,” Willow rattled off from the list, “And the coffee shop said their guys come in at 5 but they don’t open ‘til 6, so if we don’t get in the way, we can shoot those scenes in there then.”  
  
  
“Ouch, 5am,” Jack replied with a feigned shot to the heart, then an easy smile, “Don’t worry, I’m in. I’ve been doing some night shoots myself.”  
  
  
Tara looked at him gratefully.  
  
  
“You’re really kind to help us out. If we can help you any other way we’d be happy to.”  
  
  
“I’m really excited about having a real movie poster, believe me,” Jack replied genuinely, “So what do you guys think, get the exterior shots done this weekend and the interior the next?”  
  
  
“As in tomorrow?” Willow asked with a gulp, “Kinda been putting the thought out of my head that I would be acting.”  
  
  
Tara squeezed Willow’s arm gently.  
  
  
“I believe in you.”  
  
  
Willow smiled nervously.  
  
  
“Thanks. So, um, yeah. That would be great. Guess we should start at the coffee shop first thing and try to catch the outside shots early without too many people around.”  
  
  
They ironed out the schedule and arranged to meet the next morning, then Jack and Willow went to sign out the equipment. Tara printed off the lists they’d compiled and put them in a file. Outside the room, Becky was waiting and lit up when she saw Jack.  
  
  
“Hey baby.”  
  
  
“Hey baby,” Jack replied, putting an arm around her, “I was just thinking about you.”  
  
  
“Hope you’re free the next couple of weekends,” Willow said, camera bag swinging on her shoulder, “Need you to bust out the acting chops.”  
  
  
Becky patted Jack’s chest as she leaned into him.  
  
  
“I love watching my man in action.”  
  
  
Willow exchanged a sidelong glance with Tara.  
  
  
“Well, he’s really helping us out. So, um, we’ll be in touch. Don’t worry, we won’t put you in any of the early morning scenes.”  
  
  
Becky grinned.  
  
  
“What can I say, the girl knows me,” she said, reaching out for a fist bump, “I’m looking forward to it.”  
  
  
“It’s a sweet story,” Jack added, “I’m excited to be framing shots with emotion and not action. I’m glad we could figure out this symbiosis.”  
  
  
He paused and looked at Becky.  
  
  
“And very glad you introduced me to this lovely lady.”  
  
  
They shared goo-eyes at each other and Willow cleared her throat.  
  
  
“Great. So, um, we’ll be in touch. See you tomorrow morning, Jack.”  
  
  
“Bye Willow, bye Tara,” Jack replied kindly, though not lifting his gaze away from Becky.  
  
  
Becky offered a distracted wave and they went off wrapped around each other. Willow looked on after them, shaking her head.  
  
  
“Gross.”  
  
  
“Willow, heterosexuals are people too,” Tara replied, walking them towards the courtyard.  
  
  
“I sooo didn’t mean that,” Willow replied, kicking a stone ahead of her, “I just meant all the lovey dovey stuff. I guess they’re officially-official.”  
  
  
“Well I’m glad she’s happy,” Tara replied, then put her own arm around Willow, “And what’s so bad about the lovey-dovey?”  
  
  
Willow smiled and rested her head on Tara’s shoulder.  
  
  
“Nothin’ at all.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Willow blew into her hands to keep them warm and tried to rid them of the nervous shake. Tara was sitting opposite her outside the coffee shop, as composed as ever.  
  
  
Jack was setting up the camera, and finally nodded to them that he was ready. Willow wiped her palms, which somehow managed to be freezing and sweaty at the same time, on her pants, and closed them around the Styrofoam coffee cup she was using as a prop.  
  
  
“Action!”  
  
  
They started reciting the lines, but Jack stopped them after a couple of minutes.  
  
  
“Willow, ease up a bit. You look like you’re reading off a cue card.”  
  
  
Willow’s brow furrowed.  
  
  
“I memorised everything!”  
  
  
Tara reached across and squeezed Willow’s hand.  
  
  
“Just pretend we’re having a conversation.”  
  
  
Willow looked down.  
  
  
“Easy for you.”  
  
  
“You told me how much you relate to this character, right?” Tara asked and got a nod, “Tap into it. Make yourself believe this is really happening.”  
  
  
Willow looked at the coffee cup and back to Tara, suddenly remembering their very first trip there; the butterflies, the stomach lurching, hanging onto every word. She took a deep breath and nodded towards Jack, who lined up the shot again.  
  
  
“Action!”  
  
  
They restarted the scene and Willow relayed her lines more naturally. She fed off of Tara’s effortless ability and soon they were going back-and-forth like they were really reconnecting.  
  
  
“So, what, no rollicking adventures in the dorms?” Willow asked, nervously smiling at the right time.  
  
  
Tara’s hands scooted around the cup.  
  
  
“Mm, it's not the same. It's not like living with a house full of family, or sharing a room with someone you…”  
  
  
Willow physically felt the pang in her heart.  
  
  
“…are friends with?”  
  
  
They shared a bittersweet look which lingered for a few moments.  
  
  
“Cut!”  
  
  
Both Willow and Tara were jolted from the fantasy and had to take a moment to compose themselves. Jack complimented them, but Willow was engrossed in her own thoughts and moved over to sit by Tara.  
  
  
“Please don’t…if I ever do something stupid…I…”  
  
  
“Ssh,” Tara comforted, knowing it was hard but that Willow needed the emotions to act, “Hey, you did great.”  
  
  
Willow smiled bashfully.  
  
  
“Yeah, I didn’t feel like a total dork.”  
  
  
Jack got them back to work quickly, which Willow both appreciated and resented. They worked for a few hours around campus and got some pretty eerie dusk shots that Willow was really excited about.  
  
  
“I think these are going to turn out really great,” Jack said as they finished up the last morning shot, “I love the kooky clothes you’re putting them in.”  
  
  
Willow looked down, confused.  
  
  
“These are just our clothes.”  
  
  
“Right,” Jack replied quickly, “So, uh, great job. Really great.”  
  
  
They broke for breakfast, with Jack going off to meet Becky somewhere in the city before they would come back for Becky to shoot with Willow, and Willow and Tara headed to the cafeteria.  
  
  
Willow noticed Tara was particularly quiet on the way.  
  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
  
Tara kept her gaze low and just shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“Watching your face crumple watching the rose…that single tear.”  
  
  
“Yeah, where the heck did I learn how to do that?” Willow asked, joking to ease the pain she’d brought up to accomplish it, “Oh, baby.”  
  
  
She stopped and hugged Tara on the spot, ignoring the annoyed looks they got from people having to walk around them.  
  
  
“Look, you were right. I had to tap in. And I’m so excited that we’re creating something together. And I’m really excited that I can actually do this. I mean, I’m doing it, I’m acting, and it’s actually turning out sort of okay. It’s mind-boggling. I always regurgitated words and facts and science and got good grades…but this is personal. I’m, _we’re_ , creating something real.”  
  
  
Tara sniffed, then nodded and smiled.  
  
  
“I know, it’s amazing.”  
  
  
Willow put her arms around Tara’s shoulder and leaned over to kiss her cheek.  
  
  
“C’mere.”  
  
  
They walked into the cafeteria, where Willow brought a big plate of waffles to a table and Tara, toast and a bowl of fruit and yogurt.  
  
  
Willow tucked into her waffles hungrily, but after a few minutes, paused.  
  
  
“So I have something to suggest that I don’t think you’re going to like.”  
  
  
“Oh boy,” Tara replied, stirring some honey into her yogurt, “You’re not going to suggest punching you to get you to cry again are you? Because I'm not doing that and neither is Jack. Becky might but I wouldn't be happy about it.”  
  
  
“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Willow replied with a smile, “No…um…well it’s about all you said about really feeling it to be able to act it.”  
  
  
“You’re doing so good,” Tara replied, smiling affectionately, “Really, I’m so proud of you. I know you’re totally stepping outside of your comfort zone. You’re so amazing, you could do anything.”  
  
  
Willow blushed and smiled.  
  
  
“Thanks. So I’m thinking…for the big kiss scene–”  
  
  
Tara interrupted with some uncomfortable shuffling  
  
  
“I get a little antsy thinking about us kissing on a big screen.”  
  
  
Willow jabbed a waffle but didn’t pick it up.  
  
  
“…do you want to cut it?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“No, it’s a good ending…and I know you didn’t want to shy away from affection.”  
  
  
Willow frowned.  
  
  
“Well, yeah, but not if it makes you uncomfortable. You’re my number one. Plus if I had ended up not acting, I would not be okay with it, so…”  
  
  
Tara picked a blueberry out with her spoon and ate it, in thought.  
  
  
“Would you be okay if it was sort of a long shot? Like no close-ups of our mouths and no tongue-slipping?”  
  
  
“Um, yes,” Willow replied adamantly, as had been her plan all along, “Of course. I have no interest in being fodder for anyone.”  
  
  
“I’m okay then,” Tara replied with a soft smile, “What was your suggestion?  
  
  
“Well…” Willow replied, cutting her waffles into little pieces, “I just thought…well, wow, they haven’t kissed in a while. They’re longing for each other, right?”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Yeah, they’re finding their way home.”  
  
  
Willow smiled at that.  
  
  
“Yeah, they are. I like that. So…I thought…to recreate that longing…maybe we shouldn’t kiss ‘til then.”  
  
  
Tara’s spoon stopped halfway to her mouth and she looked fully at Willow.  
  
  
“No kissing for a week? Have you forgotten how hard it was when you had that tooth infection?”  
  
  
“I know,” Willow replied with a slight whine, “I just wonder how I could feel that deep need when I’ve smooched you a few minutes earlier.”  
  
  
Tara cracked her neck and sighed.  
  
  
“I love you, Director Rosenberg, but I am looking forward to this foray being over.”  
  
  
Willow nodded, slightly disconcerted.  
  
  
“Me too sometimes. I meant every word earlier, it’s amazing but it’s hard. It’s like there’s always something that could have been done better. I’m not as sure as I normally am with my assignments.”  
  
  
Tara stroked Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
“That’s not a director trait, that’s a Willow trait.”  
  
  
Willow sighed.  
  
  
“Facts are facts, science is science. It’s not what I’m used to.”  
  
  
“So you’re not changing your career path to the arts?” Tara joked.  
  
  
“No way,” Willow replied, trying to conceal the pain in her belly she got when she thought of anything career or career-related, “So, um…up for my little experiment? No contact?”  
  
  
Tara pushed her bowl away and moved closer to Willow.  
  
  
“None at all? No cuddling even?”  
  
  
“I just feel like we have to feel like they have to feel,” Willow explained, “It’s not like I’m trying to find an excuse not to kiss you. You know I get cranky when I don’t get…you.”  
  
  
“Willow…” Tara replied, lowering her voice right down, “No kissing or sex is hard enough, but we can’t even hug?”  
  
  
“They can’t,” Willow said, only her innate need to produce quality work stopping her from shouting down the idea herself.  
  
  
Tara wanted to make Willow happy.  
  
  
“If it starts to affect our relationship…”  
  
  
Willow took Tara’s hand in hers.  
  
  
“Then it’s done. Number one, you. Always. I’ll say it a million times.”  
  
  
Tara turned her hand in Willow’s and linked their fingers.  
  
  
“Do we get a last one?”  
  
  
Willow seemed uncertain.  
  
  
“…they didn’t, not knowingly,” she replied, immediately seeing Tara tense, “No, Tara, if you’re mad then it’s off.”  
  
  
Tara sighed once, then leaned over and kissed Willow’s temple.  
  
  
“You will be the death of me, Willow Rosenberg.”  
  
  
“I hope not, ‘cause I’ll be jumping in the casket with you,” Willow replied, holding Tara’s hand under the table, “You’re my whole life. I love you so much.”  
  
  
“Honey,” Tara replied softly, embracing Willow sidelong, “I love you too. And I love what we’re doing. And I loved doing the play with you. I was every bit as proud of you then as I am now. I don't care if you're my leading lady or my curtain puller.”  
  
  
Willow turned to hug Tara properly.  
  
  
“You’re better than waffles.”  
  
  
Tara smiled.  
  
  
“You’re making me blush.”  
  
  
Willow grinned back.  
  
  
“Well now I know how I’m going to get my kicks for the next week! Tara cheeks, beware, the blush monster is here!”


	91. Chapter 91

  
  
Tara was engrossed in her sketchbook, hunched over on the bed with her back to the wall for support.  
  
  
She was drawing a very intimate and very detailed picture of Willow, making the portrait she’d done during the summer when Willow posed for her, look like something in a kid’s colouring book.  
  
  
A knock came to the door and Tara looked up, then down at her drawing and up again. She shoved her sketchbook under the pillow, making sure it was covered, then got up to answer.  
  
  
“Becky, hi,” she said as she opened the door, “Willow’s in class, but she’ll be back very soon.”  
  
  
Becky stepped inside with an easy smile.  
  
  
“You’re who I wanted to see,” she said, going right over to sit on the bed.  
  
  
Tara eyed her hidden treasure and closed the door behind her.  
  
  
“Is it about your Alice In Wonderland hat?” she asked, warily coming closer with her eye never leaving her pillow, “I slowed down on it when you said you didn’t need it for Halloween but I can finish it off for you in the next couple of weeks.”  
  
  
“No…actually, yes, awesome, but take your time,” Becky replied with a wave of her hand, “It’s about Jack – and don’t freak out, I didn’t cheat on him or anything.”  
  
  
“I didn’t think you did,” Tara replied, sitting a foot away from Becky between her and the pillow and demurely straightening her skirt out under her legs, “Is everything okay?”  
  
  
Becky smiled with real affection.  
  
  
“He’s so sweet. And he’s manly, but artistic – thoughtful. Not some macho lug. Really comfortable in himself. It's so easy to be around him.”  
  
  
Tara nodded and returned the smile.  
  
  
“He’s a really great guy.”  
  
  
“He is,” Becky replied, nodding happily, “And we’re _totally_ compatible…especially in the bedroom.”  
  
  
Tara was a little taken aback despite being used to Becky's frank nature, and her mouth opened and closed a few times.  
  
  
“Um…”  
  
  
“Except…” Becky continued, face scrunching as she tried to explain, “See, he’s great with his–”  
  
  
“Becky–” Tara interrupted immediately, eyes growing wide.  
  
  
“He’s great during the final showdown. But he’s lacking some…finesse…on the trips downtown,” Becky kept going, oblivious to Tara’s discomfort, “I’ve tried guiding him, but he’s doing the right things, just missing some kind of…I dunno. What should I do?”  
  
  
Tara’s mouth opened, closed, and opened again, mimicking a fish once again.  
  
  
“I d-don’t know what you want me to say.”  
  
  
“Well, Willow said you have a very particular talent in this field,” Becky prompted, “A cunnilingus virtuoso I believe she called you.”  
  
  
Tara’s cheeks burned brightly and she gritted her teeth.  
  
  
“What exactly did she say?”  
  
  
“That you tongue twist with the best of them and drink her like she’s fine wine,” Becky explained, looking away for a second to recall, “She may have been a little tipsy. But she was very adamant.”  
  
  
Tara stood up, tensed everywhere.  
  
  
“She shouldn’t have told you that.”   
  
  
“Okay, but she did,” Becky replied, slightly exasperated, “You must have some tips, she really raved about the way you used your whole mouth.”  
  
  
Becky waited five seconds before she noticed Tara’s eyes twitching. She got it pretty fast and jumped up.  
  
  
“Um, never mind. I should go. I’ll, ah, see you around.”  
  
  
Tara watched her go to open the handle on the door and swallowed a massive lump in her throat.  
  
  
“Tell him to eat a mango,” she said, tense and looking at the wall and nowhere else, “Savour it.”  
  
  
Becky paused, hand on the knob.  
  
  
“Savour a mango. Huh,” she said, eyes creasing in thought, “Should I literally get him a mango or–”  
  
  
Tara shot a glare and Becky threw her hands up defensively.  
  
  
“I’m going, I’m going!”   
  
  
She waltzed down the hallway, an amused and intrigued look on her face. She exited the building just as Willow entered.  
  
  
“I think I just got you in major do-do.”  
  
  
Willow started to smile and return what she assumed was a greeting, then the words registered.  
  
  
“Wait. What?”  
  
  
Becky was already on the sidewalk.  
  
  
“Can’t talk,” she called over her shoulder, “Have to go buy a mango.”  
  
  
“What?!” Willow shouted at her, utterly confused and a little scared, “Should I get flowers?!”  
  
  
“It wouldn’t hurt!” Becky shouted back before disappearing around a corner.  
  
  
Willow looked between the street and the hall from her in-between position in the doorway, then, in a panic, ran to the nearest flower stall and got the biggest bunch of daises they had. She slowly made her way home, trying and failing to get Becky on the phone on the way to shed some light on what she was about to walk into.  
  
  
She hesitated opening the door for a solid minute, then put a big smile on her face and walked in.  
  
  
“Hey…” she greeted, smile growing very nervous when she saw Tara sitting on the bed with her arms over her chest and face irate, “…saw these and thought of you.”  
  
  
Tara didn’t move from the spot.  
  
  
“You met Becky.”  
  
  
Willow dropped the act.  
  
  
“She ran off mumbling something about a mango before explaining anything,” she answered, then tried holding out the flowers again and smiling sweetly, “For you…”  
  
  
Tara grabbed the bunch by their stems and tossed them onto the bed. Willow gulped.  
  
  
“What did I do? What did she say?”  
  
  
“She wanted tips,” Tara replied, gaze unfaltering, “For oral sex.”  
  
  
“Oh god, does she think she’s bi-curious again?” Willow asked, leaning against the desk.  
  
  
“No, but she seemed pretty certain I was the person to come to,” Tara replied, eyes boring into Willow, “Because apparently you told her I was.”  
  
  
Willow’s brow creased.  
  
  
“I never told Becky to come to you for sex tips.”  
  
  
Tara looked at her pointedly.  
  
  
“No, but you went into intimate detail about how I performed.”  
  
  
“No I didn–” Willow started but Tara interrupted.  
  
  
“She said you were drunk.”  
  
  
Willow turned pale as the memories resurfaced.  
  
  
“There may have been…” she started, gulping again, “Idle chat.”  
  
  
Tara stood up.  
  
  
“Not okay,” she said, hands starting to gesticulate, “That is not okay! We agreed to keep things private.”  
  
  
Willow nodded, ashen.  
  
  
“I know. I’m sorry.”  
  
  
“I know you have your back and forth with Becky but this crosses a line,” Tara said, arms folding over her chest again, “That was not just yours to share.”  
  
  
Willow just nodded again, taking heed of Tara's shows of contrition in the past and understanding not to try and defend where she knew she messed up.  
  
  
“I know. I’m sorry.”  
  
  
Tara paused for a moment, waiting.  
  
  
“Is that all you’re going to say?”  
  
  
“There’s no excuse. I broke your trust,” Willow replied, making herself stand up straight as she cleared her throat, “And it’s not the first time I’ve done something to hurt you when I’ve been drinking. So clearly I'm not mature enough to drink alcohol yet. So I won’t again, until I can trust myself to be the person you deserve.”  
  
  
Tara’s arms fell slowly away from her chest.  
  
  
“I’m not telling you that you can’t drink.”  
  
  
“I know that,” Willow replied, keeping her voice clear to demonstrate how genuine she was trying to be, “I’m making the decision.”  
  
  
Tara seemed to deflate a bit and finally nodded.  
  
  
“Well, that’s responsible, at least.”  
  
  
She sat back down at the edge of the bed and Willow came to sit just a bit away. Some silence lingered between them before Willow’s head lifted.  
  
  
“Wait a second. Mango,” she said, working it out aloud before she spun around to Tara, “You told her! You told her what to do!”  
  
  
“I said five words, they have to figure out the rest themselves,” Tara argued, but Willow was beaming from ear to ear, “Why are you grinning like that?”  
  
  
Willow turned smug.  
  
  
“Because the queen of sex came to _my_ girlfriend for tips.”  
  
  
Tara turned bright red again.  
  
  
“I was so embarrassed.”  
  
  
They looked at each other and just smiled, breaking the last of the tension.  
  
  
“I’m really sorry,” Willow said apologetically, “It won’t happen again.”  
  
  
“Look…you’re owning up, you get credit for that,” Tara replied in a forgiving tone, “And maybe I overreacted a bit…it’s been hard, not being affectionate.”  
  
  
“Then let’s end it,” Willow replied immediately, “It’s not worth you suffering.”  
  
  
Tara could have jumped Willow then and there, but managed to control herself and take a deep breath instead.  
  
  
“We’ve lasted this long, let’s wait out the next two days, or the last five have been for nothing.”  
  
  
Willow nodded, accepting it.  
  
  
“How about I take you out to dinner, then. Your favourite Chinese and that gelato place around the corner for dessert.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and they brushed fingers.  
  
  
“Yeah, okay. That sounds nice. But please…”  
  
  
“Promise,” Willow replied, understanding.  
  
  
Their fingertips wiggled against each other – how they'd been sharing moments of affection during the self-imposed ban, then Tara went into the bathroom to put some make-up on. Willow laid down on the bed and did some slow breathing, thinking about everything and recommitting in her head to not be the person she sometimes be became under certain influences.  
  
  
After a few minutes, she noticed something was sitting uncomfortably under her shoulder and she fished out the sketchbook. She was about to leave it on Tara’s nightstand when she actually noticed the content and gasped.  
  
  
Tara came out of the bathroom moments later, saw Willow, and ran over to snatch the book from her hands.  
  
  
Willow looked at her empty hands for a moment, then to Tara who was clutching the book to her chest and avoiding eye contact.  
  
  
“Sorry,” Willow said, offering an inoffensive smile, “Getting that tension out, huh?”  
  
  
Tara didn’t say anything and Willow felt the need to fill the silence.  
  
  
“Pretty graphic.”  
  
  
Tara looked down at the floor, embarrassed, especially considering what she'd just been berating Willow for. She cursed herself for not doing enough to hide it.  
  
  
“I’ll destroy it.”  
  
  
“No, it’s okay. It’s your art,” Willow reassured, adopting a soft tone, “I trust you.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes slowly lifted and Willow met them, smiling. Tara smiled shyly as well and hid her sketchbook away in the closet.  
  
  
“Do you still want to go out?”  
  
  
“Course I do,” Willow said, jumping up again. “I’m in major need for some General Tso's.”  
  
  
“I think I’m in a moo shu pork kind of mood,” Tara replied with a soft smile, “Will we…?”  
  
  
Willow joined her and opened the door, making a chivalrous start to a lovely evening.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Tara was fixing Willow’s hair in the mirror, getting it ready for their last day of filming. She was straightening it to change Willow's appearance and make it seem like time had passed from when they shot the earlier scenes.  
  
  
“You look really pretty,” Tara complimented, smoothing out the ends, “I was thinking of putting mine in a ponytail.”  
  
  
Willow grinned through the mirror.  
  
  
“You’re going for a tough chick look with your ponytail and that leather jacket.”  
  
  
Tara smiled back.  
  
  
“Kickin’ butt and kissing girls.”  
  
  
“GirLLL, singular,” Willow corrected with a subsequent ‘pfft’, “I don’t think she was running around after anyone else while they were apart.”  
  
  
“Me either,” Tara replied, threading a comb through Willow’s hair to fix her part, “Once you fall for Willow, you stay fallen. Even when she's a Sierra.”  
  
  
Willow reached up to Tara’s hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. They shared another smile through the mirror before a knock at the door interrupted them.  
  
  
Tara answered it, to Jack and Becky, smiling like a lunatic. Jack walked over to Willow so they could set the equipment up and Becky threw her arms around Tara.  
  
  
“What was that for?” Tara asked in confusion when Becky finally pulled away.  
  
  
“For introducing me to mangoes,” Becky replied, pulling the collar on Tara’s jacket and smoothing it out with a devilish grin, “My new _favourite_ fruit.”  
  
  
“Which we will never speak of again,” Tara replied pointedly, trying to contain her blush.  
  
  
Becky winked.  
  
  
“You got it.”  
  
  
Tara closed the door and Willow glanced over when she saw Becky staying.  
  
  
“We’re good with all your scenes…we just need to get this shot and we’re done.”  
  
  
“I love it when he says action,” Becky waltzed over to hang out of Jack’s arm, “Can I stay?”  
  
  
“If you DON’T get in his way,” Willow replied forcefully, “We need this take done in one shot.”  
  
  
“I won’t, I promise,” Becky replied, holding her hands up and taking a step back, “Best behaviour.”  
  
  
“Why one take?” Jack asked.  
  
  
“Because we haven’t made out in a week to make it look authentic!” Willow replied with some frustration.  
  
  
Jack whistled in admiration.  
  
  
“That is dedication.”  
  
  
“Seemed more like stupidity as the week went on, believe me,” Willow muttered, then went to sit on her position on the bed, “So are we ready or what?”  
  
  
“Uh huh,” Jack replied, holding the camera over his shoulder, “Places.”  
  
  
Becky squeezed Jack’s arm for luck, then tapped his nose and said something. They smiled.  
  
  
Willow looked at Tara and they exchanged nervous but excited smiles. Tara took her place at the door, feeling the butterflies start to flutter in her belly, both in-character and in-person.  
  
  
“Action!”  
  
  
Becky fanned herself with her hand but hung back right in the far corner behind Jack so as not to get in the way. Tara started the dialogue, heart in her eyes and genuine longing in her voice.  
  
  
Willow followed her lines, too engrossed with the anticipation of the kiss to overthink and mess up. Everything seemed to be slowed down while she waited for the words she’d longed to hear spoken from the first time she read them.  
  
  
“It's a long…important process, and…can we just skip it? Can-can you just be kissing me now?”  
  
  
Willow’s whole face lit up and she ran over, meeting Tara halfway. Their arms went around each other and Tara’s hand was on Willow’s face, moving from her cheek back to cup her hair as they kissed passionately, forgoing their own earlier decision not to use tongue without even thinking about it.  
  
  
After some moments, they fell back onto the bed together with a soft thud and not a second’s break of contact.  
  
  
“Cut!” Jack said, dropping the camera with a smile, “Nice! I love that improvised fall. Great transition shot to the credits.”  
  
  
Willow and Tara kept on kissing and Becky came up behind Jack with a grin.  
  
  
“I don’t think it was improvised.”  
  
  
Realisation dawned on Jack’s face and he left the camera down.  
  
  
“Oh. Should we leave them alone? Looks like they don’t want to go over the shot.”  
  
  
Becky blinked twice.  
  
  
“Wow. You want to give two girls making out some privacy,” she said, looking at him in wonder, “You _are_ amazing.”  
  
  
Jack brought them out the door.  
  
  
“I think it sucks that just having some common decency is a benchmark for ‘amazing’,” he said, “Um, bye, girls. Get in touch if you need anything else.”  
  
  
The door closed with a pound and Willow and Tara broke off with an audible pop. They looked at each other, then at the door, then Tara looked back to the door.  
  
  
“Did they go?” she asked, licking her lips to savour the taste of Willow’s lip-gloss, “We had to finish the morning after scene.”  
  
  
“I think they noticed we weren’t stopping,” Willow replied as she glanced over and saw the camera waiting, “We’ll do it ourselves later. It’s a single 10 second shot. Okay?”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes darkened with lust.  
  
  
“Lock the door.”  
  
  
Willow practically fell over herself getting out from under Tara and scrambling to lock the door. Tara took the jacket off and released her hair from its ponytail. Willow turned back just in time to see her shake it all out and physically stumbled, going weak at the knees.  
  
  
Tara was close enough to reach out and catch Willow to hold her up steadily. When she was standing straight again, she lifted her hands to Willow’s face and gently cupped her cheeks.   
  
  
Willow tilted her chin up in anticipation of the impending kiss and melted into the embrace when their lips met. She gently ran her hands along Tara’s arms as they kissed, minutes passing with a softer intimacy building between them.  
  
  
“I love kissing you,” Tara breathed against Willow’s lips, gently brushing the skin under her thumbs.  
  
  
“Not as much as I love kissing you,” Willow whispered back, bumping their noses together, “C’mere.”  
  
  
She slipped her hand into Tara’s and brought her the few steps back to the bed. She held Tara’s hands to help them both climb on, where their heads hit the pillow. Tara’s hands were back on Willow’s face; caressing lovingly and Willow was kissing her; interspersed, sweet kisses.  
  
  
They kissed for a long time with their hands staying on each other’s faces and necks but inevitably Willow’s hand was the first to wander down to Tara’s breast. They paused, eyes flicking to each other, their breath still co-mingling.  
  
  
Willow rolled her palm around Tara’s breast through her shirt and felt her nipple start to protrude.   
  
  
Tara brushed her fingers against Willow’s wrist and pressed a kiss into the hollow of her girlfriend’s throat.  
  
  
“Make love to me.”  
  
  
She lifted Willow’s hand to her mouth and kissed the pads of her fingers.   
  
  
Willow gulped and moved on top of Tara. She kept her gaze locked with Tara’s as she trailed one finger down Tara’s shirt, unbuttoning along the way.  
  
  
Tara was the first to break eye contact, her neck craning back into the pillow when Willow teased her nipple through her bra.  
  
  
Willow kissed down Tara’s cleavage and reached behind to unhook the bra. Her mouth teased both of Tara’s nipples into peaks and she nibbled to elicit some deeper moans.   
  
  
She could hear the vibrations of the moans through Tara’s lips and felt it shake in her own core. Unable to resist, she kissed back up to Tara’s lips and claimed them for herself.  
  
  
They slowly undressed each other with only minimal breaking of the kiss and caressed each piece of skin as it was revealed. Tara was naked a long time before Willow, as Tara kept moving her hands back to hold Willow’s face and savour their kiss.  
  
  
Willow had no objection to the lulls in disrobement, just as lost in the sensuality as Tara.  
  
  
Finally, Willow felt the last leg of her panties fall off her ankle and slid her thigh up so it pressed between Tara’s legs. She could feel Tara’s arousal slick against her skin and her lips moved into her girlfriend’s neck, showing off her desire with more insistent kisses.  
  
  
Tara tilted her neck and writhed as Willow kissed her way down; offering her body up to her girlfriend’s touch. When Willow reached Tara’s bellybutton she slid her hands off Tara’s hips and linked both sets of fingers together.  
  
  
She squeezed their palms together as her head ducked between Tara’s legs and licked her length.  
  
  
Tara moaned loudly and rolled her hips into Willow’s mouth. Their hands stayed locked, twisting and turning in line with how Tara was moving.   
  
  
After a few minutes, Tara just started tugging Willow’s hands upwards. Willow lifted her head and Tara’s hands were on her cheeks in seconds, pulling her back up to resume a passionate kiss. She tasted Willow’s lips and moaned into her mouth.  
  
  
Their breasts and thighs slid together as they settled back and Tara was brushing the downy hair of Willow’s mound. Willow joined in moments later and they slid into each other’s wetness together.  
  
  
Their tongues played a frolicking back-and-forth and their hands were teasing and exciting each other the same way, caressing each other until they were desperately grinding into each other’s hands.  
  
  
They both paused at the same moment and opened their eyes to look at each other. Willow linked their spare hands and lifted them above their heads, pressing herself into Tara to pin her.  
  
  
She could feel Tara’s breath on her lips get quicker and entered her on an inhale, which resulted in a groan.   
  
  
Tara loved Willow’s weight on top of her and behind the momentum of her girlfriend’s hand. She noticed Willow’s hand was still and realised hers was just dangling there. She moved it between them and slipped inside, to a satisfied sigh from Willow.  
  
  
Willow rested her forehead on Tara’s, squeezed her hand and pressed it right down to secure herself as she started the pace for them.  
  
  
Tara hooked one knee over Willow’s hip to accommodate a better rhythm. They shared more kisses, some firm and some soft until they were getting close and forewent the kissing for eye contact.  
  
  
Willow felt thighs shake, but she couldn’t tell if they were her own or Tara’s, such was their entanglement. She held onto Tara’s hand to keep from completely collapsing and picked up the pace for the final sprint.  
  
  
Their eyes stayed locked right up until the first waves hit and their moans echoed above them.   
  
  
They were almost stuck together trying to untangle, although neither was moving too far away from each other. Willow finally settled, curled around Tara, with both of their brows sweaty and chests still flushed.  
  
  
Willow was curling and flexing her toes to prolong her own orgasmic high and Tara was rubbing the dissipated tension in her own belly. They both sighed at the same time, then giggled.  
  
  
“Missed you,” Willow said, tracing Tara’s collarbone, “Reconnecting is nice but in future…nicer not to need a reason to.”  
  
  
Tara nodded, then gently swatted Willow’s chest.  
  
  
“Hey, you should text Jack, say thanks,” she said, a blush rising on her cheeks, “And sorry.”  
  
  
“Good thing Becky came along after all, huh?” Willow replied, picking her phone up from the nightstand, “Minorly embarrassing but not exactly the worst situation we’ve been in.”  
  
  
Willow sent the message and cuddled back in.  
  
  
“You know something, I am sooo glad I’m not an artist,” she continued, shaking her head as the absurdity of her idea sunk in, “Way too much emotional connection needed for me. And if I ever have to do a science experiment where I have to stop kissing you…well, they can shove it up their butt.”  
  
  
Tara placed her palm over Willow’s heart.  
  
  
“Everything you try, you put 100% in,” she said, lips twisting in a sultry curl, “That’s a really sexy quality.”  
  
  
Willow blushed and smiled.  
  
  
“But we’re never not kissing for a week again.”  
  
  
Tara nodded quickly.  
  
  
“Agreed.”  
  
  
“I hope I don’t lose another wisdom tooth,” Willow joked, then sat herself up, “Hey, I never told you, I found the perfect song to put over the credits, and maybe laced into that last scene too.”  
  
  
She got out of bed to get her laptop, glad the curtains were already closed from earlier, to simulate the darkness in their scene. She brought it back and pulled up a song to play. Tara propped herself on one elbow and listened it through.  
  
  
 _There was not faith enough  
Still my heart held on  
When we find that kind of love_  
  
  
Willow closed it when it finished and looked to Tara.  
  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
  
“It’s really sweet, but can we just use a song like that?” Tara asked, resting her head back on the pillow.  
  
  
Willow shrugged.  
  
  
“Probably not, but I doubt the classroom is going to be lined with music execs ready to sue us. We just won’t put it online or anything.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and squeezed Willow’s thigh.  
  
  
“Okay.”  
  
  
Willow started to close her laptop again but stopped at the last second.  
  
  
“Hey…would you mind if I started looking through the footage?”  
  
  
“Would you mind if I took a nap while you did?” Tara countered, smiling tiredly, “I know you have your vision so I can’t help much ‘til you put it all together anyway. But you know I’ll do my share.”  
  
  
“Of course,” Willow nodded, “Go ahead.”  
  
  
Tara turned on her other side and moved the blanket all around her.  
  
  
“Wake me if you need me.”  
  
  
Willow started working on the footage until she heard a small whistle of a snore come from Tara. She smiled adoringly at her sleeping girlfriend and leaned over to leave a soft kiss on her shoulder blade.  
  
  
“Whatever vision I have, it’s nothing compared to the vision of you.”


	92. Chapter 92

  
Tara noticed Willow’s incessant leg shaking and gently tried to stop it with her hand.  
  
  
“Honey, don’t be nervous.”  
  
  
“Can’t help it,” Willow replied, her upper body compensating for her stalled leg by bouncing up and down, “We put so much work into it. Editing it was so tedious. And it was emotional. I really got in there and you did too and now we just have to show it to everyone and their stupid opinions?”  
  
  
Tara put her arm around Willow’s shoulders and gave her a squeeze.  
  
  
“Repeat after me. No matter what, we’re proud of what we made.”  
  
  
Willow made herself take a soft breath, Tara’s contact helping to calm her.  
  
  
“No matter what, we’re proud of what we made.”  
  
  
Tara kissed Willow’s cheek and removed her arm, but took her hand instead. The last students piled into the classroom and the professor finished setting up the projector.  
  
  
She announced the first three films, which Willow barely paid any attention to, nor the grades or critiques after. She broke out in a sweat when she saw theirs being lined up.  
  
  
“And now we have ‘Wish I Could Stay’ by Willow Rosenberg and Tara Maclay.”  
  
  
Tara squeezed Willow’s hand for comfort and luck as the movie opened, framed on Willow's heartbroken face, watching Tara walk away.  
  
  
Willow actually managed to calm down as she was watching it through; it was good, and she was proud - she didn’t even have to pretend for Tara. She'd worked hard on the special effects, inserting charms and lights around their characters doing magic and was impressed of the effect of the floating rose, where they'd used a stick and some invisible string to levitate it. It was amateur, but it worked, and looked pretty good for a first attempt.  
  
  
Everyone laughed at the bonus morning-after scene after the credits, which had Tara showing a bit too much leg for Willow to be comfortable with, but had had to get over. The screen turned to its original white again and Willow let out a long breath of relief.  
  
  
“Are there any questions?” the professor asked, opening the floor.  
  
  
One guy raised his hand but didn’t wait to be called on.  
  
  
“They sort of seemed like they were just friends.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyebrow lifted.  
  
  
“Did you miss the kissing part?”  
  
  
“It’s sort of cliché,” another girl added in.  
  
  
“Yeah, what was the point of having them be gay?” another guy asked, brow lowered quizzically.  
  
  
Tara saw Willow was about to lose her temper and quickly stepped in.  
  
  
“There isn’t one. There doesn’t have to be. Gay people exist. These are two people in love and they just happen to both be women.”  
  
  
The professor stepped forward.  
  
  
“Does anyone else have any questions?” she asked and a bunch of hands went up, “Which don’t pertain to these characters’ sexuality?”  
  
  
All of the hands went down, then one shy girl lifted her hand and asked about the special effects. Willow happily answered all her questions, plus a couple more about editing and Tara took one about the script.  
  
  
When no more questions were asked, the professor offered her critique.  
  
  
“Interesting use of symbolism and metaphor throughout, if a slightly over-zealous use of computer effects. Good knowledge of composition and nice transitioning, particular the use of the jump cut in the first scene and the smoothness of the last,” she replied, smiling in a way that indicated she’d appreciated the happy ending, “Over reliance on montage for the length but very positive message delivered in a unique way. Overall, a very good effort. A minus.”  
  
  
“Minus?” Willow muttered with a disapproving pout, “I didn’t not kiss you for a week for a minus.”  
  
  
Tara took her hand and gave it a squeeze.  
  
  
“I think we did a pretty good job for our first go. I'll take an A minus, happily.”  
  
  
The professor made her way back to the computer to line up the next film.  
  
  
“Next up is Jack Boop with ‘Try Hard’. Quiet again please.”  
  
  
Jack was sitting a couple of rows ahead and nervously waved to the room. Willow looked at Tara quizzically.  
  
  
“Jack’s surname is Boop?”  
  
  
“Yeah,” Tara whispered back.  
  
  
“Is that why Becky’s always tapping his nose and saying ‘boop boop’?” Willow asked and Tara shrugged, “I just thought they were being goofy. Funny surname. Boop. I thought he was Korean.”  
  
  
“He’s half Korean on his mom’s side,” Tara replied quietly, “He told us that at the festival, remember? Becky was saying she had French grandparents and I said my ancestors were from Scotland and Ireland?”  
  
  
Willow thought back but couldn’t remember.  
  
  
“I think I was drunk by then.”  
  
  
Jack’s movie started with a bang right from the get-go with two six-packed guys in ripped shirts fighting on top of a building, which Willow recognised as one she and Tara had gone out at night to, to snuggle under the stars. There were comedic additions of ‘Pow’ and the like across the screen throughout and some impressive scenes of jumping around where Jack had taken use of the green screen they’d had available to them. Becky featured quite heavily considering her damsel in distress role wasn’t vital, and she completely overplayed the acting, but it suited the spoof style Jack was going for.  
  
  
Willow wasn’t an action fan, but enjoyed the play-up of the genre and giggling at Becky’s exaggerated movements. She was glad she’d opted not to give her friend a speaking part.  
  
  
When it was over, the same guy who’d missed the romantic nature of the characters relationship in Willow and Tara’s movie, astutely noticed something else.  
  
  
“Did you two share actresses?” he asked, then grinned seedily when Willow nodded, “Can I get her number?”  
  
  
“No,” Jack and Willow answered at the same time, then shared a smile of solidarity.  
  
  
Jack answered questions on his camera handling and choreography and seemed delighted when he received an A minus too. They watched three more submissions; two zombie horrors and one that just featured a man painting a portrait from start to finish with piano music in the background until class was over.  
  
  
Willow stood up and stretched; it wasn’t the worst way to spend a class but some of what they had to watch was painful to sit through. She took Tara’s hand when it was offered and was brought over to Jack.  
  
  
“We just wanted to thank you again,” Tara said with a grateful smile, “Yours was great. Willow was laughing when she heard your name.”  
  
  
Willow turned to her wide-eyed.  
  
  
“Tara!”  
  
  
Jack just laughed.  
  
  
“You think that’s funny; if my parents had double-barrelled, I’d be Bu-Boop,” he replied, then smiled inwardly, blushing slightly, “Rebecca does this thing with my nose…”  
  
  
“Told you!” Willow retorted to Tara, then blushed herself, “I mean, um, we noticed. Cute.”  
  
  
She glanced away, embarrassed and Jack seemed lost in his own little Becky-filled world, so Tara continued the conversation.  
  
  
“I hope you like the poster.”  
  
  
“Framed on my wall,” Jack replied with big smile, “I love it. Thought I was Martin Scorsese there for a while every time I looked at it. My very own movie poster. You guys did great too. Are you going to advance?”  
  
  
“No way,” Willow replied quickly, “I’m afraid Film was just a phase for me.”  
  
  
“I think I’ll stick to the drawing,” Tara added in, “What about you?”  
  
  
Jack leaned back against the wall with a smile.  
  
  
“I caught the bug. I’m studying finance, but hey, I can have a hobby,” he said, then looked down at his watch, “Hey, I better go, I’m collecting Rebecca in ten to drive her home.”  
  
  
Willow groaned.  
  
  
“Lucky. We both have last classes tomorrow.”  
  
  
“Happy holidays you two,” Jack greeted and pushed off with a wave and a smile.  
  
  
Willow and Tara waved back, then Willow turned back to Tara and walked them out the other way.  
  
  
“Can you believe Becky’s going home with him for the holidays? They’ve only been dating a couple of months.”  
  
  
“Is that unusual?” Tara asked.  
  
  
“Not in general, but for Becky, yes,” Willow replied with a definitive nod, “I don’t think she’s ever ‘met the parents’ actually.”  
  
  
“Must be love,” Tara replied with a softly sloping smile, “He’s head over heels too. It’s so obvious.”  
  
  
“Yeah, it’s nice,” Willow agreed, matching her smile, “What about you and me for the holiday season, will we take out our strip dreidel again?”  
  
  
Tara’s cheeks tinged pink.  
  
  
“I could be convinced…”  
  
  
“And I look forward to doing the convincing,” Willow replied, poking her tongue out between her teeth, “ _And_ I have your birthday all planned don’t worry!”  
  
  
Tara stopped at a vending machine to get a bottle of water.  
  
  
“I hope you haven’t gone to too much trouble.”  
  
  
“Why, because you didn’t for mine?” Willow countered, “I will never live up to your glory, but I can try.”  
  
  
“Okay, okay,” Tara replied with a smile, “I’m sure you’ve got all sorts planned.”  
  
  
She took her water from the machine, twisted the cap off and offered it to Willow. Willow smiled at the gesture, took a swig and handed it back.   
  
  
“So do you want to do something this evening?”  
  
  
Tara sighed.  
  
  
“I have to study for my French final tomorrow.”  
  
  
“Oh, my bad,” Willow replied, turning them around a corner and out of the building, “I thought it was just handing in an assignment.”  
  
  
“Unfortunately not,” Tara replied, rubbing her arms to produce some warmth, “God, it’s cold.”  
  
  
Willow put her hand on Tara’s shoulder and rubbed gently.  
  
  
“Lemme warm you up.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“You’ll get frostbite if you take your sweater off.”   
  
  
Willow grinned at her, sideways.  
  
  
“That’s not what I meant…”  
  
  
Tara met her glance, matched her smile, and they hurried home, hand in hand.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Willow…”  
  
  
Willow's head popped out from under the blanket.  
  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
  
Tara lifted her textbook up so she could see Willow’s face.  
  
  
“Stop nibbling on my thighs.”  
  
  
Willow pouted and rolled away to her side.  
  
  
“They’re so nibblable!”  
  
  
Tara resumed reading her notes, propping it up on her knees. She was sitting up with the blanket covering her naked body, but Willow still had full access and was taking advantage of it.  
  
  
“I can’t conjugate French verbs and be your dinner spread at the same time,” Tara replied, highlighting something on the page.  
  
  
Willow propped herself up eagerly.  
  
  
“I can help.”  
  
  
Tara glanced over.  
  
  
“You don’t speak French.”  
  
  
“I watched that movie with you,” Willow replied, peering over to see if she recognised anything, “With the singer. Edie somethin’?”  
  
  
“Édith Piaf,” Tara corrected, “And we watched La Vie en Rose six months ago.”  
  
  
“Guess it’s not technically a recognised qualification,” Willow replied, flopping back down with a sigh, “I’m just kinda in vacation mode already. Hand in labs in the morning and I’m done.”  
  
  
She drew a circle on the sheet, but her hand instinctively ambled towards Tara’s thigh.   
  
  
Tara felt the squeeze and shut her book, then swung her legs off the bed.  
  
  
“I’m putting clothes on.”  
  
  
Willow crossed her arms over her chest grumpily.  
  
  
“Alright, alright.”  
  
  
Willow watched Tara redress, then begrudgingly got up to put her clothes on as well.  
  
  
“I’ll just…sit on the floor…quiet…won’t disturb you.”  
  
  
Tara fixed her top button on her shirt and turned back around.  
  
  
“Okay. I’ll take an hour’s break, then you have to let me study.”  
  
  
Willow jumped up on the spot.  
  
  
“Deal!” she said, clapping her hands together once, “Let’s go get some hot chocolate.”  
  
  
“Hot chocolate does sound good,” Tara replied, smiling, “Okay, just give me a sec.”  
  
  
She fixed her hair in the mirror and Willow decided that would be wise as well. When they were both presentable again, they wrapped up in hats and gloves and left. Tara grabbed a scarf on the way out and started wrapping it around Willow’s neck.  
  
  
“You can use it so your nose doesn’t get cold.”  
  
  
“I HATE a cold nose,” Willow replied with a smile and loving glance, “Thank you, baby.”  
  
  
She lifted one layer of the scarf over her mouth and nose as they walked out of the building and into the blustering snow. There was a thick blanket on the ground that hadn’t been there going in and Willow was quick to start making snowballs.  
  
  
“If you throw one of those at me, my break is ending early,” Tara warned.  
  
  
Willow quickly changed her aim and went for a nearby tree instead.  
  
  
“Bulls eye!”  
  
  
“The snow is so pretty against the street lamps, isn’t it?” Tara commented, smiling softly, “Before I met you, I’d look out the window during snowstorms when I felt lonely. It was comforting.”  
  
  
Willow stopped rolling her next snowball and wrapped her arm around Tara’s waist.  
  
  
“I hate thinking of you lonely.”  
  
  
Tara just smiled.  
  
  
“Well I haven’t been in a long time.”  
  
  
They met in the middle to share a kiss and got a little stuck on the pull-away. They both giggled and joined hands.  
  
  
The coffee shop invited them in with its warmth and soft lighting and there were a few unoccupied tables left waiting for them.  
  
  
“I still think no marshmallows is sacrilege,” Willow said, overhearing Tara place her order, “Ooh gingerbread men.”  
  
  
She snaffled a couple to add to her order and Tara playfully shook her head.  
  
  
“Willow, I do get marshmallows. I just don’t get triple marshmallows like you do.”  
  
  
“It’s basically just sticky air in that quantity,” Willow replied, then turned her attention to the barista, “Hi, can I get a large hot chocolate with triple marshmallows, a cinnamon stick and swirl of caramel sauce. That’s a swirl, not drizzle, and don’t hold back.”  
  
  
The barista just scribbled it all on a cup and handed it off for another person to make. They got their drinks and sat at a table by the window. Willow took her gloves off, then took both of Tara’s hands in hers.  
  
  
“Hot chocolate dates with you on cold winter evenings are all I need in life. And the ‘with you’ is the imperative part.”  
  
  
She squeezed Tara’s hands, then picked up her mug with both of her own and took the first extra-sweet sip.  
  
  
“Mmmm, just how I like it,” she said with a satisfied smile, “Got you a gingerbread man.”  
  
  
She handed one of the men over the table.  
  
  
“You’re as sweet as that sugar river you’re drinking,” Tara said, taking the offering, “I haven’t had one of these in a while.”  
  
  
She tore off the head and chewed it thoughtfully.  
  
  
“It’s sort of one of those tastes, isn’t it? Just makes you feel good.”  
  
  
“Mmhhm!” Willow agreed, thoroughly chewing down half her man already, “Warm and fuzzy in the belly.”  
  
  
They talked more about some winter memories and Willow listened to Tara talk about some of the art on the walls, loving how passionate she sounded.   
  
  
Eventually, two hot chocolates for Willow and one tea later for Tara, the ticking of the clock got louder.  
  
  
“I know, I know,” Willow sighed when Tara checked her watch, “Hey, thanks for coming out with me.”  
  
  
“Thank you for bringing me,” Tara replied, standing and donning her jacket again, “Everyone needs a break.”  
  
  
Willow pulled her purple beanie back over her head and Tara secured it with a smile.  
  
  
“I love this on you.”  
  
  
“You do?” Willow asked, pleased, “I love that you love it on me!”  
  
  
She slipped her mittened hand into Tara’s gloved one and they walked back out into the gusting snow. Willow caught a few flakes on her tongue and got in the frolicking spirit. She kneeled down to mark her handprints in the snow and Tara stopped to wait, warily.  
  
  
“You’re not going to make me do snow angels again are you?”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes lit up and she fell onto her back with a raucous laugh.  
  
  
“They’re soooo fun!”  
  
  
She made a deep and neat angel while Tara looked on, amused. After a moment or two, Tara looked ahead and noticed a flash of orange in the sea of white. She went over and kicked the object, which turned out to be a cafeteria tray.  
  
  
“What is that doing out here?”  
  
  
Willow stood up and came over to investigate. She picked it up, as confused as Tara, then noticed the scratches all over it. Her eyes went wide as she realised the likely reason it was stolen and brought all the way out there.  
  
  
“Sled!”  
  
  
In seconds she was gripping it under her and flying down an embankment of snow, shrieking in delight.  
  
  
She ran back up and repeated the journey, just giggling more when she tumbled over herself at the end. She jogged back up and offered it to Tara.  
  
  
“Wanna go?”  
  
  
Tara looked down at herself, then at the tray and finally just smiled.  
  
  
“Oh, what the hell?”  
  
  
She got the tray under her, with some positioning help from Willow, and matched her girlfriend’s wild laughter as she slid down. Willow forwent the formality of equipment and just rolled down the hill to be with her.  
  
  
They kissed in the dusk, cold noses warming each other.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Willow watched Tara come through the door, staring down in confusion at a piece of paper in her hands.  
  
  
“What’s wrong?” she asked, closing the book she’d been reading.  
  
  
“Nothing…” Tara replied, closing the door and holding up the paper, “I just got a confusing letter.”  
  
  
Willow scooted off the mattress to sit on the end of the bed.  
  
  
“From who?”  
  
  
“My French professor,” Tara replied, dropping her bag and sitting beside Willow, “It says I was accepted into the study abroad program. But I never applied.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes widened and she snatched the letter.  
  
  
“You got accepted?!””  
  
  
Tara turned to her, baffled.  
  
  
“Yeah, but I never applied.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes ran along the page, then she looked up and gulped.  
  
  
“I did.”  
  
  
Tara’s brow creased.  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
The letter dropped with Willow’s hand into her lap.  
  
  
“I-I applied for you.”  
  
  
Tara moved right off and stood two feet away.  
  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
  
Willow gulped again.  
  
  
“Because you said you only weren’t applying because of me,” she said, joining Tara in standing, “I-It’s Paris, it’s your dream. I couldn’t let you give up my dream for me.”  
  
  
Tara snatched the letter back, shocked.  
  
  
“You didn’t even talk to me about it! Who gave you the right?”  
  
  
Willow didn’t know what to say so just sunk back down onto the bed. Tara gripped the chair at the desk and leaned over it, trying to breathe.  
  
  
The silence hung between them for what felt like days until Willow finally broke it, her voice a hollow echo.  
  
  
“Are you going to go?”  
  
  
“No!” Tara snapped, then dropped into the chair, “I-I don’t know.”  
  
  
She stared down at the letter.  
  
  
“My professor said I had to tell her today before classes close out for winter. She assumed applying meant I would be willing.”  
  
  
Willow grimaced and kept her eyes in her lap.  
  
  
“I-I didn’t…I’m not…I…”  
  
  
The painful silence came again until Willow had to quickly stand up to stop herself from crumbling.  
  
  
“So, um, how long is it for again?”  
  
  
“8 weeks,” Tara replied, heavy, “From the second week in January to the second week in March.”  
  
  
“I-it’s not…forever,” Willow replied with an unconvincing attempt at enthusiasm, but made her voice firmer, “I think that you should say yes. It’s such a wonderful opportunity.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes finally lifted to meet Willow’s.  
  
  
“But I don’t want to be apart for 8 weeks.”  
  
  
A single tear slid down Tara’s cheeks and Willow was there in seconds.  
  
  
“Don’t cry,” she said, lifting Tara into a tight hug, “I don’t want to be apart either…but I can’t hold you back. I love you too much.”  
  
  
She held Tara’s head and gently stroked her hair.  
  
  
“You want to sit and draw the whole city. And now you can. See the Eiffel Tower. The most magical thing in the world, that's what you said.”  
  
  
Tara sniffled into Willow’s neck.  
  
  
“You remember that?”  
  
  
“Of course I do,” Willow replied softly, pressing her lips to the side of Tara’s head, “I want to make all your dreams come true.”  
  
  
Tara’s arms clung to Willow, who returned the embrace just as warmly.  
  
  
“Go. Go say yes.”  
  
  
Tara was still at a loss.  
  
  
“It’s all happening so fast.”  
  
  
“It’s exciting,” Willow replied, forcing herself to put on the front for Tara’s sake, “Europe, it’s, it’s amazing. You so deserve this.”  
  
  
“Will you come with me to the professor?” Tara asked nervously, “I’m afraid I’ll chicken out and say no if you don’t.”  
  
  
“Of course I will,” Willow replied, slipping her hand into Tara’s, “Come on, let’s go right now.”  
  
  
Tara went to go find the letter again and suddenly smiled big.  
  
  
“I’m going to Paris,” she said, pressing her hands together in front of her excitedly, “I’m going to Paris!”  
  
  
“Yeah, you are!” Willow replied, working really hard to not make her voice crack.  
  
  
Tara threw herself into Willow’s arms, giggling.  
  
  
“Oh Willow, thank you. Thank you so much.”  
  
  
Willow couldn’t reply, so just squeezed Tara tighter.   
  
  
Words would turn into tears and that was not what Tara needed right then.   
  
  
“I love you, baby,” she managed to squeak after a few moments.  
  
  
Tara pulled back enough to kiss Willow’s lips.  
  
  
“Je t'aime, mon cheri.”  
  
  
Willow actually managed a real smile.  
  
  
“See, you’re getting in the spirit already.”  
  
  
Tara started listing off all the places she wanted to see as they walked back to her French classroom.   
  
  
Willow took comfort from the joy in her voice, while trying not to think if she'd made the worst decision in the world.  
  
  
 _Tara’s joy is more important than your misery…even eight whole weeks of it._


	93. Chapter 93

  
Willow snuck up on Tara from behind, kissing her sleeping face lightly.  
  
  
When Tara didn’t stir after a few moments, Willow scooted closer on the bed and crept a hand under the blanket and under her girlfriend’s tank top to rub her belly.  
  
  
“Baby…” she whispered invitingly, hoping to coax Tara from her slumber.  
  
  
Tara shifted slightly but didn’t quite wake, her eyes staying closed and just a light murmur passing her lips. Willow was getting frustrated, so went in all guns blazing. She threw her leg over Tara’s waist so she was on all fours above her and started to bounce up and down.  
  
  
“Tara, Tara, Tara, Tara, Tara, Tara, Tara, Tara, Tara, Tara, Tara!”  
  
  
Tara woke quickly this time, quite startled.  
  
  
“What, what is it? What’s wrong?”  
  
  
Willow dropped to the side on her last bounce, grabbed Tara’s cheeks and planted a big, messy kiss on her lips.  
  
  
“Happy Birthday!”  
  
  
Tara tried to pull the blanket back over her head.  
  
  
“It’s not ‘til tomorrow.”  
  
  
“Well, don’t you know?” Willow replied, tugging the blanket back down, “When you turn 22 you get 2 days of birthday. It’s the rule of 2s. Very, _very_ important that we observe. Under threat of tickle.”  
  
  
Tara sighed and rubbed one eye with the heel of her palm.  
  
  
“Threat of tickle, huh?”  
  
  
Willow made a claw out of her hand.  
  
  
“It would just _love_ an excuse.”  
  
  
“Okay, okay, okay,” Tara replied, a sleepy smile settling on her face, “You’re very sweet to want to give me two days of birthday. What are we doing?”  
  
  
Willow leaned in and pecked Tara’s cheek.  
  
  
“First off, brunch at that place that do those Eggs Benedict you love. Then you’ll have to wait and see.”  
  
  
Tara reached up and cupped Willow’s cheek, stroking the skin under her thumb. Willow nuzzled into it, then moved in for a kiss.   
  
  
They shared soft kisses until Tara had woken fully and stretched out luxuriously.  
  
  
“Mmm, that was a very nice start to the first day of my birthday.”  
  
  
“Happy to be of service, ma’am,” Willow replied, tipping an imaginary hat, “I will even do the honourable thing and let you have the first shower.”  
  
  
“How very noble,” Tara replied, tapping Willow’s nose affectionately, “And I bet you won’t even look at my butt as I’m walking away.”  
  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
  
“Hey, I’m only human.”  
  
  
Tara gave Willow one last kiss before throwing the covers off and heading into the bathroom. Willow watched her go, as she felt was her duty, then got up too to pick out clothes for the day.  
  
  
While still picking and choosing between shirts, she felt two arms close around her midsection from behind. She smiled, feeling Tara’s damp hair tickle the back of her neck and the rough material of the towel scratch the small of her back where her pyjama top rode up.  
  
  
“I’m glad you’re here. Which should I wear? I want to look pretty for you.”  
  
  
Tara kissed Willow’s cheek from behind.  
  
  
“Then you just have to exist.”  
  
  
Willow’s smile turned shy.  
  
  
“Okay, but what’s your favourite?”  
  
  
Tara rested her chin on Willow’s shoulder.  
  
  
“I love your grey sweater with the flowers.”  
  
  
Willow picked out the garment in question.  
  
  
“Oh yeah, I’ve seen you borrow it a couple of times.”  
  
  
“Sorry, did I stretch it?” Tara asked, running a hand along the sleeve.  
  
  
“Nope, it’s fine,” Willow reassured, “This with my yellow skirt and maybe an orange t-shirt? Would you like that on me?”  
  
  
Tara pressed a long, sensual kiss to the back of Willow’s neck.  
  
  
“Won’t be able to keep my hands off you.”  
  
  
Willow felt a shudder rock down her spine and turned to face her girlfriend. They were pressed close and Willow couldn’t hold back, grabbing Tara’s cheeks and kissing her passionately.   
  
  
Tara untucked her towel and let it fall to the ground, while cupping Willow’s rear and pulling her in even closer. She ran two fingers around the inside of Willow’s waistband, then pulled the bottoms off when they met around the front.  
  
  
Willow stepped out when she felt them pool at her ankles and lifted her arms when Tara moved to take her top off. She enjoyed three glorious seconds of their naked bodies pressing against each other before she found herself turned around with no one in front of her.  
  
  
“Now you’re all ready to shower,” Tara said, behind her now.  
  
  
Willow blinked a few times in confusion.  
  
  
“Huh?”  
  
  
Tara patted Willow’s behind gently, who obligingly walked towards the bathroom in a daze, then stopped at the door and looked back with a pout. Tara was already taking things out of the closet and looked over with a sloped smile.  
  
  
“Hurry up, I want that brunch.”  
  
  
Willow leaned against the doorframe and looked at her longingly for a moment before making herself continue in to shower. She made it a bit colder than usual for her own sake and quickly soaped and shampooed herself into cleanliness.  
  
  
When she came out, Tara was already dressed in dark jeans and a pink and white shirt and doing her hair in the mirror.  
  
  
Willow approached from behind, very like Tara had earlier.  
  
  
“You wore those on purpose, you know how good your butt looks in them.”  
  
  
Tara ran a brush with some blusher over her cheeks.  
  
  
“I know how good _you_ think my butt looks in them…”  
  
  
“Same difference,” Willow replied, taking her towel off to shake her hair through, “I’m always right. Especially when it comes to your booty.”  
  
  
She started to dress with the clothes she picked out earlier and was feeling particularly cheery as she bounced around the room getting ready. She stood up after tying her laces and was about to announce her readiness when she noticed Tara was hovering close.  
  
  
She watched as Tara came up to her, like a lioness to her prey, and gave herself over completely when hands reached under her shirt and went to unhook her bra. She was about to fall back onto the bed, but instead her bra was fastened again, and tighter.  
  
  
Again, she looked down in confusion.  
  
  
“Huh?”  
  
  
Tara fixed Willow’s sweater neatly.  
  
  
“They were going everywhere. You need to use the tightest hooks when you’re in a Tigger mood.”  
  
  
Willow blew out an upwards breath to move a piece of hair on her brow.  
  
  
“You are at DEFCON 1 level of tease-y today.”  
  
  
Tara smoothed out Willow’s buttons.  
  
  
“It is my birthday…”  
  
  
“Not ‘til tomorrow!” Willow retorted grumpily.  
  
  
Tara’s eyes lifted to meet Willow’s.  
  
  
“Did you just break the rule of 2s?”   
  
  
Willow’s eyes went wide, then glanced between her girlfriend’s curling hand and her eyes.  
  
  
“You don’t have it in you.”  
  
  
Tara offered a challenging look, than grabbed Willow by the middle and tickled her mercilessly. They fell to the bed as Willow yelped and tried to twist away.  
  
  
“Stop,” Willow panted and giggled at the same time, “Stop! I love you!”  
  
  
Tara’s hands stalled and Willow thought about a sneaky flip to regain the power, but enjoyed the feeling of having her girlfriend pressed into her too much.  
  
  
“Have I been duly punished for my crimes?”  
  
  
Tara smiled slyly and winked.  
  
  
“Until later.”  
  
  
Willow felt herself suddenly warm up very quick and made herself sit up and move away lest she be subjected to even more torture.  
  
  
“So, ‘bout them eggs…”  
  
  
Tara stood too and straightened her shirt. She was thoroughly enjoying teasing Willow so lifted her shirt up her stomach under guise of a stretch and let it drop again.  
  
  
Willow stamped her foot, bordering on looking like a petulant child.  
  
  
“Oh come on! You’re making it super hard to give you a special day. Day _sssss_ , plural!”  
  
  
Tara put her hands on Willow’s hips and pulled her close.  
  
  
“Don’t be such a grumpy frumpy, you know I’ll make good.”  
  
  
“I am neither grumped nor frumped,” Willow replied indignantly, then ran a finger down each side of Tara’s neckline, “I just really want to _hump_ and _pump_ your _rump_.”  
  
  
Tara poked Willow’s chest gently.  
  
  
“Well quit acting like a _chump_ and you’ll have a very nice time tonight.”   
  
  
“I’ll just _jump_ into some patience then,” Willow countered, letting her hands fall safely to her sides.   
  
  
Tara leaned in and pressed a single kiss into Willow’s neck.  
  
  
“And I’ll promise some _bump_ and grind later.”  
  
  
Willow opened her mouth, closed it, then scrunched up her nose.  
  
  
“We better stop or I’m going to stray into some very unsexy territory trying to put ‘mump’ into a sentence.”  
  
  
Tara just smiled.  
  
  
“I thought you were veering towards ‘lady lump’.”  
  
  
Willow slapped a hand against her forehead and shook her head.  
  
  
“Duh. I am a chump. Forgive me and my unskilled punning ways?”  
  
  
Tara leaned her face in close to Willow’s.  
  
  
“Well since you make up with incredible skill in the kissing department…”  
  
  
She pressed her lips softly onto Willow’s, who closed her hands around the back of Tara’s neck and returned the kiss. They stayed in that moment for a while under Willow’s watch started to beep, and she broke away to silence it.  
  
  
“Gotta go if we don’t want to rush our brunch.”  
  
  
Tara watched Willow walk away to get her purse.  
  
  
“You do know how I like to savour things…”  
  
  
“Uh huh, which is why I factored it in to our schedule!” Willow replied, going over to the closet again, “You’ll need a jacket, there was snow on the ground when I looked out the window.”  
  
  
Tara put on her jacket and zipped up Willow’s for her, and they finally left into the chilly outdoors, which certainly helped put a damper on the vestiges of arousal plaguing them both.  
  
  
Willow immediately started rubbing her hands together.  
  
  
“Brrr.”  
  
  
Tara was just beginning a lecture on not bringing gloves, when Willow produced a pair of mittens from her pocket.  
  
  
“Aha! Knew I left these suckers in here. What were you saying?”  
  
  
Tara smiled and shook her head, then put her gloved hand in Willow’s mittened one.   
  
  
They got to the restaurant and Willow was ever the gentlewoman, taking Tara’s jacket and pulling out the chair for her. A waitress started to hand them menus but Willow put a hand up to stop her.  
  
  
“Don’t think we need ‘em. Eggs Benedict for the lovely lady and I’ll have the waffles with extra bacon. And don’t go easy on the syrup.”  
  
  
The waitress noted it on her pad and stuck her pencil back behind her ear.  
  
  
“Do you want drinks? We’re known for our Bloody Mary’s.”  
  
  
“Sure, I’ll try one,” Tara replied, noticing quite a few tables around them had glasses or pitchers of the stuff.  
  
  
“And I will get a virgin mimosa,” Willow added on, feeling quite suave and cool.  
  
  
One of the waitress’s eyebrows arched.  
  
  
“…so an orange juice?”  
  
  
Willow cast her eyes downward sheepishly.  
  
  
“Yes.”  
  
  
“Well, alright, ladies, I’ll be back with your drinks,” the waitress replied and walked through the meandering tables to get to the kitchen.  
  
  
“I love brunch,” Willow said, settling back into the chair, “Sophisticated people do brunch. Urban. Classy. Chic.”  
  
  
Tara smiled across the table.  
  
  
“I don’t think any of those words have ever been used to describe us.”  
  
  
“Nuh uh, that guy in the park called you a boho-chic once,” Willow replied in a haughty tone, “That counts.”  
  
  
Tara didn’t seem so sure.  
  
  
“You mean the stoner who grabbed my ankle, tried to look up my skirt and asked me to give him some real boho weed from a boho chick?”  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Well, yeah.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“That definitely doesn’t count.”  
  
  
“Alright, alright,” Willow conceded, “We’re not exactly in the league of cool. Trendy. Hip. With it…”  
  
  
“With what?” Tara questioned.  
  
  
Willow shrugged.  
  
  
“I dunno. ‘It’.”  
  
  
“Well no wonder we’re not with it when don’t know what it is,” Tara replied, smiling at the waitress as she left their drinks down, “Thank you.”  
  
  
“Wow, that is some drink,” Willow commented on Tara’s Bloody Mary, complete with celery stick, “What’s it like?”  
  
  
“Kinda spicy,” Tara replied, taking a slow sip, “Tasty. You’d hate it.”  
  
  
“You just don’t want to share,” Willow said, sticking her tongue out, “But yeah, I’m not big on tomato juice at the best of times. Almost threw up the one time I tried it.”  
  
  
Tara stirred her drink with the celery stick.  
  
  
“I know, it was ‘almost’ all over my shirt.”  
  
  
Willow blushed and chugged her own drink.  
  
  
“Good juice. Pulpy. Settles well on the tongue.”   
  
  
Tara smirked.  
  
  
“Sounds fancy.”  
  
  
“Yep, guess it is,” Willow replied, nodding along, “Not restricted to wine. You can have fine juice. Fine anything really.”  
  
  
“Fine soda?” Tara questioned.  
  
  
“Have you never had a Jones'?” Willow asked, grinning, “I’m telling you. It’s all in the swig and how it bursts on your tastebuds.”  
  
  
Tara matched her smile, amused.  
  
  
“That’s the ‘settling well’, yes?”  
  
  
Willow nodded once.  
  
  
“I will make a juice connoisseur of you, yet.”  
  
  
Their food arrived and Willow dug into her generously-syruped waffles, but did slow down to pay better attention to how Tara savoured her eggs.  
  
  
She watched her girlfriend’s lips drag off the fork and her tongue poke out to lick a dab of sauce from the corner of her mouth. She squirmed a bit in her seat as the quietest moan floated across the table, just loud enough to reach her ears and paused with her fork halfway to her mouth when Tara straightened up and made her breasts bounce for a brief second.  
  
  
This all went down in about three seconds, though Willow would remember it as minutes as her brain gifted her with slow motion recollection. She was still hyper-focused on Tara’s moving lips, but didn’t register that there was sound coming out until she was pulled all at once from her vision when a hand reached across with a napkin and wiped her chin.  
  
  
“Willow, you’re getting syrup everywhere.”  
  
  
Willow blinked a couple of times in quick succession, then dropped her fork onto her plate and grabbed the napkin to wipe her sticky hands and the wisps that had dripped onto her skirt.  
  
  
“Shit.”  
  
  
Tara gathered her napkin in her lap and started to stand, but Willow jumped up and put a hand out to stop her.  
  
  
“I got it, I got it.”  
  
  
She went off to the bathroom to clean herself up and splashed her face with cold water to cool down her humiliated cheeks.  
  
  
She returned and sat down as demurely as possible.  
  
  
“Are you okay?” Tara asked gently.  
  
  
“I will be when I can manage to eat like an adult,” Willow replied, picking up her fork and knife again, “Just got…distracted.”  
  
  
“Do you want to switch seats?” Tara offered, leaving her silverwear neatly on her plate at an angle away from each other.  
  
  
“Don’t think that’ll help much,” Willow replied, stuffing a piece of waffle in her mouth quickly so there was no time for drippage, “‘hanks dho.”  
  
  
Willow managed to get through the rest of the meal with no more messes and even stayed lucid enough between bouts of Tara-gazing to hold a conversation.  
  
  
They were finishing up their second round of drinks when Tara caught a pointed gaze in her direction. She rested her hands on top of each other under her chin and smiled back.  
  
  
“Why do you keep staring at me?” she asked softly, tilting her head just slightly.  
  
  
Willow felt her heart melt with the all-over adorableness.  
  
  
“Because you’re beautiful.”  
  
  
Tara’s cheeks flushed and she smiled more, directing it towards the floor. Willow felt that falling in love feeling wash over her and downed the rest of her juice to keep herself from jumping up and doing a happy dance in front of everyone.  
  
  
“Whenever you’re finished, we can keep going…” she suggested, hoping the cold air would help her as much as it did earlier.  
  
  
Tara dabbed her mouth with her napkin.  
  
  
“Ready when you are, gorgeous.”  
  
  
“Ready right now, beautiful,” Willow replied, both of them oblivious to how annoyingly cute they were being to the tables around them.  
  
  
Willow paid and they both wrapped up again, clothed hands falling into each other as they stepped outside.  
  
  
“So there’s a street festival thing going on downtown,” Willow said, pulling Tara’s scarf a little tighter to keep her warm, “That was my next stop, but we can go somewhere else if you want.”  
  
  
“I am your willing companion anywhere you want to go,” Tara replied, smiling at the gesture.  
  
  
“Ooh, I feel like the doctor!” Willow replied excitedly, “Street festival it is…we’ll take the ‘T’. Geddit? T is the T but also for Tardis and…being quiet now.”  
  
  
Tara rubbed their palms together, a nice heat forming under the fabric.  
  
  
“You don’t have to be quiet, I like listening to you.”  
  
  
“Oh you’re opening up a can of worms there!” Willow said with a grin, “I’ll never stop.”  
  
  
“I’ve been dating you for almost two years, I’m well aware,” Tara replied, matching her grin.  
  
  
“Whoa, two years,” Willow said, starting to smile, but it faltered as she realised Tara would have left for Paris already when it actually rolled around, “Um, so, the stop is just…”  
  
  
She gestured in the general right direction, glad when Tara didn’t seem to notice the mood shift. She pulled herself together on the way to the train and waiting for it, and perked up again thinking off the rest of her plans for the day.  
  
  
“I think this is the best stop,” Willow said as they approached, “We’ll just have to walk up a block or two and around the corner. I don’t know how long it goes on.”  
  
  
“I hope it’s not affected by the snow,” Tara replied, standing up by the doors, ready to jump out.  
  
  
Willow joined her.  
  
  
“I don’t think so, I mean it’s cold, but the sun is melting it pretty quick, there was barely any left on the ground walking up. I’m guessing it’s a new year’s event put on by the city so they probably have a good set-up.”  
  
  
“Hope so,” Tara replied, stepping out onto the platform when the train stopped, “I don’t think I even know what street performance is.”  
  
  
“Oh, all sorts,” Willow explained, “Dancers, musicians, artists, magicians. I think anything goes, really, as long as it’s entertaining.”  
  
  
“Oh that sounds really fun,” Tara replied with a smile, “This way?”  
  
  
She pointed left as they stepped out onto the street and Willow nodded. There was a hum of people and various musical instruments as they approached the cordoned off street filled with colour.  
  
  
“Wow,” Tara commented, impressed, “This is great. We can just walk along, watching mini performances and stuff?”  
  
  
“That’s the idea,” Willow said back, “Oh hey, look, those caricature things! Is that totally lame to an artist like you?”  
  
  
“I’m not exactly Leonardo Da Vinci,” Tara replied, lips quirking up, “Those things look fun. Do you want to get one together?”  
  
  
Willow nodded excitedly and they joined the short line of people; watching an older man opposite enthusiastically play some jazz on his saxophone as they waited.  
  
  
After ten minutes, they sat for their portrait with Willow perching on Tara’s lap. Tara lightly tickled Willow’s thighs, which Willow had to work hard not to squirm away from. It resulted in two giddy smiles throughout the drawing, which were exaggerated even more in the caricature.  
  
  
They both burst out laughing when they saw it and Tara folded it away safe to pin up in their room.   
  
  
They walked through the festival slowly, stopping to appreciate each performer, though lingering longer on some more than others. They encountered some impressive depth perception street art and participated in a few card tricks as they made their way through the festival; a new busker with a new style of music greeting them every few feet.   
  
  
Willow got stuck watching a magician disappear a cigarette, trying to figure out how he did it. Her eyes were going blurry watching his hands until she finally caught a glimpse of the trick.  
  
  
“Ha! It’s stuck to his thumb!”  
  
  
The magician shot her the evils, and Tara, who had wandered on to a different busker, came back quick and dragged her away.  
  
  
“Will, you can’t just blurt that out.”  
  
  
“I know, I’m sorry, I just wanted to figure it out for myself,” Willow replied, mouthing back a ‘sorry’ to the magician, “Which I totally did, by the way.”  
  
  
“Yes, the whole street heard you,” Tara said, shaking her head but smiling too, “What am I going to do with you?”  
  
  
“Love me ‘til the end of time?” Willow suggested with a sweet smile.  
  
  
“I might just have to,” Tara replied, wrapping her arm around Willow’s waist, “Want to walk through again?”  
  
  
Willow checked her watch.  
  
  
“We could do like 20 minutes, but I made us appointments to get our hair done.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes lit up.  
  
  
“You did?”  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Uh huh. I know how happy you are when you come home from getting your hair done, and it’s only those student hair dressers.”  
  
  
Tara looked down.  
  
  
“They’re a lot cheaper.”  
  
  
“And they do a great job!” Willow tacked on quickly, “Your hair always looks great. But I thought, a birthday treat, you know, get a whole conditioning treatment and stuff. I’m sorry, big foot in my small mouth. I just thought it would be nice.”  
  
  
Tara lifted her eyes and slowly smiled.  
  
  
“That’s really sweet. I have always wanted to get a fancy hairdo.”  
  
  
“You deserve some pampering,” Willow replied, offering her arm, “It’s probably just as quick to walk, if you don’t mind trawling the streets with me.”  
  
  
Tara leaned her head down on Willow’s shoulder.  
  
  
“Never.”


	94. Chapter 94

  
Willow opened the door into the beauty parlour for Tara, who smiled and stepped through.  
  
  
She was instantly greeted by warmth and a pleasant, fruity smell - different to her usual experience.  
  
  
“Wow, it smells nice… and not like ammonia.”  
  
  
“From all the beauty products… looks like they have a full salon,” Willow replied, taking Tara’s jacket from her and putting it over her arm before approaching the reception desk, “Hi. It’s um, Rosenberg. That’s _Rosenberg_.”  
  
  
The petite blonde woman on the other side gave her a knowing look, then opened a book of appointments.  
  
  
“Uh huh, Rosenberg. I see you down here for a double,” she said, taking a pen and crossing the name out, “You know we’re running a special this week, two for one session with our cosmetologist.”  
  
  
Willow tried to pull out the same acting chops she’d tapped into during their film-making.  
  
  
“Oh, well that sounds interesting,” she said, tapping Tara’s back once, “Why not, huh? Sure, put us down.”  
  
  
Tara hadn’t been paying full attention and looked between the two confused.  
  
  
“Um–”  
  
  
Willow turned Tara around towards the waiting area before she had a chance to object.  
  
  
“Do you want to go grab a seat and get us a couple of magazines?”  
  
  
Tara wandered off as directed and Willow turned back to the other lady, lowering her voice.  
  
  
“Thanks. I know it was a weird request. She has a major case of the refuses-to-be-spoiled sometimes.”  
  
  
The woman smiled.  
  
  
“When the men don’t do it for us, we have to do it for ourselves, right?”  
  
  
“Um. Yeah. Right,” Willow replied quickly, then discreetly pushed a bill across the table, “Can you make sure she gets the full treatment? Little head massage when washing her hair and that kind of stuff?”  
  
  
“You got it,” the woman replied, folding the money into her pocket with a wink, “Take a seat.”  
  
  
Willow went over and sat down beside Tara on the flat sofa.  
  
  
“So, that’s fun, we can get our make-up done practically free,” she said and jumped into conversation quickly to avoid questions, “What are you going to get done?”  
  
  
Tara didn’t notice being brushed off, much to Willow’s relief, and took the ends of her hair between her fingers.  
  
  
“I normally just get my split ends trimmed to keep it healthy.”  
  
  
Willow checked her own hair in the mirror on a nearby wall.  
  
  
“I’ve been keeping mine kinda short but it’s getting down to my shoulders again.”  
  
  
Tara curled the ends of Willow’s hair in her fingers.  
  
  
“I think it’s really pretty.”  
  
  
Willow glanced down at Tara’s hand, then up at her face with a big smile.  
  
  
“Well maybe I’ll keep a bit of length then. If you like it.”  
  
  
She took one of the magazines from the table and flicked through it, but was mostly just sitting there pleased as punch at the compliment, especially considering nothing had even been done to it yet.  
  
  
Tara was brought away first and Willow watched, delighted, as Tara visibly relaxed and chatted unselfconsciously to the man washing her hair. Tara was sent off to her hair dresser’s chair and Willow was brought up next, then guided over to the other side of the room.  
  
  
She pouted a bit, hoping they would have been getting their hair styled together, but could hear Tara’s laugh float across the room a few times, so consoled herself with that.  
  
  
Her own hairdresser was very serious and very silent, though Willow appreciated the dedication. She ended up with just a neat snip around the ends so her hair still fell at her shoulders and got it blow-dried straight so it sat neatly and shiny.  
  
  
The hairdresser was actually quite pleasant once the task was done and engaged Willow with compliments about her colouring and hair health. She spritzed something in Willow’s hair, ran the comb through it twice, then peeled off the cape and went to consult with someone else.  
  
  
Willow stood and wiped herself down of any stray hairs, then looked around for Tara. She spotted her girlfriend’s purse sitting on the floor beside the back of a chair and started to make her way over, but was intercepted on her way by a preened, eager young girl.  
  
  
“This way, ma’am.”  
  
  
Willow forced a smile and let the girl bring her over to another area, where she produced a metal box that lifted out into tiers of different kinds of make-up.  
  
  
 _Jeez. What’s a girl gotta do to spend a sec with her girlfriend? The spa day Tara gave me was a thousand times better. Intermittent smoochies compliment any treatment. Then again, I don’t think she’d like the clown make-up effect I’d probably give her if I tried to do it for her…can barely do it for myself._  
  
  
After a moment of grouching, Willow realised she was being spoken to.  
  
  
“…style you like to do yourself?”  
  
  
Willow took a moment to register what was said, but thankfully it had all imprinted.  
  
  
“Well I can normally do eyeshadow if I have one of those mini brush thingies but my finger works too. And I got lip gloss down pat,” she replied, quite seriously, “Tara does bronzer on me, or is it blusher? Both? Anyway, she does the face area if we’re going out, otherwise I just go au natural.”  
  
  
The girl just smiled and pulled up a stool to sit on.  
  
  
“I’ll show you some really easy tricks.”  
  
  
She spent the best part of an hour showing Willow different tricks for everything from eyeshadow to foundation and even ‘difficult’ things like lip liner. Willow retained as much as she could but let the girl do most of what she considered to be fancy stuff without even considering ever trying to replicate it.  
  
  
She ended up with clear, glowing skin, gently illuminated lips and eyes that popped each time she caught sight of herself in the mirror.  
  
  
“Wow, my eyes look great! Why doesn’t the shadow look this good when I do it?”  
  
  
“Blending,” the girl replied, rubbing some on her own hand to demonstrate, “The blue-green makes your eyes brighter than the dark green.”  
  
  
Willow nodded, impressed.  
  
  
“Wow. Well thank you so much for being so patient. Maybe now I could even do Tara’s for her too someday!”  
  
  
The girl started to clean her things away.  
  
  
“Make sure not to rub your eyes and be careful of the mascara running.”  
  
  
“Right!” Willow nodded, standing up, “Thanks!”  
  
  
Feeling perky and confident, she set out to find Tara yet again, dying to see her and how she'd been made up, but she was nowhere in sight. She noticed the man who had washed their hair was sweeping up around the area.  
  
  
“Um, did you see my…?”  
  
  
The guy looked up, smiling as he swept the brush across the floor.  
  
  
“Your friend is just gone to the bathroom.”  
  
  
“Oh, right okay,” Willow replied, sensing an opportunity to pay without scrutiny.  
  
  
She kept an eye out and went back to the receptionist, paying with her debit card and leaving a tip in cash. She was tidying away everything back into her wallet when Tara appeared like a vision walking towards her.  
  
  
Tara smiled sweetly as they laid eyes on each other.  
  
  
“Look at you wearing lipstick.”  
  
  
Willow’s mouth was almost on the floor.  
  
  
“Who cares about my lipstick! You got bangs!”  
  
  
Tara smoothed out the hair over her forehead shyly.  
  
  
“Do you hate them?”  
  
  
Willow just stared agape for a moment.  
  
  
“You look amazing,” she said finally, taking in Tara’s soft make-up and neatly painted nails, “I love that eyeshadow. I love everything. I love you.”  
  
  
She didn’t want to ruin Tara’s make-up so she just squeezed her girlfriend’s hand.  
  
  
“Wowza. I'm entranced. Here, I have your jacket.”  
  
  
She helped Tara into it and they both thanked the receptionist again. Willow opened the door for Tara, who started to walk out, but not before the hair washer pressed something into her hand with a smile.  
  
  
Willow closed the door out behind them and tried to peer over Tara’s shoulder as she unfolded the paper.  
  
  
“Is that the name of a shampoo or something?”  
  
  
Tara scrunched up her nose, then the paper.  
  
  
“Not exactly.”  
  
  
She offered it to Willow, who unrumpled it.  
  
  
“Hey! That’s a phone number! Pfft.”   
  
  
She tossed it into the nearest trash can and wrapped her arm around Tara’s waist.  
  
  
“Did you enjoy it? Can’t believe how good you look. Not that you don’t always but you look insane in the membrane hot,” she said, then veered them onto a new street, “Let’s go this way. That street looks icy.”  
  
  
“Everyone was so nice,” Tara replied, smiling, “Giving me hot towels and hand massages and stuff. Thank you so much for bringing me here, you’re really sweet.”  
  
  
Willow moved her hand into Tara’s hand and squeezed it.  
  
  
“Happy to, and hey, didn’t exactly come out of it half bad myself.”  
  
  
“You are stunning,” Tara agreed, “Simply magnificent.”  
  
  
Willow leaned over and kissed Tara’s cheek lightly, then lightly batted her girlfriend’s hair.  
  
  
“Bangs! Can’t believe you went so wild. They suit you.”  
  
  
“She kind of suggested it and then next thing I know, they were happening,” Tara replied, wiping the wisps out of her eyes, “I’ll have to get used to having them in my face. But they’re fun. I thought it was fitting, a new me going to Paris.”  
  
  
Willow smiled sadly.  
  
  
“Yeah…guess it is. That, um, eyeshadow is real pretty on you. Did I say that already?”  
  
  
Tara returned Willow’s cheek peck from earlier.  
  
  
“Thank you, sweetie.”  
  
  
They continued walking down the street until Tara paused outside a boutique to admire a stunning blue dress in the window. She lingered for a moment, smiled, then went to move on again, but a lightbulb went off over Willow’s head.  
  
  
 _A dress!_  
  
  
She grabbed Tara’s hand and pulled her back.  
  
  
“You should try it on.”  
  
  
“What?” Tara asked, smiling in amusement, “You mean the dress? Why?”   
  
  
Willow already had her hand on the door.  
  
  
“Come on, it’ll be fun. We’ll try things on together.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyebrow quirked upwards.  
  
  
“You won’t even try jeans on in the mall. I have to return them for you when you buy them and they don’t fit.”  
  
  
“Honey, just try the dress on,” Willow replied with an exasperated but loving smile, “Blue looks so good on you. It’s the same colour as your favourite sweater.”  
  
  
“That’s why I noticed it,” Tara admitted, feeling slightly out of place as they walked inside, “Maybe we shouldn’t…”  
  
  
She trailed off as Willow had already gotten a sales assistant’s attention to hang the dress in the small changing room. She was being guided into the changing room by the eager assistant and found herself alone in the cubicle with the dress hanging on the back of the door.  
  
  
She admired the fabric, running the backs of her fingers along it. She dressed down to her shirt and panties, paused momentarily feeling silly for even bothering to try the dress on when she couldn’t buy it, then finally stripped off her shirt and donned the dress.  
  
  
It was sleeveless so she ended up taking her bra off as well and fitting it over her breasts. The bodice part of the dress was shapely on her chest and waist, where the skirt flowed outwards and all the way to the floor. She had to lift it to walk and was feeling even sillier as she cracked the door open.  
  
  
“I don’t know if I should even…”  
  
  
She stepped out shyly and Willow’s intake of breath was audible throughout the store.  
  
  
“Tara. Wow. I feel like that word has lost all meaning today but…wow.”  
  
  
Tara stood in front of the full length mirror and took in the entirety of her new look.  
  
  
“It’s very pretty.”  
  
  
“ _You’re_ very pretty,” Willow countered, reaching a hand out but not daring to touch lest she fray a perfect thread, “Let me get it for you.”  
  
  
Tara immediately shook her head.  
  
  
“Willow, no way. You’ve spent so much today. I was not even beginning to hint that you get this for me.”  
  
  
“I know you weren’t,” Willow replied, moving closer to get out of earshot of the sales assistant’s nosy ears, “But I want to.”  
  
  
Tara lowered her voice even more.  
  
  
“Willow, it’s so much money.”  
  
  
“Tara, don’t you get it? It’s all I have to offer,” Willow said, gesturing to Tara up and down, “You were able to do my hair and make-up and make me look pretty on my birthday. I can’t. I can only pay someone to. You can make me a beautiful dress and I can’t. But I can buy you one. You’re not the one in the deficit here, it’s me, never being able to live up to what you give me.”  
  
  
“It is nowhere near all you have to offer,” Tara replied, putting her hands on Willow's upper arms and rubbing, “That's never been true. You are so much more than that.”  
  
  
Willow just smiled.  
  
  
“You look so beautiful. You gave me a beautiful dress, I just want to give you one back. I know, totally stealing your idea. But it was such a good one. It’s my favourite thing. I feel like a princess in it, and I want to make you feel like a princess.”  
  
  
Tara looked down at the dress, then at herself again in the mirror. It was hard to resist such a stunning gown.  
  
  
“It’s a ball gown. When am I ever going to go to a ball?”  
  
  
Willow grinned and stood behind Tara, rubbing her exposed shoulder gently. Things couldn't have worked out more perfectly if she'd tried.  
  
  
“Tonight.”  
  
  
Tara caught Willow’s eye in the mirror, her brow creased in confusion.  
  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
  
Willow smiled wider.  
  
  
“It was going to be a surprise, but seeing as I have to convince you…I got us tickets to a New Year’s Ball in this swanky hotel downtown. Was gonna pretend I was taking you to dinner and spring it on you, but this is good too. So will you please be my gorgeous date in this dress?”  
  
  
Tara looked at Willow in surprise, then down shyly and up again with a softly sloped smile.  
  
  
“Yes, I will.”  
  
  
Willow beamed and the eavesdropping sales assistant was just as pleased to make a sale. Tara carefully redressed in her own clothes and the assistant secured the dress in a garment bag before ringing up the purchase.  
  
  
Tara felt totally treated and indulged and spent the whole train ride home sneaking peeks at her dress and kissing Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
“Have I told you you’re the best girlfriend in the world?” Tara commented as they arrived home and she hung the dress on the closet door to admire again, “I hope that’s it on the surprise front.”  
  
  
“Let me worry about it, okay?” Willow replied with a smirk, “And we’re definitely getting a cab to the hotel…I don’t trust the greater Bostonian masses not to spill something on you.”  
  
  
Tara perched on the end of the bed.  
  
  
“What are you wearing?”  
  
  
Willow leaned against the desk in thought.  
  
  
“Hmm…I was just gonna wear one of my dresses, but now I have to compete with you. Maybe I should go in the tux direction.”  
  
  
“You have a tux?” Tara asked, curious and slightly turned on at the thought.  
  
  
“Well…” Willow replied, swinging open the closet, “I have blank pants and a white shirt I wore when I was doing the research project…and I’m sure I have a blazer somewhere…Becky got me one when I came out. She said every respectable lesbian has a blazer. I’ve since learned she doesn’t know jack shit about being gay, but it was a nice thought.”  
  
  
She spent some time rooting and finally pulled out everything she needed.  
  
  
“All of those need to be ironed,” Tara commented and saw Willow grimace, “I’ll do it.”  
  
  
She got up and got out her table top ironing board and portable iron, a set she’d gotten on special back in the first year of college and had paid for itself time and time again. She immediately began laying Willow’s clothes out, humming to herself.  
  
  
“You’re enjoying that, aren’t you?” Willow said, watching her, amused.  
  
  
“This is the best thing I ever bought,” Tara replied, starting to iron the shirt, “Crisp clothes make such a difference.”  
  
  
Willow sighed happily.  
  
  
“We’re going to have a happy life together if you’re willing to do all the ironing.”  
  
  
Tara looked up with a grin.  
  
  
“It’s not a matter of willing, it’s more knowing you never will. See also: laundry and wiping toothpaste off the sink.”  
  
  
“You can talk Ms. Never Puts The Cap Back On,” Willow retorted but smiling too, “I wonder if I have a tie…”  
  
  
She had a look through her accessories and pulled out something, but not what she wanted.  
  
  
“Found you a nice shawl. No tie though. Guess it doesn’t matter.”  
  
  
“How would you feel about a bow tie?” Tara asked, hanging the pants up on the back of the chair.  
  
  
“A bowtie?” Willow asked, perking up, “That could be cute! Wait, why do you have a bowtie?”   
  
  
“I don’t,” Tara replied, lining up the buttons on the shirt for an even press, “But I bet I could make one. I learned a lot when I was making your dress, if you could find me instructions online I'm sure I could do it.”  
  
  
Willow eagerly ran towards her computer.  
  
  
“Awesome! But would you have everything?”  
  
  
“I have all kinds of crap and scraps in my art boxes,” Tara replied with a smile, “I never throw anything out.”  
  
  
Willow searched and found an instructions page.  
  
  
“Uh huh, yeah, there’s lots of stuff. You need a fabric and needle and thread, duh, a ruler, some buttons, fabric scissors aannndd… elastic. Like an elastic band?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.   
  
  
“No, I doubt it. It’s a type of fabric. I have a box half-full of sheets of it. And all the other stuff. I’m not sure if I’ll have enough fabric to make something though…I mostly have cut-offs. I never took more than I needed and the classrooms are all locked up for the holidays.”  
  
  
“Hmm…” Willow replied, scooting her laptop off to the bed, “Well maybe I have an old something…maybe even to match your dress! Oh, I’d love that.”  
  
  
Tara finished the ironing and watched Willow come up empty in her search through the closet and dresser. She hesitated, then came over and offered her favourite blue sweater. Willow looked at it, then put her hand on Tara’s forearm.  
  
  
“Tara. Your favourite sweater. No way,” she said, touched by the offer nonetheless, “I must have something in this colour, I have every other colour of the rainbow! Let me get my rummage on some more and I’ll find something. You have no idea what these hands can do when they put their mind to it.”  
  
  
Tara dipped her finger in the V of Willow’s sweater.  
  
  
“I have some idea…”  
  
  
Willow blushed and looked away, then looked at Tara with a grin and away again. Tara moved back to pack up her iron and board. A few minutes later, Willow popped up with a multi-coloured button-up shirt that had seen better days, featuring a blue very close to Tara’s dress.  
  
  
“Think there’ll be enough in this strip of blue?” Willow asked, fishing out her ruler and going back to her computer to re-check the measurements, “I think…we can just about stretch it! Yay!”  
  
  
“Don’t get too excited, I haven’t made it yet,” Tara replied, bringing her art box over, “It’ll probably take me a half hour or so.”  
  
  
“Well we only have to get changed since we’re already all done up, so that should be fine,” Willow replied, “I’ll start getting dressed, and I _promise_ not to crease.”  
  
  
“You better not,” Tara warned playfully, taking a pencil to mark the fabric properly.  
  
  
“Cross my heart and hope to die!” Willow replied, undressing so she could redress in her outfit, “I am going to be soooo large with the butch tonight. Marlene Dietrich, eat your heart out.”  
  
  
Willow decided to look for shoes in her underwear to keep her ironed pants unrumpled and picked out a pair of black flats that were new and shiny and comfortable enough to wear all night.   
  
  
She sat on the floor cross-legged for a while and watched Tara sew, impressed with her skill and how she was able to hold such a tiny needle in the corner of her mouth between uses.  
  
  
She didn’t want to distract her, so pretended to be sorting out the shoes, and ending up doing it for real so their shoes were all matched with their pair and not just thrown together at the bottom of the closet.  
  
  
Eventually there was nothing left for her to sort, so she finally got into her clothes. She was about to check herself out in the mirror when Tara was announced she was done.   
  
  
Tara came over and tied the bowtie out around Willow’s collar, smiling as she fixed it neatly. She adjusted it for a few moments, then held Willow at arm’s length.  
  
  
“Hello, sexy.”  
  
  
Willow beamed, lifting her chin to really show off her bowtie.   
  
  
“You like?”  
  
  
“I love,” Tara answered, “If kissing wouldn’t ruin our lipstick, you would be getting some serious lip smacking right now. But don’t worry, I’m storing it all for later.”  
  
  
Willow bounced on the spot excitedly.  
  
  
“Nothing I like more than a Tara volcano finally erupting,” she said, running her hands down Tara’s arms, “And getting up close and personal with all that lava.”  
  
  
“Down girl,” Tara replied, very gently bumping their noses together, “Help me get my dress on? I much prefer you on zipper duty than a sales assistant.”  
  
  
“I will be the zippiest zipperer you’ve ever seen,” Willow promised, “I’ll take my standard fee of getting to caress your back in the process, yes?”  
  
  
Tara smiled over her shoulder as she got the dress out.  
  
  
“You’re a rip-off merchant, but the best in the biz, so…”  
  
  
Tara stripped off and got her boots on first, then Willow helped her get the dress over her head to keep her hair and make-up intact. They settled the skirt and Willow gathered Tara’s hair to one side before lifting the zipper up.  
  
  
She held Tara’s hips from behind and looked at them in the mirror.  
  
  
“We look like we’re going to prom.”  
  
  
“I might’ve gone to mine if I’d been going with you,” Tara replied, smoothing out the front.  
  
  
“Just thinking the same thing, missus,” Willow replied, kissing Tara’s exposed shoulder, “Is this thing going to stay up on the boobage front?”  
  
  
“Uh huh, it’s tight,” Tara confirmed, then smirked, “And one less layer for you to get through later.”  
  
  
Willow grinned.   
  
  
“Do you see how I really got a gift for me but packaged it up as a gift for you?”  
  
  
“Tricky, Ms. Rosenberg,” Tara replied, shaking her hair out a bit, “How do I look?”  
  
  
“Like the belle of the ball you are,” Willow replied, offering her arm again, “May I escort you to our white taxi carriage?”  
  
  
Tara tucked her purse under her arm and linked arms.  
  
  
“You absolutely may.”


	95. Chapter 95

  
Willow jumped out of the taxi first so she could run around and hold the car door open for Tara like a true gentlewoman.  
  
  
She offered her hand, which Tara took and stepped out, holding her dress up with the other hand so the end didn't dirty on the street. The hotel had a red carpet coming down the entrance and flood lights lighting it up for extra effect.  
  
  
Tara felt quite pretty and poised as she walked out onto the carpet, though still in her characteristically demure way. She smiled at the taxi driver and waited while Willow paid him.  
  
  
“You ladies have a nice night now,” he called out to them cheerily with a thick New England accent, “Ain’t never seen any man or woman pull off a tux like that.”  
  
  
Willow blushed and slipped an extra dollar into the cash bundle, then joined Tara on the carpet.  
  
  
“He was very nice,” Tara commented, “I didn’t even mind the constant talking. I hope his daughter gets into that school.”  
  
  
“And his son gets first chair!” Willow replied, nodding along, “Ready?”  
  
  
“Yes,” Tara agreed, lifting her dress again, then threw a wink in Willow's direction, “And he was totally right about the tux.”  
  
  
Willow beamed as she closed the middle button on her blazer and put her arm around Tara's waist. They walked towards the door and it was opened by the doorman, who tipped his hat to them.  
  
  
Tara curtseyed politely as they walked past and followed the red carpet inside. Willow handed their tickets to the man at the entrance of the ballroom, who invited them inside.  
  
  
It was a grand room with soft cream drapes on the wall and a huge crystal chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling. There were about twenty circular tables, each with six chairs around it, and impeccably laid out place settings. The seating took up two thirds of the soft wooden floor and the other third was cleared as a dancing area.  
  
  
Many people were already seated; the men all in tuxedos and the women with dresses even more elaborate than Tara’s. Tara was very glad they’d chosen the outfits they did, as their other dresses would have left them horribly under-dressed.  
  
  
“You weren’t kidding when you said swanky,” Tara murmured in Willow’s direction.  
  
  
“Yeah, gotta keep the dork in check,” Willow whispered back, fixing her bowtie with a nervous flourish, “Can’t believe you just whipped this up for me. It’s awesome. You're the Sewmaster General!”  
  
  
She took Tara’s shawl as they found their table and pulled out the chair for her. Tara sat down neatly and Willow draped the shawl over the back of her chair, then sat down in her own chair beside her.  
  
  
“I had to pre-order our mains, so I got one lamb and one chicken and you can have whichever you like.”  
  
  
“Oh, I don’t mind,” Tara replied, still casting her eyes around the room, “This is definitely a long way from prom.”  
  
  
“Are you happy?” Willow asked, hopeful.  
  
  
Tara turned to Willow and placed her palm gently on her girlfriend’s cheek.  
  
  
“Ecstatic.”  
  
  
Willow grinned, delighted she’d been able to organise a special time for Tara's special day.  
  
  
“Can’t take all the credit. I’m very lucky your birthday happens to fall on a major holiday. Lots of events to choose from.”  
  
  
Tara pecked Willow’s lips and scooted her chair properly into the table.  
  
  
“I love this cloth,” she said as she ran her hand along it, “It must be a nightmare to get marinara stains out of, though.”  
  
  
“Something tells me they don’t have to worry about marinara,” Willow replied, flapping her own napkin into her lap, “Red wine jus maybe.”  
  
  
A waiter appeared with glasses of champagne on a circular tray after just moments, prompt and courteous. Tara took one and Willow declined, filling her water glass up instead. People came and joined them at their table but didn’t converse with them much past cursory smiles and hellos.  
  
  
Neither Willow nor Tara minded much, happy to be each other’s conversational partner.  
  
  
“I guess nobody had a Britney Spears album handy,” Willow commented as another classical piece boomed through the speakers.  
  
  
“It’s Brahms,” Tara replied, sipping on her champagne slowly, enjoying the fizziness bubbling over her tongue.  
  
  
“Who-ums?” Willow asked with a teasing grin.  
  
  
“My mom used to sing me the lullaby,” Tara replied, smiling softly and humming.  
  
  
Willow brushed her fingers against Tara’s upper arm, gently squeezing her there.  
  
  
“That’s so sweet. I can't wait to hear you singing lullabies.”  
  
  
They shared a smile and held hands under the table until the food started to come out. They enjoyed a warmed cheese salad to start and Tara opted for the lamb while Willow got the chicken for their mains. They shared dessert off each other’s forks; a piece of rich chocolate tart, so rich that even Willow could only finish half of her helping.  
  
  
“I think that was the single greatest meal I’ve ever eaten,” Tara commented as the last of the plates were cleared away, eyes starting to shine with tipsiness, “Well…”  
  
  
She eyed Willow up and down, who blushed and looked around quickly, but no one was paying any attention to them.  
  
  
“Make that second best,” Tara finished, swirling her champagne gently before taking a long sip.  
  
  
“I’m glad I’m all covered up so you can’t see my blush,” Willow murmured, lips quirking into a grin.  
  
  
“I’m not…” Tara replied, dancing her fingertips along the arm of Willow’s blazer.  
  
  
Willow gulped down some water while the lights dimmed down and music got slightly louder. Less gluttonous couples who were actually able to move went to the dance floor and started moving gracefully around in obvious well-practiced rhythms.  
  
  
Willow looked at them, both fearful and envious.  
  
  
“I guess you’re pretty committed to the idea of the dance part of the ball, huh?”  
  
  
Tara rubbed Willow’s arm reassuringly.  
  
  
“We’ve danced before. And you were quite able. This is the second time you’ve brought me to a dinner dance come to think of it.”  
  
  
Willow shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“I guess because it’s more important to me that you have fun than I be seen as a dork.”  
  
  
Tara smiled.  
  
  
“Nobody will think that, but we don’t have to get up if you don’t want.”  
  
  
“Maybe in a few minutes,” Willow replied nervously, “Those people up there look like professional waltzers.”  
  
  
“I think all the men look terrified,” Tara responded, looking at the couples dancing, “See that guy in the corner?”  
  
  
Willow discreetly followed Tara’s eyeline to a guy in the corner who was following his partner’s lead but was glancing down anxiously at his feet every few seconds. Willow felt a very big affinity and suddenly wasn’t so nervous anymore.   
  
  
She stood up and offered her hand, which Tara took, pleasantly surprised.  
  
  
Willow fixed her bowtie, as was becoming her way to boost her confidence, and to make sure she was presentable. She assuredly took Tara’s hands to lead the dance.  
  
  
“I’m wearing the pants tonight,” she said off Tara’s slightly amazed look.  
  
  
“Don’t ruin a nice evening with crappy gender roles,” Tara replied, still leading the dance a tad, as the more natural dancer.  
  
  
Willow shot a look in her girlfriend’s direction.  
  
  
“Chick in a bowtie here, gender rolls be damned! I'm literally wearing the pants! Now shut up and let me twirl you.”  
  
  
Tara politely bowed to Willow, handing her the dominance. Willow twirled Tara on the spot, then moved back in step with her, eyes focused ahead to keep up with the other dancers without breaking the illusion of proficiency.  
  
  
There was courteous clapping from most between songs, though the music was so extended in length that it wasn’t frequent or insincere. The type of dancing didn’t require them to emit a huge amount of energy and both girls were able to enjoy moving with each other for quite a while before needing to break.  
  
  
A bar had opened up behind the dance floor, causing more couples to float away from the formal dancing. The room gradually got louder until there was a noticeable shift when a disco ball came down from the ceiling and TVs hanging on all four walls came to life with an hour long countdown.  
  
  
More currant music began to play and as alcohol oozed through people’s bloodstreams, they seeped onto the dance floor with a lot less finesse than the dancing that had graced the floor previously.  
  
  
“I feel like we time travelled from the 20’s to the 70’s,” Tara commented, still sipping on champagne, “Should I ditch the dress for some hot pants?”  
  
  
“Yes,” Willow replied with a grin, “But not until we’re alone.”  
  
  
“Right, alone,” Tara replied, matching Willow’s grin, “I don’t have any leg warmers but I can think of what I can use as ear warmers…”  
  
  
Willow blushed.  
  
  
“Where’s that water, hmm?”  
  
  
She refilled her water glass and started to glug it down, but Tara was pulling at her hand.  
  
  
“Wanna go dance like dorks?”  
  
  
Willow left her glass down, then lifted her chin to show some confidence.  
  
  
“You know what? I do.”  
  
  
They went back to the dance floor and forwent any decorum, launching into whatever movements their bodies fell into naturally. Tara remained in rhythm without putting too much thought into it, and Willow was following Tara’s lead so kept with it as well.   
  
  
They danced in their own little corner with intermittent interactions with people dancing around them, but were mostly in a world just moving and laughing with each other.   
  
  
Willow stood back to watch Tara dancing by herself, kicking out her dress and just generally enjoying the beat. She looked so radiant and beautiful that Willow was awestruck, then caught for breath when Tara smiled in her direction.  
  
  
She moved right up close to Tara, intending to kiss her, but was stopped with her mouth closing in as everyone suddenly started yelling.  
  
  
“Ten! Nine! Eight!”  
  
  
The screens were flashing down the seconds and a large projector had the same visual going all around the room. Willow took Tara’s arms and held her close.  
  
  
“Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!”  
  
  
They drowned out everyone else and Tara rested her forehead on Willow’s.  
  
  
“Happy New Year.”  
  
  
Willow nuzzled their noses.  
  
  
“Happy Birthday.”  
  
  
They shared a sweet kiss much like the rest of the couples in the room, though theirs lingered. Balloons had fallen from somewhere when they broke apart and were all around their feet. Willow kicked one and glanced to Tara, sliding her hands up to her girlfriend’s shoulders.  
  
  
“Is my belle of the ball ready to be belle of the bedroom?”  
  
  
Tara leaned over to whisper over the loud celebrations.  
  
  
“I’m ready for the bedroom but I don’t think you’ll get a belle.”  
  
  
Willow felt her panties dampen with the surge of arousal spilling out of her from Tara’s tone and look. They gathered their purses and Tara’s shawl and headed out from the noisy ballroom into the quieter lobby.  
  
  
Tara stepped towards the doors, but Willow grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the elevators.  
  
  
“This way.”  
  
  
Tara just smiled.  
  
  
“You got us a room, didn’t you?”  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Yes, just like last year and it’s really your birthday now so you are forbidden from rejecting any spoiling.”  
  
  
Tara lifted Willow’s hand and kissed the back of it.  
  
  
“You’re so sweet.”  
  
  
Willow pressed the up button and the elevator opened straight away.  
  
  
“Do you have a key?” Tara asked as Willow ushered her in.  
  
  
“Uh huh,” Willow replied, pressing the button for the 12th floor, “Dropped a bag off this morning in the coat closet and checked in when you went off to the bathroom that time earlier. Call me Ninja Willow. I’m all with the…”  
  
  
She attempted some slightly absurd ninja moves and Tara grinned.  
  
  
“Swimming?”  
  
  
Willow paused. That sounded familiar.  
  
  
“Hey…”  
  
  
The doors sprung open and Tara ran her hand along the decorative wallpaper as they walked the hallway to the room. Willow opened the door and let Tara in first, who walked to the middle of the room and looked around in wonder.  
  
  
“Wow.”  
  
  
The room was minimalist but visually stunning with a four poster bed, ornate white sofa and glass coffee table. The drapes on the floor-to-ceiling windows matched the luxury cream ones from downstairs and led to a balcony overlooking the city.   
  
  
Tara went over to the sofa, which with its flat cushions and hard back, was more decorative than comfortable, but she didn’t care much as she draped herself over it, feet crossed and hanging over the end.  
  
  
“Where’s my servant?” she asked, arching her head over the other end.  
  
  
Willow smiled and stood behind Tara’s head, taking it in her hands and kissing Tara’s forehead from above.  
  
  
“I think someone is drunk.”  
  
  
“Am not,” Tara retorted with a crooked grin and glassy eyes, “I’m…merry.”  
  
  
“Is that between tipsy and tanked?” Willow asked, hunching down so she was level with Tara, “Hey, maybe we shouldn’t…”  
  
  
“I’m not _that_ drunk,” Tara replied, quite coherently, then added on, “I give my full and _enthusiastic_ consent for you to have your very wicked way with me.”  
  
  
She put a finger under Willow’s chin and tilted her head back, kissing her upside down. Willow massaged Tara’s elongated neck and one finger dipped down into her girlfriend’s cleavage.  
  
  
Tara kicked her shoes off the end, where they fell to the floor with a soft thud. Willow looked up, dragged her fingertips up and down Tara’s arms, then scooted around on her knees. She pulled Tara’s legs towards her and lifted one foot, kissing Tara’s ankle and up her shin.  
  
  
Tara reclined back lazily and sighed softly as Willow’s lips peppered her skin right up to her knees. Willow’s head was lost under the sea of puffy dress fabric as she got further up and couldn’t make it past that point, despite her eager pushing and willingness.  
  
  
She finally popped out, hair mussed.  
  
  
“I think it’s going to have to come off, ma’am.”  
  
  
Tara draped each of her ankles over Willow’s shoulders and turned them inwards so her toes were against the back of Willow's neck.  
  
  
“There’s nothing you can do?”  
  
  
Willow turned her head to kiss Tara’s calf.  
  
  
“There’s plenty I can do once I get a proper look under the hood.”  
  
  
Tara opened her arms, which Willow moved into. They started to kiss and Tara sat up so her zipper was accessible. Willow pulled it down, caressing Tara’s back on the way. The bodice hung loose so Willow held it up as they broke the kiss and stood together. She held it carefully as Tara stepped out, then went to hang it up so it wouldn’t get creased or stamped on.  
  
  
When she turned back, she was greeted to Tara in just her panties with her breasts hanging lusciously on her chest. Willow had to make sure her mouth was closed and that she wasn’t drooling.  
  
  
The moonlight caught the curve of Tara’s hips, highlighting their sway. Tara’s tipsy giggle filled the room and she fell backwards onto the bed, spreading out to touch all four posts.  
  
  
Willow shrugged her blazer off and started pulling off her shirt, but Tara put a hand up to stop her.  
  
  
“Slowly.”  
  
  
Willow grinned and stripped down to her underwear. She'd done a quick change-out earlier when dropping the bag up and was donning a purple teddy she'd bought for the occasion.  
  
  
Tara gulped audibly.  
  
  
“Oh wow.”  
  
  
Willow was nervously posing in the garment.  
  
  
“It's a little more risqué than I normally buy, but I hoped you'd like it…”  
  
  
Tara eyed her like she was wanted to eat her for breakfast.  
  
  
“Put the bowtie back on.”  
  
  
Willow quickly fastened the bowtie back around her neck, and jumped into bed as Tara made a 'come hither' finger motion.  
  
  
“Your wish is my command, o’ haver of birthdays.”  
  
  
Tara folded her arms under her head, causing her chest to pop out more.  
  
  
“And my body is yours, o’ purveyor of orgasms.”   
  
  
Willow crawled on top of Tara, her body hovering a few inches above.  
  
  
“That’s a pretty big word for a ‘merry’ old soul like you.”  
  
  
“Orgasms?” Tara asked, putting a finger on Willow’s lips and letting it fall away, “Because I like them big.”  
  
  
Willow lowered her bottom half so her hips and thighs were on Tara’s and the material of the lingerie glided against her skin.  
  
  
“Well now that sounds like a very helpful starting off point…”  
  
  
She laid down more fully on top of Tara and their bodies naturally grinded together. Tara buried her head into Willow's pushed-up breasts and spent a long time enjoying the contours of her body that the teddy provided. When she could take no more of the thin material barrier, she started to yank and pull Willow into nudity, though the bowtie stayed on.  
  
  
It hadn't lasted long on her body, but then good lingerie shouldn't, and Willow was on fire too, ready to be touched. She helped herself out of the teddy and moved back on top of Tara's body. She could feel Tara’s heat through her panties and moved her thigh in to get closer contact. Tara’s panties were damp against her skin.  
  
  
Tara closed her eyes and moved her hips into Willow’s thigh, loving the fleeting rush of heat in her belly every time her clit hit the seam of her panties.   
  
  
“Mmm…Willow…”  
  
  
She tilted her neck as an offering and just relaxed into the pleasant mix of sensations as Willow’s mouth suckled her skin. They'd slowed down a tad, but Willow was exactly where Tara wanted her to be.  
  
  
After a little while she was more than ready to kick things up a notch, and with a tipsy wiggle, rolled Willow onto her back and straddled her. She pulled her panties down her legs and lifted her knees to get them off, but in the fumble fell backwards onto the floor.  
  
  
Willow shot straight up.  
  
  
“Tara!”  
  
  
Tara focused her eyes in time to see Willow hovering over her. She started to giggle.  
  
  
“Baby, are you okay?” Willow asked, giving her a hand up.  
  
  
“Mmhhmm…” Tara confirmed, eyes glassy and darkened with lust, “Hey, I had you just where I wanted you…”  
  
  
She put her palm on Willow’s chest and pushed her back onto the bed, then climbed on again. Unshy and very aroused, she guided Willow’s hand between her legs and moved her hips insistently.  
  
  
Willow glided two fingers along Tara’s lips and then inside, stretching them out to elicit the moan they both wanted. She began to round her wrist to get the rhythm right until Tara was bouncing and expressing her enjoyment quite vocally.  
  
  
Watching Tara was its own reward for Willow, who loved observing each expression of pleasure more than the next. She watched Tara engulf her fingers and bite her bottom lip to contain a moan during each downward thrust. From there, Willow’s eyes floated upwards to watch Tara’s stomach muscles contract and release in sync with that extra squeeze around her fingers.  
  
  
Her own breath grew shallow taking Tara all in; seeing her hands tangle in her own hair, then pull at the ends as her moans hitched and a flush rose on her chest.   
  
  
Willow brought her thumb up and added it into the rotation against Tara’s clit. The effect was instantaneous and she watched Tara’s eyelids flutter and bottom lip tremble for those few taut seconds of orgasm before she collapsed off beside her.  
  
  
Tara’s hands were lightly massaging her own stomach and she was letting moans vibrate past her lips as she enjoyed the aftershocks of her tingling body.  
  
  
Willow found herself voraciously turned on by the pleasured look on Tara’s face and watching the gentle sliding of her wet thighs together. Without needing to think about what she was doing, she was between those thighs and eagerly tonguing Tara’s warmth in seconds.  
  
  
Tara’s eyes rolled back into her head as an unexpected rush of pleasure coursed through her. It was followed by continuous waves as Willow tended to her with her keen and skilful mouth.  
  
  
“Oh god…” she moaned, pushing Willow’s head into her with one hand as her hips pushed up at the same time, “Oh god, Willow…”  
  
  
The pressure was building quickly in her abdomen and she was trying hard to make it, and herself, come faster. She writhed and groaned, chasing the high, until the tension finally broke and she climaxed twice as hard as the first.  
  
  
Her new bangs were stuck to her forehead with sweat but she barely noticed as her head lolled to one side, completely spent and sated. Willow finished up the clean-up operation and came back up alongside Tara, very satisfied with herself.  
  
  
She moved onto her side, propped up on her elbow and took care of Tara by getting the hair out of her eyes and rubbing her belly.  
  
  
Tara slowly came to, but didn’t rush it, very content with her state of being. Finally she mustered the energy to turn her head in Willow’s direction. She blinked and smiled upwards, and was about to lean up for a kiss when her belly let out the loudest rumble under Willow’s hand.  
  
  
She blushed and looked down, as if to confirm it had come from her.  
  
  
“How is it even possible that I’m hungry again?”  
  
  
“You burned some serious energy with the dancey-dancey and the bouncy-bouncy,” Willow replied with a teasing smile, “Hey, let’s order room service.”  
  
  
Tara made an unsure noise and Willow shot her a look.  
  
  
“Tara…”  
  
  
“It’s not a don’t-spoil-me thing,” Tara replied, lazily squeezing Willow’s thigh, “It’s a general objection to the ridiculous prices.”  
  
  
Willow shrugged.  
  
  
“It’s my money. My parent’s money, really. They never did much for me, we might as well let them buy us some post coital munchies. They’d be utterly horrified at the idea and that is a big bonus in my book.”   
  
  
“I’m just saying, it’s not like it’s an unlimited fund,” Tara pointed out, but Willow was dismissive on the subject.  
  
  
“It’s lasted this long,” she replied, already reaching for the phone, “What do you want? Oysters? Strawberries dipped in chocolate?”  
  
  
Tara thought about it for a minute before answering.  
  
  
“A really juicy cheeseburger. With fries.”  
  
  
Willow paused, hand on the phone. It was unlike Tara to go for something so unhealthy.  
  
  
“No salad?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“Not even on the bun.”  
  
  
Willow couldn’t help leaning back over and nuzzling Tara’s neck.  
  
  
“You’re sexy when you’re bad…”  
  
  
She kissed along Tara’s jaw, ending at her lips, then before she could get distracted again, jumped away to quickly order two cheeseburgers, fries, shakes and even some of the chocolate covered strawberries for after.  
  
  
She hung up the phone and rolled back on top of Tara, nipping at her lips and throat. Tara sighed and turned her chin down to kiss her.  
  
  
“Every time you touch me you make me more turned on than I’ve ever been before.”  
  
  
“That feeling is very, very mutual,” Willow murmured, pressing her lips softly against Tara’s.  
  
  
They continued kissing, hands moving nowhere but each other’s faces, until there was a knock at the door 10 minutes later. Willow pulled herself away and threw one of the hotel’s big fluffy robes on to answer it.  
  
  
She stopped the porter from wheeling it in for them, quickly slipping him a tip and closing the door again. Willow wheeled it in, but was instantly greeted with a snort.  
  
  
“You look ridiculous in that robe and the bowtie.”  
  
  
Willow looked down at herself, grinned too, and whipped them both off.  
  
  
“Naked butler costs extra. 10 kisses an hour or 50 for the whole night.”  
  
  
“Bring me that cheeseburger and I’ll write you a blank check,” Tara replied, even hungrier now she could smell it.  
  
  
Willow took off the metal domes off both of their plates and brought them over to the bed. Tara sat cross-legged and dug in to her burger, enjoying it immensely. Willow ate slower, mostly distracted from her demure girlfriend scoffing her food like she hadn’t eaten in a week.  
  
  
 _I’m pretty sure that’s a deconstructed compliment…_  
  
  
She smiled in amusement, then noticed Tara had some mustard above her right breast.   
  
  
“You’ll be spilling everywhere with that hair in your eyes,” Willow commented, then leaned over and licked it right off, “But not to worry, I’ll be your official licker-upper-er.”   
  
  
“I don’t know if I can handle another licking up so soon,” Tara replied with a bashful smile and lightly flushed cheeks.  
  
  
Willow blushed too and held up a fry for Tara. They finished the rest of their meal that way, with intermittent kisses and regular shared smiles. When every last crumb was gone from their plates, Tara laid back down and put her hands over the bulge of her very full stomach.  
  
  
“Food baby.”  
  
  
Willow put their plates back on the cart and washed her hands quickly before returning to bed.  
  
  
“Tummy rub?”  
  
  
Tara reluctantly shook her head.  
  
  
“I think I’ll explode if you touch me.”  
  
  
Willow smiled understandingly and was happy just to lay close to Tara instead.  
  
  
“I bet she’s a cutie. What’s her name?”  
  
  
Tara thought about it for a second, very gently caressing her own stomach with the least amount of pressure.  
  
  
“Her name is Roly Poly Rosenberg-Maclay.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes slowly lifted to meet Tara’s.  
  
  
“Rosenberg-Maclay?”  
  
  
Tara flushed again.  
  
  
“I mean, um…”  
  
  
She kept her eyes down, but the awkward moment didn’t linger too long, as Willow spoke up again.  
  
  
“I’ve thought about it,” she admitted softly, “Taking your name I mean.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes drifted back to Willow’s.  
  
  
“I’ve thought about it too. Taking yours.”  
  
  
“I wouldn’t want you to have my father’s name,” Willow replied, shaking her head, “I don’t even want it.”  
  
  
“Well, ditto,” Tara said and their eyes met again.  
  
  
Willow tucked a piece of hair behind Tara’s ear.  
  
  
“But you know…Rosenberg-Maclay…that’s not really either of their names. It would…just be ours.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and turned her head enough to kiss Willow’s wrist.  
  
  
“Yeah, it would.”  
  
  
Their eyes stayed locked for another few moments, then they leaned towards each other to share a promising kiss and sweet nose nuzzle.  
  
  
Willow curled around Tara’s side and rested her hand gently atop Tara’s. They cuddled for a little while until the food comas had passed and Willow sat up again with a bounce.  
  
  
“I have something for you.”  
  
  
She swung her legs off the bed and went over to the overnight bag she’d had brought up earlier. She unzipped the front pocket and pulled out a wrapped rectangle. The front’s wrapping was quite neat, but got bulbous on the edges and the back had tears, bunches and plenty of tape.  
  
  
She came back to the bed with it sheepishly.  
  
  
“I didn’t wrap it with my feet, I swear…it just looks like I did. I went through a whole roll. Believe it or not this was the best attempt.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and cupped Willow’s cheek affectionately for a moment, then took the offered present. Willow audibly swallowed as Tara unwrapped it.  
  
  
“I wanted to make you something, like all the beautiful things you’ve made me. Well, you know I’m not as multi-talented as you with the art-y, creative stuff…but I can work my way around a computer.”  
  
  
Tara smiled curiously and pulled out a silver photo frame. She flipped it over to see the picture.   
  
  
It was a red heart on a white background embossed with their initials in gold, though the heart wasn’t a consistent red and looked almost pixelated. Tara brought it closer to examine.  
  
  
“It’s all pictures of us, just really small to make the big picture,” Willow explained, bringing her knees up to her chest, “I learned a lot about editing software when we were doing the film and anyway…I hope you like it.”  
  
  
Tara could make out the little icons now they were pointed out to her and her eyes darted around trying to identify each one.  
  
  
“Honey…”  
  
  
She traced the outline of the heart reverently with her finger, then put it down gently and flung her arms around Willow.  
  
  
“I love it. You put so much work into it. I’m going to bring it away with me and put it by my bed and look at it every night.”  
  
  
She pressed repeated kisses against Willow’s cheek, who grinned in delight, loving the affection. They started to kiss and move into a more horizontal positon with Tara on top.   
  
  
They kissed slowly and deeply, luxuriating in each other and the soft slide of their bodies.  
  
  
Tara was playing with the ends of Willow’s hair and her collarbone, letting her fingertips press softly into her girlfriend’s skin. Her hand started to move lower and moulded around Willow’s breast.  
  
  
Willow’s back arched up and Tara squeezed, letting Willow’s nipple slide between her fingers. Tara pinched and palms until she felt Willow sticky on her thigh and then moved her hand lower to play with her girlfriend’s curls.  
  
  
Willow eagerly opened her legs for her and groaned into Tara’s mouth when fingers were dipped inside to wet them, then dragged up and over her clit. She bent her knee out and up over Tara’s hip. She took Tara’s neck in her hands and kissed her even more deeply. Their passionate moans mingled in the air above them.  
  
  
Willow’s hands twined in Tara’s hair at the peak of her excitement, her fingers flexing tightly against her girlfriend’s scalp. She broke the kiss as the orgasm began to wash over her and cried out softly into the air.  
  
  
Her hands then slid down to Tara’s buttocks and she lay there, panting and content.   
  
  
Tara rested her hips on Willow’s and kissed her neck softly until she thought her girlfriend had drifted off. She kissed her cheek and stood up to have a little stretch and decided to check out the balcony. She threw on the robe Willow had discarded and slid the glass door open to step out.  
  
  
The cold air of the wee hours hit her face and there was light snow falling. It was pretty freezing, but refreshing to be in for a minute or two. Only a few seconds passed before Willow stepped out too, sleepily tying the tie on the other robe.  
  
  
“You stole my robe.”  
  
  
Tara offered an apologetic smile, then turned it towards the quiet, beautifully twinkling city.  
  
  
“We could be in Paris right now.”  
  
  
“Until we hear the next drunken Irish guy rolling down the street anyway,” Willow replied, folding her arms across her chest and leaning against the railing.  
  
  
Tara turned her head up and took a deep breath of the cold air.  
  
  
“It’s just so nice to breath.”  
  
  
Willow frowned, unsure what that meant.  
  
  
“Do you feel like you can’t breathe at home?”  
  
  
Tara leaned over the railing and sighed. She quite enjoyed her schooling, but did feel bogged down with it sometimes and the heartache involved with working with abused and disadvantaged children. She was looking forward to a fresh perspective.  
  
  
“Something new is just nice sometimes.”  
  
  
They both looked out onto the city, thinking about Tara’s upcoming trip in very different ways.  
  
  
“I really want you to have a good time,” Willow said honestly.   
  
  
Tara looked over to Willow and thought about the nicest thing to ever enter her life, the best thing she'd ever have. She loved Willow and knew she could cope with it all as long as Willow was beside her, and could breathe properly when it was through Willow's lungs. She brushed her fingertips against the back of Willow’s hand, smiled lovingly, then squeezed gently and went back inside to go to the bathroom.  
  
  
Willow stayed staring out into the night, fighting the hollow ache in her heart.  
  
  
She went back inside, closing the door on the cold air, and she hoped, the cold feeling in her heart.  
  
  
Tara came out of the bathroom, dropped the robe and laid provocatively on her side.  
  
  
“Oh Willow…this bed sure is lonely…” she said in a low, alluring tone, “And I’m craving something…sweet.”  
  
  
Willow certainly felt that pang of heat she needed and started to race towards Tara. There were far better things to be doing rather than mope.  
  
  
“Never let it be said that I left a Tara craving unsatisfied!”


	96. Chapter 96

  
  
Tara nervously hovered near the door of the store she’d been loitering outside of for the past fifteen minutes.   
  
  
She had gotten as far as putting her hand on the door handle twice, but the first time a car skidded past at the same moment and made her jump away, and the second; two other people were going in at the same time and she had slinked away in embarrassment.  
  
  
She got another dirty look from the green grocer whose next-door stall she had been lingering near and finally made herself go over and walk inside the store. She was immediately hit with the smell of latex and bleach.  
  
  
There were lots of aisles and lots of glass cabinets and Tara was instantly overwhelmed. She knew a trip to a sex shop wouldn’t be the same as popping into her favourite thrift store for a browse, but her senses were quite disconcerted by the array of phalluses everywhere she turned.  
  
  
There were people at the check-out, so she headed in the other direction and started walking the aisles. She actually became attuned to the assortment of penises pretty quick but still averted her eyes whenever she caught sight of a particularly graphic one.   
  
  
She walked right past the bookshelves of pornography DVDs; knowing she hadn't even liked watching herself having sex, never mind strangers. She shuddered as she passed one cover of lesbian porn with nicely French-tipped, but _way_ too long fingernails.  
  
  
She stopped and admired some lingerie, though the more intense range of bondage gear did make her eyes widen. She wasn't even sure how you'd get into half of the stuff or how one might breathe. She felt the smooth leather of a riding whip and poked a ball gag, then felt the need to wipe her hand on her pants and move on.   
  
  
She was quite surprised to learn of the sheer variety of condoms that were available and picked up a box, amused to see they came in different flavours.  
  
  
She didn’t notice a sales assistant come up behind her.  
  
  
“I recommend the bubblegum. It’s not called Blow Me Bubblegum for nothing.”  
  
  
Tara jumped, startled, dropping the box in the process. She looked up at the young woman, wearing all black with her hair up in a ponytail and an eyebrow ring.   
  
  
Tara blushed and bent down to pick the box up again.  
  
  
“I don’t use these,” she said awkwardly, trying to position the box back as she’d found it, “Or do…that. Um, I’m sorry. I’ll go.”  
  
  
The woman smiled kindly.  
  
  
“First time?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, embarrassed.  
  
  
“Well, I don’t bite,” the sales assistant continued, and winked, “Unless you ask me to.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyebrows lifted, but she caught on and dropped them quickly. The woman just continued to address her normally.  
  
  
“Were you looking for something in particular?”  
  
  
Tara took a few seconds, but finally managed to push down her embarrassment enough to speak.  
  
  
“I’m going away for a couple of months…and I wanted to get something for my girlfriend.”  
  
  
The sales assistant nodded.  
  
  
“Well I can definitely help you find something. Have either of you used toys before?” she asked and Tara shook her head, “Were you thinking about a vibrator or a dildo?”  
  
  
“T-the first one,” Tara answered, with an unsure, then slightly surer nod, “Yes.”  
  
  
The woman brought Tara to the next aisle.  
  
  
“We have bullets, rings, clit stimulators, g-spot stimulators, dual, anal, rough, smooth…” she started to list automatically, but quickly saw the intimidation on Tara’s face, “Okay, let’s start slow. Big or small?”  
  
  
“Small,” Tara replied, knowing that for sure after seeing some of the sizes in her browsing.  
  
  
The assistant walked forward, keys jangling in her pocket.  
  
  
“Realistic or smooth?”  
  
  
Tara fought another shudder.  
  
  
“Definitely smooth.”  
  
  
The woman stopped between two shelves.  
  
  
“And it’s for her personal use?”  
  
  
Tara nodded; wondering, and then quickly deciding to abandon the thought of what the other uses might be.  
  
  
“Yes.”  
  
  
“Does she like penetration?” the woman asked bluntly.  
  
  
Tara’s eyes almost bugged out of her head; very unprepared for the level of personal question even being in the setting she was in.  
  
  
“Well…y-yes…but…I don’t know if she’ll want to…”  
  
  
The woman just continued on her way and brought out a long pink box, with a similarly coloured thin, rounded vibrator visible though the front plastic panel.  
  
  
“I would recommend this. It’s a smoothie, a little bigger than a bullet vibe if she wants to insert it but can still use on her clit. And it has a controllable dial so she can control the speed. Packs a decent punch for the price and just needs two AA batteries,” she explained, handing the box to Tara to look at, “It comes in magenta, lilac and whatever colour your cheeks are right now.”  
  
  
Tara wanted the ground to swallow her up as the assistant teased her, but her mischievous and brazen smirk was actually oddly alleviating her humiliation. She figured she wasn't the first person to be standing clueless in front of her. Tara had gotten this far and was determined to go home with what she came in for. She cleared her throat and tried to sound more confident.  
  
  
“And I could use it with her too?”  
  
  
“Oh, yeah, totally,” the assistant nodded with a knowing grin, “Your limit is your imagination. There are more toys suited to couples, but this is a pretty good starter if it’s both of your first times.”  
  
  
Tara read the back of the box which pretty much reiterated what the assistant had said, but in more flowery language and repeated use of the word 'pleasure'. She opened it and slid out the inner packaging to feel the texture of the toy itself, and decided it was the kind of softness and smoothness she was looking for.  
  
  
“Okay, I think this looks great. Thank you for your help. I’ll take it.”  
  
  
The assistant led them back to the checkout and Tara waited while she rang up the purchase. Her attention was pulled to a display box next to the register. It was a lustrous purple and quite striking. The hinges and handle were chrome and stood out brightly against the purple. It looked quite like an adult pencil case. It reminded Tara of Willow’s extensive pen collection and the specially selected cases Willow had them all in.  
  
  
Tara didn’t even realise she was staring until she registered she was being spoken to again.  
  
  
“…I think those are a little advanced.”  
  
  
Tara blinked at the assistant, confused, then looked down to the box and her eyes widened in horror when she saw the contents.  
  
  
“I-I was just admiring the box.”  
  
  
The assistant laughed, revealing a tongue ring.  
  
  
“You know, I’ve heard a hundred people say that and you’re the only one I believe,” she said with that same smirk again, “Want one of the boxes? We have a whole bunch in the back. Sell a lot of those things. Call it a free gift with your purchase if the boss asks. We give away handcuffs when you spend a certain amount, but I don't think you're there yet.”  
  
  
Tara was totally embarrassed and just nodded agreeably.  
  
  
“Oh, um, sure, yeah. Thanks.”  
  
  
 _At least I’ll have something pretty to give it to Willow in. Less chance her cheeks will burn off her face if she can hide it again. I really should have asked if she’d even want one of these…_  
  
  
She had a few minutes to wait while the display box was retrieved to calm her cheeks down but they weren’t much better by the time the other woman returned.  
  
  
“Collector’s box,” she said with a wink as she put it in a plain white bag with the vibrator, “Remember us when you’re expanding your collection. We have a website if it's more your style.”  
  
  
She held up a pack of batteries and Tara nodded to include them, then paid for everything and took the bag.  
  
  
“T-thanks again.”  
  
  
“No problem,” the woman replied, smiling still, “Just take it slow. You can rub it anywhere, not just where you think. Use it with her the first time.”  
  
  
That was actually very sage advice, Tara thought, and smiled for real.  
  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
  
She waved shyly and left the store, feeling an odd mix of embarrassment and pride that she’d gotten through the process. It hadn’t even been all the kinds of humiliation-inducing horror she’d imagined.   
  
  
_Well, yes to the humiliation. But not exactly horror…_  
  
  
She excitedly and nervously headed home to give Willow her gift.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Willow arrived back at the dorm with a plastic bag hanging off her wrist. She smiled, though it was tinged with sadness, to Tara who was sitting on the bed, flicking through a magazine.  
  
  
“Got you some snacks for the plane. Granola bars, trail mix. Gummy bears. Oh and some dried apricot and mango and raisins…know you like to get your 5 a day in.”  
  
  
Tara closed the magazine and held her hands out.  
  
  
“Thank you, that’s very sweet,” she said, squeezing Willow’s hands as she took them, then continued with a nervous smile, “I actually got you something too.”  
  
  
“You did?” Willow asked, sitting beside Tara, “What is it?”  
  
  
Tara let a slow breath out.  
  
  
“Don’t freak out.”  
  
  
Willow’s brow creased as she watched Tara bend under the bed and come out with the purple box.  
  
  
“Ooh, pretty box.”  
  
  
Tara immediately blushed.  
  
  
“Yeah, I thought so too.”  
  
  
She held the box on her lap for a moment, then finally offered it to Willow. She’d stripped the toy of all its packaging to make it less daunting to look at, and had placed it neatly between ridges on the bottom of the box so it didn’t roll around.  
  
  
Willow lifted the lid of the box and peered in, taking the vibrator out, clueless. She picked it up, stroked it, then noticed the dial at the end and turned it. It started to vibrate.  
  
  
She put her finger against it, then placed it at the side of her neck.  
  
  
“Is it a neck massager?”  
  
  
“Well,” Tara started, pulling the edge of the bed sheet uncertainly, “If that’s where you want to use it, sure.”  
  
  
Willow looked confused.  
  
  
“Where I want to-– oh my god!”  
  
  
She threw it back onto the bed as she realised what it was and it pulsed around in a circle for an awkward few moments until Tara finally grabbed it and turned it off.  
  
  
“I’m sorry, this was stupid.”  
  
  
She grabbed the box and turned away under the guise of putting it away, but really wanted to hide her humiliation. Willow saw her girlfriend’s hunched shoulders and reached out to put a hand there.  
  
  
“Hey…no…you just never mentioned wanting to use…”  
  
  
Tara continued to look towards the floor.  
  
  
“It’s for you. I didn’t want you to be lonely when I was gone.”  
  
  
Willow scooted towards Tara so they were thigh to thigh. She looked in the box and picked it up by the base, holding it between two fingers cautiously, like it might bite.  
  
  
“Where did you get it?”  
  
  
“There’s this strip mall uptown…” Tara explained, having gone for the only one she could find advertised in a newspaper, too embarrassed to use either Willow or the library's computer.  
  
  
Willow’s eyes turned to saucers.  
  
  
“You went into a sex shop?!”  
  
  
Tara dropped her head in her hands, cheeks crimson.  
  
  
“I was so embarrassed.”  
  
  
Willow put a hand on Tara’s back and rubbed gently.  
  
  
“But you wanted to get something for me.”  
  
  
Willow had enjoyed self-pleasure in the past but hadn’t been thrilled at the thoughts of two solid months of it. Something to aid her wasn’t unwelcome, and her heart was warmed at the thoughtfulness and embarrassment Tara had gone through to get it for her.  
  
  
“Well…it’s not as scary as I thought some of these things could be,” she admitted, closing a hand around it to feel its smoothness, “I wouldn’t have any idea…”  
  
  
Tara looked up for the first time, cheeks returned to a light pink.  
  
  
“Well, I thought we could use it together first. See if you like it.”  
  
  
Willow could be easily convinced to try anything as long as Tara was involved.  
  
  
“Well, okay,” she agreed shyly, “If we can figure it out together…”  
  
  
Tara finally smiled and nodded. She put the box on the floor and put her hand over Willow’s to take the toy, leaving it on the nightstand.   
  
  
Willow welcomed the feel of Tara’s lips pressing into her neck, relaxing instantly. She let herself fall under the press of Tara’s body, back onto the bed with her head on the pillow.  
  
  
She slipped her hands under the back of Tara’s shirt and caressed her back, following the ripple of her spine. She felt Tara shudder and brought one hand out and up to the back of Tara’s neck. She massaged there and guided Tara’s mouth to hers, kissing her deeply.  
  
  
They undressed each other slowly, with only minimal breaks in kissing. Willow giggled as Tara playfully nipped her neck, though it quickly turned into a moan as her thighs were caressed and that hand moved inwards to her lips.  
  
  
With Tara’s hand between her legs and mouth on her chest, stiffening her nipples, Willow had completely forgotten about any additions.  
  
  
Tara too was busy enjoying Willow’s body for herself, but as her fingers were coated more and more, she finally kissed back up to Willow’s ear and whispered in it.  
  
  
“Wanna try it?” she asked provocatively.  
  
  
Willow glanced at the toy on the nightstand, then back at Tara and nodded shyly. Tara reached over and clasped it. She brought it back and put the tip lightly over Willow’s bellybutton and turned the dial a fraction to the lowest speed setting.  
  
  
Willow giggled and squirmed.  
  
  
“It tickles.”  
  
  
Any nervousness in the air was broken and they had a lot of fun rolling it over various non-erogenous zones of Willow’s body to test out the sensation and speeds.  
  
  
Finally Tara held it against one of Willow’s stiff nipples, who instantly quietened apart from a low, humming moan.  
  
  
She rolled the other nipple between her fingers, then switched sides back and forth until Willow was fully aroused and slick. She laid on her side, curled right into Willow’s side and slowly slid the vibrating device down Willow’s stomach and across her curls.  
  
  
Willow shuddered and a couple of fingers clasped the bed sheet.   
  
  
Tara paused to give Willow a chance to back out, but just watched as her thigh fell open instead. Tara dipped the tip between Willow’s lips, wetting it and the sides and let it vibrate through her folds.  
  
  
Willow was moaning and giggling with her eyes closed, so Tara tried some direct contact on her clit. Tara saw Willow grow tense with a gasp, then almost immediately begin rolling her hips into it.  
  
  
Tara turned the speed up, slowly at first, then to its full pace when Willow reacted with deep groans. Tara changed positions so she was kneeling between Willow’s legs and used her other hand to slip two fingers inside.  
  
  
Willow’s back arched at the duality of sensation, her toes curling and releasing repeatedly. She squeezed Tara’s fingers to pull her in deeper and her body started undulating under the pressure of impending orgasm.  
  
  
The vibrations were reverberating deeply through her, making pleasure spiral through her. Her neck strained back against the pillows as she finally came, accompanied by a stretched out moan.  
  
  
Tara slowed the vibrator back down to its lowest speed but didn’t stop it completely. She slid her fingers out and rubbed Willow’s lips.  
  
  
Willow’s eyes stayed closed but her breathing began to return to normal. Tara kissed her neck tenderly and moved up to her ear, where her hot breath made Willow shiver.  
  
  
Willow exposed her neck more and Tara softly tongued her ear.  
  
  
“Want to try it together?”  
  
  
“Did we not just do that?” Willow asked as she turned her head back to Tara.  
  
  
“I mean, um, together,” Tara attempted to clarify with a blush, “Like how we rub together sometimes, but with it between…”  
  
  
Willow went wide-eyed as she understood.  
  
  
“Oh…Oh!”  
  
  
She nodded, growing slightly breathless again as Tara climbed on top of her. She exhaled a breath in a shaky tempo as Tara’s thighs slid onto her hers and their breasts rolled against each other.  
  
  
She watched Tara’s eyelids flutter as she settled on top of the toy. It was vibrating lengthways between them, sliding along as it gathered the moisture of their arousal from both sides.  
  
  
That soon proved detrimental as it slipped all over the place, so Tara held it by the base and slowly moved it up and down as their hips moved in the opposite direction.  
  
  
“That feels good,” Willow said, holding Tara by the buttocks to keep their movements in sync, “Turn it up a bit?”  
  
  
Tara rolled the dial another bit and moaned as the pulsating against her increased. She was sure she could feel the throb of Willow’s clit in their shared heartbeat pumping between her ears and it drove her wild.  
  
  
She turned it up to its full speed and their sounds of pleasure quickly began to fill the room.  
  
  
Willow felt Tara’s sweat mix with hers as their foreheads pressed together and their bodies began to grind into each other more and more. She moved her hand in and flicked the dial the rest of the way and began to take in shorter breaths.  
  
  
She lifted her head up to find Tara’s lips and kissed her passionately. She could feel the quiver in Tara’s spine and an echoing clench inside her. Her hands groped Tara’s butt and her hips thrust up so the toy was pressed tightly between them and shook them both through an orgasm.  
  
  
Tara’s fingers closed around the toy and she turned it off before lifting it away and onto the nightstand to clean later. She pressed some messy kisses to Willow’s chest and up to her lips.  
  
  
Tara kissed her softly, then rested her head on the same pillow.  
  
  
“Hmm…that was fun,” she said as she caught her breath, “What do you think?”  
  
  
Willow blushed and giggled.  
  
  
“Very nice.”  
  
  
“Good,” Tara said, pleased and very sated, “Now I feel less guilty.”  
  
  
Willow rubbed Tara’s shoulders lazily.  
  
  
“What about you? Did you get yourself one?”  
  
  
“Don’t worry about me,” Tara replied, not even knowing what her living arrangements would be yet, never mind if she’d be able to sneak any time like that.  
  
  
She smiled, kissed Willow’s cheek and cuddled into her.   
  
  
Willow had a less cheerful look on her face as she stared up at the ceiling.  
  
  
 _Don’t worry about her? What does that mean? Like she already has plans without one? Or wants to? With someone? Does she wish she was free in Paris? Single? She’d never say if she wanted. She’d stay with me even if she wished she wasn’t._  
  
  
The irrational cogs were well and truly in motion, needing only a slight nudge for the outpouring of anxious thoughts to flow.   
  
  
Her sweat pores reopened and she moved off the bed, redressing quickly.  
  
  
“We should talk.”  
  
  
Tara sat up, holding the sheet to her chest.  
  
  
“Okay.”  
  
  
Willow zipped up her pants and sat at the desk, eyes averted.  
  
  
“I’ll let you put your clothes back on.”  
  
  
Tara looked at her, confused.  
  
  
“Willow, what’s going on?”  
  
  
Willow was looking down, silent. Tara waited for response but when she got none, started grabbing her clothes to put on.  
  
  
“Okay, what is it?”  
  
  
Willow breathed out slowly, face pale.  
  
  
“So you’re going off to Paris tomorrow. On your big adventure.”  
  
  
She paused for a moment.  
  
  
“And I’m so happy for you. Your dream, where you always wanted to go,” she continued, finally looking at Tara and swallowing a lump of emotion, “And you deserve it. You deserve it so much more than anyone else.”  
  
  
She paused again, then sighed.  
  
  
“And you deserve to be free to enjoy everything it has to offer.”  
  
  
Tara was trying and failing to comprehend what Willow was trying to say.  
  
  
“Willow, I don’t understand.”  
  
  
Willow’s face was pained.  
  
  
“I t-think,” she said, stopping to clear her throat twice, “I think that we should take a break.”  
  
  
“A break from what?” Tara asked, oblivious.  
  
  
“From us,” Willow replied, barely above a whisper.  
  
  
“W-what?” Tara asked, jumping up, “Why?”  
  
  
“You don’t need baggage,” Willow replied, voice strained.  
  
  
“No, no. You’re not baggage, you’re my heart,” Tara replied, dropping to her knees in front of Willow, “Please don’t do this.”  
  
  
Willow had herself so convinced that she couldn’t even hear what Tara was saying.  
  
  
“I’m holding you back from the full experience–”  
  
  
“I won’t go,” Tara interrupted, eyes glistening, “If you’re asking me to choose, I choose you.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“I’m not asking you to–”  
  
  
Tara grabbed Willow’s hands.  
  
  
“I choose you. I won’t go.”  
  
  
Willow moved her hands away.  
  
  
“Tara–”  
  
  
“Have you met someone else?” Tara asked, slumping on the spot, “I-is that why you applied to this for me? So you could do this?”  
  
  
“Of course not!” Willow replied, shocked that Tara could even think that.  
  
  
Tara looked up, tears streaming down her face now.  
  
  
“Why are you doing this?”  
  
  
Willow’s heart broke and she had to look away.  
  
  
“Tara, get off your knees,” she said, killing her to see Tara so vulnerable, “Just listen. It doesn’t have to be forever. But you should be able to go over and–”  
  
  
“And what?” Tara asked, voice shaking now, turning from upset to anger, “Hook up with whoever comes along first? Do you not know me at all?”  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“I’m saying this all wrong. It’s not about that, it’s about…it’s the opposite of not trusting you. It’s knowing you so well that I know you wouldn’t say if–”  
  
  
Willow had her whole speech ready about letting go of what you love so they can come back to you, but was cut off as Tara stood up and over her.  
  
  
“No. No, I’m not letting you do this,” she said, face hardened with something close to rage now, “No. Why don’t you let me decide what I want?”  
  
  
Willow gulped; she’d never seen that look in Tara’s eyes before.  
  
  
“Tara–”  
  
  
Tara slammed her hands down on either arm of the desk chair and got right up in Willow’s face, displaying a confrontational side she’d never shown before.  
  
  
“Shut. Up,” she spoke, eerily clear and almost spitting in Willow’s face from being so close, “This isn’t happening. You’re going to cut out your faux-nobility bullshit and you’re going to respect me and that I know what I want and stop second guessing me. Break up with me if you’re going to break up with me but don’t you dare do it in my name.”  
  
  
She pushed off and walked over to the bed, sitting with her head in her hands and breathing deeply, trying to calm.  
  
  
Willow looked like she’d been slapped in the face and had to take a moment to let it all sink in. The moment it did, she felt herself physically ill as the enormity of the huge mistake she’d almost made hit her.   
  
  
She scrambled to get up, but stayed a respectful foot away from Tara, with some effort.  
  
  
“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, please forgive me. I don’t want to break up, I never want to break up. I thought–I didn’t. I didn’t think. Not about you. I made myself believe I was, but I wasn’t. I thought about my own misery and guilt. I do respect you, more than anyone. Please forgive me, please, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”  
  
  
She started to cry, emotion from the moment she’d found out Tara had been accepted into the program bubbling out. She’d gotten better at sharing her feelings, but those ones had burrowed themselves inside.  
  
  
“I thought that if you could be free from me for a while, you’d come back. But if you were held back, that you’d resent me and leave forever.”  
  
  
Tara started to look up and Willow made herself keep her gaze, even with the tears streaming.  
  
  
“I trust you. It was belittling you, and us, by thinking like that. I was wrong. I’m so scared to be without you. I just…I–I don’t have words. But I’m so sorry. I’ll beg you for one more chance.”  
  
  
“You don’t need to beg,” Tara replied, sniffling herself and making a swipe at her eyes, “Why didn’t you tell me you were feeling like this? We do our talk time almost every night. This is the kind of stuff we’re supposed to bring up.”  
  
  
Willow held her hands up, at a loss.  
  
  
“What was I supposed to say? ‘Have a nice time, honey, and by the way my heart is breaking’,” she asked, messily crying now and not trying to contain it, “You said it yourself, the first thing that came out of your mouth. ‘I won’t go.’ I want you to go. All I want is for you to have the very best time you can a-and I thought–”  
  
  
She paused to try and regain her voice.  
  
  
“I thought me being out of the picture was the best way to achieve that.”  
  
  
Tara plucked a tissue from the box on the nightstand and came over to gently wipe Willow’s tears away.  
  
  
The tears came harder and Willow was fighting them.  
  
  
“I-I promise I’ll work harder on myself and letting you in…if you’ll still have me.”  
  
  
Tara felt her heart slowly going back to a normal pace and her stomach returning to its place, having dropped.  
  
  
“Of course I’ll still have you, doofus. But don’t ever do anything like this again. I get it, you thought you were doing the right thing…but breaking up, assumptions, jumping to conclusions. That can’t be the go-to. We can’t keep thinking the other person loves us less than we love them.”  
  
  
“I know,” Willow replied, nodding and sniffling, “All I needed to do was talk to you and it would’ve been fine in ten minutes. Trust me, this was a big slap in the face. One I needed.”  
  
  
Tara exhaled slowly. She was mad and sad and a lot of other emotions but there were precious hours before she left and it did no good to let it linger. She put her arms around Willow and held her girlfriend’s head to her chest.  
  
  
Willow wiped her eyes on Tara’s shirt.  
  
  
“I’m so sorry.”  
  
  
“You better be,” Tara replied, blinking away a few fresh tears, “You made my whole world crumble for a few minutes there.”  
  
  
Willow tried to control her breathing.  
  
  
“Mine’s been crumbling for weeks.”   
  
  
A tear fell down Tara’s face and it was quickly joined by more. She sank down onto the bed, eyes fretful.   
  
  
“I-I should have been more sensitive to your feelings. I’ve been totally selfish,” she said, voice quivering, “Willow, I don’t want to go.”  
  
  
Willow sat down beside her and rubbed her back.  
  
  
“Oh, baby…”  
  
  
Tara began hyperventilating and threw herself down, face buried in the pillow.  
  
  
“No, I don’t. I don’t want to go. It’s already caused a fight between us and it’s so far away and I’ll miss you and I won’t know anyone or what to do or where to go a-and I’ve never even been on a plane before and, a-and, and…”  
  
  
Willow scooted up and rubbed Tara’s arm gently, their comforting roles reversing instantly.  
  
  
“Tara, hey…baby, come on. It’ll be great once you settle in. And we can talk every day. Trust me, now I got a kick up the ass I’ll be badgering you for our talky time every night. I’ll be available whenever you need me, I promise.”  
  
  
Tara started to sob and it broke Willow’s heart all over again.  
  
  
“Baby…” she tried to comfort, holding her closer, “Baby, I love you, it’s all going to be okay.”  
  
  
Tara didn’t quieten at all and Willow was worried about a panic attack being triggered. She tried to think about what Tara did to comfort her, and before she even knew it, found herself singing.  
  
  
“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me ha-ppy when skies are grey. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away.”  
  
  
Tara’s face stayed in the pillow for a few moments, then lifted slowly, sans tears, though with glassy eyes, with an awed look.  
  
  
“You sang to me.”  
  
  
Willow looked away sheepishly.  
  
  
“Probably made you feel a thousand times worse.”  
  
  
Tara just shook her head, nuzzled at Willow’s chin and finally kissed her.  
  
  
Willow kissed back softly, her head and heart in a much better position than they had been for weeks, if aching a bit at the thoughts of the following day.   
  
  
Tara was calmed knowing that wherever she went, she’d have Willow waiting for her.  
  
  
“I love you, Willow. Please don’t doubt that.”  
  
  
“I promise,” Willow whispered, delicately brushing hair from Tara’s brow, “I know how much you do for me.”  
  
  
She paused with her fingers on Tara’s cheek and let a smile break out.  
  
  
“Including buying me a vibrator. In a sex shop.”  
  
  
Tara covered her face in her hands and buried into the pillow.  
  
  
“I can’t believe I did that.”  
  
  
“ _I_ can’t believe you did that!” Willow replied, giggling, then moved Tara’s hands away to look her in the eye, “You surprise me every day.”  
  
  
Their eyes stayed locked for several seconds until Tara’s lids fluttered downwards.  
  
  
“I hate this.”  
  
  
“Hate what?” Willow asked softly, “We’re just spending some time together.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and nodded once, understanding. She gently held Willow’s face as she brought their lips together in a kiss.  
  
  
They spent the rest of the evening saying goodbye, without ever saying the word.


	97. ~Interlude #1: Interbrood~

  
Willow sat with her head and body against hers and Tara’s special tree with a miserable look on her face.  
  
  
Becky spotted her friend on her way back from classes and approached.  
  
  
“Hey Will, what you doing?” she bending down to her friend’s level, “Tara left this morning, huh?”  
  
  
Willow’s knees were hunched up and her chin was sitting on them.  
  
  
“It’s been seven hours and fifteen days…” she sang, out of tune and in a sad monotone, eyes clouded with melancholy.  
  
  
Becky had to strongly resist the urge to roll her eyes.  
  
  
“Oh boy. The 7 hours part is probably right,” she muttered as she put a hand on Willow’s arm, “You’re freezing.”  
  
  
Willow continued to stare ahead.  
  
  
“My heart is cold. Everywhere else might as well be.”  
  
  
“Have you been here since Tara left this morning?” Becky asked and got a curt nod in response.  
  
  
She sighed and hooked her arm into Willow’s.  
  
  
“O-kay buddy, c’mon. Let’s get you inside.”  
  
  
Willow let herself be led away, not saying a word or making eye contact with anything but the ground.  
  
  
Becky brought Willow upstairs to her room. She settled her sitting on the bed surrounded by pillows for comfort, then sat next to her.  
  
  
“Wanna go out and get drunk?”  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“Promised I wouldn’t.”  
  
  
“I won’t tell her if you won’t,” Becky replied, hating the glum look on her friend’s face.  
  
  
Willow brought her knees up under her chin.  
  
  
“Didn’t promise her. Promised myself.”  
  
  
Becky just nodded, accepting it.  
  
  
“What about committing carbicide?”  
  
  
Willow sniffled once.  
  
  
“I could eat a pizza.”  
  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment and by the time they opened again, tears were streaming out. Becky put her arms around her from the side.  
  
  
“Hey, come on, babe. She’s coming back.”  
  
  
Willow missed Tara so much she thought she could physically feel an empty space where her heart was.  
  
  
“I miss her so much. I was so stupid. I tried to break up with her.”  
  
  
“What?!” Becky asked, voice raised and eyes bugging, “What the fuck happened?!”  
  
  
“She wouldn’t let me,” Willow replied through a sob.  
  
  
“Well thank god one of you is smart!” Becky practically shouted, holding Willow closer.  
  
  
“I know!” Willow replied, a laugh actually choking its way out.  
  
  
She took some comfort from Becky’s embrace for several minutes until Becky kissed Willow’s head and pulled her hand.  
  
  
“Come on, let’s go get more food than we can carry.”  
  
  
“Can we get double-stufs?” Willow asked, wiping her nose on her sleeve.  
  
  
“Sure we can,” Becky replied in a soothing tone, putting an arm around Willow’s shoulders, “And we can eat frosting out of the can.”  
  
  
Willow perked up a little at that and they went out to stock up on junk food and pizzas.   
  
  
They had made quite a dent in it all by the time Kim had returned a while later that evening. Becky had done a pretty stellar job of making Willow laugh with movies and stories, reminiscent of when they had been roomies.  
  
  
Kim was polite, but Willow could tell she wanted her room back and devoid of the smell of stale Cheetos. Willow wasn’t too hyped with the idea of moping in front of her either.  
  
  
She stood up and started to gather the trash.  
  
  
“I’m gonna hit the hay.”  
  
  
“You sure you’re okay?” Becky asked, holding the trash can for her.  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
  
“Yeah, I’ll be okay,” she lied, “Thanks so much. Nice to spend some time with you. And I’m glad you had such a nice time with Jack’s family over the holidays.”  
  
  
“Me too,” Becky replied, smiling in an uncharacteristically demure way, “Hey, shout if you need anything.”  
  
  
Willow waved to them both and left, pulling the door shut behind her.   
  
  
She went into her own room, sat on the bed, and stared at the 4 empty walls.  
  
  
The first day was always the hardest.  
  
  
Or so she kept telling herself.


	98. ~Interlude #2: Un Intermède~

  
Tara stepped outside of the airport and took a moment to breath in the fresh air.  
  
  
It had been a thankfully smooth flight, but she had been edgy the whole way, upset from an emotional airport goodbye and nervous about the whole idea of flying. She had thought she'd find sailing through the clouds quite poetic and beautiful, but in reality it had just made her nauseated and she had pulled the window cover down for the rest of the flight.  
  
  
It had been an unstable stretch of hours and she really needed to just breathe.   
  
  
Unfortunately, the other airport goers disagreed, and began pushing past her, giving Tara her first experience in French swearing.   
  
  
Being a sensitive soul, and having had an emotive day and night, she felt her eyes start to well up but managed to blink them away without the tears falling. There were signposts to trains but she decided she wasn’t in the best shape to navigate a new city’s public transport system, so she grabbed her bag and lined up for a taxi to take her to her new dorm building.  
  
  
It was very early morning, twilight, and the streets were relatively clear on the way into the city, yet to build up with commuter traffic.  
  
  
Tara quickly forgot the tussle at the airport as she was greeted to an inadvertent tour of Paris, spotting the Arc de Triomphe, Eiffel Tower, the Champs-Élysées, Concord Square and Notre-Dame Cathedral on her journey. She was enthralled by the architecture and eager to explore it all fully.   
  
  
She was so busy checking out the streets there were passing, that she didn’t notice the cab had stopped until a gruff coughing got her attention. She blushed, paid and lugged out her bag, then stood on the sidewalk, awestruck that she was finally there.  
  
  
She took another deep breath of the air and was bursting with excitement as it filled her lungs.   
  
  
She checked the address and found where she was meant to be.  
  
  
It was a small building for a housing unit, just two stories, but wide in the back. Tara wasn’t sure what the procedure was considering how early she’d arrived, but already had the code to open the main door from an introductory email, so she let herself in.   
  
  
There was just the small entrance area, with rows of metal post boxes on the opposite wall, then a stairs off to one side and a hallway leading down with doors on either side. It didn’t look unlike their dorm building at home, though much smaller.  
  
  
She noticed an envelope was stuck to one of the post boxes, whose door wasn’t locked. She leaned over to check it and noticed her name on it. Inside was a room key, a post box key and a short written letter from, Tara presumed, whomever ran the house.  
  
  
 _Wow. Trusting. That’s…nice._  
  
  
She could read the French, though the cursive was a little tricky, but it seemed like a general welcome note and a phone number to call if there was any trouble.  
  
  
She checked the number on the key and after a look down the hallway and a quick count, deduced it was downstairs.   
  
  
She very quietly made her way past the stairs, careful not to piss off her new dorm-mates by banging her luggage about before even having a chance to say bonjour.  
  
  
Her door was at the very end of the hallway, opposite a communal bathroom, which Tara grimaced at the idea of having to use.  
  
  
The key was sticky but Tara managed to open the door and step inside.   
  
  
The room was tiny; a single bed with a closet and bookshelf on either side, an old computer on a desk behind the door and just about enough room for Tara to stand in the remaining space when the door was closed. The window behind the bed was frosted so she couldn’t see outside and there was a single curtain to pull across the small square to block the light.  
  
  
She threw her bag onto the small floor space under the closet and from there stepped back into the standing space and took a good, albeit brief, look around.  
  
  
She wasn’t sure what to make of it all, but finally smiled. The smile faltered as she looked at the single bed. She sunk down onto it, ran her hand over the blanket, then reached to turn on the lamp on top of the bookcase.  
  
  
She sat in silence for a moment, then searched for her phone to send a text.  
  
  
Arrived safe.  
  
  
She had barely left it down again when it started ringing. She answered quickly and laid down.  
  
  
“Hey cutie. Thought you might be sleeping.”  
  
  
“Not yet,” Willow’s sad voice came through the line.  
  
  
“Is this costing a fortune?” Tara asked, holding her phone tight against it ear as if it might bring Willow closer to her.  
  
  
“I bought a calling card,” Willow answered, “How was the flight?”  
  
  
Tara kicked her shoes off and settled her head on the pillow.  
  
  
“Kinda scary and kinda awesome,” she replied, toying with the hem of her own shirt, “I bought one of those neck pillows you suggested. It was really comfortable.”  
  
  
She paused and just listened to Willow breath for a moment, taking comfort in it.  
  
  
“The ride here was amazing. The buildings, architecture…city lights. It took my breath away. I’ll send you pictures when I get out there to explore properly… And my room is nice. Small. But nice. Private, like we hoped.”  
  
  
There was silence for a moment until they both spoke at the same time and said the same thing.  
  
  
“I miss you.”  
  
  
They both smiled, then laughed.  
  
  
“Miss you more,” they said together, then after a split second, “Jinx!”  
  
  
There was giggling through both ends of the phone until Willow spoke again.  
  
  
“No jinxies. I want to hear your voice. Isn’t it crazy early there?”  
  
  
“Yeah,” Tara replied softly, “I’m going to sleep for a couple of hours and start figuring out my schedule.”  
  
  
“I should let you go,” Willow said, sighing, “Text me when you’re going to bed and I’ll call again?”  
  
  
Tara wiped at her eye.  
  
  
“Okay. And you text me when you wake up so I can say good morning.”  
  
  
“I will,” Willow promised, “Have a great first day. Bon courage. Did I say that right?”  
  
  
“You did,” Tara replied, clutching at the phone again, “You’re so sweet.”  
  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
  
“Don’t go worshipping me yet, it was just a quick google. Sleep well baby, I love you.”  
  
  
“I love you too,” Tara replied with a soft sniffle, “Speak soon.”  
  
  
They spent a couple of minutes saying goodbye and convincing each other to hang up until finally the line was dead. Tara listened to the dial tone for a few minutes, then left her phone on the middle bookshelf, which was easily in reach from the bed.  
  
  
She could see herself getting claustrophobic in the future but decided not to worry about it yet. She scooted off the bed and lugged her bag up onto it. She was just going to grab something to sleep in, but ended up unpacking fully and taking her shower things out to take one before other people started waking up.  
  
  
She was glad she was alone in the bathroom, as it took several minutes for her to figure out the taps and there was a couple of shrieks as she learned how the water temperatures worked.  
  
  
She was extremely self-conscious the whole way through that somebody would come in, so washed as quickly as possible, wrapped herself in her robe and bolted. She towel dried her hair in the room and brushed it through, then climbed under the covers in her robe.  
  
  
She shivered and looked over her shoulder, about to ask Willow to warm her up. She swallowed when she just saw the empty space and quickly turned back.   
  
  
She folded the pillow in two, with her arm between both halves, flicked off the lamp and closed her eyes.  
  
  
If her dreams had Willow, then that was where she wanted to be.


	99. ~Interlude #3: Gratitude~

  
Tara checked herself out in the mirror to make sure she was presentable.   
  
  
She’d been doing it for the best part of 30 minutes and knew she need to just leave before she drove herself even crazier. She had her little map to guide her to the university campus she was starting classes in, but she wanted to give herself extra time to get a bit lost and grab something to eat.  
  
  
She put on her jacket and tied it tight, then took a deep breath of courage and grabbed her satchel and new textbooks.  
  
  
She stepped outside of the room at the same time as her next door neighbour, a tall, curvy and busty woman with soft brown skin. She smiled over, friendly, at Tara and started speaking in rapid-fire French.  
  
  
Tara stared for a moment, then composed herself.  
  
  
“Um, pourriez-vous parler plus lentement s’il vous plaît?” she asked, requesting she speak slower.  
  
  
The girl just smiled.  
  
  
“Américaine?” she asked in a thick French accident and got a nod in return “New student?”  
  
  
Tara nodded again and the girl offered her hand.  
  
  
“Je suis Amélie. I was new last year too, je suis originaire de Lyon. Have you taken breakfast?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head shyly.  
  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
  
Amélie gestured her forward.  
  
  
“I will bring you and show you the school. What are your classes?”  
  
  
Tara gratefully fell in step.  
  
  
“Mostly art, and some French history.”  
  
  
“Perhaps we will share an art class,” Amélie said with that same cheery smile, “Is it your first time in Paris?”  
  
  
Tara nodded and Amélie got a wistful look on her face.  
  
  
“You will love it. Do you need a tour? I will show you the great art in this great city, the culture, oh you will love it. All do. And we will find you, what do you American’s call it…hunk! A French hunk.”  
  
  
They were out on the street and Tara was getting a fresh perspective in the daylight. She was a bit mesmerised and dazed thinking about actually being in the city she'd dreamed of for so long. It took her a minute to register what was said and she blushed as soon as she did.  
  
  
“I’m um, not interested. In hunks, that is. But thank you, I'd love to do the other stuff.”  
  
  
“Ah, oui-oui, even better,” Amélie replied with a grin, “Then we will find you a beautiful French woman. Not girl, woman. An experience like no other.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head, although politely.  
  
  
“I’m in a relationship.”  
  
  
Amélie shrugged.  
  
  
“And? You must experience a French woman while you are here. Take a lover, it is the French way.”  
  
  
“I’m not interested,” Tara repeated, firmer than she’d intended for someone who was showing her such kindness.  
  
  
“We will see,” Amélie replied, letting it go as they arrived outside a quaint little coffee shop, “Best coffee in Paris, you will thank me.”  
  
  
They got a seat at a small table outside, and a short, elderly lady came waddling up to them.  
  
  
“Madame Babineaux, voici Tara. Elle est Américaine,” Amélie said, introducing them, “Tara, Madame Babineaux, la propriétaire.”   
  
  
Tara shook her hand and tried her best to understand whatever the woman was saying to her, which sounded like a lot of enthusiastic greetings.  
  
  
“Merci,” she replied politely, squeezing the woman’s hand warmly.  
  
  
The older lady smiled and totted off, only to return moments later with two coffees on saucers with croissants on the side. Tara took a bite of hers and licked her lips.  
  
  
“Ces’t très délicieux,” she said, adding on shyly, “I need to start speaking it if I want it to get better.”  
  
  
Amélie nodded and continued conversing with Tara in slower French.   
  
  
Tara was very appreciative, and overall amazed, that she might have already found a friend. She would be forever grateful for walking out of her room at that moment and to have been taken under the wing of someone.  
  
  
It was a tiny band-aid over the ache in her heart from missing Willow, but she’d take it if it got her through the day.  
  
  
A friend was never a bad thing. A French friend to show her around was a very welcome development.  
  
  
If the universe saw fit to send her a kindred spirit, well, all she could do was say thank you.


	100. ~Interlude #4: InterLouvre~

Tara stood, mesmerised, outside the Louvre Pyramid, captivated by its architecture and sheer brilliance.  
  
  
She’d been standing in line for a while, waiting to get inside, but barely noticed the minutes ticking as she shuffled along, looking around the magnificent museum building and courtyard.  
  
  
When she finally got inside, she just stood there on the spot and looked up through the slanted glass ceiling. She was blessed to have come on a sunny day, making it glint almost hypnotically.  
  
  
Quite a few other people were doing the same thing as her, but she only realised when one bumped into her. She moved around the area to get different views and spent a long time at the inverted pyramid, admiring the skill of the sculpture.  
  
  
She could have spent hours just there without ever having seen any art, but made herself continue on if she wanted to get home on time to finish homework.  
  
  
She got a map and opened it, though was instantly overwhelmed by the amount that was on offer. Of course she wanted to see the Mona Lisa, but decided that would be her last visit of the day.  
  
  
She wandered around through the Islamic Art, amazed at how old some of the works were and noticing the trends in time. She checked out the Egyptian Antiquities and smiled, thinking Becky would enjoy the Cleopatra display. The Greek and Roman section hosted a wealth of interesting art, from sculptures to jewellery and glassware and another area showed her the history of the Louvre, some of which she’d learned already from her teachers.  
  
  
The Paintings room brought her the most joy, and knowledge, lots of which enhanced what she’d been learning in her classes.  
  
  
She took copious notes, writing down every brushstroke, every colour that her eye caught. She took pictures to review later and just stood in the middle of every room to look around and appreciate the sheer wealth of culture she was basting in.  
  
  
 _Centuries of people’s work…and I get to consume it all._  
  
  
The sculptures were entrancing and Tara was almost afraid to breathe in case she disturbed them. Pieces like the Venus De Milo and the Psyche Revived by Cupid's Kiss, ones she’d always admired in books were right there in front of her eyes and that was an experience she couldn’t put into words.  
  
  
Finally it was time for her to visit the Mona Lisa. She didn’t even have to check her map to see where it was, as it was where the biggest crowd had gathered.  
  
  
She wouldn’t have been able to get up close, so she didn’t try to, and just stood back to take it in.  
  
  
That’s when it really hit her; the entirety of her muses and inspirations; the gift of witnessing them for herself.  
  
  
She felt a strong surge of emotion and even wiped away a tear, but didn’t move away. She just continued to gaze through time at the woman’s quaint smile and said her own thanks to all that had come before her and their shared affection for the arts that had allowed her to be standing in the place she was right then.  
  
  
Eventually she had to say her goodbyes, but she knew already she’d be back; she could see herself spending whole weekends lost in those walls if she got the chance.  
  
  
She left the museum, feeling invigorated and joyful. She walked home by the Seine and at moments was seconds away from dancing down the street.  
  
  
She’d fallen in love with a city and she didn’t think she’d ever fall out of it.


	101. ~Interlude #5: Solitude~

  
Willow watched Becky and Jack grin wildly at each other, while sipping the same strawberry milkshake through separate straws.  
  
  
They were looking at each other the way the way Tara looked at her and she looked at Tara and it was making the emptiness she felt inside expand even further.  
  
  
She’d been coping with the absence of Tara; had kept up with her schoolwork, had eaten her three meals a day, had taken Becky up on offers to hang out.  
  
  
She could survive, but it was just that, surviving. Tara was her happy place and life was dull without her.  
  
  
She stared at the other two glumly for a few moments and decided she didn’t want to subject herself to couples jealously or bring them down with her sullenness.  
  
  
“Um, guys, I’m gonna head.”  
  
  
Becky dragged her gaze away from Jack and looked at Willow, eyes worried.  
  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
  
Willow nodded, grateful for the concern and effort her friend had gone to, to keep her occupied.  
  
  
“Yeah, I just remembered a paper I want to read over before I hand it in.”  
  
  
“Okay, I’ll call you tomorrow,” Becky replied, reaching out to squeeze Willow’s arm.  
  
  
“Okay, bye,” Willow replied, slipping out of the booth with a forced smile.  
  
  
“Bye,” Becky said, waving.  
  
  
“Bye Willow,” Jack added, smiling kindly as well.  
  
  
Willow waved and kept the smile on her face until she was outside the diner, after which she slumped with her hands in her pockets.  
  
  
 _Stop being such a grump. Tara’s off having a great time. You should too. It’s good to have more than a relationship in your life. It’s good to be more than your relationship._  
  
  
She tried to pick herself up, lifting her chin and straightening her posture to give the illusion of confidence, but as she passed Tara’s favourite gelato bar, she slumped again.  
  
  
 _But it’s not about that. I do have more. They’re just no fun when I can’t share them with her. It’s not co-dependency, it’s just love._  
  
  
She decided to get a scoop of Tara’s favourite, butter pecan, in her honour and did oddly feel closer to her as she ate it on the way home, imagining Tara enjoying the same walking along the Seine.  
  
  
She was smiling again as she arrived home and sent an ‘I love you’ text to Tara so she’d be greeted with it when she woke up.  
  
  
She sat on the bed at looked around at her finished homework, her neatly arranged shoes and the small trash can that had already been emptied. Tara would have been proud of how neat she was keeping their room, but with nothing to do, the hollowness sunk in again.  
  
  
It was a major adjustment to go from living with someone all the time to never. One she didn’t think she’d ever get used to. One she was glad wasn't permanent.  
  
  
She grabbed her computer and got comfortable, settling herself in for her evening.  
  
  
She had enjoyed some old school hacking without much guilt while Tara had been away, and that had been a fun reminiscence to her past, but even that could only last so long before she had to go to sleep alone.  
  
  
For the moment, though, it was a distraction, and that was the closest she could get to happiness.  
  
  
At least until, her phone would buzz and give her the highlight of her day. When she could hear Tara's voice and go to sleep a little less lonely.  
  
  
They were the few minutes a day she didn't truly feel all alone.


	102. ~Interlude #6: Internude, or, Coitus Interludus~

  
  
Willow was sitting on the bed, staring at her phone intently.   
  
  
She was so fixated on it, that once it rang, she jumped up in fright and dropped it on the floor. She leapt ninja-style to retrieve it and struggled to answer it with her shaking hands. She started to panic thinking she wouldn’t get it in time, but finally answered and put it up to her ear.  
  
  
“Hi, hi, hi!”  
  
  
“Hi sweetie pie,” Tara greeted back, “Wow, it’s good to hear your voice.”  
  
  
“Tell me about it,” Willow replied, relaxing back onto the bed.  
  
  
They texted each other good morning and good night from their respective locations, and had been every day for the weeks Tara had been away, but the past few days had presented a serious schedule clash and lack of phone calls.  
  
  
“How are you?” Tara asked, “Are you getting enough sleep and eating your veggies?”  
  
  
“Yessss,” Willow replied cagily.  
  
  
Tara lifted an eyebrow.  
  
  
“Is ‘veggies’ tomato sauce on pizza?”  
  
  
Willow giggled.  
  
  
“Maybeeee…”  
  
  
She smiled.  
  
  
“Tell me everything about you,” she continued with that same dopey grin upon hearing Tara's voice, “Classes still going well?”  
  
  
“Yes,” Tara replied, lying on her own bed with a similar smile, “I’m really getting the language, I can understand most people pretty easily, and they can understand me. They’re patient, but they can understand. I’m visiting the Eiffel Tower next weekend…”  
  
  
They talked for ages about Tara’s exploration of the city, the food and the culture; how much she was loving each new discovery.  
  
  
How Amélie brought her to little known spots and had generally been so kind to take her under her wing. Then Willow filled her in on the goings-on in Boston; how her classes were going, how Becky and Jack were still going strong and the ‘gross’ displays of affection Willow was subjected to before relinquishing her role as third wheel.  
  
  
“I miss you so much baby. Miss Fishy misses you too. She’s been keeping me company. Snuggles and Mr. Hoppy, too, but I’m starting to think they have something going on and the last thing I need is another couple.”  
  
  
She paused for a moment and sighed.  
  
  
“I’m so glad it’s everything you thought it would be. But god…I _really_ miss you. It’s so lonely, especially at night.”  
  
  
“Night time is the worst, trying to get to sleep,” Tara agreed, “Like no matter how warm I get, there’s this lack-of-Willow chill.”  
  
  
“Yeah, exactly,” Willow smiled, “Lack of snuggles is serious, you know. And lack of…other stuff too.”  
  
  
“Is Lady Buzzington not working?” Tara asked, making Willow blush.  
  
  
“Yeah, but…I’m having some trouble in the…initial arousal stage.”  
  
  
Tara turned on her side in her bed.  
  
  
“What did you fantasise about before?”  
  
  
“It’s not the fantasies,” Willow explained, “The fantasies are great! Until I realise you’re not there for real and everything sorta shuts down.”  
  
  
“Why don’t you use the video?” Tara suggested.  
  
  
“What video?” Willow asked, confused.  
  
  
“The video of us doing it,” Tara replied bluntly.  
  
  
Nervous chuckling came down the line.  
  
  
“I-I told you I deleted that.”  
  
  
“I know what you _told_ me,” Tara replied pointedly, not hurt since she knew right from the start that Willow hadn’t gotten rid of every trace of that video, “I presume after the journal incident that it is completely impenetrable?”  
  
  
“Pun intended?” Willow asked with a snicker, then cleared her throat at the silence and realised she’d dodged a serious bullet, “Yes, ma’am.”  
  
  
There was silence for a second, before Willow continued, pout evident in her voice.  
  
  
“And I already tried. It just made me miss you more too.”  
  
  
“What if I helped you out?” Tara offered.  
  
  
Willow sat straight up in bed.  
  
  
“Like phone sex?”  
  
  
Tara shrugged.  
  
  
“If that’s what they call it.”  
  
  
“You’d do that?” Willow asked, “Talk me through it, so to speak.”  
  
  
“Well I have my own room, no one can hear,” Tara replied, “If it will help you, I’ll be very happy.”  
  
  
Willow bounced excitedly on the spot.  
  
  
“What should I do?”  
  
  
Tara was about to tell her to do whatever she wanted, but realised in time the sort of role she’d offered to take on.  
  
  
“You should take your clothes off.”  
  
  
Willow put her phone on speaker and left it on the pillow, then jumped up to pull the curtains and undressed on the way back.  
  
  
“Okay, I’m ready.”  
  
  
Tara closed her own eyes.  
  
  
“I want you to put your hand on your belly. And just rub a little. Tease your curls and feel that heat.”  
  
  
Willow had been a straight-to-the-point kind of girl when it had come to experimentation in self-love but it all felt a lot different with Tara guiding her movements - a lot more intense.  
  
  
She followed instructions; letting her fingernails dig into the small pouch of her belly, then let them fall to the top of her mound. Closing her eyes made the illusion of Tara being there a little bit stronger.  
  
  
“That feels good.”  
  
  
Tara bended her arm under her head and let the fantasy loose in her own mind.  
  
  
“Now rake your nails gently back up and slide your hand over your breast. Squeeze it tight and release. Tight and release…”  
  
  
She sighed imagining it and heard Willow sigh moments later.  
  
  
“That’s it. Let your palm slide over your nipple, then take it and squeeze it between your fingers,” Tara continued and heard a moan seconds later, “Did you feel that jolt in your pussy?”  
  
  
“You said pussy,” Willow giggled in response, though had to squeeze her thighs together to ease the ache and it pulled her back into the moment, “Yeah, I felt it deep.”  
  
  
“Do it again,” Tara encouraged, “Keep going until you can’t control yourself.”  
  
  
Willow obliged, denying herself from moving downwards, as difficult as it was.  
  
  
Tara listened to her moan.  
  
  
“How do you feel?” she asked breathlessly.  
  
  
“Wet, so wet,” Willow panted back.  
  
  
“Keep one hand on your breast and slide the other one down to your pussy,” Tara said, getting quite into it, “Make your fingers wet.”  
  
  
Willow eagerly followed instructions and ran her fingers along her lips.  
  
  
“I’m doing it…I’m so turned on…haven’t felt like this since you left…”  
  
  
Tara was trying to control her own heavy breathing.  
  
  
“Can you find your clit? Be gentle with it.”  
  
  
Willow started rubbing her fingers over her clit, fully in the moment and able to enjoy it more than she had all on her own.  
  
  
“I bet you look so sexy,” Tara said, sensing Willow didn’t need much more instruction, “You got that fire in your belly?”  
  
  
Willow moaned a response and Tara was happy just to listen and offer some more light dirty talk.   
  
  
“Are you coming?” she asked when she heard the moans get louder, “Imagine coming on my hand, squeezing me inside that heat.”  
  
  
Willow slipped her fingers down and inside just as she came, trembling all over before finally going limp.  
  
  
She let her ‘active’ hand hang down by her waist and used the other to bring the phone back to her ear.  
  
  
“Baby? Hi. That was so good,” she said, smiling lazily, “Baby, did you get off too?”  
  
  
“Um, no,” Tara replied, blushing even though Willow couldn’t see her.  
  
  
“I’m sorry, it was all focused on me,” Willow replied apologetically, “Let me do it for you.”  
  
  
“It’s okay,” Tara said awkwardly.  
  
  
“Are you sure?” Willow asked, “I’d like to…you know, if you wanted it.”  
  
  
There was silence for a moment before Tara spoke.  
  
  
“I’ve never…tried it.”  
  
  
“Ever?” Willow asked.  
  
  
“I don’t really know what to do,” Tara admitted, “I’ve touched myself with you, but not by myself. I don’t know where to start.”  
  
  
“But you’re amazing with mine, I bet you’d be amazing with your own! You knew exactly where to start with me!” Willow said encouragingly, "Anyway, that’s okay, but would you like to try? I’ll help like you helped me.”  
  
  
Tara was still squirming in her panties, so the idea held a lot more weight than it had before.  
  
  
“Well, it would be nice…” she said, trying to swallow away the embarrassment, “How do I start?”  
  
  
“Well take off as much as you’re comfortable with,” Willow started but decided almost immediately to change tactic, “No, you know what? Strip down to your panties but leave them on. Put your phone on speaker.”  
  
  
Tara put her phone down and started to undress, feeling self-conscious even though she did just that in that spot every day.  
  
  
“And stay above the covers.”  
  
  
Tara felt very exposed as she moved back onto the bed in her panties but loved the tone in Willow’s voice so much more.  
  
  
“Okay,” she replied in a throaty voice that let Willow knew she was doing the right thing with her more insistent guidance, “Ready. Very ready, actually.”  
  
  
“Oh, really?” Willow asked, grinning, “Well, are your nipples hard?”  
  
  
Tara glanced down.  
  
  
“Not all the way.”  
  
  
“Okay, I want you to lick your finger and roll it over them,” Willow said, “Make them stiff.”  
  
  
Tara did so and was surprised that it was somewhat satisfying the urge for them to be licked.  
  
  
“It could be your mouth…warm and soft.”  
  
  
“Yeah baby, it’s my tongue,” Willow said, rolling over onto her stomach, “Teasing them, sucking them.”  
  
  
She encouraged that for a few more minutes until she thought Tara was comfortable enough to move on.  
  
  
“Slip down into your pussy. Spread your legs wide and feel around for a bit. You feel so good, don’t you?”  
  
  
Tara felt silly initially spreading her thighs but as her curious but cautious hand fell between her lips and moved around, it was quickly forgotten.  
  
  
“Okay…okay, this feels good. Yeah, this feels really good.”  
  
  
“Feel inside, feel how hot you are,” Willow said, her lower legs kicking back and forth behind her with the excitement of it all.  
  
  
Tara slipped one finger inside first, then two. It wasn’t deep, but it was pleasant, and feeling her own walls was a pleasurable reminder of being inside Willow. She felt herself gush at the thought.  
  
  
“When you’re ready, find your clit and go to town. I know that’s what you want, you just want to be rubbed out and get off.”  
  
  
“I’d prefer to be eaten out but it will do,” Tara replied dryly.  
  
  
Willow could practically hear the crooked grin.  
  
  
“I bet you would, me too. We’re going to have to 69 like crazy when you get home.”  
  
  
Tara moaned at the fresh image and let her fingers slide up to her clit.  
  
  
“I’d do it so hard if I was there,” Willow continued, “I know just the pace you like, not too much pressure, but fast, real fast. When you can feel that orgasm bubbling in your belly and you just want to let it go.”  
  
  
She heard the moans she was looking for and felt herself start to twitch in response. She turned back over and sneakily brought a hand down to herself.  
  
  
“There’s nothing wrong with that…just wanting to come…to release…feel good.”  
  
  
She didn’t need to build up and was quickly rubbing herself as much as Tara was. Their moans were almost synced.  
  
  
“We can still feel good together…even apart,” Willow said breathlessly, “We can even come together…we can…oh boy…are you coming? Are you coming?”  
  
  
“Yes,” Tara panted, toes curling, “Oh god, yes…”  
  
  
They orgasmed very close together, and Tara was first to get back to the phone.  
  
  
“Wow.”  
  
  
Willow giggled, still short of breath.  
  
  
“Told ya you were amazing.”  
  
  
“Only with you,” Tara replied softly.  
  
  
They talked for another little while until it was getting very late and Tara had to be up early in the morning. There was the usual drawn out farewell, and Willow knew it was her turn to make the awful plunge into dial tone.   
  
  
“Bye, baby. Talk soon. I love you.”  
  
  
Tara sighed and blew a kiss down the line.  
  
  
“I love you too. Text you when I wake up.”  
  
  
She waited for the tone, then she hung up the phone, sad to say goodbye to Willow again.  
  
  
She could sleep easier, though, feeling closer to her than she had in weeks.


	103. Chapter 103

  
“Willow…Willow! Damn it, Willow!”  
  
  
Becky finally caught up with Willow in the courtyard, slightly out of breath, though with a steady coffee cup in her hand.  
  
  
“I’ve been calling you for five minutes. You know I don’t like to run in the morning,” she said, falling in step with Willow, who was just staring grumpily ahead, “What’s wrong? Did you get a B?”  
  
  
“No!” Willow spat, kicking a stone ahead of her, “It’s nothing. It’s…it’s just our anniversary tomorrow, is all.”  
  
  
Becky put an arm around her sympathetically.  
  
  
“Jack and I were going to go away for the weekend, but I can cancel and we can hang out?”  
  
  
Willow had to smile at the very generous offer. At least one of them would be having some romance that weekend.  
  
  
“No, Becks, it’s okay, you guys go have fun. Where are you going?”  
  
  
“Some B&B a little out of the city,” Becky replied, grinning, “It was my Valentine’s Day present. I hope the bed is comfy because I haven’t given Jack his yet…”  
  
  
“That’s going pretty great, huh?” Willow asked, heart warmed to see her friend so happy, “I’m glad you’re with him…he’s the most I’ve ever liked one of your boyfriends.”  
  
  
“Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same,” Becky recited with her typical dramatic flourish, “I am falling deep in luurrve and can’t do a thing to stop it. You wanna know the craziest part? I don't even want to stop it.”  
  
  
“I’m happy for you,” Willow replied with as much muster as she could manage, “Tara would be too. Is, in fact. She told me the other day when I mentioned I was hanging out with you two a lot. She said she hopes you're very happy.”  
  
  
“She can tell me herself. We’ll see her again soon,” Becky corrected, sighing softly, “I miss her too. And I miss your two-ness. I need my ying-yang girls back. But hey, what, two more weeks?”  
  
  
Willow inhaled and exhaled softly. It still seemed like an age and she didn’t want to start crying right there in the quad.  
  
  
“Well, have a nice weekend,” she said, ready to run off to chem lab and have something else to focus on, “I want zero details.”  
  
  
Becky smiled and started to curve off to the left.  
  
  
“Hey, remember – love finds a way.”  
  
  
Willow nodded but Becky wasn’t satisfied.  
  
  
“Say it.”  
  
  
Willow playfully rolled her eyes, but was smiling.  
  
  
“Love finds a way.”  
  
  
Becky winked.  
  
  
“And it’s going to find me into some very skimpy lingerie this weekend.”  
  
  
“What did I say about details?” Willow replied, putting her fingers in her ears, “And definitely do _not_ tell me if you use any of those Tara tricks. They should have been sacred.”  
  
  
“Share the wealth, Will. She could probably write a book, amitrite?” Becky teased, “She sure schooled me in five words!”  
  
  
Willow glared and Becky went of cackling. Willow stared after her for a moment, having to admit her spirits lifted slightly as she went off to class.  
  
  
 _Love finds a way._  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Willow flicked through the photos Tara had emailed to her over the past few days; her in museums, her at monuments, old buildings and furniture that caught her eye. It was nice for Willow to feel like she was visiting Paris with Tara, but they weren’t helping her general moroseness at the looming date.  
  
  
Her heart caught in her chest as she passed by a picture of Tara blowing her a kiss at night with the Eiffel Tower in the background, illuminated red for Valentine’s Day. They’d said they would just delay their ‘Valenversary’ celebrations until Tara got home, since Spring Break immediately followed and they’d have time, but Willow had made arrangements for flowers to be delivered on the day of their anniversary and they’d had a long talk with some telephonic amorousness on Valentine’s Day to feel a little closer.  
  
  
She decided to check on the flowers’ status and typed the company name into the site bar, but pressed enter a bit too soon and winded up in a search for the company instead of the site itself.  
  
  
Though only one click away, she was in that kind of mood where everything frustrated and infuriated her and she just shoved her laptop off her lap in annoyance. She curled up in a ball so she could feel sorry for herself.  
  
  
She glanced a few times at her nightstand and wondered if a session with her going away present might help, but her eye kept being drawn to an ad on screen advertising flights to Paris alongside the listing for the Parisian flower company she’d searched for.  
  
  
She knew it was just tracking software and not a sign or anything of the sort, but the words were boring temptation into her mind.  
  
  
 _Guess it’s no harm to look…it would be rude not to click, really…_  
  
  
She pulled the laptop the few inches towards her and clicked the ad. It brought her to a price comparison site.  
  
  
What started as idle browsing quickly turning into Willow hunched over her laptop, typing furiously akin to being in full hacker mode.  
  
  
She finally landed at what she determined to be the best price around and suddenly paused, staring at the screen.  
  
  
 _What am I doing?_  
  
  
Last minute flights to Europe weren’t exactly cheap and the number on screen wasn’t much lower than that of her bank account. It wouldn’t clear her out completely, but it was definitely a large chunk.  
  
  
Her heart was racing as the mouse hovered over the ‘book now’ button.  
  
  
 _I have homework. And a test next week. And…_  
  
  
Her hand was trembling, but then suddenly went still and Willow felt a rush, telling her to click it. She looked down at her promise ring and turned it around her finger.  
  
  
 _Love finds a way._  
  
  
She pressed the mouse without another moment’s hesitation, then stared at the confirmation screen.  
  
  
Her eyes went wide and she leaped up off of the bed.  
  
  
“Holy shit…holy SHIT!”  
  
  
 _I’m going to Tara! Do I tell her? No! Surprise! Anniversary surprise!_  
  
  
She stood in the middle of the room and spun around, trying to wrap her head around what she’d just done. Her hand slapped her forehead.  
  
  
“I don’t even know where my passport is!”  
  
  
 _Wait! Tara keeps it safe for you. Nightstand!_  
  
  
She ran over, hesitated for a moment out of reverence for Tara’s privacy, then started pulling open the drawers. Her search came out dry, but in the last drawer was a locked metal box. She pulled it out, shook it, then tried to pull the lid off by sheer force, but the sides only lifted a millimetre, if even.  
  
  
“Damn it!”  
  
  
She tried to kick the drawer closed in frustration, then heard a clang. She dropped to her knees and looked under the nightstand, spotting a tiny silver key with some tack attached to one side, which had been stuck to the underside of the drawer.  
  
  
“Yes!”  
  
  
She tossed the lid of the box open and sighed in relief when her passport was sitting neatly on top. She grabbed it and held it in both hands for a moment, hands shaking with excitement.  
  
  
She started to throw down the lid, but a flash of colour caught her eye and she had a little root through the contents. What she found was a collection of mementos that documented their relationship. There were ticket stubs, pressed flowers, old photos, every card Willow had given her and even the chopsticks from their first non-official date.  
  
  
Willow picked them up, twirled them in her palm and smiled.  
  
  
“Baby…”  
  
  
Underneath everything were lots of papers, including the nude portrait Willow had posed for, the other dirty drawings Tara had indulged in, and reams of letters. Willow saw they were respectively addressed in different quantities to her, Tara’s mom, Tara’s dad, Mia, Kirsten, even one to Becky, which just read ‘Thank you for being her friend’. Willow grinned as she flipped back one to Mia with nothing but ‘Fuck. You.’ printed on it, made even funnier by Tara’s formal ‘yours sincerely’ sign-off.  
  
  
She started to see what Tara had to say to her, when she suddenly realised how invasive she was being. She dropped the letters guiltily and tidied them away again with minimal contact.  
  
  
She put the key back in its spot, paused, then spotted her passport again and turned back into a frazzled mess, running around the room trying to get ready without even knowing what she was trying to do.  
  
  
 _Slow down…SLOW DOWN! Have passport, need ticket! Printer! Library!_  
  
  
She grabbed her laptop and holding it close to her chest, practically sprinted across campus to the library. Unused to such exertions, she spent about as much time as she saved by running, catching her breath by the doors, but finally was able to get to the printers and print off her ticket.  
  
  
She got a couple of copies just in case, checked them over and then attempted a manageable jog back. She passed Becky and Jack on the way but just continued past them.  
  
  
“Can’t talk, have fun, no details!”  
  
  
Becky looked over her shoulder as Willow disappeared around a corner. She linked her arm in Jack’s and smiled.  
  
  
“Nice to see a smile on her face again,” she said, then swatted Jack’s arm lightly, “Now I don’t feel guilty about giving you _all_ of my attention.”  
  
  
Jack smirked.  
  
  
“Behave, Rebecca.”  
  
  
“Never,” Becky replied, rubbing Jack’s forearm seductively.  
  
  
Around the corner, Willow nearly had a heart attack after a near-dropping experience with her laptop and made herself slow down the last few feet into the building and down to their room.  
  
  
She got one of her plastic folder pockets and put all the paperwork in there, then grabbed an overnight bag and threw a few things in.  
  
  
 _Clothes? Pfft. Haven’t seen her in six weeks. No clothing required. Snacks for the plane. Book. I can use my new kindle! Such a cool invention. So worth the investment. Still like real books too though…feel nice in my hand. Whoa, what? What is that about? Not all over new technology? Who am I? Okay, leave the existential crisis for another day, packing to do…toothbrush, underwear, earphones…her present!_  
  
  
She ran over to her nightstand and took the square box out, padding it neatly inside the bag with socks. She zipped up the bag, checked her watch, and decided to have a shower to make herself as presentable as possible off the plane.  
  
  
She gave her hair two deep washes and took the time to condition, something she’d neglected in the past few weeks. She blow dried it and straightened it the way she knew Tara liked, at least if the exponential increase in hair playing when her hair was silky soft was anything to go by.  
  
  
She packed some make up into the front pouch of her bag and threw open the closet. By the time she had chosen an outfit, the room resembled how hers had used to before she met Tara, i.e., everything strewn everywhere.  
  
  
She settled on knee-length purple dress with elbow-length sleeves and a circle neckline, and heavy black tights on underneath. She pulled on a brown hoodie to have for the flight and her purple beanie to protect her hair.  
  
  
She fidgeted in front of the mirror for a while before finally making herself step away. She checked her watch again and still had plenty of time before catching the red eye, but decided her time was better spent in the airport than sitting on her own in the empty room for another second.  
  
  
She grabbed the handles of the bag, double checked her paperwork, had one last look in the mirror and headed out to flag down a cab.  
  
  
She strapped herself into the backseat with her bag nestled comfortably beside her and gave her destination to the driver with the biggest smile on her face in weeks.  
  
  
She rested her head on the window, closed her eyes, and thought about finally seeing Tara in front of her again.  
  
  
 _One quick trip over the Atlantic and I’ll be in your arms, baby._  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Willow had swapped a Boston cab for a Parisian one, with one long, sleepless international flight in between.  
  
  
She tiredly took in the sites of the city on the way from the airport, and though it all started to blur together after a while, she was happy thinking of the joy Tara had from it all.  
  
  
They finally pulled up outside a building and Willow had no idea what the driver was saying to her, so just offered some of the cash she’d changed at the airport. She pocketed her change without looking at it, grabbed her bag and stepped out onto the street.  
  
  
It was busy with mid-morning bustle and there was a delicious waft of fresh bread from a boulangerie a few doors down.  
  
  
Willow checked the address she had written down and made sure she was at the right number. She was, but there was the small problem of the key-coded door. She scratched her head, wondering if she was going to have to call Tara since there was no intercom to call individual rooms.  
  
  
Whilst contemplating, Amélie walked out, muttering something in French. Willow snuck her piece of paper with the address written on it in between the latch and the door before it closed, then snuck inside, feeling like a secret sleuth. She found her way down the hallway and checked the number again, then with a quick shifting to fix her dress, knocked on the door with a shaking hand and her heart in her throat.  
  
  
Her heart was pounding so hard in her ears that she wasn’t sure if she knocked loud enough, especially when the door didn’t open. She knocked again, much louder, then waited with baited breath.  
  
  
Again, nothing happened and Willow frowned. She looked at her watch and suddenly realised.  
  
  
 _She has classes. Duh. Major flaw in the surprise plan. Great. Okay._  
  
  
She looked around and noticed the bathroom, so went in for a quick sink-clean and tooth-brushing and touched up her make up a little. She then went out again and sat down outside Tara’s door with her knees up and head down to catch a few winks while she waited.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Tara let herself into the building, exhausted even though it was only the afternoon. Her classes had been difficult with lots of talking at once that she couldn’t keep up with and Amélie was irritable all day since forgetting an assignment and handing it in late even after doubling back to get it that morning. Tara had eventually, and politely, ditched her to go home and get some peace and quiet and have a moment to reflect on the day that it was.  
  
  
She got to her door and put the key in it, but couldn’t help but notice the person hunched across the hall. She looked around and checked the bathroom quickly, but no one else was around, so she bent down to the person.  
  
  
“Madame, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?” she asked, then put her hand on the woman’s shoulder and shook gently, “Ma’am, are you okay?”  
  
  
Willow started to move and Tara smiled fondly at the hat.  
  
  
“Hey, my girlfriend has that hat,” she commented, mostly to herself, though her brow creased when she saw the bag, “And that bag.”  
  
  
Willow scrunched her eyes from waking up and finally lifted her head, bleary, red-eyed and smiling from ear to ear.  
  
  
Tara jumped back in fright, then crawled back over, wide-eyed.  
  
  
“Willow?” she asked in disbelief, putting a hand on Willow’s cheeks and touching her tenderly, “Willow?”  
  
  
Willow nuzzled into Tara’s hand, holding it to her face, clinging to the warmth she’d missed so much.  
  
  
“Happy Anniversary, baby.”  
  
  
She stood up, dragging her back against the wall for support for her jelly legs from sleeping in an awkward position for so long. Tara patted Willow down along the way to confirm she was really there, then took her cheeks again and kissed her, lips trembling against Willow’s.  
  
  
Willow slumped against the wall, finally able to breathe again. She put her arms around Tara’s neck and they kissed slowly.  
  
  
“Oh Willow, is it really you?” Tara whispered, lips still touching.  
  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
  
“Well I really hope you’re not kissing people without being sure.”  
  
  
“It is you,” Tara replied, pressing her body right into Willow’s, “Oh my god.”  
  
  
She kissed her again, with a lot less restraint this time. Willow felt a hand slip under her dress to caress her thigh through her tights. She felt a surge between her legs that she hadn’t ever been able to fully recreate for herself and was ready to leap up into Tara’s arms, when she noticed a guy staring at them from the other end of the hallway.  
  
  
“Tara, we’re still outside,” she squeaked.  
  
  
Tara paused with her mouth still smushed on Willow’s and glanced sideways to the man, who was standing with his key in the door and just staring, mouth pursed in a mixture of amusement and arousal. Tara recognised him from around the building, but was feeling too many other things to be embarrassed on top of it. She grabbed the handles on Willow’s bag, opened her door and ushered them both inside.  
  
  
“Jeez when you said small I didn’t think you meant janitor’s closet,” Willow commented when there was barely enough room for them both to stand in the floor space.  
  
  
Tara put Willow’s bag on her desk, grabbed her girlfriend by the waist and pulled her close.  
  
  
“Why?”  
  
  
“It’s our anniversary,” Willow said, understanding the one word question and swinging happily in place with her arms around Tara’s neck.  
  
  
“How long?” Tara asked, rubbing Willow’s hips.  
  
  
“Monday afternoon,” Willow replied, stealing a quick kiss.  
  
  
Tara made it linger and mumbled against her lips.  
  
  
“Whole weekend?”  
  
  
Willow giggled.  
  
  
“I must have really thrown you for a loop if you can’t even speak in full sentences.”  
  
  
Tara kissed Willow’s cheeks, then down into her neck and wrapped her arms around her while inhaling.  
  
  
“I can’t believe you’re here. How long were you planning this?”  
  
  
Willow dodged the question of her impulsivity by kissing Tara again, which Tara responded to eagerly, her hunger ignited. Tara yanked the hat from Willow’s head then slipped her hands under her girlfriend’s dress and caressed the back of her thighs.  
  
  
She pushed Willow down onto the bed, slipped her sneakers off and tugged her tights down from the waist, taking her panties with her.  
  
  
She kneeled at the foot of the bed and began kissing Willow’s thighs.  
  
  
Willow bunched her dress up around her stomach until Tara’s lips reached there and she turned over on all fours to expose the zipper. Tara leaned over and pulled it down with her teeth.  
  
  
Willow felt Tara’s hot breath on her back as her skin was exposed, then warm, messy kisses when the fabric finally gave. Willow took her arms out of the dress and then her bra as it dropped.  
  
  
She could feel Tara’s clothed hips rubbing against her butt and turned back over to rectify the issue. She sat at the end of the bed, head in line with Tara’s waist, and started to yank her jeans off.  
  
  
Tara lifted her own shirt off and let her bra join Willow’s. She shuddered as Willow’s hands cupped her buttocks and fell onto the bed with Willow climbing on top of her.  
  
  
Willow struggled to settle; she had adversely gotten used to an entire double bed to herself and Tara’s bed was a small single in a cramped space.  
  
  
“It’s so tight.”  
  
  
Tara glanced down and back up again.  
  
  
“You’re not even inside me yet.”  
  
  
Willow paused, a grin playing on her lips.  
  
  
“I meant the bed space.”  
  
  
Tara blushed but it didn’t stop her spreading her legs and bending her knees up for space.  
  
  
“Just lie on top of me.”  
  
  
Willow sat back to readjust but her eyes naturally landed between Tara’s spread legs and her breath immediately quickened.   
  
  
Tara felt slightly self-conscious under the scrutiny.  
  
  
“I might have put on a pastry pound or two.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes lifted to Tara’s and she laid down to a mutual sigh as their bodies connected.  
  
  
“You’re so beautiful.”  
  
  
They locked eyes and Willow began to grind into Tara. It was slow at first, accompanied by sensual love nips to Tara’s throat, but got faster as their sliding lips grew more and more slick.  
  
  
Tara’s hands roamed Willow’s back, finding every curve she had missed so much and longed to run her hands along.   
  
  
They locked eyes again, kissed softly for three seconds, then ravenously. Tara turned Willow on her side and palmed a breast, but almost rolled her off the bed in the process.  
  
  
Willow clawed at the sheet to keep herself off and they paused for a moment to get settled again.  
  
  
“Don’t think we’re going to be swinging out of the chandelier in here,” Willow said as she scooted under Tara and then just gazed up at her adoringly, “It’s so good to see you.”  
  
  
Tara arched her back softly so their stomachs brushed each other.  
  
  
“This was a lot of effort for a transatlantic booty call.”  
  
  
Willow giggled and trailed a finger between Tara’s breasts. She watched them sway with their soft, bountiful bounce and lifted her head up to get a taste.  
  
  
Tara arched her back a little more and began leaving a wet trail on Willow’s stomach. Willow was aching with need and that only spurned her on more.  
  
  
She released Tara’s nipple, coaxed her into a straddling position and teased her mound. Her stomach twisted with arousal as her fingers finally dipped between Tara’s lips and slide along, gathering moisture.  
  
  
Tara was clenching inside as she was caressed and when Willow finally entered her, her muscles squeezed and refused to let go.  
  
  
“I was right the first time,” Willow said as the tightness engulfed her, sitting up for better control, “Fuck.”  
  
  
She guided Tara’s legs around her waist, wrapped her arm around the small of Tara’s back and started to move in and out.  
  
  
Tara was still caught up in the pleasure of having Willow inside again that she didn’t even notice being maneuvered around, but did register the movement of Willow’s hand and responded in kind with her hips.  
  
  
“Oh god, Willow.”  
  
  
Willow kissed Tara’s breasts and sucked on her nipples, out of control already with the ecstasy of touching Tara’s body. Tara was spilling out onto her hand and clenching her inside and just generally being intoxicating.   
  
  
Tara’s eyes rolled back into her head as Willow’s thumb slid through her folds and found her clit. Her hips increased pace as her insides tightened.  
  
  
“I’m coming, I’m coming,” she chanted, willingly tilting her neck when Willow tugged her hair to expose it.  
  
  
She moaned as Willow’s tongue licked up her throat, then almost screamed with pleasure as Willow nibbled over her pulse point. The blood rushed to her head then immediately lower, and a short gasp left her lips as she came hard around Willow’s fingers.  
  
  
Willow’s teeth left soft indentations in Tara’s neck as she revelled in that experience again, tugging her fingers inside her girlfriend to drag every last second out.  
  
  
Tara gasped again with the aftershocks and finally sank down into Willow’s lap. She rested on Willow’s fingers and brought their mouths together, holding her face delicately.   
  
  
They kissed tenderly for a minute or two, then Tara guided Willow down with her body. Still kissing her, she brushed her fingertips along Willow’s skin until Willow was breathless and wheezing into her mouth.  
  
  
Tara released her to take in some proper breaths and kissed down into her neck, repeating the same skin-nibbling treatment that had sent her wild.  
  
  
Willow felt her skin burn under Tara’s touch but she craved more of it, she wanted to be set on fire and consumed by Tara’s passion.  
  
  
Moans bubbled from her lips as Tara’s skin caressed hers, as they slid together, fitting like puzzle pieces.  
  
  
Willow was throbbing with need and started whispering to Tara to take her, right now; right this second; that she couldn’t take any more.  
  
  
Tara dropped her hand the last few inches and entered Willow with one fell swoop. Loud moans filled the air and Willow grabbed Tara’s by the back of her neck to kiss her again. The rhythm started fast and stayed at that way with them moving into each other again and again.  
  
  
“Oh Tara, Tara,” Willow panted, body straining under the amount of pressure building inside her, “I missed you, I need you, I love you, I need you.”  
  
  
Her back arched and there was an agonising split second of anticipation before the sweet release finally washed over her. She felt Tara come again too and got lost in those few moments of perfect harmony and synchronicity with each other.  
  
  
Finally they tangled up together with Tara’s head on Willow’s chest and Willow’s arms snuggled closely around Tara.  
  
  
“Oh wow,” Willow said, followed by a giggle.  
  
  
Tara smiled.  
  
  
“I missed that giggle.”  
  
  
“Your bangs are tickling my boob!” Willow replied, giggling again.  
  
  
Tara turned her head and purposely ran her hair across Willow’s chest. She then started kissing upwards and Willow sighed softly.  
  
  
“I missed you so much.”  
  
  
Tara pressed three long kisses on Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
“Missed you more.”  
  
  
Willow glanced at Tara, sideways.  
  
  
“Doubtful.”  
  
  
“Doesn’t matter,” Tara replied, pecking Willow’s cheek again, “All that matters is for three days, we don’t have to.”  
  
  
Willow sighed happily.  
  
  
“And those are the sweetest words I ever heard!”


	104. Chapter 104

  
Willow lay under Tara, playing with the strands of hair across her forehead.  
  
  
“I still haven’t gotten used to these.”  
  
  
Tara had been half asleep from the latest round of ‘reacquainting’ but woke up and looked up through her lashes.  
  
  
“You hate it cut like this, don’t you?”  
  
  
“No, I think it’s really sexy actually,” Willow replied, wiping the hair from Tara’s face and watching it fall back, “But I don’t think there’s a way to be Tara and not be sexy.”  
  
  
Tara shook her bangs out and rested her cheek on Willow’s shoulder.  
  
  
“I’m letting them grow out anyway. It keeps getting in my eyes when I’m trying to draw.”  
  
  
“What’s that like, the classes over here?” Willow asked, intrigued.  
  
  
“Different,” Tara replied, musing, “Interesting. Long lunch breaks. Students don’t really ask questions, which is good because I struggle to keep up when more than one person is talking. I’ve told you all this before, I’m probably boring you.”  
  
  
“No, it’s okay, I’m interested,” Willow replied, bending one arm under her head, “It’s so nice to be able to see your mouth move when you speak. Tell me more.”  
  
  
Tara thought for a moment.  
  
  
“I’m going to London next week.”  
  
  
“No way, really?” Willow asked, excited for her.  
  
  
Tara smiled demurely.  
  
  
“Uh huh, we’re taking the Eurostar to visit The National Gallery.”  
  
  
“Wow, that’s so cool. ‘Gonna hop on the train to London’,” Willow replied in an awful English accent, sighing wistfully, “If you see a blue phone box you have to take a picture for me!”  
  
  
“I will, I promise,” Tara said, even understanding the reference, then started kissing along Willow’s shoulder-blade, “I’ll put a little post-it in my passport to remind myself.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes stalled on the ceiling, travelled back and forth for a moment, then she sighed.  
  
  
 _Shit._  
  
  
“Tara…I have to make a confession.”  
  
  
Tara perched on her side and ran her palm flat down her own stomach.  
  
  
“I have put on weight, haven’t I?”  
  
  
“What?” Willow asked, brow creasing, “No. I don’t know. That doesn’t matter to me.”  
  
  
Tara took in a soft breath and exhaled it slowly.  
  
  
“I’m not going to be pissed at you for the rest of the weekend, am I? Because I think I’d rather not knowing.”  
  
  
Willow took in a breath as well, though held it for a moment to build her courage.  
  
  
“I have to be honest with you,” she said, reaching for Tara’s hand and holding it, “I had to root out my passport…and I broke into your locked box, and found the letters inside when I did.”  
  
  
The look on Tara’s face gave nothing away.  
  
  
“I see.”  
  
  
“I didn’t read them,” Willow quickly replied, than added on sheepishly, “Well, I started to. But I stopped.”  
  
  
Willow waited a tense few moments for a reaction, and was utterly relieved when Tara just kissed her cheek.  
  
  
“It’s okay. Sometimes I just write down things I can’t say to people’s faces. You can read them if you want. You let me read your letters in your journal.”  
  
  
“Well that was different, they were all to you,” Willow replied, though was wringing her hands around each other, “Although I did see some to me and I’m curious about what you couldn’t say to my face…”  
  
  
Tara laid down and shared the small pillow with Willow.  
  
  
“Well, there’s some from before we dated. There’s one from the night before I tried to seduce you, apologising, and one from the morning after we did get it on saying I was glad it all happened how it did and I wouldn't change it for anything. Then one or two others, I think. Not a lot, until the one from the wee hours before I left for here when you tried to break up with me,” she replied, staring up at the ceiling, “Where I said that I hoped one day you’d see yourself as being as worthy to receive the love you give to me.”  
  
  
She squeezed Willow’s hand, which was still in hers.  
  
  
“And that I’d just keep loving you until you did.”  
  
  
“You’ve said that to me before,” Willow replied, resting her cheek on Tara’s shoulder.  
  
  
“You’ve heard…” Tara replied, turned her head to meet Willow’s gaze, “But I don’t think you’ve ever listened.”  
  
  
Willow was deathly quiet trying not to reveal the lump in her throat or glisten in her eye.   
  
  
“There might have been some more, I don’t recall exactly,” Tara continued, turning back to the ceiling, “There’s probably 50 or 60 letters in there to different people. It’s just an outlet and I know we both promised to keep talking to each other. I don’t write many to you anymore.”  
  
  
Willow blinked and cleared her throat.  
  
  
“Sure, it’s sorta like an occasional journal. You should keep at it, if it helps. It’s a psychological tool, actually, writing your feelings to someone, even if you never send it. I used you as my journal person because you’re who I feel safest to be open with. Sometimes I really need to remind myself of that.”  
  
  
Tara turned her head in on the small pillow, placed two fingers on Willow’s cheek to turn her in as well, then kissed her softly.  
  
  
“I love you, Willow-pillow. Seeing you again is the best part of the trip. I was coming home today to cry from missing you on our anniversary.”  
  
  
“Oh, sweetie,” Willow replied, rubbing Tara’s side, “Hate thinking of you crying here alone. If that happens again, text me and I’ll call. Doesn’t matter what time it is for me or if I’m in class, I’ll leave. You’re my number one, you know that.”  
  
  
Tara traced Willow’s lips with her fingers and kissed her again.  
  
  
“Not something to worry about right now.”  
  
  
“Very true,” Willow replied, smiling again, “You know, I thought this tiny bed would be a drag but…I sure do like the cosiness.”  
  
  
Tara stretched her legs and used her feet to play with Willow’s.  
  
  
“I’m so looking forward to tangling our feet and letting our breathing slow and actually getting a good night’s sleep for the first time in weeks.”  
  
  
The thought was luxurious to Willow as well, but she faked a pout.  
  
  
“I haven’t been doing a very good job if you’re thinking about sleep.”  
  
  
Tara smiled coyly.  
  
  
“No complaints there.”  
  
  
“I haven’t lost my touch?” Willow asked, curving her hand around Tara’s rear.  
  
  
“Definitely not,” Tara murmured, kissing into Willow’s neck and sighing with deep contentment, “Mmmm…where to take you to dinner? The food is amazing here, and I promise, no frog’s legs.”  
  
  
“Arms, backs or any other part of them either!” Willow replied with a shudder, “Can’t we just order in?”  
  
  
“You want to order in?” Tara asked, quirking an eyebrow, “We can order in any old day at home. It’s our anniversary.”  
  
  
Willow pursed her lips for a moment, then tried to adopt an adorable get-out-jail-free smile.  
  
  
“I kinda didn’t bring any clothes, except the ones on my back…and I need to wear them home.”  
  
  
Tara gaped for a moment.  
  
  
“Willow!” she said, clutching Willow’s upper arm, “You don’t want to see the Eiffel Tower, or eat at a fancy restaurant or see the city at all? What about seeing Foucault's Pendulum? You were seething with jealously when I told you about visiting the Panthéon. I even went back to the Musée des Arts et Métiers just to get you a picture of the original.”  
  
  
Willow shrugged and Tara stared in disbelief.  
  
  
“You came to Paris!”  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“I came to _you_.”  
  
  
Tara paused and swallowed, then held Willow’s face tenderly as she kissed her eyelids and the bridge of her nose.  
  
  
Their lips met again and Tara moved on top. Their breasts squashed together as their mouths opened to welcome each other in and the dance began; their bodies straining to find the point of most contact.  
  
  
Tara moved down Willow’s body, peppering kisses along the way. She had to pause with her lips on Willow’s torso when her legs started to dangle too far off the bed and looked upwards.  
  
  
“I think I’m going to have to get on the floor to go down on you. There’s no room.”  
  
  
Willow looked down with a flushed face.  
  
  
“Shit, really?”  
  
  
Tara pointed behind Willow’s head.  
  
  
“I just need the pillow.”  
  
  
Willow twisted her neck around to see the pillow, paused a moment for her lust-addled brain to process the request, then grabbed it and handed it down.  
  
  
“Oh,” she said, settling back down again with an anticipatory smile, “Leave it down there. I’ll, um, return the favour after.”  
  
  
Tara offered a sultry crooked smile that made Willow surge with arousal. Tara slithered back down with the pillow, placed it under her knees and leaned in.  
  
  
She kissed Willow’s thighs at first, giving herself a moment to appreciate being in that position again and the view on offer. Willow’s scent hit her nose like a drug she’d been craving for months. She placed her nose on Willow’s mound and let the intoxication fill her before letting her tongue fall down for the first taste.  
  
  
Beads of sweat formed on Willow’s forehead as she waited those few seconds and a low, grumbling moan moved past her lips when Tara finally touched her. Tara was gentle at first, then started building her up slowly, and Willow loved every second of it; a smile plastered on her face for each glorious moment.  
  
  
Willow didn’t want it to end but her body had different ideas. She succumbed to the pleasure quickly, with a long moan and luxurious stretch, then laid back to enjoy the toe-curling tingling.  
  
  
Tara continued kissing and massaging Willow’s thighs until Willow suddenly started jerking about excitedly.  
  
  
“Switch, switch!”  
  
  
She tried to step off the bed but jelly legs got the better of her and she very ungracefully fell into Tara’s lap.  
  
  
“Clumsiness and sex legs aren’t a good mix,” Tara said, putting her arms around Willow’s waist to hold her in place, “At least you didn’t–”  
  
  
“If you say anything about me head-butting you when I flew all the way out here…” Willow warned, but was smiling.  
  
  
Tara pursed her lips to indicate shutting up, then moved towards Willow to put them to better use.  
  
  
They kissed on the floor for several minutes, then Willow turned to take Tara’s position, while lifting her up to the bed.  
  
  
“Sit.”  
  
  
Tara sat on the very edge of the bed, perched at a slight angle. She leaned back on her hands as Willow took each leg over her shoulders, and licked her lips as she felt Willow’s hot breath on her.  
  
  
She wasn’t pushy at first, enjoying Willow’s nuzzling. When contact was finally made, she gasped sharply and a hand immediately tightened in Willow’s hair.   
  
  
Willow loved that knotted feeling in her scalp, knowing Tara wanted her so badly. She palmed Tara’s hips and outer thighs as her mouth hungrily worked between her legs. She lapped at Tara’s opening and let the tip of her tongue stroke the velvety walls.   
  
  
Tara’s moans spurred her on to pull as much pleasure out as possible. Willow used some tongue tricks she’d learned from Tara and one or two she’d devised herself until Tara was lying down flat and writhing around in ecstasy.  
  
  
Willow reached up and moulded her hand around one of Tara’s breasts and used the other to wrap around Tara’s thigh, opening her up even further. She licked Tara’s length a few times, then focused on her clit, bathing it with constant contact.  
  
  
Her mouth and chin were soaked and just getting wetter as Tara neared orgasm.   
  
  
Tara put her hand over Willow’s on her breast and had her squeeze harder. She released it again after a couple of seconds and clawed at the sheet instead. Her body grew tense as the waves finally washed over her; her hips rose up into Willow’s face, then crashed back down.  
  
  
She caught her breath while Willow crawled back up to her with the pillow. Willow kicked her legs in the air to loosen up the cramp and Tara watched, amused.  
  
  
“I don’t know if our knees can cope with this whole weekend.”  
  
  
“You can sit on my face,” Willow replied excitedly, settling back down, “And we can 69…”  
  
  
“Which is a sex act and not just a song,” Tara replied in an informed tone.  
  
  
Willow kissed Tara’s cheek.  
  
  
“One you’re very, very good at,” she said, and began to climb over Tara again, but her rumbling stomach interrupted her and she clutched it to abate the hunger pangs, “Seriously, can we order in? I haven’t eaten since the plane.”  
  
  
“Of course,” Tara replied, sitting up and stretching her back, “What would you like?”  
  
  
Willow thought for a moment.  
  
  
“Do they have Dominoes over here?”  
  
  
Tara looked over her shoulder, aghast.  
  
  
“Have you not broken out in pizza hives yet?”  
  
  
“I did survive for 19 years before meeting you, you know,” Willow retorted, “Pretty unhappily, but that wasn’t down to the pizza.”  
  
  
Tara sighed and relented.  
  
  
“We can get pizza, but I refuse to get Dominoes in Paris,” she replied, “There’s a local environmentally responsible vegetarian pizza place. They deliver on skateboards.”  
  
  
Willow’s nose scrunched.  
  
  
“That doesn’t sound like they’ll have pepperoni,” she said and burst out laughing at the frustrated look on Tara’s face, “I’m kidding, that sounds fine. You choose toppings.”  
  
  
Tara went on a search for her phone.  
  
  
“I can’t believe you didn’t bring clothes.”  
  
  
“It wasn’t an expectation of constant banging, it was wanting to be isolated,” Willow defended, “I just want to spend every second with you with no distractions and no one else, is that okay?”  
  
  
Tara found her phone and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
  
“You’re not going to go back to the US and think, wow, I didn’t step foot outside the door once?”  
  
  
Willow reached out and brushed her fingers against Tara’s arm.  
  
  
“Not if inside the door always has you.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and lifted Willow’s knuckles to her mouth to kiss.   
  
  
“Okay, we can order in,” she said, bouncing back into spot beside Willow, “But we have to try this Libyan place nearby tomorrow and then either a French or Italian place, there’s a few good places around. I’ll pick up some menus tomorrow when I run out to get us some pastries…oh and some hot chocolate that you will orgasm over.”  
  
  
Willow pressed her hand around Tara’s softly jiggling breast.  
  
  
“Not too worried about where I’m getting orgasms from this weekend…”  
  
  
She leaned down and kissed Tara’s nipple, but her stomach disturbed them again.  
  
  
“That belly needs sustenance,” Tara said, looking through her phone for the number, “Will I get the vegan special?”  
  
  
Willow pouted.  
  
  
“Please let me have cheeeesssee!”  
  
  
“You can get vegan cheese…” Tara countered.  
  
  
Willow kicked her legs up and down.  
  
  
“There’s no way you’ve become a vegan, you love real ice cream too much. So quit teasing and order a mushroom and bell pepper pie for god’s sake!”  
  
  
Tara grinned and put the phone to her ear.  
  
  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
  
  
Willow nodded and lifted her chin to retain the air of power, but she was soon distracted from it by listening to Tara on the phone.  
  
  
“…merci, au revoir.”  
  
  
She hung up and Willow leaned down to kiss her shoulder.  
  
  
“That French accent is real sexy.”  
  
  
“Merci, mon amour,” Tara replied, kissing the top of Willow’s head, “It’ll be here in 30, real cheese included.”  
  
  
Willow kissed down into Tara’s collarbone.  
  
  
“Wonder how we’ll pass the time…”  
  
  
She kissed the hollow of Tara’s throat and squeezed her breast, then moved fully on top.  
  
  
“How do you say pussy in French?”  
  
  
Tara thrust her hips up into Willow’s.  
  
  
“Chatte.”  
  
  
Willow grabbed Tara’s hip and grinded into her.  
  
  
“And fuck me?”  
  
  
Tara swallowed audibly, feeling her heartbeat a lot lower than usual from the seductive smile on Willow’s face.  
  
  
“Baise-moi.”  
  
  
Willow lowered her face close to Tara’s so their breath mingled and synced.  
  
  
“…so fuck my pussy is…?”  
  
  
“Baise ma chatte,” Tara answered breathlessly as she slowly ran her hands down Willow’s back, “S'il vous plait.”  
  
  
Willow grinned and her eyes danced with a mix of lust and mirth.  
  
  
“Well, since you asked so politely…”  
  
  
Her hand dropped and slid her fingers through Tara’s still plenty-wet lips before entering her fully.   
  
  
They jerked into each other and Willow slowed the pace to long drags, in and out. She twisted and teased inside Tara’s inner walls, stretching her fingers up and out to really give the feeling of being filled.  
  
  
Tara’s hips were writhing and rising to meet every stroke and her hands were clawing in Willow’s back.  
  
  
Willow loved the feeling of Tara’s gently scratching nails and felt her belly squirm with desire as each scrape sent a shiver down her spine.  
  
  
“Oh, you like that?” she asked, pushing even further inside.  
  
  
“I _love_ that,” Tara replied, head rolling from side to side, “Do the twirly thi–Oh!”  
  
  
Her eyes shut tight as Willow’s hand did its tricks and her cheeks were turning a bright red.  
  
  
Willow knew she was flushing too, as Tara heated up inside and finally started contracting around her fingers.  
  
  
They both silently enjoyed those few seconds before naturally falling together to catch their breath.  
  
  
“Tara’s twirly trick delivers once again,” Willow said with a grin, lightly tickling Tara’s abdomen.  
  
  
Tara squirmed and smiled.  
  
  
“That’s your twirly trick.”  
  
  
Willow’s brow creased, eyes narrowing as she cast her mind back.  
  
  
“…no, you did it on me and then I did it on you.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head, quite sure.  
  
  
“You did it on me first,” she said, stretching out luxuriously, “Trust me, I remember trying to replicate it. I wanted to make you feel as good as you made me feel.”  
  
  
Willow was quietly pensive for a few moments, then moved her head down close to Tara’s on the pillow.  
  
  
“I always sort of thought that you taught me everything I know, but I guess we sort of…learned together huh?”  
  
  
Tara nuzzled Willow’s nose, than placed her palm on her girlfriend’s cheek and kissed her softly. They continued kissing for several minutes until a loud knock on the window behind them startled Willow and made her jump back in fright.  
  
  
“Jesus Christ!”  
  
  
Tara wasn’t fazed. She reached over to the closet side of the bed and easily grabbed a couple of big t-shirts, tossing one to Willow.  
  
  
“Put this on.”  
  
  
Willow wordlessly pulled it on while Tara did the same, retrieved her wallet from her satchel, and sat back in bed, pulling the blanket up to both of their waists. She then opened the window outwards, and a young, dreadlocked blonde boy in a way too short t-shirt for the temperature, handed a pizza box with a small paper bag on top through.  
  
  
“Merci bien,” Tara said, handing over two ten euro bills, “Gardez la monnaie.”  
  
  
The boy nodded silently with a cool, but thankful grin for the tip, then went sliding down the street again on his skateboard. Tara locked the window again and Willow blinked a couple of times to register what had just happened.  
  
  
“Paris is very cool.”  
  
  
Tara bumped Willow’s shoulder playfully.  
  
  
“I could have shown you some even cooler places…”  
  
  
Willow smirked, the edge of her lips quirking up in time with her eyebrows lifting and falling. She scooted down and pulled the blanket off Tara’s thighs to kiss her there.  
  
  
“I prefer hot places… wet places… tight–” she started, ready to move further in, but got bopped on the head with the pizza box on the way, “Hey!”  
  
  
She straightened back up and they opened up the box. The pizza steam floated to their nostrils and Tara suddenly was very happy they’d opted for it; as cheap an anniversary dinner as it was. It reminded her of their very first date.  
  
  
They dug in and there was plenty of stretchy cheese when they lifted the slices away, much to Willow’s delight.  
  
  
“Pretty good for a veggie pie,” Willow complimented, picking up a piece of fallen mushroom from her t-shirt, “I’m making your shirt all tomato-y.”  
  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Tara replied, holding her hand over her mouth to cover her speaking while eating, “I just sleep in them.”  
  
  
She reached over the bottom rung on her book shelf and took two bottles of sparkling water from an opened six pack sitting there.  
  
  
“There’s a market on the corner I can go get you cokes if you want,” she said as she handed one to Willow, “But if you can hang on ‘til tomorrow I can grab some when I’m getting breakfast and reduce our time spent apart.”  
  
  
“No way I’m letting you out of my sight,” Willow replied, putting an arm around Tara’s shoulders and eating one-handed, “Water is good.”  
  
  
She released the lid and smiled when she saw the bubbles.  
  
  
“Ooh, fizzy.”  
  
  
She took a big glug while Tara tore open the small brown paper bag and revealed some crispy, flaky onion rings.  
  
  
“Try these, they’re amazing.”  
  
  
Willow took one and had a bite, instantly licking her lips and munching the rest of it down.  
  
  
“These are so good,” she said, grabbing another one, “I can see why you put on weight.”  
  
  
Tara was in the middle of taking a drink and it caught for a second in her throat before she swallowed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  
  
  
“Jeez, thanks, Will,” she said flatly, screwing the lid back on tightly.  
  
  
Willow threw a hand up, still chewing on an onion ring.  
  
  
“You, you said that you had!” she said before dramatically pointing to herself, “ _I_ said that I didn’t care!”  
  
  
She nodded triumphantly but the look on her face was far from confident.  
  
  
“Also ‘put on weight’ does not equal ‘fat’ or ‘chubby’ or ‘chunky’ or any other synonym, because I’m not stupid enough to call you one of those! And because you aren’t! And I’m seriously jetlagged so can we please forgive my slip of the tongue and by way of ironic apology, I’ll give you a slip of my tongue later?”  
  
  
Tara couldn’t help but smile; she’d missed that babble and especially that cutesy 'how can you not forgive this?' smile. She leaned her head down on Willow’s shoulder.  
  
  
“Yeah, okay. I know I’ve gained a couple of pounds, no point getting upset over it. I’ll lose it when I get home.”  
  
  
“If that’s what you want,” Willow replied, putting her arm around Tara again, “You’re perfect to me however you are.”  
  
  
She rubbed Tara’s upper arm gently and received a nuzzle in return, then watched a snatching hand reach out.  
  
  
“In that case I’m taking the last onion ring!”  
  
  
“Hey, at least share!” Willow protested, “Three and a half thousand miles travelled here!”  
  
  
They giggled and playfully fought over the last onion ring before breaking in it two halves and taking an end each to finish with a kiss.  
  
  
“I think the salt enhances the kiss,” Willow murmured against Tara’s mouth, “Seasoned lips with a side of sweet tongue…”  
  
  
The last couple of slices were forgotten and left in the box for Willow to eat in the middle of the night, as was often the case with their leftover pizza, even without the air of jetlag.  
  
  
They kissed for a long time, slowly leading into making love over several hours; always touching in some way.   
  
  
There were a couple of bathroom breaks where clothing, or Tara’s robe in Willow’s case, was donned for the minimal amount of time until they returned and were happy to be forced into closeness by lying in bed together.  
  
  
“You feel like butter against my lips,” Willow commented softly as she kissed Tara’s neck, able to smell the mint of her girlfriend’s toothpaste from her close proximity.  
  
  
“Is that a fat joke?” Tara asked, grinning.  
  
  
Willow snorted.  
  
  
“No,” she said, lifting her head up again and wiping Tara’s hair out of her eye, “The opposite. Jeez, how do you not get the hotness of you, doofus.”  
  
  
She tucked a piece of hair behind Tara’s ear, then let her hand fall off with a sigh.  
  
  
“I’m so tired but I don’t want to go asleep and miss you for even a second.”  
  
  
Tara kissed Willow’s nose.  
  
  
“Sleeping in your arms is not a waste of time.”  
  
  
“That’s not what I said,” Willow replied softly, “But you’re right. It’s heaven to even think about.”  
  
  
Tara reached over and turned the lamp off, then settled the blanket warmly over them, though they didn’t need the incentive of keeping warm to cuddle close.  
  
  
“You are amazing for coming to me,” she said, heart in her voice and tone full of awe, “I still think I’m in a dream.”  
  
  
“I came to you because _you_ are amazing,” Willow replied, sighing in utter contentment as their feet collided together, “And I couldn’t spend another second without you.”  
  
  
Tara started kissing Willow’s face; gentle caresses wherever her lips laid. Finally she pressed the softest one to her girlfriend’s lips and they just breathed together for a few moments.  
  
  
“Sweet dreams, ma chérie.”  
  
  
They quietened down and settled easily, knowing exactly the right position to sleep in.  
  
  
Slumber came quickly, softly and most of all peacefully as their love cocooned around them and held them in their embrace.


	105. Chapter 105

  
  
Tara woke up to the sound of rustling off to her side.  
  
  
She opened her eyes blearily and took in the soft morning light sneaking in from behind the curtain. Specifically, her eyes focused on the beam of light hitting the ass that was up in the air as Willow was leaning over and rooting in the closet.  
  
  
“Good morning to me,” she said with some morning gruff, poking a finger into Willow’s fleshy cheek.  
  
  
Willow looked over her shoulder, realised the position she was in, blushed and turned back around under the blanket.  
  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
  
  
“It’s okay,” Tara replied, throwing her arm lazily across Willow’s waist, “I was enjoying the view.”  
  
  
Willow rubbed Tara’s arm affectionately.  
  
  
“I was looking for something of the snackage variety,” she said, then cast her eyes hopefully towards Tara, “You haven’t got anything, have you? I ate the pizza at 3am.”  
  
  
“Oh, sure,” Tara replied, lifting the covers off the bed and swinging her legs out, “It’s mostly fruit.”  
  
  
“Fruit is good,” Willow replied, happy for anything to eat, “Wasn’t expecting a six pack of pudding.”  
  
  
Tara bent down at the computer desk and moved her chair out of the way to pull out a small crate sitting under it.  
  
  
“You really have to maximise the space in here, huh?” Willow commented as she watched Tara try to manoeuvre the crate out.  
  
  
“You sure do,” Tara replied, glancing into the box as she brought it back to the bed, “Oh, I have a jar of Nutella.”  
  
  
“What’s that?” Willow asked, trying to peer in.  
  
  
“It’s like a chocolate hazelnut spread,” Tara replied, picking up the jar to show her and leaving the crate at their feet.  
  
  
“Gimme, gimme,” Willow said, snatching it and a spoon out of Tara’s hand as soon as it was offered.  
  
  
She twisted the jar off and took a huge heaped spoon of it, then licked it all off.  
  
  
“Mmm, yummy, thanks,” she said, going in for more, “You can go back to sleep if you want. It’s barely dawn.”  
  
  
Tara laid back down on her back and stretched out.  
  
  
“It’s okay, I actually get up pretty early here,” she said, running a finger down Willow’s spine, “I hate sharing a bathroom, like to get in before anyone else.”  
  
  
Willow nodded, mouth around the spoon.  
  
  
“I used to do the same. I always got up early in high school to go the library before school and it was a handy habit when I lived upstairs,” she replied, then paused and added on, “Upstairs at home…in the dorms…you know what I mean. We still get up pretty early, I think, at least compared to the average college student. We’re always first in line for breakfast. Except when we have morning sex, of course.”  
  
  
“Of course,” Tara replied, ducking her head inwards to kiss the back corner of Willow’s hip.  
  
  
Willow’s attack on the Nutella slowed as Tara’s lips trailed up her side. The spoon lay hanging in her mouth when Tara started to kiss her breasts, making it promptly fall and clatter onto Tara’s head when Willow’s bottom lip dropped to moan.  
  
  
Tara picked up the sticky spoon and with a slightly annoyed look, put it and the jar off to the side. She didn’t let it deter her from her task though, and moved back to sit in Willow’s lap and tongue her nipples.  
  
  
Willow propped the pillow up behind her and leaned back against the wall. Her head was against the window and her back just slightly arched into Tara’s mouth. She was completely relaxed and gave her body over to Tara’s touch.  
  
  
Tara licked Willow’s nipples until they were stiff enough to take between her teeth. She tugged each while palming and pinching the other and listened to Willow’s moans grow deeper.  
  
  
She kissed between Willow’s breasts and down to her stomach, where she caught the scent of her arousal. With Willow sitting up almost straight against the wall, Tara was able to get between her legs without having to move off the bed to kneel.  
  
  
She kissed and licked between Willow's legs until they were both worked up and mimicking each other's moans. Their hands were pawing at each other and as soon as Tara lifted her head away from Willow’s lap, Willow took her girlfriend’s cheeks and pulled her right up to kiss.  
  
  
Tara sat back in Willow’s lap and kissed her deeply. Her body was humming and she could feel the same energy coming from Willow. Their hands twined as one and they moved between themselves together to enter each other, lips still locked.  
  
  
Willow’s other hand was cupping the back of Tara’s head gently, caressing and holding her tenderly. They were moving in complete sync; sharing the energy that flowed between them, sharing their passion with each guided movement against each other's body.  
  
  
Escaped moans and laboured breathing filled the room until neither could sustain the kiss any longer and they rested their foreheads together instead.   
  
  
Willow moved her hand down to Tara’s cheek and watched her sparkling eyes flicker with pleasure. They were dark and glassy and it turned her on to see such unadulterated lust reflecting back at her. Her hand slid down so her fingers brushed against Tara's cheek and then her breath hitched sharply as she orgasmed. Her eyes stayed locked on Tara's and her toes curled with the sheer pleasure coursing through her.  
  
  
Tara's bottom lip quivered as she watched Willow come and her hips jerked into faster movements for the last few seconds until she came too, one hand flat on the wall behind Willow and nails lightly scraping the paint.  
  
  
Their chests heaving together was the only movement in the room, and their panting breaths the only sound. Finally they both smiled at the same time and they moved in to nuzzle each other and affectionately kiss each other’s faces.   
  
  
There were whispered I love yous before they sank back down into the bed and Tara dozed while Willow finished off the Nutella.  
  
  
Tara could hear the spoon scraping off the sides of the jar and smiled when she peeked up to see Willow’s chocolatey face.  
  
  
“Someone needs a face wash.”  
  
  
“Hmm?” Willow asked, glancing down, then across at the mirror with a blush, “Oh. Think I can grab a shower?”  
  
  
“Oh, there are very strict rules,” Tara replied with a lazy grin, “You have to be accompanied by one of the residents.”  
  
  
“Oh really?” Willow asked, returning the grin, “Well I would be very much obliged…”  
  
  
Tara trailed a finger between Willow’s breasts, kissed the closest nipple, then sat up and turned towards the closet. She took out a towel and her toiletries bag, then tossed Willow the robe.  
  
  
Willow pulled it on while Tara wrapped the towel around herself.   
  
  
“Lucky it’s close.”  
  
  
Willow nodded as she tied the sash and they made a fairly quick trip across the hall to the showers. There were six cubicles, all empty, and Tara pulled Willow into the first one, yanking the curtain across on the way.  
  
  
The showers were pretty clean from what Willow remembered of her shower-sharing days and there was a convenient hook to hang up the towel and robe on the wall facing away from the shower head.  
  
  
Tara turned on the water and brought them under the spray, where Willow immediately crossed her arms behind Tara’s neck.  
  
  
“Now when I’m lonely I’m going to imagine you showering naked in here…”  
  
  
“That is how most people shower,” Tara quipped, rubbing Willow’s hips, “But I think about you in here all the time…”  
  
  
Willow watched droplets of water fall down Tara’s neck towards her breasts, tracking each one and its journey enviously.  
  
  
“Mmhh… and what do you think about?”  
  
  
Tara dropped her mouth to Willow’s ear and started to whisper in it sensually. Willow listened with ever increasingly high eyebrows.  
  
  
“Were you always this dirty?” she asked, grinning and blushing at the same time.  
  
  
Tara twirled a finger either side of the wisps of hair behind Willow’s ears.  
  
  
“Absence makes the mind a very erogenous zone.”  
  
  
Willow shuddered, loving the sensation against her ears and neck.  
  
  
“Well like I said, I’m very much obliged for your accompaniment…”  
  
  
She kissed either side of Tara’s neck, then kissed downwards of Tara's torso as she sank to her knees.  
  
  
“Very…much…obliged.”  
  
  
Tara pursed her lips to keep herself quiet as Willow’s mouth landed between her legs. Her eyes expressed themselves in lieu; fluttering with pleasure as Willow’s tongue bathed her and widening again when Willow’s lips wrapped around her clit.  
  
  
Her hands were in Willow’s hair, stroking and playing and gently encouraging her.   
  
  
Tara’s taste was hot on Willow’s tongue and she didn’t need any encouragement, but loved the caresses nonetheless. Her knees were slippery on the shower floor so she used Tara’s thighs as grips, massaging them in the process.  
  
  
Tara lightly gripped the shower rail as her knees grew weak and bit down on her bottom lip to control the sounds begging to escape. Her legs began to shake as the pressure built in her abdomen, then finally broke in one quick rush.  
  
  
Tara managed to breathe out only the tiniest squeak while her ankles turned inwards and knuckles grew white around the rail.   
  
  
Her head tilted back, making the warm water spray her face just as she was releasing further down.  
  
  
Once the tension released, her fingers slipped away from the pole and her back fell back flat against the wall for support.  
  
  
Willow moved one hand a few inches up to Tara’s hips for a sturdier grip and used the other to cup her between her legs as she steadied herself back on two feet. They both skidded for a moment and finally ended up pressed together under the water, smiling.  
  
  
“Sexy slip’n’slide,” Willow grinned, tilting her heads backwards against the water, “Hot showers on cold mornings…”  
  
  
Tara admired Willow’s neck, first with her eyes, then with her mouth. Willow joined in and returned the kisses. They worked their way up to each other’s mouths and kissed passionately until they were breathless.  
  
  
Tara had been playing with Willow’s hair, so decided to make use of it by shampooing it at the same time. Willow loved getting her hair washed, so she turned to give Tara full access and leaned back into it with a sigh.  
  
  
Tara treated Willow to a full scalp massage and two thorough washes, then conditioned the ends.  
  
  
While waiting for that to settle in, they switched around and Willow took great pleasure in lathering up Tara’s long locks.  
  
  
“How do I wash these?” Willow asked with a giggle as she tried to shampoo up Tara’s bangs.  
  
  
“Just like normal,” Tara replied, shutting her eyes tight to keep the shampoo out, “Lather, rinse, repeat.”  
  
  
Willow followed instructions and nodded that she’d done an okay job.  
  
  
“Now my favourite part! Boob washing!”  
  
  
Tara giggled and put a finger to her lips and Willow blushed.  
  
  
“Right,” she whispered, “Not in a private bathroom.”  
  
  
“No, but in private right now…” Tara whispered back as she started soaping Willow’s body.  
  
  
Willow stretched her arms high above her head and did a slow twirl so Tara could rub her everywhere. She very much appreciated the generous hot water allowance as they would have been iced out already back home.  
  
  
They spent plenty of time getting each other clean, interspersed with blowing soap bubbles at each other and chasing each other around the small cubicle. When another near-slipping incident happened, Tara shut off the water and began patting Willow down with the towel.  
  
  
“Don’t get it too wet, it has to dry you too,” Willow whispered, taking the towel to do the same back, “Mmm, Tara-legs…”  
  
  
She kissed each of Tara’s feet then stood back up and wrapped the towel around her, taking a sneaky butt grab in the process.  
  
  
Tara jumped, then smiled crookedly and held the robe up for Willow to put her arms through. Willow tied the sash and Tara hooked her toiletries bag over her wrist, then pulled back the curtain.  
  
  
Across the way, brushing her teeth at the sink, Amélie stood in a short, satin robe. She caught their eye in the mirror, smirked and rinsed her toothbrush.  
  
  
“Bonjour.”  
  
  
Tara had turned a fresh shade of red and looked away, so Willow raised her hand in an awkward finger wave.  
  
  
“Um, hi,” she said, then began to blush too, “I mean bonjour.”  
  
  
Amélie stared through the mirror for a moment, then spun around, exasperated.  
  
  
“Terr-ah! You finally take a lover and you choose another Américaine! I told you I will introduce you to such magnifique French women.”   
  
  
“Take a lover?” Willow asked, looking to Tara with question in her eyes, “What the hell does that mean?”  
  
  
“Nothing,” Tara replied quickly and started to push Willow out of the bathroom with an embarrassed wave of her hand in Amélie’s direction, “Amélie, this is Willow. Je te verrai plus tard.”  
  
  
Tara brought them back into her room without another word and Willow had to sit on the bed so Tara had enough room to stand.  
  
  
“Who the hell was that?” Willow asked, hands folding around the edge of the bed in a vice grip.  
  
  
“My friend Amélie,” Tara replied, eyes downcast, “I told you about her.”  
  
  
“You didn’t tell me she was telling you to ‘take a lover’!” Willow said, loudly, “I’m clearly not important enough to mention.”  
  
  
Tara kneeled down in front of Willow and took her hand.  
  
  
“I talk about you all the time, sweetie.”  
  
  
Willow’s face contorted in disgust.  
  
  
“So she’s just sitting around encouraging you to cheat on me?”  
  
  
“The French have a different attitude to sex,” Tara explained, “It’s not malicious.”  
  
  
“Clearly!” Willow spat sarcastically.  
  
  
Tara sighed and sat back on her heels.  
  
  
“Willow, I haven’t done anything. I tell her I’m not interested when she mentions it and I politely rebuff any girls she introduces me to in the club.”  
  
  
“You go to clubs now?” Willow asked, eyes cast off to the side.  
  
  
“It’s part of the culture,” Tara replied with a soft shrug, “She’s kind of like a French Becky. She has a less conservative view about relationships.”  
  
  
“Except Becky would kick me two ways to Sunday if she thought I was cheating on you,” Willow replied, arms crossing loosely over her chest, “This is exactly why I tried to let you go and be free over here.”  
  
  
Tara matched her confrontational pose.  
  
  
“Because you think I’m not strong enough to withhold a little bit of peer pressure?”   
  
  
“Of course not,” Willow replied quickly, then sighed, “Look, I’m not mad you’ve had interest, but just the idea of someone whispering in your ear to cheat on me whenever they get the chance…”  
  
  
Tara dropped her arms and moved her hands to Willow’s knees.  
  
  
“Willow, it’s not like that. It’s a wink, wink, nudge, nudge kinda thing if she spots a pretty girl and I decline and change the subject. She’s been really good to me, I don’t want to throw away our friendship over a cultural clash.”  
  
  
Willow continued to avert her gaze.  
  
  
“Pretty girls, huh?”  
  
  
Tara appeared fed up as she stood again.  
  
  
“Yes, they’re very pretty. It’s a fashionable city and the girls are pretty. I notice pretty girls, so do you.”  
  
  
“I don’t lust after them,” Willow snapped.  
  
  
“Either do I,” Tara replied calmly.  
  
  
Willow gulped, slumped on the spot and had her eyes meet the floor.  
  
  
“I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have to put up with my insecure crap.”  
  
  
Tara closed her eyes for a moment, then reopened and sat next to Willow, having her scooch over a bit.  
  
  
“You're right. I'm your girlfriend, so I shouldn't be 'putting up with it', I should be showing you why you're so wonderful that you don't have to worry about it.”  
  
  
Willow hung her head in her hands and massaged her own temples.  
  
  
“A psych student shouldn’t need therapy.”  
  
  
“I don’t think that’s true,” Tara replied softly, rubbing Willow’s back, “But we’ve all got our stuff. It doesn’t go away overnight and sometimes it peeks up again even when we’ve been doing well. Everyone has their moments. Me coming to Paris was hard for you and I think you’ve been doing a pretty stellar job coping.”  
  
  
Willow sniffled.  
  
  
“I really am so happy you get to have this experience.”  
  
  
Tara put her arms around Willow and leaned her head in.  
  
  
“I know. You’ve been amazingly selfless right from the start. I wouldn’t even get to be here if it wasn’t for you,” she said, rubbing Willow’s arm up and down, “Let’s just enjoy our few days together, okay? You never need to worry about me straying. Ever.”  
  
  
“Yeah,” Willow nodded, smiling again, a little in happiness and a little at her own silliness, “Hey, I seem to remember something being said about pastries…”  
  
  
“Yes!” Tara replied quite emphatically, “I’ll go on a run. Do you need a coffee or is hot chocolate okay because it will seriously blow your top off.”  
  
  
“Blow it off with chocolatey goodness,” Willow agreed keenly, but faltered after a moment, “You won’t be long, will you? You’re right, I didn’t think this no-clothes thing through.”  
  
  
“Fifteen minutes, tops,” Tara promised, squeezing one of Willow’s hands, then rubbed her thigh under the robe, “Why don’t you give yourself an all-over lotioning so you’re nice and soft for me after.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes lit up with lust.  
  
  
“Yes, ma’am!”  
  
  
They leaned towards each other and kissed; soft for mere seconds before it was deepened. They struggled to part but dragged themselves away before it went any further.   
  
  
Tara threw on some slacks and a hoodie since she was only going down the block and ran a hairbrush quickly through her hair. As she turned to get her purse, she saw Willow had spread out on the bed with the robe, and her legs, open as she rubbed lotion into her stomach.   
  
  
Tara leaned against the wall, eyes fixated on the rubbing motion.  
  
  
“That image is going to get me through the rest of my lonely nights here.”  
  
  
Willow looked up. She hadn’t meant to be purposely lascivious, but she did love that slightly breathless look on Tara’s face. She rubbed the lotion just a little lower, still on her stomach but with her fingertips brushing the soft hairs on her mound.  
  
  
“I can be dirty too…”  
  
  
Tara felt her belly flop and took a deep breath in. She made herself push off the wall and go before she was pulled into bed and missed the freshest produce that she wanted Willow to experience.  
  
  
Willow grinned as she watched Tara leave, feeling a thousand times more secure than just minutes previously. She could be, and was, sexy in Tara’s eyes and those were the only eyes she wanted on her.  
  
  
She made sure she rubbed extra lotion into Tara’s favourite spots, even though she felt a bit stupid reaching behind herself to buff her butt. She toyed with leaving the robe open to greet Tara with, but ultimately tied it and waited impatiently for her to return with breakfast.  
  
  
It was exactly fourteen minutes and twenty seven seconds, which Willow counted every moment of until the door knob turned to open again. Tara appeared with a plastic bag hanging off one wrist with a cup holder in that hand, and a bunch of colourful daises in the other.  
  
  
Tara smiled brightly over the flowers as she kicked the door closed behind her.  
  
  
“I wonder who these are from…”  
  
  
Willow smiled sheepishly.  
  
  
“Lucky I flew over here as an anniversary present since the flowers arrived a day late.”  
  
  
Tara left the bag down in her desk chair and the cups on the desk, then grasped the stems in both hands and inhaled deeply.  
  
  
“I’m the lucky one,” she said, leaving her flowers in a pencil holder on the desk, “You should have a card and a little present in the mail when you get home. I sent it a few days ago.”  
  
  
“You didn’t have to,” Willow replied, though was excited to see what creativity Tara had come up with for her, as she was sure it was.  
  
  
“It’s teeny tiny,” Tara replied, motioning by holding two fingers about an inch apart, “Postage is pretty expensive but I didn’t want you to think I forgot.”  
  
  
She held her arms open for Willow, who quickly stood up to embrace her. Tara held on tight and cradled Willow’s head tenderly.  
  
  
“I didn’t think you’d beat last year’s anniversary…”  
  
  
“Oh no, I’ve set a precedent for myself,” Willow joked, holding on just as tightly, “You’re worth it.”  
  
  
They kissed again and enjoyed the taste of each other’s lips for a minute or two before Tara pulled back.  
  
  
“Try these while they’re still warm. It’s not from my favourite place because they don’t open this early, but they’re still really good.”  
  
  
She handed Willow one of the cups and took out the assortment of pastries from the bag, leaving the baguette and cheese she’d bought for lunch in there, along with Willow’s promised colas.  
  
  
Willow looked at the spread and tore a bit from each one.  
  
  
“Mmm…mmm…mmmmmmmm!”  
  
  
Tara grinned, loving Willow’s reaction.  
  
  
“Try the chocolate.”  
  
  
Willow took a generous sip from her cup, then floated down to lying on the bed.  
  
  
“Kill me now and I’ll die in utter joy.”  
  
  
Tara moved onto the bed and scooted close to her with the pastries resting on their legs as there was no bed space with them both on it.  
  
  
“No way. Miss you too much.”  
  
  
“I would haunt you,” Willow replied with a giddy smile, “We can discover how ghost sex works.”  
  
  
Tara kissed Willow’s cheek and put an arm lazily around her waist.  
  
  
“Life without you is just missing something. That je ne sais quoi.”  
  
  
“We’re gonna have to start getting you speakin’ American real good when you get home,” Willow said with a giggle, “Don’t want none of that foreign crap.”  
  
  
“You Américaines are so uncultured,” Tara replied in an impressive accent, “With your ’ot dogs and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.”  
  
  
“Hey don’t knock the PB&J,” Willow said, poking Tara in the arm, “That is a classic and I refuse to hear a bad word said about it.”  
  
  
“You know what?” Tara asked in her own voice again, “I think a good old fashioned PB&J might be the fourth thing I have when I get home.”  
  
  
Willow smiled up curiously.  
  
  
“Fourth? What’s the first three?”  
  
  
Tara moved her mouth close to Willow’s ear, while a hand rubbed her thigh and was careful not to knock any of the pastries off.   
  
  
“You…you…and more you.”


	106. Chapter 106

  
Willow’s glassy eyes were fixed on a particular spot on the ceiling as she lay as sprawled as she could be on the small bed.  
  
  
The blanket was strewn over her legs and chest, which was still heaving slightly from the moments-previous exertions of the coital kind.  
  
  
Her vision was hazy, with just blasts of intermittent light between heavy blinks.  
  
  
“I’m seeing stars.”   
  
  
Tara, to allow for Willow’s sprawling, had made herself as small as possible on the edge of the bed. She moved her arm up and behind Willow's shoulders for a little extra wiggle room.  
  
  
“You should get that checked out. It’s still day light.”  
  
  
Willow giggled and strained her head back to decipher the colour of the sky through the window.  
  
  
“Barely. What time is it even?”  
  
  
“Evening,” Tara guessed with an unconcerned shrug, “Here, come closer, I’m falling out.”  
  
  
Willow turned more on her side, half draped across Tara. Tara’s hands instantly migrated towards Willow’s ass and Willow knew she’d chosen the right option with her excessive lotioning earlier.  
  
  
“How come you like my butt so much?” she asked, while her head was propped on one of Tara’s breasts and a hand fondled the other.  
  
  
Tara looked down pointedly.  
  
  
“How come you like my boobs?”  
  
  
Willow’s hand paused mid-squeeze, then she left it to rest on top and nodded.  
  
  
“So what Saturday night routine am I disturbing?”  
  
  
Tara kissed the top of Willow’s head.  
  
  
“You’re not disturbing anything.”  
  
  
Willow turned more on her stomach to face Tara properly.  
  
  
“Seriously, what do you like to do?”  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“We’ll, I’m usually in this park doing art until afternoon, then come home, get a call in with you while I’m getting changed and we get some dinner and go to the club.”  
  
  
“‘The Club’,” Willow replied with an unconvincing chuckle, “With the pretty girls…”  
  
  
Tara reached up and brushed some hair gently from Willow’s face.  
  
  
“I have an idea. What if we find you something of mine that fits and I’ll take you to the club. You’ll see exactly what it’s all about and why you have no reason to be worried.”  
  
  
“I know I have no reason, because I trust you,” Willow replied immediately, though her curiosity was piqued, “But, I guess, maybe, for an hour or two…is it far?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“Not at all. You won’t see any main sights of the city, but at least you’ll see a little bit of my neighbourhood. And there’s a whole strip of restaurants we can grab a bite in.”  
  
  
Willow considered it for a moment.  
  
  
“Will your friend be coming?” she asked, disdain in her voice.  
  
  
“No, I texted her and said I was busy so she’s probably gone off to do her own thing,” Tara answered but noticed the look didn’t change much on Willow’s face, “Hey, I didn’t like Becky much when we first met…remember when she got you drunk and left you to wander home alone?”  
  
  
Willow rested her chin on Tara's shoulder sheepishly.  
  
  
“You guys are bosom buddies now. Okay, I’ll stop being grumpy. What can I wear?”  
  
  
Tara sat up and swung her legs off the closet side of the bed. She slid the door across and started looking through and tossing things onto the bed.  
  
  
Willow looked through a few pieces, but didn’t recognise them. Everything was a lot plainer, sleeker and smarter than anything she’d seen Tara wear before.  
  
  
“Are these new?”  
  
  
Tara nodded, hanging the clothes back up she knew wouldn’t fit.  
  
  
“My long skirts and mismatched shirts didn’t really cut the mustard in the fashion capital of the world.”  
  
  
“Isn’t Paris crazy expensive?” Willow asked, having never seen Tara buy more than the odd shirt that wasn’t from a thrift shop.  
  
  
“They’re not designer or anything,” Tara replied before adding on casually, “I’ve been selling my art.”  
  
  
“You have?” Willow asked in surprise.  
  
  
“Yeah, that’s why I go to that artist’s park at the weekends,” Tara explained with a soft, fond smile, “There’s a bunch of us and people come up for portraits and requests and stuff. A few euros here and there but sometimes you get the hipster interior designers looking around. I sold a drawing of an old train station for three hundred euros once. It’s framed in a restaurant.”  
  
  
“That’s amazing!” Willow exclaimed, rubbing Tara’s arm with both hands, “I told you a year ago you should be doing that!”  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“I never thought about it as much more than a hobby before coming here.”  
  
  
Willow smiled softly, utterly delighted that Tara was appreciating her own talents the way she always had. Tara’s words about not accepting the love she deserved suddenly hit home and swallowed a deep lump.  
  
  
She squeezed Tara’s arm and leaned over to kiss her cheek.  
  
  
“Well I think that’s awesome.”  
  
  
Tara returned a cheek kiss, then suddenly turned back to the closet.  
  
  
“Wait, I know!” she said, looking through a few bundles of clothes again before finally taking out a black blouse with shirt sleeves and collar, “This is one of the first things I bought but I forgot the sizing is different over here so it’s too small.”  
  
  
Willow held it up in front of her and nodded.  
  
  
“Nice. Smart.”  
  
  
“You should be able to wear a skirt and belt too,” Tara continued, handing her a black knee-length pencil skirt and a skinny black belt, “Less baggy than pants. I think you can get away with your own bra.”  
  
  
“I’ll have to, no way I’ll fit in yours!” Willow replied.  
  
  
She pulled on the skirt whilst lying down and tied the button. It wasn’t as form-fitting as it would be on Tara, but it fit and she was able to tailor it a bit better with the belt.  
  
  
Willow struggled to dress properly on the bed, while Tara stood in the floor space to change, used to the cramped conditions. She had on a sleeveless blue blouse with a very deep V extending almost to her bellybutton, so she had a black tank top on underneath to prevent overexposure. Her skirt was the same as Willow’s, as she’d bought a couple of the same style when she found them comfortable and fashionable enough to wear out. Her nails were already French-tipped and she picked a silver and blue elastic belt to finish the piece.   
  
  
Willow was busy struggling to pull up a pair of Tara’s panties under her skirt to notice Tara’s complete ensemble for a moment or two, but her eyes bugged out of her head as soon as she did.  
  
  
“Holy shit.”  
  
  
Tara was mussing up her hair in the mirror and turned to check out how her skirt was fitting.  
  
  
“You can’t see my bra straps can you?”  
  
  
When she got no answer, she turned to face Willow.  
  
  
“Willow?”  
  
  
“Huh?” Willow asked, barely snapping to attention.  
  
  
“Can you see my bra straps?” Tara repeated.  
  
  
“Um, no,” Willow replied, swallowing to regain some moisture.  
  
  
Tara was already applying some make-up in the small desk mirror and accidentally stabbed herself in the eye with her eyeliner.  
  
  
“Shit. Could you grab me a tissue?”  
  
  
“Sure!” Willow replied eagerly, jumping up and running to the bathroom.  
  
  
Tara started to call back that there was a box on the bookshelf but Willow was gone. Tara did her other eye while she waited and fixed the other when Willow returned with a wad of toilet roll as big as the lampshade.  
  
  
Willow watched, fascinated, as Tara changed her look so drastically to how she presented herself at home. Her eyes were heavy with the liner and smoky for an overall sultry and dramatic look and her lips were a pale pink, subtly complimenting the eyes.   
  
  
Tara was quite modest with make-up normally and the striking look drew the eye in and kept it captivated.  
  
  
Humble Tara or Hot Tara, Willow didn’t care, but it was exciting to witness the transformation, and she knew it would be just as exciting to be part of the de-transformation later on.   
  
  
“I’m, um, guessing I can’t wear my sneakers,” she said, glancing over to her well-worn shoes.  
  
  
“Good call. We wear the same size,” Tara replied, showing Willow where her shoes were lined up, “Flats or heels?”  
  
  
“Flats,” Willow answered definitively, then looked at Tara quizzically, “You wear heels now?”  
  
  
“Apparently,” Tara replied with a soft smile, just as she was slipping on a pair of silver stilettos.  
  
  
Willow picked out a pair of white flats that she figured were a safe bet, even though a pair of rainbow ones were screaming out at her. She put them on and stood up to fit them properly to her feet, but was taken aback by Tara towering over her with the heels on.  
  
  
“Whoa.”  
  
  
“Want me to do your make-up?” Tara asked, wiping a make-up brush against the back of her hand.  
  
  
“Sure,” Willow agreed, sitting down in the desk chair when offered, “You’ve really changed your look.”  
  
  
“When in Rome…” Tara replied absently as she lightly applied some blush, “Or Paris, as the case may be.”  
  
  
She was lighter on the liner than her own eyes, but still fairly heavy-handed with it and the mascara. She added some light plum-coloured eyeshadow, then made Willow pout her lips and applied some cherry-red lipstick.  
  
  
She dabbed lightly at Willow’s mouth and smiled.  
  
  
“There you go.”  
  
  
Tara often did Willow’s make-up for her, and Willow loved how pretty she made her look. As she picked up the small mirror to check herself out, she saw that Tara had used her newly-attained fashion knowledge to make her up in the same striking way she'd made herself up.  
  
  
She did a double-take, not used to seeing herself so stunning.   
  
  
“I’m hot!”  
  
  
Tara leaned over Willow from behind and kissed her cheek.  
  
  
“I know you are.”  
  
  
“No, I mean…” Willow stumbled, trying to explain without sounding cocky, “Okay, yes to you, but in the traditional ‘hot girl’ sense, me, not so much. But… I’m hot! We’re hot!”  
  
  
Tara leaned her head in against Willow’s.  
  
  
“I think you look just as beautiful as every day at home.”  
  
  
Willow smiled, feeling her heart melt. She knew Tara meant every word of that and she the same of Tara, even if the newness of their ‘hot’ look was making her a bit giddy in that moment.   
  
  
Tara looked every bit as beautiful on a Sunday morning with no make-up and bed head than she did in the on-point look she’d adopted for the City of Lights, and Willow loved that she got to experience every variant Tara had to offer.  
  
  
“And so do you.”  
  
  
She stood up and found that she quite enjoyed having to look up to see Tara’s face and to step on her tiptoes to offer a kiss.  
  
  
“You’re sending all kinds of crazy feelings between my heart and my belly and somewhere lower tonight.”  
  
  
“I’m interested in this somewhere lower…” Tara replied with a sultry grin.  
  
  
Willow traced the deep V of Tara’s blouse.  
  
  
“It’s polite to take a lady out to dinner first…”  
  
  
Tara offered her arm.  
  
  
“Then please allow me the great honour, my lady.”  
  
  
Willow linked her arm in Tara’s and felt quite suave as they stepped out together.   
  
  
It was dark but the moon was full and the street lamps were illuminating the streets as they walked. Willow paid a little bit more attention to the architecture than she had on the way in, admiring the balconied buildings and small windows, as well as having fun working out what the street signs meant.   
  
  
She was listening to Tara point out little side streets and establishments, but there was so much in the urban area that she was a little bit behind in keeping up. After a moment, she realised they’d stopped and that Tara was looking at her expectantly.  
  
  
“Hmm?” she asked, looking from side to side.  
  
  
“Are you okay with Lebanese?” Tara asked, indicating to the restaurant they were standing in front of.  
  
  
Willow looked up and noticed they were outside a restaurant.  
  
  
“Oh, sure,” she nodded, “Yeah, you said it was the best place around.”  
  
  
She followed Tara inside, and though the décor was a bit tired and mismatched with older furniture and newer interiors, the smells were amazing and the place was obviously well-liked seeing as it was close to full. The space in the middle was set out with cushions as seats for people to eat on the floor, which was already full. Tables were set out in an L shape around the front window and far wall and were all new, coloured black with white table settings so they blended in without clashing.  
  
  
A young, dark man came over and kissed both of Tara’s cheeks with a flourish, conversed with her for a few seconds, then gave Willow a friendly smile and brought them over to a small two-seater table right in front of the large window.  
  
  
He went to pull out their chairs, but Tara got to Willow’s first and he politely stepped back and pulled Tara’s out for her. He then offered them menus, said something to Tara, who nodded, and left.  
  
  
Willow watched him go, then looked to Tara.  
  
  
“French kissing the waiters huh?”  
  
  
“I think that’s slightly misleading,” Tara replied with a softly sloped grin.  
  
  
Willow smiled sheepishly and picked up her menu. She realised pretty quick that it was all in French, but Tara stepped in before she even had to ask.  
  
  
“Do you want to just get a mezze and try a few things to start? I highly recommend the tagine too.”  
  
  
Willow put the menu down and nodded.  
  
  
“I was going to ask you what to get anyway, so yeah, that sounds great. Anything is good.”  
  
  
The waiter came back again with a round plate of flatbreads with a bowl of hummus in the middle and placed it between them. He and Tara conversed again, then Tara looked to Willow.  
  
  
“Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire?”  
  
  
Willow blinked, then found herself blushing under both of their expectant gazes.  
  
  
“Um, in American? I mean English?”  
  
  
Tara laughed at herself and reached over to squeeze Willow’s arm apologetically.  
  
  
“What would you like to drink?”  
  
  
“Um, lemonade?” Willow asked, looking for confirmation that that was available.   
  
  
“Un citron pressé, s'il vous plait,” Tara said to the waiter, then indicated for Willow to try the hummus.  
  
  
The waiter returned with a glass of red wine, which he set in front of Tara, then placed an oblong plate with a carafe of water, small bowl of sugar and tall glass with ice and an inch of lemon juice in the bottom. There was a silver spoon lying across the plate for stirring.  
  
  
“It’s a sort of a DIY lemonade,” Tara explained when she saw the confused look on Willow’s face, “I thought you might enjoy it.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes lit up as she understood, eyeing the different elements.  
  
  
“Cool!” she said, picking up the spoon with a smile, “I tried making lemonade when I was a kid but I just got in trouble.”  
  
  
She tried to get some sugar in the glass but just ended up spilling it everywhere, very reminiscent of her very first attempts at beverage making. She blushed as she wiped it up with her napkin.  
  
  
“I’m sorry, I should be acting cooler.”  
  
  
“You should be acting like yourself, just as you are,” Tara replied lovingly, then reached for Willow’s hand across the table, “Did I make you feel like you’re not good enough with the get-up and everything? It’s just how things are here.”  
  
  
Willow squeezed Tara’s hand and shook her head.  
  
  
“No, you made me feel the opposite of that.”  
  
  
“Good,” Tara replied with a tender smile, then turned her attention to the window and back to Willow, “I just realised we should swap seats.”  
  
  
“Oh,” Willow replied, confused but going along with it as Tara stood and came over.   
  
  
She took Tara’s seat and resettled her napkin without much inkling as to why the swap had occurred, until she glanced out the window.  
  
  
“Oh, hey! Cool!”  
  
  
From the cross section of the side-streets she was looking down outside the window, the top three quarters of the Eiffel Tower was visible in the distance, lit up in the night sky.  
  
  
“It’s pretty, huh?” Tara commented, watching Willow watch the site.  
  
  
“Yeah, it is,” Willow agreed, then gazed for another moment before looking back at Tara, “You’ve visited already, haven’t you?”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“I’ve gone up a few times.”  
  
  
“What’s it like?” Willow asked, hoping Tara didn’t have the same disappointment she’d felt when she’d climbed The Empire State Building when she was 17 and found it less than awe-inspiring.  
  
  
Tara was quiet for a moment, then smiled.  
  
  
“Nice place to think.”  
  
  
Willow was happy to hear that and took another admiring look out the window. She figured it was the nicest location in the whole restaurant, even with the apparent popularity of the floor seating. They were tucked away, weren’t sharing leg or arm space with anyone but each other, and they had a lovely view.   
  
  
She turned to Tara with a grin.  
  
  
“How long have you been flirting with the waiter to get us this table with no reservation?”  
  
  
Tara held up one hand.  
  
  
“I never flirted.”  
  
  
“You don’t need to looking like that,” Willow said back, smirking over her hands which her chin was resting on.  
  
  
Tara smiled, her own special mixture of bashful and sensual.   
  
  
“It’s a shame all the floor space was taken up.”  
  
  
Willow looked over to the people sitting on the ground, with little envy.  
  
  
“I don’t think these skirts were made for crossed-legged sitting.”  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“It rides up a bit, but it’s not uncomfortable.”  
  
  
“Ah, so you show off a lot of thigh in this place,” Willow replied with a twinkle in her eye, “Everything is starting to make sense.”  
  
  
Tara just smiled that same smile again, which Willow found much too alluring to simply sit still on the spot, so she busied herself with making up her lemonade. It was a lot different to the lemonade she was used to, but she kind of enjoyed the sourness and how it felt on her tongue.  
  
  
A huge mezze plate arrived with all kinds of salads; dips; stuffed grape leaves for dipping; even more flatbread; meats; cheeses and savoury pastries. Tara named everything for Willow and suggested what to dip where, then started to do it for her; reaching across to offer it on her fingers.  
  
  
Willow returned the gesture and noticed Tara was completely unselfconscious feeding and being fed. She was even making a point to lick Willow’s fingers while biting down as if they were the only two there and not in a packed restaurant.  
  
  
She was happy to see that being in Paris had brought her girlfriend out in herself and given her the opportunity to make friends outside of their coupledom. She hated every second they were apart, but could see it had meant a lot for Tara’s personal growth and confidence and that eased the heartache a bit, or at least would when she had to leave again. There could be no heartbreak when Tara was licking her fingers the way she was.  
  
  
She was pretty full by the time they polished off the mezze, but her hunger reignited when a tagine pot was brought and the coned lid was lifted, sending sweet steam up her nose.  
  
  
“Is this rice?” she asked, pointing to the soft mix on top of the meats and vegetables.  
  
  
“Couscous,” Tara replied, slipping her fork under some and offering it to Willow.  
  
  
Willow tried it and didn’t hate it; the consistency was different, but it had absorbed the other flavours well and was nice in the mouth when mixed with a piece of lamb and one of the toasted almonds.  
  
  
She enjoyed continuing the communal theme of their meal, sharing the pot and each other’s forks every so often.   
  
  
Just as they were finishing up, the music seemed to get a little louder, and three belly dancers in full dress appeared at the other end of the restaurant. There were some cheers, then the ladies began their dance around the room.  
  
  
It was all very civilised from what Willow could see; no one was trying to touch or grab the dancers and there was an appreciation the customer’s eyes that was hung up on more than their bodies.  
  
  
She saw the same look in Tara’s eyes, artist’s eyes, and realised that Tara saw the world in the same way she saw Tara; beauty in every way it moved.  
  
  
She smiled and fell a little bit more in love with her girlfriend. She found herself swaying slightly on the spot to the beat and one of the dancers was attracted over to them. Willow giggled as some fabric brushed past her face and blushed when two heaving breasts were shaken in her face.  
  
  
She saw Tara grinning which just made her redder and the dancer moved on to the next table. Willow smiled at her own silly reaction and reached across the table to take Tara’s hands.  
  
  
“So this is what your world is like,” she said, turning Tara’s palms over and drawing circles, “I only knew our world.”  
  
  
Tara played with Willow’s fingers.  
  
  
“Our world is my favourite place there is.”  
  
  
Willow just smiled.  
  
  
“Show me more of yours.”  
  
  
Tara returned the smile and looked over to the waiter to indicate for the check. She reached for her purse and put her hand over Willow’s.  
  
  
“I got it.”  
  
  
Tara paid with cash and Willow didn’t object; mostly because she’d brought nothing but her own person with her. She was a little bit embarrassed, as the principal treater in the relationship, but reminded herself she was in Tara’s world for the night and would do as Tara said.  
  
  
“Thanks, baby. It was really delicious. We should try Lebanese more at home.”  
  
  
“Yeah, you’ve suggested it once or twice, but we’ve always gone with something else,” Tara replied, unwrapping a mint that came back with her change, “Ready to go?”  
  
  
Willow nodded and stood up, grabbing the other mint and following Tara, who kissed their waiter on both cheeks on the way out.   
  
  
“Au revoir, merci!”  
  
  
Willow made a motion as if to say ‘same’, then stepped outside with Tara.  
  
  
“Jeez, it’s cold. Is this club far?”  
  
  
“No, two blocks and around the corner,” Tara replied, taking Willow’s hand and rubbing it between hers to warm her, “You’ll hear the music in another couple of feet.”  
  
  
Sure enough, after a few steps, loud music started to fill the streets and neon lights flashed once they turned that corner. There was a twenty-person line waiting outside the door, but Tara walked them right in with a smile from the bouncer as he stepped aside.  
  
  
Willow felt extraordinarily cool as they brushed past the people waiting in the cold, through a tight hallway and coat check into the main bar area. The place was filled with trendy youths sipping on cocktails on white leather couches with all kinds of LED low lighting on the walls. House music was playing and making the walls hum.   
  
  
Willow found the attack on the senses dizzying, but in a way she found quite intoxicating. Tara pointed her to an empty two-person L shaped couch in the corner and sauntered off to the bar. Willow went and sat down, for the first time ever feeling unselfconscious and like she fit in in a place like that.  
  
  
She noticed Tara coming back from the bar with two cocktail glasses with a red liquid inside. She also noticed she wasn’t the only one looking.  
  
  
Tara came and sat down, handing off one of the glasses.  
  
  
“Oh, I’m still not drinking,” Willow said, taking it all the same.  
  
  
“I know, it’s virgin,” Tara replied sweetly, over the music, with one hand on Willow’s thigh, “It’s a berry cooler, they’re really popular.”  
  
  
Willow smiled and took a sip.  
  
  
“Oh, thanks.”  
  
  
Tara sat back into the sofa with one arm draped across the top and her legs crossed invitingly at the knee.  
  
  
Willow spent a while watching her; the gentle flicks of her hair, the long, slow sips of her drink, the way she bared her throat as she swallowed. It was evocative and Willow didn’t think it was unintentional.  
  
  
“You like it.”  
  
  
“What?” Tara asked, smiling at Willow in that special way that really was just for her.  
  
  
Willow was momentarily distracted by it, but stayed on point and shuffled closer.  
  
  
“The attention.”  
  
  
Tara shifted on the spot and took another long sip.  
  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
  
Willow surprised herself by not being in the least bit jealous. Tara was with her and only had eyes for her, even if she enjoyed bringing others eyes onto to herself. People could look all they wanted, but she was Tara’s and Tara was hers. That was the most evocative experience of the entire evening and Willow had no problem showing it off.  
  
  
“It’s okay. It’s nice to be noticed,” she said, putting a hand on Tara’s thigh and rubbing it up and down, “That girl over there can’t keep her eyes off you.”  
  
  
Tara cast a cursory glance to the corner where a tall, leggy brunette tipped her drink in their direction. Tara barely noticed her for a second, however, as she felt Willow’s lips press into her neck.  
  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
  
Willow felt on top of the world to be Tara’s main focus and was totally turned on.  
  
  
“Like you said, we all have our moments. I’m having a confident one.”  
  
  
Tara didn’t give a damn who or what else was in the room. It _was_ nice to be noticed, and she had been taught a lesson or two in the art of alluring in her time in Paris, but it had been nothing but games until Willow arrived and suddenly the erotic feelings on her end were very real.  
  
  
She didn’t protest for a second when Willow kissed her, with tongue, despite it being the most graphic PDA they’d ever engaged in. They made out in the corner, forgetting about everyone but each other until they were getting too hot and bothered, even in the showing off kind of mood they were in.  
  
  
Willow necked her drink, so Tara followed suit and was then pulled up and across the bar and back out to the hallway. Willow ducked behind Tara, who had no idea what was going on, but was caught up in the heat of it all.  
  
  
“Distract her,” Willow whispered, referring to the coat check woman.  
  
  
“What?” Tara murmured, while smiling politely at the woman.  
  
  
“Tell her there’s a bunch of coats dumped outside the door,” Willow whispered back.  
  
  
Tara communicated the message as smoothly as possible to the woman, who looked at them strangely, then went outside the door to check. Willow grabbed her moment and tugged Tara first behind the desk, then around the curtain to the backroom, where there were rails of jackets and various boxes against the back wall.  
  
  
Willow brought Tara behind all the rails and pushed her up against some of the boxes. Tara’s heart was racing; she wouldn’t trade a second of Willow’s gaze on hers for hours of a million others.  
  
  
Willow scraped her teeth against Tara’s neck and gnawed gently on her tender skin for a moment. She ran a hand down Tara’s chest and stomach, then slid under her skirt. When Tara didn’t stop her, Willow dropped to her knees and yanked her girlfriend’s panties down, then twirled them on her finger.  
  
  
“I see Paris, I see France, I see Tara’s underpants…”  
  
  
She grabbed the other side and sling-shot them across the room.   
  
  
Tara’s eyes followed their flight in shock, then snapped back to Willow, who had taken Tara’s foot on her shoulder and was kissing along the edges of skin peeking out from the stiletto.   
  
  
Willow continued kissing right up to Tara’s knee, where she released Tara’s leg, stood back up and encouraged Tara’s hips up onto the nearest box.  
  
  
Tara didn’t fight it.  
  
  
“What are you doing?” she asked, heart pounding in her throat.  
  
  
“What you want me to do,” Willow replied, eyes both daring and asking for permission.  
  
  
Tara wasn’t thinking cohesively at all, but she did know she didn’t want to stop. She leaned back, hiked up her skirt and held Willow’s head in place as it bobbed between her legs moments later.  
  
  
She tried to keep as still as possible, unsure what was in the boxes holding her weight, but arousal was spinning fast around her and her hips were responding to Willow’s mouth of their own accord.  
  
  
The rush of excitement was dizzying and she could feel the knot already tightening in her stomach. She could hear her blood pumping and heart hammering but couldn’t hear her own moans as they got louder when she started to orgasm.  
  
  
It came hard and fast, slamming into her like a sucker punch of pleasure to her belly.   
  
  
Willow was close to coming herself, her body humming with Tara’s taste on her lips. She was about to launch a second round of tongue when she heard the rustling of the curtain.   
  
  
“Bonjour?”  
  
  
She stilled and glanced up to see Tara frozen in terror too. There was some movement of the rails behind them, then silence and tugging of the curtain again.  
  
  
With adrenaline roaring through her veins, Willow spotted the fire door, grabbed Tara’s hand and ran them out and around the nearest corner. They stopped to catch their breath three blocks away, where Willow slumped into Tara with laughter, pushing her up against the wall.  
  
  
The laughter was infectious and Tara too was giggling as she tugged on her skirt, then suddenly realised there was nothing on underneath.  
  
  
“My panties!”  
  
  
Willow lifted her head with her flushed cheeks.  
  
  
“Did they have your name on them?”  
  
  
Tara smiled again and shook her head.  
  
  
“Not since I was ten.”  
  
  
“I had them ‘til I was 19,” Willow admitted with a further blush.  
  
  
“Did you still have them when we met?” Tara asked, lifting an eyebrow playfully.  
  
  
“Not once I started letting you see me in them, that’s for sure,” Willow replied with an adorable smile that made Tara melt.  
  
  
Willow met Tara’s eyes as her chin was lifted with one finger and their lips met softly. Kissing under the streetlight in Paris was one of the most romantic things she’d ever experienced, so much so she even felt her foot pop up behind her.  
  
  
They could have been kissing for minutes or hours, Willow didn’t know, but she savoured every second of it until Tara broke the kiss to grab her hand. They ran home and Willow felt almost high, lost in a blur of Tara.  
  
  
Before she knew it, she was on the bed and Tara’s skin was gliding against hers.  
  
  
 _When did we take our clothes off?_  
  
  
She felt drunk with desire and Tara apparently noticed, because she stopped what she was doing and touched Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
  
The lack of Tara’s touch sobered Willow up immediately. She rested her hands on the back of Tara’s neck and pulled her close.  
  
  
“Please don’t stop.”  
  
  
Tara moved her forehead onto Willow’s and sensuously slid her hands down her girlfriend’s sides. She curved her hands over Willow’s hips, then hiked Willow’s knees over her waist and leaned her lower body in at an angle so their lips slid together.  
  
  
Willow thrust herself up to meet Tara and slid her hands into her girlfriend’s hair, clinging to her with palpable need.   
  
  
Tara dropped her head to Willow’s chest, kissing her breasts and tonguing her nipples into stiff peaks. Willow moaned uncontrollably; sounds rising from the back of her throat as deep pleasure sprung around her body.  
  
  
Tara’s mouth was hot and wet on her chest and imitating the lower caress, driving Willow wild. The way Tara’s body moved with hers was so spine-tingling erotic that she barely felt in control of herself.  
  
  
Willow’s body was a soft, safe haven for Tara, where she just wanted to sink into and stay forever. She dragged her lips up to the tender skin of Willow’s neck and felt the beat of her pulse. She wanted, needed, to feel it deeper, so her hand slid down Willow’s body as if it was silk and entered her, slickly and fully.  
  
  
Willow’s neck arched back against the pillow and she grabbed Tara’s cheeks to kiss. Her wrist slid past Tara’s and her fingers dipped into her girlfriend’s wetness, warming them with her arousal. She found Tara’s clit and began to rub her fingers over it, soft but fast and matching the rhythm inside her.  
  
  
“Willow…” Tara groaned into Willow’s kiss, their lips humming together with a harmonised moan.  
  
  
Their bodies bumped and grinded together, creating a thick, sticky air above and around them. Willow loved it, and the feeling of Tara’s weight on her; being pressed into the bed and thrust into so deeply. Tara was everywhere all at once and she couldn’t get enough.  
  
  
Tara was feeling much the same way, lost in everything Willow and all of its sweetness. Her lips were back in Willow’s neck and she could taste her saltiness from the sweat they were producing and sliding against each other.   
  
  
She nipped at the sensitive spot of skin where Willow’s neck met her shoulder and immediately felt a clench around her fingers. She brought a palm to Willow’s breast and fondled there at the same time. Willow was coming undone in seconds and turning her head to scream into the pillow.  
  
  
Tara was right on the edge as well and it only took her seconds more to follow, using Willow’s neck as her muffler.   
  
  
They laid in that position, with Tara strewn on top of Willow, catching their breath together. Both were quietly enjoying the slowing of their heartbeats and each other’s embrace until Tara’s lips pressed against the hollow of Willow’s throat.  
  
  
“I had the best night.”  
  
  
“Since you got here?” Willow asked, delighted considering all of the tales Tara had told her.  
  
  
Tara moved her cheek against Willow’s shoulder and curled the ends of her girlfriend’s hair around her fingers.  
  
  
“Since ever.”  
  
  
Willow smiled softly at Tara, though inside was jumping for joy. The quiet moment was too special to be broken so she just continued to gaze lovingly into Tara’s eyes. They shared some kisses and squeezes but Willow was caught up in the look in Tara’s eyes and how wonderful it made her feel without even knowing why.  
  
  
“What are you thinking?”  
  
  
Tara was contemplative for a few moments, then spent a moment drawing the features of Willow’s face with her finger.  
  
  
“Claude Monet was pretty much the founder of French impressionism. His muse was his mistress Camille. He made dozens of paintings of her, right up until her death and even beyond in different forms. Her beauty to him inspired an entire movement that changed the entire way people think about art, even still today,” she spoke, soft and reverent, “You’re that for me. You give my life meaning. You give my life colour. I can see the beauty of the world because you allow me to experience the beauty of your love. It makes me feel like I could change the world.”  
  
  
Willow opened her mouth, but quickly closed it again, thinking she didn’t have the words. After a moment though, she realise she only needed three.  
  
  
“I love you.”  
  
  
Tara turned her nose into Willow’s neck and inhaled softly for a moment, then lifted the sheet up over their heads so they were cocooned in blankets. She rested her forehead on Willow’s and kissed her softly.  
  
  
“And I love you.”  
  
  
She twined both sets of fingers and lifted Willow’s arms either side of her head, elbows bent. Then, circling each palm with three fingers, she kissed from wrist to wrist, bridging across Willow’s throat.  
  
  
She made a return journey and stopped off to leave a tender love bite on Willow’s neck. When the mark was coming up nicely, she tongued the spot gently and up to Willow’s ear.  
  
  
“Will you do me a favour?” she whispered, kissing Willow’s lobe.  
  
  
“You know there’s nothing I won’t say yes to when you’re naked on top of me,” Willow replied, arms still strewn above her head as she abandoned herself to Tara’s touch.  
  
  
Tara smiled against Willow’s skin.  
  
  
“I just want you to mail my internship application for the state agency when you get home. It’ll be cheaper and less chance of it getting lost. I have to have it in by next week.”  
  
  
“Oh yeah, sure. No problem,” Willow said with a small bat of her hand, “I thought you were going to ask me something kinky.”  
  
  
Tara smirked.  
  
  
“Well who knows what I might ask later…”  
  
  
Willow grinned, then chuckled and finally stretched out with a satisfied sigh.  
  
  
“Hey, I have something for you.”  
  
  
She ducked under the sheet and moved around so her head was at the end and she could pull her bag across the floor to root through. Only a moment passed before Tara was joining her in her upside down adventures.  
  
  
“I would have only been gone five seconds,” Willow said with a soft smile.  
  
  
“Too long,” Tara replied, kissing Willow’s shoulder, “Missed you.”  
  
  
Willow unzipped the front pouch and began looking among her few packed items.  
  
  
“I liked sleeping upside down when I was a kid, in my rare bouts of rebellion.”  
  
  
Tara’s lips pressed into Willow’s neck again, drawn to her like a magnet.  
  
  
“I love a bad girl.”  
  
  
Willow blushed and smiled, then produced a flat, gold rectangle box with a white bow on top that had gotten slightly squished. Willow tried to liven it up a bit, then handed it over sheepishly.  
  
  
“Happy anniversary.”  
  
  
Tara took it and held it in her hands while pressing repeated kisses against Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
“You are as sweet as sweet can be. As if you coming all this way and the flowers weren't enough.”  
  
  
She lifted the lid and sitting inside on some white foam, was a gold heart shaped locket on a gold chain. She turned it in her hand and saw ‘Love, W’ on the back, making her smile. She then popped it open and noticed there was a picture either side.   
  
  
Her eye was drawn to the one on the left first, which was the face of her mother in one of the few photos she had of her.  
  
  
“I hope you don’t mind,” Willow said when she saw her staring, “I made sure the original got back to its safe space.”  
  
  
Tara was too choked up to speak, so just shook her head. She blinked away a tear so Willow wouldn’t get the wrong idea, then glanced at the other side and laughed at the photo while tracing the outline.  
  
  
Willow smiled nervously at the picture of herself.  
  
  
“I didn’t want to be presumptuous, but…”  
  
  
“You can absolutely be presumptuous,” Tara replied, putting her arm around Willow’s shoulders and leaning in to kiss her, “ _You_ are my heart.”  
  
  
She let the kiss linger, then smiled back at the photo.  
  
  
“I love this picture of you.”  
  
  
Willow’s nose scrunched.  
  
  
“Yeah, I know…but I don’t know why. I think I look goofy.”  
  
  
Tara continued to gaze at it affectionately.  
  
  
“You just laughed at one of my bad jokes and had this adorable little smile…” she said as she leaned her head in onto Willow’s shoulder, “Like I said, there’s something tiny waiting for you at home…I’ll bring you a proper present when I’m coming back.”  
  
  
“You treated me to dinner,” Willow replied, then had her fingers dance along Tara’s spine, “And dessert…”  
  
  
Tara giggled and Willow smiled at the joyful sound, while continuing to rub Tara’s back.  
  
  
“I’m serious though, don’t get me anything. You finally have some money to spoil yourself with and I want you to enjoy every penny. I’ll be mad if you get me something.”  
  
  
“Okay, okay, I don’t want to argue,” Tara replied and held up the necklace to her neck, “Put it on me?”  
  
  
Willow took the chain and hooked it around her neck. She encouraged Tara onto her back and watched the locket fall above her breasts.  
  
  
Tara’s breath quickened as Willow’s mouth followed the frame of the chain from under-ear to under-ear. She lifted Willow’s chin to kiss her, then rolled on top with her hands on Willow’s breasts.  
  
  
“How about some seconds of that dessert?”  
  
  
Willow’s head tilted back over the end of the bed and eyes fluttered closed as her skin became familiar with Tara’s lips again.  
  
  
“Yes…ma’am…”


	107. Chapter 107

  
Tara fixed Willow’s purple beanie on her head, affectionately.   
  
  
Busy travellers were whooshing past them as they scrambled to get through security and to their boarding gates, but Willow and Tara had been standing there for ten minutes, struggling to say goodbye.  
  
  
“Call me when you get home,” Tara instructed, continuing to touch Willow as appropriately as possible by smoothing the collar of her sweatshirt.  
  
  
Willow didn’t mind the fussing in the slightest and was opening and closing the same button on Tara’s jacket in a similar manner.  
  
  
“I’ll text, it’ll be late your time.”  
  
  
Tara pulled Willow to her by each hoody string and pressed their foreheads together.  
  
  
“Call. Me.”  
  
  
Willow smiled softly and nodded. She tilted her head and kissed Tara gently, but their lips were separated when a gruff, red-eyed business man roughly bumped his shoulder into Tara as he passed, muttering under his breath.  
  
  
“Gouines.”  
  
  
“Hey!” Willow called after him, then looked back at Tara, “What did he just call you?”  
  
  
“He didn’t call _me_ anything,” Tara replied, rolling her eyes, “He did call _us_ something, though.”  
  
  
“Yeah, I can make a wild guess,” Willow replied, shaking her head, “Oh well, hopefully that’s the asshole quota of the day used up.”  
  
  
Tara slid her hands down Willow’s arms and twined both sets of fingers.  
  
  
“You better go.”  
  
  
Willow dropped her head, nodded and sighed. Tara lifted Willow’s chin and touched her cheek tenderly while turning the locket hanging from her neck with her other hand.  
  
  
“Remember, you’re in my heart,” she whispered for only them to hear, “Just two weeks.”  
  
  
Willow crossed her arms around Tara’s back and buried her face in her girlfriend’s neck. Tara cradled her head gently and kissed the parting of her hair.  
  
  
“You’ll never know how much this meant to me.”  
  
  
“Know exactly,” Willow replied, determined not to cry and leave on a sour note, so she pulled away and busied herself with picking up her bag, “Okay. Boarding and such. Gotta catch that flight.”  
  
  
Tara knew Willow was trying to conceal her face, so squeezed her shoulder instead.  
  
  
“I love you, darling.”  
  
  
Willow’s resolve broke and she flung herself into Tara’s arms again. They held each other until a boarding announcement was made for Willow’s flight and there was some panic seeing as she hadn’t even gone through security yet.   
  
  
Their goodbye was a bit of a hurried, mutual kiss on the cheek and hand squeeze, but it was for the best as both of their emotions were drawn out as it was. Willow kept glancing back and smiling at Tara through the line and out the other side, then finally had to give that last wave goodbye before making a sprint for her gate.  
  
  
She breathed in relief when there were a couple of people still lining up when she got there and joined the end with her boarding pass out and ready.   
  
  
When she was on the plane, her eyes tracked the seat numbers until she found hers.   
  
  
While holding up her bag to put in the luggage compartment, she caught sight of the man sitting in the window to her aisle and had to resist kicking the seat when she recognised him and his shoving shoulders from earlier.   
  
  
He glanced up and saw her, turned his nose up and adjusted himself so his back was to her. Willow was fine with that arrangement and shoved her bag inside before sitting down in much the same manner.   
  
  
She fastened her seatbelt with a sigh.  
  
  
 _This is gonna be a long flight._  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Tara returned the sad wave Willow was sending her, then watched until every single strand of her red hair disappeared from sight. She retreated back to one of the chairs in front of a glass wall and watched the runway.  
  
  
There were a few planes from Willow’s airline, so Tara didn’t know which, if any, her girlfriend was on, but she stayed to watch them all fly off. Her heart was heavy but also lifted with the re-injected spirit of Willow she’d been gifted.  
  
  
She eventually decided it was time to leave and found her way to the train to get back to the city.   
  
  
She got off early and decided to walk around the city to clear her head. It was cold, and her hands felt the lack of Willow’s warmth, but her heart was warmed by the memories.   
  
  
She smiled to herself as she walked around the city that Willow had seen none of from outside a taxi, but it didn’t matter. She wouldn’t have changed a second of their weekend.  
  
  
She was almost home again when she stopped outside the restaurant they’d dined at and stopped to look down the alley of side-streets where Willow had gotten her first and only proper look at the Eiffel Tower.  
  
  
It was a bit of a trek but she decided some Monday afternoon reflection was just what she needed, seeing as she’d blown off her classes for the day anyway. She headed out in that direction, stopping to get herself a mocha in honour of Willow.   
  
  
The wait wasn’t as bad as other days she’d been at the tower, and she loved the beautiful scenery around so much that she never minded.   
  
  
She got to the deck with half a cup of lukewarm coffee, but it was still pleasant on her throat as she sipped it on a bench. People passed by and stopped to look out but she was happy to be by herself and think.  
  
  
She thought about how much effort, time and money Willow had gone to for them to be together for their anniversary and how much she was loved. She thought she knew, but Willow just kept showing her it was more, it was endless and nothing her mind could comprehend.  
  
  
But her heart could, because it returned the affections right back.  
  
  
She was so grateful to every person who had made her trip to Paris possible, Willow most of all, and had taken things from the experience she would carry through her life and never forget. But she knew in the wake of their second goodbye, that she never wanted to say it to Willow again.  
  
  
She closed her eyes and let her mind wander to a familiar fantasy she had when she was in that spot; imagining herself on one knee with a shiny ring on a sunny day with the rays hitting Willow like the angel she was to Tara.  
  
  
The fantasy was silent, just joy and love in their actions and a big fat ‘yes’ that she didn’t need to hear to have it hit her heart.  
  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and there was a brief second as her eyes readjusted that she could see the scene in her head playing out in front of her.  
  
  
She sipped her coffee with a smile.  
  
  
 _Maybe someday._  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Willow came out of the campus mail centre with Tara’s application mailed and the package from Paris under her arm. She’d gone straight there when she got back to campus and hadn’t even dropped her bag home yet, wanting to get Tara’s letter off before giving herself a chance to forget.  
  
  
She had been slightly grumbling Tara’s name for the detour, but knew it was mostly just tiredness from the journey home.  
  
  
Her seatmate had spent the entire flight dictating notes into a recorder and drinking plenty of wine to annoy Willow into standing every twenty minutes. She hadn’t gotten any sleep and the man’s BO had put her off her food. Only when she found her set of earphones in a side pocket, could she close her eyes and relive the memories of the weekend in some peace.   
  
  
She had pretended to be asleep and let her wine-bladdered buddy orchestrate his own escape to the toilet for the second half of the flight. She was the first one ready to jump off the plane when it landed.   
  
  
She wasn’t about to let one jerk ruin her weekend and was looking forward to opening her package and her promised phone call with Tara.  
  
  
Finally the doors to her building loomed and she felt her arms grow heavy at the prospect of finally throwing herself onto the bed. She walked through and headed straight for the hallway, but someone came flying out of the student lounge to stop her.  
  
  
“Willow, hi,” Becky greeted, moving around to stand in front, “Are you okay? I tried to check in on you when we got back last night but you weren’t around. Where were you? I was freaking out that you slit your wrists or something! Was your weekend okay?”  
  
  
Willow bobbed her head in the affirmative.  
  
  
“It was excellent.”  
  
  
“Really?” Becky asked, surprise evident, “I thought you’d be all mopey about the anniversary.”  
  
  
“I was,” Willow confirmed.  
  
  
Becky waited for some kind of continuation.  
  
  
“And…?”  
  
  
“And then I was un-mopey,” Willow said, not seeing the frustrated look on Becky’s face.  
  
  
“How come?” Becky prodded.  
  
  
Willow smiled happily.  
  
  
“‘Cause I went to Tara.”  
  
  
Becky’s eyes widened.   
  
  
“You went to…do you mean you went to Paris? France?”  
  
  
“Yep,” Willow nodded, “Just got back.”  
  
  
“Just hopped on a plane to Paris for the weekend?” Becky asked in disbelief.  
  
  
“Yep,” Willow repeated.  
  
  
“Wow,” Becky replied, clearly a bit blown away, “How is she?”  
  
  
Willow lit up.  
  
  
“She’s great. She’s having such a nice time and really grown, she's confident and happy,” she said, smiling at the memories, “She said to say hi and hi to Jack and that she's happy to hear you were going away together. So, um, how was your dirty weekend?”  
  
  
“Lived up to its name,” Becky replied with a grin, then squeezed Willow’s arm, “Pizza sometime this week when you don’t look so exhausted?”  
  
  
Willow blushed.  
  
  
“You know, flight and everything.”  
  
  
Becky winked.  
  
  
“Uh huh and no sleep all weekend, am I right?”   
  
  
“We went out!” Willow replied, leaving out it had been under duress at first, “To, to dinner, and to a dance club.”  
  
  
Becky did a pretend grind up against Willow.  
  
  
“Dancing is a perpendicular expression of a horizontal desire.”  
  
  
Willow squirmed out of her way.  
  
  
“Are you quoting at me again?”  
  
  
Becky stopped and smiled.  
  
  
“Glad your weekend was as good as mine. When you’re talking to Tara again you can tell her those tips she gave me before are working out gre–”  
  
  
“La, la, la, la,” Willow replied, putting her fingers in her ears, “Goodbye, yes to pizza.”  
  
  
“Call me!” Becky called after her, a pep still in her step from her own special weekend.  
  
  
Willow fished out her keys and only dropped them once while trying to open the door. She went straight for the bed, dropping her bag at the foot of it and jumping on while kicking off her shoes.  
  
  
She carefully ripped open the top of the padded envelope and emptied out the contents; a big A4 size homemade card with lots of detail and Tara’s signature artistic flair and a very small rectangle notebook.  
  
  
Willow looked through it and realised pretty quick it was a flipbook. She got her thumb in the right spot and flicked through it to see an animation of Tara at the Eiffel Tower with a cartoonish heart, which was sent across the ocean on a plane to Willow sitting in their room, much like she was at that moment.  
  
  
Willow swallowed a lump and turned on her side, flicking through the book again and again and again. Eventually she realised she was making Tara wait on her call, so ran to the bathroom quickly beforehand to be free to talk.  
  
  
On her way back, she noticed the fish bowl was lacking any activity and approached it with a concerned look on her face.  
  
  
“Miss Fishy?”  
  
  
Her face turned white when she saw her fish floating at the top, lifeless. She tapped the glass forlornly and sunk into the desk chair when nothing happened.   
  
  
“Miss Fishy…I’m so sorry.”  
  
  
She kept a hand on the bowl and watched the fish’s still gills for any sign of movement, but her eyes just began to ache under the pressure.   
  
  
She blinked a few times, with an accompanying few tears, then took out her phone and dialled Tara. The rings felt long, but eventually there was the click.  
  
  
“Hi baby,” Tara greeted, sleepily but full of warmth.  
  
  
“Hi baby,” Willow returned both sad, and happy to hear her voice, “Calling, like you asked.”  
  
  
“You don’t sound too good,” Tara replied tenderly, “Was it a bad flight?”  
  
  
Willow shook her head, then realised Tara couldn’t see her. She sniffled and cleared her throat a couple of times.  
  
  
“T-Tara, I have something to tell you…”  
  
  
“What is it?” Tara asked, soft.  
  
  
Willow’s face crumpled and she began to blubber into her hand.  
  
  
“I killed Miss Fishy!”  
  
  
Tara sent soothing sounds down the line but Willow was already distraught.  
  
  
“I came home and she was dead. She was supposed to be okay, it was just a couple of days!”  
  
  
“Oh, Willow, it’s okay. It was an accident,” Tara tried to reassure, “She probably wasn’t in the best health anyway if she couldn’t survive the few days.”  
  
  
“And I left her!” Willow sobbed.  
  
  
“It’s not your fault, these things happen,” Tara said, tone gentle.  
  
  
Willow clumsily wiped her sleeve at her eyes.  
  
  
“I’m so sorry.”  
  
  
“Oh love, it’s okay,” Tara replied, wishing she was there to offer a hug, “She had a lovely life. You played with her every day and she was warm and fed and had all her toys. She probably got sick and there was nothing we could have done.”  
  
  
Willow sniffled again.  
  
  
“I’m gonna have to do her funeral w-without you.”  
  
  
“Do you want to do it now? On the phone?” Tara asked.  
  
  
Willow nodded though she was the only one who could see.  
  
  
“Y-Yeah, okay.”  
  
  
“It’s going to be okay,” Tara assured, “Take your time.”  
  
  
Willow stood up and got the net to lift her out with.  
  
  
“I’m j-just moving her to the,” she started, unable to bring herself to say ‘toilet’, “Big bowl.”  
  
  
She carried the net into the bathroom and gently released the fish into the water.  
  
  
“She’s ready,” she said, taking a solemn step back, “Say something?”  
  
  
Tara cleared her throat on the other end before speaking.  
  
  
“Miss Fishy Fantastico was a wonderful fish. She always came when you tapped and she loved her exercise rings and getting lost in her plants.”  
  
  
“And she had the swishiest tail,” Willow added in, grabbing some tissue to wipe her nose with.  
  
  
“She was our fish and our friend and we’ll miss her every day,” Tara said, her tone low and reverent, “Thank you for being there for us.”  
  
  
Some more tears fell from Willow’s eyes as she reached out to tap the flush.  
  
  
“Just keep swimming, Miss Fishy Fantastico.”  
  
  
The fish disappeared in the whirl of water and Tara’s voice was immediately comforting in Willow’s ear.  
  
  
“I’m so sorry I’m not there. I’m giving you a big hug.”  
  
  
Willow stayed respectably in place until the flush died down, then went back to curl up on the bed.  
  
  
“It was just a shock, you know?”  
  
  
“I know, honey,” Tara said back, “And you must be exhausted.”  
  
  
“Yeah, a little,” Willow replied, leaving her phone on the pillow.  
  
  
“Have you eaten?” Tara probed.  
  
  
Willow felt a pang of hunger.  
  
  
“No.”  
  
  
“I think you should break out your Oreo stash,” Tara replied conspiringly, “You probably have a few Chips Ahoy in there too.”  
  
  
A hint of a smile graced Willow’s face.  
  
  
“You’re sexy when you speak cookie.”  
  
  
“Oh yeah?” Tara asked, matching smile heard through her voice, “Wait ‘til you hear about my snickerdoodle.”  
  
  
“I’d love to get my hands on your moon pies,” Willow replied, finally breaking out in a giggle and taking Tara’s advice to hit the sugar to cheer herself up, “This Oreo is only the number two thing I’ve licked this weekend. I really enjoyed your Savannah Smile.”  
  
  
“Too far, Willow,” Tara replied with a snort, “Leave the Girl Scouts out of your euphemisms.”  
  
  
“You’re acting like an oatmeal raisin right now,” Willow replied with mock-scorn.  
  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tara replied, smiling.  
  
  
“Nobody likes you,” Willow said, adopting an air of haughtiness, “You better shape up and turn into Chocolate Chip real quick.”  
  
  
“I think I’m more of a White Chocolate Macadamia,” Tara replied, voice adopting a silky tone, “Smooth vanilla with a little bite.”  
  
  
Willow closed her eyes and imagined that bite.  
  
  
“Are you trying to turn me on?”  
  
  
“I have to try now?” Tara asked, and Willow could see the cocked eyebrow that accompanied that tone in her mind; only serving to turn her on more.  
  
  
Willow paused, unsure where she wanted to take this. She was upset, but she could also use some comfort.   
  
  
She moved her hand under her dress and slipped her fingers under her tights, just to the first knuckle. She listened to Tara’s breathing for a moment and could almost feel it on her neck, prompting her fingers to fall a little bit lower. She was damp and it was hard to resist feeling good.  
  
  
“No trying. I’m wet already.”  
  
  
She heard Tara’s breath quicken and it excited her even more.  
  
  
“Are your panties wet?” Tara’s voice came, sultry and low.  
  
  
Willow dipped her middle finger between her lips.  
  
  
“My fingers are.”  
  
  
“Naughty,” Tara commented.  
  
  
“As naughty as you spreading your legs for me in the cloakroom?” Willow retorted with a grin.  
  
  
There was silence for a few moments, apart from some heavier breathing.  
  
  
“Hold on.”  
  
  
Willow waited, hearing sounds of shuffling and what she hoped was clothing removal on the other end. Finally Tara’s voice came through again.  
  
  
“I’m wet too.”  
  
  
Willow’s hips squirmed in delight and she lowered her tights to her knees.   
  
  
“My favourite thing this weekend was bending you over the chair and taking you from behind.”  
  
  
Willow heard Tara moan.  
  
  
“I loved feeling your pussy grind against my ass,” Tara said breathlessly.  
  
  
Willow felt herself clench and accidentally ripped her tights when she spread her knees. The sound was loud enough to carry down the line.  
  
  
“What was that?”  
  
  
“Nothing, nothing,” Willow replied quickly, yanking off what was left of the material off her ankles, “Keep going.”  
  
  
“Okay,” Tara said in a soft breath, “I loved when you reached under me and explored me…drove me crazy.”  
  
  
Willow remembered her fingertips gliding through Tara’s folds and tried to recreate the sensation on herself.  
  
  
“You felt so good.”  
  
  
“Your thighs were on my thighs,” Tara continued, her tone indicating her growing arousal, “And your fingers dipped inside…then filled me.”  
  
  
Willow glanced at the nightstand and thought about using the vibrator, but didn’t want the noise to put Tara off. She moved her fingers lower and pushed inside with a soft sigh.  
  
  
“You were so nice and tight.”  
  
  
A similar sigh was passed down the phone and Willow guessed Tara was in much the same position.  
  
  
“You were so deep,” Tara said, “I just wanted to take all of you inside me.”  
  
  
“I know, I wanted to stretch you out,” Willow replied in a moan, “I curled my fingers and pulled you back…again and again…soft and hot and tight.”  
  
  
Her belly flopped and she slid her fingers back up to rub her clit all the while imagining plunging into Tara again and again. Their moans and actions matched each other and each only managed a few passing erotic words, mostly getting off by listening to each other coming.  
  
  
As Willow’s toes uncurled from orgasm, she left her hand tucked between her legs and leaned her ear right onto the phone as if it might bring her closer to Tara.  
  
  
“Did you come, baby?”  
  
  
“Mmhhm. Talk about a midnight treat,” Tara replied in a satisfied tone.  
  
  
“I feel better,” Willow said, slowly letting her hand fall away from her legs, “Still miss you though. Just two weeks, right?”  
  
  
“Just two weeks,” Tara reassured, “And we will talk every night, I don’t care if I have to get up at 3am to do it.”  
  
  
“I love you, Tare-bear,” Willow replied, curling up again on her side, “Will you sing to me?”  
  
  
“What should I sing?” Tara asked.  
  
  
“Hmm,” Willow asked, thinking for a moment, then smiled, “Frère Jacques. I want to hear that sexy accent again.”  
  
  
There was a soft laugh and then Tara began reciting the nursery rhyme. Willow snuggled into the pillow and closed her eyes softly.  
  
  
Everything would be alright as long as she had Tara in mind, body or spirit.  
  
  
But she really couldn’t wait until she had all three together again.


	108. Chapter 108

  
Willow was folding shirts into the dresser when there was a knock at the door.  
  
  
She opened the door to Becky who presented her with a large pizza and a six-pack.  
  
  
“I’m here, I’m not queer and I brought you beer!”  
  
  
Willow stood aside to let her in.  
  
  
“I’m not drinking alcohol right now, I told you…”  
  
  
Becky shrugged and held the six-pack closer to her chest.  
  
  
“More for me.”  
  
  
She strutted in and left the contents of her arms down on the bed, near the last few pieces of Willow’s folded clothing.  
  
  
“You did laundry?” she asked with a questioning eyebrow raise.  
  
  
“I sent it to the dry cleaners,” Willow admitted sheepishly, before adding on quickly, “Don’t tell Tara.”  
  
  
“Bestie seal of silence,” Becky replied, motioning a lock and key seal on her lips, “You must be getting excited she’s coming home soon.”  
  
  
Willow sat on the bed cross-legged and smiled giddily.  
  
  
“So much. She’s planning on getting a bus from the airport, but I’m going in to collect her.”  
  
  
“Is it Saturday morning?” Becky asked and Willow nodded, “We can give you a ride if you want. Jack and I are going to Florida for spring break.”  
  
  
Willow looked surprised as Becky popped the top on the pizza.  
  
  
“Wow. First the weekend upstate, now this,” Willow said, swinging her legs off the bed to grab a soda from the mini-fridge, “You really seem like you’re into him.”  
  
  
Becky sighed happily.  
  
  
“He’s dreamy. I love being with him. In every way there is.”  
  
  
Willow sat back down and took a slice.  
  
  
“I know that feeling. Pro tip: don’t fill out an application form for them that will separate you for eight weeks.”  
  
  
“Nob kibbing,” Becky replied through a mouthful of pie before washing it down with some beer, “I can’t imagine not seeing his cutesy smile for that long.”  
  
  
“Ugh, enough of your lovesick when I’m lovelorn,” Willow replied as she got her mouth around a large piece of pepperoni, “Tell me other stuff. Aren’t you doing your student teacher gigs?”  
  
  
“Yeah and you know what I learned?” Becky asked, taking a swig of beer, “Kids are assholes. I don’t want any of them as much as I don’t want to get married.”  
  
  
Willow smiled and shook her head to herself. They talked about the minutia of their lives until Becky was sprawled across the bed, a little bit tipsy and glassy eyed.  
  
  
She closed her arms around Willow’s pillow, barely able to keep her eyes open.  
  
  
“Carry me…can’t do stairs.”  
  
  
“You can sleep over if you want,” Willow offered, completely sober and already in her panda pyjamas.  
  
  
Becky mumbled against the pillow.  
  
  
“Will Tara kick my ass if she knows I slept in your bed?”  
  
  
“Only if you try to grab my boob,” Willow replied, reminding her to take her phone out and send Tara a text to wake up to.  
  
  
Becky smirked.  
  
  
“If I wanted to grab a boob, I’d wait until Tara came home,” she said, cracking one eye open, then cracking up herself, “Your face…”  
  
  
Willow had a mini-pout on her face.  
  
  
“Sometimes I don’t know you’re a hundred percent joking when you flirt with her…”  
  
  
“Flirting is a woman’s trade, one must keep in practice,” Becky intoned with a flourishing wrist movement.  
  
  
Willow sighed.  
  
  
“Well as long as you don’t ask her to do a threesome or something…”  
  
  
“Not even once?” Becky asked and immediately got a pillow smacked over her head, “Jeez Louise, what are best friends if they can’t share?”  
  
  
“She’s the only important thing that belongs to me, and I completely belong to her,” Willow replied, more impassioned than she intended, “So quit it before I get mad.”  
  
  
Becky entangled herself around Willow’s legs.  
  
  
“Oh Willow billow fo fillow. Don’t be mad at little old me.”  
  
  
Willow rolled her eyes, but it was good-natured.  
  
  
“Stay on your side of the bed,” she said, rolling Becky back over, “And don’t mess up her smell.”  
  
  
She decided to swap out their pillows just to be on the safe side. She didn’t want to give up the lingering scent of Tara. It calmed her and helped her sleep.  
  
  
She laid down, finished her text to Tara and sent it, then nuzzled into the pillow and closed her eyes. Becky was already snoring.  
  
  
It was nice to feel another weight in the bed again, and she could only smile thinking of the ticking seconds until it would be weight she really wanted.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Tara snuck into the dark room, rolling her suitcase behind her.  
  
  
It was still night outside and there was barely any light once she closed the door behind her. She was so happy to be back in that room though and she was able to find her way over to Willow’s side of the bed to make out her sleeping face in the darkness.  
  
  
She kneeled down and cupped Willow’s face gently. It was early, but she knew her girlfriend would want to be wakened.  
  
  
“Willow, darling…” she said softly.  
  
  
Willow’s nose flared and she made some sleepy movements.  
  
  
“I can’t be with you tonight Dream Tara,” she mumbled, turning her face further into the pillow, “Real Tara is coming home.”  
  
  
“I am real Tara,” Tara replied, gently tickling behind Willow’s ear with one finger.  
  
  
Willow snored and snorted at the same time.  
  
  
“Don’t trick me.”  
  
  
Tara loved Willow’s sleepy talks, but she was bordering on desperate to see those bright green eyes.  
  
  
“Willow…” she said, rubbing Willow’s arm a bit more insistently.  
  
  
Willow smacked her lips together a bit.  
  
  
“Okay, but just a quickie. Have to save my strength.”  
  
  
Tara could only laugh and shook Willow’s shoulder.  
  
  
“Willow, wake up.”  
  
  
Willow resisted, so Tara reached up and plugged her nostrils closed. Willow sat up, gasping and spluttering and hit out at the lamp to turn it on. When her eyes finally landed on Tara, they widened with surprise.  
  
  
“Tara?” she asked in shock, then looked all around for the time, “Did I oversleep, did I forget to collect you?”  
  
  
“No, no, it’s super early,” Tara reassured, taking Willow’s hand, “I had to give my keys back in the morning, so I went to the airport and got an earlier flight.”  
  
  
Willow’s face flew through a mix of emotions.  
  
  
“So you’re back, you’re really back?”  
  
  
“I’m here,” Tara confirmed, smiling warmly.  
  
  
Willow scrambled to pull Tara up into a hug and to kiss her all over her face.  
  
  
“Never leave me again,” she said, then pulled back an inch, “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t–”  
  
  
“I won’t,” Tara interjected, taking Willow’s face in her hands and kissing her softly, “I promise.”  
  
  
Willow sagged under the press of Tara’s lips, finally feeling the relief of having her home again. She closed her arms around Tara’s neck and pulled her up and into bed with her.  
  
  
Tara had to sit back to get rid of her restrictive jacket, but as she moved back down, a hand stopped her.  
  
  
“Oh, you better keep going,” Willow said with a grin, propping herself up on her elbows, “Unless you need to rest, then we can just cuddle. But still with the removal of clothing, please. I need to feel your skin.”  
  
  
Tara cupped Willow’s cheeks and leaned down so they were forehead to forehead. She kissed Willow, biting gently on her lower lip.  
  
  
“We have all of spring break to cuddle. I haven’t been able to touch you in–”  
  
  
“12 days, 6 hours, 47 minutes and 13 seconds,” Willow replied, her breath beginning to labour, “Give or take…”  
  
  
“A butt pinch or two,” Tara finished, grinning against Willow’s lips, “Mmm…strip me, sexy.”  
  
  
“You’re already sexy,” Willow replied, then immediately blushed, “Oh wait, you were calling me sexy. Which I am not living up to right now. What time is it again?”  
  
  
“Early,” Tara replied with an affectionate laugh, “Do you want to just sleep for a while?”  
  
  
Willow smiled sheepishly.  
  
  
“I’m sort of dazed having you back.”  
  
  
“I felt like that when you showed up in Paris,” Tara replied softly, “Let’s just take each other’s clothes off for now. Press our skin together.”  
  
  
Willow pushed herself up and pressed her lips into the hollow of Tara’s throat, exposed in the V of her blouse. Her fingers moved to unbutton it, deftly but slowly.  
  
  
The material was shrugged from Tara’s shoulders and Willow continued kissing around the exposed parts of Tara’s breasts.   
  
  
Tara lifted Willow’s tank top over her head and Willow divested Tara of her bra at the same time. She placed her palms on Tara’s back and brought them close so their breasts pressed into each other.  
  
  
They made soft sounds of pleasure in each other’s ears and fell back to lie down with Tara on top. They kissed each other’s necks and made mutual attempts and removing one another’s bottom halves of clothing.  
  
  
“Take your socks off,” Willow whispered when they were the only thing left between them and complete skin-to-skin contact.  
  
  
“I’m trying,” Tara replied, lips still soft against Willow’s neck.  
  
  
She was trying to use one foot to get the sock off the other so she wouldn’t have to remove her hands from where they were delicately perched above Willow’s breasts and sinking into the silky softness of her skin.  
  
  
Willow watched the kicking motions making the blanket pop up and giggled.   
  
  
“They look like they’re having a fight.”  
  
  
Tara looked back over her shoulder.  
  
  
“And losing.”  
  
  
Willow cast a sidelong glance at Tara’s face, then suddenly leapt from under her and dived under the blanket and started grabbing at Tara’s feet. She motioned being fought back and eventually triumphantly swiped Tara’s socks from her feet.  
  
  
“I have beaten the sock monster m’lady,” she said, tossing them behind her, “May I ask for your hand?”  
  
  
Tara offered her left hand and Willow kissed her ring finger, then cosied back up with her again. She held Tara’s face and eyed her lustily.  
  
  
“My daze has turned to haze.”  
  
  
“Really?” Tara asked, pressing herself right into Willow, “Because all I want to do is press my lips against every inch of you.”  
  
  
She demonstrated on Willow’s throat, who offered it and herself over completely. Tara disappeared under the covers with her lips on their mission, while Willow laid back and revelled in every second of missed connection.  
  
  
Tara was in no rush, spending long moments kissing each of Willow’s toes and circling her way back up. Willow’s eyes were closed, so Tara kissed her eyelids, then gently kissed her lips. Willow startled slightly and Tara pulled back an inch.  
  
  
“Were you sleeping?” she asked softly.  
  
  
Willow made a swipe at her mouth for any wayward drool.  
  
  
“No, no way.”  
  
  
“It’s okay, I’m not offended,” Tara replied with a smile, “It’s so early.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“It’s not that, it’s just like…I can finally really relax. Everything is as it should be.”  
  
  
Tara moved her forehead over Willow’s and let their breath gently mingle.  
  
  
“We can just breathe.”  
  
  
Willow felt Tara’s warm breath on her lips, making her shiver with delight.  
  
  
“Breathing is…good.”  
  
  
They rested like that for some minutes, feeling their bodies lock into their familiar puzzle. Their lips started to brush, then began to press harder until Tara’s tongue slipped into Willow’s mouth.  
  
  
Willow’s hips thrust up as a pang hit her between her legs. She shifted under Tara’s hips and moaned softly into her mouth.   
  
  
“Mmm. Someone’s waking up…”  
  
  
Tara slipped her hand down onto Willow’s stomach and danced her fingertips down the rest of the way.  
  
  
“Maybe she needs some coaxing…”  
  
  
Willow’s breath grew ragged as Tara's finger dipped between her lips.  
  
  
“She’s been known to respond to a little sweet talk.”  
  
  
Tara glanced down Willow’s body and back up to her eyes with a lingering stop at her mouth. She met Willow’s gaze with a lustful crease of her eyes and then let her mouth follow the same trail her hand had.  
  
  
She nipped her teeth against Willow’s bellybutton and dipped her tongue in there until Willow was squirming and fully ‘woken up’. She moved down another inch and nuzzled the hair of Willow’s mound.  
  
  
Willow had been known to extend an impatient push to the head in such circumstances, when she thought Tara was relentlessly teasing on purpose, but she was quite happy to be reminded of every nuance of the press of Tara’s face to her most intimate place.  
  
  
Her hips lifted with anticipation as Tara’s nose bumped against her clit, then pressed right back into the mattress when that first flash of tongue graced her folds.   
  
  
“Oh sweet baby…”  
  
  
Tara grinned and extended her tongue further, flicking it into every soft crevice she could find. Her hand slid between Willow’s thighs, up to her stomach and back while her lips joined the sensuous game her tongue was playing.  
  
  
Willow clutched the bed sheet as Tara’s mouth bathed her clit; knuckles turning white as her wrist jerked with every upstroke of Tara’s tongue. She loved every sensation right down to the wiggle of Tara’s ears on her thighs and continuously cried out for more.  
  
  
Tara was enraptured with those moments where it was just them; desperately wanting more of each other; where they couldn’t get enough of the erotic hither and thither of their bodies; where there was just no point that was too close to be in contact. She moved a hand under Willow to squeeze a butt cheek, then snuck her fingers around, wetting them and slipping inside with a clench to welcome her.  
  
  
Willow’s eyes rolled back with pleasure and her hips upped their ante with demanding more from Tara. She was given all she asked for and more and wasn’t long moaning out a lengthy, wracking orgasm.  
  
  
When she came round, Tara’s lips were above her belly button and slowly making their way up. She looked down, then rested her head back on the pillows to enjoy the journey too.  
  
  
Tara kissed up to the hollow of Willow’s throat, then peppered lighter ones up onto her face.  
  
  
“I. Missed. You. Like. Crazy.”  
  
  
Willow smiled and turned her head into the kisses.  
  
  
“Oh Tara. This is all I wanted, you beside me again.”  
  
  
Tara kissed Willow’s nose, then rested her cheek on Willow’s shoulder. She could see light streaming through the curtains and smiled.  
  
  
“Sunrise,” she said softly, then moved her head again to look at Willow, “Want to go watch at our tree?”  
  
  
Normally Willow would be hard pressed to leave the cosy situation they were in, but she would have followed Tara to the moon in that moment.  
  
  
“Yeah, I do.”  
  
  
Tara kissed Willow tenderly, then pulled back with a gentle release of her lower lip. Willow stayed lying in bed, a little dazed, as Tara got up to get dressed. Willow watched, not even focusing on her nudity, but just how wonderful it was to have her energy back in the room.  
  
  
“Have you seen my favourite sweatshirt?” Tara asked, looking through the closet, “The blue ones with the stars?”  
  
  
Willow glanced to the side and produced it from under her pillow. Tara came over and kissed Willow’s cheek, then pulled her up and tapped her butt gently. Willow grinned and threw on some clothes, then took Tara’s hand as they headed outside.  
  
  
“I think I missed hand holding most,” Willow commented, squeezing Tara’s hand, “Or playing footsie in bed. Or waking up in the middle of the night for recuddlisation. Heck, I just missed everything. Are you really home?”  
  
  
She returned Tara’s cheek kiss and continued on with a noticeable skip in her step.   
  
  
“I’m really home,” Tara confirmed, stifling a yawn, “My body sure is confused though.”  
  
  
“I’ll have to rectify that,” Willow replied with a sultry grin, “Give it a good straightening out.”  
  
  
She sat down at their tree and pulled Tara into her lap.  
  
  
“Or maybe a gayening out if the first one would just confuse you more.”  
  
  
The orange and reds of the dawn sky made Willow’s grin quite visible, and the glow around her red hair made her seem even more impish. Tara kissed Willow’s ear and let her breath hit her girlfriend’s neck.  
  
  
“Which one involves you nibbling my nipples?”  
  
  
Willow squirmed, trying not to dislodge Tara.  
  
  
“Every one of them.”  
  
  
Tara let her tongue flick gently against Willow’s ear canal.  
  
  
“Good.”  
  
  
Willow turned her head in and left a sloppy kiss to Tara’s throat. They settled into each other and watched the sun move up and over the horizon.  
  
  
It, and they, were so peaceful, that it lulled them both to sleep before it had even finished turning the sky from pink to blue.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Willow was abruptly woken by a knee ramming into her shoulder. She snorted some air and looked around blearily, catching the back of her assailant as he continued on with a mumbled sorry.  
  
  
“Sorry my ass,” Willow muttered, then realised they were still outside, “Shit.”   
  
  
She checked her watch and saw that a couple of hours had passed, leading to a much busier campus and plenty of sidelong stares in their direction. Willow did another drool-check and found herself thankfully dry, then started to lift Tara off her shoulder.  
  
  
“Baby, we fell asleep.”  
  
  
Tara awoke with a much more graceful inhalation of air and sleepily blinked a few times. Willow found it adorable and helped her stand up.  
  
  
“Let me brush you off.”  
  
  
She patted down Tara’s back and butt of dirt, then kissed her lips gently.  
  
  
“Didn’t mean for that to happen.”  
  
  
Tara shuffled towards Willow.  
  
  
“It was probably a good thing.”  
  
  
“How come?” Willow asked, already feeling slightly mesmerised at Tara’s proximity.  
  
  
Tara was close enough for their noses to bump.  
  
  
“Because now I have plenty of energy.”  
  
  
“Oh,” Willow replied, then less than a second later with an accompanying widening of her eyes, “Oh!”  
  
  
Tara extended her hand.  
  
  
“Coming?”  
  
  
Willow dropped her hand into Tara’s and began to follow her.  
  
  
“Sure hope so.”  
  
  
Willow hurried to keep up with Tara, their cold fingers warming up quickly in each other’s grip. When they got back to the room, Willow tugged Tara’s belt free and pulled her towards the bed. She sat them both down and began pressing her lips into Tara’s neck.  
  
  
Tara closed her eyes and focused on the fluttering sensations in her belly, but couldn’t help but realise they weren’t all from Willow, or altogether pleasant. She resisted until Willow was at her throat, then couldn’t any longer.  
  
  
“Do you have anything to eat?” she asked, blushing.  
  
  
“Oh yeah, mmhhm,” Willow replied with a vibrating moan against Tara’s larynx, “I sure do.”  
  
  
Tara blushed some more and reluctantly moved a few inches.  
  
  
“I absolutely promise you’ll be dessert, but I really am starving.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes looked all around for a moment before she realised Tara was being literal.  
  
  
“Oh, sure!” she said, bending over to pull out the food crate from under the bed, “Let’s see what’s up in the snack shack.”  
  
  
Tara’s nose scrunched at the multitude of empty candy bars and Cheetos packets but didn’t say anything, though did note she better clean it out later when she spotted some apples she thought had been there ever since she left.  
  
  
Under a ruffled twinkie packet, she noticed a flash of familiar red and white and pointed at it.  
  
  
“Is that some of my microwave oatmeal?”  
  
  
Willow burrowed for it, then held it up triumphantly. It faltered after a moment though, when she realised it still being there wasn’t the best reflection on her.  
  
  
“Well, I didn’t want to eat it in case you wanted it, you know?” she said with lightly flushing cheeks and quickly checked the use by date, “I’ll heat it up for you.”  
  
  
“Thanks,” Tara replied, kicking off her shoes and sitting back up on the bed with her back against the wall.  
  
  
Willow pottered about for a minute or two, then came back over and presented Tara with her little pot and a spoon.  
  
  
“With apple sauce stirred in, just how you like it.”  
  
  
“Thank you so much,” Tara said, gratefully doing another quick stir and taking a bite, “Sorry about the pause.”  
  
  
“Pauses are okay,” Willow replied, grabbing one of a couple of granola bars she had unearthed in her rummage, “And I missed having breakfast with you.”  
  
  
Tara smiled and leaned her head in against Willow’s. She ate two big spoons from the tub, then offered Willow some. Willow took the bite happily, even though it wasn’t her favourite food, and offered a piece of her granola bar.   
  
  
They exchanged parts of the rest of their food until both of their stomachs were satisfied enough to resume a better use of their mouths.  
  
  
Willow placed her palm on Tara’s cheek and tilted her head. Their mouths opened and tongues began to play, gentle and reacquainting at first, but slowly building up heat.  
  
  
Tara’s pants found their way to the floor by way of Willow’s hands, which greedily palmed Tara’s thigh as it was exposed to her. She felt Tara break the kiss, then watched her hold up a finger to indicate she’d be one minute, then went off to the bathroom.  
  
  
While she was gone, Willow undressed down to her panties and slipped under the covers.   
  
  
Tara rinsed her mouth after brushing her teeth, quickly went to the bathroom and made her way back into the room. She smiled when she saw Willow and lifted her sweatshirt over her head and panties down her legs so she was nude.  
  
  
She started to climb back into bed, but Willow held up a hand to stop her. Tara glanced down at herself, her bangs falling into her eyes in the process, then back up to Willow.  
  
  
“What is it?”  
  
  
Willow just smiled softly.  
  
  
“Nothing. I just want to look at you.”  
  
  
Tara returned the affectionate look and waited five seconds before lifting the covers and joining Willow beneath.  
  
  
“Ooh, you left me something to unwrap,” she said, pressing a kiss above Willow’s belly button and moving down.  
  
  
Willow watched Tara’s lips sink into her skin and began to pant when she took the panties between her teeth. She lifted her hips to aid their removal and let her head fall back to the pillow as Tara’s mouth moved up her thighs.  
  
  
Her legs fell open when Tara’s kisses found their way to the crease between her thigh and hip and she felt arousal gush out of her. Her body strained under the first touch of Tara’s tongue, feeling it’s warmth fill her with pleasure.  
  
  
Tara teased and tantalised Willow, reminding her of every trick she had. Her hands groped Willow’s breasts and moved back down to dip inside her; changing it up frequently to keep her on her toes.  
  
  
Willow would have been laughing if she wasn’t so busy moaning; Tara was certainly reminding her she was worth waiting for, even though she didn’t need the reminding. She panted between gruff sounds, just drawing in enough breath to sustain her through the next sequence of ecstasy.  
  
  
Finally, she felt it all start to bubble over and could only hang on for seconds before it broke and she came, groaning into the pillow.  
  
  
Tara had her palm flat on Willow’s belly to feel the jumping muscles and continued to gently massage there as she moved back up. She kissed Willow’s jaw until her head turned upwards again, then cupped her cheek and kissed her lips.  
  
  
Willow ran her hands along Tara’s back, following her spine. They curved over her buttocks and back up and she broke the kiss to nuzzle Tara’s neck.  
  
  
“You’re giving me a disproportionate amount of orgasms…”  
  
  
“It’s not a scorecard,” Tara whispered, elongating her neck for Willow’s touch.  
  
  
Willow hooked her knees over Tara’s hips.   
  
  
“Let me put it another way,” she said as she rolled them over, “My turn.”  
  
  
She smoothed her hands out down Tara’s side, then moved down to begin Tara’s favourite nipple nibbling.   
  
  
Tara gently arched her back and sighed with satisfaction. Her nipples were hard and the scrape of Willow’s teeth sent pulses of pleasure through to her groin. She grinded her hips a little bit and Willow got the hint, sliding her thigh in for friction.  
  
  
She could feel Tara’s arousal leaving its mark on her and abandoned Tara’s chest for wetter pastures when the temptation got too much. Tara had no objection and spread her legs invitingly before Willow had even gotten to her bellybutton.   
  
  
Willow settled between Tara’s legs and watched her glisten. She laid the pad of her index finger over Tara’s clit and watched its little jump. Her stomach flopped in the same manner and she was suddenly very eager to continue.  
  
  
She stretched her mouth out and dragged her lips top to bottom to meet in the middle as she slipped her tongue between Tara’s folds. Her neck rolled in time with Tara’s hips as they popped up, begging for more.   
  
  
Her head dipped in place as she learned Tara’s taste again, then she focused in on her clit, kissing and sucking it.  
  
  
Tara put a hand on Willow’s bobbing head, gently twining to give the slightest pull on her hair. She loved the resistance as Willow fought to stay as buried as possible; loved feeling like Willow couldn’t get enough of her.  
  
  
Her mouth was perpetually humming a moan and she was tingling everywhere. It was like a constant wash of mini-orgasms, but she kept demanding more, vocally and bodily.  
  
  
Willow gave all she could, enjoying it every bit as much as Tara. She loved the slide of Tara’s thighs on her ears and the moans that floated through between muffles.   
  
  
Her own toes curled when she felt Tara coming in her mouth and she hung onto her girlfriend’s clamping thighs until she had relaxed again. She nuzzled up against Tara’s mound and bellybutton, wiping her mouth in the process, then joined Tara again up top.  
  
  
Tara was smiling happily and kissed Willow’s cheek as she settled, then stretched out with a content sigh.  
  
  
“I missed a big bed.”  
  
  
“I missed big boobs,” Willow replied, splaying her hand out over one of Tara’s breasts and kissing the nipple caught between two fingers.  
  
  
Tara laughed and stretched out, then flopped back down and began to rub Willow’s arm.  
  
  
“I love you.”  
  
  
Willow pressed a kiss to either corner of Tara’s mouth, then squarely on her lips.  
  
  
“I love you, too.”  
  
  
They shared a loving look, then started to kiss softly again. Willow was in the process of rolling on top of Tara, when there was a knock at the door. She glanced at it momentarily, then resumed kissing Tara with a dismissive wave.  
  
  
She pushed her tongue into Tara’s mouth and was just joining her tip to Tara’s when the pounding came again, louder, followed by Becky’s voice.  
  
  
“Willow, come on! As if the one day you oversleep is the day you get to see Tara again!”  
  
  
Willow broke the kiss looked over at the door, holding the sheet to her chest.  
  
  
“Shit. They were giving me a ride to the airport.”  
  
  
“I’ll go,” Tara said, smoothing out her hair while she slipped out of the bed, “Can I wear your robe?”  
  
  
Willow nodded, so Tara made her way over to the door, covering herself in the process and poked her head around. She greeted Becky with a warm smile.  
  
  
“Hi. I’m home. Got an early flight.”  
  
  
Becky shook her head in surprise, then smiled back.  
  
  
“Oh, great,” she said, then came in for a hug and squeezed both of Tara’s arms, “Hey, how are you? How was Paris?”  
  
  
Tara held the top of robe closed so she didn’t pop out and tried not to blush.  
  
  
“Oh, amazing. Such a beautiful city and so much culture,” she answered, leaning against the doorframe so there was no space between it and the door, “How about you? Willow said you and Jack are still going strong.”  
  
  
Becky got a dreamy look on her face.  
  
  
“Yeah, he’s amazing. We’re heading down to Florida for spring break. You know what they say, vacation makes you or breaks you, so…But we survived a weekend up state, so I think we’re good. Very good…” she trailed off with a smile, then snapped back to attention, “I’m really excited to hear all about Paris though. Is it as wonderful as everyone makes out?”   
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Absolutely. Oh, and I got you a beret.”  
  
  
“Is it red?” Becky asked, swishing her hair from side to side, “Red is totally my colour this season.”  
  
  
“It is, actually,” Tara replied with a smile, “I hope–”  
  
  
Willow’s head suddenly popped out under Tara’s with the rest of her naked body hidden behind the door.  
  
  
“Tara’s being polite. We’re busy.”  
  
  
“Oh,” Becky replied, then got a knowing grin on her face, “Ohhh. I bet. Hey, I’ll bring you back an alligator tooth.”  
  
  
Willow’s face scrunched.  
  
  
“Please don’t. Have fun. Bye.”  
  
  
“Bye!” Becky shouted through as Willow slammed the door.  
  
  
“Bye Beck–” Tara started, but the door was shut before she finished, “Willow, that was rude.”  
  
  
Willow tugged on Tara’s hand.  
  
  
“So was leaving me alone in bed, so they cancel each other out and we can get back to snuggling now, alright?”  
  
  
Tara could only smile, then remembered something as they passed her luggage  
  
  
“Hey, I got you a present too, but I don’t think you’ll get mad at me about it.”  
  
  
Willow scooted back onto the bed and laid down with her arms folded under her head.  
  
  
“I told you not to…” she began but her mouth shut and eyes lit up when she saw Tara produce a jumbo jar of Nutella, “Definitely, totally, completely not mad at you.”  
  
  
Tara came over to hand it to her, passing the desk on the way and noticing a letter addressed to her.  
  
  
“Oh yeah, a letter came for you,” Willow said absently, digging out a spoon to eat with.  
  
  
Tara gave Willow a look and shook her head, then perched on the end of the bed and opened the letter. As she unfolded it, her eyes caught the logo in the corner.  
  
  
“Willow, this is from the DCF.”  
  
  
“The who?” Willow asked, eating directly from the jar.  
  
  
“The Department of Children and Families. The state agency you sent my application to,” Tara explained as her eyes desperately scanned the body of the letter, “I got it, I got the spot!”  
  
  
“Awesome!” Willow cheered, mouth smeared with chocolate already, “Looks like we both got everything we wanted today.”  
  
  
Tara was beaming and moved back up beside Willow, clutching her letter like a kid on Christmas morning with her new toy.  
  
  
“Is the Nutella that good?”  
  
  
Willow leaned over and left a sticky but sweet kiss on Tara’s cheek.  
  
  
“Yes. But I meant you.”


	109. Chapter 109

  
Willow glanced over at Tara, lying on the bed next to her, chest heaving softly in her slumber.  
  
  
She closed her laptop, which was sitting on her knees and gently shook Tara’s shoulder.  
  
  
“Baby, wake up.”  
  
  
Tara mumbled nonsense and Willow shook a bit harder.  
  
  
“Come on, you won’t beat that jetlag if you keep taking naps.”  
  
  
Tara rolled over onto her back and Willow couldn’t help notice her breasts bouncing into view.  
  
  
“Maybe I’ll just live on Parisian time forever,” Tara said with a sigh, eyes still closed and breath coming in evenly.  
  
  
“Then we’ll never be able to have sleepy morning sex because I’ll be passed out or you’ll be wide awake,” Willow countered.  
  
  
“You can take care of yourself,” Tara suggested lethargically.  
  
  
Willow shuddered; she’d gotten more than her fill of ‘herself’ during their separation. What was once the idea of a fun afternoon time-killer when Tara wasn’t around seemed like an arduous task to think about now.  
  
  
“I think I would rather cut off my hand than use it to ‘take care of myself’ again,” she said, then found Tara’s foot under the blanket with her own and tried to rouse her with some footsie, “Look, I need a girlfriend on Bostonian time. Meals will get all eschewed, you’ll be creeping around like a night creature – people will call me Willow the Vampire Boinker. It’ll be a whole thing.”  
  
  
Tara’s lips quirked up on one side and Willow poked the slope repeatedly.  
  
  
“Wake up, wake up,” she said, tickling Tara’s cheek gently, “C’mon, I’ll take you on that valenversary date I owe you.”  
  
  
Tara giggled from the tickling and shook her head back and forth to stop it.  
  
  
“Okay, okay. Up.”  
  
  
She pushed herself up into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes while yawning.  
  
  
“Shower…”  
  
  
“Cutest cave girl ever,” Willow commented, running a hand down the back of Tara’s spine, “I wouldn’t mind you dragging me around by my hair…quite like the odd hair-pull in the right circumstances.”  
  
  
Tara smiled sleepily and leaned over to plant a messy kiss on Willow’s lips, before going off to shower. She woke up under the spray and slapped her cheeks a few times to really bring it home, before moving on to wash her hair and body.  
  
  
When she returned back out in her towel, Willow was on her computer again, but changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Tara looked out the window to check the weather, and picked out one of her summery dresses when she saw the sun was out.  
  
  
Willow watched Tara get changed into her pretty dress, glancing away from where she had been checking her bank balance on screen. She swallowed some moisture and closed her laptop.  
  
  
“Um…baby?”  
  
  
“Mmhm?” Tara asked, settling a belt around her waist as a bit of a throwback to some of the fashion tips she’d learned in Paris.  
  
  
Willow wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans.  
  
  
“It’s just, um…well, since I came to Paris and everything…I’m not exactly…all flush with the cash anymore.”  
  
  
Tara looked over her shoulder and offered a smile.  
  
  
“Okay.”  
  
  
Willow wasn’t quite sure Tara understood what she was saying.  
  
  
“Can’t really afford a super fancy restaurant…”  
  
  
“Let’s just walk around the city for the afternoon,” Tara suggested, “It’s a nice day and I’d better get the Bostonian feel back if you don’t want to be a vampire boinker.”  
  
  
She grinned at Willow, but it was returned with an embarrassed grimace.  
  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
  
Tara came over and sat next to Willow.  
  
  
“Willow, I don’t care about money. I’m sorry you spent so much coming to see me–”  
  
  
“I’m not,” Willow interrupted.  
  
  
Tara smiled and moved her hand up to touch Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
“Then it’s all okay. Spend your time, not your money. It’s so much more valuable. The imperative part of a date with Willow is the 'Willow'.”  
  
  
Willow was used to spoiling Tara and hated not being able to, but decided it was worth the weekend they got to spend together, for herself and for their relationship. Still, not having access to money was a very foreign concept to her and she dreaded the thought of when it would run out. That was a thought for another day, though, as Tara looked too pretty to worry about anything else.  
  
  
“I love that dress on you.”  
  
  
“And you know I love these jeans on you,” Tara replied, reaching a hand around to cup Willow’s rear, “I’ll be trailing behind you all day.”  
  
  
Willow blushed and giggled while taking a look at Tara’s cleavage.  
  
  
“And I’ll be eyeing the ground…or at least that’s what I’ll be trying to make it seem like!”  
  
  
Tara grinned and left a soft kiss on Willow’s lips.  
  
  
“So, what do you think? Get the train downtown and stroll home, catch the T if we get tried? Do some window shopping, grab a smoothie. Explore the neighbourhoods. I loved doing that in Paris. I must have spent hours and hours getting lost - on purpose.”  
  
  
“That sounds lovely,” Willow agreed, leaning her head down on Tara’s shoulder, “It really does.”  
  
  
She sighed and Tara tenderly cupped the side of her head. Tara understood Willow was used to having money, but she was used to having nothing, so it made little difference to her. She didn’t want to embarrass her girlfriend, so she said nothing, but lowered her arm to squeeze Willow into an embrace.  
  
  
“I would spend every penny I had for five minutes with you.”  
  
  
Willow hugged Tara’s waist.  
  
  
“You get me for free,” she said, then grinned, “But I do have a two Oreo retainer.”  
  
  
“Deal,” Tara agreed with a smile and nuzzled into the top of Willow’s head, “You smell good.”  
  
  
“So do you,” Willow replied, inhaling from Tara’s neck, “We better go on this date before we speed right ahead to the end…”  
  
  
“And send me to sleep…again,” Tara said with a blushing smile.  
  
  
Willow kissed Tara’s neck, then forced herself away.  
  
  
“Okay, let’s do this.”  
  
  
Tara put some comfortable boots on and found her purse, and they headed outside hand-in-hand. It was their first real venture outside since Tara got back and Willow had forgotten how wonderful it was to feel Tara’s hand in hers while out and about with no worries of their time being cut short.  
  
  
“Isn’t it such a nice spring day?” Tara said, turning her head towards the sun, “I love this weather.”  
  
  
Willow loved Tara’s enjoyment of the weather more than the weather itself, but it was nice to feel the warmth on them as they strolled.   
  
  
“Me too.”  
  
  
“Campus looks good,” Tara said, taking a good look around, “Grass has been cut. Beer bottles cleaned up.”  
  
  
“The underwear on the flagpole has been replaced with an actual flag,” Willow replied with a grin, “It’s practically the Taj Mahal.”  
  
  
“I’m being positive, goofball,” Tara replied, putting her arm around Willow’s shoulders, “The real miracle will be if they’ve cleaned up the T…”  
  
  
“Don’t count on it,” Willow said but was cheery to have Tara clung to her again.  
  
  
The T journey was as pleasant as it could be for public transport, and they got seats together which was a big bonus. They got off at the downtown stop and turned down the first side-street, working in a zig-zag pattern around the neighbourhood from there.  
  
  
As they walked, they passed an outside clearing with book cases against the walls and more shelves in the space between, all stocked with books.  
  
  
“Wow, cool!” Willow said, walking into the area to browse, “Take a look at these. I love old books. They must get damaged easily, though. Wonder what happens when it rains?”  
  
  
She went around admiring the books, and her eye lit up when she noticed a whole store attached. She stepped in and paused, smiling. That used book smell hung in the air and she felt like she’d stepped into a piece of history.  
  
  
“It smells like Mrs. Michelson’s place,” she said, then added on absently to Tara, “Bookstore I hung out at sometimes when I was a kid…”  
  
  
Tara liked a nice book store to browse in too, and enjoyed looking through some old maps and postcards on display. The store was timeworn but charming and was filled with thousands of books to admire, stretching over three floors.   
  
  
Tara had lost Willow but figured they’d run into each other again. She picked out some old 8x10 prints of Boston in the 20’s that she thought would look nice framed on a wall, then finally found Willow on the third floor of rare books.  
  
  
“Find something?” she asked as she approached Willow, who was looking at a kid’s book on a shelf, protected in a container.  
  
  
“I loved this book as a kid,” Willow said, touching the space above the monkey’s face on the cover through the glass, “I learned how to read so I could read it even when Dad wasn’t around.”  
  
  
Tara looked at the title but it wasn’t familiar.  
  
  
“I haven’t heard of it.”  
  
  
“It wasn’t super popular, I don’t think,” Willow replied softly, “But it ended up on my shelf. I loved that one ‘Owl Babies’ as well, but it came into my life later, funnily enough. Was too old for bedtime stories but I still carried it around with me.”  
  
  
The book displayed was a first edition signed by the author and carried a corresponding price tag, but it wasn't astronomical seeing as it wasn't hugely sought after. Willow would have bought it, but she was only spending money on coffee and school supplies, and really couldn't have paid for it, even if she forewent those 'luxuries'. Still, it was nice to see the face of her monkey friend again and she turned back to Tara with a smile on her face from the encounter.  
  
  
“So. What did you get?”  
  
  
Tara showed Willow the prints, who nodded admiringly.  
  
  
“Those are neat. I always thought those old timey cars were cool.”  
  
  
“I think I can find nice frames,” Tara replied, holding the prints to her chest, “They have some funny postcards you’d like.”  
  
  
“Show me, show me,” Willow replied, slipping her hand into Tara’s.  
  
  
Tara brought them back downstairs and showed Willow the postcards she’d missed the first time around. She came across one that Tara hadn’t seen in her previous look-through, of the swan boats and 'their' bench in the distance.   
  
  
Tara bought it with her prints and Willow held it happily with both hands.  
  
  
“Thank you so much. I won't spill on it, I promise,” she said as they were walking out, then suddenly stopped and ran back inside.  
  
  
Tara waited patiently for the couple of minutes until Willow returned with a sheepish smile.  
  
  
“They check the forecast and bring them in.”  
  
  
“Sorry?” Tara asked, confused.  
  
  
“The bookshelves,” Willow replied, nodding towards outside clearing as they passed, “They just keep an eye on things and bring them in if it looks like rain. Pretty boring answer, but I had to know.”  
  
  
“Of course you did,” Tara replied with a grin, “Want to get some smoothies to stroll with?”  
  
  
“Yes, I would love one,” Willow nodded, lifting herself up on her tiptoes in anticipation, “Want to walk through the park?”   
  
  
“That sounds nice,” Tara agreed, giving her swinging bag of prints to Willow to hold, “I’ll go to that coffee shop on the corner and meet you at the entrance.”  
  
  
“Oh, okay, thanks,” Willow said as Tara walked past with a kiss to her cheek, “I’ll pay you back when we get home.”  
  
  
“Don’t worry,” Tara called back, smiling sweetly.  
  
  
Willow was caught between melting under that smile and wallowing in the self-pity of being broke for the first time ever. Considering they were having a celebration, her heart was able to rule her mind and she just waited eagerly for Tara to meet her.  
  
  
She spotted Tara after about five minutes, and was blown away again by just how hot her girlfriend could look; with her dress swishing at her knees and sunglasses framing her face gracefully.   
  
  
She was practically walking in slow-motion in Willow’s eyes, with every swing of her hips and stretch of her long legs boring into her mind.  
  
  
“What’s cookin’, good lookin’?” Tara asked with a grin as she arrived in front of Willow, “You’re staring.”  
  
  
Willow blushed and took her offered cup.  
  
  
“I’m not the only one.”  
  
  
Tara cast a cursory glance around and noticed a few nods in her direction from some male gazes. She wrapped her arm around Willow’s waist again, and Willow felt like the coolest kid in school.  
  
  
She took a long, cool glug of her mango smoothie and nearly jumped when Tara’s hand slid into her back pocket. She cleared her throat and hoped her cheeks weren’t too red. She absolutely loved the confidence Tara had gained and was very proud to be shown off the way she’d always showed off Tara. She was more than happy to be Tara’s arm candy.  
  
  
“Do you want to chill out for a bit?” Tara asked as they walked on the path, “The sun is hitting that tree so nicely, it’s calling out for a bit of PG cuddling.”  
  
  
“You never have to convince me,” Willow replied, then discreetly bumped Tara’s hip, “‘PG’ will have to suffice…until later.”  
  
  
Tara sat down with her back to the tree and pulled Willow’s legs over her lap to massage her calves.  
  
  
“That a promise?”  
  
  
“You bet,” Willow replied with a seductive glint in her eye.  
  
  
She knew Tara saw it by the look she was receiving in return, and decided ‘PG’ could be just as fun as ‘NC-17’ sometimes. She began to curl the ends of Tara’s hair between her fingers, pulling it gently as she released.  
  
  
The pulling on her scalp was familiar to Tara and she knew Willow knew exactly what she was doing. She enjoyed the playful back and forth as they tested the bounds of secret seduction.  
  
  
The sun passed them by after about twenty minutes, and they had finished their drinks so they got up to throw the empty cups out and continued on their walk. They started to wander to more residential areas and Tara especially kept noticing and pointing out architecture and street design.  
  
  
“I love these old brick buildings,” she said placing a hand against a wall as they passed it, “This is a nice area. Kind of bustling with markets and people but still quiet and charming.”  
  
  
“Uh huh, real pretty,” Willow nodded.  
  
  
Tara noticed she was walking funny and stopped them.  
  
  
“What’s wrong, honey?”  
  
  
Willow tried to stop wiggling.  
  
  
“That smoothie kinda went straight through me.”  
  
  
“Okay,” Tara replied with a soft smile, “Look, there’s a bar at the end of the street, across the road.”  
  
  
Willow looked where Tara was pointing and hurried off in that direction. Tara followed, a little bit behind, and waited outside. The bar’s name was Marshalls and a quick peer in the window told her it was a neighbourhood style bar and not frequented by students or hip youths.  
  
  
She decided to check out the inside and smiled when she walked in, feeling a friendly energy. There were a mix of people, but most were in their twenties and thirties and were sitting around enjoying an evening drink. There was a small stage, and signs for bands, karaoke and open mic nights, but it was empty right then.   
  
  
Most of the tables were worn, but comfortable booths and there was some soft jazz playing over the sound system, just melodiously complimenting the buzz of conversation. There was a pool table, where a couple of guys were playing already.  
  
  
Tara loved the vibe; it was very different to her chic and trendy experiences in Paris, but it was warm and relaxing and much more her cup of tea.   
  
  
Willow came out from the bathroom and wandered over to Tara.  
  
  
“Did you have to go too?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“No. But I like the look of this place. Do you want stay for a drink?”  
  
  
Willow shrugged.  
  
  
“Oh, okay. Yeah, sure.”  
  
  
She slid into the nearest booth, and Tara stayed standing.  
  
  
“What would you like?”  
  
  
“Umm…” Willow replied, unsure, “What are you having?”  
  
  
“A glass of wine,” Tara answered.  
  
  
“Wine?” Willow asked, her nose scrunching up.  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“I learned to enjoy the occasional glass in Paris.”  
  
  
“Ah, of course,” Willow replied, then hemmed and hawed for a few moments, “Well, I haven’t been drinking since I told you I was stopping…didn't break that promise.”  
  
  
Tara waited for her to continue, but she didn’t.  
  
  
“So would you prefer a soda?” Tara prompted.  
  
  
“I dunno,” Willow replied, playing with her hands, “What do you think?”  
  
  
Tara perched on the edge of the seat and rested her head on her upturned palm.  
  
  
“You know what you’d like to drink better than me.”  
  
  
Willow swallowed audibly.  
  
  
“I mean what do you think about me trying alcohol again?”  
  
  
Tara straightened up.  
  
  
“It’s up to you, hun.”  
  
  
“Do you trust me?” Willow asked, nervously biting the skin around her thumb.  
  
  
Tara looked her squarely in the eye.  
  
  
“I always did.”  
  
  
Willow smiled softly.  
  
  
“Maybe I’ll try a beer?” she asked, then added more definitively, “Yes. Yes, I will try a beer.”  
  
  
Tara nodded and went off to the bar, returning with a glass of red wine for herself and a bottle of beer for Willow with the cap already popped off. Willow had a sneaky glance around the room to see if there was a special way to hold it and settled with one hand around the body and her fingers splayed just slightly.  
  
  
Tara held her glass under her nose and swished the liquid, then took a long, slow sip. Willow watched her skilful consumption with admiration, but couldn’t help think she would have been more at home in some cool place like she was brought to before.  
  
  
“So this place is different to where you took me in Paris.”  
  
  
Tara settled her arms, crossed, on the table and smiled over.  
  
  
“That’s why I like it.”  
  
  
Willow quirked an eyebrow.  
  
  
“You seemed to be having a good time there…”  
  
  
“I did, but it was exhausting,” Tara explained, happier than even the height of her time in Paris, just by being there with Willow, “Having to be on trend all the time, wear the right clothes, say the right things. And you get just as much snooty looks as you do alluring ones. The night we went wasn’t my whole experience.”  
  
  
“I sure hope not, especially not the cloakroom part!” Willow replied with wide eyes.  
  
  
Tara laughed and took another sip.  
  
  
“Definitely not.”  
  
  
Willow smiled shyly and played with how to rest her hands at the table. It was little different from a restaurant table, but she felt she should be acting more sophisticated being in a bar, of age, and enjoying a drink.   
  
  
It was different to the devious drinking escapades she’d joined Becky on and the soda-laden visits to see bands with Tara. It made her an adult of sorts and she was pleased to find it didn’t scare her like that word had been known to in the past.  
  
  
“Can I try your wine?” she asked before she’d tasted her beer at all.  
  
  
“Sure,” Tara replied, handing her glass over, “Want me to show you how to taste it properly?”  
  
  
“Uh huh,” Willow replied, taking the glass by the stem as that was the way Tara was holding it.  
  
  
“Okay, just give it a little swirl,” Tara instructed, “Then lift it under your nose and smell it. Just a soft inhale.”  
  
  
Willow did just that, surprising herself by not feeling silly.  
  
  
“And then sip,” Tara continued, “Just a little one. Let it swirl around your mouth a bit before swallowing.”  
  
  
Willow swallowed the liquid and delicately licked her lips.  
  
  
“It’s not as totally awful as I remember,” she said, surprised, “Huh.”  
  
  
She smiled and handed it back, pleased with herself.  
  
  
“This is nice. I’m glad I had to pee.”  
  
  
She kicked herself internally for losing her suave so quickly, but Tara didn’t seem to mind and just laughed.   
  
  
“Well, happy belated valenversary, my love.”  
  
  
She held up her glass and Willow clinked it with her bottle.  
  
  
“Damn. Kinda forgot when I was out there. Two years.”  
  
  
“Two wonderful years,” Tara amended with a sweet smile.  
  
  
Willow reached across and took Tara’s hand.  
  
  
“I love you,” she said, lifting Tara’s knuckles to her mouth to kiss, “I have loved you for every second I’ve known you.”  
  
  
Tara turned Willow’s hand in hers and circled her palm.  
  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
  
Willow returned the gesture, gently tickling Tara’s palm. Halfway through their drinks, she jumped up to grab a bowl of pretzels and came back with it and a sheet in her hand.  
  
  
“Hey, check it out. They’re doing a quiz night.”  
  
  
“Oh yeah?” Tara asked, peering over to read.  
  
  
“Will I sign us up?” Willow asked, retrieving a pen from her purse.  
  
  
“Sure, sounds fun,” Tara agreed.  
  
  
Willow filled in some details on the sheet.  
  
  
“What should our team name be?” she asked, then grinned, “The Quiz Whizzes?”  
  
  
Tara laughed.  
  
  
“I like that. You’re definitely a whiz.”  
  
  
“If ever a whiz there was,” Willow replied, happily scrawling it down.  
  
  
She tore the strip off and brought it back to the bar. She returned with an answer sheet and newly sharpened pencil and bounced excitedly into her seat.  
  
  
“It’s like a fun pop quiz without having to worry about a grade!”  
  
  
“One way to look at it,” Tara replied, her chin perched on her fists, “I’m guessing you’re nominating yourself as chief scriber?”  
  
  
“Unless you wanted to…” Willow offered graciously, though Tara could see her eye twitching at the thought of not being in control of the answers.  
  
  
“You can do it.”  
  
  
Willow heaved a breath of relief, then started to nearly write their team name at the top of the page, along with the date, then produced a green highlighter from her purse and began to highlight the question numbers scrolling down the edge of the page.  
  
  
Tara didn’t even bat an eye at the produced highlighter; she’d often seen various supplies jostling about in there and knew better than to question Willow about her different coloured pens.  
  
  
They were a few sips into their second drink and had ordered some wings and mozzarella sticks to share when one of the bartenders walked over to the small stage and lit up a projector behind him.  
  
  
The quiz started and Willow was hyper-focused, even leaving the food aside to concentrate until there was a brief break for people to refill drinks and go to the bathroom.  
  
  
Willow submitted the first answer sheet as the bartender came around with a basket to collect them and finally launched in to the wings hungrily.  
  
  
“You’re blowing my mind with your internal calculator,” Tara said, eyeing Willow beguilingly, “You’re definitely one of those sexy primes they were talking about.”  
  
  
Willow noticed the look and blushed.  
  
  
“Yeah, well I would have never guessed who the French author who could work only in a darkened room was without you,” she replied as she used a wet nap on her fingers, “These sports questions are killing us. You knew one though.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“Willow, how did you live in this city and not know the Red Sox won the World Series in 2004?”  
  
  
“I was busy adjusting to college life!” Willow defended, “And I was coming out. I had stuff going on, and I probably had a lot of homework.”  
  
  
Tara threw her eyes upwards good-naturedly.  
  
  
“Only you.”  
  
  
Willow smiled shyly and nudged Tara’s foot under the table. They were getting into a good game of footsie when the quiz started up again and Willow was back in answering mode.  
  
  
Tara didn’t mind, she was enjoying the atmosphere and chipping in when she could as well as slowly savouring her wine. Neither of them wanted more than two drinks, so they were making their seconds last and it and it was delightfully mellow.  
  
  
When they finished up the quiz, there was a tense ten minutes where Willow necked more of her beer than she had during the whole length of the quiz, until the team rankings were put up on the projector.  
  
  
Willow slumped when she saw them come in second, three points off the group coming in first. It had been fun, but losing wasn’t. She wanted to win.  
  
  
Tara saw it and reached over to rub her shoulder.  
  
  
“Oh, Will, it’s okay. It was just some fun. I had a blast.”  
  
  
Willow looked away and moved off.  
  
  
“I’m gonna go splash my face.”  
  
  
Tara squeezed Willow’s hand as she passed and called for the check. Willow returned in minutes, much happier than she was leaving.  
  
  
“Tara, it’s not a quiz night, it’s a quiz league! It’s every week for six weeks!” she said, eyes lit up excitedly, “Do you know what that means?”  
  
  
“That I get to spent some more wonderful afternoons like this with you?” Tara asked sweetly.  
  
  
“That we can still win!” Willow replied, then added on sheepishly, “Oh, and that too.”  
  
  
She slid back into the booth and showed Tara the full flyer she’d pulled off the wall.  
  
  
“Look, the grand prize is $1500.”  
  
  
“And more importantly, we get to have more dates here,” Tara said, one eyebrow lifting the barest hint, “Spend lots of time together.”  
  
  
“Of course,” Willow replied immediately, “That being the best prize.”  
  
  
Tara smiled.  
  
  
“Good girl.”  
  
  
Willow chuckled.  
  
  
“I have learned a thing or two in the two years.”  
  
  
“And taught me a thing or two, as well,” Tara replied courteously, then laughed again, “Like who the fastest shorthand writer in the world is. Who knows that?”  
  
  
“I am a Guinness Book of World Records connoisseur,” Willow replied smugly, “I can lay all kinds of knowledge on you.”  
  
  
Tara eyed Willow over her wine glass, glancing her up and down.  
  
  
“You’re certainly good at laying me.”  
  
  
Willow looked all around, but no one was paying them any attention.  
  
  
“You’ll land me in the book for biggest blush.”  
  
  
“Cutest blush,” Tara countered, her eyes just slightly hazy with tipsy lust, “My sexy prime.”  
  
  
Willow reached over to take one of Tara’s hands.  
  
  
“I want to spend the next two to the power of six years with you. Two to the power of seven, if medical advances allow.”  
  
  
Tara returned the knuckle kiss from earlier.  
  
  
“How about we wrap it up in one easy forever.”  
  
  
Willow smiled and offered the tail end of her beer in a last toast.  
  
  
“To forever?”  
  
  
Tara did the same with the last of her wine.  
  
  
“To forever.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tara leaned against the doorframe as she waited for Willow to root out her keys.  
  
  
Her glassy eyes floated towards Willow’s chest. The t-shirt she was wearing wasn’t revealing, but it was tight and Tara could make out the outline of Willow’s bra.   
  
  
She moved behind Willow, taking a slight misstep as the wine had fuddled her brain just slightly. She compensated by wrapping her arms around Willow’s middle and pressing right up against her back. She dipped her head into Willow’s neck and inhaled softly.  
  
  
“I had a lovely day.”  
  
  
Willow found her key and turned it in the door.  
  
  
“Yeah I want to look up the best quiz books and see if the library has any.”  
  
  
Tara followed Willow into the room without letting her go. She nuzzled her nose under Willow’s ear, then whispered in it.  
  
  
“You can do that tomorrow…”  
  
  
Willow walked out of the embrace and sat at the desk to open her laptop.  
  
  
“I just want to get started on a list.”  
  
  
Tara puffed out a frustrated breath of air. She stumbled back against the wall, removed her boots while only swaying a tad, then reached behind and unzipped her dress. It pooled at her ankles and she stepped out of it daintily. She looked in the mirror and pulled at the cups of her bra so she was spilling out a bit more revealingly and pushed her panties down the barest hint so either hip bone was exposed.  
  
  
She bunched at her hair so it was tousled and a little bit wild, then reapplied her deep red lipstick. She managed to do that all silently and the last of the alcohol running through her veins made her spritely on her feet.  
  
  
She then quite gracefully fell back onto the bed, turned herself on her side with her legs crossed provocatively at the knee and held her head up with her upturned palm.  
  
  
“Are you _sure_ it can’t wait?”  
  
  
“I’ll just be ten min…ininininin…” Willow started, finding herself reduced to a stutter when she turned her head and caught sight of Tara in her matching blue and black bra and pantie set.  
  
  
Tara curled her finger in a come-hither motion.  
  
  
“You can be ‘ininininin’ but you have to get over ‘hereherehereherehere’ first.”  
  
  
Willow dropped the lid of her laptop with one finger and crossed the few feet between the desk and the bed. She slipped out of her too-loose converse with ease and climbed over Tara.   
  
  
“I’m a dumbass.”  
  
  
Tara grabbed Willow’s butt through her pants.  
  
  
“Your ass doesn’t need to be smart when it looks so good in these jeans.”  
  
  
Willow smirked.  
  
  
“You should see it out of them.”  
  
  
“Oh, yes please,” Tara replied, immediately tossing Willow onto her back and making a grab for the jeans.  
  
  
Willow helped wiggle out of them and kicked them away when the last leg finally slipped past her ankle. She crossed her arms over her torso and lifted her t-shirt over her head. Before it had finished flying over her hair, Tara’s face was pressed into the dip of Willow’s bra and nuzzling against the curves of her breasts, leaving red lip marks all over her.  
  
  
Willow tossed her shirt, but it landed over the lamp and she had difficulty trying to yank it off without disturbing Tara, because she didn’t want her to stop for even a second. Eventually she made the barest grasp and tugged it away, but not without having a precarious few seconds of watching the lamp toddle back and forth. She breathed out a sigh of relief when it came to a halt, but it was the last action her mouth got before Tara raised herself the last few inches and took hold of it.  
  
  
Willow grabbed Tara’s cheeks and returned the kiss as intensely as she was given, her body squirming under Tara as their thighs glided together. One hand moved down and slid under the fabric of Tara’s panties to cup her rear. She rubbed and moulded the skin there, making the front of Tara’s panties press into Willow’s thigh.  
  
  
Willow could feel they were damp and every so often the fabric would give and she would feel Tara’s wet flesh brush briefly against her skin.  
  
  
It made her own arousal gush from her and her head swim with desire. Her tongue was being bathed by Tara’s but it wasn’t close enough. She rolled Tara onto her back and pressed their bodies together at every point. It still wasn’t close enough. Her hands worked her own bra free first, then Tara’s. They were discarded without looking and Willow moaned into Tara’s mouth when their breasts pushed and nipples rolled against each other.  
  
  
Tara arched her back and tilted her head back into the pillows. Willow kissed Tara’s bared throat, her lips trembling over Tara’s larynx as it vibrated with her moan. Willow’s hand slid up to cup Tara’s breast as her mouth moved down to take her nipple.  
  
  
Tara’s eyes rolled back into her head with pleasure and a groan bubbled out when Willow’s teeth scraped and nibbled on her pebbling flesh. She made a blind grab for Willow’s hand and brought it up to her mouth, licking the pads of her thumb and index finger before placing those at her other nipple. Willow pinched and a guttural cry passed Tara’s lips and hung in the air.  
  
  
After a few minutes, Willow encouraged Tara onto her back, who complied and sighed into the pillow as the length of her back was kissed.  
  
  
She lifted her hips when she felt her panties slide over her ass, then got up on her hands and knees when Willow’s hands coaxed her thighs upwards.   
  
  
Willow felt the muscles in Tara’s thighs twitch as she spread them and saw the shudder pass through her spine when she slipped her hand under and slid her fingers between Tara’s lips. She turned them so they were wetted, then slid back and entered her from behind.   
  
  
Tara bit her bottom lip as moans leaked through and her hips thrust back to take more. She felt Willow shuffle up close so her thighs were pressed against the backs of Tara’s.  
  
  
She was trembling with anticipation as Willow settled and her knuckles grew white from clawing at the sheets under her hands. Finally she felt the first proper stroke of Willow’s fingers and her breath began to labour in sync. It was slow at first, but Tara could tell Willow was getting more and more turned on as her strokes got faster and more erratic.   
  
  
Tara’s head was thrown back in ecstasy as Willow’s fingers curled inside and beneath her, stimulating her inside and out. Shaky moans filled the room, getting louder and louder as the tension grew taut in her abdomen. She was pushing back and reaching behind her, begging vocally and bodily for more.  
  
  
“Oh Willow…don’t stop, please…please, more…please…”  
  
  
Willow was swimming in her panties but she wouldn’t stop for a second to remove them. She reached under Tara to cup a pendulous breast and leaned over to press kisses against her back. Tara’s cries became keener and Willow felt that first swell of fiery heat around her fingers. The hitched breath and arched back followed, then almost immediately the hot clasp inside and a desperate intake of breath.  
  
  
Willow was still trembling with need but she stayed inside, intending to bring Tara down slowly. Tara, however, had different ideas and while still in the orgasmic haze, she rotated around and grabbed Willow. Her panties were off quicker than Willow could realise it and seconds later Tara was inside her.  
  
  
“Fuck!”  
  
  
Tara put Willow on her back, laid half on top of her and bent Willow’s leg over her hip to open her up. She moved her body in line with her hand inside Willow, giving her strokes momentum and power.  
  
  
Willow crossed her hands behind Tara’s neck and pulled them together. Her inner muscles squeezed Tara’s fingers in a welcoming embrace and she felt those first jolts between her legs.   
  
  
Tara was breathless and still throbbing as she twisted her fingers inside Willow and sought out her sweet spot. When she found it, she rubbed there for the few seconds it took for Willow to really scream, then removed her hand completely.  
  
  
Willow felt the emptiness like a hunger when she hadn’t eaten for days. Her unfocused eyes sought Tara out to see what was happening, and she was almost immediately re-transfixed by watching Tara’s glossy fingers slide in and out of her mouth.  
  
  
Her whole face bobbed following their journey, her eyes wide and unblinking so they wouldn’t miss a moment. Finally Tara released her fingers with an audible pop, bored her eyes into Willow’s for an intense moment, then offered a sultry crooked smile and started to sink down the bed.  
  
  
Willow’s eyelids fluttered closed as Tara’s lips sunk between her legs. She spread her thighs to accommodate and moaned loudly so Tara would hear. It worked and Tara brought her tongue out to play, sliding into every warm, wet crevice it could find.  
  
  
Willow’s hips rose up to meet Tara’s tongue, then grinded back into the bed and repeated the process until she'd established the rhythm she wanted. Her head shook back and forth on the pillow and various keen sounds floated past her lips. She was so near the breaking point and Tara was teasing, so she gave her head a little push.  
  
  
“Please…”  
  
  
Willow had been attentive to her pleas earlier, so Tara wrapped her arms around Willow’s thighs and went for it.   
  
  
Willow’s quivering moans all started to mash together in a continuous melody of ecstasy. Her hands covered her face and her hips arched as she tried to push her body to its limit and force the tension to break. Those few seconds were agony but finally a well-timed suck on her clit made it all explode and she felt herself leave her body and slam back in.  
  
  
She gave one last, long shudder, then her hands fell away from her face as she panted. Tara came up and landed on top of her, panting too from her efforts.  
  
  
Willow sluggishly stroked Tara’s arm and wiggled her toes against Tara’s. Tara turned her chin up, smiled at Willow and nuzzled into her neck.  
  
  
“Do you think we’ll still be having great sex in two to the power of six years?”  
  
  
Willow nodded surely.  
  
  
“The evidence would suggest in the affirmative.”  
  
  
Tara reached for Willow’s other hand and linked their fingers.  
  
  
“Can’t deny evidence.”  
  
  
“Unless you’re a creationist,” Willow countered.  
  
  
Tara grinned.  
  
  
“I don’t think they’d be too wild about the gay sex part either.”  
  
  
Willow scoffed.  
  
  
“They have no idea what they’re missing out on.”  
  
  
Tara turned her face in and kissed Willow’s chest.  
  
  
“My sexy prime.”  
  
  
Willow waggled her shoulders in a bit of a swagger.  
  
  
“Hey, if you were y=x then I’d be y=\sin{x}, because that would make us osculating.”  
  
  
Tara put a finger on Willow’s chin to drop it and pressed their lips together. She pushed her tongue past Willow’s teeth for just a teasing second before resting her cheek back on Willow’s shoulder.  
  
  
“Then we must be, because we just were.”  
  
  
Willow kissed Tara’s exposed cheek.  
  
  
“You’re sweeter than 3.14.”  
  
  
“Maybe about 80%,” Tara replied with another grin.  
  
  
Willow laughed.  
  
  
“Wow, Greek numeral wordplay. Nice. There’s hope for your nerd credentials yet,” she said as she wrapped her arms around Tara, feeling warm and content, “Well, then how about this for some truth…”  
  
  
She turned her head to meet Tara’s eyes and smiled adoringly.  
  
  
“You are my only element. Because without you, I’d be empty.”


	110. Chapter 110

  
Tara worked her hardest to keep her breathing in check as the elevator ascended through the floors.  
  
  
She checked her buttons on her blouse for the third time since stepping in, then quickly straightened her back when the elevator jerked to a halt. The doors sprung open and a sign directed Tara to offices off to the left.  
  
  
She walked down the small hallway, then through a pair of glass doors to an open-plan office space. A plaque on the wall told her she was at the right place. There was a reception area, a woman behind a semi-circle desk, whom Tara moved to approach, but instead her attention was called by another woman in one of the cubicles.  
  
  
“Intern?”  
  
  
Tara spun around with wide-eyed innocence and nodded.  
  
  
“Yes.”  
  
  
The woman motioned her forwards and moved some wispy brown bangs away from her face.  
  
  
“You’re early. I like that. Have you got the paperwork we sent out to you?”  
  
  
Tara handed over the brown envelope she had been clutching to her chest. The woman flicked through them quickly to make sure everything was in order.  
  
  
“Okay, good,” she said, frazzled as she looked back to Tara, “You did an internship with a private agency last year, is that correct?”  
  
  
“Yes, and the YMCA,” Tara replied, making a concentrated effort to keep any trace of stutter out of her voice.  
  
  
“So you did mostly placements and childcare?” the woman enquired.  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“And administration.”  
  
  
The woman cast an eye to the pile of files loaded on her desk.  
  
  
“Well, there’s plenty of that here, but the work is very different. Children are taken into the system for a lot of reasons and abuse and neglect is the top one,” she said, then eyed Tara carefully, “Have you ever met an abused child? Looked at the result of that kind of evil in the eye? ”  
  
  
Tara only hesitated a moment and hoped her eye twitch wasn’t noticed.  
  
  
“Yes.”  
  
  
The woman nodded once, accepting that answer.  
  
  
“You’ll learn how to interact with parents and children, the protocols and what to do. Most importantly, what not to do. We have laws to follow and it is always a delicate situation. We have to act with our heads to avoid making it a whole lot worse. Are you ready to dive in?”  
  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” Tara replied dutifully.  
  
  
The woman cracked a smile.  
  
  
“You can cut that out for a start. It’s Alice. Alice Kenter.”  
  
  
Tara extended her hand.  
  
  
“Tara Maclay.”  
  
  
Alice shook Tara’s hand as warmly as anyone had ever shook it. They exchanged a smile for several seconds, then Alice picked up the file on the top of her pile.  
  
  
“Well, Tara Maclay, let me introduce you to Susie Hargreaves. Nineteen years old, recovering heroin addict, clean drug tests since week eight of pregnancy of son Emerson, now four months old. No family, father in jail on drug offences and baby has been temporarily placed in foster care when mother was put in hospital by former dealer. We’re doing a home visit today to see if conditions have improved. Read this cover to cover, we’re leaving in an hour.”  
  
  
Tara blinked several times, but took it all in, and held the file against her chest. She started to look around and was quickly steered to the right.  
  
  
“Break room.”  
  
  
“Break room,” Tara repeated and took one long stride in that direction before wondering if she was being sent there for a reason, “Did you…need a coffee?”  
  
  
Alice looked over her shoulder at her and grinned.  
  
  
“If I want you to do scut work, I’ll get you to write up my reports.”  
  
  
Tara blushed and hurried off to the empty break room. She sat at the table, opened the file and began to absorb as much of the history as she could.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Tara stared quietly ahead in the car, mind churning after leaving the home visit. The mother had been clean and presentable and desperate for her son back, but the needles in the hallway and the aggressive, fighting couple she was renting a room off were not conditions they could sign off on.  
  
  
“There has to be something else we can do,” she said eventually.  
  
  
Alice nodded, slightly jaded.  
  
  
“We keep at it.”  
  
  
“But something…more,” Tara continued, holding her hands up, at a loss, “Find her better accommodation. She’s stayed clean, she got a part time job…”  
  
  
“I’d love to give a shiny new apartment to every person who needs it, but we don’t have those kind of resources,” Alice replied, finger tapping on the steering wheel, “We’ll keep trying to get her into employment and education programs so she can get a better job and afford her own place. That’s the best we can do.”  
  
  
Tara didn’t want to accept that, but feared it was true. They parked on the street outside the office building and Alice turned off the car.  
  
  
“Are you coming back up?”  
  
  
“Why wouldn’t I?” Tara questioned.  
  
  
“Lots of people leave when they first realise how bleak this line of work can be,” Alice explained, having gone through more than one intern in her time, “And that sure as hell wasn’t the worst of it. That kid doesn’t have a black eye or broken bones.”  
  
  
“I can handle it,” Tara replied steadily.  
  
  
“Good,” Alice replied, nodding her head once, “Well, I stole you away before the boss had a word with you this morning, I have instructions to drop you off for an expectations meeting.”  
  
  
Alice noticed Tara grew a little nervous and squeezed her arm.  
  
  
“Don’t worry about it. Paul is lovely. Though stick to calling him Mr. Evans. He won’t ask you anything you haven’t been asked before. Come on.”  
  
  
Tara got out of the car and followed Alice back up to the offices. She was introduced to the boss, a kind and portly man, and brought in for her ‘meeting’. It was all the same questions she was asked on her application; why she wanted to work there, what she wanted to get out of the job and how she felt it was pursuant to her career.   
  
  
Tara found him funny and friendly, not minding when she made little jokes and taking her seriously when she spoke of her desire to work in the field and help people.  
  
  
Eventually Alice knocked on the door and demanded Tara back, rescuing Tara from a long-winded story about a chicken on a golf course. Tara was thankful as she’d been trying her hardest not to zone out and politely shook his hand again before leaving.  
  
  
“We hear that story every Christmas party,” Alice whispered to Tara as they walked away, “And any time anyone mentions chicken. It got so bad people stopped bringing it in for lunch.”  
  
  
Tara snorted and immediately covered her mouth in embarrassment. Alice just grinned and brought Tara back to her desk, where there were two chairs waiting.  
  
  
“I have something even more boring than that story, I’m afraid. I’m going to show you how to write up a standardised report. Ordinary, but very useful. You’ll be writing a dozen or more of these a week if you pursue a career in the field.”  
  
  
Tara was shown the format, then given a pile of files and templates to write up reports on. It was tedious, but she understood it was a requisite part of the job, and it took her mind of the pain on the face of the mother she’d met earlier when Alice had told her she couldn’t approve a return of her son.  
  
  
She was told to take lunch, but she decided to eat an apple and a granola bar at the table in the break room while she got through the paperwork. Eventually, Alice popped by, looking quite surprised that she hadn’t been bothered with the mindless questions interns usually bombarded her with.  
  
  
She nodded, impressed, when she saw how far into the files Tara had come.  
  
  
“You’re a hard worker.”  
  
  
Tara smiled modestly, but it faltered when another file was handed to her, albeit a lot thinner one.  
  
  
“Homework,” Alice said, grinning again when she saw the look on Tara’s face, “No writing, just for you to read. Relevant legislation, statutes. You’ve probably studied some of it already. There won’t be any pop quizzes but I trust you’ll learn it all.”  
  
  
“Of course,” Tara nodded, securing it away.  
  
  
Alice gathered the files and Tara’s reports.  
  
  
“You can head home for the day.”  
  
  
“Oh, okay,” Tara replied, standing up and shaking Alice’s free hand, “Thank you so much. You were very helpful. I appreciate all the time.”  
  
  
Alice shook Tara’s hand back, then used it to hold up all the files. She went to leave, but turned back at the last second.  
  
  
“I said think with your head, and that’s true. But don’t ever lose your heart either. We don’t need people who don’t care.”  
  
  
Tara offered a genuine nod of understanding.  
  
  
“I won’t.”  
  
  
Alice smiled softly.  
  
  
“Then I’ll see you back here tomorrow morning. We’re on call for the hospital all day.”  
  
  
Tara didn’t need it to be said, she knew what that would inevitably mean.  
  
  
“I’ll see you then,” she said, voice firm with conviction.  
  
  
Alice nodded once.  
  
  
“Bye, Tara.”  
  
  
“Bye, Alice,” Tara replied, holding up her hand in a wave until she had gone, then followed in the opposite direction to leave the building.  
  
  
She took the T home at rush hour, but didn’t mind too much, enjoying being in the ranks of the other working people on their way home from work. The novelty wore off quickly though and was seriously waning by the time she stepped back out onto the street. She was grateful to get a lungful of fresh air and to brush off the smell of compacted people and the brush of men's five o'clock shadows against her face when there was a stumble.   
  
  
She walked home, baffled as to how straight women dealt with that scratchy stubble all the time. It was the nails on a chalkboard of facial sensations to her.  
  
  
She came through the door of the dorm and was pleased to see Willow give her the greatest honour by shutting her laptop to say hello.  
  
  
“Hi, baby!” Willow greeted, as enthusiastically as ever, “How’d it go? Been dying to hear all day. Was it everything you expected?”  
  
  
Tara came over to the bed, kissed Willow’s cheek, and sat beside her with her feet up.  
  
  
“Yes and no.”  
  
  
“Uh oh,” Willow replied, putting a hand on Tara’s knee, “That doesn’t sound good.”  
  
  
Tara was quietly thoughtful for a few moments.  
  
  
“Last year, I came home and I thought, this is what I want to do. I loved it. I loved seeing loving parents get a child they longed for. I loved taking care of the babies. I loved the kids. I loved being a role model,” she said, then sighed deeply, “I saw the other side of it all today. When kids get taken away. The parents left behind. And tomorrow it will be so much worse. Just…the pain. All the pain.”  
  
  
Her face was creased, but then she just smiled.  
  
  
“But I still want to do it. I want to help these people. I want to do this job even more than I did this time last year.”  
  
  
Willow exhaled a breath she didn’t realise she was holding.  
  
  
“Because you’re amazing.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“No, because there are amazing people out there, adults and children, who are victims of circumstance or abuse and they deserve someone fighting their corner. I can be that person.”  
  
  
Willow pressed her forehead into the side of Tara’s head.  
  
  
“I’m so proud of you,” she whispered, kissing the top of Tara’s ear, “You’re so lucky you know just what you want to do.”  
  
  
“Well you must have a little idea,” Tara replied jokingly as she massaged the palm of her right hand.  
  
  
“Been looking at grad schools and stuff,” Willow replied half-heartedly, then noticed Tara’s perceived fidgeting, “What’s wrong?”  
  
  
Tara stretched out her sore palm.  
  
  
“Oh, I just had to write a whole bunch today.”  
  
  
“Well I believe _I_ am the official Tara-massager round these parts,” Willow replied with a grin as she took Tara’s hand, “Now, how’s that?”  
  
  
“Very nice,” Tara replied, leaning her head onto Willow’s shoulder, “I have a whole bunch of homework to learn.”  
  
  
“Ooh, fun,” Willow replied, pressing her thumbs into Tara’s palm, “But can it wait a few minutes?”  
  
  
Tara smiled softly and pressed a kiss into Willow’s neck.  
  
  
“Yeah. Yeah it can.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Tara turned the key in the door, took a deep breath and walked into their room.  
  
  
Unusually for her, she was thankful to see Willow wasn’t home yet. She headed straight for the bathroom, turned the faucet on and started to cry.  
  
  
It had been a long day in and out of the hospital, with scared kids and angry parents. She was only there in an observing capacity, which she was thankful about, and it had taught she was lucky to be getting that experience before she ever had to do it for real.  
  
  
She let herself have two minutes, then cleaned up her face and walked back into the room. Willow was coming in the other side at the same time and lit up when she saw her.  
  
  
“Hey, you.”   
  
  
Willow came over and embraced Tara, dropping her books off on the desk on the way. She hugged Tara for several seconds then cocked her head curiously.  
  
  
“Are you okay?” she asked, rubbing the skin under Tara’s eyes with her thumb, “Your eyes are all red.”  
  
  
“Rubbing them,” Tara offered as an explanation, “Tired. Long day.”  
  
  
Willow nodded and took her hands away, kissing the spots where her thumbs had been.  
  
  
“Have you eaten?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head and Willow rubbed her hands together.  
  
  
“Let’s order a pizza and relax for the evening,” she said, dying for some of her favourite cheesy treat since she’d gone so long without it with her new economically cautious ways, “My homework can wait ‘til tomorrow.”  
  
  
Tara put her hand on the way of Willow’s shoulders, splaying her fingers out.  
  
  
“You know you turn me on that when you say that.”  
  
  
“Hang onto that,” Willow replied with a suggestive look, then popped a kiss on Tara’s lips, “Get some comfies on and I’ll order.”  
  
  
Tara kissed Willow squarely on the forehead, lingering there for a moment.  
  
  
“You are my strength.”  
  
  
Willow turned her chin up to regard Tara.  
  
  
“You sure you’re okay?”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“I am now.”  
  
  
Willow just smiled and nodded back, then went to get her phone.  
  
  
“Haven’t had a peach and pepperoni in a while, feel like one?”  
  
  
Tara sat down on the end of the bed and took her shoes off while sending a quirked grin in Willow’s direction.  
  
  
“I would love some Sweet Red.”  
  
  
Willow blushed but went about ordering, while Tara changed into some sweats and a t-shirt. Willow threw on some monkey pj bottoms and a tank top as soon as she was back with the pizza and they snuggled up on the bed to eat it together and watch funny YouTube videos.  
  
  
They giggled through videos of pets, kids and a spoof instructional video on how to be a nerd that Willow lapped up. Willow then showed Tara some impromptu classical music concerts in subway and bus stations and introduced her to the concept of flash mobs.  
  
  
“I’d love to do one if I wasn’t so klutzy,” Willow said, “I’d go the wrong way and ruin it for everyone. Love to see one sometime.”  
  
  
She was about to click on a recommended video, when she saw a link on the corner of the page and clicked on it instead.  
  
  
“Hey look, first date questions,” she said, lifting her knees up to read the screen better, “Wanna play?”  
  
  
“So you can do quizzes from trashy websites but I can’t do them from trashy magazines?” Tara asked, an eyebrow lifted.  
  
  
Willow nodded definitively.  
  
  
“Yes.”  
  
  
Tara folded her arms on her chest.  
  
  
“And why is that?”  
  
  
“Because I don’t pay good money for it,” Willow retorted with a grin.  
  
  
Tara bumped her shoulder, but was smiling too. Willow scrolled the page until she found a question she liked.  
  
  
“What superpower would you have for one day?”  
  
  
Tara tilted her head and was considered it for several long seconds.  
  
  
“The power to take away pain.”  
  
  
Willow launched into the same silence.  
  
  
“Wow, I was going to say telekinesis or something.”  
  
  
Tara smiled softly.  
  
  
“That would be cool too.”  
  
  
“It totally would,” Willow replied with a giggle, “I could play the best pranks.”  
  
  
Tara shot her a look, so Willow quickly spoke up again.  
  
  
“Not on you!”  
  
  
She chuckled nervously and found another question to fill the quiet.  
  
  
“What happened the last time you cried?”  
  
  
Tara tensed and sighed. She didn’t want to ruin their evening when she’d gotten over the trauma of the day enough for them to relax together.  
  
  
“I don’t think I can remember.”  
  
  
“I do, when Miss Fishy died,” Willow replied, tucking herself under Tara’s arm, “I’m so glad you were on the other end of the phone.”  
  
  
“Wish I’d been here to say goodbye with you,” Tara said, rubbing Willow’s arm gently, “She’s in her fishy heaven.”  
  
  
Their heads moved against each other and they both had a quiet moment looking at the spot where the fish bowl had been, before sharing a smile and getting back to their game.  
  
  
“What’s the last book you really loved?” Willow asked, taking a peek at Tara’s nightstand, but it was bookless and gave no clues.  
  
  
“I think The Notebook,” Tara replied, still smiling, “I loved that passage you highlighted for me on the anniversary treasure hunt…I was kind of shocked you defaced a library book though.”  
  
  
“And I was shocked that you stole it,” Willow said with a giggle, “Mine was Harry Potter, of course. I got a bunch of new indie books in a package on kindle though, that I’m getting through. Some really awful fantasy, but some decent science fiction. Have you ever heard of the twilight series? For your sake, I hope not.”  
  
  
Tara grinned and tickled Willow in the hip.  
  
  
“I bet you wish you had one of those electronic thingies as a kid, you wouldn’t have had to sneak a flashlight into your bed.”  
  
  
Willow laughed and squirmed on the spot.  
  
  
“You know, it’s funny, I figured I’d drop real books for it, but I do about 50-50. Still like to own the book when it’s something I really love. Don’t tell anyone, you’ll ruin my techno-nerd street cred.”  
  
  
Tara kissed the side of Willow’s head.  
  
  
“Your secret is safe with me.”  
  
  
Willow snuggled into Tara.  
  
  
“What one thing would you be most disappointed if you never got to experience it?”  
  
  
“Motherhood,” Tara answered immediately.  
  
  
Willow’s eyes glanced to Tara.  
  
  
“You answered that pretty quick.”  
  
  
“I’ve always wanted it,” Tara answered honestly, “It’s always been important.”  
  
  
Willow tapped the mousepad of her laptop a few times, then placed her hand over Tara’s on her hip.  
  
  
“I was pretty apathetic about the whole thing,” she said, turning her head in so her face was pressed to Tara’s neck, “Until I met you and you showed me what family is supposed to be.”  
  
  
Tara titled Willow’s chin up and kissed her softly, then nuzzled her nose.  
  
  
“Let me ask one,” she said, taking the computer into her lap, “What happened the time in your life when you were the most nervous to do something?”  
  
  
Willow stuck her tongue between her teeth in a grin.  
  
  
“Well it ended with a smooch on a park bench.”  
  
  
“A very nice smooch,” Tara replied, popping another one on Willow’s lips for effect, “If you could go back in time, what is one piece of advice you would give your younger self?”  
  
  
Willow sat right back against the wall, eyes blinking.  
  
  
“Wow,” she said, finding it a difficult to pick one of the many things running through her mind, “Hang in there, I guess. Good things are coming. Look out for a sexy broad whose name begins with ‘T’. _Don’t_ headbutt her when she tongues your nipple.”  
  
  
Tara pursed her lips, having wisely taken that item off her tease list and searched for another question.  
  
  
“You know something, I don’t think I even know this one. You have so many,” she said, looking over to the overflowing piles of DVDs, which wasn’t even half of her digital collection, “What is your favourite TV show of all time?”  
  
  
“Pfft,” Willow replied, waving a dismissive hand about, “Easy. Star Trek.”  
  
  
“That would have been my educated guess. Last one,” Tara replied as she read the last line on the screen, “Who knows you best?”  
  
  
Willow leaned in and left a soft, sweet and lingering kiss on Tara cheek.  
  
  
“You do.”  
  
  
Tara closed the laptop with one finger and left it on Willow’s nightstand. She scooted down on the bed and pulled Willow half on top of her by the waistband of her pants.  
  
  
“Why don’t we expand on that earlier thought I put on hold?”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes fluttered in pleasure as Tara’s lips descended into her neck.  
  
  
“Set phasers to sexy…”


	111. Chapter 111

  
Tara was standing over the bed, folding laundry, and watching Willow, who was hunched in the corner with her face buried in a book.  
  
  
She was pondering on whether to try and pull her away from it or not, when she was distracted by a knock at the door. Willow didn’t even glance up, so Tara sighed and went to answer it.  
  
  
“Hi Becky,” she greeted, holding the door open for her to walk in.  
  
  
Becky walked in and nodded towards Willow.  
  
  
“What’s with intenso over there?”  
  
  
“We joined this quiz league thing,” Tara explained, “The final is this weekend. She’s cramming.”  
  
  
Becky just nodded, then went and flopped back onto the bed, taking a pair of socks Tara had balled up and tossing it up in the air to catch.  
  
  
“Well, puzzle me this, Willow, what are we doing about your birthday?”  
  
  
Tara swatted Becky to the edge, away from her neatly folded t-shirts and Becky complied, scooting her butt a few inches away. Willow wasn’t responding, so Becky fired the socks at her head.  
  
  
Willow grumbled, but didn’t look up.  
  
  
“Tara and I already talked about it,” she replied, turning over to the next glossy page, “We’re going to the movies in the afternoon and the quiz is in the evening.”  
  
  
“And the night?” Becky prompted.  
  
  
“ _Definitely_ none of your business,” Willow replied and missed the resulting glare from Tara.  
  
  
“You’re going to do some dorky quiz on your birthday?” Becky asked, nose scrunched.  
  
  
Willow momentarily looked up and grinned, flashing her teeth.  
  
  
“Yep, and I can’t wait.”  
  
  
Becky sighed dramatically.  
  
  
“What about a party the night before?”  
  
  
“No parties,” Willow replied adamantly, “They’ve all been disasters. I just want to relax.”  
  
  
“Okay, yeah, last year didn't work out the greatest,” Becky admitted, “But what was wrong with your 20th?"  
  
  
“Because when we came home–”  
  
  
Willow got another pair of socks flung at her head, but from Tara this time. She looked up, copped Tara's glare and gulped, then quickly looked back at her book.  
  
  
“No parties,” she finished adamantly.  
  
  
“We’d love to go to dinner with you and Jack sometime though,” Tara interjected before Becky could question anything, “We haven't seen much of him since spring break.”  
  
  
Becky nodded happily at that.  
  
  
“Sure, why not?” she asked, then sat upright again, “Alright…I guess I’ll have to just party extra hard for you.”  
  
  
“You do that, Beck,” Willow replied genuinely, though still buried in her book, “Toast me a beer and bring me a cupcake and I’ll be one happy Willow.”  
  
  
Becky accepted that with a nod and swung her head towards Tara. Tara handed her one end of a sheet and stepped away with the other end to begin to fold it.  
  
  
“How’s things going?”  
  
  
“Pretty good,” Becky replied, jostling the sheet as she spoke, “I’m getting kind of scared how close graduation is, though.”  
  
  
Tara tried to keep the sheet as straight as possible and eventually just took it back to fold by herself.  
  
  
“I know. I kind of got a big smack of reality when I did the internship.”  
  
  
“But it went well?” Becky asked.  
  
  
“I got good reports,” Tara replied modestly, “How’s Jack?”  
  
  
“He’s grouchy ‘cause he’s had to pause filmmaking to finish up classes and stuff, but he’ll be fine when he can put a camera in his hand again,” Becky replied with a lovesick smile on her face, “It’s so funny to think he never picked one up before that class you all did together and now it’s like a fifth limb.”  
  
  
She paused, then offered her requisite grin.  
  
  
“Well…sixth.”  
  
  
Tara cleared her throat and tried to contain a blush.  
  
  
“And are you in love?”  
  
  
Becky paused and her smile changed back to adoration.  
  
  
“I am head over heels and you know what? I’m not afraid to admit it,” she said with a sigh, “We had such a blast in Florida and I still wanted to spend time with him when we got home. He just…grounds me. I totally get why Willow wants to just stay in with you now. I finally have someone I’d rather stay in with than go out alone.”  
  
  
“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Tara asked, glancing lovingly at Willow.  
  
  
“It’s disgusting,” Becky replied, throwing her eyes upwards, then smiling, “And wonderful.”  
  
  
She paused, then stood up.  
  
  
“Maybe I’ll go see how he’s doing today.”  
  
  
“Say hello,” Tara requested, smiling at her happiness, “Call us about dinner.”  
  
  
“I will,” Becky replied, then looked back to Willow, “Hey, remember Willow, to acquire knowledge, one must study; but to acquire wisdom, one must observe.”  
  
  
“Wisdom schmisdom, it’s a general knowledge quiz!” Willow retorted, stretching her back out as she spoke.  
  
  
Becky just shook her head.  
  
  
“She’s a lost cause to books.”  
  
  
Tara folded a pair of pyjama bottoms over her arm and gave a rare smirk.  
  
  
“The person, be it gentleman or lady, who has not pleasure in a good novel, must be intolerably stupid.”  
  
  
Becky clapped her hands together and laughed.  
  
  
“Nice quoting,” she complimented, then kissed her hand and blew it in a semi-circle towards both of them, “Bye lovebirds.”  
  
  
“Goodbye, Becky,” Tara replied and Willow grunted a farewell as Becky left and pulled the door closed behind her, “Wow, Jack really is grounding her. She barely pushed the party issue at all.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes were frighteningly wide as she tried to absorb every word she was reading.  
  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
  
Tara started to pack away clothes in the dresser.  
  
  
“You are being a little bit intense, honey.”  
  
  
Willow’s brow creased angrily.  
  
  
“We are only two points behind those Red Hot Quizzy Preppers and I will be damned if I let those smug bearded bastards win!”  
  
  
Tara clicked her tongue.  
  
  
“Willow, there’s no need to bring their appearance into it.”  
  
  
“There’s every need,” Willow muttered, “That one guy’s so hairy, I swear he hides answers in his beard!”  
  
  
Tara closed the dresser drawer and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
  
“I think their beards are sexy.”  
  
  
The book slammed closed and Willow’s head shot up towards Tara, eyes as wide as saucers. Tara’s arms dropped to her sides.  
  
  
“ _That’s_ the most attention you’ve given me in three days.”  
  
  
Willow deflated and smiled sheepishly.  
  
  
“You don’t really think they’re sexy, do you?”  
  
  
“I think you’re sexy when your tongue pokes out as you concentrate,” Tara replied, then offered her hands, “But everyone needs a break.”  
  
  
Willow took Tara’s hands and pulled herself up.  
  
  
“I was doing it again. Like with the research project.”  
  
  
Tara moved her hands to Willow’s arms and gently rubbed up and down.  
  
  
“You haven’t been that bad. You just get all caught up in those question and answer books but it’s no worse than Harry Potter. I just wanted to point out that it’s just a quiz.”  
  
  
In truth, she just didn’t want Willow to be heartbroken if they lost. Willow seemed to understand and nodded, leaving the book where it was on the floor.  
  
  
“Well, you deserve some Willow time. What would you like to do?”  
  
  
Tara looked down at her watch and her face grew pained at the thought of rejecting her girlfriend for the plans she couldn’t change, but then a thought occurred to her.  
  
  
“…would you like to help me with an art project?”  
  
  
“Is it another nude portrait?” Willow asked, shuffling her feet nervously, “Because I kinda wanted to keep that private.”  
  
  
“It is private,” Tara reassured, “No, it’s something different.”  
  
  
Willow shrugged one shoulder and nodded with a smile.  
  
  
“Well, okay. Sure. If you want me to.”  
  
  
“I’d love you to,” Tara replied, pleased, “Can you throw on some old clothes?”  
  
  
“Uh huh!” Willow agreed and bustled over to the closet.  
  
  
Tara was already in sweats and a t-shirt to do laundry, so she just pocketed her keys and student ID and waited, leaning against the door. Willow finally turned back around, in a faded blue tank with a talking clam on the front and some old, grey sweats.  
  
  
She had folded down the waistband as the elasticity had worn a bit and made them loose. That left an inch of exposed skin between it and the hem of her shirt, which Tara noticed and held a lingering gaze at.  
  
  
“Mmm, hello sexy.”  
  
  
Willow blushed, her arms swinging by her side.  
  
  
“Yeah, I’m a total dreamboat right now.”  
  
  
Tara held her hand out for Willow to take, then pulled her forwards and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
  
“Always.”  
  
  
Willow began to smile, then felt a pinch on her rear and it turned into a grin. Tara started to lead her outside, and Willow could feel her girlfriend’s fingertips pushing just a quarter inch inside her sweats to rub her hipbone.  
  
  
It was a barely perceptible movement but Willow was very aware of it and loved the sneaky touch that no else around them could tell was even happening.  
  
  
She was brought to a building she’d only ever walked by before, the art rooms, and followed Tara through signing out a room and then going upstairs to said room. The room was fairly cosy, with tiled floors covered in plastic tarp and white walls with different spatterings of colour all over them.   
  
  
There were crates with all kinds of paints and paintbrushes along the sides of the walls and a closet in the corner, also covered in wayward paint spills. Against the back wall was a huge canvas, almost reaching the ceiling and the walls either side of it.  
  
  
Willow couldn’t imagine trying to paint something on it and thought Tara would end up needing a stepladder to put any kind of detail in.  
  
  
“What’s your assignment?” she asked, wondering how on earth she was going to help.  
  
  
“It’s not an assignment, as such,” Tara answered, going over to the paints and picking out the colours she wanted, “Well, it is, but’s a personal choice one. I have to paint one thing, sculpt one thing and construct one thing, all of my own choosing. No guidelines.”  
  
  
“That’s fun,” Willow replied, smiling, “I wish I could write papers on the topic of my choice. So what are we doing?”  
  
  
Tara handed Willow some paints while she collected the rest.  
  
  
“I’m doing a mind, body, soul theme and this is the body.”  
  
  
“So you’re painting a body?” Willow asked, confused, “Do you need to use my outline or something?”  
  
  
Tara just smiled.  
  
  
“I’m going a bit less literal,” she said, straightening up with Willow again, “We’re going to use our bodies as the brush.”  
  
  
Willow paused to try and understand, but didn’t.  
  
  
“Huh?”  
  
  
Tara squirted some green paint into her hands, rubbed them together, then dragged a hand down her own face.  
  
  
Willow watched, bewildered, as Tara then approached the canvas and pressed her face into it while trailing her hands in circles above. Tara looked absurd doing it, but after a moment, took a step back and smiled.  
  
  
“Perfect,” she said, then looked over her shoulder at Willow, “Your turn.”  
  
  
Willow took a hesitant step forward.  
  
  
“What should I do?”  
  
  
Tara gestured all around.  
  
  
“Whatever you want. It doesn’t matter.”  
  
  
“But doesn’t it need to have a purpose?” Willow asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
  
“The purpose isn’t always in the outcome,” Tara replied.  
  
  
That didn’t sit too well in Willow’s scientific brain.  
  
  
“What if I ruin it?”  
  
  
“You can’t,” Tara replied with a smile, “Every addition is a positive one.”  
  
  
Willow looked between Tara and the canvas.  
  
  
“So I can do whatever I want?”  
  
  
Tara picked up the purple paint, squirted some in her hands and flung it at Willow.  
  
  
“Yup.”  
  
  
Willow stumbled back a bit and looked down at herself in shock, then looked up again and immediately grinned. She ran to the canvas and pressed herself into it, then rolled along it, giggling.  
  
  
Tara squirted some paint right onto the canvas and they spread it all in various directions and with various in-reach body parts. They rubbed against each other to mix and went back again, laughing the whole time and made a game of not using their hands to make it more interesting.  
  
  
It could have looked like something a kindergartner might produce, but there was a certain synchronicity and flow of the paint that made it appealing to look at and find patterns in.  
  
  
They were both splattered in paint and panting, out of breath as they stood back to admire it. They were giggling and glancing at each other as they caught their breath with glances growing longer and cheeks turning redder despite being still.  
  
  
Tara’s eyes fell to that stretch of skin between Willow’s shirt and pants, which was now shining lightly with sweat. She bit the corner of her lip softly and released it, then grabbed Willow and started kissing her.  
  
  
Willow tumbled to the ground and brought Tara with her, pulling her face in closer and slipping her tongue past Tara’s teeth into her mouth. Their hands were in each other’s hair and sliding down each other’s backs, grabbing and fondling wherever they touched.  
  
  
Tara’s hand slipped under Willow’s waistband to rub her hipbone, then started to dip lower. Willow grabbed Tara’s wrist and paused the kiss, though with her lips still touching Tara’s.   
  
  
“The paint.”  
  
  
Tara held up her hand unsurely and turned it around to look at the dried paint stained on her skin.  
  
  
“It’s non-toxic?”   
  
  
Willow grinned, then joined her hand with Tara’s and shoved it into her pants. She pulled the strings on Tara’s sweats free and moved her hand under the fabric, pulling Tara’s panties to one side.   
  
  
They caressed each other for a bit, building their excitement through petting and kissing, but didn’t dawdle. They both knew it was a quickie. They rubbed each other’s clits with their kissing broken every so often to accommodate panting.  
  
  
The colours of the room spun around Willow and mixed in with the ones flashing behind her eyes. The thrill of the moment was hugely arousing and it didn’t take long for it all crash together into one big, long firework.  
  
  
Tara buried her head into Willow’s neck as she came, and hung on the few extra seconds it took for Willow to release too. They both relaxed, but stayed like that for several moments.  
  
  
Tara fell onto her back and took in some slow breaths while her cheeks calmed. After a minute or so, she pushed up into sitting and began to retie her sweatpants strings.  
  
  
Willow watched her from behind, but didn’t move.  
  
  
“So that’s it, huh?” she asked with mock disdain, “Have your way with me and leave me on the floor. I’m just your art room hussy.”  
  
  
Tara grinned over her shoulder and scooted her butt down a tad before lying back down.  
  
  
“You wanna snuggle on the plastic?” she asked, rolling towards Willow and making the tarp crackle, “Because I will be the best plastic snuggler you ever had.”  
  
  
“Thems fighting words,” Willow replied, adding her own rocking into the mix so they were making their own rustling harmonies, “Show me what you got.”  
  
  
Tara manoeuvred one leg between Willow’s and scooted in so their hips were pressed against each other. She laid one arm out under Willow’s neck and rubbed her arm with the other hand, letting it slide off to rest on the small of her back. Finally, she rested their foreheads and noses together and nuzzled softly.  
  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
  
“A solid 9.8,” she said, eyes glancing down to Tara’s lips, “Knocking .2 points off for taking too long to give me a smooch.”  
  
  
Tara closed the small gap and let their lips meet in a tender kiss. Willow sucked Tara’s bottom lip into her mouth, then released it and curved a hand around Tara’s hip, through her pants.  
  
  
“I like sweats sex.”  
  
  
“It’s always sweaty,” Tara replied, wiping some hair from Willow’s brow.  
  
  
“Not sweaty, sweats,” Willow corrected with a giggle, “If pants have to be worn, sweats are my preference. Very little restriction. Although there is a sort of pleasure from a nicely aligned jeans seam.”  
  
  
Tara grinned.  
  
  
“Sounds like you found your essay subject of choice.”  
  
  
Willow giggled again and hooked her finger into the collar of Tara’s t-shirt, pulling her in for another kiss.  
  
  
In the middle of kissing, the doorknob jostled and a tall, redheaded guy walked in. He passed no comment, verbal or physical, on their position or appearance.  
  
  
“Any filbert brushes in here?”  
  
  
Tara pointed to a shelf and he went over, rifled through, and found his preferred brush.  
  
  
“Thanks,” he said, holding the brush up in a gesture of gratitude before leaving again and pulling the door closed behind him.  
  
  
Willow looked after him, blinking several times.  
  
  
“Ummm… what just happened?”  
  
  
Tara just shrugged her outward shoulder.  
  
  
“Artists.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Willow came out of the bathroom dressed in pyjama bottoms and a clean tank top, towel drying her hair. She hummed to herself as she sat at the desk to brush it out and smiled at Tara, lying in bed and holding a book up above her head.  
  
  
“Reading?” she asked as the brush slid through her hair, detangling some small knots on the way.  
  
  
“Going over some poems for my English Lit final,” Tara replied with a heavy tone, “Final finals…it’s all starting.”  
  
  
“Tell me about it,” Willow replied, coming over to climb into the other side of the bed, “I nearly had a heart attack in the shower, you know. Paint didn’t all wash off. I looked down and my pussy was green. Thought I had chlamydia or something.”  
  
  
Tara left her book on her chest as her lips quirked on one side into a smirk.  
  
  
“Where would you have gotten chlamydia?”  
  
  
“Well we were about to have a very serious conversation!” Willow replied with a giggle, coming in close to Tara.  
  
  
Tara turned her head towards Willow.  
  
  
“Do you mind if I keep the light on? I was gonna look up some poems.”  
  
  
“It's fine,” Willow replied unconvincingly and with a pout, “I don't need to be snuggled.”  
  
  
Tara closed the book, left it on her nightstand, and flicked the light off with a grin.  
  
  
“Vixen.”  
  
  
She lifted the sheet and moved under properly so her and Willow were cuddling and cupped one of Willow’s breasts lightly. Willow smiled.  
  
  
“My boob is like your security blanket.”  
  
  
“You’ve been known to have some nocturnal grabs yourself, missy,” Tara countered with a matching grin, “Do you want me to let go?”  
  
  
“No way,” Willow replied with a happy sigh, “I love this kind of snuggling.”  
  
  
“This kind?” Tara questioned, “As in this position?”  
  
  
“No. Like…post-coital snuggles are different,” Willow explained as she drew gentle circles on the small of Tara’s back, “The relaxing has occurred and the snuggles are a continuation. Here, the snuggles are the source of relaxation, so I appreciate the wonderful nuances in all their glory.”  
  
  
“I see,” Tara replied, smiling just lightly, “Well I’ll have to put some extra effort in, then.”  
  
  
Willow shook her head in the darkness.  
  
  
“Nope, that’s the beauty. It’s a completely natural process, a product of our combining energies. Very scientific, I wouldn’t expect you to understand.”  
  
  
“Try me,” Tara challenged, intrigued as to how her girlfriend’s mind worked out the mechanics of their cuddling.  
  
  
Willow started to shift her head on the pillow and moved her arm properly around Tara.  
  
  
“Well…it starts with fitting our bodies together. It’s a puzzle that we have to get just right. Once that happens, you have to make sure the feet are properly tangled. They’re the anchor, you see. And then comes the catalyst, of course.”  
  
  
Tara tried not to grin.  
  
  
“The catalyst?” she asked seriously.  
  
  
“Yes, the catalyst,” Willow repeated in much the same tone, “The catalyst is the kiss. The goodnight kiss is a very, very important part. It all falls apart without the kiss.”  
  
  
She tilted Tara’s chin up and kissed her softly, lingering for several sweet seconds.  
  
  
“Mmm…now this is where the chemical reaction starts. Get a nice big serotonin hit as our bodies settle.”  
  
  
She pecked Tara again and held her under her chin.  
  
  
“Everything gets quiet…”  
  
  
She quietened her voice into a soft whisper.  
  
  
“And everything slows down…”  
  
  
Slowly she stilled her body and feet, which were playing with Tara’s, until there was no movement but their inhalations.  
  
  
“Until all I can hear…”  
  
  
She took in one deep breath, completely in sync with Tara’s.  
  
  
“…is us breathing…”  
  
  
Their breath was coming in evenly.  
  
  
“And then we just…”  
  
  
She felt Tara's slump into slumber and her eyes flickered closed to follow.  
  
  
“…sleep.”


	112. Chapter 112

  
Willow woke up her favourite way; with kisses to her face and nicely timed lips against her eyelids moments before they flickered open.  
  
  
Her hand reached up lazily, touching Tara’s face, then fell down her arm.  
  
  
“Finally,” she said, inhaling in a sleepy half-yawn, “A birthday where I actually wake up with you.”  
  
  
Tara tapped Willow’s nose affectionately, knowing it made her smile.  
  
  
“Good morning, birthday beautiful.”  
  
  
“Did you get confused whether you were saying birthday girl or beautiful?” Willow asked with a giggle, then tucked herself under Tara’s chin, “Mmm, I love this spot. Can I stay here all day?”  
  
  
“You can do whatever you want on your birthday,” Tara answered, kissing the top of Willow’s head, “But it’ll be hard to eat your special breakfast or open your present…”  
  
  
Willow’s head lifted and cupped Tara’s breast through her tank top.  
  
  
“Are you both?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“But I think you’ll like it even better.”  
  
  
“Doubtful,” Willow replied with a longing glance to Tara’s legs under the blanket, “But gimme, gimme, gimme.”  
  
  
Tara swung out of bed, giving Willow a better view of her long legs in those short shorts. She went to the desk, where Willow noticed a full trash bag of small blue boxes was hanging off the side of the chair. She was perplexed, but just waited for Tara to return with a paper plate with two large pop-tarts on it, slightly larger than normal, but more so, looked like it had been broken apart and put back together.  
  
  
“It’s all your favourite flavours,” Tara explained.  
  
  
Willow’s eyes widened as she realised she was looking at an Ultimate Pop-Tart.  
  
  
“All of them are my favourite flavours,” she squeaked.  
  
  
“I picked your top sixteen,” Tara replied good-naturedly, “This one is chocolatey, this one is fruity.”  
  
  
Willow could hardly breathe with excitement, but then suddenly looked up at Tara seriously.  
  
  
“Where are all the discarded parts?”  
  
  
Tara grinned.  
  
  
“Wrapped up in foil for you to sneak into the movie theatre and break into your popcorn.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes glazed over.  
  
  
“I’m so horny for you right now.”  
  
  
She stole a kiss and nibbled gently on Tara’s bottom lip, then pulled back and picked up her chocolatey pop-tart but paused with it halfway to her mouth.  
  
  
“You didn’t use glue, did you?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head with a curious smile.  
  
  
“I used a special sugar glue they use in baking.”  
  
  
Willow nodded, then smiled sheepishly.  
  
  
“Tasted paste once when I was in kindergarten. It was enough to last a lifetime.”  
  
  
“You were the paste-eater,” Tara replied, grinning, “It was legend in my kindergarten class. The bravest we had was a crayon up the nose. Poor kid had to go to the ER.”  
  
  
“I was a very curious child,” Willow replied as she took a big bite, spanning four different squares, “OhmygodTarathisisamazingohmygodohmygodohmygod.”  
  
  
She floated back down onto the bed, as if swooning, and chomped her way through her constructed treats.  
  
  
Tara scooted down with her and started to curl Willow’s hair around her fingers.  
  
  
“Mmm…I’m so happy,” Willow said, licking her fingers clean, “I love when you play with my hair.”  
  
  
“Want me to wash it?” Tara asked, wiping crumbs off the sheet.  
  
  
Willow nodded keenly.  
  
  
“Yes please!”  
  
  
She took Tara’s hands as she stepped out of bed and pulled her, giggling, into the bathroom. She pulled Tara’s shorts down and stripped her tank off, then pressed herself nice and close to her for a moment before disrobing herself and hopping into the shower.  
  
  
Tara stood behind Willow and let the majority of the warm spray hit her girlfriend. She had Willow lean her head back and massaged her temples, gently moving back over her head.  
  
  
“You give the best head massages…” Willow complimented with a sigh.  
  
  
Tara kissed Willow’s forehead, right under her widow’s peak, then got the shampoo and gave her hair a thorough lathering.  
  
  
“Mm-mm-mm-mm,” Willow moaned, in time to the fingers weaving through her scalp.  
  
  
Her eyes were closed in contentment through the whole lather, rinse, repeat process until her hair was squeaking as Tara’s fingers slid through. She then took great pleasure in getting the shower gel and making sure Tara’s body was cleaner than clean.  
  
  
She rubbed herself up and against Tara to ‘share in the cleaning’ and made them both wetter from more than just the water.   
  
  
That was put to pasture pretty quickly when they used up their fifteen minutes and started to get sprayed with ice cold water. There was some shrieking as Willow scrambled to turn it off, and they both jumped out to wrap up in towels.  
  
  
Tara tucked Willow’s towel in, and Willow tucked Tara’s, then they both giggled and met for a soft, sweet kiss. They held hands as they walked back into the room and over to the closet.  
  
  
“What do you want me to wear?” Tara asked, leaning back against the wall.  
  
  
“Hmm…” Willow replied, hands on her hips as she thought, “I love you in a dress. What about the red one with the flowers?”  
  
  
Tara found the dress in question and held it against herself.  
  
  
“Yes, definitely,” Willow nodded, “It’s so pretty.”  
  
  
Tara started to change into the dress, while Willow picked out a marbled black, grey and white shirt, with purple jeans and a grey jacket, which she left out until they were going outside.  
  
  
She turned around, quite pleased with her outfit, but grew even happier when she saw Tara securing her locket around her neck.  
  
  
“ _You’re_ so pretty,” she corrected, coming over to hold Tara’s hips, “Every day I see something else in you so much more beautiful than the last.”  
  
  
Tara rested her forehead against Willow’s, kissed her again, then went over to her nightstand. She produced a fairly flat square, wrapped in red tissue with a gold ribbon on top and a card tucked under the ribbon.  
  
  
Willow stood on her tiptoes with excitement, and using all the restraint she had, didn’t tear into it as Tara presented it to her. She sat on the end of the bed and opened her card first, another beautiful hand-made one that Willow could have easily mistaken as some expensive boutique buy.  
  
  
She smiled at the picture of a dog and a bunny holding balloons that spelled out ‘Happy Birthday’, then started to laugh as she realised it was Snuggles and Mr. Hoppy. She opened the card and read the sweet message with a lump already forming in her throat.  
  
  
She read it again to make sure she’d absorbed every word, then let the card stand on the bed and pulled the ribbon to release its ties. She folded back the tissue so Tara could keep it to use with her art, but froze when she realised what was inside.  
  
  
Her eyes shot up to her girlfriend.  
  
  
“Tara…”  
  
  
Tara perched next to Willow and smiled demurely.   
  
  
“I went back and got it.”  
  
  
Willow looked down at her gift; the childhood book she’d found at the used book store that day but had left behind. She lifted it from the tissue reverently and started to flick the pages, the words jumping out at her and allowing her mind to fill in the blanks from memory.  
  
  
She was totally taken aback and had to take a moment, but it didn’t stop her eyes growing glassy.  
  
  
“Oh, Willow,” Tara said softly, catching a tear in the corner of Willow’s eye the moment it fell from the duct.  
  
  
“I’m sorry,” Willow replied with a sniffle, “Just…thank you. So much.”  
  
  
“You’re welcome,” Tara replied, pulling Willow close to her, “C’mere.”  
  
  
She kissed the top of Willow’s head warmly.  
  
  
“I didn’t want to disturb it by reading it. What’s it about? I like the cover.”  
  
  
The book was called ‘Make A Monkey Out Of Me’ and featured an anthropomorphised monkey with a big smile swinging on one arm off a tree.  
  
  
“It’s about Cheeks the monkey and his journey trying to find out what he’s good at. The elephant is good at stamping, and the mockingbird is good at singing and the duck is good at swimming but Cheeks doesn’t feel like he can do anything. Then one day a lion cub gets stuck in a tree and he’s able to climb it and rescue it and he realises he's good at climbing,” Willow explained, then blushed lightly, “I guess it’s stupid.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“No, it’s sweet.”  
  
  
Willow shrugged one shoulder.  
  
  
“I guess I always felt that push from my parents to be good at something…and this gave me hope.”  
  
  
Tara hated that Willow had felt that immense pressure as a four year old but didn’t want to dampen her girlfriend's spirits. She leaned her head down against Willow’s.  
  
  
“Thanks for sharing it with me.”  
  
  
Willow wrapped the tissue back around the book to keep it safe and left it with her card. She wrapped her arms around Tara and held on tight.  
  
  
“I’m gonna keep it in plastic and make sure it doesn’t get dirty and take care of it, I promise.”  
  
  
“You can do whatever you want with it,” Tara replied with an easy smile, “It’s yours.”  
  
  
Willow kissed Tara’s nose.  
  
  
“Like you.”  
  
  
“Just like me,” Tara confirmed, taking both of Willow’s hands in hers, “Where do you want to go to lunch today? It’s my treat.”  
  
  
Willow smiled gratefully.  
  
  
“That’s sweet, baby, but you’re not exactly loaded yourself, and I know that book was expensive.”  
  
  
“I came back with a little money from France and I want to treat you,” Tara insisted.  
  
  
Willow’s instinct was to reject, but had to remember being in the exact same position with the roles reversed on Tara’s birthday.  
  
  
“Okay. Well. I’m not just saying this because it’s cheap, I swear, but I’d love to get some subs and go on the swan boats and eat in the gardens. Plus, the movie theatre we like is only a couple of blocks away from there.”  
  
  
“That sounds lovely,” Tara agreed, lifting Willow’s hands and kissing both her palms, “And what do you want to do this morning?”  
  
  
Willow began fidgeting nervously on the spot.  
  
  
“Don’t hate me, but can I read my quiz book for a bit? I’ll be able to relax much easier if I did.”  
  
  
“I could never hate you,” Tara replied sincerely, “And you can do whatever you want on your birthday. I can help, quiz you if you want.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes lit up.  
  
  
“I’d love that!”  
  
  
She went to get her book and sat in the corner. Tara followed, but only hunkered down without sitting.  
  
  
“How come you always sit in the corner to do this?”  
  
  
Willow looked around, as if surprised by her surroundings.  
  
  
“Oh, I don’t know,” she said with a shrug, “I had a beanbag in the corner in my bedroom growing up, I liked to sit and study in it. Guess it reminds me of that… reading was the only time I was happy there.”  
  
  
Tara nodded sympathetically.  
  
  
“Can we use pillows?”  
  
  
“Pillows!” Willow replied enthusiastically, jumping straight up, “Genius!”  
  
  
She grabbed their pillows and made a little love nest. She sat and patted the spot next to her. Tara sat down nice and close to Willow and took the book from her after being shown which page to start at.  
  
  
“Wait!” Willow said, moments before Tara was going to ask her first question, “I don’t have any M&Ms.”  
  
  
“Do you want me to go to the vending machine?” Tara asked.  
  
  
“It’s just, I usually reward myself with an M&M with every question I get right,” Willow explained, “Not that I need to or anything. I’m not a dog.”  
  
  
“We can substitute kisses,” Tara suggested.  
  
  
Willow grinned and nodded and closed her eyes to send signals to her brain to warm up and earn its reward.  
  
  
They got through quite a few pages of questions with a decent success rate, but as their appetites were whetted, the kisses grew longer and Tara was choosing questions she knew Willow would know the answer to.   
  
  
Willow’s brain, heart and somewhere lower were all fighting for dominance until finally she grabbed the book and tossed it away.  
  
  
“Screw it, it’s just a quiz.”  
  
  
Tara knew that attitude would cease the moment they picked up their pencils that evening, but she was happy to appreciate it in that moment. Her mouth latched on to Willow’s, who was quick to offer her tongue for playing.  
  
  
Tara held Willow’s face in her hands and welcomed her in, sliding her tongue against Willow’s.   
  
  
Willow rubbed Tara’s shin and pulled her closer so she could slip her hand under Tara’s dress and let her fingertips sink into the soft thigh skin. She pulled on the waistband of Tara’s panties and delighted in the hip jerk it triggered. She slid back down to Tara’s knee, then moved above the waist and cupped Tara’s breast through her dress.  
  
  
She was beginning to reach under and was just brushing up against a hardening nipple when there was a knock at the door.   
  
  
Willow pulled away with a groan.  
  
  
“Why is it always when we’re kissing?”  
  
  
“Because we kiss a lot,” Tara replied, puffing out a breath.  
  
  
Willow groaned again and got up to answer the door. Becky immediately pushed her way in, with a cupcake in one hand and a gift in the other.  
  
  
Tara jumped up and turned her back so she could adjust her dress, then sat on the bed near her nightstand and cleared her throat.  
  
  
“Hi Becky.”  
  
  
“Hi Tara,” Becky greeted warmly, then thrust the contents of her hands at Willow, “Here’s the cupcake and I will get down to the beer toasting at some stage later.”  
  
  
Willow smiled, less annoyed about the intrusion.  
  
  
“Thanks, Beck.”  
  
  
She set the cupcake down and turned the present over in her hands to reveal the tape. She tore it open with less care than Tara’s, knowing Becky wouldn’t mind, then stared in confusion as she saw a familiar book cover, but larger and with absolutely no pages.  
  
  
“It’s a kindle case,” Becky explained off the look, “I’ve seen you carrying yours around.”  
  
  
Realisation dawned on Willow’s face and she smiled.  
  
  
“Northanger Abbey,” she said, then looked over to Tara, “It’s the first book Becky and I ever discussed when we became roommates. About how we were both were guilty of blurring the lines of fiction and reality. I was a Catherine and she was an Isabella.”  
  
  
Becky grinned and nodded.  
  
  
“I would have totally tried to score a rich husband however I could in the 1800s.”   
  
  
“You still would now,” Willow replied with a scoff.  
  
  
“Holy matrimony is soooo not in my life plan,” Becky replied, holding her hands up, “My parents have married enough for six people, I need to even out the score a little.”   
  
  
She tapped Willow’s shoulder affectionately.  
  
  
“But, hey, Isabella wasn’t all bad,” she said, sharing a smile with Willow, “‘There is nothing I would not do for those who are really my friends. I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not my nature’.”  
  
  
Willow was unbelievably touched and immediately moved in for a hug.  
  
  
“Thank you, Becky.”  
  
  
They embraced for several moments, then Becky moved back to lean against the door.  
  
  
“So I talked to Jack about that couples dinner – and we are _not_ calling it a double date after the disaster that was our last double date. Capisce?”  
  
  
Willow and Tara both nodded.  
  
  
“Anyway, he’s up for it when he’s finished up his new movie,” Becky finished, “Sometime in the next week, week and a half. He has to submit it before the end of next week.”  
  
  
“Well we’re both pretty busy with classes, but we can do weekends,” Willow replied as she fetched her kindle to put it in its new home, “You guys decide on a place if you want. Maybe we could meet first in this bar we go to. It's nice.”  
  
  
She snapped the kindle in place, admired it for a moment, then set it down to pick up her cupcake again. She peeled away the side of the paper casing and took a huge bite.  
  
  
“Oh my god, this is so good,” she said, moving over to Tara and offering her some on her finger, “Try this frosting.”  
  
  
Tara took the offering and Becky immediately grabbed the doorknob.  
  
  
“And on that note, I’m outta here. Happy Birthday.”  
  
  
“Tank youb,” Willow replied through a mouthful.  
  
  
“Bye Becky,” Tara said with a blush, “See you soon.”  
  
  
Becky waved and left, and Willow shared the rest of her cupcake with Tara.  
  
  
“That was a very thoughtful gift,” Tara commented as Willow tossed the paper case.  
  
  
Willow picked up her kindle and smiled down at it.  
  
  
“Yeah, it really was. Might have to reread Northanger Abbey. Good memories.”  
  
  
“Why don’t we head down to the park early and bring a book?” Tara suggested.  
  
  
Willow looked up and slowly smiled.  
  
  
“Yeah. Yeah, why not?”  
  
  
Tara got the book she was reading and put it and Willow’s kindle in her bag. She waited at the door for Willow to put on shoes.  
  
  
“Don’t forget your pop-tarts,” she said as Willow approached her.  
  
  
Willow spun on her heels and went over to the desk to retrieve the broken pieces wrapped in foil. She noticed again the trash bag full of boxes as she did so.  
  
  
“Wait, you bought all these boxes. It must have cost a fortune. Where’s all the unopened packs?”  
  
  
“In our secret stash for midnight munchies,” Tara replied with a smirk, “We have at least two months’ supply, even with your consumption rate.”  
  
  
Willow skipped back over.  
  
  
“You are so awesome.”  
  
  
Tara just about fit the foil into her bag and they took each other’s hands as they headed outside. They took the train to their favourite sandwich shop, where Willow ordered the meatiest, cheesiest and sauciest concoction she could imagine up, with chips and a 3-pack of cookie as a side.  
  
  
Tara was quite impressed and gave Willow the thumbs up as the sandwich was being wrapped.  
  
  
“Is that a sarcastic thumbs up?” Willow asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“No nagging on your birthday. Might just order one myself.”  
  
  
Willow gave her a challenging look and Tara nodded to the server.  
  
  
“I’ll have the same.”  
  
  
Willow gaped at her, wide-eyed, and remained like that right up until they were back on the street.  
  
  
“No way will you eat that.”  
  
  
“I think you like to imagine me as a much bigger healthy eating freak than I am,” Tara said, holding the paper bag in her hands as there was no room left in her bag, “All I’ve suggested is that maybe you don’t treat fries as their own food group and swap a pudding cup for an apple every now and then.”  
  
  
“Baby steps, Tara,” Willow replied seriously, “You don’t jump from pudding to apple just like that.”  
  
  
“Okay, honey,” Tara replied, switching the bag to her other side, “I envy your appetite sometimes, you know. I had to leave the chips and cookies. And you stay so tiny.”  
  
  
Willow smirked lasciviously.  
  
  
“I get a good workout most nights.”  
  
  
Tara blushed and chuckled at the same time. They walked the rest of the way to the gardens and decided to eat first so they’d have nothing to carry onto the swan boats.  
  
  
They found a nice patch of grass and stretched out with Willow’s legs strewn over Tara’s lap. Willow launched into her sandwich right away, tearing the packaging to empty her chips into. She then gallantly offered Tara one of her cookies.  
  
  
“You’re a sweetheart,” Tara said, returning it to her, “But I have enough to get my mouth around.”  
  
  
Tara had to eat her sandwich in parts, unable to hold it all up at once, but did have to admit it was deliciously decadent. She had to mop up Willow’s face a few times, but Willow loved it and started eating messier just to annoy her.  
  
  
“You’re doing it on purpose,” Tara accused playfully, dabbing her with the napkin again.  
  
  
Willow giggled and took another big bite of her sandwich, a chunk of cookie and a chip all at once.   
  
  
She grew lethargic not long after finishing all her grub and fell asleep with her kindle over her, thankfully clean, face.  
  
  
Tara took her own book out and enjoyed reading in the beautiful surroundings, while still trying to finish her monstrous sandwich. It took the best part of an hour, with several breaks and a lot of glugs of iced tea to wash it down, but she managed it all and without making herself sick.  
  
  
She used her compact mirror to check her mouth, the movement of which stirred Willow.  
  
  
“Hmm-hugb?”  
  
  
She batted at her kindle, which Tara lifted before it got broken. Willow blinked several times as she looked around her, then looked at Tara and smiled.  
  
  
“Hello, angel,” she said, watching Tara’s head light up like a halo with the sun behind her.  
  
  
“Hello, cutie,” Tara replied, rubbing Willow’s shin over her jeans, “You had a little snooze.”  
  
  
Willow stretched her arms out behind her head.  
  
  
“I was dreaming that we lived in a land made of food. We could take bites out of everything and it rained nacho cheese.”  
  
  
“That’d get the hair real messy,” Tara replied with a smile, “But if there were tortilla chip trees to catch it…”  
  
  
“Wouldn’t that be something?” Willow said with a wistful sigh, “Mmm. How long was I out?”  
  
  
“A little less than an hour,” Tara replied, checking her watch, “I was just reading.”  
  
  
Willow sat up, stifled a yawn and kissed Tara’s cheek. She looked at her watch too as she stretched her arms over her head.  
  
  
“Wanna go do the boat and head to the movies?”  
  
  
Tara nodded and they packed up their stuff, disposed of their trash and Willow smoothed out her clothes as they made their way to the lake. They took the back row of the swan boat, as they always did when they went on a ride, and sat close with their hands held tightly between them.  
  
  
“So relaxing,” Willow commented as they rode around.  
  
  
She rested her head on Tara’s shoulder and smiled when she felt Tara’s head rest on hers. Tara admired the pretty greenery and flowers – it was her favourite part of coming to the Gardens. She loved how the colours popped and how the different plants were landscaped so delicately. It reminded her of her mother’s yard before she died and how she’d worked so hard to maintain it after.   
  
  
It had eventually grown wild as its requirements outgrew Tara’s skill, but she would always value the months she’d gotten, as it had made her feel close to her mother and helped her grieve.  
  
  
The boat docked and they hung back until they absolutely had to get off. Willow jumped over onto the grass and held her hand out for Tara, then twirled her as her feet planted on the ground. Tara gracefully spun and landed with her hands on Willow’s hips. She moved in for a kiss, but Willow stopped her just short.  
  
  
“Save it for the bench.”  
  
  
As was their tradition when they visited the Gardens, they walked over to the bench they’d shared their first kiss on, but there were two guys already sitting there. By some fluke, they’d never encountered such an obstruction before, but Willow wasn’t about to let it go.  
  
  
“Wait here.”  
  
  
Tara watched Willow go over and talk to the two men, who almost immediately jumped up and started patting themselves down, before walking away in disgust. Tara strolled over to Willow, who was sitting on the bench, grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
  
  
Tara held the hem of her dress as she sat down next to Willow, with a crooked smile.  
  
  
“What did you do?”  
  
  
“I just asked if they’d seen my dog,” Willow replied, draping her arm around Tara’s shoulder, “Last I saw Fluffer Mutter MacBarkenberg he was taking a whiz on this bench…”  
  
  
Tara rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head.  
  
  
“If we ever get a dog, you’re not naming him.”  
  
  
Willow leaned in and pressed her lips softly to Tara’s, then pulled away but went back in for a quick peck. She bumped their noses together, then laughed quietly.  
  
  
“I still can’t believe you used tongue during our first kiss.”  
  
  
“I thought you were expecting it,” Tara replied with a blush and bashful smile, “Are you going to tease me forever?”  
  
  
Willow leaned over and kissed Tara again.  
  
  
“Yup.”  
  
  
They respectably cuddled for a few minutes until they decided to keep moving to the theatre. On the way there, Willow linked her arm through Tara’s and looked all around with a smile.  
  
  
“This is what we did on our very first date. Swan boats, bench kissing and this very movie theatre.”   
  
  
“I remember,” Tara replied, smiling warmly, “So what movie are we seeing?”  
  
  
“What do you want to see?” Willow asked, glancing somewhat sketchily at Tara.  
  
  
“Whatever you want to see,” Tara replied as if it was obvious, “I assumed you’d picked one out and checked the time. It’s your birthday.”  
  
  
“Well…” Willow started, adding a little jump to her step, “There is one I _really_ want to see…but I don’t know if you’ll hate it.”  
  
  
“What is it?” Tara asked, prepared to say yes to whatever it was.  
  
  
“Horton Hears A Who?” Willow asked, more than stated.  
  
  
“Like the Dr. Seuss book?” Tara asked cheerily.  
  
  
Willow’s eyes brightened.  
  
  
“Yeah!”  
  
  
“Sounds great,” Tara replied, very happy to sit through that rather than one of Willow’s sci-fi flicks.  
  
  
“I checked, it’s still playing here,” Willow replied, motioning ahead where the theatre awning was now in view, “It’s been out a few weeks, so I wasn’t sure, but if you really want to see it too…”  
  
  
“Do I want to see it too?” Tara questioned with a lilt in her tone, “I do, I really do.”  
  
  
Willow grinned.  
  
  
“I see what you did there.”  
  
  
She bumped Tara’s hip and they giggled their way up the street. They got tickets to the show and got in line at the concession stand. Willow stared intently at the candy window.  
  
  
“I know I have pop-tarts, but I kinda want candy.”  
  
  
“Get some,” Tara replied, trying to retrieve her wallet without showing the foil full of pop-tarts.  
  
  
Willow rocked back and forth on her heels in thought.  
  
  
“I don’t know if I want nerds or milk duds.”  
  
  
“Get both,” Tara said, finally pulling her wallet out.  
  
  
Willow’s eyebrow lifted in surprise.  
  
  
“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were angling to give me a tummy rub later.”  
  
  
Tara leaned over and kissed Willow’s cheek  
  
  
“I think you should everything you want on your birthday. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t treat you like a princess?” she said as she stepped forward to counter, eliciting a huge grin from Willow, “Can I get two medium popc–”  
  
  
“One!” Willow interrupted.  
  
  
Tara smiled apologetically at the server and whispered back to Willow.  
  
  
“You can have your own. It’s my treat.”  
  
  
“I like sharing,” Willow explained sheepishly.  
  
  
“One large popcorn,” Tara corrected with a smile, getting them a large drink to share and Willow’s candy too.  
  
  
Willow was grinning from ear to ear as she carried her bounty of candy in her arms into the theatre. They got seats in their favourite row, the back, and Willow opened her boxes of candy and poured everything in with the broken pop-tarts, making the unhealthiest trail mix ever.  
  
  
She rebuffed Tara’s suggestion to add a few handfuls of popcorn as it would eliminate the possibility of their hands brushing as they reached in together - the whole reason she’d insisted they share.  
  
  
She smiled over at Tara as the lights went down and they shared a brief kiss before offering their attention to the screen for the next eighty six minutes.   
  
  
Willow had a predominant bulge in her stomach by the time the credits rolled, having polished off every piece of candy and most of the popcorn, since Tara was stuffed still from her sandwich.  
  
  
“I cannot believe you ate all of that,” Tara said as she helped a bloated Willow stand, “That was the equivalent of 14 pop-tarts.”  
  
  
“Pfft, not even my one-sitting record,” Willow replied, though did have to waddle out of the seat, “You said I should get what I want.”  
  
  
“I’m not expressing anything other than my disbelief,” Tara replied with a shake of her head out of Willow’s view, “Did you enjoy them?”  
  
  
“Every single bite!” Willow replied triumphantly, though was getting a little shaky on her feet, “Okay, maybe I overindulged _a little_.”  
  
  
“Let’s get a coffee next door while you deflate,” Tara suggested, putting a hand on the small of Willow’s back for support.  
  
  
Willow managed to get to a table outside of the café next door and Tara left her purse on the chair opposite. She was about to go in to order, when Willow’s head craned around to try and look inside.  
  
  
“Do they do like muffins or something?”  
  
  
“Are you serious?” Tara asked and got a confirming look, so she checked quickly, “Blueberry or chocolate?”  
  
  
“Blueberry,” Willow replied, a pleased smile on her face.  
  
  
Tara returned a few minutes later with a bottle of iced tea tucked under her arm, a mug of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows in one hand and a blueberry muffin with a lit candle in the other.  
  
  
She placed the latter two in front of Willow and sang her a quick version of happy birthday. Willow was delighted and blew the candle out with one big gust of air.  
  
  
“They were nice in there. Had some candles in a drawer,” Tara said as she plucked the extinguished candle out of the muffin, “Happy Birthday, sweetie.”  
  
  
“I love birthdays with Tara!” Willow replied, picking the blueberries out of her muffin to eat, “And look, fruit!”  
  
  
Tara could only stare as Willow ingested the muffin on top of everything else she’d eaten that day. She was starting to realise that the diet Willow normally subscribed to wasn’t anywhere near as unhealthy as she had thought, at least in comparison.  
  
  
“You are insane.”  
  
  
“But you looovvveee me,” Willow replied with a giggle.  
  
  
“It’s true,” Tara replied, twisting the cap off her bottle, “I adore you.”  
  
  
Willow blushed and smiled at the ground.   
  
  
They ended up chatting over coffee for hours, talking about places they wanted to see and things they wanted to do together. They talked about eating and drinking their way around the city and under the influence of sugar, Willow even agreed to go to some art museums, though Tara knew that would never come to fruition.  
  
  
They only remembered they had plans for the evening when dusk began to settle and had to make the thirty minute walk in a tight twenty to get to the bar on time. Willow ran off some of the energy from her feasting and reminded Tara to order their usual wings and sticks for the halfway point. Tara was starting to feel peckish herself, so added some onion rings and brought their respective drinks back to the table.  
  
  
Willow took a long sip of her beer as she picked up the pencil and tapped it nervously against the table.  
  
  
“Now or never, huh?”  
  
  
Tara reached over and covered Willow’s hand with her own.  
  
  
“It’s just some fun, baby. Remember what you said the first time? It’s like a fun pop quiz without having to worry about a grade. So don’t worry.”  
  
  
Willow was soothed a bit by the inclusion of her favourite pet name and the lift it gave her heart. She turned her hand in Tara’s and gave it a squeeze.  
  
  
“I’ll try not to ruin our lovely day with my spaz.”  
  
  
For the most part, Willow stuck to her pledge. She answered diligently and sweated out a few questions, but she also shared some hushed conversation with Tara and sipped her beer casually instead of downing in spaced-out, stressed-out glugs. She handed in the answer sheet after only rechecking it a mere three times.   
  
  
“That was fun,” Tara said, drawing circles in Willow’s palm, “See, sometimes it’s okay to just breathe.”  
  
  
Willow breathed out in demonstration and shared a smile with Tara, until she suddenly got a rush in her brain and found her breath caught in her throat.  
  
  
“Rupee!”  
  
  
“I’m sorry?” Tara asked, feeling Willow’s pulse speed under her fingers.  
  
  
“The god damn rupee!” Willow spat, holding her palm against her forehead, “Not ruble! Pakistan use the rupee! Stupid brain!”   
  
  
“Oh Willow,” Tara soothed softly, “It’s your birthday. Don’t get upset.”  
  
  
Willow dropped her head into her hands.  
  
  
“I blew the whole thing.”  
  
  
“It’s one question,” Tara said, trying to calm her.  
  
  
Willow kicked the leg of the table.  
  
  
“One question is the only difference in points.”  
  
  
“So we come second,” Tara replied, beginning to play footsie with Willow under the table to distract her, “That’s still amazing, and we get a voucher for a swanky restaurant. Won’t that be nice?”  
  
  
“Yeah, it will,” Willow replied, and Tara knew reluctance in her tone wasn’t to do with them having dinner together.  
  
  
“Cheer up, pumpkin,” Tara said, reaching over and tickling the corner of Willow’s mouth to produce a smile, “Come on, you can make it bigger.”  
  
  
Willow’s lips spread into a bigger grin and she playfully pushed Tara’s hand away with a giggle.  
  
  
“Stopppppp,” she said, though didn’t object when Tara squeezed her nose affectionately, “These onion rings are good, I’m glad you got them. You make everything better.”  
  
  
She clinked her beer against Tara’s wine glass, cheered up once again. She had accepted their fate by the time the host got back on stage to announce the winners, but deflated when the team that had remained a steady third behind their rivals and themselves, Les Quizérables, scooped the second place.  
  
  
Willow slowly sank down in her seat, eyes downcast.  
  
  
“And the winners…with the only team to answer correctly that The Great Wall Of China _can’t_ be seen from space…”  
  
  
Willow suddenly straightened up and clutched Tara’s hand tightly.  
  
  
“The Quiz Whizzes!”  
  
  
Willow’s mouth was agape in stunned silence, making the loud ‘damn it’ from a few tables away quite coherent. She snapped her head around to them and stuck out her tongue.   
  
  
“Ha! Suck on my freshman astronomy class, Red Hot Quizzy Losers!”  
  
  
“Willow, be gracious,” Tara said, with a hint of caution in her tone.  
  
  
“Would you like to come up here to collect your prize?” the host asked into the microphone.  
  
  
“Go,” Tara encouraged proudly, patting Willow on the back as she passed.  
  
  
Willow practically skipped up to the stage and accepted the cheque with glee. She leaned over to the microphone.  
  
  
“A speech isn’t really requir–” the host started, but Willow cut him off.  
  
  
“Thank you for giving me the opportunity to–” she said, then after a quick glance to Tara changed her response from ‘kick your asses’, “Participate.”  
  
  
Tara nodded to her that that was acceptable, so Willow continued.  
  
  
“Also, black holes aren’t really holes, in case you didn’t know. You get that one for free,” she said, then finally blew a kiss across the bar, “Oh and thank you Tara for all the help, I love you baby!”  
  
  
There was some half-hearted clapping and a few snickers as Willow came back to their booth, but she didn’t mind in the slightest. She kissed Tara before she retook her seat and waved the cheque at the men in the table opposite.  
  
  
Tara clicked her tongue.  
  
  
“Willow.”  
  
  
Willow put the cheque away, but didn’t give in completely.  
  
  
“They started it. Sneering ‘number two’ at me and calling me ‘silver medal’,” she said with a grumble, then raised her voice, “Well sucks to be you, because you couldn’t even land two! The musical theatre nerds beat you!”  
  
  
The guys all hung their heads into their beers, shame-faced.  
  
  
“Willow, for god’s sake,” Tara said, finishing the last of her wine with a long sip, “Can we not get into a flame war, please?”  
  
  
Willow was bouncing on the seat.  
  
  
“I’m excited.”  
  
  
“I know,” Tara replied softly, “That’s okay. You did great and I’m so proud of you. But other people are disappointed and it’s not nice to rub their noses in it, even if they did it to you too. Be the bigger person.”  
  
  
Willow nodded solemnly and reached for her beer, but it was empty. She decided the temptation to gloat was too much to stay, and she was far too excited to be restrained by four walls.  
  
  
“Wanna take me home?”  
  
  
“I’d love to,” Tara replied with a momentary glance down Willow’s top.  
  
  
It was brief but Willow caught it and blushed. She made sure the cheque was safe in her wallet, taking a moment to grin at it as she did so, then stood up and took Tara’s offered hand.  
  
  
They walked towards the door, but she stopped them at their rival table.  
  
  
“Um. Well done. You were worthy competitors.”  
  
  
She didn’t wait for them to respond, just continued on with Tara, who kissed her cheek and smiled proudly.   
  
  
“Can’t believe we won,” Willow said, giddy, “Best birthday ever. Absolutely, 100% best birthday ever. Can you believe it? I can’t believe it.”  
  
  
She went on like that for most of the journey home, but Tara didn’t mind in the slightest. She was happy Willow was so happy and it was a thrill to win for her too.  
  
  
“We make a good team,” she said as she unlocked their dorm room and held the door open.  
  
  
She closed the door behind them and Willow stepped up close to her.  
  
  
“We make the best team.”  
  
  
She lifted herself onto her tiptoes and kissed Tara. Her hands curved around the back of Tara’s neck and she teased her tongue into Tara’s mouth, before pulling back.  
  
  
“Want to play some team sports?”  
  
  
“Are you able with all the food in your belly?” Tara questioned, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
  
Willow grabbed Tara’s ass and pulled their hips together.  
  
  
“I’ll rock your world.”  
  
  
Tara walked Willow backwards to bed, having her sit back when it hit the back of her knees.  
  
  
“I’ll do the rocking.”  
  
  
Willow felt that twinge between her legs and tried to make a grab for Tara again to pull her into her lap.  
  
  
Tara rebuffed her gently.  
  
  
“Patience…” she said, bending her knees and pulling out a little boutique bag from under the bed, “I have something from Paris I’ve been saving…”  
  
  
She straightened up, but slowly, and ‘accidentally’ pressing her breasts very close to Willow’s face as she did so. She departed for the bathroom with a flirty look and her ass wiggled all the way until the door was closed.  
  
  
Willow watched her go, practically drooling, until she was gone. It was only then that Tara’s words hit her.  
  
  
 _Paris. From Paris. Paris, France. French. French lingerie? French lingerie!_  
  
  
Realising she’d paid no attention to the underwear she’d thrown on that morning, she rushed over to the dresser, stripping on the way. She desperately waded through her underwear drawer.  
  
  
 _Why don’t I have anything that matches?!_  
  
  
The black bra she was wearing was clean and, she thought, gave her breasts some kind of shape, so she left it on. Her yellow panties made a quick trip to the hamper, however, and were replaced with Halloween-themed one; black with an orange cat on the front. It wasn’t a perfect match, but Willow hoped it wouldn’t be noticed under the covers.  
  
  
She slid under the sheet and smoothed it all down, moments before the bathroom doorknob jiggled and Tara appeared in lacy, grey bra and panties.   
  
  
They hugged her everywhere and sat loosely so the tops of her breasts and the curve of her ass were exposed alluringly. Tara leaned with one arm against the doorframe and let Willow get a good look at her, then strutted over and crawled on top of her, over the sheet.  
  
  
“Do you like?”  
  
  
Willow’s hands hovered an inch away from Tara’s skin, moving all around as they tried to figure out where to touch first.  
  
  
“So much.”  
  
  
“I got especially fitted with your birthday in mind…” Tara said as she thrust her chest softly in Willow’s direction, “Want me to rub them in your face a little?”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes went wide and she could only nod, then surrender, as Tara’s soft breasts rolled around her mouth and nose. Her hands roamed Tara’s back; fingertips following her spine and slipping underneath the lace waistband of her panties.  
  
  
She made several attempts to lift her head away as her lips longed for a kiss, but the allure of Tara’s breasts was too great. With great resolve, she finally popped up from her silken heaven and tugged on Tara’s hair to bring her down to kiss.  
  
  
Their bodies pressed together through the sheet, but its interference became bothersome fast. Tara lifted herself up and swatted and kicked it away until their skin was sliding together and warming each other.  
  
  
Willow rubbed the back of Tara’s thighs and moved up to cup her butt cheeks through the lace. While she was busy there, Tara was kissing Willow’s collarbone and making a beeline for her breasts.   
  
  
Willow arched her back when hands went to undo her bra and moaned as Tara wet her nipples with her tongue and pinched them into peaks. Tara continued kissing down Willow’s abdomen and along her hip bone, until she made her way back up, a crooked grin on her face the whole way.  
  
  
“I see you brought your orange pussy along to play.”  
  
  
“Oh, yeah,” Willow replied, happy to launch into wherever Tara was going with this, “I–”  
  
  
Her head suddenly dropped as she felt the barest hint of pressure between her legs and noticed Tara had her finger on the cat of her panties. Her eyes went wide and her cheeks turned a flaming red.  
  
  
“Is she friendly?” Tara asked, pressing her finger in just a tiny bit more.  
  
  
Willow squeaked, which Tara took as an affirmative noise.  
  
  
“Does she like to be petted?”  
  
  
Willow managed a nod and her eyelids began to flutter as Tara’s finger found her clit and began to rub it through the fabric.  
  
  
“Mmm, Tara…”  
  
  
Tara rubbed until Willow’s arousal was seeping through, then remove the sticky hindrance and sank her fingers between Willow’s lips. Willow’s hips jerked and she moaned deeply, feeling herself clench and gush.  
  
  
Tara got her fingers wet and played with Willow a little more, until Willow’s hips were squirming. Tara pressed her mouth to Willow’s ear and tongued it for a second before whispering.  
  
  
“Turn over.”  
  
  
Willow obeyed and turned onto her stomach while clutching the pillow with both hands. Tara slipped her hand under Willow and ran them along her lips teasingly. She was pressed against Willow’s side and Willow tried to reach behind to her.  
  
  
“Bra--off.”  
  
  
Tara unsnapped her bra and flicked it away, where it landed around the knob of her nightstand drawer. She threw a leg over Willow and moved on top of her so her breasts were pushing into Willow’s back.  
  
  
“Is that what you wanted?” she whispered in that same low, erotic tone.  
  
  
Willow was too turned on to speak, but nodded repeatedly and let the pillow swallow a moan. Tara slid her fingers up and probed Willow’s opening, then slid inside when she got the first taste of her tight heat.  
  
  
Willow felt the sweet fullness of Tara’s fingers and cried out a mixture of sounds. She wanted it hard and fast and right that second, and began pushing her hips back to show just that.  
  
  
Tara understood and followed her lead, all the while kissing Willow’s back and tonguing her neck. Her breasts were rolling into Willow’s back as their bodies moved together. She knew by the sounds Willow was making that she was loving it, but she wanted to give more; she wanted Willow to feel as much pleasure as she ever had.  
  
  
She moved her thumb under Willow to find her clit, and curled her fingers inside at the same time. Willow practically screamed and kicked her legs at the surprise double hit, then buried her head deep into the pillow.  
  
  
Tara dropped her mouth to Willow’s ear again and began whispering dirty things. Willow was about ready to explode.  
  
  
“Oh Jesus, Tara.”  
  
  
She closed her eyes as things began to haze and took the pillowcase between her teeth as the orgasm began slamming through her. Her body shook and quaked with spine-tingling pleasure that seemed to last forever.   
  
  
When she took her next conscious breath, she felt Tara’s lips on the back of her neck and her hand resting on her buttocks. She couldn’t quite speak, but her hand tightened in the pillow and moments later, Tara’s hand covered it and those lips pressed into her cheek instead.  
  
  
“Happy Birthday, beautiful.”  
  
  
Willow turned her head and had enough energy to pull Tara’s lips in for a soft kiss. They nuzzled for a few moments before Tara started to lift herself off.  
  
  
“Nooooo,” she said lazily, only half-joking, “Tara, that was amazing…”  
  
  
Tara laid down on her back and crossed her arms behind her head. She didn’t get a chance to speak before Willow did again, grinning.  
  
  
“You are soooo satisfied with yourself right now.”  
  
  
Tara blushed and smiled, but didn’t deny it.  
  
  
“I like making you feel good.”  
  
  
“Frickin’ amazing more like,” Willow replied, blowing out a long breath and getting a shiver along with it, “Can still feel it.”  
  
  
Tara mistook the shiver and covered them both up with the sheet. She tucked Willow in one side and tucked herself into the other one so they were nice and close.  
  
  
“So what are you going to spend your money on?”  
  
  
“Um, I don’t think I was the only one in the team,” Willow replied, resting her cheek on Tara’s shoulder.  
  
  
“You did most of the work,” Tara replied honestly, “I want you to have it.”  
  
  
Willow suddenly lifted her head to look at Tara.  
  
  
“I had an idea,” she said, then took an audible swallow, “But for both of us.”  
  
  
Tara nodded for her to continue, so Willow did.  
  
  
“We were talking earlier about all the stuff we wanted to do together.”  
  
  
She paused and smiled unsurely.  
  
  
“But we never mentioned if…after we did all that stuff…if we’d be going back to the same…” she tried again to speak, thinking of a hundred and one different ways to word it, before finally blurting, “I thought that we could use it as a deposit for a place together.”   
  
  
Tara was silent for only a second, but Willow felt the need to fill it quickly.  
  
  
“‘Cause, you know, we need to start thinking about where we’re going to go after graduation…and I hope you still want to live together… and if you don’t–”  
  
  
Tara cut her off with a kiss, which Willow relaxed into after a moment, but still had to ask.  
  
  
“Is that a yes?”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes were glassy but her smile lit up her whole face.  
  
  
“One hundred percent.”  
  
  
She moved her hands up to hold Willow’s face and looked at her with an intense adoration.  
  
  
“I fucking love you, Willow Rosenberg,” she said, her emotions momentarily overwhelming her.  
  
  
Willow returned the look with all its passion and moved her forehead against Tara’s.  
  
  
“I fucking love you too,” she breathed, feeling the ache of how deeply her love for Tara went.  
  
  
They kissed and the air slowly returned from fervency to its pervious playful amorousness. Willow rolled on top of Tara and glanced over at the clock.  
  
  
“Hey, it’s still my birthday for another twenty minutes…”  
  
  
Tara followed her eye and then looked back to Willow with a seductive grin.  
  
  
“So it is…how are you going to see it out?”  
  
  
Willow matched her grin and moved her hand down to grab Tara’s panties.  
  
  
“I'm going to unwrap my very last present…”


	113. Chapter 113

  
“Tara, look at this one, look at this one.”  
  
  
Tara finished fixing her earring into her ear and walked over from the mirror to Willow, who was sitting with her legs stretched out on the bed, laptop propped up in her lap. Tara bent her knees slightly so she could see the screen and saw the album of photos for an apartment to let. It was one of many Willow had highlighted to her, and one she, once again, had to rebuff.  
  
  
“It’s gorgeous, Will,” she said, but was shaking her head, “And out of our budget three times over.”  
  
  
“Maybe they’ll negotiate,” Willow suggested, hopeful.  
  
  
“Not to where we need them to be,” Tara replied and rubbed Willow’s arm to ease the blow, “You need to lower those expectations, honey. To a one-bed for a start.”  
  
  
Willow sighed, but wasn’t completely cut up.  
  
  
“You smell good,” she said as a waft of Tara’s perfume treated her nostrils, “And you look good too.”  
  
  
Tara’s dress displayed just the right amount of cleavage, and it was right in Willow’s eyeline.   
  
  
“You need to get ready, we have to get to the bar,” Tara said with a quick glance at her watch, but Willow had different ideas and began kissing her neck, “Willow…”  
  
  
Willow stopped, but didn’t move away.  
  
  
“Stop looking so damn sexy, then.”  
  
  
Tara pushed the laptop off Willow’s lap, took her hand and pulled her up as she straightened again too. She tapped Willow’s butt, which Willow loved and she skipped off to the closet to put something on for their 'couples' dinner’ – and absolutely not double date – with Jack and Becky.  
  
  
Tara checked her purse while she waited, and while doing so, noticed an unopened letter poking out from under a book on the desk.  
  
  
“Is this for me?” she asked, while turning it over to confirm her name on the front.  
  
  
“Yeah,” Willow replied as she changed into a long, red skirt.  
  
  
Tara cast Willow the sort of look to let her know she was annoyed she hadn't been told, but forgave her straight away.  
  
  
“You never tell me when you’ve collected my mail.”   
  
  
“Sorry,” Willow replied genuinely, “I think it’s just your graduation letter. I got one too. Where to go, what time, how to order gown, blah, blah, blah.”  
  
  
Tara perched on the end of the bed and opened the letter.  
  
  
“I wonder what courtyard I’m in.”  
  
  
Willow paused in the middle of buttoning her blouse.  
  
  
“Wait, what now?”   
  
  
“I wonder if I’m in the east or west courtyard,” Tara clarified, then noticed Willow’s confused look, “You know they hold two ceremonies either side of campus, right?”  
  
  
Willow’s hands dropped by her side.  
  
  
“No. Why?”  
  
  
“Crowd control mostly,” Tara explained, “It’s a pretty small campus, and about eight years ago they increased the number of places available for prospective students when they built this residential hall. That year at graduation, there was barely any room for family or parents and there was a bit of a riot. So now they split it across the two courtyards.”  
  
  
“Why not do one after the other?” Willow asked, brow crinkled in confusion, “Isn’t it a lot more hassle to construct the stage and stuff twice?”  
  
  
Tara held the opened envelope in her hands, letter still untouched.  
  
  
“Yes, but not as expensive as paying for a commencement speaker for a whole day instead of two twenty minute blocks, since they have volunteer graduation committees who do most of the work.”  
  
  
“Why don’t they just use the football field?” Willow replied, coming over to her nightstand to root through a door.  
  
  
“Because they rent it out to a local sports team in the summer,” Tara replied.  
  
  
“Is everything about money?” Willow asked, irritated.  
  
  
Tara shrugged.  
  
  
“It’s a business, I guess.”  
  
  
“Well, where are you?” Willow asked edgily, pulling out numerous scraps of paper.  
  
  
Tara took her letter out and unfolded it while casting her eye along it to find the information.  
  
  
“East at 3:45.”  
  
  
Willow’s searching became more frantic until she finally pulled out her near-identical letter.  
  
  
“West at…3:45. Dammit!”  
  
  
She kicked her nightstand, then dropped to the bed with her face in her hands. Tara scooted over and rubbed her back.  
  
  
“Hey, it’s okay.”  
  
  
Willow sniffled, balled up her letter and let it drop.  
  
  
“I wanted to see you…and I…I wanted someone out there for me. Someone proud of me.”  
  
  
“I am proud of you,” Tara replied, turning Willow to pull her into a hug, “C’mere, it’ll be okay.”  
  
  
Willow closed the hug.  
  
  
“Yeah,” she replied unconvincingly, but did cling for a few moments before standing up and brushing herself off, “I need to go put some lip gloss on.”  
  
  
Tara rubbed Willow’s arm as she passed and waited patiently for her to get herself together. She came out several minutes later, lightly made-up and her hair brushed through.  
  
  
“You okay?” Tara asked, standing as Willow approached.  
  
  
Willow nodded, though her eyes were clouded.  
  
  
“Yeah. I’m looking forward to dinner. Be nice to see Jack again. We better go, sorry for delaying us.”  
  
  
“It’s no problem,” Tara replied, putting her arm around Willow’s shoulders and kissing the side of her head, “I love you.”  
  
  
Willow cracked a smile and leaned into Tara, before going to grab her purse.   
  
  
They got the train out to what Willow had dubbed ‘their’ bar, and where they’d arranged to meet Becky and Jack as it wasn’t too far from the restaurant their friends had picked out.   
  
  
They’d continued to patron the bar after winning the quiz, as they’d enjoyed their evenings so much during it and Tara adored the walk between it and the Gardens. Willow liked it too, though anticipated that if they were ever in the area when the Red Sox were playing, that it would be chaotic so near Fenway Park. For them though, it was a quiet neighbourhood bar and suited their relaxed tastes perfectly.  
  
  
“I hope Becky and Jack can find the place,” Willow said as she walked in and removed her jacket, “They’re coming from southie.”  
  
  
“You texted directions, right?” Tara asked, taking Willow’s jacket and hanging it over her arm with her own, “Should we wait to get drinks?”  
  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
  
“Um…no, we’ll just go up again. We can’t just sit there waiting, taking up a table. Wine for you?”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Just a small one. Thanks.”  
  
  
She got them a booth and left their jackets in the corner, then stealthily checked out Willow’s ass while looking like she was just staring into space. Willow came winding down to her a few minutes later and placed her glass in front of her, while sitting opposite with her own bottle of beer.  
  
  
She bent one arm on the top of the seat and leaned back.  
  
  
“I still feel totally cool sipping a beer at a bar.”  
  
  
“What about that time you laughed and snorted it out of your nose?” Tara asked with a crooked grin.  
  
  
“Take the girl out of Dorkville…” Willow replied, smiling too, “It’s alright though, my girlfriend thought it was funny. She’s sweet like that.”  
  
  
Tara was glad Willow seemed cheered up. She put her own fingers against her lips and kissed them, then reached across and pressed those fingers to Willow’s hand. Willow smiled and turned her hand over so their fingers could link.  
  
  
They were about three-quarters way through their drinks when Willow’s phone buzzed and she took it out to check.  
  
  
“Becky says they got delayed and we should just meet them at the restaurant.”  
  
  
“I hope everything’s okay,” Tara replied in a concerned tone.  
  
  
Willow nodded that all was okay.  
  
  
“Jack was filming one of his fight scenes today, Becky said yesterday. That’s what they were doing down there. Probably took more takes than he thought.”  
  
  
“It’s great how much he likes the filmmaking,” Tara remarked with a fond smile since she quite liked Becky’s boyfriend.  
  
  
“I enjoyed it too…” Willow replied, then her nose scrunched, “But not enough for all the effort it takes. I like reading and hacking and things I can do under a blankie.”  
  
  
“Like snuggles?” Tara asked, tickling Willow’s palm.  
  
  
“Especially snuggles,” Willow replied with a grin.  
  
  
Tara blushed under the glint in Willow’s eyes and finished her last sip of wine.  
  
  
“Want to get another drink or stroll towards the restaurant?”  
  
  
“I’m easy,” Willow replied, then blushed too, “Not…oh you know what I mean.”  
  
  
“I wouldn’t mind stretching my legs,” Tara replied, generously not teasing, “Been cooped up getting all my last assignments in.”  
  
  
They stood up and Tara helped Willow into her jacket as they headed outside. Willow paused for a second to get her bearings.  
  
  
“We came that way, so we’re going…this way.”  
  
  
“You sure you know where we’re going?” Tara asked, one eyebrow lifted.  
  
  
Willow nodded assuredly.  
  
  
“Yeah, I know the street, but we might have to wander it to find the actual restaurant.”  
  
  
Their hands joined and Tara smiled towards Willow.  
  
  
“I told you I got an A on that art project we did together, didn’t I?”  
  
  
Willow’s head snapped towards Tara, her eyes wide.  
  
  
“Um, no you did not! Awesome! And I helped! I–”  
  
  
Willow was so busy talking, she missed the sandwich board on the sidewalk and crashed right over it.  
  
  
“Whoops!” Tara said, catching her under the arms before she fell.  
  
  
Willow found her feet and brushed herself off sheepishly.  
  
  
“What was I saying about feeling cool?”  
  
  
Tara smiled affectionately, but her attention was on the writing on the board Willow tripped over.  
  
  
“Look, there’s an open house.”  
  
  
They both looked up at the building in question; a four-story redbrick walk-up with large square windows facing out. Willow knew it was the exact kind of building that Tara loved the neighbourhood for.  
  
  
“Do you want to check it out?”  
  
  
“We’re not in a hurry, are we?” Tara asked, her interest obvious.  
  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
  
“We have time.”  
  
  
They walked up the exterior stairs to the big, heavy door that led in to the building. There was a security keypad alongside the intercom for the various apartments, but the door was wide open, so they walked straight in.  
  
  
Messy arrows drawn on paper guided them up two flights of stairs to the second floor, where a short and plump man was locking up a door, which had a sign indicating it was the one to let.  
  
  
“Is the viewing over?” Willow asked.  
  
  
The man looked at them, grunted under his breath, and brushed back his grey, thinning comb-over with his hand, then reopened the door for them. Willow wasn’t too impressed with him, but Tara just smiled graciously and walked in.   
  
  
Willow paused, once over the threshold, and had a look around. The living space was small - enough to fit two couches with a coffee table in-between, a TV-less TV stand and a dinner table shoved into the corner next to the breakfast bar separating the area from the kitchen, with four chairs around it. The kitchen probably could have fit them both at the same time, though would make any kind of dual action difficult if they tried to spread out.  
  
  
It was a long way from the luxury apartments she’d been checking out under some delusion that they could somehow afford it. Willow suddenly realised they had no idea how much this place was going for and she could see Tara falling in love with it's quaint charm.  
  
  
She walked over to Tara and lowered her voice.  
  
  
“What’s grunty been saying?”  
  
  
Tara gave Willow a mix of a ‘ssh’ and warning look, but kept her voice low too.  
  
  
“That there’s a laundry room in the basement, it comes furnished and that it’s in budget.”  
  
  
“Well…furniture is a bonus…” Willow replied, sitting down on the couch to test the comfort factor, “Expensive to rent or buy. Nice.”  
  
  
“Mmhhm and we have all of your kitchen appliances already,” Tara replied, sitting next to Willow and placing a palm on the wall behind it, “I love this colour. Wild mushroom.”  
  
  
It just looked grey to Willow, but she could admit it was a warming colour and went nice with the furniture. She tried various positions to make sure it could accommodate whatever mood she was in, by which time Tara was already checking out the bedroom.  
  
  
Willow followed, by way of the bathroom, which she actually quite liked. The mirror was the whole length of the back wall and the shower was part of a bath, which held promise. She joined Tara in the bedroom which looked bare, with just the bedframe and stripped mattress as well as the dresser and nightstands, both unadorned.  
  
  
“Isn’t it wonderful?” Tara asked, her artist’s eye obviously seeing all the room could be instead of just what it was.  
  
  
Willow went over and put a hand against the headboard.  
  
  
“Headboard, that could be fun,” she remarked with a smirk, then she backed up against a wall so she could get a proper sense of the space. “It’s small.”  
  
  
“It’s bigger than our dorm room,” Tara replied, then gave a soft sigh, “I know you want a penthouse with a private elevator and swimming pool, but renting is expensive. I wondered if we might have to get a studio to fit in our budget.”  
  
  
Tara came over and spoke only loud enough for Willow to hear.  
  
  
“Especially considering we don’t even have jobs yet.”  
  
  
“Why whispering?” Willow asked in the same hushed tone.  
  
  
“Do you think anyone will rent to us if they know that?” Tara replied, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
  
Willow nodded in understanding, but also understood the implication of the statement.  
  
  
“You really like this place, don’t you?”  
  
  
Tara shrugged one shoulder and cast her eye away thoughtfully.  
  
  
“I can just see us lazing in bed on Sunday mornings and making dinner together during the week.”  
  
  
“If we could fit,” Willow retorted.  
  
  
Tara brushed her hand down Willow’s arm.  
  
  
“We always fit.”   
  
  
Willow met Tara’s eye and knew all she needed was right in front of her.   
  
  
“But if you don’t like it, that’s okay,” Tara continued, genuinely, “We can keep looking. We have a couple of weeks. It would be crazy to just go for the first place we see.”  
  
  
Willow took Tara’s hand and squeezed it.  
  
  
“Let’s do it.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes brightened, but she remained thoughtful of some of Willow’s indifference.  
  
  
“If we’re going to live here, you have to really like it. I don’t want you to say yes just to please me.”  
  
  
“Tara…” Willow started, then took Tara’s other hand too, “You’re right; expectations, waaaay up here. And this is cosy, and a nice part of town, near our bar and what’s better than wild mushroom, right?”  
  
  
Tara’s resulting smile told Willow they were absolutely making the right decision. Tara squeezed Willow’s hands as she tried to remain in control of her emotions.  
  
  
“We don’t even know if we can get it, yet. They’ve been showing it all day.”  
  
  
“Then let’s get in there quick,” Willow replied with a swift nod, “Let me do the talking, okay?”  
  
  
Tara nodded and they walked back out into the living space, where Willow approached the prospective landlord. He was shuffling papers and trying to look important.  
  
  
“So…we might be interested,” Willow said, keeping her tone neutral.  
  
  
He looked between them.  
  
  
“Which of yous is it for?”  
  
  
“Both of us,” Willow answered cautiously, considering whether to elaborate and deciding against.  
  
  
The landlord huffed and shuffled his feet.  
  
  
“I ain’t putting two single beds in that room.”  
  
  
“We’ll cope,” Willow replied dryly.   
  
  
The landlord looked them both up and down.  
  
  
“You gals work around here?”  
  
  
“We’re local,” Willow replied, not a total lie depending on how far you stretched ‘local’, “We’re willing to sign a lease from the first of next month.”  
  
  
The grunter’s eyes narrowed; he clearly wanted someone to move in right away and not to have to wait nearly a whole month. Willow noticed, so decided to sweeten the deal, suspecting she knew this guy’s deal.  
  
  
“And we can give you a deposit. Right now. In cash.”  
  
  
The landlord immediately straightened himself up and abandoned his pile of papers.  
  
  
“You sign a year lease?”  
  
  
Willow glanced at Tara and got a nod.  
  
  
“Yes.”  
  
  
The landlord lifted his chin to push the boundary.  
  
  
“And you pay each month in cash.”  
  
  
Willow wanted to say no just to wipe the smug look off his face, but her triumph wasn’t worth Tara’s disappointment.  
  
  
“Yes, sure, whatever.”  
  
  
The landlord grinned, revealing a gold, glinting tooth.  
  
  
“Well, ladies, I think we can do business,” he said, then quickly looked back to Willow, “If you have that deposit.”  
  
  
Willow resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  
  
  
“I'll have to go to the bank,” she said, turning her attention to Tara, “I’ll be 10 minutes, will you be okay here?”  
  
  
Tara nodded that she would be fine, so Willow went off to get the cash. Tara had another walk through the apartment, then went over to the big window and opened it to step out onto the fire escape.   
  
  
She took in the view, smiling from ear to ear. She couldn’t wait for the new chapter in their lives where they would share this space and discover what adventures they would be led in. Everything was so exciting and she could practically feel it’s tangibility in the air.  
  
  
It only felt like moments of her experiencing the beginning of her new life when she heard chattering again and came back inside, where Willow was holding an envelope.  
  
  
“Receipt?” she asked, holding it tightly to herself.  
  
  
The landlord grumbled and motioned for them to follow. They were led to the basement where there was a dingy office opposite the laundry room.  
  
  
“Do you have a copy of the lease to look over?” Willow asked as the receipt was being written.  
  
  
The landlord handed over a receipt and the lease, then took his money with glee.  
  
  
“We’ll call you to organise a time to sign it,” Willow said, adopting a quite professional tone, “If it’s satisfactory.”  
  
  
“Here all day,” the landlord grunted and offered a business card too, which was more than Willow was expecting.  
  
  
Willow handed the things to Tara, since she had a bigger purse and forced herself to shake the landlord’s hand. It wasn’t as slimy as she imagined and she was starting to think maybe he was only a moderately bad landlord instead of a total slumlord.  
  
  
They walked back onto the street and Willow glanced over her shoulder on the way.  
  
  
“Something tells me he won’t be the most reliable landlord.”  
  
  
“I checked that everything worked while you were gone,” Tara replied, a skip in her step more native to Willow, “We have to make compromises to get an apartment with no references or proof of income. We needed somewhere to stay as soon as we graduate and we’d lose our deposit on hotels pretty quick.”  
  
  
“Don’t worry, I reckon a threat to make a phone call to the IRS if we really need something will do the trick,” Willow replied with a grin, then the entirety of what they’d just done hit her, “I can’t believe we just did that. We’re getting our own place. A real place. Tara. Shit.”  
  
  
“What?” Tara asked, immediately concerned that Willow regretted their snap decision.  
  
  
Willow’s eyes were wide with panic.  
  
  
“We don’t have jobs. We agreed to sign a year lease. We barely have enough for first month since giving that deposit. I’m so happy we have a place but…”  
  
  
Tara put her arm around Willow’s shoulders.  
  
  
“Willow, I knew this was coming. Graduation hasn’t happened out of the blue. I knew from the day I started college I wouldn’t have a home to go to when I graduated. I’ve been putting money aside every week since the first scholarship payment I received. We have a few months to worry about it.”  
  
  
Willow breathed a sigh of relief, then finally grinned just as big as Tara had before.  
  
  
“Wow. Wow! Tara!”  
  
  
“I know, honey,” Tara replied, squeezing Willow’s shoulder, “I know we rushed it but…it felt like everything fell into place exactly as it should. Right place, right time, right price.”  
  
  
Willow turned her head and kissed Tara’s cheek as her step picked up the same skip. They turned a corner and found themselves in the heart of a farmers’ market. Willow could see Tara was in her element after just a few seconds.  
  
  
“This neighbourhood is so beautiful. We can visit here at the weekends and get fresh fruit and vegetables for the week,” Tara said, stopping at a fruit stall to pick up a melon and smell it, “Who knows what secrets we haven’t even discovered yet.”  
  
  
She went to smile at Willow as she put the melon down, but misjudged the space. She had to catch a few apples and knocked her back against the stall.  
  
  
“Oops, sorry,” she said to the vender, who just smiled.  
  
  
Tara bought the apples by way of an apology, hid them in her bag and took Willow’s hand again.   
  
  
“I can see it,” Willow said, smiling, “Living here. Being part of the community. It’s nice. It’s really, really nice.”  
  
  
She kissed Tara’s cheek again and they walked the ten minutes or so to the street where the restaurant was.  
  
  
“Do you know which side of the street it’s on?” Tara asked as they both looked back and forth.  
  
  
“No,” Willow replied, shaking her head, “It’s some Korean place, that’s all I know.”  
  
  
They had to go all the way to the end of the block and circle back before finally finding the place. It was small with a separate bar area to order drinks, but the smells were mouth-watering.  
  
  
Jack and Becky were already sitting at a table, and Jack stood politely as they approached, kissing both of their cheeks  
  
  
“Sorry we’re late,” Tara said, hanging her jacket on the back of her chair.  
  
  
“We just got here too,” Jack replied, retaking his seat, “Got delayed by this dog who kept coming into shot. Had to bribe him with meat from this deli nearby.”  
  
  
“You’re still big into the filmmaking?” Willow asked.  
  
  
Jack smiled bashfully.  
  
  
“Nice to have a hobby. Especially when I start working in my Dad’s accountancy firm…I’ll go crazy if I don’t have something fun to work on.”  
  
  
“I feel like that about my computer,” Willow replied easily, “Something to nerd out on.”  
  
  
“Yes exactly!” Jack replied with a laugh, “That's exactly it!”  
  
  
“So drinks?” Becky asked, needing one after being on stray dog duty all day.  
  
  
“I’ll get them,” Tara offered.  
  
  
Jack and Becky ordered beers and Willow wanted another one too, so Tara decided to join the club and went up to order a round.  
  
  
Willow noticed a group of guys checking Tara’s ass out as she passed and gave them a snarl. After a moment when they began to laugh, she was all ready to jump up and give them a piece of her mind - then she noticed it. The bright pink sticker embossing Tara’s bottom with the word ‘juicy’ that clearly rubbed off on her during her kerfuffle at the fruit stand.  
  
  
“Oh my god, Becky,” she said, in complete shock, “Look at her butt!”  
  
  
Jack politely kept his gaze down and Becky looked over and snorted. Willow raced over to the bar and ripped the sticker away, which for all intents and purposes, felt to Tara as if her butt had been groped.  
  
  
She jumped and turned sharply, and while relieved to see it was Willow, still had crimson cheeks.  
  
  
“Willow!”  
  
  
“Sorry,” Willow replied, chuckling nervously, “Couldn’t resist.”  
  
  
Tara awkwardly pulled at the hem of her dress.  
  
  
“Well please resist in front of friends.”  
  
  
Willow gulped and nodded, then realised she better have a better reason for being up there than to slap Tara’s ass.  
  
  
“Um, could you change mine to a coke?”  
  
  
“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea,” Tara replied, mildly miffed.  
  
  
Willow forced a smile and kissed Tara’s cheek until she got the half-affectionate, half-vexed ‘why do I put up with you’ look accompanied by the playful eye-roll and ‘because I love you’ smile.  
  
  
Willow discarded the sticker in the hoody of one of the guys who had stared and shot them a look to make sure they kept their eyes on each other for the rest of the evening.  
  
  
She retook her seat and had just enough time warn Becky to keep it quiet, knowing how embarrassed Tara would have been to walk all that way like that. Becky’s eyes flashed between mischief and obedience and finally nodded to Willow she’d stay quiet. Tara returned with a round tray and handed out their drinks.  
  
  
“So Tara…” Becky started, unable to completely forego he innate need to tease, “Any ‘juicy’ gossip?”  
  
  
Willow took her coke and made a discreet threatening motion as if to throw it all over Becky. She cleared her throat and placed her hand between Tara’s shoulder blades, rubbing there.  
  
  
“So guess what we just did.”  
  
  
Becky grinned once again.  
  
  
“Are we talking positions, or…?”  
  
  
Willow kicked out, but misjudged her position.  
  
  
“Ow,” Jack said, jerking in his seat.  
  
  
Willow blushed and tried again.  
  
  
“Ouch!” Tara spoke, reaching down to rub her shin.  
  
  
Becky grinned across the table.  
  
  
“Third time lucky, Will.”  
  
  
Willow turned a bright red and made herself sit up straight in her chair.  
  
  
“ _We_ just put a deposit down on an apartment.”  
  
  
“Congratulations,” Jack said, offering a smile even with a slightly red calf, “That's wonderful for you.”  
  
  
“For real?” Becky asked, happy but seemingly frustrated too, “How did you find a place with no references? I started looking into it and got laughed off the phone.”  
  
  
“Our future landlord can be persuaded with the promise of a lack of a paper trail…” Willow replied, sipping on her coke.  
  
  
“You found a dodgy landlord?” Becky asked, jealously, “I wish I could find a dodgy landlord. I’m going to have to go back to Kansas while I figure something out.”  
  
  
“Stay with me,” Jack suggested out of the blue.  
  
  
Becky’s eyebrow lifted.  
  
  
“Stay with you?”  
  
  
“Sure,” Jack replied casually, “I’m renting an apartment from my father after graduation. You’re welcome to stay.”  
  
  
“In your apartment?” Becky asked, slowly as if to understand it herself.  
  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
  
“If you’d like.”  
  
  
“I think I would,” Becky replied, surprising even herself.  
  
  
“Well, great,” Jack replied with that sweet and charming smile of his that made Becky fall in love in the first place. He lifted his beer, “Hey, to good friends.”  
  
  
They all lifted their glasses and Willow decided to add to the toast.  
  
  
“To the future.”  
  
  
Both couples shared smiles with each other, then around the table.  
  
  
“To the future!”


	114. Chapter 114

  
Tara looked up from her book, to Willow, who was sitting on the opposite side of the bed, and had been for the best part of five minutes, motionless.  
  
  
“You okay, sweetie?”  
  
  
Willow stayed where she was, patting the bed and looking around the room at their stacked luggage and couple of small boxes.  
  
  
“Can’t believe it’s our last night here.”  
  
  
Tara closed her book and sat up.  
  
  
“We get to move into our brand new place. It’s exciting.”  
  
  
“No, I know. I am excited,” Willow replied, looking over her shoulder to Tara, “Just…I dunno. I feel like we fell in love in this room.”  
  
  
Tara scooted over and kissed Willow’s exposed shoulder blade.  
  
  
“I fell in love on a winding path about three seconds after I had hot coffee flung at me.”  
  
  
Willow smiled and bunched the sheet under her hand.  
  
  
“Had our first time in this bed.”  
  
  
Tara covered Willow’s hand.  
  
  
“So did a bunch of other people, probably.”  
  
  
Willow snorted, then let out a big belly laugh.  
  
  
“Okay, you did it. You officially took the magic out of the room.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head and slid her fingers along Willow’s.  
  
  
“Of course this room will always be special. But I think it will be even more special in our new place with no noise violations or traipsing across campus to eat or check the mail. A place all our own. It’s thrilling.”  
  
  
“And terrifying,” Willow admitted.  
  
  
“And terrifying,” Tara confirmed with a nod, “Thrilling and terrifying. Together.”  
  
  
Willow smiled at Tara, then briefly dropped her gaze to Tara's chest. She brushed her fingers against Tara's arm, then moved under the blanket and started to climb on top of her girlfriend.  
  
  
“I like T words,” she said, then started to slide her hands over Tara’s hips and enunciated each word clearly, “Like Tara. And tushy. And tits.”  
  
  
Her head started to drop to the exposed parts of Tara’s breasts, but Tara lifted Willow's chin with a finger at the last second and stopped her.  
  
  
“What about tease?”  
  
  
Willow closed her mouth around the tip of Tara’s finger and bit gently just below her nail bed.  
  
  
“That’s synonymous with Tara.”  
  
  
She dragged her teeth along the length of Tara’s finger, then released her and pushed her back to lying on her back. Her finger followed the neckline of her top, dipped in at the cleavage, then fell off. She pressed a kiss against Tara's heart, into the hollow of her throat and across into her neck.  
  
  
“You know how you’re supposed to christen furniture?” she whispered.  
  
  
“Mmhhm…” Tara asked, already tilting her neck as an offering.  
  
  
“Well…” Willow continued, poking her tongue out to taste Tara’s creamy skin, “It’s only polite to say goodbye too, right?”  
  
  
“Yes, polite,” Tara replied, shivering under the delicate touch of Willow’s lips, “We should be polite.”  
  
  
Willow felt Tara’s body stretch out beneath her, and pressed down so they were as close as possible while still wearing clothes. She grinded her hips into Tara and bit her sensitive spot of skin under her ear before whispering throatily.  
  
  
“I will polite you so hard, you’ll have the imprint of that mattress in your back for a week.”  
  
  
Tara's breath became shallow as Willow's seductive tones floated into her ear. She squirmed in her sleep shorts, feeling a deeper response somewhere south. Her hands slid from Willow's neck to her cheeks and pulled her up so their lips were just barely brushing.  
  
  
“Then what are you waiting for?”  
  
  
They began clawing at each other’s clothes but as soon as their naked bodies were pressing against each other, Willow paused with her lips on Tara’s.  
  
  
“Wait. Slow down.”  
  
  
Tara moved her hand up from Willow’s rear to the small of her back.  
  
  
“Okay,” she whispered back, “Slow is good.”  
  
  
They slowed down their kissing to just lips and occasional nip of teeth. Willow slowly shifted her weight from alongside Tara to right on top of her, easily sliding their skin together. She circled one of Tara's nipples, pebbling her skin, then began palming that breast.  
  
  
Tara’s hands dropped again to Willow’s butt, as they were so fond to do, and she pulled upwards so Willow’s trickling arousal left a trail on her stomach.  
  
  
Their kiss paused as Willow settled, rubbing her mound over Tara's. They held their collective breath for one sweet moment of bodies merging, before resuming the kiss; sucking each other's lips and sliding their tongues heatedly against one another. Tara gently pulled at Willow's scalp and Willow pinched Tara’s nipple, to an answering moan she swallowed in her mouth and returned with her own.  
  
  
Tara took charge of the kiss, guiding their movements and initiating playful games, teasing the tip of Willow's tongue and having her play chase between their mouths. When they were both getting breathless, she rolled Willow onto her back and broke the kiss, breathing heavily downwards from her position straddling above.  
  
  
Willow's eyes were locked on Tara's dark ones, whose blue hue had gone from their usual serene sapphire to a cool cobalt, dripping with desire. Willow felt the other source of arousal start to leave a trail on her stomach, matching the one she'd offered early and couldn't help thrusting upwards in Tara's general direction.  
  
  
As her body curved, she felt the downward pressure of Tara's hands grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. She panted as Tara's mouth dropped to her chest, giving rise to goosebumps on her skin and stiff nipples as they were tongued into peaks.  
  
  
Willow let out soft sounds of pleasure and lightly fought against her pinned arms; not enough to actually break free but just enough to feel the resistance. She felt herself gush and manoeuvred her thigh to feel Tara’s wetness too.  
  
  
There wasn’t enough slide for her liking, so she wrenched an arm free and reached down to slide her middle finger in between Tara’s lips. She applied some light friction to Tara's clit; just enough to feel her twitch and teased.  
  
  
Tara paused with her teeth around Willow's nipple and tried to move her hips to get more, but Willow was keeping it light.  
  
  
“Now who’s the tease?” Tara panted as she released Willow's nipple and left messy kisses up to her throat.  
  
  
“Takes one to know one,” Willow replied with a devilish glint in her eye.  
  
  
She ducked upwards and stole Tara's lips, though it was unnecessary as Tara was willing to give them freely. Willow twisted her remaining pinned arm out of Tara's grasp and immediately interlocked their fingers. She steered their joined hands slowly down and finally between each other.  
  
  
Tara put her other hand flat above Willow's shoulder to balance herself as she adjusted herself properly on top of her girlfriend. She bent her knees at an angle and angled her hips in the right position; giving them both the comfort and opportunity to enter each other at the same time.  
  
  
As her hips pushed back to accommodate their hands, her chest pressed into Willow and gave them that short but searing pang of arousal when their hardened nipples rubbed off each other.  
  
  
Tara gently rubbed her breasts against Willow's to repeat the sensation as she brought her forehead to Willow's and let their breath meet. They synced in seconds, bodies rising and falling as one. Willow was mesmerised by Tara's eyes, which were somehow both calming and rousing at the same time. They shared a soft, lingering kiss; marking a moment of reverence for their last tangle in the bed.  
  
  
Neither were great at resisting the other though, and were soon kissing deeper and grinding their skin together. Willow snaked her hand between Tara's thighs and dipped her fingers in to wet them, before resuming their rolling rub of Tara's clit. When it was teased into appearing, she increased her pace to produce that eyelid-flickering kind of pleasure that made Tara quake all the way to her toes.  
  
  
Tara wasn't about to let Willow have all the fun and let her own fingers fall between Willow's lips to enjoy the slide. She twirled to make sure they were coated all the way around, then delicately entered her fully.  
  
  
Willow's thighs spread invitingly and she squeezed around Tara's fingers as a welcome. She heard Tara groan in her ear and felt Tara's hips press more firmly against hers. She moaned back and started to rub even faster until Tara was so slick, she was falling down to her opening with every flick of her wrist.  
  
  
She followed Tara's body and curled her fingers inside. She immediately needed more of Tara's heat and added another finger into the mix. Their bodies were sliding against each other with sweat and their sounds became ambient noise surrounding them. They had a rhythm of sliding and curling their fingers in an off-beat tempo so there was constant giving and taking and twining together.  
  
  
Willow's other hand was cupping the back of Tara's head, holding her into her neck where most of her moans were being muffled to the room, but not Willow's ear. Each vibration against her skin sent another jolt through her abdomen and she was getting close to the point of no return. She guided Tara's head back up with hers and kissed her hard, pulling all her passion out.  
  
  
“Come with me,” she breathed, briefly pulling on Tara's bottom lip before releasing with a strangled groan, “Oh god, now, now…!”  
  
  
Tara rotated her hips so her clit brushed off the heel of Willow's palm and it just took a few well-angled thrusts to get the rush she was looking for. Their eyes stayed open for the initial burst of climax and their bodies fell into each other for the crash.  
  
  
They knitted together like the interlocking puzzle pieces they were and neither made an attempt to break free as they settled back into regular breathing.  
  
  
Their arms were still lying limply between them but Willow used her free hand to gently stroke Tara's hair and turned her head in to press sweet kisses to her cheek. Her eyes lazily roamed around the room, and it hit her like a ton of bricks all over again that that really was the last time in their 'first time' bed.  
  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
  
Tara's hand flopped lazily against Willow's chest in a gesture of agreement.  
  
  
“Mmhm…great for me too, honey. You're amazing.”  
  
  
Willow’s eyes widened momentarily, but she caught herself.  
  
  
“Totally great,” she covered, though was far from lying “Also can’t believe it’s really graduation tomorrow. Been so busy handing in final assignments and packing up and signing the lease…it’s all just hitting me.”  
  
  
Tara rubbed Willow’s arm with gentle caresses, but remained sluggishly half-asleep, half-draped over Willow. Willow liked the fingertip dance and smiled at the gentle tickle it produced. She stayed quiet, lost in her own thoughts and memories.  
  
  
“Hey, you know you’re supposed to wear something under the gown, right?”  
  
  
Tara laughed lazily, leaving a sleepy grin on her face.  
  
  
“Of course, why?”  
  
  
Willow blushed.  
  
  
“I didn’t. At my high school graduation. There was a very unfortunately timed gust of wind.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes opened and her head turned towards Willow.  
  
  
“No way. You never told me that.”  
  
  
Willow shuddered.  
  
  
“Tried to repress it,” she replied, staring up at the ceiling, “Only reason I was thankful my parents had been out of town. Mother would have never gotten over the embarrassment. Dad planned on being there but had to go to Japan at the last second. Apparently the Japanese don’t wait.”  
  
  
Tara turned herself on her side and touched Willow’s cheek affectionately. Willow smiled at the gesture.  
  
  
“Wouldn’t want them here anyway. I’m not their achievement, I’m my own achievement.”  
  
  
Tara leaned over and pressed her lips to Willow’s cheek.  
  
  
“And you have plenty to be proud of.”  
  
  
“You’re one of them,” Willow replied, then quickly continued, “I don’t just mean that in a sappy kinda way. We’ve had ups and downs and we’ve made it work. Worked hard at our relationship. I’m proud of us for that. I love you.”  
  
  
Tara nuzzled her nose against Willow’s.  
  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
  
Willow cupped Tara’s cheek and kissed her softly.  
  
  
“This time tomorrow…” she whispered against her girlfriend’s lips, “You and me will be out in the big bad world.”  
  
  
Tara nodded and pecked Willow again.  
  
  
“I can’t wait.”  
  
  
Willow’s face broke out in a smile.  
  
  
“Either can I.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Willow stood in front of the mirror, pulling on her shirt collar under her gown.  
  
  
Tara had gone off to sort out some last minute paperwork and collect their new keys, and left Willow to get herself ready for the graduation ceremony.  
  
  
The room was so barren with their things packed up and Willow hated standing alone in it. It didn’t seem like theirs with a stripped bed and blank walls. Still, those four walls held so many memories and it was heart-breaking to imagine by the end of the day, she’d never step foot in it again.  
  
  
She went over and sat on the mattress, smiling as she heard the familiar squeak.  
  
  
Years of memories flashed through her mind; the first time she’d stepped into the room and admired Tara’s fairy lights; the first time they’d spent the night together, cuddling; coming into the beautiful display of candles and lights Tara had set up to make their first time special; moving her things in and making it theirs; lazy Sunday mornings and Friday night movies; studying, the real kind and the ‘learning every curve of Tara’s body’ kind.  
  
  
The shared dreams and jokes passed between them; every sweet nothing whispered and the thousands of ‘I love yous’ passed between them. Making up after bickering; holding each other through tears; saying goodbye and hello again; always returning home to each other.  
  
  
Willow inhaled softly and smiled.  
  
  
_She’s my home. This was just the shell._  
  
  
She stood up and moved to the door, looked around it once, then with a deep breath, flicked the light off and stepped outside.  
  
  
She checked her phone for the time and decided she better start heading down to the courtyard to get a seat. She had hoped she would get to see Tara before they had to go to their separate ceremonies, but as the minutes passed by, it seemed less and less likely.  
  
  
She sighed and turned her phone off before returning it to her pants pocket under her gown and made sure the gown fell correctly. It would have been just her luck to arrive on the stage with it tucked into her underwear.  
  
  
There was a smell of freshly cut grass as she stepped out onto the campus she’d called home for the last four years. There were students in gowns and their families all around, taking pictures and talking animatedly. The joy of the day was palpable and Willow felt a pang of jealously that she was missing out on sharing it.  
  
  
_Who cares? It’s just a graduation. Get to move into our new place later. Now there’s excitement! Our own place. Our real, own place._  
  
  
She nodded to herself in an effort to convince herself that this was all a formality. Instead of dwelling, her mind shifted back to its trip down memory lane as she walked the campus one last time.  
  
  
She remembered the thrill of visiting all her prospective colleges in her senior year of high school. Boston College hadn’t even been on the original list, she had happened across the campus while visiting the city and stuck around for a tour.  
  
  
The campus itself had been beautiful, but it was the atmosphere that had drawn her in. She felt a richness and a fullness from the students there, and even thought it had only been a brief glimpse into life there, it had stuck with her.  
  
  
It was the polar opposite of the rigorous academic expectations she’d felt when visiting Harvard and MIT just a few miles away. She had spent four years of high school achieving the highest accolades so she could be in a position to go to those schools, but when confronted with four more, it made her queasy.  
  
  
She practically saw herself chained to a desk when she visited those schools, and for the first time in her life considered that she might be worthy of a life outside of her grades.  
  
  
She'd always produced her best possible work, but she had made the very first decision she ever made for just herself when she chose to attend Boston College and allow herself the possibility of experiencing more.  
  
  
It had been a life-changing and attitude-shifting moment when she made the ultimate decision, and as she walked along, she pondered about the person she would have been in one of those other schools.  
  
  
That even if she had met Tara without attending BC, for she had been converted to believing in fate from having her wonderful girlfriend in her life, would she have been a person Tara would like? Or would she have even allowed herself the chance to experience life with a partner?  
  
  
She shook her head of that thought, it was pointless, but it did make her grateful to be standing in that spot, in that moment in time. She just wished Tara was beside her.  
  
  
She got to the courtyard and was quite impressed with the set-up. The stage was grand and the commencement speaker, chancellor, dean and various other academic heads were already sitting in chairs up there, in full robes.  
  
  
Willow found her way to the seats of her fellow classmates, making sure to sit away from the group of guys flicking each other’s tassels and generally being obnoxious.  
  
  
It wasn’t long before the band started to play, and Willow’s heart began to hammer in her chest. She barely heard any of the speeches, just laughed when others did and tried to keep her hands generally fidget-free.  
  
  
Before long, her class were suddenly standing and making their way towards the stage. Willow shuffled along, growing slightly pale as memories of her last graduation played out in front of her like a movie.  
  
  
She kept her face down until she was on the stage and next in line to be called.  
  
  
Her eyes flickered out into the crowd, to see if her parents might be there as if by magic, but instead, something much better happened. Her gaze landed on Tara’s face, who was sitting with the rest of the families and smiling proudly.  
  
  
Willow felt tears poke at her eyes and had to blink repeatedly to hold them back. After a moment, she noticed Tara discreetly pointing, and looked ahead to realise her name had been called.  
  
  
She almost rushed ahead in the panic, but at the last moment, reigned herself in and dignifiedly walked across the stage to shake the dean’s hand and receive her diploma. She was beaming as she changed the position of her tassel and tied her diploma to her robe, then stood with the rest of her classmates, feeling on top of the world.  
  
  
The buzzing sound of clapping disturbed the air around Willow and she realised they were moving off to allow the next class their time. Without wasting a second, Willow lifted the end of her gown and ran towards Tara.  
  
  
Tara had already moved to stand at the back, so Willow jumped right into her arms, surprised to see her teary as well.  
  
  
“I’m so proud of you,” Tara said with an obvious lump of emotion in her throat.  
  
  
Willow steadied herself on her feet and held Tara’s face, cupping her ears, as she kissed the bridge of her nose.  
  
  
“I can’t believe you’re here. All I wanted was someone out there to watch me.”  
  
  
They rested their foreheads together and Willow had to make a little emotional sniffle before smiling again.  
  
  
“How did you get here? Did you organise a different time or something? Do we need to rush over?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
  
“No.”  
  
  
Willow opened her mouth to reply, but then suddenly realised the implication of that one word. Her head reeled back slightly.  
  
  
“Did you skip your graduation for me?”  
  
  
Tara took both of Willow’s hands and pulled her close.  
  
  
“I wanted to be here more than I wanted to be there.”  
  
  
“W-what about your diploma?” Willow asked, voice shaking.  
  
  
Tara shrugged, smiling her trademark crooked smile.  
  
  
“They’ll mail it to me.”  
  
  
Willow laughed, choking back a sob at the same time. She grabbed Tara’s cheeks and pulled her into a tender but steamy kiss, filled with all of the emotion swirling around them.  
  
  
After a few moments a portly woman getting a photo standing with her graduate son cleared her throat and barked over at them.  
  
  
“Excuse me!”  
  
  
Willow pulled away and the son had the good grace to look embarrassed.  
  
  
“You’re excused,” Willow retorted, and brought Tara a few feet away where the air was calmed, “I love you so much, Tara. I love you so much. Thank you. You don’t know how much this meant.”  
  
  
“As much as it meant to me,” Tara replied, rubbing Willow’s shoulders, “I’ve never been prouder of you. And I don’t mean grades. I mean getting yourself to this point in your life. You did it. You worked hard, you grew, you became a woman. You did it.”  
  
  
“We did it,” Willow corrected softly, “And that’s all I want, forever. We.”  
  
  
They hugged tightly for several moments until they heard a screeching sound and both looked to the side to see Becky galloping towards them, gown flying behind her with the wind she was making from her own speed.  
  
  
She halt-jumped at them, hands pumped in the air triumphantly.  
  
  
“I got a car!”  
  
  
“What?” Willow asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
  
“I got a mustang!” Becky panted almost manically, “My dad bought me a car!”  
  
  
Willow’s eyebrows shot up.  
  
  
“Your dad is here?”  
  
  
Becky nodded, gleeful.  
  
  
“He and my mom even breathed the same air for about fifteen seconds to get a photo with me!”  
  
  
Willow put her arms around Becky to hug her.  
  
  
“I’m so happy your parents came.”  
  
  
“I’m so happy I got a car!” Becky replied, beaming from ear to ear and bouncing on her toes.  
  
  
“I have some news too,” Tara interjected shyly, “I got a phone call this morning.”  
  
  
Becky and Willow looked at her expectantly and Tara smiled in her usual soft, demure manner.  
  
  
“Pending passing my licensing exam…I’m officially an employee of the Boston Area Department of Children and Families.”  
  
  
Willow let go of Becky and clutched Tara by the shoulders.  
  
  
“You got a job?!”  
  
  
Tara nodded, almost imitating Willow as her tongue poked out between her teeth.  
  
  
“I got a job.”  
  
  
Willow started to bounce along with Becky.  
  
  
“You got a job! You got a job! She got a job!” she repeated over and over, elated at the developments of the last hour.  
  
  
They all started to bounce and screech with the joy of it all, until Becky suddenly stopped and grabbed each of them by the arm.  
  
  
“Guys, you know what all this means, right?”  
  
  
Tara and Willow waited, almost with baited breath, as Becky’s eyes grew wide with solemnity and an inkling of fear.  
  
  
“We’re adults!”  
  


_The End_

 

* * *


End file.
